House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 1985
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hello! This is a special one-shot that celebrates the 3rd anniversary on when I started my "Monsters and Magic" trilogy series! Godzilla and the other monsters of Toho seem to take over the House of Mouse, and celebrity authors are also in the mix! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone. How are you all doing? Well, I hope. Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. He has helped me a lot in these past days, I have been feeling a bit low as of late. Can't tell if it's the weather or that some people have not yet reviewed my latest chapter on my mini-novel… or that I have not received any kind of response from Disney for months ever since I sent them my fourth or fifth letter. In any case, Jesus has been with me and has been reminding me of what I do have. And I'm not talking about materialistic things, but things that truly matter. Like family, staying with Him on the straight and narrow, and hanging in there on days like this. So again Lord, thank you for being with me and for everything!

Okay, here is the deal. Some time ago, my sister Amanda gave me her VCR/DVD combo set. My old one broke, so she let me have hers since she now uses Blu-Ray to watch Disney movies with her little ones. In any case, been having a good time with it! I am FINALLY able to see my good, old VHS movies of Godzilla! Especially my number one fave movie for ALL time… _Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn_! It's the one that was made by Toho Pictures Inc., in 1984, than redone for the United States in 1985 by New World Video that adds in legendary star Raymond Burr.

As I was watching this classic which, in my mind, is THE greatest out of all the other Godzilla movies, I remembered something that a fellow story writer called **laze jovanov** wrote. It is called _Monsters and Magic: Guardians of Enchancia_ , and somewhere in one of the chapters, he did a little special that featured the Toho monsters within the House of Mouse! The House of Mouse was an animated Disney series that ran from 2001 to 2003, featuring most Disney classic cartoons that showed up at a bustling dinner theater club of the same name that was run by Mickey Mouse and his friends! Believe me, it was an awesome show! It would be cool if it resurfaced, featuring not just the classics but also the modern Disney cartoons as well!

In any case, after seeing the movie & also thinking of the previous _Monsters and Magic_ novels I have done… I got to thinking to do something like this! A little sidetrack one-shot special that will hopefully lift my bad mood. So everyone, give a big hand of **laze jovanov** and his work for he deserves much credit for this! Thank you my friend for the inspiration, and the mini-chapter you put up on your story!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters & characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. To my knowledge so far, it is Universal Studios that also owns King Kong though it may change. After looking some info up, it's actually kinda hard to see who truly owns the giant ape.

And I will also be using the song from the movie called **Goodbye Godzilla/Love Theme** that is sung by the Star Sisters. Also, the music and song that will be played here is called **Godzilla** and it's from Blue Öyster Cult from their album _Spectres_ that was released in 1977. And was often played on TNT's _**MonsterVision**_ in the early 1990's, something I remember fondly watching as a little kid.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

The date was March 2nd 2017, and things were getting interesting at Downtown Toontown. The place had expanded & changed much, some buildings removed or renovated while new ones also cropped up. While many business had come and gone inside the interesting world, the one building that stood out as an iconic part of Toontown was the famous _House of Mouse_! The dinner theater was still running, had expanded much due to many animated stars  & starlets coming onto the scene over the years. The club was runned and operated by the legendary star himself Mickey Mouse, along with his friends who were also considered legendary. Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, and Max Goof, the nephew trio Huey, Dewey and Louie, and more were all working together still to keep the club alive and thriving.

Mickey was now checking out a schedule for tonight's events, which was very special in his view. He looked up to where Horace was at and called out, "Hey Horace! Is everything all set up? Do you have the movie ready?".

The former black & white horse answered, "I got everything set up and ready for tonight, Mick! Though I have to say, it seems very retro to do something like this. I mean, I had to search all over the archives to even find a workable VCR in good condition!". It was true for Horsecollar, as working VCR's were quite rare. And to find one that worked still fine was even rarer. In his view, he was extremely lucky to find one in the old vault archives that still ran good and smooth.

The main mouse replied, "I know, but trust me on this Horace! Our friend DJ Rodriguez, says that he wants it this way for tonight. After all, it is special! And you know how many of our guests have started to get hooked on Toho movies now!".

Horace knew that Mickey had a point. For some time now, ever since a new series called _Monsters and Magic_ was introduced into the Disney world, many of the classic and modern animated characters had gotten into the habit of checking out the movies of Toho. From Showa-era all the way to Final Wars, plus the one done by Legendary in 2014, a lot of characters were seeing legendary monsters such as Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, and much more! They were even seeing the movies that featured King Kong, the very first monster movie that started it all.

Even Gamera the large fire-breathing, flying turtle was there in pictures that had him fighting against large bird-like creatures called Gyaos!

Minnie Mouse, the lovely and very optimistic girlfriend of Mickey, came in and showed her beau a long list. Even though they had adapted and had switched to some things like computer tablets and iPhones, some of them still liked to do things the old-school way. The little lady stated with glee, "Oh Mickey, take a look at this! Ever since we put up the notice on what was going to be happening on this night a month ago, names keep on pouring in! The _House of Mouse_ is going to be packed like it's never been before!". Mickey saw the list unfurl and it was truly long as it went out the door and continued down the street, going past two blocks.

The general manager of the club was very stunned, but in a good way as a large smile was on his face. He laughed his signature laugh and exclaimed, "This is great! This shows that a lot of guests want to be here to see something like this, even if some consider it old.". Minnie was pleased too, as this meant much revenue and publicity for the club.

A crash was heard behind them, the two mice and horse from his position above them turned to the stage to see Donald's nephews trying to set up the instruments for tonight's show. Huey, Dewy and Louie were dressed in retro late-1970s costumes, looking a bit silly yet very cool at the same time. The red-shirted teen Huey called out, "Sorry about that Mickey! Just getting this stuff set up for tonight's opening! I have to say, it's kinda cool to be doing something like this!".

The blue-shirted Dewey that wore an afro remarked, "Yeah, but these costumes we have on look silly! I wonder why people even dressed like these back in the old days.". Louie, who was wearing a green leather jacket and wore some dark sunglasses, agreed with him as they fixed the drums that had fallen down.

Mickey spoke, "Awww, cheer up guys! It's just for one night, but it's going to be a special one!". The trio couldn't help but agree with that, as it was only for one night. And the night was special indeed, so they were going to go all out here!

Suddenly, Donald and Goofy burst through the door! The group jumped a bit by the sudden noise and intrusion, but they saw the look of excitement on their faces. Goofy called out, "Everyone, we better hurry! The guests are all lining up outside the door waiting to get in!".

Donald added, "And the line is circling around the block… twice!". This was indeed big news, as the building itself was large as it did expand over the years. And to hear that the line was forming around the block twice… that REALLY meant that the club was going to be very packed!

Minnie checked her watch and saw that it was 7:00 p.m., which meant that they only had thirty minutes left until showtime! She and Mickey went to the windows and peeked outside, and indeed saw a line forming! Max Goof, Goofy's son, was having his hands full as he was putting various vehicles to parking spaces around the property. Even though he had help in the form of Oswald the Rabbit & his wife Ortensia the Cat, the trio were running around like crazy in order to keep up with the customers coming in.

Mickey looked to his lady love and exclaimed, "We got to get things finished up in here! Everyone, let's get to it double-time!". She and the other employees who were nearby cheered and started to pick up the pace as they finished setting up the tables, getting props & decorations in place, and more. Coming down from above to inspect the work was the landlord of the place, Pete. The former villain, but still quite round in size, sneered as he descended from a staircase as he beheld the various posters and décor that featured the Toho monsters of legend. While many characters, good ones & evil ones, liked the Toho _kaiju_ … Pete was one of very few that did not.

He scoffed and growled, "Humph! Still don't see what the big deal is about some giant beasts who have the brain the size of a bowling ball and…". Whatever insult he was about to state died when out of nowhere... the large face of Showa-Gigan appeared right in front of him, complete with the infamous screeching sound it made! Pete's eyes widened very much and he let out a yelp before stumbling backwards in surprise. He fell into a bucket of water that belonged to a custodian left behind after mopping the floor, and the villain zoomed out of the room and into the kitchen!

The penguins from _Mary Poppins_ all had to get out of the way of the yelling Pete as he zipped through the kitchen, amazingly not running or knocking down anything fragile or valuable. The landowner soon went out the backdoor where the alley and dumpster were at, slamming into said waste bin and the lid slamming shut on him due to impact!

Back in the _House of Mouse_ , Daisy Duck removed the Gigan mask she had on and giggled as she witnessed the entire thing. She looked at the object that just terrified Pete and said, "This thing was so worth the $35 dollars I paid for it! Hehehe… oh! I wonder if this will work on Donald! Or better yet… that Drakken fellow from _Kim Possible_!". The girlfriend of Donald had a bit of a pranking side to her, thanks to hanging out with some certain characters that she met when they came to the club.

Soon… the clock above struck 7:00 p.m., and the large double doors flew open!

Pouring forth from the entrance came MANY Disney characters, classic and modern! From _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ all the way up to the characters from _Moana_! Many animated stars of TV show series were also present such as _Kim Possible_ , the _Gummi Bears_ , _Bonkers_ , _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ and much more! Even those from _Sofia the First_ & _Elena of Avalor_ were there, along with many Disney Junior characters! And several beings from the Disney XD series were there, especially Star Butterfly and her companions from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_!

All in all, it was a complete full house! Heroes, heroines, villains, villainesses, sidekicks/partners, and more were present! They saw the decorations that were all hung up, and plenty of smiles were on the faces of those that intimately knew their Toho knowledge & monsters. Cinderella, Ariel, Anna, Elsa and more that liked Godzilla smiled at seeing him locked in battle against various other monsters. Villains and other assorted bad guys & girls grinned upon seeing the picture shots of MechaGodzilla, Space Godzilla, Destroyah and more.

As soon as the guests started to pour into the building, the nephews started to go to work! Huey played the drums, while his brothers Dewey and Louie started to rock on their guitars! But the most surprising thing of all that it was not just the trio of hip ducks rocking out… it was Ron Stoppable, who was also dressed up in late-1970s clothing like them, carrying a microphone and singing out the words of a song that came from a band called **Blue** **Ö** **yster Cult**! And many had to give him props as he was now singing very well:

* * *

 _With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound,_

 _He pulls the spitting high-tension wires down!_

 _Helpless people on the subway train screams bug-eyed as he looks in on them!_

 _He picks up a bus, and he throws it back down_

 _As he wades through the buildings, towards the center of town!_

As he was singing the lyrics, two large flatscreen TV monitors opened up on stage and coming on were clips of Godzilla! The audience cheered loudly at seeing the King of the Monsters, who roared and started to fight with various other monsters! The real kicker was this… the clips did not only show scenes from Showa, Heisei, Millennium and Current… but also scenes from the Monsters and Magic trilogy series!

 _ **Oh no! They say he's got to go! Go, go Godzilla!**_

 _ **Yeeeaaahhh!**_

 _ **Oh no! There goes Tokyo! Go, go Godzilla!**_

 _ **Yeeeaaahhh!**_

After Ron sung those lines, Dewey started to really show his guitar skills to the audience who was impressed with the teenage young man. As he continued to go on his instruments, the clips showed moments from the _Monsters and Magic_ movie series. The first one showed when Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and Rodan were fighting against their opponents when they reached normal-size. The next clip showed the saurian with his son Little Godzilla, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar fighting against Space Godzilla  & Gigan. The next one showed him with M.O.G.U.R.A., MechaGodzilla-II, Empress Athena and Mega Marshmallow against the powerful Destroyah!

 _ **Oh no! They say he's got to go! Go, go Godzilla!**_

 _ **Yeeeaaahhh!**_

 _ **Oh no! There goes Tokyo! Go, go Godzilla!**_

 _ **Yeeeaaahhh!**_

 _ **Godzilla! Godzilla, Godzilla, Godzilla…**_

As the words were repeated over by the former sidekick, the clips showed Godzilla with his bonded. Both when he was regular and human-sized! It showed him with Melody and the other kids as they took on Maleficent's living gargoyle statues, when he protected Anna and Elsa from Duke Weaselton's cannon shot, and more! As the clips continued to show various moments in the movies, words in white appeared on the lower part of the screen. The words came out like this:

He is the hero of many countries!

He is bonded of many legendary princesses!

He has the soul and strength of a warrior and king!

He is truly more than a mere monster…

He is the King of the Monsters!

Than Ron started to speak the rest of the lyrics in near-perfect Japanese! And that was all due in part to his current girlfriend at the moment, Yori!

 _Rinji ny_ _ū_ _su o m_ _ō_ _shiagemasu!_

 _Rinji ny_ _ū_ _su o m_ _ō_ _shiagemasu!_

 _Gojira ga Ginza no h_ _ō_ _ni mukatteimasu!_

 _Daishiky_ _ū_ _, hinan shitekudasai!_

 _Daishiky_ _ū_ _, hinan shitekudasai!_

After he spoke those words, the clips on the screen showed Godzilla using his newest technique- the _Pristine Breath_! He unleashed it as the final attack on the Supreme Dragon! They showed him and his son Little Godzilla taking down Space Godzilla with their own blue _Radiation Death Breath_ attack… and then showing the part where he turned into Hikari Godzilla  & unleashed his most powerful _Pristine Breath_ at Destroyah, completely disintegrating the living Oxygen Destroyer down to its very DNA!

 _ **Oh no! They say he's got to go! Go, go Godzilla!**_

 _ **Yeeeaaahhh!**_

 _ **Oh no! There goes Tokyo! Go, go Godzilla!**_

 _ **Yeeeaaahhh!**_

The clips than turned to show various devastations that were done to nature, to the planet herself due to man's thirst for power, glory, arrogant pride or scientific knowledge. And emerging from these scars on the land came Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, and many more! Leading them was the King of the Monsters himself, the Legendary 2014 version.

 _History shows again and again, how nature points out the folly of men…_

 _Godzilla!_

 _History shows again and again, how nature points out the folly of men…_

 _Godzilla!_

 _History shows again and again, how nature points out the folly of men…_

 _Godzilla!_

 _History shows again and again, how nature points out the folly of men…_

 _Godzilla!_

* * *

After the last lyric was spoken, Godzilla's legendary roar was heard! But this one belonged to the 1985 version that appeared years ago. The audience clapped and cheered loudly, especially the ones that were hardcore Godzilla fans. Ron, Dewey, Huey and Louie all took their bows from the customers of the club. Stoppable got off stage and went to his table that had Yori, the kunoichi smiling widely at her beau who hugged her and was very much still pumped up from doing such a thing now at the House of Mouse. She told him that she was very pleased with his performance, making Ron blush at her words.

The living microphone Mike came down from the rafters, the colorful equipment piece having on a Kiryu mask on and the mecha-roar of the most potent mechas ever made in Toho coming from it! After doing the roar-sound, Mike flipped it up over his piece to show his face. He smiled at all and exclaimed, "Hey everyone! Hope you like my mask and entrance! And now, here is the moment you all have been waiting for! Meet the King of the Mouse in this house… MICKEY MOUSE!". He zoomed back up to the rafters, and everyone clapped as rising from the stage from a trapdoor was the owner of the club! He was wearing Godzilla claws and feet, and on his face was the 1985 version face of the saurian.

He did his own Godzilla roar, which was amusing to many & cute to the ladies, before taking off the mask. He grinned warmly to all and exclaimed, "Hiyah folks! Welcome to a special night here at the House of Mouse! Tonight is very special for two reasons! But first, let me show ya something!". Mickey pointed to the two screens, and each of the changed to show different pictures. On the right was a large island, and the left screen looked to be a metropolis… with certain characters in it!

Mickey laughed and stated, "Everyone, we're showing a live feed from places in the Toho universe! On the left is Tokyo, Japan & showing themselves to us now are the mechas, famous flying machines, and various human characters that showed in many of the _kaiju_ films!". The mechas each did their signature roars, Jet Jaguar doing some martial arts moves, while many of the human characters waved. Among the smiling Japanese folks were many recognizable stars… among them was Miki Saegusa, the former psychic that had become a valuable ally to Godzilla!

The host with the most gestured to the right screen and continued, "And on the other screen is Monster Island itself, with ALL of the monsters from the various era shows! Roar to the people here at Toontown, everyone!". Coming on screen first was Anguirus, followed by Mothra, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Baragon, Little Godzilla, and so much more! Even the different time-era Godzilla's appeared… with Godzilla 2014 rising up from the water in spectacular fashion!

After the audience waved, cheered and said shout-outs to the beings in Tokyo & at Monster Island, Mickey gestured with his hands for everyone to calm down. He spoke, "Okay, now here is one of the two reasons for this special night! We have the author of the popular _Monsters and Magic_ series here! Yes folks, all the way from the real world  & San Antonio, Texas, here is… DJ RODRIGUEZ!".

Standing up in the middle of the room was a young Hispanic man that smiled widely and waved to the audience all around him. The various characters cheered, clapped, and some whistled at the one who made the unique Disney/Toho crossover series. But he was not alone. The author gave Mickey a polite bow of respect and thanks before saying, "Hey everyone! Glad to be here at this way past cool place! Nice to see everyone here! Thanks for the honor Mickey, and also thank you for allowing for my friends to be here with me! And everyone, give them a BIG hand because they are what helped me to make _Monsters and Magic_ possible!".

He then gestured to his companions that were seated at the same table with him, and each one rose up to introduce themselves. First up was **Japan Boy** , whom DJ told everyone that it was him who inspired him to write the Disney/Toho trilogy series in the first place. Next up was **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , **GODZILLA1996** , **DRAGONDAVE45** , **LORD DESTRYUK** , **Phoenixlord42** , **Darkness Rissing** , **Buizel79** , **Gojira Defender** , **Kaiju Avenger** , **bluemarvel0** , **anime-death-angel** and many more! They were the various other story-writers & reviewers who had helped him with the trilogy stories! All of them rose up, waving to the crowd of Disney characters, as well as waving to the ones in the Toho universe.

Mickey clapped as well, than waved to get everyone's attention. Once he was the focus of the crowd once more, the mouse stated, "Okay now, here is the second reason for this special night! Today marks the 3rd anniversary where DJ made his first novel, _Monsters and Magic_! Yup, three years since he started something that expanded into three novels and a mini-one that is still in the works!". Everyone started to murmur, and indeed they realized that it had been three years since the Rodriguez lad had made such a story that surprised even him to this day.

He called for DJ over, the writer from Texas thanking him for the mention before he was given a microphone. He looked to everyone in the house and said, "Yup! Three long years have passed since I made the series! And to mark this occasion, I've asked Mickey and Minnie here to allow me to play a special movie for you all. One that holds a dear place in my heart, for it was one of the first Godzilla movies I have seen that really moved me when I was a little kid. And to me, it's one of the best!".

Riley Anderson, one of the stars from _Inside-Out_ called out, "What's the name of the movie, DJ?".

The writer smiled at the young lady and answered, "It's something straight from my own video collection, Riley. It's called… _Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn_! Also, for people that are a bit young and believe that it may be too scary for them, I have arranged that some more kid-friendly Godzilla movies are playing upstairs. The movie about to be played is rated PG, so… time to make a decision now.". As soon as he said that, amazingly no one moved from their seats. Many little ones and other characters that were mainly from Disney Junior sat next to trusted adults that would aid them during parts of the movie IF it got a bit too graphic.

Soon, the lights all over the place dimmed down and the two screens started to show the New World Video logo. DJ went back to his table quickly so he could see the movie better.

Mickey went with Minnie to their table in the front of the stage to see the movie as well. The lovely lady mouse whispered to her boyfriend, "I'm glad that we fast-forwarded to this part. I don't think some characters would like to see the clip of _Bambi Meets Godzilla_ by that Marv Newland guy…". Mickey nodded, knowing that showing such a clip could have a negative effect on some of the guests here. Though some villains and villainesses around the place would actually enjoy seeing that kind of thing.

The opening started up, the various Disney & Pixar characters all seated and very eager to see the movie that DJ picked out for them. It was a bit slow for some of the guests that always wanted for things to cut to the chase, but it was good for many as it built dramatic tension. When the title showed up, a vast majority of the audience cheered out!

* * *

 **A large fishing boat, the** _ **Yahata Maru**_ **, was sailing 100 miles south of Tokyo. The crew of the vessel was doing their best to weather out a strong storm that had come in, and one of the crewmembers named Ken, was very worried about the ship and himself. The fishing boat was having problems, and was going to run aground on an island that was nearby. The communications officer signaled for help on the radio… when it happened! The boat struck ground, and the rocks from the island started to rise up! Flashes of light occurred, and Ken looked out in horror and awe to see on what was happening! The crew started to yell in panic as something incredible was rocking the boat…**

 **Than that is when they heard the infamous roar of all time!**

Hades chuckled and said, "Hehehe… that is classic! What a way to start a movie! And who is the old guy with the white dragon thing?". Japan Boy whispered to the Underworld Greek god that it was Raymond Burr, a legendary American actor that also was in the first Godzilla film long ago.

 **Morning came, and coming to the ship was a young Japanese reporter named Goro Maki. He had found the missing fishing boat, and came aboard to see on what was wrong. He got the surprise of his life when he went to the communications room, the radio still on with a return call coming through… and he turned the chair to find the communications guy, all dried up completely with even his eyes sucked completely dry of moisture!**

Many characters gasped at this, some villains/villainesses actually looked intrigued by it. Baloo from _TaleSpin_ shook his head and muttered to himself softly, "Oooh, boy… that ain't no way to go like that…". Some who had sharp hearing nearby agreed with him.

 **The scene continued until Goro found Kenny in a locker, passed out with a huge butcher knife in his hand. He found out he was alive and tried to get the knife out of his hands, unaware that he had company. Goro took a picture of the downed man, but soon was ambushed by a huge dark-green creature! The two struggled in battle, the immense beast on Goro and was ready to suck the fluid from him dry like the others… until it soon let out a screech and fell down dead. Goro managed to push the creature off of him… and looked up to see that Kenny had did the creature in with his blood-stained knife, a look of sheer terror on his face as he looked down at the dead creature.**

Mira Nova whispered to Buzz Lightyear, "What the heck is that thing?". The space ranger answered in a very soft voice that it was a sea louse, a very small parasite animal that fed on the host's body. Mira realized that the sea animal must have been feeding on Godzilla's blood and radiation to reach such a size like that! The two turned back to the movie as it continued on with the story.

 **The scene shifted to Tokyo, the bright capital of Japan! Goro was upset that his story concerning Kenny and the** _ **Yahata Maru**_ **was dropped, but was amazed when he learned that it was due to national security… concerning Godzilla. If the story was printed out, the whole nation would have plunged into panic that would have done some major damage. He was told to stay on top of it though, and the editor told him to go see a bio-physicist at the Hayashida Bioscience Institute. His name was Hayashida, the man who ran said place. When Goro came to the place, he met with the elderly man in his laboratory. When asked on what he was researching on, and when answered that it was genetic mutations… Maki asked if it had to do something with Godzilla.**

 **The two men asked, with Goro asking the questions. Professor Hayashida had lost his parents to Godzilla when he first arose in 1954, and asked if it was vengeance to study Godzilla. Hayashida answered it was at first, but not now. Goro asked if Godzilla was a mutation, a monster made by intense radioactivity. The aged professor answered, "He's a product of civilization. Men are the only real monsters".**

Many in the modern movies and shows winced at that, some finding it to be true in a way. Human technology, search for knowledge and power, and drive to be top dog often scarred nature and sadly many beings paid the consequences for their actions.

 **Hayashida continued that Godzilla was more like a living nuclear weapon, destined to walk the Earth forever, indestructible… a victim of the modern nuclear age. He continued that he was impervious to all kinds of weapons. When a beautiful Japanese lady named Naoko came in to serve tea, Goro recognized her from a picture that Kenny gave him. He showed it to the professor, and when he explained on how he got it, Hayashida stated that Kenny was the young lady's brother. And that she didn't know that she was still alive, and was to be kept in the dark about it.**

Many of the more empathetic Disney beings were a bit sore at this, feeling it wasn't right to keep a sibling in the dark about their own family that was still alive. The movie continued on until it came to another exciting part of the film.

 **The scene showed a nuclear Russian ship that was patrolling the waters near Japan where it encountered something huge. It was confusing to the captain and the sub's crew as they count not identify the object. They launched two torpedoes at said huge object, which hit… but nothing! The Russians had only attracted the thing they hit, and soon they were fighting for their lives as they rammed directly into the behemoth! They sent out a distress signal, but it was too late… the sub exploded!**

 **Soon it showed the American military getting involved, and a bit later Japan was also hearing the news as talks talked about the Soviet Union and the United States getting tense and ready.**

Elena of Avalor looked to anime-death-angel and inquired, "Sir, were these two nations really that big of enemies back then?". The author explained on how back in the early 1950's, a unique type of war called the Cold War had arisen between Russia and the United States. The two nations were wary of one another greatly due to different viewpoints on many matters. And due to that, many other nations were in the crossfire. Elena was a bit amazed that two large, powerful empires were like that with one another back in the past.

 **The scene showed the Prime Minister and his aides seeing pictures that were taken by the Soviet sub before it was destroyed, and the leader of Japan knew what had to be done. He told his aides to call up the ambassadors of both Russia and United States over, and another to call a press conference… to tell them it's Godzilla!**

 **Many reporters soon came, where the aides and other top officials were there to tell the news reporters and more that the Russian sub was really destroyed by Godzilla! Kenny was there, along with Hayashida, and who stated that Godzilla must be destroyed before anyone else dies. The newspapers soon started print out many articles and headlines that Godzilla was back! The United States military also saw the pictures, and the commander ordered his colonel to find someone that knows what they were dealing with.**

 **The scene changed again to show the ambassadors from both nations arriving to see the Prime Minister, and both leaders stated that they wanted to use nuclear weapons against Godzilla. However, the Prime Minister softly but firmly answered, "Gentlemen, Japan has a firm nuclear policy. We will not make, possess or allow nuclear weapons. We cannot make an exception, not even in a situation as grave as this.".**

Many were pleased by the response from the Prime Minister, especially Ariel and the others. Ever since Godzilla had come into their lives, they had looked up radiation and nuclear power… and their effects on living things. If it was up to them, nuclear power would not have been an option for anything. The characters were a bit miffed when they saw the part of the Russians having a secret ship docked at Tokyo Bay, and that they were keeping their nuclear option opened. Many rulers, both traditional and modern, thought that if they saw any nation doing something like that in their home… there would be much to pay!

 **The scene now showed Hayashida, Goro, Kenny and Naoko looking over the pictures of Godzilla that were given to them. They found out that Godzilla needs to feed on nuclear material, and that was why he was attracted to the Soviet sub. The Japanese government had already mobilized many sea and air crafts with sonar & other locating devices. They received strict orders that they were to sight Godzilla, but to not engage with him. Helicopters lowered sonar buoys, scanners and all kinds of equipment in the sea to try and find the behemoth.**

Dash Parr, the small speedy hero from _The Incredibles_ snorted and commented softly, "Heh, you couldn't pay me enough to try and take Godzilla on.". Many other heroes and heroines agreed with him, though some like Hercules wanted to test their mettle  & strength against something as powerful as Godzilla.

 **The scene switches now to something alive… huge, and growling with a hunger that was beyond any kind of animal. It soon shows a nuclear power plant in sight, and thundering footsteps sounded off as something was approaching it! A guard from the plant left the building, only to stop as the pavement cracked and formed a sizeable fissure! The poor soul fell down on his bottom, as he saw before him a massive foot… and looked up slowly to see that before him was the legendary king of the monsters… Godzilla! The** _ **kaiju**_ **growled, and continued to walk… soon stepping on the scared man! The alarms sounded off, and many inside the nuclear plant scrambled to either get out of the way of the monster or to shut down the reactors in the plant.**

Anna whispered, "Look! That version of Godzilla is different from the rest! He looks a bit more beastly than his Showa-counterparts, but more human than his Heisei or Millennium self!". The various Disney characters saw, and indeed this monster looked different in many ways from the other version of Godzilla. His roar was also slightly different in a way that made him stand out from the Heisei versions.

 **Godzilla stomped through the facility, his focus and instincts guiding him to the reactor. Many personnel and workers scrambled to leave the building, and outside in the distance a helicopter that held Hayashida, Kenny and Goro looked on. Kenny was filming the entire thing on a special video recorder, and all saw Godzilla reaching into the smoking reactor! He slowly emerged from the smoking stack, holding what seemed to be a huge, can-shaped silver object that turned out to be the entire reactor! Hayashida remarked, "Godzilla's consuming all of the radiation!". It was made apparent as while he was just standing there holding the large object… his dorsal spines started to flash a brilliant blue color!**

 **The saurian looked up when he heard a flock of white sea birds, turning to follow them as he dropped the drained reactor and went off to follow the birds, going back into the sea.**

Many within the club were perplexed as they saw this behavior from Godzilla. The scene continued on, showing a military man coming to Steve Martin's house and saying that he was needed. Martin answered that he has been expecting them to call him for some time. It continued on to show that Japan was now mobilizing its armed forces now. It was soon revealed that they would be utilizing Super X, the famous machine that showed to help Ariel and the others in _Burning Finale_.

 **The scene showed the Japan heroes and heroine as they were looking at various pictures of the** _ **kaiju**_ **. Hayashida showed them an ultrasonic imaging of Godzilla's brain, and that one part of it was birdlike but mutated. He agreed that dinosaurs and birds were related, and that is when Kenny made a discovery. He showed them the picture of Godzilla following the white birds, and asked if there was a connection between Godzilla leaving and the birds chirping. Hayashida answered that indeed there was, that Godzilla was following a conditioned response. He then stated to have an idea, to electronically duplicate the frequency of the bird's chirping so that Godzilla would follow that sound.**

The ones who knew Godzilla intimately, like Melody, Ariel, Cinderella, and more did not like the kind of tone and look that the professor had. But they were intrigued that Godzilla had a response due to birds, and to them, it made sense since dinosaurs and birds were distantly related. And the saurian was still a dinosaur even though he was heavily mutated and changed due to man's nuclear testing. The scene soon changed to show Mt. Mihara, a volcano that was close to Japan's mainland.

 **Now the screen showed the Japanese emergency task force as they told their plan to eliminate Godzilla, Hayashida there among them. They would be cause Mt. Mihara to erupt by planting explosive charges at certain points around the lip of the volcano. Hayashida showed them the data he collected, and that their plan called to lure the saurian to the volcano by duplicating the frequency of the sea birds chirping. To lead Godzilla towards the volcano, and erupt it from there when he gets close to it! The Prime Minister stated that they would go ahead with both plans; the one to lure Godzilla, and the one to launch Super X at him.**

Some of the ones close to Godzilla were now upset at hearing that they would want to lure Godzilla to his death at a volcano. Even though it was just a movie, a vast majority of the House of Mouse guests were getting into it. Even Mickey and his friends were now immersed in the story, and the group did not like to hear that the people would use Godzilla's conditioned response for something like that.

 **The scene showed the American military on what happened in 1954 when Godzilla first appeared, and also listing their options on what could be done to combat the** _ **kaiju**_ **. However, Steve Martin appears and tells the trio of military officers that firepower of any kind or magnitude is not the answer. He tells them that Godzilla is more or less like a typhoon or tidal wave, to approach him like any would a force of nature. That they need to understand him, deal with him… and maybe even try to communicate with him. And Steve finished, "And just for the record… thirty years ago, they never found any corpse.".**

Those that saw the first Godzilla movie knew that it was true, for the bones were liquefied entirely by the Oxygen Destroyer. Also, many agreed that the monster was like a Force of Nature… some like Moana and Pocahontas believing that he was part of Nature but on a different level. The scenes progressed onward, with Hayashida and the others collecting the data and figures to try and follow up with their plan.

 **A lone helicopter late at night was doing a patrol… when the pilot spotted some familiar dorsal spines in the water, slicing through the liquid fast! He had been spotted, and moving towards Tokyo Bay! The Prime Minister called an emergency press conference, and inform the public that Godzilla was on the way to the mainland. The scene showed people now trying to get out of Tokyo as fast as possible, the police and any other kind of law enforcement mobilizing in an orderly, effective way to try and get control of the situation. To help evacuate the citizens, and make sure that no innocents got hurt in the scramble to escape from the city. Military units showed up on Mt. Mihara, putting down the explosive devices in certain locations around the mountain. Soldiers dug through the earth, and carefully slid down to assess the situation and plant the large cylinder-shaped charges. Also, the military had soldiers, rocket launchers, tanks, communication bases, and special laser tanks set up around the bay where Godzilla would land.**

 **Goro commented, "If it triggers a real volcanic explosion, Godzilla would be burned alive. What a horrible death.".**

 **Hayashida replied, "It won't kill him. It couldn't.". Goro was now looking at the scientist in why he thought that.**

 **Kenny exclaimed, "What do you mean?! It's got to kill him professor!".**

 **Hayashida sighed and stated, "The other night at the reactor… didn't you sense it? The beast has a purpose. Thirty years ago, Godzilla appeared for the first time. Before that, he was only a legend. Godzilla's a warning… a warning to every one of us. When mankind falls into conflict with nature, monsters are born. I'm just trying to… send him home.".**

Many thought on the words of the scientist/professor, and some believed it was true. Sadly, when mankind did something that conflicted with nature, often negative consequences followed that were long-term. Not for decades, which was short-term… but often centuries, and in rare cases millennia. But some like Elsa, Rapunzel, Anna and more were wondering on why the professor believed that by sending Godzilla into a volcano would send him home. The scene progressed with a helicopter doing its sonar checking's… when Godzilla rose up in front of them, the pilots panicked, and the King of the Monsters let loose his infamous, mighty roar!

 **The Japanese Self-Defense Force jets roared in, with the pilots all commenting on Godzilla. They fired their missiles at the beast, but the mutated force of nature just took it all! Sure he moved slowly due to the firepower raining down on him, but to Godzilla… they were merely annoying flies at best! One of the pilots got caught in his infamous blue** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **attack, but the pilots kept up the attack! One of them exclaimed smugly, "Sayonara, sucker!". They kept up the attacks, which just slowed Godzilla down until he got enough of it and dove back down into the sea. With their target lost, the pilots were called back and everyone at the docks in Tokyo Harbor readied themselves for the monster to surface.**

 **Godzilla emerged back up again at Tokyo Bay, where the JSDF unleashed hell on the beast! Rockets, machine gun fire, and tank fire roared towards the monster who stood there and took the hits! The behemoth stood in the water, watching and enduring the hits that were pounding on his being. The Russia sub was nearby, and the crew were evacuating except one of them. When Godzilla dove back down again, his bulk caused a wave that rocked the boat hard! The Soviet employee was badly hurt, but he stayed behind to try and do his duty… which was to fire the missile! Godzilla rose back up, glaring at the humans who tried to end him. He opened his maw and unleashed his famous blue fire at the line of weaponry, and all were soon gone in a tremendous explosion!**

 **At seeing the enemy gone, Godzilla reared back at let loose a victorious roar! However, the dying Soviet man managed to get into the secret room… and pressed the button that activated the countdown for the nuclear missile that was hovering on a Russian satellite in orbit!**

Everyone was in awe at the simple yet sheer power of Godzilla, while some looked on merely amused. DJ and the authors were enjoying every minute of it, while the Disney characters were entranced on how the movie, while old-school was truly a good movie even without the cutting-edge special effects that were now up and about. Just goes to show you that classic like this was timeless and could not be touched by anyone! The scenes showed the Japanese people running from the _kaiju_ as he made his way through Downtown Tokyo. While some of the buildings did dwarf Godzilla, they could see that not even giant man-made structures were strong enough to withstand a force of nature!

A helicopter tried to get close, a news reporter wanting to give an update on Godzilla. Alas… the saurian did not wished to be disturbed thinking the craft was another flying metal object that would shoot at him. He unleashed a fireball that hit and exploded the chopper, which went down and crashed down on some cars on the highway street! It caused a chain reaction of other vehicles that had been blocking traffic, explosions following all around like a chain of living fire! Godzilla roared again, and Rattigan from _The Great Mouse Detective_ commented, "Heh, I guess the brute is a bit camera shy. Hehehe…". Some of the bad guys and girls chuckled, while many just glared at them and the rat.

 **Back in the United States, the Americans looked on in awe and horror as they saw Godzilla's walk through the city. One of the commanders told the colonel to tell the Japanese that they will give them all the support they need. But Steve Martian objected, "No, there has to be an effective way! Troops, aircrafts, rockets… they were all used before. All they'll do is confuse and antagonize him further. He's looking for something, searching! If only we can figure out what it is before it's too late…".**

Some of the characters were wondering on if Martin said was true, what was Godzilla looking for? Some Disney characters speculated that he was probably search for food, while some of the more hardcore ones said that he wanted to fight. However, Melody and those that were close to Godzilla felt that the saurian was merely wanting searching for his home. That he was a being that had changed, and was now looking for his place in the strange, new world that had both awakened him… and changed him into what he was now. To them… he was looking for home.

Godzilla continued his trek through downtown, Hayashida working as fast as he could to duplicate the sea birds chirping, and the military bringing in their laser tanks to try their hand against the King of the Monsters! For laughs, a vagrant had managed to stay behind and was now looting through a fancy restaurant to get something to eat. He actually stated, "Not a soul in sight, just love Tokyo in August! Welcome Godzilla!". Many laughed at this little scene, while some were questioning the man's sanity.

 **Godzilla came close to a hotel building, where Hayashida & the others were now testing the electronic frequency of the birds chirping. The professor turned on some switches, and a buzzing sound started. Naoko stated that the first frequency test managed to actually bring the monster to them! Frequency two was tested, with Goro handling the camera that was broadcasting the signal. Slowly, Godzilla turned and roared at them! He was wondering on who was calling him, and he started to go towards the building, when a red laser beam hit him on the side of the head! This caused the monster to roar in pain, and he turned to see on who had fired on him! His tail lashed out, and knocked into the building! It shook it violently, Goro using his body as a shield to protect Naoko from the falling debris!**

Everyone saw the look in Godzilla's eyes when he was called by the frequency, and some of the Disney guests were wondering if Godzilla had been angry or confused at being called in such a manner by humans. The Japanese folk tried to escape, but the elevator was broken. They had to go to the roof to try and escape, but it seemed that they were locked in.

 **While the heroes and heroine tried to escape from the building, the laser tanks were slowly leading Godzilla way from it. The saurian continued to roar at them, slowly giving chase. Some familiar, strong music came on… and flying in was Super X! The tanks continued to fire, Super X going towards its target. The hovercraft slowly came to lock onto Godzilla, who fired his breath at them! The ship was engulfed in flames, but when it died down… the craft was still standing! The pilots started to arm the cadmium missiles, but first shot flares up into the air. A large flare was released from the top, Godzilla looking at it and roaring.**

Shego quipped, "Heh, nice light show. What are they going to do, blind him?". However, her sarcasm ended when Super X launched one of the missiles into Godzilla's mouth! The beast swallowed the missile, and immediately a reaction started to form! He roared again, but this time in pain. The craft followed up with another missile, and again it struck Godzilla's mouth with the contents being swallowed! The _kaiju_ started to drool a green substance, which made many of the Disney characters gasp.

Honey Lemon from _Big Hero 6_ stated, "That is brilliant! They are using the flares as a distraction so Godzilla can roar at it, and they fire the cadmium missiles into his mouth where it can go into his heart!".

 **The Super X fired off another flare, with Godzilla roaring at it thinking it was a weapon or an enemy. The hovercraft fired another missile payload into his mouth, and that is when Godzilla started to feel very dizzy and disoriented. The cadmium agent was now reacting badly with his reactor… with his heart. He started to breathe in deeply, his heartbeat loud enough for all to hear. The monster soon stood still, then slowly leaned to the right and crashed through a building! His eyes were now closed, and his body was not moving. He was neutralized… in short, dead! The pilot captain congratulated his three co-pilots, and everyone seemed to relax as the behemoth was defeated.**

Many of those that were Godzilla fans, especially the little ones, were now upset thinking that Godzilla was dead. However, some were wondering if the saurian was merely sleeping since his heart was most likely frozen. The Americans in the movie commented that all that was left to do is clean up the mess. But Steve Martin was skeptical that Godzilla was dead, even though the screen showed otherwise. He rubbed in his hand the ivory dragon statue he held…

 **The scene showed now the dead Soviet agent, and the countdown clock. Once it reached zero… the nuclear missile was launched! The Americans got word of its launch, but wanted confirmation first. The deadly projectile streaked through space, heading for its target. The Japanese envoys alerted the Prime Minister of the Russian warning that was just sent out to them. He told his leader, "A Soviet nuclear missile has just been launched accidently from a satellite in outer space! Apparently it is set to explode over Tokyo in thirty minutes… a blast fifty times that of Hiroshima!". Someone asked on how could this have happened, and it was revealed that the missile control was concealed in a Soviet ship that was in the bay. The Prime Minister told one of his aides to call the United States, to ask if they could shoot the missile down.**

 **During this state of panic, Naoko asked Hayashida if Godzilla was dead. He responded, "No… he can't die so easily.".**

The Disney characters were very worried now. They had been told on the power of a nuclear explosion, and that it often was compared in power to the ones that struck Hiroshima and Nagasaki during the final days of World War Two. Nuclear missiles, back then and even to today, was no joke so something with a power that was fifty times greater than the one that struck the Japanese city so long ago… it was truly a cause for concern.

 **The Japanese government contacted the Americans, who said that they had never done something like this before but they would do their best & that their prayers would be with them. Steve Martin commented, "General… I hope you succeed. But no matter what happens… Godzilla will live.". He knew something there. Another nuclear missile was launched to intercept the missile from another place! Goro tried to open the door by using a drill on the lock, but sadly the drill was deflected and he got hurt. Naoko helped to seal the wound and bandage it up… than they heard a helicopter! The trio went to the window, and saw that the helicopter was the rescue party with Kenny within it! He fired a remote detonator at the window, told the others to stand back, and fired… blowing the thick glass pane to pieces!**

The various Disney heroes and heroines were amazed at the rescue attempt, some calling it bold while some others called it foolhardy. Kenny had managed to get the professor to the helicopter, but the turbulence was starting to get too great. Naoko told her brother to take the equipment piece that held the frequency data and recording, and to go. She would stay with Goro, and the duo soon saw the helicopter slowly fly away when Kenny was on board with the computer part.

 **The Prime Minister, other important officials, both in Japan and in America looked on as the countdown for interception continued on. The two missiles… collided and exploded in the atmosphere! A direct hit! Many in America celebrated the collision, while those in Japan merely sagged in relief. However… something happened as the sky in Japan was now a brilliant orange-red color. Any and all electronics started to go haywire, not just in Japan but around a good chunk of the world including the United States. One of the soldiers explained to Steve on what was going on, but the elderly reporter knew what was going on. Even Super X was affected, the systems malfunctioning which forced the pilots to bring her down.**

Cinderella looked at the sky and muttered, "It's so pretty… like an ocean of twilight! But, what is going on with all of the electrical stuff?". One of the brilliant minds from one of the modern-day cartoons, Vivian Porter from _Kim Possible_ answered that it was due to intense nuclear energy filling up parts of the atmosphere and the energy was causing fluxes all over the globe. It was a good enough answer, but Sofia said it better with her own.

She said, "I think it's just the Heavens hurting because of those two missiles blowing up… and also for hurting Godzilla". Some were about to say that her answer was cute… but were silenced on what happened next to really believe that God was angry and on the saurian's side!

 **The sky than turned from orange-red to black, as a massive thunderstorm of intense proportions replaced it! Large blue bolts of lightning descended downwards on Tokyo, and some of it struck the immobile Godzilla! His whole body flashed and glowed blue as he was struck, the energy being absorbed back into his body! The lightning bolts struck his body more, which glowed blue before striking his spines which gave off the same intense color! Godzilla's eyes flashed open, and his mouth moved to give a soft growl. Thunder and lightning continued to pour forth from the Heavens, and slowly… Godzilla rose back up, and gave out a loud roar to all! Signaling that he was alive!**

Many of fans of the saurian cheered, very glad to see their fave _kaiju_ was alive and well! Mickey and some of the classic stars were impressed to see that he was indeed alive, apparently the bolts of power restarting his heart!

 **Godzilla slowly turned and looked down to see Super X down, and he waited for it to rise up again. It was like he wanted a rematch, but with his opponent back up and at full strength. Super X was running on emergency power know, and tried to retreat. But Godzilla used his blue breath again to blast a clean hole through the building the machine was trying to hide behind! Godzilla sneered, wondering why its opponent was retreating & hiding instead of fighting. Sensing that it wanted to keep a distance, Godzilla decided to move in for close combat! Super X unleashed machine gun fire and blue laser blasts, but Godzilla merely shrugged them off as he plowed right through the building to give chase! The people of Japan were surprised to hear that Godzilla was alive, and chasing the Super X!**

The characters started to cheer for Godzilla, than stopped when they saw that Goro and Naoko were cut off thanks to Godzilla's breath blowing parts of the building up. They were also worried when the helicopter carrying Hayashida and Ken arrived at the volcano, the professor starting to get to work. Godzilla continued his rampage towards Super X, the aircraft keeping its distance from the behemoth. The audience were thrown for a loop when the funny vagrant from before came on the scene, and helped Naoko and Goro from the building.

 **Godzilla blew his famous fire again, catching Super X but this time delivering a critical blow! There was only so many times the craft took take intense heat and energy blasts like that. The vehicle was crippled, smoking and starting to go down. The saurian sensed that his foe was injured, and went to deliver the final blow. Super X landed, but the crew stayed inside even though the cockpit was hot due to electrical sparks. Godzilla pushed a damaged skyscraper down, the tall and massive building landing directly on top of the machine with a resounding BOOM! The monster looked at his handiwork, giving off a low growl seeing that he had won… but it was not satisfying as his opponent was found not worthy during round two.**

Cruella DeVille spoke softly, "That is one monster I do not want as an enemy…". Many agreed with her, Maleficent and Hans growling softly as they two had faced Godzilla before… and lost big time in the _Monsters and Magic_ series.

 **Goro and Naoko managed to get down to the ground… but soon they saw Godzilla had his eyes on them as he gazed directly downward to them! The duo tried to make a break for it, the vagrant calling to them, "Run for your lives! Let's do lunch sometime!". Alas, he stayed behind a bit to grab a nearby briefcase and checked it to see if anything in it was valuable. He took it and tried to run, but Godzilla looked down at him and roared! The vagrant fell down, and actually told Godzilla off being stepped on by the monster. Back at the volcano, the professor was doing the final test on the computer that would send the frequency out.**

 **Goro and Naoko tried to run away, but they could not due to the rubble. They had to hide now, Godzilla dangerous close to them. However, Goro looked up to see that the saurian was slowing down. The antenna at the volcano was making the buzzing sound, like the one the camera made when they were testing it earlier. Naoko and Goro looked up to see that Godzilla was standing still, his eyes and posture showing that he was getting the message. Then slowly… he closed his eyes as if understanding something, than turned around and started to walk away.**

Rafiki from the _Lion King_ had a solemn face on as he whispered, "It is time…". Simba looked at the wise mandrill and asked on what he meant. Instead of Rafiki, it was Maui that answered.

He stated, "Godzilla knows that it is time. Look at his eyes, the way they closed… he knows that it is time.". Moana and some others looked at the demigod with quizzical looks, but it was Mickey that cleared it up for them.

He whispered, "He knows its time… to go home.".

 **Naoko and Ken saw Godzilla leave, which told them that Professor Hayashida and Kenny had made it to Mt. Mihara. The Japanese military got the power back on, and all monitors both there & at America were showing Godzilla going into the ocean… swimming to the volcano. The song changed, as if confirming that something big was about to happen. Godzilla arrived, walking slowly and dramatically up the mountain to the volcano. He growled softly, as if asking who was calling him… and if it was time to come home. The monster stopped at the lip of the crater, and saw in the distance the dish that was calling to him. Below, the volcano was bubbling with red light, the magma seemingly ready to welcome him. Godzilla continued to go forward towards the satellite dish that was seemingly calling to him.**

Sofia and other little ones in the audience that was getting into it told Godzilla to go, to turn away from the volcano. Some of the audience members had their heads down, DJ included, as they knew that Godzilla was not going to turn away. In Rodriguez's eyes… Godzilla was being called back, to come home.

 **Godzilla stepped forward, and slipped down into the volcano due to loose earth around the lip! He stood tall, as he faced against the force of nature that looked about ready to blow! All paused to look on in wonder, but Kenny pushed back a cover on a black object to reveal a large red button. Godzilla roared loudly again, as if calling out that he was ready… ready to go out with a bang! The Japanese young man pushed the red button… and all of the charges down below exploded! The volcano was met with a chain reaction of explosions, and caused the heart of the large mountain to explode as well! Godzilla roared as he was bathed in red light and fiery explosions…**

 **And on the monitors back in the bunker that held the Prime Minister and other aides, the leader of Japan was actually crying! He was showing tears as he saw the visage of the mighty monster being slowly dragged into the exploding volcano! All stood up at attention and silent as they watched & heard Godzilla roaring in pain as he was dragged under. Even the Americans, with Steve Martin at the head, were standing at erect as they watched the force of nature being taken back into the fiery earth. Godzilla roared loudly again as he actually leapt into the embrace of Mt. Mihara… soon letting out a truly un-natural scream of sort that chilled all to the bone! The shadow of Godzilla appeared on the rocky wall… than vanished as he was swallowed by molten rock and fire.**

Many of the children that were watching it with the adults were crying into their parents or adult friend's shoulders or chests, Sofia and her siblings were few of many as they cried on seeing how Godzilla died. Even some adults in the audience were doing their best to hold back some tears, as they saw not a monster… but something more leap into the fiery embrace of a volcano.

 **The Japanese military, Professor Hayashida and more were standing firm and tall as they watched the King of the Monsters go out in such a spectacular way. Mr. Mihara was going off in dramatic fashion… as if welcoming Godzilla home. In the sky, in a helicopter, Goro and Naoko also witnessed a natural show like no other.**

 **Steve Martin's voice came out to speak, "** _ **Nature has a way sometimes of reminding man just how small he is. She occasionally throws up the terrible offspring of our pride and carelessness… to remind us on how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, and earthquake… or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla- that strangely innocent and tragic monster- has gone to earth. Whether he returns or not, or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us remain.**_ **". The volcano continued to spew out black smoke and fire, letting all know that Godzilla was gone… or was he?**

* * *

The movie continued, but the music that often followed credits was turned off even though the credits was still rolling. A spotlight came on stage, and all turned to see Elsa, Melody, and Tracy on stage in beautiful white evening clothing that sparkled in the light like diamonds! The credits on screen continued to play… but now, showing in the background were clips on what happened after Godzilla & company defeated the evil that they all fought… and were now returning home. A different kind of music played over the speakers, which was **Goodbye Godzilla/Love Theme** that was sung by the Star Sisters all those years ago! Only this time, it was going to be sung by the trio who knew the saurian very much.

 _So this is goodbye now, you turn to leave me… I watch you go!_

 _I don't want to cry, but the tears come streaming… I miss you so!_

 _Somewhere in the world, you might the answer you're looking for…_

 _I'll be waiting where you're journey's over, come back once more!_

 _I'll be sad and lonely too, until we're back together again…_

 _Close my eyes and I think of you, now and than… my friend!_

As they started to sing, the whole audience watched at both the singers and at the screen when it showed Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus vanishing in a golden pillar of light back to their universe! Than going around the world, and being seen by others in the Disney universe before coming back around to Ariel's home… and going upwards to the heavens like nothing else!

 _ **{Goodbye now Godzilla! Goodbye now Godzilla! Until than…**_

 _ **Take care now, Godzilla! Take care now, Godzilla! My old friend!**_

 _ **Sayonara till we meet again!}**_

The clips now showed when Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, Little Godzilla and King Caesar had just defeated their space monsters, Space Godzilla and Gigan. However, their victory with their allies was cut short due to circumstances. The monsters from the Toho universe understood what it meant, and soon after some short goodbyes from their bonded… the titans returned back to their home universe.

 _Now you're far away now, I will keep a picture locked in my heart…_

 _I'll remember moments we've shared together, while we're apart!_

 _I'll be sad and lonely too, until we're back together again…_

 _Close my eyes and I think of you, now and than… my friend!_

The clips on screen soon showed the bonded of Godzilla and his son going the Toho universe to see on what was happening to them, and the screens show the Disney beings having a good time in Tokyo… than getting embroiled with G-Force, than tangling with the _Crimson Katana_ and their leader Lady Momoko!

 _ **{Goodbye now Godzilla! Goodbye now Godzilla! Until than…**_

 _ **Take care now, Godzilla! Take care now Godzilla! My old friend!**_

 _ **Goodbye Godzilla! Goodbye now Godzilla! Until than…**_

 _ **Take care now, Godzilla! Take care now, Godzilla! My old friend!}**_

* * *

As the singers started to sing and slowly wind down, the clips showed Burning Godzilla, MechaGodzilla-II, Godzilla Junior, Mothra, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and the Super X machines battling against Destroyah! The scenes shifted to where Junior managed to defeat Destroyah's juvenile forms, but just barely with help from the others… and when he was killed by Final Form-Destroyah, Mothra too as she was trying to protect him. The scene soon showed Burning Godzilla arriving, and with the mechas & machines by his side, plus four TICKED OFF ladies in titanic magical constructs, all attacked Destroyah! The living Oxygen Destroyer bested each of them, especially the King of the Monsters…

But that changed due to the prayers of those from the Disney universe, with a heavenly touch by the angels plus Jesus Himself, came and aided them all! Power restored, and also Burning Godzilla transforming into Hikari Godzilla, they all resumed the battle with Destroyah! The powerful evil titan of destruction tried to retaliate, but the combined teamwork and efforts of all were too much this time! He was torn apart, piece by piece, by the others… than finished off by Hikari Godzilla and his supremely powerful finisher… the _Pristine Breath_!

When that happened and Hikari Godzilla roared with victory, the singing stopped and the clip was paused. Soon, the _House of Mouse_ was roaring with applause, clapping and cheers as Elsa, Tracy and Melody bowed to the audience. This was a night that none would forget! Even the authors that DJ invited over were clapping as they beheld something that most likely would not happen again any time soon.

Mickey went over on stage and announced, "Give a hand to Elsa, Melody and Tracy for their fine performance! And also give it up for Huey, Dewey, Louie and Ron for their performance earlier on! The night is still young everyone, so we're going to keep on going with some more Godzilla clips until it's time to close! So sit back everyone, relax, enjoy the food, drink & service… and have a good time at this special premiere of monsters mixing together with magic here, at the House of Mouse!".

So the night went on at the dinner theater club, with DJ Rodriguez and the authors enjoying a good time of Toho monsters mingling with Disney magic in a way that one must truly see to believe!

THE END

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this special one-shot! And believe me, this is a one-shot that is for the 3rd anniversary on when I did my trilogy series. Before anything else occurs, want to give praise and thanks to God for again helping me out with this! This was long, a bit time-consuming to do to make sure that everything was done right and good as best I could, but it was well worth it! Thank you Jesus for giving me the drive, conviction, patience and imagination to make this a reality!

And also, give another big hand and cheers for **laze jovanov**! It was his House of Mouse special that he wrote in his story that inspired me to do this! So everyone, give the author here some major props! Come on, give the writer some major props!

I hope you liked this, and I based the characters reactions and such on views of my own. Back when I saw Godzilla like that for the first time, and every time after that growing up. _Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn_ is a timeless classic, in a way like many classic Disney films are now. Cannot be touched or duplicated! At least in my view. Also, hope you liked the little shout-out I did to TNT's _**MonsterVision**_ when the nephews and Ron were doing the song. Like I said, big fan of the classics when I was growing up!

Now for the questions. Hope you like them!

Which Disney characters would you like to sit with in the House of Mouse? And what would you say to them?

What would you do if you were one of the author's I invited over to the House of Mouse? What would you say or do to the cameras as they showed you?

If you were in the movie, what would you say to the Russian and American ambassadors when they stated they wanted to use nuclear weapons on Godzilla?

What do you think of what Hayashida said about Godzilla? And also when he told him on why Godzilla was considered a warning to mankind?

What would your reaction be upon seeing Godzilla going down after Super X defeated him? And also when he came back to life from the bolts of lightning?

And finally… what words would you say to Godzilla as he screamed going into the volcano? And what words would you add to Steve Martin's last words at the end?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Also would appreciate it to see reviews on the movie trailers I put up at the very end of each of my three novels, please.)


	2. Chapter 2

House of Mouse Special- Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! DJ Rodriguez here, and I am back with a new chapter for my one-shot special here! I hope you all are doing well, and also ready for more Disney/Toho action!

Before anything else happens, I want to do this. It's going to be a good habit of mine to always do this before I officially start a chapter. I want to thank God for again being with me, and also my family. Thank you Jesus for being there for us through good times and bad, for guiding and guarding us against a world that been going crazy for nine or so years so far. And also thank you for blessing me with excellent readers and reviewers who have supported & helped me in my Disney/Godzilla endeavors! All glory and credit go to you God!

I saw that not many reviewed my Danny Phantom chapter when I restarted up, which makes me believe that my story has gone down which I hope is not truly the case. So until I see some more reviews from it, I believe I need to get back to writing. And after some requests from the fans here, both via review and PM, I decided to do another House of Mouse special chapter! And what better way to do it than by using my 2nd most fave Toho movie this time around, which is the 1964 film _**Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster**_!

The film was produced and made by Toho in Japan in 1964, and edited/released to the United States in 1965 by Continental Distributing. The movie was my all-time fave one to see when I was a little kid! It featured the amazing trio of Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra against the powerful space monster King Ghidorah! I still have the movie that was shown long ago during TNT's _MonsterVision_ marathon, recorded on VHS tape. I still need to find it… but luckily, my cousin  & Godzilla Brother Kenneth Motley gave me his entire Godzilla VHS collection and the original American tape was among them! No commercials, and showing scenes that were did not appear on TNT.

I know a lot of you want to see the Millennium and other versions of Godzilla movies, and also some Toho monsters/movies I have not heard of before, but to be honest… I like the Heisei and Showa series more. I mean, don't get me wrong! The Millennium ones are excellent, that is for sure. But the Heisei and Showa-era series has a charm and flair that I loved as a kid, and still do today. Call it nostalgic or old-school, but I just like the movies I grew up with as a young child.

I will do my best here to make sure that this chapter is equal to the first one, in both songs and charm! I just hope you all like what you read here!

On a final note… still haven't heard from the Walt Disney Animation Studios after I mailed them another letter. That was my fourth letter, and I hope sixth time is a charm. So far; three rejection letters, and two via e-mail. And also, been checking to see if anyone has done a video review on any of my Disney/Toho stories & one-shot on YouTube. Nothing so far… and I am wondering still on how to get my series recognized by TV Tropes.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the movies or monsters that officially belong to the Toho Company, nor do I own any of the characters that belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own the Muppets, as they are creation of Jim Henson and belong to both the Muppet Studios & the Walt Disney Company.

Any kind of song that is used here, I will make sure that the artist/artists get full recognition and credit as it is his/her/their right. The ones used here are _We're All To Blame_ by Canadian rock band Sum 41, which was featured in the album **Chuck** that was released in 2004 and produced by Greig Nori.

Now, on with the chapter!)

* * *

It was July 1st 2017, and things were once again getting lively at Downtown Toontown. It had been four months since the legendary dinner theater _The House of Mouse_ hosted a very special tribute celebration that was still talked about to this day. The club had decorated the entire interior with Toho monsters  & memorabilia, movie trailer posters and items had been set up to celebrate the finale of the Disney/Toho crossover series _Monsters and Magic_ that had been written by San Antonio author DJ Rodriguez.

Said young man had also invited many of his fellow authors to attend the party, with the club rocking out to songs that were played by Donald Duck's musically talented nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie. The trio had dressed up in really retro & funky looking outfits from the late 1970s, to resemble a band called Blue Öyster Cult, and had played the song **Godzilla** as the opening theme for the night with Ron Stoppable joining in to sing the lyrics!

In addition, the House of Mouse also was able to broadcast live to the Toho universe! The crew of the dinner theater had managed to run a special universal transmission that had the Disney world connect to the live-action world of Toho where the stars of many monster movies showed to participate in the event!

And that was when Mickey Mouse, the owner and host of the club, played for all a classic Godzilla movie that was a favorite of DJ's… and it was _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_! Of course, this was the original American version that was on VHS and Horace Horsecollar had to find a decent VHS Player to play it on. Although retro  & old-school, many of the Disney characters enjoyed the film immensely. Heroes, heroines, villains, villainesses, sidekicks/partners, animal stars & companions plus much more really got immersed in the movie that showed Godzilla in a new light when compared to his Showa-era form.

When the movie ended, the club kicked off the finale with a special number done by Elsa, Tracy and Melody. The trio had been the bonded of Godzilla in DJ's series, and the lovely ladies were dressed like the classic Hollywood stars of old! Similar to Jessica Rabbit's clothing style, but a bit more modest yet having a flair that could be rarely duplicated. The trio had sung the song **Goodbye Godzilla/Love Theme** that was originally sung by The Star Sisters in 1984. Needless to say, the trio had become a sensational hit to many as they sang a song that really showed the bond they had with the legendary King of the Monsters himself.

And now, the House of Mouse was planning to do another special night!

* * *

Right now, Mickey Mouse was going over the Guest List with his lady love & show planner/bookkeeper Minnie Mouse. He looked over her shoulder to see that the clipboard she had was filled almost to the brim with paper, and on said objects were a lot of names. He whistled and stated, "Wow! That's a lot of people we're going to be having over tonight!".

Minnie looked to her beloved beau, giggled and answered, "It sure is! In fact, I think we'll actually have a bit more guests than when we threw our first Godzilla movie special!". Now that got Mickey's eyes a little bit wide in amazement, as last time the place was pretty much packed in completely. He asked on who was coming, and Minnie flipped through some pages and found the additional guests. As it turns out… it was the entire Muppet cast!

Mickey stated, "Wow! The entire Muppet line is coming over?! Gosh, I think we may need to expand the place a little more.". The Muppets were unique characters all were created in the 1950s by legendary puppeteer Jim Henson, the first of his creations was the now famous Kermit the Frog. While it started off slow at first, the Muppets really took off in the 1970s with the introduction of new characters & the legendary _**Muppet Show**_ that featured the loveable living puppets running a theater that featured real-live TV, movie, music guest stars such as Sylvester Stallone, Julie Andrews, Alice Cooper, Vincent Price, Steve Martin and much more!

They continued on strong for some years, until they started to slow down in the early 2000s. However, they resurged after the making of their movie _**The Muppets**_ in 2011  & introducing a new character to the Muppet family Walter! Add in their sequel _**The Muppets: Most Wanted**_ that appeared in 2014, the special creations of Jim Henson were back in the spotlight.

Minnie double-checked her papers, turned to Mickey and stated, "Well, not the entire Muppet line. Walter won't be able to come since he caught a bit of a bad cold, so he is staying home. But even without him, this place will be packed. Also… well… those two old guys Statler and Waldorf will also be among them.". That had the host of the dinner theater groan loudly while palming his face.

Statler and Waldorf were two elderly men that loved to heckle the Muppets, especially Fozzie Bear. Mickey remarked, "Well… not much we can do about that, I'm afraid. We just have to do our very best and just hope that they don't heckle anyone here, or the movie.". Both mouse's knew that the odds of those two elderly Muppets not heckling anything were astronomical, but they could always hope for the best.

Just then, some noise came from up above in the Control Room where Horace Horsecollar was at. The two icons of Disney looked to the room and Minnie shouted, "Horace! Is everything alright up there!? Do you need any help!?".

The old friend of Mickey and Minnie back in the early days of cartoon shows rose up, showing that he was covered in wires. Horace answered, "I'm alright! Heh, everything is fine Minnie! Just trying to fine-tune some things with the VCR here! She's a bit sensitive, but seems to be working fine now!". The techno-savvy horse was still surprised that he had found a VCR machine that was still working, as they were extremely rare as more modern people nowadays used DVD/Blu-Ray players and DVR boxes. But he considered the one he found & used back when they hosted DJ Rodriguez's special Godzilla movie night a classic and vintage item that should be treated with extra care and love.

Mickey called out, "That's good! And the videos that DJ gave us, are they still okay?". The mouse and his lady love had called DJ up some weeks ago, telling them that they wanted to throw another Toho-theme for their club and asked if they could borrow his VCR & DVD collection set that he had of the Japanese company's famous works. He had agreed, providing that they be extra careful with the tapes, and to clean/repair them if need be & to the best of their abilities. Horace checked a protective, clear plastic box underneath his equipment and soon rose to give his boss the thumbs-up sign, showing that the tapes were okay.

The mice let out a sigh of relief, then started to look at the rest of the club. Huey, Dewey and Louie were checking their instruments as well as the music/songs that they had decided to play at the start & end of the show. Mickey and Minnie went to them and inquired, "Hiyah, fellas! Is everything all set for tonight? Got what ya need?".

Huey smirked and answered, "Yup! We got everything set! Instruments are all good…".

Dewey picked up, "Songs are chosen and the singers ready…".

And Louie finished up, "And our costumes are ready!". The nephews of Donald and Scrooge McDuck were always ready to perform, and when it came to special nights like tonight, they put extra care and effort in what they did. Huey than stated that Donald and Daisy were doing their part, pointing behind their leader and his better half.

The duo turned to see the old sailor duck putting on the tables' miniature toys of the Toho monsters, from Showa-era all the way up to Millennium. Donald was putting a mini King Ghidorah figure on one of the tables, making sure to get the neck/head parts just right. He examined it, soon approving of its stance and looked to his lady. He inquired, "Almost done with the figurines, Daisy! How are the posters coming along?".

Daisy's job at the moment was putting up movie posters that featured the release of various Toho movies, from the original black & white _**Gojira**_ & _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ made in 1954 all the way up to _**Shin Godzilla**_ that was released by Toho in 2016. Said feisty female duck had just finished putting up the poster for _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_. She looked critically at the film advertisement object before answering, "Huh? Oh! Oh, they're coming along great Donald! Just finishing up the last one! Though… it is a bit strange to see this one.". Donald went over to his girlfriend and asked on what was so strange.

She answered, "It's just that… well, from what I know and talked with the Disney ladies for some time, King Ghidorah was originally a space monster & villain in the other films. But with this movie, he is done as an Earth Guardian and a hero. It kinda throws a loop in the whole monster discussion.". Now that Donald very well on what Daisy was talking about.

* * *

Ever since the author DJ Rodriguez had started and ended his _Monsters and Magic_ series, many Disney characters had started to really dive into the various giant monsters that were made by Toho  & other movie companies. While there were small groups scattered here and there that loved to talk about the famous & infamous behemoths, the largest and most surprising of the groups was the one comprised of almost all of the Disney ladies! This particular group was called _Kaiju Supremes_ , and they comprised of mostly the classic & modern Disney ladies such as Cinderella, Elsa, Snow White, Anna, Moana, and more! Daisy was part of that group as well, and they came together weekly at Cinderella's Castle to talk & discuss on anything that concerned the Toho universe.

Donald sighed and replied, "Yeah, I see what you mean. Myself, I like it when this three-headed palooka is shown as a bad guy where Godzilla and the others have to work together to beat him!". Daisy giggled at how her beau had described what he just said, slamming his right fist into his left palm to show on how King Ghidorah often got stopped by the Earth Defenders in the previous other movies.

Mickey and Minnie smiled at seeing the two become more animated as they talked about the monsters. However, their attention was diverted when the double-swinging kitchen doors opened and coming towards them was Goofy. The goofy but loveable tall dog went to the couple and said, "Hyuck! Hiya Mickey, Minnie! Just came to tell ya that the dishes and snacks are all ready!". He reached up, took off his hat and pulled out a folded slip of paper. He opened it up and showed it to his friends/superiors, Mickey and Minnie looking at it to see that it was tonight's menu. Goofy and the penguins had come up with really excellent dishes that followed a theme from certain monsters.

Minnie looked at the menu and her eyes widened in pleasant surprise as she read, " _Mothra Meringue Pie_ … _Baragon Flame-Kissed Steaks_ … _Gorosaurus Soda Gulps_ … and even _Baby Godzilla Salad Surprise_?! Why Goofy, these dishes look and sound delicious!". Of course, there was many more options and such in the menu as Goofy and his staff had worked hard in thinking of any kind of tasty dishes  & drinks plus giving them names that linked them to the _kaiju_ of their choice.

Goofy stood a bit taller, showing he was proud of the selection of food for the evening and replied, "Gawsh, thanks Minnie! I just hope the guests like it when they come in.". Mickey remarked that he was positive & confident that the patrons of the club would love his creations. The tall funny character felt a little more confident after his best friend's words of encouragement. He then asked him on what the time was, and when Mickey checked his watch… his face morphed into one of surprise.

He exclaimed as he checked his vintage _Mickey Mouse_ watch, "Oh my gosh! We only have thirty minutes until the doors open!". Goofy, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and the teenage band players heard this and were also surprised. It seemed that time really did fly for them.

Goofy yelped and exclaimed, "Oh my gawsh! I need to go back to the kitchen and make sure that we have enough food to go around! See ya later Mick!". He turned around and in a classic style of cartoon action, he revved up his legs like racing car wheels and zoomed back into the kitchen. Minnie also started to panic a bit, going backstage to make sure that everything would be ready. Donald was now racing backstage as well, to get cleaned up so he could perform his assistant manager duties as well as tend to the VIP Guests which have increased since the early days of the club. Daisy rushed over to her desk that was close to the entrance so she could make sure that everyone on the reservation list was in her computer system.

Mickey looked at his friends & co-workers as they rushed to make sure that everything was indeed ready for the opening of the dinner theater club. He was about to go backstage so he could do some last-minute rehearsal for his lines when a voice called out from behind, "Well, well, well. I see the House of Mouse is once again lowering itself to showcase big, overgrown lizards and animals from another universe.". The biggest star in all of the realm of Disney turned and looked up to see that coming down from a flight of stairs was the landlord of the entire complex, Pete! And beside him was a very beautiful woman who was his wife, Peg Pete!

* * *

Peg Pete was the wife of Pete, having married him years ago and appearing in the popular Disney cartoon series that aired in the early 1990s _Goof Troop_. She was one extraordinary lady; cool and calm in any tense situation, but fiery and passionate where it counted. Peg was also a loving mother to their children, P.J. and Pistol Pete. She used to be a real estate agent, and while she was did have large success due to the renovations that were done to Downtown Toontown, she decided to switch it up. Now she was aiding her husband in keeping an eye on the House of Mouse! Of course, it took some work for her to convince Pete to allow her to climb on board with her in dealing with the dinner theater club.

In addition, Peg was actually aiding the establishment instead of trying to sabotage it like her hubby had been trying to do! Mrs. Pete really enjoyed what went on at the House of Mouse; the cartoon movie shorts, the acts and also the life that flowed into the place whenever it opened. So she did her best to make sure everything went smoothly, often neutralizing the wrecking antics of Pete.

Peg smiled as she looked around, seeing the Toho items everywhere. She gushed, "Oh, this is amazing! This place is so… so… unique! Mickey, you really outdone yourself this time!". Sadly, Peg was not there when the club hosted DJ Rodriguez and his guests when they threw their first Disney-Toho event. She had been called away to help her daughter Pistol, who was now in her Junior-year at Disney Toon University College. The precocious daughter of Pete and Peg had truly grown into an amazing woman who, like her mother, could make the boys head spin with little effort! Pistol was having some financial problems at the start of the Summer semester, and Peg went over to help her out.

P.J., who was now at Max's age, had graduated from college and was now a Prop Creator for Walt Disney Studios. He was in charge of creating all kinds of props and items for various movies, for he showed a lot of creativity when it came to building stuff. He was still working there, and also was in a serious relationship with a really wonderful woman by the name of Vanima Brown. Said lady was a producer for the studios, and found P.J.'s talent, physique and character really attractive. In fact, she was almost identical to the blonde popular girl that had hit on Max in high school after he had performed his Powerline stage act in order to impress his crush Roxanne. The major difference was that her hair was black as midnight, she was more curvy and bountiful in certain places, and also she had a mind that was sharp as a well-honed samurai sword!

The duo hit it off shortly after they had met, and after about four years of dating, were seriously considering in tying the knot with one another for good.

It was the same for Max and Roxanne, the lovely little lady who stole the young man's heart long ago in the animated film _**A Goofy Movie**_! The duo had been dating for some time, and now both were very much serious to talk about wedding plans in the future! Max had a second job as for being a valet parking attendant to the House of Mouse, he was now an extreme stuntman for movies who called for some serious daredevil antics on motorized vehicles. This was enough to earn him some serious cash… and also perhaps enough to support a certain little lady and a family should Roxanne consider becoming Mrs. Goof.

* * *

Mickey smiled brightly and replied, "Gosh, thanks Mrs. Pete! This is our second time in doing something that bridges together two different universes, so we're doing our best to make sure everything is done right!".

Pete made a HUMPH sound as he looked over the tables, decorations and items that were strewn everywhere. He stated, "I still don't see what the big deal is. These monsters don't look like much, and they don't look smart either.". Pete was one of the rare negative ones that couldn't find anything positive about the Toho and other movie monsters, especially since they were more popular than he was since he had been the villain for the Disney series ever since the cartoons were first produced by their beloved creator Walt E. Disney himself.

Peg looked at the figurine of Battra on one of the tables and remarked, "Don't look like much?! Honey, these things look so original and cool! These other universe monsters look quite exquisite to me! In fact, I want to stay down here and experience this kind of event first-hand!".

Pete was a bit stunned by this, quickly putting on a false smile as he went to his wife & said, "Now, now Sweetie-Pie. I think there are much more worthwhile things to do than sit around and watch a low-class movie like giant monsters. Come, let's see if…". Before he could say anything, a soft snorting noise came behind them. The duo turned around… and saw a rather Pete-sized monster glaring down at them! It was Megalon, and the huge bug let out a screech that really sounded otherworldly to the Pete's! Mr. Pete had a terrified look on his face and yelped, jumping high in the air and landing on a secret switch panel that was on the stage. A trapdoor opened up beneath him, and the goofy villain/anti-hero plummeted all the way down to the basement.

However, Peg was not as terrified as her husband was. In fact, she was smiling and gushing over the large beetle _kaiju_! She exclaimed, "Oh my! This is amazing! What kind of monster are you?! What are your abilities?! What is your name even!?". Mickey smiled warmly as he saw that Peg was definitely the better half of Pete as the mature beauty was really loving the monster.

From behind the monster's feet emerged Chip and Dale, the clever chipmunks grinning as they had just pulled a prank on Pete. Peg looked down upon seeing the two, kneeling down to both get a better look at them & hear them better. The famous duo laughed and it was Chip who exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Great prank right? This monster's name is Megalon, and he is a villain from one of the Godzilla movies!".

Dale continued, "Yeah! You see, he's a prop that we have been working on with Huey, Dewey and Louie for some time now. Look at the feet!". Peg turned her head and saw small wheels on the feet, making it clear on how the tiny woodland creatures were able to move the massive prop in the first place.

Chip looked to his leader and inquired, "Hey Mick, where do you want Megalon at?". The owner of the House of Mouse smiled and said to put it on the left side of the entrance way, in front of the other prop that was on the right side of the doorway. Peg looked to see that indeed on the right side of the entrance/exit way of the dinner theater was a really scary-looking blue & golden scaled Chinese dragon. Mrs. Pete went over to the prop, examining it and remarking on how beautifully detailed it was. When she asked on who it was, Dale stated that it was Manda from the Toho movie _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_.

The tiny chipmunk stated proudly, "Me, Chip and Donald's boys all made this with our bare hands! We're really proud of that!". Indeed they were, for most things nowadays were built mostly by machines and computers. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip & Dale had decided to really build the two model with their own hands. Using a computer to gather images and info, they got the necessary tools and items before going to work!

Peg smiled and knelt down, her right hand stretched out and as a gesture for the chipmunks to climb on. Chip and Dale did so, and soon they were lifted up to her face where she gave them a little kiss on the foreheads! Mrs. Pete said, "These two props are just incredible! You have every right to be proud, little guys!". The two males blushed heavily, always a pleasure and honor to get a kiss from a beautiful female. Though they did prefer the kisses from their wives, such as Dale wanting more of Gadget's loving while Chip really preferred Tammy's kisses that would always send his heart to Mars and back!

The mature beauty went behind Megalon and said, "Here, let me help you roll this over there! After that, I'll go upstairs and freshen up a little before the club officially opens.". Chip and Dale said okay, scampered down from Mrs. Pete and got behind each foot of their prop. Dale took the left, Chip the right while Peg pushed on Megalon's shelled back. The trio pushed the large model of the Seatopian god, and were able to set it up at just the right spot across from Manda. Mickey observed it and told the trio that it was perfect. He checked his watch again, and told Peg that it was now twenty-five minutes until opening time. She thanked him for the info and was about to rush back upstairs to her room when Chip stopped her.

He rose a hand and exclaimed, "Wait! Peg, do you think you should help Pete up from underneath the basement?". The entire lot looked to the still open trapdoor, and an audible groan came from it signaling to all that Pete was alright… but he would be nursing a sore body for a bit.

Peg smiled lightly while shaking her head, "I think he's alright. If he has the ability to groan, than that means he's okay to climb up by himself.". Now let this be known! Peg really loved her husband, she really did. After all, they were still together after so long. However, the beauty had seen that sometimes Pete could be a bit insufferable at times. Especially when she had to make sure he did not sabotage the House of Mouse on certain days when it opened. And she had learned long ago that sometimes, some tough love was needed.

Mrs. Pete turned to Mickey and said, "I'll be right back! I might be a little late, so can you or Minnie save a prime seat for me?". The mouse smiled and answered that he would, Peg thanking him again before rushing back upstairs. Dale went over and pressed the secret button on the stage, closing up the trapdoor and silencing Pete's groaning.

Mickey turned to the small chipmunks and stated, "Okay boys, you go and get ready as well! It's almost time to open the doors!". Chip and Dale nodded before scampering quick to the backstage.

* * *

~At 7:30 p.m.~

The House of Mouse club lights flipped on, bathing the twilight area of Downtown Toontown in a glow that was pleasant and welcoming! The door were soon opened, and already guests were pouring in like an overflowing riverbank after a strong storm! Daisy and Minnie, who were all fixed up now for the night's events, saw many guests coming in. Coming in were the heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, sidekicks/partners, and much more from the TV series of _Darkwing Duck_ , _Tale Spin_ , _Aladdin_ , _Goof Troop_ , _Bonkers_ , _Gummi Bears_ , _Kim Possible_ , _DuckTales_ , _Gargoyles_ … even the _Care Bears_ that had aired on Disney Channel in the 1990s!

Included with the classic TV series stars were the modern-day ones such as _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , _Star Wars Rebels_ , the various Marvel characters, _Gravity Falls_ and more!

Following them were the stars from the movies of Disney, from the classics like _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ & _**Sleeping Beauty**_ all the way up to the modern stars that appeared from Disney-Pixar movies such as _**Moana**_ & _**Frozen**_! The roof opened up above to let the truly titanic beings from the various Disney movies come in, such as Chernabog the legendary demon from _**Night on Bald Mountain**_! And following him were the titans from Disney's _**Hercules**_! And most of the guests stars were amazed at the props, memorabilia and items of Toho that were everywhere in the room.

And as the crowd continued to come in, being greeted by Donald Duck, the club was really starting to become packed! It was about 7:55 p.m. when the last of the guests arrived… the Muppets! Kermit the Frog and his fellow Muppets had been transformed from real to cartoon, now looking like they did back when they starred in the _Muppet Babies_ that aired in 1984 and continued all the way up to 1991! Only except now they were grown up.

Kermit shook the hands of Donald and said, "Hi-ho there, Mr. Duck! Good to finally be here in the House of Mouse!".

Donald replied, "Hi there, Kermit! Good to see you and the rest of the Muppet gang are all here!". Indeed, it seemed that every Muppet ever created was now there, including Skeeter who was the twin sister of Scooter.

Miss Piggy was by Kermit's side, the original diva looking around to see the many various stars around the club. She stated, "Oh my Kermie! Look at this! So many stars here, and I'm about to… AHHHH!". The lovely pig had screamed in surprise when she saw the prop of Manda seemingly glaring down at her with his maw opened wide as if to swallow her. The other Muppets looked to either their left or right, and many like Rolf and Beaker were very much startled to see the monster props that looked so realistic.

Donald laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Oh, that was funny! Everyone, meet some of giant monsters from another universe! The dragon is Manda, and the bug is Megalon!". Once Piggy had gotten herself a little more collected, she got a good look at the monsters and did a nervous little laugh as she was a bit embarrassed on her earlier scream.

Floyd Pepper, the bass guitar player of the band **Electric Mayhem** commented, "Whoa man! These monsters are so far out, they are in! Dig them crazy bodies!". His lady love Janice who played guitar also put in her opinion by saying that Megalon looked like one far-out bug.

Piggy went to Donald, a sweet smile on her face… but Kermit knew that smile was often followed by a fiery show of rage. She said, "Well, that was a surprise that you gave us. Thank you for showing us this. But… HIYAH!". She executed one of her infamous karate chops, and sent the poor old sailor flying through the air and into Manda's mouth headfirst! Piggy primed herself back up, and finished with that it was unwise to laugh at a woman's surprise like that.

The Muppets soon went past Donald, as he was now struggling to get out of Manda's jaws, two familiar faces entered as they were the last guests. It was Statler and Waldorf, the two infamous hecklers of the Muppets and of anything else they deemed worth heckling. Waldorf, the shorter of the two, looked around and commented, "I'll be! This House of Mouse theater is much larger than the Muppet one! And take a look at all of these stars here tonight!".

Statler put in, "Very true, but these poor folks may have to endure something more terrifying than any of these movie monsters here.".

Waldorf inquired, "Oh, and what's that?".

His friend answered, "Hearing one of the bear's jokes!". The two than did their signature laugh, walking past Donald who had finally gotten his head out of Manda's mouth.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, it soon hit 8:00 p.m., and that was when the show officially started! The light dimmed down, but not going off completely and a spotlight appeared in the center of the stage. Mike the living microphone came down from the rafters, his head covered in what looked to be a JSDF air force helmet. He made spoke in what appeared to be garbled radio transmission, then threw his head back to lift up the dark visors on the helmet. He grinned at everyone and said clearly, "Japan Self-Defense Force pilot Mike here, ready to introduce to all of you the mouse that invaded this house! Please give a _kaiju_ welcome to… MICKEY… MOUSE!".

Mike reeled himself back up as smoke appeared in the middle of the stage, and when it cleared up… appearing was Mickey Mouse, dressed up like Gorosaurus! He did a roar of the resident of Monster Island, which got laugh from the audience all around. He then did a little spin, and the costume was soon off of him to reveal that he was wearing his usual tuxedo outfit. He laughed and stated for all to hear, "Hahahaha! Hiya folks, and welcome to our club! As you can all see, we're ready to throw our second Disney/Toho special movie night! Hope you like the décor, and also the food that is shown on the menu!".

Indeed, many of the Disney characters did like the decorations and other Toho-themed items all around. Sofia the First was actually playing with an action figure of Titanosaurus with her brother James, who was having his figurine of Megaguirus fight the red dinosaur. Even Taurus Bulba, one of the most clever and ruthless villains from the _Darkwing Duck_ series was examining the figurine of Mecha-King Ghidorah. And Elena of Avalor was actually playing around a little in amusement the toy figure of Showa-era Gigan!

Mickey continued, "Also, get ready to be entertained by our band tonight! Allow me to introduce to you for this night only… the _Quack-ilians_!". The spotlight soon shone on Huey, Dewey and Louie as they were ready to rock with their instruments… but they were dressed up in outfits that had been worn by the Xilians in the movie _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_! The trio started to play the musical score only of the song _We're All To Blame_ by Sum 41, many recognizing it as the song that was played in the movie when Godzilla and his American counterpart Zilla fought briefly. Some who liked metal-style music started to really get into it as the boys plays.

As the band continued to play, Mickey continued on with his hosting duties as he stated, "Now as you all know, tonight we're going to be showing another movie from the Toho universe! But instead of being like the modern-day ones, we're going to take a step back in time and feature one that is from the Showa-era! In short, a classic Godzilla film!". The audience nodded, all of them knowing this since the announcement was given to them many weeks in advance. And surprisingly, that is why many were there! While many nowadays liked films and shows with cutting-edge technology and effects in them, some liked the old-school types of movies for they had a certain charm and pull that was actually getting rarer to see now.

Louie, dressed in the outfit he's worn on _Tale Spin_ called out, "Hey Mickey, ha! What kind of movie you decided to grace us with tonight now?".

The host smiled and pointed up to the ceiling, all looking at the spot to see that it was covered by a red cloth. He replied, "The movie I have chosen for the night is one that features three familiar _kaiju_ getting ready to fight together for the first time against a single enemy! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the movie who is named after this enemy, a space monster named…". He then snapped his fingers, and the cloth was dropped away to make some of the smaller guest members gasp in surprise at seeing the space monster.

Hanging from the ceiling, decked out in a very large size and detailed quite excellently was… King Ghidorah, the golden three-headed space dragon monster!

Mickey laughed a bit at the reaction from the audience and stated, "That's right! Today's feature film is _**King Ghidorah: The Three Headed Monster**_! Or as it was shown in America back in 1964, _**Ghidrah: The Three Headed Monster**_!". Star Butterfly, the main heroine from her very own show, asked on what it was named different. Mickey smiled and explained that back then, American films who edited foreign movies often got stuff mixed up or mistranslated. Now while today many know the space monster by his original name now, some still refer to him as Ghidrah since it was actually a bit easier to say.

He then said, "Alright now! Order your food and drinks, and get ready for the movie will start in five minutes! Hope you all are ready for some classic, old-school monster action!". Many old cartoon stars that were in the club cheered loudly, since they too were in the same league as the Showa-era movies that were produced by Toho. Mickey also informed them that he rated the movie PG, and that parental guidance was suggested. The parents of children had their children close, so if anything would come up they would be there for them.

Mickey turned to a table that was in prime front viewing location of the stage and movie screen that was now being unveiled, a large piece of parchment on it that said **Reserved: Mr. & Mrs. Pete**. He looked around and wondered where the wife of Pete was at, and he soon found her as she descended down the stairs and moved through the crowd politely as she spotted the table. She was dressed up for a night at the movies, and ready to have some fun! Pete had yet to be seen, Mickey assuming that he was still recovering from his fall into the basement earlier.

The host did a little salute to the audience before going offstage and heading backstage with the others, the penguins emerging from the kitchen to take the orders of the many Disney & Pixar stars that were in the house.

Horace, in the Control Room, was doing some last-minute inspections to make sure that everything was all set. He said to himself, "Okay, VCR is good… tape is good… sound system check… and tracking is on the money. Okay, everything is in the clear!". He waited for the _Quack-ilians_ to finish their musical number, and when they did, he started to tone down the lights and pushed the button that turned the screen on. He popped the video into the VCR, and the movie was now officially underway! The speakers that littered areas of the massive club were now blaring the strong music that accompanied the intro, the screen showing golden scales and the words _Ghidrah: The Three Headed Monster_!

Some of the stars were a bit surprised to see the introduction of a movie coming up so quickly and boldly, and the little ones were also startled when they saw the head of Godzilla coming into view after the main title sequence had passed. While they had seen some of the Showa-era forms of the legendary King of the Monsters, it still puzzled them slightly on how different he was when compared to his Heisei and Millennium forms. And that the film's picture and coloring were also quite bold, despite being low-tech and such. For some of the more classic stars of the Disney universe, it was welcoming. For the more modern-day characters, this movie would be a good change of pace from the other films they had seen before.

* * *

 **The introduction of shots of Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra soon faded out & was replaced by a metropolis. It was nighttime, and for some reason most of the lights in the city were turned off. Only pale blue lights of sort were on, lining up on the streets similar to lights used on airport runways. A bell chimed in the distance, and a shot of a large rectangular roof was shown. Than a large clock that showed it was 2:00 a.m. in the morning, and soon the screen showed people on top of a roof. Some were astronomers, looking through powerful-looking telescopes at the heavens. Some looked to be radio experts, two people sitting at a table-sized green machine wearing headsets and turning the dials on said machine.**

Lilo Pelekai pointed at the screen and asked, "That's a strange looking computer. Why is it so big?". At a nearby table, Hiro Hamada from the film _**Big Hero 6**_ answered her by whispering that it was not a computer but a radio transmitter. And that back in the very early days, computers were that size just because of the power and programming it needed.

 **The screen panned to the right to show a large group of people that was gathered together, scientists around a larger computer console while many looked to the starry night. It soon focused on a small group of Japanese people, and a middle-aged man wearing a casual suit checked his watch and told an elderly one with glasses, "It's no use sir. If they were coming, they would have been here over half an hour ago.". The one with glasses nodded and stated that they had failed again tonight. The one who spoke earlier stated that the Saucer People were obviously on guard against the non-believer, and the elderly gentleman turned to a Japanese female and stated that it was a mistake to let the reporter which was her come.**

Some of the Disney characters had to hold in their laughter, highly amused that the characters believed in extra-terrestrial beings and called them Saucer People. Of course, after seeing those that hailed from _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ and the ones from the Star Wars series had them cut down on the laughter. However, said space characters were a little insulted that the ones in the movies referred to them as Saucer People. And some female stars were miffed that the men blamed the female reporter for not having contacted any outside life.

 **The one who accused the woman reporter of being a non-believer asked roughly if she even believed in them. The woman answered that it was all interesting, but the Japanese man stated accusingly that it was her brainwave thoughts of cynicism that reached up there to the heavens where he believed the ships were at, and that was why no kind of alien appearance was made. The reporter was very much amused by the thought of brainwaves, and the elderly one spoke that there was more going on than just that. He did a little dig at the reporter, saying that the news reported so much yet made so little sense. He asked her on what month it was, and when she replied that it was January, he asked her if she could explain the heat wave that had been rolling for some time in Japan. He went on a lengthy dialogue on scientific and philosophical statement, and the reporter inquired if he thought that the Earth would blow up.**

 **He answered, "I don't think the Earth will explode. And yet I know I that something terrible is going to happen soon. Maybe the Saucer People could tell us what to expect… they could tell us so we could warn the world.".**

Miss Piggy turned to Kermit and whispered softly to him, "I think that guy there has had too much sake…".

 **A female astronomer excitedly announced that she spotted a flying saucer, and that got people going! Many looked through their telescopes to see the craft, and the elderly gentleman went to the girl's telescope so he could see. The shot turned to the heavens, where a slow blue object was falling down. The man lifted his head up from the telescope and stated, "It's a false alarm. A shooting star…". However, others pointed out that they were seeing more coming down. Two more falling stars showed in the sky… one of them heading towards the mountains, where it crashed with terrific force at the base of one of the mountains in the forest!**

While others looked on in amusement at the small explosion effect that was shown, Ariel turned to her sisters and whispered, "If I saw a falling star crash into the ground, I would have loved to go and check it out!". She was still has adventurous as can be, and some of her sisters replied softly that they would have joined her. In fact, some of the characters in the club would have loved to jump at the chance to see a real falling star.

 **The scene soon changed to show a large building that was apparently a police station. It soon changed into an officer where a young Japanese man wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie working at a desk. Shortly, a man in red came in and stated, "Sorry to keep you waiting Shindo, I have been tied up with Intelligence all evening.". The young man working at the desk Police Detective Shindo, one of the newest recruits of the force. He asked if something was up, and his superior told him that there was. He told of a small kingdom in the Himalayan mountains, a land called Selgina and a princess from said kingdom known as Selina Salno would be coming for a visit tomorrow incognito… and that he was assigned to look after her! Shindo was very surprised that he was chosen, but his superior told him that was strictly off the record.**

 **He inquired on why she was coming to Japan, for what reason. Shindo's fellow officer answered, "According to a top-secret report, there's a plot to assassinate her. She's due to succeed her father, and if she's not around to do it, her country MIGHT go the other way.". It appeared the Selgina was pretty important for Japan, and should the next to rule turn to Japan's enemies… well, that would be very bad for the country. Shindo was a bit nervous, as this sounded very important. He asked on when she was arriving, his superior answered that the plane had already left and it would be arriving at dawn. He gave the young officer a picture of the princess… and when the screen showed the woman, she was an exotic beauty that really caught Shindo's attention very much.**

Some of the single men in the club whistled loudly and Hades himself exclaimed, "HOTCHA, MAMA! Now that is one exotic beauty! Makes Moana here look very plain!". Of course, this made some of the females miffed on Hades' words especially Moana. Said island girl glared at Hades, snapped her fingers while still keeping her heated stare at the Greek god of the Underworld, and the drink from her cup floated out of said container. It turned into a ball, and when Moana pointed it at Hades, it zoomed towards him like a baseball thrown by Nolan Ryan! It smacked the god square in the face, making him sputter in indignation and putting out the flame on his head. The heroine of her own named movie smirked and turned back to the screen, very satisfied while Maui smirked and looked upon her with a good kind of pride.

 **The scene changed to show a large cargo-like aircraft flying through the night sky, and switched to show the inside of the plane. Coming forth was Selina herself, dressed in a white gown with jewelry that was tasteful and not overly done. All in all, she looked classy and gorgeous! With her were some of her servants, one of them an elderly man that was decked almost in a Shakespearean-like outfit! The princess was taking glances are her jewelry, or more specifically a bracelet on her right wrist. It was golden, weaved almost like one would weave a wooden basket. The scene soon changed to what appeared to be a study, where there were three men. One was a soldier dressed in red and white garbs like that of an Eastern soldier. One was sitting on a large and elaborate wooden chair behind an impressive brown wooden desk, decked in an outfit that seemed to belong in a play from William Shakespeare. And the last one to enter was a young man wearing a white outfit that was similar to the one sitting in the chair, and he wore dark sunglasses.**

 **The one sitting in the chair was Selina's uncle, and since he had no name in the movie was to be known now as Otomo after the actor who played him. He looked to the one dressed in white, his name being Malmess. He inquired, "Did you see the princess safely aboard the plane?".**

 **Malmess bowed and answered, "Yes, your Excellency.". Otomo inquired about a bomb, apparently put on the plane by his minion! Malmess answered that it was all set, and that he assured the uncle that his niece would never come back. Otomo replied that it was fine, and bid his treacherous minion farewell.**

Many of the Disney characters shivered slightly at the cold tone used by the uncle of Selina. Belle looked to her husband and whispered, "It still amazes me that a family member could turn on another for power like that…". Leandre nodded, holding his beloved's wife's hand and sending a silent message that at least their family would not covet power that wrongly. Simba had growled angrily, the lion remembering Scar's actions that were similar to the villain here.

However, some of the villains/villainesses had wicked smiles on. Rattigan from the animated film _**The Great Mouse Detective**_ spoke, "Hehehehe… what a charming uncle, that man is. Makes me wish that I could recruit him for some of my capers. Hehehe…". Some like Jafar, Cruella DeVille, Dr. Faciliar, Madam Medusa and more were also considering if they could hire the uncle and his henchmen out to work for them. Of course, this earned some heated glares from many of the patrons who were on the side of good.

 **The scene shifted back to the plane, where a servant had come in and told Selina that she would be completely safe soon. She acknowledged him, but also looked at the stars in the sky. She commented on how beautiful they looked, and her servant agreed with her. He suggested for her that perhaps would be a good time to rest, but she wanted to see the stars a little bit more. She did request to have a drink, and the servant bowed before going to prepare one for her. Just after he left the room… the music changed to something akin to ominous, as a star seemingly approached the vessel and lighting flashed in the sky!**

 **A light focused on Selina, who was transfixed by said light. A melodious voice, like something from out of this world spoke, "STAND UP PRINCESS…. STAND UP. LEAVE THIS PLACE… LEAVE THIS PLACE…". The princess slowly rose up, mechanically almost like a robot, as the voice guided her. It was like she was hypnotized! The voice urged her to hasten her steps, and that is when the servant returned carrying a tray that held a teacup. He stared in shock when he saw the princess open the plane door, and shouted out for her! The 'star' seemingly retreated from the plane quickly… and the plane soon exploded in mid-air!**

* * *

Some of the little ones shrieked in fright as they saw the plane explode, but luckily for them no gory parts and such were shown. Usually now planes would have more effects and such when they exploded, but thankfully this was done differently back in the early days of cinema. Gosalyn Mallard from _Darkwing Duck_ commented, "Whoa! That plane went up like a firecracker!".

 **The scene shifted again to the lush, forests that dotted the mountains of Japan where dawn was coming. The sun started to light the land, and people were getting ready to go on public transportation to their work areas. The scene shifted again to a rather large dam that was built near the mountains, and a group of men in blue uniforms went out to greet a group that was dressed in orange, all carrying backpacks filled with equipment. The blue-garbed men were policemen, and wore white hard hats. One of them went to the group to greet them and assumed rightly that the orange-clad men were from the Geological Institute. The leader of the group answered, "We are. My name is Professor Murai. How do you do? So, what seems to be the problem?".**

 **The lead officer answered, "Well, we have been have been receiving quite a few meteorite showers around here. This thing here, fell from the west last night and landed beyond Mt. Terajaki there. It was one of the biggest pieces I ever saw. We're only lucky that it did not hit the dam.". Prof. Murai took out some binoculars and looked towards the mountain. When Murai inquired on how to get to where the meteorite landed, one of his colleagues handed him a map. As it turned out, the only way to the spot was around the mountain. The police officer told them that helicopters and other vehicles would not be able to pass over it, so they had to take a trail that was down below near the damn. The officer stated that if they hurried, they could get to the meteorite by sundown.**

Princess Kida from Atlantis whispered to her beau Milo Thatch, "I would love to go with the professor's group. It would be really good to see a rock from beyond the heavens!". She always liked a good adventure, and also was curious on anything that arrived beyond the borders of the sky. She was not the only one, for many of the heroes & heroines within the club also commented that they would have joined Prof. Murai's team to go and search for the meteorite.

 **The scene shifted to the geological crew & police going over a suspended wooden bridge to a heavily wooded area. The teams trekked through the forest, nature all around them as they continued to the mountain. They soon upon said rocky formation, which loomed over them like a king over his subjects. As they checked their maps and continued on, Murai checked his compass and discovered something was wrong. One of his fellow scientists asked what was wrong and he answered, "I'm not sure. We were heading southeast, right?". When the man answered that the sun was over in a certain direction that it must be it, Murai said that his compass told him that they were going north.**

 **His friend smiled in amusement and said, "Oh, that things a piece of junk you got there.". He took out his own compass, but when he checked it he was bewildered and saw that it showed the same thing. Another colleague checked his own, and indeed it seemed that the compasses were all pointing northward. Many were wondering on what was going on that could mess with the compasses like that. Professor Murai was determined though to keep on going forward, so they pressed on while relying on the sun to be their guide.**

As the Disney characters continue to look on, Maui smirked and commented, "Got to hand it to them, they know their way by a means other than a compass.". In his view, they were doing a land version of Way-Finding and it was good that they relied on natural things instead of totally relying on man-made devices. Some of the stars were also impressed, and made mental notes to get their own survival instincts sharpened so that in case they were lost and modern devices like GPS were not available, they would get help from nature and their own knowledge.

 **The group continued onward, passing through various rifts and valleys between mountains that were majestic to look at. However, they did not take the time to truly admire the scenery before them as they were on a mission. After some hours of hiking, they had found what they were looking for! Prof. Murai exclaimed, "Look, there it is!". Down below at the base of the mountain was the meteorite that struck down last night! It was different from the other land masses around it, a dark bluish color and buried deep in the land. The group continued on, going into the shadow of the mountain and into a rocky area where it really looked ominous. Dark charcoal-black mountain walls surrounded them, with large rocks springing forth from the ground.**

 **When they reached the object, many commented, "Oh my gosh! Look at the size of that thing!". Indeed, the rock from space was huge as it laid there on the ground almost like an egg. The professor looked around and saw that despite the fact that the place looked a bit unsettling, it was actually a stable area to settle down for camp. He announced that the place they were standing in would be camp base, and everyone started to put their heavy backpacks down. Murai checked his map and stated that there should be a spring in a certain direction… but something made him and the men go into a stunned state, as their pick axes suddenly started to stand up and were dragged by an invisible force towards the meteorite!**

Bonkers commented, "Wow! That rock sure has a magnetic personality!". Some other guests groaned at the pun, but some were a bit intrigued. Intellectuals like Detective Basil of Baker Street, Gadget Hackwrench Chipmunk, Dr. Jumba Jookiba and more were intrigued. According to what they learned in the science arts, while most meteorites were composed of iron and other metals they did not have a magnetic field. So to them, they wondered why the particular space rock was different.

 **The scene shifted to where a small handgun was being loaded, and holstered in a secret side-arm. Detective Shindo was getting ready for his assignment when his superior officer came back in, looking a bit wearied. He asked, "Hey Chief! I was at the airport at dawn, and the plane never got there.". The officer hung up his coat as he replied that the princess would not need a bodyguard anymore. He stated that an hour after the plane left the kingdom, it was blown up. Shindo was surprised by this, saying that the conspirators had gotten to her any way. He inquired if there was any leads to whom did it, but his leader answered that there was nothing… that they were completely in the dark about it.**

 **Shindo took out the black and white photo of the princess from a little black book that he carried around, gazing at the lovely image and stating, "It's sad… a beautiful girl like that murdered for political reasons…". He put the photo back down on the desk of the chief, figuring that the photograph would no longer be needed.**

Many of the Disney characters saw that the police officer was smitten with the Himalayan princess, the guys not blaming him one bit since Princess Selina was quite the looker. Aladdin turned to Jasmine and whispered, "Guy has it bad. Almost like me when I first saw you.". The lovely Arabian beauty blushed and kissed her beau's hand. Some were curious about the fate of the princess, on what had happened to her before her plane had blown up.

 **The scene once again changed, this time to an old-school tape recorder that was re-playing back the words of the elderly astronomer from earlier. The female reporter was replying it and apparently jotting down some notes. The young lady was Naoko Shindo, brother to Detective Shindo. Just as she was finishing up in putting down the words that was spoken from the tape, her boss came to her and exclaimed, "Naoko! Naoko! Go on girl, get going!". He seemed to be really excited, prompting Naoko to ask on what was up. He replied that it was due to a prophetess, handing to the young woman a briefcase, a notepad and some rolls of recording tape. He stated that it may have been just what their looking for, to add to their program which was** _ **Mysteries of the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **Century**_ **. He told her that the prophetess was at Central Park.**

 **At said location, a large crowd of people had gathered to listen to the woman who was proclaiming she was a prophetess… from space! A couple of people made some cracks at her, causing the crowd to laugh loudly. However, the woman dressed in what appeared to be a fisherman's outfit, walked directly to the ones make fun of her. She inquired, "You poor people of Earth… your world is on the brink of destruction. And you fail to take me seriously. Why?". Naoko made her way through the crowd, and stated that she would listen to her while bringing out her recorder. The woman pointed to the sky, and when asked why she did that… the screen showed her face, and it looked remarkably like Princess Selina who then declared that she was from the planet Mars!**

* * *

The Three Fates from the animated series & film _**Hercules**_ spoke, "Ha! I heard of future-tellers from various worlds here on Earth, but one from another planet? Hahaha! New one for us!". While they were cackling, the others dinner theater guests were stunned to see that it was the princess! Dressed in fisherman clothing, sounding slightly different than before, and also saying that she was from the planet Mars.

 **The scene continued as one of the reporters asked on how the destruction of the planet would begin. Selina answered, "First, you'll hear of the tragic accident in the Watachin Mountains.". The screen soon changed to show to all an impressive mountain chain area, one that was apparently volcanic. One of the mountains was Mt. Aso, the very volcano that had burned to death two giant pteranodons called Rodan. A helicopter flew over the area, showing that down below were crowds of people, and the rugged & natural beauty of the mountain. Smoke and steam were venting from the area, deep and thick though they were small in size. Some reporters were clamoring around a scientist, apparently one who was in charge of the region. He pointed out that the mountain was still smoky as ever, and that the prophetess's predictions were nonsense due that they had no base in fact. He proclaimed that he was a man of science, and that nothing would happen in the area despite the warning.**

 **The scene soon shifted back to the mountain area where Professor Murai and his team were camped out at. They had tripods out that were used to hold equipment that scanned and surveyed the meteorite from a safe distance, and set-up collapsible tables that they used to write down their findings. Murai asked if his team was ready to go and get started, and when one stated that they would be ready in a few minutes, one of his colleagues spoke, "Look professor, there is something strange going on with that thing. The spectrometer reads that its 300 degrees higher than normal. And yet… the magnetism has dropped to nothing". Murai was curious, asking one of his fellow workers to hand over a pick axe. Once he had it, he dropped it to the ground to see if what happened earlier would occur. Nothing did.**

 **The same worker who spoke continued, "I don't mind telling you this professor, but I'm worried about that thing. Why don't we pack up and leave home while we can?". Murai was a bit surprised by that, saying that he wanted to leave an opportunity like this, to study an object from outer space. The worker said he understood the marvelous chance to study an object from the heavens, but he was still worried and asked the professor if he was too**

 **One of the workers, a slightly round Japanese man went to them and commented, "Look sir! I think it's getting bigger! It wasn't so big before…". A colleague remarked that it wasn't a balloon, so how could the meteorite swell up. Murai stated that it might be possible, and went to one of the telescopic instruments to make sure. Through the telescope, he saw that the rock from space was glowing red and pulsing like a heartbeat.**

Prince Naveen said to himself, "I see the danger involved, but I would not leave if I had the chance to really examine something from out of this world.". Indeed, many adventurous men and women like the prince would not want to leave to study something that unique. In their view, it would be incredible to be part of something that was extremely rare since most meteors and meteorites burned up before touching down to the planet. However, the more intellectual Disney characters were curious on the properties of the meteorite and actually would act on the side of caution.

 **The scene cut again to a Japanese home, where Detective Shindo lived at. His mother, seemingly polite and quite lively for someone her age, greeted him and the two started to playfully tease Naoko about a man that she was seeing. The young lady was actually seeing Professor Murai, but if it was merely as friends or something more remained to be seen. The older brother and mother teased her, but it was light and playful as family does. The elderly woman did say that Murai was nice, as she had met him before, and would actually approve if the two did start dating… even said that Murai would make a good husband for her! Naoko was blushing, saying that Murai was an interesting man and had sent photographs of the meteor that had been examining.**

 **The trio was starting to eat the small Japanese table, the elderly matron a bit miffed that her daughter brought home work with her. Naoko was going to use the pictures the professor sent to her for the program that was going to air soon, and she was curious about the meteorite that Murai was looking into. Shindo turned on the TV to watch the news, lying down on his back on the mat, but his mother asked to change the channel to see a program called** _ **What Are They Doing Now?**_ **. Shindo wanted to see the news, but Naoko saw this as a chance for a little payback. She crawled and pinned him on top of his stomach, body-slam style as she reached over to change the channel. She stated, "Do something to please your mother!". It was all in play, like siblings often do.**

The small dragon Mushu smirked and said, "1… 2… 3! Winner by pinfall, Naoko! I got to say, nice little payback to her bro there.". Mulan and some of her friends/co-stars from her animated films chuckled as they did enjoy seeing the sister get back at her brother for the teasing. Most of the Disney guests had, in their past, done some teasing to their siblings and that often followed playful fights that ranged from light to moderate as they always seemed to want some kind of retribution. But it was all in good fun.

 **The scene changed to the TV program that was now playing live, an audience clapping as two men dressed in white tuxedos with black pants and bowties walked on stage. Some of the Disney guests that were well-versed in the Toho universe gasped as they saw that the tall Japanese man on stage looked like the reporter Zenichiro from the 1961 Toho film** _ **Mothra**_ **! Indeed, it did look like the reporter from the famous monster movie. The program continued, the two hosts saying that the program offered to bring to requests from individuals who wanted to see their favorite entertainers, performers, and personalities. Coming on stage now were two young boys, walking towards the two hosts. The audience clapped for the two little ones, who when asked how they were that they were five years old. The tall host asked on who they would like to see, on who their favorite performer was.**

 **The little one answered, "Mothra!". The audience laughed as they found it adorable that the boys would want to see the legendary monster from Infant Island. The tall host laughed as he said it was a difficult request to make come true indeed, causing the little ones to worry if Mothra would not come. The tall Japanese man than said that by special request, they did manage to get from Infant Island… the Twin Fairies! The red curtain behind them to reveal to all a stage that was set in the exotic land of the island that Mothra had called his home! A canvas of a beautiful yet forbidden-looking jungle was painted on with extreme care and love, some potted tree props in place, and a large rock set in the middle of the floor. What looked to be a small flying carpet flew on stage and behind the large rock prop… and emerging from behind it on top, dressed in simple but lovely orange tribal dresses was the twins Lora and Moll! Lora had an exotic red passion lily on the right side of her hair, with Moll having one in her left.**

Many guests of the House of Mouse gasped in surprise to see the original Twin Fairies once more! In the _Monsters and Magic_ series, the twins had gotten old along with Mothra but had aged well. And had perished with their guardian when she tried to protect Godzilla Junior from Destroyah. And they had learned that in the real world, the twin sisters had passed on. Emi Itō had passed at the age of 71 in 2012, and her sister Yumi soon followed at the age 75 in 2016. When they had heard about the sisters passing on, many of the Disney heroes and heroines, including Snow White and her daughter Kathrin, said a small prayer to the wonderful twins that had brought joy to many. They knew without a shred of doubt that the two stars were in Heaven.

 **The scene changed again as the two hosts and the audience greeted the tiny mystical women from the Island of Peace. They both smiled and stated as one, "Good evening everyone! Good evening to everybody!". One of the young boys asked in the microphone on how Mothra was doing, Moll answering that he was doing fine but that the old one died. It was during the fight against Godzilla some months ago that the old Mothra had died, protecting an egg that she had laid & that Godzilla was trying to get to it. One of the younger boys asked what about the other one, and it was Lora that answered that he was fine. Even though this version of Mothra was still a caterpillar and considered a baby, he did bring peace to the island. They asked if they would like to see Mothra, and the young ones answered that they would like to!**

 **The twins stated as one, "Alright! We'll sing his song for you! And maybe, if you close your eyes and think about him, you'll get to see him!". The hosts encouraged not just the small boys to close their eyes, but also the audience. The Twin Fairies soon started to sing in their lovely voices out to Mothra, the scene soon changing to show the famous island in the South Pacific, with simple but soothing music coming out to aid the fairies as they used their mystical powers to send visions of their home to those that had their eyes closed and their minds focused on them.**

As the Disney guests continued to look on, Florian Rhoda who was sitting with his wife Snow White and their family whispered to his beloved, "I thought Mothra was a girl, so why…?". Snow White explained that in a previous Toho movie just before the one currently playing right now, a movie called _**Godzilla vs. the Thing (Mothra vs. Godzilla)**_ , the egg that had hatched from Mothra contained twin larvae. One of them was a male, the other female. Fraternal twins, like with Edgard and Dianne. While Toho had used just one Mothra, DJ had remembered the movie and used the one the one that apparently Toho left to the side. Florian thanked his better half, now seeing why his wife was one of the founding members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ group.

 **The scene showed now native men and women on the island, all in a circle and bowing slowly up and down. In the middle of the group on an elevated platform rock was the leader of the people, an elderly one that wore large head-dress feathers and looked to be different from the others. A female translator spoke as she translated what the twins were saying/singing. Soon… the screen showed Mothra in caterpillar form! The large** _ **kaiju**_ **was sitting on a large platform, deep-earth brown with red eye dots as it waved to and fro to the singing. The scene changed to show the TV screen, where it showed the famous worm. As Naoko continued to watch on, her brother went over to another table to read the paper… only to be startled when he saw a picture of the prophetess on the front page! He looked hard at the picture, and soon the memory of the picture he had of the princess came into his mind, and he believed that the one in the paper was Selina!**

Rapunzel smirked before turning to some of the male stars and said, "I got to hand it to that Detective, he recognized her right away even though she had changed clothes and such. I wonder if any of you would be able to recognize your women if they suddenly changed their appearance…". Some of the men said that they would recognize their lady loves, though some had their doubts that they would. It would be interesting, to say the least, if any of the males could remember their ladies after they had undergone some cosmetic changes.

 **Shindo showed the two pictures to his boss, who examined each one. He stated, "Strange… the resemblance is amazing. But according to the Foreign Ministry, they have a tradition in that country that the princess wears the royal bracelet at all times.". Shindo put an idea that she had probably taken it off to avoid her assassins, and that was why she was pretending to be a Martian. He suggested that they pick her up, but her boss said no since there would be no charge against her. Shindo than asked if he went to get her, showing that her was very worried about her. The boss said unofficially, and strictly on his own. Shindo nodded, looking pleased that he was going to see the princess… provided it was really Selina.**

 **The scene shifted back to the kingdom of Selgina, Uncle Otomo was behind his desk as he was reading a newspaper. The voice of Malmess came forth, asking if his Excellency had called for him. He put the paper in front of him, Malmess taking it and looking surprised when he saw the headline. He asked on what it was, and the traitorous uncle answered, "Newspaper from Japan. Now tell me… did that plane really blow up?". The minion recognized the threating undertone in the question, and answered nervously that he swore on it. Otomo than pointed to the paper and asked on why his niece was in that picture. Malmess looked at the paper and answered that he didn't know if it was truly Princess Selina, but there was only one way to identify her & that was the Royal Bracelet.**

 **Otomo than ordered him to go to Japan, to settle the matter and make sure that it was the princess. Malmess nodded, and inquired to what would happen if she really was the Selina. The uncle replied, "If so, you will kill her. If you should fail, YOU will be killed.".**

* * *

The Disney villains and villainesses were looking rather pleased to see someone so straightforward and ruthless. Horace from the animated film _**101 Dalmatians**_ turned to his boss Cruella and commented, "That is one ruthless bloke there! Heh, almost reminds me of you. Only you would toss us in jail if we ever failed you instead of lopping us off.". Cruella chuckled, than looked at the man who had tried to assassinate his own niece. She was now seriously considering going to the Toho universe and see if she could recruit this one into her ranks. Many others were also considering the same thing, in their view it was very rare to find a villain that was cold, straightforward and ruthless like that. A classic villain as opposed to the current ones of today who often did elaborate and complex plots that sometimes made their heads spin.

 **The scene soon showed Malmess, and along with three others, coming out from the Tokyo International Airport wearing very expensive suits that made they look stylish & dangerous at the same time. They almost looked like classic Japanese yakuza gangsters! Malmess inquired on if anyone knew that they were in Japan, where the Martian Woman was at, and also if the police were on the case as well. One of the minions answered that he managed to book them at a quiet hotel, no one knew that they were in the country, and so far no sign of the prophetess but were confident that she would show up again. As for the police, he informed him that they were having problems of their own and they should not be a bother to them.**

 **At the police station, Shindo came in and exclaimed, "Hey Chief, I found it! She's the princess! I found the bracelet!". He took out from his pocket a large white handkerchief, and unfolded it to reveal the golden bracelet. The officer looked surprised, taking the bracelet and examining the photo of Princess Selina who was wearing it. Once he saw that the two were one and the same, he inquired on how he got it. Shindo explained that he found an old man that was trying to sell the bracelet to an antique dealer. The detective went up and called for a fellow officer to let the suspect in, who was a poor-looking elderly man wearing a brown coat and hat. He sat down at a small table with the chief and Shindo, the detective asking on where he had gotten the bracelet. The old man stated that he didn't steal it, that he was a poor but honest fisherman. Shindo asked the question again, and he answered that he swapped his jumper, pants and cap for the bracelet.**

 **Shindo asked on where this took place, and the elderly fisherman answered that it was out at sea, that it was the truth. He stated, "Oh, it's the truth! I swear! On my way back from fishing, there she was floating like cork on top of the water. I fished her out and brought her to shore.". Shindo asked on why didn't he report it, and the fisherman answered that what was there to report. The moment they got ashore, the woman had disappeared completely and was wondering on what happened to her. The detective brought out some photos to see if he could recognize her. He shook his head at a couple of pictures, than his eyes widened when he saw the picture of the Martian Woman, declaring that she was wearing his jumper and cap. And when he saw the picture of the princess, he said that she was the one he fished out.**

Ariel spoke, "I hope they don't arrest that poor man. He didn't know who she was…". Indeed, some of the more sympathetic Disney characters were hoping that the elderly fisherman was let free soon. However, many were chuckling on the simpleness of the old man as he really tried to sell a royal bracelet made of gold to an antique dealer. After seeing what appeared to be a brief science explanation, the movie continued on.

 **Naoko was showing talking on a dial-up telephone, asking her contact on the other line if they had spotted the Martian Girl. When she got a negative, she inquired if any of the other contacts had seen her but again no such luck. When she hung up, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see that it was her brother. She welcomed him, and asked if he was taking the day off. He smiled lightly and answered no, but asked if she was. Naoko said no, that she was trailing someone. Shindo looked worried, saying that it was not a job for a lady to trail someone. He asked if she wanted to get a drink with him, and she said yes but she would be meeting someone soon.**

 **They went to a nearby bar establishment, both ordering two Blue Martins with Shindo paying for both. He asked his sister on who she was trailing, the young lady getting a smile on and replying that it was a secret and that she would not tell anyone, not even him. It was like a playful banter between brother and sister. Before he could reply, someone said hello… and it turned out to be Professor Murai! He introduced himself to Shindo, sitting down between the two as he was going to get something to drink as well. Naoko stated, "You know, ever since he saw us in my car together, he thinks you're my sweetheart!". Shindo told her to shut up, but Murai smiled and replied that he'd wish he were so lucky. The scientist really fancied Naoko, but he currently was more involved with his work. In his view though, Naoko was certain a beautiful and spirited woman that he would like to try and court.**

 **Shindo asked if he was climbing a mountain due to seeing the orange jacket and clothing. Murai answered that he was already set to go back over the mountain, to study the meteorite that had fallen there. Naoko asked if he found anything unusual about the space object and the professor answered, "Well, superficially it seems to be an ordinary rock. And yet… from time to time, it manifests a strange magnetic property.". Naoko stated that it would most likely be put in her program, and the professor commented that it would be bigger than the one from the girl who claimed she came from Mars. The bartender looked up at a TV screen that was located just above the establishment, where a news reporter stated that yesterday the Martian Girl appeared once more. And now, that she was at the crater of Mt. Aso telling the sightseers there to leave immediately.**

Aurora looked to her family and whispered, "Mt. Aso… that is where the first Rodan appeared!". The princess was one of the members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ , so it was little to no surprise that she would remember that detail. Edgard and Dianne were also members of that group, so they too knew about the volcanic mountain that had set aflame the two Rodan monsters in a previous Toho film.

* * *

 **The scene soon cut to tourists who were at the lip of the crater of Mt. Aso, all looking around the natural beauty and power of the area. A couple was about to take a picture, the husband getting the camera ready and going to his wife to take the picture with her. That was when the Martian Girl appeared again, saying to all they needed to leave the area now. Someone asked if it was due to the volcano about to erupt, but she answered, "I am not talking about eruption. In the crust, beneath the crater here… there is the monster Rodan.". This got the attention and clamoring of the citizens, as many heard of the terrifying flying monsters that had ravaged one of the cities in Japan before being burned alive in the same volcano they were standing in now.**

 **The couple from earlier was nearby, the wife saying that she was now scared and wanted to go home. Her husband however was skeptic, and told his beloved to not mind her. A strong breeze suddenly picked up, tossing the man's down into the crater. The couple went down to see that it had landed on the ground, on a rise of it that was not far from their location. The woman was distressed, as that hat had been her present to her beloved. Her husband stated that he couldn't get it now, that it was too far. Some offered to go get his hat, but for a 1,000 yen. It was too much, and he lowered it to 500. Again a negative, but when he said that 200 was as low as he could go, the couple agreed. The onlooker than started to descend down into the mountain, where everyone was watching.**

 **The Martian Girl called out to him, to come back up to the lip of the volcano. The man looked back up and exclaimed, "Leave me alone, you idiot! Mind your own business!".**

Some of the Disney ladies bristled at the tone and words the Japanese man used to the girl and it was Rebecca from _Tale Spin_ that stated, "If that guy called me an idiot, he would have to worry about me than about Rodan!". Jake from his own Disney Junior animated series _Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ said that no amount of money would make him go into an active volcano to retrieve anything, especially something as silly as a hat. Izzy added especially if the monster Rodan was there.

 **The scene showed the hat… than something large & gray that was sticking out from a large pile of rocks! The music changed to something dramatic, as the man slowly made his way down to where the object was. He managed to get it, waving to the crowd showing he had it. But when he was about to go up, he heard some noise and turned to see something massive was shaking itself loose from the rocks! He got frightened quickly and exclaimed, "THE MONSTER, RODAN! AHHHH!". He made a mad scramble from the area, going back up the slippery slope of the mountain to get away! The crowd looked down, and indeed saw something massive moving… it was Rodan! The pteranodon started to wake from his slumber, his massive head trying to move the rock away from him. The crowd quickly started to scramble away from the area, a close-up of the Martian Girl who had a blank look on her face.**

 **Rodan soon emerged from its slumber, shaking off the boulders and rocks off of him. He looked around, and heard the sound of vehicles nearby. The tourists and people who worked at the area all scrambled into buses, which roared away after everyone was safely on board. Rodan flew out of the crater, giving off a cry before flying away, destroying the area and leveling some buildings as he flew by!**

The Disney characters were surprised to see Rodan, as many of them knew that in the movie that bared his name, the pteranodons had perished in the volcano. Ron Stoppable exclaimed, "Okay, just answer me this… how is it that Rodan is still alive after being roasted by that volcano!?". Surprisingly it was Mirage from _**The Incredibles**_ who answered him, putting forth a theory that another Rodan may have been missed. Most likely a late-hatcher that took longer to hatch from his egg unlike the two previous Rodan's. And it had been hatched shortly after Mt. Aso erupted and burned the two monsters. And finally, it must had eaten the remaining Meganulon insects that had managed to escape from the other Rodans, than hibernated until it woke up again hungry.

It was an interesting theory that she put out there, Ron accepting it. But many who were Toho fans would be debating about that theory for some time, especially the _Kaiju Supremes_.

 **The screen soon showed what appeared to be a sailor's compass, than turned to show a crowd of reporters that were asking the Twin Fairies some questions. Lora and Moll were going back home to Infant Island, the same ship that had brought them to the mainland was taking them back home. Naoko was there among the reporters, recorder out and taking down everything. She asked if the fairies would return if they were to call on them, and the twins replied that they would but hopefully not just for TV program. One of the reporters inquired, "Can you tell us about Rodan and Godzilla? Maybe you know what they are about to do with your telepathic powers!". However, the twins looked to one another before turning to the reporters and shaking their heads in a negative. They did not have the power of future-telling like the prophetess whom they heard about, but did say that they did feel that the monsters would return one day.**

 **The horn sounded, telling everyone that ship was ready to leave. Lora and Moll thanked everyone for their hospitality and were about to go, but a familiar voice called out, "This boat must not sail. This boat must not sail today.". All turned to see that it was the Martian Girl, and everyone was all fluttering to her now. Ever since the return of Rodan, people had started to take her more seriously. One of the officers went to the captain, and reported to him on what was going on. The captain, a proud and capable Japanese man of the sea, ordered him to put her ashore at once since he would not tolerate having anyone else telling him to run his own ship.**

 **The prophetess told all that everyone would die if the boat sailed away. Naoko saw that this was her chance, going to the girl and asking her to go with her. When the Martian Girl asked why, she said that she was a friend. The officers of the ship came to the two, telling that the future-teller was to leave the vessel at once on the Captain's orders. Naoko said that they were leaving, soon guiding the young woman away from the crowd and off the ship. One of the reporters exclaimed that he was coming to, not wanting to miss the story of a lifetime. The humans did not see the Twin Fairies looking to one another, than leaving the ship.**

Madam Mim from the animated film _**The Sword in the Stone**_ laughed and stated, "Hahaha! Poor human fools! Do they really expect that any being with mystical powers to really tell the future?! Hahaha!". She was not wrong, in a way. While many had magical powers or talent, seeing in the future was a rare talent that only the most gifted of beings had. And also one not to take lightly, as the future constantly shifted and changed.

 **The scene changed to showing the meteorite, which was glowing once more. Professor Murai and his team were still camped nearby, taking a break and eating some dinner as they watched the rock from space. He looked at a small stack of papers and stated, "According to these figures, that meteorite is definitely bigger than before.". One of them asked on how a rock could possibly grow like a balloon, and Murai stated that he had no idea other than that it was. When he inquired about the magnetism, his fellow worker answered that nothing happened in the last few hours. The one who suggested to go home earlier made the request again, stating that there was not much more else they could do. The professor agreed with him, but before he could say anything else… the pick axes suddenly left from their stands, being dragged towards the meteorite! Murai ordered everyone back to work, all springing back into action and going to their tents to get their instruments back in place.**

 **Night soon came, and Naoko's car was pulling towards a small hotel. It was one she frequented whenever she was doing a story, the clerk recognizing her right away. She asked if the usual room was available, but he told her that it was taken. He suggested the room across the hall and she replied, "Okay, that is room 318… okay! I'll take it!". She guided her new acquaintance up the stairs, the Martian Girl following like a robot. Naoko did not want to bother with an elevator, since there was a chance that someone might recognize her latest scoop and try to steal her. When they reached the 3** **rd** **floor and arrived at the room, Naoko went to unlock the door… and that was when the Martian Girl turned and was looking blankly into the face of Malmess! She looked at him briefly before slowly turning her head away, and Naoko led her into the room.**

* * *

Fozzie the Bear whispered to his friend Kermit, "Kermit, Kermit! That was the bad guy! She saw the bad guy, but she didn't recognize him! Oh, this is starting to feel like something in our old movies we used to do!". Kermit nodded, agreeing with him quietly as to not interrupt the guests all around them. Many were now intrigued, especially those that liked a good mystery and intrigue. Peg Pete was really getting into the movie, had been ever since it started. Her mind was racing as she was curious on how this would play out; the assassin and his gang finding their target, or specifically their target coming to them and said being did not recognize them at all.

 **Naoko was now on the telephone, calling her editor and telling him that she had the Martian Girl with her. She would try to get an interview with her, but she needed some new clothing for it. So she requested that he send someone with some clothes for her friend, hung up and said that everything was okay. The prophetess said mechanically that someone else was with them, but Naoko looked around and stated that no one else was with them. The future-teller slowly got up, went to Naoko's purse and lifted it up to reveal the Twin Fairies! Naoko was surprised, exclaiming that she thought they had went on the boat. The beautiful exotic twins answered that they were, but upon hearing the words from the Martian Girl, they thought it would be safer to not sail.**

" **That boat must not sail.", the young lady spoke once again. Naoko asked on why the ship must not sail, which it already did some hours ago. She looked to the Twin Fairies, but they had no clue. When she asked if there was something wrong with the boat… the prophetess answered that the hour had passed.**

 **In the dark of the night, the boat that was sailing to Infant Island on the dark waters. The clouds covered the sky, so no moonlight or stars shown. In the water, a rather large pod of False Killer Whale dolphins were leaping from the ocean. It seemed that they were spooked about something, as they were gathered together in a number unheard of before. Suddenly, a familiar sound came from the sky as it indicated that something very large was flying overhead. From the pod of dolphins in the distance emerged… Godzilla! The saurian roared loudly, awoken from his slumber & defeat at the hands of the twin Mothra larvae. He looked to see the boat sailing near him, roaring as the invader had sailed into his territory. Rodan was flying above, and Godzilla looked up to see a monster he had not encountered yet. He roared loudly as he soon saw the pteranodon also as an intruder on his home! First thing was first… he opened his maw at the ship, his dorsal spins flashing blue before spewing forth his **_**Radiation Death Breath**_ **! The blue beam of death streaked towards the ship, striking it and setting it all aflame!**

Many gasped when they saw the saurian take out the ship, many of the children in the audience wondering why Godzilla just did that. Gosalyn asked that particular question out loud on why the King of the Monsters did that, and it was Honker who answered. The geeky goose answered, "Ummm… it's possible that Godzilla saw the ship as an invader to his territory. Some animals in nature are fiercely protective of their home and drive anything they consider an enemy away. Godzilla must have taken Rodan and the ship as invaders, thus attacked the ship first.". While that did satisfy Gosalyn and others a little, they did not like the fact that Godzilla just sent many innocent lives to a fiery death. But they remembered that this particular Godzilla was different than the one they knew, which was the Heisei-era one.

 **The scene shifted again to show that Naoko was approving of the new Martian Girl, who was now wearing a classic simple long black dress. However, the young lady made a motion to go to the door. Naoko stopped her and asked where she was going. She answered, "I must do what must be done. To warn the people of Earth of the calamities that are to come.". The reporter girl realized that if she left now, she would vanish and miss her chance at an exclusive. She promised her new friend that she would deliver her messages to all around the world, but only from within this room. This convinced the Martian Girl, who slowly went back to her seat to sit down. Naoko was about to start the interview, but the telephone rang. She answered it, and was surprised to hear that it was her brother. He was downstairs and wanted to see her. Naoko was a bit miffed since sometimes did pry into her affairs, but decided to go down and see what her brother wanted. She told the prophetess that she would be back in a minute, and to stay there. The reporter soon left the room… and that was when the villains came on the scene! One of them in a blue suit flexed his fingers, kneeling down to the doorknob and taking a pick out to work his magic on the lock.**

 **When Naoko came down, she saw Shindo sitting in the chair waiting for her. She asked on what was it that he wanted, and to hurry up since she was busy. He cut straight to the point, asking on what she did with her. When she inquired on what he was talking about, Shindo said that the girl she was with was the Princess. Naoko was stunned and exclaimed, "What?! Are you sure?! You're not teasing me…!".**

Negaduck chuckled evilly and stated, "Oooh, this is going to be good! I bet those gangsters there are going to make it good and gory! Hahahaha!". True to form, the anti-version of Darkwing Duck was showing his psycho side which made some back away from the loony villain.

However, Shere Khan from _Tale Spin_ straightened his tie and remarked, "Don't be absurd, you demented duck. Those hitmen are professionals. They are going to make sure that their target is the right one. Any un-necessary action might cause suspicion to arise, thus making their assignment harder. They are not fools, unlike you.". He said this piece in a smooth tone that was like his natural counterpart from the animated film _**The Jungle Book**_. Negaduck grumbled and growled, internally wishing he could grab the anthro tiger's innards and tie them up into animal balloons.

 **The scene shifted to the hotel room, where Malmess and his three hired goons were in the room. The young lady did not look at them, but when Malmess asked if she recognized him, she slowly turned her head to him. The assassin sat down in front of her, the young woman asking if he was a Martian too. However, he answered that he was not & that she was Princess Selina Salno. She replied, "No, I am not from this Earth. I am a Martian. And I do not wish to keep on speaking to you.". One of the goons was getting impatient, saying that they should finish her off now. However, Malmess stated that they made one mistake already. That there was a way for her to admit that she was the princess that they were here to kill. He nodded to two of the men, and they brought her up to stand.**

 **The sunglass-wearing thug pulled out a sheath, and slowly pulled out a long and very sharp knife. He put it under the girl's chin slowly, but he nor the others knew that the Twin Fairies were hiding. Said exotic beauties were staying close to the wall, and out of sight. The villain asked, "How does it feel? Say hello to the knife that I killed your father with". So he had just admitted that he had killed Selina's own father, and there were witnesses to it!**

Many of the Disney ladies growled, some wanting to go into the movie itself and beat the living daylights out of Malmess and his crew. Esmerelda growled, "That man has some nerve…". Some of the more bold Disney characters, men and women who liked justice, were envisioning taking the fools to school with some of their fighting skills. However, the calmer ones saw that the young lady was doing the right thing. Any kind of mis-step or action could result in death, so it was good not to antagonize someone that had a very deadly weapon near your body.

* * *

 **The scene changed back to downstairs, where Naoko was arguing with her brother, saying that she would not let him kill her story. Shindo replied, "Naoko, would you quit being a fool! This girl is the princess… and we've been looking all over the country for her! Now let go!". He managed to get the hotel key out of her hand, and was going up the stairs until Naoko threatened that she would call the police. Shindo reminded her that he was the police, and didn't want to arrest her. The reporter and sibling than asked on what he would do with Selina. The detective answered that he would protect her and return her back to her homeland when it was safe to do so. After thinking on it, Naoko saw that the girl's safety was important than her story, so she gave her brother her support. The two went upstairs to the 3** **rd** **floor.**

 **Malmess asked on what the girl did with the bracelet. That word seemed to spark something in the robotically-stoic woman, as she lowered herself back down to sit. The assassin said that she wore it on her right arm, the prophetess raising her right arm and looking at the arm. She stated that she was a Martian, and paused as something seemed to be going inside her head. She than concluded that she never wore a bracelet. Malmess was not convinced, and asked on where it was. The Martian Girl stated firmly, "I think that bracelets are worthless and silly! If I had one, I would give it away immediately!". The villain inquired like the one she had… and she confirmed that she was indeed Princess Selina when she answered that she gave it to a poor fisherman on the sea shore!**

Prince Asce Charming shook his head and muttered, "Oh… that was the wrong thing to say. Now they know for sure that she is the princess they're looking for!". He was hoping that she would stay quiet or ignorant about the item, but it seemed that something had sparked within her to remember the bracelet and let the info slip out. Many were now worried that the princess had just sealed her own fate!

 **Malmess took out a white handkerchief, wrapping it around the knife that he still held. He was going to make sure that there was no evidence, and it would not be traced back to him. He was indeed a professional assassin. The Twin Fairies had made it to the light switch near the door, Moll and Lora pressing it down and killing the lights! This surprised the goons, as they realized that something amiss. One was about to turn the lights back on, when they heard the door open. The two ladies shouted, "Watch out! The killers are here!". The thugs let loose with small handguns that they carried, ones that were designed specifically for covert operations. Shindo pulled Naoko out of the way quickly as the bullets shot past them! He pulled out his own handgun, waiting until the gunshots died down. Gathering his courage and remembering his training, he told his sister to turn on the alarm bell that would send a silent alarm to the police force.**

 **Shindo opened the door, coming in quickly and covering any sides that he saw. Naoko followed, believing that she would be safe close to her brother. The detective saw the window was open, going to it and looking out. He jumped on the balcony of the room, looking this way and that for any signs of the assassins. Sadly, they had flown the coop. He told Naoko that it was okay and to turn on the lights, but it was the Twin Fairies who did so. The reporter stated, "Why it's the two little fairies again! Thank you for being so brave!". Indeed, what the twins did was brave as they risked their own well-being to save the princess. Speaking of whom, they saw that said royal one was still with them! It would appear that the assassins had left their target alive so they could escape. However, Selina was sitting underneath a table and speaking a very unfamiliar language.**

Buzz Lightyear had a puzzled look on his face, which was worn by many others. He said to himself, "Strange… I have been throughout many parts of the cosmos, but I never heard that kind of language before.". Even Milo Thatch, the expert linguist of the entire Disney world, was a bit perplexed on what the young Japanese woman was saying. He hoped that later on, if he found the time, he would try to see if the language was indeed from another world. The children, however, were glad that the princess was safe and that the Twin Fairies showed their bravery in a dangerous situation.

 **When they saw that Selina was still saying she was not of this Earth, Shindo said that he wanted to take her to a doctor. Someone that could help her, and perhaps snap her out of this trance-like state she was in. The siblings aided her back on her feet, Naoko soon going to her purse and to put the Twin Fairies in there.**

 **As they left the building, nearby Godzilla was coming ashore! One ship had been decimated, on fire and sinking in the sea! He roared loudly, causing for the citizens in the city to quickly evacuate from the area! Police and army officers and support were there to make sure the civilians got to safety, many taking their belongings however they could. Fire trucks were on standby so they could put out the flames after Godzilla left. A cruise ship docked nearby saw the legendary** _ **kaiju**_ **coming from the sea to the land, and the crew of the ship quickly evacuated the passengers first. The saurian came to shore, but he paused when he heard the sound of Rodan flying over. The army and citizens were now having to deal with two powerful giant monsters that were close together! Godzilla looked in the sky, and saw Rodan flying about. He became enraged, seeing that the flying dinosaur was invading his territory. He swung his tail down, destroying a building completely as he followed the master of the skies.**

Some of the Disney characters, the more unsavory kind, were now taking bets. Gaston from _**Beauty and the Beast**_ declared, "Alright everyone, place a bet! Who will beat whom? My money is on the flying birdbrain!". Many of the villains, villainesses, and sidekicks who were with them started to place bets while the ones with high moral characters scowled at this. Especially Aurora, Edgard and Dianne who really disliked that the muscle-bound fool from the animated film had called Rodan a birdbrain. However, it was Elena of Avalor who ceased the bets as she pointed to the screen… saying something was happening with the meteorite!

 **True enough, the screen showed that something was indeed happening to the rock from outer space! It started to glow once again… but this time something different happened! Thunder started to sound outside… yet the night was clear in that part of the land. Professor Murai was with her fellow workers asleep in the tent, hearing the noise and wondering what was going on. The sound awoke not just him, but the others as well. He exclaimed, "Hey everyone! Get up! Something is happening!". The group quickly awoke from their slumber, still in their working clothes. They got out from the large tent to see on what was happening… and they had to shield their eyes as a blinding flash of blue light hit them! The meteorite was pulsing red and blue rapidly, and many metal-imbued rocks & material were being attracted to it!**

 **Murai ordered everyone to follow him, and they did as they got closer to the pulsing and flashing object! They got close enough, but not too close. They took shelter behind some large stones, making sure to not be blinded by the flashes of light that came from the space rock. Murai took a chance, going a little bit closer and pulling out a small Geiger counter as he wanted to see if any radiation was coming from the object. The meteorite continued to pulse and pull many metal-based objects to it, the magnetic field it was giving off incredibly strong! The others pleaded with their leader to come back to safety with them, which he did though he was hesitant to do so. The meteorite flashed some more, the thundering sounds increasing in power and strength… until the rock split and cracked, like an egg whenever something hatched from it!**

 **Steam and smoke spewed forth from the cracked rock like a geyser, sparks flowing from around the celestial object like fireworks on the 4** **th** **of July! A powerful wind arose, tearing down the tents with ease. The geological group watched in awe, one of them taking pictures still as he had during the whole affair. The humans watched in fascination and horror as soon the entire meteorite was engulfed in a pyrotechnic display that would make most firework makers envious. The space rock exploded, a gigantic fireball rising into the sky… and suddenly the flames looked to be alive, as it started to morph and take shape! Murai exclaimed as he looked up, "What…?! What is it?! Its take on some kind of form!".**

 **The flames soon took shape, and in a flash… appearing in the night sky was the golden-scaled, three-headed space monster itself, King Ghidorah!**

* * *

Mickey Mouse turned on the lights, the movie pausing as it went to a fade black-out. He turned to everyone and stated, "Okay everyone! A brief intermission for now! In about fifteen minutes, the show will resume! You can use this time to do what you need to do before the movie starts back up again!". This made everyone pleased, since some went to the bathrooms while others ordered some more food from the menus.

The leader of the House of Mouse looked to Peg and asked, "So Mrs. Pete, how do you like the movie so far?".

She answered, "Oh, it is just incredible! Some may call it old-school, but I call it classic! It's a big relief from all of the modern-day movies that are out now, and the plot twists it has in here is just amazing!". Peg was joined in by many of her fellow Disney cast members, as they put in that the movie was indeed a very good one to watch. Minnie came in and asked on where Pete was, saying that she figured her husband would have been here some time ago.

Truth be told, Pete had been trying nearly all night to get out of the basement. Alas, he forgot that said area underneath the dinner theater was packed with many magical objects. As he had been trying to get out from the dark pit, he had stumbled into various magical artifacts that had exploded or changed him into either animal or an inanimate object that could still move a little.

Peg was a bit worried for her husband, but soon stated that he must be alright. She soon looked to see some of the characters gathering together to talk about the movie, specifically the giant monsters. She went over to one table that had Cinderella, Elsa, Moana and Ariel who were talking about King Ghidorah. Ariel asked, "How do you think King Ghidorah was in that meteorite, and bursting out like a chick from an egg?".

Elsa put in, "Well… he could have gone to asleep, and turned into that rock that fell from outer space.". Moana asked on how it was possible, and Cinderella answered he must have been the magnetism it had. The legendary Disney Princess stated that King Ghidorah had power over gravity, and while he was in space, pulled material from all around him to cover himself in a cocoon of sort so it could hibernate while flying through space.

Peg had a smile on her face, shaking her head as she listened to the conversation. She said to herself, "Usually, groups like these are filled with guy geeks that have a lot of free time on their hands. I bet no one would ever think that Disney Princesses could do something like this.".

Soon, the fifteen intermission was almost up and characters were now scrambling to get back to their seats before the movie would resume. All had either relived themselves, or had just freshened up so they were now ready for the rest of the Toho movie that had captivated them. Mickey got back to his table with Minnie, Donald and Daisy as the lights came down and the movie resumed back up full.

* * *

 **The screen now showed a shot of Mt. Fuji in the distance, and then to a hospital building where inside Selina was on a table being examined. She had a hospital gown on her, and also electrodes of sort placed on specific parts of her body. She was being examined by world-renowned psychiatrist Dr. Tsukamoto. Everyone, even the Twin Fairies who were sitting nearby, were wondering on what the results would be. After some tests, Shindo asked if she could be cured. He answered, "Hmm? Cured? Well, there's nothing wrong with her. She's perfectly normal.". He told his assistant to shut down the machine she was hooked onto, basically telling Shindo that she was fine physically and mentally. At least according to him. The detective was very skeptic, saying that if he believed she was a Martian. Dr. Tsukamoto replied that he did not imagine so, and stated that he had a new medicine that would make her speak to them. A new hypnotic drug. However, Naoko looked up and said her brother's name in surprise, the detective and doctor looking up to where she was staring at.**

 **A close-up of Selina came through as she spoke, "Why does no one pay heed to my warning? The entire human race will perish from the Earth… when the monster Ghidrah passes, only flaming ruins are left.". This got the attention of everyone, as the princess continued to speak.**

 **She continued, "Centuries ago, the monster appeared in the skies of Mars. Within a month, the entire culture of Mars had been wiped out completely. My people had reached a stage of development which you people will not achieve for a long time. Centuries, at least… today because of the space monster… it is a dead world. Dead and unpopulated.". Everyone was stunned by the news, and Dr. Tsukamoto commented that it would be a bad situation if the creature appeared on Earth.**

 **Selina spoke, "It's worse… because he's arrived.".**

Now some of the Disney characters were impressed by that info, that King Ghidorah had managed to decimate an entire civilization that was more advanced than the Earth in just a month's time. Hades commented, "Hehehe… now that is my kind of monster! Not even the Titans could pull off something like that in a month! I wonder if I can recruit this fella under my rule…". The Titans, who were seated nearby, grumbled and growled at being put down like that by the Greek god. And many characters snorted as well, knowing that something as potent as the space monster would not listen to the flame-haired brother of Zeus and Poseidon.

 **The scene changed to a police car coming down the streets in the city of Himeji, Japan. The police officer was announcing over the loudspeaker that the monster appearing last night from the mountain gorge had been identified as Ghidrah. He announced that all measures were being taken to render the monster harmless, but that it was necessary to evacuate the city. An alarm soon started to blare all over the area, and quickly civilians were rushing to exit the city! Businesses were closing up their shops, their employees rushing in to safety as metal gates were being put down to secure the building. Others were being escorted out by military men, and those that tried to go back to the city were forced away. A shot of the famous and exquisitely built Himeji Castle appeared… than King Ghidrah flew in, and going by blasted the structure to rubble with its powerful gusts of wind!**

 **Back at the clinic, the doctor told Selina not to worry and to rest quietly. However, an announcement was being made over a loudspeaker in the woods that Godzilla and Rodan were heading towards the area & to evacuate at once! The scene changed to showing Godzilla coming up from the water onto land, apparently he had been chasing Rodan all night. He turned to see the massive pteranodon streaking towards him, both roaring and Rodan slamming into the monster! Godzilla was knocked down to the ground! He struggled to get up while Rodan made a U-turn, his wings creating powerful hurricane winds that knocked down many buildings. Godzilla roared loudly as he continued to chase whom he considered to be an invader to his home. Rodan also considered the mutated dinosaur a threat to his home, so that was why they were attacking each other. Humans that were seeing the two monsters near Mt. Fuji in the distance all started to flee from the scene.**

Quasimodo said to his three gargoyle friends Victor, Hugo and Laverne, "I don't know who would win in a battle like this. Godzilla has strength and that flame breath, but Rodan has speed and flight…". Hugo put in his words that Rodan had it in the bag if he fought Godzilla, on account that flight beats might. However, some would disagree with him while others did. Silently and internally, many were wondering on which _kaiju_ would win against one another.

 **The scene changed to a government building, where many leaders and military people were present there. Shindo and Naoko were there, and the meeting was being broadcast to everyone in Japan. In fact, Malmess and his goons were in a diner with many others looking at the TV broadcast with many Japanese people outside crowding to look through the window building. One of the leaders demanded that the people wanted to know what the government would do to handle the situation of Godzilla, Rodan and Ghidrah. The Chairman of the Committee had General Wado of the Japanese Self Defense Force speak, the middle-aged military commander bowing first before explaining their actions. For now, they would observe Godzilla and Rodan. For Ghidrah, they had little to no idea since they had never dealt with such a powerful monster before, let alone something from the vast depths of space.**

 **The civilian leaders exclaimed that the military was making excuses, and one demanded on how they would destroy the monsters. The general answered in a regretful tone that the entire world was watching them, and they would not be held responsible for allowing the approval and use of atomic weapons. At this point, he admitted that the military was willing to gain any kind of aid in this endeavor. He spoke in his own words that it made no difference where they would finally get the help from. Shindo rose up and stated that he brought someone that could help us, and used the words of the general that it made no difference where they would get the help from, so he asked the Chairman for permission to bring them in. It was given to them, and coming in was Naoko carrying a large, red decorated box. One of the thugs was about to say something, but his colleague told him to shut up. Shindo introduced his sister who was part of Toho Broadcasting, and then the Twin Fairies from Infant Island.**

The Disney cast were surprised to see an actual meeting concerning the giant monsters, and also more so that it was controlled and firm instead of chaotic. Tiana looked to her fellow Disney Princesses and asked, "You ever gone to meetings like that before?". Many of the royal ones who lived in the medieval era answered that yes, they did attend meetings to go over the welfare of the kingdom… but never experienced going to a meeting where giant monsters were talked about. Elsa commented that it reminded her of King Hrok from DJ's second novel, _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_ where he had called a meeting of his kingdom when he heard about the monsters Gigan and Space Godzilla coming to his land.

 **The Chairman was surprised to see the fairies, stating that they did not go home after all. Lora and Moll answered that they stayed with the prophetess instead. When the leader of the meeting realized that they were talking about the Martian Girl, and inquired to where she was. Naoko answered that they left her in the clinic with Dr. Tsukamoto. At the diner, Malmess had the info he needed and he plus his thugs left the diner to find the location of said clinic. Back at the meeting, Shindo told everyone on how Godzilla lost the fight against Mothra, and that he believed that the monster could defeat Ghidrah if the fairies asked him to. The Chairman looked to the tiny exotic beauties and asked if they could do it, but when they stayed silent, he asked if they meant no.**

 **The two answered that currently, Mothra was just a little caterpillar and didn't believe that he could beat Ghidrah. Naoko asked if they thought that Mothra would not be able to defend Infant Island from the space monster either, and the Twin Fairies answered in a positive and that was what they were worried about. Than… they thought of a way that might help them all! Shindo asked on what it was and the twins answered, "If Mothra, Rodan and Godzilla all cooperate!". That single answer had many muttering if it was even possible. Lora and Moll stated that if they could fight together in some way, they might be able to overcome Ghidrah.**

* * *

Many Disney characters were now seeing the first time ever in movie history on when Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra actually worked together to defeat another monster! The ones who had bonded with the monsters in DJ Rodriguez's story were now becoming very pleased as they heard the answer, while others were skeptical that such big powerhouses would ever agree on working together at all. Also, some were shaking their heads that Naoko had just given up the location of the princess to the world… and the assassins had heard her.

 **General Wado asked on who could persuade the monsters to cooperate, showing he was quite skeptic here. The Twin Fairies answered that Mothra could, that if they asked him that he would do it. The two beauties stated that they hoped that Mothra could convince the monsters to fight together, or it would be the end. At that exact same time they finished those words, the building was attacked! Many exclaimed that it was Ghidrah or Rodan, and those that stated it was the three-headed monster would have won cash. The massive golden dragon was flying around the city, shooting forth its yellow** _ **Gravity Beam**_ **bolts at the city! The lighting attacks struck buildings and structures without mercy, destroying them and leveling the area with powerful gusts from his wings! Famous structures and landmarks, such as Tokyo Tower, were decimated by the energy blasts and physical attacks!**

 **The Chairman exclaimed that it seemed that calling Mothra to convince Godzilla and Rodan to work together was the only solution at this point. Naoko asked politely to the Twin Fairies to call the massive caterpillar, the two standing up and singing beautifully for their friend and retainer. The scene changed to show Infant Island, Mothra hearing the mystic call and started to inch off his platform. The natives all watched as their guardian swam away in the sea, going back to the mainland of civilization. The scene changed yet again to show Rodan and Godzilla still going at it, the pteranodon seemingly having the advantage at the moment. However… Godzilla suddenly stood still as his eyes moved about, as if something else was pulling at his senses. Rodan screeched at him, telling him to continue to fight. The saurian just continued to space out, until the flying dinosaur charged right at him.**

Dianne spoke, "What is wrong with Rodan? Can't he sense what Godzilla is sensing?". Everyone in the House of Mouse knew about Godzilla's legendary sixth sense, where it told him on where he needed to be. It often helped him to be at exactly the right place and time where he needed to be, especially when confronting other _kaiju_. However, it appeared that Rodan did not have this strong sixth sense.

Mulan replied, "I don't think he can. But I do hope that at least both have enough sense to stop the fighting and team up together against that space monster.". Many hoped that Mothra would be able to convince his fellow giant monsters to fight together instead of against one another, but some were skeptic that the worm could pull off such a miracle.

 **The scene changed back to the clinic, where the doctor has just administered the hypnotic drug to Selina. When he saw that it was taking effect, he told his staff to draw the curtains and that they had better leave the area. The dedicated nurses and doctors bowed before doing their final duty and getting ready to evacuate the area. Soon, it was just Detective Shindo and Dr. Tsukamoto alone with Princess Selina. The doctor looked down at the sleeping woman and asked, "You're in a deep sleep, but your brain is awake isn't it?". Selina nodded, and that was when the questions started. He asked on who was she really, and she answered with a little hesitancy that she was a Martian. Dr. Tsukamoto paused, then asked on how she had come here.**

 **Selina answered that a few Martians escaped to Earth on the day Mars died, and when the good doctor asked on how long ago was that, she answered that it was over several millennia. About 3,000 or so years ago! Tsukamoto asked if she had been living here on Earth since then. Selina answered, "Of course not, not one of them are alive. Those are ancestors who reached Earth. As they gradually became Earthlings… their highly developed minds degenerated. And only one instinct remains as a legacy from them.". He asked on what that instinct was, and Selina told them the power to tell what the future holds. That would explain why she was able to accurately predict the disasters that had been coming!**

Minnie looked to her beau and asked, "So… she is really a Martian, Mickey?". He answered that most likely, a spirit of a Martian was possessing her body and mind. Many of the Disney characters were a little stunned to hear that, and some like Cassandra from Disney's animated TV series _Hercules_ started to wonder if they were ancestors of Martians. Phil made a snide remark that already some of them were out of this world in the head… and the satyr was soon drenched in juice and drinks as the peeved psychics dumped their contents on him.

 **The screen showed Malmess and his three hired goons had arrived at the clinic, but were taking the back route as they climbed up the hill slope. Dr. Tsukamoto looked to Shindo and asked if the young lady was really the princess, the detective replying without a shred of doubt that he knew she was. He looked down at the sleeping lady, and said that perhaps they should try shock treatment. The scene shifted to focus on Malmess and his crew, who continued on towards the clinic even as the emergency announcement was still being made. One of the hired hands asked on what to do now, their leader stating, "We've found her at last. Carry out our orders". It seems that they would rather face death at the hands of the monsters rather than face death at the hands of their real boss. They continued on, guns now out and ready to shoot anyone that was in the way.**

 **Shindo asked the doctor if it was safe to remain there, the elderly but dedicated one answering, "We must remain here, we can't stop the process now!". Selina was in a bit of a delicate state at the moment, and any kind of interruption might have a negative impact on her. The assassins made it to the clinic, going through a window into the facility and being very quiet. In the next room, Dr. Tsukamoto told Shindo to increase the voltage to 500 volts. But no more than that, or it would kill the young woman. When he went into the next room, he did not see any of the hitmen that were in the room. One of them had a clear shot, but Malmess stopped him. Shindo opened a glass door, slowly turning the generator switch inside of it to 500 volts. When it was done, he went back to the next room. The goon asked on why he didn't let him shoot him, and Malmess replied that he would let them do the job for them.**

 **Once the area was cleared, he went to the voltage box. He opened it, and turned the dial switch all the way to the right… going from the light-yellow of 500 all the way to the red-light of 3,000 volts! The colleague whispered in astonishment the number of voltage, and Malmess replied, "Yeah, and when he throws that switch…".**

The number of gasps in the House of Mouse was apparent as they had just witnessed an act of true maliciousness, the assassin turning up the voltage to an insane number all to kill their target! Dr. Faciliar laughed and stated, "Hahahaha! Now that is classic right there! Let the good guys do the work of the bad ones unknowingly! When they throw that switch on… whoo! Baby going to fry like a steak at Mardi Gras!". While he was laughing, many heroes and heroines glared hard at the Shadow Man, not thinking the situation funny one little bit.

 **The screen showed an Army jeep coming along to a farm, where the Japanese people were now speaking in their native tongues instead of English. They were trying to evacuate the land, and the citizens looked to see Rodan knock Godzilla back down to the ground by striking him in the back of the head at full speed! The saurian stumbled to the ground, trying to get up but stunned by the strong attack. Rodan than landed on his dorsal spines, pecking at his head while Godzilla tried to shrug him off. Than in a testament of real strength… Rodan hooked his talons on the side of Godzilla's spines, and actually started to lift him off the ground! The mutated dinosaur was now hanging in the air, held by Rodan's strong grip! The people quickly evacuated, knowing that if the flying monster should drop his catch, the landing would not be pleasant for any of them.**

 **Shindo checked the wires in the clinic connected to Selina, and reported that all checked out. The doctor asked if the voltage was at 500, and the detective answered that he did… a screen shot soon showing that it was at 3,000 volts max! Just before they could pull the switch, Rodan let go of Godzilla and dropped him on a tower power line! The electricity was cut off, and the clinic was plunged into blackness. Unlikely, Godzilla and Rodan had just saved the life of Princess Selina! Shindo said he was going to check the power, going to the door… and opening it up to see that the assassins from before where there! Gunfire was shot, Shindo quickly taking cover and managing to injure one of them by shooting the gun from his hand! He warned the doctor that the killers were here, and the elderly one started to take the devices off of the princess.**

 **Professor Murai and Naoko arrived with the Twin Fairies in tow, the professor saying that he hoped they were not too late in seeing the princess. When they heard gunfire, Murai automatically covered Naoko with his body so she would not get hit. They heard the gunfire coming within the clinic, and the geologist told Naoko to stay with the car while he checked it out. Malmess told one of his flunkies wearing a white suit to get the front door secured, the loyal hired hand leaving at the right moment to do so. Outside, Murai saw two nurses fleeing from the scene and hide behind the door. When he saw one of the crooks coming out with a gun in hand, he let the fool have it by hitting him hard on the head with a wrench! The hitman groaned and cringed in pain from the hit, stumbling back inside to where the fighting was at. The professor took the gun he had dropped, and came on the scene to help. He never used a gun before, but now he had to learn quick! He fired some shots, and forced the assassins to flee!**

* * *

The Disney crew were now cheering, glad that the princess was safe thanks to Godzilla and Rodan. And now that Shindo was doing his duty as he fought against the crooks! Princess Amber exclaimed, "That's it Shindo! Take cover! Let those guys have it!". Sofia's family were quite surprised at the outburst from the normally reserved princess, but it was not in an unpleasant way. They were actually amused to see the blonde little lady really getting into the movie. And also some Disney men & women were glad on what Murai did; automatically protecting Naoko upon hearing the gunshots & letting one of the hitmen have it on the head with the wrench. In their view, he was rising to the occasion and becoming a real hero!

 **Shindo ran out of bullets, shouting to the doctor that it was all clear. He went back inside the room to get his coat on, and also reload his ammo. Murai came in and asked how the girl was, the doctor saying his thanks and that she was alright. The professor helped in assisting the young woman out of the front door, some loyal doctors still around coming to their aid. Shindo came back in, his light brown detective coat on and his gun reloaded! He leapt out of the window the hitmen left from, chasing them even as they fled. He managed to get some shots in, but all missed. Naoko appeared, running to her brother as she was glad he was alright. He asked her on what she was doing here, and she told him that Mothra was coming to help. Meanwhile, Dr. Tsukamoto told his remaining staff to help them, putting Selina gently in the back seat of his car.**

 **The scene soon changed to show Godzilla and Rodan still going at it, the pteranodon perched on a high rock and taunting the saurian more. The King of the Monsters roared at his foe, Rodan telling him to continue to fight! The winged master of the skies started to take flight again, but Godzilla would not have it! He turned around and used his tail to smack Rodan in the head! He forced the flying dinosaur down, the flier looking stunned by the hit very much. Godzilla roared loudly before picking up his fallen opponent, and actually body-slammed him WWF-style! Rodan was soon being pummeled by stomps and tail smacks from Godzilla, but he managed to right himself up and actually grab the tip of the saurian's tail in his beak! Godzilla roared loudly in pain & annoyance, wiggling his tail until he pulled it free. The two started to really fight, Godzilla trying to pull his foe into a grapple but Rodan kept him at bay with his pecking attacks. He then used his wings to generate powerful guests of wind that forced the saurian back a fair distance. However, Godzilla found another way as he used his tail and legs to kick & slam large rocks at Rodan! It was truly an usual yet interesting **_**kaiju**_ **brawl for the ages!**

Everyone was just amazed on how Godzilla and Rodan fought, the action more swift and unusual than anything they had ever seen before. However, it was all good for the children who were now immersed in the fight. Captain Jake and his crew of Neverland pirates cheered for Rodan, while Sofia the First and her family cheered for Godzilla. Even Kermit was getting into it as he exclaimed, "Go Godzilla! Go! Show him what it means to be mean, lean and green!". The frog who never looked to violence as a solution was now getting into the WWF-like action between the two legendary monsters! Even Tinkerbell and the pixies from Pixie Hollow were also getting pumped up by the action being shown.

 **The scene changed to show the people evacuating from the village, lots of families leaving their homes while the police made sure that everyone was out of the area. An officer called for the doctor stop his car, and when he did also inquired if anyone else was left at the clinic. Dr. Tsukamoto answered that his staff was all evacuated from the place. Shindo turned to Naoko and asked if Mothra would really be able to help them, the sibling stated that she hoped he would. Selina predicated in her usual monotone that death and destruction were coming soon. Suddenly, the screen showed Mothra coming, squeaking loudly as he was making his way to the fight.**

 **The Twin Fairies called out from the box Naoko was carrying, "Stop the car! Mothra's coming! He's nearby!". Detective Shindo stopped the vehicle, and asked on where the monster was at. Naoko told them that Mothra was on the other side of the hill, and they had to go by foot to the place. The humans soon left the vehicle, Selina being guided by Murai and the doctor. The group, along with some of the staff from the clinic, walked along a natural pathway on the hill to the spot where they could see the** _ **kaiju**_ **.**

Winnie the Pooh looked at his best friend Christopher Robin and asked, "Um, Christopher Robin. Do you think that Mothra can really talk to Godzilla and Rodan? Cause I don't think that he could get through to them.". The young boy with a strong imagination answered that he believed that Mothra could convince the others to set aside their differences to fight the bad monster. But unfortunately, some were not convinced entirely that the caterpillar could get the attention of two powerhouses like Godzilla and Rodan.

 **Mothra crawled towards the action between Godzilla and Rodan, the saurian continuing to pelt his winged foe with rocks. Rodan tried to send them back, but couldn't due to his large wings. So he resorted to swinging his head around to try and deflect the projectiles. Mothra squeaked loudly, trying to get their attention. Sadly, the monsters continued on with their fighting while ignoring the large worm. During one of the volleys, Rodan actually used his head to send a large boulder back to Godzilla who swatted it back to him. A very unusual game of rock volleyball started, with Mothra looking back and forth between the action. It lasted for a minute or two, until the rock slammed into Godzilla's head stunning him. Mothra finally had enough, and shot some sticky webbing from his maw at the saurian! Godzilla roared in annoyance as he was soon covered in a thin layer of webbing. As he tried to take it off, Rodan actually started to laugh! However, his laughter was cut short as Mothra also shot some of his webbing at him. Rodan squawked in annoyance as his face was covered in a thin layer of webbing as well.**

 **Godzilla laughed at this, but also amazingly started to sit on his haunches as he calmed down some. Not a lot mind you, but some as to put a break in the fighting.**

* * *

Many of the Disney characters were stunned to see such emotion coming from the monsters! Merlin the Sorcerer cleaned his glasses and stated, "Now, there is something I never thought would actually happen. Seeing gigantic titans like those laughing, and now looking like they are going to have a meeting of sort. In a way, they're almost acting human.". Indeed, the Showa-era monsters were much more when it came to expressing emotions and actions that were similar to human beings.

 **The scene shifted to the showing the humans getting to a prime spot to see the action, and then showing Mothra crawling on a rise in front of the monsters who were looking annoyed at the intrusion of the worm. Mothra turned to them and started to squeak loudly, Naoko speaking up, "Oh, good heavens! Looks like they're having a conversation! Shindo, what do you think they are saying to each other?". Rodan and Mothra shook their heads, as if disagreeing on what Mothra was saying. The detective gave his sister a mildly annoyed look, saying on how would he know since he wasn't exactly fluent in the language of monsters. Murai remembered that the fairies could understand them, opening the box to let the twins out. He knelt down and asked them on what they were saying.**

 **Moll and Lora looked at one another, and the two rising up to a standing position. They spoke as one, "He's trying to persuade them. But he's having trouble, they won't agree. He's saying that all three of them must fight together against this new monster to say the Earth". Rodan started to speak, and the Twin Fairies translated that he stated that it's none of their business if the Earth perishes and Godzilla… agrees with him! The pteranodon spoke now about just flying away. And Godzilla stated that they have no reason to try and save mankind, that they always had trouble with men & men hate them. Rodan agrees with him, but Mothra is still trying to convince them to fight together.**

The Disney Princesses, heroes, heroines and others versed in the ways of diplomacy & negotiations were amazed on what was taking place before them. Miranda Wright from _Bonkers_ whispered, "Well… I'll be! Those two are really acting like humans! But I got to say… sadly Godzilla and Rodan are right where it concerns mankind.". It was true, for in many of the movies, mankind had always tried to kill them instead of trying to understand them. Making more mistakes instead of realizing the problem  & fixing it in the first place.

However, it was Jasmine who stated, "Don't worry! Mothra will convince them to fight for the planet! He has too… Godzilla and Rodan, they are not completely cold… I hope…". Some of those who shared her feelings now were mentally going over some words on what they would say to the _kaiju_ in order to help them with the situation.

 **The scene changed again to show the dark blue car that Malmess and his goons were riding in passing through some civilians, ready to cross a bridge to the other side of the land. However… that is when Ghidrah flew in on the scene! The police tried to stop the vehicle, but the villains pressed on despite the dangers! Ghidrah flew on to the ground, his writhing heads firing off the intense** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **everywhere! One struck the side of the mountain, causing a rockslide that landed on the car and forced it to stop! The trio of hitmen were dead, one trying to get out but soon going limp as his body was caked in blood. Malmess was the only one who survived, having moderate but not fatal wounds as he got out of the car with a rifle in hand, not that had a scope on it. Even after all of that, he was set on completing his mission no matter what! Ghidrah soon landed in the village, destroying most of it as he touched down!**

 **Mothra continued to try and convince Godzilla and Rodan to forgive one another, and to fight with one another. However, the two did not want to do that. The Twin Fairies spoke, "Oh, it… it looks like it's no use! Godzilla and Rodan want to fight each other… they have no apologies to one another! They're both so bull-headed! But Mothra is still trying.". Indeed, the saurian and pteranodon only wanted to fight and quarrel with one another, but a few squeaks from Mothra stopped the bickering for a bit.**

 **Shindo commented, "Awww, these monsters are as stupid as human beings!". Many of the onlookers agreed with him on that one.**

They were not the only ones, as many human beings be they magical or not winced at that remark. Sadly, the human race had a very mixed track record… and some were more often bad than good. However, some still had a positive light about the human race.

 **Meanwhile, Ghidrah was now razing the village as he was kicking up gusts of intense wind with his wings and shooting more lightning bolts from all three maws! The screen changed to some villagers passing by underneath the group, Dr. Tsukamoto calling out to them on what was going on. One of the villagers answered that a landside had blocked the usual route out of the city, and now the only way out from the village was on the path they were on, which was a very old train track path. The Twin Fairies told them that Mothra was still talking to the monsters, and it was the doctor that suggested that they go to higher ground. After walking more and higher up on the hill, they asked Lora and Moll if the monsters were going to fight Ghidrah.**

 **The Fairies replied, "Not yet. Mothra says, the Earth belongs to man as much as it does to them. Oooh, Godzilla… what rough language! And Mothra says that it is their duty to defend the Earth and saving the Earth. But… they refuse to cooperate at all.". Dr. Tsukamoto asked on what will Mothra do now… and the Twin Fairies answered that Mothra will fight Ghidrah without them. All were stunned by this, and Naoko exclaimed that it was impossible since Mothra was only a caterpillar. Said monster started to crawl away from the two bull-headed monsters, who watched as he scuttled away. They were calling out to him, asking on where he was going. Mothra didn't answer, not wanting to waste any more words on Godzilla or Rodan.**

Elsa and those bonded with Godzilla and Rodan sighed, wondering on why these particular versions were indeed so thick-headed and stubborn. The Ice Queen whispered, "Oooh… I would so love to have words with them on why they should defend the Earth.". Indeed, many like her were now imagining on what they could have done to convince the two stubborn _kaiju_ to agree to drop the fighting and become defenders of both Earth and mankind. Also, many were giving Mothra much respect and props for the caterpillar was going into battle despite the fact that he was badly outmatched by such an overwhelming force. In fact, Snow White and her daughter Kathrin were very hopeful that their friend would be able to last long against Ghidrah.

 **The scene showed the three-headed monster still destroying all in his path, razing all to the very ground until a squeak came from nearby, indicating that Mothra was now on the scene! However, he was stopped cold by Ghidrah's** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **as the potent energy attacks were very strong… almost stronger than Godzilla's own breath attack! Mothra tried to find an opening, but sadly was hit by the beams that caused him to fly upward in the sky in pain! And landing back down hard also added to injury. Up above, the humans winced as they witnessed Mothra getting tossed around like a rag doll due to Ghidrah's attacks! Godzilla came on the scene, finding that indeed a powerful new monster was in his territory and flinging Mothra around! He roared loudly, and rushed down to challenge the golden dragon! Up above, Rodan saw this and was going to get in on the fight as he screeched loudly.**

 **As the humans watched, Dr. Tsukamoto noticed that the princess was gone! Indeed, the young lady seemed to have slipped past them while they were preoccupied with the giant monsters. He and his fellow doctors started to search to the east of their location, while Shindo looked to the west. As the group scattered to search for Selina, Godzilla rushed past the injured Mothra to get up close & personal with Ghidrah! However, the golden dragon's middle head fired a **_**Gravity Beam**_ **that struck the saurian in the chest! It repelled the King of the Monsters, who was surprised by such an attack, but only for a bit as he continued to charge his way through! However, Ghidrah was heavier due to his bulk and golden scales. So when he slammed into Godzilla with his bulk, he actually toppled the mighty mutated dinosaur and pushed him down onto a metal suspension bridge hard! Godzilla was flailing about, trying to get up. Ghidrah tried to keep him down by firing more lightning bolts at him, which missed his bulk but succeeded in creating a massive forest fire around the surrounding area.**

Merida from the animated film _**Brave**_ winced at seeing the forest now on fire, but was more focused on the battle. She stated, "Godzilla and Mothra have their hands full… that great beast is more powerful with them lighting blasts from all three heads, he's much larger than them, and those golden scales are a tough defense!". Indeed, many of the analytic characters of Disney saw that Ghidrah truly had few weaknesses. Gold was an incredibly heavy substance, yet the monster showed he could fly in Earth's gravity under his own power. And he was able to utilize it defensively by repelling physical and energy force. Add in the _Gravity Beams_ , and you truly had a potent force to be reckoned with! No wonder that Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra had to team up against him.

The more exuberant characters in the audience were cheering loudly though, all calling for Godzilla to stand his ground and take Ghidrah down!

 **The scene showed the villagers that had tried to leave earlier were now cut off due to the forest fire that had just sprung from where Ghidrah's lighting blast had hit! Police and others were forced to turn the frightened humans back to another direction to avoid the terrible destruction. Meanwhile, Rodan flew in and managed to deliver some kicks to the heads of the golden dragon, who looked upward to see the flying monster. Ghidrah wanted some payback, taking to the air and giving chase to Rodan! While the space monster left to catch up with the giant pteranodon, Godzilla went to Mothra and turned his back to him. He presented the injured worm with his tail, wiggling it and telling him to grab on. He was cooperating with the resident of Infant Island! While King Ghidrah was flying fast to catch up with his quarry, Godzilla roared as he marched up the slope of the mountain with Mothra biting on the tip of his tail as he was led upward like a tow truck would a car!**

Mater from Disney-Pixar's film series _**Cars**_ grinned and exclaimed, "YAHOO! Now there is a sight to see! Godzilla now a towing monster! Hahahaha! Way to go, big guy!". Indeed, the guests of the House of Mouse were cheering as they saw Godzilla really helping Mothra now! He had put aside his own pride and was now aiding his potent rival. Cinderella, Ariel, Anna and those having a strong liking of the King of the Monsters were very much pleased to see this. And those who loved Rodan were cheering for the flying dinosaur as he led Ghidrah on an extreme chase in the sky!

* * *

 **While Ghidrah was slowly getting closer to Rodan, the great beast made a decision… as he quickly did a U-turn in mid-air, and slammed powerfully into the space dragon! The collision was incredible, as both plummeted to the ground. However, Ghidrah had landed on top of Rodan who was now on his back. The space dragon had managed to get up first, and was looming over Rodan. The giant pteranodon had to keep flapping his wings strongly as he tried to get up, keeping Ghidrah at bay with forceful wind gusts. He managed to right himself up, but was badly injured to take to the skies right away. Add to the fact that his opponent was in close-quarters, he couldn't risk flying least one of the heads does something to seriously damage his wings. While Godzilla was still towing up the mountain slope the injured Mothra, Rodan was forced to take cover behind a large rock as Ghidrah fired his** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **at him.**

 **Godzilla and Mothra came on the scene, both stalking towards their foe. The caterpillar had regained enough strength to crawl on his own, two rivals now side by side to fight against a common enemy! However, Ghidrah ignored them as he was more focused on his target. The three heads continued to fire their energy attacks on Rodan, who cried out for help since he was very much pinned down by the potent lighting blasts. Godzilla roared loudly, angry at being insulted & wanting to aid his new ally. He picked up a huge boulder that was nearby, and threw it at Ghidrah! It hit him squarely on the back of the middle head, which got the dragon's attention as it turned around to face Godzilla and Mothra. The saurian continued to pelt the golden enemy with large boulders, either kicking them or throwing them to Ghidrah. This tactic seemed to work as the space monster was focused on the saurian rather than at Rodan at the moment.**

The Disney characters were cheering loudly now as they had witnessed the fight between the Earth Defenders and Ghidrah! Cubby from Disney's animated series _The Gummi Bears_ waved his wooden sword around wildly as he cheered, "That's it Godzilla! Let'em have it! Show that overgrown dragon what a real warrior can do!". Of course, this ticked Mushu off since he was a dragon. The men, ladies and animals were all cheering for the monsters! Heroes/heroines and partners were rooting for the Earth Defenders, while the bad guys/girls called for Ghidrah to destroy them all. Mickey and his friends were grinning as they were now seeing their companions REALLY getting into the Toho movie.

 **The scene changed to show Princess Selina, near the edge of a ravine down below the cliff, and she seemed to be praying. She had her arms stretched out towards the Heavens as she cried, "Almighty deity, creator of the Universe, look upon this planet and save it from destruction! Oh Lord, save this planet from the calamity which threatens it!". As she was calling out to the High One Above, Malmess was on the other side of the ravine and spotted her! He saw that this was his chance to finally be rid of the princess! He snuck over to a rock that would be suitable for a sniper shot, laying on it and taking aim with his rifle. He looked through the scope on top of the weapon, aiming his gun at the chest of the young woman. Shindo spotted her and called out… only for a gun to go off and a chunk of rock to explode beside Selina's left side close to her head! Malmess's shot had veered off course due to the shaking of the ground thanks to the fighting monsters nearby, the bullet grazing the princess's head but appeared to have put her into shock as she suddenly went straight and stiff.**

 **Shindo quickly took out his gun and fired at the assassin, but the distance was too great for the small handgun's bullets to really reach him. Malmess continued to fire, not anymore caring about proper aiming. The detective saw Selina slowly rising up and he yelled at her to stay down, but she seemed to be waking from a trance… and she tumbled down into the abyss below! Shindo cried out as she fell, "PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS!". He looked up at his quarry, and continued to fire at him but it was of no use. Malmess's high-powered rifle started to fire at him now, but he couldn't get a beat on the officer. The hitman realized that he was out of ammo, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out the spare ammunition to reload. While he was reloading, Shindo looked down and saw that Selina had landed on a small outcropping of rocks. She was sprawled on the precipice, out-cold but at least that was better than falling to the very bottom of the cliff.**

Mama Odie whistled and commented, "Oooh, man! That little lady truly has the Lord on her side if she just fell down to land on a small landing like that! She may be hurt, but that's better than going SPLAT on the hard ground below!". Some agreed with her on that assessment, but was wondering on why the princess was rising up after nearly being hit by a bullet. Most observed that she seemed to be struggling with something internally before falling down to the precipice below.

 **Shindo climbed down using some vines, reaching the princess and helping her up. She moaned softly, showing the side of her head that had been grazed by the bullet was now trailing some amounts of blood. The detective told her to be quiet as he helped her, the woman looking at him and not recognizing the young man. But, her eyes seemed different… more alive than before as her voice actually had an emotional quality to it rather than the mechanical tone that she had been using for some time. Up above, Ghidrah had enough of being pelted by rocks and fired his** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **at the monsters, flinging once again Mothra to the side while stopping Godzilla from his assault.**

 **Down below, Malmess had reloaded his weapon and was down below at the level where his targets were at. He took aim once more through the scope, seeing the officer bandaging up the princess's head with some white gauze. Shindo had managed to take some from the clinic earlier, thinking he would be needed it & apparently his hunch was right. Said officer saw Malmess taking aim, and quickly put the princess against the wall where the shots missed her head! He took out his handgun to fire, but again the bullets fell short as Malmess continued to fire. Selina saw this, and now she was acting like her real self! Her eyes widened as she saw the assassin and exclaimed that she knew him. Vibrant life was once again within the young lady as she stood above Shindo and exclaimed, "Traitor! Malmess… why are you shooting at me!? Traitor!". He continued to fire, but luckily his shots missed due to the vibrations of the monsters up above causing him to miss.**

Belle whispered, "So we were right! She was possessed by a Martian, or more like her spirit! The shock of being shot must have forced the spirit out, and now Selina is truly whole again!". Indeed, the Disney ladies were glad to see that their fellow princess was now free from the hold of the Martian. But were a bit worried when she had made herself open to gunfire like that.

 **Shindo managed to pull her to safety and stated that she had regained her senses. Not completely as she looked at the young Japanese man and asked on who he was, and where she was at. He replied, "I'm a policeman, and I'm trying to keep you alive, princess!". He turned to deal with the traitor from the land of Selgina, but Malmess managed to hit Shindo's handgun. He yelped as he was forced to drop his weapon, which tumbled into the abyss below. The assassin rose up to both feet, confident that now he could end his mission. Shindo told the princess to get behind him, ready to use his body as a living shield to protect her! Malmess continued to fire, soon hitting the left arm of Shindo and causing the officer to grimace from the attack as he held his wounded appendage, Selina by his side now. He was taking careful aim now, his rifle pointed right at Selina's head…**

 **Up above Ghidrah continued to fire his energy beams at Godzilla, one hitting the saurian in the stomach that caused him to hold it in pain. One of Ghidrah's heads fired off at a mountain top… where the humans were at. Malmess looked up in horror as suddenly a rockslide started to head his way! He screamed in fear as a boulder slammed into him, seemingly as he clutched it as he was knocked down from the precipice he had been on… and into the ground far down below with plenty of rocks sliding down on top of him. Shindo and Selina covered their eyes to shield them from dust and debris, and when it was all over, they looked down to see if they could find the assassin's body. No such luck, as it was now buried under three tons of rubble and rock. Naoko and the others came on the scene, the sibling spotting her brother's raincoat and realizing that he must have fallen down the ravine. Murai and Naoko shouted for their friend, and he replied in the same manner indicating that he was okay. Selina was using the same gauze that was used on her to bandage her savior's injured arm which was bleeding quite a bit. Dr. Tsukamoto turned his colleagues, telling them to go to a hut that was halfway down the hill to bring a rope. The two lab-coated assistance nodded, hurrying to get the tool necessary for a situation like this.**

Disney characters cheered as they witnessed the demise of Malmess, the hitman tumbling down to his doom! Hercules turned to Hades and gave a smug grin before stating, "Does that sound familiar to you Hades? Tumbling down to one's doom because of their own arrogance?". The Greek god of the Underworld gave the demigod a heated glare, his cocktail drink turning to ashes due to his heat rising. Many heroes and heroines looked to their adversaries and gave them smug looks, the villains and villainesses only glaring back as they saw the hitman going down to his doom below. Judge Claude Frollo was especially glaring hard as he remembered his own demise in the animated movie he was in.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show the fight between the Earth Defenders and Ghidrah! Rodan was now on the golden dragon's back, pecking away at the heads while Godzilla charged to do a frontal assault by grabbing one of the heads. Mothra helped out too by crawling to one of Ghidrah's two tails, and managing to bite down hard on one of the tips! The space monster was being almost smothered on all fronts by the close-combat attacks, and thus flailed about to get them off of him! Mothra was thrashed around when Ghidrah swung his tails wildly about, while Godzilla was forced back by a rush body-check from the golden monster! Rodan tried to keep up his rear assault on Ghidrah, but even his attacks seemed to be getting nowhere. Godzilla was sent further back by more of the dragon's** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **, but he managed to recover and try for another frontal assault. One had to give credit to the Earth Defenders, they never say die in the face of a common enemy!**

 **Mothra continued to bite onto Ghidrah's tail, Rodan on the ground now and telling the caterpillar that their regular attacks were not having much effect on their foe. The guardian of Infant Island was forced to let go of the tail, and Godzilla once again tried to grapple with the heads of the monster. Mothra shot some webbing at Ghidrah… and that gave Rodan an idea! He screeched at the worm, telling him to stop for now and to climb on his back! Meanwhile, the King of the Monsters kept Ghidrah occupied as he finally managed to get in close and grabbed the middle head! Rodan and Mothra took advantage of the situation, the caterpillar climbing on Rodan's back slowly. Godzilla tied to hold on, but was soon thrown to the ground by the heads. Rodan took to the air, hovering in place and Mothra spitting out his silk webbing at the golden dragon! Ghidrah turned his attention to the two monsters, and Godzilla saw his chance as well! He went over and grabbed one of the tails of his enemy, and started to pull while Rodan kept on flying and spreading out Mothra's webbing attack as to make sure it got all over the space monster!**

The Disney crowd was cheering loudly as they saw the Earth Defenders now showing a teamwork that one had never seen in years! Peg Pete was whooping loudly and exclaimed, "That's right, big boys! Keep up the teamwork! Web up that dragon good, Mothra! Rodan, keep up the hovering! Come on Godzilla, drag that dragon down!". It was understandable as she was excited, many others within the dinner theater cheering their heads off and yelling encouragements to Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra.

The children were also getting excited, more so than the adults. Miles and his sister Loretta Callisto from the Disney Junior series _Miles from Tomorrowland_ were cheering loudly with Miles exclaiming, "Alright Godzilla! You and the others keep it up! You got Ghidrah right where you want him!". The Showa-era of Toho was definitely a classic series that many, adults and children, could get into.

 **Godzilla tried to keep hold of one of the tails, but they were thrashing around wildly. He got tired of trying to get a hold of just one of the appendages, and this time grabbed both as he tried with all his strength to drag Ghidrah away. Mothra continued to use his webbing, the space monster trying to fire off his energy attack… only to find out that he couldn't! The silk webbing had properties to neutralize any form of energy attack, and Ghidrah's** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **were no exception! The three-headed monster couldn't get close with a physical attack since Godzilla was behind him to make sure that he didn't get close enough, and the webbing was starting to really get to him as it started to hinder some of his necks own movements.**

 **On the other side of the area, many people were still fleeing from their homes. Shindo and his group were with the civilians now, Selina being helped by a doctor and Naoko. One of the citizens saw Dr. Tsukamoto and asked, "Doctor, what's going to happen to us?! Are we going to die here?!". He replied to keep calm, and to keep moving on. Meanwhile, Mothra continued to spray while Rodan kept hovering and moving about to spread said silk spray. Ghidrah's three heads and necks were now truly wrapped up like mummies, the dragon trying to break free but sheer force was not enough to break through the webbing. Godzilla now managed to gain some ground, as Ghidrah was weakening little by little, and was now dragging the space monster away. The screen soon showed the people, many looking down in sadness as they lamented that their homes were now gone. A rockslide occurred, causing them to back away in fright as not to get crushed! The rocks slid and tumbled down onto the village, crushing it completely. The villagers were now very sad to see that their livelihood was now gone.**

The Disney stars were sad at seeing the looks of the people's faces as their homes were decimated to rubble. Some hoped that the town could be repaired when all was said and done.

 **Mothra was slowly starting to run out of silk, but that was fine since Ghidrah's three heads and necks were almost completely cocooned up! The monster could barely move any of his heads, and was getting weaker. Godzilla continued to drag Ghidrah now, and when they were on top of the slope… he used his massive strength to actually fling the monster away and down to the ground! The golden dragon landed hard with a resounding BOOM, and Godzilla took the opportunity to fling more boulders at his enemy. Ghidrah apparently had enough, sensing that this planet's monsters were too much for it. He started to spread his wings, ready to take off back into space despite being pelted by heavy rocks. The villagers saw that the three-headed dragon was ready to fly away, and they started to actually cheer for the monsters as they saw that they were saved by them!**

 **They cheered, "Mothra! Rodan! Godzilla and Mothra have won! They are three new heroes!". Godzilla was joined by Rodan and Mothra, the saurian roaring out to Ghidrah to never come back as the titanic celestial creature started to fly back to the sky and towards outer space. Mothra squeaked out that if he did return… Rodan finished up by screeching at the retreat foe, saying that they would be here to stop him! The three Earth Defenders were actually taking a stand together, looking like real heroes instead of bickering beasts! Ghidrah continued to fly away, inwardly vowing to return when he gained back his strength.**

At the House of Mouse, the place was rocking with cheering from most of the stars! Children were jumping up and down at seeing the teamwork and victory of the monsters, and the adults were all smiling greatly as they truly witnessed something that was quite rare to see. Donald was among the cheering crowd as he exclaimed, "YAHOO! That's the way to do it! Way to go, you guys! You showed that big palooka whose boss!". Normally Daisy would be embarrassed by this, but not this time. She really enjoyed the movie, and seeing that a lot of people were doing like what her beau was doing now, she didn't mind one bit.

 **The scene soon changed to show a conference of sort being held at an airport, and coming in was Princess Selina. The young woman was wearing a simple but elegant long black dress and hat, and she seemed to be back to normal now. Naoko brought her recorder up and asked if she had more questions before leaving back to her homeland. Selina answered as she turned to Dr. Tsukamoto, "Oh yes, I wonder… is it true that I really called myself a Martian?". He answered in a positive, and that although she was perfectly normal in many aspects, she had an instinct of telling the future. One that no Earth man possessed. The princesses than asked on what brought her back to normal than, the doctor explaining that was a mere shock that brought her back. He pointed at his head, at the area where Selina was injured earlier, and stated that when the bullet grazed her, it brought her back fully. She found it interesting that it was so, but asked if one day she might regain that instinct of Martian prophecy. Dr. Tsukamoto honestly answered that question at the moment was beyond his or any's understanding or guessing.**

 **The princess looked through the crowd, and saw Shindo standing within them. The detective was wearing a sling, his arm bandaged properly after the incident with Malmess. She stood up, going to the policeman who had helped her out so much, risked so much for her. Once she was in front of him, he did a little bow to her. She said, "I want to thank you Shindo… for saving my life three times at least.". He was surprised to hear that, asking if she really knew. She nodded, saying that she remembered at the hotel, the clinic and of course on the mountain. The detective asked if she remembered the rest of it all, when she was possessed by the Martian. She admitted that she did not fully remember most of anything at the time, but she did remember on how much he helped her out. And she stated that she would never forget him. The young man was blushing a bit, feeling very honored and glad in hearing such words from a beautiful lady… especially royalty! Selina turned to thank Naoko as well, for she helped out a great deal too.**

Some of the Disney men grinned as they saw that the hero was getting congratulations of such tender kind from a lady. Phoebus chuckled and stated, "Way to go, young man! Way to go! Hehehehe…". Some of the ladies just rolled their eyes in amusement at this, but most saw this as classic and timeless. Not cliché or overdone like a few were thinking right now.

 **The scene showed a large jet leaving the runaway, the people waving to it as it was the one who held Princess Selina. The crowd slowly started to leave when the plane was in the air. Naoko, Prof. Murai and Dr. Tsukamoto turned to see Shindo looking longly at the flying craft, realizing that he needed to be alone for now. The trio left the area, Shindo wondering as he continued to gaze at the plane if he would see Selina again. He was wishing and praying that she would get safe to her kingdom.**

 **The screen showed Godzilla and Rodan, side by side but a fair distance as they saw Mothra going back home to Infant Island. The Twin Fairies were on their large caterpillar friend and called out, "Good bye Rodan! Good bye Godzilla! We're going back to Infant Island! Good bye! Good bye everybody!".**

 **The screen soon blacked out and in bold white words were the words THE END with 1964 copyright Toho, Ltd. under the words.**

* * *

The light came back on, the whole dinner theater club cheered loudly as they had been very much entertained tonight! Mickey went back on stage, and was just smiling wide at all of the pleased looks on the guests faces. He asked, "Well, wasn't that a great Toho classic! How did you like it?".

Genie, with his wife Eden and their son Robin, exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! Now that was a great movie! A delicate blend of action and adventure, with cases of realism without going overboard, and also not too scary for the kids at least. A rare movie treat for me! I give it two thumbs up!". He showed his two thumbs, which turned into fireworks and shot off sparks to show that the loveable blue lug really enjoyed the movie. Eden and Robin did too, the little magical lad also shooting magical sparks from his hand to indicate that he too liked the movie.

Waldorf and Statler also gave their two-cents on the movie. Waldorf commented, "Yup, that movie was a sight to see for these old eyes! I only wish that Godzilla and the monsters would come to the Muppet Theater to put on a performance!".

The tall Statler added, "Yeah, I would like them to come too… they would do us a favor to REALLY bring that house down! Doh-hohohoho!". No matter the location or audience, the two legendary hecklers always liked to have a jab at the Muppets.

Mickey laughed and replied, "Thanks Genie, Statler and Waldorf! I hope the rest of you enjoyed it too! And remember, just because something is old doesn't mean it's not enjoyable anymore!". That was especially true for the Disney classic characters in the building, and almost all agreed with the mouse on that.

Leandre raised his hand to get Mickey's attention, and when he did the prince asked, "Are you going to host more specials like this Mickey? Because this was really good, though it can't top the first one you did with DJ Rodriguez in March.". Some agreed with the royal one, as the one that hosted DJ Rodriguez and his fellow authors was truly a once in a lifetime experience.

The leader of the House answered, "I don't know about that, your Highness. But if you really want more specials like this, just send me a letter! Request what kind of Toho movie you want to watch, and why you want to see it, and I'll think on it at least.". Seeing that it was the best he could offer right now, a lot of the stars started to mentally come up with letters to write to Mickey and think hard on what kind of Toho movie they wanted to appear at the House of Mouse.

Mike lowered himself down to where all could see him and announced, "Hey folks! It's actually almost closing time here for the club, so you better get ready to go on back home!". Indeed, the time had flown for the audience as the movie lasted for about an hour and twenty-six minutes. The characters started to get their things together, paying for the meals & drinks, and making sure that they had everyone with them before going back home.

Mickey made the final announcement for the night, "Thanks again for joining us at the House of Mouse everyone! Hope to see you back here next week… and who knows when the next Toho film will be shown here?". He then grinned, sent a hand signal to Horace in the Control Room… and opened his mouth to let out a 'roar' that was from Heisei-version Godzilla!

Pete managed to FINALLY come out from the basement, all woozy and exhausted from his little ordeal down below. In fact, if one saw him, they would have thought he had gotten into a fight against King Ghidorah himself. He managed to gaze out to the audience, and saw that they were ready to leave. He checked the clock above him, and saw that it was really time to go. He groaned and slumped to the ground, palming his face and asked to no one in particular, "Why do these things always have to happen to me?". Peg saw him and went over the big lug, asking on where had been and why he looked like he got into a fight with one of the _kaiju_.

Pete said nothing, but Peg saw that he was exhausted. She said, "Come on, husband of mine. Let's go back upstairs to our room and get some sleep.". As she escorted him back up the stairs to their abode, she gave one last look around at the décor and was smiling warmly.

She thought, 'I really do need to dive more into this Toho business. I want to see more of these giant monster movies! Especially ones starring Godzilla!'.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… DONE! Wow… whoo… oh man… oh man, this is seriously one of the LONGEST chapters I ever had to do! I literally spent most of a day and night in working on this! Oh man… it's finally done…

Thank you Lord for helping me to stay with this chapter! Thank you Jesus Christ for just being with me as I worked on this long chapter special! It was hard, and also trying due to some circumstances, but you filled me with conviction and drive to continue on forward with this! Praise and glory to you God for always aiding me with my Disney/Godzilla stories like this!

So the Disney characters have enjoyed a Showa-era Godzilla movie, and it seems that many like the Disney ladies are really getting into the Toho scene! What next movie will be shown at the House of Mouse? Now THAT is a mystery! Hehehe… I also hope to one day see some drawings that are about my novel series, or at least a video review on any of them.

I really want to ask a LOT of questions here for you concerning the chapter, but I'll limit them to just six for this one. Ahem…

If you joined Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip & Dale in making one of the larger prop models on any of the Toho monsters, working with your bare hands on it, which monster would you choose and why?

Upon hearing that most of the Disney Princesses and ladies had formed the group _Kaiju Supremes_ , would you join them in any and all things Toho? And if so, what discussion would you like to share with all of them concerning any of the monsters?

If you were part of Prof. Murai's team that was examining the meteorite in the gorge, what would you be thinking upon seeing the strange properties it put out?

If you were with the Twin Fairies in the hotel when the assassins had Princess Selina, would you do after they had turned off the lights?

If you had the chance to go in the Toho movie and try to help Mothra in trying to convince Godzilla and Rodan to fight together against King Ghidorah, what arguments would you give to help the caterpillar's cause?

And finally, what would your reaction be at seeing the legendary three Earth Monsters together after sending Ghidorah off? And if you were standing with the monsters, what would you say to Ghidorah as he flew away?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

House of Mouse Special- Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I am doing well, and also glad to see some reviews for my last chapter. I really worked long and hard on that chapter, making sure to put both Disney and Toho characters from my childhood into the story as best I could.

I really want to thank the Lord for helping me out with this story! The last chapter was very tough, on many accounts, but thanks to Jesus I was able to get the drive and conviction necessary to see it all the way through! Thank you God for helping me out, not just with the story… but with life as well! I hope that I do my best to bring glory and honor to you Jesus! Thank you for aiding me, and thank you for the wonderful readers and reviewers who have taken the time to review my Toho/Disney crossovers!

I want to thank as well the loyal reviewers who each gave their input and imaginative words into their reviews! I am a bit sad that I have not seen any reviews on some of my chapters from my novels or mini-novel from other reviewers such as **LORD DESTRYUK** , **anime-death-angel** , **NaruHinaProductions2014** , **Kaiju Avenger** , **Gojira Defender** and more. I hope that they are okay and doing well, and hope to see some words from them on any of the chapters from my Godzilla/Disney works.

Also, still no word from Disney on my letter I sent to them. Still hoping and praying for the best…

Ahem! Now, here are my words of gratitude to the ones who did reviews:

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for the kind words, my friend. I hope that your Internet bill is paid in full, and that you & your family regain your connections quickly and fully. It took me some remembering on my part the many characters that I saw in the past Disney TV series and such that I remembered watching fondly as a child. I just hope to bring in more from the past that made Disney awesome!

To **King of 2211** : Thank you all for the review, both the author and the members of _Big Hero Six_! That Showa-era movie was one of my faves as a kid as well! Lost count actually on how many times I did see it as a little one. I hope to bring back the tried and true classics of both Disney and Toho! Just because it maybe old doesn't mean that it hasn't lost the charm and special something that made it amazing.

To **Guest** : I am afraid I would be unable to make such a request come true, as I am really unfamiliar with the series you call _Ultraman_. However, I hope this special chapter makes you smile! Thank you, and may God be with you as well!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Ah, my lady love Keara! Thank you once again for the passionate review which I always like to see from you! Yes, geekdom and nerdom is never limited to gender or age. And I hope that showing that the Disney Ladies, both old and new, getting into Toho like they did with their new group, displays that in a positive way. Also, Pete and Piggy do like to get even with pranks done to them… just in a more physical way. Hehehe…

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thanks for the review! Always nice to see someone really getting into the chapter! Sorry if I only gave short appearances to the famous hecklers Statler and Waldorf, but I wanted for the chapter to focus on both the movie & the reactions of the audience during said parts of the film. If they had heckled, it would have taken the focus off of the movie and onto them. Also, I really hope that this final chapter makes you and the others smile!

To **laze jovanov** : Thanks for the review, my friend!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thanks for the review, and very glad to hear that it was this movie that really hooked you onto the Godzilla series in the first place! And you could be right; the meteorite would have been a clean source of new energy… had not Ghidorah emerged from it.

To **ZILLAFAN** : Iron Giant and Homer belong to different companies and shows, so that is why they are not shown here.

And finally to **Japan Boy** : Thank you to the author who inspired me, and showed me that it is quite possible to fuse Disney with Toho! That is quite true for me; classic and timeless will always be a fan favorite of my own tastes, and I hope the previous chapter showed it. I also hoped to bring some honor to the deceased actors who played their parts in the Showa-era movies of Godzilla. And quite right; Stantler and Waldorf's comedy and heckling are really right up there with the duo comedies of legends!

Everyone, this will be my FINAL chapter for my one-shot here. I have showed Heisei, Showa… and now for the last part of the series, Millennium. I hope you like my choice of movie here to be played at the House of Mouse, and also enjoyed the chapters here. I still dream, and hope, that one day my works will get the attention of both Toho & Disney companions in a positive way. That they would be turned into either movies, TV series, comics, etc. I mean… would any of you watch this if my special one-shots here were turned into a TV series or special three-disc movie special of sort?

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc. Also, I will be utilizing the **Toho Kingdom** website to show the many weapons that are used here.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

Now, on with the final chapter!)

* * *

It was November 11th, 2017. The House of Mouse was once again preparing for another night of entertainment, Mickey Mouse overseeing the décor of Toho and many monster items inside his dinner theater club. Daisy and Donald Duck were putting miniature monster items on the many tables that littered the area, the old sailor putting up Heisei monsters while his better half was decorating her tables with Millennium _kaiju_. The lovely show planner  & bookkeeper Minnie Mouse was checking the events for tonight's show, and also checking the Guest List that was again filled with many Disney guests stars coming. And Oswald the Rabbit and his lady love Ortensia the Cat were all set to help Max Goof outside with the various vehicles that would be coming in soon.

Mickey went to his better half, giving her a kiss on the cheek which made her smile brightly and giggle in a melodious tone that sent the mouse's heart tingling in a very positive way. He asked, "Haha! How's the list coming along Minnie? Another packed house like last time?".

Minnie smiled at her beau and answered, "Hahaha! We got ourselves another packed theater night, Mickey! With another showing of Godzilla, this time from the Millennium-era, a lot of our fellow Disney stars are coming in! You do know that the first ones to call for prime seating for the night are the stars from _**Tangled**_ and the Pixie Hollow series, right?". Mickey nodded, knowing full well that Rapunzel, along with Tinkerbell and her friends from the enchanted part of Neverland, wanted to see how their old friend Godzilla 2000 was doing. He and many others had learned that this particular saurian was the grown-up version of Godzilla Junior after the events of _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_. The author DJ Rodriguez had left that particular part of the Toho Millennium series for others to start on, for the next generation to have a crack at it.

The legendary mouse inquired, "Oh, by the way… are the authors coming? I know they missed the second Disney/Toho movie night in July, but will they come for this one?". Minnie nodded, showing her love another list that showed the various authors that would be attending the event for the night! Of course, among the authors was DJ Rodriguez himself. The _Author Guest List_ also showed **King of 2211, bluemarvel0, anime-death-angel, Kearitona Sjachraelgil, Darkness Rissing, Japan Boy, LORD DESTRYUK, DRAGONDAVE45** and many more from the real world!

Mickey grinned and exclaimed, "Oh boy! We really got ourselves a night to remember for everyone!". Minnie sported the same smile on her boyfriend, both very much pleased & excited on what was to be coming soon. They soon heard some grunting from behind, and turned to see the chipmunks Chip & Dale, along with Donald & Scrooge's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie… and Peg Pete moving a large prop towards the entrance/exit of the theater!

Peg Pete, the very beautiful wife of club landlord & on/off villain Pete, had been a tremendous help to the House of Mouse. She had gotten more involved with the popular club, investing much of her time and energy to help out in any way possible. Of course, her husband was still fuming that his better half was helping to keep the theater afloat instead of wrecking it & putting it out of business so he could take over. However, Peg had always managed to soothe him & also misdirect him when she caught him trying to sabotage any of the events.

Right now, the six were pushing to the entrance/exit of the place a rather impressive prop that showed it was a very impressive replica of the mechanical monster MechaGodzilla-II. The lads had once again created a replica masterpiece from scratch with their bare hands… but this one was a bit different since Peg had a hand in its creation as well! The mature woman always liked to use her physical skills along with her mind, and thus had been a great deal of help to the boys. She pushed the back dorsal spines of the mighty mecha from G-Force & the Japanese Self-Defense Force with Dewey and Huey, exclaiming, "Okay boys… one last push should do it! Come on! 1… 2… 3! Push!".

The trio working in the back, and the remaining three who were pulling & guiding it in the front, all worked together to push MechaGodzilla-II into place on the right side of the entrance/exit way. With some guidance, they managed to do so! Chip scampered away from the prop to admire their handiwork, the small chipmunk stating, "It's perfect! Good job everyone!". Even though the large-scale model had wheels on its feet for easy mobility & maneuverability, it was still quite heavy to move around even with all of them there.

Louie wiped some sweat off his forehead and commented, "Whew… now that is that! That's the last of them!". Looking to the left side of the club's opening, he looked to another prop where they had placed there earlier. It was another excellent replica of the original MechaGodzilla that was from _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_ Toho movie that was released in Japan in 1974, but was released to the United States three years later in 1977 by Cinema Shares  & under a new name.

Dale looked at the original mecha-form of Godzilla, grinning and putting in, "They are good… but I really would like to see the audience's face when they see the one on stage!". The group turned to see that a large object was covered by an equally large white shite, set in place near where the teenage ducks would play for the crowd.

Mickey and Minnie went to the group and it was the main mouse himself that inquired, "Great work in putting MechaGodzilla-II up! Is there anything else that needs to be set up?".

Peg answered, "No, I really think we're good now Mickey. The props are all set, and it seems that the tables are all done. And the movie posters are also out in full display!". The group looked to the many movie posters, both vintage and new, that were now set up around the dinner theater. Mrs. Pete had a growing fondness for the classics, especially for the 1933 _**King Kong**_ movie that was produced by Radio Pictures.

Huey, Dewey and Louie had a love for the more rare, less known _kaiju_ such as Gezora the walking ice octopus from _**Space Amoeba**_ that was released by Toho in 1970. And Varan, the gliding spiked monster whose movie bared his name  & was released by Toho in 1958. And also the twin giant ape-men Gaira & Sanda from the 1966 movie _**War of the Gargantuas**_. Chip and Dale liked the Toho movies that starred the famous King of the Monsters, but were more pulled to the Heisei-era movies.

A familiar voice called from above, and the company looked up to see that was Horace Horsecollar. The master of the Control Room called out, "Hey Mickey! Everything is set up here! Movie is all ready to play, and the systems everywhere seem to check out fine!". The movie that was about to be played was set in a Blu-Ray DVD format, so this was a bit of a relief to the anthro horse who liked modern conveniences and technology a bit more than retro ones.

Mickey gave him the thumbs-up sign, and that was when Goofy came in wearing his usual head waiter outfit. He went to his leader and best friend and said, "Hyuck! Here ya go, Mickey! The menu is all set up! The chefs are all ready to slice, dice, simmer and stew for tonight's event!". Mickey thanked his friend, opening the menu to see within it. Minnie and the others also looked at the small folder that contained many delicious-sounding food choices, drinks and desserts. In fact, the chipmunks and duck teens had to wipe some drool from their mouths as some of the choices looked practically scrumptious to eat.

The leader of the House of Mouse handed back the menu to his friend and replied, "Oh boy! The choices here sound, and look very swell! I bet the audience is going to love it all!". Goofy smiled, very proud whenever hearing that the special guests to the club would love his staff's cooking.

Donald and Daisy had just put the finishing touches on the last of the tables, when the sailor's watch went off. He glanced at it, his eyes soon going wide as he saw the time. He ran over to Mickey, with Daisy on his webbed heels, and exclaimed, "Mickey! Mickey! Its 7:00 p.m., only thirty more minutes until opening time!". That got a fire lit up underneath the group, as each of them scrambled to do what needed to be done before the club opened. Peg rushed upstairs to her and Pete's living quarters to get ready, Donald and the ducks dashing to the backstage to get ready as well. Chip & Dale scampered on to the kitchen to see if they could help there.

Minnie was about to go backstage as well to prepare for the night's events when Oswald and Ortensia burst through the double-doors! The black & white lucky rabbit exclaimed, "Mickey! Mick! Hey, the guest stars are coming in hot tonight! So many vehicles of all kinds are coming in!".

Ortensia added, "Yeah! It seems we're going to get a little bit more characters coming in than we thought! We might need a little bit of help!".

Mickey looked to his girlfriend and ordered, "Minnie, you go on back and get things ready! I'll help my brother and Ortensia out with Max outside!". The mouse had seen the rabbit as his brother, not by blood but by creation since Walt Disney himself did create Oswald first before he was given to Universal Studios in 1929. Of course, Oswald did resent the fact that Mickey had essentially taken his place with Walt long ago… but over the years since being revived thanks to the video game _Epic Mickey_ , he had gradually started to see Mickey as a brother as well. Ortensia was very much glad to see the two getting along, and the cat was very glad that the mouse did indeed bear no kind of ill-will to her beau.

Minnie nodded and rushed backstage while Mickey rolled up his sleeves to help his companions out with the Disney stars that were already arriving.

It was about five minutes till official opening time when Mickey, Max, Oswald and Ortensia had finally managed to get a majority of the vehicles into suitable parking spaces. A lot of the characters were surprised to see Mickey helping outside of the club, but most were pleased to see that the mouse's abilities were not completely confined to the inside of the House of Mouse. Max looked to his boss/friend and stated, "Thanks for helping us out with the carriages, cars, and more Mick! Me, Ortensia and Oswald will handle the rest from here! You go on in and get ready!". Mickey nodded, giving a little salute of thanks to the trio before running back inside the club.

When he arrived inside, he saw everyone was at their posts. Minnie saw the slightly dishelved state her boyfriend was in and said, "Mickey, you better wash your face and straighten out your suit! Just four minutes until official opening time!". The mouse gave her a nod before rushing backstage like the wind, causing Donald to state that this was cutting it very close, even for Mickey himself.

Said leader of the house went backstage, got his face washed up as much as he could, and was fixing his suit & checking out his little costume that he would be wearing for the opening… when the clock behind him struck 7:30 p.m., indicating that it was show time!

The doors to the club flew open, and coming in fast were the Disney characters!

* * *

From the very first animated film created in 1938 which was _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ , to the more modern Disney-Pixar movies made in 2016 such as _**Moana**_! The computer-generated 3D characters had been transformed to classic 2D forms as such was the rules of House of Mouse. Coming in next were the stars from the Disney TV series, from the 1985 animated series _The Wuzzles_ all the way up to _Sofia the First_! This included the many animated shows that featured Marvel characters, and also the stars from Star Wars!

Coming next were the legendary Muppets, this time with Walter included as he was much better now. Said latest addition to the Muppet family looked all around the House of Mouse in awe, and also at his transformation into a 2D animated character. He saw the many stars that graced the dinner theater club and exclaimed, "W-Wow! This place is great! So many stars… so many characters… all in under one roof! It's fantastic!". He craned his neck to look up at the EXTRA-LARGE guests that had come such as the titans and Greek gods/goddesses from _**Hercules**_ , Chernabog from the legendary movie _**Fantasia**_ , and also Te Fiti & Tamatoa from the recent movie _**Moana**_!

Kermit smiled at seeing his friend's awed face and replied, "It certainly is, Walter! And as you can see, Mickey and his friends make sure to accommodate everyone of different shape and size! This place is THE place to be in all of Toontown!". The Muppets, like the rest of the characters, were all surprised when they saw the two MechaGodzilla props as they passed through the entrance/exit way. This time, Miss Piggy was now as surprised as before as she was mildly fascinated by the mechanical monsters.

Statler and Waldorf, the hecklers of legend, also glanced at the two mechas for a bit. Waldorf stated, "Now that is interesting, a mechanical double of a monster! I wonder if we could do the same with the Muppets.".

His elderly friend Statler answered, "Why would you want to make robotic duplicates of those weirdos?".

Waldorf answered, "At least with machine doubles, we can actually turn them off!". The two old men laughed as they joked about their fellow Muppets, some of the villains/villainesses hearing them and actually chuckling at the jab. Apparently, Statler and Waldorf were a bit popular with the ones that walked on the bad side.

The final ones coming in for the night were different… they were the actual authors of various stories from the real world! Coming in first was DJ Rodriguez himself, the one who started the _Monsters and Magic_ series that had the Disney characters interact with the Toho monsters in a way that many liked. He looked all around him in awe, very much pleased to see the House of Mouse again  & to the fact that it sported Toho items all around. He turned around to see the mechas, the smile on his face widening when he saw both MechaGodzilla's. He called out to the doorway, "Come on in everyone! This place is something to see!".

One by one, many other authors came into the club! There was **Darkness Rissing** , **LORD DESTRYUK** , **anime-death-angel** , **Kaiju Avenger** , **Gojira Defender** , **King of 2211** , **DRAGONDAVE45** , **bluemarvel0** , **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , **NaruHinaProductions2014** and finally **Japan Boy**. Since they were a special case, the authors had been allowed to keep their real flesh and blood forms while walking into the House of Mouse. One would think that they had stepped into the film _**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**_. At seeing both the legendary Disney cast and the Toho décor all around, the twelve writers from various parts of the world were awestruck.

Darkness Rissing looked to see Scar and Hades, two of his favorite villains of the Disney series. He sported a big grin, taking out from a pouch that was strapped to his side a pen and notebook. He stated, "Yes! This time, I am going to get Hades and Scar's autographs! And some of the other Disney stars before the club starts!". He rushed to where the two mentioned bad guys were at, many of his fellow authors smiling and shaking their head slightly. But none could blame them, since they were feeling like kids at the Disney theme parks whenever they saw their favorite characters up and about.

DRAGONDAVE45 looked around to see David Xanatos, his wife Fox, and also the rest of the cast from Disney's animated 1994 series _Gargoyles_. He said to his companions, "I'm going to talk to Goliath and the others for a bit! See ya later!". He rushed over to the tables that held the flying guardians of New York. DJ was not worried, as he had called some months ago and had arranged for him and his fellow writers to have prime viewing seats for tonight.

Said lad turned to his friends and stated, "Okay everyone, all of you go to your fave characters and chat it up for a bit! I'll go to our table and wait over there for you.". He looked to where the front of the stage was at, and saw a table that had a sign saying _Reserved for DJ & Guests_. The authors said okay before dispersing quickly to meet with the Disney stars of their choice. Kearitona went to Baloo and the gang from _TaleSpin_ , the loveable ace pilot thanking her for fixing his plane. The Sea Duck, Baloo's most prized & treasured possession, had an **Overdrive** part that had burned out long ago and was thought to be unfixable. However, Kearitona had managed to not only fully repair it, but also making modifications to it that it would be more durable and last more than before!

King of 2211 and anime-death-angel went to talk with Scrooge McDuck, one of the characters from the legendary 1987 TV series _DuckTales_. The elderly Scottish-quadrillionaire had wanted to ask the young writers if they were interested in selling any  & all of their ideas to McDuck Industries. Apparently, Scrooge had talked with them and found their innovations very much fascinating.

DJ looked at them go, than looked all around at the various characters. He saw the classic Disney princesses and ladies, who smiled and waved at him. The young Hispanic man blushed as he smiled and returned the gesture, he had loved the beautiful women since he first saw them as a child. Jasmine and Ariel were his favorite ladies out of all of them.

Mr. Rodriguez walked to his table, and patiently waited for the others as he looked at the menu that laid on the table. He did play with the large Titanosaurus toy that was situated in the middle on it. DJ noticed that the menu held many dishes that followed a mecha-theme such as _Super X Sub-Sandwiches_ , _Mecha-Monstro Gulp Drink_ , _Kiryu Maser Burger_ , _Metal Missile Fries_ and more.

The gathering and seating of the various toon characters took place, while the penguin waiters from _**Mary Poppins**_ started to take orders from said special guests. The clock soon struck 8:00 p.m., indicating that the House of Mouse was officially about to start! The authors quickly rushed back to their table, where DJ was patiently waiting for them.

Mike the living microphone dropped down from the ceiling, with a helmet that was similar to the one used by the alien beings from the _Third Planet of the Black Hole_. He smiled at all and exclaimed, "Greetings, Earthlings! I am Mike, and we have invaded your world! Give it up for our leader… MICKEY MOUSE!". He went back up to the rafters, where coming on stage was the main mouse himself! He was wearing a helmet that featured the likeness of the first MechaGodzilla, his hands and feet sporting the appendages of said movie mecha-monster.

Mickey let out a loud mechanical hiss that was the trademark sound of MechaGodzilla, and took it off shortly after doing that to show his face to all. He stated, "Hahaha! Hiyah, folks! Welcome to another special night here at the House of Mouse! But before I go any further, allow me to introduce our latest band! Give it up for the… _W.D.E.F Band_!". He gestured towards the spot where Huey, Dewy and Louie often played at… and the spotlight showed the trio teenagers sporting gear that was similar to what the _Japanese Self Defense Force_ in the Toho movies wore! The three musically-talented ducks started to play with different instruments than before, and many who were well-versed with the Godzilla universe heard that the music they were now playing was the theme for Super X-2 from the 1989 Toho film _**Godzilla vs. Biolantte**_!

LORD DESTRYUK inquired, "Excuse me Mickey, but what does W.D.E.F stand for?". The host of the club chuckled and answered that it stood for Walt Disney Entertainment Force, making others chuckle/giggle as it was a good acronym.

Mickey continued on with his hosting duty, "Now everything, we have another great show for all of you this night! Over the past months, myself and others have been hearing request upon request from many of you that are here tonight!". It was true, as many of the Disney characters had sent letters & e-mails to Mickey and his companions on what Toho movie they wanted to play next at the House of Mouse. From well-written and classic letters from Belle and her family, to e-mails from Buzz Lightyear via from Star Command's central computer.

The host continued, "Well, after many weeks of looking over the requests, and checking the movies themselves on what you asked for… we have finally decided on the Toho movie for the night to show, which is a Millennium-era one!". A loud cheer and clapping came from the audience as apparently many wanted to see a movie that was a bit more futuristic.

Mickey than pointed to the large object that was by the teenage ducks and proclaimed, "And to give you a hint on what we are going to play in a few minutes… boys, remove the sheet!". Huey, Dewey and Louie stopped playing on their instruments, set them down and put their hands on the protective covering. With a strong yank on all their parts, they tore the sheet off.. and the audience gasped slightly upon seeing what was revealed.

Standing tall and proud was an excellent model prop of Kiryu, the third & most powerful form of the MechaGodzilla forms!

Mickey smiled at all and exclaimed, "That's right! Tonight's movie is the 2002 Toho film _**Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla**_!". The Disney characters and authors were very much stunned, in a good way, that the film was going to be the movie of choice for the club.

Hans from _**Frozen**_ declared, "Hahahaha! Now, this ought to be good! Godzilla going up against his mechanical double who looks to be more formidable than his previous counterparts!".

Jafar added, "Indeed, Prince Hans! In fact, it seems that the saurian might actually be outmatched this time around! Hahahaha!". Many villains and villainesses laughed at the prospect of seeing Godzilla get his tail handed to him by a mechanical double of him, but that was brought to a halt by some of the children from the Disney series.

Olivia Flaversham, the little mouse girl from _**The Great Mouse Detective**_ movie got up from her table and marched right up to Hans. The deceitful human gazed down at the small rodent… and was kicked in the shins hard by her! Hans's laughing was cut off abruptly as he yelped in pain, holding his left injured shin. Olivia glared at the human and declared, "You stop that! Godzilla is a hero to me, and I'm sure he isn't going to be taken down by a metal copy!".

Piglet from _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ series stood up as high as he could on the chair he was sitting on and added, "T-That's right! Godzilla is scary… but he is also brave! He'll be able to stand up to that other monster!". Many were surprised to see the always shy character from the Hundred-Acre Wood actually showing a backbone like that, especially for a being such as Godzilla whom Piglet was really scared of due to his size and looks.

Mickey put up his hands for everyone to focus back on him, least the argument escalated. Once he was sure that he had the audience's attention again, he announced, "Okay everyone, sit back and enjoy the film! Like last time, a ten minute intermission will commence during the middle of the movie so any of you can do what you need to do before it starts up again.". He looked to his friend Horace up in the Control Room, giving him the thumbs-up signal before going over to his lady love Minnie who was seated nearby.

Statler and Waldorf, again being seated with the other Muppets instead of a balcony like the norm, made one last heckle before the show started. Waldorf stated, "I do hope that this Kiryu character is welcomed at the next Godzilla family reunion!".

His elderly friend replied, "I doubt it… there isn't much of Japan to go around! Doh-hohohohoho!".

Horace popped in the DVD movie disc, made sure that everything was functioning well before lowering the lights and turning on the screen. He made sure to utilize the DVD access to where only he could see it, before pressing _Play Movie_ and switching it from his own to the big screen on stage so that the movie would officially start.

* * *

 **The movie started up by showing the legendary Toho insignia followed by the words** _ **TOHO COMPANY, LTD**_ **.** **Quickly, a dramatic music score arose, one that often followed whenever Godzilla himself was around. The screen shifted to show that the scene was at a shipyard of sort, equipment and cranes dotted all over when the scene changed to show battleships in the harbor. A male voice came over a loudspeaker, "All units stand by! Squadron moves out in five minutes!". Shortly after the announcement was stated, many men in military army uniforms & wearing gas masks of sort rushed in on the scene! They were scrambling in formation, several going to large trucks with their commander yelling at them to move out. The scene showed that a whole convoy of trucks were lined up behind one another, and white bold letters appeared to show to all that the year was 1999 A.D., just before the turn of the next millennium. And that the area was Tateyama, Chiba Prefecture.**

Many looked at the display of military might that Japan had, some like Commander Shang from _**Mulan**_ and Ares the Greek god of War from _**Hercules**_ were quite pleased to see this. Mulan's beau stated, "Now that is quite the sight. Shows that Japan really takes good pride in its military, even though it's strictly self-defense.". The Disney characters had been learning much about the _Land of the Rising Sun_ , especially its past and its prefectures. However, many were curious as to what was in all of those trucks.

 **The scene shifted to show the soldiers closing and securing the backdoors of the trucks, and one of the commanders going to the front of the assembly. He saluted the young leader, and a bit a ways between them was a female officer who looked at the interaction. The commander stated, "Everything is all set, sir!". He nodded, lifted his arm and ordered for everyone to move out! The soldiers near the doors of the trucks lifted their arms in recognition, and started to file into the vehicles. The Navy officers on the ship saluted their fellow military comrades, and police officers also started to get into their own cars as the convoy started out on the road. The scene showed that the sky was darkening, and the commander the female soldier was with stated that it was coming right at them.**

Honey Lemon from _**Big Hero Six**_ inquired, "I wonder who the girl soldier is? It's really cool to see women soldiers in action!". Hiro Hamada checked the info on a small pamphlet that was on all of the tables that gave the names and a bit of info on the movie for tonight, and answered her that the female soldier was Lieutenant Akane Yashiro, a maser-cannon technician. Masers were powerful lighting-based weapons that, in the past monster movies, were effective against the _kaiju_. Those that heard Hiro were a bit surprised to see a technician going into battle, and was wondering on what kind of role she would be playing in all of this. Many of the Disney female stars, however, were pleased to see a woman rising up in the ranks of the military.

 **The scene shifted to what appeared to be a very powerful storm, a weather announcer in a slick yellow raincoat was doing his best to stay standing while describing the situation. It seemed that a very powerful typhoon had hit the land, and was battering all that was in its way! The weatherman looked at the clipboard he had and was yelling over the noise as his TV crew filmed on, apparently all dedicated to their work despite the conditions! However… almost no one noticed the huge swell of water approaching the weather forecaster from behind, chalking it up as another big wave. The Japanese man exclaimed, "The wind speed is reading almost… ah! Almost 90 M.P.H., and its gusting almost 110! It's huge, and getting bigger by the minute!". Just as he was proclaiming this… something indeed HUGE was rising from the water behind him, and getting bigger by the minute!**

 **The film crew looked up in shock at what they were seeing, and the forecaster turned and gazed upward… his face turning from curiosity to complete shock! Godzilla had arrived!**

A good number of the Disney characters cheered at seeing the saurian, especially the Princesses and Ladies! Fawn from Pixie Hollow was hovering over her table and exclaimed, "Godzilla! Oh my, he certainly is different from his father!". The pixies and Rapunzel were very much glad to see this version of Godzilla, as it was really Junior from the Heisei series that had perished in both the series & _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_. And according to DJ Rodriguez's story, he had changed due to not only the radiation from his melting father but also from the magic that was from the pixies and Rapunzel's healing hair.

 **An elderly Japanese man, perhaps a store owner, had gone outside to see on what was going on. He looked to see police cars going by, followed by a couple of military armored vehicles… and coming next made his eyes go wide with surprise at seeing a gigantic Maser-tank! The tank looked to have what appeared to be a large dish where the usual barrel cannon was supposed to be at, the dish having four support beams on it that held a large reflective glass lens in the middle. And from what he saw, the dish was held by two flexible hydraulic beams that enabled the user to lower or raise the dish at any elevation they desired.**

 **The police and military vehicles continued through the man, and bold white letters appeared that showed the unit was called the ANTI-MEGALOSAURS FORCE, or AMF for short. A man spoke on the radio frequency, "Attention all units! A gigantic creature has been reported to come ashore at the Tateyama, Chiba Prefecture!". More white words appeared on screen that stated that the force was established in Chiba in 1966, to defend the nation from monsters. A woman's voice came on the radio band & stated that all units were to head towards the creature… that it must be destroyed! The white numbers continued to appear as the scene continued, showing to all that the force had at least 4,072 members. The man's voice came on again, stating that the creature must be destroyed.**

Shere Khan from _TaleSpin_ noticed the maser tank and stated in his usual cool tone, "Ah, a _Type 90 Maser Cannon_. Yes, a potent weapon to be sure. I can only hope that my technicians at Shere Khan Industries are able to produce such a weapon soon. The military would love something like that in their possession.". Nearby, Ron Stoppable asked his lovely lady  & girlfriend Yori on what kind of tank that the anthro tiger just stated. It was the twin brothers of Kim Possible, Jim and Tim, that answered for their friend. The _Type 90 Maser Cannon_ was an electrical weapon, use to discharge electricity in the form of a ray. Also that it was an upgraded version of the _Type 66 Maser Cannons_ used in _**The War of the Gargantuas**_ movie in 1966. When it came to powerful weapons from the Toho universe, the twins were among the top experts to identify them.

Shere Khan was not the only one who wanted to make copies of the potent cannon, as David Xanatos and many others who ran companies branching in the military wanted to see if they could gain such an effective unit of their own.

 **One of the drivers of the Maser cannon complained, "How come this always happens in the rain?". His partner was Lt. Akane Yashiro, who said nothing and focused on the task at hand. The scene shifted to where the people of the city of Chiba were evacuating the area, many carrying umbrellas or slick jackets to protect them from the wind and rain. Police officers were guiding them away from the city… and coming on the scene was the saurian himself! Godzilla stomped through the city, a medium-sized house just in his way. One poor soul tried to get to his home, but the police and some others held the young man back. Godzilla stepped on the home, and continued onward while the officers finally managed to get the civilian out of the area. The new King of the Monsters continued on forward, as if he were just taking a stroll down a park as he continued to walk through many homes and buildings.**

 **The military convoy continued onward as a message broadcasted out on the radio, "All units, rendezvous at Route 89 immediately! Concentrate your firepower on the creature's torso! It must be stopped at all costs!".**

One of the Disney characters, Brom Bones from _**The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad**_ movie commented, "Hahaha! The true nature of the beast shows! He's just a mindless brute that doesn't give a hoot about human lives!". Many of the villains and villainesses agreed with him, but some like the pixies and small children who liked Godzilla scowled at the big-muscled prankster from Sleepy Hollow.

Anna remarked, "That is far from the truth, Mr. Bones! Godzilla is not a mindless monster, as you put him to be! He considers Japan his home, the land as his. He doesn't mean to be reckless and such, but… it's just that he's too big and powerful for humans to handle.". The sister of Elsa and one of the core members of the Toho group _Kaiju Supremes_ had discussed on why Godzilla does what he does when he enters Japan, and most of the members had concluded that the saurian merely sees the area as his home. And that humans were more or less squatters on the land he  & his kind, the Godzillasaurus's, lived on millions of years ago.

Brom and some of the Disney characters scowled at Anna, who stood her ground on the issue with support coming from her fellow _kaiju_ members. Katrina Bones, the ones who married Brom some years ago, made a shushing noise and gestured to the screen. The group knew that she was telling them to be quiet and not disturb the others from the film.

 **The scene showed now the tanks and missile launchers setting up on an elevated roadway, the units stopping at a bend and taking aim at Godzilla. The gunner inside one of the vehicles trained his lock-on computer on Godzilla, who was slowly going through the land despite the intense weather. The gunner stated he had a lock on, and the commander exclaimed to all, "FIRE!". The machines started to pour their ammo into the massive beast, shell and missiles streaking towards Godzilla and striking true! However… due to the saurian's thick skin and healing properties, they only made him annoyed as he walked towards the ones shooting at him. Upon seeing the** _ **kaiju**_ **stalking towards them, the commander ordered for all to fall back. As they reversed their direction, Godzilla gave one of the tanks a casual kick and sent it flying a little ways! It flipped over in mid-air, landing and skidding on the ground before crashing into one of their support units. An explosion occurred, and Godzilla roared loudly as the tiny metal units that shot at him were destroyed.**

The Disney characters and author's watched on, many in awe & some in horror as the saurian continued his walk towards the retreating military force. Darth Vader from the _Star Wars_ series commented, "Hmmmm… this new version of Godzilla has power. He would be a valuable asset to the Empire.". Indeed, many villains and villainesses were considering the idea of having the son of the late Heisei Godzilla join their ranks… by any means necessary. However, that was a prospect that many heroes and heroines did not like as they wanted the former Junior to be a good one like his father was.

Statler took an opportunity to say, "You know, after seeing that kick, I think the lizard should try out for soccer!".

Waldorf asked, "Soccer? Why is that?".

His friend answered, "Instead of yelling GOAL, they would yell out AHHHH!". The two elderly man laughed again, the Muppets that were with them a bit annoyed by the duo.

 **The scene shifted to where the Japanese Army was located at, a kind of headquarters as many men and women of the force were all holding automatic weapons. No matter how the situation looked, they would fight any threat to their home to the last breath even if it meant going up against Godzilla using only guns. As cars and other vehicles moved in, the woman over the radio stated that 6** **th** **squad unit were asking for support. Akane replied over the headset she wore, "Maser Gun Unit 3 & 4 in position!". Giving the all-clear from her superiors, she and her partner drove on while being guided by other soldiers. The tanks and other maser cannons got into position on the road, large search lights that were positioned by the electrical cannons turning on. Due to the weather, the lights were necessary as the darkness of the storm blended in with Godzilla's charcoal-black skin. Without the lights, visibility would be extremely limited and the cannons would not be able to find a suitable target.**

 **When Godzilla emerged from the forest, Akane's eyes widened… and a look of fear was in them as she beheld the King of the Monsters!**

Goofy whispered, "Gawsh… I don't blame her for being a bit scared of Godzilla. From my view, he DOES look very scary!". Indeed, many of the more timid Disney stars were a bit afraid of the powerful giant monster. Piglet was now hiding underneath his table, while some of the characters from the _Disney Junior_ series were also a bit afraid as they clung to their parents or friends. However, some like Ariel, Jasmine, Belle and more from the group _Kaiju Supremes_ were wondering on why Godzilla was even in a typhoon storm  & not back under the safety of the ocean. To them, something was amiss…

 **Akane got her act together quickly as she ordered her partner, "Activate maser!". The co-pilot did as he was told, pushing buttons and flipping switches as he activated the cannon. The lieutenant than ordered for the turret to be raised, activating weapons lock-on targeting system. The cannon rose on the hydraulic turrets, turning also to get a fix on Godzilla. Amazingly… the saurian was actually walking away from the military unit! He was passing them by! The commander of the unit, however, was not having it. He ordered all to fire the masers, and so Akane did! The maser cannon glowed a brilliant white color, before a lightning bolt escaped from it and was focused through the lens! The cannon shot a concentrated electrical stream at Godzilla's back, but apparently missed the saurian by inches as the ray sliced through some treetops! Godzilla turned around to see on who was firing on him from behind, and that was when the maser blast struck his chest area! He roared loudly and now turned to stalk towards the ones shooting at him.**

Some of the stars and authors in the audience were not pleased at all that the Japanese military force attacked the back of the saurian while he was moving past them. Tracy, Cinderella's daughter and wife to Mainard Célestin, whispered to her mother, "Godzilla… he was walking past them until they shot at him! Do you think he knows something that they don't?". Her mother answered that it was possible, since Godzilla had a powerful sixth sense & was more in tuned with nature than most in the Toho universe gave him credit for. Cinderella was sure that something else had Godzilla's attention at the moment, and that was why he went past them in the first place until they shot at him. She was not the only one to think that, as the Disney heroes/heroines/partners/sidekicks were also wondering on what was that made Godzilla forget the military.

 **The maser, and the tanks supporting said cannon, started to unleash their firepower on the King of the Monsters that was coming their way. The military units all fired on the saurian, but he just kept on coming to them gradually! The lighting-ray struck Godzilla in the torso area, but it didn't even seem to faze like before. The co-pilot checked the stats on the weapon, than he stated to Akane in surprise, "The rain's reduced the power by 70 percent!". It would seem that the electrical energy and rainwater did not mix well. Akane kept her focus on Godzilla, then turned back to her scope. She moved the joystick in her hand, raising the dish… and aiming for Godzilla's face! The crosshairs on the scope turned yellow when it locked onto Godzilla's right eye, and she fired! The ray shot forward, striking the** _ **kaiju's**_ **face! Godzilla roared loudly in pain from the attack, and again the bolt of lightning struck true at his face! In retaliation, the monster's dorsal spines glowed blue as he charged up his famous** _ **Nuclear Breath**_ **!**

Dr. Facilier from _**The Princess and the Frog**_ shook his head with a small but wicked smile on his face as he said, "Oooh, now that was a bad idea aiming for his face. Oh well… one good blast deserves another! Hehehe…". While some found his dark sense of humor good, many did not find it so funny. The authors and Disney stars knew that striking at any vital part of a body could do the job in a battle… but also having serious consequences if the payoff did not come as expected. DJ commented that Akane might have had the right idea to try for the face, but she did not take into consideration the consequences of such an action. Now… it seemed that Godzilla would teach them the folly of their ways.

 **The blue beam struck the side of the mountain they were on, causing for all of the humans to shield their eyes from the brilliant energy projectile and blast! The mountain side blew with tremendous force, tons of dirt and debris sliding down and cutting off the road forward! A military truck carrying soldiers started to reverse direction, the commander of the vehicle ordering full retreat. Akane saw the debris falling down in front of her, and decided to turn the part where she and her partner were in around so that the dangerous landside would not get to them. However… in her haste, she failed to see the truck that was in front of her coming towards them! She steered her part to the right, causing the vehicle to get hit when it moved, and it was sent tumbling down below to the base of the mountain! The men inside the truck were yelling/screaming as they tumbled downward like pennies in a dryer!**

 **Akane looked down to see the truck come to a stop, on its top & looking like a turtle on its shell. Her comrades inside the vehicle were injured, but thankfully alive. However… that changed when Godzilla stomped on the truck, the men yelling loudly before they were completely crushed like a soda can! Akane's eyes were wide with horror as she saw her companions gone in a small explosion of fire, than looked up to see Godzilla. Her fear seemed to increase as the saurian seemingly glared down at her, his eyes fierce and strong like that of a warrior. Lt. Yashiro scooted back a little in her seat, showing that she was indeed afraid at this point. Godzilla lifted his tail up high, and then turned to swing it at the maser cannon! The top firing part of the cannon was sent off upon impact, the tank that was holding said cannon tumbling down to the base of the mountain! Akane was still alive, but hurt as she tried to move in her seat where she was still buckled up. Gingerly, she held her head and panted as she was racked with pain… than looked upward through the window.**

 **Godzilla stood in a proud, tall pose. Real lightning bolts flashing all around him, like he was the center of the typhoon instead of the real one that was going on right now! Bolts struck his dorsal spines, lighting them in a brilliant color of blue-white, giving him power! Godzilla reared his head and roared loudly to the heavens above that he was no one to mess with! That he truly was the King of the Monsters!**

 **The screen changed to show in bold, white letters: GODZILLA AGAINST MECHAGODZILLA! And in the background, after an impressive cut display, the words for the title of the movie in Japanese kanji appeared. The red kanji symbols showed that it stood for Godzilla, while the kanji writing below showed it meant for MechaGodzilla.**

Hades exclaimed loudly, "HOO YEAH! Oh yeah, baby! That's a way to make an entrance!". Indeed, the characters and authors did agree that it was a rather impressive intro for the movie. The various Disney stars, black & white and in color, were amazed on how Godzilla looked and acted. The Disney Princesses and Ladies were sad that the soldiers in the truck had died, but were wondering on what had brought the monster out from the ocean in the first place. They knew that most animals would stay in safety when a force of nature, such as a typhoon, would hit... but Godzilla had instead emerged from the ocean inside the storm. They were wondering why…

Oliver/Olujimi Oxen, husband to Melody, said to all, "Godzilla allowed Akane to live. He could have blasted her or crushed her with his claws at that close range… but instead he swung his tail out to simply knock off the maser part that struck him earlier.". Many looked to the African current ruler of Sennen, and after thinking about it, realized that he was indeed right. Godzilla could have easily crushed the maser cannon that Lt. Yashiro was in, but instead just used his tail to snap off the maser. The authors and Disney characters with keen mental intellect were now wondering on why Godzilla indeed had allowed the human girl to live.

 **The screen changed again, this time showing what happened in the aftermath. Sirens wailed in the distance as the scene showed soldiers now carrying boxes and supplies to what appeared to be a large gymnasium. Civilians, young and old, were taking various food and drinks from the supply boxes as they were now dubbed survivors. Some were helping others as they bandaged the injured, treating wounds and also giving words of comfort. A female new reporter was on a small TV screen that had been set up, with a small crowd listening and watching her. She reported, "After the horrors of last night, this morning** **Tateyama is waking up to another nightmare. The damage is appalling, and the city is in ruins, and its citizens are devastated. The army is leading the rescue effort, but the death toll is sure to be high. In Tokyo, Prime Minister Tsug** **é** **has confirmed a field report… this attack was carried out by another Godzilla monster, similar to the killer of 1954.".**

 **Older Japanese citizens gasped, as they were there during the first appearance of the very first Godzilla… or Gojira as it was correctly known to them. The reporter continued on, saying that the monster had waded back into the Pacific Ocean and that the military was certain that it was just lying in wait to strike the people once more. While the woman continued on, a child gave a soldier a piece of candy as a way of saying thank you. The soldier smiled and gave the little one a salute, the young one grinning and going back to his family. The woman asked the question on weither the government would turn & run, or stand and fight.**

Attina, the first-born daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena, bristled and whispered, "Just typical… putting Godzilla in like some mindless beast and a savage killer! Humph! They never learn!". Kearitona agreed with her, adding in that Godzilla and the some of the other _kaiju_ were more than meets the eye but sadly the people of Japan couldn't see it.

Leaders like the Emperor of China, King Triton and many more who ran their kingdoms bristled as well at the accusation the woman made if the government would run or fight. The Emperor commented, "The people of Japan are a proud kind, similar to my own people in China. They would not hide like cowards, nor rush in recklessly like fools. She ought to know that by now.".

 **The scene shifted to Tokyo, to show an impressive brick building that was the Prime Minister's Office. It changed again to show an office, where an elderly Japanese woman in a well-dressed outfit sat down in a chair behind a desk. Words formed on screen in white, showing that it was Prime Minister Machiko Tsug** **é. She looked to be in a bit of a stunned state as she stated, "We've been struck by another disaster…". Inside the room with her was a man that appeared to be the Minister of Science and Technology, his name Hayato Igarashi.**

 **The scene once again changed, but this time it was a clip of the legendary black-and-white movie** _ **Gojira**_ **! Or more commonly in America and the rest of the world,** _ **Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ **! It showed the appearance of the 1954 saurian, who set Tokyo aflame all those years ago. The Prime Minister spoke as the scenes changed to show the giant monster, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa… and the Oxygen Destroyer he used on it and himself! The woman said, "As you know, 45 years ago… the first Godzilla creature laid waste to Tokyo. And after exhausting every weapon in its arsenal, the government finally destroyed the monster. A secret weapon invented by Dr. Serizawa… but that has been lost forever. Dr. Serizawa was afraid of the terrible power he'd unleashed. And he refused to reveal its secret. He took it to the grave with him.".**

As the clip continued to roll, many of the Disney characters and authors were shaking their heads in disbelief. King of 2211 hissed, "Hey, they changed it! All of Godzilla was dissolved; the flesh, the skin, even the bones were liquefied by the Oxygen Destroyer! We all saw it! But yet… they showed the bones remaining?! That's not right!". Indeed, it seemed that the ones who wrote the story for the movie decided to change things rather than follow what happened at the end of the very first Godzilla movie.

Milo Thatch from _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ was shaking his head as he heard the Prime Minister speak. He said, "I don't understand why they want to have something that powerful. I mean, I read up on the Oxygen Destroyer. And that weapon is truly more powerful than any kind of weapon today! I understand why the doctor was afraid on what he found, and also finding it a bit noble that he took the secret of it with him.". Kida, Milo's wife and queen of Atlantica, was very proud of her husband's wisdom. While she did understand the need for a government to protect the people, having a thirst for weapons that were more dangerous than the actual threat itself… now that was a serious problem.

 **The scene shifted back to the present, where Hayato Igarashi walked over to a couch that was nearby. He started to say, "Godzilla put a curse on Japan… ever since it first appeared, it seems we keep being invaded by these giant monsters.". Machiko started to remember the monsters from the past, clips coming up from various other Toho movies. First up was the first Mothra, the blue-eyed caterpillar that appeared in 1961. It soon showed the cocoon stage, than the final stage as Mothra emerged in his moth form. Next up, the flashback clip showed the green giant Gaira as the large ape-like creature destroyed some buildings before being attacked in the forest by the first maser cannons created in 1966.**

 **The Prime Minister looked out the window, to see her beloved Tokyo metropolis. She slowly turned from the window to sit in a chair that was next to Hayato and stated, "With each attack, Tokyo suffered terrible destruction. Thankfully, the citizens have always helped us to rebuild.". However, she started to lament that Godzilla was back & that they had no way to defend themselves. That Godzilla could decide to destroy every one of their cities, and that there would be no way to stop him.**

The audience was a bit surprised, but in a good way, when they saw the clips of the favorite, classic monsters on screen. And that the leader of the nation was a woman, who seemed to be taking her job seriously. Many of the Disney females in the House of Mouse were glad to see a woman in power and authority, but is seemed that she was painting a picture of Godzilla to be a great evil that they could not stop. Cinderella whispered, "I would like to show that woman that Godzilla and some of the other giant monsters are not as evil or mindless as she believes them to be.". Indeed, the various lads and ladies of the group wanted to show the Japanese people that the giant monsters were much more than they created them to be.

 **The scene switched to the AMF Narashino Command Post, where it appears a small, private session was in order. Akane was dressed in full female military uniform, and was seated before four military men. They were her superiors, officers of higher rank than hers. One of them spoke, "You understand we are not blaming you here. You're not responsible for their deaths. This is not a trial or a court martial.". Akane remained silent, looking a bit vacant since she was still remembering on what happened last night. One of the commanders asked on how a brilliant maser-operator like herself missed a target as big as Godzilla. If she was afraid or if she panicked. Akane stood up straight and tall from her seat, and admitted that she was afraid of Godzilla and panicked.**

 **The scene shifted to what appeared to be a memorial for the ones who lost their lives in the crash. It had been over for a while, but Akane was there, alone in a large collection of empty chairs. The lieutenant was looking down a bit, the guilt of what she had done weighing down on her. A commanding officer in the JSDF looked on, Lt. Togashi, and overheard one of the lower officers that Akane was being blamed for the whole thing now, and were transferring her to a desk job. Shortly after that, Togashi was walking with Hayato Igarashi, along with another fellow officer and the minister's aide. He told the Hayato that Godzilla was unique, apparently immune to maser fire and that was a problem. The Minister of Science & Technology sighed and answered, "I agree. This certainly seems to be the case… for now. But it won't happen again. Never… as of now, we are developing a new weapon. It will kill it.".**

Mater from _**Cars**_ did a short laugh and inquired, "Now why do you think they thought she missed?! Ha, the girl got Godzilla good! Right in his face! She didn't miss him!". Indeed, it was unusual that the commanders asked on how Akane could have missed Godzilla when she did strike true to his face. But none of them could find fault in her being afraid, as being so close to Godzilla would give even the most battle-hardened warriors pause. However, many upset that Lt. Yashiro was being used as a scapegoat like that and being demoted to desk work. And some of the Disney stars were also miffed that the military was once more thinking on how to kill Godzilla rather than trying to figure him out.

Shang spoke, "At least what Akane did was honorable, that she did not lie to her commanders to save her own self. But she doesn't deserve to be a scapegoat like that.". The Chinese military man, along with his beloved wife Mulan & their descendent Meihui, and dragon guardian Mushu agreed with him. The Chinese had a serious sense of honor and duty like their fellow Japanese, but sadly government and military often needed to find any reason to lay the blame on someone… even if it wasn't their fault.

 **The scene shifted to a college campus, and changed again to show what appeared to be a rather large aquatic animal. A female student that was peering down at it in its aquatic tank commented that it looked like a monster, and inquired on what it was. A professor, one going by the name of Doctor Tokumitsu Yuhara, replied that it was an animal that had been extinct for 245 million years… that it was a trilobite! The gathering of students looked on at the creature, and the female student looked at her professor and stated that it looked like a robot. Yuhara answered, "Hmm? Well, half-robot. Robotic exo-skeleton, inside are the muscles and nerves of a horseshoe crab. The brain, a tiny DNA computer. Look at it move, just like it's alive!". Indeed, the large animal moved up and down just like it a real trilobite would. He stated that it was his way of conserving them, that every species needed a hand especially now. He proclaimed that humans were ruining the Earth, destroying eco-systems by the dozens. He stated that he would reverse the tide… but turned around to see that no one was listening to him, as their attention was focused on the trilobite.**

 **After class was over, Dr. Yuhara was about to go to lunch… when he was stopped by two men in black suits. They asked if he was indeed who he was, and when he answered in a positive, one of them slightly bowed his head and answered, "Relax, we're with the government. Could you please come with us? It's quite an urgent matter.". The doctor was indeed stunned by the news, but nodded his head and joined the two in their black government-issued car that drove off. The scene soon shifted to a building complex that was the** **Defense Agency, Science and Technology** **.**

Bob Parr, a.k.a. Mr. Incredible, did a short laugh and commented, "When they say relax, and they are with the government, that often produces the opposite effect. Hehehe…". Helen Parr, his lovely wife and the heroine Mrs. Incredible, just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at her husband. It was true however, as rarely anyone relaxed when someone from the government called them up.

The scientific and technological minds of the Disney universe were very much intrigued upon hearing and seeing the works of Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara. Characters from _**Big Hero Six**_ , _**The Incredibles**_ , _Star Wars_ , _Marvel_ and more were fascinated about a DNA computer, which sounded more effective and useful than ordinary computers. They were wondering on how it was possible to make one. However, many of the Disney stars and authors were more worried about the ethics and morals concerning turning living organisms into half-robotic creations. Even though the goal was a noble idea… there was still the concept of playing God through science and technology, and the means to do so did not sit well with any of them.

 **The scene changed to where the doctor was being led down a long hallway, than shown to a room where many other members were at. One of them was a young man called Dr. Akamatsu, an expert in robotics. Another, a young lady named Dr. Yamada who was an expert in the field of microwaves radio waves. A middle-aged man by the name of Dr. Kanno, who was an expert in low temperature physics. Soon, the sliding down opened up and in walked Hayato Igarashi, Yuhara surprised at seeing the Minister of Science & Technology here. Said high-level man stated as he went to the head of the table, "Gathered around this table are the finest scientific minds in Japan. In fact… you scientists are the brains of this country.". He told them that he had something to show them… something quite shocking. A sliding power window lifted up, and the lights were turned off. It appeared that there was a diver on the other side of the window in scuba gear outfit, showing that they were in a rather large tank of sort…**

 **And the window cleared up to show that it was the bones of Godzilla!**

Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Elsa and Anna leapt from their seats and exclaimed in surprise, "Godzilla?!". The Disney audience was also surprised to see the bones of the legendary monster now on display in what appeared to be a very large aquatic tank of sort. DJ whispered to himself that it could not be the bones of the original, as they had liquefied long ago in 1954 thanks to the Oxygen Destroyer. He assumed that those were the bones of the Showa-era Godzilla, the one that disappeared after he defeated Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla in _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_ in 1975. Nevertheless, seeing the bones of the mighty monster caused for a lot of the Disney characters to murmur and whisper in surprise at seeing them. The husbands of the Disney Ladies gently took a hold of their better halves and set them back down in their chairs. The Mountain troll matriarch from DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series, Lady Beneditka and her apprentice Håvard frowned deeply as they saw the scene playing before them.

 **Some of the scientists rose up from their chairs, looking on in surprise and shock at seeing the bones of the saurian. Hayato stated that it was indeed Godzilla, the room shaking very slightly to show that the whole room itself was an elevator. The room rose up slowly as all beheld some scuba divers floating around the gigantic skeletal structure of the saurian, with steel beams lined up around the bones with search lights focusing on certain spots. Many of the doctors rose from their chairs, going to the windows to get a better look. Large pipes and hoses were on the ground next to the remains, and a water-proof computer actually in the tank next to the skeleton!**

 **The Minister stated, "What you are looking is the skeleton of the 1954 Godzilla. Last year, we salvaged it from the Pacific.". One of the government men asked Dr. Yuhara if it was possible to recover an inter-spinal cell. The doctor said that wouldn't be easy… than he realized as he shot his head up and asked if they wanted to clone it. Hayato answered not quite, as they wanted to make a bio-robot… to create a super-weapon to fight Godzilla! He wanted a bio-mechanical Godzilla that would be more powerful than the real deal!**

 **He looked to the people in the room and stated, "That's why you're all here… all of you! Japan needs you! People… the nation's fate is in your hands!". The humans turned around as the room continued to rise up, giving all a full view of the skeleton of the 1954 Godzilla. The saurian's remains were indeed a testament on how strong the Godzilla family line was.**

Now THIS got quite the strong reaction from some of the Disney heroes and heroines. Maui and Moana looked very much angry, especially her parents and grandmother Tala. The demigod growled, "How dare they…?! How dare they?!". His magical fish hook was glowing, but not light-purple like before… but a deep angry red now, the object showing Maui's feelings. Moana was in the same boat, as she was glaring at Hayato and the liquid around her in a five-foot radius started to churn and swirl, also following her current emotions. Kida, Te Fiti, King Triton and even Tamatoa were upset, as were those who made their homes and lives in or at sea.

Apparently, more characters were not pleased to see the remains of 1954 Godzilla on display such as it were. They saw this as a kind of violation of the dead; removing the bones was one thing, but to use them to create a bio-mechanical copy was desecration of the highest order in the natural world. The humans and animals of the Disney universe were getting their hackles shaken at seeing such a sight. Even Hades was angry, as his blue flame was replaced with a red one. Hercules commented, "Wow! Why does this have you so ticked off Hades?". Indeed, he was a bit curious on the Greek god's actions.

Said god of the Underworld answered, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Jerk-ules! I am the Lord of the Dead, being able to manipulate souls and raise the dead whenever I want. It's my thing, it's my work, it's what I do! To see some mortals trying to do something like this… to see if they can play in my circle… now THAT ticks me off!". Even some of the high intellectual minds within the Disney realm did not like this, as they had morals and ethics to keep them from crossing a boundary/barrier that should not be crossed over.

 **The scene shifted to a building that was within Tokyo, and a man's voice came over on a rather loud external speaker. He stated, "THE EMERGENCY BILL ON THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE ANTI-GODZILLA SUPER WEAPON IS OFFICALLY PASSED.". That meant that it was officially and legal; they were really going to turn the bones of 1954 Godzilla into a super-weapon! Prime Minister** **Machiko Tsug** **é was being escorted and protected by two policemen, as she was under siege by many reporters & camera-shooters who were bombarding her with questions. Her answers were blunt, simple and to the point. One reporter asked if this was an attempt to re-arm Japan with weapons of mass destruction. Machiko answered that it was not, that she explained to World Leaders on the situation and the threat caused by Godzilla. That they needed to build such a weapon so that the citizens would never again be victims that suffered.**

 **Watching this was Akane, who was behind a desk. Yes, she was now a worker at the JSDF Library Archives. One of the commanders that had sentenced her to work here came by, seeing the lieutenant gazing at the news feed. He asked if she liked her new position, that it was not a high-stress affair and that would be relaxing to her. She merely bowed in respect to him, saying nothing. He turned to leave, and Akane switched her attention back to the news. The Prime Minister stated, "We must have the super-weapon operable before it decides to attack again. I assure you that when it is built… we will destroy Godzilla! And rid our country of this menace, once and for all!".**

Kermit made a bit of a face and said to his lady Miss Piggy, "I don't think it's such a good idea to bring back the old Godzilla to fight his kin. I mean… what if something bad happens?". The original diva just smiled patiently at her frog and replied that it would be alright, that the original would always triumph over a copy any day. The green star of the Muppets was hoping that she was right. And he was not alone, as a majority of the Disney characters in the House of Mouse were wondering what the consequences would be of creating Kiryu. The ones that had bonded to the saurian in DJ's novels were also worried about Godzilla, still upset to see an ancestor being used like that in such a manner.

 **The scene changed to show a cute young Japanese girl, saying good morning to a potted plant. It was Sara Yuhara, daughter of Tokumitsu Yuhara. She touched the plant, and the leaves on it closed. The good doctor was fixing breakfast, he was single since some months ago, his wife had passed away. Now, he was taking good care of their daughter as best he could. He called her over for breakfast, Sara coming and bringing her plant along. She believed that the potted plant had a special connection with her mother. While at the table, giving thanks before digging in, they were watching the news concerning the approval of the bill to make Kiryu. Sara asked if her father would take the job in making Kiryu a reality, Tokumitsu turning off the TV and replying that he would not. He explained that he needed to take care of her, that she was the most important person in the world to him, and he couldn't leave her high and dry while he took a new job.**

 **Sara knew that he really wanted to take the job, but she started to feel a little guilty due that it was she that was holding him back. She made a proposal that she would go with him to work, making a comparison that baseball stars often took their kids to the dugout while they played. Tokumitsu did not buy into that, and heard a knock on the door. It was the government men from before, asking him to reconsider working on the project. The doctor already said no, but… that was when the men made the same proposal as his daughter did, even stating the baseball comparison! Tokumitsu was surprised at this, but his daughter was at the doorway grinning like mad.**

Sofia the First looked to her parents, a smile on her face and said, "I hope this shows that you should never underestimate a kid's wisdom. We are a lot smarter than we look and act!". Indeed, many of the young ones were smiling at the adults. DJ and the authors were also grinning, but in a knowing way. They had known that in the 80s and 90s, kids in the movie and TV series of Disney were smarter, clever and resourceful than most adults gave them credit for. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gosalyn, Max, and many more were such examples of that.

 **A month had passed, and Sara was walking with some new friends she made at school. Of course, they were stunned when they saw her greet a soldier by the gate of the complex that they were told held the Anti-Godzilla weapon the government was making. In one of the many labs within the complex, Tokumitsu and others were looking at a computer. On the screen were two red-and-black cells, and they started to divide. Dr. Yuhara was surprised in a good way, as were the other scientists, because this showed that the spinal cells were starting to thrive! The scientists shook hands with one another, and that was when Sara saw the mini-celebration. Something soon happened to the child, as she started to have second thoughts about the whole project.**

 **Later at night, at the Yuhara's new apartment home, Sara was looking depressed as she stared at the potted plant that was in front of her. She muttered, "Why Godzilla? Why not Mom? I'd wish they bring her back to life instead….". It seemed that the young child was now diving deep into the concepts of life and death.**

Many of the Disney characters sympathized with the young girl, as some of the heroes and heroines had lost a loved one in life. However, it was Darkwing Duck that stated softly, "Awww, kiddo… even if they did try that science stuff to bring your Mom back, even you know it would not be really her.". Even Gosalyn knew that was true. She had lost her parents at a young age, and had been raised by her grandfather Professor Waddlemeyer until his 'accidental' death at the hands of Taurus Bulba's henchmen. The adoptive daughter of Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard had learned that even though her biological parents were gone, she knew without a shred of doubt on where they were & that they were looking out for her. She would never forget her mom and dad, and had faith that they were with her in heart and spirit.

And even if brought back by scientific means like in the movie, it would just not suit well for her as they would merely be copies… bad imitations of the real deal.

 **The scene changed to show Akane jogging through the forests, the young woman training herself day in and out despite having a desk job now. And the scenes showed that Sara was getting along with her new friends just fine. The scene shifted to focus on Akane, who was pushing herself to the limit with her exercise regimen. After some time, the scene shifted again at the New Prime Minister's Office. Machiko's term had ended, and the reins were being handed over to Hayato! The press was there to see the old leader passing the torch to the new one. The elderly woman extended her hand out to the new Prime Minister and stated, "Remember, this country is going to need strong leadership. Can you lead them into battle?". He replied yes, showing he would do his best for all of Japan.**

 **The scene changed to show Akane doing her exercises in the snow, indicating that time was passing by quickly. The screen than shifted to a large building area, where many tubes, beams, platforms and other heavy equipment were at. They were starting to put together Kiryu! Dr. Yuhara was with some others as they oversaw the construction of the bio-mechanical monster, witnessing putting a large rocket-launcher of sort being put in place where the upper dorsal spines used to be at. The scene than changed to show military base, where the year was now 2003 A.D., where about four years have passed since the incident with Godzilla.**

The Disney stars were amazed at the dedication that Akane was showing as she continued to train her body, the various females of the Disney universe glad to see that she was still at it despite the setback in her life. Kim Possible, Shego, Yori and more female fighters in the House of Mouse were wondering how Akane would hold up in a spar against them. They were a bit sad that Machiko Tsugé's term had ended, but at least proud to see that a woman leader was very much possible. And the mechanical, electrical and biology geniuses within the dinner theater were pleased to see the construction of Kiryu as they found the unique mecha fascinating since it was different from the other MechaGodzilla's.

 **Akane was shown in the library, when her old commander Togashi entered. He was now a colonel now, having risen up in the ranks. She stood at attention before him, the young firm Japanese man saying that it had been awhile since they last met. Lt. Yashiro merely bowed her head slightly in response to him. He continued on, saying that he was running the Kiryu Squad, and upon hearing her confusion at that name, he explained that was what they called the new super-weapon MechaGodzilla as. And his crew were commanding it! He stated, "We've got the best, both pilots and crew. I've put your name on the list too.". Akane looked up at him in surprise, Togashi's firm eyes upon her now. He stated that he wanted her back, saying please that she would join them. Akane's eyes got wide and a little watery in amazement and gratitude, and she bowed again in response… showing she was ready to get back in the game! To put the black mark against her in the past behind her for good!**

 **The scene changed to show a powerful-looking craft, which was apparently an AC-3 White Heron. The Kiryu Squad was at an airport, where many military and high-ranked officials were there, along with the scientists who had been working on Kiryu for the past four years. Lt. Togashi was leading the crew and pilots, all dressed and presented in their military outfits. They wore them with pride and honor, turning and saluting to the group. Tokumitsu and his daughter Sara were within the group, the young lady have dropped her pigtails from the past to have her hair cut to a short crop. The doctor was a bit surprised to see a female officer, Akane there, but he soon smiled and was pleased with this. However, Sara saw this and was a bit worried upon seeing the goofy smile on her father's face.**

 **Togashi announced to all, "Kiryu Squadron, led by Col. Togashi, ready & reporting for duty!". The entire line saluted, and the crowd before clapped at seeing the formation of a new crew.**

Megera smirked and said, "Heh, it seems that Akane is getting the chance to redeem herself. I just hope she also forgives herself in the process.". The beautiful Greek mortal woman had honed her skills in seeing what people needed to do in order to push on ahead. She saw that Akane needed this, and to take the next step forward in truly leaving the past behind. And that was to forgive herself instead of merely trudging ahead. In fact, a lot of the empathic characters of Disney were hoping that the JSDF woman was able to take that next step.

Princess Calla from the _Gummi Bears_ series sees the look of concern on Sara's face and stated, "Oh dear… I believe that this may cause problems for both her and Dr. Yuhara in the future.". Those who heard her agreed with the 1985 TV series princess, as it was most likely that Sara would want her father to remain loyal to her deceased mother. And if that was the case here, it would really cause problems… or perhaps a rift to form between father and child.

 **The scene changed to a dressing room, where Akane was getting into her new JSDF pilot uniform. As she was getting ready, she heard a rough asking from behind on what she was doing here. The voice belonged to 2** **nd** **Lt. Susumu Hayama, who was apparently angry at Akane due to what happened four years ago. His brother was the one in the truck that had been forced off the road, and had been smashed by Godzilla's foot. The young girl did not respond, only continuing to get dressed by not looking the Susumu in the face. He then declared loudly to the rest of the squad to watch out for Akane… that she would screw up again and kill them all. The members of the squad all looked at the drama unfolding there… until Col. Togashi came in, and he looked ticked off!**

 **He walked over to the 2** **nd** **Lieutenant and asked, "You got a problem? You may be a pretty good pilot… but if you mess with my team, I'll throw you off it double quick!". Hayama soon lowered his Kiryu Squad cap over his eyes, saying he got the message and did not want to challenge a superior officer. Togashi looked to the stunned members, and stated that it went for all of them, and that got the men back to resuming their duties rather than challenge him. Akane took a cap that was the same as everyone else's, a specialized Kiryu Squad cap. However, she decided to not wear it as she felt she was not worthy yet to wear it.**

Mulan and Meihui were very much not pleased at the actions of Hayama, and it showed on their faces as they scowled at the man. "That big jerk! He had to bring something like that up...", Meihui spoke in a soft growl. Sadly, it was Mushu that commented that humans often had a nasty habit of holding grudges, especially ones that involved family. Although some of the audience in the House of Mouse could sympathize with the man in losing his brother, a majority did not like the way he had brought up old wounds like that & to make Akane more an outsider than she felt at the moment. In fact, some of the females in the dinner theater looked more than ready to go into the movie and beat the living daylights out of the JSDF soldier.

General Raven Rissing, the OC character that was based of the author Darkness Rissing, stated, "If that fool was in my unit, I would have done more than simply tell him off. Soldiers like that are not needed at all in my ranks!". In his view, he would have made Hayama do a lot of physical exercises and perhaps to see a psychologist.

 **The scene shifted to show the Kiryu Squad undergoing intense physical training; going over walls, jogging, going through wide & deep waters, and more. In fact, it was similar to how most military units would train recruits. Akane kept up with all of them, pushing herself more and very glad that she continued to train when she was at her desk job. The screen changed to show now a very small but fancy-looking café of sort, where some JSDF officers and high-officials were there eating and drinking. Behind the counter was Sara, which was a bit surprising but the little lady seemed to know her way around the area. Akane came in, and saw the plant which was called sleeping grass. When she displayed her knowledge of said plant, Sara smiled and took a quick liking to the JSDF woman. She ordered coffee, and the little Yuhara girl started to get to work. Around the corner, Tokumitsu saw Akane and smiled widely as this was a chance to get to know her.**

 **However, his attempts at trying to get to know the young woman was apparent. And Akane did not want to waste time with someone like him, so she ignored the doctor. Sara was not amused also by her father's attempts as well. The drama continued due to Susumu being there as well, the young Hayama wanting to continue his nasty treatment to Akane. He announced to all that he considered it a sick joke that she was one of the pilots of Kiryu, and nastily put in that she would most likely get everyone killed. The doctor tried to help out by telling the angry soldier to back off, but he was roughly pushed away. But Akane reacted quickly, grabbing the arm of Hayama and twisting it in an armbar! She forced him to the counter and stated, "Hayama… you need to learn some manners.". Once she was sure that the situation with him was over, she released him and the soldier was forced to leave the area with wounded pride.**

The audience had to chuckle at the doctor's attempts to get to know Akane, but the emotions changed when Hayama came in on the scene once more to cause problems. Fawn, Kida, Moana, Anna and a few other Disney ladies looked ready to go in there and pound some sense into the Japanese man. However, they became glad when Akane showed her abilities to the nasty soldier. Mushu commented, "Glad that girl put that fool in place. I was about to go in there and knock some sense into that idiot!". He wasn't the only one that was thinking along those lines, some like Cubby Gummi, Mowgli, and even Kit Cloudkicker wanted to go in and teach Hayama some manners in their own way.

 **The scene shifted to outside at night, where Akane was with the Yuhara's. Tokumitsu once again tried his best to befriend the young JSDF woman, but it seemed he was ignored as Akane was focused more on Sara. The two had some things in common, such as Akane stating she once had a plant like Sara's… that she could understand being alone, but she had gotten used to it. She looked to Sara and told her that she kept her plant for too long… and not to make the same mistake as she did. Walking away, the young Yuhara girl knew what she meant… and that was to not to dwell on stuff for too long, or to be alone.**

 **The screen changed to show the feet of Kiryu, rising upward to show the incredible form of the bio-mechanical monster! White words appeared when the picture showed the very top of the monster's head, showing the words MFS-3 KIRYU. MFS stood for** **Multi-Purpose Fighting System** **, and the number three most likely the different kinds of combat styles it had. At the very top of the structure where the head was at was Prime Minister Hayato, who was at a podium and addressing all of the people responsible for making the mecha a reality. He stated, "Welcome. I'd like to announce that the Anti-Godzilla weapon is ready. Soon our country will be impregnable! The government would like to extend its heartfelt thanks to all those involved in making this massive project a reality. And we hope you share our pride as we present this great achievement to the world. Congratulations! We've done it!". The people clapped after the speech made by the Prime Minister. Indeed, they had done it!**

Basil of Baker Street whistled as he stated, "My word… I must admit, that is certainly quite the display of mechanical engineering! That robot does look impressive.". The detective was not alone in that statement, as many characters were impressed by the design of Kiryu. Already, some of the scientific & engineering minds in the crowd were wondering if they could pull off such a feat like that in the future.

 **The scene changed to show people with laptops in the United Nations, who were witnessing as well the introduction of Kiryu. One of the government men came on screen for all the members of the U.N. to see, and stated that the chief scientist involved would explain more of Kiryu, such as its structures and abilities. He then introduced Dr. Akamatsu before walking off stage. The expert in robotics told to all that the structure of the body was based off of Godzilla's form, and the robotics behind it all were the most advanced kind that the world had ever seen. It was also designed to withstand every conceivable combat situation. Next up was Dr. Yuhara, who looked to be in a very advanced laboratory. He announced, "Now to its CPU, it's powered by DNA computers. With ordinary computers, a binary system is used. But DNA ones use base four, and are the fastest computers that exist today.". It showed the comparison; an ordinary computer & a DNA one. The regular computer started to show 0's and 1's going down from it, but the DNA one started to use the four bases of what made DNA itself; A for adenine, C for cytosine, G for guanine, and T for thymine. The DNA computer did its functionality faster than the binary one according to the graph.**

 **The scene shifted to show operators behind large computing boards, and it was shown to be the AMF Analysis Company Headquarters. The members there were looking at the news feed, hearing that Kiryu could be programed to do any specific battle operations but at any point, the parameters could be changed instantaneously by remote control from the AC-3 White Heron craft! One of the female operators noticed that her computer was giving off a blinking sound, and looked to see in surprise that something had just emerged within Japanese waters! She called her captain, who looked at the screen to see a large red dot that was on the computer map. He inquired if it was a whale, but the operator stated that it was too big to be one. Typing in some commands, the computer enhanced and enlarged the dot… showing now an infrared image of the creature that looked very familiar! A command was soon issued out, the AMF scrambling helicopter pilots to go and check on the creature that just appeared!**

Syndrome was intrigued upon hearing the part of DNA computers, and how they worked. He grinned evilly and stated, "Hmmm… not bad, not bad at all. I thought my super-computers were fast, but this does have possibilities and potential.". He wasn't the only one thinking this, though many did have non-evil ideas & concepts about Dr. Yuhara's invention. The mechanical and engineering characters of _**Big Hero Six**_ were already taking notes, while some of the characters from _**Cars**_ were considering tweaking themselves a bit more with some Japanese ingenuity. Even Gadget Hackwrench-Chipmunk was taking detailed notes and possibilities with the DNA computers.

The authors were also intrigued, but also amused on how the AMF wanted to see first what the object was that was making a beeline for land. NaruHinaProductions2014 commented, "Are they serious? They should know that it's Godzilla! No other monster has that kind of body shape!". Bluemarvel0 remarked that due to many monsters living in that world, it was possible to it could be another creature and wanted to make absolutely sure before confirming it to the higher-ups.

 **The showcasing of Kiryu continued, this time with Dr. Yamada, the young woman who was the expert in microwave use. She stated, "Kiryu can be in a combat situation for two hours. If we needed to fight any longer, the machine can be remotely recharged. Using an aircraft implanted with microwave energy launched from the nearest Air Force base.". It showed the AC-3 craft's underbelly, which had a panel slide open and appearing was a satellite dish that would capture and send out the microwave energy.**

 **Next up was Dr. Kanno, the expert in low temperature physics. He announced that Kiryu's main weapon was a powerful gun, and the screen showed the bio-mecha's chest plate opening to reveal unique cannon muzzle of design with two large vents beneath it. The doctor stated that it was called the** _ **Absolute Zero Gun**_ **, and was very effective. He stated, "Please watch the screen. We held our first live-fire test of the weapon late last week. Basically, it emits an intense low-temperature ray which freezes the target to absolute zero… or -273 degrees. This allows destruction of the target at a molecular level.". The video screen showed Kiryu out in the open, standing at a distance from a very tall building that was to be the test subject. The chest plate was open, showing to all the** _ **Absolute Zero Gun**_ **.**

 **The bio-mecha raised both arms in position, and quickly golden energy emerged from the tri-points on the chest. It pooled together at the very center of the machine, where it transformed into a swirling ball of cool-blue energy! The orb expanded and grew larger within the chest plate area, then fired in a spiral-ray form! The beam struck the building, where it was almost instantaneously covered in blue light… and it dimmed down to show that the entire structure was completely frozen over! From rooftop all the way down to the base, the building was iced over! The people back at the U.N. were totally stunned to see this, than they saw Kiryu lift and slam its tail down casually… sending a light tremor that caused the target to just shatter into a countless ice cubs! The entire building shattered like fragile glass, and everyone was amazed at the power of the** _ **Absolute Zero Gun**_ **!**

 **Everyone at the U.N. stood and were speaking their thoughts loudly, very much surprised and stunned at what they just witnessed. Dr. Kanno continued, "Almost half of Kiryu's power is devoted to the gun. At last… we have the ultimate weapon!".**

Everyone looked to where Elsa was sitting at, and the Ice Queen had a look of rage upon her face as her drink, plate… even her seat was starting to ice over slowly as her. The cup she was holding frozen over entirely, completely until it shattered like glass. She whispered angrily, "How… they… it's like they copied my power and are going to use it on Godzilla's son?!". Even the pixies looked very much peeved, especially Fawn and Vidia as the tiny ladies were especially fond of the saurian. No one could blame the ladies for their anger, as the two and others who had bonded with the saurians felt very close to the _kaiju_. However, Anna and her friends needed to calm the Snow Queen down… least in her anger, she would make the House of Mouse be the next building that shattered to ice cubes like the building did when Kiryu shot at it. Tinkerbell and her companions, even the Queen Clarion and the Ministers also had to calm down Fawn  & Vidia.

While many watched the little drama unfold, some of the intellectuals, both good and evil, were again taking notes on the structure and weapons of Kiryu. Some like Dr. Drakken, Darth Vader, David Xanatos, Shere Khan, Dr. Ann Possible, and more were wanting to see if they could utilize some of the designs that made Kiryu. The DNA computers, the combat designs, the Absolute Zero Gun and more.

 **The scene changed to the outside, where a helicopter was hovering above the ocean at the coordinates where they saw the object. The pilot looked down in the water and stated, "There's something moving down there, but there's no way it's a ship.". That was when he saw the dorsal spines that were slicing through the salty waters. The scene shifted again to show one of the military commanders going to the Prime Minister, and whispering to him that they had spotted Godzilla! That he was heading due north, making a straight line to Tokyo. Hayato ordered, "Alert the Joint Chiefs immediately. Prepare Kiryu!". The commanded said yes sir before moving out of the room.**

 **The screen showed another military room, which was the Kiryu Control Room. A general was announcing to all over the speakers, "Kiryu Squadron, we have a Code Red! This is not a drill! We're on Red Alert! You are now under the direct orders of the AMF Chief of Staff! Kiryu Squadron, prepare for departure!". Akane and everyone on the force began to mobilize, getting into their official squadron uniforms and jogging to the AC-3 White Heron craft. The United Nations were also told of Godzilla's appearance and beeline to Tokyo. While the Kiryu Squad ran the flight checks on the aircraft, the Prime Minister and his aides went to the Kiryu Control Room to get prime view of the situation & to issue emergency orders if need be. The bio-mecha activated, its yellow eyes lit in a golden color while red energy lines of sort appeared in the grooves on its face. Sara was put in the control room by one of the government aides, and she could see the whole thing as well.**

 **Three AC-3 aircrafts took off into the sky, one of them holding Akane. The doors holding Kiryu above opened up, and the lift started to rise as the mechanical marvel was being raised to the surface! Once Kiryu was fully outside, the operators started to disengage the body locks and other safety locks that were on him. Once the three large aircrafts came to hover over the large mecha, two lowered long transport cables down to it. Apparently, Kiryu could not fly under its own power, so it had the crafts to carry him. One of the White Heron's had their cables lower and interlock with special locking attachments where the shoulder joints were at, while the other airplane lowered theirs at the tail section. The crafts took off to the sky, carrying the large mecha with it, in the direction of Tokyo! The third craft acted as an escort of sort, taking point while the other two hauled Kiryu.**

Horace and Jasper, the two bumbling former henchmen of Cruella DeVille were pretty amazed at the sight, as were the other Disney sidekicks/partners/flunkies. The round ex-criminal looked to his friend and asked, "Say Jasper, why don't that metal monster fly on its own? I mean, the others could do it who not that one?". Like others in the Disney Universe, they had watched many films of the Toho world and had seen the other incarnations of MechaGodzilla. Jasper replied to his friend that the big brains who made Kiryu crammed it with so many other weapons, most likely they didn't have any room to put in a flying part. Most likely that the thin ex-villain was correct, as indeed Kiryu was loaded with all kinds of weapons so they didn't have room to put in a flight system.

Ursula rubbed her hands & tentacles together in glee and exclaimed, "Ooooh! This is going to be so good! Godzilla fighting against its own deceased kin stuck in a metal body! Oh, this is going to too good to miss!".

 **A reporter had announced on TV for the emergency news broadcast that Godzilla was in the Tokyo Harbor, and going straight for the downtown district. He advised that the citizens evacuate and abandon their cars as the traffic was too jammed for anything to get through. The scene shifted to the city, where many civilians were fleeing from the buildings and homes to escape the coming of the King of the Monsters. It soon shifted to a baseball field at a stadium, where making a special cameo appearance was famous baseball star Hideki Matsui himself! He was nick-named** _ **Godzilla**_ **in the baseball world; at first it was due to some form of skin problem early on in his sports career, but soon it changed to refer to his powerful hits. Apparently, Matsui was doing a charity event with two Little League teams in attendance. Upon hearing the alarm, he called for all the kids to come in. They did, however… one confident kid threw a fast pitch at him to see if he could hit it.**

 **Hideki saw the ball coming, reacted on instinct, and swung the bat he was carrying with all his might! The bat connected with the ball with a mighty CRACK sound, and there small sphere just whistled as it flew high and far. That was when they saw Kiryu being carried by the crafts. The kids all cheered and looked on in wonder at the mecha, but the baseball superstar told everyone to get out of the area now. A famous sea park near the ocean harbor was being evacuated, military soldiers helping and guiding the visitors & tourists out of the area. But just as the evac was almost complete… a powerful geyser of water shot up in the air!**

 **And standing for all to see was Godzilla himself!**

The Disney audience cheered at the sight of seeing Godzilla, most glad to know seeing the monster action about to commence! However, the minds of certain ladies were going fast as they beheld the new King of the Monsters. Elsa thought, 'Why did Godzilla come ashore after four years? Did he… is it possible he felt Kiryu, and that's why he rose up in the first place?'. That was the thought that was going through the ones that were bonded to the saurian. If it was proven true, that meant that truly that Godzilla's son had really inherited his father's sixth sense of awareness & danger. A kind of link to the natural world, one that told him that someone was wrong or out of place… and that he needed to go there to correct it.

 **Godzilla had proceeded to destroy the sea park, tearing down the large glass pyramid with his bare hands! The saurian roared loudly, and the scene changed to show various Army soldiers taking positions around the place where Godzilla was at. Tanks and maser cannons were all set up to engage the enemy, who was now leaving the destroyed sea park and heading towards the shipping commercial area where tall cranes and different colored containers littered about among warehouses. Kiryu flew in, the two AC-3 aircrafts descending down to the ground. Godzilla came to a stop as he looked up to the machines, his eyes fierce and his stance showing he was ready for a battle. His tail swung lazily behind him, but his face showed he was deadly serious. He awaited for his opponent on the ground, wanting this battle to be on even level. In other words… he wanted to battle like a human warrior, similar to the samurai of old, as he did not want to attack an inactive foe as it was dishonorable.**

 **The Kiryu Squadron released the cables, and soon flew off from the battlefield on orders from their superiors. The screen showed Godzilla on the left, roaring to his foe Kiryu who was on the right side. One of flesh and blood ready to battle against one of steel and wires!**

The Disney stars were looking on in anticipation, many excited to see the battle begin in true Toho-style! Fozzie Bear wiped some sweat off of his furry brow and said, "Oh… oh, the excitement is almost killing me! Kermit, this is incredible to see!". Kermit agreed with him, as he was getting into the movie too along with the rest of the characters. Even Jessica Rabbit, the sultry singer, wife of Roger Rabbit… and an actual member of the _Kaiju Supremes_ was on her seat as a great battle was going to be held between two Godzilla's! One of one-hundred percent flesh and bone, the other only half with the other of metal and wire.

Fawn put her hands together in prayer close to her chest and whispered, "Godzilla… please be careful…".

 **Togashi ordered to commence attack, and Akane responded. She started to arm all of the weapons that was in Kiryu's arsenal, first wanting to test the** _ **Rocket Launcher**_ **. She armed them… than fired! Kiryu unleashed salvo after salvo of rockets from its shoulder cannons, the missiles impacting with such force that it was incredible! However, Godzilla was merely standing still as he was taking the hits! Akane than unleashed the** _ **Homing Rockets**_ **, missiles that launched from slots from the back of the rocket launcher that were ten times more powerful than the rockets used just now! All struck dead center at Godzilla, who roared in pain but did not attack! In fact, the saurian was not going on the offensive at all… just standing in one place as he was being attacked! Akane than unleashed the** _ **Maser Cannon**_ **, twin Type 90 masers in its mouth that would fire in the same manner as Godzilla would use his breath. Kiryu opened his maw, and twin golden bolts of electrical plasma launched forth and struck Godzilla! The saurian roared and slowly started to back away, while Kiryu kept on moving forward while continuing to fire. Godzilla started to back away as explosions started to fire off on his body from where the maser was striking him, and he roared in pain as Kiryu continued to advance.**

 **The pilots in the aircrafts were surprised to see Godzilla retreating, Col. Togashi ordering Akane to finish it off. She started to arm the** _ **Absolute Zero Gun**_ **, pressing in a sequence of codes on a small keypad next to her. Kiryu stopped as it prepared itself to fire its ultimate freezing weapon. Godzilla growled, and as Kiryu lifted its head up to look at the monster… Godzilla roared loudly, and it trigged something deep within the bio-robot! The scene changed as the picture zoomed rapidly into one of the yellow eyes of Kiryu, going past walls of code and into living tissue where the cells were at. They were now seeing 1954 Godzilla's memories! Clips showed an atomic explosion as an angry mushroom cloud appeared, than shifted quickly to 1954 Godzilla rampaging through an inflamed Tokyo city, than the Oxygen Destroyer as it was set off… and of the death of the beast. The scene shifted back outside where Kiryu was at, none one that Godzilla's roar had done something to it.**

 **Akane was about to turn the final switch to activate the freezing weapon… but nothing happened. She was confused as she tried again, but no response. She looked at her systems, and her confusion turned to panic as she saw on her screen the blaring words in red: OUT OF CONTROL. Togashi asked her on what was going on, and she replied in a panic that she was not getting any kind of response at all from her systems. She gazed downward, and saw that the mecha seemed to be frozen completely. Back at the Kiryu Control Room, the technicians and operators all saw the same thing on their screens. That due to an unknown system error, Kiryu was no longer theirs to control. The tech-heads tried to figure out the problem, while the Prime Minister and the Joint Chiefs with him were frustrated that they were so close to victory… yet this happened. Godzilla returned to the sea, splashing into the cool waters as he swam away from the scene.**

 **Togashi asked Akane again on what was going on, but she gave him the same answer. He acknowledged, and told his pilots to take the mecha back to the base. But as they were approaching it… Kiryu's left claw slowly started to flex and formed what appeared to be a fist! Without warning, Kiryu's right arm swung around, and fired off the twin** _ **Laser Cannons**_ **on its appendage! Light golden firepower rushed out at incredible speed, forcing one of the Kiryu squad's planes to veer off quickly least they get blasted out of the sky! Togashi demanded to know what was going on, and Akane responded that it was out of control completely! The arm lowered… and all could see that Kiryu's golden eyes changed to a blood red!**

 **And it let out a loud roar that was very much like the legendary 1954 Godzilla! The victim of the atomic bomb & Oxygen Destroyer had returned!**

Many of the Disney stars were a bit disappointed in the battle, as Godzilla did not even put up a fight against his mechanical double. However, that changed when Ariel, Cinderella, Elsa, Anna and more of the Disney Princesses and ladies held their hands to their mouths as they saw the memories flashing through the bio-mecha. Princess Eilonwy from the 1985 animated Disney movie _**The Black Cauldron**_ stated softly, "He's… He's back, isn't he? The first Godzilla… he is back! But how?! How is it possible?!".

Dr. Ann Possible answered her, "It might have something to do with the DNA computer.". As a brain surgeon, she was well gifted on areas of memory and such. She explained that since they used Godzilla's own DNA to make the computer systems in Kiryu, it also contained the memories and actions of the 1954 saurian. And due to Godzilla's roar, triggered the dormant memories to rise to the surface, thus letting the memories of the monsters take control. While it was all good and well from a scientific point of view, it was Elena of Avalor who put in a simpler but more profound explanation.

She looked to Ann and remarked, "I don't think so, Mrs. Possible. I do not know much of science and robots like some of you do. But… I do know this. They made that… that creation with bones from the dead, and thus messed with the natural order of things. They had brought Godzilla back to life, and hearing the sound of its kin awakened its spirit within that metal body, even though it is more like a shadow than its real self. Still, he is back… and he is ticked off.". No one could argue with her on that, especially on what was taking place now.

 **Kiryu reared back and did a stance like he was releasing everything from within him, and in a way, he was! The regular and homing missiles, twin lasers on each arm fired off at random! Buildings were destroyed, leveled in an explosion of debris and fire as lasers and rockets struck them! Kiryu was now stalking down the road into the city, twin golden lasers firing from his arms like crazy! Back at the Control Room, the humans were in shock to see their super-weapon turning on them. The bio-mecha continued on the path of destruction, leveling all on its path! Dr. Yuhara stated, "Its acting… like Godzilla.". At the city, the Army was now on standby and awaiting orders to attack Kiryu. In the sky, Susumu Hayama got an idea. He told his commander that he was going to try and distract Kiryu, to get it to follow him. Togashi inquired if he was sure, and the pilot replied just leave it to him. He leveled off, going into a tight turn as he flew in front of Kiryu.**

 **The bio-mecha turned to follow the craft, than opened his maw to unleash the** _ **Maser Cannon**_ **! Just like the old Godzilla used to do with his own breath. Hayama managed to barely avoid the beam as he flew off, but Kiryu did not think the metal plane was worth his time as he turned and continued further down into Tokyo. Hayama got frustrated by this, and was going to again attempt to divert the monster's attention. However, this time Kiryu launched the** _ **Homing Rockets**_ **. The pilot had to do some pretty serious and impressive aerial moves to dodge the rockets, and he was doing a pretty good job… until a missile managed to hit the left wing! It caused a malfunction, and the craft started to go down! It crashed and skidded on the road, then flipped over a bit before landing on its belly, badly messed up. The people at Control Room were horrified as they saw the plane go down. Hayama and his co-pilot were out-cold… but coming in to save them was Akane and her other partner!**

 **Lt. Yashiro helped get her own heckler out of the chair and outside to safety, the two able pilots doing their best to rush away from the wreckage with their unconscious squad members in tow. They seemed to have gotten a fair distance just in time, for the White Heron exploded in spectacular fashion! The powerful shockwave knocked them off of their feet! The pilots were alive, injured but still breathing. Hayama managed to come to, and looked to see Akane lying beside him. He put the pieces together and asked, "Why did you save me?". She gave no answer, instead looking up to see another White Heron coming down to pick them up.**

 **Back at the Kiryu Control Room, the scientists and operators discovered that all checked-out… but their creation would not obey them at all. Dr. Yuhara realized that Kiryu saw them as the enemy, and many were worried on what would happen if it fired its freezing weapon. Prime Minister Hayato exclaimed to all of them to do something to stop Kiryu. One of the operators answered that there was nothing they could do, but wait until it ran out of power. One of the aides asked on how long that would take, the young lady typing in some commands on her keyboard. A timer appeared and she answered, "An hour… God help us.". Most were stunned by this news, and Sara merely looked down and curled up while clutching her potted plant close to her.**

 **The scene changed to show that it was now sunset, the sky showing twilight as Kiryu continued onward. He ran right through a skyscraper without stopping, creating a gaping body-sized hole as he walked through to the other side! Soon, it started to slow down gradually as its power was almost gone. He gave another soft roar before becoming still, lowering its head and its eyes soon shutting down. Standing erect and still with the sun going down over the horizon, Kiryu was out of commission… amidst a devastated downtown Tokyo.**

* * *

The audience at the House of Mouse was stunned to see it all; to see Kiryu going berserk due to part of 1954 Godzilla's soul awakening, the Millennium-era Godzilla retreating from the fight without actually fighting, and finally much of the city destroyed by the same weapon that was created to defend it. The movie paused, and that was when Mickey Mouse got back on stage. He announced, "Well, that was certainly interesting! The drama, humor and action will continue after a fifteen-minute intermission!".

After he announced that, an explosion of action occurred all around the House of Mouse! Many went to make use of the restroom facilities, to order more food & drinks from the menu, or to go to other tables to chat with friends/companions about the Toho film so far.

At Cinderella's table, the members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ group came together to discuss somethings about the movie with one another. One topic was on everyone's mind, however. Lady Beneditka spoke, "Alright everyone, answer me this please. Why is it that Godzilla did not fight Kiryu? Why didn't he defend himself against the machine's attacks?". Jessica Rabbit put in on also the question if Godzilla emerged in the first place back in 1999 due to the fact that the Japanese government had taken the bones of the original 1954 Godzilla.

It was DRAGONDAVE45 who replied, "I can answer one of those questions, my Lady. Godzilla didn't fight Kiryu due to the fact that even though it is a bio-machine, he sensed that it was kin… family. That is probably why Godzilla did not fight the mecha at all, because it was family. Perhaps even considering Kiryu an alpha because it was the very first Godzilla.". The men, women and children of the group found much logic and wisdom in those words. Even Pocahontas agreed with that, the Native American beauty stating that in her culture, spirits of elderly ones were given due respect and honor.

Other possibilities came into their minds, but decided to set those opinions aside for now until a much better time. Most likely at the next meeting of the group. Sunni Gummi asked, "Well, that is one answer taken care of. But what about Jessica's earlier question? Do you think Godzilla came in the typhoon storm at the beginning of the movie because it was looking for the bones of his ancestor?".

It was Melody who answered, "It is possible. I mean, the Millennium-era Godzilla is the son of the Heisei one… the one that some of us here, including myself, bonded to. Our Godzilla had a very keen sixth sense of danger, it telling him where he needed to be at the right place and time. If this Godzilla indeed has that sixth senses, than that would indeed explain why he went out into a storm.". Anita Radcliffe, wife to Roger from the 1961 animated film _**101 Dalmatians**_ put in that was probably the reason that it ignored the rest of the town that he went through. If he was truly out to destroy mankind, he would have stayed to completely decimate it. But… he walked on through only part of it, and even ignored the military until they fired on him.

Ariel stated, "Well… at least after this movie, we have a lot to discuss at our next meeting.". The group chuckled as they saw the former mermaid was right.

Fifteen minutes passed rather quickly, soon everyone getting back to their seats for the film to resume. Many Disney stars and authors had rushed out from the restroom facilities so they could get back to their tables & not miss the action that was to come. When it was just a couple of minutes until the end of the intermission break, Mickey came back on stage. He announced to all, "Well everyone, I hope that the House of Mouse has entertained all of you so far!". A loud cheer rose up, showing to the legendary one that not a single customer had left the club. All were still present and accounted for!

He exclaimed, "Well, all right! Before we start the movie back up, is there anything anyone here would like to say or ask?".

It was Peg Pete who spoke as she inquired, "Yeah Mickey, I do have one question. Do you think Akane is going to be treated better after risking her neck to save that Hayama jerk?". It seems that Mrs. Pete, along with some others, were not so quick to forgive the youth for his actions earlier against Akane.

Mickey answered, "Well, you'll have to watch and see what happens, Mrs. Pete! But I think you may like what happens!". His watch on his wrist went off, signaling that the fifteen minutes were up. He looked to Horace, and gave him the OK to resume the film! The anthro horse grinned, setting the systems back to optimal settings before turning off the Pause button.

* * *

 **The scene faded to black, than quickly showed a newspaper press where hundreds, if not thousands, of newspapers were being made. White words appeared on screen to translate the Japanese kanji headlines, showing** **Kiryu Runs Wild** **,** **Hakkeijima Playland Destroyed** **, and finally** **Will Igarashi Surrender Office?** **. The scene changed to show the Prime Minister himself appearing, with many military soldiers and emergency service workers around. He asked one of his generals if they had found Godzilla, but the military commander replied that they have not & that the saurian had vanished without a trace. Arriving at a bend in the road that was high up overlooking the city, the leader and his countrymen gazed upon the devastation that both Godzilla and Kiryu made. Hayato said for all to hear, "I'll take full responsibility. I'd pushed Project Kiryu too hard…". At least the man had a strong sense of honor and responsibility, both to his country and position of power.**

 **Col. Togashi, who was with the other commanders, came forward and stated, "But you can't resign, sir. We need Kiryu! What happened was a design flaw, it can be fixed! And what about the Kiryu Squad?". Hayato answered that he did not know about the fate of the squadron, but he knew this with no shred of doubt. That Godzilla and Kiryu had the same DNA, so it was a possibility that Kiryu could turn on them again without warning. The scene shifted to the hanger where said bio-mecha beast was at, offline and getting checked by the technicians. Its eyes were no longer red, but golden color like before. So far, the metal monster's physical status seem to be in the green zone all over.**

 **At the Kiryu Control Room, Dr. Akamatsu was going over the radio wavelengths of Kiryu during the fight while Dr. Yuhara was nearby checking his own data. Nearby, Sara watched as her father was furiously trying to figure out what went wrong with Kiryu. Suddenly… an idea flashed through his head, and he started to type quickly on his console. He looked to his companion and stated that he needed his data now. They both watched the video feed that was from Kiryu, and saw that everything screwed up just after Godzilla's roar. Tokumitsu declared, "It was the sound… it triggered something in MechaGodzilla!". Sara once again looked down, as if sad about something.**

Hades chuckled and stated, "Heh, it took them that long to figure it out? Ha! They maybe geniuses, but it seems they are slow on certain uptakes.". The Greek god of the Underworld was met with heated glares from the intellectual minds of the Disney universe, taking offense at his words, but the brother of Zeus and Poseidon merely shrugged it off. Many of the royal leaders were at least glad that the Prime Minister was seeing sense, and also acting with honor that he would take full responsibility for what happened. Asce Charming, Eric Marcel, and many of the male leaders were impressed to see this show of honor and integrity, since sadly most officials would try to pin the blame on someone else to save their hides.

 **The scene changed to show the café that most of the JSDF hung out at, and Akane was talking to Dr. Yuhara. She inquired if it was possible to fix Kiryu, and he answered it was possible. He stated that all of Kiryu's computers were put together using the original Godzilla's DNA. But he said that they could fix that by changing the base DNA, and assuming completely new computers. And that they would be free to control Kiryu without interference, and that Godzilla would be finished. But… his attitude changed to a downtrodden one, saying that it would be a waste & that Godzilla might end up destroying Kiryu anyway. Akane said it was possible, but that that the bio-mecha was all they got. His attitude changed for the better, and he said that for her, he would give it his all! Than he got embarrassed because his mouth got in the way.**

 **They looked up to see Susumu Hayama coming their way, a large bandage on the left side of his eye. What some thought an apology was going to be given to her, and thanks for saving his life, the stubborn fool stated that he would rather be dead than owing her a life debt. That was enough for the rest of the squadron, one of the pilots telling him to back off and that she saved his life too. A hat flew across the room, and landed in front of Akane… it was the Kiryu Squadron cap! She took it, than looked around to see in amazement that the rest of the squad was smiling at her. They were backing her up completely now! In their eyes, she was now one of them! Susumu was disgusted that they all took her side, and was about to leave when one of them stopped him and told him to cut the crap already. That their enemy was Godzilla, not Akane and to drop the attitude. The pilot just looked at Akane for a bit, than left. Dr. Yuhara was glad that things worked out for Akane, than noticed that Sara was gone. He left to go and look for her.**

Rosalie the Enchantress from Disney's animated _**Beauty and the Beast**_ smiled and stated, "It is about time that the team realized Akane's real character, and I hope she realizes that she is no longer alone.". Indeed, the Disney characters saw that Akane did not know what to do or say about finally belonging somewhere. She had stated that she had always been alone, but not any more… and she didn't know what to do or say about that. Many of the guests, including Mickey and Minnie, hoped that Akane would grasp the concept and change for the better for finally having friends to back her up.

Donald said, "That jerk Hayama… if he said one more bad thing to Akane, I would have punched him! POW! Right in the kisser!". The duck was many things, but he was loyal to those he considered a friend. And respected anyone who did good & right things, so he really would have stood up for Akane like that and have no regrets. Though… truth be told, the duck would have gotten decked by the military man, but he didn't care if he did.

 **The scene shifted to Sara, who had her potted plant next to her. She was sitting with her knees up to her chin on the runway, looking up at the face of Kiryu was still inactive. Tokumitsu and Akane arrived, finding her and going to her. Her father asked on what she was doing here… and she asked if Kiryu was a living creature, and why they were making it fight Godzilla when he only wanted to be friends. The adults were a bit stunned by the questions, and Sara continued on. She said that Godzilla was created by the H-bomb, and now they had turned it into a cyborg that turned on them… and it was their own fault, not anybody else's. Tokumitsu kneeled down, taking up the plant and telling her that he understood.**

 **However, Sara was not having it. She leapt up and exclaimed that he didn't really understood. She said, "You adults… you tell us all that life is important, but you don't believe it! Just look. That poor creature is in pain and you don't care!". She took the potted plant away from him, and ran away from the area. The two adults watched her flee, and Dr. Yuhara told Akane that Sara had been through a lot. He explained that when she was just four years old, his wife died in childbirth. That she got sick… just one of those things that unfortunately happen. A flashback occurred, showing Tokumitsu's wife, was very beautiful and had such a caring face. He stated that the doctors told them that they could save the life of either the baby… or her. It was a tough choice indeed; he had told the doctors to save his wife, but Mrs. Yuhara wanted the baby more than anything. Another flashback showed a young Sara with her mother, the little girl smiling and hearing her sibling inside her mother's stomach. With them was a potted plant… the same one that Sara always kept by her side!**

 **Tokumitsu said that Sara wanted both to live of course… but both child and mother ended up dying. Ever since then, Sara had become very sensitive in matters involving life and death.**

The entire Disney characters were somber upon hearing it all, now seeing why Sara had become so heated in her defense of Kiryu. Merlin the wizard from the animated 1963 movie _**The Sword in the Stone**_ shook his head and said, "Poor child and father… having endure such a hardship in their lives. I can only hope for Sara that she does not dive too deeply into those serious matters.". Merlin and others like him had seen many mortals diving deep into serious matters, and while some had emerged forth with a clear understanding… others that had dove too deep often lost sight on what really mattered. Many husbands took the hands of their wives, and children with their mothers, hoping that a day would not come that was similar to the Yuhara's situation

 **The scene changed back with Akane finding Sara on the rooftop of the building, where she was clutching her potted plant. She asked if she was talking with her mother again, Sara rudely answering that it was none of her business. The Kiryu Squad member sat herself down next to her, and told her that she needed to stop running away from reality. To move on forward, acknowledging that it was scary but she had to. The young girl told her to stop with her talking, to leave her alone. Akane was not giving in, soon giving her advice. She stated that if one wanted to survive, than they had to fight. That is what she had to do, and Sara asked her on who she had to fight… Akane answered that it was everyone. The Yuhara girl was a bit surprised by that answer, than Akane admitted that she was right about Kiryu. That he was alive, and also a lot like her. That his life was worth nothing at all.**

 **Sara was dumbfounded for a moment before saying that it was not, but Akane continued. She said that nobody would miss her when it was her time to leave the world… and that she should have never been born at all. Sara exclaimed, "Stop it! Life is a precious thing! Every life is worth something. Every one!". Akane looked ahead in the distance and asked if she was sure.**

 **The scene changed to a very murky trench under the ocean, where wedged between two rocks was a familiar pair of dorsal spines. The music picked up to sound ominous and strong, a tail waving lazily in the air. It soon showed Godzilla's face, his huge yellow eyes opening up… and narrowing slightly as it appeared he had been disturbed.**

The Disney audience had been, at first, hoping that Akane would be able to talk some sense into Sara. But it seemed that young Lt. Yashiro still had some issues to deal with. Demona from _Gargoyles_ snorted and muttered, "Humans… so dramatic about trivial things. I'm glad they actually switched over to show Godzilla.". Goliath and Elisa Maza heard the villainous female, and shot her a hard glare before putting their focus back on the movie.

 **Above on the surface of the ocean, a battleship was on patrol. It seemed that the Navy was still trying to find Godzilla, as the sailors and officers on board the craft were checking their sonars. A sailor handed in a report, and soon the sonar picked up the saurian! The radar specialist inquired if it was indeed Godzilla, and the captain who was nearby said it was highly possible… and he was moving fast! The military rolled into action quickly, an announcement being made that Godzilla was sighted in Tokyo Bay & that all military units to be at designated positions. The evacuation of the city of Shinagawa was underway, many civilians running away with soldiers and medical workers helping as best they could. Maser cannons, tanks, infantry and more were rolling into the city! Since it was nighttime, large search lights were shining on at various points of the city. A geyser of water erupted from the bay… and showing up in all his fury and glory was Godzilla!**

 **He roared loudly, many commanders telling their troops to hold their ground. The saurian had a fierce look on his face… this time showing he was not going to retreat like last time! Air Force commanders told their pilots to launch their attack, jet fighters screaming through the air as they launched volleys of missiles at the** _ **kaiju**_ **! Alas, the King of the Monsters pushed forward as the missiles seemed to not even faze him! After enduring the attack, Godzilla retaliated with his blue** _ **Nuclear Breath**_ **attack! The blue beam of nuclear energy struck forward, striking a jet in mid-air and causing it to explode instantly on contact! His dorsal spines flashed blue more as he let loose his energy attack at the planes, the civilians being evacuated while the soldiers on the ground saw their fighters being taken out with amazing accuracy!**

 **Fire rose from where the planes crashed at, Godzilla's visage making him look fierce and powerful as he continued onward.**

Ooogie Boogie from _**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ laughed and exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now there is the Godzilla that everyone knows! Look at that boy go! I wish I could recruit him for Halloween, because the way he looks right now… WHOO! It would give almost anyone nightmares!". Many of the stars, and even some of the authors themselves, agreed with the living wicked bag of bugs. Rapunzel and the pixies were shocked to see Godzilla looking like a warrior who was getting ready to go into a fierce battle. In their view, this was really a far cry from the Godzilla Junior they knew and loved from the Heisei-series.

 **Tanks lined up at the edges of the water fired their rounds into Godzilla, thunderous sounds echoing everywhere as they laid into the saurian! But it seemed that Godzilla didn't even notice them, as he continued onward towards land. The maser cannons fired, this time their power not impeded by rainwater like last time. The plasma lighting struck Godzilla, who actually stopped and roared in pain! The masers did work on him, but only partially as he got very angry and turned his attention to the machines that were shooting at him. The tanks and maser cannons all fell back, continuing to lay down fire on the gigantic monster while also staying away from his feet and tail. But Godzilla was not to be deterred! His dorsal spines flashed blue once again, and he opened his maw to let loose his deadly breath! He turned his head while keeping the beam active, destroying the entire line of tanks that had been in his way! A wall of flames lit up the sky as the defense unit was obliterated!**

 **The scene shifted back to Kiryu, when the announcement was being made on the location of Godzilla. Dr. Yuhara came out from within the bio-mecha, in his hands was the old computer hardware of Kiryu. The screen changed to show Godzilla, who charged up his flame once more before unleashing it in a semi-circle, destroying any and all buildings in his path! He roared loudly again, but this time… it was a declaration of a challenge! He was calling out Kiryu, to really settle things once and for all! At the Kiryu Control Room, everyone was gathered to see the devastation before them. Dr. Yuhara announced that the repairs to Kiryu were complete, that the mecha was ready. He asked Togashi if he was going to scramble the squad… but the colonel replied not just yet. Many were confused on that, and after some moments, Togashi put his cap on and left the room quickly.**

Genie stated, "Oh boy… looks like the big guy is all set to REALLY fight now! This is going to be like the _Thrilla in Manila_ , only now between Godzilla and his mecha-double!". He was not the only one that was getting excited now, as many of the Disney stars and authors were now all on the edge of their seats waiting for the fight. Even some of the giant guests such as the Titans and Tamatoa were eager for the fight, and also a bit surprised to see that the saurian was all set for battle. Last time he didn't even retaliate or defend himself, but it looked like he was all set to duke it out with Kiryu.

Maid Marian, the lovely anthro vixen from the animated 1973 film _**Robin Hood**_ looked to her beloved archer/outlaw and asked on what had changed in Godzilla's demeanor. Robin Hood gently squeezed the hand of his love and answered, "Well my dear, it seems that he no longer sees Kiryu as an ally… or perhaps even family. He probably sees Kiryu as an intruder now, a threat to his home that needs to go. He means to fight to show him who's the boss of the land… he isn't going to run this time.". His buddy Little John and the rest of the citizens from his world agreed with the fox, as they all saw the events unfolding before them.

 **The scene changed to show a helicopter landing on the rooftop of the Prime Minister's Office building, where many military men and women were mobilizing there. Said leader of Japan was with his aides, all being escorted by soldiers. Hayato's main aide told him that the Chief of Staff was awaiting him at the Command Post, and also that the Head of AMF was in the Kiryu Control Room. The Minister looked up to see Togashi standing at the stairs, going to the serious-looking Japanese commander and asking on what he needed. He said, "Sir… I'd like permission to launch Kiryu.". That answer had the aides that were going down the stairs to stop and turn to stare at the young warrior. Col. Togashi stated that it was fully repaired, safe to use. Igarashi was not fully convinced, saying that he better be sure. He added that both of their futures depended on this, the Japanese soldier remarking that he'd stake his life on it.**

 **The Prime Minister walked by him to join his aides in walking down the stairs, Togashi wanting to follow but was stopped. He had his head down, thinking he was denied… until Hayato stated as he continued to walk, "Permission granted. It's the whole chance we have left against Godzilla! I take full responsibility!". He was announcing it while walking away, giving off a vibe… a flair that made it look cool and dramatic! He stopped and turned to the colonel, telling him godspeed. Togashi, who was a bit surprised to be given permission, stood firm and saluted to his leader/commander! The Prime Minister gazed at the soldier with respect until he turned to go to the Command Post that had been set up for him outside.**

 **Back at the Kiryu Control Room, the general in charge of the military was contacted by Togashi. He was given the good news that they had permission to launch the bio-mecha, and that he would be arriving soon. All of the people inside the room looked to the military leader, who gazed back at them and stated, "Gentlemen… launch Kiryu!". The squadron all saluted firmly before leaving to get ready, while the other operators and scientists went to their consoles to get things all set! Akane was going with her team members… until she was stopped by Sara who stood in front of her. The little girl looked down… but then extended her hand out to her. Akane was a bit surprised to see this, and Dr. Yuhara saw this from his spot on the computer console. The little girl than looked up to see the female soldier in the eyes, and it seems that the young one was ready to move forward. A small smile soon spread on Akane's face, as she took the hand and shook it.**

Many of the guests were glad to see both the Prime Minister giving the permission to launch Kiryu, and also that Sara was now starting to move forward. Timothy Q. Mouse, the friend and manager of Dumbo the flying elephant from the 1941 animated movie of the same name, put in, "Ha! It seems both humans are moving forward now! And the Minister was all cool-like when he gave permission while walking away! Heh, nice touch to be sure!". A majority agreed with the tiny furry being, many eager for the battle to begin… and to see on who would win in this Toho thriller!

 **The scene changed to show the AC-3 White Heron crafts lifting Kiryu into the air, all ready to fight! It soon showed Sara who spoke to her potted plant, "You know Mom… I kind of like her. She reminds me of you.". The scene changed to show Togashi getting out from a jeep, and coming to one of the aircrafts that had landed so he could board. The scene shifted to a hospital, where many of the patients and staff were being evacuated. Doctors and nurses tried to escort the sick and injured out of the facility as best they could… but one yelled out that Godzilla was coming! Indeed, the saurian was walking towards the hospital building. One of the military soldiers informed the Kiryu Squadron that Godzilla was getting close to the hospital. Akane saw that it was going to be too late to get there in time to help them, unless… checking her instruments, she saw that everything on Kiryu was on stand-by. She announced, "We have to release Kiryu.". The other pilots were stunned, wondering if she was serious. They were already high up in the air, and launching Kiryu would mean having to drop him.**

 **Akane ordered to prepare for release, flipping a switch that activated jet rockets on Kiryu! It would appear that they did have room for equipment like that on the mecha. The cables released the mecha, who started to drop from the sky in a free-fall! The rockets on the back and back-legs of Kiryu glowed bright and fierce, as it started to zoom in towards its target. Down below, missile launchers fired on Godzilla who retaliated by using his breath attack once more. Kiryu landed on the roadway, skidding to a stop from his descent from on high. One of the nurses from the hospital was about to board the last truck to escape… but she quickly remembered something important, and rushed back into the hospital. Godzilla was now charging his deadly energy breath once more, the scene showing the nurse emerging from the building with a small little girl in her arms. A soldier went over to protect them just as Godzilla was about to unleash his attack on the building… but was body-checked by a glowing white Kiryu, who sent the saurian flying a distance before he crashed into the ground!**

 **Kiryu had come just in time to save the hospital and people!**

Jack Skellington declared, "Ha! Now that is how to make an entrance!". The Disney characters were glad that the hospital was safe, and the nurse & child were saved by Kiryu from Godzilla. Some were cheering on how the mecha had used its momentum when landing to body-check into Godzilla, sending the King of the Monsters soaring and landing hard on the ground. Now all were on the edge of their seats, as the battle was about to start in earnest!

 **The nurse and child were soon escorted into the jeep, Kiryu looking at them before turning his attention to his foe. Godzilla roared again, stating that he would not retreat this time. The saurian stood ready for battle, wanting to prove to the metal monster that this was his territory... and that there was not enough room for two of them on it! Akane activated the** _ **Homing Missiles**_ **and** _ **Rocket Launchers**_ **, commencing the attack on Godzilla! The projectiles fired from the bio-mecha, all hitting the towering saurian dead on! Godzilla roared loudly in pain from the attack, but enduring the onslaught. After taking much of the rocket fire, the King of the Monsters stalked over to Kiryu to engage in close-quarters physical combat! The mecha fired its** _ **Laser Cannons**_ **, the twin beams of golden energy being shot from each arm striking Godzilla who roared in pain & fury once more but continued onward! Kiryu ceased fire, and started to come over to its flesh & blood kin, roaring but not as it did last time when he went berserk.**

 **The two titans clashed like sumo wrestlers, sending shockwaves all around them as they slamming their bulks into one another! Each tried to gain the upper hand on the other, pushing and slamming their incredible bulks into one another to gain any kind of ground or leverage! For the moment, it seemed that Godzilla was the stronger of the two as he was pushing Kiryu back, but Akane activated the** _ **Homing Missiles**_ **once again, the projectiles striking Godzilla & causing him to cease action. She took that moment of hesitation to activate the jet rockets, and move Kiryu back swiftly from the monster. She than activated the **_**Maser Cannon**_ **once the mecha was a good distance from Godzilla, the machine opening its mouth to launch twin plasma rays at his opponent! Godzilla took the striking bolts of hot electrical energy, roaring in pain as he was struck hard in the chest by the weapons! He seemed to be succumbing to the weapon as he was now hunkered down low… but after a few moments of enduring the onslaught, he decided to retaliate by firing his own breath attack! Kiryu ceased fire and lifted his arm to defend against the attack, but the blue beam did incredible damage to it as sparks & explosions were set off! All saw the bio-mecha being thrown back into some buildings, crashing into them and showing that Godzilla's blue breath was very potent against the machine!**

The Disney stars and authors had been cheering their heads off at seeing the fight commence, some cheering for Kiryu while others cheered for Godzilla! Star Butterfly was in the zone as she yelled out, "GO KIRYU! YOU CAN DO IT! KICK GODZILLA'S BUTT!". Mickey Mouse was now glad about the extra renovations that were put into the House of Mouse earlier, that it was now very much fortified so that it could take great stress or pressure. It was apparent that was a good investment, as many were jumping out of their seats or stomping on the ground as they were really getting into the action.

 **Kiryu rose up from the destroyed building, above Togashi asked for a damage report. Akane looked at her instruments, and announced that they were okay. However… it was shown that the left side of Kiryu's rocket pack was gone, blown off by Godzilla's breath. Said saurian was now running towards the mecha to continue the fight! Kiryu managed to punch his way out from Godzilla's grasp, but the** _ **kaiju**_ **retaliated by doing a claw swipe that destroyed the other rocket launcher part! Godzilla roared loudly at his foe, and both slammed into each other with their bulks! The two locked claws together in a contest of sheer strength, both trying to push/topple the other. After some time, Kiryu roared… and a sword of some kind emerged from its upper right arm from a secret compartment! Godzilla roared loudly in pain as the blade penetrated into his body, plasma surging from the sword to send white-hot pain into the beast! Kiryu had just used its** _ **Plasma Sword**_ **technique!**

 **The humans at Kiryu Control Room looked very pleased to see this, while Sara just continued to watch on while hugging her plant. This lasted for some moments, Godzilla roaring in pain as golden electrical plasma energy coursed through him. But… he matched it by using his breath to blow apart the sword from the arm, and sent a powerful kick to Kiryu's midsection! The bio-mecha flew through the air hard and fast, slamming into one of the tall buildings and making it collapse all around it! While Kiryu had the weapons and firepower, Godzilla had the physical strength and endurance. The saurian held the broken sword in his claw, roaring loudly before tossing it away and stalking towards his fallen foe. Akane tried to get Kiryu to get up, but it was no use. The mecha had taken damage, and it did not have enough leverage to rise. Godzilla roared as when it got close to Kiryu, stomping on its chest and pinning it there with his foot. His dorsal spines were glowing signaling that he was going to use his** _ **Nuclear Breath**_ **once more at close range! However, Togashi came to the rescue as his craft launched missile fire at Godzilla! The saurian roared once more in pain, taking his foot off of Kiryu as the AC-3 craft flew past them.**

Everyone was really getting into the action; stomping, yelling, cheering and all kinds of various physical actions being shown as the House of Mouse was being rocked… literally! The citizens of Toontown on the outside of the club saw the whole place literally vibrating, and could hear the noises from a great distance. Pepper Ann, a character of the animated series that bore her name which was released in 1997, was holding her ears and holding onto something as the ground she was on was shaking like it was in an earthquake. She yelled out to no one in particular, "One of these days I need to check out what goes on in that place when Mickey throws those Toho movie parties of his!". Many were like her at the moment, holding on for dear life as the dinner theater club was literally rocking big time!

 **Akane worked the controls hard, managing to free Kiryu from the building wreckage and going a ways from their opponent. She got an idea, and had Kiryu bow down. She than activated the jet pack on Kiryu, causing it to slide/fly off from its back and into Godzilla! The saurian roared in confusion as it was slammed by the pack, and was being pushed back by it due to its rockets! After skidding back a good feet away, he managed to get steady and toss the object away on the ground, where it exploded. The two monsters battled in the ruins of Shinagawa, standing tall as neither of them was showing any signs of backing down! Akane stated, "Now we'll show you what Kiryu can really do.". The two behemoths rushed towards one another, apparently going in for physical combat. However, Godzilla launched his breath at Kiryu who ducked down just in time. He then tried for a** _ **Tail Whip**_ **attack, but Akane saw this and had the mecha leap over not just the tail… but Godzilla entirely as it jumped over him and landed a fair distance from the** _ **kaiju**_ **. He then turned quickly, opening his maw to release the** _ **Maser Cannons**_ **, striking Godzilla in the face that made the flesh and blood monster roar in pain.**

 **Lt. Yashiro was in the zone now, focused on her opponent entirely. Kiryu than sent a vicious physical onslaught to Godzilla; shoulder tackles, powerful claw swipes, body slams, stunning punches and grabbing him by the head to push him back a great ways! In the Kiryu Control Room, the Prime Minister and his aides arrived just in time to see the beatdown. All of the humans looked pleased as they saw their creation seemingly owning Godzilla. Back at the battleground, said monster was knocked down to the ground. Akane had Kiryu bend down to grab Godzilla by his tail, activated the mechas back jet boosters, and used the momentum and speed to actually lift and swing the saurian around like a wrecking ball! After a few rotations, Kiryu released its opponent who flew through the air and slamming down to the ground with terrific force! He prepared to go and do more work on the monster… but Godzilla stood back up and shook himself free of dirt and debris. Kiryu stopped in mid-stride, Akane stunned that Godzilla could take this amount of damage and still keep going.**

 **However… Godzilla looked at his foe, than slowly fell down to the ground with a resounding BOOM!**

The Disney stars were just amazed beyond belief to see such action, and also that Kiryu was actually owning the saurian! When they saw Godzilla rise up, than fall back down, many had their jaws drop in surprise. Fawn and her pixie friends, along with Rapunzel and the other humans whispered, "Get up… Godzilla… please… get up!".

 **The scene changed to the Kiryu Control Room, where a computer screen showed the power level of the bio-mecha. Dr. Yamada stated that Kiryu could not fight for much longer, that its power cells were running down & it was only at 42 percent now. She turned to the commanders and stated that they had to finish it quickly. The screen shifted back to the battleground, where Togashi told Akane that they were given the go to use the **_**Absolute Zero Gun**_ **. The lieutenant acknowledged, turning off the safety locks and preparing to fire. Kiryu's chest plate opened up, and already golden energy was shining as it was preparing its deadly freezing weapon. The golden energy soon turned to bright blue, turning into an orb that was growing in size and power. Just as Akane was about to press the button to fire… Godzilla's eyes shot wide open, as if sensing the danger coming his way! He opened his maw, and unleashed his blue energy beam once more! The streets were destroyed as the breath attack streaked towards Kiryu, hitting the mecha in the chest and sending him flying! As the mecha flew through the air, the gun went off... a spiraling blue ray leaving the chest plate to strike three tall buildings behind it! The massive structures of steel and concrete were soon covered in a deep layer of ice, and shattering to many tiny ice cubes upon impact!**

 **At the Control Room, all of the humans were stunned to see the tables turning on them this fast. Togashi ordered Akane to get up, but she replied that it was not responding. One of the operators turned to the Prime Minister and generals, saying that the heat ray damaged Kiryu's control systems. However… Akane was not giving up! She stated, "It's not over yet guys! There's a way to operate Kiryu manually, right? I can get into through an external hatch.". That was her plan, to get inside and go the rest of the way manually! Dr. Yuhara said that it was right, but his fellow scientist remarked that she would die. That Godzilla's heat ray was a stream of pure radiation, and that Akane would not be able to endure taking such a hit. Lt. Yashiro commented that she was going and they could not stop her… that she was not afraid to die! Togashi ordered her not to do this, but she lowered her plane, ignoring the orders of her commander and the general too!**

Princess Giselle from the hybrid animated/live-action 2007 movie _**Enchanted**_ said, "I have to give this to Akane… when she does something, she doesn't do things halfway.". Many agreed with her there, admiring her commitment to the cause of defeating Godzilla… but a bit taken aback that she was not afraid to die. Many heroes and heroines of the Disney universe had often risked their lives to make sure that their loved ones were safe, or to dedicate themselves to their duties to protect the innocent. But they saw with Akane… she had been alone for too long, and questioned if her remark about not being afraid to die was that she still saw her life not worth living. There was a clear difference between her actions, and the ones of the Disney heroes and heroines.

 **Akane's ship lowered to the ground, her crew wishing her good luck while she merely gave them the thumbs-up sign before dropping to the ground. Back at the Control Room, Tokumitsu showed he was confident in Akane's decision. The general ordered the maser gun units to fire at Godzilla, to cover Akane to give her time to get into Kiryu. Dr. Yuhara asked if the energy levels in the mecha were holding, but Dr. Yamada answered in a negative… that the power cells were almost to zero percent! Dr. Kanno exclaimed to call the power company, to get power from the city's power grid to put into Kiryu. The young woman answered in order to give Kiryu enough energy via microwaves, they would have to blackout the whole of Tokyo! The Prime Minister acknowledged, "We'll do it. No question… I'll call them personally!". He was going to make the call himself to the entire power stations in Tokyo to transfer the energy!**

 **The scene shifted to the battleground, where Akane was running towards Kiryu. She went to the damaged, giant bio-mecha and crawled under it to where the external hatch was at. She tried to open it, but the door mechanism seemed to be disabled. Getting up and going around to where the back of the head was, she saw a climbing ladder there. Taking out her grappling gun, she took careful aim and fired! The grappling hook managed to hook itself on one of the handle bars, and Lt. Yashiro reeled herself upward! Grabbing onto the handle bars, she lifted herself up with all of her might and found that the panel to that part of Kiryu was still working. Punching in her code, the door slid open and the young woman got into the massive machine!**

 **The screen changed to show a large computer and many other smaller computer consoles about the room, indicating that it was one of the main electrical power grids in Japan. And it appeared that the Prime Minister's call got through, because soon the technicians were all suspending the power. They flipped switches and dials, turning off the power all over the Tokyo city area! The screen showed entire metropolises going dark completely, showing from high above the sky itself that the Tokyo and a number of her neighboring communities were being shut down to prepare the transfer of power to Kiryu! The screen changed to show a maser cannon that was firing on Godzilla, who had recovered enough to stand back up on his own two feet. Another joined in, and the two blasted Godzilla with plasma-electrical energy that caused pain to the saurian who roared loudly! It soon switched over to Akane, who was told by Dr. Yuhara to activate the decontamination safety device so that she would be cleansed of any radioactivity that she might have gotten outside. She did so, pushing a button that activated the process & and was quickly sprayed down with a mist that cleansed her of any residue radiation.**

Tracy looked to her parents and fellow Disney ladies and stated, "It's a good thing that magic protected us from Godzilla's radiation when we first met him, and also when we traveled to his universe to try and help him.". All were also relieved that their magic had aided them in being protected by the harmful, potent energy. They had found out that they were VERY lucky, for sometimes magic and radiation did not mix well. The result was one of four outcomes; the magic would be boosted by the power of radiation to an amazing degree, magic would negate the radiation completely, said toxic energy would actually absorb and destroy magical energy… or both would cause a chain reaction that would cause a powerful explosion that would obliterate anything within its radius!

 **Akane managed to make her way to the seat where she would be able to operate Kiryu manually, turning on switches and buttons to turn the bio-mecha back on. Lights up, and a screen in front of her blinked to life. It showed that Kiryu was still operational… but he had no power left in its power cells. Dr. Yamada responded that they were going to send it to her, and to stand by. She typed in a command, and she sent all of the power from the city through a military microwave satellite dish to the AC-3 White Heron that was still hovering over Kiryu. Once the power was transferred from the station to the craft, the pilot locked onto Kiryu and started to transfer the power to him. The largest dorsal spine in the middle on the mechas back began to glow a bright white color, similar to how Godzilla would power up his own nuclear attacks! While waiting for the transfer to be complete, Akane looked all around and stated, "Kiryu… I know you can hear me. You and I going to get along just fine. Now… let's have some fun.". She looked down to her screen to see that the power charge was at 100 percent!**

 **Kiryu's flashed golden again, and Akane struggled to force the mecha back to his feet. However… the effort may have been in vain, because Godzilla shot his** _ **Nuclear Breath**_ **right down the middle of Kiryu's back! The machine roared in pain as he was being pushed by the tremendous power! Lt. Yashiro tried to maintain control, but the breath attack was too powerful. She yelled as Kiryu crashed right down and through a bridge highway intersection! Godzilla roared loudly, showing to his foe that he was still in the fight and could not be defeated so easily. Akane was knocked around pretty hard, and was trying to get up. However… some memories started to appear. The screen showed the tragic day when she had made the fateful turn that had sealed her comrade's fate four years ago. She looked at her hand… and new memories appeared. The time when she shook Sara's hand before leaving on the mission, her commander Togashi who never gave up on her, the Kiryu Squadron who gave her their support… and the smiling, goofy face of Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara who made her feel better if only a little.**

 **She than heard the words of Sara, to not die… that she cannot die. That was when it hit her… that she needed to live… live for the new friends she had made just now. Akane managed to regain herself, slowly sitting up and exclaimed, "Kiryu! Power! GIVE ME POWER!". The eyes of said monster started to flash and swirl golden… awakening the soul of the machine from within! It was not 1954 Godzilla's soul that was awakened… but Kiryu the mecha itself! Akane grabbed the controls, and once again with extreme effort, managed to get Kiryu back up! On the screen back at the Control Room, everyone was relieved to see the machine back on its feet.**

Everyone was amazed to see the power that was swirling now in Kiryu's eyes. Peg looked to Mickey and Minnie, who were sitting with her due to her husband Pete not being in the club for some reason, and asked, "Do you think that 1954 Godzilla is helping her out? Did he hear her?". Minnie answered that it was something completely different awakening within Kiryu… that he had his own soul now! She theorized that it must have been the new system that Dr. Yuhara put in earlier, which was awakening right now rather than the deceased saurian. Mrs. Pete was surprised at Minnie's conclusion, but in a good way. It showed that Mickey's main lady had quite the brain on her. The same theory was also being supported by many other Disney characters, including the authors.

 **One of the AC-3 crafts, piloted by Susumu Hayama, the same pilot who had been giving Akane a hard time ever since she joined up, saw the dorsal spines flashing on Godzilla's back. It showed he was ready to fire his beam again, but this time he would not have it. He turned his ship around and streaked towards the monster… but in a surprising move, he pulled the Eject lever for his co-pilot, who was stunned as the cockpit opened up and he was ejected with his seat to the sky! Shortly after being removed from the craft, the parachute of the pilot opened up as he started his gentle descent to Earth. It seems that Hayama was going in alone, making a beeline for Godzilla as he let loose with his maser machine guns! It worked as Godzilla turned his focus from Kiryu to the plane shooting him, Susumu gunning it down! He shot his blue breath at the AC-3, striking its left wing! Hayama declared loudly, "GODZILLA!".**

 **The saurian caught the plane in his mouth, all occupants watching as the King of the Monsters clamped down hard on the metal machine. He smashed the jet to the ground, a majority of it crashing to the ground in a fiery explosion! However… the front part where Godzilla caught it with his teeth was still attached to it. Hayama was still in the cockpit & exclaimed, "Akane! It can't use its heat ray now! Fire **_**Absolute Zero**_ **!". That had been his plan all along, to fly fast and hard into Godzilla's open mouth so that it would jam the jaws open so that Godzilla would not be able to fire his energy beam! Akane started to deactivate the safety measures, to prepare the gun. The chest cavity of Kiryu opened up, putting most of its power into the freezing weapon. Akane was about to fire… but hesitated as she looked to Hayama still in Godzilla's maw. He yelled out to not worry about him, to fire the weapon now. She got a new plan in mind… pushing the throttle and activating Kiryu's rocket boosters!**

 **The bio-mecha flew fast towards Godzilla, still in power-up mode of its** _ **Absolute Zero Gun**_ **! The energy was blue and expanding by the time Akane launched Kiryu, which slammed into Godzilla hard! With split-second reaction, Kiryu grabbed the front of the damaged White Heroin and managed to free it from Godzilla's maw! Hayama was automatically ejected from the craft, getting clear of the blast that followed the front part of the plane. Again with quick reflexes, Kiryu put his right claw on Godzilla's mouth to keep it shut and the rockets continued to fire! Kiryu continued to fly fast over the ground, trying hard to keep his opponent's mouth closed while heading to the sea. They soon flew over the water, but Godzilla was already charging his blue flame even though his maw was shut. When they landed in the sea, Akane yelled loudly… and pressed the firing mechanism!**

 **The sea started to flash a brilliant blue white as the gun fired, and part of the ocean was starting to freeze! In fact, an explosion occurred that sent a spectacular large geyser up… and it quickly froze up in such a magnificent way that soon, what appeared to be a castle of frozen icicles came into place!**

Many of the Disney characters gasped at the quick actions of both Akane and Kiryu, that resulted in one's life being saved… while another seemed to be consumed in a frozen death. Hans stated, "Wow… that almost looks like one of Elsa's creations. Not as artistic, but the way it formed comes close.". Said Snow Queen and many others were holding their breaths, wondering if Godzilla or Akane was able to survive being frozen down to the molecular level. Many of the stars and authors were waiting to see on what happened next.

 **The scene switched to Kiryu Control Room, where everyone was looking on in shock at just what occurred on screen. Togashi was surveying the sea from above, while Hayama and the other pilots who ejected out looked to see the magnificent ice structure that seemed to have claimed Godzilla, Kiryu and Akane. Suddenly… the ice started to split and crack all over… the ice within glowing white with power! Instantly, the ice exploded! And rising up from the center of it all was Godzilla! The saurian had survived! He roared loudly for the world to hear that he was alive… but there was a huge gaping hole in his chest where the freezing weapon had fired at! Blood and guts were shown within the cavity. The monster had a fierce look on his face, than slowly turned around to head back out to sea. It seemed he had enough of the day, as he made his way through the icy part of the area. Just as he was swimming away from the city… Kiryu had emerged as well!**

 **Its right arm was completely gone, Godzilla's breath destroying it just as they hit the water. Its chest area where it held the** _ **Absolute Zero Gun**_ **was also destroyed, almost in the same way as Godzilla's chest. Akane was in the cockpit, trying to move Kiryu but nothing was working. She reported in, "Come in Control. Main weapon damaged… power cells depleted. I'm sorry… I failed.". She was seeing Godzilla leave, so in her mind she did not succeed. But Yuhara and the others disagreed with her, saying that she did not fail & that she did great! Togashi radioed Control to send a rescue unit to Akane… and the normally stoic soldier cracked a little smile as he reported that they were bringing her home.**

 **The Prime Minister rose up as he and the others saw Godzilla going back to the sea. One of the generals commented that even though they did not destroy Godzilla, they did manage to drive him away from the land. Hayato replied, "Yes we did. At last, we can beat Godzilla! He'll be dead soon.". He continued on by saying that they had sacrificed a lot to get where they were now, but this was considered a great victory. Upon hearing the announcement from their leader, the mood of the room gradually grew from quiet to joyous. Many associates and partners congratulated one another, very glad that indeed this was a victory for them. Tokumitsu was shaking hands and smiling… until he saw his daughter Sara, all curled up on the steps and looking again downcast. Yuhara went to his little girl, who looked up at him with tears in her eyes before looking down again. He sat next to her, and she asked on where Akane was at. He could say nothing, but wrapped an arm around her to try and comfort her.**

 **The scene changed to show Akane leaving the inside of Kiryu, managing to go over and stand on the mecha's shoulder. The sun was rising in the distance, as she gazed to see Godzilla leave the area. The saurian gave a weak roar, showing it was in pain and it would be awhile before he could heal. But… the next time they fought, only one would stand… and one would fall!**

* * *

The credits started to roll, but the House of Mouse clapped and cheered only mildly. It seems that while some liked the ending, particularly villains and villainesses that despised Godzilla, some did not. Rapunzel and her pixies companions had a hand to their mouths, some tear streaks showing as they had been crying a little at seeing the large and bloody hole in Godzilla's chest. Mickey came on stage and said, "Well… not the ending I bet you wanted. But I hoped you liked what you saw! It seems that Kiryu and Godzilla's battle ended in a draw, which is rare in a Toho movie. So…". Before he could continue any further… something happened.

The Kiryu prop's eyes suddenly flashed yellow, and he moved as he roared loudly! The audience and Mickey, who was standing next to the mecha, were stunned as the model came to life! Huey exclaimed, "Hey! That's not supposed to happen! We didn't put a remote control system in it!". Apparently someone did, as the prop stalked forward and grabbed the nearest ones with both its clawed hands! In its left hand was Queen Rapunzel, and in the other hand was Princess Eilonwy! The two ladies shrieked from the sudden action, and struggled as much as they could to free themselves. However, it was of little use as the monster's grip was strong. Rapunzel tried to use her hair, but both her hands and arms were rendered immobilized due to the grip Kiryu had on her.

Backstage, the one who had put the operating system into the mecha… the one doing the crazy action going on right now in the House of Mouse… it turned out to be Pete, with a six-button Sega Genesis remote in his hands! The big ruffian had managed to put a simple but effective control system into the prop earlier, thanks in part to Syndrome who instructed him on how to install it. He told the villain from _**The Incredibles**_ on what he planned to do, and naturally the red-haired techno-geek agreed to go along with this crazy scheme. Pete chuckled as he said to himself, "Now this is good! I create a little chaos in the joint, and soon no one would want to come here after it!". He looked on a TV screen that was hanging from a place backstage, and thus was able to issue the proper commands to the model. While most were surprised, the villains/villainesses looked on in amusement while Syndrome was whistling  & TRYING to look innocent. Though the grin on his face was a give-away that he knew something.

Kiryu roared again as he held onto the two beautiful blonde ladies tightly, but it seemed that his little 'rampage' was about to be short-lived.

Diving down from the ceiling was Elliot, the green dragon from the animated 1977 Disney film _**Pete's Dragon**_! The brave green lizard got himself ready as he puffed up, and flew down fast towards the prop! He swarmed and flew around the model, to distract and divert its attention. The author Japan Boy rushed in to help out too, leaping on the back of Kiryu to try and find the thing that was controlling it. Elliot could not use his flame breath on account it might hurt the ladies, so he had to keep flying and buzzing over the prop. Pete was swinging the head and upper body of the machine wildly to try and get both author and dragon out of the way.

Japan Boy managed to get to the back of the head of Kiryu, where he saw a large, black rectangular device that had an antenna whose tip was blinking white. He exclaimed, "Hey, I think I found… WHOA!". Kiryu swing his head so hard, it was enough to buck the author off! Said lad was about to land hard at the base of the stage, but luckily Elliot swooped down and caught him just in time. Japan Boy thanked him for the save, Elliot saying in his usual way that it was nothing. He dropped him back to the audience, next to Kim Possible and the characters that came from her show. He looked around to find Wade Lode, the technical genius and the one who aided Kim and Ron during their missions. This was one of the very few times the teen ever left his house, away from his computer screen.

The author went to him and said, "Hey Mr. Lode! I found some kind of remote control on the back of Kiryu's head! Do you think you can access it?". The African-American teen simply smirked, reached down into a backpack he had carried in, and brought out a small laptop. He started to type away furiously on the small piece of equipment, and in two minutes, he found the answer.

Wade stated, "Ah ha! Found the frequency of the remote control device! It's simply, but quite strong. What we need is a strong enough soundwave frequency that will short-out the box for good!". He looks around for a moment, than looks to Horace's Control Room. He points to it, saying that he might have the equipment they need.

Japan Boy, followed by Kim Possible, Darkness Rissing, and even Elena of Avalor went to the room. Anime-death-angel knocked on the door, and Horace opened up and was surprised to see them there. Before he could ask or say anything, Kim explained, "Mr. Horsecollar, we need to use your equipment for a bit! It's to save Rapunzel and Eilonwy from that prop gone crazy!". Horace understood and let the authors and characters in, but told them to be careful with his stuff anyway.

The four looked all around the room, while down below Kiryu kept a tight grip on the ladies while Elliot still tried to find a decent opening to attack and save the ladies. Elena soon found a radio box among Horace's equipment, it was a bit old but still had some decent power and abilities that the friend of Mickey found useful. Kim and Japan Boy examined it, and found the right frequency. Miss Possible got a good look at Wade's laptop when he found the weakness. She looked around, and found Mike nearby outside of the Control Room. She called out to him, and the living microphone complied. Kim instructed him on what to do, and Mike nodded in understanding. Before he left, Kim threw him a couple of earmuffs that she found in Horace's stash. He caught them both with his teeth, and rushed down to the stage floor area.

Kim looked to her fellow companions, and told them to get down to the ground and cover their ears as best they could.

When Mike made it to the stage floor area, he saw that Kiryu still had a grip on the princesses and the advantage. Timing it just right, he turned and flung his head out as he released the grip on the earmuffs. They went flying through the air… and landed perfectly on Rapunzel's and Eilonwy's head, their ears covered! He then shouted out for all to hear, "EVERYONE, COVER YOUR EARS AS BEST YOU CAN NOW!". The audience was confused by this, but not Syndrome as he covered his ears. The stars and authors did what they were told by the living microphone who looked to Kim in the Control Room booth and nodded. She returned the gesture, hooked the radio box to the sound speaker system… and turned it up all the way before diving down to the floor with her ears covered.

All around where the speakers were at, a powerful whining noise filled the air! The Disney stars covered their ears just in time, but for certain animals like Pongo and Perdita the noise was still terrible for them. Kiryu roared loudly as the soundwave from all over the theater club messed with the signal coming from the remote control box, and in a few moments… the device sparked violently before destroying itself from the feedback. Kiryu's eyes soon went out, and the claws went slack as Rapunzel and Eilonwy dropped from it. Luckily for them, Elliot who was still holding his ears, dived down and caught them on his back!

Backstage, Pete was holding his ears as well. The noise was terrific for him, but more so with his controller. The pad sparked badly before exploding, becoming a pile of junk.

Mike saw that the prop was no longer moving, meaning that the danger had passed and that it was time for the noise to stop. He rushed to the Control Room booth from the roof via an emergency hatch, and was able to turn the radio box and other systems off. Quickly, the soundwave was shut down and the guests soon realized it was safe to open their ears again.

Mickey looked to the disabled model, and saw the remains of the control unit fall down from the structure and land at his feet. He picked it up to examine it, but there was honestly not much left to examine. He said, "Gosh… I wonder who did this, and why?". Just after he spoke that, Rapunzel pointed to the backstage where there was wisp of black smoke coming from behind the curtain. She and Eilonwy had been let down by Elliot earlier on, the two back with their friends and family.

Peg glared and remarked, "I have a good idea on who it was that pulled this stunt! Excuse me for a minute…". The mature beauty stomped to the backstage area, many men shivering as they found her fierce face and demeanor scarier than even Godzilla's! The entire audience was quiet for a moment… than sounds of a familiar painful yelping could be heard, as soon Peg emerged from backstage… towing a whimpering Pete as she led him by the ear hard.

Mrs. Pete looked to all and said, "I apologize for the actions of my husband folks. Apparently it was a little 'prank' gone wrong. But rest assured, I will discipline him good. Isn't that right, DEAR?". The way she spoke those words made some of the males wince, as the overly-sweet tone meant only pain and misery for the one on the receiving end. Pete gulped, sweating hard right now as indeed… he was going to pay for this little stunt of his very much.

Peg than dragged her husband away, going back to their abode above the House of Mouse. Once they were away, Mickey cleared his throat and said, "Well, at least we had some good Toho action brought up for us tonight! Give a hand for Rapunzel and Eilonwy! And also Elliot for his heroic rescue!". Said dragon smiled and blushed from the praises, and got a very just reward as both ladies kisses the dragon on a cheek. Elliot was very shy around women, as he found them beautiful and didn't know what to really do when around them. So naturally… in a flash of blue magic, turned invisible.

The legendary mouse looked to where Horace and the others were at and added, "And also give it up for Mr. Lode, Miss Possible, Darkness Rissing, Japan Boy and Elena of Avalor! For it was they that found the weakness of Pete's remote control!". The audience cheered for the heroes and heroines… well, the good guys and girls did anyway. The bad characters merely huffed in annoyance, while Syndrome slipped away. He knew that it would be only a matter of time until Pete ratted him out… and despite his technology and such, he did NOT want to be on the wrath of Mrs. Pete, Rapunzel, Eilonwy, Elena, or Kim Possible. He didn't have a good beat on the abilities of the authors, but didn't want to find out either way.

Minnie checked the clock, and saw that it was close to closing time! She pointed the device for Mickey, who looked and saw it as well. The mouse announced, "Okay everyone! It's almost about time to go home! Thanks for enjoying this latest night of where Disney meets Toho! Like last time, send me your requests to me and the others on what other Toho movie you want to be played here at the House of Mouse!".

Minnie, Oswald, Ortensia, Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle Cow, and Goofy came on stage with Mickey as the final ten minutes of the club started to tick down. Mickey exclaimed, "And one last thing…". The entire group took a deep breath, and Horace smirked as he flipped a switch on one of his equipment sound boxes.

Just as the group opened their mouths wide as if roaring, the sound of Heisei Godzilla's roar filled the room as the audience and authors looked on and cheered loudly for that particular moment!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whoo! Yes… another long chapter done! It was yet another doozy, but it was one again worth writing!

Before anything else, would like to thank the Lord again for helping me out. Thank you God for once again aiding me, and not just with my writing endeavors. You really looked out for me and my family, helping all of us through good times and bad ones. And for that I thank you so much. Jesus Christ, thank you for everything!

I hope you all liked the Millennium-era Godzilla movie I picked, and also the little other Toho extras I put here! And also the various other Disney stars, both modern and classic, that I put up as well! Were you surprised on whom I put in, and also on whom was in the _Kaiju Supreme_ group? And also… can any of you guess the little Easter Egg quote I used at the end of the movie? If you guess right, your reward is a cake the size of Godzilla 2014 himself!

On a personal note, I do believe that the bones the Japanese found in the _**Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla**_ movie was not the 1954 one, but rather the bones of the Showa-era Godzilla. The one that made his final appearance after _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_ movie. But that is just my opinion. I am an advanced Godzilla fan when it comes to movie timelines and such, though I did do my best when it came to using them in my _Monsters and Magic_ series. So if any of you can clear up or tell me your theories on this particular case, PM me and I will read them.

Also, the reason being this is really my final chapter for this special is this. I hope to inspire others who read this to make their own House of Mouse/Toho crossovers, so that they can have a chance to make a special where Disney sees more of Toho in a way that I hope is positive and good.

Now here are the questions! I obviously want to ask a lot, but restraining myself so only six will do for now. Ahem…

Which Disney characters would you talk with before the movie started at the House of Mouse? What would you like to discuss with them?

What would your reaction be after seeing the bones of 1954 Godzilla in the aquatic tank?

What would you be thinking after seeing Kiryu use his _Absolute Zero Gun_ , both during the testing phase & when he used it on Godzilla at the end of the movie?

What would your first thoughts be at seeing Kiryu go wild after hearing Godzilla's roar?

What discussion would you make with the _Kaiju Supremes_ group concerning both Godzilla and Kiryu?

And finally… how would you deal with the prop Kiryu after Pete took control of it?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

House of Mouse Special- Destroy All Monsters

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing okay. I bet you didn't think that I would come back with another Disney/Toho story, right? In truth, neither did I until I learned something very important.

Oh, before I do or say anything else, I want to say this. Thank you Lord once again for everything! Thank you for my family, my friends, the good reviewers here, the authors who PM me, and much more! Thank you Jesus for all of them, and also for helping those that have needed you very much across the many nations! I sincerely hope and pray for all in both the United States and all over the world.

Now than, to explain the reason on why I am making this special. Some time ago, my friend and fellow author here at this site **Japan Boy** , he informed me that November 3rd, 2017 marked Godzilla's 63rd anniversary. It was the day when the legendary and classic film _**Gojira**_ was released in Japan in 1954. I didn't know about that. I maybe a big fan of the King of the Monsters, but not a complete hardcore one as to remember that particular date. So to any and all hardcore Godzilla fans, please forgive me.

After much thought on this, I have decided to mark the anniversary with another Disney/Toho special! While I know it is a late one, at least it is better than nothing. And after much thought, I have decided that the House of Mouse will see one of my top five Godzilla movies… and that is _Destroy All Monsters_! My VHS still works, and I have the video here with me! So, I will be able to do an accurate account of the movie… at least to the best of my ability.

Now I want to thank those that have reviewed my special one-shots here! Now than…

To **SaurusRock625** : Thank you for the review, and I believe that the Disney stars you mentioned would love to have a conversation with you. As for the House of Mouse watching the American version of Godzilla that appeared in 1998… well, I honest don't know. Not too big a fan of the movie, and a moderate fan of the cartoon series that came out shortly after it.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Ah, my lady love! Thank you for the reviews, which are always great to read! I always love seeing your passionate and honest reviews, especially when you really get into the chapter like that!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thank you for your excited review! I always like to see passionate and excited reviews from ones such as yourself! Sadly, it might be awhile until _**Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.**_ is shown here. But when the time comes to really put it down here, I hope you and the others like it. And excellent Godzilla roar, my friend!

To **Kaiju-O Danny** : Thank you for the kind words, friend. I consider myself just a humble writer who loves to make long, good stories featuring both Disney and Toho at their best. It isn't easy to do, but it is fun to do at least! And we will see if I do decide to let the House of Mouse see _**Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.**_ or _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_. I do hope that you read and review my other Disney/Godzilla stories that I have posted up so far.

To **Guest** : Thank you for the review, but I do not think so. Also, I have read some My Little Pony/Godzilla crossovers and they are shown in my Favorite Stories in my profile.

To **King of 2211** : Thank you for your review and honest words. As for the bones, it's all up in the air. Myself, I try to figure out the timelines and such of the Godzilla franchise as best I can with theories of my own. However, I do know for a fact that there are people far more versed in the Toho timelines and theories than myself. Hope to see Big Hero Six with you in the next review!

To **bluemarvel0** : Thanks for the review, and just glad you are back! I always like hearing words from reviewers such as yourself. I do my very best when it comes to both Disney and Toho. Not much, but again I do my best. As for Pete… oh boy, I would not want to be him especially after that stunt he pulled. And Peg is going to show him on why wives are NOT to be taken lightly!

To **Japan Boy** : Thank you for the long review, the very one who got me inspired and involved in writing Disney/Toho stories! My friend, thank you very much for that! I do my best when it comes to specials like this, especially with ones like these. I'm glad that you liked both the humorous and serious side shown in the chapter. Thanks for the info and trivia, and I hope you like this chapter here!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for the long review as well! Always good to hear from a friend like you! I really hope you enjoy the chapter here, and I also hope that the autographs you got from the previous chapter are safe and sound. Heh, let's see what zany actions will be delivered in this chapter!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : It's very good to hear from you again, my friend! After so long, I was starting to get worried about you. I really enjoyed your reviews, especially what you put into them. I just hope you and your characters will be able to enjoy this House of Mouse/Godzilla special!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you again for your kind review, my friend! Your theory holds merit, and can probably go up against all of the numerous theories and such that concern the Godzilla timeline universe and such. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

And finally to **laze jovanov** : Thank you my friend for your review as well! I enjoy them very much, especially the questions that you ask of me! I hope to answer them as best I can, and also hope that you enjoy my Disney/Toho specials as well!

On a final note… I need some help. I have struck out six times with the Walt Disney Animation Company, sending four letters and two e-mails to try and show them that my novels are something serious to look at. And I still don't know how to contact Toho. I really believe that my stories would be able to elevate them to new heights! Personally, I just want to see my stories done in the tried & true classic way of both Disney and Toho, like they were done in the 1980s and 1990s.

If any of you can help me in any way possible to get my novel series recognized, I would greatly appreciate it.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc. Also, I will be utilizing the **Toho Kingdom** website to show the many weapons that are used here.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

Now, on with the special 63rd anniversary of the King of the Monsters!)

* * *

It was November 18th 2017, and Downtown Toontown was once again alive with energy. Cartoon stars from every era, classic and modern, were all over the place as they prepared for the night. Malls, stores and other establishments were getting ready as it was 7:00 p.m., and the night was just beginning. Of course, one establishment was busier than most of the places located in the lively section of downtown… and that was the legendary _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club! The iconic symbol of Toontown had become quite popular with many of the Disney stars, and that was due to the many Toho films that had been playing at said establishment. Heroes, heroines, sidekicks/partners, villains, villainesses and more had really enjoyed seeing classic and modern Toho films. But their really favorite ones were movies that featured the _King of the Monsters_ himself… Godzilla, or as in the Japanese tongue _**Gojira**_!

Right now, the place was getting ready to show yet another incredible Godzilla film as the employees and employers within the building were getting the Toho décor out for the event.

Mickey Mouse was aiding his lady love Minnie in putting up the posters for tonight's event on the walls, the duo plastering on the walls vintage pictures of the Showa-era monsters such as Godzilla, Minilla, Mothra, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga (Spiga), Anguirus, Varan, Manda, Baragon, and finally King Ghidorah! Minnie looked to her beau and stated, "Oh Mickey, it's always so much fun to showcase Godzilla films here! Especially the classic ones!".

Mickey replied as he put up a poster featuring King Ghidorah taking on Godzilla and Gorosaurus, "Hahaha! I hear ya on that, Minnie! I like the modern Millennium-era movies, they are good. But for me, give me the tried and true classics of Heisei and Showa!".

While they were putting up the posters, Donald and his lady love Daisy Duck were setting up the small figurines on the tables. The hot-headed yet loveable sailor duck was playing with two of the toys, which was Gorosaurus against Kumonga (Spiga). He chuckled as he played, "Hehehehehe… take that, you spider! Take that! And that!". Daisy finished her part, turning around and seeing her beau playing like that brought a small smile to her beak and slightly shook her head.

She said, "Oh well, no matter what the age, boys do love toys. Or in this case, action figures. Hehehe…".

Horace Horsecollar called out from above in the Control Room, "VCR is all set Mickey! It's in good condition still, and so is the video!". The techno-savvy horse was still amazed that his precious systems were still intact, especially after the fiasco where the club's landlord Pete had managed to create chaos with the help of Syndrome, the villain from _The Incredibles_. Luckily for Horace, the damage was minimal and those that were experts in computer  & system repair were able to restore his precious Control Room to its true state.

Mickey called out his thanks to his old friend, then looked to the main stage of his dinner theater club. On said stage, the nephews of Donald and Scrooge McDuck were putting up two large props for tonight's entertainment with the help of Peg Pete & the chipmunks Chip & Dale. Where the large TV screen was at, the six were putting up an impressive construct of Showa-era Godzilla & King Ghidorah! Huey, Dewey and Louie moved the _King of the Monsters_ so that he was situated on the right side of the screen, while Peg, Chip  & Dale moved the three-headed golden space monster to the left side.

Peg gave a final push until she saw that the prop was in the right place. She wiped her brow to rid herself of a light sheen of sweat that had developed on it. The beautiful wife of Pete stated, "Whew! There it is, in place! I have to say boys, you always go the extra mile when it comes to creating Toho monsters such as this big guy here!".

Louie and his brothers made one final adjustment where Godzilla was at the right place where he would be facing where the audience would be. Once he was all set-up right, the green-clad teenager replied, "Thanks Mrs. Pete! When it comes to anything, either music or making stuff, we don't do anything halfway!". It was true, as the trio had always went the extra mile in anything they did. Even back then when they were little kids, they had sharp & quick minds that led them to do amazing things.

Chip and Dale climbed on top of King Ghidorah until they were at eye level to Peg, Dale asking, "Say Peg, is your husband going to try any more sneaky stuff like he did last time?".

Chip added, "Yeah! These things are remote-controlled robots like the Kiryu one, right?".

Dewey chuckled as he remembered the memory, than told them, "Hehehe… no, it's okay guys. We made sure that these props didn't have any kind of computer network in them. They can only light up their eyes and make sounds, like regular toys.". That brought relief to not only the chipmunks, but to the rest of the group who was hearing the conversation.

The six had put four large props inside the building; two where the TV was located on stage, and two near the entrance/exit area. One the right side of the doorway was a large prop of Baragon, on his hind legs & looking quite fierce! One the left side was Gorosaurus, the abnormally large but potent T-Rex monster with his wide jaws open showing razor sharp teeth.

Peg added, "That's good, thank you boys. And don't worry about Pete… I made sure he stayed clear of this event for the night.". Indeed, the fiery woman had really laid into Pete after the Kiryu fiasco. He was now punished by not having 'quality time' with her for a week, which was torture for the hefty villain. And in addition, he was told to stay away from any Toho-themed events until he could behave himself. Pete was many a thing, but one sure thing among them was that he obeyed his wife when it came to her fierce nature… especially if it was directed at him.

Clarabelle Cow soon rushed in, along with Oswald the Rabbit and Ortensia the Cat. The female friend of Minnie exclaimed, "Big news everyone! We have another crowd lining up outside the doors, and get this… it's even larger than last time! We even have Disney stars from the real world coming here, though they are now in animated form since they are in Toontown!". It was true, as it was one of the fundamental rules and laws of the wacky world. With rare exceptions, those coming from the real world would get transformed automatically into an animated form.

Oswald added, "Yeah, yeah! And get this, some of these stars have some crazy modes of transportation! We got a lot of ships from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies coming in hot!".

Ortensia looked to Minnie and the others and pleaded, "We need some back-up badly! Like Clarabelle said, a lot of guests are coming in and we could use some help!". Mickey thought on it for a moment, then got an idea! He called in Goofy from the kitchen, and he soon emerged. The main mouse of the house than looked to Daisy, and asked her to get the Sorcerer's Hat from down below in the basement storage area. The female duck nodded and rushed off to do what Mickey requested.

Huey was a bit puzzled and asked, "What do you have in mind Mickey?". He simply smiled and answered that they will all soon see. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was 7:10 p.m., so it was going to be cutting it a bit close. A few minutes later, Daisy arrived back to them with the legendary blue magical hat that belonged to Mickey's wise teacher Yen Sid. He put it on, and the cone-shaped hat glowed blue, signifying that it was ready to be used. The mouse felt a good tingle coming all over his body, which was always apparent when putting the potent magical artifact on.

He exclaimed, "Okay brooms, fall in!". A moment later, several brooms came forth from the club and lined up next to Goofy. Mickey rolled up his sleeves, concentrated and focused on the group before them. He shot forth his hands, which glowed in a golden aura of magic, and an orb of energy shot forth towards the group! The sphere hit the stunned group, and a flash of light filled the place! The others had to shield their eyes from the intense light, but it was only for a moment. When they unshielded them, they saw what happened… and their jaws dropped straight to the ground in surprise when they saw before them a whole group of Goofy's!

Mickey reeled in the magic as he saw that his plan was complete. He saw the eight Goofy's and stated, "Yes! Now you have your help, Oswald! I turned the brooms to have Goofy's form, so now you and Oretensia have the back-up you need!". The real Goofy was amazed to see this, as were the brooms as they looked at their new bodies.

Peg looked a bit reluctant, as did the others and asked, "Mickey, ummm… are you sure that's a good idea?". They all knew that while their friend Goofy was loyal and big-hearted… well, when it came to doing work and such, he was a bit klutzy and absent-minded. Hence his name.

Mickey answered, "Hahaha! Don't worry, Mrs. Pete! While the brooms do have Goofy's form, they still have their own minds.". That it in itself was a relief to them, as they all let out a sigh of relief. The real deal Goofy, of course, didn't mind the jab at all as he was still amazed to see copies of himself. The manager of the House of Mouse turned to the duplicates and ordered them to help Oswald and Ortensia outside, to do what they asked them to do. The transformed brooms saluted, then walked over to the couple in near perfect army-style marching formation, showing they were ready to carry out their orders.

Oswald looked to be delighted now, especially after seeing that indeed the duplicate Goofy's in front of him and Oretensia acted nothing like the real deal. He exclaimed happily, "This is great! Thanks Mickey! Come on Ortensia, we got some work to do! Us and Max now have the help we need for the night!". He turned to the duplicates, twirled and transformed into an Army general of sort and told them to follow him, military-style. He and the others marched out of the building, Ortensia shaking her head slightly at the antics of her beloved before following after them.

Mickey checked the clock again, and saw they only had fifteen minutes left until official opening time. He went to the real Goofy and inquired, "Goof old pal, are the menus all set up? Are the good and drinks ready to go?".

The loveable lug answered, "Hyuck! Sure thing Mickey! Me and the penguins have everything all worked out, and ready to go! Here, check out the menu!". He took off his hat and from it he pulled a large fold-up menu, giving it to his best friend. Mickey opened it up to see, the others looking over his shoulders to read what was on it.

"Hmmmm… **Kumonga Pizza** … **Minilla Soup** … **Godzilla Nuclear Steak** … **Ghidorah Triple Meal** … and **Gorosaurus Gulpers**! Excellent Goofy! Each of these looks very tasty, and it seems you incorporated most of the Toho monsters in the menu!", the General Manager of the club proclaimed. Indeed, the food and drinks looked  & sounded good plus tied in with any of the Toho monsters, classic or modern. Goofy had a look of pride on his face when he took the menu back from his boss.

Minnie Mouse put up, "Oh, I almost forgot! The Authors are going to be coming in for this as well! Here is the list on who is coming!". She handed to Mickey a very special booklet, one that was reserved strictly for Authors that were attending the _House of Mouse_. In it were these names: **DJ Rodriguez, Kearitona Sjachraelgil, DRAGONDAVE45, LORD DESTRYUK, Darkness Rissing, Japan Boy, bluemarvel0, King of 2211, GODZILLA1996, SaurusRock625, ZILLAFAN, Cliffy Buglione, Shawn Kaijira, anime-death-angel** and **Kaiju-O Danny**. He was impressed to see the increase amount of authors that were attending this event.

After seeing the names carefully, and giving the book back to Minnie, he proclaimed, "Alright everyone, it's almost time to open the doors! Get to your stations so we can get this monstrous event underway!". The group cheered before rushing over to their proper places, Mickey going backstage to get ready.

When the clock struck 7:30 p.m…. the doors were let open, and the guests to the establishment were let in!

* * *

Coming in first were the truly classic animated stars of Disney, from _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ all the way to _**Fantasia 2000**_! The heroes/heroines/villains/villainesses/sidekicks/partners and even extras from movies such as _**The Black Cauldron**_ , _**Robin Hood**_ , _**The Fox and the Hound**_ , _**Pete's Dragon**_ , _**Cinderella**_ , _**Sleeping Beauty**_ , _**Mulan**_ , _**Oliver and Company**_ and much more were flowing into the building. Mickey and the others were very much grateful  & thankful that their place of business had been expanded greatly to cater to so much Disney stars.

Next up were the more modern Disney animated movie stars from _**The Emperor's New Groove**_ all the way to _**Moana**_! A majority of them were computer animated, but had been transformed to showcase a more classic 2-D drawn look. The stars from movies such as _**Frozen, Big Hero 6, Moana, Ratatouille, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Planes, Cars**_ and much more were now pouring in as they greeted Donald before finding their seats.

Next up were the TV series, from _Good Morning Mickey_ which aired in 1983 when The Disney Channel was first launched all the way to _Tangled: The Series_! Coming in were stars from TV animated shows such as _DuckTales, The Gummi Bears, Darkwing Duck, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, American Dragon: Jake Long, Phineas and Ferb_ and much more! Joining them were the stars that appeared in Disney Junior, a special area designed mostly for small children  & the like. Among them was _Elena of Avalor, Sofia the First_ and more!

Next were the live-action stars, but this time they had come in cartoon form. From the famous _**Treasure Island**_ all the way to _**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales**_ was there! Of course, some live-action stars were not able to come but so it goes. Those that did come were from _**Swiss Family Robinson, The Love Bug, Escape to Witch Mountain, Tron, Honey I Shrunk the Kids, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey**_ and much more were coming in! The stars were very much still amazed to see so many mega-level being in one place, almost reminding them of the golden age of movies were many stars could be seen in Hollywood. They were blown away to see the truly giant stars of Disney such as titans from _**Hercules**_ , Chernabog from _Night At Bald Mountain_ from _**Fantasia**_ , Tamatoa & Te Fiti from _**Moana**_ and more!

The entire group was treated to see not only Huey, Dewey and Louie on stage playing a jamming beat… but with them was the famous Muppet group Electric Mayhem! They had come in earlier due to being special guests to perform with the trio. On keyboard was Dr. Teeth, Animal on the drums of course, Floyd Peppers on bass guitar with his lady love Janice on regular guitar, and Zoot on saxophone. The nephews and Muppets were performing all out here, and it was pretty good!

Among the live-action stars were the legendary Muppets themselves, who were once again in awe at seeing such a spectacle. Bringing in the rear of the beloved iconic characters were the vintage & original hecklers themselves, Statler and Waldorf! The duo were looking about as they followed the Muppets, seeing everyone and everything that was in the building. Waldorf said, "This is amazing, isn't Statler? All of these people coming together to see a classic monster movie that was made in our time!".

Statler replied, "Yeah it is amazing! And you know what's more amazing? They can't get their money back!". The two laughed in the same manner they always had, which was almost like a trademark for them. The duo passed by and looked to their left to see Jack Sparrow, sitting with Hector Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner and Gibbs.

The Muppet characters went to them and looked at the pirates, Statler saying, "Hey! You're Capt. Jack Sparrow, the legendary pirate from those Caribbean movies!".

Jack smirked and replied, "Good to see that at least someone recognizes legends when they see one.". He gave the knowing look to his mates, who merely rolled their eyes but smiled at the antics of the two hecklers whom they knew quite well.

Waldorf put in, "Yeah, we have seen all the movies! Though I do wonder why the Kraken didn't spit you out at the end of the 2nd movie.".

When Jack asked on why he wondered that, it was Statler who remarked, "You were so bad as a pirate, we figured that the Kraken would spit you out cause you would cause it indigestion! Doh, ho, ho, ho, ho!". The two laughing elderly gentleman soon walked away from the group, the pirates minus Jack snickering as they found the jab humorous. Jack had that peculiar look on his face, the kind when he was really peeved. He took out his pistol, but Elizabeth held his hand down so he wouldn't draw it. Jack really wanted to teach those two a lesson, and he would not be the first. The two hecklers had made jabs at almost everyone in the club.

When the two walked past Tony Stark from the **Marvel** series, Statler called out, "Hey, Iron Boy! We know you can take on overlords, evil space aliens and super villains! But there is one thing we both know you can't beat!".

Tony gave the duo a smug look and inquired, "Oh yeah, and what is that?".

Waldorf answered, "Yeah, the IRS! Doh, ho, ho, ho, ho!". Stark had a deep frown on his face, for what the two hecklers jabbed at was true. Even though he and his companions, the Avengers, have saved their world over and over again… just couldn't get a tax break of any kind from the government. Stark was about to pull out a portable _Repulsor Blaster_ glove from his jacket to send a blue blast to the Muppet characters, but Black Widow and Steve Rogers held down his arm  & shook their heads at him. Though, both had a smirk on their faces as it was rare to see someone just shoot down Stark like so.

And finally, last but certainly not least… were the Authors themselves! The story-makers that had made very potent reading material for the entire world to enjoy. Coming in first was DJ Rodriguez, the one who created the fantastic _Monsters and Magic_ series that was now known throughout the world! Next was his friend Japan Boy, the very one who inspired him to create Disney/Toho works! Next was Kearitona, DRAGONDAVE45, LORD DESTYRUK, Darkness Rissing and more! When the characters saw these Authors come in, many gave a rousing cheer for each of them! Each person smiled as they bowed or waved to the legendary characters, classic and modern.

Each of the guests found their assigned seats, and waited for the show to officially begin. At about 8:00 p.m., the show started off with the introduction of the living microphone himself Mike! Said being was wearing a Battra mask over his being, soon giving off an impression screech of the dark brother of Mothra. After a few screeches, he threw his head back to show to all his real face. He chuckled and said, "Hahahaha! Just thought I start things off right here! Now everyone, please give it up for the monster mouse of this house… MICKEY MOUSE!".

The audience started to clap, but stopped when they saw a trap door open up on stage… and gasped when three golden bolts of lightning shot out from said opening! A unique sound came forth as the lighting crackled and reached upward… and coming from the trap door below was a pair of giant golden wings that were wrapped as to protect something. The lighting soon ceased and the wings opened forth to reveal… Mickey himself, who was wearing the golden wings that represented King Ghidorah!

He laughed as he showed off the wings on his being for a moment, than discarded it as the appendages were held together by a harness he wore. He exclaimed, "Hi everybody! Mickey Mouse here, and boy do we have a show for you to see! But first, please give it up for the Quacksters playing with the Electric Mayhem!". Everyone cheered as the two groups stopped their playing to take a bow, though Animal saw Rapunzel and ran off the stage to chase after her. Said princess shrieked in surprise and ran to avoid the amorous Animal, many chuckling as seeing that something never changed with the drum player.

Mickey would have continued, but a hand and voiced was raised. Everyone turned to see who it was that did so, and it turned out to be the legendary villain himself… Darth Vader from _**Star Wars**_! He inquired in his famous robotic-like voice, "Mickey, by any chance are we going to see… what happened after the previous movie we saw last week?". Of course he was talking about _**Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla**_ , the movie that really touched a lot of characters in the theater club in various ways.

He answered, "No, not for tonight Mr. Vader. We have a different movie in mind for the night.". Some of the characters seemed to be relieved, specifically the ones belonging to the very energetic group called the _Kaiju Supremes_. This was a group that was a very foremost authority when it came to the giant monsters of any movie, though their major focus was on the Toho kaiju. A majority of the group comprised of Disney Princesses and ladies, which again surprised some in the Disney universe.

The main mouse continued, "Tonight, we are showing a very special feature… one that showcases almost all of the Toho monsters in one movie, all at once! It's Showa-era, so be ready to see old-school but impressive special effects and a certain charm that never gets old!". A lot of the characters, even some of the Authors, nodded their heads as they knew without a doubt that Showa and Heisei Toho films had a certain kind of charm, a quality that was very rare to see nowadays.

Japan Boy asked, "Oh, one more thing Mickey! Is Pete or Syndrome here? Because remember what happened last time…". He and some of the guests remembered quite well on what those two rascals did, especially Japan Boy.

The Master of Ceremonies chuckled and answered, "Don't worry about those two. Believe me, they won't be trying anything for the night and will be on their best behavior.". The big guy himself was chilling out at one of the local arcades nearby, given a lot of money for quarters by his own wife. Syndrome, well… he was currently being under watch by Wade Load from _Kim Possible_ and Black Panther from the **Marvel** series. The techno kid was to make sure that the villain would not do any kind of harm technological wise, and the king of Wakanda… well, if Syndrome did something physical, he would take him down, quickly and effectively.

Mickey looked up to Horace, who gave him the thumbs-up sign showing that he was all set. The main mouse of Disney then exclaimed, "Okay folks, here we go! The movie for tonight is… _**Destroy All Monsters**_!". The crowd murmured in surprise from the announcement, Mickey than telling the audience the movie was rated PG so they were dutifully warned. The lights quickly went down while the TV screen turned on. Mickey went off stage and to his table, where his girlfriend Minnie was waiting for him. All attention was soon focused on the film that was now in progress! Horace had fast-forward the trailers that were on the VHS tape, making sure that the proper movie showed for all. The famous logo and words TOHO COMPANY, LTD. words emerged, showing to all that the movie had truly begun!

* * *

 **A horizon came into view, one of a rising sun with the music already ominous and foreboding. Words quickly flashed up in white, showing the title DESTORY ALL MONSTERS. It stayed there for a while until the scene shifted to show a black case of sort, with the words U.N.S.C. with a logo underneath it, and underneath the logo were words in Japanese kanji. The acronym stood for United Nations Space Committee, and the scene shifted to show buildings and a rocket ship port to indicate that the place was a space command area of some kind. A male narrator spoke up, "The year is 1999. The United Nations Space Committee has established an exploratory base on the Moon. A rocket base is also functioning on the Earth, and space craft's leave for the Moon on a daily schedule.".**

 **An impressive-looking rocket ship is active, ready to begin its flight into the heavens above. A count down has begun, the futuristic ship ready to blow away from Earth and head into space. When the countdown reaches zero, blue flames erupt from underneath it! The rocket slowly but surely takes off into the sky, soon the scene shifting to show people in the cockpit as they steer through the blackness of space. The scene shifts yet again to show a very large satellite dish, and that was when a very dramatic musical score played while the credits for the movie appeared!**

Marco Diaz from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ commented quietly to Jackie, "Wow, when they said old-school, they weren't kidding! I mean, sure those kind of special effects were great back then. But now… they look really cheesy, know what I mean?". The lad was sandwiched between both Star and Jackie, some calling him lucky while others took a bit of pity to him. Jackie just chuckled softly and said that even though it did look like that now, she admitted that still had a charm that she liked. Many in the audience shared the two's opinions; while many liked the old-school special effects that took real effort instead of computers, some found it a bit cheesy.

 **After the credits and music ended, the scene changed to a vast ocean with small islands on them. The narrator continued, "A marine base was recently established near Ogasawara Island, and scientists are studying the habits of marine life.". The picture soon showed a deep, blue underwater world where many sea creatures started to swim about. Fish of various sizes swam about in the murky depths, the narrator speaking that many new kinds of fish were being bred there. The scene changed to show land, an island to be more specific. The narrator again spoke that all of the Earth's monsters had been collected and are living on it, dubbing the island Monster Land. A C19 Personal Carrier helicopter flew in, flying over the island to show to those watching at home what kind of monsters lived on the island.**

 **Coming first up was Godzilla, the mighty King of the Monsters himself! Next up was Rodan, the powerful giant pteranodon. Following that was Anguirus, courageous mutated Ankylosaurs & best friend to Godzilla. Following him was Mothra in caterpillar form, scuttling by Gorosaurus who merely acknowledged the insect before stomping off to his own grounds.**

Most of the Disney stars were a bit perplexed as the popularly known Monster Island was known as Monster Land in the movie. Grumpy stated, "Feh! It's like they want to make a theme park or something out of them! Phooey!". While some did agree with one of the Seven Dwarves, others like Princess Snow White and such saw instead a place where the monsters interacted peacefully. That they did not be aggressive towards one another like in previous films, showing that the _kaiju_ were more than rampaging beasts of destruction and death.

 **The scene shifted to show Mothra scuttling towards the beach, wanting to go into the water. The narrator stated, "But if the monsters try to leave the spaces provided for them, a special control apparatus goes into operation. They are confined within scientific walls, each according to their own instincts and habits.". Godzilla and Mothra were trying to leave the island, and that was when the apparatus came into effect. A large yellow container box appeared in front of Mothra, and started to spray a thick red mist into the air in front of him. The red-eyed caterpillar squeaked when it took in a scent of the mist, and started to slowly turn around to go back into the jungle. Godzilla was in the shallow end of the water when his own containment controls kicked in. Several large boxes set into the ocean started to let out a spray of white mist, ones that apparently had Godzilla think twice as he roared before going back into the island.**

 **The scene shifted to show Rodan taking off from his mountainside dwelling. The narrator spoke once more, "Rodan can fly over a limited area of water that is shelled by a magnetic wall.". Indeed, white wave lines appeared in the air as the powerful pteranodon took off over the island, showing that he could not fly past the magnetic barrier. The scene changed to show the ocean, the narrator commenting that food was in abundance and that the monsters could eat as much as they pleased. Inside the water was a large pod of dolphins that were splashing about… and unfortunately on the menu for Rodan. The gigantic flying dinosaur swooped in just like a real bird, diving into the water was a kind of grace and speed that one would think would not be possible for a being its size. It grabbed a large dolphin in its beak, and flew back to his mountain home to feast. The magnetic wall in the distance shut down once the controller saw that Rodan was now back in its space.**

The scientific minds within certain Disney characters were a bit amazed that scientific means were put in place to control the monsters, making the island indeed like a free-range kind of zoo. Tony Stark commented, "Now that is actually ingenious. Heh, just goes to show you that science and technology can tame nature like that.". While many agreed with him, others frowned as they felt that nothing can truly contain the great forces of nature. Moana and many with her disagreed with the billionaire, some like the classic Disney characters standing by her side. Some did wonder what it was that made Godzilla and Mothra turn away, wondering if they could do something like that against their own enemies.

 **The helicopter started to descend, showing that a special underground port was on the island. The flying machine gradually lowered itself into the opening, going into the island itself. The narrator explained that everything was controlled automatically, from a control center that was deep within the earth of the island. It soon showed a laboratory-like station, where on small viewing screens were of each monster. One showed Minilla, Godzilla, Manda, and Anguirus. Coming in from upstairs through a sliding door was a young man and woman, both dressed in yellow and the lady holding a clipboard. They greeted their fellow workers, one of them asking if everything was alright. The duo looked to a centerpiece of the entire operation, which was a large-scale model of the island and the surrounding waters.**

 **The young man stated, "You know, the monsters look cute when you look at them from this angle.". The woman, known as Kyoko Manabe, agreed with him on that. He admitted that he was worried that she would be frightened at seeing the monsters up close, but she was not scared in the least. The leader of the outfit told her that her job was to aid him, to study all of the monsters and write in-depths report on their behaviors and such. Just after he spoke that, a call came over on the intercom. The person on the speaker stated that there was a long-distance call for her… from the Moon!**

Scar made a sputtering sound and murmured, "Cute? Bah! Giant monsters are not meant to be cute, especially when seen up close. Oh, there are exceptions… but Godzilla or any of the big players… cute? Ha!". A majority of the villains agreed with the brother of Mufasa, especially the truly giant stars of Disney. However, some like Elena & Sofia did admit that Godzilla and the others in the movie playing right now did look cute to them. Others like Fawn from Pixie Hollow said they would leap at the chance to study any of the monsters up-close and personal, especially the Anime-talented fairy after she done a very through report on Gruff the Never-Beast.

 **Kyoko went to Port #4 to take the call, and on the screen was a smiling young Japanese man. His name was Katsuo Yamabe, captain of the rocket SY-3. He said hello over the video phone to her, showing her that he was making a call from the Moon Base itself and joked that it cost a lot. He stated that he was very worried about her. She smiled a bit, answering that as he could see, she was alright. However, he remarked playfully, "I really wasn't worried about you. I was more worried about Godzilla.". She frowned, thinking that he thought that Godzilla would be in more danger with her on the island. He laughed lightly at the look on her face, then got a bit serious. He told her that he thinks there might be monsters on the moon!**

 **This got her a bit surprised as well as curious, and she asked if he was sure. He laughed a bit, he himself thinking that there was little chance of monsters on the moon. But, he said that something was worrying him and he wanted to make a confirmation. He asked her to put Dr. Yoshida on the phone, who apparently was an expert in kaiju-related matters. Kyoko answered, "The Chief is in Tokyo attending a Committee meeting.". He was about to ask her something… when the screen went static and the communication was cut off. He tried to get in touch, but no luck. His fellow space comrades were also worried when they saw this happen, wondering what happened to the transmission.**

Phineas looked to his brother and asked, "What do you think Ferb? Think there might be Moon _kaiju_? I mean, we know of giant monsters that live in space. It would be neat if one did live on the moon!". Ferb shrugged his shoulders, but answered that it could be possible. Highly unlikely, but possible. Janet, a.k.a. Wasp from _Avengers_ was also thinking the same thing. Even though many have explored dimensions and the far reaches of space, in actuality not many knew about their own planet Earth or the Moon. So it could be possible that perhaps a Moon _kaiju_ could be on the moon… It was something to think about at least, and many in the audience were on her line of thinking.

 **Underneath the island, the entire Control Room was going crazy as the lights were blinking on and off rapidly, and the whole computer system seemed to be going haywire! One of the operators at the controls exclaimed, "Power station! Power station! This is the Operator speaking! Power station, what's wrong?!". Kyoko managed to get out from the port she was in, going to her boss and exclaiming on what was going on. He replied that he had no idea, seeing every man and woman in the building trying to make sense of the madness. He saw that the Control Apparatus, the ones that made sure the monsters stayed where they were, was out of order. Everyone gathered around him, and he stated to all over the emergency noise that he wanted everything to be thoroughly investigated. He issued the command to check out the circuits, and when one of the subordinates stated that it was no good… the power came back on.**

 **Everyone was looking around, wondering on what had just happened. Was it a mere power surge… or something else? Kyoko exclaimed, "Doctor, look!". She pointed to one of the doors, and from the cracks came forth a strange yellow gas. He went to the door to see what was the problem… and suddenly the unknown substance was rushing into the area! And the vents suddenly blew in the gas as well! Kyoko and the workers tried to get out of the room, but apparently the smoke was effective knock-out gas of some kind! The humans slowly flopped on the floor as the gas overpowered them, sending them all into a deep sleep. It was also happening outside on the island, Godzilla and his fellow** _ **kaiju**_ **under attack from the same yellow substance! Rodan, Godzilla, Anguirus and the rest tried to fight off the effects of the knock-out gas, but sadly even they succumbed to it. Godzilla fell down with a powerful BOOM to the ground, Rodan fell on Anguirus's spiked shell, both monsters yelling out before being knocked out. The scene changed showed to see that the yellow invader was in pockets all over the island.**

Many of the Disney stars were worried as they saw Godzilla and the other monsters being knocked out, and the humans too. Jack Sparrow commented, "Now there is something you don't see every movie, giant beasties getting out knocked by a simple gas.". However, Will and Elizabeth knew that this was not something random… but an attack on the island. Some of the sharp and analytical minds within the crowd were on their train of thought, seeing that the random surge in the Control Room below and the knock-out gas were all part of an attack. But who would be foolish enough to commit such an act against some of the most powerful beings on Earth?

 **The scene shifted to show the large satellite dishes that were pointed upwards, the narrator once again speaking. He stated, "Suddenly, all communications have been cut off from Monster Land. The United Nations Scientific Committee has called a special meeting in Tokyo, and is now in the process of establishing communications with Ogasawara Island.". The scene showed the city of Tokyo, and then showing a large communication control center that was reminiscent of the center used by NASA in the United States. A large screen was up, but was sadly blank. Three smaller screens on each side of it was on, showing a live video feed. One of the operators stated, "Number Six has Ogasawara. Showing now.". The small screen showed the island, but parts of it still covered in smoke.**

 **Doctor Yoshido, an elderly gentleman wearing a gray suit and wearing glasses on his face, ordered the operator to amplify the image. When the operator did so, the image became static again… and he indicated that someone was jamming the signal once they tried to zoom in on the island. He told them to try once more, and that was when an elderly American doctor stated that this was no natural interference. That it was deliberate, and Dr. Yoshido replied, "I fully agree with you. But… who is causing this?". Just after he spoke that, the operator told him to look at the screen again. The main large screen was on this time, and it showed the island completely devastated. None of the monsters were around at all, and the natural landscape was in complete ruins!**

Snow White, Cinderella, Elsa, Anna, Elena, Sofia, Ariel and many more of the Disney icons were surprised to see the home of the monsters now devastated and empty. The younger ones within the audience were worried about the gigantic behemoths, while some were curious on what would be powerful enough to capture the monsters & leave their island in such ruin. And others were wondering how such an attack would be coordinated without any of the humans knowing.

 **Upon seeing the devastation, Dr. Yoshido was very curious on how much Monster Island had changed in such a short amount of time. One of the operators suggested, "Maybe volcanic activity?". It was a plausible theory since the island was an active volcano, though at the moment quiet. At least, as most active volcanoes could be. The doctor told him to amplify the signal and video feed again. Just as it was done, a mound of huge earth on the island started to bulge, like if something was emerging from it! The elderly American doctor stated that the people's lives were in danger, that they had to go and save them. However, the signal was once again being jammed as the mound of earth looked ready to burst! Before any of the operators within the room could do anything about it, a video feed suddenly emerged on the main screen. It was a different feed, broadcasting from another part of the world.**

 **An announcer with a heavy Russian accent came on, "This is a special broadcast from Radio Moscow! From Radio Moscow! Rodan is attacking Moscow! The attack started at 11:00 a.m., and he is destroying the city!". The screen showed that indeed, the flying giant monster was in the Russian capital! He flew past famous landmark buildings within the city, leveling all in his path with his intense wind & sonic boom attacks!". The Japanese people were stunned to see this, the American doctor wondering what was wrong with him. Another broadcast was brought up, and an announcer that was coming from France stated that it was under attack… by Gorosaurus! The mutated T-Rex monster was shown to emerge from underground, tearing down the majestic ****Arc de Triomphe** **as he roared loudly!**

 **The scene soon switched to the famous Tokyo Tower, where a radio broadcast was being played. The announcer stated, "The major cities in the world are being destroyed by the monsters! Rodan in Moscow, Beijing by Mothra, London by Manda, and Paris by Baragon… and here is a special news bulletin, Godzilla is in New York City! The city has been invaded by Godzilla!". The scene changed to show the King of the Monsters was in the Big Apple, a horn alarm siren wailing as he was wading through the harbor waters towards the city! He roared loudly, using his blue** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **to destroy the buildings and set the city on fire!**

The Disney stars were again amazed to see the monsters in various parts of the world now, some very ruffled when they saw New York City devastated by Godzilla. However, Cubbi Gummi from _Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears_ exclaimed, "I don't believe that! Godzilla wouldn't just attack a random city like that!". While many disagreed with the energetic pink bouncing bear, Princess Calla and many of the other Disney royal women believed him. Calla told Cubbi that the saurian's home was the Pacific Ocean, and that New York was very far from his home.

Sofia looked to Webby from the original _DuckTales_ series and whispered, "Something is wrong. The monsters all attacking important cities all around the world at the same time… that can't be a coincidence. And I don't think Godzilla and the others have even been to those places before.". The precious little girl dear to Scrooge McDuck agreed with her, and many like them were wondering what was going on with the _kaiju_.

* * *

 **The scene shifted once again to the U.N.S.C., where many reporters and government officials were now flooding into the complex and going to where the operators and doctors were at. A flood of questions were being asked such as, "What is going on here? How did the monsters escape? Weren't you able to foresee this?!". The American doctor stood up, answering that they were not at all trying to conceal anything from them, and admitted that they had no idea at all on why everything was happening. One of the reports asked Dr. Yoshido if it was true, and his response was that neither he nor any of the other personnel around them didn't know why this was happening, and to be on guard. A great murmur came throughout the room between the reporters and officials, the American doctor telling everyone to be quiet.**

 **Dr. Yoshido told everyone in the room that all of them were fearful on why this was all happening, and they didn't have an answer to the mayhem that was going on outside in the other major cities. But he told them all that they would do their best to try and find the answers that they needed. One of the reporters stated, "But Dr. Yoshido, Monster Land is close by so why wasn't Tokyo attacked?". He snapped back that he would like to know the answer to that particular question himself, then he excused the reporters from the room, saying that he was out of time.**

Eric looked to his wife Ariel and said, "You know, that reporter does have a point. Monster Island is very close to Japanese cities, but the monsters didn't attack there at all. Doesn't make sense…". Indeed, the same question was going through the minds of most in the dinner theater club. Those that were in the _Kaiju Supremes_ club knew for a fact that most of the giant creatures lived in the Japanese islands or waters, yet the country was spared while the other major cities around the world, in different areas and continents were being attacked… in their view, it didn't make much sense at all. It was a mystery, one that many like Basil from _**The Great Mouse Detective**_ wanted to solve right away.

 **The scene shifted to space, the planet Earth visible in the starry background while showing to all that the scene was now on the moon. At the Moon Base, a red-suited operator opened up a channel to SY-3 rocket captain Katsuo and stated for him to return back to base. When Capt. Yamabe inquired as to why, he answered, "You'll find out. Hurry and come back!". The scene shifted to another part of the surface of the moon, where emerging from a crater was the rocket ship SY-3. Apparently they had been doing some exploration in one of the many cave craters that dotted the land. The rocket slowly emerged from the hole, and realigned itself before heading back to the base. In cockpit of the rocket Katsuo and his crew looked at the radar… and a blip came on the sensor! The others were puzzled to see another moving object on the scope, and when they switched over to the viewing screen… they saw a large, glowing black object that was in the shape of a flying saucer!**

 **Katsuo ordered his pilot to go after the UFO, the young man doing so but told him that they were ordered to go back to base. The captain was curious when he saw the unidentified flying object, and felt that they needed to follow it… to see why it was in sight. The rocket ship followed the black-glowing craft for a while, when the saucer suddenly stopped in mid-air. And when the rocket got close enough, it sent out a burst of speed that made it soon vanish in the distance! The entire crew was puzzled, until they got a radio call from Moon Base asking what was going on. Katsuo realized that chasing the UFO was now moot since it was gone, so they all flew back to the base.**

Buzz Lightyear commented, "Hmmmm… alien life on the moon. And the craft didn't fire back when it was being chased, instead leading them on a chase until it got the power to zoom away. Interesting.". While he and the other more advanced space characters were amused at the seeing both the cheesy scene and look of what many believed to be how alien crafts were like, the more Earth-based characters were intrigued and wonder what would happen next. Some like Steve Rogers, those with military-like mentality, frowned that the captain had ignored the orders to return to base and most likely put his crew in jeopardy just to sate his curiosity on the unknown object.

 **When they arrived back at the base, Capt. Yamabe and his crew were with the red-suit facility members at the base. Yamabe inquired, "What's going on down there? Is there an emergency? Is that why they called and asked for our help?". The leader of the base answered that they didn't ask for their help… but were ordered to return. Apparently, he just a communication from Earth and all were told to return back to the planet. The entire group at the table now were puzzled, as to why all of them were being ordered back to Earth. In their view, it didn't make much sense. The scene soon changed back into outer space, where two rockets were going back to Earth. However, one of the rockets cut its engines and SY-3 soon docked with it… showing that the ships were actually one mega-rocket, similar to M.O.G.U.E.R.A!**

 **In the cockpit of the ship, Katsuo and his crew were talking to Dr. Yoshido who was contacting them via video phone. He told them that they would guide them in, and that the landing point was Monster Land & to go underneath it! He stated, "We know you're the only people who can do this job! So watch out for possible trouble.". Capt. Yamabe was puzzled by that statement, and inquired if they should go in armed. The doctor answered in an affirmative, and to watch themselves. Seeing that their orders were clear, the crew got ready to prepare the ship and themselves for the return home… and the drop to Monster Island! The music changed to become more dramatic as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere and the craft was right over the island. The pilot initiated reverse rocket mode, and the crew braced themselves as they returned back to normal gravity… and landing in one of the ports built into the island! They were now in unknown territory with possible hostiles on the island!**

Minnie looked to Mickey and said, "Ooooh, this is getting exciting! I wonder what they're going to find!". Mickey smiled at his lady love, and replied that he was eager to see on what happened next. Some of the adventurous youngsters in the entire crowd, boys and girls, were excited as well. Many wanted to be in the movie right now, to go with the space crew and see what was going on Monster Island. The more reasonable Disney characters thought that if they were in the scene with the Japanese characters now, they would tread cautiously… and just in case, have REALLY big guns on hand in case of possible trouble.

 **The mega-rocket landed perfectly on the ground, close to the entrance to the Control Center of the island. Katsuo informed Dr. Yoshido that they had arrived on the island near where they wanted to be. He replied, "Good. Some creature has taken over it. This is dangerous, so watch your step.". He then cut off communications, the crew now on their own. Capt. Yamabe looked to his companion, inquiring if there was any gas or acid out there. The young man checked the instruments, and it showed that the level of dangerous gas or acid was very low so it was safe to go out at least. The crew unbuckled themselves, and went out on terra firma to see what was going on.**

 **The scene changed to where the crew went through some sliding doors into the Control Center, where it was all dark. Katsuo and several of his men carried space-age looking handguns, while two of them wielded a modified space-age looking long rifle. The men cautiously stepped into the dim room, looking this way and that for any possible hostiles. They found that the complex was intact, but it ran on minimal power. One of the crewmen pointed to the slightly elevated station, where the screens were on and showing the** _ **kaiju**_ **attacking the various capitols all over the world. They all looked around, seeing that the power was indeed on yet no one was around. They went to the console to get a better look, until a voice called out, "Well, welcome back to Earth.". They all quickly turned around to see… Kyoko Manabe and her boss, both alive and in one piece!**

Darkwing Duck had a suspicious look on his face as he saw the scene. He said to himself, "Strange… they look okay, but their voice tones and posture… it's different. Something's not right with this picture.". Indeed, while many were relieved to see Kyoko and his superior okay, they were a bit perplexed by their actions and tones. While they did look okay, they felt that something was off and that if they were in the crewman's shoes, to be ready for anything.

 **Kyoko went to the group, who were surprised to see the two. Katsuo demanded on what was going on, but the two beings paid them little heed as they went past them. The young lady stated, "I didn't think you would really come here.". It seemed that something was up, and the rescue group wanted to know exactly what was going on. Her superior told them to not get too excited, and that it would be smoother for them if they cooperated with them. Now this got everyone perplexed greatly, Capt. Yamabe demanding on what they were talking about, telling the duo that they let the monsters loose when Dr. Yoshido was gone.**

 **Kyoko's superior calmly told them, "We're controlling them from here.". This got everyone's attention, as they knew little next to nothing could really control the monsters. Katsuo inquired if it was done by remote control, and that is when the officer told them to watch the screen as he pressed a few buttons on a control panel. The main screen turned on, showing Mothra who was scuttling towards a railroad track in Beijing. A train was coming in fast, and Mothra was now on the track heading towards it! The train sounded the horn many times, but it was too late… the vehicle crashed right into the caterpillar as it exploded! Fiery wreckage erupted from the place where the train slammed into the monster, but Mothra was unharmed as he just stood still. Everyone was horrified as they witnessed the once gentle caterpillar just demolish a train, and the officer once again switched screens to show that Godzilla was in Japanese waters. The saurian roared loudly before he unleashed his blue flames once more, utterly destroying a cruise ship that was nearby! The man switched the screens again, to show Rodan flying in the sky… and taking down a large commercial airplane by slamming straight into it!**

A lot of the Disney characters and stars were very much amazed, some horrified, at the destruction that played before them. Syndrome cackled and exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Oh, this is good! Really good! Those monsters would be good tools of mayhem and chaos! I congratulate the ones who came made it possible to control them!". Indeed, many villains such as Ursula, Maleficent, Mother Gothel, Jafar, Ratigan and more were now seeing the possibilities and potential to try and harness such power via remote control. However, the bonded beings of Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra were very upset that their Showa-counterparts were causing such death and destruction.

Sofia, Elena, Snow White, Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Ariel and those within the _Kaiju Supremes_ group were very much sad  & angry on how the ones who were supposed to keep an eye on the monsters were now manipulating them like killer puppets. They had many discussions in the past, and one thing was certain they knew. The monsters would only rarely attack civilian crafts, only when it strayed into their territory or when they considered them a threat. What Rodan, Godzilla and Mothra did showed that they were guided there, so their actions were not truly their own. The Disney ladies and those featured in DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series wanted to go into the movie and demand to Kyoko and her boss to release the monsters from their hold.

 **The officer stated, "If we wanted to call the monsters back, it's a simple process.". He was all calm, almost robotic like in his tone and manners. Katsuo and the others looked at the man, wondering if he was truly insane…or controlled himself. He then looked to them, stating that he would like to introduce them to the one who made the remote control unit. He then walked away, Kyoko following and she telling the rescue crew to follow them. Knowing that they had little choice in the matter, the group followed them but kept their weapons at the ready. The company went to a wall, which slowly slid up which surprised Capt. Yamabe & the crew since this was not in the schematics of the center last time they were there. They all went down a flight of steps, into a rather large and spacious room of sort. Soon, Kyoko's boss held out an arm telling them to stop moving. They all waited and from the darkness emerged a light… and appearing before them was a beautiful Japanese woman that was wearing a unique silver outfit of sort that covered her from head to toe! And from behind her were small pillars of flames, giving her appearance a more mysterious look.**

 **She calmly started in an ethereal voice that she had been waiting for them. Kyoko's superior stepped aside, stating that the team most likely had questions for her. The crew stood firm, at the ready if something should happen. The mysterious woman stated, "I want you to know that I am not your enemy. It is my dream to build a new scientific civilization here on Earth with the help of you people.". Katsuo demanded that they had used the monsters to destroy many of their own cities and killing innocent people, and wanted to know on who she was. Kyoko interrupted, saying to him to allow her to finish her story. He tried to go to her, but Miss Manabe backed away from his grasp. The mysterious woman stated that in order to bring about her scientific dream… some lives would have to be sacrificed. This got the crew ruffled, and one of them asked on where they were from. The woman announced that she was from Kilaak.**

Most of the villains/villainesses at the club were a bit intrigued by the boldness of the woman in revealing her plan. Now, there were some characters that were scientists that actually dreamed of making much progress with their studies. But if it came at the cost of human or animal life, then it was not worth the risk in their eyes. Dodger from _**Oliver and Company**_ stated, "Grrrr! Oooh! That lady just makes my fur stand on end, and not in a good way!".

 **Kyoko and her boss had come to stand by the mysterious woman who had just declared herself to be a Kilaakian. The man stated as he went slowly to the rescue group, "From outer space. There are many small planets moving between Mars and Jupiter, and this woman is from one of them.". Katsuo asked if he really believed that, and he replied that he did so. He stated that he respected her due to her scientific abilities, and that the remote control unit that controlled the monsters was just one of many that she had invented. He finished that she was brilliant, a living genius. However, one of the crew members had enough of the talk, and tried to assault the Kilaak woman. However, an invisible force field was active as it repelled the Earth man! He looked on an amazement, testing the field to see that truly the barrier was there. Capt. Yamabe ordered the man, Ogata back. He went back to his team, the leader taking out his gun.**

 **He fired shots at the alien, but she just stood amused as the bullets were deflected by the force field! The crew were surprised, the superior of Kyoko stating that they had better give up since nothing could penetrate the wall. That was when Katsuo than pointed his weapon at him, and Kyoko quickly got in between them to stop them. She asked on what they were going to do, and Katsuo replied firmly, "You're coming with me! Where are the others?". She answered that the other staff members were alright, but to leave them alone as they were now working with the Kilaaks. Her boss asked once again if they would join them. Katsuo answered in a negative, and that they were coming with them back to headquarters. Miss Manabe and her superior tried to leave, but were blocked by the crewmen. They made their way to leave with the two… but the Kilaakian woman simply smiled wider, and then yellow gas was released into the room!**

* * *

The Disney stars were now really in the plot at this point, some of them wondering if there truly were small other planets that orbited between Jupiter and Mars. Kermit said, "Now that is neat, an invisible force field! I got to see if I can get something like that for Fozzie.". When his best furry friend asked on why he would want to get that for him, Kermit answered that it would stop all of the fruits and vegetables that were often thrown at him after telling one of his jokes. Fozzie admitted now that would be good, as he could keep on telling jokes and not worried about getting hit in the face with rotten fruits and vegetables. Capt. Jack Sparrow commented that he would have loved to have had that device when the Kraken had attacked him.

 **When the gas was released in the room, the other facility members that were once in control of Monster Land came forth and attacked! There was a scuffle, the rescue team now fighting against their own as they also tried to fight the effects of the yellow gas. The alien woman merely smiled as she slid back, hiding once again in the darkness. Capt. Yamabe and his team had to struggle to get free from the others, who did not seem to be affected by the gas at all. They managed to get to the door, which slid down to try and trap them. They managed to get Kyoko and her boss with them, sliding under the door quick before it could close. One of the officers was trapped, and his comrade used his rifle to shoot at the hypnotized staff members in order to free and pull his friend to safety. Two other of the space members came in on the scene, wearing gas masks. It seemed that Katsuo did not let all of his team out for the rescue, leaving two behind as back-up. And in this case, his judgement proved sound. The two came in to assist them, bringing a silver case that had gas masks for the six of them. While they were putting them on, Kyoko managed to break free and fled back into the gas-filled room!**

 **The others tried to get her back, but were stopped by her boss. He put up a brief struggle and tried to escape, but he tripped and soon was dog-piled by the others. Katsuo ordered his men to go back to the ship with him, while he went into the Control Room to get Kyoko. That proved to be fatal, as he was soon caught in a fire-fight between three of the hypnotized facility members who were armed with guns like them! The captain's buddy, one with a long rifle, told him to get down as they ducked behind the model table as shots were being fired at them! The two took cover and shot back, the entire scene looking like something from a Western! The duo shot back, but the three members had good positions and cover. When they saw that it was getting them nowhere, the crew member with the rifle shot up at the ceiling! Sparks suddenly flew everywhere, as the whole room was now chaotic with sparks, blinking lights and gas! They managed to get some good shots in, killing one with a bullet to the stomach & another a clean shot through the head! Capt. Yamabe ordered his friend to go back to the ship, staying behind to cover their escape! He shot at the control panels, sending sparks flying everywhere!**

 **The scene shifted with the hypnotized superior being lifted into the SY-3 mega rocket ship, and saw one of their own returning. Katsuo was last to come, getting off some shots as he quickly ran through the area to get back to his men and ship. Once he was safely back in the craft, the SY-3 ship took off and leapt into the air as they flew off and away from Monster Land!**

Some of those in the audience that had children gasped as they closed the little ones eyes so they could see the ones who got killed. While it was very mild, especially to standards of today, they still didn't want the little ones to be affected in a negative way like that. A majority of the heroes in the building had deep frowns on their faces, as heroes in the movie had to kill their own in the firefight. However, those that truly seen war and gunfights knew the sadly a difficult choice must be made. Those like Barbossa, Jack Sparrow and others that had sharp minds saw that the hypnotized facility members did not act like truly hypnotized beings. They moved swiftly and acted to defend themselves, something normally one under hypnosis could not do.

Barbossa commented, "So… they are controlled, but still have their senses of self-preservation and fighting. Very interesting…". Indeed, this thought spread out and intrigued many of the Disney animated characters.

 **The scene changed to show that the hypnotized man was now riding in a car with Katsuo and Dr. Yoshido. It shifted yet again to show a beautiful beach, where walking on the sand in golden high-heels was Kyoko. The young woman looked in the distance to a tall cliff that held an impressive looking building, which was a hotel resort of some kind. She looked through some high-powered binoculars, to see what she wanted to see. The scene shifted again to show that the Yamabe and Yoshido tried to question the hypnotized one, but he remained silent. Yoshido looked to the stoic man and stated, "Dr. Otani, if you want to be saved, you have to answer our questions. Understand?". Katsuo did not buy into Otani's silent actions, believing he was faking into not answering their questions due to knowing too much. Yoshido sighed, than told his scientific colleague that the Self Defense Force were in the hotel protecting them. And also that he studied the iron that was on the island, that he knew where the Kilaak's base was at. He told Otani that the courts would go easy on them if he cooperated.**

 **However, he still remained stoic and said nothing. The two interrogators stood up and took out some cigarettes to calm their nerves, Katsuo asking Yoshido on what else they could do. However, they didn't notice Otani walking up and going to the window. He opened it up, but before they could stop him… he jumped from about fifteen stories down from the building and landing face down on the sand below on the beach! It was a miracle that he missed the rocks entirely! The two looked down in shock and horror, running from the building and going down to see the fate of their former friend. When they went down to the beach and at the spot where the body fell, they went to turn him over to see his face… but a voice called out, "Don't touch him.". They turned to see that it was Kyoko, who had some hired gunman in suits by her side! And two more coming from the rocks nearby!**

B.E.N. from _**Treasure Planet**_ winced and said, "That is seriously not the best way to go. It seemed that his loyalty to the Kilaaks surpassed his own life.". Many were stunned to see Otani just leaping from the room like that with no qualms whatsoever, some adults again closing the eyes of the little ones so they would not see the fall. However, B.E.N.'s friend Jim Hawkins was curious. He, like many others, had seen the doctor rub the backside of his ear just before he had gone to the window to do the suicide plunge down to the sandy beach. The small action was considered to be critical in his view, as did those that took notice of the action as well. Detectives like Basil assumed that the action was critical, a piece of the missing puzzle in how the Kilaaks were able to manipulate both the humans and the giant monsters.

 **The group went to the two men and the dead one, Yoshido and Katsuo not making a move as they saw the handguns looked quite futuristic like their own weapons... One of the suits stated, "You're coming with us. You won't be harmed. Now come on.". The two didn't have much choice as they were led away, the two with Kyoko going to the deceased Otani and lifting him up. Yamabe saw this and was about to intervene, but was stopped by the suit gunman. He demanded to know what they were going to do with him, but Kyoko told him to be quiet. She took out a pair of handcuffs and tossed it to one of her henchmen. He handcuffed one of Katsuo's wrists… but that is when the cavalry came! Kyoko saw that the Special Forces had arrived, three brown-suited Japanese men wielding nation-issued firearms! Seeing their chance, Capt. Yamabe quickly knocked two of their captors down! One of them recovered and was about to shoot, but Yoshido kicked the weapon out of his hand! Unlike most scientific minds who did not have self-defense training, he did and he was no coward as he leapt on his assailant to stop him from retrieving his weapon.**

 **Another gunfight broke loose, this time on the beach! The henchmen took cover behind rocks as they fired their space-age guns! The Special Forces returned fire, also taking cover behind large boulders to protect themselves. The two conflicting forces fired on one another, their bullets missing their mark due to the rocky barriers they hid behind. Kyoko saw that time was of the essence, and told everyone that they had to go. The henchmen were forced to retreat, the Special Forces members returning fire! One of the suits lied down next to the body of Otani, taking out a knife and was about to cut the back of the head of the deceased doctor… when Katsuo leapt on him, stopping him in time! The two wrestled briefly, but the henchman managed to get free and escape. Katsuo stayed with the body, Yoshido joining him while the Special Forces gave chase to Kyoko and the others. The three pursed them fast, but they got away in a motor boat as it streaked across the ocean.**

A lot of the Disney characters cheered when the cavalry arrived, and this time in the nick of time. Usually, government agents or soldiers would not arrive to be of use until it was too late. Thankfully, this was not the case as the heroes & heroines cheered for the Special Forces to take down the bad guys and girl. Scrooge McDuck observed the fight, and was curious on why one of the henchmen had stuck around and wanted to cut open the deceased Otani. He muttered, "Now that is peculiar… what is it he has on him that they don't want to find out?". It has been told that dead men tell no tale, but apparently this was not the case as even in death, Dr. Otani had something that the aliens did not want the Earthlings to find out.

 **The scene changed to a hospital, an autopsy room to be more precise. Otani was on the table, the doctors and nurses examining his body to see on why the minions of the Kilaaks wanted him even though he was dead. Upon inspection, one of the doctors noticed something amiss behind the right ear of the deceased. There was a small white cut behind his ear, a wound that looked to have recently been healed over. He called for a scalpel, and utilizing precision on the cutting tool, he managed to re-open the wound… and pulled out with a surgical tool a very small silver metal orb! He looked to Yoshido and inquired, "Was he hard of hearing?". When he replied no, the doctor looked at the tiny sphere and stated that it was no hearing aid. He dunked the sphere in a cleansing solution to free it from blood and bacteria, and soon the object was taken to be put under a powerful microscope.**

 **Upon inspection, the scope showed that the sphere had intricate and complex designs on… almost like a circuit board! The man who was examining the object declared, "It's hard to tell what it is, but it does look like some kind of metal.". He told his female assistant to take down the examination, and then went to the computer that had examined the object. The scientist held the tiny sphere with a pair of surgical pliers and stated that he believed that the object was a miniature transmitter! He was confused on why something like that was inside Otani's body. Katsuo inquired to Yoshido if this was how Otani controlled the monsters.**

 **The elderly American scientist had joined them and stated, "Possibly. Otani, and the monsters are perhaps being controlled by the same device.". Katsuo stated that was why the Kilaak's wanted his body, fearing that they might find out about the transmitter! Yoshido concluded that the aliens were using radio waves to control the monsters and the people they put the transmitters in, broadcasting the waves from somewhere. He stated that if they could find the radio waves, they could jam them, to free the** _ **kaiju**_ **and the others from the Kilaak's control! Capt. Yamabe agreed with him, and stated that he would start his search for the waves from the sky! The scene shifted to show the SY-3 mega rocket blasting off, flying around in Earth's skies, on the hunt for the alien radio waves!**

Hulk looked to one of the guests, which was Lewis Robinson from the movie _**Meet The Robinsons**_ and asked, "Hey kid, is it really possible to make a transmitter that tiny?". Usually, the green behemoth hero would confirm with his human alter ego Bruce Banner, but the powerful being wanted to ask another genius his question. Banner was always a little emo with his other half, and Hulk was getting tired of listening to him. Lewis answered that it was indeed possible, highly unlikely but possible. The scientific inventor was curious on how something so small could be used to control people, let along giants like Godzilla and Mothra. Those within the scientific and technological community in the Disney universe were now thinking of the possibilities one would do with technology like that. Those that were not of the scientific-mind believed that technology like that was dangerous, especially if misused like the Kilaaks were doing now.

 **A special radio wave detector was shown, lines showing the various different frequencies. The machine was tuned to look for radio wave signals that were not normally not found on Earth. After a few moments, the lines on the detector started to go crazy! It picked up a signal! Katsuo commanded, "We got something! Find out where it's coming from!". His crew replied in an affirmative, looking over their instruments to find the source of the alien signal. The scene shifted to that of a beautiful natural landscape, forests lined up while a stone creek with a small river cutting through it was shown. This display was to showcase that still natural, real beauty was still part of Japan. The scene zoomed closer to show that a middle-aged man was there, apparently having found something in the river bed that intrigued him. After shining it off, he went to his steer that was nearby which was ladened with packs. The elderly man put the stone he found in one of the net packs on his faithful animal… but stopped when he heard a metal chiming sound from the rock he just put in. Apparently, it was more than just a river rock! Back at the rocket, one of the men stated that the signal was coming from a mountain area.**

 **The scene shifted yet again to show that the man had taken his find back to his home village, and was showing a local police officer on his discovery. The man examined it, but after some moments looking at the rocky sphere he handed it back to the elderly man and stated, "I'm busy. I don't know what kind of rock it is, but I don't have time to take it somewhere for someone to examine it!". The elderly rock collector was stunned, then asked if there was any other way he could help. Before he could reply, some teenagers called out to him and told the local law enforcement that they spotted something in the sky. The group went outside to see what it was, the officer taking some binoculars out to see what the object was in the sky. He exclaimed that it was Rodan, but the elderly gentleman from earlier wasn't so sure. He took the item and looked through it, seeing that it was the SY-3 rocket. He told the officer what it was, then said with pride this his young son was on the Moon. The group continued to look at the sky, until the officer saw a van coming to them… and it carried important people within it!**

Princess Amber stated, "Not much an officer if he is too busy to help someone. It wouldn't hurt him to at least try to get that rock to an expert.". Some were like the princess from Enchancia, thinking that at least they would have the rock to be examined more thoroughly. Many were glad to see that the father of one of the crew members was very proud of his son for being somewhere that others could only dream of going. The crowd looked on as the movie continued, the penguins and Goofy coming out to deliver the food and drinks that a vast majority ordered some time ago. They all ate and drank the various dishes and drinks that was before them, their attention solely on the movie at this point.

 **The crewmen in the van stopped the vehicle, the police officer asking if there was anything wrong. One of the members stated that they were looking for radio waves, and the officer realized that there was something much bigger going on now. He told them to go right ahead, and the yellow-suited Japanese men came out of the van holding hand-held radar devices. A strange, unique sound was coming from the detection device, and the men started to look around. It was then that the radar guided them to the police station, where it went off almost continuously when it got close to the rock! The scene shifted again to show that the place was once again the United Nations Science Committee building, and on a table were spheres of rocks & coconuts all cut in half… and within one of them were metal spheres, about twice the size of a baseball!**

 **An announcer for the news showed one of the stones, and opened it up to reveal the metal sphere inside. He stated, "And now it has been established by the members of the United Nations Science Committee that the object that looks to be a stone is being used by the people of the planet Kilaak. They have been manipulating the monsters, and throwing the entire world into a state of mass panic.". Clips showed on where the stones were found; one in the rocky cliffs of Dover, one found in a church in Spain, one found in the Alps Mountains buried by tons of ice, and one in Guam hidden inside of a coconut. The announcer than gave the floor to Dr. Yoshido, who was prepared to explain what they have discovered. The good doctor told to all over the airwaves that the object was a special receiving & sending device that had a range limit.**

 **He stated, "We have estimated its power in terms of kilometers. We can assume that the monsters are being manipulated by these special machines.". The scene than showed a map of the world, and many red circles dotted the entire map! In various places all over the world, in every continent, even in the oceans, these large red circles was the location of the places they found the metal spheres! And each circle gave a range of the devices sending/receiving power to be about 2000 km, which was impressive for a sphere of such small size. He continued on, saying that in regards to the members that have been captured by the Kilaak's thanks to their device, they had most likely went back to their own countries. And to ask for cooperation so they could find them very soon.**

Cinderella breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, thank God… the monsters were really innocent after all. They have been used like puppets by those bad aliens!". Indeed, many of those who supported Godzilla and the others large _kaiju_ were innocent victims of the Kilaak race. Though some were vastly skeptical that the gigantic beasts were truly innocent at all for anything. D'Artagnan from the Disney 1993 live-action movie _**The Three Musketeers**_ said that it was really impressive that something so small could be so powerful. While some like genius Tony Stark would chuckle at the statement since he had created far more powerful technology than that, others agreed with the fourth  & brave fighter of France.

DJ commented, "I just like the classics like this! Just good, old special effects and acting is just what I like to see!". He was old-school, while liking some of the modern-day movies, he still had a soft for the classics that appeared during his time in the 1980s and 1990s.

* * *

 **The scene shifted to show the mugshots of the ones that had been captured by the people of Kilaak, the news feed actually coming from a miniature radio/TV set combo that was being watched by someone on a subway car. Sitting right next to the one watching the news feed was Kyoko herself, Miss Manabe dressed in a red dress that really showed off her curves and beauty. She silently got up and walked away from the scene, the man with the set soon looking at her as if to confirm she was the one that he just saw now on the screen. The scene shifted again to an entrance/exit way of the subway car, where men were examining young women. They were apologizing for their actions, but they were government-sanctioned officers that were trying to look for any kind of object that could resemble the metal used by the Kilaaks. Next was Kyoko herself! She got checked by the officials, but she managed to fool them. They let her go, but were a bit perplexed at her almost-robotic actions.**

 **Soon, air sirens started to wail in the air! It was an air raid alarm! The citizens started to flee to the nearest shelters, many men, women and children running in a panic to the nearest shelter. Only Kyoko seemed to buck the trend, slowly and methodically walking towards where the chaos seemed to be centered at. Cars drove fast to get to safety, subway trams quickly going to their stations to take cover, and many citizens were being helped by law officers to the nearest shelter down below. Miss Manabe remained outside, looking to the sky with a very small smile on her face… as coming towards the city was Rodan! The gigantic pteranodon was flying over the city, but nothing was being destroyed. He was actually lazily flying over the metropolis, just wanting to scare the people it would seem. Kyoko looked to see many civilians fleeing into one of the large shelters… and turned to face the camera was a smile that was more malevolent than anything else.**

Edgard and Dianne, the two children of Aurora and Philip from the _Monsters and Magic_ series were very upset at seeing their bonded being used like that. Dianne spoke, "That woman… she's using Rodan to scare the populace! Ooooh, if I was there I'd teach her a lesson!". While normally a bit more reserved than her brother, when it came to defending family, friends… or her bonded _kaiju_ guardian, look out! She could be a fiery firecracker that not even Chernabog would want to face. Even Tito was like the fraternal twins, the little feisty and street-wise chihuahua hopping up  & down wanting so much to teach the controlled Kyoko a lesson. Indeed, many of the young ones wanted to go into the movie so they could help Rodan be free from the control of the Kilaaks and give Kyoko a piece of their minds… or fists as the case maybe. Many of the adults looked on amused as the young ones within the audience were really getting into the movie.

 **In a military command center, an announcer over the intercom system announced, "Rodan has just entered District 7 & 8! People are advised to seek shelter at once!". A group of military men in white suits were going over plans and resources in their area, one of the commanders stating that Rodan had come at last. He was told that the entire population were already in the shelters, so at least the casualties should be down to a bare minimum… or at least he would hope there would be no civilian casualties at all. The scene shifted to show a control system that had plenty of operators within it. The voice on the intercom system came forth once more, telling all that Godzilla was in District one! This was bad news for the military officers, and it showed on their faces too… for now they had two powerful **_**kaiju**_ **in the city!**

 **The scene changed to show Godzilla coming from the harbor, leaving the waters and roaring loudly as he was once again in a human city! The mighty King of the Monsters stomped over some of the broken pieces of debris that he had brought down, and that is when Rodan joined in the attack! He started to increase his speed, leveling powerful-looking buildings with his sonic boom blasts! The structures came toppling down from the mighty typhoon-like force caused by the pteranodon! Godzilla looked to where the flying dinosaur was at, and actually made hand signs for another to come in. The scene shifted back to the command center, where the operators declared, "Manda! Manda is in the city!". The screen changed to show the long, powerful snake-like dragon crawling on the ground! The beast made unusual sounds, even for a beast such as itself, as it started to curl around one of the long subway rails and squeezing it to dust!**

 **In the distance near the formidable Eastern dragon was Godzilla, who was in a refinery of some kind. The mutated saurian roared loudly as he used his bulky body to smash through the buildings, obliterating the structures with his stomps & blowing up the stations with his formidable blue flame attack! Rodan flew overhead, watching as his rival was now in the heart of the city. Godzilla plowed through buildings, destroyed the subway railway, and lashed out with his tail to decimate the structures around him! The mighty **_**kaiju**_ **roared again as he continued his assault on the city!**

The Disney heroes and heroines, and those that really liked the Toho monsters, looked on in horror as their favorite monsters were decimating the city. Belle was very much stunned to see this, but her sharp mind came once more to the forefront. She looked to her son Mainard, and also to her husband who was in his human form Léandre, and whispered, "Don't you know something odd here? Usually, Godzilla and the other giants would fight one another. They would perceive the other as invading their territory, but… they are not fighting at all with one another. Isn't that unusual…?". This was proof that Belle didn't read just for the pleasure of it, but to also gain knowledge. She was a very intellect when it came to observation, and it showed. Her husband & son thought on it, and soon realized that she was right.

Others that were similar to Belle when it came to observation also saw this, and realized that the monsters were being manipulated again… being forced to attack the city in a surprise, military-like way by the Kilaak aliens!

 **The scene shifted to show a large radar screen that was being used by the military. A commanding voice proclaimed, "Get ready to attack!". That is when the military acted. The scene changed to show that outside the city limits, the Army was deploying its weapons! Half-Track V2 Rockets were being sent forth, while hidden underground rockets rose up to join their mobile counterparts. Tanks, both classic and maser, were deployed to back up their fellow machines. In the city, hidden compartments unveiled the Typhoon Devastators! 24-rocket pod tools that were all placed in various but strategic locations all around the city. The command center saw Godzilla using his fire power again, and the General in charge of the operation ordered for his men to fire!**

 **The rockets were lit up, zooming away towards their target which was the saurian! The Typhoon Devastators also fired, sending their deadly payload of powerful missiles at the** _ **kaiju**_ **! Godzilla roared as he was being bombarded from all sides, the missiles annoying him but it was enough to at least slow his movements as he waded through the deadly projectiles. Rodan and Manda were under attack too, the giant pteranodon screeching as he flew over the city while the formidable Eastern dragon of the sea slithered slowly as he was being bombed as well. The three monsters continued forward, at a slow pace for Godzilla and Manda, but they were enduring what was happening to them.**

 **The scene changed to show the command center once again, the military leaders once again looking at the results of the devastation of the city. The General spoke, "I didn't think Tokyo would escape this terror. But Godzilla, Rodan and Manda all here at the same time…". His second-in-command put in that it was correct, and that New York, London and Moscow… they got off lucky. The announcer came back on again, declaring that Mothra was now in District #5! The scene changed to show that the subway station from earlier was quickly destroyed… as Mothra emerged from inside the station, squeaking loudly as he had come to join the battle. Many of the civilians still in the subway station fled, but… emerging was Kyoko, still in an easy manner as she witnessed Mothra now ready to devastate the city!**

The entire Disney stars and characters were spellbound as they watched the battle between the military and the _kaiju_. Minnie was holding onto Mickey's hand tightly as they watched, Daisy doing the same with Donald. The villains and villainesses, however, were very pleased to see the devastation and destruction of Tokyo. Hades laughed and stated, "Hahahaha! Now this is classic and good! I really need to think to recruit those bad boys up! I mean, they take leveling cities to a whole new level! They would be great in destroying Athens… and be great additions to my Coliseum down below!". He laughed as he envisioned the possibilities, his flame growing a deep blue as he visualized Athens decimated and his arch-enemy Hercules falling to any of the _kaiju_ down below in his ungodly Coliseum. He was given dirty looks soon, by his fellow Greek gods/goddesses  & also by many of the members of the Disney universe that really liked the giant beasts.

 **Mothra squeaked as he slithered out from the destroyed subway station, and nearby Manda was groaning/roaring as he continued to make his way down the city streets. Godzilla roared as he too continued his trek through the city. Flaming red missiles continued to fire, hitting both monster and building! The scene changed to show that the sun was setting… and Tokyo was completely decimated. Structures were all burnt and destroyed, large skyscrapers and complexes now reduced to mere shadows of their former height and glory. Even the command center was not spared, though the occupants of it were now underground. The building had a vast underground complex that they went into when the building had been hit in the attack. Katsuo came in, wearing a red uniform and cap. He went to the General and told him that the damage was terrible. His superior replied, "Yes… Tokyo is in ruins. And there were four of them.". Usually, the city had trouble with only one or two monsters at a time in the past… but four at once? That was unheard of!**

 **The General did give him a bit of good news, stating that they had discovered the location of the Kilaak main base! He showed Capt. Yamabe a map of Japan, which showed a peninsula with three large red circles and one small red one drawn on it. He stated that the location of the base was in Izu, revealing that the hot springs located in that area were all dried up… the thing that happened in Monster Land! Katsuo inquired if there was a connection, and his superior answered that it was. He also informed him that Baragon was there, which started to shed some more light on the situation. The General revealed, "While all of the other large cities were being attacked, Tokyo was left alone. They turned our attention away from Japan, and built a new base at Izu.". Katsuo realized that the Kilaak's now were trying something new, and that is when the General told him of his mission. He and his crew, along with the SY-3 mega rocket, were to go underground to try and locate the precise location of the Kilaak base in Izu. To find them… and if lucky enough to spot them, to end the alien race once and for all!**

The various Disney characters were looking rather impressed after hearing about the Kilaak's strategy. Robin Hood, the furry fox of freedom put in, "I have to say, that is pretty sneaky of those alien beings! A good display of deception!". Maid Marian, his lovely vixen wife, asked on what he meant. He turned to her and explained that while the leaders of Japan were focused on the chaos the giant monsters brought in various cities all over the world, no one was watching what happened in their own front yard. The Kilaak's had Baragon, who was a burrower & one with the Earth itself, dig for them in order to make their new base. It was similar to how he and his Merry Men back in Sherwood Forest used to fool the Sheriff of Nottingham. Needless to say, Maid Marian was indeed impressed by the tactics the Kilaak's had used in order to build their new base while not arousing suspicion at the same time.

Robin Hood was not the only one impressed, as those who utilized military tactics themselves in the Disney movies or series were intrigued that the alien race were able to pull off such a sneaky stunt.

 **The scene showed that coming into the base from an elevator was Dr. Yoshido and his elderly American colleague. The two greeted the military men, and that is when something unusual happened… walking in down the stairs was Kyoko Manabe! The young lady had a smile on her face as she came down in the lovely red dress she was wearing. Katsuo and the others were indeed stunned to see her here, and went over to see why she was in the building. The captain as the first to reach her, taking her by the arm. The American scientist suggested that they go into another room with her, to talk to her in private. However, she said, "No. I have something I want to say to everyone in this room.". Katsuo didn't want to hear it, as he had heard the same message as before. She smugly replied that maybe he didn't want to hear it, but perhaps the newspaper people that surrounded them wanted to hear. One of the reporters inquired on where she was from, and Kyoko answered that she was from the Kilaak base in Izu. So at it least it was confirmed that the base was indeed there!**

 **Another reporter asked on what was the nature of the base there. Kyoko answered that it was a base of operations for ALL the people of Kilaak, which meant that the entire population from the planet were there! Yoshido inquired fiercely if the reason for her being there was to deliver a message from the Kilaak's. Miss Manabe answered, "Yes. If you all agree to let them stay here, and will abide by their laws and rules, the monsters will go back and live in peace on Ogasawara Island". Katsuo declared that if they didn't agree to those terms, the** _ **kaiju**_ **would essentially destroy the rest of the nations! It was blackmail on a very large scale! Kyoko stated that she was talking to the others, and that for him to keep quiet. Apparently, that was the breaking limit for the captain as he suddenly grabbed Kyoko and the two struggled! Dr. Yoshido held the others back while this was playing out.**

 **During the struggle, Capt. Yamabe held her in a tight bear-hug grip and the young woman was shaking her head violently… as if trying to keep him from getting something. He managed to pull an earring from her right side, and that is when something happened. She ceased struggling, but when he loosened his grip on her, she tried to escape but only got far until she fell down in a faint. Katsuo quickly went to her and took off the other earring, and Kyoko let out a loud whimper before succumbing to what appeared to be a fainting spell of sort. He held up the earrings for all to see, the reporters taking pictures with their cameras. He declared, "Dr. Otani was murdered, and the others from Monster Land are being manipulated just like this!". He handed the controlling devices to the doctors of science, Yoshido stating that they will conduct an investigation but to be swift since they were now short on time.**

Queen Elsa was very upset that Godzilla and the others would be used like tools in such a blackmail scheme. She managed to get her ice power under control, but a light frost was covering the lower half of her body. She stated fiercely, "If those foolish aliens tried to deliver a message like that to Arendelle, the reply would be to never surrender at all! And to free Godzilla from their control!". Many rulers of their own kingdoms and nations agreed with that assessment; ones like the Emperor of China from _**Mulan**_ , King Triton from _**The Little Mermaid**_ would not give in to such threats or messages from anyone. Steve Rogers was among those that thought like that, a soldier at heart always ready to defend his country against terrorist of any kind!

Although some of the audience members were a little miffed on how Katsuo handled Kyoko, at least he didn't really hit her at all. Just held her tight in a squeeze of sort. And quite a number of ladies such as Alice, Rapunzel, Aurora and even Miranda wanted to just slap Miss Manabe in the face for her tone and actions.

 **Katsuo kneeled down to check on Kyoko, shaking her slightly and calling out to her. She came to, opening her eyes that no longer held the robotic malice but rather turning back into the soft & real eyes he had seen before all of this mess happened. He smiled slightly, seeing that she was okay. However, she looked at her hand that had held her ear and saw blood coming from it & gasped in surprise. Katsuo had ripped the earrings off of her roughly, thus the blood coming from her ears. The General kneeled down to talk with her, Katsuo taking out a napkin to clean the blood from her ears. He asked on where the special Kilaak base was located at in Izu. She tried to remember, but quickly cried as she remembered the poison gas from the very beginning! Capt. Yamabe held her, saying that her memory was a complete blank now due to Kilaak's control manipulation. Apparently, a failsafe was installed in the control device; that at the time it was put on, any memory that occurred would be put under lock and key. And when the device was removed in any way, the memories would be erased, the victim only remembering what happened at the time before the device was put on them.**

 **The military now knew what they needed to do! The scene shifted to change to show the Army moving out with its weapons at night! Hybrid Tanks moved out in formation; each tank wielding two 160mm cannons and a single 200mm cannon & also loaded with two rocket launchers! Sensor tanks moved in as well with them, acting as both detection radars and communication relays. Flying above the large number of tanks were Support Helicopters, large flying crafts able to drop massive payloads of explosives & wielding six-winged mounted missile pods! Flying with them was the SY-3 mega rocket, the powerful space craft ready to join in on the action! Infantry was also ready, human foot soldiers on the move with their tools of war as they hurried into Izu to locate the Kilaak base. Apparently they found it… along with Godzilla, who roared at the incoming space craft SY-3! He was now acting a guard dog of sort for the aliens!**

Ariel was livid as she saw that her bonded monster was now used as no more than a guard dog of sort. She hissed, "How dare they, using him in a manner like that!". In the _Monsters and Magic_ series, the Heisei-version of Godzilla was more like a dutiful friend to both Ariel and the others he bonded to. A friend and guardian of the city of his own free will. To see the Showa-era Godzilla being controlled like a puppet and now a mere guard beast of sort… it really ticked off the Disney ladies who had forged a special bond with the King of the Monsters.

Some of the characters did see though that what the Kilaak's did was brilliant in terms of military tactics; to safeguard the knowledge of their operations and bases should the victim free themselves from their remote control. Beings like those in the Resistance & also in the Imperial league in the _Star Wars_ series were now thinking of ways to make similar designs so that if any of their members were captured, certain secrets would be lost so to not fall into enemy hands.

 **Capt. Yamabe tried to lower their ship to the ground so they could start their mission to search for the exact whereabouts of the Kilaak's base of operations, but Godzilla unleashed his blue flames at the craft! Luckily for the occupants, the spaceship was built to resist great heat from coming into Earth's atmosphere. And so Godzilla's radioactive flames were rebuffed, but even the ship could not withstand it for too long. Katsuo ordered to retreat from the area, the craft flying back high into the air. Godzilla roared loudly, then looked to see the human vehicles on the ground all aiming their weapons at him. The commanders inside the Sensor Tanks ordered all of their men to fire, the order given… and soon missiles were launched as streaking objects of death flew towards the saurian! Godzilla roared loudly as he was bombarded at the front, the missiles doing little damage but riling him up as he looked ready to fight! Once the missiles were launched, the tanks actually rolled forward to engage the behemoth with their cannons!**

 **Godzilla continued to guard the area, withstanding the assault and looking down at the ones trying to engage him. Suddenly, something happened at one of the Sensor Tanks! One of the operators told his commander that something was jamming their communications, as they were now cut off from their superiors back in Tokyo. Some of the tanks decided to do a tactical retreat, but their treads lost grip in the very soft earth. Godzilla took the opportunity to smash the tanks to metallic jelly with his feet! Meanwhile, another operator informed his leader that Anguirus was now in the area! The mighty spiked mutated Ankylosaurs lumbered in the on the scene, roaring loudly as he declared he was going to back-up his friend! He started to crush and trample any of the tanks on the field, Godzilla looking on at his comrade's handiwork as he saw Anguirus's front claws just crush the Hybrid Tanks like they were tinfoil! Sadly, the humans saw that they were outgunned by the two** _ **kaiju**_ **and were ordered to retreat from the area which they did.**

 **Capt. Yamabe sadly stated that the Kilaaks had won another battle… but one of his crew members spotted something that made them all look in amazement. It was a large red flying saucer, one of the Kilaak's spacecraft's! Katsuo realized it was heading somewhere fast, and told the pilot to follow it. Once it was on course with the alien craft, the captain told another member of his crew to get its bearings. The crew saw that the red ship was heading to Mt. Fuji, so now they had a better estimate on where the Kilaak's were precisely at! However… Rodan was flying in from behind them!**

* * *

The movie was then cut off, showing to all a blue blank screen which made making call out on what was going on. Mickey came back on stage and announced, "Sorry folks, but its Intermission Time! In seven minutes, the show will resume again! Until then, please do what you want or need to do at this time!". He then saw some of the Disney characters go to the bathroom area, while others called in for the penguin waiters so they could order more food and drink. A vast majority of the guests were now talking animatedly among themselves, and Mickey knew what topic they were all talking about. He looked to see the _Kaiju Supremes_ group gathering together at the table with Cinderella, a small smile on his face as he saw many women and some men talking with them on the movie that had been playing till now.

The main mouse of the Magic Kingdom went back to Minnie and said, "Gosh, it's amazing on how Toho characters can bring the people & other beings together like this.". Minnie smiled and nodded, also pleased like her beau that the legendary monsters from Japan could have this kind of profound effect in their universe. They looked over to their friends, seeing Donald playing with Cubbi Gummi and Oliver with some of the toy figurines that were on their table. Minnie giggled while Mickey chuckled at seeing the unusual but warming sight, turning to go look at the Authors. **DJ Rodriguez** was talking with **Kearitona** and Jessica Rabbit, while **Darkness Rissing** & **DRAGONDAVE45** went over to get more autographed pictures of his favorite Disney villains and villainesses. **Japan Boy** was in a conversation with Darkwing Duck  & Princess Eilonway. **SaurusRock625** , **GODZILLA1996** and **King of 2211** were in an eating contest against Hercules  & Chien-Po with Peg and **bluemarvel0** as the judges.

It was yet another excellent night to be put in the scrap book of the House of Mouse!

Six minutes and thirty seconds had passed, and Mickey went back on stage to announce that it was almost time for the movie to resume! The guests, big and small, large and thin quickly made it back to their seats so they could be back in place when the movie played once more. Mickey took his seat next to Minnie once more, and the blue screen soon came back to life to show Rodan right behind the SY-3 mega rocket!

* * *

 **The large pteranodon was chasing the space vehicle, the mega rocket being forced to break off its pursuit of the red UFO to try and escape from the flying** _ **kaiju**_ **. Rodan screeched as he continued to chase its quarry, the rocket able to go faster than he did. One of the pilots looked to Capt. Yamabe and said, "Captain, let's not run away! Let's fight it!". Katsuo replied that they would do that later, when it was more on their terms and not Rodan's. He ordered to get out of the area fast, to open the rockets… all the way! The control levers were pushed all the way forward, all rockets now hot as the vehicle pulled away fast from the gigantic pteranodon! While Rodan may be the fastest flier of all time, even he could not keep up with something that was designed to go fast enough to break away from Earth's gravity grip. Once they were well away from the giant monster, Katsuo made a little joke that Rodan was their escort. The crewmen mentioned that they still didn't know where exactly their enemy was at. Capt. Yamabe stated that they had a good idea where the base is at least, and some investigation teams would be required to really find them.**

 **The scene shifted to the next morning, where a beautiful shot of the magnificent Mt. Fuji was shown. The scene than panned down to the ground below, where many forests and wilderness surrounded the peaceful-looking peak. On the ground, many Army soldiers were walking through the brush as they were now searching for the base of the aliens. Katsuo was there with his crew, working with the soldiers in finding the home of their quarry. However, soon Godzilla arrived on the scene! He roared loudly, and the commander of the units told everyone to scatter, to retreat! The saurian roared again, lumbering after the fleeing humans. Soldiers ran through the forest and brush to get away from the new Kilaak guard sentry. One of Katsuo's men had tripped and fallen, but luckily one of the soldiers came to help him back to his feet. The captain hid behind a large rock, calling out if his comrade was okay & said companion replied that he was indeed well. The three men hid behind the rock, Godzilla very much near them… practically hovering over them! The **_**kaiju**_ **looked to see the humans gone, staying around awhile to double-check before going back to his post.**

 **Capt. Yamabe and his two friends let out a sigh of relief that they had managed to escape. However, something got Katsuo's attention. He felt a strong breeze coming nearby, and saw some of the large leaves rustling near a rock formation. He was curious and went to the area… to discover a cave area! He looked to the Army officer and stated, "I think this is it!". They might have found a secret entrance into the Kilaak base! The soldier went in first, followed by the crewman and then Katsuo.**

Moana looked to Maui and said, "Well, at least Godzilla has some of his senses left.". When she saw the funny look he gave her, she explained that Godzilla could have used his breath to kill the soldiers but he didn't. And he could crushed any of them quickly with either his feet or tail, but he merely chased them away. Moana was pointing out that Godzilla must have some of his own mind still within him so that he would not go overkill on the humans. In her view, the saurian actually saw no honor in killing an unarmed or unworthy opponent. This got some who heard her very intrigued, wondering if indeed Godzilla had a sense of honor like humans did.

 **The scene shifted to the inside of the cave the trio had entered… and the rock behind them suddenly slid shut! One of Katsuo's crew members tried to open it, the soldier helping by shining his flashlight on him. Sadly though, the stone door would not budge at all. Capt. Yamabe realized that indeed they were inside the base of the aliens. He stated, "This is their cave alright. Now, let's find those people!". He was determined to save the remaining persons from Monster Land, and the Army officer agreed with him there. They continued onward into the cave, the soldier bringing out his gun just in case. When they went a bit further in, a rock slid out to seal the way they came in. The humans realized the possibility that they may have walked into a trap. They continued forward… until they ran into an invisible wall that made a strange chiming sound when they connected with it. The soldiers was about to fire on it, but Katsuo held his gun arm down saying that it was no good. He himself knew that bullets would not be able to penetrate through their invisible force field.**

 **Soon from the darkness came forth red light… and appearing from thin air were the Kilaaks! Six beings in strange silver metallic garments, and leading them was the woman they met earlier on Monster Land! She said, "Welcome. I'm glad to see you all again. And now, you can finally see our base.". The soldiers asked on what she meant, and the mysterious alien replied that she actually lured them here so she could show them their work. The six soon faded… and the scene shifted to show a truly marvelous operation! Walls of light built into the rocky mountain were in place, along with a vast computer console base along with other Kilaaks going about the floor inspecting everything. The three Earthlings were amazed to see such a sight beneath Mt. Fuji, and more so when they saw red UFO's rise up from a port in the ground. The Kilaak woman stated as one of the crafts left the base that it was the one they saw on the moon some time ago.**

 **Now that the Earthlings were more than convinced that they were from outer space, the Kilaaks appeared before the trio again. Katsuo demanded on what they had on their minds… and the woman answered that they wanted to discuss peace terms. Now this blew the captain and the others away! She stated, "I want Maj. Tada to listen with care. The Earth does not belong to you people! The Secret Fuji Underground area belongs to every man, woman and child in the Kilaak race! And if you fools intrude on us anymore, you'll die!". This got Major Tada angry, as he was ready to fire his weapon at them but Katsuo held him back. The aliens vanished again, and the trio saw that the force field had also dispersed. They heard noise behind them, and saw that the rocks slid back to show them the way out. Cautiously, the three men soon left the cave area to report back to their superiors on what they just witnessed and heard.**

Lady Tremaine laughed haughtily and stated, "Well, I have seen my share of fools before, but these Kilaak race takes the cake!". Some of the nearby Disney guests who heard her statement looked to the woman, and she explained that it took arrogance to show an enemy where they live and then state terms to them like that. Even though she was a villainess, she was no fool. Many of the characters started to think, and saw that her words rang true. The Kilaak race may have wanted peace, but they went about it in an extreme way that left the Earthlings angry. And now showing their base and dictating their terms to them was a sure sign of supreme arrogance like that. And they knew that heroes and heroines would not take statements like that lightly at all.

 **The scene shifted again back to Monster Land, changing to show a large underground laboratory. The announcer man from before stated, "Meanwhile, a new control center is being built on Ogasawara Island. Every effort is being made to make a machine that will bring the monsters under control.". Indeed, the lab was filled with the most brilliant minds in science and computer technology from all over the globe! Among the workers was Dr. Yoshido & Kyoko Manabe, the young woman given a clean bill of health and was now working with the others underneath Monster Land. On the table were the various stones that the teams had collected that held the metallic spheres inside, using them to try and find a way to not only jam the Kilaak radio wave control over the monsters… but to put the Earth Defenders themselves under their own control!**

 **The machines and people worked hard and long, until something was discovered. The facility members gathered around a large computer console, and the final readings they got were this… the control signal was coming from the Moon! Yoshido was confident about the readings, and also confident that they could finally put an end to the people of Kilaak's control over the monsters. The scene shifted again to outer space, at the Moon Base! The SY-3 mega rocket craft was already there, but it didn't land on the base instead hovering over it. Capt. Yamabe's superior down below announced to his men, "We won't lie… we won't stop fighting until we're rid of those people! Now, let's go over the plans again.". He showed his dedication in wanting to rid the Earth from the aliens that had caused so much chaos and destruction to their homes!**

 **Katsuo agreed, and took out a map to go over the plan. The Moon Base had found the target of the Kilaak radio signal, which was coming from a crater in the Alpine Valley which was a bit of a ways from the base. The superior officer told the men to fly low, and be on the lookout for UFO's. Stating an affirmative to his boss, the pilot soon punched it and the SY-3 rocket left the base. The craft flew towards the Alpine Valley on the moon's surface, Katsuo telling them on what they would do in order to approach the crater that was their target. However, trouble came up in the form of a flying black saucer that just appeared behind them! One of the pilots looked to their leader and asked on what they should do now that they have been spotted.**

 **The captain asked if any of them wanted to turn back, but the crewmen wanted to go forward… confident that they would win this battle this time! Katsuo stated, "Alright, let's go! Time is running out for the human race!". The SY-3 mega rocket leveled off, going above Cassini Crater that was the location of the Kilaak control base. Going vertical, the rocket slowly started to descend into the mouth of the hole opening. Gradually, the rocket slowly cut the engines until they were firmly on the ground within the crater. Once secured, they were about to get the Exploration Car ready to go out to explore the area… when massive flames leapt out from the side of the rock, striking the mega rocket!**

Buzz Lightyear scoffed at hearing the names that the people gave to the land area of the moon and stated, "Ha! What kind of person names an area Alpine Valley, and craters Cassini? Hahaha! What a laugh!". Though some chuckled with him, so did not look so amused at the Space Ranger. Baloo the bear from _TaleSpin_ did comment that he would love to take the SY-3 craft for a spin, wondering what it would be like to fly a large airship like that. Even though his customized baby the _Sea Duck_ had her Overdrive engine again thanks to Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , the loveable bear always wanted to try to fly something new. The audience soon gasped as they saw the massive torches of flames erupt, striking the SY-3 like it a hot dog on a barbeque grill!

* * *

 **Capt. Yamabe ordered the fuel tanks to be cut off completely, and have the coolant for the rocket on at full blast. The orders were given, and the ship seemed to be resisting the flames. However, outside in a bubble above one of the torches, Kilaak aliens with their Earthling captives looked on as the flames continued to roast the ship. Gradually, the temperature in the ship was becoming unbearable as it rose! The crew gave the report that the fuel tanks would explode soon if something was not done! Katsuo gave the order to go into the Exploration Car, everyone following him. A hatch lowered down from the mega rocket, where the flames could not reach it. Emerging was a vehicle twice the size of an SUV car, treads replacing tired and armed to the teeth with laser cannons. Two long main ones were on the roof of it, and two shorter cannons mounted on the front. The small vehicle left the mega rocket, and went up the steep slope of the crater to find the Kilaak entrance way! Yamabe ordered his men to stop, and target the entranceway. When they were all set… he ordered to fire!**

 **Twin bright blue beams of energy rushed from the top main cannons and struck the entranceway, but were nullified by the force field. The Kilaaks and enslaved Earthlings looked on in stoic robot-like trances, confident that their shield would hold. However, Capt. Yamabe was not one to quit so easily. He ordered the cannons to keep firing, and gradually… the energy was breaking through the shield! This caused the aliens and captured Earth people to panic and try to flee, but it was soon too late. The cannons managed to get through, destroying the entranceway that caused a chain reaction! Soon, explosions filled the crater as the base was soon decimated! The Kilaaks that tried to escape soon stopped and fell to the ground as their base crumbled around them! The flames that were striking the SY-3 have ceased, the rocket ship looking burnt all over but at least intact.**

Phil the satyr said, "Whooo! Talk about going from the frying pan and into the fire! That was close!". Many agreed with him, they all saw that the Japanese heroes had taken quite a chance in remaining within the crater with a big rocket about to explode behind them. If they hadn't broken through, they ship would have exploded and the astronauts most likely killed from said explosion. Heroes like Hercules, Philip and more gave credit to the men who stuck to it despite the danger that was all around them. Also it showed to them the danger of being over-confident in one's own technology.

 **The scene shifted again, this time to the command center that was in Tokyo. One of the military men gave a report to the General, telling him that SY-3 was engaged in combat near Mt. Cassini. The military leader spoke, "Alright, let's get in touch with the Moon. I hope that they're winning.". Back at the Moon Base, the superior there informed the General on the phone that they had not heard anything yet from the crew. But if something does come in, they will report it as soon as possible. He hung up, then turned to look at the viewing screen that showed the crater where the mega rocket went into. Another phone call came, but when another facility member went to answer it, his boss told him to hang up. He sat down in a chair and told everyone that if Capt. Yamabe and his team fail… then their base would be next to be attacked. Everything hinged on Katsuo and the others succeeding and destroying the alien base. He ordered everyone to be on the alert, his men bowing slightly in acknowledgement before going back to their posts.**

 **The scene shifted back to the crater, where Katsuo and his men left the Exploration Car with weapons in hand. Once outside, they looked at the destroyed entrance/exit way of the Kilaak base. He ordered three of his men to come with him, the remaining two to stay behind with the Exploration Car. The four slowly and carefully moved to the damaged entranceway, and soon saw the inside of it. The base was protected by a shield still, but it flashed in multiple colors as the power finally gave way! The force field was soon gone, as well as the power leaving the remains white and gray. Katsuo gave the non-verbal command for his men to move forward. They moved through destroyed equipment and parts, until they came to a divide. A red light glowed on the right, and he ordered two his men to go into that area. To destroy any kind of equipment that could be useful. He and his other companion went to the left area, to where the Kilaaks had their communication center. His partner stated that he was surprised that they were able to do much damage, and Capt. Yamabe replied, "Even these kinds of people have their weak points.".**

Lord Cutler Beckett from the _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ movie chuckled and stated, "Ain't it the truth, sir. Everyone has a weakness, or a price… if one can only find it.". Many like him, be it an aristocratic lord or pirate lord, knew that everyone had a weakness, be it big or small. Some of the characters said that they would want to salvage the wreckage of the alien base, to see if they could find some useful things for them. But others stated that destruction was better, for powerful technology like what the Kilaaks used was too dangerous to be in anyone's possession.

 **The two men than saw a very curious and bizarre sight… on the ground before them were metallic slugs of some kind, withering slowly on the ground. They actually looked more like metal tadpoles the size of a large snake! Katsuo and his ally saw the strange creatures slithering into rocks, hiding from them. Capt. Yamabe concluded that the strange creatures were the Kilaak's themselves, and his friend asked on how he figured that out. He answered, "It seems that they can only live in a hot climate. When we broke down the wall, the temperature went down.". It did make sense, as some organisms on the planet Earth could only live in place that was especially designed for them. He asked the captain if they were dead, and even he didn't know. One of the crew members called out to him, and Katsuo ordered his friend to check the metal tadpoles out before leaving. The young man picked up a large golden rock, where one of the organism slithered into.**

 **Meanwhile, the captain found the source of what caused his men to call out to him. Before him was a large 3-d hexagonal shaped device that was protected by many layers of clear plastic. The device was blinking and glowing with red lights… it was the Monster Control Device, the very thing that was controlling/manipulating the** _ **kaiju**_ **on Earth! One of the crew members asking Katsuo what it was. He replied that he had no idea, but it would be better for them to remove it and take it back to Earth. The scene changed to the Control Center on Monster Land, where again the operators could not reach Moon Base. Yoshido inquired if there was any reply, but it was all negative. The situation looked grim indeed, and Kyoko asked if this meant that the mission had failed… if they were all doomed. No one wanted to answer, fearful that their answer would actually be true.**

 **The scene shifted back again to the Kilaak base, where the crew was trying to use a spinning hacksaw blade to cut the base with. But apparently the metal was very resilient and strong, the saw not even making a dent into it. Katsuo than ordered that the base be burned off, so the crew went back to the Exploration Car. Katsuo than told his men to get out the tools, while he used the hacksaw on one of the smaller laser cannons on the front vehicle. Once he was cut enough through, he and a colleague opened the hatch to reveal the innards of the laser cannon. The others had sent up wires and cable attachments to the main power battery of the car. Capt. Yamabe took out the power source of the cannon, taking it with him while the others set up for whatever it was they were going to do.**

Huey exclaimed, "Whoa! They're going to use the cannon's laser to try and burn the base of that device off! It's similar to how we used diamonds, water and light to make that Water Cannon! Remember?". He and his brothers had many adventures when they were younger with Uncle Scrooge in _DuckTales_ , remembering that they had used their own lenses from their flashlights to make a laser beam. With the help of diamonds, refracted light from the sun above, a pool of water down below… not to mention a BIG diamond they found thanks to their friend Bubba the Cave Duck to use as ammo, the trio had made an impressive laser system that helped punch their way out of a trap thanks to villains Flintheart Glomgold and the Beagle Boys.

Many of the younger generation of Disney stars remembered that, and also remembered that back then, one had to be very clever and inventive just like what the Japanese characters were doing now on the moon!

 **The scene changed to show the Control Center back under Monster Land, where the elderly American doctor proclaimed, "Considering the amount of time that has lapsed since the battle started… I'm afraid the mission is a complete failure.". The mood in the room plummeted to despair, Kyoko taking it the hardest. But… within her was a spark of hope, that Katsuo and the others were still alive. The scene changed back to the moon, where Katsuo and the others were aiming the small cannon at the base of the M.C.D. He ordered his men to turn on the power, doing so as one manned the control box. The music became dramatic and fast as the laser switched on, the blue beam of energy shooting forth and striking the thick metal at the base of the device! The process lasted for quite a bit, and the cables leading from the laser back to the car were starting to sprout flames! The cable was never designed to withstand this kind of overheating. Soon, the laser was cut off and Katsuo demanded to know what was wrong.**

 **His colleague answered that the switchboard was overheating, the circuits almost burned out. He declared, "Let them burn out! Switch it back on!". They had come so close, they couldn't stop now! The crewman obeyed, turning on the override switch and turning the box back on. The laser continued to drill through the base of the device, and the cables were once again sporting larger flames than before! The base began to wobble now, showing that they had cut through! It was going to be extremely close though, which would fall: the laser or the base? The cables were almost consumed in flames now, and the switchboard was smoking badly! But… a little bit of luck was on their side, as the base was soon burned off, and the device fell to the floor! The scene switched back to Control Center, where the people finally got a report from the moon… that the mission was actually a success! Kyoko was relieved more than anyone in the room. The scene changed again to show Katsuo, who was relieved and tired that the job was finally done.**

A lot of guests cheered when they saw the success of the mission concerning the removal of the Monster Control Device, Milo Thatch from _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ saying, "Whew! That was very close! They almost burned their equipment to ashes, but they got the job done!". Most technicians and such would rather give up than lose their precious equipment, but it seemed that the determination of the heroes was more important as they disabled the alien device. Many little ones cheered as the laser had done its work, and now the monsters were free from the control of the bad guys! The Disney characters continued to watch on as the movie continued.

 **The scene switched back to the Control Center where Dr. Yoshida announced, "The waves are gone! Hurry! We'll control the monsters from here!". The operators and staff rushed to the computer console, pushing buttons and dials to see if they could now take control of the Earth Defenders. The scene changed back to the moon, where the crewmen were packing up the tools and bringing the M.C.D. along with them. Capt. Yamabe told them that they needed to hurry back to Earth, saying without a shred of doubt that the Kilaaks on Erath knew what had happened. They packed up not just the device, but also the strange rock their fellow comrade had picked up that contained one of the Kilaak tadpoles. The SY-3 rocket was back online, and soon shot forth from the crater back into space! The crewmen left a little gift behind; an explosive charge that finished what they started. The Cassini Crater was soon gone, wiped out by fiery explosions that took the remnants of the Kilaak base down for good!**

 **The scene switched again back to the command center in Tokyo, where the golden stone that held a Kilaak alien was on a table & being surrounded by many humans. One of the military leaders asked the elderly American doctor if the alien inside was still alive. He replied, "Yes, they are still alive. But it would take a temperature of several thousand degrees to awaken them.". One of the military minds stated that it would explain the Kilaak's need to live near a volcanic area such as Mt. Fuji. The doctor continued, saying that even though they had intelligence far higher than humans, their numbers are drastically small. And that it must have taken the aliens thousands of years to reach this stage in formation. The General commented that it was amazing, but what the doctor told all was even more so. He stated that under extreme high temperatures… the people of Kilaak would highly live forever! This stunned the people around them, but Katsuo stated that they were helpless in low temperature. Seeing this, the General realized that it would fit into their plan of attack against the alien race. He looked to his fellow officer and told him to make the necessary plans of attack!**

Many of the Disney characters were surprised to hear that the alien race needed to survive in such extreme temperatures. Of course, many of the guests were aliens themselves, and thrived in unique areas themselves. In fact, some had to use special apparatuses and devices to even come to the House of Mouse! Han Solo commented, "Heh, those Kilaak guys would be useful in exploring hot desert planets and such. They would make good scouts… if they were so arrogant that is.". Many, including his lady love Princess Leia, rolled their eyes at that last part, since the infamous smuggler was often confident… which did border on arrogant on some of his trips throughout the galaxy. Though he did have a point, as the Kilaak race would be good to explore hot zones that were too dangerous for humans to go to.

Although they knew it was for a good cause, many like Moana, Sofia, Jasmine, Mama Odie and more did not like the idea of the Earthlings now controlling the monsters the same way the Kilaaks did. Sofia said, "I'm sure that Godzilla and the others would have gone after them anyway, even if they weren't controlled.". The Disney ladies and more felt that the _kaiju_ should be freed completely, to let them make the choice on weither to get back at the aliens or not.

* * *

 **A familiar roar rang out, that caused the people to flinch in surprise as an alarm rang out… Godzilla had emerged back from the harbor to the decimated city! Katsuo was watching it with everyone else, but a call from a video phone got his attention. He answered, and on the other line was Dr. Yoshido! The doctor was surprised in a pleasant way to see that the captain was there, and said he wanted to thank him for bringing to him & the others the device they took from the alien base. However, Katsuo told him that Godzilla was now in Tokyo! Yoshido was indeed stunned to hear that news, than told his friend that he & the others back in Monster Land had just finished building a machine that he is certain would control the monsters. He told Katsuo to tell the General and other military leaders that a new plan would be set up, to take care of the Kilaaks once and for all!**

 **The scene changed once again to show Mt. Fuji, and at her base down below many military equipment and men were being set up for what appeared to be an attack. A Japanese news broadcaster was live and announcing to the world on what was going on. He said, "Today, the Fuji area will experience something different today. In deep silence, the forests seem to be waiting for the monster's charge on the Kilaak's base of operations here.". He continued to announce, showing to all that the Special Defense Force was in position but no monsters had actually appeared on the scene at this time. The news reporter commented on who would be the first to appear; Godzilla, Rodan or Anguirus. The scene changed to show the reporter, who had some news cameras behind him that showed the live feed for all the world to see. He announced that he saw movement in the mountains and thought it was Godzilla… but he was wrong, as appearing first was Minilla, the Son of Godzilla!**

Tinkerbell, her friends from Pixie Hollow & Rapunzel jumped up and exclaimed, "WHAT?! Godzilla's son is there?!". Even though this was not the one they bonded to, the women folk were stunned to see a _kaiju_ child there. Many of those with maternal instincts were now very upset that a little one was going to be joining in a battle that was sure to be intense. Even those that did not have children themselves, those particular woman that did have a soft spot for the little ones were quite miffed at this action. If the operators at Monster Island had psychic abilities… they would gulp at the visions that were going through the minds of the women that wanted to do more than throttle them for putting a child in danger.

 **Following behind the small, cute monster was his papa Godzilla himself! He nodded to his son, roaring and telling him to continue on. It would seem that he wanted his offspring to get more battle experience, the little one nodding and moving forward. Following Godzilla was Mothra, the brown caterpillar right behind the saurian. Next up was Anguirus, who roared as he appeared in another area. The scene changed to show that the people in Tokyo in the command center were watching the entire thing. The camera changed, the announcer stating that coming in next was Manda, followed Baragon, than Gorosaurus… and then Spiga (Kumonga)! Coming up in the far corner of the screen was Varan, the second generation! The scene changed once again to show next the staff and operators of Monster Land there, also seeing the same thing. Rodan appeared in the sky, Minilla a bit spooked by the pteranodon coming in. The scene changed to show the operators back at Monster Land at the computers, showing they really were controlling the monsters!**

 **Rodan landed behind Godzilla, the other** _ **kaiju**_ **also rallying behind the King of the Monsters! The announcer was doing a play-by-play of the action before him, similar to how sports casters would do at a big game. He stated, "We're think that Godzilla will be first to attack, as he seems quite ready to fight!". The scene changed to show a map, which showed black arrows and other small symbols that represented the Earth forces. All were focused on a certain spot where Mt. Fuji was located at, showing that all the concentration would be at the alien base!**

 **The announcer called out, "Godzilla will lead these monsters in mortal combat! And I'm sure they'll win!".**

Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard jumped on the table she was at and exclaimed, "Darn right they'll win! And Godzilla, you can count on me to join any kind of fight with ya!". The excited pre-teen girl was soon joined by others, who proudly declared that they would go into battle with him any time! The younger ones were getting excited along with the daughter of Darkwing Duck; such as Prince James, Lighting McQueen, Tito, Elsa, Anna, Lumière, Ariel, Cinderella, Alice and much more were all getting pumped up as Godzilla was all ready to rumble with the enemy!

 **The scene changed to go back to Monster Land, where one of the operators declared that he just discovered a UFO! Dr. Yoshido was puzzled and went over the check the monitors, the others doing the same. On the small monitor, a fiery being was forming from flames… and it was King Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster! The others gasped as they saw the space creature, Yoshido stating that Ghidorah was definitely not from the Earth. The same operator just now informed him that the control section was out, that they temporarily lost control of the monsters. The doctor told him and the others to fix it, to have Godzilla and the others unite their strength against Ghidorah! The scene changed to the command center, where the TV was static due to the signal being jammed. The screen in the movie soon showed a visual… and it was the Kilaak people, the remaining ones along with a single Earth man that was still under their control!**

 **The woman from before stated with a large smile, "Ghidorah is a space monster. The monsters of Earth cannot win. I will get in touch with you, when you feel like giving up.". The signal was cut, and the original TV signal was restored. The military leaders were not pleased by the arrogance of the Kilaak leader. The scene switched now back to Mt. Fuji, where Ghidorah was flying overhead! The announcer and crews saw him, and said reporter showed surprise at seeing the behemoth. Godzilla and the others looked up, the saurian, Rodan and Mothra recognizing the powerful golden beast. Nether monster seemed ready to back down, even Minilla was ready to fight! King Ghidorah was the first to attack, flying in the midst of the monsters! Godzilla was behind him, Anguirus and Gorosaurus in front of the being that was even larger than the King of the Monsters! Being the brave soul that he was, Anguirus was the first to charge! He leapt into the fray with no fear at all!**

Mainard and Belle cheered for their bonded _kaiju_ , the young man exclaiming, "You got this Anguirus! Go for it! Show to them all that you're not just a mere underdog!". Many considered Anguirus to be kind of an underdog of most of the Toho beings, since he had no energy projectiles of any kind nor any special abilities other than the natural ones he had like his powerful Sonic Roar, his Thunderball ability and his strong chomping jaws that once locked, could hold onto an opponent like a bulldog. But a majority of the Disney characters liked the monster because he had a fierce tenacity of spirit and courage that was truly unparalleled, and that is why even Godzilla gave him props. And why he considered the spiked monster to be his best friend.

A lot of the Disney characters were cheering for the spiked-shelled wonder, hoping to see the best of Anguirus!

 **Sadly though, the three-headed space monster was stronger as he used one of his heads to repel back the charge, flipping Anguirus on his side. Gorosaurus went over to back up his ally as he tried to get up, the powerful monster roaring and about to charge at his opponent. King Ghidorah shot one of his golden lighting** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **at the duo, forcing the mighty mutated T-Rex and Anguirus to recoil back. Godzilla roared in anger at seeing this, and started to attack the back of his enemy! Ghidorah rose two heads as he felt the body blows from Godzilla, and that is when Spiga and Mothra made their move. Knowing they were not physically fit to take on such an enemy, they decided to go for long-distance. Both** _ **kaiju**_ **shot their webbing at Ghidorah, the sticky silk spraying the three-headed space dragon and Godzilla! Minilla was getting all excited, even though he was not directly in the fight. Anguirus had recovered, and was watching along with Gorosaurus to see their enemy being ensnared in the silk. However, Mothra and Spiga had to stop for they were running a bit low on the webbing ammo within.**

 **Rodan stepped up the plate, flapping his wings and sending hurricane gusts of wind at Ghidorah! The monsters screeched/roared as they wanted to see the space dragon knocked down. However, Ghidorah had sure footing despite being assaulted from behind by Godzilla. He shot his yellow beams again at the duo, knocking Mothra away while forcing Rodan to take to the skies! However, the Earth Defenders were not giving in… as Anguirus rushed in yet again and chomped down hard on the right headed neck of Ghidorah! The golden-scaled behemoth roared in pain, and managed to buck Godzilla off his back. Anguirus held tight though, drawing blood and making a very ugly wound on his foe. Ghidorah rose into the air, showing he had strength to spare as he was flying under his own power… while having the spiked-shelled being hanging on still! The resilience and strength of Anguirus showed here, and it was impressive.**

 **Unfortunately, the middle head reached forth and bit into Anguirus's vulnerable side of his neck! He clawed at the head, but he didn't have good leverage since he was dangling in the air. The other monsters called out, roaring and telling Anguirus to not let go. He held on as much as he could… but it was too much as he let go, and plummeted back to the hard ground below! Minilla turned his head and covered his eyes, not wanting to see his friend drop like that. Anguirus hit the ground back-first, shrieking loudly in pain from the impact! The action caused a trigger effect, the land splitting due from the monster's velocity drop. A side of the mountain was shaken loose… to reveal the Kilaak's base, which was a blue dome of sort! Anguirus tried to get up, looking like a turtle that had just been flipped on its back. Ghidorah decided to teach the upstart a lesson, flying down just as the best friend of Godzilla got back on his feet. The space monster landed on his shell, one of the giant feet crushing down on the vulnerable back of Anguirus's neck! He tried to get loose from his enemy, but Ghidorah was just too heavy. He continued to jump on the back and neck, putting pressure on it with cracks being heard. After several loud cracks… Anguirus went still on his belly.**

Belle and Mainard looked on in horror at seeing what was happening to their friend; from his ascent to the sky as he hung onto King Ghidorah, to now seemingly having his neck broken by said space monster. Belle whispered with her mouth covered by her hands, "No… No… Anguirus…". Many others were also very worried, hoping that the courageous _kaiju_ was not dead. Some of the little ones prayed even that Anguirus was not dead, really getting into the movie here. Pinocchio looked to his conscience Jiminy Cricket, in a silent plea that was on his face to see if his favorite monster was indeed gone. The little but brave insect answered to have faith that Anguirus was not done in just yet. The guests of the dinner-theater club looked on in anticipation as the battle continued to rage on.

* * *

 **Ghidorah leapt off of his still foe, looking towards Gorosaurus and Godzilla. The two saurians looked to one another, roaring and agreeing to take this golden space beast down! The three-headed titan continued forward, wings spread as he was telling the Earth Defenders to bring it on! Miraculously… Anguirus rose up and groaned as he shook himself! Ghidorah had not managed to break the neck, but did do considerable damage to the spiked-shelled warrior. Anguirus crawled away, now it was up to Godzilla and Gorosaurus to pick up the slack! The King of the Monster and his ally all charged towards their enemy, ready to deliver a double body-charge blow! However, Ghidorah had other plans as he blew a gust of wind strong enough to stop the duo in their tracks! Godzilla was knocked down, but Gorosaurus managed to stay on his feet. The king rose back up, not ever wanting to throw in the towel!**

 **The news reporter from earlier was hiding in the bushes with his crew, still filming the scene. He spoke in the microphone, "This is horrible! Listen to the monsters & their cries of horror and sudden death!". He pointed the microphone at the scene, thinking that he needed to do so that audience around the world could listen. Back at the battle, Gorosaurus managed to get a good grip with his jaws on the left neck of Ghidorah, the space monster shrieking in pain from the attack. The mighty T-Rex like monster used some good leverage and strength, bringing the behemoth down to the ground! Unfortunately, Ghidorah used his **_**Gravity Beams**_ **yet again to force Gorosaurus back. He used his wings to take back to the air, but Godzilla was having none of it! He got back up, charged in… and grabbed the golden dragon by his right foot! He prevented his foe from fleeing into the air, hanging on tight and getting in some good punching attacks to the midsection!**

The House of Mouse was now rocking, which could be seen from the outside of it! A majority of the guests were glad to see Anguirus was okay, and now cheering on for both Gorosaurus and Godzilla to take down King Ghidorah for good! Oswald cheered, "WHOO HOO! That's the way! Godzilla, hold him down! Don't let him escape! Keep a good grip on him!". Mickey was really surprised to see this kind of action happening right now, and he really did see a certain charm in the Showa-era classics that had people now getting more involved with the characters rather than just a plot line nowadays.

 **Minilla and the others monsters called out to Godzilla, to not let go of their foe. The saurian was almost lifted up, his feet almost leaving the ground. It was not surprising, as Ghidorah just demonstrated that he could lift someone like Anguirus who had gotten a hold of it by the neck. Ghidorah tried to bite at the neck of Godzilla, but the saurian was stronger in the upper-body area than Anguirus, giving some good punches to the side and neck to force the head away. He shot out his blue flames point-blank range at the space monster's chest area, the damage enough to bring Ghidorah back down to Earth! Godzilla took the left flank of his enemy, Gorosaurus circling around to go back. Anguirus was back in the game, charging yet again on the right flank and biting down hard in the same spot as before! He latched onto the bloody wound that was still on Ghidorah's neck! As they held on to their struggling enemy, that is when Gorosaurus made his move. He used his potent** _ **Kangaroo Kick**_ **on the space dragon's back, the impact strong enough to force Ghidorah all the way down while Godzilla and Anguirus kept up the pressure!**

 **The King of the Monsters started to stomp down hard on the neck of the left head, causing Ghidorah to let out terrible screeches of pain while Anguirus continued to chomp and wrench on the right head. The middle head seemed to be inactive, like it was already down but it wasn't. Gorosaurus looked down to see the twitching tails of his enemy, showing to all that the life force of the monster was ebbing away quickly. The T-Rex monster bent down and chomped on one of the two tails, grabbing it hard in his teeth! The middle head rose up, as trying itself to get away from the massive, bloody beating his body was taking. Minilla, who was nearby, screeched as he let loose a single** _ **Blue Flame Ring**_ **which flew to the middle head. Godzilla nodded in approval of his son's actions and technique, the ring going around the middle head's neck like a horseshoe around a stake in a horseshoe game. The middle head twitched from the attack, then dropped down dead.**

 **Godzilla gave a swift kick to the downed Ghidorah, all heads not moving and the body only twitching a little. Mothra and Spiga came back in on the scene, shooting their silky webbing to really make sure that Ghidorah stayed down for good. Minilla came back to his father's side, feeling that it was safe to do so. After some moments, the two web-spitters stopped… and it was official! King Ghidorah was down for the count for good! The Earth Defenders had won! Godzilla roared in victory alongside his son, Gorosaurus and the others letting loose their cries of victory! Minilla actually climbed on the back of the deceased space monster, shrieking in victory as if he had defeated the golden dragon himself! Godzilla nodded as the others looked on in amusement as the little guy hopped up and down on the back of the defeated foe.**

Fawn put a hand to her face and shook her head saying, "Oh Minilla…". But a small smile was on her face, one of amusement like that of a patient parent when their child did something silly. The heroes and heroines cheered as the Earth Defenders had won! The whole House of Mouse was alive with cheers from those that battled on the side of Good, the ones on the side of Evil groaning in anger as their creature lost to the horde of _kaiju_. However, some knew that celebrations were premature since the Kilaaks were still there on Earth… and more than likely, they had a surprise or two up their sleeve!

 **The scene showed Rodan flying high the sky, but he was soon attacked by a fiery object! Said object ran into the pteranodon, scorching his back and making the monster screech in pain! Although Rodan lived in volcanoes and such, the attack felt different as it was actually hotter than lava! The craft gave chase to Rodan, the other monsters down below roaring at the new intruder. The flaming object turned away from its quarry, and flew down towards Godzilla and the others! The saurian blew his blue flame breath at it, making it to veer off course, while Minilla ran away from the scene. Rodan flew back in, and the ball of living fire once again gave chase to him. The scene shifted again to Tokyo at the command center, where the announcer stated that a burning monster was on its way there! Kyoko stated, "Burning monster? I never heard of one.". She had seen many kinds of** _ **kaiju**_ **that appeared in the past, but she never heard of one that was literally on fire.**

 **The object was now in the city, decimating the remaining buildings as it plowed through them like a hot knife through warm butter! Flames erupted from everywhere the burning object touched! At the Control Center on Monster Land, all saw this and Dr. Yoshido declared that it must be from space & that it was truly alive. The operator showed that the flaming ball was now heading directly to them at amazing speed! He ordered everyone to evacuate, to get to the Deep Underground Shelter! The facility and staff quickly went through a sliding door that led down deep into the heart of the island. Soon, the space object sped past close to the island, and the Control Center was obliterated in a shower of sparks and flames! Inside, the computers and lab equipment were destroyed utterly as the walls and ceilings came tumbling down! The flaming object seemingly stayed to observe its handiwork before flying off.**

 **The scene shifted back to the command center in Tokyo, where they lost contact with the island. Their TV screens were once again jammed, and appearing on said screen was the leader of the Kilaak's! She had a small smile on as she declared, "Yoshido's machine has just been destroyed by the Fire Dragon. If you do not give up, things will be a lot worse for you!". That meant that the Earthlings no longer had any control over the Earth Defenders… they were free! The military leaders were unsure on what to do at this point, weither to attack or not. The Kilaak leader started that the Fire Dragon would burn all of Tokyo in less than a few hours… and that was when she was surprised to hear the powerful roar of Godzilla! For once, the emotion on her face was that of surprise as she heard the signature call of the King of the Monsters!**

Moana and others cheered as they heard the sound of the legendary Toho beast himself, Taran from _**The Black Cauldron**_ declared, "Hahahaha! This is great! The great beasts are free from control, and of their own will, they're going to take down the invaders! Hahahaha! Excellent!". Indeed, this was cause for celebration. Not only were Godzilla and the Earth Defenders free from the remote control computer, but now they were showing through their own will and choice… they were going to take down the aliens for good! It just goes to show to all that the giant behemoths from the Toho universe were really more than meets the eye. Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Ariel and those bonded to the king cheered loudly than anyone else… telling Godzilla to take the Kilaak's down!

* * *

 **Katsuo declared that it was Godzilla, and Kyoko exclaimed happily, "At last! He's found the underground base of the Kilaak people!". The leader of said race did not look amused at all, her image wavering showing that the signal was getting weaker. The scene changed to show Godzilla in front of the blue dome that housed the alien race's base. He unleashed his fire breath at the dome, but amazingly it just absorbed the energy! He tried again, but the dome just absorbed it. Seeing his projectile would not work… he went in the old-fashioned way, running to the dome and delivering a powerful kick like a soccer player would to a ball! The dome was shattered by the sheer impact, the inside of the base starting to crumble as energy sparked everywhere! Godzilla dug in deeper, trying to force his way into the alien base!**

 **The scene changed to the command center in Tokyo, where the military leaders saw with pleased looks that the monsters were going to attack the base anyway. Kyoko exclaimed with happiness on her face, "The monsters will fight even if there is no machine!". Katsuo added that they knew their enemies from natural instinct, and that the Kilaak's would pay for their arrogance! Back at the Kilaak base, the leader ordered her people and the two remaining Earth men to go back… to flee. While they fled, she stayed to see this through all the way to the end. Godzilla's attacks on the base caused a chain reaction, everything exploding in on itself! All around the down King Ghidorah, sparks and explosions flew as the base was also underneath the space creature! In a spectacular eruption, the ground gave way and Ghidorah slid down into the earth! To be buried there! The Kilaaks started to slowly revert back to their base forms once the temperature all around got cool, turning from humanoid beings to metallic tadpoles as they slithered underneath rocks for protection.**

The roof of the House of Mouse blew off briefly from the cheers going all around! Heroes, heroines and those that were on the side of Good or just plain liked the Earth Defenders cheered loudly as Godzilla had just defeated the alien race! Melody and her friends cheered loudly at seeing Godzilla just crush the base to dust! The daughter of Ariel exclaimed, "YEAH! THAT'S THE WAY! GODZILLA! GODZILLA!". And soon, everywhere in the building, the name was chanted over and over again! Most would think they were seeing a Super Bowl game or something similar to that.

 **The scene changed to show that the people in the command center witnessed the end of the Kilaak's, one declaring that they were saved. However, the General spoke, "No, we're not safe yet. The Fire Dragon will be back.". Indeed, even without the Kilaaks, the living ball of flame was still out there. Capt. Yamabe knew what he had to do, declaring that he and his crew would shoot it down from the sky before leaving. Kyoko called out to him, showing that the young woman held some real affection for the leader of SY-3. It soon changed to nighttime, the ball of fire streaking over the ocean. The SY-3 mega rocket gave chase to the being, which had arrived over the land. Godzilla and the others had stayed where they had defeated the aliens and Ghidorah, looking up and roaring into the sky as they kept an eye on the Fire Dragon. The mega rocket ship continued its pursuit of the burning being, Katsuo ordering his men to get ready the Cooling Missile. It was a special rocket had was loaded with the element cadmium which was used to cool reactors down. Once the target was in sight, he ordered for the missile to be fired… but nothing happened!**

 **A misfire had occurred, the gears of the rocket malfunctioning due to the heat attack earlier on the moon. Katsuo and his crew had to endure a flaming strike attack from the Fire Dragon, who circled around to get in another strike. However, the captain had an idea! He told the others to let the beast get close enough from behind… than to fire the Cooling Missile that was in the rear of the ship! The crewmen carried the order, waiting until the right time till their quarry was in their sights. After some tense moments… Katsuo gave the order, and a blue missile struck out from behind the flaming engines! It hit the object dead on sight, causing a flash of blue to wash over the red being! However, this seemed to upset the beast as it soon veered off and settled down where the cockpit was at! The crew was tense as the temperature started to heat up drastically!**

 **Katsuo than started to do some crazy flying, doing flips and twists in the air as he tried to shake the flaming space creature off of the ship. But the object was like a tick on a dog, it stuck to the cockpit area good and well despite all of the stunt the pilot pulled. The crewmen were burning up, the temperature increasing to an almost unbearable level, but they were not going to give in! After what seemed to be an eternity of flipping, flying and swirling, they managed to get the object off… and to their surprise, it wasn't a Fire Dragon but a flying saucer! The craft had burning capabilities, and thus was disguised to look like a Fire Dragon! Upon seeing this, Capt. Yamabe saw that the craft was now vulnerable & this was their chance to strike! He ordered for the front Cooling Missile to be fired, hoping not for another misfire. This time, his prayers were heard as the missile in front of the SY-3 launched and the saucer was covered in blue cooling energy! It was lowering itself to the ground, losing energy and power. The blue energy dispersed, revealing it to be a regular metallic-silver space craft.**

 **The craft crashed into the ground, exploding spectacularly as it went up in a ball of flames! The Kilaak inside the spaceship survived, turning back into their metallic tadpole forms and scurrying to hide under rocks. The crewmen cheered as they achieved complete victory over the aliens!**

Everyone in the dinner-theater cheered once again, and Steve Rogers was looking very pleased by this. To see the military like it once was, going for complete and utter victory instead of settling for half a victory. To see fellow soldiers and citizens of the planet never giving up in the face of overwhelming odds and power. In his view, this movie reminded him of the days back during World War II, before he was frozen. Those like in _**Star Wars**_ , both the series and the movie, were also glad to see that the heroes achieve total victory.

 **The scene changed yet again, to show daylight now. In the sky, the C19 Personal Carrier helicopter flew in. Within the craft was Dr. Yoshido, Kyoko and Katsuo. The good doctor smiled as he pointed down to the land below, the young lady smiling brightly while the one beside her just looked on stoically. Down below was Monster Land, where the monsters were roaming free this time. Mothra was scuttling about, Gorosaurus nearby as they seemed to be having a conversation of sort with one another. Next was Anguirus, the brave spiked-shelled warrior resting after the big battle. After him was Spiga, the massive spider patiently waiting in his burrow deep in the island interior. Following after that was Baragon, the horned burrower crawling about as he was looking for a peaceful place to sleep. Close in the rocky outcroppings was Manda, the massive Eastern dragon letting out hisses and groans as he lurked around his dark domain.**

 **Next was Rodan, who was cawing as he made a new nest for himself after his old one was destroyed by the Kilaak invasion. Next was Varan, the flying lizard beast that leapt up for all to see before taking to the air! The helicopter did a U-turn to avoid the gliding** _ **kaiju**_ **. Next was Minilla, who looked up at the craft in curiosity before going off to find his father. Yoshido, Kyoko and Katsuo smiled brightly and even waved as they saw Godzilla with his son. In fact, Minilla was trying to imitate his father's fierce & proud stance. The screen pulled away from the monsters, now small figures on the island which was now their home. They were free from the scientific walls that once contained them, and they chose to live peacefully on Monster Land… which had been renamed Monster Island!**

 **The screen shifted to show the island, the words in white THE END appeared, with the copyright symbol** **1968 and white letters next to it stating Toho Co., Ltd. appearing on the lower right screen.**

* * *

The entire place cheered loudly, seeing the movie had indeed a happy ending! The lights came back on, and Mickey once again took center stage! He laughed and announced, "Hahahaha! Now that was fun! So, who here liked the movie?". His response was a cheer that lifted the roof of the club once more, but it was raised a bit higher than last time. Mickey and the others had to cover their ears, but smiles were on all of their faces. To see that the guests had such an awesome time this time was good news for them all.

The main mouse looked to the clock and saw that it was 9:40 p.m., so they still had some time to kill before official closing time which was at 11:30 p.m. He stated, "Since we have some time to kill until closing time, we're going to put on some Disney cartoons for all of you see until the end of the night!". This received applause as this was a good way to just wind down after seeing such a good Toho classic. The guests started to order more food and drink while Horace turned off the tape and stared to rewind it. During the process, he turned the DVD section on and popped in some classic Disney cartoons for the remaining guests to view.

Mickey made his final announcement for the night and stated, "Before I go, just remember this! Send your letters to me here at the House of Mouse for any Toho monster movies you want to see here! I'll see what time and day it would be good to bring back this kind of event!". That got a round of cheers from everyone, many starting to come up with letters to write to him to request for the Toho monster movie of their choice.

Things were lively as always at the dinner theater club… and would get more so when the time came to play another monster classic or modern movie! The crossing over of Disney with Toho is truly a sight to see, at least here at Downtown Toontown!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew… and I mean WHEW! It's finally finished… took a great deal of hours, dedication, and watching my old VHS movie to write this all down! Just… incredible! I hope you all liked it!

Before anything else, I want to say this. Thank you Lord for giving me the strength, courage, dedication and conviction to see this special all the way through! Thank you Jesus for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! I hope and pray that you continue to bless my family, my friends and everyone all over the world that calls out to you! Thank you God for all of this!

So, how did you like seeing my Showa-era Godzilla movie? To tell you the truth, it was awesome again to see my old movie being played on my VHS! Really brought back some good memories of my childhood, where getting into Godzilla like that was awesome and fun! I really hope to bring to the next and young generation the joy of Toho monster movies, the kind I loved seeing as a kid.

Now for the questions. I really like to ask them, but I always remind myself that I need self-control so I don't put down too much. So here are my top six questions for you all! Ahem…

Who would you like to see Statler and Waldorf heckle in today's Disney series? And why?

If you were put on Monster Island to study the habits & physiology of the monsters, which _kaiju_ would you request to study? And why?

What would you do if you found by chance any of the metallic, alien radio transmitting spheres that were hidden in your area?

What would you say to the Kliaak woman leader after hearing her 'peace terms'?

What would you be doing in the House of Mouse during the fight sequence between King Ghidorah and the Earth Defenders?

And finally… what kind of letter would you write to Mickey after all of that?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

House of Mouse Special- Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope each and every one of you are enjoying the Christmas season! December is here, and it is going strong for me and my family! I truly hope and pray that all of you are being overflowing with the Christmas spirit! Also… it snowed! It actually snowed in my hometown of San Antonio, and it was AWESOME to see! WHOO HOO! Thank you Lord for the snow, first time ever in my memory to see such beauty & to make a snowman too! YEAH!

Before anything else, I want to do this first. Thank you Lord for again an incredible year! Thank you for being with me and my family, and also the many friends that are all around the world! I ask you Jesus that you be with everyone around the world that need you, and that seek you. God, again I give you all the glory and praise when it comes to everything I do, especially with my stories!

I started to make this special on account of three things. The very first thing is that it is the Christmas season, and I wanted to end 2017 with a strong finish! In addition, this will be my kind of Christmas gift from me to all of you who love both Disney and Toho!

My second thing is this. Just recently, I learned that December 5th is the birthday of the one of the people I consider a role model hero… and that is Walter Elias Disney, a.k.a. Walt Disney! He is the #3 person on my top list of role models; the first is Jesus Christ, and #2 is my own dad Daniel G. Rodriguez. I am not a total Disney or Toho fanatic, so I didn't know about his birthday. So, this story is also like a special tribute to the man who made a powerful impact while living, and still doing so even though he is in Heaven!

My final thing is that I wanted to dedicate this to some good people, those that have passed on… and also those that have made a very powerful impact in my life. Thanks to my friend **Japan Boy** , who has dedicated his stories to a lot of people, I learned of some people who really made a difference in both Disney and Toho. And I wanted to give them props and respect for this chapter, because without their abilities and skills that they brought to the silver screen… well, many of the Godzilla films and such would not have been possible! I will show the dedications after I thank the reviewers who were kind enough to give my last chapter a look at.

Now than…

To **SaurusRock625** : Thank you for the wonderful review, my friend! I will think on request, but I will show some _Star Wars_ characters here! And I believe that you may like on what occurs here in this latest chapter!

To **Kaiju-O Danny** : I'm really humbled by your words of gratitude, my friend! I am not royalty however, I am just a humble servant who does his best where it concerns both Disney and Godzilla. I will grant you your request to be in the story like the other Authors, but sadly the _Power Rangers_ and characters from the _Dragonball_ series will not be shown here. Also, your proposed idea holds promise and potential! I look forward to the story once it is shown on the site here.

To **King of 2211** : Again my friend, you honor me with your words of praise! Thank you, and also thanks to the _Big Hero Six_ characters who are with you! And also to Shin Godzilla  & Gorgo too! I really hope that you enjoy this latest film that will appear in the House of Mouse… and yes, King did get second place in the contest. At least he didn't get a stomach ache!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for your words, my friend! Your reviews are worth the wait, so no big if it took you some time to read the chapter! Yeah, some Toho monsters did get only some very minor screen time during the _**Destroy All Monsters**_ film, but it's better than nothing. As for your choice to observe either Kumonga or Baragon, I would say those two would make interesting research subjects for the scientific papers.

To **Mickol93** : Thank you for your kind words, my friend! I hope that you enjoy this chapter… and also the surprise that is in here too!

To **Guest** : Thank you for the words! I have seen the trailers to _Godzilla: Planet of Monsters_ and I have to say, the series shows to have potential and promise. Will reserve further judgement when I actually see it. Also, not seen the pictures that you mentioned in the Reviews so very sorry. God bless you too!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, answering my questions & posting your own! I hope that my answers satisfied you. And you making a House of Mouse/Godzilla crossover that features Legendary Godzilla 2014… awesome! I can't wait to read it! God bless you very much, my friend!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Always pleased to see a review from you, my friend! Glad that I could put up one of your fave movies you saw as a kid, same here with me as well! I really hope that you get a kick out of this movie that will be featured in this chapter.

And finally to **Japan Boy** : Thank you once again my friend, for both the review, help & inspiration! I really do hope to do both Toho and Disney justice, the kind that is positive and also reminds to all the truly Golden Age of both companies that flourished in the 1980s & 1990s! So major props and respect to you, my friend!

Now, here are the people I would like to dedicate my story to!

On the Toho side:

 **Yoshio Tsuchiya** (May 18th 1927- February 8th 2017): A Japanese actor who gave his all in many movies, most recognizable to me is _**Godzilla Raids Again**_ , _**Godzilla vs. Monster Zero**_ , _**Son of Godzilla**_ , _**Destroy All Monsters**_ and _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991)**_. He passed away due to lung cancer, but he made an impact in the Japanese movie industry. God bless you, and thank you for the effort you gave to those who like the Showa and Heisei-era Godzilla films!

 **Haruo Nakajima** (January 1st 1929- August 7th 2017): This was the actor who wore the legendary Godzilla costume in twelve films! I didn't even know about that until my friend **Japan Boy** informed me of it! So I really want to give props and credit to the man who donned the suit of the King of the Monsters! He was the very first Godzilla in the legendary _**Gojira**_ picture that aired 1954, and has put it on multiple times in many Japanese monster films until his final one was in _**Godzilla vs. Gigan**_ in 1972. He passed away due to pneumonia at the age of 88. So to the actor who really gave his all to Toho and the King of the Monsters, I must do this… **roars loudly as best as possible in Showa-era Godzilla's roar**

 **Emi & Yumi It** **ō** (April 1st 1941- June 15th 2012 _**Emi**_ & May 18th 2016 _**Yumi**_ ): The lovely little ladies who were the Peanuts as a Japanese pop singers, who later became known as the Twin Fairies of Mothra! These two may have passed on, but their legacy of both singing and acting will be remembered. Succeeding them are Keiko Imamura & Sayaka Osawa who play the Cosmos, the tiny fairies in the Heisei series.

Now for the Disney side:

 **Walt Disney** (December 5th 1901- December 15th 1966): This is the man that started it all with a mouse! Walt Disney made so many classic animated films, and live-action ones as well, that I fondly remember very much from my childhood all the way up to here! His style of cartoons and movies will never go out of style or die, and the ones he worked on will always contain a charm that is truly timeless  & should never be touched or misused in any way! Thank you Walt for giving the world yourself, the small mouse that continues to touch the hearts of all!

This chapter also goes out to any and all actors, actresses, voice actors/actresses, costume wearers and more of both Disney and Toho who made the series back in the day possible! To those living, I thank you very much and hope that Jesus blesses you all! To those that have passed on, I pray that you are in Heaven with the Lord, enjoying paradise & seeing the legacy you left behind continue on.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc. Also, I will be utilizing the **Toho Kingdom** website to showcase info regarding anything linked to the Toho company. And finally, the **Godzilla Wikipedia** site as well so I can find what I need for the special here.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs I will be using here is Remember When which was written by Richard Marx & performed by LeAnn Rimes in celebration of Disneyland's 50th anniversary in 2005. The next song to be used is Hero by Mariah Carey, written by her & produced by her and Walter Afanasieff. Released in October 1993 via Columbia Records from Mariah Carey's third studio album _Music Box_.

Now, on with the final House of Mouse/Toho special chapter for 2017!)

* * *

It is December 22nd 2017, and Downtown Toontown was covered in a beautiful layer of white snow. A snowstorm had blown in yesterday, the wonderful crystalized water dropping in from the sky with each flake looking almost hand-crafted by the angels from above. And since it was the Christmas season, multi-colored lights and unique decorations lit up the various streets, buildings and more as they casted a colorful glow all over the area! It was not cliché or overdone in any way, but a simple yet powerful force as old as time itself as tradition that brought a warm feeling all around.

The entire town was enjoying the weather, the various toons out now doing various things. Many were out and about playing in the snow, young and old just enjoying the feeling of the wintery wonderland as their hearts filled with simple but sweet joy! Snowball fights abound, little ones throwing the spheres of ice at the grown-ups in delight who laughed and retaliated back. Those of the artistic nature started to create wonderful works of art at the Toontown Park, various sculptures of exquisite ice & snow creations abounding in the spaces. The creative works of art varied; from simple snowmen & snowwomen, to hearts that had etchings of boyfriends/girlfriends or husbands/wives within it, to extremely crafted likeness of various characters!

While there was activity all around the downtown area, there was plenty of movement & life at the legendary _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club! Mickey Mouse was wearing his Santa Claus hat as he helped his lady love Minnie with the final light decorations inside the complex, the two stringing together the last line of multi-colored lights as the lovely lady connected the line with another. The line was lit, the upper areas soon bathing in the soft glow of red, blue, orange and green Christmas lights. Mickey stated, "Oh boy, that's all of them! Thanks for helping me with this Minnie! And your decorating skills came really handy here!". While Mickey was good at many a things, setting decorations and lights in just the right kind of way was not his strong suit. Minnie was the one with the brains when it came to that, and it was all thanks to her that made the décor possible.

Minnie smiled and giggled cutely before replying, "Oh, thank you Mickey! I just hope that everything goes well for this night. DJ said that he had a surprise for us on this day, and you know how he is with surprises.". Indeed, the Author **DJ Rodriguez** was known for his surprises to be quite extraordinary, be they big or small ones. Mickey put in that since it was close to Christmas, he believed the surprise to be quite the doozy.

The two walked down the ladder they were on, soon stepping back on solid ground as they looked to see Donald Duck & his lady love Daisy putting the finishing touches on the tables. Once more, the ducks had opted to put the décor on the various sized tables that littered about the theater. This time though… they were putting Christmas decorations on the figurine Toho _kaiju_! On some tables, you could see the various Godzilla forms having little Santa hats on them… on in the case of Shin and Legendary 2014 Godzilla, little fake white beards. The two Gargantuas, Sanda and Gaira, were even dressed up with the green-haired beast wearing a Santa outfit that made him to be a monster-version of the famous Grinch, while his brown-haired brother had on miniature antlers with a small red foam nose covering his real one.

Daisy finished putting a tastefully decorated garland wrapping around the figurine of Jet Jaguar, seeing her work and commenting, "There! I have say, Jet doesn't look half bad with the garland around him like that. What do you think Donald?". She looked over to the table next to her to see her beau putting a Santa sleigh toy in the middle of the table… with the larvae forms of Battra and Mothra hitched to it like reindeer. Daisy really had to give her love this much, when it came to imaginative creations he did not mess around.

The easily excitable duck looked at his creation and stated, "There! All done! Hahahaha… I bet Santa would like for them to be pulling his sleigh!". He looked to his lady, who smiled and shook her head but with a smile on her beak that showed she was highly amused.

The two ducks went to Mickey and Minnie, who looked at the décor adorning the tables & the main mouse was very much pleased with what he saw. He exclaimed, "Wow! You two did some fantastic work here! I'm sure the guests will like this mix of Christmas with Toho!". Daisy and Donald took the praise with grace, though the sailor puffed his chest out more out of pride for the way he did his part.

Mickey was about to say something more when they heard some wheels grinding a little on the stage. The four turned around to see Peg Pete and her friend Sylvia Goof pushing a large model prop of Showa-era Godzilla to a place on the stage where it was on the left side of the large screen. Sylvia was one of the characters from the movie _**An Extremely Goofy Movie**_ that was released in 2000. She and Goofy had met, and the attraction between the two was very much real and solid as shown in the movie. The two had dated many times after the father of Max had graduated from college, and in 2005… tied the knot for good! Max and many other characters were there to witness the blessed event, and neither husband nor bride regretted it ever since then.

If Mrs. Goof had to admit one thing, it was this. With Goofy in her life, every day was very amusing and positive to say the least! Sure they had their negative off days, and sometimes did quarrel… but they always pushed through together & received help from their friends that led their marriage & love for one another become more tempered and stronger. Life wasn't perfect, but it was always good!

Sylvia grunted a bit as she pushed the prop into place. She said, "Just a little bit more to the left and… perfect! We got it!". Peg and herself wiped a light sheen of sweat that were on their brows, though the realistic Showa-era Godzilla had retractable wheels on the soles of the feet to make movement easier and such, the whole thing did weigh a bit & thus made maneuvering it lightly difficult.

Peg remarked, "Whew! Thanks for the help Sylvia. I really appreciate it. These things are always a bit hard to move around. Say, where are the boys and…?". Her words died on her lips when she and the others heard some grunting coming from backstage. They turned to see Huey, Dewey and Louie coming on the scene as they were pulling another giant-sized Toho prop model, which was the original MechaGodzilla. And pushing it was Pistol Pete, Peg and Pete's daughter!

The young lass was certainly a beauty, just like her mother. Pistol had managed to get enough good grades at Disney Toon University College to ascend from Junior to Senior, and that her last year would start in 2018! The campus had closed after finals, and the smart & attractive young woman was now spending time with her family during the Winter Break. This was her first time ever in being in the _House of Mouse_ dinner theater, having heard so much about it but never actually going there. And after her mother told her on the various occasions when the club featured a theme that was about Toho… well, Pistol was very anxious to see on how the club did things when it came to her favorite movie company that produced so many Godzilla films!

Huey exclaimed, "Okay, we got it this far! Pistol, try to maneuver it just right so we can set up close to the screen!".

Dewey added, "Yeah! It has to be exactly in line with Godzilla behind us, so try to make it as close as possible!".

She replied, "I got it boys! You three just keep pushing, leave the rest to me!". The trio let out a small sigh of delight after that, all of them gazing a little at the spitfire as they continued to work. The three young ducks were very much smitten with Pistol, and who could blame them? The daughter of Peg and Pete was not only beautiful, but very fiery like her namesake! And also quite smart too, both in books & street smarts.

Pistol used some of her muscle to move the mecha into position, the prop weighing a little bit more than the Godzilla prop and even with the wheels, moving something that large and heavy was difficult. She pulled as the nephews pushed and exclaiming, "Okay boys, a little to the left… wait! Push it a bit more to the right! Okay now, push it towards me! There we go… there we go… wait! And… there! Okay, just a little bit more to go…". The three ducks followed her directions, pushing the mechanical double of Godzilla into just the right place!

Louie wiped his brow and said, "Whew! That was tough, but it's done! Thanks for helping us out Pistol!". Usually, Chip 'n' Dale would aid the boys with work like this. However, they had taken the work off to be with their families. They were coming to the club with them, but as guests not employees.

She smirked and answered, "No problem guys! I mean, coming here to the _House of Mouse_ is awesome enough! But helping you with something like this… even better!".

Mickey and the others walked close to the stage and the General Manager said, "I'm glad you like it here Pistol! Just you wait until the guests come! It's going to be really hopping here when that happens!". Pistol had a look of pure excitement on her face, feeling like a little kid once more as she imagined seeing all of the Disney stars at the club.

A voice from above got their attention, the group looking up to see that was Horace Horsecollar from the _Control Room_. He called out, "Hey Mickey! Everything here is ready to go! The sound system is all set up, the VCR is working fine and the video is all ready to be played! Ya know, it's actually kinda fun now to go all retro and such like this! Kinda brings back the old days, but in a good way!". Pistol was surprised to hear this, Peg seeing the look upon her face and telling her that while often the place did utilize high-tech equipment and used DVD  & Blu-Ray discs, on days like this where Toho was concerned, VCR and tapes were used.

Peg finished up, "Not only that, but the Author **DJ Rodriguez** gave us his own personal Godzilla VCR tapes that use here to show to everyone the old days of Toho! He takes pretty good care of them, and they do have a certain charm you won't find in the DVD remastered versions that are out now.". Pistol was again stunned to hear that, especially when an Author gave away something as vintage as the old Godzilla VHS tapes.

Mickey looked to his long-time friend and exclaimed, "Thanks Horace! Also, are the Christmas specials ready as well? I imagine that many would want to see something festive after the movie!". Mr. Horsecollar gave him the thumbs-up sign, showing that he had the special festive specials at the ready when the main movie attraction was over.

The group walked off and away from the stage when coming in from the kitchen was Goofy, who waved in greeting to all but blushed bashfully when he saw his wife. He couldn't help it, she was very beautiful in his eyes and he always more goofy but in a good way around her. Sylvia smiled and went to her beloved, giving him a kiss on the cheek that made his whole body turn red and steam coming full blast from his ears! And said ears flapped just like the famous elephant Dumbo, showing he was very ecstatic about the kiss and levitated off the ground a little. The others chuckled and smiled at seeing the interaction, all believing that Sylvia and Goofy were an excellent couple.

Minnie decided to get the ball rolling by asking, "Hey Goofy! How is everything in the kitchen?".

That question brought Goofy back from his little Cloud Nine and he answered, "Everything is going well in there Minnie! The penguins are cooking up some great Christmas treats and dishes! They're also making sure that the food is also themed with Godzilla and the other monsters from Toho!". He took off his hat and brought forth a menu, showing it to the others who read the various food, treats and drinks that were going to be served for the spectacular evening.

Peg looked at the name of the concoctions that were on the large leaflet and stated, "Oh my! I have to say this Goofy, these dishes have made my mouth watering! I can't wait to try some of these out!".

Goofy smiled with pride, glad that the dishes he himself had personally made were appetizing to his companions. He looked around the nicely decorated place and asked, "Thanks Peg! By the way, where is your husband Pete? I thought he would be down here with the rest of ya?".

Pistol gave a little smirk as she shook her head and answered, "Awww, he's upstairs with P.J., TRYING to give him some dating advice since he's bringing Vanima here. I don't see why he would need it, considering he and Miss Brown are doing well so far.". Now, it was tradition for brothers and sisters to tease the other in almost everything. Pistol was no exception to the rule, as she did tease her brother whenever it came to his lady love Vanima Brown. However, none of the teasing was malicious or hurtful in any way. And truth be told, Pistol was glad that her big brother had found that special someone in his life. And secretly, she was wondering when the two would tie the knot.

The others agreed with Pistol, their views on Pete giving his son advice when he was already going well with Vanima also in a negative. Just then, Ortensia and Oswald came bursting through the doors! Earlier, Pistol had eagerly greeted them when introduced since she had considered the two legendary characters like Mickey. And considering that the duo came before Mickey and Minnie, the young woman was very glad to make their acquaintance even more.

Oswald exclaimed, "Mickey! Mickey! The guests are coming in strong! We're going to need some help for this one!". Usually, Max would aid the two in getting the rides of the guests coming to the theater to suitable parking spaces. However, the son of Goof was off for the night as he was coming to the club as a guest since his was bringing in Roxanne, his lady love.

The main mouse looked at the clock, and saw that it was 7:15 p.m. He said, "Gosh, time really flies when you're having fun! Okay everyone, get to your places! Pistol, do you mind helping Oswald and Ortensia out with the valet parking?". Said young woman had a huge grin on her face, replying that it would be an honor to help out the legends. The duo welcomed Pistol to the small team before rushing out to make sure that the incoming guests' vehicles would be ready to drive and park somewhere. Luckily for them the _House of Mouse_ had heated pavement, so any snow that landed in the vicinity of the parking lot would be quickly vaporized.

Inside the dinner theater club, Peg had gone upstairs to get her husband and son while Sylvia had gone into the kitchen with Goofy to help him & the penguins with the food & drinks. Huey, Dewey and Louie went backstage to change into their uniform costumes for the night. Mickey looked to Minnie and inquired, "Minnie, how's the guest list? Do we have a full house like we do whenever we throw a crossover night?".

The lovely mouse checked her list, going over each name with quick but keen eyes. After a few moments, she answered, "We have a full house tonight all right! But… something is a bit strange. Take a look at this, the last three papers.". She showed him the list that contained all of the guests that had reservations & were coming to the club. However… Mickey noticed that after the name of Moana, there were some spots underneath it that were shimmering in a soft golden aura. Minnie flipped to the next page, and then the last to show that the paper had glowing areas yet no names on them.

Mickey scratched his head, thinking about the situation for a moment before something popped into his mind. He looked to his lady and asked, "Do you think this has something to do with what DJ told us earlier?". Last week, the Author had called to inform them that a special surprise was going to be arriving at the House of Mouse on the day they were to do another Disney/Toho bash. When asked on what it was… the young man on the phone simply smiled and replied that if he told them, it wouldn't be a surprise. He did say that it was something good, and that it would really bring some Christmas spirit to the place when the time came.

Minnie thought on that for a moment, than answered, "I think so. But I don't think it's something to worry about. DJ maybe a goofball most of the times, but I don't think he would ever set up a surprise that was malicious or nasty.". Indeed, many of the Authors who came to the club were varied in nature but were not in the habit of doing some nasty tricks or traps like some certain evil characters that they knew very well.

The General Manager stated, "Well, just got to put a little faith and trust in DJ. I bet the surprise is going to be swell!". Checking his watch, he saw that it was nearly time to open the doors! He and Minnie went backstage to get ready for the Christmas special that was to commence for the _House of Mouse_!

At 7:30 p.m., the doors opened and in came the various stars from all over the Disney universe!

* * *

Coming in first of course were the classic animated Disney film stars, from _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ all the way up to _**Fantasia 2000**_! Villains/villainesses, heroes/heroines, sidekicks/partners  & many more started to fill up the tables of the place. Those of giant or tiny stature were accommodated accordingly, and those of vile nature were kept in line as to not ruin the fun for the other patron. The Disney legends filled up the club quickly, and it was always a sight to see the ones that started to it all on the silver screens back in the Golden Age of movie stardom.

Following up after them was modern Disney stars from full-length animated movies. From _**Dinosaur**_ all the way up to _**Cars 3**_ , the various characters came rolling in however they could! Since many came from computer-generated Pixar films, they had been changed to classic Disney 2D-forms to make seating a little bit easier. Some did not like the transition from 3D to 2D, but merely saw it as a nuisance rather than anything extremely bad.

Next up were the animated Disney television stars, from _The Wuzzles_ all the way up to _Tangled: The Series_ were coming in! Those that came from the  Disney Channel series that started out in 1985, all the way to Disney XD & Disney Junior!

Following after the Disney television stars were the beings that came from real-live Disney movies, turning from flesh & blood to animated form since they were in a place that was for cartoons. Stars from _**Treasure Island**_ that appeared in 1950, all the way up to _**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales**_! Many of the men, women, children and other beings always found it strange, but in a good way on how they became animated beings. And more so excited as always upon seeing the legendary characters they had grown up with.

Next to come in were the real-live Disney stars that came from television series. From the stars that appeared in the _Mickey Mouse Club_ series that appeared in 1955, all the way to _Raven's Home_! Among them were Chip and Dale, the chipmunks coming in on the Ranger Plane while the next generation of crime-fighters that were featured in DJ's mini-novel came in on the Ranger Wing.

And of course within this group were the Muppets, Kermit and his friends coming in as they saw the club decorated for both Christmas and Toho. The frog looked around the place, nodding his head in approval and saying, "Wow! Now this is something! Christmas and Toho fused together in the Disney dinner theater club! Now THAT is imaginative! And look at all the decorations!".

Gonzo looked behind him where he and the others entered the place, and to his right was a large Toho prop of Showa-era Gigan… wearing a large Santa hat on his head, and red-white mittens of sort that was made to be in the shape of the cyborg's scythes covering said appendages. He laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Wowiee! Now that is cool! A cyborg Santa _kaiju_ with scythe-warmers! Now that is weird!". When it came to seeing or doing the strange  & bizarre, no one appreciated it more than Gonzo.

Fozzie Bear look to see the prop, than saw something that was across from Gigan. It was a prop of Megaguirus, the massive mutated queen of the Meganula species from the Millennium-era movie _**Godzilla vs. Megaguirus**_! Said insect had a Santa hat on her head, and little jingle bells that were hanging from her pincers and clawed feet! And her tail was decorated with Christmas ball ornaments and green garland! The comedic bear and some of his fellow Muppets who saw this were stunned, Fozzie stating, "Wow! That bug would make a good replacement for one of Santa's reindeer! Heck, I bet it could replace them all with how big she is!".

Peg was watching the whole thing in delight, her family with her at the table. Pistol would come as soon as everyone was inside the building. P.J. with his lady love Vanima Brown who had arrived with the other Disney stars were waving to all of the different beings while Pete just grumbled. The large bumbling villain was still in a bit of a sour mood, always dreaming to tear down the establishment so he could build his own club that would feature only villains & assorted bad guys. At a nearby table was Sylvia, along with Max & his lady Roxanne.

The final ones to enter the massive dinner theater complex were the Authors, coming in first was **DJ Rodriguez**. He entered the abode and had a wide smile on his face as he beheld the Disney characters, the Toho décor that was spread all around, and the Christmas decorations that added a special, warm touch that made his heart just become like a kid again! He said, "Ahhhh! Now this is how I would like to spend the Christmas season every year! Hey everyone, come on in!".

Following behind him were his friends and acquaintances, his fellow Authors. Entering was **Kearitona Sjachraelgil, DRAGONDAVE45, Japan Boy, GODZILLA1996, Blue Marvel 0, King of 2211, SaurusRock625, Darkness Rissing, NaruHinaProductions2014, anime-death-angel, LORD DESTRYUK, Mickol93, Kaiju-O Danny** and more! Following the writers of stories were their OC characters, beings that had risen up to add more distinct flavor and uniqueness to the tales they wrote for all to see. Among those were the characters that were from the _Monsters and Magic_ series.

 **Japan Boy** looked all over the place and stated, "No matter how many times I come here, always a blast to see something like this!". Many of his fellow Authors and OC characters agreed with him, the company going to the prime seating that was reserved for them close to the stage. Of course, they did go over to meet their own favorite Disney stars to either talk or get an autograph from. Once they were satisfied, they went to the tables that showed them an excellent view of both stage and screen.

Minnie peeked out from behind the backstage curtain, and saw the Authors come in. She spotted DJ and went to him, the lovely lady mouse wanting to know something about her list. The Author, who was sitting with **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and **Japan Boy** , smiled at seeing one of his fave characters and inquired, "Hey Minnie! What's up?".

She returned the gesture and answered, "Hello there, DJ! Listen, can you explain something to me?". When he replied to fire away, she showed her the list and when he saw the golden glowing places… he merely smiled warmly with a knowing look on his face.

Kearitona looked to her beau and asked, "DJ, what did you do?".

He looked at her and answered, "I asked for some special acquaintances and people to come over for this occasion. It took a bit of time and effort on my part, but they will be coming here shortly. Unfortunately, this is going to be a one-time event for them, so as soon as the House of Mouse closes, they're all going back home.".

Minnie asked, "Oh? And who are these special friends of yours?".

DJ didn't have to say or do anything… because her question was answered for her outside. The entrance/exit doors suddenly burst open, and a white light burst forth brilliantly that filled the entire place! Many let out yelps or shouts of surprise, but the biggest thing that all saw was that the various villains and such that were of the supernatural origin were actually cowering away in fear from the light! It was no surprise actually as the light itself was holy, the kind that burned away all evil like nothing else! Mickey and the others backstage peeked out to see what was happening… and soon all of their mouths fell down in shock, along with their eyes widening very comically.

But most importantly, their hearts were surging with joy, surprise, shock and soon… happiness.

Emerging slowly from the light were people… ones that had passed on from the world & had taken their place in Heaven. Coming first was the legend himself, Walter Elias Disney or Walt Disney for short! He looked as he had in his prime days, wearing a grey suit with a white undershirt and black tie. It was the kind of clothes he wore when he used to showcase his parks back in the days of television. Beside him was his lovely wife Lillian, alongside their daughters Diane & Sharon, all of them in their prime & dressed in their best for the occasion!

Following after the family was Walt's other three brothers and sister, along with their families! Among them was Roy Oliver Disney, with his wife Edna & their son Roy Edward Disney! And coming after them was the next generation of Disney, both deceased and living! Every single person in the entire complex was very much stunned to see the very person who created them & their families! And for the modern ones, to see the person who had started a legacy that continued to this day!

And the surprise did not stop there! After the last of the Disney very extended family emerged into the club, more visitors arrived… specifically, the stars who had appeared in the Toho movies!

Coming into view was Yoshio Tsuchiya, who had been in many Toho movies & many of them Godzilla-related! The Japanese man in his prime, and wearing a suit as he smiled to all. Coming next was Akihiko Hirata, the actor who played _Dr. Daisuke Serizawa_ in the very first Godzilla movie _**Gojira**_ in 1954! And who appeared in many Toho movies after that! With him was his wife Yoshiko, who was still living but had been granted to be in her prime years.

After them was Emi & Yumi Itō, the popular singing duo known to some as The Peanuts… but known to many as the legendary Twin Fairies who were retainers of Mothra! The ladies were also aged back in their prime, and looking very good with formal kimonos that were good for events like the _House of Mouse_. They smiled and waved to the characters, who were surprised to see vintage beauties like them.

Next up was Haruo Nakajima, the actor who was the one who put on the Showa-era Godzilla suit in twelve films that featured the King of the Monsters! The Disney characters who had formed their own Toho-themed groups, like the Disney Princesses who formed the _Kaiju Supremes_ , had learned about him & now all were amazed to see the one who gave the saurian the start he needed!

The finale was the emergence of many Toho stars, living and deceased as they started to fill the club up more. A golden glow enveloped inside the complex, and the whole club seemed to stretch wide to accommodate the extra guests coming in! While the outside of the building remained the same, it was only the insides that had changed. The final guests greeted and waved to the stunned crowd, some of the Disney more energetic stars getting up from their seats to get an autograph or picture with them.

DJ walked away from his table, greeting the special guests while keeping his focus on his target. After passing by the others, he stood to the front of the door that was still open… and bowed to one knee. The others were confused, until they saw someone that they NEVER expected to see at all!

Coming into view was a man that looked to be in his mid-30's, light tan skin with long brown hair. He small brown beard and goatee, his eyes also the same color as his hair. He wore what appeared to be a white robe with a blue sash on his left shoulder area. He wore simple sandals, and was vibrating with something far greater and potent than magic… it was power and authority. On his hands and feet were large red protrusions, very fresh… as if someone had hammered nails through each palm & foot.

It was Jesus Christ Himself, who was flanked by two arch-angels who looked ready for ANYTHING!

Many of the guests gasped in complete shock and surprise as they beheld the King of Kings, villains/villainesses of the supernatural kind like Chernabog and Hades recoiled back in sheer horror at seeing Jesus. It was natural, for to them the Holy One was a bane to all evil. Villains & villainesses of the mortal kind were shaking quite literally at seeing Him. Those like the Robinson family all rose from their chairs, than actually bowed down like DJ did to the Alpha and Omega. Even Walt Disney did, as did the many members of the deceased who had just arrived.

Jesus looked to DJ and told him to rise, the young man doing so while looking to Him with respect and gratitude. The Author spoke, "Thank you Jesus for allowing this. Walt and the others are glad that you permitted them to come here, also bringing their still living descendants here as well.".

The Lamb of God smiled and nodded slightly, than spoke, " **I will return when it is near closing time for this place. Once the hour has come, I will take them back home.** ". It would appear that DJ had prayed & asked the Lord for Walt and the other deceased American and Japanese ones to be brought back for just this special night & event!

The Author nodded, and once again thanked the Savior for granting his request. Jesus nodded, looked to all within the club and waved to them before vanishing with his escort and the light. Everyone was very much stunned at what just occurred, and pretty much everyone was frozen. However, it was broken when Oswald, Ortensia and Pistol came in. Like the others, they too were stunned with the arrival of the heavenly hosts. But when they saw Walt Disney sitting there with his family, the lucky rabbit and his faithful feline lady were very much shocked to the core. Oswald called out, "Walt…? Dad… is that… really you?". Since Mickey and Oswald were indeed Walt's creations, they considered him to be their father.

Walter rose from his seat and turned around, and a small smile was on his face as he saw the trio. He gave a little laugh and said, "Oswald? Ortensia? Oh! I must say, it's good to finally see you two again after all these years!".

Oswald and Ortensia soon had tears in their eyes, the black & white rabbit quickly running towards Walt with Ortensia close behind. Walt smiled as he stood there, arms held open like a father would to his child. The two leapt like missiles when they got close enough, flying into the man's chest while crying softly at being reunited with their creator. Walter just held them tight, saying that it was okay and that he was glad to see them. After a few moments, Oswald loosened the hug a bit along with Ortensia and looked up into the face of his father. He said, "Good to see you again, sir! I have to say, you look pretty good… for a.. well…". He was about to say a dead man, but he thought better than to actually say it.

Walt just chuckled a little and replied, "Hahahaha. I know, I know. I look pretty good for a dead man, I knew it was coming. And also, you're right. I do clean up after being deceased for 51 years. What do you think dear?". His wife Lillian merely rolled her eyes and laughed, along with their daughters and the rest of the Disney clan.

Oswald and Ortensia chuckled lightly, along with many of the Disney stars though a majority were still stunned to see the legendary creator alive. Walt smiled at all, than a soft voice that he recognized very much came from behind him. Said voice said, "Walt… Dad… is that really…?". He turned around to see Mickey Mouse, who was dressed up like Santa Claus. Well, the red suit but minus the beard.

Walt and Mickey looked each other in the eyes, the human smile still on his face as he replied, "Hello Mickey! Yes, it's me. In the flesh! Well, at least for this night. I see you have cleaned up a lot, and still going strong!". Mickey had a watery look in his eyes, and a wobbly smile on his face… before he launched himself like his brother Oswald did and grabbed Disney in a strong hug. Another reunion between father and son!

Minnie soon joined in as Mickey hugged Walt, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy who emerged from the kitchen as he had been told what was going on, Horace & Clarabelle went over to give the man a hug. Walt simply smiled and brought them all in as best he could, his family soon joining in as this was a reunion that was truly out of this world! Pete was going to them, but at a sedate pace as he was still shocked to see the big boss man back in the world of the living.

Walt looked to each of his beloved creations back in the days when he was alive, than looked up to see Pete standing a bit of a distance from the group. He was nervous, and who could blame him? Walt's smile never left his face as he looked to the large villain and asked, "Hey Pete! Good to see you again! It good to see you have slimed down a bit over the years! And still causing trouble for Mickey and the others, right?".

Pete fidgeted a little, like a child would after being caught doing something bad. He replied, "Well… that is… you see… I… awwww!". Walt just shook his head, chuckled and opened his arms for the large character. Pete was stunned to see this, and asked if it was really okay.

Walter replied, "Of course it is! This is the season of Christmas after all! So come on, big fella!". Pete smiled, a true one this time, as he went over and gave Walt a big hug as he lifted him up a little with his strength. Disney was a bit startled, but in a good way as he hugged the villain who had given Mickey such a hard time in the past. Tis the season! Pete just hugged the man a bit harder for a moment before gently putting him back down. In his view, just meeting and being accepted by Walt Disney was the best kind of Christmas present to receive.

After being set down, Walt looked to Mickey and stated, "I thank you all for this welcoming me like this! But, I believe you still have a club to run & a show to do. And the family is dying, pardon the pun, to see what you got for all of us.". Mickey looked at the clock, and saw that it was now 7:50 p.m., which means they only had ten minutes left until official showtime!

The main mouse replied, "Oh! Oh gosh, you're right! Thanks Walt! Everyone, get to mingle and do what you want for ten minutes! When 8 o'clock hits, it's officially show time! Minnie, let's get everything set up!". She nodded, but the two gave Walt Disney one last strong hug before rushing off and to backstage.

Shortly after that, the activity in the place started back up as the various Disney characters went over to meet the returned souls!

* * *

Statler and Waldorf, who were still in their seats, watched as the American and Japanese stars were almost mobbed by the guests. The shorter heckler spoke, "Now there is something you don't see every day!".

His colleague remarked, "I should say so! Seeing something like that comes along once in a lifetime! It's as rare as hearing a good joke from that bear! Doh ho, ho, ho, ho!". However, the two professional hecklers were interrupted by Spider-Man, the wise-cracking hero from the Marvel universe.

The blue and red suited web-slinger spoke with dryness, "Hey, you two. Mind clearing something up for me? I mean, I really need to know something.".

Waldorf answered, "Well, well. If it isn't the amateur himself! Okay Web-Head, what is it you need from us? Advice on how to really heckle someone? How to really annoy those you want to annoy?". Statler added in if Spidey needed some tips on how to be witty with style.

Spider-Man shook his head and remarked, "No, no, no. That's not it. My question is this… HOW IS IT YOU TWO GOT THEM AS DATES?!". On Waldorf's right side was the lovely Mary-Jane Wattson, the beautiful redhead looking classy and alluring at the same time. On Statler's right side, sitting right between the two men, was Felicia Hardy a.k.a. the Black Cat. The white-haired beauty was also dressed for a night at the club, in an outfit that would rival that worn by Jessica Rabbit. The two ladies smirked at the envious hero, holding onto the two men a bit flirtatiously.

Waldorf had a small smile on and said, "Well, I suppose that it's something an old rat once said. I think his name was… was… ummm… ah! Splinter! Yeah, that teacher of those young whipper-snapper turtles who ninja & karate!".

Statler finished, "He said that _age has its privileges_ , and you know what…? He was darn right about that! Doh, ho, ho, ho, ho!".

Mary Jane looked to the wide-eyed hero who had just got burned and stated, "They do have a point. These old gentlemen are charming, witty, funny and also vintage! You may have super-powers, wit and a certain charm all your own, Spidey.".

Felicia finished, "But these two are in a bit of a higher class than your own. But hey, always next time, right handsome?". Spider-Man just grumbled as he gave the two hecklers the evil eye, doing the hand-sign that he would keep an eye on them before going to sulk back at his table with the Avengers.

Meanwhile, DJ had returned to his seat shortly after Mickey and Minnie left to go backstage. He was greeted with a lot of cheers and applause from many, both animated and Author, for being able to pull something like this off. But he said that it wasn't him, but Jesus's doing and that all he did was ask. He was close to his table when he got pulled in by someone… and found himself deep in soft, full and heavenly breasts. He got very red from being such a place of paradise, looking up to see that he was being hugged by Jessica Rabbit!

Beside her was Megara and Rapunzel, the two wearing smirks as they saw the young man blushing from such intimate contact. Jessica released her hold, but kept him close. She looked to the Hispanic lad and stated, "Thank you for doing this for us, DJ! This is something never of us have expected, and all of it was good! So thank you!".

He blushed as he was always a bit shy when it came to beautiful women, be they real or animated. He said, "Well… I'm just glad you all like this. Consider this my Christmas present to all of you here!".

Megara sauntered up to him, and told him to look up. He did… and dangling above his head was a mistletoe, courtesy of Rapunzel who had managed to sneak in close as well. The lady love of Hercules smirked wider and stated, "Well than, here is our little early Christmas gift to you, Rodriguez. And we're always one for tradition like this.". Jessica Rabbit delivered a soft but sizzling kiss on DJ's left cheek, Megara quickly putting a kiss on his other cheek while Rapunzel gave him a light one on the lips. A dark red, light red and light pink lipstick marks were on the lucky lad, who was burning so red from being kissed by, in his view, goddesses.

He let out a loud WHOOP of joy as he rocketed into the air, literally exploding like fireworks until he floated back down the ground, a dazed but extremely happy look on his face. Even though it could not happen in real life, since they were in Toontown, the normal rules of physics did not apply. The three ladies looked very satisfied with their handiwork, waving goodbye to the Author as they went to talk to the special guests. Nearby Author **King of 2211** looked at his friend and commented, "I have got to say this, my friend. You are one LUCKY S.O.B. at the moment! Lucky dog!".

DJ just grinned, still in his happy daze as he replied, "Not lucky, my friend. Blessed! Also, I think the others are thinking the same thing at the moment where they are concerned.". He gestured to his fellow Authors, who were going to ones who made many of the famous Toho films possible, asking questions, getting pictures and also autographs. The two writers knew that they too had to act fast in order to get some kind of memento from any of the special souls.

Soon, 8:00 p.m. came, the clock above ringing to signal that it was officially time for the House of Mouse to being in earnest! The characters all quickly gave their last greetings to Walt and the others before rushing back to their seats, wondering on what Mickey had in store for them all.

* * *

Coming down from the rafters was the living microphone Mike, who had reindeer antlers on his head. He gasped in surprise as he beheld the Disney clan but remembered that he was on duty. So he quickly got back into profession and announced, "Ho ho ho, everyone! Mike the reindeer here, ready to tell you all to get ready for the main mouse of this house! Here is now… MICKEY MOUSE!".

Everyone soon heard jingle bells, and a familiar screeching sound that came shortly after the bells. The Japanese folks and most of the Disney stars recognized the screech, and looked up to see… a very life-like mechanical Mini-Battra, who was hitched up to a familiar red sleigh that held Mickey Mouse! Emi and Yumi laughed and smiled in delight as they pointed to the sight, the Toho stars also clapping & smiling as they saw the dark brother of Mothra now being used like a reindeer.

Mickey gave off his trademark laugh and announced as he landed & leapt from the sleigh, "Hi everyone! Mickey Mouse here, and boy do we have a treat for all of you! But first, let's give a round of applause to our VERY special guests here for the night! May I present living legends from both Disney and Toho! Everyone, take a stand please!". Walt Disney, Yoshio Tsuchiya and the rest of the crew rose up and waved to all who gave each and every one of them thunderous applause, whistling, clapping and cheering! It literally almost blew the roof off the house!

The host of the club smiled wide as he let the truly legendary ones take their applause for 30 seconds before calming the place down, the guests sitting back down. Mickey stated, "We got a lot of Christmas surprises in store for this night folks! Here is one of them! Please look to the LARGE monitor on the far left of the stage!". The curtains to said area lifted up, slowly revealing indeed a large screen that was almost like the ones shown in most theaters.

The main mouse announced, "Along with the stars here in Toontown… we're going to be showing stars from another universe! Everyone, may I present the living cast/stars of Toho and the _kaiju_ themselves!". The screen blinked to life, showing a split screen that featured the G-Force headquarters building in Tokyo on the left, and the right featured the massive Monster Island! Both screens panned over the locations for a moment, than showed the still-living Toho stars that had featured in many _kaiju_ films! The human actors/actresses were revealed in front of the G-Force building, waving to all but looking rather surprised/shocked upon seeing their deceased colleagues at the House of Mouse.

On Monster Island, coming in first was the legend himself… the first monster to appear in 1954… the classic and original Godzilla! The saurian roared loudly as he stepped forth on land, and following his roar were his fellow giant monsters! One by one, many of them filled the area and were shown on the screen! From the classic ones such as Varan all the way up to Legendary 2014 Godzilla and Shin Godzilla, every single _kaiju_ was showing up on the island! In fact, coming forth were the incarnations of other monster movies such as King Kong! From the first one that appeared in RKO's vintage movie, all the way up to the one now featured in the movie _**Kong: Skull Island**_! Even Gamera the heroic flying turtle was there, along with his enemies like the Gyaos!

The guests of the House of Mouse were surprised by this, than quickly cheered at seeing both human and _kaiju_ beings on the screen! Walt and the others joined in as they too waved and shouted greetings to the ones from another universe, so to speak. Megumi Odaka, who played the potent psychic character Miki Saegusa, spoke on screen, "Mickey, it's good to see you again! But… please tell me… how is it that you have…?". She gestured towards Yoshio Tsuchiya and the others, who had amused looks on their faces.

Mickey answered, "Well, to tell you the truth Megumi-san, I'm still as surprised as you are. It seems that the High One above allowed them to come down here, if only for one night. So, let's all make this night as incredible for them as well as for everyone!". Megumi and her fellow Toho associates were stunned once more by the answer, but she smiled and nodded.

Heisei Godzilla roared loudly, followed by his fellow _kaiju_ as they too welcomed the special guests that were in the House of Mouse. Haruo Nakajima chuckled and stated, "Heh, this feels a little surreal to me. But I like it!". After all, he did wear the Godzilla suit in the movies for so many years. Now here, the giant monsters were not suits but living beings. So no one could blame him for that comment at all.

Mickey than announced, "Also, we got a very special musical treat for all of you! Please give it up for Huey, Dewey and Louie, along with accompanying piano player Roger Radcliffe!". The spotlight went from Mickey to another area of the stage, where standing with some instruments were the nephews of Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck dressed in green elvish outfits. With them on piano was Roger, one of the human stars in Disney's animated film _**101 Dalmatians**_!

Mickey continued, "And to sing the special song is our very own Princess Tiana! Give it up for her folks!". Coming on stage was the African-American beauty herself, the crowd clapping & cheering loudly for her. She was dressed in a lovely green evening gown outfit that really complimented her features, and gave off a classy look that made many a male eye locked on her form.

The first Disney American Princess looked to the audience before her, than at the ones who had come back only for this special night & event. Mickey handed her a microphone, taking it and nodding her head in gratitude before he left the stage. She looked to everyone and spoke, "Good evening to all of you! This song was sung by a famous singer named LeAnn Rimes in 2005 in honor of Disneyland's 50th anniversary. And after discussing it over with Mickey and his friends, I believe this song is very much needed. Especially now that we have some very special guests here tonight!".

The nephews and Roger started to play on their instruments, the lights dimming down until a spotlight appeared on Tiana. The screen behind her flickered on, showing the insignia that always appears at the start of a Disney movie… Cinderella's Castle!

* * *

 _Do you remember your imagination?_

 _Where Neverland was your destination?_

 _Your magical adventure isn't over yet!_

 _Just hold on tight, and don't forget!_

The screen showed classic and beautiful images of Disney animated clips, which flowed and followed the music and singing very well. Everyone watched the scenes, but their ears and hearts were glued to Tiana as she continued to sing.

 _ **Every wish, every dream you ever had!**_

 _ **Close your eyes, and it will all come rushing back!**_

 _ **Fly away! All you need is to believe, and remember when!**_

The next scene switched from Disney to Toho, the screen showing Monster Island! Soon, clips showed the appearance of many monsters! First was the original King Kong, followed by the 1954 Godzilla, than by others such as Mothra, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Anguirus, and more! The classic and timeless versions that came from the 1950s all the way up to the 1990s!

 _You never know where your dreams might take you…_

 _So keep them safe and sound, don't let reality break you!_

 _Feel your sweetest memories come and carry you away! (Carry you away!)_

 _Just get lost in yesterday! (Yesterday!)_

The screen than showed clips of the moments in DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series, from the time when the Disney characters saw and bonded with the Toho monsters who arrived in their universe, all the way to the final mini-novel where Sofia met all of the Disney stars  & Toho _kaiju_ who came to her aid!

 _ **Every wish, every dream you ever had!**_

 _ **Close your eyes, and it will all come rushing back!**_

 _ **Fly away! All you need is to believe and remember when!**_

The screen than showed the funny times in DJ's series when each of the bonded beings had; from Godzilla & the others being embraced by the little ones from Ariel's kingdom, to the saurian getting a real hot mouth after sampling Anna's cooking, to Godzilla Junior having fun with Rapunzel plus the fairies & flying kids around them, to finally where Godzilla & his fellow monsters being touched and climbed all over by the kids from Enchanica.

 _Surrender to the innocence you thought you left behind!_

 _And reach the child that lives inside!_

The screen showed the final touching parts of the _Monsters and Magic_ series; of Godzilla and his fellow behemoth companions giving a bit of themselves to their bonded ones, a promise that a part of them will always be with them. For _Burning Finale_ , it was when Godzilla actually thanked Ariel, Melody and the others for showing him that he was more than a mere monster… that he was their friend.

 _ **Every wish (every wish), every dream you ever had!**_

 _ **Close your eyes, and it will all come rushing back!**_

 _ **Fly away! All you need is to believe and remember when!**_

 _ **Fly away… All you need is to believe and remember when!**_

 _ **(Every wish, every dream you ever had…)**_

 _ **Remember when!**_

* * *

The screen than ended with the combined insignias of Toho and Disney showed up, the symbol that DJ had used in his stories. The Mickey Mouse ears with the kanji Toho written within the large main circle.

When the song and music ended, everyone stood up and gave a standing ovation to Tiana, the lovely ebony-skinned beauty smiling warmly and taking her bows with grace. Huey, Dewey, Louie and Roger also rose to take their bows as the audience members also liked how they performed! The cheering and clapping increased when Walt and his entire family generation actually rose up to show their appreciation for the entire performance! They weren't alone as Yoshio Tsuchiya, Haruo Nakajima, Emi & Yumi Itō and the rest of the Toho stars also rose up to join in. Tiana was blushing badly at the praise she was receiving, but her blooming blush actually made her more attractive and cute.

On the larger screen where it showed the Japanese stars and the inhabitants of Monster Island, the crowd was also applauding with great conviction and strength! With the _kaiju_ , Heisei Godzilla and the other various-era monsters roared/screeched/shrieked loudly in their approval of the song and music.

Mickey came back on stage and stated, "Wasn't that a swell start for the club, folks?! Come on, give it up one more time for Princess Tiana, Roger, Huey, Dewey and Louie for making this all possible!". The entire House of Mouse cheered/clapped loudly for the group onstage, as they once again took a few bows before leaving the stage. Walt asked for Tiana's gloved hand, and gave it a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it, congratulating her for an extraordinary performance well done. The African-American beauty smiled and blushed, replying that it was no problem and that his approval of it made it all more than worthwhile. She went back to her table with Naveen, Louis and her mother, the blush and smile still on her face.

The main mouse turned to the screen that showed the Toho universe and exclaimed, "Well, what did you think of that performance everyone?".

Yasufumi Hayashi, the one who played Kenichi Yamane in the film _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_ exclaimed, "It was fantastic! Princess Tiana, you have one incredible voice! We all hope to hear you sing more!". Said young animated lady blushed more, Naveen playfully teasing her that she was going to have a larger fan base than the other Disney Princess singers.

Mickey smiled before turning to everyone and stating, "Okay folks, the time for the main event is here! Now for this one, I strongly advise that little ones or those that have a bit of a weak constitution to please ascend upstairs. We have some cartoons and such waiting for you, and some rare _kaiju_ Toho films that we managed to find that I believe is safe to watch.". Many of the audience members were surprised to hear this, and some of the guests decided to go upstairs. Not surprisingly, a vast majority of the beings who went upstairs came from  Disney Junior. However, surprisingly the characters from _Sofia the First_ , _Elena of Avalor_ and more remained behind.

Sofia looked to Mickey and stated, "I believe me and my friends here are strong enough Mickey. I… No, we can handle what you have planned for the night.". Elena voiced the same statement, as did some of the other brave souls that opted to stay down with the others to watch the main event.

Mickey looked at them, a hesitant look on his face but he nodded & allowed the brave souls to stay. He looked back to everyone and announced, "Now everyone, here is the moment you have all been waiting for! Now, I got a LOT of requests from letters and such from all of you. And yes, I even got the holographic letters from the _Star Wars_ series. But to the Imperial Empire ones… please, refrain from threating to blow up the club if your requests weren't taken.". Some of the Imperial Storm Troopers, Darth Vader and many others who were on the bad side merely shrugged while some of the Jedi, Rebel and other characters for the forces of Good gave them a glare.

The master of ceremonies than stated for all to hear, "The Toho movie we are going to do for this special night is… the 1974 Toho film _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_!". Many were very much surprised to see that they were going to see yet another Showa-era film, but the revelation was actually pleasant for a majority of the guests. A lot have become enamored with the vintage Toho films, which showed that Godzilla was sometimes an anti-hero… and many times a real hero!

Mainard, the son of Belle and Léandre Célestin, smiled widely and said, "Now this is great! I haven't seen the movie yet, but I did read that Anguirus is in it, and that is more than alright with me!". It was not surprising to hear that from the lad, since he and Belle were bonded to the spiked-shelled brave monster.

Mickey finished his words, "Okay everyone, the movie will start in a couple of minutes! Take the time to order any last-minute food or drinks, than get ready for the show!". He then waved to everyone before going to his table that had Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Oswald and Ortensia waiting for him. Many of the guests either finished their menu orders, or were now quietly but in an exciting manner discussing the events that had just transpired. No doubt that Walt and the others that had been delivered from Heaven itself were a large part of the hushed conversations going all over.

In exactly two minutes, the lights lowered and any kind of conversation was quickly hushed. Walt and his entire generation of Disney family clan members, living and recently brought back, were all anxious to see the film that was going to be shown soon. Emi & Yumi were also eager to see the film come on, the Japanese guests mirroring their looks. Horace pushed the Play button, the main screen soon came to life, the movie officially on!

* * *

 **The insignia logo for the Japanese company appeared on screen, the circle appearing with kanji written within it with the white words in bold TOHO showing beneath it. Underneath the circle itself were the words TOHO COMPANY, LTD. The music was rising up, with a beat that was actually a bit catchy. After the insignia appeared, it was replaced with a blue screen that showed the words A TOHO EIZO PRODUCTION, indicating that perhaps the company had teamed up with a minor one to make the movie a reality.**

 **The scene and music changed, to show a dark rocky area that looked to be uninhabited. However, one of the large stones moved… to show that it really wasn't a rock at all, but the massive spiked shelled form of Anguirus! The potent ally of Godzilla was ambling in the dark, roaring softly as he made his way through the rocky canyons. He then hefted himself on a large boulder, and roared out loudly… as if he was calling something or someone. The scene shifted to show another mountain area, with a bizarre white glowing surrounding the peak. As Anguirus continued to cry into the night, a powerful flash started to appear from the mountain itself, right through the rock! It lasted on screen for a few minutes, than vanished… but the area was soon giving off sounds of sparks…**

 **With little warning, the whole mountain exploded! Fireworks and fiery rock blew up in a magnificent display as the entire area was alit! Suddenly the roar of Godzilla was heard, and the screen showed in bright white words GODZILLA VS. MECHAGODZILLA!**

Megara commented, "I have to say, this is a bit unusual for a start to a Toho movie. But not bad actually.". Indeed, many like her felt that the intro was unusual but had a kind of depth and foretelling that was not that bad. Belle and her son were very pleased to see Anguirus at the start of the movie, but were wondering on what he was calling out to. However, a majority of the viewers in the club were wondering what the mysterious light was & how the mountain just exploded like that.

 **The scene changed to show a peaceful countryside village, the credits appearing on screen with a very light music being played. As the credits continued to roll on screen, the scenes changed to show various buildings & places to display to all the charm and quality that Japan had to offer. After some time, the scene changed to show a temple that had statues of a peculiar animal on top of some stone walls. The credits vanished and now on screen was a young lovely woman that was singing, wearing bright red and orange colorful clothing with an ornate blue headpiece on. Her name was Nami, who was a priestess of some kind, and was performing a ceremonial dance & singing of some sort while holding what appeared to be a large red crown with blue triangles on it that showed waves of the ocean.**

 **The scene expanded to show that she was performing before an audience, tourists from the looks of it. The music was rhythmic, slow but steady with a certain mystic charm that was intriguing. A close up of one of the tourist in a trench coat appeared, his name Gosuke Shimizu who showed a neutral expression before he turned to his brother who was photographing the scene. The man's name was Masahiko Shimizu, and he was taking a lot of pictures of the priestess. The exotic one continued to chant, until she got a frightened look in her eyes and dropped the crown to the ground. She put her hands up in prayer form, looking like she was witnessing something terrible. The audience was wondering what was happening, the music ending with all looking in puzzlement at her.**

 **The scene changed to show a world of fire, golden lighting bursting forth from the sky! Appearing was King Ghidorah, the three-headed dragon shooting his** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **all around the city! The place was engulfed in fire and destruction, and apparently it was a vision of sort that the priestess was having! She let out a cry of shock and despair, soon clutching her face with both hands before fainting to the ground.**

Many of the Disney characters who were into fashion, such as Cruella DeVille, were intrigued upon the priestess's clothing. A good number of the animated movie and TV Disney stars were into the fashion world, and many looked into the Japanese style of clothing. Both modern and traditional. The villainess from the _**101 Dalmatians**_ movie stated, "I have to say darling, that dress is certainly exotic. But could use a bit more flair. And what is with the crown?". Experts in the fashion circles, such as Miss Piggy the original diva, commented both positive and negative comments on the young Japanese woman's choice of wardrobe. However, the main interest of the crowd was that the priestess saw a vision that contained the powerful space dragon King Ghidorah.

Elena of Avalor whispered to her sister Naomi, "I thought that monster was finished for good in _**Destroy All Monsters**_! How is it that it's back in the woman's vision?". The member of the Grand Council answered that she too thought that King Ghidorah had been vanquished, and didn't know why due to that future-telling was not exactly her area of expertise.

 **Upon seeing the woman falling to the ground, the tourists rushed over to see if they could aid her. Gosuke held her up, but the lass was limp in his arms. He asked what was wrong, but got no response. Masahiko asked, "What the matter?! Are you okay?!". They tried to shake her slightly to wake her up, but no response. However, they heard a voice cry out to the young woman. The two brothers looked up to see an elderly man with a long beard & wearing a golden robe rushing down the steps, it was the Azumi High Priest! Despite him being old and utilizing a cane, he was rushing as fast as he could to the fallen girl. He pushed the young men aside to hold Nami, who came to shortly after he called her name.**

 **She looked to him, shouting for all to hear that he was her grandfather. He asked on what was wrong with her, seeing the look of horror on her face. Nami answered, "A monster… a monster will set fire to the city! And trample all the people who try to run away!". This left both grandparent and tourist in shock at hearing the declaration.**

The Fates from Disney's _**Hercules**_ were a bit intrigued that the young Japanese woman had a vision like that. The taller of the trio pulled the eye from her middle sister, putting the organic orb into her own and stating, "I have to say, that lass some a bit of potential. Maybe in the future we should scout  & hire her! Hehehehe…". The majority of the Disney stars though were more intrigued & perplexed upon seeing King Ghidorah in the vision, wondering why they put the potent space dragon in the movie like that.

 **The scene changed to show the two brothers in the car, Gosuke wearing a white & blue protective domed hat showing to all that he was an officer of sort. Masahiko spoke, "And the old man and the girl are descendants of the royal family of Azumi? Well informed, brother.". His brother chuckled and replied that he ought to know, due to the face he had been working on the marine exhibit in Okinawa for some time. In fact, he almost considered himself to be a native due to spending so much time there. The two shared a laugh, but that is when Masahiko admitted that Nami's predictions did scare him. The scene switched to show they were driving in a green modified Jeep with a white canvas top of sort, going down a stretch of country road until they came around a bend. That is when the vehicle stopped.**

 **Gosuke spoke, "This is the entrance to the cave. I won't go inside with you, I got some work to do.". It would seem that the big brother had come along due to his younger sibling needing a ride to Geikosa Cave. Apparently Masahiko wanted to explore the area for the fun of it. Said person thanked his brother and got out of the vehicle. The scene switched to the young Japanese man now inside a beautiful natural-made cavern, carrying a blue duffel bag on his left shoulder and using a flashlight to illuminate the area. He showed amazement and enjoyment on his face as he explored nature's work, looking at the various sized & shaped stalagmites & stalactites in the cavern. This kept up for a couple of minutes, than that is when Masahiko spotted something shining on the cavern floor. It was sparkling like gold, which got his curiosity aroused since he knew that the area was unsuitable for any kind of precious gemstones.**

 **He picked it up, a strange static sound now forming that was coming from the object. Masahiko got a closer look, and found it to be a metal he had never seen the like before.**

Lady Beneditka from the _Monsters and Magic_ series spoke, "Now that is unusual. Me and my kind have been digging in mountains for millennia, and we know our geography. That piece of metal is not natural at all.". Indeed, the Rock Trolls were geological experts when it came to mountains  & what kind of various info and treasures one may contain. Some of the more daring explorers wanted to see if they could go to Japan one day, to trek through the natural landscape that the nation had. To explore the natural jungle, not the urban ones.

 **The scene changed to show that the Jeep was near a beach, driving through what appeared to be a construction zone. Many large heavy-duty vehicles were there, and Gosuke was curious due to that the workers who normally worked around the area were no longer there. He stopped his vehicle at the top of a large mound, going out to see many of his blue-shirted construction workers there. One of them, his second-in-command of sort, went to him and told him, "Shimizu! We've been waiting for you! We've uncovered a cave!". This surprised him, as he believed there were none in this area he was working on. The two passed the parted workers, who bowed a little to their superiors as the duo went inside the freshly uncovered cavern entrance. Wearing protective headgear and carrying flashlights, Gosuke and his friend entered the depths of the cave.**

 **The scene changed to show Shimizu taking point, his friend behind him and looking around. The two soon emerged in what appeared to be a room that was man-made. Gosuke shined his flashlight all over, discovering strange drawings and murals on the stone walls. His flashlight shined briefly on a pedestal that had a large strange white statue within it… one whose eyes glowed a fierce red like rubies! The light scanned the walls, until it paused meaning that the Japanese man had come to grips that he had seen something truly strange.**

Ahsoka Tano, a potent Jedi in the animated series _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ & _Star Wars Rebels_ , looked to Master Yoda and inquired, "Master Yoda, are they desecrating a temple or shrine like that? I mean, with the paintings and murals we just saw…". Sadly, she and Anakin Skywalker her Jedi master, had gone into various temples in their universe… and said temples suffered some kind of collateral damage that made the natives a bit upset with them in damaging what they considered sacred.

Yoda looked and the orange-skinned beauty warrior and replied, "Hmmmm… mmm! Not so, young Tano. Desecrate the cave, they do not. Seems that cave sealed up long ago, to prevent others from finding. Intriguing though, the statue be. Must be of significance I believe.". The famous green-skinned alien who was one of the top Jedi Masters of all time continued to gaze at the movie screen, wanting to see on what happened next. Ahsoka also looked on, but had a feeling that the cave was sealed up for a good reason.

 **The scene changed to show that it seemed that word got out about the cave and its findings, as many reporters and such were now trying to get into the area. However, they were being held back by the workers and it seemed that scuffles were going on as the determined news reporters really wanted to get in on the action. A pretty Japanese woman went under the striped yellow line, ignoring one of the workers that told her she shouldn't be getting into the place. Gosuke strongly made his appearance known, taking the woman by the arm and telling her that no reporters were allowed. She started to laugh, and when he asked what was so funny, she replied, "Because I'm an investigator from the Archeology Department of the Shuri University.". He asked if she really was, and she introduced herself as Saeko Kanagusuku, a genuine archeologist.**

 **The scene shifted back to the cave, where Saeko was taking pictures of the shrine inside the cave. She stated that the ancient people of Okinawa painted the murals on the wall, Gosuke who was behind her supervising inquired if she was quite sure. She stated positive, showing absolute confidence in her statement. She turned to one of the cave paintings and stated, "This part here is a mountain floating in the sky. There are two suns… I wonder what this could mean? I don't understand… uhhh… could be demons. It looks like… a prophecy of some sort!". During her talk, the camera showed the pictures on the wall. The first one indeed looked like a black mountain, above it & to the left were two red circles that were depicted to be suns, and down below on the left still were drawings of monsters. Gosuke inquired about the prophecy, than showed her the statue that was within the small shrine near them.**

 **He took it out to examine it, saying that the statue looked liked one of the cave drawings. He asked if she knew what the statue was, and Saeko answered, "Probably… the guardian of the Azumi's! He's called King Caesar.". Gosuke repeated the name, and the camera changed suddenly to show a statue of the monster that was on top of the temple of the Azumi gates.**

Gruffi Gummi stated, "I got a bad feeling about this. When it comes to prophecies, be it human or Gummi, bad things always happen!". The stalwart Gummi Bear from Gummi Glen had his share of adventures to be sure, but in his view, any kind of prophecy always amounted to trouble. However, Sunni and Cubbi Gummi did not think. Zummi Gummy, the chief magic-user & wizard of the Gummi Bears, was more intrigued by the prophecy. In fact, most magical users & those experts in the field of mythology were now caught up that the two may have stumbled upon something truly big.

Jasmine commented, "I will give the ones who made the King Caesar statue this, they were very detailed. And also wanting to have him more fierce looking.". Her son Azad & daughter Malak were a bit surprised to see their bonded monster's statues looking more fierce than the _kaiju_ himself. While King Caesar was indeed quite a sight to see in the flesh, he had ruby eyes  & not bulging-out white ones. Mushu commented that it actually looked better than the real deal… and he got smacked on the head by both Mulan and her descendent Meihui. It seemed that the Heroine of China also had a bonding attachment to King Caesar like Meihui had.

 **Saeko took the statue as she explained, "Its handed down by tradition. Long ago, when the people of the mainland came to conquer Okinawa, a huge brown monster appeared and saved the royal family of the Azumi. The monster's name was King Caesar.". She had a faraway look in her eyes as she explained the legend of the monster to Gosuke, as if she was imaging being in that time period when King Caesar first appeared. She soon came back to earth, holding the statue now as she examining it now more intently. The scene changed to show the front of a college campus, the sign showing SHURI UNIVERSITY with the same words showing above but in Japanese kanji. The scene switched again to show that Saeko was in a special room, observing photographs she took of the shrine area. And also she was deciphering ancient text that were written on the walls of said shrine. She was drawing pictures on a sketchbook while translating the text underneath each picture.**

 **She spoke as she wrote, writing underneath a picture of a black cloud, "When… a black mountain… appears above the clouds… a monster will destroy the world…". As she was writing, she did not notice the doorknob behind her was slowly turning… indicating that someone was coming in! The door cracked open, an eyeball showing up to indicate that someone was spying on the young woman. The scene changed to show that it was a young Japanese man with a black moustache, looking in Saeko but also looking around to make sure that no one knew he was here. He opened the door a little more, showing he was about to enter the room when he heard some soft footsteps coming his way! Not taking any chances, the stranger quickly but quietly beat feet and retreated from the spot. A few moments later, leisurely coming onto the scene was a tall man wearing a black trench coat that covered his entire frame and wearing dark sunglasses so that no one could see his face.**

 **His name was Nanbara, and he threw away a cigarette he was smoking on before turning to the room that had Kanagusuku-san and walking slowly to it. He peeked in to see the young woman hard at work, a very faint but noticeable smirk on his lips before he schooled his features into a professional one. He brought his left hand up, showing to all what appeared to be a ring… but it was really a recording device!**

Col. Nick Fury, the African-American Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. smiled slightly and commented, "Now this takes me back to the prime days of the spy business! No overly fancy gizmos and tech, but just simple yet reliable tools and smarts. You had to use your brain for a lot more than just figuring out computers!". While the strong-willed, determined man did utilize the top-of-the-line tech devices and systems, he more preferred to use the gifts that God gave him. To use his brain, his body, and just enough technology to get the job done. To push all three to the limit, but smartly especially if it was in the spy business.

Merida from _**Brave**_ looked to her father King Fergus and whispered, "Father, is it possible for a mountain to be in the sky?". While she had seen many supernatural events in her lifetime, even she was a bit perplexed that a mountain could be in the sky within the clouds. Her strong-muscled father answered that it could be possible. Highly unlikely in the natural sense, but if something involved very strong magic, it could be likely for a mountain to be in the clouds. While they were discussing this, many of the Disney guests were wondering who the men were that was spying on Saeko while the Japanese guests merely looked on with nostalgic smiles on their faces.

 **The scene changed again, following a roar of an airplane that got the audience jumping a little from the sudden sound. A white commercial airline was leaving an airport, gradually getting off the ground as it took the heavens. The scene switched to show Gosuke, who was in a seat and wearing a gray business suit of sort. After some moments reading a newspaper he took with him, he rose up and was going to the back of the plane to do something… when a pleasant face popped up and called to him. It was Saeko, who was dressed differently than her previous appearance. He turned around and greeted her warmly, the young woman asking if he was going to Tokyo as well. He joked, "Yes, it's my first vacation in years. How about you?". She smiled and replied that she was as well, but it mostly was for what she had. She took from underneath her seat a medium-sized red box, unlatching it and opening the container to show that within it was the statue, laid down on a fluffy blue blanket of sort.**

 **She stated, "I deciphered the wall paintings… but I can't solve the mystery of the statue. So I'll ask Professor Wagura of Tokyo University for help.". Apparently, she was able to solve the prophecy that was labeled on the cavern walls but there was text on the statue itself that she could not decipher. Gosuke inquired about the professor, who was his uncle but it seemed someone else joined in on the conversation. The duo looked up to see a man wearing sunglasses talking to them… and it was Nanbara, the same man from before! He asked if the professor was the famous archeologist he heard about, Saeko answering that he was the same but also asked who the stranger was.**

 **He replied, "I'm a freelance reporter… but you can me a scandal hunter. Hahahaha! Well, let me explain. I'm interested in the statue you found too. If I can get a scoop, I'll make a lot of money. So… I hope you'll help me. Hahahaha!". He sounded quite jovial, yet looked and had an air around him that made the woman feel a bit uneasy as she gripped the statue a bit closer to her. He turned around to look forward in his seat again, and that was when a small commotion started up. People started to get out of their seats to take a look out the window, both Saeko and Gosuke a bit puzzled on what was going on. The young woman turned to look out her port window… and saw what appeared to be a black mountain, a quick bout of dramatic music kicking up as the scene showed that indeed, one of the clouds looked exactly like a black mountain!**

Walt Disney whispered to his brother Roy Oliver Disney, "Now that is very impressive, how they made a cloud look like a black mountain like that.". The legend himself was very much aware on how far technology had come up, him looking down from Heaven to Earth but he was still impressed on how the Japanese were able to utilize special effects and such without the aid of computers and such. In his view, it was a brilliant but sadly lost art now.

While the Disney brothers were discussing how the special effects and such were used in the movie, a majority of the Disney animated guests were discussing about the 'reporter' that had made himself known to Saeko. Shang from _**Mulan**_ commented, "If this person is a spy… why make his presence known to his targets? Hmmm…". The captain of the Chinese Imperial Army still had his military mind sharp as ever, even though the spy business was not exactly his area of expertise.

 **Gosuke commented that the cloud looked just like a black mountain, which indeed it did. Saeko nodded and stated, "Yes. When a black cloud appears above the clouds, a huge monster will come forth and try to destroy the world. It's from the prophecy on the mural. The prophecy continues something like this; but when the red moon sets & the sun rises west, two monsters will appear to save the people.". Gosuke than remembered what happened earlier with the princess, the scene showing the flashback where Nami told her grandfather the vision she had. He looked pensive, as if wondering if the prophecy that had just been told to him was connected to the vision that the Princess of Azumi had. He gazed at the black cloud, which remarkably looked like one of the mountains down below on Earth.**

 **The scene switched again, this time to a metropolis as a taxi cab of sort came down a bend. The vehicle soon pulled up to a rather large home, Saeko telling Gosuke that she was grateful to him for bringing her there. To her surprise, he got out too and stated that he wasn't invited. However, he gave her a bit of a smirk as he went past her & up the steps. He knocked on the door, Saeko still a bit perplexed on what was going on. Coming to answer the door was a middle-aged man wearing a blue robe of sort, who looked a little like Gosuke in his facial features. He stated, "Ah, Gosuke! Welcome home.". The young man replied a thank you, and gestured towards Saeko stating that he had brought a guest with him. The two men looked to the young lady with smiles, Kanagusuku-san smiling back but still wondering on what was going on.**

Lilo from _**Lilo and Stitch**_ looked to her friend Jumba Jookiba and asked, "Jumba, is it possible for a moon to be red? And doesn't the sun rises in the east?". The four-eyed, large alien scientists chuckled and answered her second question first. He replied that on Earth, the sun always rises in the east everywhere. When he commented that the moon could never actually turn red, he was rebuffed by Star Butterfly who was sitting a couple of rows to the right of him. She said that there was the Blood Moon in her world, but the scientist brushed off her answer since he believed that with all the crazy magic that was in her realm, the moon probably turned red because it was angry.

The other Disney guests were also interested in the prophecy, and if truly the Azumi princess's vision was indeed linked to it. Although many were still wondering why King Ghidroah was present in the vision…

 **The scene shifted once again to the inside of the home, where the trio was in a study room of sort that had various books and even a butterfly collection on the shelf. The two men were laughing as they sat down, Saeko sitting next to the professor and said playfully, "You're mean! You should have told me that Professor Wagura was your uncle!". Gosuke replied that he was sorry but couldn't help on making fun of her, the young lady remarking that he should be ashamed. It was all in good clean fun though, no malice or ill-intent anywhere. The nephew turned to his uncle and asked on where Masahiko was at. Prof. Wagura lit a cigarette in his mouth, and as he smoked lightly, he answered that Masahiko had found a strange piece of metal in the cave he had explored earlier & had taken it to Professor Miyajima. Hideto Miyajima was an independent but brilliant researcher in the area of space, looking to the heavens to study the planets, stars and other celestial bodies that were up there. He was also a scientist when it came to the study of metals and mechanics, but strictly with any kind of material that had fallen from space. He had studied many kinds of meteors & asteroids that had fallen to Earth.**

 **The scene shifted to show a building in another part of Japan with a sign that said MIYAJIMA LABORATORY with the same words forming above it but in kanji. The scene shifted to show an elderly Japanese man was looking down through a blue microscope, which under it was the piece of metal that young Shimizu found earlier. The lab was apparently state of the art in a lot of ways, the professor turning on a machine that soon had a thick red laser beam going through a telescopic device of some sort. Beside Prof. Miyajima was Masahiko, the young man wanting to know about the metal he had found. After some time, he looked up from his microscope and stated, "This material can only be… space titanium.". This surprised the explorer, inquiring if it was truly from outer space. He nodded, the elderly man of science quite sure of it. The professor had seen the material before, finding it in a meteor that had fallen down to Japan about six months ago.**

Many of the Disney stars were very curious now about the space metal, especially after hearing it was space titanium. Those with the scientific mindset were wondering on how it could be different from Earth titanium. Hiro Hamada from the Disney film _**Big Hero Six**_ looked to one of the Toho guests Yoshio Tsuchiya and asked, "Say, do you know what space titanium is? How is it different from the ones on Earth?". The Japanese man smirked a little as he turned to the young hero and explained softly that space titanium was about ten times stronger than its Earth-based counterpart, and could also regulate energy more effectively than any known metal. Depending on how it functioned or programmed, the metal could increase or decrease energy output/input more quickly. Hiro's eyes widened at this, already seeing the application of such a metal to any of his robotic inventions.

Already, many villains/villainesses & heroes/heroines were starting to see if they should look for any of the metallic substance. What they did not know was that while space titanium was a natural element, like its Earth counterpart, it required a lot of refining in order to become a usable metal. Still, a majority of the guests were now trying to see if space titanium had some applications that would either benefit mankind… or destroy it.

 **A beautiful young woman came in on the scene, carrying a tray that had some food & drink on it. Her name was Ikuko Miyajima, daughter to the professor. She was about to present the tray to him and their guest… when a tremor started to shake the building! Shimizu declared loudly that it was an earthquake, and all of them held onto something tight. The tremor was strong, but apparently light as it did rock the objects within the lab but not causing any of the equipment to fall down. The tremor lasted for about fifteen or so seconds before subsiding, the roar of the shifting earth echoing now throughout the place for a little bit. Prof. Miyajima looked around for a little bit, seeing that his daughter was alright but now clutching the empty tray as the contents had dropped to the floor due to the tremor. Ikuko looked around before saying, "Every day for the last ten days, right Father?". He nodded, going to look out the window to see a snowy mountain area that was the famous Mt. Fuji.**

 **The scene shifted to show that it was now nighttime, and also back at Wagura's residential home. An ominous shadow was moving towards the gates of the home, a sign that trouble was along the way. In a room that was currently occupied by Gosuke who was reading a magazine, the young man was also listening to the radio that was propped up near the bed he was lying on. The radio was announcing about the quake that had hit the area around Japan, stating that the epicenter of the quake was still unknown… and according to the experts, was actually moving! After that, he turned off the radio and went up from the bed. He went over to a dresser to examine the blue cloth that was nearby, the one that held the statue earlier. He then heard a strange sound, like a cup being knocked over and that got his senses on high alert now.**

The crazy club-swinger from _TaleSpin_ Louie looked to his old pal Baloo and stated, "Wow! When DJ and the others said that Japan rocked, they weren't joking!". Baloo chuckled slightly at the crack his orangutan buddy made, though some of the patrons were not pleased by the little remark. Those who had excelled in school, specifically in geology and geography, knew that Japan was part of the infamous Ring of Fire, a ring of volcanoes that laid in the Pacific Ocean area. Due to many that were active or semi-active, the nation was prone to earthquakes and thus the people had learned to deal with such a potent force of nature. Ron Stoppable, Yori and those that had been to Japan knew the risks of living in such a place.

However, something was nagging in the back of the more intellectual minds. Basil of Baker Street from _**The Great Mouse Detective**_ said to himself, "Odd… while Japan is located in the hot spot of the Ring of Fire… ten straight days of tremors like that? Surely that is not natural…". Others like Scrooge McDuck, Steve Rogers, and even Princess Kida from _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ were also curious as it was extremely rare for any area to get mild tremors like that for ten straight days. However, everyone was focused on the intruder that seemed to have come up Prof. Wagura's home.

 **The scene changed to show a slideshow was up, the pictures that Saeko took earlier of the cave. Prof. Wagura was looking intently at each picture in the slides saying, "It's rather difficult to read… but I think it looks familiar.". Indeed, some of the pictures did look bizarre to those that were not educated in ancient text and paintings. But it seemed that seeing them sent a spark of recognition to the professor, though the exact wording eluded him. Saeko suggested that he'd get some rest since he had been working on the project for most of the day and night, but he stated that he was alright. He was no stranger when it came to working even in the middle of the night. Wagura turned a lamp on to illuminate the room, turning to the budding archeologist & requesting for some coffee. Saeko said okay, turning on the main lights to the room and taking some cups from a tray to get the professor his drink, said man looking at the statue while going over some notes he wrote concerning the strange piece.**

 **Suddenly, a noise was heard outside… and a strange man with a gun burst through the window! Saeko gasped in surprise, while Wagura rose up tall to confront the intruder. The mustached man pointed his gun at the professor and exclaimed, "I want the statue!". The elderly man held tight to the object as the intruder got closer… than from the door emerged Gosuke who started to fight with the stranger! The two grappled, each trying to overcome the other while Shimizu-san made sure to keep the gun at bay! The duo fought for a few minutes, then Gosuke saw an opportunity. Quickly, he broke free from the man's grip… and slammed the coffee pot right into the stranger's face! The invader groaned loudly from the hard hit he received to the face, Gosuke once again fighting him. He tried to wrestle the gun away from the thief, the duo in an intense grapple for a few moments when the gun fired off, destroying the light fixture up above!**

 **Wagura told Saeko to get out of the room, worried for her safety. The young woman rushed out of the room quickly, but the professor stayed behind to make sure that he would aid his nephew. While Gosuke was a strong man & decent fighter, his opponent was stronger as the two continued to grapple. However, the turning point came when they stumbled on the couch and the thief tried to smother Shimizu with a large pillow. The young man fought, but his opponent was stronger and had leverage. He punched the pillow to inflict more damage on Gosuke, but the brave man managed to kick his way out from the situation and continued to fight! However, moments later the thief had Gosuke in a chokehold and proceeded to punch the side of his head hard! However, the professor managed to get the gun that had the intruder had dropped in the melee! The thief knew he was beat, so he delivered a strong grip on the area where the eyes were, causing Shimizu-san to cry out in pain from the gripping technique before he was released.**

 **The stranger seemed to fly fast from the area, showing he was quite speedy. Wagura checked on his nephew, who was recovering from the attack as he rubbed the side of his head where the eyeballs were at. Once he recovered, he actually rushed outside to find the stranger who had attacked… but the man was nowhere to be found! Gosuke ran all over the home area, but his quarry was nowhere in sight. Just at that moment, Saeko and Wagura came out from the home to see if Gosuke needed some assistance. In the distance, hiding behind a telephone pole was Nanbara! The music changed to show an ominous tone, while the mysterious man lit up a cigarette and took a drag from it as he had witnessed what happened.**

During the fight, some of the Disney stars were very excited as they witnessed the brawl between the thief and Gosuke. Cubbi Gummi jumped up and down from his chair, waving his wooden sword and exclaiming, "That's it! Bash him, smash him! Show that big jerk whose boss!". He wasn't along, as many young ones such as Prince James, Peter Pan, Star Butterfly, Joss Possible… even Daisy was getting into the fight as they all cheered for Shimizu-san! However, some of the veteran fighters within the Disney, Marvel & Lucasfilm universe were studying the fight more keenly. One ironclad rule in combat for them all is to always take an opponent seriously, especially those that had firearms.

Captain Rex from the Star Wars realm spoke, "Gosuke got lucky in getting the drop on that intruder, but it seems he needs more training and technique. Still, not bad for a civilian especially how he used some of the items around him to his advantage.". He also commented that Wagura did the right thing in making sure Saeko got out of the room, and also taking the gun but not firing it. Ahsoka also pointed that he did well in not firing the gun, especially since she saw his hands shaking a little while watching his nephew fighting with the stranger. If he did fire the weapon… chances are the result would not be favor of the good guys. After the fight, the rest of the Disney and Toho guests were very suspicious as they saw Nanbara there.

 **The scene changed to show that in the dark, within a mountain range… said rocky structures were exploding all around! Fire and fireworks erupted from the top of one of the mountains, sparks flying everywhere! During the explosions, a huge chunk of rock flew through the air while making a strange noise of some kind. When it landed, more explosions followed! Soon, flashes of bright white light appeared from within the fiery activity… and emerging was Godzilla! But he sounded different, his roar replaced with a strange hissing sound the kind no one had ever heard before. His lower jaw seemed to be a bit more curved than usual, but he still announced his presence to the world as he was ready to go forth! Apparently the mountain was within Tokyo due to the scene changing to show Masahiko, Prof. Miyajima & Ikuko coming out from the building to see what was going on. Shimizu exclaimed, "Professor, its Godzilla!".**

 **Godzilla started to stalk forward, roaring/hissing with that strange sound as he continued onward to an unknown destination. The scene changed to show that someone was watching on TV the** _ **kaiju**_ **march on through the land, and that was Prof. Wagura and the others. As they watched Godzilla on the screen, the professor recalled, "** **When a black mountain appears above the clouds, a huge monster will arrive and try to destroy the world** **… the ancient prophecy is coming true.". Saeko nodded and replied that she never would have guessed that the monster would be Godzilla. Gosuke stated that he was going to leave, to go to Mt. Fuji where his brother and the Miyajima's were at. The concerned uncle stated that it was too dangerous, that the entire area now near the mountain was a battle zone. Gosuke remarked to never mind that, and that he would get there somehow. The scene shifted back to Okinawa, where the Azumi High Priest was ambling quickly down the stone pathway & calling out to his granddaughter.**

 **Nami appeared and asked what was the matter, and he exclaimed, "A monster, as you prophesized… Godzilla has appeared on the mainland!". She was surprised to hear the news, looking on as her grandfather stated that only one thing could defeat Godzilla… and that was King Caesar! But he lamented that no one could find the key to unlock the divine monster. The scene changed to the front of the temple, where the High Priest was shouting forth for Godzilla to actually DESTROY the people of Japan who tried to conquer the Azumi tribe… for him to be the instrument of the tribe's revenge! Nami was sad now, looking down as her grandfather continued to cry out for Godzilla to destroy Japan now!**

Cinderella, Ariel, Melody, Tracy and more who had a special attachment to Godzilla were surprised to both see their giant monster rising up, and for the High Priest of Azumi in calling out to the saurian to actually destroy Japan! Elsa growled a little and hissed, "Godzilla is not an instrument of destruction, you old fool! And he cannot be the monster of the prophecy!". Sofia also commented that this Godzilla looked different, both in appearance and sound making her think that perhaps this was not the one they knew. However, a majority of the Disney villains/villainesses were actually now contemplating in using Godzilla as an instrument of total chaos and destruction. In fact, Maleficent knew the intoxicating power of actually controlling the _kaiju_ as she did before in DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series.

Darth Sidious from the _Star Wars_ series stated, "Now that would be interesting to have any of the Godzilla forms to join the ranks of the Dark side…". He looked to the other screen that showed the Toho stars  & giant monsters looking at the movie with the House of Mouse guests from the other world, and he eyed some of the potent beings on the island. His eyes looked to the various beasts, considering Gigan, King Ghidorah, Orga, Megaguirus… but his evil orbs locked onto the form of 3rd generation Millennium-era Godzilla, which was the phantom _kaiju_ that appeared in _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_! In his view, the ghostly demon monster would be a suitable candidate for him to try and manipulate for the Dark side. Other beings of evil such as Maleficent, Hades, Chernabog, Syndrome and others of power or technological know-how were now considering which monster to gain control of so they could bring mayhem and chaos to their own respective realms.

 **The scene changed to show a close-up of Godzilla's face, the massive King of the Monsters stomping through the land as he pushed forward. Even his footsteps sounded a bit off as he continued to walk, coming towards a large hotel building that was in front of him. The saurian stalked towards the building… and just pummeled it into oblivion! The beast used strong punches to smash it down before just plowing right through it, decimating the building completely! Luckily, there was no one inside or near the complex as everyone had been evacuated when the people saw the monster arrive. Godzilla continued to stomp forward from the place… when the ground in front of him started to move and shake, mounds of soft earth rising up & down greatly! He paid it no mind, and when he stepped through the soft ground, he tripped and screeched as he fell down! A monster rose up from the ground, which was Anguirus! The spiked-shelled companion of Godzilla roared loudly as he shook himself free of the dust, and went to confront his supposed ally!**

 **Godzilla got back up, standing tall against the mutated Ankylosaurs-like monster. Anguirus used his powerful legs to leap at the green-skinned** _ **kaiju**_ **, but Godzilla countered with a very powerful kick that sent the beast flying through the air! Anguirus roared in pain as he flew in the distance, landing hard on top of a highway bridge and landing painfully in a ditch! The scene shifted to a road, where Gosuke was driving in an orange car towards Mt. Fuji. As he drove, he stated, "Something's wrong! Anguirus shouldn't attack his friend Godzilla!". Apparently, he was looking at the battle as he continued to drive on the road. The scene changed again to show Godzilla still attacking Anguirus, kicking the monster as he recovered from the attack earlier. The spiked-monster roared loudly at his supposed friend, and did another leaping attack! This time Godzilla dodged it, Anguirus grazing by his right side! But… something unusual happened. Sparks flew from where the brave shelled beast struck, and as Godzilla turned to face his foe… a sparkle of silver was shown on Godzilla's arm where Anguirus struck! And it was metallic!**

 **Anguirus turned around to face his foe, seeing that his instincts were right! He saw the metal sheen on Godzilla's right arm, and also that his friend was taking a posture different than how they normally sparred together. Godzilla hissed once again, and this time both monsters charged at one another!**

Walt Disney looked on at the scene and stated, "Ah ha! It seems that Anguirus's instincts were right on the money here! Since he is Godzilla's friend, it's only natural that he knew that something was wrong…". The Disney clan and the Toho guests were enjoying themselves, really getting into the movie like the animated stars were doing. Belle and Mainard were very glad to see Anguirus appear, but also stunned when they saw their bonded friend and Godzilla fighting. However, their shock turned to confusion than resolution as they saw Anguirus show the metal that was Godzilla's arm! Indeed, this was not the friend he knew, so that is why he was attacking the saurian. Many of the guests were cheering for Anguirus to go and defeat the fake Godzilla!

Alice said to herself as she watched the scene unfold, "But wait! If this Godzilla is a fake… where is the real one?". Her strength/weakness was that she was very curious about many a thing, and right now she was wondering on where the real Godzilla could be at. And why wasn't he coming out to save his friend from the fake? She was not the only boat to be thinking this, as many others were perplexed on where the real King of the Monsters was at…

 **Anguirus and Godzilla charged forth against each other, but it was apparent that the saurian had the upper hand. The monster seemed to know the weakness of Anguirus, pounding at the areas where there was no spikes like the back of the neck or kicking at the soft underbelly. Anguirus roared loudly in pain from the attacks, and it seemed that when Godzilla did hit the spikes it appeared to not affect him at all like usual. After some scuffling, the spiked shelled warrior was down! Godzilla than grabbed him by the tail, and started to execute his famous** _ **Up & Down Slam**_ **technique! He hefted Anguirus up high, then slammed him back down the ground with amazing force! After slamming down the** _ **kaiju**_ **down about five or six times, the saurian saw that the stamina of Anguirus was spent. So… he went in for the kill! He reached down and grabbed Anguirus by the jaws, stretching them as if trying to break them off! Anguirus tried to resist, but was too weak!**

 **After some agonizing moments, Godzilla slammed Anguirus's head back to the ground hard! His jaw was not torn off, but very bloody red marks at the hinges showed that he almost did. Anguirus was hurt very badly, and thus roared weakly as he retreated, burrowing down into the earth so he could rest and recover. Godzilla let out a hiss of triumph as he saw the spiked-shelled foe retreat from the battlefield, soon turning around & stomping towards his next destination. Soon, Gosuke arrived on the scene to the devastation he just saw. The rubble and debris were blocking the road, so he had to stop and see if he could move any of it away so he could continue on. He tosses away a small tree, than tried to move a rather large decimated trunk of one away. He couldn't move it on the first try, and he was prepared to really put his back into it… until he saw something sparkle that caught his eye. He took his hands off the trunk and went over to examine what was gleaming in the sunlight, looking down to see a rather large, brick-like chunk of metal that had come off from Godzilla when Anguirus leapt at him earlier. It was giving off a small static noise… similar to the one Masahiko found in the cave!**

A lot of the House of Mouse guests were upset at seeing the fake Godzilla just decimate Anguirus like that, and more so when they saw him trying to rip open his jaws! Belle sobbed lightly at seeing her friend just hurt like that, her husband comforting her while Mainard was very angry & it took his wife Tracy to calm him down a little. Darkwing Duck nearby nearly exclaimed, "Hey, hey! That was going a bit too far there, big guy!". A lot of the animated characters were torn to wanting to teach the fake Godzilla a lesson, while also wanting to help Anguirus heal. Even the Authors wanted to get in on the action, but remained in their seats as they continue to watch the movie. Prince James from _Sofia the First_ was very upset to see his chosen monster hero to go down like that, but some reassurance from his father told him he would be fine.

 **The scene shifted again to show Prof. Miyajima, who was examining both pieces of metal with the brick-shaped one in his right hand and the small hexagonal piece in the left. He stated, "I am positive it's the same metal as the one Masahiko found in Okinawa! This is space titanium.". He handed the brick to Gosuke, who had managed to get to the professor's building. Said man of science handed the large piece back to the elderly Shimizu brother, who examined it and saw that it was the same metal. Hideto got a serious look on his face for a moment, than looked to Masahiko and requested that he take him to the cave in Okinawa where he found the piece of metal. He stated that he wanted to actually get a closer look at Godzilla, and asked Gosuke if he wanted to come along. He said he would be glad to, and when he got up from his seat, he accidentally knocked down a strange metal pipe.**

 **He picked up, seeing that the object looked like a tobacco pipe yet was made entirely of metal. The bowl was a silver-gray color, while the mouthpiece of it was a bronze color. Gosuke commented that it was a strange pipe, Hideto smiling as he said that he made it himself. He explained as he unscrewed the mouthpiece from the bowl, "The bowl is metal and includes astenticron. If you separated it in this way, magnetic will develop that destroy the positive and negative electrodes.". This did impress the older brother, and the professor wanted to give them a demonstration. He went to a monitor that was a radio wave detector that was close to his daughter, telling them to look carefully as he put the bowl of the metal pipe on one side of the machine & than the mouthpiece on the opposite side. Suddenly, the machine sparked and started to malfunction as the magnetic waves disabled the electronics inside of it! Gosuke commented that it was a powerful pipe, which was quite true. He took the bowl of the pipe, turning it over to look underneath it. On the flat surface were the initials H.M… but they looked to be in blood!**

Statler and Waldorf, who still held onto their dates the entire time, looked at the scene and were a bit freaked out about the initials. They weren't the only ones, as many of the House of Mouse guests were also a little green at seeing the inscriptions underneath the bowl of the invention. Statler stated, "Other than the initials, I have to say that is one amazing pipe! Actually makes me want to go and invent one of my own!".

Felicia looked to her date and asked, "Why? What kind of pipe would you make?".

Statler answered, "One that can silence the Muppets every time they put on a show! Doh, ho, ho, ho!". His companions and their dates chuckled, the two beautiful women from the Marvel realm liking the way they heckled the Muppets. It had a charm, a certain feel that one could not duplicate. Sure Spider-Man had his heckling moments against the villains he fought, but still lacked something that only the two elderly ones had.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Hideto Miyajima had now inspired the imagination of invention designers in the House of Mouse. Gizmo Gwen, Lewis 'Cornelius' Robinson, Gadget Hackwrench-Chipmunk and more were already now thinking up of ways to make an invention that was small yet potent like the professor's pipe. An item that while ordinary and strange, could become quite useful when applied in a different way. Iron Man and most genius-level characters were amused by the pipe, but even they could see that it had potential.

 **The scene changed to show that it was now nighttime, and a refinery was being destroyed by Godzilla! The saurian was hissing loudly as he continued to destroy the oil refinery station, soon spewing out an orange flame that even had a different sound to it! The flames struck the land and buildings, causing all to go up in a fiery demise! He continued to stomp all over the area, as if he was doing it all on purpose! Normally Godzilla would simply stomp through a place such as that, but it seemed that he was truly out to destroy the area. He blew more of his strange orange breath, incinerating all it touched while continuing to demolish all with his power! In the distance away from the refinery drove in the Shimizu brothers and Miyajimas, who all witnessed the power of the saurian.**

 **The** _ **kaiju**_ **slumped a little, as if he was tired or in a daze. He shook himself lightly as he stood up taller and hissed, now looking upon a warehouse that was built near the ocean's edge. Something about it drew it to him, as he stomped over to crush said building… but something happened! Flash of blue light erupted from the building, stopping the saurian in his tracks and actually recoiled back! The orange warehouse's insides flashed a brilliant blue before the roof of it was taken off… to reveal the real Godzilla! The music changed to powerful and dramatic as it heralded the true King of the Monsters, who roared in his familiar tone as he stood tall from the warehouse! The monster roared loudly at his double, who seemed to thrash in frustration at seeing his other self. The humans who were witnessing it were indeed stunned and Gosuke exclaimed, "Two Godzilla's?! What does it mean?!".**

The roof of the Disney dinner theater club almost blew off when the cheers of the guests sounded off! Anna exclaimed, "YEAH! The real Godzilla shows! Go Godzilla, kick that fake's butt good!". It seems that she still had the fiery personality that helped to balance out her sister Elsa's cool character. The monsters on Monster Island, the Earth Defenders to be precise, actually looked on in amusement while the animated beings from another universe were going crazy. Showa Godzilla nodded his head, glad to see some life in the audience since he last graced the screen himself so many years ago. The Toho stars in the House of Mouse were all looking at the character's actions, but all of it was positive amusement at seeing such enthusiasm here. Even the Authors were cheering loudly as they witnessed the real deal rise up!

Baloo exclaimed, "Oh yeah baby! This is going to be good! Godzilla vs Godzilla, who is the real King of the Monsters?! Hahahaha! Let's get to it!". Indeed, those that were always eager for a fight cheered on as they watch the action unfold before them.

 **Godzilla challenged the imposter, who hissed loudly before firing off his yellow breath flame at him! Godzilla dodged the attacks, but the explosions that came from the ground around him slowed him down momentarily. The saurian stood back tall, ready for battle! The scene shifted that of a television screen, showing that the battle was being witnessed by another group. A close-up shot scene came in, showing a Japanese man with a black marking covering his left eye and part of the face on that particular side. He was smoking a cigar as he stated, "I didn't expect the real Godzilla to appear so soon. The Earth people must be astonished. Hehehehe…". The scene changed to show what appeared to be a very futuristic command center, with state-of-the-art equipment all around the place. Two men in silver jumpsuits of sort were manning a control console, while the one smoking the cigar was looking on. The man's name was Kuronuma, apparently the leader of the operation.**

 **The scene shifted back to the** _ **kaiju**_ **, where the two behemoths charged at one another! However, the fake Godzilla gave his real counterpart a right-hook swipe that stopped him but also made him angry! Godzilla roared loudly, and swung his arm at one of the tall refinery pipes at his doppelgänger, causing it to explode and engulf the fake in a fiery explosion! As the monsters continued to battle and fill the skies with their roars/hissing, the humans got out of the car to get a closer view of the action! Before fire and smoke consumed them, Godzilla charged straight ahead through to challenge his foe in hand-to-hand combat! The Shimizu brothers and the Miyajima family were all in awe as they never witnessed something this incredible before! The entire refinery soon went up completely, all the buildings exploding in great balls of fire that rose to the heavens above! The scene shifted to show that through the smoke, Godzilla was pushing his massive bulk into the side of his copy. It was like an intense sumo wrestling match! Godzilla bashed his shoulder into the side of his opponent… sparks rising up from the strike, to reveal a metal part of sort that was underneath the skin!**

 **Prof. Miyajima stated loudly for all to hear over the noise, "Now I get it! The one that came out of Mt. Fuji is a cyborg!". Masahiko inquired if it was a cyborg, and Hideto nodded replying that it was made out of the space metal that he found earlier. He stated that the being before them was a MechaGodzilla. A flashback occurred when Anguirus first rose up earlier, Gosuke commenting that is why Anguirus fought the fake because he knew it was not the real deal. The scene shifted back to the monsters, where the fake stood ready for battle… but Godzilla was puzzled as he saw the metal part and started to get a sense that the foe before him was not really alive. He roared loudly at his hissing double, shooting forth his real blue** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **and his foe! The beam struck true, hitting the copy dead center as it hissing pain from the attack! The attack revealed more metal underneath the skin, and Godzilla attacked once more with his flame. The copy seemed to now stand still, being exposed more while Godzilla roared as if demanding what WAS it.**

 **The scene shifted back to Kuronuma who sat down in a chair and stated with a smirk, "Damn Godzilla… you're mistaken if you think your powers are a match for MechaGodzilla.". He flipped two switches on a console… and that is when things got real! Back at the fight, the copy was consumed in a flash of light that started from the bottom and ended at the top! An unusual yet cool noise came from the being as it was a testament that it was transforming. The light than receded down from the copy… and in place was MechaGodzilla, the mechanical version of the King of the Monsters himself! A really interesting and fast-paced music came on as it heralded the arrival of the space monster!**

The Disney animated stars were a bit stunned to see such a transformation, witnessing that while special effects back than were indeed old compared to the new high-tech ones of today… it was still a sight to see, and enjoyable too! Luna, a female jaquin from the Disney series _Elena of Avalor_ commented, "Okay, I have to admit… did not see that coming! And what an entrance!". No one could blame her, since many did find the entrance to the mechanical double very interesting. However, many who tinkered with robots and machinery were now VERY interested in this version of MechaGodzilla. Already, Tony Stark and others like him were figuring out ways to make their own unique mechanical versions of the Toho monsters to use back in their realm.

Princess Marie, daughter of King Jean-Claude and a rival/best friend of Princess Calla from _Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears_ animated series exclaimed, "Go on Godzilla! You can beat that mechanical fake! That guy is all wrong, and that your power is a match against that walking tin-can!" Say what you will about the Disney ladies, they had spirit especially where it concerns the ones they admire. The young and fiery stars of the Disney universe cheered loudly for the real deal Godzilla, Disney and the other special guests really enjoying the life that was blossoming in the dinner theater.

 **The humans who witnessed the appearance of the mechanical double were really much stunned on what they were now witnessing. The scene showed the bottom of MechaGodzilla's feet, the tips actually missiles, and slowly scanning upward. The knee-spikes were also weapons when fired, first as missiles with machine-gun type weapons hidden inside it. The hands which whirled around like a drill to show that it was extremely flexible, the clawed hands actually missiles as well, and finally to the head where inside the teeth were also hidden missiles and the two nose ports were actually mini-cannons! And with eyes that glowed with a deep orange color! Indeed this was a testament that whoever built the mecha labored for hours on end to make this one look good and functional! Kuronuma stated, "Now…". He flipped two more switches, and MechaGodzilla hissed as he raised his arms slowly into position. Godzilla growled in confusion… until MechaGodzilla's hand turned sideways and fired missiles at him!**

 **The saurian was struck hard, being knocked down to the ground! The mechanical double fired once more, doing more damage to Godzilla! Apparently, space military technology was more potent than Earth-based kind. Hissing loudly, the machine stomped forward towards its downed foe, Godzilla trying to get back up as the missiles packed a real punch. MechaGodzilla tilted his head back, and fired from his eyes a colorful burst of energy rays! It was its** _ **Space Beams**_ **technique, a move that utilized cosmic rays itself! The beam missed Godzilla, but just barely as he rose up while roaring loudly! Even Godzilla felt that the beam was powerful, and should be wary of it. He roared again, and MechaGodzilla tilted its head back & fired the eye beams again! This time, Godzilla countered it… by shooting his own blue flames at the projectile at near point-blank range! The two beams collided with one another, and a powerful explosion soon followed! The humans nearby were flung from their feet by the shockwave that followed such a blast and Godzilla was knocked into the sea!**

 **The others recovered, Gosuke up first to see on what happened to Godzilla. At the sea, the waters churned and bubbled… but along with it was a good amount of blood! Prof. Miyajima had a sad look on his face, as did the others as they believed that Godzilla had just been killed. The waters gradually ceased, the blood still floating on top of it. However, it seemed that MechaGodzilla did not escape unscathed as it fell to its side and hissing loudly as sparks flew from its body. The scene shifted back to the Control Room, where lights blinked rapidly as the two other silver-garbed workers fiddled at the console. One of them stated, "Chief, MechaGodzilla's head control is out of order! We can't continue the operation!". Kuronuma nodded his head, knowing there was little choice in what to do next. He stated that they would have to postpone their attack on Tokyo, and ordered the others to bring MechaGodzilla back to the base for repairs. The workman nodded, flipping two switches that activated an Automatic Retrieval Program.**

 **MechaGodzilla quickly stood back up, hissing even though it had a warble quality to it now, and launched into the sky with the rockets built into the soles of its feet! The mechanical double flew into the darkness of the night, not really worried about being caught on radar. It had a jamming relay inside its head, which would make it invisible to Earth radar machines. And even though the head control was now out of whack, the part that controlled the jamming relay was working fine. The humans looked up to see the machine copy of Godzilla fly away, now wondering on what to do next.**

Ariel, Melody and many others held their hands to their mouths as they saw Godzilla go down hard into the water with the blood now forming in the ocean. "Godzilla…", Sofia whispered as she feared that her friend was hurt badly. Of course, many of the villains/villainesses in the crowd were very joyous to see the destruction of the King of the Monsters.

Maleficent shouted, "Hahahahaha! Even though he is of a different era, I take great joy in seeing his pain! To see Godzilla go down like that brings me such great pleasure! Hahahaha!". Jafar, Hades, Hans, Gothel and many more on the side of evil were also glad to see the heroic saurian go down like that. Although their statements and laughter did bring heated glares from some of the members in the House of Mouse, Donald actually getting out of his seat to stomping towards Maleficent to teach her some manners in his own style & way. Fortunately for him, Daisy grabbed him by the collar and kept him from doing something that might force the evil witch to cast a curse on him.

Hawkeye from the _Avengers_ looked to Tony and asked, "Say smart guy, what do you think happened to the tin-can's head to get it all out of whack?". Tony surmised that the cosmic rays and the radiation blast sent a strong recoil feedback to both Godzilla and MechaGodzilla, saying it was similar how Clint fired an arrow with an explosive-head on it to a missile at near point-blank range. The shockwave from the explosions would be strong enough to send real internal damage to both parties. The crack-shot arrow user accepted that theory, especially since in rare times Stark actually made sense in an explanation. Also, he was impressed by the camouflage that MechaGodzilla utilized until the form was melted away.

 **The scene showed Prof. Miyajima who looked to the Shimizu brothers and called out to Masahiko, who replied on what he wanted to say. He stated, "The first thing in the morning, we fly to Okinawa. I'm sure that MechaGodzilla is being remotely controlled by space men!". He saw the others looking at him curiously, and Hideto explained that the space metal is the evidence & that felt the keys to everything lied within ****Geikosa Cave. The rest of the company saw that the professor had a good point; space metal was EXTREMELY rare to find on Earth, Hideto very fortunate to study even small samples of them when they came down on meteorites and such. To see MechaGodzilla being built entirely out of space titanium could only conclude that indeed beings from beyond the Solar System could have made it. And young Masahiko was the first to find a piece of it in the cave, which could mean that the answers they needed for this mystery lied within the natural formation.**

 **The scene shifted to the secret base where the space men were at, showing two men that were walking past the base that held the space-titanium titan MechaGodzilla, the camera panning upward to show how truly gigantic the creation was! Inside the head of the mechanized monster, two space repairmen were going over the various consoles and control apparatus that dwelled within MechaGodzilla. In short, they were trying to fix his brain. They were being monitored by Kuronuma, who took a sip of red wine from a large glass goblet, showing that he had some taste for the finer things that Earth provided. The repairman looked to his leader and stated that the repairs were going to be awhile. One of the spacemen stated, "Chief, if we lose too much time… Headquarters will discover our mistake!". It seemed that even though they were on Earth, lightyears from their homeworld, they answered to their true superiors… and if they found about this, it would be big trouble for them. However, Kuronuma was not worried as he stated that they would get someone on Earth that actually knew about space technology.**

 **The scene shifted yet again, this time showing Prof. Wagura as the man of archeology was now very excited. He exclaimed that he found the means in deciphering the texts that was on the statue. With him was Gosuke and Saeko, Masahiko had gone to Okinawa with Hideto earlier that day. The elder Shimizu brother would have joined him, but was called by the professor who proclaimed he had solved the mystery of the King Caesar statue! So now, he was in his uncle's studies along with the beautiful Kanagusuku-san there as well. Wagura pointed to a large piece of paper that held six outline drawings of humans, but within each drawing were inscriptions of sort. Symbols of a very ancient text. He stated as he pointed to the outlines, "These tattooed characters here are an example of the ancient type of hieroglyphic writing… used thousands of years ago by the Azumi royal family. They tell us where King Caesar is sleeping.". He brought out the statue, looking at the base where the texts were carved into. Indeed this was very good news!**

 **Gosuke asked on what the text translated into, and the professor started to read. He quoted, "** **When the sun rises in the west, than place this statue in the sacred shrine above the gate of Azumi Castle.** **". He then handed the statue to Saeko, who took it and commented that it was strange that a shrine was atop the castle of the Azumi clan. Gosuke looked at her, than at two papers that held the translation Saeko wrote down earlier that contained the prophecy. He read the part on when the red moon sets, and the sun rising westward on how two monsters would appear to save the world. He stated that it was the same on the mural at the shrine he and his men uncovered earlier, thinking that the prophecy and statue were connected somehow. He then realized something… that the sun never rose from the west but from the east! He stated on how such a thing was impossible, and what could the words really mean.**

 **The scene shifted back to Kuronuma, who apparently had been spying on the group. He had special viewing devices up and running that kept tabs on the group that found the statue. He ordered his men to inform Agent #1 Yanagawa, the same one who attacked Gosuke and Wagura previously, to steal the statue as soon as possible. He stated, "Now that they have solved the puzzle of the statue, the monster could wake up any time. We'll be in trouble if King Caesar brings other monsters to life.".**

* * *

That is when the screen went blank, and everyone knew on what was happening now. Mickey came back on stage and exclaimed, "Sorry folks, but its Intermission time! The movie will resume in about five minutes! Until then, you can do what you please! Just make sure to not get TOO rowdy, please!". After stating that, many of the Disney animated stars flocked over to the Toho stars & Disney clan to either ask questions, talk take requests, etc. And others went to talk to the Toho stars in the other universe on the screen, interesting conversation coming up between old & new faces. And interestingly enough, the little ones of the House of Mouse flocked to the screen that showed the legendary _kaiju_ so they could either stay in awe or wave hello to their favorite characters. The behemoths were again amazed to see little children and young adults going to them despite their potent forms.

Walt & Lillian Disney were talking to Authors **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and **Blue Marvel 0** about the things that they had done in life before going to Heaven, which fascinated the two Authors as hearing it from the very people themselves was on a whole different level than just merely reading about it in books  & such. **Japan Boy** and **DRAGONDAVE45** were talking with Emi  & Yumi Itō, asking the singing & movie stars on various things they had done in life as well.

Authors **GODZILLA1996** , **King of 2211** , **SaurusRock625** and **Darkness Rissing** were in a little arm-wrestling contest against these Disney characters in order; Shan-Yu, Hades, Hans, and Maui. Each wanted to test the other in strength, and as a collective group, a bet was made. The loser of each match would pay for the winner's next meal and drink, so thus each one had a good reason to give it their all… and NOT lose.

 **Mickol93** and **Kaiju-O Danny** were with the group the _Kaiju Supremes_ as they discussed various monster-related topics, while the remaining Authors went to the restrooms to relive themselves since they had much to eat and drink during the movie.

DJ was currently near the entrance/exit way of the club, watching with a smile as he saw his friends interact and hang out with their childhood & current age heroes and heroines. This was a night to truly remember, and it was also a big event to throw before the end of 2017. He then heard some jingling of Christmas bells above his head and looked up… to see that Tinkerbell was hovering over him, carrying a mistletoe! He gulped and blushed red, thinking that now things were going to get VERY interesting. His thoughts were proven true when flying near his face were Vidia, Silvermist, Zarina, Iridessa, Fawn, and Rosetta. And coming from his left and right side respectively were Snow White and Moana!

Zarina spoke up, "Thank you again DJ for making this night a bit more special! Seeing Mr. Disney for the first time, and his family here… it's incredible!".

Moana added, "Yeah, and seeing the legendary Toho stars as well is also amazing! Thanks for bringing them here!".

The blushing & smiling young man answered, "Well, it's really Jesus you have to thank. It was He who even decided to let them come and visit, even if it's just for tonight. I just prayed and asked, and He was the one who got it all rolling.".

Rosetta smirked and remarked, "Even so, we still like to thank you! And we heard how much you love Christmas and traditions, so…". The pixies from Pixie Hollow swooped in and gave the Hispanic lad kisses on each of his cheek, the actions tickling the Author slightly. Once they were done, Moana and Snow White both leaned in and give his cheeks a big smooch! And finally, Tinkerbell finished it by flying down and planting a kiss on his forehead! The lucky young man was very much feeling happy and blessed to be kissed by such beauties… he wore a big goofy grin before falling backwards in a faint.

Vidia chuckled and said, "Gives you a real sense of power, don't it? Hehehehe…". The ladies all chuckled/giggled at this, seeing that DJ REALLY liked the little gift they gave him. Tinkerbell and the others spread some pixie dust on him, causing him to float upward while still flat as a board, with Moana pushing him by his shoulders back to his table. They all knew what he was thinking about as he floated in the air, which made the lovely ladies chuckle again softly.

The minutes soon flew by, and Mickey was once again on the stage. Everyone quickly rushed back to their assigned tables, not wanting to either get in the way or miss any part of the film. The master of ceremonies announced, "Okay everyone! Just thirty seconds until showtime! I hope you're ready, because things are going to get more intense from here!".

Roy O. Disney rose up and spoke, "We're all ready for whatever the movie throws our way! And we hope to see Godzilla save the day! Right everyone?". Those that were on the side of Good, and also those that liked the saurian very much cheered loudly while the villains/villainesses remained silent. Walt agreed with his brother, as did the rest of the family generations. The Toho stars and guests, both in the dinner theater club & those back in the Toho universe also agreed with the brother of Walt!

Mickey chuckled and exclaimed, "Well, alright! Okay now, here we go! Ten seconds… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… and… action!". He rushed back to his table with the others, the lights going dim once more as the screen came back to life! The movie resumed, and everyone was on the edge of their seats to see on what would happen next!

* * *

 **The scene switched now to the ocean, where a large & beautiful luxury liner was sailing on the open blue waters! The regal had the image of a flaming sun rising up on the side of the ship, showing to all that it had come from Japan. The ocean was a beautiful deep sapphire color to those who gazed upon it from the ship. Gosuke was with Saeko, both dressed in casual wear and looking out at the sea. The elder Shimizu brother stated, "The spacemen will never guess that we're taking the ****Coral Queen** **to Okinawa, by running by on sea.". Saeko grinned, stating that they were now outsmarting them this time. It was a good plan; though slower than an airplane, they would try to throw off the alien beings by going by boat instead of the obvious quick way by plane. The two started to walk together, showing signs that perhaps a romance was blossoming between them. A figure watched them from an upper deck… and it was Nanbara! The man in the dark trench coat took a drag from his cigarette as he watched his quarry…**

 **The scene changed from the ocean to land, to a cave to be more precise. Masahiko, Hideto and Ikuko were now within** **Geikosa Cave & exploring it. The professor held his metal pipe close to him, both he and the young Shimizu brother actually enjoying looking at the cave's formations. He inquired on how much further it was to the place where he found the small space titanium piece, Masahiko replying, "Just straight ahead.". He told his daughter to watch her step as they got further into the cave, the stalagmites and stalactites numerous and making the cave to look like it had the teeth of a dragon. The trio were now cautious, going in deeper a bit more slowly as they felt they were getting near to their objective. Suddenly… a powerful beam of light cut through the darkness, hitting them in the face and blinding them momentarily! Ikuko gasped in surprise while the professor dropped his metal pipe, shielding his eyes while trying to see on who had found them.**

 **The scene switched over to the spacemen's command center, where the Earthling trio was being forced at gunpoint by two spacemen who had captured them in the cave. They were now in the Command Center, where spinning around in his chair to look at them was Kuronuma who was looking quite pleased at what his men had brought to him. He rose up and stated that he had been waiting for them, showing they had anticipated their arrival. Hideto demanded on who he was, and he answered, "Commander for the conquest of Earth, from the Third Planet of the Black Hole in outer space.". The professor stated that his theory was true, that it was spacemen that was controlling MechaGodzilla. Kuronuma chuckled, saying that he admired his deductive processing abilities.**

 **He stated as he walked to another chair in the room, "This huge MechaGodzilla is our ultimate weapon to conquer Earth. But its head controls have gone out of order, unless we repair it quickly… our schedule of conquest will be delayed. So we thought… you'd give us the use of your expertise that succeeded in winning you the Nobel Prize.". Immediately the professor refused, but the leader of the Black Hole aliens was on a role. He stated that MechaGodzilla was created by the planet's scientists after careful study of the original monster, asking if that interested him at all. He was trying to appeal to the professor's interest in the scientific mechanics of the cyborg. Hideto remained silent and stoic, showing he was not interested at all. With a slight nod of his head, the spacemen now forced Ikuko and Masahiko away! He rushed over to try and save them, specifically his daughter first who cried out to him. However, he was stopped By Kuronuma who pointed a space gun at the professor.**

 **Miyajima watched in horror as his daughter and the young Shimizu lad away, marching to the leader and demanded on where they were taking them. Kuronuma pointed his gun still at the Earthling and stated, "The Execution Room. Now professor… you still have time to save them.". He rose up, pushing the barrel at the chin of the professor, who realized he had no choice now but to aid them in repairing MechaGodzilla.**

Kocoum, the brave warrior from Disney's _**Pocahontas**_ growled and stated, "How dare they! The cowards…". He was a fighter, a warrior for Powhaten tribe, and though fierce in fighting had the traits of honor. In his view, taking hostages instead of battling it out was considered an insult of a very high order. He was not alone, as many heroes/heroines and others considered the Black Hole aliens actions cowardly. However, many were intrigued to lean that space people came from a planet that was near a black hole. Those of scientific minds like Jumba were interested to learn on how a race like that could live near a place that was exceedingly dangerous.

David Xanatos from _Gargoyles_ was a bit impressed to hear the part that Miyajima had won the Nobel Prize, saying to himself, "Interesting… I wonder what it is he did that succeeded in him winning the Nobel Prize? And in what category, I wonder…". The villain-turned-hero was thinking hard and fast, wondering if perhaps he could utilize this info in the future.

 **The scene shifted yet again, to show the setting sun on the ocean as the** **Coral Queen** **continued on her voyage towards Okinawa. It changed again to the Dining Room, where many patrons were dining in elegant fashion as the room was made to be quite fancy but not distastefully. Saeko and Gosuke were eating quite a high-rate meal, the young archeologist stating that she hoped the professor and Masahiko were doing alright. Gosuke replied that he hoped so too, and also they would solve the mystery of the space titanium. He then stopped eating, looking very serious. Saeko asked if anything was wrong and he answered, "Yes… I think someone is watching us.". It was said with a tone that got Saeko nervous now, looking around the room to see if she could spot anyone that was observing them.**

 **The scene changed again to show nighttime, the sea alit by moonlight above to give a mysterious glow to the majestic ocean. It soon showed a row of cabins that held the guests of the ship, all sleeping soundly in their beds. Well… almost everyone. Saeko and Gosuke were on the deck, looking at the waters as the cool wind blew around them. The young man pulled out a cigarette to smoke on, and while they were looking at the ocean… someone passed by them, but was in a stealthy way that they did not notice the being. Kanagusuku-san was gazing at the waters, when she had a quizzical look on her face as she looked around the ocean. Gosuke asked on what was wrong, and she answered, "I thought I heard Godzilla just now…". The duo stopped for a moment to hear, but Gosuke stated he didn't hear anything. Saeko admitted that she couldn't hear anything, but swore that she did hear him for a moment.**

 **The scene shifted yet again, but this time during a violent storm! Thunder sounded off everywhere, lighting flashing from the heavens in powerful bolts, and rain swiftly coming down in a torrential downpour! Through the entire storm and frothing ocean below it, an island was shown, one of many that littered the Japanese waters. And on the island was… Godzilla! The music changed to become his familiar dramatic one, the saurian roaring loudly as the heavens started to pelt the ground around him with bolts of pure power! Godzilla was angry that had had been defeated in such a manner. Sure he had been forced to retreat in some of his battles in the past, but never like this where he lost quickly. Small mountains and hills of rock around him were being struck by the power of the thunderbolts, explosions occurring as the earth was rendered by the pure power coming from the storm! Godzilla once again roared, calling out to Heaven to grant him the power needed to take on his mechanical double!**

 **Shortly after his roar request… the lightning bolts started to strike him! Godzilla roared in pain, but was starting to be re-energized! Some bolts struck his body, sparks flying from the strike but the saurian endured! Numerous bolts of pure energy from the storm struck all over his body, the King of the Monsters crouching as he accepted the immense power! As the lighting struck him multiple times all over every inch of his flesh, his body started to give off a pulsing blue aura glow! He was storing the energy within his massive bulk, and the result was a glow showing he was doing it! After minutes of enduring so many strikes, one last bolt struck and zapped him back up to a standing position! He continued to roar loudly, feeling every square inch of his body now pulsating with power from Heaven above! He let out another massive roar as he focused and concentrated, bringing all of that energy & glow into his being… and his dorsal spines started to flash white, enveloping him in a fiery aura! Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, was back and rejuvenated to start round two against his mechanical double!**

Everyone was in awe as they saw the thunderbolts dropping on Godzilla, but Sofia the First proclaimed in delight, "Look! He's alright, and he's getting better! God is helping Godzilla!". Indeed, it seemed to be the case as the saurian had been struck so many times, it did look that Heaven was filling the _kaiju_ with its power! DJ stated that he read in a book once that a hurricane thunderstorm actually had more energy than an atomic bomb, and most likely the thunderbolts were more refined and pure than the nuclear energy that Godzilla was used to devouring. Already, many were giving out their own theories on why the King of the Monsters would recover from lighting when electricity was one of his main weakness. Grandmother Willow, along with Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** put in that Mother Nature was on Godzilla's side since such an abomination from space would offend her.

Some of the Disney and Toho guests were wondering if it would be possible in the future to truly harness the power of lighting from a storm, as such energy would be useful for mankind.

 **The scene changed back to the cruise ship, where sneaking about was the Black Hole alien agent** **Yanagawa! Apparently, the space beings had found out about Gosuke and Saeko taking the route to Okinawa by sea rather by air, the agent managing to make it on board without being detected by the crew. He walked past some doors until he got to the one that held his quarry, the room that held the King Caesar statue. Looking around to make sure no one could see him, he used a pick to unlock the door and quietly snuck in. Stealth was vital, and thus the agent made sure to be as silent as possible. He came into the room, looking around when he saw the young Earth woman asleep in her bed. He gazed around the cabin more until he came upon a red & black striped blanket that covered something. He went to it and started to take off the cloth, hearing a sound as he turned to see Saeko moaning softly as she turned in her sleep to get more comfortable. The alien agent gazed at her until he confirmed that she was not awake, taking the blanket off to reveal a red box. He took the object, silently slipping from the room and going to another that was down the corridor.**

 **Once he made it to the room, he closed the door and went to a table to see if his target was indeed within the box. He unlatched it and opened it up, revealing the King Caesar statue inside on a blue soft lining! He picked it up, smiling slightly as he examined his prize. He was so caught up in his success… that he didn't hear someone else coming into the room. It was Gosuke, and he managed to come upon his target swiftly and delivered a strong chop to the back of the head of the villain! The agent leaned back while groaning in pain, dropping the statue in the process. Gosuke continued his assault, hitting his foe until he was on the ground. Yanagawa pulled out his space gun, but the elder Shimizu brother kicked it away and went for another attack. But the agent was far from finished or helpless, as he quickly wrapped his legs around the neck of Gosuke in a** _ **Triangle Chokehold**_ **submission move!**

 **He was able to break himself free from the move, the two grappling once more until Gosuke managed to get the agent in a** _ **Sleeper Hold**_ **move! He exclaimed as they struggled, "Tell me why you stole the statue! Talk!". The agent did not speak a word, just grunting as he tried to break out of the hold. The alien agent slowly went for a secret sheath near his leg, pulling out a knife as Gosuke tried again to force him to talk. With quick reflexes, Yanagawa slashed at his enemy! But luckily for the Earthling, he was quicker and broke the hold just in time. The back of his hand got slashed, but better than getting stabbed in the neck or head. The Black Hole agent held his knife at the ready, than attacked! Shimizu-san managed to leap out of the slashing attack, grabbing the space gun he kicked away from his foe earlier on the bed, and let loose a shot that got the right cheek of his foe! Instead of dying, the agent groaned loudly as he recoiled back from the shot…**

 **And that is when something happened! A loud ape-like sound came from him as he slumped into a chair… and half of his face started to warp and twist with red energy. He uncovered his face, showing that the side that got shot was turning back… back into its real form! The right side was now more simian-like, with small spikes on some areas and the mouth definitely more ape! That was the real face of the Black Hole aliens… they were actually intelligent apes that could wear human disguises!**

Everyone gasped as they saw the impressive special-effects transformation, Turk looking to her cousin Tarzan and stated while looking at the screen, "You know when I said you were freaky-lookin when I saw you as a baby? That right there beats that by a mile!". Indeed, many of the animal stars in the audience, anthro & fully animal, were very much mystified to see half of the agent's face turn into its real form which was gorilla of sort. Kerchak and Kala, the gorillas who had raised Tarzan, growled loudly for they saw the Black Hole alien's true form as an abomination, something truly un-natural. Launchpad McQuack commented that the dude needed a face-lift bad for that mug of his.

Some of the guests who were extra-terrestrial felt that while the disguise is not bad, were wondering how was it that apes evolved at such a level of intelligence. And also how it was possible for life to even occur when a planet is near a black hole, an object of such incredible gravity and pull that not even light could escape it once it got close to the event horizon.

 **Gosuke was really stunned at seeing his foe's face change, just frozen in place for a bit to just take in what had happened. This was Yanagawa's chance, grunting loudly like a real ape and looking around before he found the statue on the floor. The partially-transformed alien grabbed it and ran out of the cabin room, Gosuke giving chase! They ran out on the deck, the Black Hole alien soon running up the stairs with the elder Shimizu sibling out on his heels! He started to throw deck chairs at him with one hand, showing that the invader's strength was stronger than that of a regular human. Yanagawa ran up some stairs, throwing chairs down that struck Gosuke and forced him down momentarily before giving chase once more. Saeko started to stir from her slumber, and when she saw the box gone, she knew that something serious was up.**

 **Meanwhile, the Shimizu man was now on the 2** **nd** **highest deck as he looked around for his quarry. Space gun still in hand, he looked over the ship and in the dark corridors. He was being cautious, knowing that his enemy was still around but yet he couldn't find him. He walked up some steps to look around briefly on another deck, but he went back down when he saw that his target was not in sight. He walked further down the ship's side, near the railing as he saw sunlight peeking from over the ocean's horizon. He continued on… and was quickly blindsided by the Black Hole visitor! He gave off a screech like a simian, leaping from behind and knocking Gosuke to the ground! He tried to recover, but the agent give a swift kick to his side to knock him further down! In the confusion, Shimizu-san had dropped the space gun… and now was in the hands of the enemy agent! Yanagawa motioned him with his gun-filled hand to get up, and tilted with his head to go near the railing. Gosuke had no choice in the matter, doing what the alien being wanted.**

 **The agent grunted continuously like a gorilla and looked to pull the trigger, wanting to shoot Gosuke and have the body drop into the water to disappear forever. But… another gun from behind appeared and shot Yanagawa from behind & from a distance! Gosuke flinched, thinking that it was his enemy that fired the weapon. The transformed alien shrieked loudly as he was shot from behind, the action causing him to flail wildly… as he let out a primal screech of some kind as he fell over the railing and disappeared in the wake of the ship as it continued on course! Gosuke looked down in time to see his enemy diving in the ocean… and the statue still in his possession. Saeko called out to him to get his attention, "Gosuke! The statue is gone! Someone must have taken it!". He replied that he knew, having chasing the thief before he went overboard. She looked down, than asked if he had the statue. Hearing him say yes, Saeko was worried that all was lost.**

 **Gosuke stated that he was worried about the way the agent fell, like if someone shot him. The two looked around to find anybody on deck, but they saw nothing. Kanagusuku-san saw that Gosuke's hand was bleeding, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket and making a make-shift bandage for him. Just then, a familiar voice made itself known. Coming from the shadows was the man they met earlier on the plane, Nanbara! He smirked at them and stated, "Hey! On a beautiful night like this, you should talk about love! Hahaha!". He then walked away and down the stairs, the duo going to see him gone, a look of suspicion in their eyes…**

Chip looked to his wife Tammy and stated, "I'll say this for the movie, the surprises never stop! And this was back in the early 1970s!". He wasn't the only one who thought of that, as the audience was really getting into the plot, storyline and characters. Dale looked to Gadget and asked on her thoughts concerning the mystery man that continued to follow them. The lovely blonde mouse beauty answered that he could be a spy for the government, or perhaps from a shadow organization that had its own agenda. Some like Col. Fury & those excelling in the spy business also wondered the same thing, if Nanbara was a spy… or something else.

Scar from _**The Lion King**_ stated, "Well, I guess that's that for those do-gooders. Without that little statue, they'll never find where King Caesar is at.". The vile lion from the Pride Lands did however like how the statue was made, and was wondering if in the future someone would make a statue that was of his likeness. Like most Disney villains/villainesses, he prided very much on his own ego and character. In his mind, it would be incredibly good for someone to make a statue of him.

 **The scene changed to show it was now fully daytime, with the** **Coral Queen** **getting closer at the Okinawa harbor. The captain came in with a red box, handing it to Gosuke with Saeko having a look of surprise on her face. The Shimizu man thanked the captain, who said that he kept it in a safe upon Gosuke's request. He asked if the trip was good for them, Gosuke replying that it was wonderful. The captain stated that he was glad to hear this, and also that they would enjoy their holiday stay in Okinawa. As they walked away from the captain, Saeko looked to her friend and accused him of making a fool of herself since the statue she thought was stolen & gone was a fake. Gosuke smiled and replied, "What friends don't know, enemies won't know!". It was all in good fun, the two sharing a laugh as they left the port. Gosuke had felt that despite their plan to go by Okinawa by sea instead of air, the aliens would still try for them. So as a safety precaution before going on the ship, he had a replica of the statue made and switched it with the real one, giving the genuine article to the captain for safe keeping.**

 **The massive luxury cruise liner soon docked into the port, Gosuke and Saeko soon cruising through the quaint & beautiful Okinawa city in Shimizu's orange car. They soon arrived at a very tall and fancy hotel, parking the car out front and going in to see if Miyajima and the others were still there. Unfortunately, they were met with foreboding news from the desk clerk. He stated, "Mr. Masahiko Shimizu hasn't returned for several days now.". This was bad news indeed, Gosuke looking to Saeko who also looked worried. He inquired about the Miyajima family, and the clerk answered that Professor Miyajima called and said they would not be back for a couple of days. It was the last time the clerk had seen him, and he said that they were worried about the party. The two thanked the desk clerk, and it was decided that they would unpack in their room before venturing off. But just as they were leaving… the music changed to something mysterious as a Japanese man in a white trench coat hung nearby, around a corner where he heard everything.**

 **The scene changed to show Gosuke leaving in the orange car, while Saeko stayed behind in their room which was the very top of the hotel. The same man from before was outside, and looked at the very verandah where** **Kanagusuku-san was standing at now.**

Scrooge McDuck looked to his nephews, Webby & Miss Beakly and stated, "Now there is a man with good sense on his shoulders. True he didn't tell Saeko about the switch, but it actually paid off in the end. You see, you have to trust your instincts when it comes to protecting yourself and your valuables!". The duck knew what he was talking about, as he had to do some risky things himself to make sure his own treasure was kept safe from villains such as the Beagle Boys, Magica DeSpell, Flintheart Glomgold and more. The gang nodded, Webby saying that it was quite good that Gosuke managed to outsmart the aliens. Many of the Disney guests were giving props to the hero of the film, who had managed to not only take on an alien, but also outsmart them as well.

Some were now curious about the new player in the spy game now, wondering if this one worked for the aliens or not. Sylvia commented, "This is more like a mix of James Bond with Godzilla, and I like it!". Indeed, many like her were glad to see human intrigue and mystery in a _kaiju_ film. Though the wife of Goofy was sure that the legendary British spy himself would want to get entangled in affairs that concerned gigantic monsters.

 **The scene changed to show the orange car now driving in the countryside, going along a narrow white gravel road. It soon made a turn, going down another path and soon parking among some trees. Gosuke got out, carrying a large flashlight as he arrived at his destination… Geikosa Cave. He wanted to find out on why his brother and the Miyajimas had vanished for so long. Going inside the natural formation, he turned on the flashlight and started to go deeper in. The scene changed to show Professor Miyajima, who was inside the head of MechaGodzilla! He was being supervised by one of the spacemen, wiping some sweat off his brow as he was almost completed with his repairs on the cyborg's brain control. He picked up a large black box, and inserted it into a slot cartridge in the main power console. The leader Kuronuma was watching everything from a monitor, soon asking if he was finished with the repairs. Hideto glared at him, but nodded his head as the repairs were now done. He stated, "Good. Now come down here please.".**

 **The scene switched to show the massive mecha in all its glory, panning down slowly to show to all that MechaGodzilla was now fully operational. Down at the base, Prof. Miyajima was being escorted by a Black Hole alien who held a space gun in his hand & walking behind him. The poor man looked as if he had been working almost non-stop for the last several days, and also down that he had been forced to help repair a weapon that would be used against his own nation… his own planet. Once he was back with Kuronuma, the leader stated, "MechaGodzilla will start action at six in the morning". He was very arrogant and smug here, believing that he had already conquered the planet. He poured some wine in a goblet for the professor, who was looking down and not enjoying the company. Kuronuma put up a toast, to the return of MechaGodzilla & the success of their actions. However, Hideto wanted none of this and demanded that he keep his promise to release his daughter and Masahiko after he had aided them.**

 **The commander of the Black Hole beings stated, "Why of course, I'll have them released immediately. Come.". He stood up, the professor now following the commander to where he was keeping Ikuko and Masahiko. The duo went past some corridors and walkways, soon arriving at a small cell which was guarded by a single sentry. Upon arrival, Kuronuma pressed a red button that opened the cell door. Prof. Miyajima looked in, but was soon quickly pushed in by the alien! He tumbled over into the strange gray-white cell, coming to his aid were the young Shimizu lad and his daughter! They went to help him, the professor a bit weak after being worked for so hard and long. The door closed, and through a clear window barrier the commander told them to enjoy themselves… for it would be the last night they ever had. Shortly upon leaving, the group tried to rest at a spot in the cell… when suddenly heated steam suddenly burst forth from nozzles in the wall! They all yelped and tried to get to a safe part of the room, but soon heated steam burst forth from all sides of the room! And the final part came when a heated lamp from above came on, infrared light & heat now pouring into the room! They were going to bake them to death!**

The villains/villainesses actually applauded on how ruthless and merciless the Black Hole commander showed, and actually were impressed by the inventive way he wanted to get rid of the heroes and heroine. However, many were stunned by this and did not like this little twist. Donald got up from his seat, rolling up his sleeves and mumbling, "I'll show that black tattooed creep whose boss! Let me at him! Let me at him!". He was being held back again by Daisy, though some were in the same seat as the fiery feathery friend of Mickey. Arthur from _**The Sword in the Stone**_ looked to Merlin and asked on what is exactly the aliens were trying to do. The potent but eccentric wizard explained to the young lad that the evil space men were trying to smoke the others to their demise. That a human can only tolerate so much steam and heat, and with the cell designed to be like a pressure oven of sort, the aliens were going to dry them out completely.

Hades smirked and stated, "Heh, now that is classic. And also quite inventive if I do say so myself. Pain, Panic! Memo to me, to reform some of the torture chambers in the Underworld to become a mini-sauna for some of the souls there.". His ever-groveling minions wrote down the memo, the Lord of the Underworld showing his colors on why he loved to do what he does in the land of the dead.

 **The scene changed again to show that Gosuke was still wondering in the cave, looking everywhere for the whereabouts of his brother and friends. He scanned the walls, ceiling and floors of the cavern… until he spotted something! It was the professor's Ion Pipe! He reached forth and picked it up, examining it and turning it over to see Miyajima's initials on the pipe. He muttered, "The professor's pipe…". And that is when another voice confirmed it as well, with a powerful beam of light now shining in his face! It was a Black Hole alien, wielding both a light and a space gun! Gosuke was now captured! He backed away, asking if he was one of the space men. The Shimizu sibling than asked on where his brother and the others were at, the invader from space saying that he would see them soon… or rather their corpses! Suddenly, a shot rang out from the darkness and got the alien right in the hand! Coming to the rescue was Nanbara! He rushed in from the dark, the alien trying to jump on him when he evaded and delivered a powerful elbow attack to the neck that knocked the alien out! The two Earthlings saw the hand that had been shot was slowly changing, morphing from human to black fur ape-like with claws at the tip.**

 **Gosuke looked at the sight, than at the mysterious man and asked on who he was. He introduced himself, stating his name and that he was with INTERPOL! Gosuke stated that he had been following him. Nanbara stated, "Yes. Six months ago, they came to our attention. We threw out a net to find the truth… and you got caught in the net. I've been following you ever since, and that's all there is to the story. Hehehehe…". Apparently, his sense of weird humor was still there despite the seriousness of the situation. He then resumed onto business, looking down at his foe and giving him a strong kick to the side to wake him up. The Black Hole alien came to, soon looking up at the Earthlings. Nanbara told him to get back on his feet, which he did reluctantly. With his own gun aimed at the invader, he told him that he was going to lead them to the secret base. Any funny business or tricks… and he would have it.**

Bernard looked to his wife Bianca and asked, "Say, Mrs. Bianca. Tell me, what is Interpol? Who or what is it?". Even though he was key member of the Rescue Aid Society in his realm, there was still some things he did not know. The lovely and adventurous mouse answered that INTERPOL was the acronym for International Criminal Police Organization, and that it was made up of many police officers from all over the world. Men and women from many countries who did their part to ensure safety and justice all over the planet, a human version of the Rescue Aid Society. Bernard thanked his intelligent wife for the answer, and made a mental note to look up more of what INTERPOL did.

Many military characters in the Disney universe were not pleased with INTERPOL, as they thought foreign aid of that kind was not needed. However, a majority of the characters and special guests actually liked the idea of an international police force that would work together to fight evil that took the shape of many activities. Some like Bernard were now making mental notes to look up the organization to see what kind of things they fought against all over the globe.

 **The scene changed back to the Heating Room, where Prof. Miyajima and the others were still being cooked! Ikuko was being shielded by Masahiko and her father, but the heat was becoming unbearable! She whimpered, "So hot… I'm dying…". Both men urged her to hold on, but the heat was rising gradually, an electronic thermometer of sort displaying yellow bars that showed temperature… and it was rising! Back at the cave, Nanbara and Gosuke pushed their captive further until they reached a dead end. The INTERPOL agent ordered the invader to open the door, the silver-garbed alien turning around to look at a stalactite… pushing back the top part of the rock to reveal a secret button! This particular hanging rock fixture was a fake! Once the button was pushed, the dead end opened to reveal the secret entrance to the alien Command Center! Nanbara grabbed hold of the alien's arm in an arm-lock, the two and Gosuke going in before the entranceway slid shut.**

 **Maneuvering his captive with the arm-lock firmly in place, along with the gun's barrel still aimed at his back, Nanbara walked towards the entrance door that was just ahead and up some steps. Gosuke hid behind a crevice spot near the door, Nanbara pushing his prisoner towards it. On the other side of the door, someone called out "Alpha" and the captive called out "Centaurus". The door slid open to reveal another Black Hole alien, and that is when the Earthlings sprang into action! They leapt at their foes, knocking them out quickly as best they could so an alarm would not sound off. After defeating them, they started to take off their silver uniforms so they could slip in more in disguise. The scene shifted back to the Heating Room, where the trio were barely holding on. The electronic temperature gauge was rising up again by two notches, and the three Earthlings were trying to endure the torment in the room.**

 **A sentry peered through the vapor-filled window to see the captives cook, and when he turned his back to walk away… Nanbara struck again, taking the guard by surprise! He knocked the invader's gun away, than a karate chop to the neck and a sweeping leg kick knocked the fool off the ground and out cold! He ordered Gosuke to go into action, the duo going to the room and trying to open the door. When the physical kind failed, Nanbara shot the button that activated the door, disabling the locking mechanism. The duo moved into the room, the opening the door automatically disabling the steam vents and closing them. The two went over to help Masahiko, Ikuko and Hideto and were about to carry them out… when they were ambushed by two Black Hole guards! They pointed their space guns at them and one of them declared, "Hold it! No one move! Reach for the sky, make it quick!". Nanbara subtly used his eyes to spot the temperature gauge nearby, and saw that the heat was still on.**

 **The two slowly put their hands in the air… but the INTERPOL agent slowly and carefully reached for his trusty gun tucked behind him. With quick reflexes that came from intense training, he pulled it out and shot at the heating lamp above! He yelled for everyone to get down, and with expert marksmanship like something from the United States Old Wild West, he used both Earth and space gun to shoot the aliens dead center! The guards yelled out before collapsing dead on the floor, the others amazed at the quickness of the INTERPOL man. With the guards now down, Nanbara and Gosuke helped the others to flee from the area!**

Panchito from Disney's _**The Three Caballeros**_ let out a shout and exclaimed, "HAAA HA! Now that was some fancy shooting! This Nanbara guy is quite the shot! And not a bad agent to boot!". Many would agree on that, even Col. Nick Fury though he still felt that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were better trained than INTERPOL ones. Those that dealed with firearms of any sort, like the Clone Troopers from the _Star Wars_ series wanted to see if the agent could handle himself with other firearms like laser blasters  & such. One thing was for sure, all of them were glad that Masahiko and the others were now rescued and out of that deadly Heating Room.

Sabine Wren looked to Nanbara and stated, "Mmmm… he's good with firearms, quite sneaky and has a weird but good sense of humor. Heh, I would love to go on a mission with this guy!". Erza Bridger, who was sitting next to her, scowled a little as a little bit of jealously rolled in. He really liked Sabine, and didn't like that she was now interested like that in the Toho character.

 **The scene switched back to Saeko, was still in her hotel room & looking quite worried. She paced around in the room for a bit, looking at her watch but soon felt something unusual happening. She looked up, gasping as she looked out the window… to see a partially eclipsed red moon setting in the west! The scene changed back to the Black Hole Alien's home base, where an alarm was being sounded off as there had been an escape. Red and white lights flashed over the place, but the alarm was turned off by Kuronuma. He and two other spacemen were looking at the screen before them that showed the Earthlings escaping through the cave. Gosuke exclaimed, "We'll be alright! I have my car parked right outside!". The leader of the invaders muttered a farewell to the 'stupid Earthlings', showing that he knew something. Once the party was outside, the others regaining their strength gradually now that they were away from the intense heat, they started to get into the car… until Nanbara saw something out of place.**

 **As Gosuke was about to turn the ignition key to start the car, he exclaimed, "Hold it!". He noticed a small, white device that was near the ignition and felt something was off. He unzipped his suit and took out a spool that had some thin but strong metal wire looped around it. The ignition started… and the car soon exploded! It became a blazing fireball as it rolled away, soon going into a small ditch as the flames roared high into the sky! Kuronuma smirked, believing his adversaries to be gone and turned off the monitor. However… he was fooled! Coming out from some nearby brush was the Earthlings! Nanbara had wrapped the starter key around the wire, than pulled on it from afar to start the car… where it exploded, showing the vehicle had been booby-trapped! As they watched the car being consumed by the flames, Gosuke told the INTERPOL agent that it was quick thinking that saved their lives.**

 **He stated, "That's three times you've saved my life.". Nanbara remarked if it was really three times, and the elder Shimizu brother said that he saved his life on the cruise ship. But when he asked if it was really him that saved him during that event, Nanbara merely chuckled yet again as if he knew something his friend did not.**

Rebecca Cunningham from _TaleSpin_ said, "Wow, that is one resourceful agent! Knowing that something was out of place even though it was very small, and the wire thing was clever! No wonder he was put on the assignment!". The Disney and Toho guests had to admit, the INTERPOL agent was indeed very insightful and resourceful. In fact, some of the single ladies who liked mysterious  & clever men were very taken by Nanbara. And some of the impressionable little ones were also wanting to be strong and resourceful like the secret police agent.

Beings from _Marvel_ , _Star Wars_ & so on started to think that they needed to do some serious training in order to be more effective. Even though many had powers and certain skills, after seeing this they believed that their insight skills needed to be brushed up upon. To be more aware of their surroundings, and to put to good use tools that looked out of the ordinary at first glance… but could be useful in certain situations.

 **Ikuko looked in the distance and stated, "Do you notice the color of the moon?". The men looked in the direction she was looking at, and indeed saw a partially eclipsed red moon! Gosuke went over the prophecy in his head, and Nanbara confirmed that it was coming true one after another. He told them all that he was going back inside the cave to take care of the aliens for good, and that Gosuke should go to Azumi Castle. The two started to take off the clothes they stole from the guards earlier, showing that they had their regular ones still worn underneath the silver garbs. Masahiko stated that he wanted to help Nanbara, his elder sibling thinking it over for a moment and said that it was a good idea. However, the real stunner came from Dr. Miyajima who stated he was going with them.**

 **He said, "I'll must go. Even though I did it to save my daughter's life… I still cooperated with him. I have sold my soul to the Devil…". Gosuke exclaimed that he didn't have the choice at the time, and tried to persuade him to not go. The professor was stubborn though, wanting to correct his mistake even though it could cost him his life. He stated that he worked on MechaGodzilla, so he had knowledge on how to destroy it. He looked to the elder Shimizu brother and asked to see that he was right. After a few seconds, indeed Gosuke saw that Hideto had a point. He then remembered what he found, and took out the metal pipe he found earlier. He gave it back to him believing that it would come in handy, Prof. Miyajima thanking him for holding onto his invention.**

 **The scene shifted back to the port of Okinawa, where some boats were sailing around the in the waters. Saeko looked to her watch and saw that it was 5:30 a.m., and she felt that something had gone wrong. Suddenly, she heard some noise behind her and turned to see Gosuke rushing in! She asked on how everything went, but he answered, "Ask me later! Let's go the castle!". He grabbed the red box that held the King Caesar statue, and the duo left the room quickly to go to the ancient place.**

Many of the guests there felt sympathy for Hideto, that he was forced to repair a potent force of evil for his enemies. Capt. Davey Jones from _**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**_ & _**At World's End**_ commented, "An admirable man of honor, he be. If he had sold his soul to me, he would be worth at least four regular souls.". Prof. Miyajima was willing to correct his mistake of helping the aliens, even though it could cost him his own life. And volunteering to go back into the place just after escaping a hellish trap, it spoke volumes of his characters and bravery. However, Jack Sparrow once more made a remark that the professor was a barmy to go back into a place he just broke out of. That little comment got him a whack upside the head courtesy of Pirate Queen Elizabeth Swann-Turner.

Cody, who was sitting under the wing of his friend the Great Golden Eagle Marahute, looked to his companion and said, "I would help those guys out. Wouldn't you want to help them as well girl?". The powerful flier of the skies screeched loudly, saying she would be more than willing to help those against the ones that were invading her home. She was not alone as many brave souls within the audience would be more than glad to help Gosuke and the others in taking down the Black Hole aliens!

 **The scene switched yet again to the cave, where the three men were at the entrance where the Command Center was at. Nanbara opened the fake stalactite, pressing the button and opening the doorway to the base. The trio moved in, Masahiko and Prof. Miyajima sticking to the shadows and following quickly the INTERPOL agent. They arrived the doorway, the two civilians hiding behind the crevice from earlier while Nanbara stuck close to the right side of the opening. He spoke the secret password, causing the door to slide open and a spaceman guard to appear. Seeing no one, the unfortunate soul walked further a little to see who spoke the passcode… and that is when Nanbara grabbed him with some of the wire string he brought out! He started to strangle the alien, holding on tight as he struggled hard. With an ape-like groan, the man passed on as his face took on its real form. Nanbara released the hold and the wire, pushing the deceased ape-man down as the trio continued onward.**

 **The scene changed yet again to show the Azumi Shrine, where Gosuke along with Saeko and Ikuko ran into the place with the box firmly held in his arm. They ran down the steps and rushed forward, soon arriving at the shore line where the Azumi Castle was at. They continued on… but were stopped when gunfire suddenly erupted in front of them! The trio were forced down, Gosuke looking to see on who had fired the shots. The group looked to see that emerging from the back of the shrine was Nami and her grandfather… being held captive by two Black Hole alien agents! Both wielded their space guns, and kept a tight old on their hostages. One of the agents stated in a rough voice, "Give the statue to me. If you don't hand it over, the old man and the girl will die.". Gosuke and the girls rose up slowly, the man glaring at his foes. The elderly Azumi High Priest called out that it was their fault for their current suffering, saying this would not have happened if they had just let the statue alone. The Black Alien agent pushed the old man down roughly, Nami trying to go over to help but was being held by the invaders from space.**

Merryweather the blue Good Fairy scowled and stated, "Ooooh! Those brutes! If I was there, I turn them both into hop-toads!". She was feisty as ever, wanting to go into the film and teach the aliens a lesson about manners & not to take hostages. She was not alone in that line of thinking, as many Disney heroes and heroines were now imagining ways to deal with the threat that was being shown. Rapunzel thought of lassoing the evil duo with her hair, than having Eugene go in to take their weapons & knocking them out. Merida had in her head the image of her and faithful steed Angus, the mighty horse galloping on the sand with the redheaded beauty using her arrows to disable the interstellar hoodlums. And finally, the three goofy gargoyles from _**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ known to all as Victor, Hugo and Laverne were imagining putting the two spacemen on a catapult  & launching them back into space, their way! Yen Sid, the animated alter-ego of Walt Disney himself, looked on with intimidating eyes. He too wanted to teach the Black Hole agents a lesson in how to treat one's elders better.

 **The alien with the rough voice ordered Gosuke to hand it over now. The young man knew he had no choice now, looking to Saeko and stated, "Saeko… give it to him.". She handed the box over to Gosuke, who looked to see the agent push the girl forward to his comrade so that she would not try to escape. He went down the steps of the shrine to claim the prize… suddenly two shots rang out! One pierced the agent coming down the stairs, and another pierce through the neck of the other quickly before he could react! The two men let out final cries of pain before collapsing, their faces soon morphing back to their real forms. It all happened so fast, and Gosuke was wondering on who could have shot them. He turned around, all now seeing a man wearing sunglasses & in a white jacket with black pants walking past them. He went to the downed aliens, making sure that they were truly dead. Once he confirmed that the agents from space were down for good, he introduced himself to the others. He said, "I'm with INTERPOL, Tamura.". Gosuke inquired if he was with Nanbara, the white-jacketed agent nodded and said that they were partners. It was actually him who shot Yanagawa on the ship earlier!**

 **The others were very grateful towards the International Police agent, the elderly High Priest looking now ashamed from his words earlier. Tamura went to help the Azumi beings down, Gosuke looking at his watch to confirm that it was two minutes to six o'clock… and that is when Saeko saw it! She walked forward and exclaimed, "Look at that! The sun's rising… the sun's rising in the west!". The group turned to look and saw that indeed it looked to be that the sun was rising in the west! The Earthlings looked to the east to see the real sun rising up in the east, the moon now gone completely from view. Gosuke looked back and forth in the directions and stated that he figured it out. The 'sun' in the west was really a mirage, a mysterious phenomenon that happened EXTREMELY rarely when the real sun rose up and at the opposite end a heat mirage of sort would appear! He took out the statue, climbing up the steps to the Azumi Shrine and had Saeko place the small King Caesar statue there where it faced the mirage.**

 **The scene switched back and forth from the sun mirage to the statue, the camera moving in closer to the eyes of the statue that seemed to glow brightly after staring at the sun. After an extreme close-up… the ruby eyes flashed and let loose a crimson beam of energy that shot forth and struck a mountainside in the distance over the ocean! The mountain exploded, rains of rocky debris and such coming down after such a blast! Within the mountain where the blast struck, a ruby red light shone forth for a moment before disappearing. Within the smoke and fog, slowly dispersing dramatically… the music amped up to a mystical tone as the sleeping form of King Caesar was shown! The massive hybrid lion-dog was still, his mouth showing grinning canine teeth as its eyes were dull at the moment. Saeko whispered in awe, "Its King Caesar…". The Earthlings were very much impressed to see such a monster, even if he was inactive at the moment.**

The Disney guests were cheering loudly, many very much pleased by the last-minute rescue by Tamura. Steve Rogers commented, "It's good to not reveal ALL of your cards to your opponent. And that it's good to have a partner to back you up!". In his view, Tamura was an ace in the hole, something that neither the aliens nor the Earthlings knew about until it counted. And also seeing him shoot the two spacemen from afar like that with a mere gun with a silencer on it showed he was quite the sniper as well. When King Caesar was revealed, those bonded to him cheered louder than most. The beings from Agrabah, China and Enchancia were glad to see the one who aided them in _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_ & _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_. Also, the guests were amazed to see that he looked extremely fierce even if he was sleeping at the moment.

Mushu spoke up, "Alright, alright! They found the overgrown puppy, that's good! Now… how is it they're going to wake up Sleeping Monster there?". The little guy was a bit jealous that King Caesar was a favorite of Mulan and the others at the moment, believing that he was the only awesome mystical beast in all of China.

 **The scene changed to show the spacemen at their Command Center, who were seeing everything on the monitor. One of the technicians exclaimed that the Earthlings had freed King Caesar. Kuronuma had a look of disappointment on his face as he sat down in his chair, stating, "Our men have failed to get the statue. Right, King Caesar will be our first victim.". He looked up at the clock, and when it struck 6:00 a.m. precisely, he ordered his men to launch the cyborg! He flipped a switch, and the eyes of MechaGodzilla glowed brightly showing it was active! A hatch opened up above it, the mecha rising slowly with the aid of his rocket feet. Down below, the Earthlings arrived but too late. Prof. Miyajima stated that they could still stop it by destroying the Control Room, Nanbara agreeing with him quickly before leading them to where they needed to go. The scene changed to show MechaGodzilla on the surface, hissing loudly as he started to make his way towards its target!**

 **The people at the Azumi Shrine looked in the distance, seeing the shiny metal light in the distance over the mountaintops… and saw that it was MechaGodzilla! The cyborg was steadily walking towards King Caesar, who was still in his deep sleep inside the mountain. Kuronuma picked up a CB radio speaker and ordered, "MechaGodzilla, destroy King Caesar while he's sleeping.". The mechanical double of Godzilla reared back its head and hissed loudly, acknowledging the command as he resumed marching towards his target who was still sleeping. Nami nodded her head, knowing what she must do. She broke from the others, running towards the beach! Gosuke tried to stop her, telling her it was dangerous but her grandfather stopped them.**

 **He stated, "She must go. King Caesar can only be awoken by a direct descendant of the Azumi Royal Family.". When the princess was at the shoreline, she looked directly in the direction of the mighty divine beast, folded her hands in prayer and knelt on both knees on the sand. As she did this, a haunting yet beautiful melody started to play. She started to sing the prayer that would awaken the guardian:**

 _ **Ko yai you domo**_

 _ **Tobari mo kieru**_

 _ **Asa wa hi tama**_

 _ **Nemuri kara**_

 _ **Samete hoshi no**_

 _ **Watasahi no Shiza**_

 _ **Hoshi no hama mede matte iru no**_

 _ **Shiza chikara tsuyoku**_

 _ **Aoi kora yu o koete**_

 _ **Hoho no namida**_

 _ **Hoite okure**_

 _ **Watashi no mune ne**_

 _ **Moette iru, motte iru**_

 _ **Shiza! Shiza! Shiza!**_

 _ **Kingu, Shiza!**_

 **As she sang, the camera continued to switch over to show King Caesar in an impressive display as he slept, the fog and smoke around him in truly a mystical manner. MechaGodzilla kept on advancing towards his target, while the others continued to view on what was happening on the beach and in the mountain that was in the distance.**

 _ **Ko yai ya domo**_

 _ **Tobari mo kieru**_

 _ **Asa wa hi tama**_

 _ **Nemuri kara**_

 _ **Samete hoshi no**_

 _ **Watashi no Shiza**_

 _ **Yashi no hata mede matte iru no**_

 _ **Shiza chikara tsuyoku**_

 _ **Akai dei no oo yutte**_

 _ **Watashi no negai**_

 _ **Matte iru, matte iru**_

 _ **Shiza! Shiza! Shiza!**_

 _ **Kingu, Shiza!**_

 **As the song-prayer ended… King Caesar eyes suddenly lit up ruby red! A gigantic explosion tore away the rest of the mountain, dust and debris flying everywhere! When the dust settled… King Caesar was on his feet, roaring loudly and his posture taking a stance showed that he was ready to protect the Azumi Royal Family like he did in days of old! The Earthlings wore smiles on their faces as they saw the divine beast up and ready for action!**

The entire crowd had been mystified at the singing of the princess. Sure, many of the ladies in the Disney universe had sung many a song as was tradition… but this was the first time they heard such a haunting yet beautiful melody that had a certain charm all its own that grabbed them. Many guests wanted to know the translation of the song into English to know what the princess was praying-singing about. Some like Sofia, Ariel, Belle and more vowed to take up some Japanese language lessons so they could be ready to either speak or translate the language when need be. When King Caesar opened his eyes and woke up, a lot of the animated stars cheered loudly at seeing the guardian beast arise! Yao looked down to see a still fuming Mushu, smirking and rubbing his head like one would a child. He mocked, "Awwww, does the little itty bitty dragon feeling a little small now?". Mushu's response was a fiery fireball spat at his face at point-blank range! Needless to say, the Chinese soldier's face was burnt black as he coughed up some black smoke. Lesson was never mock a dragon, no matter how big or small.

Meihui cheered out, "Go on King Caesar! You can take on that mechanical fake! Go on and beat it good!". Now this got much of the heroes and heroines to also cheer for the guardian beast, as others were highly amused to see such intense emotion and such being displayed in the dinner theater club.

 **King Caesar heard the hissing sound, growling as he turned around to find his foe. His large dog-ears rose up in aggression, very much like a bat! He staggered forward, intent on destroying the metal beast that dared to harm the royal family. The scene changed back to Kuronuma who saw the monster now awake and ordered MechaGodzilla to destroy him quickly. He heard a door slide open, and looked to see the three Earth men come in. However, their charge was cut short as a defense mechanism was activated! Red lighting shot down from above the doorway, capturing the heroes in an electrical net that shocked & paralyzed them! The commander of the Black Hole aliens stated, "I'm amazed that you're still alive, professor. But you must not underestimate.". He shot them a smug grin before turning his attention to the battle that was about to take place!**

 **MechaGodzilla started things off by firing his** _ **Space Beams**_ **, the cosmic rays shooting forth from its eyes! However, King Caesar retaliated by absorbing the ray in his right eyes… and sending it back through his other eye! He had utilized his** _ **Mirror Gaze**_ **technique, sending the energy right back at his foe! MechaGodzilla was struck by its own rays, damaging it and causing to hiss loudly as it recoiled back. King Caesar rushed in for a charging tackle attack, but MechaGodzilla easily repelled the attempt and knocked the guardian down to the ground hard. Metal was tougher than flesh and bone, but the divine guardian beast was not ready to give in so easily! He rushed back up, MechaGodzilla firing his eye ray blasts once more, but again King Caesar reflected the attack. It struck the cyborg yet again, and went he up for another tackle… this time he succeeded! He forced the mechanical monster to the ground by the spearing attack! Gosuke near the temple than remembered something, he and the ladies going back up the hill where they came down earlier.**

 **King Caesar got up quickly, MechaGodzilla following who tried its hand at close-quarters combat. It tried a hand-slicing chop attack, but the hybrid monster ducked underneath it. And when it tried a karate chop, King Caesar actually utilized a judo throw that tossed the mechanical** _ **kaiju**_ **to the ground where it smashed to pieces a home! Luckily, no people were in it as the village had been evacuated upon seeing the monsters. MechaGodzilla hissed loudly as it was taken down, the furry monster leaping onto its chest to claw and slash at his foe! But the doppelgänger of Godzilla was not so easily taken down in such a manner. It managed to knock away the ancient beast, rising up to attack once more. It used its** _ **Space Beams**_ **once more as King Caesar rose slowly back up, but yet again the attack was reflected right back. But this time, MechaGodzilla side-stepped the returned cosmic rays… and slowly lifted its right arm up to utilize another weapon.**

The whole House of Mouse was going crazy as the guests started to see the fight between MechaGodzilla and King Caesar! James P. Sullivan, or Sulley for short from Disney-Pixar movie _**Monsters Inc.**_ was whooping loudly as he shouted, "Yeah! That's right King Caesar! Show that tin-can whose boss! Whoo! Whoo!". Cheering with him was his best friend Michael Wozaowski, or Mike for short along with the large eyeball's lady love Celia Mae. In fact, many from the Monster world from the animated film were there at the House of Mouse as they never passed up a chance to see the Toho stars in action! The group continued to cheer until the Abominable Snowman saw MechaGodzilla slowly raise its right arm up in a familiar position.

He muttered, "Uh oh, this isn't good…". Mike looked to the very tall and furry white-haired mountain dweller and asked on why he was worried. The yeti-like monster pointed out that although the divine guardian beast could reflect back energy… physical projectiles like missiles and such were another story. Despite being banished long ago to the Human world in his realm, the Abominable Snowman was still quite smart… at least when it came to certain situations. The audience heard him, and the cheering gradually died down when they saw the cyborg ready to unleash his other weapons.

 **MechaGodzilla aimed its** _ **Hand Missiles**_ **at his foe, twisting it in position as King Caesar raised his claw in defense. The missiles fired, striking the beast hard and penetrating deep into his skin! The great beast screeched in pain and anger, not used to fighting a foe that was made of metal and firing projectiles that exploded like that! He was more used to battling the ancient forces like dragons and other supernatural monsters, at least ones from Earth. MechaGodzilla fired again, the missiles striking the guardian beast who roared in pain again before using his brain to take shelter. Unlike most** _ **kaiju**_ **, King Caesar had human-like intelligence and he utilized his mind as best he could. He quickly hid behind a large mountain for protection from the missiles, glancing out from behind it to growl at his foe. MechaGodzilla hissed and got ready to fire, causing the hybrid monster to duck behind his rocky shield. However, the cyborg unleashed its other weapon… the** _ **Lighting Cutter**_ **! Its stomach opened, to reveal a large compartment that held a giant red bulb of sort. The bulb flashed red, coming to life as orange lighting emitted from its center!**

 **The bolt of electrical energy actually cut through the mountain where King Caesar was hiding at! The weapon was like a surgical implement, meant to slice through objects instead of making them explode! The top half of the mountain fell away, revealing King Caesar who was surprised by the unique attack. MechaGodzilla than used his** _ **Hand Missiles**_ **again, firing at his enemy and the projectiles striking him on the money! King Caesar was thrown back by the blast, knocked down to the ground and taking a good deal of damage! The scene changed to show that Gosuke and the girls had gone up higher on the Azumi property to see the action more clearly. MechaGodzilla than stomped over to his downed target, delivering a powerful kick that sent the hybrid flying into a ditch nearby! The scene changed to show the spacemen's lair, Kuronuma smoking on a cigar as he watched the events unfolding outside. He looked smugly to his captive prisoners behind him and stated, "MechaGodzilla seems to be fighting very well. Professor… I would like to thank you again for your cooperation.". The professor was tied up with the others, looking down slightly in shame that he had a hand in fixing the metallic double of Godzilla. He subtly peered down to see that Nanbara was moving his tied up hands behind his back, slowly and methodically trying to remove the special ring on his finger. Knowing he was doing, he nodded and turned back to see the now one-sided fight between King Caesar and MechaGodzilla.**

Many heroes and heroines looked on in disbelief as they saw the tide turning in MechaGodzilla's favor, though the villains/villainesses were enjoying themselves to see evil winning for a change. Plenty of guests were urging now for King Caesar to hang on, to do something to change the tide! And after seeing the smug look on the Black Hole alien's commander's face, some wanted to go into the film and just punch the fool in the face! Among them was Baloo, Kristoff, Yao, Maui and more as they looked eager to want to just deck Kuronuma at the moment. However, they were surprised slightly to see Nanbara trying to move his ring and those that dealt with the spy business knew what he was doing. Steve Rogers said, "Ah, I see. Very clever indeed. Small but very versatile.". Tony, while a genius-level inventor and such, was a little perplexed on what the INTERPOL agent was trying to do. High-tech machinery and gadgets were his forte, but not low-tech ones.

Princess Jasmine urged, "Come on King Caesar, come on… hang in there for just a little bit longer! You can do it!".

 **The scene changed back to show King Caesar weakly getting back to his feet, having being kicked around by MechaGodzilla for a good while was draining his health and stamina. The cyborg marched over to him, and started to wail on the guardian beast! Using karate chops, jab attacks and actually using his own pointed hands to force-feed them into the monster's mouth to choke on, the** _ **kaiju**_ **from outer space was owning King Caesar! The hybrid beast tried to put up a good fight, but MechaGodzilla outmatched him. The mechanical invader than forced his left hand into the mouth of foe, choking him while the humans looked on in fear as the brown-haired monster was being defeated. MechaGodzilla than grabbed and spun King Caesar around, tossing him into a ditch where he groaned loudly in pain. He tried to get up, but then drooped his head on a rock very much exhausted. MechaGodzilla was about to use his** _ **Hand Missiles**_ **to finish him off… when a familiar sound came from the ocean that caused him to spin around fast to see what it was.**

 **The Earthlings turned as well, looking to the ocean that was frothing wildly! The sapphire-colored waters were churning like mad, showcasing that something active was happening! MechaGodzilla hissed as it saw the bubbling waters… which soon flashed with lighting, as if a storm itself was brewing below in the deep blue sea! Gosuke and the others flinched as the light blinded their eyes momentarily. Than from up in the waters… rose the mighty form of Godzilla the King of the Monsters! He roared loudly, showing to all that he was alive and healed up! Gosuke stated in amazement that he was still alive, and Saeko exclaimed, "The other monster the ancient people said who will appear… must be Godzilla!". He nodded firmly, believing that indeed the saurian was part of the prophecy that stated two monsters would appear to save the people. Godzilla roared loudly again, telling to his foe that he was back and ready for another fight! He slowly made his way to shore, ready to take on his mechanical double!**

 **The scene changed to show Kuronuma, who was mildly impressed to see Godzilla alive. He said, "So Godzilla is still alive… we'll have to teach him another lesson. MechaGodzilla… beat Godzilla to death.".**

The roof of the club blew off the building by a good ten or so feet before falling back down, the Disney and Toho guests cheering their heads off at seeing the return of Godzilla! Kit Cloudkicker exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! YEAH! Godzilla is back! Man, I just loved it how he rose up from the ocean like that! I don't care what anyone says, when he makes the ocean go up like that before rising up… that is just on a whole level of cool!". To him, the frothing/churning waters was the iconic trademark that signaled the coming of the King of the Monsters. Many shared his viewpoint, as bubbling, churning water like that was the key thing to show the arrival of the saurian! Some of the characters like Princess Calla, Merida, Rapunzel and even Honey Lemon lightly scolded Gosuke for having such little faith in Godzilla's endurance and survival. And all of those that liked the mutated saurian agreed that the prophecy did have Godzilla to be one of the two monsters to save the people & planet!

Upon hearing Kuronuma's orders, a frosty aura was cast by those that were bonded to Godzilla. Ariel, Tracy, Melody, Cinderella, Alice, Sofia, Regina, Elsa and Anna had determined looks on their faces as Cinderella stated in a firm tone that surprised all, "You are wrong, SIR. It is not MechaGodzilla that will win, but it will be the real deal! Your cyborg is no match for the genuine article!". Walt Disney and his family clan turned to look in surprise at the tone coming from the royal woman… but Walt was actually glad to see this side of the young woman. In his view, they were now more in a positive way than what was shown in the animated film that was created years ago.

 **The scene showed Nanbara watching the screen, but his hands were busy as he started to bend his ring. The metal was firm, but also flexible as he was making it straight so that the pointed end could be used to pick the lock on the chains that held him. Fortunately for him, said lock was right above his wrists. Meanwhile, Prof. Miyajima started to slowly bring out his metal pipe, an idea forming in his head. The scene changed to show Godzilla rising up over the horizon, very much wanting for a rematch against his mechanical double! Said doppelgänger was taking a stance, almost that of a karate user. Godzilla continued to roar and stomp towards his foe, Gosuke and the others looking on firmly on what was taking place before them right now. MechaGodzilla was about to use his missiles again, but this time Godzilla was ready. With quick reflexes, his dorsal spines glowed brightly before unleashing his** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **! However, MechaGodzilla was quick on the draw as well as he leapt into the air using his feet rockets! The blue flame pillar missed… and hit the ground near King Caesar! It didn't actually hit the monster, but the explosion near it was enough to cause damage! The guardian beast roared in pain, and Godzilla looked like he snapped his fingers in frustration for missing. He looked up to see his enemy flying in the air… and MechaGodzilla fired his** _ **Space Beams**_ **at his target! The colorful cosmic beams struck Godzilla hard, sending the** _ **kaiju**_ **down to the ground as he roared in pain!**

 **Kuronuma still had his smug smile on as he stated, "Destroy him now.". His focus was all on the action before him on the viewing monitors, that he did not see what his captives were doing. The spacemen in the Command Center were all looking towards their instruments & on the action instead of guarding the Earthlings. Nanbara managed to straighten his ring out, finding the part that had curves on it. The recording ring acted as a skeleton key of sort, the end with the curves on it making it possible to pick a lock if one was skilled in said area. Meanwhile, Hideto started to unscrew his pipe, ready for the opportune moment to arrive. The scene changed to show King Caesar having rested and recovered just enough to look up from his position, to see MechaGodzilla bearing down on his ally. The divine guardian beast knew that Godzilla didn't really mean to hit him with his flame, and also that said saurian was an enemy to the metal **_**kaiju**_ **. Growling loudly, he crawled out from the large crevice to resume attacking.**

 **MechaGodzilla actually twisted his head until it was looking directly looking at King Caesar from behind, the move making it a bit surreal as said body part was focused on the guardian beast while the hands was concentrated on Godzilla as he rose back up fully to fight! Said saurian roared loudly as he saw his foe's head turned completely around as it faced where its backside was at. Than the mechanical invader put its foot on a small but sturdy hill, aiming its right foot at Godzilla. Than… MechaGodzilla fired his energy beams at King Caesar, and fired its** _ **Hand Missiles**_ ** & **_**Foot Missiles**_ **at Godzilla! This showed that it could attack from any angle and way simultaneously! The attacks struck the monsters, roars of pain coming from each of them! The cyborg than used its hand missiles again on the side to destroy some Japanese houses that were standing in the battlefield. The space** _ **kaiju**_ **certainly had an appetite for mindless destruction.**

The Disney and Toho guests were now really immersed in the movie, groaning loudly when they saw Godzilla miss MechaGodzilla and accidentally striking King Caesar. And also, mildly surprised when he snapped his fingers in frustration at missing, very much how a human did. Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard was punching the air and exclaiming, "Come on Godzilla! You can take that walking trash can apart! Come on! You're the King of the Monsters! You got this!". Many other young, vibrant characters were cheering for the saurian and King Caesar while the ones on the side of Evil were rooting for MechaGodzilla. When they came to the part where Nanbara was now utilizing his ring, others were indeed impressed that something so small could be functional on a number of levels. Those in the military or spy business were now thinking of ways to invent some items that were small, subtle yet had many potent functions. Ones that were low-tech and not so fancy on the outside like most high-tech stuff was nowadays.

 **Godzilla charged towards his enemy, but was blown away again by its missiles! The space-crafted projectiles were more potent than the Earth-based ones, that was for sure. The saurian was stopped by the fiery explosions that followed the missile strike, going down but not before unleashing his blue flames at the cyborg. The radioactive energy beam struck true, hitting MechaGodzilla on the side of the neck as sparks flew and it hissed in pain and anger! Godzilla saw this as an opportunity, rising back up quick to continue the fight. His doppelgänger did the same, recovering after the attack to stand tall. Godzilla reared his head back and roared loudly… and that is when the space** _ **kaiju**_ **did something unique again! Slowly, its head started to slowly spin around, gaining speed until it was like a top… and a white-blue, whirling energy shield appeared and surrounded it from head to toe! It was utilizing its** _ **Spinning Shield**_ **technique, a move that produced a force field that protected it from any kinds of attacks! A unique sound came from the spinning and formation of the shield, Godzilla stunned to see such a move. He roared in confusion, than tried his blue breath once more to break through the force field. The flame pillar was neutralized completely when it struck the shield, not even getting through at all. Godzilla roared and charged in for a physical attack… but when he put his clawed hands on the energy barrier, he got burned as it repelled him! It was like putting your hand on a cylinder that was spinning at a very fast pace, and getting burned bad in the process. The saurian was sent down, roaring in pain from the failed attack.**

 **The scene shifted back to Nanbara and the others, the clever INTERPOL agent managing to undo the lock on his chains! He shifted and nudged his foot to the professor, silently telling him that he was free. Miyajima nodded very slightly, and finished unscrewing his pipe. The scene changed again to show that the whole countryside was now a flaming battlefield, MechaGodzilla now firing EVERYTHING it had at Godzilla! Its** _ **Space Beams, Hand Missiles, Mouth Missiles, Knee Missiles, Foot Missiles, Lighting Cutter,**_ **and** _ **Nose Cannons**_ **were all unleashing Hell on his enemies! Godzilla roared in defiance as he took on the attacks, but King Caesar roared as he went to him. He was telling Godzilla to retreat, to fall back and get to safety from the barrage! But the saurian was not having any of it, he wasn't going to retreat… never to run away like last time! During the attacks, King Caesar jumped and tried to keep Godzilla down so he could avoid the lethal attacks. He managed to do so, for a moment or two before Godzilla struggled to get back up. The whole area was in flames, explosions going off all over as MechaGodzilla continued his assault! King Caesar tried to reason with his new ally, but the King of the Monsters was stubborn! The divine guardian beast was now groaning, as if lamenting on why his new friend was so stubborn.**

 **Godzilla roared again, holding his neck as if he was choking on all of the black smoke that was all around the duo. As his mechanical double kept up the steady barrage of projectiles, and with his new ally still trying to tell him to fall back… Godzilla made a decision. Turning around, he actually forced King Caesar to the ground, telling him to stay low while he took care of business! This was his fight, and he was not going to yield at all to his space counterpart! Once he made sure that King Caesar was safe and down on the ground below the smoke and attacks, the saurian roared loudly and made his way forward towards MechaGodzilla! It fired more missiles at him, the mighty** _ **kaiju**_ ** & Earth Defender roaring as he staggered quite a bit before standing before his adversary.**

The whole dinner theater club's guests were on edge, watching as Godzilla continued to push against MechaGodzilla despite getting knocked back down hard by his space double. And now seeing him willingly endure a dreadful barrage of attacks, all were on the edge of their seats. When they saw King Caesar actually try to convince Godzilla to do the smart thing and fall back, they were surprised to see the King of the Monsters become so stubborn in taking the assault instead of going to safety. And when they witnessed the saurian actually forcing King Caesar down and roaring to MechaGodzilla, all of them were just stunned. Milo Thatch exclaimed, "I-I-I don't get it! Why doesn't he fall back and retreat like King Caesar wanted him to?! He's getting murdered out there!". The intellect was perplexed on why Godzilla did not do the smart thing to fall back, to retreat and recover.

King Stefan from Disney's _**Sleeping Beauty**_ , who was beside his lovely wife Queen Leah, spoke up, "It's because he is a king, my boy. And his title is by no means a mere one. He wants to prove to himself and all that he is THE King of the Monsters for a reason.". Himself a king, he knew the challenges and obstacles that was laid down in being a ruler of a domain. To protect the people, to let the land prosper and also for the way of life to be held in high standard. It was by no means an easy task in any way, but he and other rulers like himself rose to the challenge instead of backing down.

Maui put in, "Also, he's a fighter to the core, little man. He's a warrior, a fighter of great strength, will and power. And like many warriors, be they Japanese or not… they actually prefer death instead of dishonor. To go all out in battling their enemy instead of falling back.". The demigod knew this lesson well, thanks to Moana. He used to run away when things got too tough or rough, always making excuses. But the bravery of his friend convinced him to change his own tune, and he did so when he faced off against Te Kā, the demonic version of Te Fiti. The group than turned their attention back to the action, of Godzilla facing off against MechaGodzilla.

 **MechaGodzilla fired off his** _ **Space Beams**_ **once more, hitting Godzilla in the shoulder area and causing massive damage to the saurian who roared in pain. The cyborg than activated its rocket feet, taking to the sky once more as Godzilla reached out to him, wanting for his enemy to come down to earth to fight. MechaGodzilla hissed as it fired its eye beams once more, striking Godzilla and flying out of range… the** _ **kaiju**_ **looking up while his neck and chest were now bleeding profusely! The cosmic rays of the attack were slowing down his healing factor, making it possible for the behemoth to bleed a lot! The mechanical invader shot forth his beams again, striking Godzilla on the neck again and causing the saurian to actually scream loudly in pain! And little wonder, as three large fountains of blood were now shooting forth from the damaged area, crimson liquid now flying through the air as the King of the Monsters was hurt badly! The humans looked on in horror as the space monster made pass after pass in the air, shooting its** _ **Space Beams**_ **at Godzilla and causing massive damage! Godzilla screeched as he fell down to the ground, blood now soaking its upper body and jaw area! He was getting hit by the aerial attack… and shortly, his hand slowly fell to the ground with an audible thud. The humans above were all stunned to see the mighty Godzilla go down in such a manner!**

The House of Mouse was silent as all beheld Godzilla getting damaged so badly. Now they knew why Mickey insisted earlier that those with weak constitutions or were simply too young to go upstairs, as this was quite graphic! Not as bad as some other intense shows, but still it was a gruesome sight to see. The women gasped and held their hands to their mouths in horror at seeing such brutality, the men holding firm but also wide-eyed as they saw Godzilla just get nailed like he did. The villains/villainesses however had sick wide grins on their faces, clearly enjoying the carnage that was being shown and done to Godzilla. Many heroes and heroines were now extremely itchy to want to help the Earth Defender; Marahute unfurling her wings as she wanted to fly into the film to help, Ahsoka Tano with her hands at her lightsaber's hilt, Elsa with her icy power forming at her hands, Maui with his giant fish-hook glowing an angry red color, and even Sofia who was buried in her mother's bosom so she could not see such violence… she had her hands wrapped around her staff Christopher, the one she gained in _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_.

DJ and the other Authors looked on, many knowing that some of the characters would demand that they use their abilities to send them into the movie to aid the monster. However, they would not and let the movie play out so that everyone could see what happened next.

 **MechaGodzilla flew in for another pass, this time utilizing its** _ **Hand Missiles**_ **to finish the job. It fired, but the missiles got stuck in Godzilla's flesh like spears instead of exploding! The damage done to the saurian was intense that his skin got softer, causing the missiles to be embedded instead of exploding. Five sharp missiles were now sticking from his neck and chest area. However, Godzilla roared as he slowly rose up. He was not going to be beaten… not here… not now… not ever! He had one last trick up his sleeve. It took some extreme willpower to get back on his feet, but once he did… Godzilla roared loud and long as he took a stance, and called forth the power that was granted to him several days ago! He concentrated and focused, an aura of blue energy coming out and made visible for all to see! His dorsal spines lit up in power, a brilliant white light coming from them! The extra power he had stored with him was now out, and he was making good use of it! He focused and absorbed the light from his spines back into his being… and then something extraordinary happened! His hands shook a bit as he focused, and two tall transmission towers actually floated towards him, and stuck to his chest like a magnet! He shook them off violently, and focused on his real target… MechaGodzilla!**

 **Back at the alien base, Kuronuma was stunned as he saw this latest twist in development. Meanwhile Nanbara looked to Prof. Miyajima, who secretly handed both pieces of his pipe to him. The scene shifted to Godzilla, who roared and held his arms out as his clawed hands shook a little. He was now using his new magnetic power to pull MechaGodzilla to him, while the cyborg was trying to break free from the force. The commander of the Black Hole aliens muttered, "So… he's transformed himself into a magnetic force!". Bloodied badly, but not out Godzilla continued to utilize his new ability to draw his enemy to him so that it would no longer be in the air. MechaGodzilla used its rocket feet fully, putting more effort to try and fly away from his target but it seems that Godzilla had some impressive control and range with his new ability. After some time, MechaGodzilla turned around & was heading to the saurian but it turned away quickly and tried to flee. But no, Godzilla was not giving up and put more effort into his technique. It seemed to be a stalemate, but something gave in. MechaGodzilla had been in the air for too long, and was now burning up a lot of its own rocket fuel to try and flee from the magnetic monster. It wobbled in the air for a little bit… than came back down to Earth! Godzilla was now latched onto its back, holding him in place! The cyborg hissed/screeched in anger as it was now pinned to the saurian, unable to break free or retaliate! Godzilla held on tight, not wanting his quarry to escape to the air or attack with its weapons.**

All were just stunned silly in seeing the power granted to Godzilla from Heaven earlier now appearing, a growing hope blossoming in the hearts of many who held Godzilla dearly when he got back up… and that hope soon erupted into cheers when they saw the King of the Monsters now turn the tide with his power! Magneto from the _X-Men_ series said softly, "Hmmmm… magnetic abilities from the energy he stored from that lighting storm earlier. Most interesting, a novice yes but does have potential. Too bad it is temporary…". Indeed, everyone was in the same way of thinking as him as they saw Godzilla just utilize a new power in such a short span of time. But most thought of it as just plain cool to see the Earth Guardian become a magnetic powerhouse that quickly shut down MechaGodzilla's flight capabilities!

Sofia and many of the bonded ones to the saurian were now crying, tears of joy on their faces as they saw their chosen Toho monster alright and now in an advantage position against his mechanical double. Melody whispered, "Come on Godzilla, you can do this! I know you can! Hold that tin-can tight and good!".

Elsa exclaimed, "That's right Godzilla! Show him that when you start something, you finish it!". Anna, Ariel and Melody knew what she was talking about as did the characters from DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series. In the final novel _Burning Finale_ , Destroyah had tried to flee the scene when he was getting his hide handed to him by the forces of Good. However, the Super X vehicles had grounded him with their ice attacks… and Elsa, Ariel and Melody in their own _kaiju_ creations made sure that the living Oxygen Destroyer stayed on the ground as they ripped his wings right off from the very being of the monster! Showing that if you start something, you really finish it all the way to the end!

 **Nanbara ordered, "Rockets full throttle! Retreat!". The spacemen activated the feet rockets once more, MechaGodzilla hissing as he started to rise in the air… Godzilla still on him! The saurian roared, but did not let his grip go on his space double! The scene changed again to the Earthling captives, Hideto telling Nanbara that when he gave the signal, they would throw both ends of the pipe at the control console. That was their plan; to use the magnetic waves of the metal object to destroy the electrodes within the computer console, thus disabling, maybe even destroying the terminal! The scene shifted back to the giant monsters, Godzilla roaring as he tried to weigh down his double. MechaGodzilla was only a few feet or so off the ground, not getting higher due to both the weight of the saurian plus the simple fact that it did not have enough fuel to escape. When the rockets on the feet cut off and both** _ **kaiju**_ **came back down the ground… that is when King Caesar rushed in to attack, roaring loudly! It was like a WWE match now; Godzilla holding his doppelgänger while his ally rushed forward to execute powerful tackling charges! MechaGodzilla hissed loudly as he was body-slammed powerfully by King Caesar, the humans wincing at the devastation that was being done to the space monster! The duo kept it up, the guardian beast executing charges that would level a building easy on his foe while his new friend/ally held him in place!**

 **The scene shifted once more the Black Aliens base, Nanbara pushing one of the struggling technicians out of the way as he wanted to be in control now. He needed to find a way to let MechaGodzilla escape so it could fall back and recover. Back again to the** _ **kaiju**_ **, Godzilla delivered his own attacks on the back of MechaGodzilla, who let out strangled hissing noise as it had taken much damage. The Earth Defender than growled as he slowly threw his head back straining, planting his feet on the ground… and slowly forcing the head of MechaGodzilla back! He was now twisting the head of the space monster! Normally, the head of MechaGodzilla was flexible just as it showed earlier. However, since the programs to execute said techniques were not active at this precise moment, the head was now locked in a fixed position. Add to the fact that Godzilla's magnetic field power had thrown the entire system within its head for a loop, nothing was functioning properly. Godzilla twisted the top until it was facing him, then started to bash it with his hands! The eyes of MechaGodzilla flashed on and off, than with one powerful swipe/punch… the head of it was knocked off! Smoke poured from the body, as the top of MechaGodzilla's head was dangling now like a Christmas ornament with the wires still attached.**

 **Kuronuma had a very stunned look on his face, hearing the victorious sounds of Godzilla and King Caesar. He muttered, "I can't believe it… the magnificent machine, MechaGodzilla has been defeated!".**

The roof was once more blown off the building at the House of Mouse, the characters and guests who were all on the side of Good were cheering their heads off! Even the Disney clan and Toho guests were also getting into it, cheering loudly as they saw MechaGodzilla's head just come undone! Belle exclaimed, "HE DID IT! HE DID IT! Hahahahaha! Godzilla beat MechaGodzilla! He avenged his friend Anguirus, I just know it! Hahahaha! Good work Godzilla! Good work!". Indeed, many believed that the saurian had gotten revenge for his spiked-shelled friend who had suffered a very painful defeat earlier at the hands of the metal menace. Still, many were cheering while the forces of Evil were scowling that once again, Good has beaten what they thrived in. Captain Hook did give this to the Earth Defenders; that they were certainly a tough bunch worthy of recognition. Respect… maybe. But recognition, definatly.

 **While the aliens were still trying to do something about MechaGodzilla, the Earthlings put their plan into action. Nanbara had managed to undo his own chains, but he needed the keys that the spacemen had to free the others. Both he and Miyajima were sneaking right behind their captors. The professor used his foot to kick-slide the bowl of the pipe to one side of the console, while the INTERPOL agent tossed the other end to the opposite side of the terminal. However, one of the spacemen technicians saw this and quickly pulled out his gun! It was too late for the control console though, as the magnetic waves between the pipe pieces flared up and started to wreak havoc on the systems! Nanbara rushed over and used another Black Hole alien as a shield, quickly using him to fire his own space gun at the other, than at Kuronuma who fired at his own comrade to get to the Earthling! But it was too late for them, as both had been shot. Black blood started to erupt from the chest of the vile commander, as he gave a last strangled gasp before falling to the ground dead. His head shifted and morphed back to his real form, showing a face that was ape-like but with orange spikes all around it. It would appear that a hierarchy order was set in the alien race, those with spike facial features having a higher post than those with no spikes.**

 **The three men looked down at their deceased captors… and that is when things got crazy! The computer console was sparking and going wild thanks to the metal pipe's magnetic properties, looking like it was getting ready to explode! Miyajima exclaimed, "It's dangerous! Let's get out!". However, Nanbara told them to wait a moment as he reached down to Kuronuma's jacket to get the keys that would unlock their cuffs. Once he found them, he unlocked them and the professor and Shimizu brother threw the metal manacles down before fleeing from the area! The scene changed with Godzilla, who was standing there when MechaGodzilla's body started to explode in a fiery fashion! It would seem that its own system was also going out of control, causing total shutdown and meltdown in a way! The saurian was sent flying back due to the immense shockwave and explosion, falling into the waters below as the cyborg was now no more! Thousands of pieces of space titanium now filled the air, falling like snow to the ground. Gosuke and the others looked at the scene, trying to find Godzilla and King Caesar but the immense black smoke obscuring their vision.**

 **Just then, the ocean waters frothed once more before Godzilla rose back up again, roaring loudly! The waters had washed away the blood from his being, so he no longer had any of it on him. The scene changed to show Hideto, Masahiko and Nanbara fleeing from a small home that acted as the front for the aliens' base. Said underground base was now collapsing all round them, rocky debris falling everywhere as the computer terminals were exploding in magnificent fashion! Three remaining spacemen tried to get out from their own base, but alas were not quick enough as the falling debris and explosions sealed their fate for good. The launch area also blew up, the mountain area soon exploding in a powerful way that it could be seen for miles! The others had seen this, Ikuko now worried about her father but Gosuke said, "It's alright. Your father… has achieved a victory.". The professor had managed to right the wrong he made earlier, in destroying the base of the ones who forced him to repair a powerful weapon that was to be used against Earth-kind.**

 **Godzilla roared loudly in victory before turning around, going back into the depths of the sea. Dramatic music started to play as he slowly descended into the waters, King Caesar growling loudly as he went back to his mountain space. Everyone watched the monsters go back to rest, King Caesar using his power to cause the mountain to implode and cave in, once again sealing him from the rest of the world. The divine beast guardian was now once more asleep, his duty to protect the Azumi royal family complete. The scene showed the mountain connected with the ocean, in a symbol that Godzilla and King Caesar were like brothers-in-arms. That both would rise up to defend their home against any kind of threat, be it from Earth or space.**

 **The scene slowly transisted from ocean to a shrine, where the statue of King Caesar was being put carefully by Princess Nami. The others watched as her grandfather closed the door, sealing away the statue until the next time that the guardian was needed. He looked to his granddaughter and stated, "Finally the ancestors the Azumi Royal Family can now sleep in peace.". Nami than ran away from the shrine, a smile on her face as she was glad that her vision would never come to pass. That the world was saved from destruction! The others watched her go, smiles on their faces. Gosuke and the others had been reunited with the group, though the INTERPOL agents were nowhere to be seen. After completing their mission, they had to go and file their reports to their superiors on what happened. The scene changed to show the princess running from the entrance of the shrine, where the camera slowly zoomed in on the statue that was atop the entrance… the statue of King Caesar!**

 **Than words formed as a red screen appeared to take half of the screen, the words in white forming © 1974 Toho Co., Ltd. ALL Rights Reserved.**

* * *

The lights came on… and the entire House of Mouse guests were now clapping & cheering loudly, almost all of the characters rising up as they showed their appreciation of the movie they just saw greatly! Even Walt Disney and all of his generational family rose up as they clapped with the others, the Toho stars rising up as well to show that they were greatly pleased by the movie as well. The lights came back on, and Mickey Mouse was back on stage as he smiled widely and asked, "Well folks, wasn't that a great film?!". His response was an even greater cheer that blew the rooftop again, the mouse knowing that it would have to be repaired but it was well worth it. He looked to the large screen to see that the beings in the Toho universe were also cheering and clapping, almost as strongly as the guests to his club. The monsters on Monster Island also joined in, roaring loudly to show that they too liked the film.

Mickey checked the clock that was hanging near the stage, and saw that it was 9:33 p.m. He looked to the audience and rose his hands to ask for calmness, the guests gradually settling down as the main mouse asked for their attention. Mickey announced, "While the main film is over, the show is not done just yet! We have a very special ending song here, one that I believe you will like! And since we have very special guests in the audience for the night, I hope they like it as well!". He asked the guests if any of them have seen any music videos that featured Godzilla and his fellow giant monsters, a lot of the animated beings nodding their heads. Mickey commented that most of the videos were rock and other such hardcore music that while suiting for the great beasts, he felt that something more could be made to show that Godzilla and the others inspired others in a different way.

The master of ceremonies announced, "So as of this moment… we're going to do something different! Sofia the First from Enchancia is going to sing a very special song for all of us, one that she believes is fitting for the ones she bonded to in DJ's _Monster and Magic_ series! So without further ado… give it up for Sofia the First as she sings for us the song  Hero, made and sung originally by Mariah Carey!". The guests in the dinner theater club clapped loudly as the small princess from Enchancia went on stage, showing she was a bit nervous but more determined to do her best for all. The lights dimmed down once again, and the screen that once showed the Toho film came back on.

Sofia let out a cleansing deep breath, and used her staff on herself. She magically changed her princess outfit, one to resemble the one Mariah Carey herself would wear at a formal events but with her usual purple-color tone. Nearby, the nephews and Roger had gone back to the smaller stage with their instruments to play the music for the song. As the music started to play, the lights dimmed down and a spotlight formed on the little lady as she prepared to sing. The screen came on above her, to show clips that featured the times when the Disney world met the Toho monsters.

 _Hmmmm…_

 _There's a hero if you look inside your heart,_

 _You don't have to be afraid of what you are._

 _There's an answer if you reach into your soul,_

 _And the sorrow that you know will melt away!_

As Sofia sung the song, the screen above her showed the times when the characters within the story seemed to be lost or frightened. In the first story, Melody and her new friends were being chased by the bandits in the dark woods. In the second story, it showed the descendants of Princess Tiana and Charlotte not liking the way things were in New Orleans. And in the final series, it showed the time when the bonded of Godzilla and his son went down at the party upon feeling the pain of both father and son even from across another universe. And finally, it showed when Sofia was scared when her family had been taken by Cosmina the sorceress who wanted to get revenge for the death of her idol Maleficent.

 _ **And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on!**_

 _ **And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive!**_

 _ **So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong!**_

 _ **And then you'll finally see the truth…**_

 _ **That a hero lies in you!**_

The music video above changed to show the time when Godzilla and the others revealed themselves to the Disney characters. Appearing in the forest to save the princesses and princes from the bandits in the first novel, appearing once more in the second book with each _kaiju_ appearing to their bonded beings, in the final book where it showed the Disney ladies seeing Burning Godzilla  & determined to go and help him, and finally to when Sofia saw the entire Disney bonded come forth to help her… with Heaven itself giving her aid by bringing forth the monsters, both living and deceased! With Godzilla entering and roaring loudly!

 _It's a long road when you face the world alone,_

 _No one reaches out a hand for you to hold._

 _You can find love if you search within yourself,_

 _And the emptiness you felt will disappear!_

The screen changed again during the lyrics to show the time when the Disney characters looked to be down and out. In the first novel, Melody and the others had been forced to flee from Maleficent when she took over the kingdom & the little lady didn't seem to know what to do. In the second book, it was during the time for each character when they were faced with tough & dangerous situations. In the final book, it was when the Disney bonded in Japan received the very bad news about Burning Godzilla's condition… and the idea to use the Oxygen Destroyer on him. And finally, it showed when Sofia was outmaneuvered by Cosmina… and that she was taken prisoner and put in a cell with her family within the mountain.

 _ **And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on!**_

 _ **And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive!**_

 _ **So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong!**_

 _ **And you'll finally see the truth…**_

 _ **That a hero lies in you!**_

During the lyrics, the scene changed to show the characters in the story rising up to the challenge… and all thanks to their Toho companions! In the first novel, it showed Godzilla and the others storming the castle of Maleficent to free the parents & fighting their way through the dreaded abode of the evil witch. In the second book, it showed Godzilla and the others protecting their chosen ones from harm! In the final novel, it showed Melody and the others fighting against the _Crimson Katana_ yakuza group  & their leader Lady Mokomo! And in finally from the mini-novel, to show Sofia and her family being released and recovered by the King of Kings Himself, Jesus Christ!

 _Ohhhhh!_

 _Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,_

 _But don't let anyone tear them away!_

 _Hold on, there will be tomorrow!_

 _In time, you'll find the way!_

The music video again showed scenes as Sofia continued to sing with all her heart and soul poured into it! It showed from the first novel the monsters getting defeated by Supreme Dragon… than being recovered by the prayers that were sent to them by their bonded companions & their allies and families. The second book showed Godzilla and the others captured, than being restored yet again by the prayers and powers that came from Heaven! The final book showed how Burning Godzilla and the others were being defeated by Destroyah… than all recovering from the prayers & powers again granted from Heaven above, with Burning Godzilla transforming into Hikari Godzilla! And finally, it showed Sofia and her family becoming transformed into their armor & weapons so they could help the Army of Light defeat the Army of Darkness brought about by Cosmina!

 _ **And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on!**_

 _ **And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive!**_

 _ **So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong!**_

 _ **And you'll finally see the truth…**_

 _ **That a hero lies in you!**_

 _ **That a hero lies in you…**_

 _ **That a hero lies in you.**_

* * *

During the last part of the lyrics, the screen above showed on how the _kaiju_ gave each of themselves to their bonded companions before departing from the Disney universe to go back to their own. However, for the _Burning Finale_ part of the series, it showed the Disney characters seeing the Savior Jesus come in and bring the deceased Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra come back as constellations in the sky for all to see. And for the last book, Sofia and her family seeing Godzilla and the others off as they all returned to their respective realms, the saurian giving one of his teeth to the princess before going back to Paradise.

When the song and music finished, everyone was clapping loudly and cheering for Sofia the First, who blushed from the praise and was looking a little shy for all the applause that was all for her. Just then, Walt Disney himself got up and went to the little lady. All were a bit perplexed, until they saw him smile and actually bowed to the royal one. He stated for all to hear, "That was an excellent song, your Highness! Well done!". Sofia now smiled more brightly from the praise from the one who started it all with Mickey, and when Walt opened his arms for a hug… she ran and embraced him tightly as this was now the high-light of her life. The audience cheered and clapped louder than ever before as they witnessed something that most believed was cool and good!

After a moment or two, Mr. Disney released the embrace and asked Sofia for the microphone. She did so, and the legendary man stood up and looked to all as he was now on stage with the princess of Enchancia. He stated, "Ladies and gentlemen, heroes and villains, sidekicks and partners! I just want to say it is amazing to be here on this night, to enjoy something I never thought was possible! To see two worlds, two different universes come together in a way that is incredible and good! And from what I have been told, it is all thanks to two people here.".

Walt's gaze went to the Author tables and said, "First to **Japan Boy** , for his incredible works of both Disney and Toho. May you never lose inspiration in that area, my friend!".

He then looked to DJ and added, "And to **DJ Rodriguez** , who made his series and mini-novel! And according to him, had been inspired by **Japan Boy** to make said works! And also for other Authors to try their luck in combining Disney with Toho! Young man, I really do hope that one day, your dream to truly make movies or comics at least from your works comes true. You still have a ways to go, but at least you're making the effort!". DJ blushed from the words, thanking Mr. Disney as the audience clapped loudly for both he and fellow Author **Japan Boy**.

Mickey Mouse went to the stage, clapping as well and thanking his creator for his words before asking for the microphone. When he received it from Walt, the mouse announced, "Okay everyone! We have a little over an hour and a half left before closing time! Usually, we would show some cartoons to finish up the show! But since we have special guests here, and it is close to Christmas… how about we just go free-for-all this time, and have a good time with our friends while we can before they go back home?". That got an arousing applause and cheers from everyone, agreeing with Mickey on his suggestion. So for the remaining time, it would be a massive free-for-all like party in the House of Mouse!

A vast majority of the guests rose up to talk with the Disney clan members, while many went to the Toho special guests once more to either talk or do more with them. However, there were also some mischief-makers abound as Pepper Ann, Penny Proud, Violet, Dash and Joss Possible actually went to the sleigh that was still on stage on the side to see it up close. In their view, when would be the next time you saw Santa's sleigh being pulled by a Japanese giant monster? Pepper Ann climbed into the front seat, looking at the controls and inquired, "I wonder how you work this thing…?". She pushed a green button… and Battra's eyes flashed to life as it let out the monster's usual roar/screech! The others were surprised by this, on reflex jumping in to the sleigh. Pepper Ann was surprised by both the leaps and the mechanical _kaiju_ moving that she pulled down a nearby lever!

Battra flapped its wings, trying to take off but could not due to the excess weight now. So… it did the next best thing by calling forth some help, which came in the form of Mothra! Mickey had the nephews and those of the Disney universe with expert mechanical know-how to make robotic copies of ALL the monsters in the Toho universe, to be used in future shows that would showcase another Toho movie night. And for some reason, the computer brains inside each monster were programmed to respond to either House of Mouse employees… and even to one another! So that was why Mothra was there, this particular version the Heisei one from _**Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth**_!

Mothra flew in front of Battra, flapping its mechanical wings and turning around. Suddenly, two harnesses shot from the ones that held the dark mutated moth, going to Mothra and wrapping around its large bottom. Now the sleigh was hitched to two large insects, the party inside the sleigh just stunned on what they were seeing! Now with extra power, the craft took to the skies and the guests yelled/screamed loudly as they were now airborne! Most of the Disney and Toho stars looked to see on what was going on, and were confused & surprised to see something like this happening. The two mechanical moths were flying straight towards the roof, and it was Yen Sid who took action! He pointed his right hand at the sleigh, muttering a spell that had a ball of blue magic shooting forth from his palm! The magical orb struck the sleigh, making it slightly transparent. Pepper Ann and the others gasped as they thought they were going to collide with the roof…

Only for them to go completely through it! The spell that Yen Sid shot at them was a temporary intangible one, so that the entire craft plus its occupants would go through the solid ceiling and roof without any harm done to either living being or the building. When everyone saw the group disappear through the ceiling like ghosts, Mickey and some others rushed outside to see Mothra and Battra now flying high in the sky with some screaming youths in the sleight. Minnie exclaimed, "Mickey, we have to do something!". He agreed with her, but didn't have a clue on how to get the sleigh back since he couldn't fly.

The solution came in the form of Peter Pan and Aladdin, the former riding on Carpet. The legendary boy from Neverland exclaimed with a smile, "Hey! You leave this to me and Aladdin here! We'll fly and make sure they get back here! Come on Aladdin! Race ya!". He then flew off fast towards the sleigh, Aladdin shaking his head but grinning as he urged Carpet to fly fast as well to catch up to both fairy lad and the screaming sleigh.

Mickey and the others saw them go, the main mouse hoping they would be okay. They all went back into the club… to see that now it was a controlled kind of chaos! Jack Sparrow was trying to convince Walt to become an honorary member of his crew, but was besieged when the other captains such as Davey Jones, Elizabeth Swann-Turner, Hector Barbossa and even Capt. Salazar tried to make the legendary man part of their crew if only for this night. Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** was now trying to control the situation, to make sure the potent pirates did not go overboard. The other members of his family were also being dubbed honorary members of certain groups like the Rescue Rangers, Big Hero Six and more!

The Toho stars were also getting the royal treatment; Yoshio Tsuchiya posing with the Authors and some of the Disney characters for pictures, Haruo Nakajima telling others on how it was to wear the legendary Godzilla suit, and finally the lovely Emi & Yumi Itō signing autographs for their devoted fans. And the Toho stars on screen from their own universe were talking with many heroes/heroines as well as villains/villainesses! And of course, the _kaiju_ on the other half of the screen were roaring for the young ones, including those that had been told it was safe to come back down to the main area.

Mickey was just in awe at what was happening, slapping his hand to his forehead as he took everything in. Oswald slapped his brother on the back and said, "Heh, better just enjoy it now Mick! Who knows when we can do or see something like this again?". Mickey saw that his brother had a point, looking at him and letting forth a small but warm smile as he nodded his head. He then got an idea, rushing from his friends to go on stage! He took the microphone again and called out, "Everyone! Everyone! Before we get TOO out of control, I want for us to do something! So first, can I have all of my friends, the Authors, the Disney clan and the Toho special guests come here with me please!".

The others were perplexed by Mickey's request, but decided to do what he asked. His friends Goofy, Donald, Oswald, Daisy, Ortensia, Pete, Peg, Minnie, Clarabelle, Horace, Max, Chip, Dale, and Pluto went on stage first. Mickey told them to scoot more so they would be in the front, pointing to the TV camera in front of them that was still rolling and broadcasting to the many viewers out there watching in the Disney realm. Next up were the Authors, who mingled and mixed to be beside any of the characters of their choosing. Next up was Walt Disney with his entire family now going to be behind the Authors and the core Disney members. And finally, it was the Toho special guests who also mixed and mingled with the Disney clans. It was all like one big group photo shoot!

Mickey got in front of them all, looking at the camera and stating, "Well everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed this special show! So from all of us, to each and every one of you out there… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!". The others behind him knew what he was doing now, so they all yelled forth the same message! Mickey than pointed to the very large screen that had the stars of Toho showing, who waved to the camera that was now pointing at them & shouting the same message only in Japanese.

The camera than pointed to the _kaiju_ from Monster Island, the famous/infamous ones roared loudly to also spread the message as well! This lasted for a while as the camera wanted to show  & record each monster's unique call. The final five were the Godzilla's; first to roar was Shin Godzilla, followed by Legendary 2014 Godzilla, followed by Millennium-era Godzilla, than by Showa-era Godzilla… and finally, the best for last was the Heisei-era Godzilla, who glared fiercely at the camera… to all before he let out his famous roar for all to hear!

The camera than pointed back to the group on stage, with Mickey, Walt and Yoshio holding up a large blue poster of sort that had a white insignia… the symbol made by DJ when he started his _Monsters and Magic_ series! The insignia was Mickey Mouse ears, and emblazoned within the white circle in golden colors was the Toho kanji! The camera zoomed in on the insignia, letting it be the final clip for all back home watching on their television screens to see before fading to black.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Wow… and I mean WOW! This HAS to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever made so far in my story-writing career! Man… just… unbelievable!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to thank God for helping me with all of this! Thank you Lord for everything! Thank you for giving me the strength, perseverance, wisdom, courage and conviction to see all of this through! And thank you Jesus for helping me out all this year, and with the Christmas season as well! Thank you God for everything, and I mean everything! Thank you!

I hope you all enjoyed this! Believe me, it took a lot of time, effort and focus to make this a reality! I just hope it did justice to both Toho and Disney! I am sad I was not able to complete this upon the day of Disney's death which is December 15th so I could dedicate it in his memory, but I hope this suffices.

Normally, I would ask a BUNCH of questions after something this massive! But I do not wish to go overboard, so I will restrict it to merely six questions. Ahem…

What kind of décor would you put on the House of Mouse tables that mixed Christmas themes with the Toho monsters?

What would be your first thoughts or words upon seeing the Disney clans and Toho stars coming in the way they did here?

If you were in the film and had just witnessed the fight between Anguirus and Fake Godzilla, which would you do first? Go and check up on Godzilla's friend after his brutal beat down, or find the space titanium chunk to take it to the professor? And for your answer, why would you choose that?

After seeing the inventions such as Miyajima's metal pipe & Nanbara's ring, what kind of useful tool would you make? One that was small and looking ordinary yet unique, and also had a very special ability/purpose when called forth in action?

What would your thoughts or actions be after seeing Godzilla bleeding & going down, to him bringing forth the power from earlier to turn himself into a _kaiju_ -sized magnet?

And finally… what would you do at the House of Mouse until 11:30 p.m. came, the time when Walt and the others would have to go back home?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews! And one more thing…

MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR 2018!)


	6. Announcement

House of Mouse Special- Announcement

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is not a chapter, but it is an official announcement from me.

I would like to thank a lot of you who contributed to the special here greatly, by not just your reviews but your words of encouragement as well. It means a lot to me, and I hope to receive more from all of you in the future. As well as some new reviewers as well!

I just wanted to announce this. Ahem… I am going to make a special branch-section of this special here. An off-shoot of this unique House of Mouse/Godzilla crossover, as it were. I am a complete novice when it comes to video-making, especially how they do it on YouTube. So therefore, I have come up with the next best thing! Well… in my view, at any rate.

I am going to put down… music videos in written form here! Disney & Godzilla characters alike, from any and all eras, will start to showcase their own animated music videos and/or regular music videos here! I will be utilizing Disney & non-Disney songs in my special branch series, where the characters will do musical numbers and such with their chosen Toho monsters!

I have had this idea running around in my head for quite some time after listening to many Disney songs, specifically _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ from the 1998 classic Disney film _**Mulan**_ that was written by composer Matthew Wilder  & lyricist David Zippel, sung by Donny Osmond in said film. After hearing it so many times, I got to thinking on how the characters from my _Monsters and Magic_ series could have been shown following the song  & music.

So now, the thought is going to be turned into reality! Soon, I will make a branch-special where the House of Mouse is going to perform musical numbers where Disney characters & Toho monsters fuse together in a number of songs! Just so you know, I will choose the songs & I am an 80's, 90s and early 2000's kind of guy. I will take in recommendations and requests, IF I deem it good. No concrete promises, mind you.

In any case, that is my special announcement!

And on another note, I do hope to see someone creating artwork that features my novel series. Or at least someone doing a video review on any of my _Monsters and Magic_ novels or specials. And I'm still trying to figure out how to sell my story series to Disney and Toho… so any kind of aid will be appreciated.

And finally, I have made a poll that is in my profile that will allow you to choose which Toho film should be shown in the next chapter.

Well, that is all for now! God bless you all!)


	7. Chapter 6

House of Mouse Special- Godzilla: Final Wars

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well! It has been awhile since I did a House of Mouse/Godzilla movie special chapter, but hopefully I haven't lost my touch.

Before anything else occurs, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you once again for helping me out! Not just with my stories, but with my life as well! I thank you for the blessings of family, friends and lessons you have given me that I hope to live by for all the rest of my days! And also to teach others your Word, Will and Ways to the younger generation! Thank you Jesus Christ for everything!

Also, just wanted to let you folks know something. Before writing this chapter… I was feeling a bit down. A fellow Author by the name of **NeoTyson** updated a Kim Possible story of his, and stated to all that he won two awards from the _Kim Fannie Awards_. Apparently he was nominated and his story won in two categories. I am glad that he won, since his Kim Possible tale was unique and excellent! But…

Well, I started to feel kinda down. Neither of my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and specials have gained the attention of anything noteworthy, and I already have had six rejections from the Walt Disney Animation Studios when I send them letters telling them about my novels. And I keep checking for any kind of review on YouTube of my writings, and see if any have done fan art or comics of my stories. But… nothing. So feeling down and wondering when my time will come… when will it be time for my novels  & specials to get any kind of good recognition. **Sigh**

I sent another letter to the company, hoping that seventh time is a charm. If any of you out there can aid me in my endeavor to really showcase my Disney/Toho works, I would really appreciate it. Also, I hope that certain reviewers go and check out my final chapter in my House of Mouse/Godzilla music awards special.

In any case, let me thank the ones who reviewed in the previous chapter of this special. Ahem…

To **Mickol93** : Glad to hear from you! I do hope that you go and review my other House of Mouse/Godzilla special! I thank you for the short but kind review!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for the review, and the scenario which I always like to see whenever you do them! I hope you continue to review my Disney/Toho works, and leave some words from your awesome Destroian creations in them!

To **Japan Boy** : Thank you my friend, the one who inspired me to write my Disney/Toho works! I continue to hope, and pray that your own Disney/Toho creations gain the recognition and praise that they deserve! Thank you once again for your review!

To **ANBRIE** : Thank you for the multiple reviews, my friend! I hope to see one from you in my other House of Mouse/Godzilla special! As for your movie suggestions, I will take them into serious consideration! You have my word on that!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, for answering my questions & giving me your own so I can answer! I just hope that you continue to enjoy my Disney/Toho specials! Thanks again for the review!

To **SaurusRock625** : Thank you for the review, and answering some of my questions! I will look into having the dinner theater club to show the American version of Godzilla. You have my word on that!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you my lady love for your wonderful review! Always a treat to read your words, and to see how much passion you put into each review! Looking forward to seeing more of that from you in the future!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thank you for the short but nice review!

To **Guest** : Thank you for your honest review. As for the House of Mouse club seeing where Godzilla is the villain or anti-hero… well, going to have to think on that. But I assure you I will consider it, at the very least. Thank you again for your honest words and review!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you again for your long and detailed review, my friend! Like with many, I enjoy reading your reviews whenever you do put them down! I hope that you continue to leave such incredible reviews in any future Disney/Toho creations I make!

To **King of 2211** : Thank you and _**Big Hero Six**_ for the words! Very quick, but thankfully readable at least. I hope you remember for all of you to take your time when writing a review. As with everyone, your review is always worth waiting for!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for your review, my friend! Also with your suggestion, I will take it into consideration!

And finally to **superkoola** : Thank you for the review, and also that is a nice suggestion you put forth! I may play with the idea a little in the future. Until then, I just hope you read and review my other House of Mouse/Godzilla special!

And now, I shall commence with the story! You all voted for which movie should be shown earlier, and the top of the pack was… _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_! I shall do my best so that everyone enjoys the chapter as they have in the previous ones! Wish me luck all!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

The songs used in this chapter are as follows:

 _Godzilla (Main Theme)_ is a single made by Akira Ifukube from the album  Godzilla that was created in 1954, label by Toho. It was first used in _**Gojira**_ in 1954, and also in _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ that was released in the U.S. in 1956 with production company Toho and Jewell Enterprises.

 _We're All To Blame_ is a single by **Sum 41** , a Canadian rock band and from the album Chuck. The single was released in August 2004, labeled by Island Records with songwriter Deryck Whiblley and producer Greig Nori. The album Chuck was released in October 2004, labeled by Aquarius Records/Island Records/Mercury Records. Producer was also Greig Nori.

In addition, _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_ was released in Japan in 2004 but was distributed in the U.S. by Sony Pictures in 2005. Produced and distributed by Toho Ltd. Productions. Directed by Ryuhei Kitamura, produced by Shogo Tomiyama.

Finally, I encourage any of you to check out my _Monsters and Magic_ novels for my OC characters from them will most likely be here as well.

Now, on with the movie!)

* * *

It is now June 29th 2018, and things were very active at Downtown Toontown. The streets were covered with patriotic red, white and blue symbols and streamers. Vendors were now getting ready to sell various items that had a U.S.A-theme to it, hoping that customers would buy their wares. The city was planning for the 4th of July that was coming up soon. Many various cartoon characters wanted to put on display their love of the United States of America, and also the pride that came with being an American. However, they were not held down or back by political correctness or other such nonsense that was currently going on in the real world.

So Toontown was getting all set for the festivities that always came at this particular time of year; large outdoor parties and parades, floats and also voting on who would be elected King and Queen of America of the parades!

However, one building in particular did not have any patriotic theme… and that was the House of Mouse dinner theater club! But thankfully, the club would wear the colors of the United States but after the special event that was about to take place tonight.

Inside the establishment that had been a favorable mark in the city for years, Mickey Mouse & his lady love Minnie were busy making sure all of the preparations were complete. He was helping his better half with the tables; Mickey would put up a Toho Millennium-era monster on the fixture while Minnie decorated the item with unique table cloths that followed a theme that was linked to the table fixture.

The main mouse of the house looked around as he & Minnie finished the last of the tables. He looked all over and stated, "Well, that's the last of them! I got to say Minnie, we did pretty good job!".

Minnie replied, "Yup! I have to agree with you on that, Mickey! The whole place looks wonderful for tonight's movie special!". One thing you have to give to the legendary animated mice, they took great pride in their work. Be it entertaining people all over the world, or making sure their establishment looked fine whenever it opened.

Mickey looked to see Donald and Daisy going over the Guest List. Normally, he and Minnie would handle such a task but he felt that they should have a hand in it. In case he or Minnie would be unavailable to host the dinner theater, the two ducks would be suitable replacements. Minnie said, "Gee, it seems that the two need some help. Want to go over and see Mickey?".

Her beau answered, "Well… nah! Let's have some faith in them! I'm sure they can handle it! Besides, Daisy is the smarter of the two so I bet she'll be able to help Donald more with it.". Mickey had faith in his friends and was also right when it came to Daisy.

Said feathered animated fowls were looking over the long Guest List, than comprised of both animated beings and the Authors from the real world. Donald checked the list for a bit longer, scratched his head and stated, "Man, this is tough to keep track of! I don't know how Mickey and Minnie do this!". While the explosive duck still dreamed of running the establishment & to take the top spot in the House of Mouse, he was now seriously re-evaluating it as it seemed that the position was very high-maintenance.

Daisy looked at the list and after a few moments, finally figured out on how to keep track of the patrons that were to be coming to the dinner theater club. She pointed to some spots on the list and stated, "Ah, I finally figured it out! Look Donald, these names that are highlighted in black… those are the V.I.P. guests. The ones highlighted in gold are the Authors. And the ones highlighted in silver are the real-live Disney stars that have changed to cartoon form to come here.". The female duck had quite the sharp brain and it was shown quite well here. Donald looked at the list, and saw that his lady was right.

He looked to her and stated, "Wow! Thanks Daisy! Now this will be a bit easier to keep track of anyone who enters here!".

Mickey and Minnie went to the duo, the main mouse inquiring, "Hey guys! Did ya get the Guest List figured out?". Donald and Daisy nodded their heads, the sailor duck putting in that keeping track of all of the guests that entered the place was harder than it looked. Mickey was just glad that they figured it out, and also hoped that the ducks would be able to run the club should he or Minnie be absent on a club opening.

The number of patrons entering the House of Mouse had increased exponentially after the _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ event that occurred in January, and thus business activity had increased due to that. Now while Mickey and Minnie loved their work, they were actually planning to take a vacation from the club in a month or so.

Minnie looked to the entrance/exit and saw the newest generation of Rescue Rangers fixing some pictured that hung up on the wall on both sides of the doors. She said, "I have to give it to GeeGaw and Michelle. The idea they proposed to us two months ago is actually a good addition to the club. Gives the place a bit more class… and also a bit of Hollywood nostalgia as well.".

The son and daughter of the original _Rescue Rangers_ , Dale and Gadget, had suggested in putting up pictures on the interior left & right walls where the entrance/exit was at. However, the pictures were not of classic or modern Disney characters like one would see in most Disney establishments… but rather were pictures of the Authors with various Disney characters in various poses! The pictures had been taken during memorable events, such as past Disney/Toho movie viewings and the music video awards. Each picture was carefully edited slightly with love and care, and framed to last for many years to come. Michelle had gotten the idea after reading up on classic establishments in the real world that existed during the _Golden Age of Hollywood_ , such as the Brown Derby that featured various movie star pictures within it.

The pictures put up were vast and numerous. One showed Author **DJ Rodriguez** , the young Hispanic man blushing and smiling big time as he was kissed on the cheeks by Ariel and Jasmine with the former mermaid on the right & the Arabian beauty on the left. One showed **DRAGONDAVE45** and his lady love **Elffire** in a fighting pose with Wreck-It Ralph and Sgt. Calhoun. Another featured **Darkness Rissing** with a large smirk on his face as he was surrounded by his favorite Disney villains such as Scar and Hades as they were smirking as well… almost like if all three were planning something sinister. And finally, one showed **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and **Japan Boy** with Merida  & Pocahontas. The Scottish adventurer and the Native American beauty held up their bows, Kearitona showing her naginata weapon while Japan Boy featured a double-edged sword. All three looked ready to battle!

Many other pictures were shown, and indeed many of the patrons that had come to the club agreed that it was one of the best ideas had so far that added some class and culture to the place. The areas where the pictures were held at was called _**Wall of Authors and Animations**_.

Spike and Vanessa, the descendent of Zipper, was working with Anna who was the daughter of Monterery Jack and Janna. The duo was fixing a portrait that had the picture of **GODZILLA1996** posing with Elliot the dragon, said animated green beast from the mid-1970s on the right with the Author on the left. In the background was the large model of Heisei-era Godzilla that had been shown on one of the nights where the club featured a Godzilla movie. Anna exclaimed, "Okay… just a bit more to the right and… there! Perfect! You can let go now you two!". The female and male flies released the top corners they had been holding and moving around, flying away and down to their friend.

The female mouse looked at the picture and said, "Excellent work! That should just about do it over here on our end!". She then heard someone call her, and both turned to see the others coming to them. Spike, Vanessa and Anna had worked on the left side of the wall, the rest working on the right side.

Geegaw, Michelle, Arthur and Lisa rushed over to their friends and it was Michelle who asked, "Hey there! Is your side all fixed up?". Anna answered that all of the pictures were re-aligned correctly and nicely on the wall. Arthur, the son of Chip and Tammy, put in that their side was also finished.

In the distance, Mickey and the others were glad to see the latest addition to the Disney family working so well together. Minnie checked the clock and saw that it was 7:00 p.m., just thirty more minutes until showtime! She looked to Daisy and asked, "How is Goofy doing in the kitchen? Only half an hour left until the doors open!". The female duck was about to go and check on the clumsy, but loveable character when said being came out from the kitchen doors.

Goofy was covered with a bit of flour, giving him the appearance of a flakey ghost. He shook himself to get rid of the covering, smiled and took off his hat. He reached in and pulled out from the small head covering a large menu. He handed it over to Mickey and stated, "Hyuck! Here you go Mickey! Me and the penguins have managed to cook up something great for this night's showing! Take a look!".

Opening the folded up, laminated item and checked out the dishes and drinks that were to be served for the night. He spoke aloud as he read the items, " _Gotengo Submarine Sandwich_ … _Monster X-Class Steak_ … _Zilla Gulper_ drinks… _Ebriah Lobster Special_! I have to say Goofy, this is quite the menu you and the others came up with!". When any kind of Disney/Toho special even came about, Goofy and the chefs in the kitchen made sure that every kind of food and drink was special and unique, but also following a theme that was connected to the Toho universe.

The tall headwaiter smiled and replied, "Shucks Mickey, it was nothing! After looking up on what was going to be showing tonight, made sure me and the chefs got the right kind of theme going!".

Just then, the doors opened up and coming in was Oswald the Rabbit and Ortensia the Cat! The lucky rabbit and his feisty wife rushed over to the group and Oswald exclaimed, "Hey Mickey! Boy, do we have a LOT of people coming over! Us and Max could use a little help in getting the guests vehicles to a good parking spot!". Ortensia inquired if he could come up with a magical solution to the problem.

Mickey nodded, rushing away from the others to go Backstage where a certain object was at that he used only in times of emergencies. When Mickey left, the Pete and his wife Peg came in on the scene. Mrs. Pete turned to see Mickey run past her, turning to the group and inquired, "Why is Mickey in a hurry? Did he forget his bowtie or something like that?". Ortensia answered that he was going to get something to help them with a growing valet parking problem.

Pete looked around, once again seeing the club donned in Toho-theme design. He stated, "Humph! I see you all got ready with another Godzilla movie night. I still don't get what the big deal is about these overgrown lizards and animals!". Even after all this time, Pete was still not a fan of the Toho beings. Sure he liked that the audience loved them & that in turn brought in some profit for the House of Mouse, but he still didn't get it all completely.

Peg however had a different mindset. She exclaimed in delight, "Ho ho! I just love it when Mickey decides to do more of this Toho crossover stuff! Seeing these fantastic creatures just gets my imagination going!". The mature beauty of the club had now often wondered what Toho monster could be her bonded, her close friend like it was shown in the _Monsters and Magic_ novel series. Pete looked to his wife and shook his head a little, wondering why she liked the _kaiju_ at all.

Before he could ask her, Mickey rushed back in. He was now wearing his Sorcerer's Apprentice robes, and on his head was the legendary blue Sorcerer's hat! He went to Oswald and Ortensia and said, "Okay you two, stand still! I'm going to make magical copies of you so you can help Max more with the valet parking!". The black and white characters nodded and stood straight as their friend/boss rolled up his sleeves, his fingers wiggling about as he channeled the magic that was abundant throughout the Disney universe. A blue glow surrounded his gloved hands, and in a few moments, the aura shot forth in the form of a trial of white stars that zoomed towards the duo!

Oswald and Ortensia were struck by the stars, glowing now in an aura of blue as they levitated a few feet off the ground! The glow intensified and momentarily blinded everyone… until the glow vanished and in place were identical copies of the classic characters! The difference was that said copies had a faint but noticeable blue aura around them.

The original lucky rabbit and Walt Disney's first creation got a good look at his double, his wife doing the same, and the couple approved of it. Oswald gave Mickey the thumbs-up sign and declared, "Now that was awesome! Thanks Mickey! Now we can really help Max outside! Come on you two doubles, we got work to do!". The magical constructs nodded, following the originals outside to aid Goofy's son with the valet parking.

Mickey smiled as he saw them leave, taking off his hat and stating, "Now that never gets old, using Yen Sid's hat like this.". He then looked up to the Control Room where Horace Horsecollar was at. He called up and asked if everything was all set up on his end.

The techno-savvy horse answered, "Everything is all set for tonight, Mick! The DVD is all set up, and the sound system is all at optimal levels! We're ready to rock this house when the time comes!".

Minnie checked the clock once more, and saw that it was now twenty minutes till showtime! She tugged on Mickey's robes and pointed to said time piece, the others looking in the same direction. Seeing that it was close to opening the doors of the club, Mickey rushed backstage once more to change into his attire for the evening. Donald and Daisy rushed to get into place, Goofy scrambling back to the kitchen, the new generation of _Rescue Rangers_ going to find a suitable seat for the night  & finally the Pete's went to their usual table close to the stage to wait for the dinner theater club to officially open.

And at 7:30 p.m., the doors opened up to let the various Disney characters in!

* * *

First to show was the classic Disney animated movie stars, from _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ all the way up to _**The Princess and the Frog**_! These were beings that had been hand-drawn with care, love and detail by the Walt Disney animation family, from 1937 all the way up to 2009! Heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, sidekicks/partners, and many minor characters came on the scene as they went to various places in the establishment to find prime seating for tonight's events.

Next up were the Disney-Pixar animated beings, those that appeared in 3-D and computer generated which was becoming widespread and common now. From _**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ all the way to _**Coco**_ , the various major and minor characters all started to gather into the legendary dinner theater club! Of course, now that they were in Toontown, they had been changed from 3-D to 2-D to accommodate for the sudden change in scenery and style.

Up to the plate were the live-action Disney characters, all from various eras and timelines. From 1950 _**Treasure Island**_ all the way up to 2017 _**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales**_! The flesh and blood movie characters were changed to suit the environment, since this was a cartoon world after all.

Next up were the Disney animated television stars, those that appeared and were featured on the smaller screens. From 1985 _**The Wuzzles**_ all the way to 2017 _**Mickey and the Roadster Racers**_! This included shows that appeared on the channels _Disney XD_ _,_ _Disney Channel_ and _Disney Junior_!

The final ones were the Disney live-action television stars, from 1955 _Mickey Mouse Club_ all the way to 2017 _Raven's Home_! Men, women, children and also giant robots if they were included in the series were welcomed in the  House of Mouse. However, like their real-live movie counterparts, they were changed into animated form.

However, even though the final Disney characters had come in… it was not the end of the guests coming in!

Coming in now were the Authors, the beings that wrote incredible stories that were read all over the globe! Also, they were allowed to retain their flesh and blood form since they were of a special case. Coming in first was **DJ Rodriguez** , the Author who created the _Monsters and Magic_ series. Coming in after him were Authors **superkoola, Mickol93, Darkness Rissing, NaruHinaProductions2014, Yami Null, King of 2211, ANBRIE, DRAGONDAVE45, SaurusRock625, Kearitona Sjachraelgil, LORD DESTRYUK, GODZILLA1996, Japan Boy** and more! Each individual waved and were welcomed warmly by the  House of Mouse staff and the patrons that filled the area.

The very final ones to arrive in the establishment were the OC creations, original characters created by the Authors that appeared in their stories.

Soon, the dinner theater club was packed to the brim! Again, Minnie and the others were glad that they expanded recently to accommodate the number of guests that had increased over the past months. Everyone was mingling; classic and vintage characters from the past with the latest additions to the Disney family! Also many went & talked with the Authors that had written fantastic stories that were read by many worldwide. Many also went to the _**Wall of Authors and Animations**_ , looking and laughing in good fun at the pictures that were framed & posted on the wall.

Up in the balcony seats once more were Statler and Waldorf, the legendary hecklers belonging to the famous Muppet group! Statler looked around and blow the place and said, "Well, here we are! Back at the House of Mouse, and ready for a fun-filled evening of watching giant monsters from another universe tear down a city or beat each other up!".

His friend Waldorf remarked, "Yeah, I love it! The destruction, the mayhem and the horror! It actually does me proud that the giant monsters actually learned something from the Muppets!". Statler looked at his elderly friend in a confused manner, asking on what he meant by that.

The short elderly gentleman answered, "Well, them weirdos destroy any set them come out on. They cause mayhem wherever they go, and the horror the audience and cast endures just seeing them! So yeah, the monsters actually learned from them! Doh, ho ho ho ho!". His friend shared in his laughter, both always feeling pleased whenever they heckled the Muppets.

Soon, 8:00 p.m. came to be and everyone went back to their seats quickly as the lights dimmed down slightly and Mike the living microphone lowered himself for all to see!

* * *

The living equipment piece saw the audience focused on him, so he decided to get things started off. He announced, "And now everyone, the moment you all have been waiting for! Meet the master of ceremonies in this house, get ready for the wonderful and unpredictable… MICKEY MOUSE!". He rose up back to the rafters, and the spotlight above was pointed at the stage… and leaping from behind the curtain was a small, but terrifying Monster X! The audience, mostly the younger ones, gasped at seeing the potent monster beast from the Toho universe! The black scary dragon-like humanoid monster growled loudly, reached up to its middle head…

And pulled it down to reveal a zipper, and coming out from the costume was Mickey Mouse! The audience cheered loudly at seeing him, and also congratulating him for the display. They quickly saw that the master of ceremonies was not wearing his usual tuxedo, but wearing a leather ensemble that was similar to the Xilien Keizer leader X. Many of the females were very appreciative of his new look, and many men were wondering if they could pull off a number like that so they could impress their lady loves.

Mickey waved to everyone and exclaimed, "Hiyah folks! Mickey Mouse here, and boy do we have a special tonight for all of you here at the House of Mouse!". The patrons all cheered at his words, very eager for the event to begin.

The main mouse of the Disney realm continued, "I'm know it's been awhile since we have done another Disney/Toho event, especially after the music video event we had in January.". He looked around to see that everyone was nodding at that, a vast majority definitely remembering the music video awards special that was still the talk of the cartoon & anime word to this day.

He pushed forward, "So, shortly after that we held a voting contest to see which Godzilla movie you would like to see play here! The votes have come in, been tallied and the movie chosen! So the feature film for tonight is… _**Godzilla: Final Wars**_!". The stage curtains behind him parted to reveal a large movie screen, and on both side of said viewing screen was a tall and extremely well-crafted _kaiju_ model prop! On the left was Final Wars Godzilla, who looked a bit different than the other versions. On the right was Monster X, who looked more sinister and formidable than Mickey was in his costume. The guests of the dinner theater club cheered loudly, as their choice had won in the votes!

Mickey smiled at all of the positive emotions now flowing through his establishment and stated, "Now that is what I like to hear! Now, the movie will begin in a few minutes! Take the time to order your food and drinks, and then… the show will start!". At that particular moment, Goofy came out from the kitchen with some of his fellow penguin waiters as they started to hand out various sized menu folders to all in the club. The mouse than rushed back to his table with Minnie, the two mice eager for the show to begin as well.

However, Rosalia the Enchantress from the animated 1991 Disney animated film _**Beauty and the Beast**_ rose up and stated, "We almost forgot one last important thing, Sir Mickey. Since the movie is PG-13, I would advise moving all of those with young or sensitive minds to a more appropriate location.". Mickey slapped his forehead, scolding himself for forgetting something so vital. He looked to the beautiful magical being, then asked for those to see something more friendly to raise their hands. A good number of characters, mostly from the  Disney Junior area, rose their hands & Rosalia used her magical gifts to teleport the beings upstairs to another part of the club.

It is there that the ones with young or sensitive minds could view kid-friendly Godzilla movies, and also be served with tasty treats and drinks until the show was over down below. Seeing that her job was complete, Rosalia sat down at her table which was surrounded by OC characters that hailed from the minds of the Authors.

Horace soon dimmed the lights, flipped the viewing screen on and started the DVD player. The entire line of patrons were now fixed on the silver screen as the movie started.

* * *

 **The screen was black, than coming in gradually was a blue field with the familiar golden circle and kanji signs appearing. In large, bold golden letters appeared the name of the company with TOHO on the left side of the circle & SCOPE on the right side. In the middle of the circle in the background was a multi-colored kaleidoscope of colors that brought out a charm and brilliance that was becoming rare now to see. Beneath the insignia and circle were kanji letters, most likely to spell out the entire company name but in Japanese. Shortly after the words and symbols came out, a familiar orchestra piece played… which was the legendary main theme of Godzilla that was created in 1954 by Akira Ifukube! The familiar company logo stayed up for quite some time on the screen, the music still coming forth. It than transitioned to a full black screen, where white kanji letters appeared… and in the background appearing in a red-and-black color scheme was the original King of the Monsters himself that appeared in 1954… Gojira, or now most commonly called Godzilla! The white kanji symbols than vanished, showing another set that also had the number 50 in it, indicating that Toho was celebrating its 50** **th** **anniversary of Godzilla! The movie was taken in 2004, so it little wonder why they showed 50** **th** **anniversary.**

The characters were all at the edge of their seats when they saw the logo, anticipating increasing for some when they heard the famous main theme that heralded the coming of the _kaiju_ Godzilla! DJ whispered to Kearitona, "That is a music piece that is timeless and classic like the monster himself! Almost anyone who is a fan of Godzilla knows that piece anywhere!". Indeed, many in the Disney realm that were fans of the King of the Monsters always got more riled up in a good way upon hearing the music. When the original Godzilla appeared, some were taken aback by his fierce look and eyes. Even after all of this time, the massive monster from the _Land of the Rising Sun_ was still able to get a reaction out of people like that.

Princess Anastasia whispered to her love Dimitri, "It's pretty amazing that Godzilla has actually lasted this long for sixty or so years and still going strong! It would be amazing if I could bond with the original Godzilla…". Since the Walt Disney bought another company called _21_ _st_ _Century Fox_ in December last year, most of the cartoons that belonged to Fox were now considered part of the Disney family. However, many of the animated beings that belonged to Fox opted to keep to themselves. However, Princess Anastasia and her people willingly chose to become an active part of the Disney community and was now seen as an official member of the legendary Disney Princesses! Not only was she catching up with the Disney ladies, she was also catching up on Toho and the monsters that were now part of the Disney realm if not officially.

 **The kanji words and Godzilla vanished, the scene changing now from pitch black to a light black with snow blowing all around in a light blizzard of sort. The music continued on, and soon sparks flew up that lit up the area! It showed what appeared to be a frozen wasteland of sort, huge chucks of ice all around. The sparks from an ice crevice showed the destruction of several Type-90 Tanks, 3** **rd** **generation was destroyed completely. The camera zoomed in a little to show them, than going to black before becoming a light black with the snowstorm all around. The music intensified as lighting flashed all around… showing a dark shadowy silhouette that was very familiar and awe-imposing! The scene faded back to black once more, this time to show up close another decimated tank, sparks flying everywhere from it. The scene transited again, showing a brilliant blue light with the same silhouette… this time showing a large row of familiar dorsal spines!**

 **The scene shifted again, this time showing up close an obliterated Type-90 Maser Cannon, 2** **nd** **generation! The mighty weapon that used to be able to push back most giant monsters laid decimated, sparks flying all over the place as the dish was demolished and looked to have been stomped in half! The music was intense now, increasing in tempo and strength. The scene changed once more, this time showing in clear detail on who was responsible for so much destruction! Explosions bombarded all around the being, but he paid it no mind. Show in clear view now was… the legend himself… Godzilla! The camera zoomed in until the screen showed his entire face, which looked more angular… more fierce as the** _ **kaiju's**_ **eyes were narrowed and burned with an orange color like that of intense flames! The beast slowly turned to face the camera, the audience… and opened his maw to unleash his famous roar!**

The Disney crew was stunned to see their favorite monster like that, his body and face looking like that of an intense warrior of Japanese lore! Wreck-It Ralph whispered to his friend Vanellope von Schweetz, "Whoa… that dude looks hardcore! Almost like those Japanese fighters from those anime series.". He and his small princess racing companion had started to read manga and graphic novels, and the duo indeed saw that this particular version of Godzilla looked to be more intense facial wise like the ones in the Japanese comic books.

The _Kaiju Supremes_ , the largest Toho _kaiju_ group that had more women members than men in it, were already coming up with ideas on how this particular version of Godzilla was different than the other ones. Even though a theory was explained at the end of DJ's _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ novel, they still wanted to piece together the puzzle on their own. The group consisted mostly of the Disney Princesses and ladies, with some princes and other male characters who also liked the giant monsters in the mix.

 **The scene changed to show something breaking through an ice wall… and it turned out to be a drill attached to what appeared to be a submarine! Green kanji symbols formed as the unusual vehicle emerged from the ice, English words underneath it as well in the same color to translate the Japanese symbols. The words spelled out THE SOUTH POLE, which meant that Godzilla and the vessel were on the icy continent of Antarctica! The unique vessel was called the** **Gotengo** **, a unique weapon created by the Japanese Self-Defense Force to combat giant monsters. It was changed to be able to fly through the air as well as slice through the water. It could fly up to Mach 2, and was equipped with various weapon capabilities such as missiles and cannons. The drill in front was meant to both burrow through any kind of terrain such as earth and ice… but also served as a potent weapon that can penetrate through organic material!**

 **The camera switched from the cold exterior of the battlefield to inside of the ship, where everyone now saw an elderly Japanese man garbed in a black uniform jacket sitting in the Captain's chair. His name was Capt. Akira Nakao, and beside him on his left was another elderly Japanese man wearing a military uniform. It was his Deputy Captain, Koichi Ueda. Around them were other crewmembers, all wearing headsets with computers situated around the Battle Room. The screen zoomed in slowly towards the captain, showing an intense look of focus and concentration on his face. The camera changed again to show why he and his crew were so focused… for on the monitor before them was the full form of their target, Godzilla!**

 **A voice called out, "Target within range, sir! Ready to fire!". Capt. Akira gave the order, and cannons from the upper deck of the** **Gotengo** **! The scene switched back to the freezing battleground, where the ship launched cannon fire at the saurian! Godzilla withstood the assault, and retaliated with his legendary blue** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **beam! The brilliant white-blue flame streaked out and struck the flying submarine dead on! Sparks flew on contact, damaging the ship while the crew inside braced themselves as the vehicle was rocked violently! Sparks flew from inside the Battle Room, all personnel inside hanging on as the interior swayed along with the rest of the craft! Godzilla stood firm and sure, ready for the next attack he knew was sure to come.**

The Disney characters were amazed to see the Gotengo, noting that it was an unusual but versatile battle craft. While some of the patrons had built more advanced battle crafts than said ship, it was still impressive to see. Hiro Hamada from _**Big Hero 6**_ said to himself softly, "It is amazing to see that the JSDF managed to turn an antiquated submarine into something so potent. I have to admit, this piques my interest…". He wasn't the only one, as many with well-developed brains and a knack for technology started to come up with designs within their heads. To develop something inventive that would take something quite old and transform it into something that would be useful for either mankind or nature.

When the audience saw Godzilla being attacked and him retaliating with his legendary blue breath technique, the younger members of the House of Mouse cheered loudly for the saurian. Sofia the First exclaimed, "That's right Godzilla! You defend yourself! Show them that you're not going to go down that easy!". While the little ones cheered for the _kaiju_ , some were wondering on why Godzilla was in Antarctica of all places. Characters like Basil of Baker Street, Gadget Hackwrench and more were coming up with theories such as that the Gotengo must have pursued Godzilla from the mild seas of Japan all the way down to the bottom of the planet. Usually, the JSDF would just want to push the King of the Monsters away from Japan… so in their view, why such a drastic change in chasing the powerful force of nature to such a desolate place?

 **Capt. Akira exclaimed, "Fire again!". His Deputy ordered the crew to reload the missile pods quickly, while another crew member exclaimed to another to deliver a damage report. The crew of the vessel were badly shaken up from the attack, but hustled as best they could to follow the orders of their superiors. The scene showed that the** **Gotengo** **was down, semi-buried in ice and snow while Godzilla stood still but at the ready. His maw was agape, growling softly while showing his fierce face & rows of sharp teeth. His stance was firm, claws shown to be ready to grapple with his opponent if need be. Flashes of blue light were all around him, as if the very atmosphere itself was charged with his power and will!**

 **The scene changed to show the interior of the flying craft once more, the monitor inside the vessel showing Godzilla not making any move to go on the offensive. A crew member reported, "No major damage reported, sir!". The captain and second-in-command just stared hard and firm at their target… until something happened! The whole ship started to rock and sway, a crew member exclaiming in fear on what was going on. Even Godzilla noticed it, as he looked around as the ground started to tremble and shift! The Deputy Captain exclaimed that it was an earthquake, and it was confirmed when the icy ground flashed blue with cracks forming quickly! Crevices of great size started to form, explosions of ice and snow increasing in frequency and strength! Godzilla stood his ground, merely looking around as the ground all around him was heaving and quaking! A section of it underneath his feet gave him, causing him to roar loudly in surprise as he started to fall into one of the crevices that just opened up underneath him!**

 **Capt. Akira saw this… and realized that now was their chance to end the saurian! He ordered, "Aim at the mountain!". His goal was to use the mountain that was now above Godzilla… to bury the King of the Monsters under tons of ice and snow! The camera showed the face of a crewman, who was an American by the name of Douglas Gordon, as he let out a yell as he pulled down a switch. The** **Gotengo's** **top silos launched twelve missiles, the deadly projectiles flying towards the mountain of ice overhead! The moment upon impact, they exploded and sent tons of ice and snow debris down below! Godzilla fell down deep into the new crevice, roaring one last time before he was buried and sealed beneath an icy tomb! The scene shifted to show the crew of the** **Gotengo** **now celebrating, cheers coming forth while the captain and his deputy were simply looking relieved that it was over. The music changed as the camera shifted from the interior to the exterior, showing to all a bird's eye view of the downed vessel in the ice… than zooming out to go from Antarctica, to the vastness of space where the scene now showed the brilliant blue planet that was called Earth.**

The dinner theater club patrons were all excited as they saw Godzilla standing tall, ready for action and showing that he was an honorable being. While most animals would either fight or fly from a battle, depending on the situation… the saurian simply stood his ground and waited for his foe to attack. Capt. Jack Sparrow commented, "I dare say, why don't the old boy just stomp off now that he's taken care of that ship? Mind you, that vessel would make a nice addition to my fleet.". The cunning yet unorthodox pirate of the Caribbean had lately been trying to create a small fleet for him to command… but so far, not so much luck. It was William Turner that answered that Godzilla was a warrior, one that never backed away from a fight. And apparently, one with honor as he did not attack the ship while it was down. He stated that the mutated Godzillasaurus was waiting for his opponent to rise and continue the fight.

When they saw the Antarctica grounds started to shake and quake, some were wondering if the icy continent was on any fault lines. Scientist/Inventor Bunsen Honeydew of the Muppets said, "Very intriguing. I have read that earthquakes do occur in Antarctica, but most are not proven due to lack of seismologist there.". It was a given, since the continent at the bottom of the world was one of the coldest & most inhospitable places on the planet. When they all saw Godzilla fall into the newly-made crevice, many of the little ones and those that really liked the saurian called out to him. It was very amusing, in a good way, that the young and next generation liked the famous behemoth of the Toho universe.

Sunni Gummi was very worried about the King of the Monsters, but was soothed by Princess Calla. The blonde beauty of Dunwyn said, "I'm sure he's okay Sunni. I believe that the Holy One above may have plans for Godzilla, so he might be buried but not dead.". This indeed calmed the blonde Gummi Bear cutie, and also others around who heard her. DJ saw this and smiled, glad to see that the faith and trust in Christ was strong within the Disney family. Many of the patrons were amazed when they saw the planet Earth in all her glory from space, and it was understandable since the spinning sphere of life looked quite unique among the black canvas of the empty void that was space.

 **The scene changed to show a parade of some kind being shown, in classic black and white reels that made it quite nostalgic and historic. Soon, clips of various battlefields and experiments with rockets & more were being shown. A male narrator spoke as the reels started to play:**

 _ **Over the past hundred years, a succession of relentless wars and widespread environmental destruction have awakened deadly monsters…**_

 **The clip showed soldiers using machine guns and other tools of warfare… than concluded with the infamous detonation of an atomic bomb, the mushroom cloud rising & expanding into the air while energy of an incredible kind pounded the earth like a merciless hammer, sending shockwaves in a radius! The scene changed to show the kind of monsters that appeared due to mankind's thirst for knowledge and power in the name of science, technology and human superiority! First to appear was Varan, followed by the massive octopus Gezora, the first version of Baragon, Gaira the green Gargantua, the potent Titanosaurus and finally Megaguirus the massive mutated queen of the Meganula species!**

 _ **At last, instead of killing each other, mankind had come together to combat the monsters. The Earth Defense Forces were born!**_

 **The scene switched from the classic film footage reels to a modern-day one, now showing a spinning green & black symbol that spun for a moment before stopping. The insignia was that of the planet Earth, but with lines over it in a grid pattern, with three long spears on it. The two spears on the left and right of the middle spear seemed to curve and shoot upward to join the middle spear that looked to be longer than them. A laurel wreath was set up around the sphere, as if holding it in its embrace. The scene than shifted yet again, to show a squad of people in unique uniforms with plastic guards located in certain areas. The human beings than started to do some basic martial arts stances and moves, like the kind students used when training with their master instructors.**

 _ **At the same time, mutant humans with remarkable physical abilities were being discovered all over the world. The Earth Defense Forces recruited these mutant humans and formed them into a special unit. Their name… the M-Organization!**_

 **During the narrator's speech, the camera switched to go from showing the mutant humans to a blueprint of sort. It was of the** **Gotengo** **, the flying submarine-like vessel being upgraded with moderate re-designs that would make her more effective in battle! The blueprints, which were actually white outline drawings on the black screen, switched again to show a male mutant practicing the art of gun-fighting. It would appear that the person was quite skilled in the art of using two guns as melee weapons as well as shooting tools. The scene switched once more to the squad of mutants, who once again showed off their physical prowess. Shortly after viewing their martial art abilities, another insignia came forth. This one was a red circle with lines appearing on it like a bulls-eye target. However, the lower right side showed the head of a bird of prey, with unique wing designs underneath it. If one would look carefully, they would see that the bird of prey picture formed the letter M. Three unique misshapen rectangular pieces flew in, their sides molded to fit on the circle as it formed a unique triangle shape over the circular part to complete the insignia.**

 _ **Their mission was to destroy the number one enemy: the King of Monsters that appeared in 1954, and has since regularly threatened man's very existence on this planet! Its name is…**_

 **The scene changed to showcase the mutant beings once more, showing man and women doing physical abilities and exercises that were impressive to say the least. At the very end of the speech… the screen went completely dark, followed by a very familiar roar that was heard for the first time back in 1954! The roar… of the original and first** _ **Gojira**_ **or now known internationally as Godzilla!**

The many time-era guests of the Disney family, with the new additions from Fox, were watching the scene with various reactions. Many of the classic characters felt overwhelming nostalgia at seeing the black & white clips from the past, reminding them of the vintage days. Some were impressed that Toho managed to put together something like since most modern films nowadays seemed to want to keep to modern things. However, those that were tied closely to nature and life frowned at seeing the realism of war and scientific pursuits of mankind. Pocahontas, Grandmother Willow, the Greek goddess Artemis, Merida and more were not pleased at all at seeing how mankind was littered with war… and how weapons were developed that harmed both living things and nature. Their frowns deepened upon seeing the detonation of the atomic bomb. However, the god of war Ares & his fellow divine family member Hades the god of the Underworld had proud smiles on their face at seeing the wars being fought.

However, the mood changed upon seeing the classic Toho monsters from the universe's early days. The young ones were in awe at seeing the unique creatures, while the more elderly patrons were chuckling at seeing the beasts. While they did admit that the monsters looked a bit cheesy, as the cliché were to put it, they did admire the dedication and time it took for Toho make the monsters. Gaston commented, "Not a bad bunch of giant monsters, I have to admit. Heh, it would be good to bond with a good strong one like that green Gargantua beast.". Leave it to the resident strongman to automatically choose one that looked to have the most physical strength. In fact, some of the Disney villains/villainesses now were considering bonding to the _kaiju_ that had the most vicious of streaks when it came to terrorizing humanity… or giving Godzilla a run for his money.

The Disney characters soon saw the mutants, and many were impressed by their physical prowess and abilities. Alice, the young woman featured in the 1992 live-action/puppet television show series _Adventures in Wonderland_ , stated, "Wow! Those guys and girls there look so cool doing those martial arts moves and all! Wish I could do something like that!". Many were thinking along the same things, though those that had truly practiced and utilized fighting arts and disciplines saw that the mutants were doing basic katas. In short, basic warm-up motions similar to how one does stretches before doing exercises. Those like Cubbi, Cavin, Huey, Dewey, Louie and more were now hoping to try out some of the martial art techniques later on after the show. Those of the more intellectual mindset were interested in the plans that were shown to upgrade the Gotengo, many already having visions in their heads on how to turn the flying battleship into something truly more potent.

When the screen turned black and the sound of the original Godzilla, a vast majority of the patrons cheered loudly at hear it! To them, it was the sound of an icon that had endured after over sixty years in the film business. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, the Disney Princesses and so much more yelled loudly in delight at the sound of Toho's original King of the Monsters!

 **The music and tempo turned dramatic now, the screen showing the detonation of an atomic bomb… and with it, the birth of one of the most powerful** _ **kaiju**_ **in all of history! Clips showed of the very first Godzilla (** _ **Gojira**_ **) as he took down tall electrical towers, destroyed railroad cars and set all of Tokyo ablaze with his fiery breath! It was clips from the original 1954 movie, and it showed the saurian in prime form as even the military might of the humans could not stop him! During the clips, numbers flashed in orange as they started in 1954 and continued onward as the clips continued to roll. Orange lighting seemed to strike everywhere as the clips showing Godzilla continued on, while at the same time the beginning credits of the film showed. The clips than moved from the black and white, now to the color as it seemed that the parts featuring Godzilla moved forward along with the years as they continued to flash on screen.**

 **The music was dramatic and low, but with a tempo and rhythm that made it more interesting. The years continued to flash on screen, from the 1960s and the 1970s now as the clips showed Godzilla just leveling various landscapes, places and people! Of course, these were all during various moments of movies that featured the Toho phenome during the Showa-era! It even showed Fake Godzilla, the one used in the 1974 film** _ **Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_ **! When the numbers reached the 1980s, they showed Heisei-era Godzilla clips as the saurian continued to grow and become more powerful… more formidable! Soon the credits came to show the title of the film in blazing flame-words** _ **GODZILLA: FINAL WARS**_ **!**

 **The presentation of the legendary King of the Monsters continued onward, as the credits and clips moved forward. The film clips showed Heisei-era Godzilla demonstrating his power as he eliminated man's machines, and thrawating their efforts in slaying him. The clips soon moved to the Millennium-era, where this particular Godzilla had changed yet again why he went by this motto:** **Unspeakable power! Unstoppable fury! Unbreakable will!** **The numbers continued until they stopped at 2004… where it showed an icy prison that contained one prisoner that was shown through the transparent frozen water wall. The picture than flashed, changing to show the resurrection of Junior back at the end of** _ **Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_ **… where he was revived and became the heir to the throne and title from his old man. The clips focused on the roaring new Godzilla, then slowly transitioned back to the current Godzilla as he was still, frozen in a prison of ice.**

The entire cast of characters that were present in the House of Mouse were watching in awe as they saw the clips that showcased the very first time Godzilla emerged, all the way down through the ages right up to the present in 2004. Theodore Jasper Detweiler, or T.J. for short from the 1997 animated TV series _Recess_ , spoke out, "Wow… just… wow! Godzilla has come a long way since 1954! And he looked awesome than even as he does now!". Many agreed with him, especially on the part where the original & classic Godzilla of old looked incredible back than like his current incarnations now. However, those that knew the saurian personally knew that he was much more than a rampaging beast as the clips seemed to describe him.

Ariel, Elsa, Anna and the others that saw the last clip of Junior being resurrected had small traces of tears in their eyes. The ones who were featured in _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ novel had taken the clip personally, especially Rapunzel and the pixies from Pixie Hollow. Fawn the Animal-talent pixie wiped away the moisture from her eyes and said, "Oh Godzilla… you are much more than just a giant monster. We know that, and I hope that the world sees you as a protector. A guardian… a hero rather than anti-hero or villain.". She would have been surprised that what she stated now was in the heads of many Disney characters as they saw the King of the Monsters still trapped in an icy prison. Elsa entertained the thought of breaking the current Godzilla in the film out of his prison beneath Antarctica, convincing him to come with her to the Disney universe.

* * *

 **The scene changed again, going from black to now the bottom of what appeared to be a sea floor. A large canyon split in the ground, many smaller rock formations on each sides. The green words appeared again, in both kanji and English translations. Above the kanji symbols were the words OCEAN FLOOR OFF THE COAST OF NORMANDY. A rumbling sound occurred that shook the sea bed a little… than exploding from the side of the canyon was a familiar sight! It was the** **Gotengo** **, modified and re-equipped as it shot out from the thick rock wall! However… it was not alone as wrapped around the entire vessel was a gigantic Oriental dragon! The beast reared its head and roared, showing that it was Manda the sea dragon!**

 **The camera went from the ocean to the interior of the ship, were a new person was sitting in the Captain's Chair. He was an American, middle-aged and wearing a brown military uniform and hat with the E.D.F. symbol in gold and marked on the front of the cap. He had a firm face, very thick & bushy short moustache and focused. It was Douglas Gordon, and it seemed he had aged well! It would appear that about forty years had passed since the ****Gotengo** **had sealed Godzilla in ice, and that the crew member had grown to become the new captain of the flying vessel! The inside was also shown to have been modified, updated with the latest tech back than to keep up with the current machines of that time. New, young crew members were shown as they typed furiously on the keyboards and watching the monitors. In duel cockpit seats were two Japanese mutants; the one with short brown hair was Kazama, and the one with short black hair was Shinichi Ozaki.**

 **Green lights came up from above Capt. Gordon, coming together to form a large 3D digital map of the surrounding area. He looked down to see the layout of the sea floor, and an orange image that was in the shape of his ship. The map showed that the** **Gotengo** **was heading towards a huge, frothing red-colored location… which in real terms meant that the submarine was heading straight towards an erupting underwater volcano! His Deputy Captain, an elderly Japanese man in a grey military uniform exclaimed, "We're too deep, sir! Pull up!". However, the captain remarked in a negative and told the pilots to stay on course. He was planning on going into the heart of the billowing inferno, with Manda still wrapped around them!**

Emperor Kuzco from the animated 2000 Disney film _**The Emperor's New Groove**_ had a look of surprise on his face as he stated, "You know, I maybe an emperor and not a captain of a submarine but… that right there is just plain crazy!". Many agreed with him on that, since actually steering into a volcano that was erupting on the ocean floor was tantamount to suicide. The Disney crew were surprised to see Manda, the massive sea dragon having been given a complete physical makeover from his Showa-era counterpart. Jake Long and his family were cheering loudly as they saw the Oriental sea dragon, and it was not surprising since the Long clan were indeed dragons themselves. The patrons were also surprised to see that the latest captain of the versatile craft was the same one that had shot the missiles that entombed Godzilla in ice years earlier. Now, it seems that he had grown more bold… or in this case reckless, as he was now purposely driving the war machine towards the exploding lava and surrounding boiling water.

Nearby, Genie transformed into a scientist and pulled out a large calculator as he started to crunch some numbers. He said in a faux German accent, "Let's see… at that current rate of speed, calculating the average temperature of a budding volcano that is now blowing its top, and factoring on how metal conducts heat, I would have to say that… he and the crew are toast.". He changed back during the last phrase of his speech. The Disney patrons continued to look on, wondering what the captain was thinking about this maneuver. And also if Manda would be able to take the heat of the spewing magma, even though it was a sea dragon. Many were wondering if he had the toughness that Godzilla had, or at the very least a healing factor.

 **The camera switched back to the ocean outside, where Manda continued to roar as he started to constrict his body. He was using his serpentine form to squeeze hard around the** **Gotengo** **! Inside the ship, sparks were flying everywhere as the crew was trying to keep it together. The ship was meant to withstand large amounts of pressure, but it was being pushed to the limit by both Manda and the water pressure outside of the ship! A female officer exclaimed, "Depth at 6700!". Suddenly, sparks exploded everywhere while spouts of water started to come in as well into the Command Room! The crew was getting hit by electrical sparks and sea water that managed to get inside the ship, but only Capt. Gordon and his two mutant pilots remained stoic and calm throughout the chaos. The camera changed to show the image that was broadcasting in one of the monitors inside the** **Gotengo** **… which was rising flames of magma!**

 **Capt. Gordon exclaimed, "Fire missiles!". The vessel launched six missiles; three from ports side and three from starboard. The projectiles were launched… but instead of hitting Manda, they were really targeting the lip of the volcano that brought forth the magma! Fiery explosions sounded off, increasing the heat and power of the eruption! He then ordered his pilots to fly right into the inferno! Manda continued to attack the sub, but roared loudly in surprise when he saw that he & his victim were going into the force of nature! The scene switched back to the Command Room, where the room was starting to turn red. It was an indication that the temperature inside the area was rising fast! A crew member announced that temperature was rising to eighty degrees, which may not sound like much to a normal being… but for those in a sub, it was hot! The Deputy Captain begged his commander to pull out of the area, but Gordon was firm as he again ordered to stay on course!**

Hades cackled and stated, "Hahahaha! This mortal has guts! Not a lot of brains and whatnot, but guts! If he bites the dust, maybe I should put him on the staff that feeds Cerberus. That should be adventurous enough for him. Hehehehe…". Though many did not find Hades morbid sense of humor welcoming, they did admit that Capt. Douglas Gordon was indeed a reckless being. However, those that had sharp brains within the Disney family saw what the captain was doing. Some that had experience with animals such as serpents knew that one like Manda would never give up their prey easily, and attacking would only strengthen the squeeze. So the commander of the Gotengo was going into the volcano, hoping the heat would force Manda to release them! When they figured it out, they were amazed at the brilliance and boldness of the plan. Of course… also wondering if the ship and crew could withstand the intense heat and pressure for that long.

Mushu got an overconfident look in his eyes and stated, "Heh, like to see if long, tall and scaly there can take the heat. Of course, if it was me there I could handle that lava no problem.". The red guardian dragon of the Fa family was still a bit envious of the _kaiju_ , even though he had gotten a large form transformation in _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_. Mulan and Meihui just rolled their eyes at their small friend, Shang smirking as he inquired if they should test his thresh hold by putting him in an active volcano. Mushu glared at him before sulking in a pout, his eyes going back to the movie. It seemed that Capt. Shang had learned some comebacks from some of his fellow Disney characters.

 **Manda was thrashing about, and also seemingly to be torn by indecision. His primal fighting side wanted to keep squeezing the intruder that dared to challenge him, but his primal flight side wanted to leave the place that was rapidly becoming too hot for him! An Oriental Sea Dragon he was, but even his tough scales could not withstand extreme heat like lava. The scene changed to show one of the female crew members panting, sweating profusely before blacking out. The male crew member that was keeping track of the heat shouted, "Temperature at 90 degrees!". Other members of the vessel were thrown back by an explosion of steam that ejected from the consoles! The Deputy Captain continued to plead with his commander to change course, stating that they were over the limit both in pressure and in heat. However, Douglas remained silent as the ship continued to be bathed in the intense heat!**

 **The** _ **kaiju**_ **roared loudly as his body became more golden in color, indicating that he was roasting as well! Gradually, the serpentine monster started to loosen his grip on the** **Gotengo** **before his whole body literally flared up! Manda quickly let the ship loose, writhing about in pain as his body gained a golden-red color as his scales continued to absorb the intense heat from the magma below! Capt. Gordon saw that now was the opportune moment as he exclaimed, "Now, surface!". Ozaki moved the steering mechanism to the starboard side, focused despite all of the steam and heat that was in the Command Room. In fact, one would believe that it was a sauna at the moment! The camera shifted back outside to the water, where the submarine flew fast from the crashing magma waves! The vessel pulled off amazing speed as it exited through the intense steam, now in cooler waters as the temperature inside the ship started to drop down to tolerable levels.**

John Silver, the pirate captain from the 2002 Disney animated film _**Treasure Planet**_ laughed and stated, "Now that is one tough son of a sea dog! Hahahaha! That captain would be excellent addition to the ones sailing the stars!". While some were skeptical about that, many did admit that Capt. Gordon had nerves of solid steel to execute such a daring move like that. However, many also felt sorry for the crew as it seemed they did not have the kind of toughness their commander had. The  Gotengo also had sympathizers, those that had a love of mechanical crafts were also sorry that she had to endure such extreme conditions just to get Manda off of her.

Iago the parrot, currently now residing on Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil's** shoulder asked the lass, "Say, you're an expert on dragons right? Tell me, how is it that this Manda fella couldn't take the heat?! I mean, it is a giant monster for goodness sakes!". Keara gave him a stern look, and explained to him that dragons and giant monsters all had unique properties in of themselves. Manda might have been a dragon, but a sea creature at that  & that magma would have been its absolute limit. Before flicking him off with enough force that he flew through the air & landed on the table that held Jafar, Keara also stated that Manda's threshold of pain was shorter than that of other giant beasts such as Godzilla. Upon hearing that, Disney characters that had a vested interest in the Toho beings were now wondering what other unique strengths/weaknesses each one had.

 **A mutant crew member announced that Manda was right behind them, the camera switching to the ones in the** **Gotengo** **to show the now-flaming golden dragon seemingly dancing in the water as it chased them! Capt. Gordon ordered, "Turn, one-hundred and eight degrees!". Kazama turned the steering wheel in his hands hard now, making the vessel's thrusters go off suddenly! The ship turned extremely hard and suddenly, causing the computer consoles to blow themselves due to data overload! One of the crew members flew from the sparks & explosion, hitting hard onto another and said computer area was sparking now due to the hit! The craft managed to turn itself so that it was facing Manda, and Ozaki push the wheel in front of him forward. The submarine surged ahead, rushing now with drill spinning at Manda! The camera switched to show the sea dragon, still moving wildly in the water and glowing like the sun!**

 **A female crew member announced, "The Automatic Lock function is down!". That meant that the computer couldn't issue an automatic lock onto their target, but it didn't seem to be a problem for the captain. He ordered Ozaki to go to manual targeting, the camera switching to the mutant who removed an Air Force-like helmet that was meant to be used when locking on a target. Now that the computer was down, it was no longer needed. The young fighter from the M-Organization removed the helmet, the camera on him in a way that showed him to be a real fighter! He took the controls of the Weapons System, a grid & targeting scope appearing in front of him. The camera switched back to the outside waters, where the ****Gotengo** **was heading on a collision course with Manda! Capt. Gordon ordered to fire the maser, the camera now on Ozaki before zooming in to his left eye… where dancing still towards them with his maw open was Manda!**

 **Ozaki pushed the button on the control stick, the drill's tip firing a cool-blue energy beam! The projectile struck Manda, freezing him solid! The camera zoomed out a bit to show that the** _ **kaiju**_ **now looked more or less like a statue ornament! The** **Gotengo** **featured a new weapon; the Zero Cannon! It was a feature that was similar to the** _ **Absolute Zero Cannon**_ **that was part of the mecha Kiryu! The vessel sported four smaller Electrical Particle Cannons, and the drill itself could fire a maser beam that was at least ten times stronger than the maser tanks. But the Zero Cannon was a feature only to be used in emergencies due to it requiring a lot of power to us. The ship continued on course… drilling right through the frozen sea dragon! Manda was obliterated, head first all the way to the tail! In an explosion of ice, the giant monster was no more! Inside the Command Room, everyone was catching their breaths with a look of relief on many of the faces of crew. A female crew member announced, "Manda is gone, sir!".**

A lot of the Disney stars winced at seeing the crew members taking a pounding, even after getting out of the volcano. King Milo Thatch of Atlantis commented, "Oooh… a lot of them are going to need some serious medical attention after that.". Most would agree with him, as the crew of the Gotengo looked to be in bad shape. However, some were wondering on why Manda still glowed golden even though he was in cooler waters. Phineas Flynn suggested that the sea dragon's body was similar to that of a reptile, but since it was larger than most, the scales might need longer time to cool down. Also that after being exposed to searing magma, even it would take some time for that kind of heat to cool down.

Upon seeing Ozaki use manual targeting on Manda, many of the Disney characters were puzzled on why they would even need automatic locking in the first place. Agent K Daring from the 2006 Disney animated television show _The Replacements_ explained, "Well, in an environment like that, the naked eye is next to useless. One false move or miscalculation, and the shot would have missed target. The locking mechanism is needed so that the shot won't stray off course. But it seems that young man has exceptional eyesight and targeting skills…". The lithe and lovely Replacement mother really had an eye for men that were exceptional in the military sense, and also on how they would handle situations such as Ozaki and Kazama were in when Douglas sent the ship into the young erupting volcano.

However, Elsa was stunned to see the Gotengo fire off a beam akin to the _Absolute Zero Cannon_ that was part of the mecha Kiryu! While she understood that the military in the human world had to use measures to counter the giant monsters, it still hurt her that freezing weapons that were close to her own natural power was being used to kill the _kaiju_ instead of just immobilizing them  & carrying them away to a new location. When she and others saw the part where the vessel drilled right through Manda, they winced at it and hoped that the sea dragon was at least at peace. Aurora inquired, "I don't get it though… if Manda was a sea dragon, how could you have gotten brittle even if he was frozen?". It was Jake Long's grandfather, Luong Lao Shi that answered that question since he too was a dragon.

He stated that due to the rapid heating and cooling of the body, the scales were weakened considerably and thus made Manda more vulnerable. Taking in the answer, the ladies thanked him for the explanation before all turned their attention back to the movie.

 **One of the crew members reported that the total damage to the ship was seventy-two percent, Capt. Gordon finally taking a breather now that the mission was done. He looked winded, and no one could blame him since he forced himself to remain cool and calm despite the chaos that had surrounded him just a few minutes ago. A male crew member turned to him, reporting in a tired and nervous tone that they were getting a call from the brass… and a female voice came over the intercom that made Capt. Gordon swear as he knew he was in trouble. The camera showed the main monitor in the Command Room showed an elderly Japanese woman in a white jacket. It was Akiko Namikawa, Earth Defense Force Commander! In short, the boss of the entire E.D.F.! She stated, "Captain Gordon, you almost lost the ship back there… this time you won't be able to escape court martial!".**

 **It would appear that Douglas has had his fair share of problems against the authority of the E.D.F., a history of insubordination and recklessness with Namikawa-san. Akiko had been monitoring the situation concerning Manda, and she did not like it that the captain had once again endangered his crew and ship like that. He replied gruffly, "You know what we just went through? I'll undergo your court martial or anything else you have… so just keep your mouth shut!". The Commander had a very serious frown on her face as she clenched her fist and slammed it on the podium she was using. He then ordered the pilots to return to base, his eyes glaring holes at his superior who was still online. The scene than showed the** **Gotengo** **now in the air, flying over a calm sea that was lit by a beautiful, large full moon. One could hardly tell that an immense battle just took place underneath the sea. The craft flew back to Japan, where Capt. Gordon would be awaiting court martial for his actions.**

A vast majority of the Disney females there were a bit surprised, but in a good way that a woman was in charge of a major operation such as the Earth Defense Force. While there was those of royal power and authority in the Disney realm, very few could boast that they had military power like that. Sgt. Calhoun stated, "Heh, I like this commander of theirs. I hope to get a chance to speak to her soon.". In her view, Akiko was a woman of firm strength, power, authority and commitment that one rarely saw in the military. However… when they all saw Gordon's actions towards her, the ladies were more than just a bit miffed at the blatant display of disregard towards her. Of course, it was a mixed bag since many could understand were Douglas was coming from since he did had to endure some extreme conditions in defeating Manda.

Terence, a Dust-talented sparrowman from Pixie Hollow muttered to himself, "I feel sorry for that guy. If I had done something like that to Queen Clarion…". He gulped, not wanting to imagine any further. Capt. Shang and Mulan were very not pleased with Gordon's insubordination, the husband of the Heroine of China imagined that if Gordon had done something like that to the Emperor… well, no one would be able to find the body. Military protocol called for being respectful towards superiors, and seeing the American captain do that to his own superior was unacceptable.

 **The scene faded to black, then quickly was brought back again to show Kazama about to execute a jumping roundhouse kick! The camera switched to show Ozaki doing the same thing, executing a jumping roundhouse kick of his own to counter Kazama's attack! The two appeared to be in a metal ring of sort, which was the Training Room of the M-Organization. The insignia for the department was shown in a doorway that was close to the action. The two mutants were sparring with one another, coming to the ground after their kicks were canceled and doing some intense martial arts actions! However, it seemed that Kazama was going all out in offense while Ozaki was purely countering his attacks. The camera moved around the action quickly, Matrix-style as the two combatants continued to square off. Kazama continued to attack with furious arm attacks, forcing Ozaki towards the metal part of the ring. Ozaki backed against the metal cage wall, and evaded a downward kick strike from his fellow mutant.**

 **The black-haired Japanese fighter now started to go on the offense, retaliating with some serious kicking power to force Kazama back. He then switched to punches and other arm techniques, but Kazama retaliated with impressive acrobatic counterattacks. The brown-haired mutant did a spinning corkscrew technique that had him land on one of the metal walls of the octagonal ring, leaping off of it quick to deliver a brutal side kick that got Ozaki in the face! Kazama recovered and continued the assault, but was stopped as Ozaki caught his kick! Despite being leveled in the face just moments ago, the black-haired being recovered and flipped Kazama in mid-air! He landed on the fence wall and leapt off when Ozaki came in with a roundhouse kick of his own. He got behind him, blocking a kick and delivered rapid punches to Ozaki's stomach! The young mutant was sent into one of the metal walls, showing he was stunned by the attack. However, he moved just in time to avoid a thrust kick by Kazama! He reacted quickly, grabbing the leg… and raising Kazama up by it and slamming him into one of the walls before tossing him away!**

 **Kazama recovered, but it seemed that now was the time to change tactics. He got into a stance, Ozaki doing the same… than he leapt and ran on the slanted metal walls! Ozaki did the same, both running on the slanted slops of the metal confinements. Both ran on the walls until they leapt at each other, but in midflight Kazama was able to get Ozaki in a cross-armbar submission move! The duo tumbled and swirled down in mid-air, slamming to the floor with Kazama still retaining the hold! However, Ozaki was able to power out of it and crunched some of Kazama's fingers! An audible crunch was head, forcing the mutant to release his hold. The two combatants continued to fight, Ozaki getting up quickly to do a split-leg drop but was blocked by his comrade. Kazama and Ozaki got back on their feet in fighting stances, but it appeared that the brown-haired mutant was getting sloppy. He executed a kick that was blocked, and he blocked Ozaki's own kick before trying for a sweeping roundhouse kick.**

 **However, Ozaki jumped with impressive height and it caused Kazama to fall to the ground. He rolled over on his back, just in time to see Ozaki landing above him and was ready to deliver a knife-chop blow to the neck that would have ended him! But… Ozaki stopped just close to the neck area, Kazama looking up to see his fellow mutant's face in a fierce way but it was actually due to holding back the fierce mutant instinct that was flowing fast in his body. Ozaki relaxed now, but that was a mistake as Kazama adopted a face of fury as he knocked away the arm and kicked Ozaki away! The black-haired mutant slammed into one of the metal walls, very much stunned by the sudden actions. Kazama leapt back to his feet, and flew fast at his foe, pinning him to the wall and now getting Ozaki in a strangle hold! The young man gasped and cried softly in pain from the hold, looking into the eyes of his fellow mutant as he looked ready to truly end the duel…**

 **A firm voice from beyond the ring spoke, "That's enough!". The lights turned on to show an elderly Japanese man in a long grey trench coat with a black belt and strap on the front. It was Kumasaka, the Earth Defense Force Instructor for the mutants in the M-Division. Green symbols appeared once more, in kanji and English words. The words spelled out M ORGANIZATION TRAINING FACILITY, which means that indeed this was merely a training room but an intense one by the look of it.**

During the fighting scene, the Disney characters were very much impressed by the spar that occurred between Ozaki and Kazama. Steve Rogers, also known now as Captain America, had studied the fighting and stated, "Now those two seem to have a serious grasp of the martial arts disciplines. But that Ozaki guy seems to be more reserved than his fellow mutant.". The legendary super-soldier of World War II had a critical eye when it came to fighting, and he saw that Ozaki really was superior in the sparring session but also had self-control and restraint which was a good quality in the eyes of the American icon. He had seen some fights, not those in wartime, that sadly escalated quickly and led to some tragic moments where the fighters had released all self-control and the consequences of that were severe to both parties. But it would seem that despite being deep in the fight, Ozaki managed to reign in his instincts at the right moment.

However, Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man spoke and stated, "Meh, I've seen better.". He did have a point since some movies did feature action sequences that were more thrilling and intense than what was shown now, but some did not see like that. Many of the Disney cast, male and female alike, wanted to see how they would fare against any of the two mutants of M-Division. The young males had their fighting blood all pumped up now, images coming into their heads on how they would take on Ozaki or Kazama. Merida, Mulan, Kida and even Sgt. Calhoun were imagining sparring with the mutants as the duo had awakened some fighting blood within the females. Mickey looked around the club, seeing the looks on many of the patrons faces… and wondered if it would be soon if he and the others would have to build a sparring ring of sorts for them to use after a Disney/Toho special movie night.

 **Kumasaka stepped forward, in a silent gesture telling Kazama to get off of Ozaki. The mutant did so, Ozaki clutching and rubbing his throat to get some breath back into him. After regaining his bearings, the two sparring mutants went into the middle of the floor & more of their fellow mutants came forth as they marched in and circled the outer rim of the ring. Ozaki and Kazama stood at attention, spotlights on them. Kumasaka stated, "If this were real, you'd be dead by now. Luckily, it isn't.". Kazama looked to be pretty pleased with himself, a small smug look on his face. However, the strict instructor quickly shot him down by telling him there was no need for him to feel proud at the moment. The brown-haired fighter looked confused, stating that he won the combat.**

 **The teacher spoke, "Kazama, the aim of this practice is not to defeat your opponent.". Kazama than asked on what the purpose of the sparring session was, and Kumasaka answered that it was to be stronger than he was yesterday. The elderly commander believed in staying in shape and discipline, especially since his mutant students had to take on the** _ **kaiju**_ **. He looked to Ozaki, who stood at attention, and told him to meet with him in his office in thirty minutes. After that, he told all that they were dismissed, the entire squad giving an audible snap of their boots and standing at attention. The commander and the squad left, leaving Kazama alone with Ozaki. The black-haired fighter started to walk out, but Kazama called out to him that made him pause in his step.**

 **Kazama inquired, "Why did you hold back? Did you think you could beat me?". Ozaki responded in a negative, stating that he was the winner of the sparring session. However, his fellow mutant did not take kindly to that as he continued to speak. Kazama told him to remember one thing; that in real combat, it's all about killing… that he couldn't listen to his conscience on the battlefield.**

 **Ozaki responded, "If we don't have a conscience… how do we protect people?". That did not go well with Kazama, as he forced Ozaki to turn around to face him & grabbed him by the collar. He stated with disdain that Ozaki was too soft, that he and the others were mutants. Born to fight, and that was the end of that. That they were not on the planet to protect, only to fight… and that Ozaki better remember that. The black-haired young man did not say anything, just having Kazama to release him and then walked away without a word. It would appear that the two had differences despite being mutants; Kazama lived purely to fight without restraint, while Ozaki preferred to have a conscience so that he could protect the people instead of always seeking a fight to the death.**

Darkwing Duck said to himself, "Geez, there's a ray of sunshine for ya. No wonder that Kazama guy lost to Ozaki! Heh, if I was there I wouldn't mind putting that fool in his place!". It wouldn't surprise anyone else one bit that a vast majority of the patrons inside the dinner theater club was having the same thoughts. Those that had fought in wars & serious battles knew that having a conscience separated the real beings from the wild beasts. Even the anthro characters of Disney knew this, Robin Hood and Little John also wanting to go in and just beat the sense into Kazama even though it would be in reality counter-productive. In any case, most were proud of Ozaki on how he held back in the fight since it was after all only a sparring session.

Author **Darkness Rissing** spoke to friend  & fellow Author **SaurusRock625** by whispering, "If I was the instructor of them, and heard all of that, I would put that Kazama guy through an obstacle course that not even Phil could imagine.". Phil the satyr heard this, and actually agreed with that as well. In his view, Kazama would be put through the workout of his life until the concept that it was beneficial of having a conscience was sunk into his thick skull. Of course, some of the more less-violent characters wanted to try to show Kazama a more peaceful solution into showing him that protecting someone was better than just all-out fighting. Those like Snow White, Aurora, Belle and more would want to be gentle with him  & show the battle-happy mutant that having a conscience & protecting others was more worthwhile than simple fighting.

 **The scene changed to the office of Kumasaka, said officer speaking, "I've been told that a mummified monster has been found, off the coast of Hokkaido. A U.N. biologist is being sent to examine the remains. You'll be going as a bodyguard.". The office of the M-Division instructor was sparse; a small desk with a computer and other small accessories. Across from it was a table that could seat ten, and across said desk were photographs of the mummified being that Kumasaka just stated about. On the wall behind the commander was the M-Organization insignia. Before Kumasaka was Ozaki, dressed in a black military jacket uniform with a red band on his left arm. He had a leather belt fastened securely around his waist and also over the right shoulder. On his jacket were small red M-Organization emblems embroidered on the left and right chest area. The mutant was standing at attention, but his face showed confusion on the situation.**

 **He asked if that was all he would be doing, and when Kumasaka answered in a positive, Ozaki stated, "Oh come on, please! Our unit doesn't do babysitting, sir!". Kumasaka sighed and explained that the** **Gotengo** **would have to undergo repairs due to the extensive damage it sustained while fighting Manda & going extremely close to an active underwater volcano. He also stated that Captain Gordon was in a cell, apparently for having struck a superior officer. It would appear that the court martial went down not only for the captain's actions when engaging the **_**kaiju**_ **… but also for striking an officer that outranked him. So the crew of the flying submarine was not going to be going anywhere for quite some time.**

 **Ozaki sighed and complained, "So I've got to look after some old egghead from the U.N.? Honestly sir, you know how cranky these old farts can be sometimes!". However, his face quickly changed from annoyance to confusion when he saw that Kumasaka had his head turned away… with a small smirk on his face. He sighed once again as he sensed a presence in the room, which would explain why his commander had turned his head away. Ozaki turned around, expecting to see an elderly person… when his eyes widen to see a drop-dead gorgeous young Japanese woman in a white lab coat of sort!**

 **The woman fixed her stern glare at the mutant and stated, "I think you'll find I'm not cranky at all.". Ozaki had to blink his eyes rapidly, trying to see if what was in front of him real. Kumasaka stood up and introduced her as the biologist from the U.N., announcing that her name was Miss Miyuki Otonashi.**

Negaduck laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Man, oh man! That guy really put his foot in his mouth this time! Hahahahaha!". Most couldn't blame Negaduck for that outburst, since indeed Ozaki seemed to have stuck BOTH feet in his mouth after making the comment about the biologist. Many of the male characters in the House of Mouse let out wolf-whistles and cat-calls as they saw the lovely face of Miyuki. Donald also did so… but his whistling died down when he saw the angry face of Daisy. Needless to say, the duck was in hot water more than the mutant was at the moment. Several loud slaps could be heard all over the dinner theater club, indicating that some men got slapped by their wives or girlfriends for their actions. Gaston for instance had red hand imprints on both sides of his face, courtesy of the Bimbettes.

Many of the female characters were proud to see that a woman was presented as such an accomplished biologist, and from a place as important as the United Nations. Jasmine whispered to Eden, "I wonder though how it is a mummified monster was found in Japan. I mean, I always believed that mummies were associated with places like Egypt and such.". The beautiful green-skinned beauty & wife of Genie shook her head and explained to her that mummies weren't just bodies wrapped in bandages. She told her that mummification was possible naturally, though it was rare and depended on certain conditions like low temperature, lack of air, etc. that made it possible for a body to be preserved naturally. It wasn't only Jasmine that was impressed by this, but others around her that heard of Eden's explanation. Some of those that listened now started to think on visiting certain places around the world to see if they could find naturally preserved mummies.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the outside of the E.D.F. building, where Ozaki and Miyuki were walking down a pathway that connected the building to another. He walked behind her, the biologist making sure to keep a fair distance from her new mutant bodyguard. Ozaki called out, "Hey! Are you really a biologist? You look more like the model to me.". The scene switched again to the base level of the building, where a car was parked at. It was light black SUV that belonged to Otonashi-san. She remarked that she only thought that mutants had more muscles than brains, and thought only about fighting… but she added that some could be quite flippant too, and that looks could be deceiving. Ozaki continued on, never realizing that he was digging his own grave at the moment. He replied back that indeed looks could be deceiving, than stated that she was a wanna-be model turned bug collector. She let out a sigh, a small smirk on her face as she folded her arms and started to lay down the ground rules for the two of them.**

 **She stated, "First, I don't want you getting in my way. Second, don't talk to me unless I ask you a question. In fact, don't even look at me unless it's essential.". Miyuki than tossed him the keys to her car, and got into the passenger seat. It was at that time that Kazama walked in on the scene, the brown-haired young man looking a bit smug as he watched his comrade look really down about the new assignment given to him. He commented on him being a mutant babysitter, believing that they made a good choice in choosing him for the assignment. He then walked away, wishing good luck on his mission when in reality he was just jabbing at his colleague. Ozaki let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the whole event he just went through and got into the van with Miyuki.**

Lumière the living candelabra face-palmed and muttered, "Sir, that is definitely NOT the right way to approach a woman. If I did something like that, I would be lucky to keep my head on my own body.". Indeed, many of the Disney characters were not pleased with Ozaki's interactions with Miyuki, especially the ladies. Some of the single men snickered and chuckled on how he made Miyuki out to be based on appearances, but the chuckling stopped thanks to several heated looks from the women around them. The men wisely shut up, should they incur their wrath even more. The Disney ladies such as Esmerelda, Melody, Tracy and more were miffed that some men still believed that a woman who was beautiful could not be a serious working type in the realms of science, math, biology, etc.

Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** stated, "I like to drag that boy by the ear and show him how to never make an assumption like that ever again.". She wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. Ariel, Elsa, Anna, Princess Calla, Princess Eilonwy and more were now imagining 'teaching' Ozaki some manners on how to treat a lady. And some of that imagination ran along the lines of dealing some physical punishment to the mutant.

 **The scene changed to a huge facility of sort… where something immense was being suspended in midair! The camera panned upwards, and again green kanji & English words appeared on the bottom of the screen. They spelled out DEFENSE FORCE MUSUEM, and the camera showed that the mummified monster was covered from head to toe in a rock substance that looked similar to the thick mud found on the bottom of the sea. Some workers in tall cranes were near the creature, examining it. A male voice spoke out, "I don't quite know what to make of it… it's some kind of hybrid. Half-animal, half-machine. A cyborg.". The camera switched to show the one who was talking, going to the ground floor of the museum to show that it was an elderly Japanese man in a white lab coat. He was talking to Ozaki and Miyuki, the latter dressed in a white lab suit while carrying a clipboard now. Even during the age of computers, she liked to keep notes the old fashioned way since electronic data could be compromised.**

 **The camera switched from them to the mummified monster's upper body, which was suspended in the air with thick cables, wires and clamps. The arms looked to be scythes, while the face looked to be like a bird of sort with mandibles like a beetle. As the camera panned over to show more of the massive beast, the scientist stated that they examined its outer skin and carbon-dating put the** _ **kaiju**_ **to be around 12,000 years old! Miyuki put in, "But that's impossible, right? This technology didn't exist that long ago.". Her superior remarked that he was sure about that as well… not on planet Earth, at least. The camera panned now to the lower part of the mummified monster, showing to all its unique shape and size despite being covered entirely in hardened mud. The elderly scientists that the dating is correct, that much was clear. Miyuki put in the theory that the cyborg was most likely from another planet, since technology like that did not exist on Earth back in that particular time. And also, that its shape did not resemble any kind of animal that was known so far in any of the books.**

 **She went to her colleague, flipping over some papers on her clipboard to show him something. She told him that based on the papers in her hands, that M-Base was discovered within the mummified monster. He agreed with her, and looked to both her and Ozaki. He explained, "Human DNA has fours bases; adenine, guanine, cytosine and thymine. There's a fifth base which is particular to mutants, we've called this fifth base M-Base. M-Base has been found in this monster's tissue.". The three looked up to the** _ **kaiju**_ **, where the camera was looking down at them from the being's height. Truly, the two humans and mutant looked like ants from that height. Miyuki inquired to her colleague on the thesis that mutants may not be a simple metamorphosis, but actually have a genetic link to the cyborg from another planet. He nodded, saying that was the theory at the moment. Otonashi-san looked to Ozaki and stated that he and the mummified** _ **kaiju**_ **were related, and to say hi to what could be his grandfather. He scoffed, stating that it was totally ridiculous that mutants were linked to the beast before them.**

 **The camera switched from them to the face of the mysterious being from another planet, zooming in slowly and ominously like the monster would actually wake up…**

Those in the Disney crowd who were serious fans of the Toho series knew right away that the mummified _kaiju_ was Gigan, but it seemed that this particular version of the cyborg space monster looked different from the Showa-era version that was quite popular among the Disney stars. The more intellectual minds were impressed on the carbon dating that was taken on the shell that covered Gigan. Basil of Baker Street from the 1986 Disney animated film _**The Great Mouse Detective**_ spoke, "Ah, interesting. It would appear that the sediments from the ocean floor perfectly preserved the monster. I wonder what minerals were used to keep it in such good shape." Both a detective and scientist at heart, the potent mouse was intrigued by the development. He was not the only one, as many of the patrons who had keen minds in the areas of science wanted to do their own experiments on the mummified cyborg.

What really got them worked up was then the explanation of DNA came up. The entire House of Mouse got a good lesson in biology when the elderly biologist started to state what DNA bases were, and curious when they learned about the M-Base that applied exclusively to mutants. Cornelius, the older version of Lewis from Disney's 2007 animated film _**Meet The Robinsons**_ commented, "Now that is interesting, a new base that shows up in the DNA sequence. And according to Miss Miyuki, mutants don't metamorph from human to their current form but rather are linked to Gigan. I really wish I could collect some samples and take a look at the DNA of both the mutants and Gigan.". Men and women, and also creatures with sharp minds in the fields of science were thinking along the same lines as they wanted to conduct now their own experiments on any of the mutants in the movie  & Gigan to see more what M-Base was like.

 **The scene switched from the museum to what appeared to be a broadcast station, where a very beautiful young Japanese woman was sitting on a stool. She was a real knockout as she sat with her long, creamy legs crossed in such a manner that would make men drool and stare at her for such a long time. She wore a black leather jacket and black skirt, and black high-heels to complete the ensemble. It was Anna Otonashi, sister of Miyuki and news caster. She looked towards something that was in front of her and stated, "You're the first Japanese to be elected Secretary General. How do you see the future role of the U.N.?". The camera switched to show on who the newscaster was talking to, and in front of the young lady was a large screen made up of multiple smaller screens bunched together. On the screens was a middle-aged Japanese man in a white business suit, wearing small glasses with a light white bears & mustache combo. Green words in kanji & English showed up once more, displaying the words NITTO TELEVISION STUDIO NO. 6 for all to see.**

 **The man on the monitors was Naotaro Daigo, freshly elected Secretary General of the United Nations. He answered her question, "I believe it must help mankind realize its potential. Someday in the future our logic & our science, with the proper nurturing, will solve all the problems on this planet. We discover for example, the meaning of our very existence here & solve life's mysteries. If I contribute to that effort, than I think my term at the U.N. will be worthwhile.". It seemed that Anna was a bit stunned by the answer, but she continued to press on after the little pause. She inquired on how he was adjusting from life in Japan to moving to New York City. He answered that he would have to get used to the traffic that is infamous in the Big Apple, but he admitted that his separation from Clint was the hardest part of all. Anna asked if Clint was his son, but he replied that Clint was his dog. It seemed that he was an animal lover, and being separated from his canine companion while in New York was hard for him.**

Dodger from the Disney 1988 animated film _**Oliver and Company**_ smirked and stated, "Heheheh, how about that? A dog is the one spoken by someone with power and authority. Hahahaha… just shows that us dogs are the best kind of pets to have around.". Indeed, the cool canine from New York City and his companions were glad to see that a powerful human figure would actually miss his dog. In his view, that gave some positive rep to the four-legged hounds that resided in the dinner theater club at the moment. However, some other animals like cats and foxes were a bit miffed by Dodger's statement and attitude.

Now, many of the patrons were pondering the words of Naotaro on the future role of the United Nations. A majority of the guests, heroes/heroines & villains/villainesses alike were wondering on what they could do if they were in a position of power at the U.N. Some imagined having the organization be redone to help the many people all over the world. However… some imagined turning the U.N. into their own personal playground with all sorts of chaos happening everywhere with mayhem, destruction and devastation all around. In fact, Hans from _**Frozen**_ imagined himself to be king of the organization and ordering all of the nations to make tribute to him  & his so-called greatness. One can wonder how his ego managed to fit inside the House of Mouse…

 **The scene changed to a laboratory that was in the Defense Force Museum, where many shelves held books, monitors and other equipment. Nearby was a window that showed the head of Gigan, which indicated that the area was above the floor level that held the mummified cyborg. Miyuki was walking briskly past her fellow science workers, going to the elderly man and telling him to come look on what she found. In her arms was a book, a tall one that seemed to have aged well & still be in good condition. She and the professor went to a table where she put the book down and opened it to a specific page. Coming to them was Ozaki, still on bodyguard duty. The professor looked at the contents written on the page and stated in confusion, "Infant Island?". Miyuki told him to look at the page, and the camera switched to show what was on it. The page showed words, but two pictures were shown on it. On the upper right corner was a picture that showed a fresco that, according to the info written below it, that was on a cave on Infant Island.**

 **Below on the left corner was a picture that featured a vintage picture of the original Twin Fairies, the retainers of Mothra! Two beautiful voices that sounded as one called out, "The monster's name is Gigan.".**

 **The two humans and mutant looked up in surprise at the voice, looking around to see where it came from, but they found nobody there other than the other scientists. A mysterious music filled the air, and the camera swung around the three in a circle as the scene transited in the classic sense. When it was done… the trio found themselves not in the lab, but in a rocky cavern of sort! They had been teleported from the confines of the man-made structure to a natural area where it seemed that the cave had been there for ages. The scientists and bodyguard looked around wonder at where they were at, then looked ahead of them as Miyuki whispered, "Where are we?".**

 **The camera shifted to show on what was in front of them, which looked to be a small shrine of sort. Four steps led to large rock that had a golden cross on it, with the sun behind it & rays of light etching on all sides of the cross. It was the insignia of Mothra! In front of the rock was a large three-dimensional triangle that split the stairs down the middle. The camera zoomed in closer, and it was revealed that on the slanted point of the triangle was a small dagger… and appearing on the top of the triangle was a golden light that formed and morphed into twin young native women only about a foot high! They wore red garments with brown rope at the waist and arms. They spoke as one once more, "This place is Infant Island.".**

Now this particular scene brought back memories for many of the Disney characters, specifically those that had been in all of DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy novels. Elsa looked down at the necklace she wore… it was exactly the same as the one shown in the movie! It was the one that Lora and Moll gave to her in _Burning Finale_ , the pendent that made it possible for her to create her own _kaiju_ which was Mega Marshmallow. Seeing the pictures of the Twin Fairies, and now seeing the dagger and cross, brought some strong memories to the Ice Queen and her fellow Disney stars who were featured in the novel series. Elsa whispered, "Moll… Lora…".

Others were quite pleased at the development, especially where Toho strived to retain and show the origins of the original places of the monsters such as Infant Island. The Authors were especially glad to see the original Twin Fairies shown, even though it was on a page. The beings from the real world had seen too many reboots/remakes of movies that replaced or re-written origins from their childhood days. And it was rare to see a movie or show that had given proper homage or consideration to an original's origin, but it seemed that Toho did it right at least where it concerned Mothra. When the new Twin Fairies appeared, Mr. Incredible whispered to his wife, "I wonder what it would be like if some of the Disney ladies here had twins like those two.". Mrs. Incredible chuckled softly, but then started to imagine if there were twins of certain Disney princesses and ladies.

Dash and Violet heard this, and they too started to wonder about that as well. The blonde speedster looked at the Disney villainesses such as Maleficent, Lady Tremaine and more & started to imagine of them having a twin beside them. Already, he could imagine the chaos and mayhem that the duo would bring to the cartoon realm. However, Violet saw the Disney heroines and imagined what it would be like if they had twins. She chuckled at the idea of Rapunzel having an identical sister, the fun they would bring with their long blonde hairs. Or with two Snow Whites, both charming the animals of the forest until they would be the queens of the wilderness! So while sister imagined good things with the twin idea, the brother was having the destructive ones.

 **The camera showed Ozaki and the others walking towards the little ladies, the mutant leading the way. It took the angle from the small fairies point of view, so it looked like the visitors were giants. The twins continued, "Please listen, there is something we must tell you. 12,000 years ago, Gigan came to Earth and caused great destruction.". The camera than went from the two women to the fresco that was nearby, the one that was in the book. The camera zoomed towards the cave painting as the new Cosmos continued their tale, speaking that Mothra fought bravely against the cyborg & that the story of the battle was detailed on the cave wall. The camera than turned back to the humans and mutant, the Cosmos continuing their speech. They stated that Gigan was an evil entity… and that today, mutants had the same evil in their blood cells!**

 **Ozaki scoffed, stating that it was a crazy notion but his eyes showed that he was concerned. The Cosmos continued, the camera switching to them. The twins stated, "You must remember; you decide on how you use your, weither it's for good or evil.". They finished by stating that as long they remain friends of the Earth, that Mothra will remain their ally. The cross behind them glowed a brilliant golden color, filling the room with its light! A flash occurred… and Ozaki & the others were back in the lab! The trio took in soft gasps as they were back in their own area, amazed on what they had heard and seen. The elder scientist muttered if he had just dreamed all of that, Ozaki putting in that maybe it was a hallucination. However, Miyuki shook her head and remarked that it was real enough. Her bodyguard looked to her, and she motioned with her head to look at his hand. He looked down… and lifted with right hand a small dagger, the one that was on the shrine on Infant Island!**

 **The voice of the Cosmos rang for all to hear as he stared at the small artifact, "Take this talisman. It was made on the island in ancient times.". A close up of the object showed it was pristine and made of clear crystal of sort, with the insignia of Mothra on a gem that was embedded in the middle of the dagger. It was truly a well-crafted item. The camera changed to show the three inside the lab, the trio looking out the mirror at the mummified Gigan as the camera zoomed away from them so it could get a close-up of the cyborg that had been defeated by Mothra many years ago.**

One of the Muses from Disney's 1997 animated film _**Hercules**_ , the leader of the group stated, "I have to give it to them twin fairies. They know how to make an entrance in style! Those clothes they wore, simple but yet elegant in their own way.". Many agreed with her, seeing the Cosmos attire as simple by island native standards but yet having a classic elegance that would never go out of style. Maui himself liked the little ladies, especially Mini-Maui who was the tattoo on his body. Said inked being whistled loudly as he saw the twins, showing he was now in love with the exotic island beauties. Moana teased the little guy, asking if she would like to tattoo them on Maui's body so he could date them. Mini-Maui nodded his head rapidly, but his real self just shook his head and stated that if she did that… well, it would be chaos all over his body and her preferred to have his 'manly' body free from that. Mini-Maui gave him a raspberry and a pout as he folded his arms over his chest.

When the stars heard the words of the new Cosmos, many nodded their heads at this. Magical beings, heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses and those of even normal stature understood that intent was one of the key factors in utilizing power. Even the Authors knew that to truly test and see the character of a person, give him or her power & see what happens after that. They even remembered quotes from leaders back in their world, back in the distant past that also knew the risks & responsibilities that came with possessing power. Author **GODZILLA1996** stated, "I guess the new fairies believe much in Ozaki. Despite what they told about him and what he carries, they have faith in him. If they didn't, he wouldn't be the one holding that talisman.". The ones who heard him saw that he was right. The Cosmos had given their most precious gift to a mutant who had the same evil inheritance of Gigan within him. So it seemed that they were banking on him to choose the good, right path instead of the evil one.

* * *

 **The scene switched from the ground to the air, where the camera showed a massive jet streaking through the air! It was the airplane that was carrying the new Secretary General of the U.N., flying him to his new home in New York City. The camera changed to show the interior of the large craft, where Naotaro Daigo was reading a book. Nearby, other delegates and chosen members of his staff were sitting in nearby chairs as they were resting for the trip to the United States. One of the staff members came by to his table, bringing with him a black folder which was the conference notes that Daigo-san was going to use for his first meeting at the U.N. The elderly leader thanked the young public servant, and was about to pick up the folder to look at said notes… when he saw that the young man was staring out the window. Wondering on what he was looking at, he too turned to look out the window…**

 **Only for a look of panic to cross their faces as something incredible flew past them! A large brown streaking object… combined with a very familiar screeching sound, flew past them and the intense shockwaves generated by the objects speed was enough to cause the aircraft to explode in mid-air!**

 **The scene switched once again, where the green kanji and English words rose up once again. The words NEW YORK appeared, indicating to all that the scene was in the Big Apple itself! The rear of a purple Cadillac was being lifted up by a tow truck, a police siren going off. The camera changed to show an African-American man in a black cowboy hat, wearing a dark brown fluffy coat over a dark gray business suit with a red tie, wearing silver-rimmed glasses as he exclaimed, "You, hey man! Yo, yo, yo! That's my car! Keep your hands off it!". The camera switched again to show another being, which was a drunk homeless black man laying down on a dirty couch nearby. He had a gray coat on, white shirt underneath and also carrying a liquor bottle that was wrapped up completely in brown paper bag material.**

 **The camera changed once more to show the entire ordeal, which was a police officer having the car towed. Said officer of the law was a Caucasian, who told the upset black man walking to him to read the sign. Apparently, the young man had parked in a No-Parking Zone and a rather hefty fine was set for whoever disregarded the law. The African-American owner of the car exclaimed that he was only gone for five minutes, but the officer didn't care about that and that he was going to take his vehicle away for breaking the law. The drunk nearby laughed with a large grin on his face, liking the drama that was unfolding before him.**

 **The camera changed to get a close up of the upset black man as he muttered, "I'm looking at a dead man. I'm looking a dead man.". He turned around and looked to be walking away… until he pulled a small handgun from his pocket! However, the white officer didn't seem to be afraid at all. In his view, occurrences like this happened frequently in New York City. He laughed and told the man to put the gun down, but he did not comply as he shouted some rather choice words at the officer. The drunken one cheered him on, but the armed man turned his head and told him to shut up on account on he was drunk. That moment of distraction was all that the police officer needed, as he quickly pulled out his own handgun and aimed it at the offender! A standoff had just occurred, and it seemed that neither one of the two men were going to back down!**

 **However, the alcoholic homeless one looked past them… and his eyes widened considerably as he saw something he wished he hadn't! He tried to say something, but the officer yelled at him with profane words of his own to be quiet. The homeless one made a motion with his hands and exclaimed, "A big… birdie! And it's headed for us! We better get outta here!". The armed man looked up and behind the officer, his own eyes growing in terror and awe as he lowered his arm. The policeman was skeptical, keeping his gun on him until he turned around… and saw a HUGE brown object with wings coming straight towards their location through the massive buildings with ease! The two human beings lowered their arms completely as their focus was on the massive winged creature, their hats flying off comically with funny sound effects added… and the resulting shockwave that accompanied the flying object caused an explosion that blew them both away with incredible ease!**

 **The camera switched to the sky, where a beautiful and big silver full moon was in sight that towered over the legendary Empire State Building. The music now was fast and hardcore, similar to rock music! The winged beast flew through the air, passing underneath the moon and around the top of the famous building landmark. It than appeared closer, wings spread as it came in front of the moon and prepared to land! It landed hard on top of a building, crushing the roof and a couple stories below it upon impact! The winged** _ **kaiju**_ **unfurled his wings to show that it was… Rodan!**

 **The gigantic mutated pteranodon spread his wings wide, screeching loudly as he announced his arrival to New York City! The full moon was behind him, giving the majestic** _ **kaiju**_ **a more profound presence.**

The entire House of Mouse patrons were surprised to see Rodan coming in, flying in such a fashion that it left some of the guests speechless! However, some of the stars were mild to moderately offended at the interaction between the black man and the white cop. Sadly, it was still the kind of action that continued to plague and divide humankind. However, the arrival of the 'master of the skies' seemed to end the problem. Dr. Facilier spoke, "Oooh, now that has to hurt. I have to say this about the giant monsters, they don't give a hoot about race. To them, they just be human beings that need to be reminded on who is REALLY top dog.". It did make sense, in an unusual kind of way. The Toho monsters did not pay much attention to human-related problems, only seeing humanity as either a nuisance or food source.

Aurora, Dianne and Edgard, the ones who had bonded to Rodan in the very first book of _Monsters and Magic_ saw that something was different about their chosen monster. Dianne whispered, "It looks like a fusion of Showa and Heisei-era Rodan. I mean, the one we bonded to was the Heisei-version but didn't have his fire abilities  & form yet!". It was true, as the trio made it a priority to spot the differences of certain Toho monsters that appeared in each era. In their eyes, this version of Rodan seemed to be sleeker like the Heisei-version but having the head and flight of the Showa-version. Nevertheless, they were glad to see their favorite gigantic pteranodon now appearing! But, they were curious on why he was in New York City of all places.

They were not alone as those who were deep into Toho info knew that Rodan mostly stuck to Japanese waters since the land was once its home & had active volcanoes in the area. The nation of Japan was part of the infamous _Ring of Fire_ , an immense circle of active volcanoes encompassed a good deal of the Pacific Ocean. And the winged wonder lived in volcanoes since he liked the heat rising up from them. So again, they were curious why Rodan was in a city that was in northern territory with no active volcanoes in sight.

 **The camera switched to the land down below, where people were getting out of cars to see if indeed it was Rodan who had come to their city. Rodan screeched once more as he flapped & spread his wings once more, preparing to take off! He did a small hop and leapt off of the building he was on, flapping his wings hard to get enough lift! The action of it created another shockwave of air and sound that pulverized the structure's windows! Tons of shattered glass rained down below, the people screaming and doing what they could to avoid the deadly glass projectiles! Rubble and debris fell with the sharp glass, making it a deadly miniature storm for the humans down below. The camera switched again, showing the many towers and buildings of New York City, all lit up in the night sky. However, Rodan was flapping his mighty wings as he started to fly between the buildings, a slipstream of hurricane proportions following in his wake as the air itself rippled and shook from his flight!**

 **Some people in a tall building eating dinner looked up in wonder and awe as they saw the brown pteranodon streaking past them… but when he passed two narrow buildings, the structures exploded with impressive force! Steel, brick, rock and other debris rained down on the streets below! Rodan continued to fly past the buildings, his slipstream of supersonic power causing nearby buildings to explode! The camera panned upward now, showing a real birds-eye view of New York as many spots within the city started to burn due to Rodan's attack. The powerful master of the skies screeched loudly once more as he flew away high into the night sky!**

The Disney patrons were shocked to see Rodan attacking the Big Apple, his powerful sonic attacks generated by his flight leveling buildings with ease! Aurora exclaimed, "Why is Rodan attacking?! It doesn't make much sense!". Indeed, it didn't make sense to her & her children. They had read up on the powerful flying dinosaur, and discovered that Rodan only appeared if hungry or defending his territory. They saw him not scooping up any of the civilians as he flew by, and also there wasn't anything out there at the moment that was attempting to intrude in his territory. In fact, his territory was back in Pacific & Japanese waters. So this brought up questions for her, Dianne and Edgard since this particular Rodan was different than their bonded one.

Maleficent laughed in her aristocratic manner and remarked, "Sense? My dear former Queen, most of those Toho monsters never make much sense. They are just mindless beasts, acting on natural instinct. Some show intelligence, but they are still nothing more than overgrown brutes that need to be put down. Your Rodan is no different. Hehehehe…". She was doing her best to rile up Aurora and her fraternal twin children, and it seems she was doing a good job of it. Not only were the trio glaring now at the evil witch, but so where many of the Disney characters that had bonded to their own Toho beings. Edgard and Dianne were about ready to stomp over to Maleficent and give her a piece of their minds… along with some fists to go along with it! But fortunately for them, Aurora and their spouses held them back.

Melody rose up and remarked, "At least what most of them do is by nature or instinct, so they are excused in that area. However, you do what you do by choice! So if anyone here that needs to be put down, it's you Maleficent!". The vile magic-user glared with intense heat at the daughter of Ariel, who stood her ground and returned it. Some of the patrons around them made an "oooh" sound, and some wisely started to scoot away when they saw the tension between the two women increasing rapidly.

However, it was Author **Japan Boy** that braved enough to stop them. He called out, "Hold on you two! Save the action for after the movie, please!". The two females turned their gaze at the young man, who stood his ground even though he was sweating slightly. After a moment or two, the duo looked at one another yet again before slowly sitting back down. It took some time, but the groups turned their attention back to the film… although they promised to have a 'discussion' with one another after the movie. Many let out a breath of relief that they were out of danger of sort, but knew that the argument between Maleficent and those who had bonded with the Toho monsters was not over. Not by a long shot!

 **The scene changed to show a large blue, unique screen that showed the map of the countries all over the globe. Green kanji and English words appeared, forming THE EARTH DEFENSE HQ which indicated that it was the heart of the organization! The camera pulled away slightly to show many people going about, some sitting at computer terminals that were situated in front of the map while others walked along the catwalks above to their destination. The camera switched to show group of people around monitoring tables, superiors telling their workers to give them either the latest positions of their targets, or to coordinate with their people that were out in the field. The camera continued to show various people of all races and nations working together to handle the problem that was now occurring. A map showed the location of New York, a red dot blinking on the place where the city was at. Below it came up the information on Rodan, confirming that the flying** _ **kaiju**_ **was indeed at that location at the moment.**

 **The camera turned to show Akiko Namikawa there at the headquarters, on a catwalk above with a E.D.F. commander. The two had an excellent view of what was going on all around them and below. The commander spoke that** **Rumbling** **was being deployed, a ship that was in the class as** **Gotengo** **. Namikawa-san inquired if there was any news on the Secretary General, but he answered that he was still missing. Apparently, they did not know the fate of the recently elected Japanese man. Suddenly, a soldier announced, "Anguirus, spotted in Shanghai!". Akiko looked to her solider and declared to send in** **Karyu** **to the location to deal with the spiked mutated Ankylosaurs. However, before the commander took a couple of steps to leave… more bad news came!**

 **A communicator soldier took of his head phones and declared, "Hey sir! Okinawa… it's under attack!". More started to announce that attacks were being committed all over the globe; in Paris, in Sydney and more! The leader of the Earth Defense Forces and her subordinate looked at the map in confusion and wonder, the object displaying red dots appearing in various parts of the world!**

Madam Mim exclaimed in delight, "Hahahahaha! Now this is marvelous! Simply marvelous! Many monsters appearing all over the globe! Oh, what delicious mayhem is going to be! Oh, I can't wait to see it!". Many of the Disney villains/villainesses agreed with her, excitement and eager to see the destruction created by the giant monsters of legend. Merlin scowled at his magical rivals, stating that such outburst like what she did was uncalled for. Madam Mim just glared at him and waved her right hand at him, turning the blue-wearing wizard into a tiny blue mouse! The mentor of Arthur was surprised when he felt the change in his body, and looked at himself to see that he had changed into the mouse that he once used against his rival. He glared at Mim and changed back, getting up from his chair and walking to her. She saw this and got up from her seat, marching up as well to confront Merlin.

However, both were frozen solid when they got close to one another. They couldn't move a muscle! Their eyeballs scanned the area, until they spotted Author **LORD DESTRYUK** nearby. His left hand was glowing in a purple aura, indicating that it was he that froze them on the spot. He looked lazily into their eyes and stated, "If you don't mind, the movie is still playing. Please settle your arguments later… otherwise, you can take your complaints now with my OC creations. The duo turned to look at the Destroians, the OC creations of the Author, and realized that it would be better for the both of them to resume their matter AFTER the movie was done. The potent Author saw that they agreed to wait after the film was over, so he released them. The two magical beings glared at one another, Madam Mim to DESTRYUK as well, before going back to their seats.

While this little drama was soon forgotten, many of the patrons were wondering on how the E.D.F. would respond to this kind of global crisis…

 **The scene changed to showcase a city, green kanji and English words appearing that showed SYDNEY. The metropolis was situated in the Land Down Under… and it was under attack as one of the spiring towers collapsed! The building seemed to implode in a blaze of fire and smoke, caving in on itself as it tumbled down on the streets below! The camera switched to street level, where many humans were screaming and running away in a panic! The scene changed to a highway overpass, where the people were running away from a** _ **kaiju**_ **… which turned out to be Zilla, as he appeared in between some buildings near the overpass! The 1998 American version of the King of the Monsters was in Australia! He roared loudly, but it was not like the one he did in his own movie. The camera changed to show the people again, running away as fast as they could from the mutated sea iguana. An Australian man ran into a pyramid of soda cans, crashing into it and toppling over hard on the ground.**

 **Zilla roared loudly once more as he opened his maw wide, leaned down and grabbed a large semi-truck and its trailer with his mouth! The teeth were clamped on tight as he shook the vehicle and trailer around like a predator would its prey. He then chomped down on it hard, causing it to explode in his mouth but not taking any damage from it. The camera went back to ground level, where many fish market workers in white outfits with black aprons on were running away in terror from the falling, flaming debris! Sadly, some got hit hard by the burning scraps of metal, knocking them to the ground hard.**

 **The scene changed once again, this time showing Anguirus as he stomped through Shanghai! He roared loudly as he stalked between the buildings and on the streets, the structures exploding from his massive bulk tearing through the framework! The friend of Godzilla continued to cry loudly as he made his way through the Chinese city. The kanji and English words appeared again, showcasing SHANGHAI for all to see. The people down below were abandoning cars and taking to the streets on foot, eager to get away from the powerful giant monster! Chinese citizens vacated cars, buses, any kind of vehicle transportation as traffic was clogged. It was better to flee by foot than by any other method! The camera shifted to show the populace fleeing while in the distance Anguirus was getting closer, explosions sounding off around and behind him! The mutated Ankylosaurs did not pay any heed to the humans that were knocking anything down in order to get away from him. The camera went into a panoramic view from the air, showing Anguirus as he roared loudly & the devastation that he left in his wake.**

 **However… something was amiss, it was like he was trying to call someone. Or perhaps looking for something within the city.**

 **The scene switched again to a city, a temple very close… and in the distance was King Caesar! The green kanji and English words formed again, this time proclaiming the place that the divine guardian beast was at was OKINAWA. King Caesar was stomping through an oil refinery that was close to the shrine house that was on the opposite side of the river. The structures there were torn down fast, explosions everywhere and flames feeding on the oil that was in the containers that King Caesar destroyed! The camera than switched to get a close-up of the ally of Godzilla from long ago… but King Caesar's face seemed to have changed drastically from the Showa-era! His ruby eyes were gone, replaced by real eyeballs and his ears not so long like before.**

The House of Mouse was rocking, literally, from the reactions of the patrons within it! Max Goof exclaimed, "Whoa! Zilla is in here?! Now that is crazy! American Godzilla coming to a Toho film like this?! Bodacious!". Even though he was a young adult, seeing the legends brought out the kid in him. Not completely, but at least it was there. Indeed, the various stars of the Disney family were astounded to see Zilla in the film. While it was a given that the mutated sea iguana did not have the raw power, strength and durability of his Japanese counterpart, he had the smarts, agility and cunning to make up for it. So that he could be a potent force even without the abilities the original Godzilla had.

Pocahontas looked at Zilla, wondering if it was possible for her to bond with such an incredible sea creature. The Native American princess had always been fascinated by the natural world, and Zilla was close to it despite being mutated by radiation fallout.

Belle and Mainard gasped in surprise and puzzlement when they saw that this particular Anguirus did not look like the one they had bonded with. The mature beauty stated, "What the-? Anguirus looks more… more learner, sharper! And his shell looks to be a bit smaller now! Oh dear… I wonder what happened to him?". Mainard pointed out that Anguirus seemed to be roaring loudly… as if he was calling someone. The duo started to come up with theories in their heads on why their bonded being was doing something like that. The two, along with many others, believed that the Toho _kaiju_ did not outwardly attacked unless provoked otherwise. Something was up, and they believed this down to their core.

Jasmine, Azad and Malak were also stunned upon seeing King Caesar here. The former Sultana of Agrabah said, "My goodness… King Caesar… he has changed! His ruby eyes are now gone, and he looks to be… well, less furry like he used to be.". Azad added that his ears were longer, and he seemed to be in a trance of sort instead of full of energy like they remembered. His sister Malak wondered if King Caesar was being guided by something, knowing that the divine guardian beast of the Azumi royal family could not have been awakened unless it was by a member of said family. The trio were in the same boat as Belle and Mainard, wondering if there was much more to the chaos than meets the eye.

 **The scene changed back to Sydney, where many people were still running away from Zilla. However… a powerful gout of flames engulfed the crowd, silencing a majority of them forever while the 'lucky' few that managed to avoid getting burned to death were going to have some nasty burns that would stay with them for all the rest of their days. The camera switched to the horrified faces of two men, one sporting a Mohawk-punk rocker hairdo. They saw the face of Zilla who had stomped in, his massive head turning to see them with blazing red eyes! The duo screamed in terror and turned around to run, the mutated sea iguana screeching as it turned hard around a corner to chase after them! The two males made a break for it, but during the run, the punk-dressed one tripped and fell down in a tumble. His friend turned around and ran back to him to help him up… but it was too late. Zilla roared loudly, buildings erupting on the side of him due to his massive frame, and he lowered his head down to eat the humans! The two friends closed their eyes tight, awaiting death that came in fast!**

 **The scene switched from the Land Down Under to a new destination. The green kanji and English words appeared once more, showing that the city was PARIS. The Most Romantic City in the World was under attack… by Kamacuras! However, instead of a giant red mantis… it was a green one that again seemed to lack the size of its Showa-era counterpart. However, it had speed and agility as it flew around over the city! The insect screeched loudly as it flew towards the Eiffel Tower, the centerpiece landmark for the metropolis. The camera got a good close up of the massive tower structure from the ground, Kamacuras flying around it before swooping in low & fast! Streets, buildings and more were decimated due to its sheer shockwave speed that it produced! Not as powerful as Rodan's, but coming close to it. It soon rested on a tall square building, its emerald body with yellow-orange eyes on display as it moved its dangerous scythe-arms around while screeching loudly. It looked around briefly before taking back off into the air.**

 **The scene shifted quickly to show up close a young man with a beard/mustache combo, wide eyes and wearing a baseball cap backwards. It looked like he was watching TV, as the blue light before him turned off to reveal his natural skin tone and colors. He looked upset as he sat in his small room, looking at a small television box set in front of him. The camera showed that he was living alone, now complaining that he had lost the network he was watching. The scene switched to outside the room, which turned out to be a small trailer in the middle of the desert. Green kanji and English words appeared once more, displaying ARIZONA which is where the young man was at the moment. Three majestic mesas stood in the background, near the trailer… than the camera quickly showed a claw of sort descending down with speed and force on the mobile home! The appendage crushed and obliterated the occupant and the trailer in one blow as it exploded! A familiar sound appeared… and from the smoke, the camera showed the image of the massive spider Kumonga! The potent arachnid gave another shout before leaping into the air, showing off his agility.**

 **The scene changed once more to show a child playing with some toys,** _ **kaiju**_ **ones and also Pok** **é** **mon ones. The camera switched to show that the child looked like a young teenager; brown, short spiky brown hair, tan complexion, wearing a red/white/black to-shirt with chocolate stains all over his mouth indicating that he had just torn through a chocolate bar. He looked down at the Pok** **é** **mon toy Squirtle, yelling at it that it was a loser… and tossed the large electronic toy into a roaring fire that was lit in a fireplace nearby! The young man continued to toss and slam his remaining toys together, which were all Toho monsters! The green kanji and English words appeared yet again, to show that the setting was now in VANCOUVER. The young lad was about to throw another action figure… when he saw on the TV screen in front of him that footage of Anguirus in Shanghai! Which was ironic at the moment, for the toy the lad was holding in front of him close to the TV was Anguirus! The TV reporter continued to announce the news footage, but the young man did not pay any attention to it as he watched the monster on screen.**

 **He stated, "Whoa… that's a real Anguirus!". He leapt up, calling for his mother while the female newscaster continued on with her report.**

Peg Pete exclaimed, "Oh, wow! This is amazing, right Pete?! So many Toho monsters showing up all over the world… it's exciting!". The mature & beautiful wife of Pete had been growing on the Toho movies for some time since being introduced to it, and now yearned to have one of the magnificent _kaiju_ as one of her own. One bonded to her, so they could have adventures like certain Disney characters did in DJ's novels. Her large husband simply grumbled as he turned to see the look of awe on his wife's face as she continued to look at the movie. He mumbled on what was so great about giant animals tearing through cities and such. If one had heard him, most likely a list would form that would display why _kaiju_ were cool… and the list would likely have circled around the block, twice. Peg didn't hear him, her eyes on the movie but her mind also elsewhere as she imagined any of the Toho creatures bonding with her.

The various patrons were discussing on how truly revamped the Showa-era monsters were now, some that actually looked more better than their original counterparts while others still liked the vintage ones better. A vast majority did like the new looks of Kamacuras and Kumonga, but also not entirely on board with the new version of King Caesar.

Kathrin looked to her fellow royal friends and asked, "I do not get the Vancouver part. Who was that kid, and why did they put in such a scene there?". Indeed, many of them were wondering just why such a scene like that even existed in the movie. After some thought, it was Hadrian/Hazael that established a theory. He told them that he remembered the first Toho movie that the House of Mouse threw some time ago, which was _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend Is Reborn**_. The husband of Dianne said that he remembered a scene where Raymond Burr's character, Steve Martin, had a grandchild that was playing with Toho toys. And was in a setting similar to what was shown in the film just now. Hadrian put in that must have been a small tribute of sort, an Easter Egg if you will, to the movie that started the Heisei-series… if anyone remembered, that is.

The royals felt that his theory held some weight, and decided to go with that until an official investigation into the movie was done.

* * *

 **The scene switched again to Shanghai, where the Chinese citizens continued to run from the spiked giant monster! Some humans had been run down by the fleeing mob, while others had tried to keep on running despite the immense wind pressure from Anguirus's stomps that almost knocked them over. The friend of Godzilla roared loudly once more as he trudged through the city… before stopping in his tracks, growling as he sensed something coming and looked up. Heading his way was the flying E.D.F. vessel, the** **Karyu** **! The gleaming warship streaked through the sky, ready to engage Anguirus in battle! The scene changed to show the inside of the ship, where a middle-aged Chinese man with long hair all combed back was in command. He stated, "Damn that armadillo! Don't let it get away!". His face was focused on the task at hand, the camera zooming out to show the Command Center that was definitely different from the one on the** **Gotengo** **. He ordered his crew to fire upon the giant monster!**

 **The scene switched back to the outside, where five missiles from both starboard and port side of the vessel launched into the air! The powerful projectiles streaked towards Anguirus, their aim true as all struck the behemoth! However, the mutated Ankylosaurs lowered his body more so that the missiles struck his ultra-hard carapace. The blast was immense, but the damage negated due to the spiked shell's toughness and durability. Anguirus roared in aggravation, annoyed by the man-made weapons. Inside the** **Karyu** **, the Deputy Captain ordered for the maser to be fired! The mutant pilot, wearing the special targeting headgear, took aim and pulled the trigger on the joystick! The front of the ship fired a blue-white electrical pillar at the** _ **kaiju**_ **, Anguirus sensing that getting hit by that projectile was a bad idea. So… he made a tremendous leap to avoid the beam, which struck some buildings and caused them to explode upon impact!**

 **The captain announced that it was getting away, which he would not permit! The mutant pilot continued to fire the maser, the flying craft turning and tracking Anguirus as he continued to leap away from his foe! The electrical beam was doing more damage to the city as it was not striking its intended target! Anguirus than decided on another tactic, which was curling into a ball! He executed his** _ **Thunderball**_ **technique, now a rolling spiked ball that obliterated anything in its path! The captain of the** **Karyu** **looked a bit disgruntled as his enemy continued to flee, telling his crew to push on forward in trailing the monster! The best friend of Godzilla continued to roll and leap with impressive speed and agility, the maser not hitting him once!**

The dinner theater club was again rocked as many of the Disney patrons were cheering for Anguirus! Mainard exclaimed, "There you go, Anguirus! That's it! Keep on avoiding them!". While some people would be cheering for the Earth Defense Force to win against the _kaiju_ , the character of the Disney universe opted to cheer for the behemoths as they found them more worthwhile to support. Belle was glad to see Anguirus evade the maser-beam from the flying craft, but saw that the beast was not going on the offensive. She felt that something was wrong with him, and the nagging feeling did not diminish at all.

Prince Naveen stated, "At this point, I don't know which one is causing the most destruction to the city… Anguirus or that flying craft there.". Many saw that he had a point, the Karyu actually doing more damage with their electrical energy beam than Anguirus had done when he arrived in Shanghai. Some intellectual members of the group, and also those well versed in politics and business, were wondering if the city was going to be left standing if the craft did not cease its attack. And also, if the people survived, who would foot the bill of destruction/devastation to the city? Many were wondering if the E.D.F. had a pocket book to cover most of the damage at least.

 **The scene changed from Shanghai to the night skies of New York City, where Rodan was flying fast away from another E.D.F. craft** **Rumbling** **. The flying war machine fired missiles at the gigantic pteranodon, which deftly evaded the deadly projectiles. The ship fired more missiles from its port and starboard side holes, but they exploded due to the slipstream of powerful air that Rodan left in his wake. The sonic vibrations were strong enough so that the rockets exploded prematurely, lighting the night sky with blazing red and orange fire but not harming the target at all. The** **Rumbling** **pursued its target, intent to not let Rodan get away.**

 **The scene switched from a city to a forest… where an elderly Japanese man dressed in a strange animal skin outfit was shown, holding up an antique-looking rifle! The music started up a familiar tune from the past, as the animal the man was tracking showed a familiar small clawed hand from a rock outcropping. The hunter looked confused very much on what he saw… and from behind the rocky shield emerged the face of Minilla, the son of Godzilla himself! The small monster was human-sized, and looked very scared as his brown eyes looked at the hunter. The Japanese man took aim at him, Minilla frightened and going back behind the rock outcropping. The armed human exclaimed, "What the hell are you?! Don't move! Da ya hear, otherwise I'll let you have it!". Minilla was trapped between two large boulders, preventing any kind of escape and a sitting target for the hunter!**

 **However, salvation came as a young Japanese boy in a white & blue jacket leapt in between the two! He positioned himself between the opening that show Minilla and the hunter's rifle, arms spread out in a stance that stated to not fire! He exclaimed, "No Grandpa, you mustn't shoot! He's scared, he won't hurt you.". The grandfather was hesitant, but one last shout from his brave grandson got him to lower his weapon slowly as Minilla emerged timidly from the rocky outcropping. The green kanji and English words formed again, to show that the place the action was taking place was on MT. FUJI! The two humans turned to see Minilla come out, the elderly one stating on what the heck it was.**

Aurora and her children were glad to see that Rodan was holding his own against the Rumbling, wondering if this particular version could change form like the Heisei-version they were bonded to. However, many of the females in the house squealed in delight at seeing Minilla! The Disney girls, young and mature, had taken a liking to all of the offspring versions of Godzilla. Butterbear from Disney's 1985 animated TV series _The Wuzzles_ exclaimed, "Awwww! He looks just so cute and adorable! I want to take that version of Minilla home with me and take care of him!". However, a majority of the ladies in the house were stunned when they saw the grandfather hunter about to shoot the little guy! Fortunately for both parties, the grandson came to save the day! The heroes/heroines of the club were relieved to see that a crisis was averted, and also gave props to the brave lad for doing such a thing to save Minilla.

Baymax, the inflatable robotic companion from the movie _**Big Hero Six**_ put in, "The young man is very brave, if a bit reckless but courageous. He has potential to be a hero in future.". Many would agree to that, since while indeed it was dangerous for the young man to even become a barrier when someone was holding a gun, he was still brave to do so considering he knew his grandfather. Now that the situation was defused, the guests within the dinner theater club were wondering if Minilla had hatched from an egg that was sealed within the mountain. They remembered the Heisei Godzillasaurus, so some were thinking Minilla must have been laid millions of years ago in Mt. Fuji before it was naturally sealed up within the majestic mountain. And the actions occurring all over the world must have broken the seal, causing the egg to hatch and thus Minilla was born!

 **The scene changed once again, from Japan back to Paris as the city was burning! Kamacuras seemed to have done some serious damage to the City of Love before the E.D.F. flying craft, the** **Éclair** **came to deal with the potent mantis. Currently though, said giant insect was on top of the vessel and banging on it with its huge scythe arms! Sparks shot out with each blow, both outside and in as the camera switched to show the interior of the ship. Inside the Control Room, a tanned long-blonde woman was in the Captain's seat as her face was firm and serious despite what was happening to them. A Japanese young man was her Deputy Captain, ordering now for a damage report from the crew. The camera zoomed out a little to show the entire room, sparks flying from all over but the crew members remaining faithfully at their stations. The Deputy Captain looked to his superior, who nodded her head in a silent command. He announced loudly, "Missiles, fire now!".**

 **Several missiles shot out from the starboard and port side of the** **Éclair** **, and it showed that their targeting lock on system was working as all of the projectiles quickly curved and struck the body of Kamacuras as the massive insect screeched loudly in pain from the explosions that followed the impact!**

 **The scene shifted once again back to Japan, where Ebriah the mammoth sea lobster was tearing up a refinery of sort! Green kanji and English words showed up once more to identify the place that the sea beast was wreaking havoc in, which was TOKAI PETROCHEMICAL COMPLEX. The camera got a close up of Ebriah, the crustacean screeching loudly as he continued to flail his massive claws around to destroy the chemical refinery! Type 90 tanks, 3** **rd** **generation, rolled in on the scene and started to fire at him! Three tanks fired in succession, the shells striking and exploding mightily in the face of the lobster! However, Ebriah smashed his claw into a tall tower, causing it to explode! Debris fell on the tanks, large chunks of concrete and stone that obliterated them completely! Explosions shook all over the area, about half of the plant decimated now!**

 **The scene changed to the ground below, where men in police gear were trying to gain control of the situation. Many ran about to avoid the debris or fiery ruins that were nearby, two black police vans lying on their sides as they have been knocked to the ground. The humans than scrambled to get out of the way when another police van just came roaring in to get away from a fiery explosion, flying into the air as it had took off on a small incline in front of it and slammed into the downed vans! It crashed and flipped on its side, now joining its metal counterparts in the junkyard. It was chaos as military and police were trying to avoid either being crushed to death, burning from the fires or getting run over by their fellow officers who lost control of their vehicles. The police held automatic rifles, but those weapons would not do to even penetrate Ebriah's exterior shell.**

 **The camera switched to show the chaos in more full, as many officers & army men were tending to their wounded… but among them all, a long commander was walking in all calm and firm. Despite the massive explosions going off all around, this individual did not let it faze him at all. It was Kumasaka, the E.D.F. commander & instructor coming in! Dressed in his military trench coat outfit, he saw a building explode nearby and stated simply, "Right! It's your turn men!".**

The Disney crew were mildly surprised when they saw an exotic-looking woman at command of the Éclair, but it was a huge boost for those who believed that women had the capabilities to command their own vessels in the military. Sgt. Calhoun looked to her friend Agent K and said, "It's good to see the E.D.F. take women seriously like that for a change. Maybe I should enlist there and show them how we girls can really take command of a situation!". The blonde spy beauty agreed with her, now imagining herself as commander of a customized flying ship of her own, going forth to defeat & drive off evil! Some of the engineering-talented star members were already working fast inside their heads, taking old military/navy/air force crafts & modifying them so they could play with the big boys of the modern world!

Some of the past & present stars of the Disney family were a bit surprised to see Ebriah, especially at a chemical factory. Sebastian himself stated, "Now dat is strange dere! Ebriah is a lobster, part of me own crustacean family! Now why da heck would he be at a place like dat instead of in the water?! It don't make no sense…". The animated beings, even the Authors saw that the musical genius of Atlantica had a point. Ebriah was a lobster, a massive one indeed but still a sea creature that followed his smaller counterpart's nature in staying in or close to water. So why it was at a chemical plant that most likely had polluted water nearby was indeed a mystery. Those that were involved very much in Toho knowledge were trying to wrack their brains over this info…

 **The scene changed to show the mutants getting ready! An Asian female mutant was getting her RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) Launcher ready, one that was modified to have increased range and power. Next up was a Japanese man with a short black stubble beard getting his weapon ready as well, followed by another Japanese young man with slick long black hair. Next up was Kazama, who got his modified** _ **Maser Mini-Gun**_ **all prepped up & looking hardcore while doing it. Finally, Ozaki was shown as he put in his back holster a powered-up maser handgun, then hefted up his own Mini-Gun before cracking his neck muscles to show that he was ready for action. Kumasaka informed them, "There's a generating plant ahead. Must stop it before it's too late. Right! Ozaki with Kazama, the rest of you must cover them. Try to distract its attention, while those two fire the masers. We're going to fry that lobster!". The five all shouted in an affirmative, than some action music kicked in as they left their commander to go and take on the massive sea lobster!**

 **The camera switched back to show Ebriah, who was scuttling through the plant while swinging his pincers wildly to destroy parts of the complex! The mutants took up positions; three down below on one level, with Kazama and Ozaki positioned a level above them. Ozaki commanded, "Fire!". His three fellow fighters launched their assault, three powerful energy shots shooting forth and striking Ebriah in the head! The** _ **kaiju**_ **reared up his head in pain as the attack continued, exposing his soft underside which Kazama and Ozaki took advantage of. The two mutants fired their Mini-Guns, powerful bullets made of electrical energy shot forth that managed to penetrate through the tough skin! Ebriah screeched once more in pain and anger, this time rearing his left claw and bringing it down at the place where the mutants were at! His claw struck a massive tower tank, causing it to explode from impact & sending deadly debris down on his enemies! The place where the M-Division squad was at started to shake and explode, causing the fighters to take evasive action. The five jump-flipped out of the area, showing off impressive acrobatic feats before the location was engulfed in fire and smoke.**

 **The scene changed to show Ebriah still wreaking havoc ahead, but Ozaki and the others were running TOWARDS him instead of falling back like most regular military units would do. The five enhanced beings rushed forward, Ebriah still flailing about with his huge claws to decimate the surrounding building structures! Burning and heavy debris rained down all over, but the mutants would not be distracted! They split up; three rushing towards Ebriah while Ozaki and Kazama took an alternate path. It was a spectacular scene, despite the chaos going all around them, the warriors stood strong and sure! Once they got close enough, the three mutants with their modified RPG-Launchers fired more shots at Ebriah! They kept aiming for the head, since it was considered the most vulnerable part of his armored body. Kazama and Ozaki rushed in from another direction and fired their weapons at the head as well, a blistering barrage of electrical bullets striking true!**

 **Ebriah screeched once more in pain from the assault, slashing his claw at a large warehouse building and bringing it down in an explosion of debris! The three mutant fighters ran away quickly from the deadly rainfall of concrete and steel, while Ozaki and Kazama showed off their impressive leaping abilities by jumping far and fast from the falling rubble! Ozaki landed on some pipes nearby, while Kazama grabbed a nearby cable rope and swung towards a large tanker drum. Once he landed on it, he used his strong legs to run on the side of the object, letting off loud grunting sounds as he ran towards Ebriah who was nearby, firing his weapon again! Nearby, Ozaki did some impressive footwork of his own as he leapt about and fired his Mini-Gun at the lobster! Ebriah was blistered once again with electrical bullets that caused him to screech loudly in pain from the attack. Kazama and Ozaki landed side by side, the brown-haired fighter looking back towards his comrades and ordering, "Give us cover!".**

 **The duo rushed towards their target, their companions behind them launching their energy rockets at Ebriah! Kazama and Ozaki ran hard and true straight towards the lobster, but Ebriah now tried a different tactic. He screeched and brought his own right claw down on the mutants, but they leapt out of the way to avoid the crushing blow! Ebriah was not done yet, as he reared up and brought his other claw down, slashing & cutting into the very earth to try and get his attackers! Ozaki and Kazama showed why mutants were more gifted than normal humans, as they continued to leap out of the way of the attacks in spectacular fashion! However, the last blow knocked them both down to the ground. They rolled on their backs, and the camera shifted to Ozaki's blue eyes as the pupils within the orbs shrunk slightly as they saw that Ebriah was about to crush them with his claw! With a primal yell and pumped up with battle energy, the duo unleashed their Maser Mini-Guns with full force! The combined attacks actually broke and destroyed part of Ebriah's right claw, Ozaki and Kazama rolling away quick to avoid the huge chunks of flesh that rained down on them.**

 **The massive lobster screeched loudly in pain as part of his right claw was gone… and that is when the mutants started to smell blood in the water, like what sharks do to their prey! Ozaki and Kazama once more rushed towards their quarry, Ebriah in full fury now as he used his remaining claw to try and slice his enemies in half! However, the duo leapt once more out of the way but they went in separate directions. Kazama actually leapt high and ON the** _ **kaiju**_ **, landing on the spiked-shelled back and running towards the head! Ozaki was still on the ground, evading the attacks from their target. Kazama let out another battle shout as he let his weapon loose again on Ebriah! Parts of the lobster's head exploded, the monster screeching in intense pain as part of his left side was now gone! Ozaki leapt out of the way of the burning flesh that rained down on him, letting out a loud grunt as he unleashed his Mini-Gun once more. He shot at the exposed underbelly of the giant monster, Ebriah flailing around so much and reaching his limit. Ozaki saw his target now falling on top of him, and the mutant made sure to leap out of the way.**

 **Ebriah was done! On his belly, hardly moving and still alive. He groaned/moaned in agony from the pain he was in, and Kazama appeared as he landed on the right eye stalk of the monster! He hefted his gun in the air, a look of intenseness on his face as the battle music started to die down. Below him, the other mutants were gathered. They had managed to defeat Ebriah! The four down below cocked their weapons, ready to deliver the final blow. However, it was Kazama that stated to his quarry, "Sorry… I'm a vegetarian.".**

A vast majority of the Disney crew were in awe at what they just witnessed. Ichabod Crane, the schoolmaster from Disney's 1949 animated film _**The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad**_ had stated, "Now that is highly illogical. A lobster's exoskeleton provides a suitable defense from most beings, and Ebriah is clearly more larger than any known crustacean so his own exoskeleton would be extremely well-protected from normal attacks. So why send out just five soldiers with weapons like that, even if they are modified?". He got his answer when he, along with many others, saw that the weapons the soldiers of M-Division were carrying were modified to shoot energy blasts  & not conventional projectiles. It made sense to those that were knowledgeable in energy and weapons-making, as the maser energy was potent enough to do slightly more damage than conventional steel and explosive rounds. The modified RPG-Launcher was mildly impressive, but the _Maser Mini-Guns_ was what truly shined. By carrying electrical rounds instead of regular metal bullets, the weapons were lighter than normal though it could not be officially proven.

Many characters from shows that featured the sea were calling for Ebriah to get out of the area when they saw that the mutants had the potential to really defeat the mammoth lobster. Sebastian and the OC crab successor to him Barbossa called out, "Ebriah, get out of dere! They not be regular humans you dealing with! Go back to da sea!". It was tough for those who had a fondness for sea life to witness the massive _kaiju_ getting his tail handed to him by Ozaki and the powerful M-Division mutants. Parents like Queen Miranda and King Roland had to close the eyes of their children who had volunteered to stay to watch the film, while others of a sensitive nature who braved enough to stay to watch the film closed their eyes tightly to avoid seeing parts of Ebriah blow up after being introduced to a concentration of heavy maser firepower at close range. Hunters like Gaston and Amos from Disney's 1981 animated film _**The Fox and the Hound**_ wondered what monster lobster meat tasted like, though they did not say the words openly.

When the audience saw Kazama standing atop the downed giant sea monster, and also what he said, many held their breath as the mutant aimed his weapon down at the head of the Ebriah…

* * *

 **Just before Kazama could pull the trigger and end Ebriah for good… a bright flash of light came out of nowhere and stunned the group! The sudden burst blinded the beings down below, forcing them to drop their guard to protect themselves from said light. However, the incredible thing was that Ebriah… he vanished! His body seemed to dematerialize into light particles, dispersing rather quickly! Kazama gave a shout of surprise as he lost his footing now that the** _ **kaiju**_ **was now more, falling to the ground but landing fine in a crouch as his legs absorbed the impact. He got up quickly and looked about, as did his fellow mutants. Ozaki, Kumasaka and the other police units scanned the area… but nothing. Not a sign on who, or what produced the light. Or any sign of their quarry! Kazama lowered his weapon, panting loudly and wondering on what just occurred.**

 **The scene switched from the chemical complex back to New York, where the** **Rumbling** **was still chasing Rodan but was now utilizing its maser weapon. It fired the blue electrical beam, but Rodan screeched and avoided the attack by flying upward fast! It did a looping motion, now behind the man-made craft that had been giving it grief & annoyance. However, before anything else could occur… the strange light, and sound that accompanied it, was shown again! It caught the massive pteranodon, and the body transformed into tiny light particles before being sucked away by the light!**

 **The scene changed once more, now back at Shanghai as Anguirus uncurled from his spiked ball form, a screeching sound like that kind tires did when trying to make an abrupt stop sounded off as Anguirus skidded to a stop amongst some of the buildings. He turned around and roared, ready to now face his opponent which was the** **Karyu** **! The camera shifted from the massive monster to the captain of the vessel, who looked at the beast and stated, "Right! Come on!". He was itching to have a real go at the best friend of Godzilla! However, as Anguirus stood up on his hind legs to get ready for battle… the same light as before appeared! The mutated Ankylosaurs looked up and let out a weak roar before his body started to actually twist and swirl before being turned into light particles! Said particles were sucked up in the air, the captain and everyone else who saw this in absolute awe on what they witnessed. The camera showed the shocked look of the leader of the flying craft… than shifted to outside, where they found the one responsible for eliminating Anguirus. It was an unusual vessel with markings etched on its silver-like hull! Beneath it was the light that had been shot earlier, vanishing back into the craft before it took off fast!**

Buzz Lightyear of Star Command stated, "Now that was impressive! I would have to say that is a Level 10, Class A teleportation field beam! Very nice! That is certainly above the level that the L.G.M.'s work on back home!". Nearby, several of the Little Green Men (L.G.M.) mumbled and pouted angrily at that statement since they prided themselves on the work they did for Star Command. Many could not fault the Space Ranger, as something that was capable of teleporting _kaiju_ like that was indeed impressive. Many were worried that the monsters had indeed been destroyed, but were relieved to see that they had just been taken. Though some were worried on what exactly would want such powerful beings in the first place…

Moana whispered to Maui, "I have a bad feeling about this…". She was taught to trust her instincts on anything, weither it was leading her people or sailing on the ocean. The Polynesian beauty felt that something was off if the monsters were simply taken, and was puzzled on why the _kaiju_ would be captured. In her view, something was up and she did not like it.

 **The scene changed back to E.D.F. Headquarters, where Akiko exclaimed, "What on Earth happened?!". A female E.D.F. communications officer announced that the U.F.O. (Unidentified Flying Object) in Paris eliminated Kamacuras, and also that King Caesar had vanished as well. The entire staff of the headquarters were assembling down below, to look at the data before them and also hear what the officers had to say. After some time, the same female announcer, which was shown as a young Japanese woman announced that the U.F.O. was heading their way! Someone asked on what its position was… and she replied with wide eyes that it was point zero-zero... it was directly above the Headquarters building! The music slowly built up a soft dramatic music… than exploded into a more dramatic one when the scene changed!**

 **Now the camera was outside of the massive Earth Defense Force building… and right above it was a massive silver sphere of sort that dwarfed it by many miles! On it were lines and groove symbols, similar to the ones on the U.F.O.'s that took the monsters! The immense object was hovering over the building, slowing down until it came to a complete stop. The camera switched upward, where shown were the ships from earlier as they reattached themselves to the sphere, upon attachment a flash ran along the lines to show that docking was complete. Two more ships docked with it on the other sides, and the camera zoomed out to show the entirety of the craft. It was truly immense; a sphere that covered a whole good section of the city below in its shadow, with three pronged attachments on the bottom like legs which were the smaller ships that had just completed docking with it!**

 **The camera switched to the large rooftop of the building, where many E.D.F. soldiers were at & taking action! Some wielded automatic weapons along with body armor and masks, while others opted to wield large riot shields with the words in white E.D.F. on it while wearing helmets. It was a mixture of offense and defense as the human soldiers looked ready for anything that came their way. All weapons pointed in the direction of the gigantic U.F.O., some soldiers having bazookas at the ready in case the automatic guns failed. They were taking no chances here! The camera switched from the rooftops to the street level down below, where many civilians were gathered together & looking in awe at the unique object that had appeared. Some were wondering if it was the end of the world, some thinking they were being visited by aliens… and some thought it was actually a new weapon being tested by the Earth Defense Forces.**

Wreck-It Ralph said, "I'm not an expert on alien battles and such, even though I have been in one but… I don't think those weapons can even dent that big thing.". His fellow Disney members agreed with him on that. Even though the Earth Defense Force were well-organized and well-equipped, they had a feeling that Earth-based technology was no match against some of that size and magnitude. Steve Rogers commented that the soldiers were doing what they believed to be necessary, to defend their Headquarters against an attack regardless of any overwhelming odds. He respected the E.D.F. for their commitment to stay. Some called them fools though, but a majority of the Disney cast gave props to the soldiers.

Meanwhile, characters like Ariel, Cinderella, Elsa and more were trying to figure out the situation. Anna thought to herself, 'This doesn't add up. First the monsters all emerge worldwide in places that they shouldn't be in, and also being defensive against the ships that attacked them instead of fighting back! I know it's good that they were defending themselves but… I just have a feeling something is off here! I just can't put my finger on it!'. She was not alone in that department, as those that knew the Toho monsters personally or had dived deep into the other universe's history, felt that something was off-kilter at the moment. Something that was on the very tip of their brains, but was yet evasive.

 **The camera switched back to the rooftop of the E.D.F. building, where standing within the troops was Akiko Namikawa & beside her was her loyal E.D.F. officer. Surprisingly, with the duo was Miyuki. The officer told his superior that it was dangerous to be in the area, but Akiko replied firmly, "So what? Everywhere is dangerous at the moment.". She was correct on that as this was a whole new ballgame now, and any place within the area of this new player was considered high-risk. She was a woman of action and honor, not wanting to be seen as weak in front of anyone. Arriving on the scene was Kumasaka and his mutant team, Ozaki leading the way as he came to Miyuki's side. He was still her bodyguard, but she was surprised but in a good way to see him once more. A thin ray of light came down from the ship, causing all gun-wielders to take action the moment they saw something bad come into play, the clicking sound of guns & bazooka launchers being primed filling the tense air.**

 **The light on the rooftop started to take shape, then gradually faded away… to reveal the form of U.N. Secretary General Naotaro Daigo! The camera slowly zoomed in on him, showing to all that it was really him! Akiko gasped and exclaimed the name of the person that appeared before them all, Ozaki and the others though wary of his appearance while she was surprised. She started to walk towards him, her officer following her as she demanded to know on what happened. He answered, "I was in danger, but they rescued me.". Akiko inquired on what did he mean by 'they'… and he answered that they would call them aliens! This surprised the young lady, and also got the others on edge since they were wary of beings from another planet.**

 **Naotaro declared, "They are peaceful, I assure you! I believe it's a new chapter in our history. Friends, we're all privileged to witness this historic moment in the life of the Earth!". The commanders were stunned to hear this, while Ozaki and the others were still unsure on what to make of all of this. Suddenly, a bright light from the ship engulfed the Commander, U.N. official and E.D.F. officer! The screen was lit up brilliantly, until it faded away to show that the scene had changed. The trio now found themselves within strange walls and surroundings… they were inside the space craft! Akiko and her loyal officer looked around in stunned silence on where they were now at, in a large room that had humanoid beings surrounding them in a circle. The music was dramatic as the scene played out before them, and emerging from a pillar behind them were two strangely dressed beings. One was a bald man in a green & black armored suit of sort, a black visor covering his eyes and giving off a very futuristic look. On the right was a young man with short jet black hair, wearing a black leather trench coat & wearing slim dark sunglasses that gave him a bad boy look.**

 **The human trio slowly turned to meet their hosts, Akiko and her companions wondering on what would happen next…**

Captain Phoebus from Disney's 1996 animated film _**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ put in, "I wonder if I could pull off that look the one in the black jacket has going for him. What do you think dear?". Esmeralda gave her husband a patient smile and replied that she preferred him as is, followed by a gentle kiss to the lips that made the captain of the guard tingle all over in a VERY good way. Some of the Disney male stars were wondering if they could pull off a bad-boy look that the young one was giving off with his ensemble. Some like Hercules and Maui imagined themselves with wearing clothing and accessories like that, but the image that their lady loves got in their minds just made them giggle and laugh.

Also, there was a mixed bag of reactions from the animated patrons and the Authors. They were imagining on what they would have done if they were in Akiko's shoes. While some would be welcoming the aliens with open arms… some would be wary like Ozaki and the others showed in the scene. In their particular view, one does not just barge into another person's home if they are strangers. In their view, it was best to be cautious and careful until one could truly discern if the strangers were indeed friendly or not.

 **The bald one spoke as he raised his hand to his visors, "Welcome people of planet Earth.". He took them off, showing to all that he had the look of an elderly Japanese man with light brown eyes. He stated that they had come in peace, and to have no fear of them. However, Akiko was not convinced as she replied on how they can be sure that their intentions were peaceful. She was not a gullible fool, for someone like that had no business in the Earth Defense Force. He answered back that they did just eliminate the** _ **kaiju**_ **for them… instead of just attacking them instead. That was proven to be a point, as the aliens could have just joined the giant monsters in wiping the defenses and cities away. He stated that they had come from another solar system to bring friendship to the planet and the humans. The elderly one continued on, stating that the name of the planet they hail from was unprounceable in any of their Earth tongues, but to call them Xiliens.**

 **Namikawa-san asked firmly, "What is your purpose here on Earth?". Her main and first concern above all else at this point was the safety of the planet, one of the many reasons she was Commander of the entire E.D.F. The elderly one merely made a slow waving gesture with his right hand… and all around them, the room changed! Akiko and her aide were surprised by this, but not the U.N. Secretary General. The trio now seemed to be floating in space, but in reality it was a really realistic hologram display in a way that was truly amazing! The elderly one spoke gravely that the Earth was in great danger, Akiko looking at him before she heard something that caused her to turn away & look to her right. The camera angle changed to show the five beings, and coming in between them was a huge golden glowing sphere that was similar to the sun! The sphere grew larger and larger, than the Xilien continued to speak.**

 **He stated, "Another large planet is rapidly approaching your Earth. It is calculated to hit you in 11,736 hours, 17 minutes & 32 seconds.". What they were seeing was a massive simulation, and the sphere was actually a planet roughly the size of the moon! The Xilien leader called the small planet heading towards it Gorth. The camera changed to follow the sphere as the elderly one continued to countdown, the holographic burning planet passing through the planets in the solar system… and then hitting the planet Earth! The simulation showed the impact to be terrific, intense heat and energy filling the planet until it cracked apart and exploded in terrific fashion!**

Some of the Disney patrons within the dinner theater club gasped upon seeing Earth obliterated like that from the holographic simulation. Some had seen planets explode from the _Star Wars_ realm, though not in a fashion quite like that. And only a few had seen planets collide like that, one of them being Jumba Jookiba. The four-eyed, round former scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries said to himself, "Now that is positively amazing! The result of smaller planet colliding with Earth would release energy on enormous level, similar to energy cells I used for 626! Now that I would like to see! Ummm… on different OTHER planet of course.". Some of the intellectual minds within the  House of Mouse started to do the calculations of the hours that the elder Xilien had stated, some using pen/pencil & paper, calculators or using their own brains to process it. The outcome was that 489 days until impact, which was also simplified into a year and one-twenty-five days!

Grandmother Willow, in human form, turned to Pocahontas and said, "I am glad to see these Xiliens going out of their way to aid the world, but… something still seems off about them.". The spirit of the earth had always had a sense of what was good or bad, connected to the planet in a way that most would find incredible. The Native American princess looked to the Xiliens, than at the part where the planet Earth exploded in the simulation. She was also getting a bad vibe, but more so from the young alien that was beside the elderly one.

 **The scene changed once again, but in a unique way this time. The simulation was shown, but this time the camera showed that the simulation was being broadcasted on another screen… which was in the U.N. building! The camera zoomed away slowly to show that in front of the screen was Naotaro, and the screen in the film changed to show the elderly Xilien leader. He stated for all to hear, "There is only one way to stop the two planets from colliding. You must concentrate all your firepower on one point to intercept Gorth. We've calculated the exact time and position.". The camera continued to slowly zoom away from the screen and the Secretary General, showing to all that he was behind a podium and facing a lot of people. Not only were the members of the United Nations there, but also many reporters and media there so all could get the entire scoop on what was occurring now.**

 **Daigo-san started out, "Gentlemen, this is a time of great trial for us! We must decide to step forward into a new phase of our existence!". He continued on to say that with the help of the Xiliens, mankind would rise up to new levels of its evolutionary process! The screen behind him changed from showing the face of the Xilien leader, to the symbol and words of the United Nations. He declared that the universe could finally be united; that they would no longer be talking about simply United Nations… but a new form of leadership called the Space Nations! Shortly after declaring that, the image behind him changed from the United Nations symbol… to another that featured the symbol of a solar system with a large blue sphere acting as the center, with white rings around it with smaller blue planets orbiting the main one with a gray-black background within it. And the name underneath the new symbol was THE SPACE NATIONS.**

 **The crowd was in stunned silence on this one for a moment or two, until a few individuals rose and started to clap loudly. Gradually but quickly, the entire crowd within the room rose to their feet and clapped as well! They seemed to have approve of this proposal, men & women of different races and color rising to their feet to cheer as well! The camera soon showed the area where the screen behind the Secretary General showed the entire Xilien crew, all having smiles on their faces as they too joined in the celebration. The camera zoomed in on a very ecstatic Naotaro, as he was grinning and waved to all. However… the only one not in the celebration was Anna Otonashi, as she was uneasy about the situation as it showed on her face.**

The Grand Councilwoman, the Grey leader of the Galactic Federation stated, "Now that was an impressive speech. It is good when a planet such as Earth is welcomed into the galactic fold like that.". Indeed, some like the intergalactic leader of a vast space community were pleased to hear the speech from the U.N. Secretary General as it showed signs of universal cooperation and a chance to expand to the stars. Those like Buzz Lightyear, some of the Jedi Knights and Masters of the _Star Wars_ realm, and many more that lived beyond the Earth in either space or different dimensions were hoping for such a unity.

However, some were like Anna as they were skeptical still of the whole situation. And this came from most of the Disney princesses, those that had bonded with their Toho giant monsters. Snow White put in, "I know that I would like to see peace between our world and others. But… those Xiliens… there is just something that just scares me. And it's not just their clothing and looks.". Many of the classic and modern Disney women had the ability to sense something underneath surfaces, sometimes deeper than normal, and they sensed that the Xiliens were not as friendly as they appeared to be. Like Otonashi-san, they felt something was off and the feeling would not leave no matter what.

 **The scene changed to show a reporter who was on video camera, stating to the viewers that though he was outside with a good view of the U.F.O. that laid over E.D.F. Headquarters, he and many others were not allowed to go any further in. It was made apparent by the Earth Defense Force security guards that formed a perimeter, armed with automatic weapons. However, he made a gesture to the camera man to point in another direction as the male reporter wanted to audience to see how the crowds were taking it. The camera indeed switched over to a large crowd that was nearby, behind barricades erected by the soldiers… and many overjoyed people were shown as reacting positive to the arrival of the Xiliens! Large make-shift posters that read MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME and PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY were seen, and many young women and female teenagers were there to show that they were enamored with the being known as X. The camera went to various places in the crowd, showing that many young men and women were excited to have the extra-terrestrials on their home planet.**

 **It seemed that Xilien-mania had swept the nation, people celebrating like never before! Parents bought little ones colorful balloons that had faces of the galactic visitors from another world, and the scene switched to a radio show where a broadcaster was sitting in a close booth with one of the Xilien members. It was the same one that Akiko and the others saw earlier with the elderly leader of the alien race. Outside of the booth were many female fans who had taken a real liking to him, as he looked in their eyes to be a real bad boy rock star. The host of the radio show stated, "And we're really excited to have an alien as a guest on our show today. Your name sir is…?". He made a motion with his hands in the form of an X, stating that he was to be called that. Apparently, X was the hottest thing to the young ladies and it showed here. He was asked if that was his real name, or it was a nickname. He answered that his real name was unpronounceable in the human language, so someone labeled him as X and it stuck. And he approved of it since he felt it represented his origins well, acting all cool and such the rock legends of old that made the ladies go wild!**

 **The cameras shifted rapidly to various news feeds all over the world, clips of people showing their love for the arrival of the aliens and also of X. After some time, the camera shifted to a talk show host who stated for all to hear, "For the past few days now, aliens have been living among us here on Earth! It's an incredible event, but what the people think of their performance…? Let's find out!". Arranged in a semi-circle were various people, some that looked professional while a young woman was dressed up wildly like a rabid pop-star fan. The arguments and comments went about, some unusual… and some conversations going right down to the bizarre.**

Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man chuckled and commented, "Heh, this hype is almost similar to when **Japan Boy** and **DJ Rodriguez** first started the Disney/Toho crossover stories. We were all skeptical about it at first, now look at us.". The wise-wracking, web-slinging superhero of the _Marvel_ realm did have a point. It started off small at first with the two Author's stories, and it gradually but greatly evolved into a mania that still ran strong even to today! While the Disney universe calmed down some, many were still going wild for the classic and modern day Toho beasts and movies that had mixed  & mingled well with a vast majority of the citizens. The Disney princesses and ladies, the ones who had bonded with the legendary _kaiju_ , were still going strong in their love for the other universe.

Darkwing Duck grumbled as he saw X getting all of the attention and admiration of the many fans in the film, especially the ladies. The 'Terror that Flaps in the Night' mumbled with a jealous tone, "It's not fait! Why is it that X punk can pull off something like that, and get many fans?! I mean, I'm dark! I'm daring! Why is it that I can't get the people to admire me like that?! Especially the girls!". A little loud cough got his attention, and he turned around to face the glare of a very miffed Morgana. The hero of St. Cainard gulped, realizing that he may have said just a bit much… especially with his lady love nearby. His daughter Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard gave him a dead-pan stare, asking if she would like to list the reasons in alphabetical or numerical order. The legendary Disney animated hero still had not learned to keep his webbed feet out of his mouth, even to today.

 **The scene changed once more, showing Ozaki who was now in civilian clothing wearing a white button-up collar shirt with a black & gray tie. He picked up a TV remote control and turned off the set that was broadcasting the talk show discussion. He turned to Miyuki, who was sitting at a desk in a laboratory. He turned and said to her, "I really don't know what to think about all this. Just when we find out about Gigan's origins, or Xilien friends show up.". Like some others, he was skeptical about the beings from another world especially since finding out more on Gigan who was still mummified and sealed in the museum. However, Otonashi-san was not convinced as she stated that didn't mean the Xiliens are connected with the space monster. That they didn't have proof to back up any negative claims towards the mysterious visitors, and as a biologist she needed hard proof before coming to any conclusion.**

 **A female voice sounded off, "Well, if its proof you want…". The duo turned their heads to find the source of the voice, and Miyuki looked ecstatic as she rose up to meet the owner of said voice. It was her sister Anna Otonashi, the camera now pointed at her as she was in a brown coat that hid most of her lovely figure. She was carrying a large black bag on her person. Ozaki couldn't believe that Miyuki was related to a famous newscaster such as Anna, seeing the two sisters being reunited. Anna asked on how she was doing, than smirked widely as she went to Ozaki and put in that it was good to see her sister having a boyfriend. Of course, Miyuki closed the distance fast between her and Ozaki, denying that the mutant was her beau. Ozaki took it in stride, very pleased to see the newscaster & also to rile up Miyuki a little. The U.N. biologist decided for a change of tactics, and asked her sister on what proof she had claimed about earlier.**

 **The camera changed once more a small, unique DVD-like card device was slotted into a computer. The camera once again changed to show a monitor, and on screen was the U.N. Secretary General. It was the footage that Anna managed to record some days ago during another speech by Naotaro Daigo. He was saying something on screen, mostly a positive reference to the Xiliens. Anna inquired, "Notice anything?". The camera changed to show the sisters, the newscaster apparently saw something unusual but was waiting for her sister and Ozaki to make the connection for themselves. It was the mutant fighter that acknowledge that something was not right, his instincts buzzing inside his head like a swarm of bees. He admitted he wasn't quite sure what it is, but he was confident at least that he did notice something off about Naotaro and it was weird. Anna told them all to look at his eyes, utilizing the zoom and slow feature on the computer.**

 **The screen now showed a close-up of the U.N. Secretary General, aiming right for his face where the pupils were at when some light mysterious music played to amplify the scene a little. After some time, Miyuki finally discovered what was wrong! She declared, "You're right! The man doesn't blink his eyelids!". Anna was pleased that her sister got it right, putting in that he doesn't blink his eyelids… not like a human being does. After some time, the newscaster suggested that they ought to talk to him.**

Some of the Disney cast members in the House of Mouse were confused when they saw the part on the investigation of Daigo-san, wondering on what was it that Anna found. When it was discovered, even Darkwing Duck himself declared that it was brilliant detective work and observation that the characters had. One of the Caped Crusader's archenemies, Megavolt exclaimed on what was the big deal with eyelids and such. It was Helen Parr of the Disney-Pixar 2004 animated film _**The Incredibles**_ that answered, "Every human being blinks in the same way, Mr. Megavolt. The average human eye blinks somewhere between fifteen to twenty times per minute. If they didn't blink, it would cause stress and such that would build up and cause damage to the person.". She knew that most professional soldiers were trained to keep their eyes open while sleeping, but even after that they blinked when awake.

Basil of Baker Street commented, "Excellent reasoning of the facts, Mrs. Parr! And also very astute observation by the characters, especially Anna. The young lady may have a future in detective work if her news employment falls through.". In his view, it would be very good to have another keen detective within the ranks. And since female detectives were often rare, it would be a treat to have Anna become one she decided to take something else besides being a newscaster. Some of the Disney stars wondered if even certain animals blinked like humans did, a particular number of the curious ones making a promise within to go to the local library to find out later.

* * *

 **The scene shifted once more, to show a transparent building of sort where walking towards the doors was Naotaro with two males in business suits by his side. It seemed he was heading off to another meeting of sort, and the camera switched to show the Otonashi sisters along with Ozaki waiting for him. The three bowed in respect to the man, as was the custom to a superior officer. They followed him and his entourage, going down some steps while Anna tried to converse with the Secretary General. She asked if she remembered him, and he inquired on who she was. This was a nail in the coffin as Anna knew that he would have remembered her from the interview she did with him some time ago. He rudely asked on what she wanted since he was very busy at the moment, another nail hammered down as Naotaro was not known for his rudeness to anyone. She continued onward, stating that his proposal for the establishment of the Space Nations was a big leap forward, and inquired if he would give her the time to do an interview with her this week. Down the stairs in the background was a mysterious man in a black cloak of sort, who now started to walk towards them.**

 **He answered that he would think about it, and prepared to leave when Anna asked if she could call his secretary and put in a date. She was very insistent about doing an interview with him, that much was clear. However, he stated that he was very busy and was about to walk away… until Otonashi-san mentioned on how his dog was doing. When he asked on what she meant by that, she walked to him and stated if he missed her dog. He was about to answer… when the mysterious man from below had gotten close to him, and raised a dagger to strike downward at him! The U.N. official managed to turn away at the last second, the dagger slicing his right arm but missing the rest of the body! The group was surprised by the attack, but Ozaki's training and instincts kicked in. He rushed to get in between the assassin and Daigo-san, grabbing the arm of the culprit and easily taking him down with an armbar take-down move!**

 **The cloaked killer exclaimed loudly as he struggled and thrashed about, "Traitors! You're a disgrace! Alien's lackey!". While he was yelling loudly to Ozaki and the aides that came to assist him, more officers rushed over to help them. The police officers struggled as they took the screaming assassin away, who continued to proclaim that the Xiliens would destroy the Earth & that those who associated with them were traitors to the planet and human race. Miyuki went to the injured Naotaro, stating that he was hurt and was bleeding. Indeed, his right had had blood coming down from the place where his arm got slashed. She took out a cloth that she had on her person, and started to tend to the wound. He said that he was alright, but when she insisted on seeing a doctor, he rudely took away his hand and pushed her away before going down the stairs quickly. The trio watched as the Secretary General left, than Anna whispered to her sister to look at the cloth, the camera now focused on the large blood that belonged to Naotaro.**

Chip, who was sitting with his family and friends at a table nearby stated, "Very interesting. The man didn't know about Anna, even though he did an interview with her earlier. Than not knowing that he had a dog, and now being rude like that. Something DEFINTELY is up with Mr. Daigo there…". When his wife Tammy asked on what it was, he answered that it could be amnesia… or something else entirely, but he would hold the answers until he got all of the facts like a true detective would. A number of patrons within the dinner theater club were also curious on why the U.N. Secretary General was acting so out of character from what they saw earlier.

Many of the Disney stars and cast members went green at seeing the large blood stain on the white cloth that Miyuki held. Some could not stomach the sight of blood, either averting their eyes or rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents. A majority of the guests within the House of Mouse were made of sterner stuff, though some did feel a bit queasy about seeing the life blood of a person out in the open like that.

 **The scene switched from the building to a laboratory, where a computer was showing data with Miyuki observing it. The trio had gone to one of the biologist's labs that was fortunately nearby, and were now examining the cloth that held Daigo-san's blood on it. Said object was on a large and specialized microscope, while Miyuki was furious typing on the computer to gain more data & info. After a few moments of typing, she gasped and stated, "Look at this… you're right! He's not human!". Anna replied that she knew it, going to her sister to take a look at the info on the computer screen. Miyuki showed that the blood from Naotaro has components and such that do not exist at all on planet Earth… that the U.N. Secretary General was an Xilien in disguise!**

 **The scene shifted once more, now showing Akiko in her E.D.F. office as the elderly leader of the organization was reading a stack of papers on her desk. A voice called out to her, causing her to look up to see that it was Ozaki. The mutant soldier gave a salute and gave her his full name was protocol, Namikawa-san telling him to be at ease. When she asked on why the visit, he started out, "Ma'am, it's about the U.N. Secretary General. Since he came back from his travels ma'am, he's been working on his latest project, setting up the Space Nations Council…". He paused in his words, the camera gradually zooming in on his face as his eyes took in the face of his leader. The camera switched to Akiko, zooming in on her… until her eyeballs showed completely, revealing to all that the black pupils that would be on a human were gone! In its place were vertical black slits, like that on a snake or insect! When she inquired on what was the problem, he shook his head slightly to get back to the matter at hand.**

 **He resumed, "Well, I feel that his opponents may step up their attacks against him. Consequently, we will need to increase our security measures accordingly.". She asked if that was all, that he may go. He gave a sharp click of his heels together, standing straight as he saluted her and thanking her before leaving the room.**

 **The camera switched once more to show the face of the elder Xilien leader, and his face showed a slight edge of nervousness. He spoke to someone behind him, saying that he sensed to be unhappy about something. The person he was speaking to was X who answered, "You sent the monsters into battle, and then you eliminated them all. What was the point? I don't understand…". It would appear that there was going on here than meets the eye! The leader of the alien race stated that of course he didn't understand what was going on, due to his youth. He stated that one day X will realize that might doesn't always make right, that a peaceful settlement is much more desirable. The camera changed positions to show some Xilien members that were behind X, backing him up as it were. Said being commented that will all of the power they possess at their disposal, but he was cut off as the elder rose from his kneeling position. He then told them to go, but before they did… he gave a parting word to X.**

 **He stated, "He who depends solely on power… eventually finds that THAT power has turned against him. You should remember that.". X seemed to pause, seemingly to consider his words before he and his entourage left their leader alone.**

A great murmur was rising up through the tables in the establishment, the Disney characters all whispering/talking to their friends/colleagues as they saw what unfolded before them. Abis Mal from the Disney 1994 animated TV series _Aladdin_ exclaimed in glee, "I knew it! I knew it! The head honchos have all been replaced by those Xilien creeps! Heh, I knew it all along.". Several patrons nearby, including the short man's right-hand man/lackey Haroud Hazi Bin, merely rolled their eyes in annoyance at the clumsy villain from the series. Those with sharper minds were now wondering on how was it possible for the replacements to be completely true to character of the ones they did replace. Shere Khan from the 1990 animated TV series _TaleSpin_ suggested that while the duplicates could imitate physical features to a certain degree, it was obvious that they could not replicate memories and such from their targets.

Those of the more philosophical kind actually liked what the elder Xilien leader stated, feeling and/or knowing that his words held truth. Grim from 1996 animated TV series _Mighty Ducks_ stated, "Truly, the soul of the visitor from the stars has wisdom from the Heavens themselves. I can only hope that this X character takes his words to heart, though I wonder what the true nature of the Xilien's race and plans are…". Many would agree with the mighty strong-duck from the hockey playing team, seeing that the Xilien elder was not a violent one but rather… mysterious and wondering what the true plans of his people were.

However, what was talked about the most were the monsters by certain Disney princesses and ladies. Cinderella said, "They sent the monsters?! But how did they do that? I know many of them don't have the will like Godzilla has, but it should be hard for them to control such powerful beings!". Indeed, her and the others that were bonded to the Toho _kaiju_ were wondering the same thing. They put forth their own ideas and such on how those like Anguirus, King Cesar and such could be manipulated in such a manner. However, it did answer a few questions such as why the divine guardian beast of the Azumi Royal family was able to wake up, theorizing that perhaps the Xiliens used a device to overpower the usual seals that kept King Caesar asleep.

However… Melody, Ariel, Tracy and Sofia were resolute in what they believed in. The young princess of Enchancia stated, "I don't think that the Xiliens fully had control of the monsters. I… I believe that they tried to do what they wanted them to do, but they resisted somehow! That they knew the real enemy was the Xiliens, and tried to fight them!". Melody caught on to what she was saying, and said to the group that it could be it. While the monsters had been called forth and put into areas they normally would never go to, they must have been trying to fight off the effects of whatever device the alien race tried to put on them. And also that they wanted to fight the real enemy, not the E.D.F. at all so that would explain why they avoided attacking them directly for a long period of time. They wanted to fight whoever it was that was manipulating them, and only saw the E.D.F ships as nuisances. Also that Mothra was not included in the ranks of her fellow monsters when they attacked, so that meant that the Xiliens were not able to control her. And that meant something.

It was a good theory to be true, but if it was really the case… that they needed to wait and see as the movie progressed.

 **The scene shifted back to a laboratory back on Earth, where the camera showed a viewing monitor between some pictures that were clipped onto a board. A male voice stated, "Take a look here. These photographs were taken at different observatories on Earth at different times.". The monitor showed several photographs of planets, nebulas, and stars that were across the vast stretch of space. Deep within the galaxy they were currently in. The camera showed that it was the elderly U.N. biologist from earlier, with Miyuki & the others. Miyuki observed the photographs and confessed that she did not get it, that all of the pictures looked the same in her eyes. The elderly Japanese man nodded, stating that all of the photographs before them on the computer were indeed identical… that each photograph was a perfect copy of the others. He typed in some commands, and the photos merged as one to show the planet Gorth.**

 **He stated that it was un-natural, that the photographs merging together was some sort of holograph. Miyuki looked to him and inquired, "You mean to say… Gorth doesn't exist?". He nodded in confirmation, that indeed the burning planet was in the projection some time ago showed by the Xiliens was a very clever fake. Ozaki stated that the aliens had been fooling them from the very beginning, that the Secretary General was an Xilien in disguise… and so was the leader of the Earth Defense Forces! Anna put together that the aliens have managed to replace their leaders with clever copies, that it was incredible to do so without anyone being the wiser. Miyuki put forth that they didn't know who to trust now, since any of their comrades/colleagues could be an Xilien in disguise.**

 **Ozaki had a strange look in his eyes as his head searched for something, and a small smirk came upon his face as he made a mental discovery. He stated, "Heh… well, I could think of one person. I am pretty certain that is still trustworthy.". The scene changed once more to a Training Room of sort, where a man was practicing his punching techniques on a flexible punching bag that swayed back and forth from each potent punch he delivered to it. After a few punches, he turned around to show to all that it was… Capt. Douglas Gordon! Ozaki came into the room, calling to the captain who merely looked at him, wondering on what this was all about.**

Upon seeing the photographs and the images coming together, those who studied the stars in the Disney realm were impressed to say the least. Jane herself commented, "I have to say, that is indeed quite clever. Making identical copies of the stars though they came from different locations on Earth… that is indeed a clever ruse!". Her husband Tarzan looked at her quizzically, and the very educated English beauty explained to him that not all of the places in the sky can be taken exactly at the same time when in different spots all over the world. That things were slightly different when taken from different spots on the planet. The patrons were also impressed that the Xiliens were able to replace the leaders of the most critical positions without anyone noticing it.

Of course, the House of Mouse rocked when they saw the captain of the Gotengo being reintroduced once more! Suga Mama from the Disney 2001 animated TV series _The Proud Family_ laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Yeah, that's my boy right there! You go and teach them alien bums a lesson, Captain! Hahaha!". The elderly African-American grandmother really liked what she saw, and so did some of the other single ladies within the dinner theater club. Many though, guys and girls alike, were glad to see the no-nonsense and bold American man now coming back into the fold! Many cheered and hoped that Douglas would be able to expose the frauds… and kick butt while doing it!

 **The scene changed from the Training Room to another one, only this time showing were the long, smooth and sensual legs of the feminine kind. The camera went upward to show that it was the Otonashi sisters as they seemed to be going through some various papers on a desk they were on. The lovely Japanese women turned their heads, and saw coming through the door was Ozaki with Capt. Gordon by his side in his brown uniform and cap on. The two ladies looked at the American officer, seeing that indeed the mutant was right about him that he could be trustworthy. Miyuki nodded, seemingly approved of the captain's appearance. Douglas looked to his mutant crew member and stated, "Ozaki… nice work.". He had given a knowing smile to him, saying that he did good in getting some really beautiful women like them. He replied that it was not what he thought, though it seemed that Ozaki was not too sure himself when he did look at Miyuki. Capt. Gordon had a smirk on his face, believing that Ozaki and Miyuki were going to be a couple soon. Said biologist herself had a little smile on her face, while Anna had a neutral expression on.**

 **The scene shifted yet again to show a massive glass building complex, and soon the voice of Anna came on. The camera shifted to show the lovely newscaster, dressed in a white coat and sitting in a small black chair. She announced, "Good afternoon everybody. Today our program is coming to you live from our studio, with our special guest today, the Secretary General of the United Nations… and two representatives of the Xilien community.". As she was announcing this, a mysterious melody played up while the camera started to show various people, in various places all over the world that were now watching. Soon, the camera showed the false Naotaro & with him the elder Xilien leader along with X, both sitting in chairs next to one another. The camera stayed on them for a while, until it switched over to a new location that was possibly somewhere within the building. In a room was a single computer, and typing on said device was Miyuki… who was wearing a hot latex red jacket! Surrounding her on both sides were tall file cabinets, most likely they had videos and clips that were used for storage.**

 **Miyuki's eyes were focused as she continued to work on the computer, the camera turning so the monitor could be seen. The biologist was hacking into the United Nations Database, trying to get into the files stored in Personal Data! She managed to get in, bringing up the file of Naotaro Daigo. Before she could get any further, a voice called out to her from behind, "That's confidential data.". Miyuki ceased her typing and turned around to see that Akiko's personal aide was right behind her! He inquired if she was going to poke her nose into the data files of everyone in this department, but Miyuki's replied on how he was able to enter the room. His response was that if she poked around too much… she might discover things that were best left hidden, a veiled threat clearly spoken! He started to walk towards her, Miyuki letting out a soft gasp as she tried to back away… but felt someone else behind her, turning around to see that it was the false Akiko!**

Queen Grimhilde chuckled and spoke, "My, my, my… it seems the little girl may have bitten more than she can chew. Surrounded with no aid in sight… tsk, tsk, tsk…". She was not the only villainess enjoying the sight of one of the heroines being caught off guard and surrounded by the two duplicates, as many Disney characters with vile hearts that enjoyed seeing the heroes/heroines get caught like that were now loving this particular sight. Brer Fox chuckled and wondered what they would be doing with Miyuki, eliminating her or making a duplicate of the fair biologist. While the more villainous hearts were contemplating what to do to Miyuki if it was them in the situation, some of the more valored character were hoping that she'd find a way out of such a sticky situation.

Ahsoka wondered as she watched, "I wonder what the Xiliens really look like… and also if they are as strong as mutants?". The former Jedi had always wanted to know more about her enemies when she faced them, and was indeed curious on the alien race that was in the film. Truth be told, none otherworldly life forms that she encountered in her realm were unique like the Toho aliens. She would be surprised that her thoughts were the same in a good majority of the patrons, as they too wondered about the abilities of the mysterious alien race that had come to Earth for a purpose… but what said purpose was continued to elude them so far.

 **Miyuki's eyes widen upon seeing the false leader of the Earth Defense Force, the cold stare by the woman up all the way as the duo slowly made their way to her. However, the fake Akiko walked past her and towards her companions. Miyuki asked in a shaky voice on what they planned to do with her, and inquires if they are really aliens. False Akiko replies, "You know far too much, you'll have to be eliminated.". Before any of them could do or say anything else, a familiar voice came from behind them. The duo, and camera, looked behind them to see that it was Ozaki who spoke up! And the mutant was not alone, as he had back-up! With him was Kazama and their three other mutant team mates! Along with their instructor/leader Kumasaka, and also with Capt. Gordon! The camera zoomed in to show to all the cavalry that had arrived to deliver Miyuki from the hands of the enemy!**

 **A little stare showdown began, the Earth Defenders against the Alien Phonies. Douglas spoke up, "I know what the Hell you are.". His voice was rough and stern, showing he wasn't taking any kind of nonsense from the fakes before him. Akiko muttered something profane under her breath, her associate making an attempt to approach them. But Kazama stopped by saying to watch it, calling him an X-Man. The disguised alien proclaimed that they could not stop their people, that the Xiliens were going to crush the Earthlings like insects! He made a sudden movement, but Kazama was much faster given his training & mutant abilities. He spun around quickly to unholster his gun and shot three dead-on shots to the alien's heart! Blood flashed out from the impacts, a fatal wound forming on the heart area! Miyuki yelled in panic, and no one could blame her since the scene escalated rapidly! The fake Akiko pulled out her own weapon, but the other mutants pulled out theirs quicker and laid shots into her upper area! She let out a final gasp before falling flat on the ground, dead as a doornail. The mutants put down their weapons, but did not deactivate them.**

 **Miyuki was still, panting as she tried to comprehend what just happened in the span of a few minutes. However… the aide quickly sat back up, showing he wasn't completely dead and took aim at Miyuki! Ozaki reacted quickly, rushing over and using his body to shield the young biologist from the attack! The false officer shot his weapon, a brilliant red sphere of energy streaking forth and getting Ozaki in the arm! The mutant let out a sharp yell of pain as he had spun to use his back as a shield. However, another shot was put into the aide as he fell completely dead this time around. The camera showed who fired the shot, and it was Kumasaka who had a very firm look on his face. Ozaki looked to Miyuki and inquired, "Are you alright?". He rose up, holding her to make sure she was okay. It was fortunate that he was wearing his mutant armor on, that it managed to deflect the shot & reduce the damage. She asked if he was alright, and the brave soldier replied that he was fine.**

 **The camera switched to the fake officer and commander, the bodies twitching with some very unusual sounds rising up from the corpses. The camera switched back to the group, where the sounds kept on coming… and Miyuki had a look of horror on her face, letting out a gasp as it appeared she saw the REAL form of the Xiliens! Capt. Douglas raised an eyebrow at the sight he witnessed and stated, "Well… now we have a nice souvenir.".**

Most of the Disney patrons within the dinner theater club were in shock at just what happened. Woody stated, "Okay… well… I expected a little showdown like what they did, but nothing like that!". The various heroes and heroines were glad when they saw Ozaki & the cavalry come in to save Miyuki, some specific characters from the _Marvel_ realm were a bit miffed that Kazama called one of the Xiliens an X-Man, though given the name of the alien race it was a bit expected. However, when the hot-headed mutant soldier unloaded his weapon on the false aide, many of the Disney stars let out a scream/yelp/shriek before closing their eyes to the violence. A majority that were tough saw it all through, many like Wolverine and the small toy soldier Sergeant commenting that Kazama had excellent marksmanship for getting three shots in the heart area in rapid succession. Those that were in the military were wondering of the Toho beings could possibly rent the mutant to them for various reasons.

When all saw Ozaki risking his well-being to protect Miyuki from the shot, many praised him for his act of heroism and courage. Also… his actions with Miyuki made those that liked romance sense that indeed something was blossoming between the young man and lady, though it was in the early stages. And when they all saw the scene of the twitching bodies, and the strange sounds that accompanied them… many were now curious than ever about what an Xilien REALLY looked like! The little quip from Douglas made some of the patrons groan, while some merely chuckled at the statement.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Anna, still doing her interview with the Xilien duo and the disguised Secretary General. She had a smile on her face as she stated, "I have a surprise for you, Mr. Secretary General, I hope you like it.". She stood up and walked off stage a bit, the trio wondering on what it was. The newscaster than came back with a portable kennel, the camera showing that inside the bag was a small, cute black bulldog pup. Naotaro looked down and inquired on what it was, Anna now realizing that this was most likely the final nail in the coffin for the fake U.N. officer. She replied if he had forgotten, gently pulling the little dog out that had a spiked collar around him. The clever phony put on a good act as he acted surprised, declaring that it was his dog. The Xiliens however felt that something was amiss as they looked to be a bit tense. Miyuki coaxed the small mammal to go over to his owner, the little black pooch slowly walking over to the U.N. Secretary General who put down a hand to greet it.**

 **The camera zoomed in on the little dog's face, but the pooch soon stopped short in front of the fake government employee. Anna suggested, "Why don't you call him by his name, sir?". Daigo-san looked nervous now, which showed on his face as he may have realized he had fallen into a trap of sort. Ontonashi-san asked if he already forgot the name of his pet, the Xilien leader actually stating that it was a pity that the U.N. Secretary General already forgot the name of his furry companion. He told him to go on, but asked if Anna could remind the public official of the dog's name. The young woman was hesitant, but just for a moment as she replied that she took the time & effort to find out that the pup's name was Clint. The phony official exclaimed in a welcoming tone that of course its name was Clint, that he remember now. One would have to give it to the false one, he was a pretty good actor. He stood up and reached for the black bulldog, picking him and showing he was glad to see him.**

 **However, the dog growled and was disliking being held by the disguised Xilien. He put down the black up, who walked back to Anna… who called her Candy! She spoke up as she continued to sooth her dog, "In fact, there is no way you could have known this dog's name cause you see… this dog belongs to me.". It seems that her clever ploy worked, as the U.N. official was perplexed as he said that it was his. However, Anna remarked that he didn't listen… that she never said directly that the pooch before them belonged to him. The clever woman had tricked the phony Secretary General into making a slip, one that was indeed a critical blunder! She gently coaxed her Candy back into the box kennel, where she would be kept safe.**

Many in the audience clapped at the cleverness of Anna Otonashi, a majority praising her for her simply yet ingenious plan to put the final nail in the coffin of the false Naotaro Daigo. Ron Stoppable cheered, "Yeah! Now that was clever! Heh, the girl almost reminds me of you Yori, only you're so much smarter and more beautiful.". The female ninja beauty smiled and blushed prettily, rewarding her beau with a soft, warm kiss on the cheek that made the wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power blush as well. Ron had learned that the Japanese people were quite clever, and it wasn't just at schooling which was had challenging standards than the Americans. Yori had displayed a keen mind when it came to observational skills, since she was a kunoichi but she also had a natural capacity to recall certain situations. Not exactly like a photographic memory, but it came close & aided her on more than one occasion.

Captain Hook from the Disney 1953 animated film _**Peter Pan**_ stated, "I have to agree with the young lad there. That Anna girl is quite clever. Heh… I wager even more so than a certain foolhardy boy we know, right Smee?". This got some chuckles from the pirate captain's First Mate, and some of his other crew members who heard him. However, Peter Pan's little pixie friend Tinkerbell was not going to take the insult like that. The blonde fairy beauty flew over to Hook, getting into his face… and delivering a swift kick to the nose that made the captain yelp in pain, before she quickly zoomed back to the boy who had her heart. Capt. Hook held his nose, which was showing a little bruise now at the time, and glared at the pixie who just stuck her tongue out at him with Peter laughing at the action she just did. The villain from Neverland vowed to get the pixie and the leader of the Lost Boys back later on, soon turning his attention back to the film.

 **All of a sudden, X started to laugh hysterically, his voice high-pitched with a touch of insanity that made Anna nervous. He slammed his right hand down on the arm of the chair, his laughter sounding disturbing slightly. The camera showed Anna's nervous-looking face, than at X who sat straight up. He stated, "Very interesting… and what's your point?". A sound came from the opposite end of the wall, causing everyone within the room to look towards it. The camera zoomed out gradually, showing the staff and audience within the large chamber. A murmur arose when coming in was Capt. Gordon, along with Ozaki and Miyuki! The captain of the** **Gotengo** **was carrying something unusual and silver-looking over his right shoulder, the crowd parting in surprise and puzzlement on the drama unfolding before their very eyes. A strange squeaking sound came from the object, which looked to be humanoid in shape.**

 **Douglas heaved the object onto the floor at the feet of the Xiliens and their host… revealing it to be the corpse of one of the disguised aliens from earlier, its TRUE form! The body hit the ground with an unusual squeaking sound, showing it to have silver body that was covered in a shiny sheen, with a bulbous head with eyes and a mouth that were truly otherworldly! No other name could be described of it. The camera showed the surprised faces of Anna, the phony U.N. Secretary General, the elder Xilien leader and X before zooming down in a unique fashion on the head of the deceased Xilien! The crowd was in total shock, close to panicking as they saw the real form of the Xiliens! Cameras still rolled as they now focused on the corpse, Capt. Gordon exclaiming, "Don't play innocent! That's what you really are.". It would seem that the true form of the Xiliens was now revealed to all, and it was quite repulsive to say the least. Also, it showed that the American military man actually had a long Japanese katana by his side, attached and sheathed but ready for use! It would appear that the soldier was proficient in the art of the blade.**

The patrons within the dinner theater club gasped as they beheld the true form of the Xilien. Wendy closed her mouth in shock and looked away from the scene, glad that her daughter Jane was not with her to see such a grotesque form. She muttered, "Dear God above… THAT is what an Xilien looks like?!". No one could blame her though, as the alien lifeform did look rather unsightly. While there were many unique beings themselves within the Disney realm, and also inside the House of Mouse, it was just no denying that the Xilien's true form was disturbing. Some of the intellectuals were wondering on how was it that the race managed to conceal themselves to look human even though they were not, their minds buzzing to see how they did it.

Tito from Disney's 1988 animated film _**Oliver and Company**_ looked a little green now and told his pals, "Uhhh… excuse me… need to… ulp… get some relief…". He then zoomed from his tables towards the restrooms to empty the contents of his stomach. He was not alone, as some men and women rushed to the restrooms to relieve themselves. While they did have decent constitutions for seeing violent or gross forms, it seems that was the final straw and they wanted to be empty of the bile that had risen from their stomachs to their throats at seeing such a display.

 **The camera switched to the trio, the false U.N. official and the two Xilien members looking down at the corpse before them. Well… the fake Daigo-san was looking at it while the leader and X looked at the audience before them. X sat back down in his chair, leaned into it to be exact as if he was finally figuring something out in his head. The false Daigo-san started to rise up from his chair, but Douglas drew his gun out and shot him near the lung area! The crowd behind and around them gasped in shock at the action! Anna, along with many others, were stunned very much on what was taking place… but it only got worse from there. The fake U.N. Secretary General started to convulse and shake, blood spewing forth from his mouth as death drew near. He flung himself back against his seat, the audience whimpering in fear from what they were seeing. The false human moaned and groaned loudly, his hand pawing at his face as his glasses fell to the floor with a clatter. A strange, low-frequency keening sound was being made as the being seemed to be under in a trance of sort. Strange, unearthly sounds came from him as he put both hands to his face like he was suffering a headache.**

 **His head began to wiggle and move, like something was inside of it! Than… POP! The head split right down the middle, causing for the real face of the Xilien to emerge from it! It was truly like the human body was the shell of the alien being! The people within the chamber all gasped/yelled in shock at the sight, the camera switching to the patrons watching via TV all over the world as the citizens reacted in shock the same way as the Japanese people were doing at this time! Though… a couple with their dog in a large white room seem to not react at all, seemingly desensitized to an alarming degree. The camera showed the TV set they were currently glued on, which had a close up of the real otherworldly beings face as it emerged from the shell of the U.N. Secretary General! Anna announced, "Look everyone! Now we can all see what the Xiliens really look like!". It would appear that the Xiliens popularity on the planet would take a huge dive after this.**

Just like the ones in the Toho film, many of the Disney patrons were in shock on what just took place. And a good number of characters rushed to the bathroom to empty their contents, the previous occupants just emerging from the facilities after doing that earlier. Those with strong constitutions were look at the scene with firm eyes, with Gonzo speaking up, "WHOA! Now THAT is the freakiest thing I have ever seen! And coming from me, that is saying something right there!". It was true, as the blue wonder of the Muppets had done some bizarre & wacky stunts in his time with his companions. Even Statler & Waldorf, the hecklers of the Muppet crew, were stunned silly at seeing the revelation of the Xilien race.

However, some of the villains/villainesses were actually enjoying the sight! A majority of them had seen some grotesque things in their lives, many actually doing said horrible deeds, so this was something that was entertaining for them. The vile demon from Bald Mountain, Chernabog actually chuckled with a wicked smile on his face as he saw the carnage before him on the large screen. Jafar cackled and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Did you see that?! That alien's face burst from the human mask like a peanut shell! Oh, that is priceless! Hahahaha!". The former Royal Vizier of Agrabah had often did some magical experiments on the sidelines when trying to manipulate the Sultan by other means than his hypnotic magical staff, and thus would explain why he delighted at seeing such actions on the film. In fact, Hades and the Horned King were contemplating if they could do that with their minions… to have their disguises burst out like that in order to put real shock and fear in the populace.

 **Ozaki demanded that the Xiliens explain themselves, the elder leader of the alien race having a look knowing that the jig was up. He rose up, about to explain why he had to pull this kind of stunt… when X suddenly produced a weapon of his own, and shot at his leader! A golden ray of energy leapt from his handgun, slicing through the neck of the elder with ease! The poor soul was killed instantly, executed by his own. Everyone gasped in shock at this, wondering why X just did that. The former leader fell back down completely in the chair, the back reclining all the way so that the corpse fell straight down on his back. The audience had enough and raced out of the area, many screaming & yelling from the carnage that had just witnessed. Anna picked up the kennel box that contained her dog Candy, rushing back to safety which she decided was with the others. X stated as he still sat in his seat, "This make-believe is over now…". He rose up from the sea, walking in front of the bodies as he declared that he was now in charge of thing… that he was the new leader of the Xiliens! He looked to the four, declaring that the Earthlings history stops here and now!**

 **He stated, "From now on… you're cattle. You're one and only function is to be our food supply. Hahahahahaha!". He cackled loudly at the last part, apparently very amused at the prospect of humans being degraded as a mere food source for his alien race. The camera zoomed out from him, and teleporting by his side were four other Xilien members! Capt. Gordon stood firm, telling him to show to all his real face. X removed his visor, stating that he actually liked the human face & shell he adopted… smoothing his lower jaw while commenting that the look wasn't half bad for cattle. The captain sighed, apparently seeing that X was not quite there like the previous leader. X announced that any resistance would be useless, that Xilien science and weaponry were far superior from anything the Earthlings possessed… and also the Earth monsters were under their control, making another insane laugh as his people possessed a force by Earth to now destroy Earth!**

 **X stated that they didn't have a hope in Hell of victory. Capt. Gordon merely stated, "I'd like to play the odds… you wanna try?". At that moment from behind them, a squadron of mutant soldiers rushed in! Separating into two lines like a triangle, many potent soldiers of the E.D.F. arrived, followed by their leader/instructor Kumasaka! Men and women, many races and ethnicities, were all garbed in mutant uniforms and looked ready to take out the trash!**

The various stars of the Disney realm were quite miffed at X's actions, and also some disturbed by his laughter which gave them chills. Roxanne looked to her love Max and said, "That guy… that X is not quite right in the head, and that makes him more dangerous.". The son of Goofy agreed with his lady love on that one. The young man had learned that those who were not all there in the head were unpredictable, making them a danger to not only themselves but to others. Captain America and other superheroes/heroines like him knew that X was unstable, and wondered on why this particular Xilien was different from the rest of the otherworldly visitors.

However, the crowd cheered upon seeing the mutants entering into the room! The whole House of Mouse rocked at seeing the squadrons coming in to help their comrades against the alien threat! Maggie, the female cow from Disney's 2004 animated film _**Home on the Range**_ was leaping up and down exclaiming, "WHOO! That's the stuff! You all go and take it to that X nut! Wipe the floor with them Xilien bums!". She, along with many others, were hoping to see the soldiers of the M-Division kick butt and take names with the disguised aliens. Some commented that Douglas was holding all of the cards now, making references to his remark on loving to play the odds. However… those like Grace were not too sure, as they felt that somehow X held a trump card at the moment…

* * *

 **Capt. Gordon had a smirk on his face, believing that the odds were in his favor on account of numbers. X took a step or two back, his face no longer having a look of insanity as he gazed upon the soldiers now within the chamber. Douglas stated, "Now what do you do, kid?". His four Xilien cohorts jumped down from the platform they were on, getting into battle stances while the mutants did the same. It looked like a royal rumble was going to take place in the small space! However, X told his minions to wait… commenting that cattle were stupid, and that they needed to be taught a lesson. It seemed that the whelp had other plans. The camera focused on his face, and as he lifted his right hand with his one of his fingers bent while the remaining digits remained straight… a strange high-pitched sound started to rise up. He seemed to be concentrating, focusing… but on what was any one's guess. The lights around the room started to flash… and something was happening to the mutants!**

 **Many of them started to twitch and spasm about, some clutching their heads in pain as something was apparently grappling with their beings! Capt. Gordon and the rest looked on in puzzlement, seeing the soldiers crying loudly while their bodies seemed to be jerking sporadically like a puppet would on strings! The lights everywhere continued to flash, the camera going from the mutants back to X who continued to focus… making it apparent to all that he was doing something to the soldiers of Earth! Ozaki exclaimed, "What's this?! What's going on?!". It was unusual that of all of the mutants… he was seemingly unaffected by what was afflicting his fellow mutants. He called out to his friend Kazama, but it seemed he was affected too! The camera soon focused on the humans & lone mutant soldier, Capt. Gordon putting a hand to his katana as he felt that something was immensely off at the moment. Ozaki had enough of this, and made an impressive flying leap at X!**

 **He landed in front of him, and tried for a chop to his face… but the Xilien alien looked bored as he blocked the strike with ease! Ozaki tried some other striking techniques, but all were blocked while X simply look uninterested in the attacking mutant. After blocking some more strikes, he quickly grabbed and twisted Ozaki's arm in an armbar move, the soldier grunting in pain from the submission hold. X whispered, "You're a mutant, aren't you?". Ozaki was puzzled on why he would ask such a question, than X released the hold and spun his enemy around fast. He delivered a face-palm attack to his face, sending the soldier flying back hard! He flew through the air, landing roughly on the ground and rolling back towards his companions. He rose back up to his feet, but apparently the strike did some damage to him as he kneeled down on one knee. The camera focused back X and his four minions.**

 **He stated, "Take care of the rest of the humans.". X than turned his back and teleported out from the room, his cohorts soon following after him. Douglas and the others were now curious; if X gave the order to eliminate them, but his minions followed… who did he just order? The four humans and unaffected mutant soon got their answer… when the soldiers stopped moaning/groaning/crying in pain… and all eyes were now focused on them. X had somehow managed to take control of the mutants, turning them against their own instructor, their comrade and the humans they had been trained to protect!**

Alice from the Disney 1992 hybrid real live-puppet musical TV series _Adventures in Wonderland_ spoke, "Oh no… that can't be good… it seems that X had an ace in his hand all this time.". Many agreed with the blonde beauty from the television series who went through the Looking Glass into Wonderland on a frequent basis. It would seem that the new leader of the Xiliens had the ability to control the mutants with his mind, and also seeing taking care of Ozaki with little difficulty showed that he was indeed formidable in terms of strength and skill. A majority of the characters were also creeped out by his actions and looks, some wanting to steer clear of the deranged alien.

However, it was Snow White-Rhoda who noticed that something was amiss. She said, "Why did X ask if Ozaki was a mutant? And… why wasn't he affected like the others?". Despite what some might think of the first Disney Princess, she did have a keen eye for spotting things that some could not see. The patrons of the establishment realized that she was correct in that statement. It seemed that while X had an ace up his sleeve, it seemed that he lacked certain knowledge. Also that there might be more to Ozaki than meets the eye… but it what it was however, was anyone's guess.

 **The camera changed to show the Capt. Gordon and the rest, slowly zooming away from them as it captured all of the mutants with the exception of Ozaki now staring at them. The American soldier put a hand up to protect Miyuki, while Ozaki got into a stance to fight against his comrades that were now being manipulated by X. The two women took steps back, while the men stood firm to rise to the challenge if need be! Douglas ordered everyone to leave, to flee from the many enemies that were surrounding them. However, Kumasaka remarked, "I'll hold them off now.". Capt. Gordon took a step forward to engage first, but was held back by the E.D.F. instructor as he grabbed his shoulder. Douglas quickly grabbed the hand and held it tight by the wrist, showing he was quick on reflexes. The two men stared each other down, the captain not wanting to run away from a fight & leave a friend behind to engage against overwhelming odds.**

 **Kumasaka stated, "Don't you see? They're going to need you!". The instructor & commander was telling the American that Ozaki and the girls were going to need him, a firm leader to guide them through the tribulating times that were now upon them. The two stared hard at one another, than Kumasaka added that it was up to him to protect the others, to carry on the fight. Gordon nodded in acceptance, knowing that his comrade was right. The camera shifted to the mutants who looked ready to attack… but suddenly it was Kumasaka who made the first move! With a yell of fury, he rushed at his students! He took two down with a solid clothesline technique, and that is when all of the mutants focused on him as the others made their escape! Miyuki and the rest made it to the door, Douglas and Ozaki closing it to make sure to trap the mutants inside. The unaffected mutant soldier was the last to leave, the door opened a bit as he saw his commander & teacher fighting off his former comrades valiantly. He was old and such, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight!**

 **Ozaki looked at his commander with respect, wishing very much to aid him in the fight. His mutant blood was boiling to engage the enemy… but his conscience was stronger, as it told him there was a higher calling right now for him. During the fight, Kumasaka turned to see him briefly… and let out a small smirk, telling his solider to go and not look back. Gritting his teeth in frustration but acknowledging his superior… his friend, he closed the heavy door and locked it. The camera focused on the E.D.F. instructor, who showed to all that he was not to be taken lightly! Fighting against a squadron of mutants alone, he showed his prowess of fighting moves and techniques! Sadly though, he was soon overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and was dragged down as they piled over him! He let out one final, ferocious yell before they smothered him with their hands and bodies… one final call as a warrior who went down fighting!**

The heroes & heroines within the House of Mouse were stunned as they witnessed the final battle of Kumasaka, the characters and Authors giving props and respect to the E.D.F. instructor and commander. Thor held up **Mj** **ö** **lnir** and stated, "Truly a warrior to the very end. You would be welcomed in Valhalla, Kumasaka.". The thunder god of Norse legend had really wanted to go in the film and help the Japanese man against the overwhelming mutant forces, and he was not alone in that aspect. Li Shang, Ron Stoppable, Yori, Jake Long and many more who were versed in the art of combat wanted very much to help Kumasaka. In fact, elderly ones like King Gregor, Luong Lao Shi and more wanted to join in! They wanted to join the E.D.F. instructor in the fight, to show that just because you are old doesn't mean that you cannot be taken lightly.

However, while the ones on the side of Good were sad that Kumasaka had gone down fighting… the villains and villainesses were actually glad to see one of the Toho heroes bite the dust. Lady Tremaine stated, "Ah, what a pity. A foolish one to take on all of those dreadful mutants all on his own, but… oh well. That was his choice.". Indeed, those on the side of Evil made some snide remarks on the sacrifice that Kumasaka just made, snickering and whispering that the elderly one should have gone with the others instead of risking his own hide like that. Of course, that earned some heated glares & such from those who found the remarks quite insulting to them.

 **The scene shifted to show the four running outside of the building, Douglas leading them with his hand over the handle of his katana. However, they barely made it out when a large, black van suddenly drove up to them and made a screeching stop in front of them! The camera showed that the driver was a middle-aged Japanese man, E.D.F. Major Komuro. It would appear that the officer had seen the footage and decided that transportation was needed, liberating an E.D.F. van and driving as fast as possible to the broadcasting station. Capt. Gordon told everyone to get into the vehicle, he and the ladies going in first while Ozaki brought up the rear. The camera showed the van driving off… but the mutant soldier was not in yet! However, Ozaki ran a little and jumped to latch onto the doors of the rear as he wanted to ride outside & make sure that they had no pursuers. The van drove off quick, soon going into a tunnel and emerging back out into open space. Amazingly, there was no traffic around as the citizens had decided to stay indoors where it was safe.**

 **The four Earthlings were in the front… until they got a surprise like no other! A motorcycle just flew out of the blue, the engines revving powerfully as the back of the tire smashed into the front windshield! Miyuki and Anna had screamed out in surprise from the sudden action, and who could blame them? The motorized bicycle continued onward, sparks flying where tire met metal roof as it continued! The motorbike flew off of the vehicle… the camera showing that it was Kazama, who quickly turned around as he pulled out his handgun to fire at the van! He shot two bullets, both hitting the back tires and causing the vehicle to go out of control! Komuro tried to regain some control and balance, but it was too late. The girls screamed as the van tipped over on its left side, sliding down on the ground and skidding about due to the speed it was going at earlier. The camera went up to show Kazama still on his bike, a firm look on his face.**

 **However… something happened inside the van as lights went on and a gloved hand showed up on a black handle bar! A motor revved up with power, and the backdoors of the van exploded outward… as emerging from the remains of the vehicle was Ozaki on a motorbike of his own! It would appear that the Komuro had taken the van without realizing what was inside of it.**

The characters of the Disney universe all let out cheers as they saw Ozaki emerge from the downed van on a motorbike of his own, some of the ladies swooning at seeing him look extreme on the vehicle while the guys commented on how cool/bad he looked on it. Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye stated, "Heh, not a bad set of wheels. Of course, mine is more awesome with all the features I put in it.". Indeed, the archer of the Avengers did have a potent motorcycle that came with all kinds of bells & whistles. Plus, it was customized to fit Clint's style of riding and fighting. At the moment, certain techno-wizards like Wade Load, Vivian Porter, Hiro Hamada and more were imagining working on Ozaki's motorcycle. They wanted to aid the mutant soldier, and were thinking of ways on how to boost his vehicle's performance with all kinds of inventions and custom parts.

Dr. Director Betty of Global Justice from the _Kim Possible_ series commented, "I must say, that Ozaki fellow is most impressive. It would do the organization good to have more agents like him in the field.". She was not the only one thinking that, as other super  & spy groups believed that Ozaki would fit in well in their organizations. Also with the addition of Capt. Gordon and Kumasaka for their toughness and attitude, plus Miyuki for her technical & biological knowledge! Even Anna for her quick-thinking and clever ways that she displayed earlier! At the moment though, the entire patrons within the dinner theater club were anxious as they saw Ozaki about to go one-on-one against his controlled mutant comrade Kazama.

 **Ozaki looked at his former comrade with resolve, though one could see some tension within his eyes. Also, the camera showed that the vehicle that the mutant was riding on looked to be more sleek & modern than the one Kazama was riding on. The music changed into a steady-building action sounding one, a stare down commenced between the two soldiers; one for the Earth, one for the Xiliens. However, Kazama's face soon turned into a fierce scowl as he yelled and revved up his ride! He started to get the cycle all ready for action, quickly turning it around and heading straight for Ozaki! Said mutant soldier made a sound as he too got his vehicle ready, stepping on the gas and letting the motorcycle cut loose! The duo rushed to each other, like modern-day jousters as they streaked on their rides! When they got close to one another, they leaned in and skidded while taking out their handgun weapons! The camera soon went into a slow-motion effect as they passed by one another, their guns firing off bullets that almost hit their targets. Kazama and Ozaki each tilted their heads to dodge the metal projectile that would have certainly pierced through their skulls easily.**

 **When they ran out of bullets, the two fighters threw away their weapons. The camera resumed normal pace as the cyclist now zoomed on the empty highway overpass, their guns clattering uselessly on the pavement. Kazama had a fierce look on his face as he gave chase to Ozaki, the mutant looking back briefly at him before putting the pedal to the metal! Ozaki matched the moves and swerves of his rival as he fought to catch up to him, the camera soon shifting from their race back to the van where Douglas was standing on the downed E.D.F. vehicle. He looked in the direction the mutants were at, wishing Ozaki good luck before walking & leaping off of the van. He landed on the pavement, where the others had just crawled out of the damaged vehicle. Anna was making sure that Candy, the little dog in the kennel cage, was alright while everyone was catching their breaths. Capt. Gordon inquired if anyone was hurt; the ladies shaking but uninjured but Major Komuro held his left arm, showing it had sustained moderate damage. Said major asked, "What about Ozaki?". The camera focused on Miyuki, the beautiful biologist looking around for the soldier and hoping he was okay…**

 **The scene changed back to the road, where said mutant solider of the E.D.F. was still being pursued by Kazama! The duo were now in a curved tunnel, their motorcycles making loud noises as they were pushed to the limit. The manipulated mutant managed to catch up to his target, engaging in physical combat while still driving! Ozaki was now on the defensive, blocking arm & punching attacks from his former friend as his focus was now split between watching the road & protecting his body from harm. After a while though, Ozaki started to go on the offensive as he and Kazama stood up from their mounts to engage in serious combat! The two traded blows before Ozaki managed to get in three successful attacks, hitting Kazama in the throat and causing him to pull back least he fall off his bike. A light at the end of tunnel showed, becoming brighter before it consumed the screen! The mutants were now once back on the open road, Ozaki still in the lead and trying to avoid Kazama!**

The House of Mouse was rocking now, and those looking at the building on the outside saw that the establishment was truly hopping up and down slightly! Inside, many patrons were cheering that Ozaki was taking it to Kazama like that. The action sequences of the movie were very cool in the eyes of many, and also that it was amazing on how the mutants were able to keep their focus on driving while also fighting one another like that. Queen La from Disney's 2001 animated TV series _The Legend of Tarzan_ commented, "Now those boys know how to fight when going at that speed. Hmmm… I wonder if Kazama would be interested in becoming my king. Hehehehe…". The lovely, lethal lady of the jungle was still trying to find herself a worthy man to be her king, and she loved those that had fighting spirit and blood in them. While in today's world that action sequences became more intense  & such, Toho's movies had a certain charm and quality that could not be denied. It had mixture of realism in it, not going completely overboard with special effects & the actors being well-trained in the physical arts as well.

Mickey looked to his lady love Minnie and said, "Gosh, now that looks exciting! In the future, I like to try out something like that!". The main mouse of the house had done many things in his career as a star, and he wanted to try out more. He did have a motorbike, but it had been so long since he used it & that it was not cut out for intense action like that. Now the main character of the Disney realm was hoping to get a new motorcycle, and see if he could practice doing those moves like the Toho stars were doing & racing on the vehicle instead of in a car like usual. Minnie wasn't too keen on the idea, and it showed on her face, but she just hoped that her beau would decide on something a little more safe than trying out extreme motorbike tricks & stunts.

 **Ozaki kept looking behind him, seeing that Kazama was still on his tail. With a determined look on his face, he decided to try something new! With a grunt, he pulled on the brake bar and turned around, a small spurt of fire erupting from the exhaust as he did this action! He spun around so that he was facing his former friend, who was surprised by the sudden stop and maneuver! Kazama took to the air, driving off part of Ozaki's motorcycle! Seeing that he was no longer in control, he leapt off his vehicle with an impressive backflip as the bike crashed to the ground hard! It was now nothing more than scrap when it landed. Kazama landed on his feet, and turned to face his enemy with a look of intense fury on his face! He rushed towards Ozaki on foot, the mutant soldier revving up his ride once more and driving towards Kazama! The furious fighting machine leapt in the air, stance & form excellent as he executed a flying kick to Ozaki! He ducked the attack in time, but Kazama was quick as he turned and grabbed onto the back seat. He was now using his feet like skates as he held on tight to the back of Ozaki's ride, fortunately for him the bottoms were reinforced so that they were not burned off by the intense friction now developing.**

 **Kazama held on for some time, his grip strong as it were. Ozaki turned back to see him, wondering what he should do to get him off. He tried for a back kick, but his former friend blocked it. After some time, Kazama managed to leap onto the back seat and got his rival in a sleeper chokehold! Ozaki was taken by surprise by the quick maneuver, and tried to get him off before he blacked out. Kazama's hold was tight, but the good mutant soldier was able to break free and delivered some quick chops to the head and neck… and using a judo toss to throw him in front of his bike! The stubborn puppet of X managed to right himself in mid-flip and grab onto the front, reversing the situation he was in before when he was holding onto the back of the motorbike! He scowled fiercely at his rival before trying for another strike, which Ozaki ducked under… but was caught in a choke that followed after that! The two fighters grunted as Kazama tried to tighten the choke, while Ozaki fought against it. After some moments, the E.D.F. soldier fired off a blast of energy in the front of his vehicle that shot Kazama off! It was a non-lethal burst… well, non-lethal according to mutant standards.**

 **The hot-headed warrior was caught by surprise only briefly, as he steadied himself and skidded to a stop, showing a level of toughness that you would rarely find in a regular human being. Kazama rushed forward, leaping into the air Matrix-style and seemingly flying towards his target! Ozaki once again started up his ride and rushed towards his former friend, both ready to meet head on… but the clever warrior had another idea! When they got close to one another, Ozaki did a front wheelie, raising the back of his back while balancing with the front tire! He swerved and turned around, using his own vehicle like a blunt instrument as Kazama smashed into the back! Similar to how a bat connected with a baseball! Ozaki saw his rival flailing through the air as he was struck, Kazama hitting the ground hard and rolling on the pavement quite a bit before stopping. The face of the mutant showed pain and agony, as the hit was quite severe and his front mouth was bleeding a little. Ozaki drove to get near him, seeing his foe trying to get up while moaning/groaning in such pain. But Kazama rolled onto his back, acknowledging defeat.**

 **Ozaki had won the fight!**

The various Disney characters cheered loudly at seeing the good mutant soldier being triumphant over his rival! Elizabeth Turner from the _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ movie series exclaimed, "YEAH! Well done, Mr. Ozaki! Well done indeed!". She, along with a lot of other patrons, were very glad to see that Ozaki had managed to win the fight against Kazama. They all remembered that shortly after the beginning of the movie, the hot-headed mutant had been victorious in his sparring session against the soldier with a conscience. But now, it seemed that Ozaki had proven his worth by defeating him in one-on-one battle! Others were impressed on how the fight was conducted, some wanting to see if they can do such moves… and others wanting to make sure that said others didn't try some foolhardy stunts without supervision.

Oswald looked to Ortensia and asked, "Say honey, do you think I could do something like that? I would really like it if I could use those against Mickey one day in a spar! Hiyah! Whoa-ha! Waa-cha!". He did some basic karate moves himself, though it was clear that he was a complete amateur on the way it looked. The black & white female cat sighed, knowing that was coming. While Oswald was on good terms with Mickey now, he still viewed him as a rival and often tried to outdo him in any event that came to mind. Now after seeing this, most likely her sweetheart would try to get Mickey to spar or something akin to that. Ortensia just shook her head, wondering when the day would come when Oswald would truly set aside his little rivalry with the mouse.

* * *

 **The scene changed once again, from the empty highway to the Mothership that held the Xilien race. X was standing in the middle with his four minions by his side, two on the left with two on the right. He lifted up his arms and exclaimed, "GIGAN… RISE!". The scene switched to the mummified Gigan… the music changing to a fast pace, action-sounding one as the** _ **kaiju**_ **started to awaken! The spot where its eye was at glowed an ominous red, breaking through the mud as it cracked and broke apart! The massive cyborg raised his scythe arms, easily tearing through the restraints that held it! Sparks flew as the great alien beast moved, the hardened mud flinging from its scythe and face as it freed itself! Gigan bent down slightly, its scythe arms crossed over its chest in an X-formation. With the mud gone, the metal arms and face looked fresh and new. After being in the pose for a bit, the giant monster rose up full and brought down its scythe arms down to slash its way to freedom!**

 **The** _ **kaiju**_ **from another world soon emerged with a cry, its vocal chords still intact after so many years mummified. The world saw the appearance of a new monster, who tore through the museum building with ease! The camera switched back to X, who held up his arm and looked to his minions. He ordered, "I want you to release all the monsters. I want the Earthlings to see their insolence… their nothing more than livestock! We shall destroy their civilization!". He turned to gaze upon a viewing monitor that was set up in the Main Chamber, where it showed a MASSIVE force of Xilien soldiers all in formation! The numbers looked to be easily in the ten-thousand range at least! The camera switched to the place that held the large invading force of aliens, the structure looking similar to that of a hive like bees. Inside the place were curved pods that were actually the Xilien air fighter crafts! The ships started to detach from their place, and flew out to carry out X's orders. The camera switched to the outside of the Mothership, the hatch doors opening on the top and the bottom… and an innumerable amount of Xilien fighter crafts started to fly forth to destroy the various cities and civilizations all over the planet! Slowly, the three large parts of the craft detached as well… to release the Earth Defender monsters!**

 **Gigan stomped forward, ready to carry out the will of his new master. The cyborg dinosaur screeched loudly, showing a row of sharp teeth that were inside its unique beak. The** _ **kaiju**_ **from another world destroyed many small buildings in his wake, smoke and fire rising from whenever he stomped! He let loose his** _ **Shotgun Burst**_ **technique, a crimson ray of alien energy escaping from his eye and streaking towards a large building in front of him! The beam than split into many smaller segments that flew to surround the structure and bombarded it from many angles! The building was reduced to rubble quickly, shattering from the very potent energy attack!**

Hans let out a loud shout of joy as he exclaimed, "FINALLY! Now the real action can begin! Bring on the giant monsters!". It would be surprising to some that many of the Disney patrons actually agreed with the villain who tried to decimate Arendelle. The various stars within the establishment were now glad to see the real action begin, which was with the legendary Toho monsters being released on the scene! Many looked to see Advanced Gigan, which is what many called him so he would be separated from his original Showa-counterpart. And in fairness, this particular version of the cyborg _kaiju_ did look indeed more advanced in weaponry and looks than his original version. Fenton Crackshell, the accountant character from the Disney 1987 animated TV series _DuckTales_ really did try to actually count the number of Xiliens shown in one of the parts. Despite his fastest number crunching, which was his specialty… he actually lost count when he reached the 5,000 area!

Dianne looked to her husband Hadrian/Hazael and whispered, "You don't think the Earth monsters would really listen to those Xiliens… would they?". He looked to her and slowly shook his head. He answered that the Xiliens controlled them before, and most likely would listen to X now. Dianne was very hurt to hear that, especially the other Disney bonded who were nearby. They still didn't believe that the Earth monsters would willingly team up with aliens to destroy their own home planet! Something was up, but unfortunately they didn't have enough clues to give them a definitive answer. They all looked towards the screen as the movie continued to play.

 **The scene switched back to Shanghai, where Anguirus was back again! However, the spiked-shelled** _ **kaiju**_ **was decimating the city in earnest while the Xilien fighter crafts above rained down their deadly red laser blasts to aid in the destruction! The aliens did not attack Anguirus, and the mutated Ankylosaurs was also not engaging them as well. The beast roared loudly as he continued to wade through the metropolis, and that is when things took a turn for the worse. The camera switched to show the E.D.F vessel the** **Karyu** **was in action, showcasing to all that the Earth Defense Force was not going to sit back and watch their planet being decimated! The large flying ship was firing its two** _ **Electrical Particle Cannons**_ **and energy machine guns at the UFO fighters, doing its best to show resistance to their enemies! Inside, the Command Center was in complete chaos! The instruments and computers were sparking all over the place, the crew trying to get things under control but the ship was taking some heavy damage from the fighters! The captain exclaimed over the chaos, "Keep firing! We have to stand up and fight!". He was more than willing to continue the fight, and even if he and the crew were going to go down… they were going to go down fighting, and hopefully take some of the aliens with them!**

 **A female crew member exclaimed, "Captain, its Anguirus sir!". The captain looked ahead on the monitor… and saw Anguirus leap at them, curling into his** _ **Thunderball**_ **form and slamming right into the ship! Anguirus struck the starboard side of the** **Karyu** **, causing massive damage that was indeed a fatal blow! The ship blew apart down the middle, explosions engulfing the craft right at the spot of impact! The camera switched to show the gritting teeth of the Chinese captain, he and the whole crew yelling as the ship went down! Their shouts/cries could be heard as the ship plowed into a tower spire… both the spire and the ship exploding in spectacular fashion, silencing the courageous crew forever! The camera went to show a close up of Anguirus, who roared in triumph at destroying the target. The scene changed to show X, who was all alone in the Main Chamber and he laughed with glee at what he saw. He continued to wave his hands around, like a conductor to his/her orchestra.**

 **The scene shifted to show the** **Rumbling** **E.D.F. vessel, flying through the night sky but with black smoke coming from the back. It signaled that the craft had taken some heavy damage and was now losing altitude. The camera shifted to show that down below with New York City… now completely engulfed in fire as it was burning! Many large buildings remained standing, but decimated completely from the top. Coming in fast was Rodan, who flew past the damaged ship and sent another powerful shockwave to it before letting loose a short screech! That was the last straw, as the ship soon exploded in mid-air! A large fireball graced the skies from where it once was, nearby was the large Xilien craft surrounded by many smaller UFO fighters… and in the sea close by was a destroyed Statue of Liberty, showing to all that New York had fallen to the alien race.**

 **The scene shifted to Paris, where it showed up close the potent insect Kamacuras. The insect shrieked loudly, as all of Paris burned & was decimated by the alien attack force. The camera switched back to show X, who was once again with his four minions behind him. He stated with wicked glee, "Their long-cherished civilizations is about to be wiped out. The poor humans… it's almost sad.". It was clear he was being sarcastic, he was truly liking decimating the human cities and villages.**

The reactions of the Disney characters within the dinner theater club varied, those who had bonded with the Toho monsters taking it the hardest. Belle cried a little and was now in the arms of her husband Léandre and whispered, "Anguirus… how could you…?!". Even though they were not the real _kaiju_ they had bonded with some time ago, it still hurt the Disney ladies and lads who had come to like the giant monsters very much. Aurora, Dianne and Edgard were hurt as well when they saw Rodan take out the  Rumbling. Others were also sad to see the E.D.F. forces go down like that, but those like Thor who were born warriors at least stated that they went down fighting with honor. To those who were fighters or soldiers like Captain America, going down to defend one's homeland was an honor that should not be taken or looked upon lightly.

However, many of the characters that were on the Evil side were giddy to see the work of X and the Xiliens. Dr. Facilier from Disney's 2009 animated movie _**The Princess and the Frog**_ laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! I have to give it to the nutcase, when he delivers… boy, does he deliver! I can actually learn a thing or two from him. Too bad he's not completely there in the head, though…". Indeed, the other Disney villains and villainesses were indeed impressed by the Xiliens quirky character and actions. In fact, they wanted to see if they could ask Toho to bring him to the animated realm so they could learn some of his techniques. The Authors looked to the gaggle of evil-doers, some shaking their heads as the thought of X even being with any of them was a little… disturbing to say the least.

 **The scene changed to show the wilderness now, where the grandfather hunter with his grandson… with Minilla right beside them! It seemed that the duo had taken in the small monster, the little version of Godzilla traveling with the humans. At the moment, the trio were near lake and the elderly hunter was trying to get a radio to work. It was an antique compared to the technology of today, but it still worked and that was alright by the old man. He put his ear extremely close to the small box, the metal antenna raised and trying to get any kind of signal out of it. Sadly, all he got out of it was static on every frequency. He banged on it a bit, but the results were always the same. He soon gave up and said, "I can't hear a thing…huh?". He looked to where his grandson and Minilla were gazing at… and in the distance, they saw large plumes of smoke and heard the faint sounds of explosions! Quickly, three UFO fighters rushed towards them! The trio yelped and ducked their heads down, letting the swift alien crafts fly past them!**

 **The humans and little one rose up from their crouched positions, the camera showing they were near a large lake system with an old pick-up truck parked near them. The elderly one stated, "I don't like the look of this! Quick Kenta, let's go! And we better take what's-his-name with us!". The grandson Kenta stated that he was going to call their new companion Minilla. The grandfather was a bit perplexed by the name, but didn't pay much mind to it as he told the two to go in the truck. The camera changed to show the truck driving off on a narrow strip of worn road, with Minilla riding in the back since he was too big to fit inside the vehicle. The little one was flailing about, apparently liking the idea of traveling by motorcar.**

 **The scene shifted from the open spaces to a facility, where some beings were walking down a long, dark corridor. Then it went to a subway station of sort, where the beings were revealed to be Capt. Gordon and the others who escaped X and the mutants earlier! They were walking down the bending tracks, with Ozaki carrying an injured Kazama with them. Apparently, his defeat led to him being free from the control of X. Soon… the music changed to a dramatic tempo as the camera soon showed the powerful ship** **Gotengo** **! It had been docked underground, all repaired and refueled for duty! The E.D.F. officer, biologist, mutants and newscasters got off from a metal elevator where green words in kanji & English appeared once more. It spelled out GOTENGO/EMERGENCY DOCK, showing that they were in a hidden area that was safe from the alien attack that was going on above the surface! The camera showed the mighty vessel which towered above them all, and panned down below to show on the ground level the remaining members of the Earth Defense Force. The group saluted their commander, which at the moment was Capt. Gordon.**

 **Major Komuro spoke to all, "All of our forces have been wiped out. Up till now, we've been lucky… they haven't found our Underground HQ. And** **Gotengo** **, is it ready?". One of the crew members answered in an affirmative, that the repairs were all finished but it was the only remaining weapon they had left against the Xiliens. Douglas remarked that she was all that they needed, putting much confidence in the flying craft.**

Many of the females in the Disney audience 'awwed' at seeing Minilla once more, this time with human company. Those like Melody, Tracy and more were glad to see that the elderly grandfather had allowed the small monster to come with them. Elsa spoke up, "If I had found Minilla or even a Baby Godzillasaurus, I would give it a good name! If it was a boy, I would name him Tallak. And if it was a girl, I would name her Kjersti.". It was no surprise that the Ice Queen gave off Norwegian names since she and Anna did hail from Norway. However, her words did cause some of the patrons to imagine what kind of names they would give to a small monster if they found one. Amber remembered the music video awards event when she had a Baby Godzillasaurus of her own, and forgot to name the little female saurian. She resolved to remedy that in the future, if another opportunity came up that is. Nevertheless, a lot of the Disney stars did have fun giving nicknames to the Toho beings of their choice.

When they got to the part where the Gotengo was in an underground bunker, a majority of the characters were glad that E.D.F. had a secret base located deep underground. Mary Poppins stated, "Now that I believe is clear, good thinking. It seems that the organization considered a lot of possible scenarios, even if a few did seem far-fetched, and took the necessary precautions.". The nanny did have a point there. While the Earth Defense Force was a potent organization indeed, it seemed that some members took in considerable scenarios in case something major happened. So thus, having an emergency dock deep underground was a smart choice in the end. One that was nestled in the earth that was able to conceal the location from outside forces. Also, many of the females were looking glad that the ship was considered a woman as well. It was classic and timeless; while the men pushed on forward, it was the women that carried them on. And it was not in any way negative or stereotypical… just a sweet, simple truth that should not be downplayed or spun in any kind of negative fashion.

 **The scene shifted to a small room, where Kazama was laid down on a cot. The mutant groaned in pain from the movement, apparently his body still tender after the hit he took from Ozaki's motorcycle. Said mutant soldier told him to try not to move, as his friend's body was still recuperating from the skirmish earlier. He looked down at his comrade a bit longer before turning to leave, only for Kazama to call out to him. He stopped and heard his rival ask, "Why didn't you kill me, huh?". It seemed that Kazama was wondering about that, since at the time he was the enemy & there was still a possibility that he could be taken over by X like last time. He posed a security risk… yet his rival let him live, even bringing him to the Underground HQ. Ozaki looked at his injured friend and answered that they were still a team, regardless of the situation on what happened then and still going on now. He soon left the room, leaving Kazama with his thoughts as the mutant soldier knew that he had been bested by Ozaki once more… and it wasn't just on the battlefield.**

 **The camera shifted to a new area that was within the** **Gotengo** **, which was the Meeting Room that held the crew members names on a board; who was there & who was not. It was a place where critical thinking took place between the crew and the officers in charge of them. Ozaki exclaimed, "They'll find us before long! We have to move, sir!". The soldier was anxious to retaliate against the Xiliens, and it showed as he was speaking firmly to Major Komuro. The superior office tried to calm him down, telling him that the ship they were now in was the only hope now to save the planet from the hold of the alien forces.**

 **However, Capt. Gordon thought differently as he sat down in his chair. He stated loudly for all to hear, "Humph…** **Gotengo** **is our last hope, you say? Nah, you're wrong. Our last hope is… right here.". The camera showed him pointing down on the map that was on the table in front of him, his finger touching down on a large yellow land piece that was at the very bottom of the map. The music changed to a dramatic score, as Miyuki voiced out that their last hope was in the South Pole… but Ozaki whispered that it was also known as Area G! He and Komuro looked at each other, their eyes steeled as they realized what Douglas was suggesting. The major turned to the captain and inquired, just for the record, if he was truly suggesting… to wake up Godzilla, the King of the Monsters!**

 **The American officer answered, "Godzilla… the most destructive weapon on Earth.". Komuro remarked that he couldn't be serious, stating that Godzilla could destroy the whole world if he was to be released from his icy tomb! Capt. Gordon shook his head, stating that at the moment… there wasn't much of a world left to be destroyed. The Xiliens were seeing to that personally. The major then asked the question on what would happen if the saurian was taken over like the other monsters. Miyuki stated firmly that it was impossible, that there was no M-base in his DNA. When Douglas inquired on what M-Base was, the lovely biologist explained that the Xiliens, Gigan and also Ebriah's fragments that were found on Kazama earlier all contained M-Base. It was the same for the mutants, who had the same base in their DNA. Capt. Douglas concluded that anything with M-Base within them would be controlled by the Xiliens.**

 **Miyuki stated, "Exactly right. I guess the Xiliens must have modified or restructured the monster's DNA in order to gain control over them.". This was a big revelation for all of them! Ozaki asked if that was true… why wasn't he affected by the Xilien's mind-control. Miyuki answered that she didn't have an answer for that one, but thanked God that X didn't get control of Ozaki.**

 **Capt. Gordon said, "Than that's it. Godzilla can handle the monsters… I wanna kick that Xilien's kid's ass.". Komuro put forth a 'what-if' scenario; that if Godzilla did manage to defeat all of the controlled monsters, what be the next course of action. Douglas stated simply that he would lock him back up in the South Pole! The major stated that it wouldn't be easy, but the American officer remarked that he knew that… and that he had done it before. The scene switched to a flashback, showing to all what happened forty years ago! It showed the younger Gordon back then, as he yelled loudly before pulling the lever that fired the missiles at the ice mountain that helped to bury Godzilla underneath tons of ice!**

 **The flashback soon ended, bringing everyone back to the present. The current captain of the** **Gotengo** **announced the grim reality to everyone; the Earth was ruined, and the war was already lost. He stated that now it was a matter of pride; its wither they die hiding… or die fighting. Major Komuro said, "Captain… are you telling me that… you intend going back down there, through enemy lines… wake up Godzilla… than, bring him right back here… get him to fight all the other monsters… and then somehow, I don't know with what weapons… destroy the Xilien invasion force… than go back to the South Pole… and lock up Godzilla again?". He wanted to make sure he got everything down right, so it could go in the record log books for future reference.**

 **The camera got a close up of the American commander and he simply answered, "Yes.". The music became more dramatic as the Japanese beings saw that Douglas was dead serious on this! Major Komuro answered in an affirmative, giving a salute to his leader telling to him that he would follow him into battle for this last campaign!**

* * *

The film paused after the last part, the lights coming back on and the screen going blank. Mickey came on stage and announced, "Alright folks! Its intermission time! The film will resume in about ten minutes! Until then, you are free to do whatever you need to do! Just make sure to get back to your seats when the time is near for the film to resume!". A few seconds after that… an explosion of activity soon followed! Some went to the restroom facilities to do what they needed to do, plenty had taken out their menus again to order more food and drink. However, a vast majority of the patrons within the dinner theater club gathered together to discuss the movie! Authors like **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , **King of 2211** , and **ANBRIE** were with the table that held the _Kaiju Supremes_ group which consisted of mostly the Disney Princesses and Ladies at this particular time.

Anna whispered excitedly to them, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew that the monsters were being controlled somehow! I just didn't have answer on how they did it!". Indeed, most of the females in the group were glad that the monsters under the Xiliens control were not doing their destruction on their own free will. Cinderella asked on how it was that the aliens managed to control them, and it was Keara that came up with a theory. She put in that the Xiliens must have used an external device, such as a machine, one that was able to capture the brainwave frequency of the _kaiju_ and utilized it to control the monsters. Not enough though that the giant behemoths of the Earth completely followed the orders of the aliens, but at least enough to get the attention of the E.D.F. And after being captured  & taken inside the Xilien ships, their DNA must have been modified to contain M-Base. Though how it was done, she didn't have an answer for. And thus, why it was now that those like Anguirus and Rodan were attacking more aggressively.

The theory brought great peace of mind to those that still believed in the _kaiju_ , especially the ones bonded to them. Ariel asked, "Do you think there is a way to help them? I mean, what can be done to get rid of this M-Base from within them?". Now that was a good question indeed. While there was some magic spells and such that could get rid of brainwashing & other manipulative actions… it was a whole other thing to remove something on a DNA level. King of 2211 and ANBRIE said that they had some ideas on how to do it, but were not quite sure that if it would work. The members of the Disney/Toho group made mental notes to ask various other Disney characters that were knowledgeable about DNA & other such matters connected to it.

Princess Calla put in, "I was also right about that there was a reason that Godzilla was stopped like that at the very beginning! I knew that there was a reason that he was sealed in ice, and that was it!". Indeed, the Princess of Dunwyn was correct earlier that the Lord above had a special plan in mind when Godzilla was frozen at the South Pole. He was kept safe from the Xiliens, and thus was now the only unaffected Earth Defender _kaiju_! She believed that things always happened for a reason, good and bad, and that her faith in the Lion of the Tribe Of Judah was strong in that truth. Amazingly, many of the Disney patrons shared that faith as well such as Sofia and her siblings.

In another group nearby that consisted of Authors **Darkness Rissing** , **Japan Boy** , **SaurusRock625** and **DRAGONDAVE45** plus some of the heroes from around the Disney realm. Hercules said, "Is that Gordon guy actually serious? That he could just simply lock up Godzilla in the South Pole like last time? Heh, I got to say… either he is very confident or very foolish.". Most of the group agreed with the Greek hero  & demigod, that the American commander was a bit too overconfident in his abilities. However, one thing was certain for all of them. Godzilla was indeed a force to be reckoned with, and not simply as a weapon that could be locked up just like that. Maui commented that trying to contain or control Godzilla was like trying to put a Category 4 or 5 hurricane in a Coca-Cola bottle!

All over the floor and even in the rafters, the patrons were all discussing the parts that appeared in the movie so far. While the discussions were going on, the penguins started to come & go quickly from the kitchen to give the food/drink orders to the patrons while also taking some as well.

Eight minutes soon passed, and this time it was Minnie who came up on stage. She announced for all to hear, "Ladies and gentlemen, the show will resume in just a few minutes! Please return to your seats as soon as possible! Thank you!". Her words took effect, as many now rushed back to their seats so they could view the continuation of the Toho film. They didn't want to miss on what would happen next! Animated beings, Authors, Muppets and more rushed back to their tables and seats, some of which were piled with food and drink thanks to their compatriots who ordered them.

When exactly ten minutes had passed, the lights dimmed down once more and the movie resumed right where it was cut off!

* * *

 **The scene shifted to the outside of the** **Gotengo** **, still inside the Emergency Dock area. The music continued on with the dramatic flair, as orange lights underneath some of the plating of the ship came up. It was a signal that the engines were firing up, the ship about to go out on one last mission run! She was purring now, ready to get the show on the road! The camera switched back to the heroes and heroines, Anna saying goodbye to her sister. She was sadly a liability at this point, a newscaster with no kind of military training. She was going to stay in the Emergency Dock, where it was still hidden and also had provisions that would last her for quite some time. Unfortunately, she would be lonely since the rest of the people were going to be part of the crew of the** **Gotengo** **. Capt. Gordon went to her and handed to the young Japanese woman a small camera. He said, "Take this. This is the only one I could find. You have to survive… then you can tell it to the next generation.". The American commander had told her to do what she can to live and survive, and hope to use the camera to show what happened to the planet to the next generation that he believed was sure to come. Anna looked into his face, and told him to come back… safe and sound. Douglas let out a small smile and said he would see her later, adding a sweetheart at the end that showed to all something was blossoming between the young lady and the American man.**

 **The camera than focused back on the immense drill of the flying craft, which started to spin and gradually pick up speed. The hum of the engines increased, showcasing to all that she was all fired up now! The scene shifted to the inside of the** **Gotengo** **, where the crew was doing final systems and flight checkups. Outside, the emergency red light came on as the hatch above slowly opened up. The underside of the engines roared to life, flames billowing as the ship was ready to rock! The craft slowly rose from the dock, gaining altitude as she readied herself for the trip back to the surface… back to where the action was at. The camera changed back to the inside of the ship, where Capt. Gordon was once again in the Captain's seat with Ozaki in the Pilot's seat in front of him as well. Miyuki was on his left, at a computer console ready to lend aid when need be.**

 **Captain Gordon announced this with all crew members at attention, "Send them a message: We're coming to wake up Godzilla! This final mission… will decide the fate of the human race! This is Operation… Final War!". The music that had been building up in drama and tension… suddenly exploded into intense action as that final word had been the trigger! The ship tilted upwards, drill rotating at rapid speeds now! The back of the ship lit up golden before firing, giving the thrust needed for the flying war ship to head on up! The intense look on the crew's face showed it all; win or lose, they were going to see all of this through to the end! The** **Gotengo** **burst free to the surface, smashing through a demolished building that had collapsed on top of the Emergency Dock hatch! Anna had managed to rush out just in time, Candy in her arms, as she watched the ship burst forth and fly into the sky! She watched with a worried expression on her face, but her heart with hope that her sister and the others would come back in one piece.**

 **The camera switched to another part of the destroyed city… where emerging from the rubble was Kumasaka! The E.D.F. instructor was alive! He was torn up and bruised in many places, but he was alive! He stumbled out from the debris, bent down almost in half as he tried to regain himself. He then pulled himself back up completely straight, and let out a loud yell to the heavens before collapsing on his back! The old fighter and commander had managed to overcome his students, which were sadly killed when the destruction started out, and survived when the building collapsed on them! The camera focused on his face, which showed he had a nasty gash right in the middle of his forehead that had a vein of dried blood on it, scarring on the right side near his ear area, and also his mouth was stained with red. His white buttoned shirt was covered in blood, with some dark-black stains within the red area. His gaze turned to the sky, seeing the** **Gotengo** **fly once more! A grin formed on his face, his chest heaving up and down rapidly… as if he was chuckling. He was indeed, as he was now filled with hope… hope for the planet Earth!**

 **The scene shifted to the Mothership, where a viewing monitor showed the last E.D.F. craft. X was watching this and stated, "So, they still have their toy, do they? Gigan… get it.".**

The whole dinner theater club was cheering loudly now, the noise being heard in a five mile radius! The patrons of the House of Mouse were clapping and cheering to the best of their ability as they saw the Gotengo take off! When the scene started, many were very glad to see the interaction between Anna and the others… especially between her and Capt. Gordon. Some of the ladies thought that she could do better, but a majority of them believed that she and the American soldier were a good pair. Not perfect, but at least good enough that something indeed was starting to blossom between them. Only time and such would see where it would lead them. The anticipation built up gradually, but surely when the crew of the flying vessel started to do their pre-flight and final checkups. The atmosphere got more charged when the engines of the ship came to life…

And when Capt. Gordon spoke those words, that is when the cheering started at the exact same time the music started to kick up! Some of the guests high-fived one another, showing their excitement as the Gotengo took off for her final mission!

Of course, all were surprised to see Kumasaka still alive. Thor declared, "Be Odin himself! He survived! Hahahaha! Now that is a warrior right there!". Indeed, most gave props to the instructor who had managed to survive against his former students… and also when the building collapsed all around him. Those of the elderly age were also pleased, telling everyone that age is not an issue when you need to survive… or kick some serious butt! Of course, many in the crowd hoped that he would get aid soon so he could live. In fact, Rapunzel and others that were skilled in the art of healing wished they could go into the film now and aid the commander.

Now, all were starting to calm down as the next part of the scene came in.

 **The scene changed to another area… where a familiar, fast-paced song was playing! It was an instrumental piece that was quite popular in the mid Showa-era, and often when Godzilla came to fight his opponents back than! A spinning white shell was dispensing water as it sat atop a rock formation, showing that it was a centerpiece of sort. The camera zoomed out from it until it focused on another item, which was a cup that had elaborate drawings on it that was being filled with a dark liquid. A ding sounded off, similar to that of a timer. The camera shifted to where a small conviction oven was shown, and someone getting out a large, warm crossoiant. The camera shifted again until it showed a young man in a Hawaiian-like shirt, apparently having a snack at the moment. The young man looked similar to legendary star & wrestler Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, if only a little. He moved his head to the music as he got out a magazine & started to read it.**

 **The camera shifted to outside… showing massive peaks of ice, followed by a winter wasteland with the sky an ominous dark color! However, said wasteland was not desolate as there was a rather large complex facility built there with a large red-tinted dome, and living quarters established in an ice cliff that overlooked the facility and dome. Green words in kanji and English appeared, showing to all the name of the place… which was AREA G, THE SOUTH POLE! The camera got an aerial shot of the dome, which was immense and surrounded by electrical generators that ran alone the perimeter. It seemed that the U.N. and E.D.F. were taking no chances in wanting to make sure that Godzilla stayed frozen in his tomb. The camera than zoomed in on the living quarters, then changed to show the inside of it. It showed a large African man at a computer console, also moving to the music and wearing headphones. He wore a red muscle shirt, and seemed to be relaxing along with his crew mate. The two were the only ones there, as the facility apparently needed just two staff members to run the place.**

 **A beeping sound came from the machine, the large black employee sitting up in his chair and putting one of the headphone pieces to his ear. He was still for a moment… than tensed up when he got the message that was coming over the radio! He called out to his friend, whom was named Glen, and told him the news that the** **Gotengo** **survived and that they were not the only humans left. The Xiliens had captured most of the population on the planet, and were the lucky ones to remain untouched since they were at the South Pole. However, Glen just replied in a really and that got the African confused as he stated if that was all he could really say. Glen remarked, "The world is ruined, there's nothing we can do. I just want to be left in peace.". Apparently, he was taking the whole thing about the Earth being invaded in calm strides.**

 **However, the E.D.F. communicator stated that the crew of the** **Gotengo** **was coming over. This got Glen confused and a bit upset, wondering on what it was that made the Earth Defense Force come all the way to Antarctica, which was also known as the South Pole. The black technician answered, "They're coming to wake up Godzilla!". Glen, who was drinking his beverage, spit it out upon hearing that sentence!**

Upon hearing the Showa-era music, some of the Disney patrons started to move their bodies along with the instrumental piece. In their view, it was good and also nostalgic to hear something from the classic days of Godzilla. Bob Parr smiled a little and said, "I got to admit, that is a good Easter Egg the producers put into the movie. Heh, I like the Showa-era days of Toho and hearing this puts a good beat in me.". In addition to moving with the music, some of the engineering geniuses in the crowd were amazed to see such a complex functioning in the sub-zero temperatures of Antarctica. Already, they were formulating theories & ideas on how to maintain such a complex establishment, let alone build it in a frozen wasteland.

Some of the characters laughed when they saw Glen spit out his drink upon hearing that the Gotengo was arriving to wake up Godzilla. Miss Eglantine Price from Disney's 1971 live-action/animated film _**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**_ said, "He shouldn't be surprised at all, come to think of it. Godzilla is the only unaffected monster, he should know that by now.". In fact, many of the heroes and heroines within the crowd would actually be happy if they were in Glen's place to hear that the saurian was going to be released.

 **The scene shifted to the** **Gotengo** **, which flew through South Pole airspace with her drill spinning and ready for action. Going into the Command Room, one of the female crew members announced that Gigan was in the area! Capt. Gordon replied, "We've got company… be ready!". The music changed to a dramatic, action-packed one as the cyborg appeared outside of the ship! It flew with a loud screeching sound, than rose up from beneath to fire its** _ **Shotgun Burst**_ **technique! Crimson energy shot forth, surrounded the vessel and bombarded it from all sides and angles! The attack was potent, as the camera showed that the Command Room's computers were sparking rapidly, damage apparent all over! Douglas ordered everyone to hold on, that they were almost to the site! The ship was holding on, showing her toughness despite the powerful attack unleashed by the cyborg** _ **kaiju**_ **!**

 **The camera changed to show Area G, where the red dome was slowly parting like an egg. The camera got a good aerial view… and sealed within a block of solid ice was the King of the Monsters himself, his outline within the ice clear and true! The camera shifted back to Glen and his friend in the Control Room, Glen asking, "Is it a wise thing to do, releasing him?". The scene shifted back to the flying E.D.F vessel, where it was still engaged in combat against Gigan! The cyborg alien monster flew over them with rapid speed, getting in front of the ship and activating its buzzsaw on its stomach. It was going to execute its** _ **Flying Buzzsaw Swoop**_ **maneuver! It let out a screech before it flew fast at the** **Gotengo** **at a downward angle, cutting deep into the ship! Within the craft, Ozaki announced that the Main Engine was dead & the power circuit was down as well! The monitor on the ship showed that Area G was in view, almost to the place!**

 **Glen muttered that he didn't like the scene one bit, as he and his friend looked in dumbfoundness at the battle taking place. The** **Gotengo** **flew over the dome, which contained the one monster that could possibly defeat Gigan! The ship was going down, but Capt. Gordon saw that they were in the right position! He ordered Ozaki to fire the missiles, the mutant pulling the trigger and unleashing eight powerful projectiles from the port and starboard side! Gigan was about to evade the missiles… but the rockets went past him, for they were not the target! The ship crashed into the ice, skidding on it and sending icy debris all over! The crew inside the ship were holding on as best they could, despite the chaos and turbulence they were experiencing now. The camera turned back to the missiles, which did a wide U-turn in the air… and struck the domed area and demolishing it completely, engulfing the facility in an explosion of fire!**

 **Gigan landed in front of the ship, screeching loudly as it stood up straight to end the mission tasked to it by his master X. As it got into a stance… from the demolished dome area… a familiar flash of blue light shone through the smoke, and a VERY familiar blue beam of fire rushed forth from it to strike Gigan in the chest! The monster screeched loudly in pain as it was engulfed in an explosion of massive proportions, stopping it in its tracks! The camera zoomed in on Capt. Gordon… Major Komuro… Ozaki… than showed the roaring face of Godzilla! The saurian let loose his famous roar loudly for all to hear, and when he closed his mouth… there was a fire blazing forth in his eyes, his fighting spirit rekindled after all these years! He possessed enormous fighting spirit that was like a wildfire now, burning through his soul! The camera zoomed in on his eye, showcasing to all that he ready for action, carrying an intenseness that could not be denied!**

 **The camera switched to a further shot, showcasing the entire body of the King of the Monsters as he stood among the wreckage! He was free, and he was back in action, roaring loudly to the Heavens above!**

An earthquake registering a 4.6 on the Richter Scale sounded off, the epicenter being the House of Mouse! A vast majority of the characters were cheering loudly as they saw Godzilla, unfrozen and showing his fighting spirit & power to all as he unleashed his legendary blue _Radiation Death Breath_ that struck Gigan squarely in the chest! Heroes, heroines and fans of the King of the Monsters were ecstatic to see Godzilla at first, even when he was frozen in his icy tomb. Than the excitement increased when the missiles were fired, and striking the place that held the most powerful Earth Defender of all. And when the screen showed the saurian roaring, and his eyes blazing with his fiery spirit… that is when the whole place was rocking! Sofia the First exclaimed loudly, "YEAH! GODZILLA IS BACK! SHOW THAT MONSTER WHO'S BOSS!". The little lady was very pumped at the moment, and it showed in her words and action.

Some of the villains and villainesses were disappointed however that Godzilla had managed to survive the missile strike, hoping that the saurian had been frozen solid down to his very molecules and the blasts had shattered him upon impact. Scar the lion commented, "Oh… pity that the lizard managed to survive that. And I was so hoping to see what a shattered Godzilla looked like.". While a majority of the members on the side of Evil did not like the King of the Monsters, they at least gave him some respect and props upon seeing the intense fighting spirit burning in his pupils. The saurian was one to respect at least, and that was saying something.

* * *

 **After being free, Godzilla turned around to see the facility nearby. He must have seen the humans built the machines around him while he was still in suspended animation in the ice. He turned to see Glen and his friend in the Control Room, the two humans looking nervous as the famous dorsal spines on the mutated Godzillasaurus started to glow & flash blue! Glen muttered, "Uh oh…". Than… Godzilla unleashed his blue flames at the base of the mountain, craning his head up to destroy the base from bottom to top! Glen and his friend hopefully had managed to escape the Control Room before it was blasted to bits by the King of the Monsters! It seemed that Godzilla's blue beam was wider, more powerful than before! Most likely that being contained in the ice had caused his powers to grow, but without movement of any kind it had nowhere else to go… until now. So now his radiation levels were more concentrated then before!**

 **The camera switched to the skies, where Gigan had taken to the air after being attacked by Godzilla. He unleashed his** _ **Shotgun Burst**_ **attack, the crimson alien ray streaking forth and striking the saurian! Godzilla roared loudly in pain, but it was little more than an annoyance to the** _ **kaiju**_ **that had just awoken from a forty-year hibernation! He stood tall still, and roared loudly at his opponent who landed a distance in front of him. Gigan screeched loudly as it crashed into the ice, sending diamond dust and debris from his landing… and held out his left scythe claw, and from underneath it shot forth twin harpoon-like projectiles with blunt objects at the end! Godzilla managed to side-step a little and grabbed the two chains, never seeing an attack like this before. He looked to his foe, and saw that it was half organic & half machine like the ones the humans always sent on him. Gigan took the distraction to shoot his other twin harpoons at him, this time taking the behemoth by surprise as the chains lassoed around his neck!**

 **Gigan screeched as he started to bring his harpoons in, dragging Godzilla towards him… and activating his buzzsaw stomach! He was going to slice the Earth Defender up like a slab of meat at a Meat Store! Godzilla resisted of course, but the icy ground made him lose any kind of traction he had. He got closer to the weapon… and that is when he decided he had enough! Gigan screeched once more as it continued to pull him in, never seeing the spines glow blue until it was too late. The camera focused on the cyborg's face, which flashed a brilliant white-blue… before it was completely obliterated! It exploded magnificently upon contact with a point-blank range** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **flame attack! The camera went back to show the body… with Gigan's head completely gone! The alien monster's body remained still as a statue for a little bit, than the scythe arms lowered before gravity took hold. The body fell forward to the ground with a resounding boom, Godzilla looking at his downed foe before pulling the ballistic chains off of him. He roared loudly once again for all to hear, shouting his victory upon his enemy!**

 **The scene switched from the frozen wastelands of Antarctica back to the Mothership, where X screamed in anger as he saw the loss of his** _ **kaiju**_ **war machine on the viewing monitor. After some time of venting his frustration, he asked to himself on who was the monster since he had never seen it before at all when they arrived on Earth. The viewing screen than showed the picture of Capt. Gordon, the** **Gotengo** **amazingly being able to hack in on the alien frequency! He gazed hard at the young alien and said, "Listen kid. There are two things you don't know about the Earth. One is me… and the other is Godzilla.". The camera changed to show Godzilla once more roaring to the skies, the Heavens themselves acknowledging the King of the Monsters as lightning bolts of great size & strength fell down and streaked all around him!**

The House of Mouse was once again rocking after the guests saw the brief but intense fight between Godzilla and Advanced Gigan. The various characters were a bit impressed by this Gigan's latest weapons, but were puzzled on why it had chosen to use blunt objects at the end of the chains rather than hooks or spears. However, their confusion turned to amazement when they saw that Gigan was intending to slice up Godzilla with his buzzsaw blades! But when they all saw the King of the Monsters unleash his legendary blue beam at point-blank range, and blowing Gigan's head off… well, a large number of guests actually cheered upon seeing the destruction of the alien cyborg monster in such a way! Of course, some did turn away from the act of violence while some had their eyes covered courtesy of their loved ones who did not wish for them to see such a thing.

In the balcony seats, the legendary hecklers Waldorf and Statler were looking at the scene… and the duo had the guts to make another pun. The elderly short gentleman Waldorf said to his friend, "I always knew that Gigan would get _ahead_ in life! Shame he had to face Godzilla just after being released from a 12,000 year nap!". The tall heckler Statler added that perhaps the saurian's breath at that close range gave it an _exploding headache_ , the two vintage hecklers laughing at their own jokes.

 **The camera was now focused on X, doing an up-close view on his face. The Xilien did not look amused at all, looking rather annoyed and agitated at this precise second. He soon spoke, "It'll be a pleasure to deal with you. Meanwhile, your Godzilla can deal with… THIS!". At the end of his sentence, he shot his right hand to the sky with the lights around him flashing… showing he was using his mysterious power again, apparently summoning something! It was made apparent when the scene shifted to outer space, where a bright red meteorite of sort was now streaking on towards the planet! The scene changed from space to Earth, where Godzilla was sensing another foe nearby… one familiar. He turned around, his large tail swinging behind him as he saw the downed** **Gotengo** **. Major Komuro stated that Godzilla was coming at them, his face very nervous as he saw the King of the Monsters stomping over to them through the viewing monitor. The saurian roared loudly, wanting to battle against the ship very much!**

 **One of the crew members announced that the craft was ready to go, apparently the repairs on the ship complete! The major told them all to take her up, going back on the controls to get the vessel back in the air. The back engines roared to life, as the tough old girl was in the air once more! Godzilla saw it fly past him, roaring as he did not want his opponent to flee from him. The** **Gotengo** **was angled upward, heading into the open sky… when Godzilla let loose his breath again! The brilliant blue beam of radioactive flames streaked true, but the ship was agile enough to escape from the deadly pillar of energy! The crew had to hang on from the sudden turbulence and motion, but they were okay. The craft took a new path, the King of the Monsters gaze locked on her as he roared loudly and gave chase. He stomped through the freezing wasteland, not wanting to lose sight of his quarry. One of the crew members announced that the** _ **kaiju**_ **was now following them. Capt. Gordon shook his head slightly and stated, "Godzilla thinks our last battle is still going on.".**

 **In a way, he was right. The King of the Monsters, though frozen for many years, felt that their battle was still ongoing & he was determined to be the winner this time around! The saurian saw that although slightly different-looking, it was the same ship that had caused him to be buried in ice… and he wanted payback now! Capt. Gordon stated, "Let's end this at the Mothership.". Their destination was clear; led Godzilla from Antarctica all the way to Japan! The camera showed the ****Gotengo** **going through an intense hurricane storm, ignoring the weather's power… and so was Godzilla! The King of the Monsters continued to follow the flying ship, not letting fierce rain, wind, waves or lighting deter him in the slightest!**

 **The scene changed to show the grandfather hunter, grandson Kenta and Minilla in the back of the truck. The elderly Japanese man stated, "Darn it! I haven't the faintest idea where we are!". The two looked to Minilla, who whimpered as he if he was trying to tell them something. Sadly though, the two humans did not know** _ **kaiju**_ **language so they just kept on going through the wilderness trails.**

The Disney characters were now wondering on what X had summoned, and how could he be so powerful to call forth anything from the depths of space. Emperor Zurg said, "Oh, that boy would make an excellent addition to Team Zurg! Just think of it; a power like that could be useful to my army of Evil! Oh, I must be sure to recruit him from the Toho universe! I wonder what kind of contract we can negotiate on…". When the scene showed Godzilla going to the E.D.F. craft, a majority of Disney stars knew that the King of the Monsters recognized the ship even though some time passed… and he wanted to settle the score with it, even though many years had passed.

Amber put in, "I think Godzilla has so much energy to burn off right now. I mean, sealed up in ice for so long… I bet his power has truly grown, and it's needing to be released now.". The beautiful young princess of Enchancia was not that far off. The power within the core of Godzilla's being had not dimmed one bit since being frozen for forty years, but rather had concentrated but was kept under stable condition due to the thick ice. Now that he was free… Godzilla had a LOT of pent up energy and power to burn off, and he was not wasting time! Some of the characters within the establishment were impressed on Godzilla's tenacity and tracking skills, as he kept a lock-on sight on the vessel despite the intense weather all around him.

 **The scene shifted to Australia, where the** **Gotengo** **was flying in from the ocean to the continent, behind them was Godzilla as he kept following them. In front of the two was Sydney Harbor, the famous Opera House in sight but the rest of the city burning. Smoke and flames were in many places, and also the famous landmark bridge the Sydney Harbour Bridge was a complete wreck. The Xiliens and the** _ **kaiju**_ **stationed there had really done a number on the** _ **Land Down Under**_ **! The E.D.F. craft continued onward through the sky, while Godzilla tracked them in the sea. The camera shifted to X who said, "Godzilla, huh? Okay, let me see what you're made of…". A flash of golden light passed over his face, and the camera changed… along with the music as a fast-paced song came up! It was the song** _ **We're All To Blame**_ **by Canadian rock band** **Sum 41** **! As the music played, one of the large pronged Xilien ships came into view! The tip of it shot forth a white light, which grew wider as it headed towards the ground. And emerging from the light, swirling and twirling until it was back in full view was… Zilla!**

 _ **Take everything left from me!**_

 _ **All! To! Blame!**_

 **Zilla was ready to attack, posture showing that he was ready to take on his opponent! Godzilla stalked over to this new adversary, never seeing another** _ **kaiju**_ **that looked a bit similar to him, as he stomped past the Opera House. He growled loudly, wanting this new being to get out of his way. His target was only the** **Gotengo** **! Zilla merely reared his head and roared at his enemy, telling Godzilla that he was the new king around here… and he better be prepared to fight! The two roared at one another, Godzilla accepting the challenge as he wanted to show the young upstart just who really WAS the King of the Monsters!**

 _ **How can we succeed taking what we don't need?**_

 _ **Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed!**_

 **The American version of Godzilla roared loudly before charging fast at the saurian, Godzilla standing his ground as he unleashed his** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **at the giant mutated sea iguana! The agile monster leaped over the blue flame beam as it exploded on the ground where it used to be, getting ready to execute a** _ **Pounce**_ **attack as he soared through the air! Unfortunately, Godzilla was also quick on the draw! While he did not have the speed like Zilla, his reaction speed was another story. He turned around and delivered a** _ **Tail Whip**_ **attack, smashing Zilla on the side in midair! The hit flung the potent mutation into the Opera House, demolishing it as he cried out in pain from the hit and landing! The famous landmark exploded in brilliant fashion when Zilla landed on it!**

 _ **Super-size our tragedies!**_

 _ **(You can't define me, or justify greed!)**_

 _ **Bought in the land of the free!**_

 _ **(Land, free!)**_

 **The camera showed the saurian opening his maw, his dorsal spines glowing blue while the same-color energy built up in his mouth! Godzilla than unleashed his deadly pillar projectile again at the downed monster, who gave one last elephant-like cry as Zilla was obliterated… along with the remains of the Opera House! Godzilla had proven to all now why HE was the King of the Monsters!**

 **As the music and song winded down, the camera shifted to show X in the Mothership. The Xilien was throwing quite a tantrum, angered that Zilla was not a challenge to Godzilla. After some time growling in anger and stomping his feet like a spoiled child, X calmed down a little and muttered, "I knew that tuna-head wasn't up to much!". He snapped his fingers and called for the next monster to challenge Godzilla.**

The reaction to the brief fight between Zilla and Godzilla was a mixed one. At first, a vast majority of the patrons in the House of Mouse believed that an epic fight between American & Japanese versions of Godzilla was about to take place! Especially with the song coming into play when the mutated sea iguana came on the scene. However, the aftermath of the fight caused somewhat of a letdown for a lot of the guests. Maui said, "Huh… well… that was sadly brief. I was really hoping to see an epic struggle between the original King of the Monsters & his American counterpart. Oh well… guess why they took the 'god' out of Zilla.". He was disappointed by this, and he was not alone. Some had been wanting to see this kind of match for a while, and though it did happen… sadly it was brief.

However, some of the Disney ladies were on the side of Zilla. Well… the sympathetic side at least. Pocahontas put in, "You know that's not exactly fair to Zilla! He may not have had the raw strength, power and endurance like Godzilla. But he has speed, agility and cunning! That gives him a bit more leeway when compared to the other Toho monsters!". She had a point, and many actually agreed with her. While Zilla did not have atomic breath, the raw strength & power of the original King of the Monsters, he more than made up for it with speed, agility, cunning and a burrowing ability that was almost equal to Anguirus or Baragon.

However, it was actually Megara that stated this, "Well, I know I'm with Godzilla on this. When it comes to the King of the Monsters… accept no substitutes!". So for the moment, it was a mixed group reaction upon seeing the two giant monsters clash. They were hoping that, in a future movie, the two _kaiju_ would really go at it!

* * *

 **The scene changed from a ruined metropolis to a vast wilderness, the** **Gotengo** **flying still to her destination as she passed large mountains that were filled with trees and foliage. Godzilla was shown once, more as did the green kanji and English words that gave the location of where he was at. It was NEW GUINEA, and the saurian was still stomping fast to catch up with his quarry. He did seem though to like being in a warm climate once more, far from Antarctica. As he made his way through the dense jungles… he was met up with Kumonga, the large spider rising up from the ground! Godzilla stopped to look at his enemy, recognizing it but seeing that he too had changed with time. His coloring and markings were different than last he saw him forty years ago, and larger as well. But, he paid that little mind since he was on a mission to finish the fight with the human flying craft! Kumonga let out a squeak, mandibles opening & closing… until he reared up and let loose golden silk from his maw!**

 **The thick silk string shot high in the air, until it reached max. peak form and transformed quickly into a huge web-like net that fell down on Godzilla! The King of the Monsters roared loudly as he clawed at the net, trying to get the annoying object off of him. Kumonga leapt with his giant legs, propelling himself in the air as he landed in another area on Godzilla's side! He shot more silk into the air, similar to how certain real spiders often do when trying to entangle their prey first before attacking. He kept doing just that, leaping in a circle formation while trying to pin down the saurian with his webbing. After another silk attack, he made another leap… but Godzilla managed to get the sticky substance off of him as he turned to face his enemy! Kumonga let out a soft sound of sort before shooting his silk, but this time in a straight line as to capture his target directly now. But… Godzilla side-stepped the attack and grabbed the thick silk string that was still attached to Kumonga's maw!**

 **With a powerful roar and digging deep into his immense physical strength, Godzilla actually took the spider for a ride! He swung the silk string around like a rope, with Kumonga still attached to the other end! After some rotations, the mighty mutated Godzillasaurus let go and sent the spider flying a great distance! Godzilla let loose another roar of victory as his foe was sent sailing far away! The camera showed X once more, looking quite frustrated as another** _ **kaiju**_ **had been defeated.**

Woody laughed as he exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Now that was some good rodeo roping! I didn't know that Godzilla could do something like that!". Some were thinking along the same lines, as they just witnessed the saurian take down the spider via means of sending him flying with his own silk. When the match started, some were worried about Kumongas silk since the material was very strong. However, it seemed that Godzilla was both stronger and smarter when he grabbed the silk and took the massive arachnid for a spin! Spider-Man was a bit disappointed that Kumonga lost, but that was merely due to him being a web-slinger as well.

The patrons within the club were eager now to see on who X would send to challenge the seemingly unstoppable King of the Monsters!

 **The scene changed once again, the** **Gotengo** **flying over a port city now. The green kanji and English words appeared once more, showing that the spot was MANAZURU, JAPAN! The crew had finally made it to Japanese territory! The camera showed a beautiful, white long bridge that was built over the water near the small city by the bay. The camera than panned upwards to show another massive UFO ship that was situated high above them, and beaming down from the alien craft was Kamacuras! The massive insect screeched loudly as it materialized on the bridge, its scythe arms waving as it was ready to fight! The ocean before it started to bulge… showing that something MASSIVE was heading its way as the bulge surged towards it and the bridge! Kamacuras screeched when it saw the immense tidal wave of water approaching it, and since it was not a big fan of the liquid, it opened up its wings and took off! And just in time, as the tidal surge obliterated the bridge with no problem at all! The manmade structure was demolished quickly, and rising up from the water was Godzilla as he roared loudly!**

 **The camera went into Godzilla Point of View mode, scanning the area which showed the thick woodlands that surrounded the human town, with large electrical power towers lined up around it. The saurian was looking around, sensing an enemy close by yet couldn't see it. Wanting to flush out the foe quickly, his dorsal spines flashed blue before he opened his maw to unleash his breath! The camera changed back to regular position behind Godzilla, the mighty monster devastating a part of the woodlands with his potent flame attack! It did the trick though, as emerging from a section of the thick woods was Kamacuras! The insect had developed almost-perfect camouflage, where it blended completely with the land! The insect screeched loudly, agitated by the exploding land near his position and flying swiftly to Godzilla! The** _ **kaiju**_ **stopped his attack and stood his ground, catching the charging large praying mantis as they collided! Using the momentum of impact, Godzilla swung his body and flung Kamacuras away with a mighty throw! The insect screeched as it was thrown away… right towards a power tower that had its base bent thanks to Godzilla's attack! It didn't fall over, but was leaning awkwardly.**

 **The mantis screeched in pain when he slammed into the tower… or more specifically, got IMPALED on the downed power tower! The top acted as a pike upon impact, the metal going through the thorax of the insect! Kamacuras tried to wiggle free, but he was impaled deep on top of the structure. Godzilla walked by him, not paying any attention as the orange eyes of Kamacuras dimmed… showing to all that he was deceased now. The camera switched back to the Mothership, where X continued to monitor Godzilla through the viewing monitor. The saurian roared loudly once more, proclaiming another victory before moving on. The Xilien stated, "This Godzilla guy is one tough dude. Interesting…". He stated the last part with a wicked smirk of sort, like he had found something amusing but was keeping it to himself.**

Flick from the Disney-Pixar 1998 animated film _**A Bug's Life**_ winced as he and the other stars from the movie watched as Kamacuras was easily taken out by Godzilla. The hero of the ant colony, and husband to Princess Atta stated, "Oooh… man, do I feel bad for Kamacuras. I mean, that is not the way to go for any kind of bug.". Some of his fellow insects agreed with him, though at the moment they were drowned out by the cheering from most of the other Disney stars.

When they came to the part that showcased X, it was Ariel that exclaimed, "Godzilla is in a class all his own, X! He is on a whole other level, which is why he is the King of the Monsters!". Many who really took a liking to the saurian agreed with her, though others felt that some monsters would give the saurian a good challenge for the title.

 **The scene changed to show a medium-sized metropolis, where Godzilla was in the background and leveling the city completely! In the distance, the grandfather hunter with his grandson Kenta and new** _ **kaiju**_ **friend Minilla watched as they saw the powerful behemoth level the town even though there were little humans remaining in it, thanks to the Xiliens. Godzilla looked around as he stomped buildings into rubble, roaring in anger. Kenta asked his grandfather on why Godzilla was destroying city, wondering if he knew the answer. The elderly Japanese man answered in a solemn tone, "Long before you were born Kenta, men did some terrible things, you see. They made Godzilla angry…". Kenta asked on what kind of terrible things, but the old one answered that particular question that he was too young to understand. That his mind was still innocent and good to comprehend the destruction that mankind was really capable of. Even Minilla was listening with rapt attention.**

 **He continued, "They made a huge fire, you see… and they burned everything in existence. That's why Godzilla cannot forgive mankind.". Kenta absorbed all of the words, wondering why humans would do such a thing… and was it possible for Godzilla to ever forgive them in the future. Minilla looked very sorrowful now, looking down and very sad. Suddenly, something happened! An instinct pulled at the very young and small saurian, squeaking loudly as he turned around and headed back to the truck that was parked behind them nearby! Kenta and his grandfather were wondering on what was happening to him, Minilla going to the truck and pounding on it. He looked to his human companions, slapping his hands on his knees and pushing on the vehicle again. It seemed that he wanted to go somewhere fast, and was urging his friends to go now!**

 **The scene shifted back to the** **Gotengo** **, inside of it to the Meeting Room where Miyuki was sitting at the table. She was deep in thought, the camera going to get a close up of her face that showed she was thinking hard about something… and also looking a little worried. The door beeped, and coming in was Ozaki. The young beauty turned to see him, the mutant asking if she was alright before walking towards her. He took a seat by her side, the young woman not answering his question yet. After some time, she answered, "All of my studies… they're totally useless. What was the point of it all?". It looked like she was contemplating on why she was on the ship, joining a crew of skilled fighters while she only had her biological smarts. She was not much good in a fight, so now she was wondering why she was on the ship instead of with her sister Anna. Ozaki took her hand, opened it… and put into her palm the talisman that the Cosmos gave him some time ago!**

 **He quoted the small retainers of Mothra, "You decide how to use your power, weither it's for good or evil.". He looked at in the face and added that her knowledge will be invaluable once the battle was over, when and where was all up to her. He looked at her for a few moments, before getting up and going to the door to leave. However, Miyuki called on him to wait, making him pause.**

 **She asked, "Tell me, what makes you go on fighting… even when you don't have any chance of winning?". In her view, the situation was near hopeless even with Godzilla on their side… in a way. The Xiliens vastly outnumbered them, and their weapons were superior to that of anything on Earth. He sighed, turning back to face her and stating that it was his mission… that he was still her bodyguard. However, he had a smile on his face as he spoke that last phrase & it still stayed with him upon leaving the room. It seemed that while what he just stated was true… there was something more to it, that he wanted something more than being a mere bodyguard. The young woman looked at Ozaki when he left the area, many thoughts swimming in her head and it showed on her face.**

The Disney characters within the dinner theater establishment when they heard the hunter speak on why Godzilla was destroying the city was strong. Bagheera the black panther from Disney's 1967 animated film _**The Jungle Book**_ said in a solemn tone, "Well, I can't exactly blame Godzilla for doing what he does if humans did something like that. Sad to say, they don't exactly have the best of track records...". Amazingly, many within the club agreed with the jungle cat. Mankind had done many kind of things, in every civilization and era, that really took a toll on nature. While some did respect the ways of nature and life… a majority of the people often tried to subjugate land, animal… and also men  & women as well. Add in world wars and others, Bagheera was right that human kind did not have the cleanest of records on date. In any part of the land that made up the planet Earth.

However, those like Sofia and the Princesses argued that there was still hope for humankind. Queen Miranda put in, "Maybe so… but I still have hope at least that Godzilla can forgive mankind in the future. He maybe the King of the Monsters… but I have seen that he is much more than that.". And she was not talking about him being a force of nature… but rather an intelligent creature that could learn about forgiveness. And perhaps one day… she or another of the Disney characters can teach him that.

When the interaction between Miyuki and Ozaki, those that had a keen eye of love blossoming saw that something was stirring between the mutant and U.N. biologist. The short Muse from Disney's _**Hercules**_ commented, "Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm! It seems the mighty fine mutant fighter might see someone worth fighting for! Kid took the time to reassure Miyuki, gave her that talisman the Cosmos gave her… and also just said that it was his mission to protect her, but I saw there was more to it than that! Ladies, this kind of drama is just what I like to see even if it is in a Toho monster movie!". Some of the Disney couples, like Ariel  & Eric and Aurora & Philip, wanted to go in the film and give the two young Japanese people some needed advice when it came to love.

* * *

 **The scene changed to road in the country… where riding alone on the pavement was the elderly hunter, with Minilla in the passenger seat & Kenta sandwiched between them! It was a difficult, tight fit but the small saurian managed to squeeze in! The old truck was driving alone, no one else on the road since many have either been abducted or killed by the Xilien forces. The grandfather spoke, "Hey… hey Minilla, where are we going huh?". It seems that the mini-monster was the one leading the way, wanting to go somewhere fast but since he couldn't speak human tongue, had to use another means of communication. Minilla turned and tried to take the wheel, showing he had intelligence… but not brains as this led to the truck swerving and the occupants yelling at him. All in all, it was a good piece of much-needed relief. The truck went along a lone road towards some deep, thick wilderness… and cutting through the sky were three Xilien UFO ships!**

 **The camera showed the spectacular Mt. Fuji in the background, the magnificent and iconic landmark of all of Japan displayed for all to see, as the three large UFO crafts unloaded the next three** _ **kaiju**_ **to try and take on Godzilla! First to be revealed was Rodan, the Master of the Skies as he screeched loudly and spread his wings! Next up was King Caesar, the divine guardian beast growling as he rose over the tree tops. The camera shifted to X, where he stated, "So what now, Godzilla?".**

 **The mighty King of the Monsters emerged from a mountain hill, still on his quest to finish things with the** **Gotengo** **! However, coming up from the side was… Anguirus! The potent spiked-shelled beast lumbered in on the scene, rearing up his head and giving off his signature loud roar! Godzilla stopped in his tracks, and turned to see his old friend. He saw that Anguirus too had changed from what he last saw him. The mutated Ankylosaurs roared once again… challenging his friend to a fight! Godzilla roared back, telling him that he did not have time to duel against him since he was on a mission. The two faced off against one another, the camera going back and forth between the two behemoths to show the scene in a way that was reminiscent of the ancient ways of warriors. Anguirus reared up and roared loudly, declaring that he wanted to face him once more and that he would not take no for answer! Though he was being forced to fight against his friend… Anguirus was hoping at least to be worthy of a fight.**

 **Godzilla slammed his tail down hard, in attack posture and roaring back at Anguirus! He wanted to be sure that this is what Anguirus wanted, that he didn't want to fight his ally but if he proved to be an obstacle… he would not hold back! Anguirus roared once more, telling his old friend that he must fight. Inside, the spiked-shelled** _ **kaiju**_ **didn't want to… but was compelled by the Xilien's mind control. Godzilla gave a grunt, his face set and stern like a warrior, as he realized that this battle must take place. He was acknowledging to Anguirus that since this is what he wanted… he made the first move, stomping towards his old comrade! Anguirus, in turn, leapt into action as he galloped towards the saurian! He was going full-tilt, wanting to go all out against the friend that had vanished forty years ago… to see if he still had the power and strength like he did back then. Godzilla charged forward at full speed too, not wanting to disrespect his ally at all. If he wanted to fight, he was going to give it to him with all his being!**

 **Rodan flew in fast from the sky, and King Caesar rushed in from another direction! The camera showed Godzilla coming in from the left, Anguirus from the right, Rodan flying low now on Godzilla's left, with King Caesar on the Anguirus's left side! A four-way cross clash collusion was about to take place!**

Many of the patrons in the dinner theater club chuckled at seeing the part where Minilla was in the truck, and trying to take over said vehicle in order to get where they were going. When they saw that it was close to another battle, this time with three of Godzilla's old allies that surprised some of the guests there, a number of the characters from various shows were wondering on why the small monster would even want to go to Mt. Fuji. Esmeralda came up with a theory and said, "It must be instincts. Even though he is very small, he is still Godzilla's son. His sixth sense is telling him to go to the battle, telling him he has to be there.". It was a sound suggestion, since indeed Minilla was in fact a little version of the King of the Monsters, and perhaps inherited some of his traits such as the legendary sixth sense that guided the saurian on where he needed to be. And it was always at the right place, at the right time. So perhaps Minilla's instincts knew something that even he, nor the humans knew about.

When the time came for Godzilla to reunite with his old allies, even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances, many were hoping to see a worthwhile fight! When Anguirus was calling out to challenge his friend, and Godzilla replying back that he had no wish to fight him at the moment, some were confused when Godzilla made the first move after the conversation ended. Cubbi Gummi wondered on why Godzilla charged first into the fray, even him seeing that he didn't want to fight. It was Thor that answered the small bear cub. The Norse thunder god spoke, "He is a warrior, little one. A being forged in the fight. And he is giving his friend respect in honoring his request, even though he spoke otherwise. Godzilla is many a thing; fierce, powerful and strong. But one thing I do acknowledge is that he is honorable… for a giant monster, that is.".

Indeed, many of the Disney characters saw that Godzilla at first did not want to engage in battle with his old friends… but when Anguirus was insistent, he decided to at least honor his friend's request. That gesture alone said something, and now with all four monsters charging at one another… it was going to be intense for all to see!

 **What took place next surprised everyone… as Godzilla actually stomped on Anguirus's head, sending him down to the ground hard and leaping off of him like a footstand! He took a mighty leap over his old ally, causing Rodan to crash into King Caesar due to the sudden tactic that neither saw coming! Both giant pteranodon and divine guardian beast screeched/roared in pain when they collided, the camera soon going to Godzilla as he skidded on the ground upon landing! The saurian went quite a distance upon landing, turning around to meet his adversaries. He roared loudly, telling them to bring it on! King Caesar was the first to recover, roaring as he managed to get back up and rushed towards the King of the Monsters! Godzilla stood his ground as he saw his former ally rushing to meet him in a charge… but at the last second, turned and push King Caesar into a mountain that was behind him, hoping the added momentum would cause him to crash into the rocky side! Unfortunately, there were some jutted out edges that the hybrid monster took advantage of. In a move similar to wrestling, he actually leapt onto the edges where his feet could stand on… and leapt & twisted in mid-air to deliver a cross-body slam!**

 **However, Godzilla was strong as he caught the** _ **kaiju**_ **in mid-air! Though mildly surprised by the sudden maneuver, he was ready for it. Godzilla than tossed King Caesar away, right on Anguirus who was still stunned from being a footstand of sort! Anguirus roared out in pain from the sudden impact, and King Caesar screeched at being stabbed all the back when landing on his spiked carapace! The scene changed to show the truck now on an old forest trail, coming up and soon stopping. The occupants getting out quick and going into the wooded area, now in a prime spot that showed the battle entirely! The trio had a first-rate view of the action that was still going on, while at the same time a safe distance so they wouldn't get caught in the fray! Godzilla growled, apparently waiting for any of them to make the next move. He was not the aggressor here, and it showed. This was different than his other battles against the giant monsters that were under the Xiliens control. Anguirus reared up full on his hind legs, roaring loudly as he didn't want to be shown as weak to his former friend. Godzilla roared back, telling him once again to bring it on since he did ask for this!**

 **Anguirus curled up and executed his** _ **Thunderball**_ **move, now rolling like a spiked ball fast and hard towards the saurian! Godzilla stood his ground once more, not flinching as the huge sphere of spikes was bounding towards him at incredible speed and velocity. He was ready… but he didn't sense Rodan coming in fast from behind! Anguirus slammed hard into Godzilla, the impact terrific as he was knocked back & roaring in pain… but he was taken by surprise as Rodan came in just after the attack to knock into him by bashing the back of his skull with his feet! Coming in at near supersonic speed made the double-team attack much more painful, as the humans and Minilla who saw this winced at seeing the saurian stagger badly but not falling down. Godzilla turned around to see where Anguirus went, looking up to see that he was coming down on him, still in his spiked-ball form! The behemoth must have bounded off the mountains, and that would explain why he was in the air at the moment.**

 **The King of the Monsters turned around and used his tail as a bat, swinging at the mutated Ankylosaurs and hitting dead on! The hit sent Anguirus flying… crashing into Rodan who was coming in to make another attack run on Godzilla! The giant pteranodon was struck in the chest, screeching loudly as he fell towards the earth in a tailspin-spiral fall! The impact of flesh meeting hard earth was tremendous, an explosion of dirt and debris flying all over the place! Anguirus was still rolling in his ball form after connecting with Rodan, and this time it was King Caesar who came in on the scene! After recovering from landing on Anguirus's spiked shell, he rushed in and leapt in the air… doing an impressive flying soccer kick that sent the spiky ball hurling towards Godzilla! The saurian saw his former ally spinning back towards him, and did something that again surprised everyone! He actually leapt goalie-style to block Anguirus, and sent the** _ **kaiju**_ **on a new course! Godzilla landed with a resounding BOOM to the ground, while King Caesar landed back on the earth on all two feet. Anguirus was sent to where a downed Rodan was at, slamming into the mountain side above him! He screeched loudly in pain, an explosion of rocky debris flying all over the place!**

 **King Caesar was now furious, his dog ears going straight up like a bat to showcase his anger! Godzilla got back up, roaring once more to tell him to bring it on still! King Caesar growled loudly as he rushed towards the saurian, intent on getting in close-quarters combat! When he got close enough, he leapt to do deliver a flying knee strike… but Godzilla merely side-stepped and shoved King Caesar away, back to where Rodan and Anguirus was at actually! The lion-dog monster roared loudly as he flew through the air, slamming into the mountainside hard! The camera switched to show the humans and Minilla, who were all surprised to see Godzilla use such a move. However… Minilla was acting rather peculiar, swinging his arms wildly, jumping up & down and making little roars himself. It seems that witnessing such a ferocious battle was awakening his own fighting spirit, getting him all worked up!**

 **Godzilla roared softly, asking the three if they were done. It was a rather unusual sight to see now… King Caesar on top of Anguirus's spiked shell, and said monster on top of Rodan's back. The monsters growled pitifully, but they were done. They had no energy left to fight, and were pinned down. The camera switched to show Godzilla roaring loudly in victory, with Mt. Fuji right behind him to make it look more classic… more epic that the national landmark of Japan was right behind the King of the Monsters!**

Another minor quake struck, not just in the Downtown Toontown area… but everything else in a two-mile radius! And it was due to the House of Mouse being at the very epicenter of it all! A vast majority of Disney characters were cheering loudly at the start of the battle, seeing Godzilla battle in a way that was unique and incredible! Many were amazed that the saurian had just Anguirus's head as a stepping platform, bringing him down while leaping over him and making Rodan & King Caesar collide with one another! Peter Pan crowed loudly in amusement and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I never knew he could do that! That was amazing!". Most agreed with the Eternal Lost Boy, as they saw Godzilla using not just his strength but his brains as well. And seeing him skid to a stop showed that he also possessed a kind of dexterity. One not as advanced as Zilla of course, but still impressive nonetheless.

When they saw King Caesar charge in and miss Godzilla, but using the mountain to make the wrestling move, even the villains/villainesses were impressed by the quick maneuver. However, they were disappointed when the saurian caught the hybrid _kaiju_ & tossing him on Anguirus's spiked shell. One of the evil members of the group, Ratcliff from Disney's 1995 animated film _**Pocahontas**_ inquired, "Why does the foolish lizard not use his flames to defeat them? With all that power at his disposal, he could finish them in one fell swoop! I know I would do that with that kind of power!". Many of his villainous compatriots agreed with him, imagining having the sheer raw power of Godzilla in them and using it to obliterate their enemies! However, it was Chief Powhatan that countered the greedy ex-governor with his words. The Native American was a chief, a leader to his people the Powhatan tribe, and father to Pocahontas.

The aged leader spoke proudly, "Godzilla is not using his blue flames because doing so would bring dishonor not only to him, but also shaming his friends even if they are being controlled. He wants to battle on equal footing with them; to fight with his bare claws, tail, teeth and mind. To fight on their terms, and maintain honor and pride as a warrior.". Other warrior and fighting characters agreed with the Native American leader, seeing that indeed Godzilla was not resorting to his deadly radioactive breath on account of honor. He had not seen his comrades in quite some time, and that they were being controlled by the Xiliens also put him a tight spot. But still, he would fight them but as equals. And that spoke volumes to many of the Disney characters.

When they saw the hunter and his grandson, along with Minilla arriving at the scene, some of the Disney stars wondered if they were really brave… or REALLY foolish in being close to a battle zone this intense! When Godzilla got double-teamed by Rodan and Anguirus's attack, some like Dale Chipmunk called out that it was not fair. However, when they all witnessed Godzilla using his tail as a bat to knock Anguirus into Rodan thus knocking him from the sky, a lot of the patrons cheered! Of course, those that had a special connection to the two _kaiju_ winced at seeing them get taken down like that. Of course, they knew it was for the best since said giant beasts were not in the right frame of mind at the moment. Of course, when they saw King Caesar kicking Anguirus like a soccer ball, a lot of the stars were stunned to see the agile beast performing such a feat! Of course, when Godzilla leapt to the side to block  & send the spiked ball away like a goalie, the stunned factor rose by five!

Gonzo exclaimed, "WOW-WEE! Did you see that?! That was amazing! Kermit, did you see that?! Hey, I bet King Caesar and Godzilla would be great players for our _Wide World of Muppet Sports_ program!". When the blue weirdo of the Muppets stated that, plenty of imaginations ran wild as some imagined the _kaiju_ in sports uniforms. In fact, Goofy was running scenarios in his head where HE would be teaching the giant monsters of Toho on how to play certain sports, since he did feature in many athletic short cartoons. Of course… if anyone had seen this, they would have shuddered at the thought of Goofy teaching the Toho behemoths anything. Loveable, the goof was… but also very clumsy, and if he taught Godzilla or any of the monsters any kind of sports… most likely, they would do more damage on accident than they ever did on purpose!

When King Caesar got angry and charged again, most thought that Godzilla was going to take it… but instead countered and that really impressed the Disney stars. Elsa commented, "That was brilliant! Godzilla most likely knew that something was wrong with them, so instead of going in all-out brawl… he used the momentum and speed of his opponents against them! Oh, very clever!". And when all saw the three Xilien-controlled giants down and out, and witnessing Godzilla roar in victory with the majestic & proud Mt. Fuji behind him, the crowd once again cheered their heads off! Author **LORD DESTRYUK** commented, "Now that is a good way to pay tribute to the Showa-era days of Toho!". He was right, as back during the early days of Toho, Godzilla's fights often took place near the sacred mountain place.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Minilla copying Godzilla, rearing back and roaring though it came off in a cute way. Kenta and his grandfather looked to the energized small saurian with the grandson asking, "What's the matter with you?". Minilla excitement rose to the surface, as his small dorsal spines flashed blue and he opened his maw… to let out a perfect ring of blue flames! His head than lowered down… and slowly rose back up as he made some small cries… and his entire body started to glow in a white aura! The camera switched to show from Minilla's Point of View that Kenta and the elderly one looked to be getting smaller! The two humans were surprised on what was taking place before their eyes!**

 **The scene changed to show the** **Gotengo** **, sailing through golden twilight skies as she approached her target! The camera switched to show the small E.D.F. craft now approaching the Mothership! The sun was setting behind it, and showing the city in utter ruins as towering skyscrapers that made Tokyo were now mere skeletons now. Parts of the building were blown off, and some reduced to rubble completely. The camera changed again to now show X, who was still viewing the ship in the Control Room. He stated, "They're here at last.". Behind him were his minions, and the Xilien gave a silent command for all ships to engage them! The music changed to a dramatic one as the camera soon switched to the outside once more, where the hatches opened up to let loose hundreds… if not thousands of UFO Fighter ships! The uniquely-shaped vessels rushed towards the Earth craft, to engage and destroy!**

 **The camera changed to show the inside of the** **Gotengo** **, where Capt. Gordon was looking at the incoming UFO Fighters and the Mothership in the distance on his monitors in the Command Center. The camera showed the close-up, nervous faces of Major Komuro, Miyuki and Ozaki before showing the American commander himself. Douglas stated, "This is it! Empty your guns… there's no turning back!". The music changed to a more upbeat, fast action-paced score as indeed… the fight had started! The camera switched back to outside, where the many smaller UFO vessels flew in fast and started to unleash crimson lasers at the E.D.F ship! The lasers struck the hull, but luckily the old girl had a thick enough hide to withstand most of the damage! Explosions occurred all around, but the** **Gotengo's** **defense was still solid! Four** _ **Electric Particle**_ **cannons came online, unleashing streams of blue electricity that struck and took the opposition down! Some of the alien fighters tried to** _ **kamikaze**_ **into the E.D.F. vessel when struck down, but even their ships could not get through the tough armor! The** **Gotengo** **sailed on through, heading right for the Mothership**

The Disney characters were mildly surprised at seeing the part where Minilla had shot out his own radioactive flame, even if it was in ring form. Most of the ladies found it cute, but when he started to glow… that really surprised them! Anna asked, "Do you think its some mystical or magical power? Or is it something else entirely?". That was a valid question actually. Some of the Disney stars and Authors who researched into Japanese mythology and lore knew that it was possible that Minilla might have gained some mystical abilities that even Godzilla didn't have. They would have to theorize about it later, but many were eager to see if the son of Godzilla had magical/mystical abilities that reacted to his radioactive physiology and biology.

When the time came for the dogfight to begin between the Xilien and Earth air forces, a lot of people were pumped up! Seeing the Gotengo taking a pounding like it did, but still going strong, this got some of the characters who believed in a strong defense smiling. Mickey exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Now that is cool! Take a licking, but keep on ticking! A good defense is needed for something like that!". Daisy asked on why the ship didn't use its _Drill Maser_ attack, and it was Chip Chipmunk that answered that. He said that it would take a while to charge up, and the fighters could easily dodged the attack. The former Rescue Ranger also put in that most likely, they are saving their big weapon for the Mothership since it was their main target.

 **The scene changed to show a certain mutant suiting up, putting on his M-Organization jacket followed by his plastic armor on certain places. The last was the plastic chest plate… and the mutant was Kazama! The soldier looked up, a serious look on his face as the camera changed to show that he was sitting on his bed. He appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, than he rose up without a word and left the room. It seemed that the mutant was preparing for a mission…**

 **The scene switched back to the action outside of the** **Gotengo** **, where the vessel was still going at it with the smaller UFO fighter crafts! She was blasting away at the alien invaders from all angles, approaching her target which was the massive Mothership! The camera changed to show Ozaki's face as he shouted for the** _ **Drill Maser**_ **to be fired! He pushed the button, and the drill tip on the ship charged up with golden energy! In a moment, a powerful beam of golden energy surged from the drill and was about to strike the alien sphere… until it hit a force field that caused the maser to disperse harmlessly! Capt. Gordon exclaimed, "Goddamnit, there's a barrier shield!". Now that was a problem, since it rose the question on how to penetrate through the energy shield. However, something else came up as one of the crew members exclaimed from his console that an air craft was leaving the hanger of the ship! Douglas demanded to identify who it was that was taking one of their jets.**

 **The camera switched back to outside, where a Dogfighter jet craft was launching from the bay area hatch down below the** **Gotengo** **! It was an old-school jet fighter, but it seemed to have been modified to have some real kick in the afterburners and also the wings strengethed to have some mobility. The jet surged from the E.D.F. vessel, streaking hot and fast towards the Mothership while evading all of the alien laser fire! The monitor in the Command Center showed that the one in the Dogfighter was… Kazama! He looked at everyone, but mostly to Ozaki and stated, "Guess I owe you one.". Ozaki was surprised to see his friend in the jet craft, and asked on what he was doing. The mutant gave a small but noticeable smirk… and the others within the ship knew what the soldier of the M-Organization was about to do! Kazama than let out a fierce battle cry, and Ozaki now knew on what his friend was doing!**

While a majority of the Disney stars and Authors were puzzled by Kazama's actions earlier… those that knew the way of the warrior had a firm look on their faces. Cavin looked to one of the stars nearby, Goliath the leader of the Manhattan Gargoyle clan, and asked on what was going on. The powerful flier and protector answered, "Kazama is a warrior, young one. He has a code of honor that most Japanese fighters have. He was preparing himself for what he believes he must do, in order to do his duty… and also regain his honor. And to those like him young one… honor and duty surpass one's own life, even.". Goliath and others like him were seeing Kazama preparing himself for what was to come, and also hoping that his actions would regain his honor since he had lost it due to being controlled by X & being defeated by his rival who spared him. Cavin was surprised to hear that, and looked back to the screen to see that indeed… Kazama was willing to risk his life to do his duty & regain his honor at the same time!

 **Kazama looked at his instruments, focusing entirely on the task at hand. The music amped up as he continued on his way towards the Mothership, the vintage Dogfighter jet dodging and evading the deadly storm of laser fire from the UFO fighter crafts! The mutant showed impressive aerial abilities as the jet dodged and weaved through the attacks like a pro! Showing that while having some high technology was useful, skill was something equally as important especially in situations like this! The small Earth vehicle streaked towards the hatch, which was now closing since the Xiliens caught on to what the mutant was trying to do. Kazama punched it, pushing his jet to the limit even as several small UFO fighters chased after him! And… he barely made it through the closing hatch, entering the Mothership! Two UFO fighters managed to make it inside, but one was crunched to oblivion by the shutting doors. Kazama kept a steady eye on the bogey's that were behind him… than was startled slightly when two more appeared in front of him!**

 **He acted on reflex and training, his jet evading the Xilien crafts easily as he continued to fly into the heart of the spaceship! The vessels fired their laser bursts at him, explosions all around but luckily they were not due to hitting the Dogfighter! A long UFO fighter was shooting at him while flying backwards, which was an impressive feat in itself. However, Kazama grunted as he fired his own jet's laser ammunition at it! The mutant had good marksmanship as he shot the craft down, but had to swerve away fast to avoid the debris that followed after the vessel exploded! The parts of the UFO fighter slammed into its companions, taking them out and giving Kazama clear sailing. The mutant gave a little cheer as he focused on, his destination nearly in sight! The tunnel at the end was approaching fast, and the camera switched to show what it was at the end of it. It was a HUGE device that had a band of energy surrounding it, which was the Shield Generator for the Mothership! Kazama came in hot, with two new UFO fighters closing in on his tail!**

 **Some laser fire managed to hit his engines, the pilot seat area now sparking but Kazama holding on! His Dogfighter was damaged… and he knew the end was coming. He looked at the monitor with firm eyes and stated, "The rest is up to you… Ozaki.". Said mutant friend called out to Kazama, telling him not to do it! But the mutant gave a loud, long warrior cry as he headed towards the generator! If he was going to Heaven… he was going with a shout instead of a whimper! The camera showed his face one last time, that of a determined warrior ready to deliver a final blow against the enemy! The Earth craft struck the top-side of the generator, exploding completely but also causing a chain reaction! The device started to spark and explode in various places, an overload of energy causing it! In a moment, the ring of energy dispersed and bright light came from within the object! It soon imploded on itself briefly before exploding outwards in spectacular fashion!**

 **Outside of the Mothership, beams of energy came from the top and bottom to show that they formed the Barrier Shield. Arcs of purple energy formed up like a cage around the golden sphere, showing a brilliant display of light as it concentrated and showed that the barrier was actually a double-layered one! In a few moments, the energy burst and shattered like glass! The Mothership was now exposed completely with no energy barrier left to protect it!**

Everyone was silent at seeing the brave act and sacrifice of Kazama. Those of Japanese ancestry like Yori, Hiro Hamada and more knew of _kamikaze_ tactics that were used back in the days of World War II. And also that Japanese _bushido_ code called that death was preferable instead of dishonor and/or defeat. Some eyes had tears in them, as they saw a soldier who risked it all to give the ones that could save the planet Earth a fighting chance. Ahsoka stated for all to hear, "Now that was a good soldier… and a good man.". She gave a salute, and some of the Clones from the _Clone Wars_ series soon followed. Captain America did the same, and also those that were raised as warriors  & soldiers who held deep in their hearts the code. Some of the Disney villains/villainesses wanted to mock them for their actions… but a swift glare from the Authors at their table made them silent quick. While many were brash and risk-taking, even they did not want to rile up the Authors.

Anakin Skywalker said, "Kazama did his part… now it's up to Ozaki and the others to see it through. Though… where is Godzilla? I thought he was right behind them…". Indeed, now the Disney patrons saw that the saurian was not anywhere near the battle and wondered where he could be.

 **The scene shifted back to the** **Gotengo** **, where Ozaki was stunned on what he just witnessed. His friend Kazama was gone, sacrificing himself to give them a chance at the Mothership. His emotions were swirling inside, and he was not alone as many others like Miyuki were also surprised on what just occurred. After some moments of silence, Capt. Gordon exclaimed, "Ozaki! Get a grip! We're going in!". The mutant was still in shock, but gradually did as the American commander ordered. The camera went to show the scene outside now, where the drill-equipped vessel was still flying straight towards her target! She took down many enemy UFO fighters that shot at her, her thick hull still standing up to the potent laser blasts! Ozaki was breathing hard, nearing the target and also having a look of intense concentration on. He wanted to make sure that Kazama's sacrifice was not in vain! Soon… the E.D.F. craft penetrated the alien spacecraft, drilling through the hull with ease! The Command Center was rattling a lot due to the ship penetrating through, but all held tight as they were close to finishing the operation!**

 **The** **Gotengo** **drilled through the many layers of the ship, now entering one of the Main Chambers that was near the core of it! Capt. Gordon ordered, "Be ready to fire maser!". Ozaki got ready, switching to the guidance system on his console that would show him a visual of his target. The crew members held their breath, very much hoping that this would do it to finish off the Xiliens. The drill continued to spiral on, and soon golden energy started to form to show that the electrical maser energy was all ready to blast away! Before it could though… the minions of X had appeared from thin air, teleporting into the Command Center! Guns were now pointed at Ozaki, who disengaged from the console as he turned to see the invaders. The others turned to also see the minions, taking by surprise by the sudden teleportation maneuver.**

 **The voice of X came on over the loudspeaker, "Arrogant Earthlings… did you really think we'd let you board our ship?". The camera shifted to show the monitor that was above the Command Center showed the visage of X, and it seemed that he looked worse for wear around the eye area. Black circles were around each eyeball, like he hadn't had sleep for weeks. The camera zoomed in on the Xilien, who made a 'tch' sound… and ordered his minions to kill the crew members! The minions turned their guns and shot at the crew members, sparks flying when each were shot at their console desks! Their cries of pain were short and sharp, their lives taken from them an instant! The only ones left standing was Major Komuro, Miyuki, Ozaki and Capt. Gordon. Ozaki was about to stand up and fight, but was stopped by two handguns aimed at him. Douglas rose up and was about to draw out his katana, but he too was stopped by the firearms.**

 **X chuckled sinisterly and stated, "I have other plans for you. Bring them here.".**

Captain Amelia from the Disney 2002 animated film _**Treasure Planet**_ actually snarled loudly and spat out, "Honorless dog! Coward! I'll have your innards for that!". Her husband Delbert Doppler, who held onto her waist as she rose up in anger, didn't take much offense to that phrase even though he himself was a dog-species. Many actually could relate to Amelia's outburst at the moment, the Disney heroes/heroines  & others not pleased at all by X's actions. Those like Buzz Lightyear & his crew from Disney's 2000 animated TV series _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ were very much peeved at the slaying of the crew members, Jedi Knights who commanded the Clone troopers from the _Star Wars_ realm and the ones from the _Marvel_ realm joining them.

Cubbi Gummi had an angry look on his pink face and exclaimed, "Oooooh… those jerks! If I was there, I'd bash them good!". He was joined by Gosalyn, the feisty little lady also wanting a piece of X's minions. The Authors looked about, and some were amused that the Disney stars were quite getting into the Toho film. However, they all knew that Capt. Gordon and his remaining crew members did the right thing in not attacking the minions. In real-life situations, it's best to not antagonize the ones with guns unless there was no other option. And as Jack Sparrow often stated… to wait for the opportune moment, and act upon it when it came.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show the Cosmos kneeling down in prayer, a mysterious soft sound filling the room that caused their heads to be raised with hopeful eyes. The camera switched to the outside of Infant Island, where it was now nighttime, and a golden light shot out from the center of the island… and it lowered to the sea where it took the shape of Mothra! Letting out her legendary squeak and sound when she took flight, the massive guardian of the Earth flew fast over the ocean towards her destination… Tokyo!**

 **The scene switched from Infant Island to a refinery establishment, where parts of it were burning nearby. The green kanji and English words rose up again, to show to all that the location was TOKYO BAY. The area was silent and calm… until a familiar blue pillar of flames erupted from the bay! Water gushed forth like a geyser, steam coming from where the flame was most concentrated! The legendary attack of the King of the Monsters rushed into the air before dissipating, and falling from the sky was… Hedorah the Smog Monsters! Though different from his Showa-era counterpart, Hedorah was back and it slammed hard into a building after dropping from the sky! It let out its strange cry, apparently, having been caught in Godzilla's projectile attack. A second pillar of flames rushed forth from the water… and coming down just like the toxic monster was Ebriah, who screeched loudly as he descended back to earth hard! The lobster was all fixed up, his broken claw and face restored.**

 **The massive crustacean fell down fast towards where Hedorah was at, his claw piercing through the soft poisonous tissue right between Hedorah's eyes! The two monsters screeched in pain, both at the impact and also for the fact now that Ebriah's claw was embedded not just deep in his colleague… but also in the building as well! They couldn't move! And a massive geyser of water erupted from the bay, Godzilla rising up in classic fashion! It seemed the reason for his delay into Tokyo was that he was busy dealing with the Smog Monster and the Sea Monster under the ocean. Water rained down upon the saurian, as he glared fiercely at the duo who dared to delay his battle against the man-made machine that he was tracking! His dorsal spines flared up once more, and his potent** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **surged once again from his maw! He wasted no roars on his two foes, considering them not worthy of his time or respect. The blue-white beam of pure power pulsed powerfully over the water, right towards Ebriah and Hedorah! Both cried out, trying to move but it was no use at all.**

 **The beam reached land, devastating the remains of buildings that were near it or in its path! Explosions occurred around the flames as it streaked towards its targets. The blue radioactive flames easily pierced through Ebriah's armor, striking both the lobster & the toxic **_**kaiju**_ **… and actually PUSHED them away along with the building they were still attached to! The incredible action was shown as the two giant monsters and building were skidding on the ground fast due to Godzilla's powerful flame, and smashed into a taller, wider building that was behind them! The results was the destruction of the building as it exploded, and the obliteration of the two** _ **kaiju**_ **as the explosion caused the smaller one they were pinned to also explode! Lobster and Smog Monster were put down for good in a towering ball of red flames and smoke!**

The House of Mouse was once again hopping up and down slightly as the patrons within the club cheered upon seeing both Mothra and Godzilla. Snow White-Rhoda and her daughter Kathrin Rhoda-Valentin, those that were bonded to the massive insect, were very glad to see her arise especially in the hour of need. Both said softly but full of hope, "Thank God you're finally taking action, Mothra! Be careful, and please help Godzilla!". The former queen and the current one were hoping that Godzilla would set aside his pride for the moment to allow Mothra to help him against the Xiliens. In their view, Godzilla would need all the help he could get. Many were also thankful that the guardian of the Earth appeared, since they believed that Godzilla was exhausted at this point after fighting so many monsters.

When they all saw the blue flames erupting from the bay, a vast majority cheered knowing that it was the saurian who did that! However… the cheering gave way to a stunned murmur when they saw Hedorah falling out of the sky and slamming into the small building. Needless to say, NO ONE was expecting to see the Smog Monster! Tinkerbell asked her friends on why is it that Hedorah couldn't get off from the building, and it was Zarina that had the answer. She replied, "I'm guessing that it's all due to the oil and other kind of toxic muck that make up its body. It's very sticky and adhesive, so when it slammed into the structure, it got stuck good!". This was proof that the Alchemist-talented pixie had smarts when it came to analyzing anything! More were surprised by the second pillar of flame, and that coming down next was Ebriah. When the lobster's claw pierced through Hedorah's body, many winced and saying that had to hurt.

Of course, when the legendary _kaiju_ of all rose up, the audience cheered loudly! And seeing the King of the Monsters waste no roars as he just opened his maw to fire his breath once more was amazing… and it increase many fold when they saw the blue beam piercing through BOTH giant monsters, and pushing the building they were stuck to back until it collided with a larger one behind it! Regina cheered loudly and exclaimed, "WOW! Now that was incredible! I don't know about the rest of you, but that was definitely something!". Many agreed with her, as seeing such a display of might and raw power like that was indeed a work of art!

 **The scene changed to show the inside of the Mothership in the Main Chamber, where X was showing his frustration once more in a small tantrum upon seeing Ebriah and Hedorah being annihilated by Godzilla. Another explosion occurred, followed by another look of annoyance on the Xilien's face as it marked that the saurian had defeated another mind-controlled monster. The others appeared behind him, X turning around to see them and claiming to wait just a moment… turning to view the audience and seeing another** _ **kaiju**_ **being destroyed, he got a defeated look on his face and said to forget it. Apparently he was tired of seeing the other Earth Defenders getting their rears kicked by Godzilla, turning to greet his prisoners. The camera panned from right to left; showing the faces of Major Komuro, Ozaki, Miyuki and finally Capt. Gordon. The music was dramatic and slow, keeping up with the atmosphere of the situation. He walked to them, and a female Xilien went up to Douglas… holding up the katana that she had taken from him! It was the show of utmost disrespect, as she slowly unsheathed the weapon. The blade was finely-crafted and well-maintained, and the woman brought it down just mere centimeters from his neck, but he did not flinch. The others turned to see this, and the American and Xilien female just looked at one another dead in the eyes… and the disrespect continued when she took his hat off and tossed it to the floor.**

 **X stated, "Well Earthlings… I hope you understand our power now.". He was still being smug about it all, and Gordon demanded on just what is it that he wanted… followed some a rather colorful remark that described how much he despised X now. The Xilien leader stated that they needed the mitochondria contained in human body cells to survive, and that is why they had to capture the small number of humans alive! Miyuki was shown now, asking on why they would need the humans alive since the item they needed could be harvested if the bodies were dead. X explained that they wiped out the human civilizations so that no one would be foolish enough to try anything against them. He bluntly put in that they would be used as cattle, stating that they would raise humans up the same way that farmers did for their livestock. Of course… he put in that the human numbers would have to be increased in order to gain more mitochondria.**

 **Ozaki put in firmly that they were not mere livestock or animals, defiant to the alien all the way. X turned to them and stated, "Look, you don't need civilization and science anymore. You only used your knowledge to destroy things, in any case. Hmph… but we'll control you, so you can't wreck anymore havoc on this planet.". He started to laugh at the end of his speech, the kind that sent one's skin crawling. He then turned around and stated for all to stay and enjoy the main event… declaring that it was going to be the last chapter in the Godzilla saga!**

A majority of the Disney patrons were all chuckling when they saw X's frustrations at all of his attempts to defeat Godzilla ending in failure. Lady Beneditka stated firmly, "Send all you want, foolish whelp! Godzilla has the title King of the Monsters for a good reason!". Many agreed with the Mountain Troll matriarch, as the saurian had won many battles & lost few of them. While Godzilla did have some losses, his wins outnumbered them and he always came back for more! However, some of the animated beings and Authors tensed when they saw the female Xilien bring forth Capt. Gordon's katana. For some that were raised as soldiers & warriors, it was a blatant show of disrespect and mockery. More so when the captain's hat was tossed off like every day trash, and some of the Disney females like Mulan who were fighters and had a code of honor wanted to go in the film and teach the alien woman a lesson she most likely would never forget.

Upon hearing X's explanation on the Xiliens needing the mitochondria from human body cells in order to survive, most of the patrons who did not know much about biology were confused. Fortunately for them, it was a villainess going by the name of DNA from the _Kim Possible_ series cleared up the confusion. She said to everyone, "Ahem… mitochondria are found in almost any living things, specifically in cells. They perform a number of duties inside a living being such as maintaining control of cell cycles, cellular growth and more. But basically, mitochondria supply the cells with energy. Check your local library and more to learn more about them.". Many of the Disney stars were impressed on her information, and more so on what cells could do within their own bodies. Some made mental notes to indeed look up information on it and the biology it covers.

When they heard X's statements on how man only used their knowledge for destruction to the planet, some winced at that since it was true in many ways… but some were ticked off at the Xilien leader! And upon hearing him state that Godzilla's saga would end, those that liked the King of the Monsters exclaimed that it was Godzilla that would end him instead!

 **The scene showed the fiery meteor from earlier before, the large burning rock streaking towards the planet! The music changed to a more dramatic tempo, as the camera changed from space to Earth as Godzilla stomped through the decimated Tokyo district, explosions happening all around him as he strolled through the devastated human dwelling. He then paused in his walk, sensing that something was coming down at his location… something powerful! He growled softly and looked upward, seeing a bright red dot in the sky flashing rapidly and seemingly to get bigger by the second. Godzilla stomped his left foot deep in the rubble, his gaze locked onto the meteorite that was coming down! Then he stomped his other foot down deep, and finally his tail as it slammed down hard into the concrete and steel rubble. He was anchoring himself as he prepared for something incredible! His head was lowered after anchoring his tail, than his dorsal spines flared up when he slowly rose his head back upward. His maw was shining brightly with blue light, and he opened said appendage to unleash his most powerful** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **at the falling object in space! The brilliant blue-white beam of energy streaked high in the sky, more charged up than ever before! Thin clouds in the sky swirled and dissipated around the blue flame pillar as it rose high towards the atmosphere!**

 **The breath left the atmosphere and into space, where it struck the meteorite… but it wasn't destroyed! The object from deep space kept on going, though its speed was slowed down drastically by Godzilla as the camera changed to show he was still keeping up the projectile! The fiery rock soon broke through Earth's atmosphere, going past clouds and aiming right for the saurian! Impact soon occurred, a flash of white light filling the area followed by a pulse ring of fiery energy that spread throughout the land! A dome of energy & power was shown at where the meteorite impacted with Godzilla! The camera switched to the Mothership, where it was rocked violently by the outburst of energy! The beings in there kept their footing, but the camera zoomed in on X as he had a small insanity-like grin on his face as he chuckled softly.**

 **The scene changed back outside… where Tokyo was more decimated now than before! The buildings that were left standing before the meteorite impact were now gone, blow away and obliterated for good! Tons of steel, concrete, glass and rock were all over the former metropolis! The music changed once again to a mysterious tone, smoke gently wafted from the ruins, the aftermath cooldown after experiencing such heat even if it was for a brief instance. The camera turned to focus on Godzilla… who was standing in the middle of a large & deep crater! It was amazing that he was standing since he was literally Ground Zero for the meteorite impact! A close-up of his face appeared, the music becoming more dramatic as the saurian sensed that something was behind him now. In the background, levitating slowly to the ground… was a mysterious new being that was apparently within the meteorite! The King of the Monsters slowly lifted his head up as the monster made its presence more known, lighting flashing in the sky as he turned around to meet the intruder from the stars.**

 **Landing with grace and refinement for one so large and menacing was a** _ **kaiju**_ **that looked to be a humanoid in appearance. The being slowly rose up from his bended position, two tails swinging behind him as Godzilla softly roared at the invader. The space** _ **kaiju**_ **growled in return, smoke coming from its mouth but something seemed to be peculiar about the giant monster… as its shoulders looked to be like half-heads with red eyes completing it! The beast's own head looked very dragonish, showing that it looked to be a humanoid dragon of sort. Similar yet different from Godzilla. The camera panned around, going from Godzilla's back to the mysterious new creature's back, showing that both monsters were ready to rumble! Lighting flashed in the air, the moment very tense and thick that one could cut it with a katana!**

 **The two combatants stood facing each other; Godzilla on the right with the mysterious one on the left! And since the monster was summoned from X… it was now dubbed Monster X!**

The guests of the dinner theater club were amazed that Godzilla had actually anchored himself down in order to prepare himself to fire the most powerful breath attach ever! Monterey Jack looked to his wife Janna and stated, "Toora-loo! Now that is one smart lizard there! Making sure he stayed put while firing that powerful breath of his! I tell ya, that Godzilla is as sharp as a lion's claw nail!". Many actually agreed with the former Rescue Ranger, as they also believed it was smart of the King of the Monsters to anchor himself. Of course, they were stunned to see that his blue flames actually reached up to space and slowed down the meteorite! Those with potent calculation & analytical abilities had deduced that if Godzilla had not stopped the projectile from space… a whole LOT more of Tokyo would have been wiped off the map, Godzilla included and the Mothership now that she was without her barrier shield. And seeing Godzilla standing in a deep crater after impact was also impressive in their eyes.

However, when they saw Monster X… many an eye widened at seeing the humanoid dragon _kaiju_! Hades chuckled and said, "Hehehehe… oooh, now that is one dangerous looking monster! Almost like it came straight out of the Underworld itself! I wonder what it would take to make that dude part of my Coliseum games…?". Many of the villains/villainesses with power and/or magical might were wondering if it would be possible to recruit such a nightmarish being in their ranks. The brave little ones like Sofia and her siblings were hugging their parents close, their own eyes in fear at seeing Monster X. And those who wanted a real challenge were considering going to the Toho realm and doing battle with the mysterious, skeletal-like creature.

* * *

 **The battle commenced when both** _ **kaiju**_ **at the same time rushed towards one another, the rumble about to begin! Monster X leaped high in the air, Godzilla doing the same! The duo delivered slash attacks to the other, doing damage to their chest areas before landing & skidding on the ground. Godzilla turned around, just in time to see Monster X recover and rushed back towards him! The humanoid dragon beast got close and hopped in the air, delivering a spinning backhanded fist attack that connected to Godzilla's head! The lizard reeled from the attack a little, and more so when the invader's two tails slammed against the same side of his head where the fist struck! The saurian roared in pain and anger, then looked up to see his foe coming down with both hands ready! When he landed, his own hands were connected with Godzilla's clawed ones, looking like they were ready to grapple. But… actually bent Godzilla's arms all the way at a painful angle, the saurian roaring loudly as he was literally LIFTED up from the ground! This was new to Godzilla, as he had never experienced a kind of pain like this before! Monster X roared at him as he held the hold for a bit longer, Godzilla enduring it until he managed to break free and land back down to the ground!**

 **He pushed his foe away, turning quickly to deliver a** _ **Tail Whip**_ **attack that Monster X ducked under… but was caught off-guard when Godzilla unleashed his blue breath right in his face! Sparks flew from the contact, the powerful flames pushing the space** _ **kaiju**_ **back a good distance! Monster X was on one knee, showing the technique did some decent damage to him. However, the being from another planet retaliated with a projectile of his own! The red eyes on his face, and on his shoulders, flashed golden before golden lightning bolts raced from them and struck Godzilla hard! Monster X had just used his** _ **Destroyed Thunder Beams**_ **technique! Sparks flew from the saurian's body where the attack hit, bits of his skin also flying off as well. Godzilla roared loudly in pain, apparently very vulnerable to the energy attack… going down on one knee as the pain was intense! He tried to regain his bearings, looking up to see the invader rising back to his own two feet. Godzilla's face was firm though still, not wanting to give in at all to an enemy!**

Simba said, "Whoa… I never knew that something can do that to Godzilla! That hurts to even see it!". He was referring to when Monster X actually lifted Godzilla by bending his arms down in such a manner, and some would agree with him. Plenty of the animated Disney characters, the Authors too, had gotten into scrapes where moves like that were used on them. And no doubt about it, Godzilla HAD to be in pain from such a technique! The mood lifted slightly when the saurian retaliated with his tail whip move, than with his legendary breath that sent Monster X back! Though the relief was short-lived when the invader from another planet used his own technique! And seeing Godzilla go down to one knee like that in pain really unsettled many of the patrons, though the Evil ones were very giddy to see a being that could put the pain to the King of the Monsters.

Madam Medusa from Disney's 1977 animated film _**The Rescuers**_ cackled and exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! That's it, Monster X! Bring that scaly fool to his knees! Keep on bringing the pain! Hahahaha!". Many of the other beings that were on the side of Evil joined in as they witnessed the hero of many of the Disney characters  & Princesses being beaten like that. Ariel and the others who had a special bond with the potent _kaiju_ turned back and glared at the ones who cheered for Godzilla to be hurt… and if looks could kill, many of the villains/villainesses would be about nine-feet under about now.

 **The scene switched to show X, who was grinning like a lunatic and laughing like one too. The camera switched to show the faces of the heroes and heroines of Earth, going from Ozaki to Miyuki and finally Capt. Gordon. The arrogant alien leader exclaimed, "Is that all your Godzilla can do?!". Just after saying that, a faint but recognizable sound came in & grew as the seconds past. It was the sound that came when Mothra flew, accompanied by rushing wind! The camera switched back to the outside of the Mothership, and said Queen of the Monsters had finally arrived! She flew over the remains of the city, rushing towards the battle to aid Godzilla as came in with the force of a jet!**

 **The camera changed back to the alien craft, where X was mildly amused to see Mothra who let out a battle cry. He put on a smug look on his face before saying, "Well now, here comes another one. Well, let's see what it can do against the Gigan.". The sound of a machine powering up came on over his words, showing that something was happening within the space craft! The camera switched back to the outside, showing a downward hatch opening up… and something massive coming out from it! The object rushed out and rose up a bit… than lowered down for the camera to show that it was Buzzsaw-Gigan! The cyborg screeched loudly, raising its buzzsaw-like arms before streaking off in the sky to do battle against Mothra! Said bug was getting near the fight between Godzilla and Monster X… when it was cut off from above by the new cyborg and forced to bank off least it hit her back! The two clashed a couple of times in the air, sparks flying from each contact… and it was right near a bent-over and destroyed Tokyo Tower!**

 **The two monsters headed towards the ground, Mothra flaring out her wings & hovering while Gigan skidded on the ground. The alien beast let out a sharp screech before getting into a battle stance, its buzzsaw arms in position! Mothra let out a battle cry of her own… the camera now showing them facing off in front of the iconic Tokyo Tower, making it truly a nostalgic & timeless battleground!**

The reactions of the Disney characters and Author's varied. When they heard X making fun of Godzilla like that, plenty of the stars were more than miffed at the alien leader. Molly Cunningham, daughter of Rebecca Cunningham from Disney's _TaleSpin_ exclaimed, "Hey! Godzilla's been fighting monsters all day! He's tired from doing all that, so give him a break you weirdo!". Like Pistol Pete, the young bear had grown from cute  & precocious little girl… to a blossoming young beauty who could turn a man's head any way she wanted! She had her mother's looks and brains, but had Baloo's attitude and spirit of adventure. Many agreed with her, but surprisingly it was Phil the satyr that only partially agreed with her. The trainer of heroes stated that even though Godzilla maybe tired from all the fighting earlier, the big guy had to dig down deep inside to find the strength himself in order to win the battle. Though many debated on weither Godzilla was indeed a hero, in the eyes of certain Disney characters and Authors… he truly was, and now he had to step up more to prove himself!

The audience cheered loudly at the sight of Mothra finally coming into the fray, but gasped upon seeing Buzzsaw-Gigan coming from the Mothership! Max Goof exclaimed on how it was possible for the Xiliens to put Gigan back together like that, but it was Gyro Gearloose from Disney's 1987 animated TV series _DuckTales_ that answered that question. He stated, "Oh, they didn't put him back together. The Gigan we saw earlier most likely is still back in Antarctica. The Earth has many resources, but I doubt that it has the necessary materials the Xiliens need in order to make repairs. Also, that particular Gigan was over 12,000 years old. So it's most likely that the Xiliens had made a new one to replace it, giving it upgrades that the previous one didn't have.". The patrons realized that the wacky, but loveable inventor made some solid points there. No doubt that Advanced Gigan from earlier was made of materials not found on Earth, and that nothing compatible to repair it. Also, it would make sense to have another one in the wings that was more upgraded.

When they saw Mothra and Buzzsaw-Gigan about to do battle very near to the Tokyo Tower, a wave of nostalgia washed over those who knew the Toho history well. The iconic tower was the object that was used to help Mothra spin her cocoon, in Toho's 1961 _**Mothra**_ film! When she emerged as a moth, it was when the tower was destroyed in her caterpillar form. Now, it was shown for all to see as the background for her to fight against Buzzsaw-Gigan!

 **A close up of Gigan showed that he was armed to the teeth, its body covered in extremely sharp objects that could slice through anything. It raised its buzzsaw arms, telling the ancient guardian of Earth to bring it! Mothra obliged by flapping her wings strongly, creating hurricane-strength gales of wind that kicked up dust and debris all over! However, the cyborg was quite heavy so it was not blown away by the insect's technique. After enduring the potent winds for a bit, Gigan decided to go on the offensive. With a screech, it slammed both arms into the ground to anchor itself… and started to fly on the ground towards Mothra! It was using its buzzsaw arms like tank treads to keep it grounded, while using its propulsion rockets to blast towards the flying moth! The wing-sails on its back were spread out to provide balance, sparks and debris flying all over as it raced towards its target! Mothra easily flew over it when it passed… but Gigan was expecting that, and lifted its tail to ensnare it by the thorax! The tail tip was designed to be similar like a claw used in coin-operated claw games in arcades, and it grabbed & dug into the soft tissue!**

 **Mothra let out a cry of pain and surprise by the maneuver, getting taken for a ride by her enemy! She tried to break free, but the grip was very solid as Gigan continued on for a bit longer. It then spun harshly, flinging Mothra away as she spun around in the air wildly before she regained control of herself and took to the skies. Gigan followed up with a screech, intending to deliver a critical blow to its target. He flew fast and got close quickly to her from behind… and used his left buzzsaw arm to cut a good piece of her lower-left wing off! The red thin appendage fluttered to the ground, Mothra crying in pain before she started to dive back to the ground in a tail spin! The massive bug plummeted to the decimated city below, dust flying everywhere from the impact!**

 **The scene changed back to the Mothership, where X had a very smug look on his face as he and the others beheld the fight. He turned back to his captives and Ozaki demanded on why he wasn't killed like the others… and the Xilien leaders remarked on why he should eliminate a brother! This got everyone by surprise except for Miyuki. She stated that Xiliens and mutants were similar due to M-Base found in the alien's blood samples that she took earlier from the false U.N. Secretary General. X put in, "You're almost right. In fact, M-Base is a commonly found compound on our planet.". Miyuki was on a roll, her biology-gifted mind at work as she stated that M-Base Levels affects the level of telepathic abilities… and that is why X was able to control Gigan and the mutants! X congratulated her, saying that she was very smart for an Earthling… and confirmed that mutants found on Earth were inter-bred ancestors of Xiliens!**

When all saw the part of Gigan capturing Mothra with its tail, Snow White and Kathrin let out gasps of shock and fear as they saw their bonded Toho monster get dragged by it. Some of the Disney stars were not surprised that Mothra's attack didn't work, since Gigan was heavier than the earlier version. However, many were impressed by the cyborg's cleverness in anchoring itself and driving through the concrete rubble like that to ensnare the guardian _kaiju_. Genie said, "I hate to say it, I really do… but that was one clever, if sneaky way to get to Mothra like that.". When they saw the part of Gigan giving chase to its quarry after flinging Mothra away, and the lower wing being cut off, a lot of the patrons were very worried as they saw the heroic female giant bug tail-spinning to the ground! Snow White and Kathrin were praying that their friend was alright.

Upon hearing the explanation of M-Base and the X's telepathic control over the _kaiju_ and mutants, it did make sense to them. Also finding out that M-Base was actually a compound that was absorbed by the aliens was also a surprise… and more so when X revealed that mutants were descendants of the Xilien race! Huey whispered to his brothers, "If that's all true, then why is it that X's M-Base level is higher than the others so that he could control them  & the mutants?". Dewey and Louie were wondering the same thing, and also commenting that if they were Ozaki and hearing that X considered him a brother… most likely they would file for complete separation on that!

 **Ozaki looked to the Xilien leader and asked the potent question… on why he wasn't manipulated like his other fellow mutants were. X answered, "Because you're a special case! You're powers are not evolved yet.". This got the M-Division soldier confused, wondering what he meant by that. X continued on, that Ozaki was a Keizer… a mutant, with M-Base combined with human DNA that had a one in a million chance to become an all-powerful super being! As he walked away from the group, he revealed that he too was a Keizer! Ozaki's eyes widened as it started to make sense on why X was able to control the giant monsters and mutants with ease now. The Xilien leader finished his words by saying that Ozaki had powers that surpass that any human or Xiliens… but instead that wanted to live with cattle. As he finished his words, he raised his right hand… and pale-white light started to spark from it! Almost instantly, the mysterious energy surged forth and struck Ozaki!**

 **The mutant cried out in pain from the attack, spasming from the attack before going to his knees! The scene changed to outside of the ship now, where the battle raged between Godzilla and Monster X! The humanoid dragon beast shot more of his** _ **Destroyed Thunder**_ **beams at the saurian who stood in the distance across from him, the golden lighting streaking and striking at its target! Massive explosions occurred around Godzilla as the energy beams struck home, but he refused to give in! He roared loudly at his adversary, stomping to the invader from another planet to engage in close combat! However… familiar red energy struck at his dorsal spines in the back, causing another explosion to occur and causing the saurian to flinch in pain! Coming down from the sky was Gigan, who activated its buzzsaw arms as the blades whirled to life! It raised them up high, screeching out as it prepared for battle! Godzilla turned to face him, roaring at the latest opponent while turning again to look at Monster X. Despite being outnumbered and caught in the middle, Godzilla roared in defiance to the intruders to his home!**

 **Back at the Mothership, Miyuki tried to go to aid Ozaki but Capt. Gordon held her back. He didn't want to see what would happen if she got in the way of the energy beam that X was using on the soldier. X exclaimed, "You now become Keizer!". Ozaki reared his head back and let out a loud scream as the energy coursed through his body, before going down to one knee. Pale-blue sparks were still showing on his body until they dissipated, Ozaki gradually getting back to both feet. However… something was amiss as his eyes now held a firm but blank stare. Miyuki's eyes widened when she realized on what was now occurring… Ozaki was now under X's control! Said smug alien commanded, "Keizer… teach these cattle a lesson.".**

A majority of the Disney guests were surprised to hear that Ozaki had a chance to become a Keizer, an all-powerful super being due to his lineage! Hercules put in, "So, does this make him like a demi-god of some kind?". Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** answered him by replying that it might put him on the level, if they knew of a Keizer's powers and capabilities. Many did know that what X spoke of was true; that mixing human DNA with other non-human elements often gave rise to something that had abilities that neither being had separately. However, their curiosity gave in to worry when they saw the Xilien punk showcase his own Keizer power by striking Ozaki with it!

When the part came to show Godzilla being double-teamed by Monster X and Buzzsaw-Gigan, the patrons started to call out encouragement to the saurian. Cinderella exclaimed, "Don't worry Godzilla! You can take them both on! Just be careful and don't let them get to you!". For the ones on the Evil side, they were very much happy to see the King of the Monsters trapped in the middle between two powerful space _kaiju_. Maleficent and others gave their support to Monster X and Gigan, hoping to see the mighty mutated Godzillasaurus fall in defeat and death! And their excitement increased when they saw Ozaki now being turned into a Keizer… and told to eliminate the humans!

Moana did growl out, "If X opens his mouth one more time in reference to cattle, I am going to get DJ to open a portal to that film and I'll kick the fool around myself!". In response to her anger, her drink swirled in its cup and the contents came forth in a sphere of fruit punch that was rotating wildly. Those who had powers/abilities were in similar to her feelings, as they were getting tired of listening to X and wanting to shut him up for good. Elsa's drink froze solid, while Rapunzel's golden hair actually glowed with a slight tinge of red energy!

* * *

 **Ozaki turned around slowly, facing his former friends… and the camera showing the wide, fearful eyes of Miyuki! Douglas moved to intervene, but was knocked back by a swift palm strike to the face! Komuro got into the fray to stop the Keizer from harming Miyuki, but was backhanded strongly by Ozaki. Miyuki tried to stop him as well from hurting the others by clinging to his back, but the potent being shrugged her off roughly to the ground. The American captain regained his bearings and grabbed Ozaki in a bear hug from behind, but he easily broke free and turned around to grab Capt. Gordon by the throat tightly! He squeezed harder, Douglas trying to hang in there but his strength and breath were going fast. X looked on in amusement at this, apparent on his face. The scene switched back to the outside, where Gigan reared his head and screeched loudly as his buzzsaw arms were still active. The camera zoomed out a little to show that he Godzilla was being restrained by Monster X, the saurian roaring in defiance as he struggled to escape the grip! The cyborg approached his restrained enemy, bringing down his right arm to deliver a blistering slash attack on Godzilla's front that caused him to roar in pain!**

 **Gigan was ready to deliver another slash attack with the other arm, but Godzilla had enough strength to move himself to the left so that Monster X would take the attack! The space monster hit his own comrade, sparks flying as the buzzsaw connected with the humanoid dragon's backside! Monster X roared in pain, releasing his grip on the King of the Monsters who wiggled free from him! The two space** _ **kaiju**_ **stood side-by-side… and that is when Mothra rushed in from behind! The Queen of the Monsters was still kicking, squeaking loudly as she rammed into the duo hard! She sent them falling to the ground hard, both cyborg and dragon roaring/screeching in surprise from the sneak attack. Turned to face his enemies, roaring loudly that he was ready to continue the fight!**

 **The camera changed back to the battle within the Mothership, where Douglas was still in Ozaki's grip. Miyuki than remembered the talismans the Cosmos gave her, bringing it out and seeing that the small cross-like dagger was glowing golden with the gem a brighter gold! The glow was brief before fading away, Otonashi-san realizing that it maybe the very thing to help Ozaki! Gripping it tightly, she gazed up back at the mutant, rising up… and stabbing the dagger into his back! A bright pale-golden light erupted from the spot where the dagger struck, Ozaki's eyes going wide as he groaned loudly. It appeared that the talisman was bringing him back to his sense, his eyes clenched tight as the mystical object was removing the telepathic control X had over him! He released his grip on the captain, who landed on his feet but was hunched over to get back his breath. Miyuki took the dagger out of her bodyguard, who groaned more as the evil influence was gradually leaving him. He was fighting it, aiding the mystical energy in purging X's control over him.**

Most of the guests in the House of Mouse were tense as they saw Ozaki turn on his friends, and more so when they saw Godzilla being double-teamed by Monster X and Gigan! Mushu exclaimed, "Hey! Not that ain't right there! Hey Authors, send me over in there! I'm gonna go all Mega-size and give Godzilla a claw or two!". He was not alone, as many heroes and heroines wanted to go in and give the King of the Monsters a hand. However, Godzilla proved to them that he got this when he turned around and let Monster X take the next hit… and their joy increased when Mothra flew in from behind to know the space _kaiju_ down! A lot of the Disney guest stars were relieved to see the Queen of the Monsters back in action, especially Snow White and Kathrin.

And when Miyuki managed to plunge the talisman into Ozaki, many of the characters were amazed to see the evil influence of X being purged by the light! Grandmother Willow spoke, "You see children, the Light of Good will always dispel Evil!". Of course, the villains/villainesses were not pleased to see Ozaki being turned back from evil to good. They were hoping that he would knock his friends around more, but it seemed that Miyuki and the Cosmos came to the mutant's rescue.

 **The scene changed back to the battle outside, the camera showing a close-up of Monster X as he growled softly. Then it showed Godzilla, who roared loudly and proceeded to stomp over to his adversary! The camera once again switched, this time to Ozaki as he was recovering more from his brief time under X's control. He was now back in the driver's seat of his mind, looking at everyone and asking on what happened. It appears that being controlled by X caused a bit of a blackout for him, which was natural in this case. He turned to see X, his eyes soon burning with rage at the Xilien punk. Once again, the camera switched back outside where Mothra still flew in the sky above. Gigan was skidding on the ground, tearing up the land before rising back up & Mothra right behind him in the air. Despite missing a section of her lower wing, she squeaked loudly to declare that she was not done yet! The cyborg turned to face his foe, rearing his arms to the side and screeching... showing some secret compartments hidden in his chest that slid open, showing buzzsaw blades that shot from the compartments like missiles!**

 **The blade honed in on Mothra, who evaded the attack with ease… and at the same time she was sprinkling the area around her with her golden scales! She was activating her** _ **Reflecting Scales**_ **technique, which contained mystical energy that would reflect energy attacks & short-circuit anything electrical or otherwise! The buzzsaw blades reversed course, turning back in mid-air to try another strike at their targets. Gigan unleashed another **_**Shotgun Burst**_ **attack at the ancient guardian, Mothra surrounded by her scales and got caught in a powerfully big blast! Gigan soon turned around, thinking that its target was neutralized and let out a loud screech of triumph & doing a victory stance of sort. However… he forgot about his own buzzsaw projectiles, which came around and sliced on both sides of his neck! He turned back around to the blazing inferno before him, stance ready and arms up to attack when he thought was a blow from Mothra.**

 **He activated his buzzsaw arms, and after a moment or two passed… sparked erupted from his neck area, and the head fell down to the ground! It was a completely clean cut, as shown even when the head landed on the ground at the cyborg's feet. The headless space alien monster walked around for a moment, the circuitry within its systems going haywire when it was decapitated as strange electrical noises were coming from the body. From the flames in the sky emerged… Mothra! The Queen of the Monsters was like a phoenix, her body blazing in fire as she squeaked loudly and headed toward her opponent fast! Her scales did reflect the alien energy, but it wasn't enough to save herself from the flames. In her final act of bravery and duty to the planet Earth, she plunged herself into Gigan's body! The cyborg exploded in spectacular fashion, bits and pieces of flesh and metal spreading out all over! One buzzsaw arm attachment fell to the ground with a CLANG, the other embedding itself near the decapitated head of the space alien** _ **kaiju**_ **. The battle was won between Mothra and Gigan!**

Snow White and Kathrin were crying a little, tears forming in their eyes as they saw their bonded companion sacrificing herself to take down the evil space alien. Former king Florian Rhoda put an arm around his wife, King Edgard Valentin did the same to his wife Kathrin. Florian spoke, "Don't cry, my dear. Look at it this way; Mothra did her duty in safeguarding the Earth. I believe she had an egg laid on Infant Island, and another Mothra will rise to succeed her. She gave her all to protect the planet, and you know more than most that is what she wanted.". Snow White looked to her significant other, putting a hand over his as she took in his words. Indeed, Mothra had always given her all to safeguard the Earth and her inhabitants. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way, to go out in protecting that what she loved most. She and Kathrin looked to their halves, nodding and thanking them for the support.

Indeed, many in the Disney audience were giving props and respect to the insect who went out like a phoenix. And hopefully, Mothra left a legacy that will continue on!

 **The scene changed back to the Mothership, where X was backed by his minions while Ozaki had his friends backing him up. X looked to the Keizer and stated, "Such a pity… and I had such high hopes for you.". His colleagues pulled out their handguns and fired at the group, a deadly hailstorm of laser fire heading their way! However, Ozaki showed a fraction of his power as he used mental control to stop the laser blasts in mid-air! He was concentrating, focusing hard on his newfound powers as in front of him were multiple spears of crimson energy in front of him. With as much mental strength and focus he could muster, with a grunt he pushed his left hand back and reflected the fire back at the Xiliens! X stood perfectly still, not fazed by the attack at all but his minions flinched as the lasers exploded and struck the wall behind them. The camera panned around, showing to all a showdown of sort right that was classic and timeless! Ozaki took a step forward, a silent challenge issued to X.**

 **The leader of the alien race raised an eyebrow slightly, and raised his hand to signal the others. He told them to keep an eye on the Earthlings, the four accepting the order and walking forward. Ozaki walked past them, the four not bothering him since he was not their target. It was soon Keizer vs. Keizer, with Xilien vs. Earthlings in the room! Ozaki stated firmly to X, "The Earth belongs to the human race.". He maybe a mutant, but he was also part human and that was enough for him! X merely lowered his head, then slowly raised it up with a sick grin creeping up on his face. A golden glow appeared on his being, showing he was powering his own Keizer energy to the surface! He soon let out a hysterical laugh… before engaging in close-quarter combat! He and Ozaki started to trade swift, strong blows to one another in a display of martial arts talent! However, it seemed that X was arrogant as he treated the fight very lightly. He spun his jacket around, letting out a loud WHOO before raising an arm to Ozaki to monitor his movements.**

 **The two ran to the side of the room, where Ozaki leapt at his foe… only for X to swiftly move out of the way in a burst of superhuman speed! To the onlooker, he became a black blur and nothing more! Ozaki soon exhibited the same speed when he landed, but the Xilien leader anticipated this and grabbed him in a chokehold! He pushed his enemy to the ground, Ozaki gasping for air as the choke was very tight. He tried to break the hold, but it was of little use. X than hefted the mutant up into the air high… using only the arm that was choking said soldier! With a yell, he let go and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Ozaki! He yelled as he flew through the air and landed hard on the column that was in the middle of the room! Miyuki was about to go over and check on him, but the female Xilien in her way held up Douglas's katana that forced her to stay put. Ozaki got back up, but it was clear that he was outmatched by X.**

 **Said punk alien let out an insane laugh before rushing towards his target, Ozaki doing the same as both were going to engage in close-quarters combat once more!**

The dinner theater club establishment was once again rocking, with loud cheers from all sides as the fight started! Phil exclaimed, "Come on, kid! You got the power now! Use it! Keep your guard up! Don't get suckered in by that X creep! Come on lad, you got what it takes to be a hero!". The heroes and heroines of the Disney realm were cheering encouraging words to Ozaki, as well as directions to him as they were immensely immersed in the film! Miss Piggy was getting into it as well, cheering loudly for the mutant soldier… and telling him to do karate chops at X, accidentally using her own and sending a poor Beaker flying from his seat and landing in Author **GODZILLA1996's** lap! Even the brave little ones who stayed like Sofia and her siblings were off of their seats and jumping up  & down on the floor, cheering as much as they could for Ozaki!

The villains/villainesses were cheering for X though, wanting evil to win in the Toho film. Captain Hook exclaimed, "That's it, boy! Give it to him! Show that upstart young pup who is really in charge! Show that you are superior to him!". Madam Mim was also getting into the Toho movie very much, doing wild gestures and shouting over the others for the Xilien leader. Her magic reacted to her emotions, bursts of purple sparkles escaping her fingers… and turning those that it hit, such as Maleficent's minions, into various animals! Needless to say, it would be some time until they were returned back to normal. Until then, they could only glare at the frantic sorceress for the time being.

 **The scene switched back to outside, where Godzilla was grappling with Monster X and pushing him back! After some moments, the humanoid dragon** _ **kaiju**_ **tripped backwards on some rubble and was pushed down hard to the ground by the saurian! Godzilla than powered up his legendary breath, ready to finish the enemy once and more all! However, Monster X had other plans as he reached with his left hand and pushed on Godzilla's neck & head! Just in time, as the powerful blue beam of energy escaped his maw and let loose! The potent breath struck the underside of the Mothership, where the camera switched to show the inside of it as the place was rocked big time by the blast! X and the others tried to regain their balance… and that was the thing Capt. Gordon was looking for! The Xiliens were now distracted and off-balance by the attack, and he shouted out, "Now!". He engaged against two of the minions of X, punching one in the chest and delivering a swift thrust kick to the other nearby! Komuro used some impressive ju-jitsu tactics to grab one of the aliens with a handgun and take him down with an armbar hold!**

 **However, Miyuki was not a fighter but she went in any way! She was quickly grabbed and held by the female Xilien, the katana held against her chest as they circled around. The biologist did manage to get the trigger on the gun, firing it and trying to hit any part of her captor's body. However, any advantage they had was quickly diminishing as the Xiliens started to overpower the Earthlings. Douglas was taking on two at a time, so he was being taken down quickly. And while Major Komuro had some skill, he was still the eldest of them all and was quickly being beaten down by his younger opponent. Back to X and Ozaki, the Xilien leader caught the mutant in another chicken-wing armlock technique. The Earthlings were getting beat, but not going down that easily! Miyuki even managed to instigate a bitch-slap fight with her opponent, but got backhanded hard! Douglas was taking on two opponents, who managed to grab him and aim their guns at him. He turned to see the others were having problems… and hatched an idea on the fly!**

 **He managed to move the arms of his two Xilien foes, their guns now aiming at the others rather than at his head! It was an impressive counter-move by him, as he made the space invaders pull the triggers! Miyuki let out a yelp as a bombardment of laser fire erupted, she and Komuro ducking in time to let the laser fire go to their opponents. The female and male Xilien had to break off and flee from the firing, Douglas seeing that his plan was done disarmed his foes & took their handguns in the process! He pushed them away hard, the two going back to their companions while the American soldier went back to his. He pulled out the handguns, and fired at the invaders from space! The three males ducked out of the way, but the female as she took out his katana and deflected some of the crimson energy that streaked towards her. She marched over to Capt. Gordon, who raised an eyebrow similar to Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson at this action.**

 **He concentrated firepower on her, but she moved swiftly with the katana & the sheath to deflect the energy blasts! She got close enough to Douglas to knock the guns with both objects, than laid the blade close to the American's neck. She raised it up to deliver a slashing attack… but a gun from somewhere else fired off, and hit her hand! The action caused the katana to fly out of her hand, high in the air where Capt. Gordon caught it and utilized it! The female Xilien had to leap out of the way of a downward slash, but two of her companions were not as lucky. When the three converged on him, Douglas took two out effectively with his blade, sparks flying on the places where metal met flesh! The American was very proficient with the Japanese weapon. The remaining Xilien minions backed away, the Earthlings looked around to see who fired the shot, and even X and Ozaki turned from their grapple to see who had fired… and the camera turned to show that it was U.N. Secretary General Naotaro Daigo, E.D.F Commander Akiko Namikawa & her E.D.F. aide! It was the real deals this time around, and they all held handguns that no doubt they liberated from their captors.**

The House of Mouse was once again the epicenter of a minor quake, the cheering very loud as the Disney patrons saw the fight between the humans and Xiliens! Many gave props to Miyuki for going in the fray, even though she had little to no kind of fighting training. The heroes and heroines were cheering for the humans and Ozaki, glad that Godzilla managed to give them a chance to fight even if it was not intentional. Monterery Jack and his wife Janna went to the DJ and exclaimed, "Hey boyo, open a portal and let us in there! We'll back up Gordon and the blokes!". In fact, several other Disney characters with fighting abilities all wanted to join the two mice in wanting to go brawl with the aliens & assist the humans out. However, DJ just smiled and told them to be patient & have faith in the heroes and heroine.

And when the tide turned when Douglas got his katana back, the crowd was once again back on their feet! Tito the feisty Chihuahua jumped up and down in excitement, and for someone of his size and energy, that was saying something. He exclaimed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get 'em man! They insulted your race and pride! That means death! Go on and take them out! Go on!". His lady love Georgette the poodle was also getting into the fight, even more so than Tito which was a surprise in itself since she considered herself a breed of refinement. A look of surprise did appear on the faces of many of the animated stars as they saw the REAL deal U.N. Secretary General & E.D.F. officers there!

* * *

 **Miyuki was surprised to see the Secretary General, who recognized her & that confirmed to the biologist that indeed he was the real one. She and Major Komuro went to the trio, stating that she was very glad to see him alive. Daigo-san replied that he and the others got very lucky, managing to slip away from their jailers and the cells they were imprisoned in. The camera went back to X and Ozaki, who pushed each other away as the camera changed to show the entire crew now in the room. Douglas still had his katana at the ready, showing he would not hesitate to use it against the Xiliens. Naotaro looked to the two remaining minions and stated, "Mr. Bulls-Eye… that's what they called me in military college!". The two handguns in his hands showed that indeed he had proficiency in the use of firearms, that he was not a U.N. member solely for his diplomatic abilities. The two Xiliens stepped forward, showing they were willing to fight to the end. Capt. Gordon stood firm in their way, and Ozaki was ready to continue the fight against X.**

 **The Earth Keizer spoke, "Captain, take the others back to the vessel. I've got business to finish…". He was telling the American commander to get the others back to the** **Gotengo** **while he took on X alone! Said alien just had the same sick grin on, chuckling darkly at the declaration. Capt. Gordon rose his eyebrow once more, telling Ozaki to don't miss the train. He then yelled at the others to go, following them as they turned and ran behind the doorway the trio had just emerged from! The Xiliens followed them, but at a brisk walk instead of running. The camera changed to show the fight going on outside, Godzilla pinning Monster X down on the ground still & bashing away with powerful left and right hook claw hits like a street fighter! Each blow to the head of the humanoid dragon was powerful and resounding like thunder, but the beast was able to take it until he managed to block both strikes causing Godzilla to get up from his position.**

 **The camera changed to show the inside of the Mothership once more, where Akiko and the others were running down a hallway that had columns set up in the middle of the room. Capt. Gordon exclaimed, "Komuro, get them to the ship!". The major was surprised at the order, and was hesitant to follow it… until the American shouted for him to go. He replied in an affirmative, and the group continued on while Douglas stayed back to hold the two minions of X back. The five continued onward, going into another corridor with pillars… until they came upon a squadron of Xilien soldiers that wore blue-black armored suits, and carrying handguns! The squadron fired upon them, the five Earthlings quickly taking cover behind a pillar! Unfortunately, Komuro was struck in the shoulder and badly injured! He clutched his left arm, Miyuki kneeling down to assist him but he told her to take his weapon instead. He was useless at the moment due to the injury, and they needed all the hands they could get at retaliating against the aliens!**

Elliot the dragon from Disney's 1977 animated film _**Pete's Dragon**_ made his unique sounds, which his friend Pete who was sitting nearby understood him. He said, "Don't worry Elliot, I'm sure that Ozaki can handle that mean X by himself! And the others will be okay too! I hope…". Indeed, many patrons of Mickey's dinner theater club were worried about Ozaki and the others. Some believed that the young mutant fighter could take on the insane Xilien alien, but a majority were not too sure since X seemed to not being going all out against him. Add to the fact the Ozaki didn't utilize the same powers that X demonstrated, they felt that his chances of victory were pretty slim. And when the other Xilien soldiers came in and fired on the five Earthlings, their nervousness increased.

One of the Clones from the _Star Wars_ universe went to the Authors and stated, "Sirs, ma'am! Please send us in there now! We want to take a crack at those Xilien scum!". Others joined in along with the Clone soldier, wanting to go in the film and kick some evil alien butt! However, DJ and the others told them to wait and watch.

 **The scene transitioned back to Ozaki, who was on the defensive as X continued his assault. The mutant was a good fighter, that much was clear. But X was better, turning his back even and blocking every punch that Ozaki threw with little effort… until he soon retaliated with a thrust kick that connected to Ozaki's stomach! The force was tremendous as the mutant clutched his stomach, doubled-over greatly in pain. X grabbed him in a headlock, but the mutant soldier managed to throw him off. The alien leader flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet, then quickly jumped and delivered a Bicycle Kick to Ozaki that sent him flying into a wall! However, his training kicked in as he actually twisted in mid-flight and used the wall to jump back at his foe! He was going for a grab, but X countered with a clothesline that sent back down to the ground hard! The scene switched from the fighters to the Xilien duo that was still on the trail of the humans. They ran into Douglas, who was waiting for him the hallway. He turned to face them, katana in hand and ready to fight!**

 **The Xilien male pulled out his handgun… but the captain surprisingly stabbed his sword into the column, and putting up his dukes! He was challenging the alien to non-weapon combat! The male looked to his partner, apparently both wanting to utilize some form of honor in the battle. He threw away his handgun, and did a swish of his black leather jacket before rushing towards his enemy! The camera switched to the squadron of Xilien soldiers that continued to pin down the Earthlings with laser fire! Akiko and the others who still had their weapons returned fire, using the column as a shield to duck behind if need be. The female commander of the Earth Defense Forces showed that like the Secretary General, she was no slouch in the weapons department!**

 **The scene changed back to X and Ozaki, the mutant not doing so good as he received a vicious knee strike to the face! X started to twirl and do some punching attacks that utilized the swishing of his black jacket, each punch connecting until he finished it up with a roundhouse kick that got Ozaki spinning and falling hard to the ground. He tried to get up, but he was in so much pain… and he was starting to froth out blood instead of spit! X cackled as he approached the mutant, looking down at him with his sick face as Ozaki tried to get up. The scene switched back to Capt. Gordon, who was blocking the strikes of his foe. The two males were engaged in mixed martial arts fighting, using boxing punches and knee strikes to attack. However, Douglas proved superior as he outpunched his adversary and delivered a swift head-butt to him, followed by a power toss that ended the Xilien fighter! However, the female Xilien came in from behind him with a high swift kick! She then proceeded to deliver several knee strikes to Capt. Gordon's head, until he rose back up and blocked a chop attack from her.**

 **He was about to strike, and the female asked, "You would hit a woman?". He rose an eyebrow at her, not believing that she would ask such a question like that in the middle of battle. He looked at his right raised fist, then turned it into a palm… smirking at her and saying that yes, he would. He delivered a knife-chop to a pressure point on the neck, causing the woman to make a strange screeching sound like that of an insect before she collapsed on the ground unconscious.**

 **Douglas shrugged and said, "Sorry sweetheart.". He then took his katana and walked back to where the others were at.**

Those that were rooting for Ozaki had their hopes steadily falling as they saw the mutant getting his butt kicked badly by X. They were more surprised upon seeing Douglas putting his katana down and asking for a straight-up fight with no weapons… more stunned when the Xilien actually obliged! Their worries increased at seeing the Earthlings still pinned down by the alien squadron, and more so at seeing X just owning Ozaki! However, many of the females in the house were stunned at the Xilien woman's question to Douglas when he was about to strike her. Mulan put up, "Hey, that's not something to ask in battle! If you're tough enough to fight, than you should be tough enough to take a hit!". For some in the audience, as well as for DJ and some Authors, chivalry was deep and true to never strike a woman. However… in actual military combat or a fight for one's life, that's where it ended! A vast majority were glad though when Capt. Gordon delivered a knife-chop to the neck rather than a punch, though some snickered at his last parting words to the female Xilien.

 **The camera switched to show X's mug again, who brought up his Keizer power as his right hand glowed in a pale-golden light! Ozaki was lifted into the air by telekinesis, than blasted back by a pulse blast from the other hand! He yelled in pain as he sailed through the air, slamming hard into a wall and falling back down on his stomach. X had his back turned to him, then turned around with a swish of his black jacket. He walked towards his downed foe and stated, "I told you, you're type of being exists only to serve us, do you understand? You're just cattle.". Ozaki's fingers twitched and he slowly raised his head upward. It appeared that something clicked inside, as he stood back up to face X who looked amused at this… but Ozaki's words soon rang clear for all to hear.**

 **The mutant stated, "You're forgetting that I have a choice. I decide how to use my powers… weither for good or evil.". He remembered the words of the Cosmos… and as he stood up, he was glowing in golden light! It seemed that the leftover energy from the talisman was mixing with his Keizer power, filling in back up with energy and also healing him! The blood that once stained his mouth were gone, and it seemed that his focus was clear and strong once more! And he finished it up by saying that he and the others were not cattle… but humans! The golden aura around him flashed strongly before being absorbed back into his body.**

 **X stated, "You have the power to master the entire universe… and yet you side with cows?!". He was furious as he swished his jacket once more and charged at Ozaki… only to be met with a swift palm strike uppercut that got the Xilien leader off guard & stopping him in his tracks! It was humorous when he felt that, and also saw some blood coming from his nose where the strike was at. He shakily asked for a moment to compose himself, Ozaki giving it to him as he stood firm as a mountain. He turned his back to him… and X twirled around for another swing only to miss! The Xilien Keizer started to throw wild punches and strikes, only of the mutant Keizer to block each one with minimal effort! It was a complete reversal on what occurred earlier, where X was not taking him seriously! He soon grabbed a fist and held it tight, X groaning in pain from the pressure he was now feeling! The two looked in each's eyes for a moment… than Ozaki exploded into action with some quick but impressive martial arts action!**

The House of Mouse was rocking once more as the fight now shifted in Ozaki's favor! GoGo Tomago exclaimed, "Awww, yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Kick that fool's butt good, Ozaki! Go on, kick him around the same way he did to you!". A vast majority of patrons were upset of course to see Ozaki getting pounded, and also more angry at X for his words. In fact, Elsa's glass completely frozen over as it responded to her ice gift. However, the hope was raised once more as Ozaki was opening up his Keizer power that was mixed in with energy from the Cosmos… energy from the Earth itself! The guests laughed when they saw X getting hit and asking for a bit of a reprieve… than cheering when Ozaki was now on the offensive! The heroes and heroines were cheering that he was once again showing to all on why he was a top soldier in the E.D.F. and M-Organization! The dinner theater club was practically bursting with energy at the moment as the patrons were getting lively! Mickey and the others were included in this, as they cheered on Ozaki!

 **After taking four very quick spinning backhands from Ozaki, X was pushed back hard and staggering! He shortly came in with a kick, but the mutant Keizer grabbed the leg… and executed a Spinning Leg Throw that sent the alien twisting into the air and slamming back down hard on the floor on his back! X looked to be shocked, since it was now HE getting owned by Ozaki! Said soldier did a jump flip in the air, landing on top of X and starting to throw punches left and right at his head! X could only defend himself as he lifted both arms to block the attacks, but it was still painful for him to endure. The viewing monitor nearby showed Godzilla was doing the same thing with Monster X… as if the mutant Keizer and the saurian were in sync as they wailed on their adversaries! Ozaki was soon stopped as X got him in a chokehold, but the camera took in the alien leader's face as his mouth, eye corners and nose were bloodied. With fierce look on his face, X managed to throw Ozaki off of him but the soldier managed to land on his feet! X shakily and slowly stood back up, not believing that he was being overwhelmed by someone he considered beneath him. Ozaki rose back to his feet from his crouching position, staring hard at the hateful gaze of his enemy.**

 **X breathed hard, a look of fury on his face before let out a loud yell of anger as he leapt at his foe! Ozaki did the same, both performing unique acrobatic Matrix-style moves in the air… where X missed a punch, and Ozaki connected with his own to the chest that was Keizer-enhanced! The Xilien young one was sent flying into hard into the wall, groaning/yelling loudly upon impact while Ozaki landed on one knee to the ground. X continued to moan and groan as he tried to rise off his stomach, the pain he was experiencing too much for him. The soldier of Earth rose back up to both feet, at the same time the alien leader managed to get himself lying on his back. He was defeated… but he started to laugh weakly that got Ozaki's attention. The M-Organization fighter turned around as X continued to laugh, building up in intensity and frequency. He continued to laugh even as Ozaki slowly approached his downed form. When he gazed down at his fallen opponent, X stopped his laughing and whispered to him, "I won't die alone, I promise you…". Ozaki's eyes widened when he realized what that meant, and soon the room around him started to explode! The ship was now self-destructing on X's telepathic command! Ozaki looked down at X briefly before fleeing the room, intent on getting out of there and back to his friends!**

The crowd cheered loudly once again, glad that Ozaki had won & surprised that he and Godzilla were in sync of sort on the viewing monitor! Anna stated, "It's almost like when we merged with Godzilla when he was doing his _Pristine Breath_ attack, remember Elsa?". Indeed, the Snow Queen and others remembered. It was a final finishing technique of Heisei-era Godzilla in DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ novels and mini-novel. The Disney stars were going crazy when Ozaki laid the final blow against X, defeating him for good! However, the celebrations ended as they heard the alien laugh even in defeat. It was the kind of laugh that made some of their skin crawl slightly. And upon hearing on what X whispered, their eyes widened as the room started to explode around them!

Fro-Zone exclaimed, "That little sore losing coward! He activated the self-destruct! That ship is going to blow soon!". It appeared that X was truly wanting to take down his adversaries down with him to the grave! The patrons were now hoping and praying that Ozaki and the others get out of the exploding ship soon!

 **The scene shifted to the Xilien squadrons who were still firing upon the Earthlings, the valiant beings holding their own even as the soldiers were slowly approaching their position. Akiko managed to swerve a laser blast, but one caught her in the left shoulder! She fell down to the ground, her face showing pain as her aide caught her! The situation was looking grim indeed for the humans… until a series of powerful explosions from behind them scattered them like grains of sand in a storm! The firing stopped as the Xilien solders were flung through the air with such force, and the shockwave knocked them all out! The Earthling peeked out from behind the column they have been hiding behind to see the floor now strewn with the bodies of dead aliens. They had managed to survive! Akiko was being aided by her faithful commander, seeing with the others that their enemies were all down. They heard footsteps, and turned to see Capt. Gordon walking past them with his katana over his shoulder. He said as he walked by, "Hey, I thought I told you guys to get back to the ship.". After taking some time to absorb all that just occurred, it was the U.N. Secretary General that told the others to follow Douglas!**

 **As they walked away from the explosions behind them, the American commander told the aide to take Namikawa-san to the Sick Bay to recover from her wound. Komuro was in better shape than her at the moment, if just barely. The camera showed that they were soon on the** **Gotengo** **, the ship still in the same location where they drilled through the Mothership. Explosions happened all around them, the self-destruct becoming more violent and intense! Once inside the Command Center, the group got into position at various consoles minus Akiko and her aide who were in the Sick Bay area. Ozaki was running through the halls at super-speed, using his Keizer abilities to increase his speed beyond the normal limits of even a mutant! He managed to make it back to the E.D.F vessel, jumping into the hatch just in time before it slid closed fast. The camera went back to the group, Douglas back in the Captain's seat and ordered Komuro, "Reverse the engines!". The major nodded and was about to walk past Miyuki… when a powerful shockwave explosion rocked the ship, causing him to stumble and land hard on his right shoulder! A sickening crunch was heard, and the Japanese soldier let out a loud cry of pain!**

 **He slid to the ground, clutching his shoulder as it was now useless. Miyuki kneeled down to help him, but he told her that he was too hurt… and that she should take the controls! He gave her a brief command on what to do, the young biologist going into the driver's seat quickly and took the wheel. She was hesitant for a bit, but she pulled back on the wheel but the ship lurched only slightly. Komuro yelled out to pull the wheel back all the way, Miyuki taking a deep breath and focusing. With all her might, she pulled back all the way on the wheel… and the** **Gotengo** **started to reverse course! They were exiting the Mothership! The entire place was exploding now, everything coming down as the flying Earth craft started to pull more away from it! Soon, they fully emerged from the vessel as the spacecraft glowed with red as if red-hot magma was seeping through!**

 **The camera turned to X, who had managed to rise to both feet… raising his hands high in the air with fingers stretched outward as he let out one last shout of rage! Smoke and fire consumed him, and the camera changed back to the outside where the Mothership cracked and exploded in amazing fashion! Pulse of shockwaves came from the craft as it went out like a star, filling the night sky with orange light! The crew inside the** **Gotengo** **were being rocked by the shockwaves following the spacecraft's demise, but they were alright.**

The cheering from the guests inside the House of Mouse was almost deafening, but no one was complaining at this point! Those who were on the side of Good were celebrating at the demise of X and the Xiliens, and some liked it on how Capt. Gordon just swaggered on in to tell the others to get back to the vessel. Mater from Disney-Pixar's 2006 animated film _**Cars**_ laughed and exclaimed, "Dad-gum! I don't know about the rest of you, but that there is one cool way to make an entrance like that, I'll tell ya that!". Some actually agreed with the tow-truck from Radiator Springs, even imagining themselves coming in like that with a certain kind of coolness that is rare to find. The cheering increased when they saw Ozaki make it back to the  Gotengo, however they became worried upon seeing Major Komuro breaking his arm like that. The characters, especially the women, cheered on Miyuki as she took the controls to get the craft out of the exploding death trap!

When they all saw the Mothership go out with a big bang, the heroes and heroines cheered loudly at seeing the complete destruction of X and the Xiliens for good! However, one thing puzzled some of the patrons. Scrooge McDuck asked himself, "Now wait a minute… what was that X lad doing when he did that? Sure he was insane, but that doesn't automatically put him in the category of stupid.". Scrooge and many others learned that just because one is crazy doesn't automatically make them stupid, and they saw that X was anything but that. Overconfident and arrogant yes, but not foolish in the head… in a certain way, of course.

* * *

 **The scene shifted back to show Godzilla, roaring loudly in pain as he was enveloped in flames. The two behemoths had been standing underneath the Mothership when it was exploded, and now burning debris was all around them with flames rising high all around the duo! Monster X roared as well, preparing his** _ **Destroyed Thunder**_ **attack. Godzilla powered up his own projectile, and his maw opened wide to unleash the blue flames! The space** _ **kaiju**_ **unleashed his golden lightning bolts at the same time… and the two different projectiles crashed together down the middle! The result was a HUGE sphere of power that caused a massive explosion that engulfed the area! In fact, the spectacular explosion filled about half a mile radius around them! Godzilla was thrown back by the fiery wave of energy and power, Monster X the same as the fiery inferno consumed the two!**

 **The camera switched back to the inside of the** **Gotengo** **, where Miyuki was looking tired and exhausted. However, that changed when coming in was Ozaki! The others were surprised to see him, but Miyuki was more so as she gave a small but brilliant smile to the mutant who smiled as well & nodding to her. He got back to his position in the ship, and the camera showed a relived smile on Miyuki's face… showing that she was extremely glad to see the mutant soldier alive, with a special hint in it that only with a good eye could see. The Secretary General was also pleased to see the young man, nodding to him as Ozaki returned the gesture He turned to see his captain… but Douglas was focused firmly on the screen before him. Ozaki turned to see it as well… and what he saw surprised him and the others. The monitor showed Godzilla down, but he was rising slowly back up. Even the King of the Monsters would be shaken up badly by such a powerful explosion.**

 **The scene changed to go back outside, Godzilla rising up from the ground as he staggered back up on his legs. He was exhausted; he had been fighting monsters almost non-stop, chasing the** **Gotengo** **all the way from Antarctica to Japan, fighting against powerful space** _ **kaiju**_ **, and now enduring an explosion of immense power! Needless to say, most normal monsters would have been defeated long ago… but Godzilla was the King of the Monsters for a reason! He shook himself to clear his head and body, growling as he looked up to see his foe also still standing and in one piece. However, Monster X was shaking… showing he was undergoing a transformation! He let out strained, unusual cries of sort as two appendages suddenly burst free from his back! He let out a loud roar as the objects spread out widely to show that they were wings with claw protrusions on the edges of the wings! Godzilla growled as he stomped forward, taking in that his opponent was changing into a new creature entirely.**

 **Monster X's head and neck seemed to be glowing… and the shoulders separating a bit more from it to reveal that it wasn't just shoulders but actual heads! Godzilla growled softly at seeing such a sight, and the center head started to form veins all over it and glowing orange like magma! The feet grew and expanded, golden scales quickly overlapping to replace the black-gray skin! The middle head's neck started to grow long and elongate, horns sprouting from the top! The black-gray skin was now gone, replaced with thick golden scales that covered it from heads to toe! The two other heads rose up to join the middle one, all roaring as their transformation was soon complete! Godzilla roared loudly at his new foe…**

 **Monster X had just transformed into Keizer Ghidorah!**

The various Disney characters were surprised at the immense explosion that followed when Godzilla's breath collided with Monster X's electrical attack, some shielding their eyes from the light that came from said explosion! Cornelius C. Fillmore from Disney's 2002 animated TV series _Fillmore!_ whistled and stated, "Whoa… now that was impressive. I guess that radiation and space energy don't mix too well.". He was correct about that, as energy attacks reacted uniquely to different other energy techniques. The forces of Good hoped that Godzilla survived such a fiery inferno, while the minions of Evil were hopeful that Monster X survived. And when the dust settled, the guests were relieved to see both alive… but they all gasped when they saw Monster X transform into Keizer Ghidorah!

Scrooge McDuck exclaimed, "Aye! So that is what happened!". The various stars looked at the quadzillionaire, and he explained that he had a theory about X. He theorized that something like Monster X could not be fully contained, so X had a special kind of seal on it that was linked to his own life force. When he died, the seal was broken and thus allowing Monster X to reveal his true form… which was Keizer Ghidorah! It was indeed a plausible theory, but would need to be examined later on. The many different characters now sat in their seats as they watched the fight between Godzilla and Keizer Ghidorah commence!

 **Keizer Ghidorah's three heads roared loudly, lighting from the storm clouds above flashing as if to herald the space** _ **kaiju**_ **! It had no arms, but its towering size and mass more than made up for it. Godzilla roared loudly in defiance, stomping over to the newly transformed dragon! His dorsal spines powered up, ready to unleash his flames once more! He did so… but so did Keizer Ghidorah! All three heads fired their upgraded projectile, which were now golden** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **! The three separate bolts of power converged as one and streaked towards Godzilla's flames, but unlike last time… it was now a pushing battle between the potent projectiles! It seemed to be a stalemate as each beam was potent, flashes of light coming from each one… but gradually Ghidorah's beam overpowered and struck Godzilla! The King of the Monsters roared as he was blown flat on his back, the shockwave pulse of power knocking him for a loop!**

 **However, the three-headed space dragon was not done yet! He fired his** _ **Gravity Beams**_ **once more, the three electrical energies striking Godzilla all at once, ensnaring him in its gravitational field! They sent the saurian skidding on the ground, crashing him through some buildings that miraculously remained standing in the city! Ghidorah than rose all three heads upward, firing their projectiles once more but into the heavens… where it arced down and latched once again onto Godzilla! The mighty Earth Defender roared as he was levitated into the air, surrounding in golden gravitational energy. Keizer Ghidorah levitated him up high… then released the energy & hold, causing the saurian to be pile-drived into a building down below! The remaining structure exploded upon impact, debris flying everywhere as Godzilla was getting beat up good! The three-headed behemoth once again utilized its energy attack, grabbing Godzilla within its gravity field… and this time rolling him roughly through the destroyed field! Godzilla roared loudly in pain as he as skidding through concrete, steel and various other debris! His roars soon turned into shrieks of pain as he was being hurt all over to an overwhelming degree! He was slammed into a tall building that was still standing… but not anymore, as the base was destroyed and the entire structure toppled down upon the saurian!**

 **The space** _ **kaiju**_ **resumed its attack once more, striking the ground and obliterating anything it touched before it grabbed onto Godzilla once more! The saurian was not moving now, looking like a rag doll at the moment as his body was limp. It seemed that he was just too weak now to put up a resistance, and it showed. He was levitated high into the air, then released as he fell down and slammed back down to Earth HARD at the feet of his enemy! The three-headed dragon roared loudly, all three heads doing so, as it reared up and started to crush Godzilla with his feet! Godzilla roared, but couldn't get up at all. Ghidorah stomped on the head of Godzilla, then kicked him in the face to send him crashing into a building! A shriek of pain erupted from Godzilla as he was craned up against a decimated building, struggling weakly to get back up. Keizer Ghidorah approached the Earth Defender… leaning down and biting him! The middle head chomped on the neck, the right one on the thigh & the left head on the arm! Godzilla was held high in the air, his shrieks of pain filling the land as he was held helplessly by the space monster!**

The reactions of the Disney stars varied once more. The ones on the side of Evil were grinning with mad grins, some like Maleficent cackling in sheer delight at seeing Godzilla getting owned so badly by Keizer Ghidorah! They were cheering loudly at seeing the saurian get beat up like that, but it was a different story for certain stars. Ariel, Melody and those that were bonded to Godzilla were crying at seeing their chosen monster suffering like this. Even those that liked Godzilla a lot like they did were also upset at seeing the Toho legend just getting whipped. Sofia was taking it hard, wanting so much to help Godzilla… and was now being held by her mother. Ariel, Cinderella, Melody, Tracy, Anna, Regina, Elsa and even Rapunzel were looking to DJ and the Authors… wanting to tell them so badly to send them into the film… to send them to Godzilla so they could aid him in taking down the space abomination!

However, DJ looked to the ladies and stated, "Girls… just trust me… it's going to be alright. Take a look and see for yourselves.".

 **The camera showed that blue energy of sort was now coursing through Keizer Ghidorah's neck, a disgusting sucking sound occurring… displaying to all that the** _ **kaiju**_ **was draining the very life essence of Godzilla! The saurian grew weaker, its roar dimming… and the limbs slowly going limp! The camera turned back to the Command Center of the** **Gotengo** **, Capt. Gordon demanding to know on what was happening to Godzilla. Miyuki answered, "I don't understand… Godzilla's losing power… we've got to hurry! Somehow, we must give him more energy!". The people continued to look at the monitor, seeing Godzilla losing badly… and Ozaki knew what had to be done! He leapt at the Control Console for the weapons, Miyuki looking at him in surprise while Douglas continued to gaze at the monitor. Ozaki grabbed the two joysticks that controlled the drill's maser… and started to focus, calling forth his Keizer power! A golden glow surrounded him, grunting as he tried to maintain & control the immense power within! The camera switched outside of the E.D.F craft, focusing on the place where the Command Center was at. It switched again back to inside, where Ozaki was still trying to call forth the power but at the same time to control it so it didn't overwhelm him.**

 **The computer guidance screen came on in front of him, the green boxes inside shifting and dancing wildly… until it was too frantic, and dissolved into golden light particles! Outside, two unique discs of sort popped out from the upper-areas of the** **Gotengo** **, the centers flashing a blue color before spinning around the ship in a circle formation. They picked up speed, and energy started to gather as the drill was aimed right at Godzilla's dorsal spines! A white ring of power started to form as the discs continued to increase in speed, velocity and frequency! Ozaki managed to get his Keizer power under control, and at full potential. He opened his closed eyes… and the white ring around the ship was now shimmering beautifully and crackling with raw power! The ship prepared to fire the** _ **Drill Maser**_ **, and the screen in front of Ozaki showed the red sign of infinity! It signaled that he had just tapped into his full potential!**

 **He pushed the button on the joystick, and the ship fired its pent-up energy! But it wasn't the golden energy beam like before… but a brilliant blue-white beam that was similar to Godzilla's own breath! The power struck the dorsal spines of the saurian, the body gradually filling with white light! He was absorbing the energy of the Keizer! His body started to move… and he managed to rear up his head to let out a roar of power! His eyes were now a fiery red, showing his fighting spirit was now super-charged! He grabbed the middle head of Keizer Ghidorah, his whole body still glowing white… and then back to normal as the pent-up power was released through the pores! The result was Keizer Ghidorah struggling to keep its hold on Godzilla, but sparks flew in the maws that forced them to release the King of the Monsters! The pulse of power traveled down the necks of the space dragon, causing pain to flow through its body as Godzilla dropped to the ground!**

The House of Mouse was once again the epicenter of a quake that rocked most of Downtown Toontown, the various characters cheering their heads off at seeing Godzilla being restored back to full power! Elsa, Anna and those who were close to the King of the Monsters had tears of relief flowing from their faces. Alice spoke, "Thank you… oh thank you Ozaki for helping Godzilla…". Indeed, the relief was palpable to feel coming from the Disney ladies. A majority of the characters were wondering though on how was it that Keizer Ghidorah was unable to siphon off the life force when Godzilla received the power boost. Author **King of 2211** theorized that the space dragon couldn't absorb the life energy due to the power surge that Godzilla received, similar to how a surge of energy from a lightning bolt on a power transformer would overload the electricity before blowing up. That the surge was too great for it to contain, and thus was unable to stay latched onto the saurian.

Whatever the case, the heroes and heroines were glad to see Godzilla free… and re-energized to kick some space _kaiju_ butt!

 **As soon as his feet hit the ground, Godzilla got right to work on his foe! Even though the enemy was large then him, he didn't care as he roared and leaned up to bite down hard on the neck of the middle head! His clawed hand kept one of the other heads at bay as he bit down HARD! One of the free heads unleashed a gravity beam that struck the face of the Earth Defender, forcing him to let go with a roar! The middle head was about fire an electrical beam from its maw… but Godzilla beat him to it by firing his** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **at point blank range! The music kicked up in an action-paced tempo as the blue beam struck the face… and blew off the middle head! In a shower of sparks and explosions… all that was left was a stump where the head would be! The left head was going to retaliate with a gravity beam, but Godzilla reacted quickly once more to hold the head and point it at the neck of the right one! The lightning bolt flew fast from the mouth… striking the neck of its compatriot and severing it! Godzilla was now holding the right head via its lower jaw! The King of the Monsters tossed the severed piece away with a roar, turning back to the last head which was shrieking in pain.**

 **Godzilla grabbed the struggling head and neck… and actually TOSSED the monster over his shoulder in a move similar to a judo throw! He actually lifted and tossed something that was much larger and heavier than himself! The space dragon flew through the air from the toss, landing hard on its necks & remaining head! The ground erupted as debris was tossed about due to the immense impact! Godzilla roared loudly, not done yet with his foe as he stomped towards him! When he got close, he viciously stomped down on the neck of the remaining breathing Keizer Ghidorah, who shrieked in pain from the attack. He delivered a kick to the head, sending the body flying a bit and slamming once again hard to the earth! The saurian grabbed his foe by the twin tails… and executed his famous **_**Up & Down Slam**_ **! He hefted Keizer Ghidorah up and slammed him down on his back, than did it again as he lifted him with his pumped-up physical strength to slam the dragon on his belly! And he wasn't done, as he swung & flung his enemy with all of his might to the sky! As he did so, his dorsal spines flashed blue, indicating that he was going to unleash his breath again.**

 **But Godzilla spun around… and in a slow-motion action, the dorsal spines flared from blue to red as he opened his maw to unleash his** _ **Finishing Breath**_ **! His flames changed from blue to red, striking the space dragon in the sky and pushing him up with his own red flames! Keizer Ghidorah was sent high into the atmosphere, where the flames slowly started to penetrate through its armor! And soon in a burst of red power… the** _ **kaiju**_ **exploded in a ball of flames that lit up the sky! The explosion was so great, the camera caught it being seen from space as the Earth was treated to an explosion of great magnitude followed by a pulse shockwave ring that traveled a great distance throughout the planet itself!**

 **The camera shifted back to Godzilla, a close-up of his eyes as the fighting spirit that was burning within him was dimming down. The camera changed to go into full-view, where Godzilla lifted his head to the heavens and roared loudly! He had won!**

The dinner theater club was just going crazy at the moment, the various Disney characters and Authors celebrating Godzilla's victory over Keizer Ghidorah! Of course, the villains/villainesses were not too pleased to see the Toho legend emerge victorious once again, but that matter little to the rest of the patrons. Sofia was hugging her mother in delight that her friend had won, and the others were celebrating as they clinked glasses filled with beverages in a toast to Godzilla's victory! It was truly a sight to see. However, Oswald was the one who brought the club back down to earth when he saw the screen and exclaimed, "Umm… guys and girls… I think we have a little problem here…". The characters looked at the screen, and the celebrations were cut short as indeed a problem was arising.

* * *

 **Godzilla felt that even though he had defeated a very powerful adversary… there was still a little matter to take care of. He growled and turned around, facing the** **Gotengo** **as she was still airborne and aimed directly at him! His dorsal spines flashed blue and he opened his maw to unleash his famous breath attack! He had used up the Keizer energy to defeat Ghidorah, so he was back up to normal power. The beam struck the side of the ship, causing her to tumble and fall down to the ground! The camera changed to show inside the ship, where sparks were flying from the computer consoles as everyone hung on for dear life! Back outside, the vessel was on fire and falling down fast to the ground! It plowed through a building, than skidded on the ground as the Command Center was shaking & sparking wildly! Ozaki did his best to make sure the ship was steady at least as she crashed on the ground. The dust flying everywhere managed to put out the fire on the ****Gotengo** **, but she still went down hard. The craft came to a halt, and the engines slowly died down as power was now gone from the Command Center.**

 **Everyone was okay, shaken very much but still in one piece. Major Komuro announced that all systems were shut down. Capt. Douglas stared hard at the monitor and stated, "Son of a bitch… he just won't quit!". Gripping the handle of his katana, he rose up from the Captain's Seat and walked towards the exit. The others followed after him, leaving the downed craft to face Godzilla outside. The camera switched back to outside, Godzilla stomping towards the downed E.D.F. craft with his tail swinging behind him. He was ready to finish what he and the** **Gotengo** **started forty years ago! The camera than switched to the ship's hatch, were coming out last was Ozaki as he gathered around the others. Akiko was up now, joining them alongside her loyal aide. The seven humans stood before the King of the Monsters as he roared loudly, stopping in front of them as he growled within his throat at the humans. The camera panned from right to left, showing the faces of the Earthlings and mutant who stood before the** _ **kaiju**_ **… than on Miyuki who was by Ozaki's side. She looked to her left, and her eyes widened when she saw an unusual sight. She told the others to look where she was looking at…**

 **The camera changed to show that coming in now was a grown Minilla, and following the little guy was Kenta and his grandfather in their truck!**

Most of the guests were confused on why Godzilla just attacked the ship when it just saved his tail from Keizer Ghidorah, but it was Hulk that actually explained it. He grumbled loudly for all to hear, "It's because of pride. He remembers what the ship did to him those years ago, and he remembers that the only reason he came back to Japan was to face it in battle like last time. He still wants to settle the score against it and the humans.". The Disney stars realized that what the green gamma-charged being just said made some sort of sense, that Godzilla was finishing what was started those many years ago. And when the scene came for the seven small beings to face the King of the Monsters, it was a tense scene even though many were wondering on what they could possibly do to Godzilla now that their ship was down.

However, the arrival of Minilla caused some of the women to AWWW at seeing the cute monster. Prince James looked to his father and asked, "Dad, what do you think Minilla is going to do? He's too small to do anything to Godzilla…". King Roland II answered that he didn't know what was going to happen, but to keep on looking as the Toho film continued.

 **Kenta and his grandfather exited the vehicle, the two going to the confused group while Minilla stood in front of Godzilla. He gazed up at the King of the Monsters, standing between him and his target. Godzilla growled softly as he beheld the child, wondering on how is it a young one like him even existed. He thought he was the last of his kind, but he was apparently wrong. The camera shifted to show Kenta and his grandfather, the elderly one holding his rifle and shouting, "Hey Godzilla! It's over! You must forgive!". The old Japanese man felt that Godzilla was holding his grudge against humanity, on what their ancestors did to the land & himself so long ago. The saurian roared softly, showing he was not ready to forgive the humans for the damage they did to the land, to nature… to him. Douglas held his katana ready, Ozaki getting into a fighting stance & the others hefting the handguns of the Xiliens! The grandfather backed away a bit, than muttered about damned lizards before taking aim with his own rifle…**

 **And that is when Kenta looked at the E.D.F. group, than his own grandfather knowing he HAD to do something! He ran in front of them and had his arms extended, using his own body as a shield to protect Godzilla! His grandfather looked at him with wide eyes and exclaimed, "Kenta?! Move!". But he would not, the young boy's eyes fierce and determined… just like a certain saurian! Ozaki and Miyuki were looking at the boy in wonderment as the kid was taking the side of Godzilla! Minilla looked at his human friend… and did the same thing! He spread his arms out as well, using his body as a shield to protect the humans from Godzilla! He was small when compared to Godzilla, but the saurian just growled softly as he saw the young one standing up to him. Side by side, human child & **_**kaiju**_ **little one, stood defiantly against the larger & more power ones! Minilla looked at the larger monster with soulful brown eyes… quite the tense moment as the camera zoomed out to show Godzilla looking down at the young child and its target amongst a decimated city and ****Gotengo** **!**

 **Slowly, it was the humans and mutant that lowered their guard/weapons as they saw something that would be truly etched in their minds forever more. The grandfather did the same thing, his eyes locked on the monsters. The camera than focused on Godzilla, the sun rising behind him as he lowered his arms as well. Slowly, gradually but he did so. The King of the Monsters let out a soft growl as he slowly turned away to leave… saying that he was tired and that he was the victor for the day at least. He started to stomp off away from the city, his tail swinging slightly. Once he was leaving, Kenta looked up to his friend who was also looking down at him. Minilla knew that he could not stay with the humans, that he had to leave with Godzilla. Miyuki let out a sigh as everything was now over, the others watching as Minilla cried out to Godzilla to wait for him as he ran to catch up.**

 **Kenta called out to him, "Minilla!". The small saurian turned around to face his friend, then turned to the right… as his very small dorsal spines glowed blue, and he unleashed a small stream of light green flames from his mouth! He had just done his own** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **technique, just like Godzilla! He looked back down at Kenta, who smiled and jumped in the air in delight while waving his arms, celebrating that his large friend managed to do such a feat! The E.D.F. group, minus Ozaki, all gave small smiles of their own at seeing the action of the little** _ **kaiju**_ **. Douglas than turned to the left, and his eyebrow rose with a smile forming on his face. He walked away from the others, who turned to see what he was going to… and the camera turned to show that it was Anna, with her little black pup Candy by her side! It seemed that the two managed to survive all that had occurred! The American jogged towards the Japanese beauty, both smiling big time as the lovely newscaster was glad that he came back. Something was REALLY starting to blossom between the two, something beautiful and true!**

 **Ozaki and Miyuki looked to one another, the young woman smiling while the mutant just shrugged his shoulders lightly. Though he did smile a little at seeing his captain now with a real good beauty. The duo watched Godzilla and Minilla walk off into the sunrise, the little one still running to catch up with the King of the Monsters. The camera showed the E.D.F group, than Kenta and his grandfather as the two family members were glad to see everything turn out alright. Miyuki stated that she was relieved, that it was all over at last. However, Ozaki did not share her view as he looked to her and remarked, "Nah… it's not over. It's just a new beginning.". The duo looked at one another for a moment, then back to the saurian who left. What he said was true; Godzilla and some of the** _ **kaiju**_ **were still around, and now they had to see if there was any humans left on the planet. Hopefully, some of the humans managed to hide deep from the alien invaders. And if so… it would take a LOT of work and cooperation to get the civilization back on track.**

 **The scene changed to show the rising sun, the golden orb rising slowly over the horizon. The camera than switched to the sea, where swimming together was Godzilla and Minilla! The saurian had taken the young one as his own son, taking him to a place that hopefully would be free of humans and he could raise him. The duo swam towards the rising sun, their backs to the audience. A close up of Godzilla came, the saurian turning around to look at the audience. He stared directly at everyone that was watching for a few moments… taking a deep breath and unleashing his iconic roar that could be heard all over!**

 **After that, the screen blacked out and showed the words GODZILLA with flames showing within each word!**

* * *

The dinner theater club's roof was blown off, quite literally from the cheering that came from below! The roof stayed in the air for a minute or so, before slamming back down on the building! The Disney characters and Authors were cheering loudly now that the film was done, and it was an incredible sight to see! Many of the stars were surprised at what Kenta and Minilla did, and it was Princess Amber who spoke, "Just goes to show you that adults can learn a thing or two from kids like them! So hooray for Minilla and Kenta!". Indeed, many of the patrons gave props to the brave young ones who risked their own lives to end the battle between Godzilla and the humans. Many were also pleased to see real romance blossoming between Capt. Gordon & Anna Otonashi, and between Miyuki and Ozaki! Some were wondering if some humans around the world had managed to escape the Xilien forces, and if so… it would take decades, if not centuries to get human civilizations back on track.

Mickey went back on stage as the lights came back on, even though the credits were still rolling on screen. He took up a microphone and exclaimed, "Well everybody, how did you like this one?". His answer was a resounding applause, clapping and cheering from the entire crowd! The movie was a big hit for them, especially for the ones who really loved Toho films! The main mouse of the house smiled brightly, always loving seeing his customers so delighted after witnessing a Toho film.

Kathrin shouted out, "Look! Look at that!". The patrons looked to the screen, and they saw the Cosmos… who were smiling brightly, and no wonder! The next scene in the credits showed Mothra, alive and well! Well…not exactly well physically, as the Queen of the Monsters looked frayed and cut all over her body and wings. But she was flying back to Infant Island to recover and recuperate. Still, the sight of seeing Mothra alive brought tears of joy to Snow White and Kathrin, and also to others who really liked the large insect. Also, the credits showed scenes that were apparently skipped from the main viewing which was a bit unusual in the eyes of the viewers.

Mickey checked the clock, and saw that it was now 10:20 p.m., signaling that there was about forty minutes left for the club! He announced, "Okay everyone, we're going to play some Disney short cartoons until it's close to closing time! So just sit back and enjoy the rest of the night!". As he announced that Fairy Godmother Cateline & Rosalia the Enchantress used their magic to bring the remaining guests that were on the upper floor back to the main floor.

The night was still going strong at the House of Mouse, and everyone was not going to forget a night like this… and why? Because it is when Toho and Disney combine in such a way that was incredible!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… and I do mean WHEW! It is over… it took a lot of time, effort and dedication to make this LONG chapter… but I believe it was worth it! Just… wow! I don't believe I have made a single chapter this long before!

Before I go any further, I want to thank the Lord! Thank you God for giving me the drive, conviction and dedication to make this chapter a reality! It was very hard work, but it was worth it! Thank you Jesus for filling me with perseverance and patience to make this chapter possible! Thank you God for you are very good to me, my family and my friends! Thank you!

Now, I am going fulfill a promise I made to a fellow fanfic writer named **Jessica Love1** here at this site. I promised her that after this, I would focus on my Danny Phantom trilogy and I hate to disappoint a lady. So for now, this is it for the House of Mouse/Godzilla special here. It will be a LONG time before I decide to do any more Toho films for the Disney universe to see. So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!

Also, I want to announce something important! Two Authors here at this site, **DRAGONDAVE45** and **NaruHinaProductions2014**... will be making _Monsters and Magic_ series of their own! Yes, these two have decided to do their own Disney/Toho series that are similar to the ones I made!

 **DRAGONDAVE45** will be making a sequel to the original trilogy series  & mini-novel I made, so its like a continuation of it.

 **NaruHinaProductions2014** will be making a spin-off called _Monsters and Magic: United We Stand_ that features more Disney characters and more unique monsters!

Both will be out soon, so please go and check them out when the time comes. I am confident in their abilities, and I give them my blessings so that they can do this. So again when the time comes, check them out when they appear! Please give thanks to these two cool Authors who are willing to do this!

Now for the questions! I normally don't want to write too much, so for this one I will only ask seven. Ahem…

If you had your picture taken and put up on the _**Wall of Authors and Animations**_ , which one would you want to hang up that shows you with ANY of the Disney characters & any of the Toho monsters? And in what poses?

If you were the instructor of the mutants in the M-Division, what would you teach them in addition to fighting?

Standing with Kumasaka against the mind-controlled mutants that were about to attack, what would you say to them before going into battle against them?

During the break, what would your discussion be and with what characters?

What would you say to X after Godzilla destroyed Gigan in the South Pole?

How would you purge the M-Base from the Earth Defenders DNA?

And finally… what kind of advice would you give to Godzilla and Minilla before they left?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	8. Request

Monsters and Magic Requests

By: DJ Rodriguez

* * *

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you are doing well at the moment. I have a request I would like to make to all of you.

But before I do that, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you for helping me out with my writing. Not just with my stories, but also in life as well. Jesus Christ, thank you for being the spark I needed in order to make my _Monsters and Magic_ series a reality! And thank you for the wonderful and insightful fans that I have managed to get with my stories. Praise and glory to you Lord, all of it to you! Thank you once again!

Here is my request: I wish to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and Disney/Toho specials in any way possible. I really believe with all my heart and soul that my books is what the companies need, and that the people need it too. I worked hard on these stories and specials, but it wasn't by me alone. It was with the guiding hand of the Lord, and that is why I believe that my Disney/Toho stories are exactly what the public needs now.

I humbly request for any of you to try anything to get Disney or Toho's attention. I just received a letter from Disney... my seventh rejection letter. **Sighs, bitter chuckle** Heh... at least I can say I honestly tried. I understand and respect their polices towards protecting their creative staff and teams that are hired by them... but... **shakes head** ah, never mind. Just have to try for an eighth time.

Video reviews on any of stories/specials on YouTube would be nice, fan art from any kind would also be appreciated. I cannot pay anyone for commissions or stuff like that, I can only hope they do it out of the kindness of their hearts.

If nothing can be done, than I understand. And I would at least thank you all for listening to the ramblings of a dreamer here. I really hope and pray for the best; for myself, my family, my friends and all of those out there who need God very much.

So, thank you for your time in reading this. And also just so you know, it is this:

I like the Legendary and Millennium-era Godzilla and Toho monsters… but Heisei and Showa have a very special place in my heart, and that is why I will always prefer them over the current ones any day. Same goes for the Disney franchise as well. The current ones are okay, but the ones I saw back as a kid in the 1980s and 1990s will always have a special place in my heart as well.

Jesus Christ first, Disney second, Godzilla third!

* * *

Thank you once again for your time! Have a good day, or night depending.


	9. Chapter 7

House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 2014

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I know it's been a long while since I made a House of Mouse/Godzilla movie special, but I am back to do my best to deliver another one! Also, I got some news to share with all of you.

But before I do anything or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Jesus for helping me out, thank you for being with me & helping me to get better and stronger with you. Thank you Lord that you have given me wonderful opportunities to try and improve myself, and also for the wise advice I have been getting from family, friends, co-workers and so on. I will do my best to obey you and follow you Jesus, for all the rest of my days. And I continue to hope and pray for my nation and the people that reside in her. Once again, thank you God for everything!

I got some news to share with all of you. Ahem… first the good news! I recently went to _Alamo City Comic-Con_ in my hometown of San Antonio on October 27th, dressed in last year's Halloween costume of the original Gizmoduck from Disney's 1987 _DuckTales_ series. I went there… and managed to meet and get the autographs of the ladies who did the voices of my all-time fave Disney Princesses, Ariel and Jasmine! Yes, I managed to talk to and meet Jodi Benson  & Linda Larkin! I did see the ones who did the voices for Eric, Aladdin and Belle too but sadly could not meet with them due to running a bit low on cash to gain their autographs or pictures. But that is alright, since talking and meeting with the two lovely and wonderful ladies was more than enough for me!

The best part is… I managed to get them to autograph a printed copy of my _Monsters and Magic_ picture that my dear friend Neshma from Puerto Rico made for me years ago! It's the one that features Godzilla in the middle surrounded by the other Toho _kaiju_ , with Maleficent above & behind him with Melody down below. I also gave both Jodi, Linda and even Paige O'Hara some printed copies of both the picture & another that features Snow White and her daughter Kathrin atop Mothra with the Twin Fairies Disney-fied by their side. It is also a creation from my friend Neshma, hand-drawn beautifully and scanned in to my computer. The original artwork is safely framed up.

I told Linda and Jodi about what the picture was about, and also my dream to get Disney and Toho to really recognize my work. They really liked it, and also… oh boy, Jodi actually wished me luck in getting my series to be recognized! It really, REALLY made my day in an extremely good way to hear that from her! And the autograph she wrote on the picture… it really touched me, and gave me hope! Hope that my Disney/Toho works could be made a reality! So if any of those actresses see my story or specials here, I honestly hope that they realize how much of a positive impact they made for me.

The autograph picture is now my new Cover Image here for this particular special. I really hope to get this picture turned into a shirt like I was able to do to my other pictures, if you have seen them here on this site. I would like for all to see that I indeed get the autographs, and blessings, from the original voices of the two Disney Princesses that I fell in love with as a kid when the movies came out.

The next piece of news is this. I got my wish fulfilled! Going on a 7-Night Western Caribbean Disney Cruise in March on my birthday! It took a lot of saving and financial work, but I managed to do it! I am taking my parents with me for the trip, and it's all due to them that it was made possible. So thank you Lord for my awesome Mom & Dad, and also that I now have the opportunity to celebrate my birthday in style! That is another reason why I would want my autograph picture to be made into a shirt, to show it to everyone on the ship. And maybe advertise for my novel & special series more. Worth a try at least.

That is the good news I wish to share with all of you. Now… for the bad news.

I have… well, I have sort of hit a wall here. Even though Jodi did give me some hope for my series with her words and writing… I am still unsure on how to present my case to Walt Disney Animation Studios. I have tried several times, with both written letters and e-mail ones, but all have returned negative. They even stated in their letters that due to the nature of them, they didn't even open them! And I still do not know how to contact the Toho company.

I understand and also approve of their policies, wanting to protect the integrity and rights of their workers who officially work for the company… but at the same time… I just feel depressed at the moment. I honestly, truly believe that my Disney/Toho series is what the two companies need at the moment! With all these remakes and such coming out… I just feel that Disney is losing touch with what made it so special and worthwhile for so many years. And same with Toho too. Shin Godzilla looks original and powerful, but… yet he just doesn't have that same vibe or charm that made me watch the Godzilla movies in the first place when I was a kid. I do like the Millennium and Legendary versions of Godzilla and the monsters, but give me any day of the week the Showa and Heisei-era Godzilla and Toho _kaiju_!

I really just feel now that I have hit a wall, and I honestly do not know what else to do. So I apologize if I seem a bit melancholy, but… after pleading with others here to see if they could advertise my _Monsters and Magic_ series  & specials yet nothing coming forth, I am starting to just feel the weight. I'm starting to feel weighed down in spirit and mind, and believe me, it's not good. Combine it with the small number of reviews of my other writings I put here, it has really made me a bit negative.

Also, getting a bit sick and tired of some of the stories that appear on this site. There has been an influx of tales that involve demons, devils, people trying to become God, comparing others to Jesus and so on. From my point of view, sadly a lot of stories are focusing on & trying to showcase in a good light things that are truly evil and wrong. Good stories are rare to find nowadays, and I can only hope that I continue to write stuff that actually showcases something really right and good.

So again… if any of you can do any kind of advertisements for my novel series or Disney/Toho specials in any way, I would be very grateful for it. **Sigh** …

Well, I shall do my best with this chapter here. Now to thank those that did review in my previous movie chapter! Ahem…

To **Mickol93** : I thank you for your kind words, and rest assured the Disney characters in my stories will see much of the Toho films that feature Godzilla. From Showa-era all the way to the present.

To **superkoola** : Thank you for the words, and thank you for answering my questions. Some of the giant monsters I have seen are not much when compared to the legendary Toho _kaiju_ , but I do try to see the positive in them. And I like the Disney characters in the _House of Mouse_ to see that as well, especially with Zilla.

To **SaurusRock625** : I thank you for the kind review, and also for answering my questions. I really do hope to live up to certain expectations, especially where it concerns the classic Disney & Toho legends. Both human and giant monster.

To **Yami Null** : Thank you for the review.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the review, my friend. I will try to keep that mind for the next House of Mouse/Godzilla movie special chapter I do. It does have merit, and it makes sense in a way. I believe you will do well when you premier your sequel version of my _Monsters and Magic Series_ , though I hope that you really follow the guidelines I left at the end of my Sofia the First/Godzilla mini-novel. And I thank you for answering my questions.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, and I hope you are doing well. Thank you for answering my questions, and I do hope you found the answers I gave you satisfactory. I did notice that Millennium-era Anguirus did have a spiked tail, which showed it was a different kind from the Showa-era. That is why I made the ending in my _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ Toho version like so, where the old Anguirus was raising a new one. You have brilliant observation skills, which I hope increases and gets more refined, my friend.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you my lady love for your review, and thank you for your honest answers to my questions. Reading your reviews is very much well worth the wait!

To **King of 2211** : Thanks for the review, and for showing the rest of it in the PM. And also, let it be known for you and _Big Hero Six_ to take their time in putting in their reviews. They are worth the wait, always take time and do not rush. Also to Shin Godzilla, know this. I do not hate you or anything like that, you do seem like a very potent and formidable incarnation of the  King of the Monsters. That much is clear. However… just sad to say, you lack the charm and special quality that made me like Godzilla in the first place. So while you are a welcome addition to the Toho family, nothing will EVER replace the Godzilla from the Heisei and Showa-era that I have come to be cemented with.

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thanks for the review, and it is okay! Like I told others, reviews like yours are worth waiting for! So don't worry about how much time has passed when a chapter is set, just as long as you do review that counts. I also do the best I can with the knowledge I learn. It's not much I know, but its best I got. And also glad that you are diving into each chapter, just like I want because I love to get the chance to get the readers more involved with the story. More involved with it instead of just reading it, to let their imaginations soar like in the past.

To **Rod** : Thanks for the review, and the suggestions. I will take each into consideration, that you have my word on.

And finally to **Japan Boy** : Thank you for the review, the one who inspired me to write my own Disney/Toho novels and specials! Like told to others, reviews like yours are worth waiting for! While I do have my own style and grace that are adequate enough, it is by the grace and blessings of the Lord that really make the difference here. It is He who gave me the gift of imagination and story-writing, and I dare not waste the gift or the 2nd chance He has given me to put it to good use. So again, thank you for the kind and encouraging words!

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

 _ **Godzilla**_ is based on Godzilla by Toho, directed by Gareth Edwards  & produced by Thomas Tull, Jon Jashni, Mary Parent and Brian Rogers. Story is by David Callaham. Production company is Legendary Pictures, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Toho. Release date was May 2014.

 _Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were  Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

The date is December 8th 2018, and Downtown Toon Town was getting ready for the festive season. Thanksgiving had just been celebrated two weeks ago, many cartoon characters giving thanks to the High One Above for being able to spend time with family & friends together. Even the villains/villainesses celebrated the season by coming together as well! Now… it was the month that many welcomed with open arms, and it was December! The citizens of the animated world were getting ready for Christmas, decorations of all kinds that celebrated the joyous season were already appearing in many of the local places. Boughs of holly were starting to appear over the streets and on windows through various shops, men and women were starting some early Christmas shopping by going to the stores to get the presents. While some did shop online, a vast majority of toons kept on shopping the old-fashioned way by going to the malls and such.

Children were such in full, joyous spirits it was infectious but in a very good way. Christmas songs were already being played on the radio, and the weather seemed to be following the mood as a powerful cold front was reported to come in a couple of days. The cold front would be followed by snow, and many of the citizens of the Disney realm were very much waiting for that first Christmas snowfall to come.

Now at the moment, things were getting busy at the famous dinner theater club… the _House of Mouse_!

Outside the club that catered to many classic and modern Disney stars, animated or not, Christmas decorations were already up on the building. However, inside was another story. The general manager and co-owner of the club, Mickey Mouse, was checking the immense dining area with his lady love Minnie Mouse. The two legendary stars of Disney were looking at the place that was once again decorated in Toho décor, the two mice looking up at a large prop that was set up near the entrance to the club. It was a tall model of Godzilla 2014, the extraordinary monster by Legendary Pictures! Minnie spoke, "Oooh, Mickey! Just look at Godzilla here! This one is so much different from the other ones. Look how muscular he looks!".

Mickey chuckled as he looked at the powerful-looking monster and spoke, "Yup! Hahaha! It seems this version has been working out a lot at the gym! Makes me wish I could get bulked up like that.". Minnie turned and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, telling her man that he was fine just as she liked it. The two smiled warmly and gave the other a small but loving hug. The duo than looked at the rest of the club, seeing that the tables were already set up with Millennium-era Toho monster props on.

Minnie turned her gaze to the _**Wall of Authors and Animations**_ , the portrait part of the club that showcased the various Disney & Toho stars with the potent Authors from the real world. The particular part of the club was increasing with more pictures, and the little legendary lady feared that it would be time to actually put some of the framed items in Storage. She thought, 'I better ask one of the Authors if they could help me with this particular problem. I really don't want to put any of these wonderful photos in Storage, but we seem to be running out of room…'.

Her thoughts were broken when Mickey was walking more towards the interior of the club, more specifically towards Donald and Daisy. The lovely better half of the legendary mouse rushed over to be by his side, wanting to see if there was anything she could to do help.

Mickey asked the ducks, "Hey you two! Is everything all set up? Donald, are all the tables decorated? Daisy, how is the Guest List coming along?".

Daisy answered first, "Everything is all set & the guests are all accounted for! A lot of patrons have been anxious to have another Toho-themed dinner here at the club, and it seems this particular movie has got a LOT of stars now itching to come here! Take a look!". The female duck handed to Mickey her tablet, which showcased to the mouse a truly whopping grand total of guests that would be arriving shortly. Various stars from animated, 3D animation and live-action movies were coming to attend the event, and it showed that many famous Authors were going to be in attendance as well. In Mickey's opinion, this was close to when the _House of Mouse_ first started to combine Toho movies with their dinner theater back in March 2017.

He handed the tablet back to her, saying that he was really impressed by the sheer number of people that would be coming soon. He looked to Donald and the sailor stated, "All the tables are set up and ready for the guests, Mickey! Take a look for yourself!".

The loveable mice turned to one of the tables, seeing that it had tasteful Toho décor… that finished with a toy figurine of Millennium-era Godzilla situated in the middle of the table. The duo turned their heads to see various figurine toys, in various shapes and sizes, also spread out on other tables. One had King Ghidorah from _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_ gazing towards a figurine opposite of it. It was the male MUTO from the Legendary film, and it looked like the titans were ready to rumble! Another table had the final form of Orga from _**Godzilla 2000**_ surrounded by Japanese army tanks that were ready to fire on the behemoth. Mickey and Minnie soon saw a table that had Megaguirus from _**Godzilla vs. Megaguirus**_ was shown about to go up against the female MUTO, a battle to see who was truly Queen of the Monsters.

Minnie commented, "Oh, they all look so fearsome and cool like that! Good work Donald! Good work indeed!". The duck with a temper smiled and puffed his chest a little with pride, very much appreciating the praise from the better half of Mickey.

Before Mickey could say his piece, the doors to the kitchen swung open & the head waiter Goofy came walking out towards them with a handful of menus. He looked to everyone and stated, "Hyuck! Hey everyone! Just got the menu from the chefs in the kitchen. Take a look at them! They went all-out again with the food, drinks and snacks because this is another Toho event.". He handed to the group some of the menus, which had the picture of Godzilla 2014 with his back turned and above him was the Mickey Mouse ears insignia. The four each took one and opened it up to see what the food artists have made for the special night.

Mickey stated out loud, "Hmmm… ah! _EMP Burst Steak Special_ … _Mini Muto Veggie Dish_ … _Blue Breath Blueberry Smoothie_ … _HALO Jump Red Fish Plate_ … and more! I have to say, the chefs really are going all-out on this one! I bet the guests are going to love the menu for tonight!". He thanked Goofy for showing them the menu, giving it back to him as the rest did the same. Minnie, Donald and Daisy were also impressed by the selection the chefs had decided to make for tonight's Disney/Toho special.

Goofy grinned and remarked, "Thanks Mick! Now, I need to go and make myself decent for Sylvia. It's almost time for the club to open, and I would like to look my best for my wife even though I'll be working.". Many would call Goofy clumsy, accident prone and also very… well, goofy. But he was also very loyal, loving and attentive to his wife. He would do anything to make her happy and proud of him, and even though he would be in a waiter's uniform and serving the guests… he wanted to do it with all his being in a way that was special to both him and Sylvia.

The group smiled as they saw the tall, lanky but loveable lug go backstage to freshen up. Minnie saw the clock that was situated above the entrance, and saw that it was 7:00 p.m. She stated, "Oh! Only thirty minutes until showtime! We better get ready ourselves and double-check to make sure that everything is okay!".

Before the others could utter a remark, a voice from above called out, "Don't worry Minnie! I'll make sure that everything is set while you all go get ready!". The group turned to see that coming down to them was Peg Pete, the mature beauty all set for an evening of fun and excitement. Like the rest of the Disney ladies, she found the right balance of classy and sexy when it came to getting dressed. To show off her beauty but in a way that was tasteful and good. Beside her was Pete, her husband and co-landlord to the club. The big lug was also dressed up for the occasion, but more so on the insistence of his wife. Again, he was not pleased that the club was doing another Toho Night but that the dinner theater was thriving more than ever due to two factors.

It was both the Christmas holidays, and also that Toho was working now more with Disney.

Peg walked down the stairs, going to the group and giving them a big, warm smile as she spoke, "Don't worry about a thing everyone! Me and Pete here will go over everything while you all go & get ready.".

Daisy inquired, "Thanks Mrs. Pete! But… do you think we can trust Pete after what happened last time?". The group had not forgotten what happened in November of last year, where Pete had managed to remotely control a mechanical prop of Kiryu that ran amuck due to some technical difficulties.

The lovely lady answered, "Oh, its okay now. Pete has learned to behave himself whenever there is a Toho night here at the club. Isn't that right…. sweetheart?". Near the end of her inquiry, she grabbed Pete by the necktie to bring him to eye-level with her. The big landlord gulped, a look of nervousness on his face as he saw the glare coming from his better half. He had faced many a fearsome villain/villainess such as Maleficent, Scar, Judge Claude Frollo, Hans and more… but his angry wife surpassed them all when it came to intimidation.

He nodded, some sweat forming on his brow as he remarked, "Y-Y-Yes Sweetie-Pie. I'll behave! Honest! Cross my heart!". She smiled, her glare released and also letting go of her husband's tie. Said man let out a breath, wiping his sweat away as he was glad to avoid that bullet.

The others chuckled, causing Pete to glare heatedly at them but he could do nothing so long as his lady was there. Minnie said, "Thanks for doing this Peg! And don't worry, we'll get cleaned up and be back here quick!". The mice and ducks quickly rushed backstage to get cleaned up, and also to make sure that they had everything that revolved around their duties prepared.

Once they were gone, Mrs. Pete looked up to the _Control Room_ and exclaimed, "Yoo hoo! Horace Horsecollar! Is everything fine up there?".

The anthro, techno-savvy horse popped up from his position to reveal himself to Peg and answered, "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Pete! Everything up here is warmed up and ready to go! The movie is all set, and also my equipment is working fine!". Horace was always pumped up whenever the club had decided to throw a Toho night, something about the unique crossover time that made him want to do his best for Mickey and the others.

Clarabelle Cow went over to the Pete's and inquired, "Hey Peg! Good to see you again! Did you hear the latest gossip? I heard that the _Kaiju Supremes_ are looking to welcome a new member to their group, an Author that became a friend of **DJ Rodriguez** recently!". Peg smiled and stated that it wasn't just gossip, but was actually true! Mrs. Pete was PART of the group that was comprised mostly of Disney women that were devoted fans of the Toho universe, more in line with the King of the Monsters Godzilla but showing some vested interest in the other _kaiju_. Peg's favorite giant monster from the Toho universe was M.O.G.U.E.R.A, due to finding the mecha fascinating that it was actually a combination of two vehicles- the Star Falcon  & Land Moguera.

As the duo continued to talk, Pete walked away from them to see the décor on the walls nearby. He grumbled, "Humph! I still don't see what's so special about these guys. Just giant monsters that stomp all over the place and fight each other! I mean, what's the big deal anyhow?!". He poked a poster that displayed the theatrical release of Godzilla 2014, the big lug still a bit negative towards the Toho franchise.

A familiar voice answered him from behind, "The big deal is Pete is that Godzilla and the others have a special charm that is untouchable, just like how Disney is.". The rotund co-landlord turned around, then looked down to find the owner of the voice. It was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the black & white rabbit looking up at his boss. The black & white character was dressed in his parking car valet uniform, showing he was already prepared to do his duty when the time came.

Pete glared at the small old-school character and remarked, "Oh yeah, wise guy? How do you figure that?".

Oswald sighed and answered, "If you just think about it for a moment, it may be clear even to someone like you. Godzilla and the other giant monsters have been around for years, just like us Disney cartoons have. Though changing over the years, it was only slightly both in appearances and design. At the core, they have something unique and special. Something that one can't quite describe! Godzilla and the _kaiju_ bring something that is untouchable and strong, just like Disney is when it comes to innocent fun and showing true love.".

Another voice added in, "You got that right! Just like Toho is famous for its timelessness in making monster movies like Godzilla, Disney is famous for its timeless and unique look on romance and magic.". The two men turned around to see Ortensia the Cat walking towards them, Oswald's wife & better half of the lucky rabbit. She too was dressed in a parking valet uniform, which was modified to show off her feminine features.

Oswald smiled, going over to hug his beloved and asking, "Ortensia! What are you doing here? I thought you were outside getting ready for the characters to show up.".

The cute anthro cat giggled and answered, "I was, but I was wondering where you were since you have been here for awhile.". Oswald had gone inside the theater club to use the restroom facilities, and he had just gotten done & was about to go back outside to his wife when he saw & heard Pete's comments.

Ortensia looked to Pete and spoke once more, "So you see Boss, Godzilla and his companions have something is classic, timeless, strong and true. Something that should not be touched by any other or changed. The same with Disney, as even though things have evolved so to speak, at the core we still believe and show what is right, true, real and wonderful. A timelessness that transcends anything else.".

Pete was about to remark on what a lot of bologna it was, but a certain voice stopped him. It was Peg as she stated, "Now that is speaking the truth, sister!". She was walking towards them, Clarabelle in tow as the duo had heard what the trio were speaking about earlier. When Ortensia got involved, Peg decided to back up her friend on this case.

Peg looked to her intended and asked, "Anything else to say on the matter, honey? Hmmm?". She gave him a look that told Pete to just end the conversation right there. While she knew he wanted to say something on his own behalf, now was not that time since it was close to officially opening the club to the public. And they still had to check things inside to make sure all was in place.

The former villain chuckled nervously and answered, "N-No, dear! Everything is all settled! Yup, everything is clear and good! Oh, excuse me a moment. I have to check on the posters on the other side of the wall.". He zipped past them, wanting to avoid his wife's glare as he knew it was a very potent force.

The lovely mature beauty sighed, shaking her head but with a soft smile on her face. While her husband could be a bit much to handle at times, he was still a good man to her and the family. He was hers, and she was his. They had gotten through much together, and though they did have their differences in a lot of areas, they held true to one another. And that was saying something right there.

Oswald chuckled and said, "I have to hand it to you ma'am, you really know how to keep that big guy in line.". Peg replied that it came due to years of being married to her husband to know how to set him straight when he got a bit into his old, villainous persona. She looked to the clock again and saw that it was now 7:15 p.m.

She looked to her employees and spoke, "Oh dear! Only fifteen minutes left! Oswald, you and Ortensia go back outside with Max! Be ready to help him with the valet parking! Clarabelle, you go upstairs to check that the Kids Room is all set! Me and Pete will finish checking things here in the Main Room!". The rabbit and cat nodded before rushing out of the area, Clarabelle agreeing with Peg before going upstairs. The Kids Room was a special place for certain Disney guests that were quite young, and also those was sensitive minds or natures. Whenever the _House of Mouse_ showcased Toho movies that were of a graphic nature, they sent the guests to the room so they could enjoy safe movies  & cartoon specials. In this case, the guests would enjoy Hanna-Barber's _Godzilla_ or Fox's _Godzilla the Series_ shows.

Soon… 7:30 p.m. hit, and the doors swung open to officially welcome in the many Disney stars to the club!

* * *

First to enter the large abode were the classic Disney animated stars that were hand-drawn, made with loving care & dedication by the Walt Disney Animation family. From Disney's own 1937 full-length animated film _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ all the way to Disney's 2009 _**The Princess and the Frog**_ , the hand-drawn characters walked into the legendary dinner theater club. Heroes, heroines, villains, villainesses, sidekicks/partners, minor characters and more from all of the animated movie films rushed in to find suitable seats for the night's festivities.

Next up was the Disney-Pixar characters that hailed from movie films, from Disney's 1993 unique _**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ all the way to Disney-Pixar's 2018 _**The Incredibles 2**_ had entered the _House of Mouse_. Due to ToonTown's unique properties, the 3D computer generated characters were changed to 2D to accommodate for the sudden change.

The next group of people to come into Mickey & Minnie's establishment were the Disney live-action film stars, those that hailed from the real world. From Disney's 1950 film _**Treasure Island**_ to Disney's 2018 _**Christopher Robin**_ , the stars & starlets were all coming in to be part of the action hosted by the legendary mouse and his staff. They had been turned into hand-drawn animated characters as well, since they were now in a cartoon environment.

Next up were the stars that are featured in TV animated series, from Disney's 1985 _The Adventures of the Gummi Bears_ all the way to Disney's 2018 _Fancy Nancy_. This included shows that had appeared in  Disney Channel, Toon Disney, Disney XD and Disney Junior. Again, the 3D computer generated stars & starlets were changed to 2D like the ones from the 3D movie characters.

And the final ones were the live-action television stars, from Disney's 1955 _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ all the way to Disney's 2018 _Coop and Cami Ask the World_ were now coming in to find their seats in the dinner theater club. Like the others, they had been transformed from flesh  & blood to animation.

Now even though all of the Disney guests had arrived in on the scene… it was not the end of it, as now coming in were the writers of the real world… the Authors! These special beings were allowed to keep their flesh & blood forms, even though they were in a cartoon environment.

Coming in first was **DJ Rodriguez** , the creator of the _Monsters and Magic_ series that has been a hit for quite some time in both the Disney and Toho universe. He smiled and waved to the guests who had turned to see him and the other Authors come. He did not go into the main area of the club, but rather stood by the side near the doorway. It seems that he was waiting for someone, but who… it was anyone's guess.

The rest of the Authors came in on the scene, with their OC creations by their side. The _House of Mouse_ was once again greeted by **superkoola, Mickol93, Darkness Rissing, Gods angry man, GODZILLA1996, LORD DESTRYUK, NaruHinaProduction2014, King of 2211, Kearitona Sjachraelgil, ANBRIE, Rod, DRAGONDAVE45, SaurusRock625, Yami Null, Japan Boy** and more! Many of the Disney stars and starlets cheered at seeing so many beings from all over the world, connected to one another via their stories. The OC's of the potent writers mingled with the characters, and also OC's that belonged to the _Monsters and Magic_ series.

 **SaurusRock625** avatar form for the event was a new one that was different from the one he showed up as at the music event ceremonies. His new form he decided to call Galvatron, in honor of the Transformer villain that was reborn after being resurrected by a planet-class Transformer Unicron. However, his form was not that of a machine… but rather that of a duelist from the anime series _Yugioh! 5-D's_ series. He wore an outfit that was similar to a character named Yusei Fudo, but underneath it was a royal blue muscle shirt. He wore a Duel Disk from the anime series that showcased his allegiance to a group known as Obelisk Blue. His hairstyle was similar to that of the character known as Yugi Motou, but the red part was replaced with purple coloring. And his eyes were narrow like the character's dark-incarnations Yami  & Atem, but also brown in color.

All in all, this showcased to the Disney realm that Author's forms varied and were very much imaginative.

Donald went to DJ and asked, "Excuse me Mr. Rodriguez, but… why are you waiting here on the side? You expecting someone?".

The Hispanic lad from San Antonio chuckled and answered, "Yes, I am. In fact… ah, here they are now. Donald, mind if I use a microphone please?". The duck was a bit perplexed by the request, but he managed to fulfill the young man's request by going to Daisy and asking her for use of the portable microphone that she kept in her desk. The fine female duck always kept spare microphones in her work area in case of emergencies. Donald went back to DJ, handing him the device as he turned it on.

The small sound of him tapping on the mike got the attention of most of the club, as the guests turned around to see him. DJ looked to all and announced, "Ahem! Hello _House of Mouse_ guests! I'm sorry if this seems a bit strange and unusual for the night, but I just wanted to get your attention… since we have three special guests coming in to the club! It's their first time here, so please give them a warm welcome.".

Megara from Disney's 1997 animated film _**Hercules**_ inquired, "So who are these special guests, Rodriguez? I imagine they must be pretty important if you're doing this for them.". The lovely little lady and wife of Hercules still had the sass and spirit that made her a beloved character, and was not afraid to show it!

DJ smiled at the spirited beauty and answered, "First, two of them are Authors. One of them has recently started to read my _Monsters and Magic_ series, and has actually grown of fondness for Disney and Toho. It is still blooming, but hopefully it will continue to grow into something more profound. In a ways, she is like the Disney Princesses when they started the _Kaiju Supremes_ group. The other is another friend of mine that invited as well.". The crowd looked over to several tables that were close together, the occupants in the chairs being the members of said group that came together frequently to discuss about the Toho _kaiju_ and other giant beasts that came from different worlds. The group consisted mostly of the Disney ladies who had been in DJ's stories, those who had bonded with the Toho legends like Godzilla.

The Hispanic lad continued, "The third special guest is a cartoon character from another place, from the Nickelodeon side in Florida. He is different yes, but one of my Author friends wanted to bring him along as her date. She has a good crush on him, and also wanted a bit of a familiar face to be by her side while she is here.". This did surprise the Disney stars very much. All over the world, there were various cartoon communities that were separate outside from the human world. Each had their own series and characters living there, and it was extremely rare for another being from another community to go to another. While the anime/manga community in Japan had started to open their doors to Disney, and vice versa, those within the United States normally just kept to themselves.

Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** exclaimed, "Hey, it's alright by me! I'd say we welcome these three with open arms! What say you all?!". This got a rousing cheer from a majority of the Disney cast, though some were still not so keen on the idea of having another guest from the Nickelodeon community come to their neck of the woods.

DJ smiled at his lady love, glad to hear such words from her. Gathering his thoughts once more, he looked to the door window… and saw two shadows approaching. With a large smile he exclaimed, "And now, ladies and gentlemen… boys and girls of all ages… and various creatures as well… I present to you my new friend and her date! Give a warm welcome to… Author **Dreams Come True 996** & her date Danny Fenton from the series _Danny Phantom_!".

The door was opened by Max Goof, and coming in was a very beautiful young lady that was quite a sight to see. The single male characters of Disney had their eyes shoot out at seeing such a lovely lady, who was wearing a dress that was elegant and classy. Since it was her first time in the _House of Mouse_ , she wanted to look her very best. Even those that were with their wives/girlfriends had to admit that she was quite the beauty.

On her arm was a young teenage lad that was the famous Danny Fenton, a human that had ghost essence mixed in with his being on a DNA-level. Due to this, he could turn into his spiritual alter-ego that named Danny Phantom! In his Hero-form, he had the powers of a spirit such as invisibility, going intangible, and also shooting a ray of energy that was ectoplasmic. He also had a good head on his shoulders, learned from his mistakes, and also had started out to really see more of himself. Both in his regular and Hero form. He was in a suit, showing that like his date, he wanted to show a little class as well.

DJ announced yet again, "And here is our third special guest! One of my best friends I have had the pleasure of talking to, and she is friends with Keara! Everyone, meet Author **Rose Spooks**!". Coming through the doorway was another female Author, one who looked very beautiful and dressed classy for the occasion as well. The citizens of the Disney realm also welcomed her with rousing cheers, Tigger bouncing up to the newcomer and shaking her hand while bouncing on his tail. Well, it was preferable than having him bounce on her in the normal way he usually does it with Winnie the Pooh  & friends.

The newest guests of the dinner theater club shyly waved hello to everyone… and the answer was another cheer that really welcomed and calmed their souls. DJ went to the three, shaking hands with Danny and giving courtesy bow to Dreams and Rose before saying, "Welcome you three to the most popular spot in all of Downtown Toon Town Disney! Glad you could make it!".

The young Dreams woman blushed and replied softly, "Thank you DJ! We're glad to be here as well! So many famous stars… it's incredible!". Indeed, the Author was in awe at seeing so many Disney characters, old & new. She saw her fellow members/friends from the _Kaiju Supremes_ at the tables, smiling brightly  & waving to them. They all waved back, the ladies and the men who were also part of that group also glad to see her.

Danny put in, "I'll say! I had a bit of doubt when **Dreams Come True 996** coaxed me to come here from Florida  & the Nickelodeon community. But now after seeing the sights, and this… I have to say, this place is awesome!". The halfa waved to some of the legendary heroes of Disney like Hercules, James P. Sullivan, King Philip Valentin, King Eric Marcel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Steve Rogers, Simba and more! The Disney heroes returned the gesture, seeing that the new guy didn't look too bad. Many of the single ladies in the house however were VERY appreciative on how Fenton looked, their eyes roaming over the young lad's body with a look that was quite flirtatious… while some were a bit more adult like than that.

Rose put in, "Glad to be here DJ, especially with so many characters I grew up watching! And shaking hands with Tigger was a treat!".

DJ nodded and said, "Well, glad you like it so far. So, pick a table and get yourselves situated. The show is about to begin in… fifteen minutes!". Indeed, the clock was now at 7:45 p.m. and counting. The Authors nodded, looking over to the table that held her fellow group members & friends, Dreams rushing over while dragging Danny with her. Rose went to the table that held the beloved characters from the Hundred-Acre Wood. The Hispanic lad smiled at the eagerness of his friends, chuckling to himself before going back to his table towards his date who was Laurette, one of the Bimbette trio from the original animated _**Beauty and the Beast**_ movie.

When **Dreams Come True 996** sat down next to Cinderella and her husband, with Danny by her side, the duo were greeted by Statler and Waldorf. The legendary hecklers from the Muppets went to the two, introducing themselves to the newcomers. Waldorf asked Danny, "Say kid, is it true you're really half ghost?".

Danny answered, "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?".

The short elderly gentleman answered, "We just thought you had been part of the crowd that showed up during the _Muppet Show_.".

His Author date asked in a puzzled tone, "Why would you think that?".

The tall one Statler answered, "Because after every time the show ends, the audience is usually half-dead! Doh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!". The two laughed at their own little crack before going back to their balcony seats. Danny and Dreams looked at each other, blinking their eyes and wondering on what just happened. Asce chuckled and explained to them that the two men were hecklers that loved to give their fellow Muppets a bit of comedy grief by heckling them.

Danny smiled sheepishly and said, "Ah, that would explain it. And since I am half-ghost well… does that mean I am half… well, you know…".

Dreams simply smiled and hugged him tight, stating, "You maybe half-ghost, but you're all heart to me! And that is what I like about you!". The young lad grinned back and returned the hug to his lady friend, the Disney couples sitting around them smiling as they could see something beautiful and right blossoming before them.

Soon, the penguins from Disney's 1964 film _**Mary Poppins**_ came forth and handed to the patrons the menus for tonight's meals  & drinks. Rose, Dreams and Danny were pleasantly surprised by the waddling animals, both taking the large folded laminated items and thanking the character who bowed before waddling off to serve more menus.

They opened the menu, and were surprised to the food and beverages that were being served. Well… the names of the meals at least, the food itself looked & sounded good. Danny chuckled and said, "I'm glad that you didn't invite Sam to come with us. I think she would freak out a bit at the menu here.".

His cute Author date giggled and commented, "I think you're right, Danny! I mean, they do have a Vegan section here but most likely Samantha would blow more at the other menu items here.".

As they talked and also decided on what they wanted to order to eat and drink, 8:00 p.m. came!

* * *

The lights dimmed down as the living microphone known as Mike dropped down from the rafters, all eyes on the talking electronic equipment. He announce for all to hear, "Hello there, ladies and gentlemen! Now, here is your host for this evening! The legendary titan of the cartoon world, the massive mouse himself… Mickey Mouse!".

After the announcement, he rose back swiftly to the ceiling… and a familiar loud roar filled the room! It was the roar of Godzilla 2014, and from the middle of the stage floor emerged Mickey himself! He looked to be like a bodybuilder, bulging muscles all over his person as he wore a Godzilla headpiece. Some of the ladies of the club swooned as they saw the mouse flex his biceps and muscles… than the muscles deflated, showing that it was actually a bodysuit that was filled with air! A truly wonderful piece of customized design, as Mickey was his normal self & wearing his usual suit. He took off the headpiece, smiling to all as he received much applause from the audience.

He proclaimed, "Hiya everyone! Welcome back to the _House of Mouse_ , and another Toho-themed night! It's good to see everyone here and… ah! I heard that DJ brought in some special guests for the night, and I see them right now! Everyone, please give a hand to the newest patrons of the club, **Dreams Come True 996** , her date Danny Fenton and **Rose Spooks**!". Another spotlight was now on them, the trio rising up slowly and waving to the cheering/clapping crowd. Once they sat back down, the spotlight faded and the only one present was the one on the mouse of the house.

Mickey continued, "We have a real treat for all of you tonight! Due to many requests from both Authors and characters, the movie playing tonight is… _**Godzilla**_ that is done by Legendary Pictures!". The audience cheered wildly, especially certain Authors who had been hoping for this particular movie to be played at the dinner theater club.

The co-owner of said club finished up, "Now before we officially start the show, I need for those who are young of age and/or have a sensitive nature to please raise their hands. Those who raise their hands will be teleported to the Kids Room upstairs, where they can have safe entertainment and food plus drinks brought up to them.". Many hands rose, but a vast majority of them were characters from the Disney Junior shows. Mickey looked to Fairy Godmother Cateline, nodding his head and the potent magical being from _**Cinderella**_ waved her wand a few times. White magical glitter shot up from her tool's tip, the starry sparkles going over and swirling around the ones who had raised their hands. In a few seconds, the beings vanished in a soft flash one by one, until all of those who rose their hands were gone. A few characters from the  Disney Junior area stayed, like the ones from _Sofia the First_ and _Elena of Avalor_.

Once the others were gone, now situated in the Kids Room above, Mickey looked to everyone and announced, "Okay now! Without further ado, the _House of Mouse_ proudly present… _**Godzilla**_!". The audience cheered loudly as the lights dimmed down, the mouse going to the table that held his lady love Minnie and friends there. Horace turned on the appropriate equipment, the large  & wide TV screen coming to life!

* * *

 **The** **Warner Bros.** **shield and logo appeared on the screen, and shortly after that was the** **Legendary Pictures** **insignia. The music soon came on, low and ominous that set the tone of the beginning of the movie. The insignia soon faded into the darkness, where it was pitch black all around for several seconds… and a cave drawing appeared, followed by the musical score that rose up slightly dramatically. The cave drawing soon gave way to an ancient drawing of a sea monster, one rather unique and looking to have been made during the medieval period of Europe. The credits started to appear on the side, old-school white writing like that on a typewriter. However, certain sections of the credits were being whited out. Omitted like one would do in sensitive documents that belonged to military or government. The showing of drawings describing fantastic beasts continued, the music keeping up with the mood.**

 **The pictures soon gave way to show scientific pictures, such as drawings of an** _ **Ichthyosaurs**_ **which was a fish-reptile that swam during the Mesozoic era. Pictures showing the skeleton of one of the ancient fishes was very detailed, and it followed with a close-up of one of its jaws. The picture was replaced by a paperback that showed the title** **The Origin of Species By Means of Natural Selection** **, a book that was made by Charles Darwin. The title was then replaced by pictures that showed the outline of the history of the dinosaur era, various images that showed the legendary creatures. It quickly showed a picture that looked to be Greek in appearance, where a man was fighting against a terrible serpent. The pictures soon gave way once more to reports of various kinds, the credits still being omitted out even when they were being shown. The music was gradually picking up the pace, the score kept low, fast and in a unique ominous way that would get one's attention.**

 **The reports were replaced by live recorded footage now, a sailor planting the American flag on something before saluting the symbol of the United States. It showed a person being outfitted in a unique diver's suit, then switched to show a sea that held native canoes… and nearby was a break in the water near the man-made crafts, showing a row of spines! The footage than showed an amphibious landing, men in uniform preparing to land. The footage was soon replaced with a map that showed the Japanese nation, than showed a place called Bikini Atoll. It was a place that, in real life, was the site of nuclear testing back when the world was getting adapted to nuclear power!**

 **The scene showed three scientists doing figures on paper, a symbol of two triangles connected at the tips with the words MONARCH- EYES ONLY underneath it. The scene shifted yet again to show building and scientists working, hauling equipment into small labs. The pictures changed to show a brief showing of waves, with the words PROJECT MONARCH showing to all. Submarines were showed, and soon footage of humans getting ready for something as they showed charts, maps and more. The scene changed to show sailors interacting with the native children… and also loading crates of what seemed to be extremely powerful explosives. The scene continued, with maps of locations and projections being played out while the musical score went faster and more menacing. The scene soon showed a young man looking into a periscope of some kind… and seeing an extremely long, tall row of dorsal spikes in the waters a distance away!**

 **The footage went for an aerial view, where it showed the dorsal spines… and what was attached to it, which was something truly massive! The scene changed to show many soldiers on a large sea craft, donning large, black goggles that were meant to protect their eyes. It showed some preparing their cameras to record the event, then switched to show the natives of the Bikini Atoll islands at the shore. The men and women of the islands looked ahead to see the dorsal spines as well, the camera soon shifting to get a close up view of the large objects. The camera switched once more to show the humans putting on their goggles, and also hearing a countdown commence as the cameras rolled, focusing on the shape that was jutted out from the sea. The scene changed once more to show the natives, all looking in awe and wonder at the spines that was close to their home. The scene changed to a beach, full color… and with a bomb situated on the land, with a picture of a crudely drawn black-inked Godzilla inside of a red circle with a red slash mark on his face!**

 **The countdown continued, and the scene shifted to show Godzilla just rising up from the water… just as the countdown reached zero! The music stopped. There was a small booming sound, followed by the clips changing to show the soldiers on the island seeing the result of the explosion! An angry mushroom cloud followed quickly as the radiation bomb was set off, ships that were near the point of detonation soon vaporized with the water as the cloud rose high in the sky! The picture switched to show an aerial view, where the mushroom cloud expanded swiftly and quickly! Whiteness enveloped the sky and sea below, quickly changing to color and shifting once more as some soldiers rose from their seats to witness completely the devastation that came with the explosion. Fire and smoke took place at the top of the cloud, the column below it black.**

 **A shockwave spread out, as if a hammer wielded by the Lord Himself struck the land, creating waves of immense size and strength! The wind from the shockwave enveloped the scene, covering everything in white! Soon, radioactive ash fluttered all over the blank screen… followed by the words that gradually appeared in the white background. The words read: GODZILLA.**

The moment the movie started, the Disney characters were anxious to see what the intro would be like. While some have seen the movie, either in theaters or in DVD form, many have not yet seen the film. Hiro from _**Big Hero Six**_ made a comment on the first drawings that appeared, stating that the artists who made the pictures had some imagination. Cinderella turned to the young Asian-American genius and stated, "It was back in a time when there was not much knowledge back than as it is today, young hero. But at least it is clear that the people of that time saw fantastic creatures, living creations from God Himself that was beyond their imagination at the time.". She was indeed correct on that, for the people way back in the olden days did not realize how big the world truly was. And seeing beasts and birds that went beyond their scope of knowledge truly tickled their imagination, both in good and bad ways.

Upon seeing the omitted words, Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America stated, "Now that really takes me back. During my service in the forces, many letters sent to me and my unit were often censored in order to protect vital secrets and info. It took awhile for us to decipher and de-code them, but it was really done.". He also stated that the Bikini Atoll islands were real, and that nuclear testing was done there. This did surprise some of the younger generation, as they thought that the word bikini only meant the kind of sexy swimsuits that women wore. When the words MONARCH appeared, some of the more imaginative guests of the dinner theater club commented that the symbol did look like a butterfly with wings. Though Disney stars who had been trained by the government, or self-trained in the art of looking deeper into certain things, were wondering on what MONARCH really stood for… and what its true purpose was.

Upon seeing the dorsal spines of Godzilla, many in the house cheered briefly at seeing the trademark spines of the legendary King of the Monsters! Dreams looked to her date and said, "Oh my God, Danny! This is so exciting! I mean, I have only started to look into Toho and Godzilla, and already I just feel pumped up!". The halfa in his human form just smiled as he squeezed her hand, just glad that she was having a good time. Those like Sofia the First and more that were part of the _Kaiju Supremes_ group noted that this version of the saurian was bigger than his Japanese counterpart, at least from the visual standpoint they were given. Many now were trying to decipher what was being omitted out during the credits, as they had seen the words briefly before being whited out.

However, upon seeing the detonation of the nuclear bomb… many Disney characters gasped at seeing the immense power of the atom bomb. Author **King of 2211** stated, "And this is real footage. That isn't just film made for the movie… that is what really happened back then, when the governments of the world started to really branch out to test their nuclear power.". Now this did make some of the Disney characters scared at seeing such might. Even though this was taken many years ago, it was still incredible on how powerful an atom bomb was. Combine that with knowledge that the world now had more powerful nuclear weapons in their arsenals… it was a frightening prospect on what would happen if a nuclear war did break out. And it also gave more insight on why certain _kaiju_ like Godzilla disliked humanity, due to their scientific progress devastating the land with nature  & others paying the high price for their actions.

 **The scene gradually changed to show a forest, land thick with trees and grass on a mountain side. A helicopter soon appeared, the rotor blades spinning quickly while the engines roared with life. As the aircraft continued on course, the camera shifted to show the side of the helicopter that showed blue words were marked on its white side. It was the words MONARCH with the insignia of the mysterious agency mark above said words. The background land was shown beautifully, nature in all its wonder and beauty as the helicopter continued en route to its destination. Words in white appeared on the screen, stating that the land the helicopter was at was the Philippine Islands and the year being 1999! The scene changed to show what was inside the craft, showing a middle-aged Japanese man that looked to be a bit worn. But by what, no one knew. He was wearing an exploration outfit, wearing dark sunglasses. He then looked down, the camera showing he was holding a pocket watch of sort in his hand.**

 **The camera zoomed in as the Japanese man gently ran his fingers over the round metal face, showing to all that the watch was very old and vintage. He then closed his fingers around the watch, the camera switching to show that the man was not alone. By his side was a middle-aged woman named Vivienne Graham who had brown hair and wearing an explorer's outfit as well. The woman's eyes darted from the watch to the man, knowing that the watch held something special to her companion. She then looked outside, and the camera shifted to show what was going on in the background. It appeared that the craft was at a dig site of sort, hundreds if not thousands of human workers were digging into the earth. Men with picks, shovels and axes were digging away into the rock while also going up & down ladders that were propped against the rock shelf. The camera changed once more to show the entire spot where the helicopter was at… a dig site that was truly MASSIVE on a scale that was unprecedented!**

 **Down below in the pit was heavy machinery, large yellow bulldozers and cranes within the deep hole. The workers looked to be like ants, running around doing construction and digging deeper into the planet. The scene changed again, the helicopter lowering itself down near some large metal structures. One had the logo on it WESTERN MINING, indicating that it was a mining operation that was funded by Western business companies. As the aircraft descended to touch down, four people were at the entrance to the place. Three were dressed in paramilitary fatigues, carrying automatic weapons with bullet chain belts worn around their shoulders. The lone one was bald on top, wore a business suit and seemed to look a little out of place. The camera changed to show the front of the people, the three people holding the guns wearing blue bandana masks over their faces while the white businessman looked to be again out of his element.**

Captain Hector Barbossa spoke, "Intriguing… what kind of manner of treasure did these land-lubbers dug up, I wonder?". In his view, the amount of work and security shown indicated that something was being unearthed. Some extremely valuable that required both manpower and firepower. Others were thinking along a similar train of thought, as some had seem projects that big in their realm & more often it spoke of trouble. However, while others were wondering about the excavation site, a good majority of the audience were wondering about the pocket watch that was shown & the Japanese man that held it.

Author **Darkness Rissing** spoke, "When they show something like that, you have got to believe that character is a main one. And that the watch he is holding is valuable, but what kind of value remains to be seen.". Some of the Disney characters around the young lad agreed with him, as they too felt that the Japanese man and his item held a kind of mystery that no doubt would lead to something big later on.

 **Once the craft landed, the two beings emerged from the helicopter and went towards the businessman. Said being shook the hand of the free hand of the Japanese male and stated, "Dr. Serizawa? Jerry Boyd! I'm warning you, it's a mess! It's a total mess! Monarch sent me in this morning! Took a look around, but I told them we needed you!". He had to raise his voice due to the roar of the engines and the wind that followed thanks to the whirling blades. Said aircraft took back off into the sky, the camera showing now the workers that were hired by the company. Jerry stated that the excavation company had picked up a radiation pocket last month, many believing it to be a deposit of natural uranium. It was due to that assumption that the company sent in the heavy machinery like the cranes and bulldozers, to see if they could mine the pocket & claim the uranium load.**

 **However, he stated that something happened… causing the ground to collapse into a cavern that was beneath the land. The camera changed to show the group walking towards a metal railing, and gradually showing a view of an immense hole that looked to be quite deep. Mr. Boyd spoke, "Best guess right now is about forty miners went down with it.". The camera showed that sections of man-made, steel walkways had been ripped off from the area.**

 **The scene quickly transisted to blackness, followed by heavy breathing and a search light piercing through the darkness. Someone came in on the scene, showing that the scenery had changed from the surface now deep beneath the earth itself. It was Jerry, shown to all now wearing a Haz-mat suit, with portable headlights sewn into the helmet so one could see in the darkness. The businessman told his colleagues to follow him, going deeper into the cavern. Several fellow humans followed the person, one having a flashlight that would shed more light into the caverns instead of solely relying on the light within the helmet. The camera changed to show something in the darkness… the objects looking like bones! Jerry stated, "When they first discovered this pocket, the radiation levels were only half as strong. It's almost as if contact with the outside air started catalyzing something.". The group made their way deeper, passing the skeletal structure right on through.**

 **The camera changed to show that among the group was Dr. Serizawa, who shone his flashlight more as he took point now. His female colleague started to take pictures on what they were seeing… which was definitely a curved bone! Jerry, who was escorting them, asked if it was some kind of fossil, putting in that he had been digging holes for thirty years yet never seen such a sight. Crew-men turned on lights that they brought down into the cavern, lighting the place up… and showing that all were now truly inside a MASSIVE skeletal structure!**

Many of the Disney characters & Authors were surprised when they heard the name of Serizawa, Louie from _TaleSpin_ exclaiming, "Whoo man! Now that is outta sight! They brought in the doctor from the very first Godzilla movie in like that?! Crazy!". A majority of the patrons agreed with him on that, since the Disney stars  & starlets had dived down very much into Toho monster movie history. And to see the Japanese man being named after the very doctor who created the horrifying scientific marvel called the _Oxygen Destroyer_ was very much a surprise for them. Some were wondering if this incarnation also had the powerful device's mechanics and secrets locked away in his head. Some Disney, Marvel and Star Wars villains/villainesses had tried to recreate the potent weapon… but thankfully, they were stopped by heroes and heroines before they could truly test their creations in the open.

Wildwing from Disney's TV series _The Mighty Ducks_ commented, "Good thing those men brought those protective suits. Radiation or not, better to be prepared than regretting it later." A good chunk of the dinner theater club patrons agreed with the leader of the hockey team, knowing that being prepared for any situation was essential to survival. And some knew that if they were there, even without the reports of uranium deposits, they would have brought protective gear regardless. Caverns, especially unexplored ones, might have airborne bacteria or micro-organisms that could be hazardous to one's health. So indeed, it was good thinking that the characters had gotten the protective suits  & flashlights.

However, many did let out a gasp as they saw the massive skeleton that was now shown on screen. Pinocchio looked to his father Geppetto and exclaimed, "Wow, Father! Look at that! Those bones look bigger than even Monstro's!". Some of the big-boned beings in the house were skeptical on that, since Monstro & several others like him were quite big. But the majority of the guests believed that indeed, Pinocchio was correct as the skeletal bones looked to be larger than even the whale that had swallowed Geppetto, Cleo, Figaro and Pinocchio down whole. Author **Dreams Come True 996** clung to Danny's arm, whispering to her date that she would be scared stiff if she was walking through a skeleton that large. She was not alone, as many men, women, some brave children and others would have been freaking out at seeing such a towering structure of bones.

Those of scientific minds were not just in awe, but also daydreaming what they would do if they found such an amazing find. Some characters like Jane Porter & Scrooge McDuck wanted to donate the bones to the British Museum of Natural History, to display the skeleton for the world to see. For the advancement of science in the direction of preservation. Or in Scrooge's case, get a hefty tax break. Those who used bones in a more traditional sense like magic & medicine were wondering if the bones had special properties that would benefit mankind in the health or magical sense. Even quack doctor villain Dr. Terminus from Disney's _**Pete's Dragon**_ was wondering if the bones held such properties.

However… those of the military minds wanted to see if they could utilize the bones to produce weapons that would secure them power. To unlock a secret that would give them access to something that would aid them in building a military power.

* * *

 **Vivienne whispered in awe at what she saw before her, asking if it was possible… if it was him. The Japanese doctor's gaze never left the skeletal structure as he answered, "No. This is much older.". Jerry called out to them, stating that he had something that they needed to see. The camera switched to show a crew-man taking pictures, bright flashes of white light filling the area briefly before fading. Someone was shouting in a foreign language, various men in Haz-mat suits combing around the skeleton. Dr. Serizawa and his colleagues continued further into the cavern, going through what now looked to be a spinal column with the ribcage bones showing. The doctor's female friend produced a Geiger Counter, loud clicking noise filling the air as it detected substantial amounts of radiation. However, the clicking increased in intensity and frequency… as she neared something that was hanging from the bones!**

 **As some of the crew started to take pictures of the large object, Miss Graham looked to her companion and asked on what is it she was seeing. Dr. Serizawa merely shook his head, in slight awe on what he was seeing. She inquired if it was some kind of egg, as the object looked like a seed pod that was covered in some kind of slime of sort. She asked if it was a dormant spore, since it also looked to be plant-like as well. The camera shifted to go around behind the Japanese man, slowly panning upward to show that the pod was actually attached to the rock, not the skeleton. His flashlight showed that the pod seemed to be connected with something. The female stated, "The bones are fossilized… but this formation seems to be perfectly preserved.". The light traced to the other attachment, but instead of finding a similar pod… they found nothing.**

 **Jerry spoke as he neared the broken object, "This one looks broken. Like something came out of it.". The camera showed the puzzlement that was on the doctor's face… and then they heard what appeared to be helicopter blades. The crew followed the sound, Dr. Serizawa walking and soon was in harsh sunlight! The camera went behind him, and showed to all that he was looking at a large hole. The scene shifted from the cavern back to the outside world, where a helicopter was flying by… a HUGE trench in the land shown, as if something massive had just cut through the mountainside like it was nothing! The music picked up dramatically as the camera slowly shifted upwards, the helicopter following the trench path which was indeed wide and huge as it seemed to be going from the mountain forest area… all the way to the sea!**

Morgana Macawber, lovely sorceress and girlfriend of Darkwing Duck from the TV series of the same name, turned her head towards Author **Japan Boy** and asked him how old did he think the skeleton was. The young man answered, "I honestly don't know, but judging by what I see… I would say the bones have to be past at least 100 years old.". Indeed, some were wondering how old the bones of the skeleton was. Those experts in archeology and geology knew that finding something like that was a miracle of nature, and they honestly admitted they would be begging on hands and knees to examine the fossil. In their view, it was rare to find a skeletal structure perfectly preserved after many years  & intact.

Fawn looked to her friend and inquired, "Hey Rosetta, what do you think that green thing is? Is it some sort of pod like the ones on flowers?". The Garden-talented pixie from Neverland shook her head, stating that thing that was hanging off the skeleton was definitely not a spore or plant pod. She had been dealing with plants ever since she was born, and she knew the difference between a spore/pod… and something that was else. While she was stated that, some of the Disney guests such as Kermit and Gadget were more concerned about the radiation that was coming from the remaining object. Even though the humans had Haz-mat suits on that prevented radiation & other such harmful objects from touching their skin, they were worried still that being so close that something emitting a strong radiation energy was bad for one's health.

When they all saw the immense trench that was in the land, a vast majority of the animated stars were amazed at seeing such a large slash in the earth… and also worried on what created said trench. Belle looked to her family and asked, "That trench looked like it was made recently. I wonder why the people didn't pick on it with their machines?". It was a valid question, since something that big of size and strength couldn't have gone unnoticed. Léandre answered that he didn't know, but it was most likely that the machines missed it due to malfunction. While he admitted that technology was very powerful and reliable, it shouldn't be completely depended upon. That something that big should have been noticed, either by eyes or ears.

 **The scene changed along with the music, which started to do a strong, steady drum beat with people saying HA along with said beats, like those done in ceremonies. The camera was now panning over the sea, soon showing a wall of mountains with the words in white JANJIRA, JAPAN showing for all to see what the next location was. The camera rose over the mountains, showing a large city community that was nestled on the other side of the natural rock formation. A city in the distance, suburbs scattered around it with a power plant of sort functioning nearby. The drum beats soon ceased as the camera changed to show a quaint Japanese home, surrounded by green brush with a majestic mountain capped with snow at the peak in the background. It soon transisted to show the inside of the abode, where a man speaking Japanese was playing over the TV. A pair of feet hit the carpeting mats, said flooring having multiple toy objects all around. As the feet walked on the mats, passing over military and dinosaur toys, the being bent down to get a message that was tied to some string. It was a young boy, and he took the object up when a phone rang.**

 **An old male voice called out, "I'll get it. It's probably for me.". As the young lad dragged his hand-made craft out of the room, passing by a large black-and-white toy model rocket that showed the words USA on it with a Japanese poster on the side of the sliding door. The camera slowly zoomed on the poster… which showed a fire-breathing saurian fighting against something with wings! The rocket blocked the monster that had the wings, though. The camera changed to show the young boy in full, an American lad that wore a green shirt with striped pants on. He had brown hair with pale skin, showing he was not a native of Japan. His name was Ford, and he walked slowly towards the door that was filled with the sound of a man talking on the phone, which was his father Joe Brody. He leaned in slightly, peering into the room as his father was talking to someone on the other line.**

 **Joe speaks, "No. Takashi, just listen to me for a second! I'm asking for the meeting because if I have to shut down the reactor down, you're not gonna want to read about it in a memo.". He went on to explain that he had been following tremors that had originated in the Philippine Islands, and now it appeared the quakes were now in the Japanese area. In their own backyard, to be precise. It seemed that there was some arguments on the other line, Joe stating that he was just following the protocols set forth by the company they both work for. Coming around the corner was a lovely woman in a suit, who was the boy's mother & Joe's wife. Her name was Sandra Brody. The two whispered to one another, apparently finding Joe awake was not part of their plan. She told him to get dressed, and that she would figure something out. The young lad nodded, going back to his room to get ready for the day.**

Zummi Gummi saw the location of where the next part of the action was going to take place and stated, "Japan? Oh dear, oh dear. That's quite a distance from the Philippine Islands. If whatever made that trench went there, it would have to be a strong swimmer.". The Gummi Bear wizard had been studying various maps from various realms, especially from the real world. He knew that the Philippine Islands were near Taiwan, while not a great distance away it was still quite a journey for anything to go by sea. However, many of the Disney patrons were focused on finding Easter Eggs after seeing the poster in the young teen's room.

Scrooge McDuck said, "I'm glad that man is calling the higher ups on the situation that is happening. Shows that he uses his head, especially if he is working at a nuclear reactor.". The businessman liked when his employees followed protocol, especially when working with something as dangerous as nuclear power. Despite the many safety protocols and designs by the building, he knew that handling something that powerful should not be taken lightly on any level. A good number of his fellow Disney members agreed with him on that. When handling something powerful like nuclear/radiation materials, better safe than sorry.

Mickey spoke to Minnie, "I have to give credit to this guy, he is pretty brave to be handling something like quakes in a place that has a nuclear reactor.". Minnie agreed with him, the two mice having learned about the dangers of nuclear material… and also the consequences when a reactor underwent an explosion or meltdown. Ever since Disney had started to mingle with Toho, many had learned about the ups and downs of handling powerful energy sources. And although some superheroes/superheroines had gained abilities through irradiated events, it still was best to use caution. And also they were taught what to do when experiencing natural disasters like earthquakes & other powerful forces of nature.

 **The scene changed to show the outside of the house, which was quite lovely with various colored shrubbery around the abode. Thunder rumbled from above, indicating that a rainstorm was on the way to the city. Mrs. Brody and Ford walking out, the son saying goodbye to his father who was more focused on his cell phone at the moment. He told his superior on the line that he was an engineer, and he didn't like unexplained frequency patterns near his work where he was responsible. He needed a meeting, and he was telling Takashi to make it happen. The camera showed the parents getting into the car, Ford waving & saying goodbye to his mother as he rushed towards a school bus. Sandra looked to her husband as he got into the driver's seat and spoke, "He made you a sign. A birthday sign. He worked so hard on it.".**

 **This caused Joe to be regretful, as he had completely missed it. The two saw the bus leave off, the American man looking very sorry for not noticing his son's handiwork. She told him that she would come home early, pick up Ford from school and go get a proper cake for the occasion. Joe replied to her, "Listen, I need to know… that it's not the sensors. Okay? I can't be calling this meeting and look like the American maniac.". He instructed her on when she got to her job, both of them working at the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant, to not even go up to meet with him. She was to take a team and go down to Level Five, which was the lowest part of the power plant and close to the reactor itself. She agreed to that, and also started some playful banter with him. She also reminded him that today was HIS birthday, which he completely forgot! She laughed warmly and started to kiss him, the pleasantly surprised man now hoping to get birthday's more often after receiving a present like that from her.**

 **The car soon rolled out of the driveway, careful of the rain now coming down, and going to the nuclear power plant in the distance. The music started up, becoming deep an ominous as the camera showed the plant in the distance. It stayed on the facility until it transitioned to said area, Joe asking on what he was looking at. Joe was wearing glasses now as he was looking at a printed paper chart, a fellow American walking behind him with a Japanese workman wearing a white uniform and helmet on was telling him what his superior was reading. Joe was looking at what the worker called a seismic anomaly, the graph that showed data that was recording in minutes & not days. The American behind them asked if the seismic activity translated to earthquakes. Mr. Brody answered, "No, earthquakes are random, jagged. This is consistent, increasing! This is a pattern.". The trio continued walk along, passing everyone as they headed towards their destination.**

Helen Parr, a.k.a. Mrs. Incredible/Elastigirl, looked to her husband with a sly smile and said, "Heh, those two kinda remind me of us. Remember, how we first started out after having Violet?". Bob Parr, a.k.a. Mr. Incredible, chuckled and said that he remembered. The two super beings had gotten a rough start when they had their daughter Violet, but they still loved one another & worked hard for the other. Little moments, like what Joe and Sandra just shared now, were treasured and precious to the married couple. Helen would often give a little jab to her husband now and again, but it was all playful in nature and understood him very much. Still, Bob tried his best for both her and the kids now. It was not just them that liked the little scene before them, as many husbands and wives also liked the banter shown. They too understood that little moments like that were something to be treasured, not taken for granted at all.

Author **DRAGONDAVE45** looked to Professor Von Drake and asked, "Does it really matter what the difference is in tremors? I mean, an earthquake is an earthquake.". The scholar duck of the Disney realm spoke that indeed there was a difference when it came to tremors, and that a tremor didn't necessarily mean it to be an automatic assumption of an earthquake. Those that were experts in geology also agreed with the professor, stating that what Joe told the other American was true. An earthquake had random patterns, jagged to resemble mountain peak patterns on a graphical chart. Nick Fury from SHIELD told the potent Author to always try to see the subtle differences in things like that, for it could make all the difference. **DRAGONDAVE45** stated that he would do his best to see the subtle but potent differences, believing that it would come in handy in his next written work of art.

 **The scene shifted to show Level Five of the facility, which was a small containment room that housed various equipment. Sandra was getting ready, now in a gray radiation suit with small tubes on it that would filter out air and make her breathe in the suit. She looked to her fellow workers that were dressed the same as her and stated, "All right, let's make this quick.". She put up her mask, a buzzing sound going off as one of her co-workers opened the door to a room that had multiple, white pipes on the side of the wall. She, along with four others, made their way down to the heart of the reactor area. The scene changed once more, Joe now in the Control Room of the facility where many Japanese workers were looking at their equipment on the various computer consoles. He walked up to his subordinate Takashi, who was actually a young Japanese adult, and asked him on what was going on. He was hoping that his fellow worker was seeing the pattern as he had just done.**

 **The Japanese man responded, "Yeah. Maybe not such a good time for a meeting.". Joe walked past him to get to one of the consoles, fiddling with it until he got what he needed to see. The camera switched to show to all the monitor that he was seeing, which was a seismograph monitor that showed spikes that resembled a bumpy hill. Mr. Brody asked his assistant on where the source was, where the epicenter of these vibrations were coming from. However, Takashi answered that they did not have the answer but that the seismic activity was getting stronger. Joe looked up to his co-worker and stated that the tremors had to be centered somewhere, as any kind of earth vibrations usually had a center. He looked over to a worker, one he called Hayato and inquired if he had anything to report.**

 **The elderly worker threw his arm slightly and answered, "No one else is reporting it. We are contacting every other plant in the Kant** **ō** **region; T** **ō** **kai, Fujijama… they are unaffected.". He did stated his own theory though; that the readings were actually aftershocks from the Philippine earthquake that had been discovered recently. Joe looked at a wall that contained plentiful circular gauges, which read the power that the plant was producing. He asked if said facility was at full function, Takashi answered that they were… but also suggested that they power-down just to be on the safe side. It was after he spoke those words that the room was rocked strongly, the vibrations lasting for about fifteen seconds before ebbing off a little!**

 **He ordered that the facility be taken offline now, his American worker about to object but Mr. Brody would have none of it! He felt that something was wrong, and was now ordering all to wind it all down. He spoke Japanese to the rest of the workers, going to a walkie-talkie and pulling it out to use it. He called for Sandra, but another powerful quake tore through the building! The walls shuddered, the lights going off briefly before switching over the red emergency lights. The scene shifted back to Sandra, where she and her co-workers felt the tremor as well. The emergency noise came on, all now having fearful looks as they knew that something was wrong… very wrong! Sandra ordered, "We're turning back! Let's go!". And the camera changed to show to all what was in front of her… a room where the pipes had exploded, and a white steam started to fill and expand all over the room quickly! Muttering a word to the Lord, she turned around and started to run with the others!**

The Disney characters were on the edge of their seats as the movie progressed, very much wanting to see on what happened next. Alice from Wonderland spoke, "It is curious on how tremors that strong would have no center like an earthquake does. Mr. Brody is certainly within his right to be worried like that.". The mature blonde beauty had been reading books during her lifetime, similar to her friend Belle. She had read up on how an earthquake started; where a sudden shift in the Earth's crust started, the movement strong enough to create tremors that moved through the earth. The shockwaves flowed through the shift's center, similar to how ripples formed on water after something has been dropped through it. Said powerful vibrations would flow through the earth, thus creating earthquakes that varied in strength and size. So in the view of Alice and those of scientific minds, it would be weird for tremors to be getting stronger than weaker. For vibrations to form with no epicenter… and also that no other region was picking up the vibrations, which would be strange enough since they had earth detectors that would have picked up the vibrations as well.

Once they saw the building shaking violently once more, many of the patrons were glad that Joe was ordering the shutdown of the facility. Bonkers D. Bobcat stated, "It's good that he's doing that now! Earthquakes and nuclear reactors do not mix well at all!". A majority agreed with him… until they saw the pipes breaking apart and the steam pouring from them! It was Merlin the sorcerer who stated that it was no good, explaining that the steam there was extremely dangerous due to having it being used earlier as water to cool the nuclear reaction. The steam was not only boiling hot, but also contained lethal amounts of radiation. Even with the suits on, they would not last long as the steam would soak through the suits… and the heat plus radiation would finish them off for good. Upon hearing that, some members of the audience started to shout out for Sandra and the others to run faster! When it came to the Toho movies, the Disney characters more often got really into them.

 **Sandra called out on the communicator built into her helmet for her husband, telling him that there was a breach in the reactor room & that she and her team were heading back to the Containment Seal room. The camera shifted to show Joe as he answered, telling her to get out of there due to the breach. If she and the team did not get out… they would not last five minutes, with or without the suits. The camera changed back to Sandra and the others, showing to all the team racing for their lives as the deadly steam from the reactor rushed towards them. She exclaimed that she heard him, and were on their way back! The scene changed back to the Control Room, where another violent quake shook the room! The people held on for dear life as equipment and papers flew all over the place! Takashi clung to his computer console, then looked up to see the other workers fleeing from the scene through the exit. Joe rose up and stated, "I'll meet them there myself. Put the safety doors on manual override.". Takashi stated that he could not due to that, in fear that the breach would reach the outside world.**

 **Joe exclaimed as he rushed out of the room, "Keep the doors open! My wife is still in there!". The camera showed him running back down the hall he was in before, the American seeing many of the Japanese workers rushing in the opposite direction he was going in. They were evacuating from the scene, as it was protocol if a breach was detected. The music kicked up dramatically as the scene continued on, Joe keeping his breathing in check as he rushed to the Containment Seal room. The scenery changed back to Level Five, where the humans were still running fast from the deadly steam! Sandra urged her team to go, only turning her head briefly to see the steam steadily gaining on them! The camera changed once again to show Mr. Brody rushing through the corridors, than arriving at the Containment Seal area. He looked down the long hallway that his wife went through earlier, than pressed the PA button to the Control Room, asking if the door was on manual.**

 **Takashi answered that it was done as ordered, but he stated that there was already signs of a breach. He stated that he was already there, and as soon as Sandra & the others were with him, he would seal the door. He picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke, "Sandra, can you hear me? I'm at the door! Sandra? Sandra, I'm waiting for you! I'm at the checkpoint, but you have to run hon! You have to run as fast as you can!". She exclaimed that she was, looking behind her briefly to see the steam catching up while the pipes near it started to burst & vent more radioactive steam! Another strong tremor came up, knocking them off balance briefly. The pipes near one of the Japanese workers burst, knocking him and Sandra down. The other Japanese workers ran over them, continuing on their mad dash for escape. Sandra sat up, looking at the deadly cloud that was almost upon them. She got up, but instead of fleeing… she kneeled down to help her co-worker whom was named Kenji, urging him to get up and that they had to go. She looked up… and the cloud looked ready to pounce on them, like a predator would its prey!**

Hades exclaimed, "Oooh, this is getting exciting! Action, drama, and best of all… possible death! Whoo hoo, I just love to see Godzilla moves that feature this kind of action!". The Greek god of the Underworld was not alone, as some of the Disney characters were enjoying the intense action as well. One thing that all had to admit was this; when it came to action and drama, Toho really delivered in its own, unique way. Many of the Disney patrons were shouting for Sandra and the others to hurry, and also some were glad that Joe was taking a big risk to try and save his wife. Some like Sofia the First, Faline the doe, Maid Marian and more were hoping that Mrs. Brody and the others would be able to escape the deadly steam.

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew spoke, "I do hope that they make it, Beaker. If the seal area is breached, then it's bye-bye not just for Janjira but for a good chunk of the surrounding land within it.". The bespectacled doctor/inventor of the Muppets, and those in the Disney realm that were experts in nuclear physics, knew that if a reactor was breached… it would cause damage on an unimaginable scale that would actually last for decades… if not centuries. Depending on the reactor's size and power, a fallout would vary but it would still otherwise be extremely dangerous. The poison from the radiation would be lethal to any living thing, and the place would be uninhabitable for many years until the level of radiation would go down. Moana and many others like her were positive that the team would make it… until the tremor knocked the duo off their feet, and that Sandra had decided to help her fellow co-worker rather than escape like the others were still doing.

Snow White-Rhoda gasped and whispered, "Oh no…".

 **The camera switched back to Joe, who got a message from Takashi who spoke in Japanese. Mr. Brody replied back in the same language, telling that he was still there. Takashi exclaimed in English, "Close the door! Seal the corridor or the whole city will be exposed!". The camera zoomed in on his face, showing he was torn badly. If he shut the door, he would be assigning certain death to his wife. But if not… chances were great that they along with the rest of the city would be exposed to lethal doses of radiation & heat that would kill them quickly. He talked back on the walkie talking, and Sandra responded. He was glad to hear her, hoping to see her soon and also to hear some good news. Sadly… it was not to be. She spoke that it was too late, that they were not coming in. He begged her, pleaded with her to not say those kinds of words. He stated that he was right at the door, to just run as fast as she could. But Mrs. Brody… she told him to close the door.**

 **She said through the walkie-talkie, "Joe, you have to close the door! You have to live for our son.". Joe was clutching the handheld device tightly, his face showing agony and sadness as he felt hope dropping rapidly like a heavy stone. Another powerful tremor rocked the area… and he looked up to see the deadly steam in the distance! Takashi yelled on the other side for him to seal the door now, while the American looked on in fascinating horror at the radiation steam cloud heading his way! He let out a yell that echoed everywhere, while his Japanese colleague counted down… and pushed the button that had the door slid down, separating the engineer and the rest of the world from the deadly substance! Red light filled the corridor, alarms blaring as the breach was now contained. Joe was learning against the doorframe, sobs wracking through his body as he had just condemned his beloved soulmate to a sweltering death.**

 **He heard some faint banging on the door, turning around slowly to see some of the Japanese workers banging on the window porthole. They wanted to get out from the contaminated room, but Joe just whispered an apology to them. He knew he could not open the door for them, least he and the rest of the outside world get tainted by the toxic mist. The men pushed their way through to plead with their boss… but Sandra was the next to show herself through the porthole, Mr. Brody gasping as he put a hand to his mouth as he sobbed softly. It was killing him inside, seeing his beloved better half trapped & now just waiting to die from exposure and heat. Sandra let out a loud pant, a strained smile on her face through her clear helmet mask. Seeing that there was no point in keeping it on, she took it off… further exposing herself to the deadly mist and hastening her end. They just stared at one another, no words needed at this point in time. Secondary shutter doors activated, a precaution against a breach. Sandra spoke through the window, "Take care of Ford… be a good father.". She started to sob, feeling the end coming & not being able to even say goodbye to her beloved child. Joe answered that he would, his wife telling him to tell Joe that she & the others didn't make it.**

 **Soon… the shutters slammed shut, forever cutting Mr. and Mrs. Brody apart.**

A vast majority of the Disney patrons were somber at this, especially the Disney couples. King Azad spoke, "It is really difficult and wrenching for someone to see their better half pass on… and they cannot even touch one another even as they go.". He held his lovely wife Queen Elsa close, putting much love and gentle strength into said embrace. Both husband and wife hoped that if they did go, it would be at a ripe, old age & together. Many husbands & wives, boyfriends & girlfriends, and those that were very close to one another held one another's hand or their bodies as they felt bad for Brody and Sandra. Many an eye in the audience was shedding some tears, showing that they really got into the movie & the characters that were shown in said Toho film.

However, this was broken by Hades as he exclaimed in glee, "HOTCHA! Now that is what I call a good, classic Greek tragedy! Oh man, the emotion is so strong and heart-breaking, almost brings a tear to my eye! Or was it the Reactor Special here? Can't quite tell. Hehehehehe…". Some could not believe the audacity of the bluntness of the Greek god of death. Before anyone could do anything to him, Zeus and Hera, who were close by, did the audience a favor by zapping him with some lightning bolts! Zeus always kept his trademark weapon by in case of emergency smiting, and it seemed that this was justified. Hades was now burnt black, his flame gone out & his body just charred-broiled. Zeus and Hera nodded, then turned back to the movie with the patrons thanking the Greek god of lighting and ruler of the Olympian deities.

 **Mr. Brody continued to weep, the grief cutting into his very heart and soul deep. His head was leaning on the blue shutter doors as he continued to let loose his sorrow… until another powerful tremor hit the plant! A massive groaning was heard, the structures giving way! The camera shifted to show the outside of the complex, where many Japanese men and women were running from the power plant! One of the massive stacks imploded on itself, showcasing to all how serious & severe the damage was to the facility! The camera changed to show a classroom, where a female Japanese teacher was showcasing a video to her students until the screen suddenly went off. An alarm started to go off, the teacher showing confusion for a brief moment before alertness settled in. She spoke in rapid Japanese, urging her pupils to file out and leave the room. The students started to rush out of the classroom, Ford putting his things away… until he turned to see through the window the power plant. The teacher called out to him, but he did not heed her. He stood up from his desk, slowly walking to the window as he saw more of the tall structures of the power plant crumbling to the ground.**

 **The camera changed to show his face, which showed confusion and fear as he saw the place where his parents worked at starting to fall apart. The camera shifted to see through his POV, the students and teachers screaming outside as they saw the destruction of the nuclear facility. Soon… the entire plant crashed down on itself, imploded in a way that was incredible! Many citizens were scrambling into various vehicles to try and get away from the devastation, the music picking up as the camera quickly transisted to darkness.**

 **Quickly as the darkness had covered the entire screen, words in white appeared that showed 15 YEARS LATER. The camera showed something happening, the darkness being lifted as a city was shown. As it turned out, the scenery had changed to show the audience was now in a cargo bay of sort. Also from the scenery, they were also no longer in Japan. Soon, the camera switched to show the face of a young man that had gray-green eyes, pale skin and short brown hair. A man's voice shouted out in military command for all to rise on their feet, many sounds of feet standing to attention filling the area. The camera zoomed out a bit to show the young man rising, wearing military Army camo-uniform. With him were his fellow soldiers, all U.S. military from the looks of it. An older veteran soldier, as he was getting prepared to move out, looked to the young man and asked, "You got family waiting for you?".**

 **He answered that he hoped so, the old soldier asking how long he had been away & getting the answer of fourteen months. He gave some advice to the young soldier, "Take it slow. It's the one thing they don't train you for.". It was his way of saying to the youngest to savor the moment of not being on duty, to treasure the moment of being with family. He then left, the higher ranking official stating for all of them to move out. The young man was Ford Brody, the lad from earlier who was now grown up!**

Dreams whispered to Danny, "Oh wow! That is Ford?! The little guy grew up good and is now in the military!". Her date smiled and replied in a soft tone if she would like to see him in the military, if he was good-looking in Army clothing. Dreams giggled and playfully slapped his arm, stating with full love and conviction that she loved him just the way he was. Plenty of the Disney patrons were surprised to see how well Ford had grown up, and was now in the military. Monterery Jack from _Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers_ commented that the little nipper had grown up, and looked to be fitting right in the army. Gruffi Gummi put in that it seemed that military life had given the lad some discipline, which he was glad since in his view, discipline and self-control were the key to living the Gummi Way. Several of the single ladies commented that the young Brody lad was handsome, and they would not mind going on a date with him.

Mainard looked to his wife Tracy and asked, "Wait a minute, if that is Ford… whatever happened to his father? Did he get out of that power plant before it collapsed?". The lovely young lady answered that she had no idea, but hoped that Joe had gotten out of the facility before it was destroyed. Indeed, that was on the minds of many of the dinner theater club guests, to see if Joe did survive when the power plant went down… and also to see if he survived to carry out Sandra's final wish.

 **The scene quickly changed from the military cargo bay to a city, the words in white briefly appearing to show SAN FRANCISCO. Indeed, the audience was no longer in Japan but back in the United States. As the city was spread out for all to see, the cars passing through on the roads with nighttime setting in, the camera showed that the scene was now in the suburban area of the metropolis. A young voice was talking to Ford, followed by the voice of a young woman. The scene quickly shifted from the sight of the city to the event being played in one of the houses. A chocolate birthday cake with candles was shown, with the words in white frosting saying WELCOME HOME DADDY! The scene showed a pleasantly surprised Ford, the cake being held by his wife Elle! While he looked to be surprised to please his son and better half, Elle said, "It's a welcome home cake.". As it turned out, Mr. Brody did indeed have a family now. A beautiful and loving wife, and a young son named Sam.**

 **The camera switched from Ford to Sam, the young lad pointing up to a banner that he himself drew with crayons earlier. He was pointing to two stick figure people that he drew, saying that the tall one was his father and the little stick figure by his side holding his hand was him. Other symbols were drawn above the words, but the child wanted his parents to focus on the images he was pointing at. The words WELCOME HOME DADDY was drawn with each word in a different color. Apparently, the little one had some assistance from his mother. Ford asked on what the banner said, Sam looking up and answering, "Welcome home, Daddy!". The parents got into a playful banter, Ford saying that now he was home there was to be cake every night. Elle laughed as she remarked that it was not happening, but her intended said that him being home equaled cake for every night. It as a playful interaction that really made the scene that much warming & good.**

 **The scene shifted from the family eating the birthday cake to Sam's bedroom, where his father was playing with him as he tickled the young lad who was laughing loudly with a smile on his face. After giving his son some fatherly affection, he kissed him on the forehead in goodnight as he turned to leave. However, Sam called out to him and asked, "Are you still going to be here tomorrow?". Ford was a little stunned at the question, but only momentarily. He answered that he would be home, then turned off the light and told his son to go to sleep before closing the door & leaving. The camera changed once more, the scenery now in the living room where Ford was regaling his wife with tales of his time in the military. Elle was laughing after hearing the tale, soon her husband joining in as they sat on the couch together. Mr. Brody looked at his wife lovingly and confessed that he missed her laugh so much. Both just gazed at one another, words not needed as they really missed one another & were just glad to be together for the night.**

A majority of the Disney characters, mostly those on the side of Good, were really loving the scene before them. Eric looked to his beloved Ariel and whispered, "Reminds me of us when Melody was born and growing up. Remember, dear?". The former mermaid had a warm smile on her face as she answered that she remembered, and also having in her mind the good times they had with their grandchildren Chibueze & Adamina. This was the same for the many couples in the audience who had children, and also enjoyed a healthy, happy & strong marriage. And those with a blossoming relationship were hoping to experience what Joe and Elle had with one another. The young ones who had chosen to be brave and remain in the Main Room rather than go upstairs with the others also liked the scene, as it reminded them of the times they spent with their parents, experiencing a kind of parental love that was true, strong and good.

However, this was not welcomed by those who did not like the scenes as it was considered 'sappy' to them. Scar from _**The Lion King**_ made a loud groaning noise and stated, "Oh, someone please spare me from this sugary scene. It may rot my teeth and force me to go see a dentist.". Many of the villains, villainesses, and those with a sarcastic streak a mile long chuckled at the comment as they agreed with him along those lines. However, the cunning lion of the Pride Lands was smacked in the back of the head! And the blow was strong enough for him to feel it, and snap his head back to the front. He growled loudly and turned around to strike fear into the person who struck him… but froze when he saw that it was Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** who had just smacked him, and the little lady was NOT amused by Scar's remark. If one thing the animated beings knew is that one does NOT mess with an Author, especially someone like her. Scar reigned himself in time, offering a nervous smile and chuckle as he slowly went back to sit upright in his seat.

DJ smiled at seeing this, liking that his lady love was able to put the villainous big cat in his place! He wasn't the only one, as like Simba and Nala appreciated the young lady for smacking Scar.

* * *

 **The scene showed Brody putting down his glass of red wine, now holding his wife as she situated herself quite comfortable on his lap. The two started to kiss, to show one another just how much love they wanted to show. The display of affection was getting quite heated, as the couple were clinging to one another with Ford roaming his hands over certain parts of Elle's body. However, it seemed that Fate wanted to interrupt the duo as the phone started to ring. Elle and Ford were reluctant to let go of one another, but the beautiful blonde woman stated that she needed to get that due to it might be work. Elle went over to the cordless phone that was on the table, picking it up and answering it. The military man went over to her and whispered, "Tell him you're busy tending to your husband's needs.". It seemed that Ford was very eager to partake in his lady love & soul mate, Elle soon sporting a large smile on her face as she whispered SHH to her beloved. Ford went into the kitchen to make something… but Elle's face soon dropped as she heard the words over the phone.**

 **The young man stepped out from the kitchen, and soon saw the look on his wife's face. Elle spoke, "It's the consulate. Joe's been arrested in Japan.". The scene changed to show a dresser being opened, and Ford getting some clothes out from it. He soon pushed it back shut, telling Elle that he couldn't find his pants. It seemed he was a bit frustrated, and rightly so. It would appear that he was now packing for a flight to the Land of the Rising Sun to see to his father, leaving his wife and son behind… and breaking his word to Sam. Elle came in, saying that his pants were in another drawer. As she watched him move about the room, she followed him around and asked on why Joe was trespassing in the quarantine zone. Ford answered a bit roughly that his father was a lonely crusader for the truth, indicating to all that this was not the first time that Joe had been arrested. In fact, Ford was showing a bit more frustration that his father was once again at it with his antics that had developed for some time.**

 **As the military man continued to rummage through various rooms to get what he needed to go to Japan, he stated that his crackpot theories is what kept him in getting into trouble. However, Elle was the voice of soothing reason as she stated, "Your father is a good man. He just needs help right now. Ford, he's lost everything.". She had been told on what happened on that fateful day fifteen years ago, on when the nuclear power plant in Japan got destroyed… him losing his mother, Joe losing his wife. Ford remarked that he lost everything on that day as well, but he got over it. Elle said that she could see that, her tone and voice showing a quality that made the anger that was rising in her beau ebb away.**

Little Piglet looked to nearby Author **ANBRIE** and asked, "Ummm… excuse me, Mr. ANBRIE. But can you tell me why Ford's father is in Japan? I thought that he would be in the United States with his son and the family?". Said Author whispered that Joe had been struck hard with grief on what had happened earlier in the film, with the loss of his wife Sandra. And from what was shown, that he stayed behind in Japan to learn more on what happened on that fateful day. The patrons of the _House of Mouse_ were no strangers to conspiracies and theories, especially certain characters such as Dipper Pine from Disney's _Gravity Falls_. Some theories and such were decent and worth thinking on sometimes… while some were WAY out there, making many scratch their heads  & wonder if the person/persons that stated said theories were right in the head and heart.

Wreck-It Ralph looked to his friend Fix-It Felix and asked on his view of what happened in Japan. The handyman was about to answer, when his wife Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun put a steady hand on his shoulder. It appears that she wanted to answer Ralph, so Felix let her. The blonde beauty shooter stated, "I may not know much about nuclear plants and such, but I do know this. With the connection between MONARCH, the Philippine Islands and the tremors those workers reported in… I know that Joe may not be completely wrong in investigating it.". The lovely, lethal lady was a soldier who had a keen eye for detail in anything, and she could see a connection that perhaps Joe did too. Other patrons in the room were on the same line of thinking as her, contemplating that perhaps that while Joe did lose much… he was not completely in the wrong for looking more into what happened that had him lose his wife. The characters all turned their attention back to the movie to see on what happened next.

 **The camera showed Ford as he sighed, turning to her and saying, "I'm sorry, it's just… every time I let him in close, he always tries to drag me back. And I can't! I can't put our family through that.". It would seem that in the past, Joe had tried to bring his son back to Japan… to search for what really happened to his wife when the tremors started. However, Ford did not want his wife and son to be taken down into the pit of conspiracies and theories that most likely would break the family apart. Elle simply put in that Joe was his family as well, stating that Ford had to go back to help him. The young man was once again frustrated that his wife was making sense, and Elle came over to soothe it away. She hugged him close, and put in that he would only be gone for a few days & that he would come back to her. This seemed to calm the negative emotions in Ford, as the two soon started to kiss and show loving affection to one another. She assured him that it was not the end of the world, that Ford would come back to her and Sam. The young man simply held his beloved close, really wanting to believe that.**

 **The scene transisted from the couple, to now showing a massive city in the distance. The camera was at sky-level, showing a mega-metropolis that had tall buildings as far as the eye could see! It was also followed by the noise of a plane that roared out for all to hear. The scene stayed like that for a bit before changing to ground level, where many people were going to and fro about their business. Words in white showed up once more, showcasing that the city was TOKYO. It was the most recognizable city throughout the entire world, as Tokyo was the capital area of Japan! The words stayed up for a bit until fading out, and the camera switched to show Ford as he was sitting in a red chair. The background showed people consulting with men in police uniforms, indicating to the military man was now in a police station. A couple walked past the American, the wife and husband going to the front door when a door behind Brody buzzed and opened up. Emerging with a police officer in a bulletproof vest, talking on a walkie and following behind him was a young man that was dressed up in gothic punk fashion. The youth was dressed up in such a way that showed his rebellion against regular society, a testament to his will to live like a rebel of sort.**

Some of the Disney characters understood why Ford was reluctant to go see Joe, as they had certain family issues of their own. Those like Rapunzel, Snow White, Ariel and more knew what it was like to have some parents that were a bit… off, to put it mildly. However, many were glad when they saw Elle help her husband to see reason and to soothe his anger towards his father. Oliver looked to his wife Melody, bringing her in for a hug and whispering, "Wives are the priceless treasures and blessings from the Lord above. Having wisdom and a special touch that brings us husbands back from negativity. And this proves it, does it not my love?". Melody blushed lightly, but smiled as she returned the loving gesture and sentiments.

Vanellope von Schweetz exclaimed, "Oh, that looks so cool and hardcore! Hey Ralph, do you think I would look good dressed like that?!". Seeing such unusual styles was nothing new for her, since she had seen plenty of unique wear inside the Arcade world. However, this was her first time seeing a gothic-punk style like the Japanese kid was wearing. Ralph had a nervous/funny look on his face as he mentally pictured his friend in something akin to what the kid on the movie looked like. He shuddered a little, and then answered to Vanellope that he would not recommend her dressing in something that truly did not match her personality. The reaction was a mixed one in the _House of Mouse_ ; some approving of the goth-punk style while others were not so sure of the look of it. To each their own, one would suppose. Gosalyn Mallard, Riley Andersen, Violet Parr, Vanellope and some of the young ladies in the dinner theater club made mental notes to at least try the rebel look when the opportunity presented itself.

 **Mr. Brody turned to see the couple from earlier rise up from their seats, the man looking furious at the teenage who one would believe was his son. The father spoke in fierce, angry Japanese dialect as he and his wife walked over to the youth. The parents had started to argue briefly with the teen, who said nothing in return. The father took him by the arm, and the trio left the police station with the matriarch having a bit more choice words for his offspring. The camera showed Ford looking as the family left the building, and in the background through the wired police window… emerged Joe as he was wiping his face with a towel with two policemen in the room to guard him. The son turned around, and now saw his father through the window. Joe looked a bit surprised to see Ford, a small smile coming onto his face before turning to be escorted by one of the policemen out of the area. The camera turned to show Ford's face, which looked neutral before he let out a breath.**

 **The scene transisted from the police station to a dark room that seemed to be filled with graphs, maps and pictures. Even the door seemed to be pinned with paper that featured data of some kind. Said door unlocked and opened up, revealing it to be Joe. He was wearing a green padded vest of sort, the clothing he wore looking similar to what hunters wore when in the forest. Ford walked into the abode, carrying his backpack as his father followed after him and closing the door behind him & locking it. The two were covered in darkness until Joe turned on the lights in the room that apparently was his home. The elderly man put down the plastic bag he was carrying, allowing Ford the chance to see his dad's chosen dwellings. The camera changed to his point of view, scanning the area that had newspaper clippings, black and white photographs, and more all posted over the walls. After looking about the place for a bit, he heard his father groan and turn to look at him. After the elderly Brody set down his stuff, he looked a bit nervous as he spoke, "I don't get many visitors.". Ford stated the obvious as he did another quick scan of the room interior.**

 **It was an awkward moment for the duo, until Joe started to tell him where to put his belongings. As Ford started to put his things down, Joe stated that even one with a Ph.D like himself didn't get much pay for teaching English as a second language. Apparently he was still in Japan as a teacher of language now, the camera switching to show close-up footage of the stuff posted on Mr. Brody's wall. Newspaper clippings that showed the words NUCLEAR CRISIS GROWS and other articles that seemed to be focused on nuclear incidents. In fact, Ford kind of tuned his father out when he looked around the room more, the camera showing other newspaper clippings that started to show more of nuclear incidents & conspiracy cover-ups. Joe inquired as he checked on some small house plants he had, "So, how's the bomb business? It must be a growth area these days.". Ford answered that his occupation in the military was called 'explosive ordnance disposal', which indicated that he was part of a crew that disposed of bombs safely. He looked to a newspaper clipping picture that showed a huge mushroom-like cloud with the words 1954: COVER-UP IN THE SOUTH PACIFIC, stating that his job was not about dropping bombs, but rather stopping them from going off.**

Professor Emelius Brown from Disney's 1971 live-action/animated film _**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**_ commented, "I dare say, this Joe chap really has his mind fixated on all sorts of conspiracies and explosions. No wonder he has no kind of social visitors or interactions.". The Disney patrons could not argue with that, since it was clear that Joe had somewhat downgraded himself from being an engineer for a big company to being a professor of language… but with a driven mind that fell into conspiracies and such. Some Disney stars and starlets such as Mulan, Mowgli, Jane, Michael and more could understand where Ford was coming from where it concerned his father. While they had parents that did love them, sometimes their actions  & decisions had a negative impact. While it was normal and healthy for a balance of views to be present concerning family, it would appear that Ford and Joe's relationship was strained at best due to the elder Brody's obsession that had gotten him in trouble with the law.

Statler looked to his friend Waldorf and stated, "Well, this goes to show you that in every family tree, always a nut or two in it!".

The round, short gentlemen nodded and remarked, "True. You know though, I think that we should hire that Joe fella. I bet he would love to take a crack at a conspiracy that has been going on for years!".

The tall, lanky elderly man inquired, "What conspiracy would that be?".

Waldorf answered, "The conspiracy on why the Muppets are still in business after all these years!". The duo than did their trademark laugh, some hearing them also chuckling on how the two legendary hecklers always loved to make cracks/jabs at their fellow Muppet beings.

* * *

 **Ford was looking at a newspaper clipping that showed the words QUARANTINE ZONE: SECURITY TIGHTENS AROUND JANJIRA CITY, with a picture of two humans dressed in worker clothing beside another picture that had a photo of gates with Japanese kanji written on them. He was about to tell his father something, when Joe asked on how Elle was doing. It seemed that he was in touch with the family, but not as much as expected. He also asked on how Sam was doing, guessing about his age on if he was three or three and a half years old. Ford answered that he was almost five, which showed yet again that his father had been a little out of touch with the Brody family for awhile. He picked up a magazine that was describing** _ **Echolocation**_ **, and another that showed another subject that showed something dealing with communications and wavelengths. But Joe went over, taking the book and stating, "Oh, hey. Please don't, if you don't mind. I have everything the way I like it.". He put the book back in place, stating that he was now studying bioacoustics which was the soundwave communication produced by living animals.**

 **Ford asked the pointed question, "What were you doing, going back there?". Joe defended that the trespassing action he took was full of bull, but Ford countered saying that he broke the law. However, the elder Brody argued that he was just trying to get back to their old house in Janjira, even though it was still within the Quarantine Zone.**

 **Joe stated, "The new readings are exactly like they were on that day, and I can prove it to you.". He walked past Ford, who had a resigned look on his face but he didn't see it or pay attention to it. Grandfather Brody went on that with a little luck, he could get back to his house… and show to Ford and the rest of the world that what happened during that fateful day that caused the nuclear power plant to be decimated was not a natural disaster. He was about to say more, but Ford gave a forceful shout of DAD to snap him out of it. There was a moment of tense silence between the two men, which was broken by a whistling tea kettle. Joe sighed as he walked slowly to the object that was making the whistling sound, turning it off. He then looked out towards the window, a haunted look on his face… as he spoke that his wife/Ford's mother was out there. That to him, she will always be at the place where she had been put to death by the reactor breach.**

Aurora looked to Philip and asked, "I feel sorry for Joe, that he chooses to stay there like that instead of letting it go.". Indeed, many within the dinner theater club felt sympathy of the elder Brody man. Some of the Disney patrons could relate when it came to having problems of letting go of certain tragedies, but in the end they confronted it and gained peace and closure in the end. But what they saw before them was a man that was broken by what he had witnessed firsthand, and was bound & determined to find out more rather than accept what had happened. Although there were some detractors in the audience, such as Taurus Bulba from _Darkwing Duck_ saying that it was so 'warming' to see family talk things out. The cyborg bull was enjoying seeing Ford and Joe get tense with one another, arguing over what happened that got the elder Brody arrested. Some villains/villainess also snuck in a barb or two about the Brody men, which earned them some heated glares from some of the patrons.

Kristoff looked to Anna and asked, "What do you think is back at Joe's house that is so important to risk going back there? And why would it make a difference if something was exactly like it was years ago?". The lovely, fiery co-ruler of Arendelle answered that she had no idea but it must be very important for the father/grandfather to do such a daring risk. However, for certain scientists that were in the audience, it was quite revealing to learn what Joe had just stated. In the scientific world, it was near impossible for certain aspects of data to be exactly the same after many years had passed. In their view, it was a scientific phenomenon that increased their curiosity. Some like Hiro Hamada, Merlin, Professor Von Drake and more that were interested in the science arts were wondering what kind of data that Joe had that would prove his theories.

 **Ford looked away, not really wanting to recall the day when he was told that his mother died. The camera turned back to Joe, who lamented that he doesn't even have a picture of her, to see the woman who had captured his heart and all of him long ago. His son sensed where this was going, and he told his father that this had to stop. The eldest Brody turned back to face his son and stated that he did everything he could to save her. Ford was silent for a moment, then offered his father to come back home with him to California. Back to his family, stating that his son was desperate to see his grandfather. A small smile soon was on the face of Joe, and the camera changed to show another on Ford. It looked like a decision had been made, as the camera once again. Instead of the inside of a building, it showed the city of Tokyo with wide channel of water near it. The sun was rising in the sky, peeking over the clouds that tried to hide it. After showing the sight of the mega metropolis, the camera changed to show the sleeping form of Ford. However, in the background a man was speaking Japanese over a radio & Joe was responding in the same language.**

 **The son's eyes opened up, hearing the conversation and rising up to see what was going on. The camera switched again to show through the bookcase that Joe was on a computer, and conversing with someone over the air waves via radio. The elder man thanked his colleague in his native language before putting up the radio speaker, setting his glasses down and turning… only to see his son looking down on him as his face showed confusion on what was going on. A little bit of an awkward, tense moment arose up once more. Ford asked on what he was doing, Joe rising up from his seated position as he put on his jacket. He answered that he was heading back to the Quarantine Zone. He said it would only be for an hour, but Ford stated that wasn't going to let his father go… but the elderly one put in firmly and harshly that he HAD to go! Another tense moment rose up, as Joe explained with passion, "I came back here and wasted six years staring through that barbed wire, thinking it was a military mistake or some horrible design flaw they were covering up!". He let out a sigh, a bit relived to at least state this to his offspring before turning around to gather up the stuff he would need to make the journey back to the zone.**

 **Joe continued on, stating that he met a guy one day who ran a cargo boat offshore. Ford starts to look around the room once more, the camera showing a newspaper clip that showed the face of… Dr. Serizawa himself! The words written above his picture showed ACOUSTIC EXPERT PURPORTS TO DEBUNK 'STRANGE NOISE' MYSTERY. The elder Brody continued with his explanation, saying that every day his new colleague goes right past the reactor site. According to Joe, his Japanese friend had placed some frequency monitors on buoys at his request. He stated that two weeks ago, he checked the monitors, the camera now going to him as Joe now looked like a fisherman with large green overalls on his being. He stated that two weeks ago, he found something on the monitor… something that has caught his attention badly. He stated, "Whatever it is they're guarding so carefully started talking again. And I mean talking.". He let out a small chuckle, as if he had finally discovered the key to everything. The critical part of everything he had tried to find out that would explain more on what happened those years ago.**

Aladdin spoke, "I really hoped that Ford got through to his dad. But it seems that some obsessions run a little deep.". He knew what Ford was going through, as he had tried to convince his own father, the former King of Thieves Cassim, to give up the bandit life & to start a new one with him and his own family. However, Cassim not the settling down type even though he wished his son the best of luck with Jasmine. While some of the patrons in the club felt bad that Ford had lost his father once again to a conspiracy, plenty were impressed on Joe's dedication to his cause. Those like Milo Thatch, Fozzie Bear, Roger Radcliffe and more who had seen things through with dedication, perseverance and faith even though some had called them crazy. So while the thoughts of the Disney characters were mixed on the drama that was unfolding before their eyes, no one could deny that it was getting rather interesting at the moment.

Maui looked to a fellow Disney star Ernst Robinson from Disney's 1960 live-action movie _**Swiss Family Robinsons**_ and asked, "Say, what's so great about echolocation and these frequencies that egghead is talking about?". The English scholar whispered that echolocation is what some animals used to locate something they cannot see with their eyes. That they use soundwaves low or high in pitch, like screeches and such, like radar. That the sound bounces back to them like an echo, and they get a mental picture on where to go or to locate something they wish to find. He stated that certain animals like bats, birds and even whales use echolocation. This surprised the Polynesian demi-god, since he did take form of a whale but never really got in tune with its natural talents such as echolocation due to his magic helping him to see better with eyes rather than sound. He made a mental note in the future to test more of his animal's abilities.

 **Joe continued as he got dressed more that he needed to go back to their old house in Janjira to get the disks, if said objects were still even there in the first place. He stated, "I need the data to be able to prove a baseline here, that this isn't a fantasy! That I'm not what you I am. I'm gonna find the truth, and end this… whatever it takes.". The camera is soon switched to show Ford, who asks on why Joe cannot let this whole event be put to rest. And it was the elder Brody that answered that he sent Sandra down to the reactor room, and he believes that it wasn't just a meltdown that killed her. Ford stated firmly that he did not want to hear this, but his father continued on saying that he knows that his son doesn't want to hear what he has to say. But he put in that he couldn't keep running away from something like this & not burying this in the past. It seemed that Joe seemed to be in a quandary now on what to do.**

 **The decision was made when the camera shifted from the apartment room to the ocean, the music changing to a slightly ominous tone as everyone saw the sea meeting the land. The ring of mountains that acted as a natural barrier to the Janjira area was shown, small waves breaking on the shore. Far in the distance was a small motor boat that was slicing through the water. As the camera panned up, the majestic mountain from before was shown to all, still standing tall with snow on its peaks despite that what happened years ago. The scene changed to show a close up of the boat, as it sailed on though the water as it passed fenced areas. On the fences were various warning signs, some having the radiation warning insignia. The two men in the boat were Joe and Ford, the Brody men sailing right to the place where the incident happened. An old, rusty sign soon covered the screen that showed the Japanese kanji and American words that stated QUARANTINE ZONE. The scene changed to show the duo getting closer to the land, going through a swamp area of sort as there was now tall grass in the water. In the distance was the city, covered in mist and looking like a ghost town.**

 **Ford was shown now in full, wearing a green suit that was similar to Haz-Mat/Radiation suit, complete with gas mask plus air filter. The camera soon changed to show the city of Janjira, dead and quiet as the towering skyscrapers and buildings were covered with vines. With no people around to maintain both the atmosphere and care for the buildings, they city fell into decay and slight ruin as nature seemed to take over the land. The camera panned down to show the underside of a highway bridge, where junk of various sort littered the area. Quickly, some dogs ran on the scene as they snarled & barked, going past a surprised Ford and Joe. The young Brody man asked on what spooked them, since the wild dogs looked healthy and strong. He then instructed his dad to continue on, saying they only had another two blocks to go before they could reach their destination. Joe stood still though, taking a quick look around before taking out from his pocket a small, handheld device. He turned it on and punched some of the numbers on it… the screen showing the radiation symbol, and the numbers 0.000 next to it.**

 **Ford called out to him, asking if they were going home or not. Joe slowly reached for his mask… and took it off! Ford panicked and asked on what he was doing, since they were in a supposed radiation area. The elder Brody man took in some breaths and stated, "It's clean! I knew it… the radiation in this place should be lethal, but there's nothing!".**

The Disney characters were again a bit mixed on what Joe told his son earlier; some thinking that it was Joe that needed help to put things to rest, saying that at least Ford was focusing on his future rather than staying in the past. However, plenty of other Disney stars and starlets were on the elder Brody man's side, as after all this time, he wanted to see it all through to the end. And that it would be helpful to have his son be there to help him to finally let get things shown in the light. Thomas O'Malley the alley cat spoke, "I have to give it to Joe there, when he sticks to something, he REALLY sticks to it. Don't know wither if that makes him a cool cat, or a determined dog.". Since he was a cat, it was technically a compliment… sort of.

When the part came to show to all that Ford actually went along with his father, it surprised some of the patrons since Ford was a military man and followed the laws laid down by countries. But Wendy Darling spoke, "I guess this proves that family is stronger than laws.". Plenty in the audience could relate to that, since they too had broken certain laws and such to be able to help family out. A fine example was Fa Mulan, as she had defied the law of only man being able to enter the Imperial Army in order to safeguard her father. When they got to the part where the duo in the city, they were a bit surprised to see Joe taking off his mask… and being able to breathe in clean air.

Basil of Baker Street from Disney's _**The Great Mouse Detective**_ stated, "It was all elementary for Joe to make such a decision. After seeing the dogs go around, and checking the air itself with his device, it was all simple deduction to realize that there was no danger. No living animal would be alive in a city that was quarantined from radiation, and the device just simply confirmed his theory.". Even though the greatest mouse detective of all time had explained it to them, to others it was still a bold move to remove one's safety gear like that.

 **The camera changed to show a close-up of a centipede that was hanging on some tall stems, the background showing the insides of a ruined home. The camera adjusted to showcase the interior more clearly, showing to all that time had ravaged the home without care & that nature reclaimed it. A large black beetle was scuttling on a picture frame, the photographs in them faded badly due to exposure from the elements. Mold was growing over them, a thin layer on everything. Joe and Ford came into their old abode, flashlights at the ready. The elder Brody looked around, his face showing like he was lost in time as he witnessed his old home. He looked before him to see the grass in front of him now like miniature trees, blocking a section of the home. He started to look around, Ford doing the same as he took in his old dwellings. The camera changed yet again, this time showing a small toy Army tank that had its treads broken, a large cockroach & beetle crawling on it. A toy soldier laid defeated near said tank. The camera changed once more, this time to showcase a large aquarium tank that had been converted to be a bio-lab by Ford years ago. It was covered in mold, the inside having twigs and leaves in it… with a cocoon of sort hanging on one of the branches.**

 **And on the bottom of the tank were the words written FORD'S MOTHRA.**

 **The camera panned up to show the grown-up Ford, who looked down at his old science project and wondered briefly if the caterpillars he had been raising in there survived. Joe was nearby, in his old office as he was removing some debris off his old computer. He removed another small bit of debris from his console, finding some hard disks that many would be considered ancient technology. He picked up seven of the small disks, examining them as he was a bit surprised to see them still intact. Despite the dust and such covering them, they looked to be in good condition still. He thanked the Lord that his work was still intact, turning around and putting them in his bag to get out of there. However, as he was turning to leave… he saw something by his old machines. The camera changed to his point of view, the elderly man gingerly picking up a frame that had its glass broken. He dropped the broken glass, than the frame to show that the picture inside was still intact & not ruined by time. Looking down… he saw the picture contained his wife Sandra, and Ford when he was very young, and himself. Together as a family, happy and intact as could be. He tenderly touched the face of his beloved Sandra, seeing the smile on her face in the picture bringing back memories.**

 **The scene changed to show Ford as he picked up one of his old Army toys, examining it and perhaps thinking that it was ironic in a way that he was now a solider as well. That he played with the Army toys when he was little, now a military man. The camera switched to Joe once more, who looked about ready to cry, as he held the picture tightly as he looked around. He looked up and found a banner that was held up over his doorway. It was the banner that Ford made on that day when the reactor was breached… while still covered in dirt and moss, the letters were still showing bright colors as it spelled out HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!. He looked down back at his photo, lost in memories as to what happened fifteen years ago. He heard rustling, and saw the branches outside moving about… as if a great wind was picking up. The scene transisted from the inside of the ruined Brody home to the outside, where a helicopter was whirling above with the wind stirring up the blanket of dead leaves on the ground. The city was shown once again, lifeless and lonely until a helicopter flew past the ruined buildings and broken things that were laid on the road. Ford and Joe emerged from behind some abandoned cars, their eyes following the air craft while following it. They went into the streets, then paused when they saw a sight that stirred up many questions in their heads.**

 **The camera changed to show to them that in the distance, across the river from their location… the nuclear power plant facility was up and running, with many helicopters circling above it!**

When the Disney patrons saw the close-ups of some of the toy items, many were now buzzing as they had linked the shots to various Toho films. The members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ group started to point out little things that were shown, connecting them to some of the Toho monster movies they had seen. The biggest one was seeing the MOTHRA name on the ruined bio-tank, the dinner theater club now alive with excited murmurs and shouts as they believed it to be one of the biggest Easter Eggs seen so far in the movie. When they saw the part where Joe had found his disks, Hugo the gargoyle from Disney's _**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ spoke, "Whoa! I forgot that people used those kind of things back in the day. I'd be surprised if those old disks still work.". While a majority did find the hard disks ancient in the ways of technology, some did believed they were vintage and should be given a bit more props since they did flourish back then.

The audience saw the nostalgic, touching moment where Joe saw the picture of his family back before the nuclear reactor melted down, and some were sympathetic to the man. Robin Hood spoke, "I just hope the guy has found some peace after seeing that. And also the banner his boy made.". However, the feelings changed when they heard the helicopter blades and saw that the nuclear facility was now up & running. The famous and infamous stars of the Disney realm were scratching their heads on what they were seeing, Author **Dreams Come true 996** looking to her date and asking how was it that the plant was operational after the accident. Danny merely narrowed his eyes slightly, stating that maybe the elder Brody man was on to something. He had seen some shady actions back in his neck of the woods, and this seemed to be one in that category.

 **Ford asked, "Are they rebuilding the plant?". Joe answered that he didn't know, and would have continued on until he turned around… and sighed as a resigned look was upon his face. The camera shifted to show that Joe heard it too, as Japanese language suddenly filled the air along with the sound of vehicles. Soon, they were being approached by Japanese military police that wore gas masks and white helmets with their dark uniforms. They had semi-automatic guns trained on them, showing that they meant business. The camera changed to show Ford harshly pushed down on a seat in a van, he and his father secured in the back of a police vehicle. As the door closed, the scene changed to give an aerial view of the situation. A lone black van drove down the abandoned highway, siren going off as they approached their destination. The camera panned to the right, showing a long stretch of road that ran over the water… and in the distance shone the lights of the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant. The camera changed now to show a close-up of the company's logo, which was covered in plant growth with one of the letters missing. The black van drove past it, going inside the interior of the complex.**

 **Many Japanese workers were at the plant, all dressed in radiation Haz-mat suits & wearing gas masks. The van was directed to another part of the facility, Joe and Ford looking through the windows to see that the place had changed. It no longer looked like a nuclear power plant, but something else entirely but they were not sure what. The elder Brody male looked to see something massive in the middle of the complex… something that started to glow red, the image looking like breathing lungs of some kind. The camera changed from the interior of the police van to an aerial of the facility, where many of the workers and heavy machinery were centered around… something. It was a huge black object of some kind that pulsed red at the top. A man's voice over the PA system stated the words TEN SECONDS, and the camera shifted downwards to show several Japanese workers rushing towards the object. Said thing was surrounded by a wall of concrete and wiring, showing that the people were not taking chances of any kind with the object they were apparently examining. The workers put down the suitcases they were carrying, taking out what looked to be unusual devices of some kind that they put together.**

 **On closer inspection, one could see that the object looked to be actually growing from one of the demolished pillars that stored the nuclear material. And it seemed to rise upward to form a curve of some kind, similar to that of a claw. The red parts of the object started to glow and pulse, the sound similar to that of a heart beat! The camera changed to show more of the immense object, the pulsing flowing through it as the pulses started to increase in frequency. After a few minutes had passed, the pulsing and glowing stopped… and the electricity around the perimeter flickered on and off! The camera changed once more to show the interior of a room, where a computer was shown that gave off a line graph of sort. A man's voice came up as a finger was put on some numbers that showed up, stating that it was seven point two seconds, and getting stronger. The camera panned up to show it was a scientist of sort, an American by the look and language. He wore glasses and stated that they were trending exponentially. He looked towards another colleague who was on platform above him, pointing to the object shown through the window and stated that it was their new curve. Someone spoke, saying that it was worse than they anticipated, another man coming to see the object more closely.**

 **The camera turned to reveal that it was Dr. Serizawa!**

The patrons of the dinner theater club were a bit surprised to see the Japanese military police there, and that they had managed to catch Joe and Ford. Author **SaurusRock625** in his unique avatar form stated, "It is a bit curious on how Ford and Joe were captured that quickly and effectively shortly after they entered the city. I wonder how they did that… and I do wonder what it is they are building in the facility.". Indeed, some of the highly intellectual minds of the Disney realm were wondering how the Japanese military police were able to pinpoint and capture the Brody men. Some put theories that the military had put special sensors in the deceased city that would alert them to any living thing that might have breached the Quarantine Zone wall. The surprise increased when the audience saw the pulsating object in the middle of the ruined nuclear facility, growing out of the part that connected with the nuclear reactor.

Flick from Disney-Pixar's _**A Bug's Life**_ said, "That looks like a cocoon. A very unusual cocoon, but one just the same. Never heard of anything that could make a cocoon out of rock before.". His lady love Princess Atta agreed with him, the ants knowing quite a thing or two when it came to the insect world. They had seen many forms of insects, like their friend Heimlich form a cocoon/chrysalises that looked to be made of silky material, and also seen some wasps make some from chewed material… but they had never seen a rocky-like material to be used as a cocoon. Edna Mode from Disney-Pixar's _**The Incredibles**_ stated in her own way that the object was giving off a weak electromagnetic pulse, or EMP for short which would explain the lights flickering on and off. Though she had seen many superheroes/superheroines have powers like that, she had never seen a creature of the animal kingdom produce such a potent ability. The patrons were also surprised to see Dr. Serizawa there, indicating to all that the ones running the facility and the cover-up of the city was MONARCH!

 **A man in a black uniform from behind the doctor called out to him, stating that he and his crew had captured two men that had been in the Q-zone, which was the nickname for the Quarantine Zone. A man named Whelan stated that they had bigger problems that they were focusing on, and ordered to have Dr. Graham to look into the suspects. He answered that she already did, and she sent him to inform them, which caused Serizawa to turn his attention from the cocoon to the soldier. The American soldier informed them that one of the men they arrested used to work in the facility before it got demolished. The camera changed from the construction room interior down to what appeared to be a lower level facility, where Serizawa was following the soldier. All around the area in specific spots were other soldiers, garbed in black uniforms and wielding automatic weapons as they stood at attention. The voice of Joe came on as the duo continued to walk, "You are not fooling anybody when you say that what happened fifteen years ago was a natural disaster!". The duo made their way to Vivienne, who gave them the disks that Joe had collected, telling them that said objects were from the bag the man carried.**

 **The trio now looked into a glass window that was apparently one-way; they could see into the room on the other side, but the occupants inside could not see through it. The ones inside the makeshift room was Joe and another member of the organization, the room apparently was a former storage area before it got converted into a crude Interrogation Room. They looked on at the drama unfolding before them, Joe apparently having enough of the words of the other man before him. He exclaimed, "Not an earthquake, it wasn't a typhoon! Okay? So stop- look, I'm tired of talking to you about this. I want my son. I wanna see my son, I wanna know that he's all right.". The eldest Brody male was gaining strength now in his tone and words, what had been kept under a lid was now emerging to the surface in full. He spoke briefly in Japanese at the guard that was situated there with them, then demanded that he be given his son, his bag and the disks. He stood up, his frustration and rage over the years now being shown. He stated that he wanted to talk to someone in charge, not to the person in front of him. The other person was about to speak, but Joe was on a roll as he declared that he was through talking to him.**

 **He turned to the window and spoke, "All right? You're looking at me right now, like I'm in a fish tank right? Fine, because I know what happened here! And you keep telling everybody that this place is a death zone, but it's not! You're lying!". He continued his rant, stating that they had been lying to the public due to what was really happening in the place due to hiding something in the facility. He asked rhetorically that he was right… declaring out loud that his wife Sandra had died in the facility fifteen years ago, and that it was the very thing they were hiding now. The camera switched from the emotional American to the Japanese doctor, Serizawa looking at Joe with something akin to sympathy as Joe declared that he had a right to know, that he deserved answers. Joe now looked emotionally drained, Serizawa sighing as he looked down at the disks. His college Vivienne stated that they were found on him, and to check the dates since it shown they were made fifteen years ago. Serizawa said that he assumed that all of the data from that particular day all those years ago was lost. The doctor than looked at a graph that was identical to the one he saw on the computer… and the lights flickered once again.**

Hades chuckled and said, "Hehehehe… I got to give it to the old man, he's got some emotional and rage issues there. Oooh, it would be so good to just torment him with a lot of comebacks and such! I bet his emotional pain would be music to my ears!". When it came to the Greek god Lord of the Underworld, he loved to see mortals in misery and wanted to increase said emotion by whatever means necessary. However, a vast majority did not enjoy the blue-flamed deity's remarks. And they did not certainly appreciate it when more villains/villainesses joined him wanting to see more of Joe's anguish rage. Some heroes/heroines like Hercules, Mulan, Kira the lioness, Goliath the gargoyle, and many more made mental notes to deal with the beings that took dark pleasure in another's emotional pain after the movie. Even the Authors made the same mental notes to deliver some stern lectures or something along those lines to certain characters after the movie was complete.

 **As the group on the outside looked around briefly at the flickering lights, Joe was back to saying his piece. He stated that it was not a transformer malfunction as he was being told, that it was in reality an electromagnetic pulse that affected anything electrical for miles. The camera focused back on Serizawa who looked back at the graph, than at Joe who continued his rant as he stated that it was that same pulse that what caused what happened fifteen years ago. The camera focused on him as he went right up to the mirror and exclaimed, "Don't you see that?! And it is going to send us back to the Stone Age! You have no idea what's coming!". Just after he spoke those words, the lights flickered off more than usual and a strong rumbling occurred that caused everyone to pause. The scene changed from the lower levels back to the room from before, as the computers started to blare out an alarm while the graphs started to pulse more! One of the scientists exclaimed that the pulses were now seconds' apart, and gaining strength with each pulse! One commented that it was affecting the power grid of the facility, Whelan asked if there was a radiation leakage. A scientist behind the bald American in a suit answered that gamma levels were still zero… that it sucked all three reactors dry!**

 **Serizawa came back into the room, Dr. Graham right behind him. The camera changed to show him come in just in time to see the cocoon object's red areas pulsing and beating faster. The last pulse was so strong, it knocked some of its rocky material off, the debris falling down and causing some of the workers down below to back off considerably. A worker shouted in Japanese for his fellow workers to back away from the object immediately. Dr. Serizawa's face showed once more as he declared that the object was done feeding… indicating that the object was indeed a living being of sort! Vivienne gave the graph from earlier to Whelan, who asked on what it was until he unfolded it and saw the graph. He stated that it looked exactly the same as the graph that was shown on the computer. Serizawa stated that it was this same pulse that started up fifteen years ago, and it was what caused the meltdown of the nuclear power plant. Dr. Graham picked up, "An electromagnetic pulse. That's what it's building up to! Converting all that radiation until it hatches!". The Japanese doctor and member of MONARCH stated that they needed to shut down, Graham putting her hands to her mouth in stunned shock on what she just learned, while Whelan ordered the technicians to shut down the grid & activate 'Wildfire' protocols.**

 **A technician got on the PA and announced, "All personnel, clear the first perimeter immediately!". Once the orders were given out, the Japanese people started to move. Many walked along the constructed catwalks as heavy machinery was activated, moving to carry out the protocols. The camera switched to the inside of a huge crane that towered over the cocoon, the Japanese operator speaking in his native language as he worked the controls and gazed upon the object within the facility. The music picked up on a face-paced theme, the scene switching back to the lower levels, where many workers were fleeing from the scene. Within the van that still carried Ford, who was handcuffed to a pole inside of the back of the vehicle, he exclaimed on what was going on when he saw the driver immediately leave the vehicle. He looked up through the window to see much activity going on, making him wonder what was up. The scene changed back to an aerial view, which showed the cocoon being surrounded now by cable wires that encroached around it. The covering let out another pulse, which shut down the electricity in the area again momentarily before the lights came back on. Once everything was in place, the scene changed back to show the brown-bearded scientist with glasses that was on the phone who stated that the grid was secure.**

Author **LORD DESTRYUK** whistled and stated to his OC creations, "You have to give it to Joe Brody, he says it like it is and is not afraid to speak the truth.". Many agreed with him, as the elder Brody man was right that the thing inside the cocoon could make electromagnetic pulses  & was capable of sending human kind back to the Stone Age. In this current day and age, almost everything ran on electricity and much of people's lives depended on electrical devices such as computers, TV's, phones and much more. Should something come into being that was capable of generating electromagnetic pulses on that big of a scale… it would cause devastation and harm on a level unimaginable to the human imagination. Some who were very much dependent on electrical devices would say the apocalypse was upon them, and it would cause societies to revert back to their primitive states… some in good ways, some bad.

When they got to the part where Serizawa and his colleague got back to the computer room area, the intellectual minds of the club now realized why the data was so important & the graphs identical. It was Gyro Gearloose from _DuckTales_ that spoke, "No wonder the data was identical! Only living beings can produce sound frequencies that are exactly identical to each other. With forces of nature like earthquakes, typhoons, etc., each frequency or vibration is different in a subtle way. That's why having identical data from such a long span of time is impossible, unless it's being sent by a living creature!". It was not much of an explanation to those that were not geniuses, but at least it was enough for them to understand the basic concepts. However, many were still wondering if it could be theoretically possible to convert radiation energy to something like electrical power, because that could actually be beneficial to areas that had large concentrations of leftover radiation from tests and such.

* * *

 **Whelan shook his head, showing that he was frustrated that so many years of studying the object in front of them & deceiving the people were now all going to waste. The camera shifted to show Serizawa, his reflection showing in the window as he continued to gaze at the cocoon that was still pulsing. After some moments of silence… he simply said the word to kill it. The camera changed to show his colleague, the woman also pensive that it had come to this. The scientist from earlier than pushed a button, which activated several generators in the area that caused electricity to crackle and spring to life! It traveled along the wires that formed the grid area around the cocoon, quickly striking it as the object seemed to conduct electricity! The ones in the room had to shield their eyes by any means necessary, as the brilliance of the man-made lighting. Down below, the workers retreated to a safe distance as the generators all around the area whirled more strongly as the voltage increased. Random bolts of lightning from the wires struck the cocoon… soon the tip of it exploding in a shower of debris! Japanese workers who had decided to remain close enough to see the show shouted in their native tongue as they moved to avoid the falling cocoon material. The camera switched back up to the control room, where the scientists and other higher-ups continued to watch their project be consumed in white-hot bolts of electricity. Serizawa looked away, more to not wanting to see the thing they had been studying get eliminated in such a fashion. Soon, the lights in the room died down as the noise from the generators ceased.**

 **The monitor that showed the data from the cocoon soon flat-lined, similar to how a hospital readings were. The scientist confirmed that all readings were flat-lined, the being inside the cocoon was now dead. Whelan put his glasses back on, composing himself and ordering to get visual confirmation. The camera shifted once back to the lower levels, where many of the Japanese workers stood still as they looked upon the decimated cocoon, the camera panning upward to show the object. It changed to show a worker walking up the metal staircase, the sounds echoing all over the place as he ascended up. He was at a spot where it was nearest to the charred object, shining a flashlight at the blackened husk. The white-blue light showed trails of what to be slime, a thick liquid of gray ooze. A soft rumbling occurred… and the human's flashlight caught slight movement! The worker peered more closely at the moving spot where tissue seemed to be very thin. The object moved slightly… then exploded with great speed, as it burst through the burnt husk and knocked the Japanese man off the catwalk with tremendous force! The man fell down to his death… while something emerged from the cocoon!**

 **Emerging was a leg with a curved tip at the end, followed by a head that emitted a guttural roar sound as it broke from its prison! The leg lifted up once more, its end flashing a red color before slamming itself down hard on the ground! It created a shockwave that surprised many of the crewmen down below… but it was an invisible shockwave that was the most potent of all, as it was an EMP Blast!**

Snow White was surprised as she witnessed Dr. Serizawa giving the order to kill the creature that was inside the cocoon, the gentle First Disney Princess exclaiming, "How could he do that?! I thought that he and the other doctor would try to keep it alive!". Indeed, many of the Disney patrons had automatically assumed that the Japanese doctor and his female English colleague would try to preserve the specimen that was inside the cocoon, not destroy it. It just proved just how risky automatic assumptions were. The stars and starlets of the Disney realm watched in stunned silence as the grid surrounding the cocoon crackled to life, lightning bolts pouring out from spots onto the object. Zeus and those who utilized electrical attacks were a bit impressed on how the grid used the high-voltage in a way that it would only strike at the cocoon. Dreams looked away, Danny holding her tight as her face buried in his chest. She didn't want to see the execution of life, especially in that kind of manner.

When the part came for the emergence of the life form that was in the cocoon came, the patrons gasped at seeing such a humungous insect foreleg and head! However, what was surprising that the creature had managed to utilize its Special Attack- the EMP Blast! Huey Duck looked to his brothers and said, "I always thought that Megalon was the only one that could pull off something like that! Guess we need to add this new monster to the list!". The nephews of Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck had been maintaining their own records on the Toho legends, such as the _kaiju's_ abilities, stats, their strengths and weaknesses. This was done in case any of the Authors wished to write more Disney/Toho stories, and they would have details on any  & all of the giant monster's stats and abilities, to see if they could be used in said stories.

 **The camera switched back to the control room, where everyone saw the cloud-ring shockwave come from the impact of the leg, Whelan exclaimed, "Jesus! Check the grid! Hit us with an EMP! We're losing power!". Sure enough, the whole area went completely dark. Lights were shut down completely, any electrical systems were fried as the pulse continued to spread out far. The Japanese man in the crane still looked down as the lights all over the facility were turning off, reporting to his superior in his native tongue. The camera switched back to Joe, who looked up as the lights flickered again rapidly before going off completely. He looked to the door, hearing the electronic locks come undone… and the door somehow opened slightly by itself, allowing him freedom from the room! He peered out as the door swung more inward, seeing many Japanese workers now fleeing for their lives. The camera changed from Joe to Ford, as the young military man looked around as he saw the people fleeing and the lights going off. He heard a loud sound, a mixture between a chirp and a roar of some kind… the likes he had never heard before. He snapped his head towards the sound, the workers also ceasing their flight from the area, wanting to see what made that sound.**

 **The camera shifted back to the control room, where Whelan was ordering the technicians to get the backup generators online. A worker remarked that they were working on it, but the pulse fried every circuit. Orders were given out to check the grid case, another worker flipping some switches to get the generators running. After some tries, the lights flickered back on to life… and the group heard the roar of the creature that was now emerging fully from the cocoon! The people looked up and recoiled in fright at what they were witnessing; the grid did not kill the creature, but merely sped up the process of emergence! The room rumbled violently due to the actions of the creature, which was massive and was insect-like! The camera switched from the control room to the outside, the massive head of the creature opened up its mandible-like moth to let out another guttural roars it struggled more to break free from the husk it was in. Its eyes glowed orange-red, shrugging free and letting loose more of its unique cries! Back at the control room, Whelan ordered for everyone to evacuate! The scientists and technicians were not being told twice, as all scrambled out of the area to safety!**

Donald Duck commented, "Well, that didn't go well! Rather than kill the thing, they just sped it up in hatchling!". Indeed, many of the Disney patrons started to make some theories in their heads on why is the MUTO survived the execution process. Those who loved life and nature such as Snow White, Aurora, Pocahontas, Nakoma had come up with the answer. The MUTO had been overpowered by the need for survival once it sensed the danger, even within the cocoon. And when struck by the electrical attack, it started to struggle to get loose! Its will to survive was stronger than the will to succumb and die. While they did have a love of life and immense respect for nature, after seeing the monster they were now wondering what purpose it had. Would it suit mankind, nature… or just itself? One thing is for sure, they along with their fellow Disney stars and starlets were very impressed by the massive creature that showed formidable will and ability.

Ichabod Crane from Disney's _**The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad**_ looked to Author **Darkness Rissing** and inquired, "Sir, what would you have done if you were in charge of the operation there?". The Author informed the schoolteacher that had met his demise at the hands of the Headless Horseman that he would have ordered the evacuation of all of the workers the moment the pulses got stronger. And also to release the Brody men as well, to not leave them behind. A majority of the patrons in the dinner theater club actually agreed with that, as they would have most likely ordered the entire facility to evacuate the premises. And in addition, they would have come up with other ways to eliminate the MUTO other than electricity.

 **The camera switched to show what was happening on the lower levels, with Joe Brody out of his confinement and bucking the trend that the others were doing! While on one of the elevated walkways, he was walking in the opposite direction of the Japanese workers. Some of them rammed into him as they fled, the workers more concerned in getting out of the area. The elder Brody man looked to the center of the facility, the camera changing to what he was seeing… the power plant workers running away from something moving in the large circular pit, the American standing and leaning on the railing to see the flashing white lights in the pit as something was emerging from it. The camera changed yet again to show the MUTO struggling more with the grid wires that tried to hold it down, Ford looking at it through the van widows as he heard sirens wailing. He turned his head to see fire trucks and the like coming in on the scene, yelling through the door to let him out. He was still cuffed to the bar, so his movement options were limited at the moment.**

 **The fire trucks and fire fighter members all got out from the red vehicles, one of the members issuing orders in Japanese. However, all movement quickly halted when they saw what they had come to combat… and it wasn't a fire. The camera changed to show the pit area, two long curved sickle-like appendages rose up slowly, followed by that unique roar as it sliced through more of the grid cable lines. One of the lines was held by one of the tall cranes, which got hooked the same way a fishing line did when a fish was biting down. The camera panned upwards to show the crane slowly being pulled down, sparks and the creaking of metal filling the air as the machine was being dragged down below! The metal could not take the immense strain, and thus something had to give… and it was the crane itself! In fact, the camera switched to a more aerial view were all multiple cranes that were situated around the perimeter were starting to get pulled down as well! The top tower parts of the crane were now falling down on one another, like a set of dominos! Joe looked up to see the parts coming down, panic on his face as he saw the whole effect being played out. As the pieces of machinery came down, several Japanese workers still on the walkway ran past him to try and make a run for it. He called out to them to stop, to wait since his position was favorable for the moment. That it would not fall on him. Sadly… the workers did not listen as they pressed their luck… but the crane pressed on them. It cut through the walkway, sending many to their deaths!**

 **Ford was able to look and see the heavy piece of machinery come down, and he braced himself as part of it was heading towards his location! He grunted loudly as van was knocked back by the falling debris! Joe saw this and called out to him, his son rolling around in the vehicle like laundry in a dryer! Fortunately, the shock was powerful enough to knock the bar holding the young Brody man loose, allowing him to be free. Once the van had settled, he walked out of it to see the crane being dragged down into the pit below. The camera showed that one of the operators was still in there, the elderly Japanese worker screaming and pounding away at the door to try and escape. But it was no use, as the door was jammed… and soon he disappeared into the place where the giant monster was at. One of the wires that was held by the crane started to snap loose quickly, the sound of it filling the air as Ford turned to see what was going on. His eyes saw his father's, and both looked at one another briefly… before the walkway Joe was on gave way! Ford called out to his dad as he was hurtled down below with the debris now falling on top of him! He started to rush forward to save his father… but a roar filled the area, one that stopped him cold.**

 **Joe turned around, the camera focused on the background and slowly moving past him. A curved appendage with the sharp point curved back came up and slammed on the ground… and the camera shifted to show Joe's body outline as the immense MUTO rose up from the depths of the pit! Eyes were still glowing like a fiery furnace, the beast letting loose another insect-like growl as it rose up to be completely free from its entrapment. Ford backed away, eyes locked onto something he once believed to be quite impossible to exist. He slowly backed away, back into the van he just emerged from. The insect-like giant monster roared again as it brought all appendages out from the pit, the Japanese workers scrambling around mad like ants trying to escape the legs of the immense beast! One was crushed completely like… well, an ant would under a boot. Ford backed away inside the vehicle he was once handcuffed in, wanting to find something to protect himself in any way. He remembered his gas mask, which was still on his person, and quickly put it on. The camera shifted to see through his POV, through the mask. Heavy breathing was now heard as the MUTO stomped all over the place… before revealing it had wings! The camera changed briefly to show the sheer terror in Ford's eyes, seeing the massive insect soon taking flight… and everything going black.**

Thumper from Disney's _**Bambi**_ spoke, "Okay, just tell me one thing. Why did Joe even go in the opposite direction instead of following the workers?! If I was him, I would just try to find my son and get out of there fast!". Indeed, some of the patrons within the dinner theater club were puzzled/baffled by Joe's choice of action. To stay and see a giant monster rising up from the pit, instead of going to the ground level to try and find Ford so they could escape. Certain Disney stars  & starlets like Ariel and Quasimodo defended the elder man's actions, saying he just wanted to see what he knew to be right about all those years. However, some who were a bit more blunt than others argued that it was just plain idiotic to stand in a place of danger… especially when said danger is an insect that could put many skyscrapers to shame. It would be debated for some time even after the movie, but the characters decided to set it aside to focus on what was unfolding before them.

The patrons of the club witnessed the rising of the MUTO, which in turn had consequences when everything that tried to contain it was dragged down to where its burnt husk cocoon was at. When they all saw Joe fall when the walkway collapsed, plenty of the characters were worried about the elderly man. Ortensia looked to her beau and asked, "Oh! Do you think Joe is okay?! He took a really nasty fall…". Oswald the Rabbit answered that most likely he was okay… but that he was also injured badly. Some of the debris he fell into may have saved his life by blocking the metal crane that came on top of him, but even if it did so, one wouldn't just walk away from that uninjured. Those with super-powers such as Mr. & Mrs. Incredible could attest to that, that even if the debris fell on them, it would have still injured them. Not killed them, but most likely injure them. They were not completely invulnerable, and even they knew it.

* * *

 **The screen came back to life, which showed a news clip which was a live feed that was broadcasting on TV. It showed a devastated Janjira, and the words on the TV showed this: BREAKING NEWS: KYPN- JAPAN HIT BY 6.3 EARTHQUAKE. EVACAUATION ZONE- NO KNOWN RADIATION LEAK. The words below moved from the right to the left. A woman's voice came over the news, stating that it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Elle's voice came over the news, asking anything on her husband. The camera soon changed from the news report to Mrs. Brody, who was on the line trying to get any info from Japan. She asked on the phone, "Okay, could I at least… if you could let me leave you my cell…". The line crackled, showing that something had interrupted the phone call. She slammed the phone on the counter, frustrated as she had no info concerning her husband or her father-in-law. She flopped on the chair, hands to her face in frustration… and in the background behind her was Sam, the small child just standing there looking at her. The blonde mother let out a sigh, turned around to see him and with a sad smile on, got up to go to him. She apologized before embracing him, saying that it would be okay… that his father was going to be okay. That everything was going to be okay… her face showing hope that it would be okay.**

 **The scene changed, from San Francisco to Janjira, where a helicopter was shown as it flew over the devastated nuclear power plant area. A man over the PA system announced that the area was now under Naval military jurisdiction, and that all personnel must report to the duty officer for debriefing. The facility was in ruin, and those still left were now under the command of the navy. The camera changed to show Dr. Serizawa, who was standing amidst the rubble and debris, looking around in stunned shock at everything. While police and medics were working around him to take care of the injured and looking for survivors. Unfortunately, he saw some body bags on the ground… and being carried away by the workers. Some did not survive apparently. Dr. Graham called out to him, appearing as she walked towards him with a tall African-American man in an Army uniform by her side. She called out to him several time, trying to snap him out of his reverie. Once he was brought back to reality, he looked to the newcomer who stood at attention in front of him. The Army man introduced himself, "Captain Russell Hampton. Glad to find you, sir. I have been briefed on your work with Operation Monarch. Now, I'm told your organization has situational awareness of our unidentified creature?". As he spoke, Vivienne looked down to see some of the body bags resting at her feet… hopefully it was not an omen of things to come.**

 **He asked if he was correct in that assumption, Serizawa looking towards him and merely nodding his head. Capt. Hampton stated that the military was now taking operational authority from MONARCH, so he was going to need Serizawa to come with him. Now that the project was literally out and about, MONARCH had lost its authority concerning the MUTO and was now under the direct command of the Army and Navy military. He inquired if there was any other personnel that the doctor needed, knowing that Dr. Graham would be coming with her but he needed to be sure if there was more that the Japanese doctor needed. The camera followed Serizawa, the doctor looking around as he passed multiple body bags on the ground. He saw many of his fellow Japanese countrymen assisting with both the living and the dead… until he looked up to see an ambulance with the voice of Ford Brody coming in. The camera switched from Serizawa to the ambulance, showing the young Brody man with medics that were putting a stretcher into the ambulance… and on the stretcher was Joe! Apparently, he did survived but was badly injured.**

 **Serizawa pointed to the ambulance, helicopter blades roaring to life as the music picked up a bit. He turned to face the audience and stated, "Them.".**

Elliot from Disney's 1977 _**Pete's Dragon**_ spoke in his native dragon tongue, prompting his friend Pete to look up at his tall, green friend and replied, "I know Elliot, I know. I would be worried like Elle too if something like that happened to Nora and Lampie.". Many of the Disney patrons that were married could understand the frustration and hopelessness that Elle felt when she could not contact anyone in Japan. Those like Melody, Tracy, Dianne, Elsa and more held the hands of their husbands tightly, knowing that they would be very worried if their halves had gone to a land that was soon to be reported to be in ruins, and not getting any kind of help in contacting them. When the scene changed from America back to Japan, a majority of the Disney cast were very sad to see so many injured… and also so many in body bags. Hades and those that loved destruction and devastation commented that the place was like a work of art… and said deity of the Underworld was smacked upside the head, this time by Artemis the goddess of the wild/hunt/animals/chastity.

Dreams looked to Danny and asked, "I don't understand. I thought this MONARCH organization was with the government like the military and such. So why are they taking over the project?". Her date/beau answered that even though MONARCH seemed to be with the U.S. government, it was separate from the military even though they got help from it. Danny stated that as long as MONARCH kept giving them results, the ones in charge would stay in charge. However, now that said project was loose and was a major threat to the human population… it was now stripped of its operational controls, which were now given to the military. Dreams nodded, understanding the situation now. Partially, but at least enough to know that it was now the military that controlled MONARCH now. For the Disney characters who served in the armed forces, they were slightly impressed on Danny's description of the relationship between MONARCH and the government which it worked under.

 **The scene changed to show the underside of a helicopter as it was taking off, the camera shifting from the white underside of the aircraft to the ruined city of Janjira. The whole city seemed to be bleached in white, showcasing to all who saw it from the air that it truly looked like a ghost zone. Spots of green flecked the buildings, also revealing more that nature was starting to become the dominate force in reclaiming the city. As the helicopter flew more outward away from the camera, it panned up further to follow it. This in turn led to showing some colorful old billboards, light fixtures and other man-made creations that still survived nature's takeover. They soon flew towards the sea, over towards open ocean. The scene changed to show the inside of the craft, Ford on a large stretcher as a breathing mask apparatus of sort was covering his face. A male doctor ordered to get his vitals checked, Ford by his father's side. Joe looked worse for wear, apparently having survived the fall from the walkway but just barely. He was looking more pale in the face, the doctor stating that his radial pulse was weak. The camera showed Serizawa looking at the scene, his face firm as Ford continue to try and talk to his dad. It changed yet again to show Joe's face, Ford removing the mask so his father could speak… if he could. The son stated that his father was right all along, and he apologized for ever believing that he was crazy due to losing Sandra.**

 **Joe managed to weakly speak, "Go home to your family. You keep them safe… okay? Whatever it takes…whatever it ta…". His weak, hoarse voice soon went silent as his eyes closed… for the last time.**

 **Ford asked for his father to stay with him, the doctor saying that the radial pulse was weaker now, barely even feeling it. He then stated that they were losing him, Ford calling out to him more as the medics stated he was going into A-fib. The music picked up dramatically as one of them ordered to give more medicine to Joe, to try and save & stabilize him. Joe was breathing a bit hard, trying to keep it together as the medics did their work as best they could. The camera turned back to Serizawa, whose firm face showed at least in his eyes some hope that Joe would pull through. He looked to his assistant, but even Dr. Graham's eyes lowered… as she knew that it Joe's time had come. The scene changed to show the outside of the aircraft... where it was now landing atop a Destroyer-class battleship! As the helicopter landed, words in white appeared that showed the name of the battleship which was USS SARATOGA, which was situated off the coast of Japan.**

Princess Elena of Avalor gasped as she saw Joe fading away, muttering an "Oh no…" before burying her face in the chest of her date, Author **ANBRIE** wrapping an around her to comfort her. It was not easy for some of the Disney characters to witness a death like that, especially those like Simba who had seen his father fall to his death. They took comfort in this one fact; that Joe was able to prove that he was right, and that he did have some words with his son before moving on to Judgement. Many in the audience, Author and animated character alike, knew that it was rare for parents to speak to their children right before passing on. It was nothing pleasant at all, but at least they got the chance to speak to them one last time. Not many were that fortunate, as some died alone… or worse. So it was with some morbid feeling that at least Joe and Ford shared one last moment on terms as equals. As for the son to apologize to the father for everything.

When the camera switched to the Destroyer ship, the Disney characters were a bit impressed by the show of navel might. Princess Kida from Disney's _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ whispered, "Though it does not have the sophistication of my people's machines, I have to say it is impressive.". A majority though were in awe at seeing such a powerful-looking vessel, wondering what it would be like to own  & pilot such a magnificent battleship. DJ smiled, remembering the time he and his family went to go see the _USS Lexington_ at Corpus Christi long ago when he was a kid. The inside of the vintage battleship was one worth remembering, even after so many years had passed.

 **A man's voice spoke as the Destroyer was still being shown, "This is our needle in a haystack, people. MUTO… Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. It is, however, no longer terrestrial. It is airborne. The world still thinks this was an earthquake, and it would be preferable that that remain so.". During the middle of the speech, the camera transisted from the outside of the ship to the inside, at the Command Center to be more precise. The one speaking was Admiral William Stenz, a middle-aged man who had extremely cut short white spiky hair and was Caucasian. He looked to the monitors that were in the Command Center that showed various channels, one that showed the recording of the MUTO as it flew off & another that showed the news broadcast. The admiral resumed walking as he addressed his crew, stating that before the navy lost sight of the flying insect, they managed to get info that it was moving east across the Pacific. Unfortunately, the giant monster had emitted enough EMP discharge disruption to wreak havoc with all their various systems. For the time being, they were reduced to strictly visual pursuit. In short, they were almost blind in trying to locate their quarry and had to use their own physical sight to spot the creature. However, Admiral Stenz stated as he walked to a Map Desk that they would only be partially blind momentarily as he was confident that his crew would bring their A-game & to locate the MUTO… and that it was imperative that they locate the beast quickly.**

 **He looked to Capt. Hampton and ordered that he wanted any & all search options in finding the MUTO on the Map Desk table ASAP. The captain replied in an affirmative before leaving the area to do as his commander ordered. Stenz saw Serizawa nearby, going to the Japanese doctor and introducing himself to him. Pleasantries were exchanged, but before anything else could be said, Vivienne called out to him but used the term **_**Sensei**_ **instead of his name. She knew that suffix worked more than calling him out by name, Serizawa looking up to see her and the woman urging him to follow her. Serizawa excused himself from the admiral, going over to his pupil and silently asking on what it was. She whispered that Joe was dead, even as the news broadcaster continued to speak of the tragedy that was had befallen some of the cities that the MUTO had laid waste to. The camera changed to show Joe, silent and still, as he was in a body bag which was being zipped up. The camera panned up to show Ford, the son looking down at the bag that now held his deceased father, his face neutral and firm. Inside, thoughts and other strong emotions were swirling inside of him, but his training as a military man helped him to steady himself amongst the storm. As he continued to look on, in the background a lone soldier was walking steadily towards the room. When he was in the doorway, he knocked softly and called for Lieutenant Brody. It seemed that the young man was summoned.**

The Rescue Aid Society member Bernard from Disney's _**The Rescuers**_ and _**The Rescuers Down Under**_ spoke to his wife Bianca, "Oh boy… if those guys systems are knocked down because of that thing, they are going to have a hard time looking for it when they only got their eyes.". The mouse that was part of the international rescue program knew that the humans would have a hard time to locate anything without radar or satellite assistance. Humans had gradually started to see more through screens than with their own eyes, so it was going to be tough for them even though the MUTO monster was incredibly massive. Some techno-savvy Disney characters were already having their minds working fast, to see if they could come up with something to help the Navy get their communications and visual systems back online. However, some believed it would be a good test for the military to utilize their own natural senses rather than rely on technology to aid them in finding the insect monster.

Many Disney characters, and even Authors, took their hats off in respect to Joe when he was being zipped up in the body bag. Since the death occurred on a military ship, to them it was only fitting to show a military-like respect to the deceased. A majority hoped that Ford was going to be okay, and now wondered who it was that was summoning the young soldier.

 **The scene changed to show the soldier opening a door, now showing a room that seemed to be the Briefing Room. Inside were Serizawa, Graham and two other men sitting at a large rectangular desk that was littered with paper and having a large machine. The soldier stated that Lt. Brody was here, Serizawa going to the American and offering his condolences to the passing of his father. Vivienne added that the group was deeply sorry for Ford's loss, but she soon stated that they needed his help. The camera switched from the people to the machine, which apparently was an old-school projector. The device turned on, the camera briefly showing it before transisting to a screen that showed an old black-and-white film clip that had an announcer speaking. Serizawa stated, "In 1954, the first time a nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths… it awakened something.". Graham picked up, stating that back then the Americans first thought that it was the Russians, and vice versa. As she spoke, Ford was looking at the clip of the old submarine which was the** _ **USS Nautilus**_ **. It soon showed the clips of nuclear bomb testing, the screen showing the immense power and destructive capabilities of the atom and hydrogen bomb. That anything in its path was reduced to dust!**

 **Vivienne continued, "All those nuclear bomb tests in the 50s? Not tests.". Serizawa picked up that they were trying to it… trying to kill him. The monitor showed the picture of what the Japanese man was talking about, but said being's head blocked the view from the audience. Ford leaned in closer to see the beast, Serizawa saying that the being in the picture was an ancient alpha predator. The picture was revealed… a hulking behemoth that had sharp dorsal spines on its back, part of it rising from the depths of the ocean. Graham put in that it was millions of years older than mankind, the monitor showing a graph that showcased the layout of many dinosaurs. She stated that the alpha predator was from an age when Earth was ten times more radioactive than it was today. A picture showed up… showing a skeleton model of something QUITE familiar, with the small words printed at the top right SPECIES 5146 ADAM: UNCATALOGUED! Vivienne put forth that the animal, and others like it, consumed the radiation as a food source rather than what most animals consumed back then. However, as the levels of radiation on the surface dwindled, the specific species started to adapt to live deep in the ocean waters… further underground. The projector kept switching from various pictures, Serizawa standing still in front of the monitor while it played an old archeological footage that was taken years ago.**

 **Dr. Graham concluded that the beasts went into the deep oceans, or deep underneath the Earth's crust, so they could absorb the natural radiation that was from the planet's own core. She stated that the MONARCH organization they worked for was established the day they made the discovery of the immense behemoth that Ford just saw now. MONARCH was apparently a multinational coalition that was formed in secrecy to search for the being… to study him, to learn everything they could about the beast that seemed to defy science and explanation. Serizawa spoke as the picture showed an aerial view of the monster, "We call him…** _ **Gojira**_ **.". Dr. Graham stated that Gojira, or Godzilla as most of the English tongue called him, was at the very top of a primordial ecosystem that had long since passed. That he was… a god, for all intents and purposes. However, Ford just simply called Godzilla a monster. Serizawa put in that fifteen years ago, MONARCH discovered a fossil of another giant animal in the Philippine Islands. That it was similar to** _ **Gojira**_ **, but that it had died long ago… killed by the beings the projector now showed. It showed what they had recorded in the cave long ago, Vivienne explaining that the pods were parasitic spores of some kind. That there were two pods; one was dormant, but the other had hatched due to a cataclysmic event that occurred when the mining company drilled into the tomb. She stated that the hatchling had burrowed straight for the nearest source of radiation energy… which was the nuclear power plant in Janjira! Once it had settled there, it had cocooned in one of the reactor stacks and started to absorb the nuclear energy as fuel to gestate… to grow.**

The Disney patrons were entranced on what was being played before them; the history of MONARCH, but most importantly the latest history of the newest incarnations of the legendary King of the Monsters. Peg Pete, who was sitting with her husband said, "Oooh, now this is interesting! Godzilla in this one is definitely bigger than the others… but in the picture, its head almost looks like the one from _**Final Wars**_. And I don't believe that the nuclear submarine was the thing that awakened Godzilla…". The lovely mature beauty was a member of the _Kaiju Supremes_ , and thus had some intimate knowledge where it concerned _Gojira_. She was glad though that they spoke the real name of the giant monster, though she did like the name Godzilla as well. Peg believed that Godzilla was most likely awakened by the first nuclear bomb that was used in Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War II, and that the nuclear submarine that went down into the ocean must have merely trigged him to explore the surface world more. This was a theory that she wanted to share with her fellow _kaiju_ members later on, said members of the popular group also formulating ideas/theories in their heads to share with one another later.

Of course, the characters were surprised to hear from the female doctor that the nuclear tests back in the 1950s were not really tests at all… but rather attempts to kill Godzilla! Those who were very protective of Godzilla, especially the ones bonded to him from the _Monsters and Magic_ series  & those within the _Kaiju Supremes_ group like Pocahontas, Nakoma and Moana, were more than a bit miffed to hear this. The audience was a bit stunned to hear the part that Earth was more radioactive in the past than it was now, but some scholars of both the animated and real-life kind stated that it was no surprise. They said that Earth was radically different back in the past, millions and millions of years ago so it was possible that the planet was more full of radiation than it was now. Lilo exclaimed when they saw the skeleton picture, "Hey! That looks like the real Godzilla! You know, the Toho one! Look at it! The shape, the spines… it's really him! They did put him in there!". Indeed, the audience within the _House of Mouse_ were very much surprised to see that Lilo was correct. It was yet another pleasant Easter Egg that was shown in the movie, the picture plus the proclamation of Godzilla's true Japanese name, was a good bonus for the patrons to hear.

Upon hearing that Godzilla and others like him consumed radiation as a food source, but then burrowed deeper to get to necessary natural radiation energy from the Earth's core, it was actually Author **Dreams Come True 996** that put forth an interesting theory! She put in, "Say, what if the nuclear energy that Godzilla absorbed back than was like junk food? I mean, they did say that he and others like him went underground to become closer to a natural source of energy, the core of the Earth. And basically anything man-made falls short on what nature intended, so what if all of those atom bombs they used on him was more or less like junk food? That would explain why he is more bulky than the other Godzilla's. Or maybe it could be like steroids to him? Hmmm?". Actually, this was a good theory put out by the latest member to the _House of Mouse_. They put it on the backburner though, to discuss it after the movie. Still, her idea had merit and would be discussed by many later on.

* * *

 **Serizawa finished it by saying that it waited until it had consumed all of the radiation to hatch, similar to that of a butterfly when emerging from its chrysalis. Ford stated, "Wait, you knew about this? This thing, the whole time? Why didn't you kill it when you had the chance?". It was a reasonable question, but the scientists had the answer for that. Dr. Graham answered that it was absorbing the nuclear energy from the reactors, worried that killing it would release the deadly radiation in the process and endanger the millions still living close to the area. Ford was not pleased with the answer, but even he saw the reason to it. Dr. Serizawa continued on, saying that it was MONACRH's mission to contain it… to study its biology & understand the creature on many levels. Vivienne put in that the agency knew that the creature was having an electrical effect on everything within its sphere of influence. However, she confessed that they did not know at the time that the MUTO was able to actually harness the EMP into the devastating attack it used earlier… but that Joe knew it already when he was brought into the facility earlier. Serizawa inquired to Ford on what else his father had told him, believing that any information his father had could lead them to finding the massive insect monster. Graham pleaded with the soldier to remember anything, hoping for a solution to the problem they were facing.**

 **Ford had a look of regret on his face, slightly shaking his head as he confessed, "I didn't listen… I just thought he was crazy. He was obsessed with all of this…". He let out a sigh, than remembered something that he heard his father telling him something just yesterday. He stated that Joe told him something about an animal call, that the MUTO was talking in a way. Serizawa looked a bit perplexed by this, the lieutenant saying that Joe was studying echolocation. The Japanese man soon realized what that meant, putting forth the theory that if the MUTO was talking on that day when it hatched… that Joe was hearing something else talking right back to the creature! He turned to Graham, telling her to check the readouts again. She nodded, getting up from her chair to leave the room with her sensei instructing her to search for response calls. Ford turned to look at the picture of the MUTO when it was in its cocoon from last night, asking that the parasite was still abound in the world & inquired on where it was headed. Serizawa answered that the massive insect beast was still young, by its standards, and was still growing… and now would be looking for food. Vivienne was still in the room, stating that the MUTO would be looking for sources of radiation. She said that the military and MONARCH were monitoring all known sites of facilities that utilized nuclear energy… but if they did not find it soon, the results would be devastating to both man and nature.**

 **Serizawa spoke, "Nature has an order. A power to restore balance. I believe he is that power.". As the Japanese man spoke this, the camera changed to show the audience the doctor's point of view. He was now looking at the picture of the King of the Monsters that was now on the screen… displaying to all that he believed that** _ **Gojira**_ **was the keeper of the balance to nature and the world!**

Capt. Jack Sparrow put forth, "You know, them eggheads there were not wrong in not killing that thing when it they did have the chance. I may not be a scientist or whatever person that uses their heads for math and such… but I do know that if you release something bad, it doesn't anyone good.". For once, the eccentric and unique pirate had a point as the Disney patrons saw. If the military had destroyed the MUTO when it was in its cocoon, most likely the radiation it had been feeding upon would have burst free from any kind of explosion or leakage from said covering. And if that happened, many innocent lives and nature would have been poisoned by the fallout. A miniature living nuclear bomb, as it were. In the case of the pirates like Jack Sparrow, they linked it to how if multiple dead bodies were found in a water source. That the bodies would poison the drinking water, thus making it unusable for anyone or anything. Some of the famous/infamous stars of the Disney universe still would have loved the chance to study something like the MUTO, even Danny Fenton would think his parents would want to study a giant monster even though their 'expertise' was more on the supernatural kind.

When the part came of Serizawa stating that he believed that Godzilla was the balance to nature, many like Pocahontas, Grandmother Willow and those that lived intimately with nature were very pleased to hear that. Pocahontas's father, Chief Powhatan told to her daughter, "He is quite correct, my daughter. Nature has always had an order, a balance so that things stay level even though it might be cruel sometimes to witness. But it has always been so. And Godzilla… I believe, like you do dear daughter, that he is the balance for that world.". The lovely Native American princess actually agreed with her father & chief of their people. She too believed that Godzilla, from Showa-era all the way up to today, was a natural balance that the Toho universe did not realize it. An being of un-natural power and strength that was actually tasked with the duty to keep balance in a world that was going off course due to man's negligence, arrogance and foolishness in the pursuit of power, knowledge and invention.

Even Moana and Maui believed this, even though the demigod was a bit reluctant to admit that a monster such as Godzilla would be an equalizer to the world. It was due to two things; he had fought monsters like Tamatoa and others, so he & giant animals didn't necessarily mix well. Also… well, he was a little jealous on the saurian's popularity.

 **The scene changed from the inside of the battleship to the outside on the deck of it, an impressive radar station tower displayed for all to see. The camera panned down to show a helicopter that was all fired up, ready to go with rotor blades spinning fast. As servicemen were walking away from the craft, a soldier and Ford were jogging towards the helicopter. The soldier spoke that their location was about 50 miles from Hawaii, and that the transport would take Ford there. The young Brody man nodded and got into the craft, the soldier telling him that he was going to be catching a commercial flight back to San Francisco from there. Apparently, Ford had requested to be sent back home to the United States and the military granted his request. The door was closed when the lieutenant was secure inside the craft, and the camera showed the helicopter lifting into the air after getting confirmation from a flight operator down on the deck. The camera changed to see Dr. Graham and Dr. Serizawa see the young man fly off to the islands, their eyes locked on the white craft as it flew into the air and headed off east towards Hawaii.**

 **The scene shifted from the naval command to the Brody household, where in the background Elle was helping Sam with brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Laughter filled the room as mother and child were doing their dental duty in keeping the teeth clean, the TV nearby as a female news reporter was advising viewers on the action that was still happening in Japan. However, the camera came into focus and was on the cell phone of Elle. It was vibrating, indicating that someone was calling her… and the ID showed that it was her husband calling. The scene transisted soon from the phone to Ford, who was still in the helicopter as it flew towards Hawaii. He got the recorded message of his wife's voice to leave a message, and he said, "Elle… I don't know what they're saying on the news. There was an accident in Japan… Dad's gone. I'll explain when I see you. I'm headed to Hawaii, I'm gonna catch a flight from there. I'll see you soon.". As he spoke those words, the camera showed the outside of the flying craft as it continued its voyage over the ocean. Soon, coming into view was the magnificent city of Hawaii, tall buildings in sight with mountains in the background of said city.**

 **The camera lingered there to showcase the island for a moment before switching to another scene, which was the inside of the** _ **USS SARATOGA**_ **. It showed the items that Joe Brody had on with him and in his bag; his old Janjira ID card, the picture of his wife and Ford long ago, cell phone, keys and his disks. While Ford was granted his request to go back home, his father's belongings stayed put on the ship. It seemed that Serizawa and the others needed to view them, as well as the disks that contained the data they needed. The camera panned up to show more items before revealing Serizawa that was working on a computer console. He was looking at various graphs, scrolling along as he held the printed paper graph that was taken by Joe fifteen years ago. Graham told him to keep scrolling, to find the data that match the ones exactly like the one on the piece of paper. She suggested to go near the end of the graph, before the EMP attack. Following her advice, the elderly man soon found a match! He pointed at the screen, and indeed the picture on the right matched the one in his hand exactly. The camera showed the face of the Japanese doctor, who whispered that something did respond to the MUTO who had hatched.**

Lilo hugged her best friend Stitch and exclaimed, "Hooray! Our home island is going to be in this movie! Our island is the site of some major monster fights! Whoo hoo!". The young Hawaiian lady was glad that her home was getting some recognition now, Stitch also pleased as he looked pumped up as if he was going to be fighting. In other tables scattered across the dinner theater were the rest of Stitch's experiment cousins, who also looked to be pleased that Hawaii was going to be the stomping ground of some giant monster action. When they got to the part of Ford calling his wife, those who were faithful husbands to their wives were glad that he was letting Elle know the situation. Though some were wondering if the Brody man would tell his better half everything… the truth of it all, not a cover-up story like MONARCH had been doing. When they got to Serizawa seeing the exact graph match, plenty of the Disney patrons were wondering what would happen next…

 **The scene changed to show the** **Daniel K. Inouye International Airport** **, or most commonly known as the Honolulu International Airport. The words in white appeared, showing to all the location which was HONOLULU, HAWAII. The airport was massive, both in building structure and land as it covered a good portion of the island. In the background was the ocean, with another island shown in the distance on the right. It was nighttime now, the flight from the Destroyer-class ship had taken quite a while to get to the land mass. The moon was out, but many clouds were shown in the sky. The scene than switched to inside the terminal, where a tram door was opening to let people in. While people got into it, the camera showed Ford already inside. His head was buried in his hands, shaking slightly as the events of everything that had just occurred was finally catching up to him. A man over the PA system greeted the guests to the tram, soon explaining the rules and procedures to the people who were in the vehicle. Ford managed to compose himself, lifting his head straight back up as he rummaged through his pocket. He soon pulled out a toy soldier, a memento from his old home he managed to get before he and Joe were arrested. It soon showed a small Japanese kid who was looking shyly at Ford, who merely offered a small smile before looking down at his childhood object.**

 **However, things took a turn when the tram doors shut… with the kid inside of it, and the parents on the outside! The child, apparently named Akio, called out for his mother and father but it was no use. The door and tram were automatic, so it seemed that the little one was along for the ride. Akio tried to pry the door open, calling out for his mother but it was no use. Ford was quick to action, coming in to try his luck but it was no use. When the tram started to move, the Brody military man called out to the parents to assure them that he would look after the child. As the tram started to move, he tried to talk to them in Japanese but it would seem he was a little rusty in that area. Ford saw the kid running towards the backdoor, but he knew that it was a bad idea so he quickly rushed and caught him. He reassured the parents that he was going to bring him back to them, the tram gaining speed and soon moving to the next terminal of the airport. He soon sat the child down in a seat, telling him that he would get him back to his parents. Akio nodded, apparently trusting the stranger and understanding the situation. Ford took out his toy soldier from his pocket, offering it to the young lad & asking him to take care of it for him. He jokingly stated that the kid better had not make him miss his flight.**

 **The scene transisted from the tram back to the battleship, where Serizawa was writing his findings in a notebook before Capt. Hampton reported to his superior, "Admiral, we've received an intel report. We lost track of a nuclear** _ **Akula**_ **fifty nautical miles northeast of Hawaii. Could be the MUTO.". Serizawa looked up from his notebook, stopping his writing as he turned to look at the company in front of him in the Command Center. Admiral Stenz looked to the Japanese doctor who walked over to them, stating that they just got word of a missing Russian sub in the North Pacific. He then turned and walked to one of his soldiers, a female going by the name of Martinez. He asked the situation, the young woman answering that** _ **Special Forces Team Sparta 1**_ **was picking up a distress signal that was coming northwest of Diamond Head on the island of Oahu. The camera panned to show the young soldier, than upward to show the monitors that were now showing the various locations of the team that was now on the island. Martinez stated that they were on the ground, heading straight towards the beacon that was emitting the distress signal. The camera got closer to one of the monitors, now picking up chatter from the soldiers that were on the move.**

Kristoff looked to Anna and whispered, "And that is why we always keep Arnljot close, otherwise these kinds of things happen.". The co-King of Arendelle had a point, sad as that maybe was that it was easy to lose track of little ones in crowded places. It was especially so in the real world, so thus the community in the Disney realm had a strict policy when it came to children in places such as airports or other areas that were massive. The Disney patrons of the _House of Mouse_ were glad that Ford did step in to try and help, and also took care of Akio when the tram was too far gone from the terminal. The women believed it was sweet of the military man to look after the child, and their respect for him rose when he gave his last childhood item to the lad to cheer him up. Monterey Jack from _Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers_ stated proudly that the Brody lad had come far from the little nipper he used to be. His family and teammates agreed with him, but they also hoped that the delay in bringing the Japanese child back would not result in Ford losing his flight back to the United States mainland.

When the part came that showed the news of the missing nuclear Russian sub, the animated characters and Authors knew that a confrontation between the MUTO and the human soldiers would be shown soon. Shang looked to Mulan and whispered, "I maybe a military commander, but even I do not know what I would do if I faced a being such as the MUTO. Especially if anything electronic can be destroyed by it.". While the Chinese general was a proud man of military tactics and such, he also was a smart one as well. He knew when to set aside pride, and call a retreat if need be. If he was in the movie and part of the recon team, odds were most likely that he would have himself and his men retreat the moment they saw the massive monster. He knew his limits, and fighting something that fierce and large was beyond his capabilities.

 **The camera switched from the ship to the jungle, where a close-up was given to one of the animals that was introduced to the Hawaiian Islands years ago. It was a** **Jackson's chameleon** **, a three-horned chameleon that was native to Africa but had been brought over to Hawaii long ago. The animal's fused eyelid was swirling about, looking in every direction as it slowly moved on a fallen log. The sounds of night animals filled the air, but the chameleon soon was forgotten as the camera focused more now on the background where human soldiers were now coming into the animal's territory. The soldiers carried automatic weapons, another soldier moving in on the scene as he was on the alert. He spoke through his helmet, "Anyone wanna tell me why we're looking for an** _ **Akula**_ **in the jungle?". His comrade nearby answered that it was most likely a glitch in the intel, stating that the Russians reported getting a signal from the jungle's location. The soldiers continued to move forward, their weapons and wits at the ready. Another soldier spoke that he got a reading on his tracker, that the beacon signal was right up ahead. The path in front of them was lit up by a white light, a helicopter flying over them. They had aerial back-up, two of the flying crafts passing over them. They had an aerial view that would aid the soldiers on the ground, spotting something that perhaps they may have missed.**

 **The pilot spoke to the soldier on the ground that they were getting the same signal from the transponder, and that they were thirty meters close to it. The humans continued to move through the large growth, the camera showing them as the signal tracker started to beep like crazy now. They soon came upon a mangled mess of metal, that seemed to be covered in a thin substance of slime. One of the soldiers that held the tracker slowly got closer to the metal debris, the camera showing that he wore a gas mask & that his uniform was specifically made to be like a Haz-mat suit which would give some protection against radiation. Once he got close enough, he went to a spot that was covered with the gray slime and wiped some of it off… and underneath the substance was the radiation insignia that had Russian words written around it! He lifted his hand up, the slime coming with him and seemed to resemble mucus of sort. His fellow soldiers were beside him now, all soon looking upward as the camera panned up as well. It showed that up above them in a tall tree with a propeller that was also covered in the thick mucus slime! Lights from the helicopter shined down to illuminate the area more, and the camera showed the massive nuclear sub now lodged tight in the tree! One of the soldiers reported that they had located the Russian sub. One of the pilots up above responded that they were not going to believe what he and the others up above were seeing right now…**

 **The camera showed something massive at the sub's side, actually tearing through the metal side of the undersea craft… and it was the MUTO! The massive insect beast had ripped through the side of the sub with its mouth, pulling forth and swallowing one of the nuclear missiles that was in the interior of the ship!**

Pascal pointed at the picture of the chameleon, very much surprised but in a good way to see a fellow species like him. Rapunzel laughed softly as she saw the delighted expression on her friend's face and said, "You see that Pascal? That's a distant relative of yours. It's called the Jackson's chameleon, but to me it looks like a mini-Triceratops. Wish you had horns like it, huh?". The small lizard nodded, now wanting to have horns like his counterpart on the screen to both defend himself & show off for the female chameleons… though he had yet to find another like him in his neck of the woods. Many of the Disney stars & starlets were a bit surprised and intrigued when they saw the unique chameleon, but soon focused back on the movie when they saw the soldiers coming in on the scene. When they came to the part of the humans finding parts of the sub and discovering that it truly was the Russian sub that went missing, a good majority of the patrons were confused on what the slime was.

Archimedes Q. Porter, the father of Jane Porter, speculated with his daughter, "Fascinating! I cannot tell if the substance is the nuclear waste material from the sub, or if it's from the MUTO. If it is indeed from that flying creature, I wonder what kind of properties it may hold.". Jane gave a small smile, a sigh and shook her head slightly. When it came to investigating something that required to get really dirty in the physical sense, her father was always the first to volunteer. Although he was fascinated by the show, many were not as some of the characters lost their appetite momentarily. However, they all got back into the game when they saw the MUTO chewing through the metal sides of the sub like it was nothing… and swallowing a live nuclear missile whole, sending the deadly projectile straight into its gullet! A majority of the characters, and even some of the Authors, were wondering how it was possible for an animal like that to even consume something that deadly without it exploding right there and then.

 **The scene changed back to the Command Center, the soldier speaking over the radio that the MUTO was rising about twenty to thirty meters above the tree line but could not tell how wide the beast was from their vantage point. The camera switched from the monitors to Admiral Stenz, who turned around to face Serizawa. He stated, "Cat's out of the bag, doctor. No more secrets. Our highest priority now is safety. There's close to a million people on that island.". He went to Captain Russel Hampton and ordered him to get eyes in the air, to get a visual on the MUTO. While he was giving the orders, Serizawa was looking down as this meant the end of the research of the giant monster. However, he and his thoughts were interrupted when a soldier announced that they were now picking up movement in the water… approaching from the Pacific! Stenz told someone to check out the object, Dr. Graham seeing her sensei soon rise up and walk out of the room quickly. She soon followed him, both leaving the Command Room while the military people did their duty. The camera switched to show them walking down a corridor, Vivienne asking on where he was going. The Japanese man answered as he continued to quicken his pace that he was going up on the Flight Deck. He said that he thought HE was coming. Dr. Serizawa spoke firmly that he HAD to see this, and resumed his trek to the deck outside.**

 **The camera switched to the Honolulu International Airport, where two military jets took to the air! The place was also used as a military base of operations, a mixture of both commercial and military/naval use. As they took off, it was now close to complete sunset as the last bit of twilight in the background was fading fast. The came changed yet again to show four or so helicopters flying over the island, past a tiki torch that was situated on the land. The camera over to show that the crafts were flying over a hotel resort, a straw-roofed bar now in view as the patrons there looked up in awe to see the helicopters fly by. A tall hotel was shown near the place, the camera soon showing that it was a** _ **Hilton**_ **facility. The customers of the resort area were fixated on what was happening in the sky, the helicopters actually hovering close to the rooftops of the tall buildings. The camera switched to show a couple sitting at a table on the beach, the wife looking up still while the father got up and walked more towards the action, passing their little daughter who was also looking up as well. The camera came to focus on the little girl, who was looking intently with innocent eyes as she watched soldiers rappelling down from the underside of the crafts to land on the hotel rooftop. The scene switched to said rooftops, where men in SWAT uniforms were landing and preparing their automatic weapons as one of them ordered the others to take positions in the area.**

 **The scene changed once again to show the International Airport area, where the tram was still on its way to one of the terminals. The people inside the tram were soon transfixed as they heard the sounds of the roaring jets coming nearby, their heads turning to see the air crafts pass by them with Akio being very much amazed to see and hear such powerful vehicles. The camera soon turned to show one of the pilots in the jets, said soldier talking in code that they were circling the target & to go at their command. The pilot soon got a visual of the target, which was the MUTO! The jets passed over the insect, who snarled at them thinking they were intruders who had come to steal its meal. In one of the legs was a missile, the appendage curled around it and gripping the projectile tight. It was about to consume the nuclear-filled object when more jets screamed past it, the MUTO roaring now at the intruders. This caused it to drop its lunch, the missile falling down and nearly hitting the soldiers down below! Fortunately for them, they managed to evade the projectile & it did not explode upon impact. Two helicopters kept their lights trained on the massive monster, one of the jet pilots circling around was advising to all that it was about to engage its target!**

The Disney patrons were glad to hear that the admiral was not going to take chances now, and was more focused on the safety of the people rather than try to contain the MUTO. But when they got to the part about something approaching from the water, and seeing Serizawa rushing onto the deck… this got many pumped up, as they believed it was who they thought it was. When they got to the part where the helicopters were unloading the soldiers onto the rooftops of the hotels, some of the Authors had a bit of a mixed reaction to this. Author **superkoola** looked to fellow Author **King of 2211** and whispered, "I don't know about the tactics the military is using. I mean, they are positioned to give protection to the civilians down below but… I mean, come on! Machine guns like that aren't even going to annoy giant monsters like Godzilla and the MUTO! And why hasn't anyone gone down to tell the people to evacuate?". These were some good points and reasoning, some of the Authors stating that they would have at least ordered civilian units such as police to get the bystanders out of the fighting zone.

Captain Hook stated to his First Mate Mr. Smee, "Oh, those poor wretched fools! Even I, the most daring and bravest of the pirates in all the Disney realm, would not dare try to even annoy that giant insect monster!". The bumbling but faithful crew mate of the _Jolly Roger_ agreed with his captain, though some seriously questioned the hook-handed man if he was even in the top ten list of feared pirates. Nevertheless, many within the crowd opted that it would be better to not engage something that just literally ate a nuclear missile for dinner! However, some heroes and heroines like Hercules, Merida, Elsa and more would actually welcome the challenge if it presented itself to them. Characters that were insects, from the distant past Disney cartoon shorts all the way up to Flik and the rest, were actually cheering to see such a massive insect take center stage, so to speak.

* * *

 **One of the ground soldiers declared that they were getting movement down here, most likely his own comrades trying to avoid being squashed. Either by the MUTO or by the debris that was falling from the remains of the sub. Suddenly, one of the forelegs of the MUTO started to glow a red-orange color, the camera panning up to show the beast shrieking loudly as it was powering up its special attack! One of the soldiers exclaimed for all to take cover… just as the massive leg slammed back down again to the ground! A powerful shockwave hit them all, sending them flying back from the impact! Their electrical equipment was fried down to the circuits, the camera going for an aerial view of the MUTO as an invisible shockwave of power pulsed throughout the forest! It had yet again utilize its** _ **EMP Blast**_ **technique! The jets in the air felt the shockwave, and just as soon as it touched the crafts, all of the power within it was shut down! Engines, electronics, the whole works were off! The pilot exclaimed, "Control, I have no power! I say again, I've lost all…!". Before he could repeat his message, the jet crashed into the jungle ground next to the MUTO! The resulting explosion caused a fiery blast that sadly most of the soldiers were near, causing them to be consumed by the orange flames! Only a lucky few survived as they were blown back by the blast. The explosion could be seen from the mountain region that was near the airport… and that is when things continued to go worse.**

 **The EMP shockwave blast rippled throughout the island, shutting down all electronic components in its path. The lights in the city and the airport terminal turned off, causing a blackout all over the place. The camera shifted to the inside of the tram that Ford was in, the sudden stop causing everyone to stumble throughout the vehicle like pinballs in a pinball machine. The occupants let out yells as they held on tight to anything to steady themselves, Ford making sure that Akio was safe. The occupants were very startled at the sudden loss of power and motion, the military man asking the child if he was alright. He put in to give the tram just ten seconds & the lights would come back on. He took the lad's hand, to further assure the kid that everything was going to be okay. The scene shifted from the tram back to the beach area, where the beach guests were now looking at the large column of smoke that was coming from the forest. The little blonde-haired girl from earlier turned back, facing something other than the explosion that seemed to have everyone's attention. She let go of her mother's hand and slowly started to make her way towards the beach. The camera went behind her to show to all what she was seeing… and it was the beach that showed the tide pulling WAY back as fish started to flop around on the sandy ground! Plentiful fish of many size and shape were now flopping on the sand, while the water continued to pull back more towards the ocean.**

 **Feeling that her folks needed to see this, she turned around and called for her father. He turned and called to her, apparently her name was Zoe. He scooped her up and looked towards the water that continued to be pulled into the open ocean, automatically knowing what was coming as an alarm started to blare out from the city! He kept a good tight hold on his precious daughter as he turned around and exclaimed, "Run! Run! Tsunami! Tsunami!". His wife soon joined him, the family making a break more towards inland. The patrons and rest of the group nearby started to yell as they too started to make a break for it, the camera panning upwards to show two helicopters coming in on the scene. Apparently, they had been far away enough from the shockwave to avoid being caught in its EMP effect. The pilot called out over the radio that its target was spotted offshore, two knots due east of the previous team's position & declared that it could be a second bogey. The scene changed from the mainland back to the Destroyer-class ship, where much activity was on the Flight Deck. It showed Serizawa, pulling a coat closer around him as he was looking all over for something… or someone. The music picked up when he seemed to spot something in the distance, ignoring the shouts of other crew members around him. He took out some binoculars to get a closer look on what was out in the distance, the camera now showing through the lens of the lookout device. It showed a helicopter hovering over the water with a searchlight pointed downward…**

 **And down below it was a set of triple-rowed spines that were surging/cutting through the water at an incredible rate of speed!**

A large cheer tore through the dinner theater club, one that could be heard a block or two away from the establishment! The Disney characters and Authors were shouting in excitement as they saw the part where the spines were shown, indicating to all that Godzilla was now finally arriving on the scene! Sofia exclaimed, "YEAH! Yes, he is finally here! Godzilla is finally here! Go Godzilla! You show that large bug whose boss!". She was not the only one cheering for the saurian, as those who had really come to appreciate the behemoth that took the monster movie world by storm for so many years were also shouting out encouragement to the King of the Monsters. Dreams and Danny could not believe how pumped the Disney characters were as just the mere appearance of the legendary _kaiju_ got a vast majority of the patrons spirits  & blood pumping. The Fenton lad put in that he hadn't seen this many people cheer out like that since the last Chip Skylark concert back in his home town.

Bumblelion, a fusion of a lion and bumblebee from Disney's 1985 TV series _The Wuzzles_ looked to the couple and exclaimed, "You better believe it when a lot of us get like this when Godzilla or any of the major giant monsters from Toho come on the scene! We had gotten hooked onto the monsters shortly after DJ showed us the very first Godzilla movie last year, and it's still going strong now!". Dreams was very much impressed by this. Even though she was a new fan to the _Monsters and Magic_ series, and also budding fan of the Toho movies now, she could see why most of the characters would now cheer loudly without abandon as they saw the coming of the monster that had taken the world by storm in 1954! To tell the truth… her and Danny's spirit and blood were rising along with the crowd as something mysterious yet potent started to come over them. It was the feelings that the guests were giving off as they were getting more pumped up!

 **The camera went back to Serizawa, whose mouth had dropped open a little in awe as he beheld the massive spines that were on course with them! The other crew members around were also staring at the spot where the behemoth under the waves was moving towards them! The camera showed the triple-row spines once more, this time in full briefly before going back to showcase the humans on the ship. The Japanese doctor's eyes widened as he saw the spines come closer, lowering his binoculars… and the camera going behind him to show that the towering dorsal spines were now extremely close to the ship! The objects soon dived underwater, where the camera got an aerial view of the creature as it swam underneath the battleship… and outline of the monster was truly massive! It was easily bigger then the Destroyer-class vessel itself! The humans on the Flight Deck rushed to the other side to see the behemoth more as it simply passed by them. One would think that it consciously went under them, that it purposely avoided the craft so not to harm the people on board! A strange-sounding alarm went off on the craft, the camera going back down to normal levels as it showed all of the passengers on the military vehicle look out to see the creature surging towards the island… three other ships that were stationed around the** _ **USS Saratoga**_ **were lifted up by the massive surge that came up when the creature's dorsal spine, the middle ship rising upward more into the air as the surge was indeed massive!**

 **The scene switched back to the beach, where it showed a medium-sized dog that was leashed and tied to a palm tree. The animal was whining and barking on the sand… the camera turning around to show to all that it was barking at the sea that was now coming inland! After some barks, it turned away and ran. The leash was poorly tied to the tree, so thankfully it was able to run away as the destructive water started to surge more towards land! Deck chairs and stands were easily obliterated, swept away by the surging sea! The camera changed to show the dog running away fast, the buildings and palm trees behind him being overtaken by the water that was coming in hot! The animal soon arrived in the crowd of humans, who were all screaming as they tried to outrun the tsunami wave that was coming. People climbed over cars and rushed towards buildings to try and get away from the force of nature, the camera showing Zoe being held by her father. Both he and his wife were still running strong, but the large wave was still coming in! The camera showed the inside of a car, where its occupant saw people scrambling over his/her car… but was soon swallowed by the water when it came in! The camera switched back to Zoe and the parents, the father making the good decision to go into one of the hotels. The couple with their child rush in, thankful that the doors opened outward and not inward. They continued to run… and just in time as the water overcame the crowd and pushed up against the glass walls and doors forcefully! Luckily, the doors and walls held strong though water started to leak in due to the pressure.**

 **The camera switched to give an aerial view of the disaster that had now struck Honolulu, those that managed to escape from the tsunami flood now on the rooftops of the various hotels that surrounded the area. Many looked down to see the people on the streets getting swept away, cars and other man-made objects also obliterated by the wave. Telephone poles crashed into the water, power going out in various places. The onlookers were in shock and awe at seeing the incredible power of nature before them, many buildings lights and power going out as the water continued to rush forward. The music had picked up dramatically ever since the start of the flooding, and was reaching a crescendo… until on one of the rooftop buildings that had the soldiers stationed there from before, flares were shot out into the air. Said red flaring lights shot past the tallest of the hotel buildings easily, lighting the sky for a moment…**

 **Until it showed the lights barely reached the midsection of something MASSIVE that was the very cause of the tidal wave, something that let out a low growl that shook the air and earth completely as water cascaded down around it!**

Wildwing from Disney's _The Mighty Ducks_ had his eyes almost pop out of his skull when he saw the underwater form of Godzilla as he spoke, "Great Mother of Ducks… Godzilla is huge! More so than anything I've seen!". He wasn't the only that was surprised, as the Disney guests were indeed stunned to see the saurian's form even though it was concealed underwater. When they all saw the massive _kaiju_ actually go under the boat instead of through it, this got the patrons to wonder if he did that on purpose. That he didn't want to cut through the boat that contained human life on it. It would be discussed later, though they were very much impressed by the swell of Godzilla's upcoming surge when it lifted four battleships up like they were mere toys. At the part of seeing the dog tied up when the small tsunami was coming in, the animated stars  & starlets were worried about the poor animal until they saw it flee which gave them some relief. It would be cruel to see a dog get swept away by the water due to being tied to a true… although some like Fat Cat would have been pleased to see the natural enemy of cats bite the dust.

A majority of the dinner theater club guests were worried about the people as the tidal wave surged through the city, decimating all in its path. Grammi Gummi let out a sigh of relief when she saw Zoe and her parents go into the hotel that had its doors swung outwards instead of in. She commented that it was smart on their part, that the water not get into the building that easily though the pressure did crack the windows and allowed some water in. But better that than letting it gush into the place. This also reminded those that disrespected nature that the natural forces of the planet were stronger than any kind of man-made stuff. When they came to the part that featured a certain saurian rising up as the flares didn't even reach its chest area, the whole audience was in silent wonder at seeing the immense bulk of the legendary King of the Monsters. Aurora whispered, "By the Lord Himself, Godzilla is truly a force of nature just by sheer size alone…". No one could dispute that observation, at least for the moment.

 **The camera showed the humans on the rooftops their look of awe and stunned state, two girl bathed in the red light just looking up in amazement on what had just emerged from the water. The camera shifted to show the thick arms and torso of the monster that had just walked into the city, the flares still illuminating the area. As the titanic leg of Godzilla slowly lifted up to pass by… the military men that were armed with their machine guns fired at him! The people near them all screamed and either ducked down or moved out of the way as the soldiers fired on the behemoth! However, the bullets merely bounced off its skin, like it was mere spit wads that struck it. The camera showed the soldiers firing at the creature, but they ceased when the giant monster turned a corner and left the area, a large building hiding its body as only the tail could be seen as it swept past the decimated buildings near it. The scene changed from the city back to the jungle interior, where a sergeant called off if anyone was hurt. One responded if anyone had seen their quarry, another asking on where was it. It would seem that MUTO had evaded the remaining soldiers… until a loud snarling sound filled the air that got their attention. This caused the men to turn around and look in the direction of the noise, the sergeant removing his mask and walking towards it. The camera went behind him to show to all what he was seeing now; a trail of devastation… towards the city as the lights started to come back on all around!**

 **The camera switched back to the International Airport, where the lights started to come back on along with the rest of the power. The tram was online once more, the occupants inside showing relief that they were in light once more & on the move. Ford looked to see that Akio was alright, but soon the kid's attention was diverted to something else. As the automatic message on the PA sounded off, the camera showed the tram rail lights come on one by one, and when it went past a curve and towards the terminal… it revealed the MUTO who had stalked in under the cover of darkness! The occupants of the tram immediately started to panic as they beheld the monster who roared loudly, rearing up on its legs as it walked tall. The creature was indeed tall and menacing, showing its full body height, width and more now to all. The problem was further compounded when the tram's automatic systems kicked in… the vehicle now moving in the direction of the insect beast! The people inside the tram were freaking out a bit, and who could blame them? They were going right towards something that could easily decimate a concrete building with ease! Ford than heard gunfire, yelling for everyone to get down. The occupants all yelled as they ducked their heads down, helicopters coming in as they blasted the MUTO with machine gun fire!**

 **The camera switched from the interior of the tram to the outside of the airport, where the two helicopters swooped in to distract the MUTO. The immense monster snarled as it was bombarded by the bullets, but the projectiles merely bounced off its skin. It did leave some small blotches of fiery red spots on the places they hit, but it quickly faded fast. Ford looked up to see the monster bending down, the camera showing the head of the beast through the tram door window as it roared loudly. Akio cried loudly, Ford picking him up and moving to the very back of the vehicle. The people inside started to do the same thing… but it was too late as the leg of the MUTO easily ripped through the tram, slicing it in two! The screams of the humans could be heard as the tram stopped moving due to the power being cut like it did, the vehicle now dipped and leaning over the demolished railing! Ford managed to get a hold of one of the bolted seats, stopping his descent to the ground. However, a few of the passengers did not make it as they dropped to their deaths below, the camera capturing a young male and two females going down. Ford looked up, the camera now showing Akio holding onto an elder man's leg. Just as the automatic PA message came on again, he lost his grip. The elderly man tried to grab him, but it was too late as the Japanese lad started to slid downwards… but fortunately Ford was able to reach out and grab the frightened child!**

 **The scene changed from the demolished tram to the runaway of the airport, where many airport field workers that were still around started to evacuate from the premises. While some opted to run away, others thought it best to hide from the massive insect that was stomping around the grounds. The camera showed the face of one frightened man as he was underneath one of the large commercial planes… not noticing the surge of water that had just rushed up to soak his feet. The camera angle changed to show the view point of the human, displaying for all to see the mighty MUTO as it shrieked and snarled. It stomped about, apparently wanting to find more sustenance. It roared once more, before the camera shifted to show the pilots from before. Said soldier was talking back to home base on the sight of his target, the distance and about to engage again. The gunner at the helicopter started to rain down firepower on the MUTO again… until a row of dorsal spines just rose up in his line of sight, causing him to cease fire momentarily! The pilots saw the thing that had just came into their view, forcing the driver to suddenly veer off to avoid hitting the object. The aircraft got its target back in sight, but it was too off course now to try and change direction. The helicopter crashed and bounced off the MUTO's wing limb, going down to the ground in a spectacular fireball that struck the back engine of a plane! The effect was instantaneous as the plane soon exploded, causing a domino effect that caused nearby crafts that were caught in the blast to explode as well!**

 **The camera switched to show a large group of people that were inside one of the large main terminals, the humans screaming in terror as they saw the MUTO thanks to the light provided by the exploding planes. The camera panned slowly to the right, the humans continuing to scream and trying to move away from the scene… until a tremendous foot appeared and stomped on the ground, silencing the humans as they beheld the other beast that had arrived. Like a crowd does when a powerful leader… or king came into view. The MUTO turned around as it sensed something nearby, something familiar due to primeval instincts. The beast turned around, then spread its wings out wide in a threat display as it snarled loudly! The camera shifted to show a pair of legs that were immense, each footstep causing a tremor that echoed for all to hear. The music picked up as the camera panned upwards to show to all the rest of the body; a muscular torso with arms that had four-finger claws on them… and a head that was like a saurian from the ancient world of the dinosaurs, yet unique all its own! The beast than took a deep breath… and let out a LOUD unique roar that shook the earth and heavens!**

 **Godzilla had announced its arrival to the world, looking down at his prey like a warrior-king would to his enemy!**

* * *

Sanka Coffie, a Jamaican bobsledder from the Disney 1993 live-action movie _**Cool Runnings**_ had jumped up and exclaimed for all to hear, "YEAH, MON! THE KING OF THE MONSTERS IS THE HOUSE!". The young participant in the Winter Olympics was not alone, as the whole place had gone crazy when they saw the full emergence of the King of the Monsters. In fact, outside many onlookers saw the establishment actually leap a couple of feet off the ground before coming back down with a resounding BOOM sound! Those that loved the legendary Toho monster were showing the support for him by cheering, whistling and just going a bit crazy! Crazy in a good way, where there was some self-control shown, not crazy in a bad way where all restraint was gone.

Before all of this occurred, many of the Disney characters were all getting pumped up as they saw part of Godzilla rise up in a way that truly showed his size and influence. However, a majority of the guests did not approve of the soldier's actions when they fired on the behemoth. Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun-Felix shook her head and muttered, "Those idiots… firing at a creature with thing that are at best just pea-shooters to it, and with civilians near the line of fire! I swear, I would love to take them to my game world and drill into them the real procedure in dealing with giant problems like that.". The wife of Fix-It Felix Jr. was serious when it came to military protocol and action, and seeing the American soldiers open fire with civilians in the way at a gigantic creature that shrugged off the projectiles like they were nothing incensed her. She was not alone, as those who had served in the military such as Shang and Colonel the sheepdog from Disney's _**101 Dalmatians**_.

Uncle Remus from Disney's hybrid live-action/animated 1946 film _**Song of the South**_ commented, "Oh dear Lord, those poor people! I really wonder why that tram continued to move even though there was that scary monster there on the tracks. Surely the conductor had the sense to stop it.". Sadly that with today's technology, most vehicles were automatic and were operated by remote control from a Control Room. And also, most likely the ones manning the controls at said room most likely had evacuated when they saw the behemoth MUTO coming in on the scene. There was those that hoped the people that had fallen were alive at least, but considering that the tram was many feet off the ground… it was highly unlikely. Combined with a massive insect monster very near the area, the chances fell down even more.

And when the time came that Godzilla's leg was revealed, the excitement that had been boiling was almost ready to be released! Queen Elsa whispered, "Yes… all are silent when the king arrives. Especially if it's the King of the Monsters!". This was especially true, after the humans in the terminal went in shock awe & silence when they saw the massive foot and the deep BOOM sound that accompanied it when it touched the ground.

Now back to the present, mostly everyone in the _House of Mouse_ were celebrating the arrival of the most famous/infamous _kaiju_ of all time! Mrs. Peg Pete whooped loudly and exclaimed, "All right! It's about time the real star of the movie came out!". Indeed, most were glad to finally see the legendary beast. Some were a bit puzzled on why it took so long for Godzilla to be officially revealed, though they chalked it up to wanting the human-part of the movie to be showcased first. After a few moments, the dinner theater club patrons slowly got back under control  & got back to watching the film.

 **The scene transisted from Hawaii back to San Francisco, where it showed Sam sleeping on the couch even as Godzilla's roar echoed a bit. He had a blanket on him, sleeping on some large throw pillows while in front of him were all kinds of plastic dinosaur toys. Apparently the child was a fan of the animals that had lived on Earth for millions of years before going extinct. Sounds of people faintly came on, indicating that the child was asleep in front of the TV that was still active. Sam opened his eye a crack to see what was going on, the camera soon switching to Elle who came into the kitchen. She told Sam to turn off the TV as she went to do the dishes in the sink… and the camera also showed that the TV was broadcasting footage of Godzilla's fight against the MUTO! News station HYPN was showing the brief yet fierce struggle between the titans. Sam slowly got up from the couch, sitting up as his focus was now on the screen before him. Elle asked if he heard him, telling him again to turn the television off. The camera switched from the child back to the news footage, where it showed the MUTO flying off and Godzilla following as he went back into the ocean, chasing after his quarry. Elle exited the kitchen, trying to coax her son to leave the couch and go to bed. The camera soon focused on her, Sam stating, "Mommy, look. Dinosaurs!". Elle saw the footage, and her face showed a mixture of both awe and worry as she remembered that Ford was in Honolulu, getting her husband's voice message earlier.**

 **The scene changed from the Brody household back to Honolulu, where day had come… and the devastation was clear to all now. Tall buildings were decimated, torn down & asunder by the titans. They were now like skeletons in the sky, a shade of what they once were as smoke wafted up from the remains. Seagulls flew around the area, squawking loudly as the camera panned down more to the ground level. Huge mounds of debris and rubble were apparent near the demolished hotel buildings, and soon the camera showing the surviving humans walking among the wreckage. Paramedics and other medical staff were on the scene, chattering of people rising high into the air as they all seemed to be in a daze. Many sported bandages around various parts of their body, makeshift tents in the area to indicate that officials were on the scene and doing the best they could to aid the civilians. Ford was among them, holding little Akio in his arms as they walked amongst the crowd. They passed by tents that showed workers giving away fresh bottled water and giving various aid to people that went to them. A man's voice came over the PA system, telling to all that more incoming patients were arriving. It truly looked like something from a refugee camp within a war zone.**

 **The Brody lad managed to get through to one of the tents, going to two medical officials as he put the Japanese kid down. He told them that the boy was separated from his parents, but the female doctor told him to fill out a form and they would be with him momentarily. It would appear that even during a crisis, paperwork was a must. As Ford took the papers, he asked if either of the two had service on their cell phones. However, a stranger answered him as he signed a form himself, stating that even pay phones worked at all in their area. Meanwhile, Akio had wandered off on his own away from the lieutenant. The young man turned around to check on the kid, only to realize that his small ward was missing. He tossed the clipboard that held the form back on the desk, the camera showing that his eyes were looking for the Japanese child. He walked away from the Registration desk, passing by people as he looked around for the child. He soon heard the cries of a woman and man, calling out the kid's name. He turned, the camera turning get his point of view, and all saw the reunion of mother/father with their child. It was a touching gathering, both parents gathering up Akio in their arms and held him up high. They had smiled on their faces, very happy to see one another as the woman started to cry in happiness at seeing her blessing alive. The camera switched to show the Brody man, a small smile on his face as he saw the family becoming whole once more. The camera switched once more, the mother fussing a bit over Akio while he was being held by his father. He looked over to Ford, smiling at him before being led away.**

DJ chuckled to himself and said, "Sam likes dinosaurs like I did when I was a kid. Heh, I guess that for most kids, strange looking animals will always grab their attention.". The Author remembered on how much he liked things that resembled the great & unusual animals that had ruled the Earth long before man did, getting figurines of various size that were either dinosaurs or Toho monsters. The Disney and Author patrons were cheering a bit when they saw the brief footage of Godzilla tangling up with the MUTO, those like Tito from Disney's _**Oliver and Company**_ calling the insect a big chicken for retreating from the saurian. However, when the time came to show the devastated Honolulu area, a majority of the guests were a bit subdued at seeing the aftermath of the battle between the titans. However, those that loved to see human misery such as Hades and the massive winged-devil Chernabog were smiling wickedly at seeing the crowd of humans in downed spirits.

The mood was uplifted when all saw the reunion of Akio with his parents, many glad & relived to see a happy ending even with so much devastation surrounding them. Kermit the Frog looked to his date Miss Piggy and said, "I'm glad that the family is back together like that. Just shows that hope and a happy ending are possible, even if its small compared to everything else around them.". The original diva of the Muppets agreed with her beau on that, seeing that Kermit's positive attitude and outlook were still intact even after all these years. Those with families were also glad to see the reunion, the parents thinking to themselves that they too would be ecstatic to see any of their children alive after experiencing a nightmarish night like what showed in the movie.

 **Just as the family left, an Army vehicle pulled in with an officer yelling for orders to load up. The camera turned to show Ford, and behind him were many soldiers marching in formation. The Brody man turned to see them marching along, recognizing one of them as a sergeant & calling out to him. He gave his rank name and place of enlistment, as it was proper military protocol when addressing someone in the military. The sergeant stopped to listen to the young man, who stated that he needed his help to get back to the mainland. The sergeant replied, "Well, it's your lucky day, sir. Everything not tied down is moving east.". This surprised Ford, as he inquired if that is the direction the giant monsters were heading. The sergeant replied in a positive, saying that the soldiers were now monster hunters before going back to marching with his comrades. The camera focused on Mr. Brody's face, showing to all that he had haunted look on it. The titans from last night were heading eastward, towards California… towards his home and family. The music picked up dramatically as the scene changed to show doctors & nurses tending to patients in make-shift, open-air tents as they were doing their best they could with what they had to work with at the moment. The camera panned a bit towards the right, soon showing three choppers and an Army cargo plane in the sky as they headed east.**

 **The scene changed once again, this time the camera showing an aerial view of a helicopter flying over two battleships… that were flanking Godzilla! The huge dorsal spines of the legendary monster were shown above the water, cutting through the liquid similar to a shark's fin. The most amazing part was that the saurian ignored the metal ships that were close to his being, even the two ships that were flanking on his front side! A woman's voice came on, stating that a satellite's transfer was completed. The scene shifted to the inside of the** _ **USS Saratoga**_ **, back to the Command Center. A computer map and outline came on the monitors, showing the projections of colored lines and such. The woman continued, stating that simulations were uploaded and the satellite was still tracking its targets. She stated that last satellite tracks predicted the MUTO flying eastward still, their electronic models having both giant monsters converging on the Pacific Coast area. The camera changed to show Admiral Stenz by the woman who was giving out the intel, the man's eyes fixed on the data shown before him on the screens. The communications officer stated that Godzilla was still locked onto the MUTO's movements, following it.**

 **Dr. Serizawa came in, proclaiming that the saurian was hunting, the admiral looking to him for a moment before giving out the order for all vessels in the area to maintain their current distance from Godzilla and the MUTO. In addition, to plot the speed and heading of the** _ **kaiju**_ **so he could gain an exact figure on when & where the behemoths would make landfall. A soldier replied in an affirmative, sending the orders out with Stenz went to the Japanese doctor and inquired on what he meant that Godzilla was hunting. He asked if he thought that Godzilla was chasing the large insect, that it was deliberately going after the monster on instinct. Dr. Serizawa did not answer, pacing the floor instead with his head down and looking pensive. His thoughts were racing hard and fast here, Dr. Graham coming over and stating that if the MUTO was Godzilla's prey, that the signal from earlier showed a call. So she inquired why the MUTO would call out to its natural predator, but Serizawa started that the insect did not call out to Godzilla. The camera showed his face while he replied, "No, it didn't. I think Godzilla was only listening. The MUTO was calling something else…". His eyes widened as a thought came into his head, looking towards the admiral who was still patiently waiting for an answer. The Japanese doctor muttered about a pattern, realization hitting him before he passed by both to go to the planning table. He called out for the Army to focus the search on Nevada in the United States.**

 **Capt. Hampton was confused, asking why the MUTO would go to Nevada. Vivienne, however, realized on what her sensei was suggesting. She said to him that it was impossible, Stenz going over to the group at the table and inquiring on what was impossible. She replied, "There was another spore, intact, found in the Philippine mine. But we vivisected it, ran every test on it for years! You confirmed it yourself! It was… it was dormant!". Dr. Serizawa did not look to her, focusing on the table in front of him but he did answer that the spore may not be dormant anymore. Russell inquired on where the spore was now, Dr. Graham answering that the spore was highly radioactive & it was disposed of by the American army who took the spore. Stenz looked to Serizawa and asked on where it was… the Japanese doctor looking up at him and answering on where all nuclear waste was contained in… which was in Nevada.**

Many of the Disney stars & starlets who were monsters were NOT pleased by the sergeant's statement that he and the soldiers were now _monster hunters_ , Michael 'Mike' Wazowski being more vocal as he declared, "Monster hunters?! Feh! I'd like to see that guy take my buddy Sulley on! He'd turn that guy into a pretzel!". Leave it to Mike to bring his friends in to take his place when it came to fighting and such. Said large blue monster just patted his green friend on the head and told him to calm down. Thought truth be told, he wondered if even stood a chance against the soldier. While he was a hulking being that had strength and an impressive amount of agility, the soldiers in the movie before him were trained and had weapons. The last time he scared adults was when he had to with the help of Mike back in their younger days, and even then said adults did not have combat training like a soldier did. Still, there were some of his fellow _**Monster Inc.**_ companions that wanted to take a shot at the soldiers now.

Danny Fenton whispered to Dreams, "Whoa… would you look at that! Godzilla must be more than a simple monster if he is ignoring those battleships stationed around him. Usually, a wild animal would strike out at anything they don't sense as natural. But Godzilla here… he really is more than meets the eye.". Dreams nodded, saying that she believed that the King of the Monsters was much more than just a gigantic animal. After reading DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series, and watching some Showa-era Godzilla films, she believed as well that there was much more to the saurian than meets the eye. Especially after witnessing his previous actions. She would be surprised that a majority of the Disney guests around her were also thinking the same thing, that Godzilla shown in the film they were watching was much more than previously thought.

Nakoma looked to Grandmother Willow, who was now in human form, and asked if Godzilla considered the MUTO to be his natural enemy. The wise and patient spirit of the Native American tribe answered, "Yes, dear child. Though from an age long past, his primal instincts are still sharp as ever. Just like nature has a balance to keep certain beings in check and the world in order, Godzilla is the balance keeper here. And he must sense that the MUTO are a greater threat than one realizes.". When they all got to the part where Serizawa realized on what was going on, many were wondering on how the spore had just become active after so many years. However, certain professors who excelled in the study of certain animals stated that said creatures could be laid dormant for years until the time was right for them to hatch and emerge. In addition, some Disney beings were wondering on how to properly dispose of nuclear waste. It had been a question for some time; to properly dispose of the nuclear material or on how to utilize it for the benefit of mankind.

 **The scene changed from the Destroyer-class ship to the Nevada desert, the music picking up dramatically and at a fast pace as the camera showed the natural, rugged beauty of the landscape. In the distance were four vehicles, speeding along a dirt road. The scene changed to show a male solder getting a gas mask on, soon, the camera showing more of his fellow soldiers also preparing themselves as they dressed up in Army-colored Haz-mat suits with gas masks that were a bit more sophisticated than the standard issue ones. They also loaded up on automatic weapons, filling their machine guns to the brim with bullets. The camera shifted to show an Army armored truck trailing them, with a helicopter that was VERY close to the ground backing them up. The camera switched to an aerial view, showing the convoy on the road which consisted of five vehicles and two helicopters as they made their way towards an underground bunker of sort that was built within the rock of a chain of mountains. The camera changed to show guards opening the gates towards the bunker, a light yellow sign shown on the metal fence YUCCA MOUNTAIN NUCLEAR WASTE REPOSITORY- U.S. DEPARTMENT OF ENERGY with the radiation insignia on the lower right with an unknown insignia on the lower left.**

 **The scene changed to show the inside of the repository, which was like a gigantic chain of vaults side by side. The soldiers exited the vehicles, a commander giving out the orders for his men to go and check every vault in the facility with flashlights on since the area was very dark. One opened a small sliding window door to a vault door, peering inside and the camera showing to all that it was filled with pointed missiles that were once nuclear ones. The soldier yelled out clear, seeing that nothing was wrong with said vault. Another soldier peered into a neighboring one, finding huge drum barrels and containers that held the highly poisonous waste with radioactive caution insignias on every one of them. He yelled the clear word, the soldiers going to each vault and yelling out CLEAR to all. However… one went to a vault, and when he opened the sliding window door… he got sunlight. He yelled out to his comrades, who all turned in sync as one towards him with weapons drawn. Two soldiers went and slowly opened the vault door, the other soldiers at the ready with weapons drawn. Light poured forth from the sealed room, and when the door was open… they did not find an empty room, but rather a WHOLE side of the mountain gone!**

 **One of the soldiers rushed in, but stopped when he saw the light & the outside world. A chopper was hovering in place above the massive hole, mangled metal everywhere as it looked that something tore its way through solid rock and steel. The camera switched to give an aerial view of the facility, showing to all that mountain indeed had a large gash in it. The nuclear material inside the mountain was now gone. One of the soldiers removed their mask, just amazed on what he was witnessing as his comrades did the same with their masks. The man lifted up a pair of binoculars and looked through them, trying to find whatever it was that just tore through the repository. The camera switched to go through the item's point of view, which showed the city of Las Vegas in the distance… and panning to the right, something MASSIVE was stomping its way towards Sin City! Though the beast was shrouded by dust, there was no mistaking that it was similar to the MUTO!**

Sebastian the crab looked to nearby Author **DARKNESS RISSING** and asked, "Say mon, think you can help me out with something? Why bury something so toxic and poisonous in a mountain? Hmmm?". The musical genius of Atlantica was curious on why the humans of the United States opted to keep their nuclear waste inside a mountain, believing that doing such a thing would harm nature. The potent Author explained that the U.S. government wanted to have a safe place to dispose of the spent nuclear material that came out of nuclear power plants or other radioactive experiments. The mountain regions natural formation was thick enough to block out the radioactive material, and combined with the man-made steel structures that were built inside of the rock, it made it possible to store the material away safely. However, he admitted that even now there was always a problem or two that sprung up in that particular area. Sebastian was satisfied with this, but he also hoped that one day soon, a method would be found to remove the waste in a manner that served both nature and man.

When they got to the part where the side of the mountain was gone, it was villainous General Grievous from _**Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**_ that spoke, "Incredible! Such a thing that tore a hole out of solid rock and metal would be a boon to the Separatists army!". Many were thinking along the same lines, as it must have been something immense in both physical size and strength that tore right through a facility of the highest-quality of metal and through solid stone like it was nothing. When they saw Las Vegas, and the behemoth going towards said city, some were thinking that the place that was made famous for gambling… and other questionable stuff were going to get a rude awakening the likes they never believed could be possible.

 **The scene changed to show the inside of one of the many casinos that littered Las Vegas, people going to and fro to either play the games or enjoy food & drink. While the patrons went about to either make or break at the various games, a monitor showed some breaking news… and it showed the large MUTO-like creature stomping through the city as the headlines KYPN: LIVE- TERROR IN VEGAS showed up! Surprisingly enough, the people did not pay any attention whatsoever to the news broadcast. They just continued to play on like normal! Suddenly, the lights went off all over the place as the patrons clamored in annoyance and aggravation that their fun had been interrupted. It lasted for a few minutes… until the tune changed from annoyance to terror as the people saw something crash right through the roof and building! It was the other MUTO, who growled loudly as it passed the annoying insects! The scene changed from the casino to a lavish hotel room, where an Elvis Presley song was playing over the speaker loudly, the large double-doors being knocked on. A man's voice on the other side called out if anyone was in there, and when no response came… the doors were busted open as men in firefighter uniforms came in! The camera focused on the three men who were in full gear, one of them walking more into the interior of the room… and the camera switching behind one of them to show that a MASSIVE hole was where the rest of the suite should be at. Helicopters flew by them as they beheld the devastation and destruction of some of the buildings nearby, all heading towards the MUTO.**

 **The camera gave an aerial view of the city as they followed the helicopters, showing to all the large path of destruction that the giant insect monster left in its wake. Parts of large buildings were torn down like they were mere tissue paper, smaller buildings demolished that were in the path of the behemoth. Smoke rose in various places where the buildings were decimated, and panning upwards, the camera showed the immense MUTO in the distance as it was bombarded by firepower from the air crafts up ahead. The scene switched from the mainland to the sea, where the camera showed Godzilla's dorsal spines as he was still escorted/monitored by their Navy ships. A male voice came on, telling Capt. Hampton that their UVA camera had footage of the new MUTO. However, it was Admiral Stenz that ordered the sailor/soldier to show it all. The camera switched from the aerial view of the sea to the Command Center, where everyone including Serizawa and Vivienne turned to see the broadcast. The monitors showed what was happening in Las Vegas, the newly discovered monster wreaking havoc among the buildings. The soldier reported that the footage was taken just five minutes ago, the camera closing in to show to all the monitors that displayed the MUTO knocking down the replica of the French landmark the Eiffel Tower. Stenz looked to Capt. Hampton, both neutral in facial features but everyone could see that they were worried. The camera switched to Serizawa and his student, the soldier now showing all on what has happened earlier.**

 **Dr. Graham spoke that the new creature looked to be almost 300 feet in height, that it was far bigger than the first MUTO. Stenz looked to them, stating that the new beast did not have any wings like the first one. Vivienne suggested that it was due that it was a different sex… Serizawa stating that indeed the larger MUTO was a female! The camera showed the humans briefly before focusing on a monitor that was above the ones that displayed the rampage, the two screens showing the data graph that displayed the call from both animals. The one in yellow was MUTO 2, as displayed over the graph. The one next to it displayed red, which was labeled MUTO 1. Graham said that is what the male MUTO had been talking to, the female one that was now going crazy in Sin City. Serizawa spoke, "It must be a mating call. The female remained dormant until the male matured!". Vivienne put in that they were now seeking radiation… to reproduce!**

* * *

The Disney and Author guests were shaking their heads when they saw the people in the casino paying more attention to their fortunes and luck rather than their lives when they ignored the news broadcast. Little John, the big brown bear from Disney's _**Robin Hood**_ said, "Man… them folks are touched in the head if they're more worried about their money instead of their lives.". It was a sad fact though, even for some certain characters in the dinner theater club, that some put value and stock into trivial things other than one's life.

Iago the parrot exclaimed, "Hey! What gives?! Why is the girl MUTO larger than the guy MUTO?! I thought that in nature, it's us guys who are the biggest and baddest around?!". Of course, after hearing that a lot of the females in the area turned to glare at the sarcastic sidekick of Jafar. The men wisely did not say anything & made sure to scoot away from the parrot as he was now under some scrutiny from the females, animated and Author alike. Even his own lady love Thundra the thunderbird from _Aladdin the Series_ was boring holes into his being with her eyes. It was Jane Porter that told the parrot that while in some societies the male was the biggest and in charge, some communities in the animal kingdom were ran by females. Shenzi the hyena attested to that, saying that in her circles it was the girl hyenas like her that brought home the bacon… of course, this made certain pig characters like Pumba let out a small protest at that remark.

And it was Queen Rapunzel that put in that in the insect kingdom, it was most often the females that were the largest and strongest of the species due to many a thing… one of them was that it was up to them to make sure the species continued on, getting a lot of blushes from all over the place including herself. It was Thundra that finished it, "So _mi amore_... do be careful and think first before opening your beak. Or else you will see firsthand why the phrase _the_ _female of the species is more deadlier then the male_. Understood?". Iago nodded his head rapidly, showing he understood it all and would think first before speaking. This seemed to quell the emotions of the ladies everywhere, Iago letting out a sigh as he believed to have dodged that tricky bullet. Many of the males around the audience who had wisely kept out of the argument were also thankful that they did not get caught up in it… otherwise, there would be consequences that they rather not endure.

 **The scene switched from the Control Room to a War Room, a small private area that was designed to plot out secret strategies and such. A government man unrolled a large map on the table and stated, "Current tracking models indicate that all three targets are converging here: San Francisco Bay. But if we rig a nuclear warhead with a shielded timer, put it on a boat and send it twenty miles out, the radiation lures the MUTO's… and the MUTO's lure Godzilla.". The admiral, captain and doctors were in the room as the government man put his plan on the table for all to hear. He had suggested to use a nuclear weapon on American soil to lure the massive insects, and in turn the behemoths would lure in their natural predator Godzilla… with Russell finishing that they would detonate the warhead with minimal fallout risk to the city! Dr. Graham put in that they could not be serious about the idea, telling the soldiers that Godzilla and the MUTO's fed on radiation. The captain cut in before she could continue, stating that she was correct and that is why they would use the bomb as bait. The young government man finished it by saying to kill them with the sheer force of the nuclear weapon's blast, Vivienne muttering that this was all crazy. Admiral Stenz looked to her and spoke that if she had any other ideas, that he was all ears to listen. It was Serizawa that spoke, the camera soon turning to the Japanese doctor as he was sitting on a chair away from the others. Stenz asked on what it was he wanted to say.**

 **Dr. Serizawa put in that** _ **Gojira**_ **may be the solution to their problem, stating that he believed the behemoth rose from the depths now to restore balance. That Godzilla was the natural equalizer that could defeat the MUTOs, as nature… perhaps even a higher order had ordained it. The admiral did not buy that, as he asked on what they could do. To just stand by and watch the city be taken apart during the monster's battle? He apologized, but he could not take that kind of risk. Sighing, he looked to his soldiers that were in the room and stated that they needed to prepare the warheads and get the weapons ready to move them to the San Francisco coast area. The military and government people agreed, gathering their papers & folders before leaving the room. Stenz looked to Dr. Graham, the camera showing that she as just bewildered at what occurred and left the room without another word. Once she left, the admiral turned to Serizawa and said that he knew he didn't agree with the plan but that his first priority was to safeguard the citizens of the country he had taken a serious oath to protect. The camera showed Serizawa's serious face, then turned to face Stenz again as the Japanese man handed to the American his small pocket watch. The elderly man took a couple steps forward and took the watch, examining it and seeing that it had stopped.**

 **Serizawa put in that it had stopped… at eight-fifteen in the morning… August 6** **th** **1945\. Admiral Stenz looked to the Japanese man and spoke the city of Hiroshima, knowing that was the date and time when the first atomic bomb was dropped on that particular Japanese city during the days that World War II was coming to an end. It was the first of two atomic bombs that were dropped in Japan… the first at Hiroshima, the second at Nagasaki. Serizawa took the pocket watch back, saying that it was his father's, looking at it more before leaving the room. The camera showed the face of Stenz, who knew that in allowing this kind of plan to go through… he would be dooming the city of San Francisco to suffer the same fate as Serizawa's people had back in that time period. Only two atomic bombs in all of history had been used on populated areas, and it would live in history forever more. Now it seemed that he would be the admiral that would allow a warhead of such power to be detonated on American soil… making the city to be the third populated area to experience the power of a nuclear bomb.**

Upon hearing the plan to use a warhead to lure the MUTO's, and using the insects to lure in Godzilla, and making it explode to take them out… well, those that had a fondness for the saurian were NOT happy at all. Elsa was frowning as the young government man spoke his proposed plan out to the group, a light frost coming up all around her body and making the atmosphere around her being very chilly. Lady Beneditka, an OC character & the matriarch Mountain troll from the _Monsters and Magic_ series, gripped her axe tightly as a light brown-colored magical aura danced around the edges of her deadly weapon. And even the normally gentle Cinderella was frowning, her fists clenched tightly. It was Princess Anastasia that exclaimed, "Are they crazy or just plain insane!? Using a nuclear bomb as bait to lure the MUTO's in, and they lure in Godzilla to blast them both?! And near a populated city no less!". A majority of both Authors and Disney guests were also not pleased with the idea, though some villains/villainesses that despised the saurian actually approved of the plan.

When they came to the part where Serizawa displayed his time piece and the significance to why he held onto it, it was a bit of a somber moment for the club. Mickey and others in the immense dinner theater club establishment had been taught the dangers that atomic & nuclear power had, and also were taught on what happened should a nuclear weapon be used on a city. Like those in the real world, they were shown in History classes on what happened on that day during the ending days of WWII… and how the battle ended with Japan's defeat, along with what the nation & people had to endure after the bombs were dropped. Princess Eilonwy spoke softly, "Now I can see why Serizawa is against such an action. And I believe that his plan is better, because at least the city is the only thing that would suffer rather than the people. The people would at least be spared from the radiation fallout.". She realized that the Japanese doctor was looking more into the long-run of things, not just the short-run like most beings looked at.

 **The scene changed from the ship to the air, where two large Army cargo planes were turning in the air, their engines making loud noises as they swerved deep to the right. The camera than switched to the inside of the craft, where a pilot officer called out to the others that a new destination, along with new orders were now in effect & to gear up. As the many soldiers inside the aircraft started to gear up, Ford made his appearance known as he addressed the officer who spoke, who was a Tech Sergeant. He inquired on what was going on, the sergeant answered that another MUTO had appeared in Nevada. So that was the reason for the change of orders, and the new destination. Ford was stunned, as were some of the other soldiers on the plane as they started to get dressed in their uniforms. The camera focused on the young Brody man's face for a bit before switching back to the outside, where the plane was landing in what appeared to be a small town of sort. The camera panned down to show smoke rising up from various parts, and a swath of devastation that indicated that the MUTO had been there. Soldiers were positioned on rooftops, and many other plans were coming in for a landing. The camera soon went to ground level, where many Army vehicles were on the road and white letters appeared for all to see that the location was LONE PINE, CALIFORNIA. The place was now a military occupation, no civilian in sight as they had been evacuated from the area some time ago.**

 **A large Army truck stopped in front of a tall building, the officer pulling down the gate and telling the occupants inside to come on out since they could not fly any further. The soldiers all dropped down and out from the truck, Ford was the odd one out since he was in civilian clothing. The officer declared that they were still well in range of the female MUTO's EMP field, so the only kind of method of transportation was on the ground only. The Brody male looked around, trying to see if he could find some way to get back home to his family. A loud whistle blew, and the camera showed an old-school train coming into the station. It would appear that the classic, vintage way of transportation had been reactivated in the small town, as soldiers were on the transport… the camera zooming in to show that they were guarding what appeared to be a nuclear warhead! An officer announced the train and weapons were heading to San Francisco, and that anyone not part of the mission was to disembark now. The camera soon switched back to Ford, as he now realized he had a way to get back to Elle and Sam… but he needed a way to be part of this new mission that was apparently active. Looking around for a bit, the soldier turned around and headed towards a hardware store.**

 **Now Ford was talking to someone in the hardware store, but the soldier replied in a negative that he couldn't do it. He told the Brody lad, "This is a high-risk mission. That train is a national asset, not Amtrak.". He then asked two of his subordinates if they were good to go, one of them answering just about. The camera showed that the two were loading a large and heavy object into a crate. Ford stated from the look of the casings on the object, which were Minutemen ICBMs, that they were replacing the digital components with full analog retrofitting. In short, they were going to switch out the normal digital electronic parts for a more old-school setting. The officer turned to him and sarcastically asked if his jaw was supposed to drop at hearing the info, telling Ford that he got that he was from EOD. He walked past him, saying that he already had his own crew & they know what they were doing. Apparently the guy that Ford was talking to was a sergeant, another asking if they were going to aim the pointy end of the weapons on the train at the monsters. Ford looked directly at the officer who was giving him a hard time and asked the pointed question on when was the last time that any of his crew put their finger digits on a real, live bomb. He was pleading with the master sergeant to let him come along, that this is what he did for a living.**

 **When he started to walk away, Ford called out, "Master Sergeant! My family is in the city. Okay, I need to get on that train.". The camera focused on Ford's face, showing his seriousness in the matter here.**

Cliff Secord, stunt pilot and the hero from the Disney's 1991 live-action film _**The Rocketeer**_ commented, "I have to give this to that Ford kid, he sure is determined to get back home.". Many agreed with the man, a majority of the Disney characters stating that they too would do whatever it took to get back to loved ones and family. Even the Author's themselves, their OC's included, would try to do what it took to get back to home and family.

Little Roo from _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ looked over to Author **DRAGONDAVE45** and asked on what was all that fancy talk that Ford said. It seemed the technical talk went over his head, as he was not alone due to that a lot of the patrons did not understand what the Brody man said either. The Author smiled down at the small kangaroo and answered, "What Ford just said, little jumper, is that they are switching the electrical stuff that is on the missile for something more old-school. Like clockwork parts and such. It's because the MUTO's can knock out anything electrical, so they had replace some of the parts with stuff that does not rely on electricity.". This satisfied the fan of Tigger, and also the explanation was told to the others who also got the concept.

 **A woman spoke as the scene changed from the hardware store to what appeared to be a hospital, the female being a reporter as she stated that the spokesman for the White House had not ruled out the use of nuclear force. The news broadcast was playing, showing to all the footage of the female MUTO engaging the armed forces. The headline on the monitor showed KTPN- AMERICAN UNDER ATTACK, an emergency alert message displayed above the footage. The camera switched from the TV to Sam, the child watching the news with a sad look upon his face. All around him were various other patients, showing that he had been brought to the hospital where his mother worked at. The telephone at the counter rang, one of the nurses telling Sam that his mom would be right back before picking up the phone to answer the caller. She paused for a moment to listen to the person on the other line, soon stating to hold on for a moment before looking behind her. The camera soon showed Elle walking beside a gurney, a moveable bed that was used in hospitals, with a bedridden patient on it. A fellow doctor was pushing it while Elle was guiding it more on the left side. The nurse looked to her and said it was for her, Elle saying that she would be there in a minute. But the nurse was insistent… saying that it was her husband.**

 **The camera showed a lone phone in another room, Elle going into the empty room to take the call. She pushed a button to transfer the call, and picked it up and soon heard the sound of Ford. He asked if she and Sam were alright, Elle answering that she had been trying to call him everywhere. The relief in her voice was palpable, showing that she was very glad to hear her husband's voice. She stated that Sam was with her at work, and Ford was about to tell her something when the blonde beauty interrupted him by saying she could not believe what was happening right now. She was still trying to wrap around the concept about giant monsters appearing and laying waste to the United States. She asked if he was okay, Ford saying he was alright. Elle was very scared at the moment, and it showed as she really wanted her husband by her side. Mr. Brody said that he knew, and also that he would be at the hospital by sunrise. Once that he was at the location, he would get her and Sam out of San Francisco. He told her that the military had a plan to deal with the giant monsters, but his main priority was her and their son. She replied that she understood, but to please hurry for the events of the day were starting to get to her. He would do his best, and he ended it by telling her that he loved her very much. Sobbing on the other line, Elle replied that she loved him too & to be safe. He said he was coming home soon, then hung up the phone. The camera showed her, the woman relived that at least Ford was okay. She was hoping for the best as all the anxiety from earlier was now gone, not completely but at least much of it was out of her system now.**

 **The camera switched from the hospital back to Lone Pine, where the train was all set and the soldier calling for his fellow comrades to move on out. The camera changed to show a long man walking towards said vehicle… and it showed to be Ford, the Brody lad now wearing a helmet and Army uniform! He held his semi-automatic weapon as he jogged to the train, the camera shifted to the inside of a home where a TV news broadcaster was reporting. He stated, "As blackouts and electrical interference radiate farther and farther west, citizens within 200 miles of the creature's current sphere of influence are being urged to please find shelter, stay indoors and keep off the roads.". The camera slowly panned down during the report, showing that the TV itself was very old cable analog that had buttons that showed the channel and what number buttons to push to go to another channel or control the volume. The monitor showed a picture of the female MUTO, a white bubble dome of sort that indicated the EMP field that was caused by the potent lady insect. It showed an airplane hitting the white bubble area… vanishing to indicate what would happen should the craft get near the EMP field.**

Princess Calla from _The Adventures of the Gummi Bears_ stated, "Thank God that Ford was able to call to his wife. And also that he was able to get a ride back to San Francisco, even though it's part of that mission. That is some good news, at least.". Plenty of the guests in the dinner theater club agreed with her, as it was a bit of light in the darkness for the stars in the movie. But now, some were wondering on how Ford would be able to get his family out of the city with a national crisis in effect. A few of the Disney characters, and Authors as well, were worried that Mr. Brody would be forced to choose… to either serve his country, or safeguard his family first.

When the TV set appeared for all to see, Kevin Flynn from Disney's 1982 live-action/computer generated film _**Tron**_ exclaimed, "Hey! It's been a long while since I've seen one of this kinds of TV's! Man… talk about nostalgic there.". Indeed, for those that were created when television sets were slowly evolving, seeing that kind of set brought back some memories. Not just for the Disney characters, but for some Authors as well as it brought back some childhood memories if but for a moment. Those like Hiro Hamada who were technologically advanced in the head and skills were smirking as they saw the set before them as truly ancient and should belong in a museum of sort.

 **The scene switched from the town to an unknown area, giving a fantastic aerial view of what was going on down below. And what was happening on the ground… was truly a sight that would be remembered for some time. An untold amount of cars of various shapes, sizes and manufacture were all jammed up on the roads. A country road with a Y-shaped formation that had left and right merge into one were completely filled the brim with vehicles, and the sound of people on phones calling the emergency number filled the airwaves. The camera panned slowly upward, showing to the audience just how terrible the traffic jam was. And the reason for said traffic jam was shown… as a commercial airplane had crashed right on the road that led to the highway! Emergency vehicles like fire trucks and police were on the scene, the aircraft looked like it got sliced on the side! The camera switched from the country road and highway back to the battleship, where Admiral Stenz was on the phone with someone. The telephone itself was a bright red, indicating that it was one used in emergencies to call the higher officials and vice-versa. He answered to the person on the other line that the warheads were on the move, after a moment of silence the admiral completely agreed with the person on the phone. The officers were now all looking to their commander, the camera slowly zooming in to the back of his head. He then hung up the phone, looking towards the soldiers that were now staring at him. The camera switched to show his front side, the admiral nodding his head & Capt. Hampton ordering the others to resume duty & to know the exact location of the MUTO's ASAP! A woman answered that they were updating their models with current tracking data as of that very moment.**

 **The admiral was walking along when Serizawa appeared, calling to him and pleaded with him to not go along with this mission. Stenz went to him and stated that he understood the Japanese doctor's concerns, but he was sacrificing his own soldiers every minute to steer just one of the MUTO's clear of from populated areas. And with two more monsters soon to make an appearance, and millions of lives at risk… this was the only option. He walked away back his place at the Command Center and told the doctor that he only wanted two answers from him at the moment: will the plan work, and if the giant monsters could be killed. Serizawa gestured to the monitors, stating that they had tried that before in the past with only allowing Godzilla to get stronger & bigger. Russell spoke, "We're talking dialable yield; megatons, not kilotons. Nothing can withstand that blast. Makes the bomb we tried to kill it with in '54 look like a firecracker.". As the captain spoke those words, the camera turned to show the monitor that projected the blast radius of the warhead they were using. The areas in red were going to be the most effected by the nuclear blast, with the yellow receiving only a mild effect… and both colors took up a good deal of the Pacific Coast!**

* * *

Goofy shook his head as he spoke, "Gwarsh, look at that! I've never seen traffic accidents like that THAT bad! And that plane looks like it got scorched by something hot!". Indeed, the guests within the _House of Mouse_ were seeing the effects of the MUTO's EMP field. Peg herself said that when the airplane had gotten too close to the female MUTO's EMP area, the engines conking out and most likely the plan got cut by one of her forelegs. And also the cars were stalled not just because of traffic, but because the EMP was strong enough to knock out the engines of the cars for good. It was a theory, but at least a plausible one for the moment.

When they got to the part that led back to the Destroyer-class battleship, again those that liked Godzilla were displeased upon hearing that they tried to kill him with an atomic bomb in 1954. However, at least they tried to with a nuclear bomb… rather than developing the horrible Oxygen Destroyer that had easily put even the modern nuclear warheads to shame. But when they heard the captain stating that power was much more powerful than before, and seeing the layout of the devastation of said warhead… well, some believed that the military had really flipped. Capt. Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, shook his head and said, "The government must be really desperate to deploy a weapon of that much power…". Anthony 'Tony' Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, agreed as he ran the calculations in his head… and truly, a megaton were ten times more powerful than a kiloton & if the yield of the blast was more as the Russell stated, than a good chunk of the Pacific Coast would be obliterated with a larger radius area becoming uninhabitable due to the radiation fallout.

 **The scene transisted from the ship to the mainland, where it was now nighttime… and the camera showing an aerial view of a set of train tracks that looked to have been mangled badly. As the camera panned upwards, it showed a good chunk of the railway was gone… like it had been chewed up! Coming into view was the train from earlier, the horn sounding off as it rode past the mangled tracks. The front train was towing a long line of other cars behind it, each filled to the brim with soldiers that were on their way to the battle lines. The camera soon showed a soldier, one named Sergeant Morales, as the young man was looking at the destroyed tracks they were passing by in the distance. Ford's voice called out to him, telling him to give him a hand with an item. The camera changed to showcase one of the devices that were going to be retro-fitted on one of the nukes, the sergeant stating that he believed that all nukes were detonated by remote control. Ford replied, "The MUTO's knock out everything electric, including detonators. Can't even get in range without these things going haywire! But this, this on the other hand… this is old school clockwork.". Indeed, the new timers that they were loading within the casing of the nuclear warhead itself looked to be made out of gears & clockwork parts. Morales commented that it took a licking, but keeps on ticking. Both laughed at the little joke… until an explosion up ahead got their attention! The camera turned to show the soldiers turning their heads and looking towards a fireball that just launched from a tall hill side in the distance.**

 **All of a sudden, the train stopped and caused all of the soldiers on board to hold on as they lurched forward violently. Breaks screeched as the train's engines seemed to shut down, the soldiers wondering what was going on… until Ford and the other soldiers looked to see what appeared to be gunfire over the hill that had the explosion! The side of the hill was alit with red light, very much visible in the darkness of the night. More explosions followed, the camera panning back down to the train where an officer called out for Sergeant Morales to come to the front of the train on the double with the radio. The soldiers jumped down from the vehicle, soon gunfire being heard instead of seen like before. The camera showed the two massive nuclear weapons that were on their way to San Francisco, a soldier calling over a radio headset as he used some code words that described the team and the ones on the other line. He inquired if the bridge was secure… but he only received gunfire and yelling on the other line. Ford turned to look into the distance, knowing that something serious was going on with the team that was ahead of them. The officer repeated the message, stating that the train had VIP cargo headed for the coast and asked once again if the bridge was clear. Still no response other than noise that did not bode well. The camera showed Ford slowly walking forward, towards a tunnel that led into the mountain. While the operator continued to try and make some clear contact, the lieutenant moved on. When the officer started about their situation, he asked for another sitrep on the other end… only for screaming now to be heard over the communication line. It was soon followed by a guttural growl of some kind that had all of the soldiers on the alert now.**

 **The camera switched to show a white flashlight shining on the roof of a rocky cavern, panning downward to show that it was due to four soldiers that were walking on the tracks inside of the tunnel. One of them turned to show that it was Morales, who had a radio communication set strapped to his back. The young man was very nervous and tense at this point, his comrades with guns readied and set before them with flashlights cutting through the darkness. They soon emerged from the tunnel, the tracks now set over a gap in the land. The rails made a bride that passed over a wide expanse of river down below. The music playing was soft and ominous, the camera soon showing Ford as he inquired to his fellow soldiers if they thought the bridge was intact. One of the soldiers answered that there was only one way to find out, asking Ford if he wanted to take the topside part of the bridge. Ford answered that he and Morales would check the top while the remaining two would check the bottom's structure integrity. The duo continued to walk along the bridge, while the others found a staircase that led down to the bottom of the bridge.**

Yen Sid, the mighty magical alter-ego of Walt Disney himself, shook his head and spoke, "They are risk much to continue on when they themselves have seen the dangers up ahead. I sadly believe that they were gravely underestimating their enemy.". Much of the Disney and Author patrons agreed with the sorcerer who had once apprenticed Mickey Mouse in the art of magic. However, those dabbling in the technological ways were already thinking of scenarios in their head on what to do if they encountered something that was like the MUTO's. A being that could knock out electrical equipment with EMP bursts/field. Some opted to go a more sophisticated technological route to try and block that kind of attack, while others simply would try to follow the retro-fitting technique. For those that thought along those lines, sometimes old-school was the answer rather than a new techno tip or tool. However, a majority of the guests agreed upon was this. It was that when dealing with a powerful enemy like the female MUTO, one should never tread anywhere lightly or underestimate such an opponent.

Mickey himself said, "Gosh, I really would just back the train up to look for a new route. Might take longer to get to San Francisco, but at least the soldiers and train would be in one piece.".

 **The camera panned down as it followed the two men going below, bats screeching as they flew out from underneath the railway. It would appear that the flying mammals have been using the rocky tunnel and the underside of the railroad as a nesting area. Now with humans near, they decided to fly off in search of a new place to roost for the night. The camera showed the soldiers as they climbed down to the bottom of the bridge, but quickly switched over to Ford and Morales as they slowly treaded on the tracks. They were doing good so far, until the sergeant fell into one of the large spaces that was between the tracks, tripping and losing his flashlight down below. The device fell down with a clatter on the rocky ground, showing its durability as it fell from that height & still stayed intact and active. The soldiers turned quickly when they heard the noise behind them, showing they were very much on alert for anything. They looked up once they realized it was the flashlight that was dropped by the comrades… but a soft orange glow came from in front of them that caused the duo to slowly turn and look. However, their tenseness turned to fear as they let out a shout before diving out of the way! What was coming towards them fast was a burned, demolished tank! The soldiers made a leap of faith and dove to the ground, tumbling as the tank hit the land and rolled away from their position. One of the soldiers asked his comrade, Jones as it where, if he was alright. He reported that he was fine, rising up and going to see what had happened.**

 **The camera switched to go behind them and zoom away slightly, the music picking up as they saw the reason for the burned tank… because at the very moment in the river, burning debris was floating down the waters! The debris were destroyed helicopters, tanks, jeeps… what the Army had utilized earlier in their fight against the female MUTO. After some moments of seeing the obliterated Army machines go to a watery grave, Jones gazed upward and blew a whistle out to Ford and Morales to tell them something. However, the duo was too high to hear the whistle as they continued onward. They soon saw the tunnel entrance/exit before them, Lt. Brody seeing that the bridge was intact. Morales called back to the convoy, telling them that the bridge was intact and clear. They could move out when they were ready, getting a response that they were acknowledged. The camera panned up to get a good shot of the duo, but in the background… a massive object that could be mistaken for a hill moved!**

 **The scene changed back to the convoy, the soldiers being ordered to climb back on board to resume the mission. The train horn blew as the vehicle slowly started out, the soldiers on the ground grabbing anything and pulling themselves back on the train. The camera soon switched back to the ground, where Jones was trying to contact Ford but he kept getting static on his communication headset. He kept asking for their positions since he couldn't see them with his eyes, but static kept making the message very much garbled up. Jones and his partner were wondering on what was going on… until the tree they were near moved! It was actually a curved leg… a MUTO leg! The camera switched back to Ford and Morales, as they saw the massive female monster moving and quite visible to them! Lt. Brody ordered his subordinate to hit the deck, to fall down flat on his back with eyes trained on the MUTO. Both men made themselves as flat as possible on the tracks, Ford flashing his light on the MUTO as the female growled as it slowly stomped near the tracks. It was so massive, easily towering over the mountains and bridge. The camera showed both men very tense now, Ford training his flashlight & weapon on the giant insect as she slowly passed by them. Strangely enough, the MUTO actually ducked her head and started to go under the bridge, her orange eyes glowing in the darkness as she growled. Her mandible showed pointy sharp spikes on it that were similar to teeth. The radio on Morales started to crackle, the scared soldier pleaded with Ford to turn it off quick.**

Statler and Waldorf shook their heads, the two legendary hecklers having some words to say about the military's situation. The short, nearly bald elderly Muppet commented, "Now there is something you don't see every day. Usually it's the bugs that have to look out of getting squashed by humans, but now it's the humans that have watch out of getting stepped on by a bug.".

His lanky compatriot remarked, "Yup, too bad those guys don't have a massive can of RAID. I bet that could take care of that MUTO in a heartbeat!".

Waldorf nodded his head, then put in, "Hey, I just thought of something! I know a great way to get rid of both Godzilla and the MUTO's!".

Statler inquired, "Oh, and what might that be?".

The small gentleman answered, "Make them honorary Muppets! That would make them go straight back to the oceans quick!". The two than did their signature laugh, making a crack that the giant monsters would hurry back to the oceans to stay there rather than become honorary Muppets. Although some of their fellow Muppets were not pleased by the crack. Though it did get a giggle from some of the _House of Mouse_ guests in the area down below.

 **The female MUTO rose back up on the other side of the tracks, a loud trumpeting growl following her rising. Ford and the others were tense now, hoping the insect did not hear the crackling radio static. The camera showed the massive head of the beast rising up very close to the humans, her maw opening to let out take a bite out of the part where the soldiers were at, the tracks creaking due to weight that the female monster distributed near its foundations. Just then, a train horn blew that got the MUTO's attention! The behemoth let out a short shriek before moving her legs so that her underbelly was over the track. The camera showed the female had extra arm appendages underneath on its chest… and also a stomach that seemed to pulsating with glowing orange orbs! The stomach shone brightly from the multiple orange spheres that were within it, making all curious on what they were. A strange gurgling sound came from the sloshing of the stomach, as the MUTO stalked away as Ford and Morales slowly rose up from their positions. The soldiers watched as the monster seemed to disappear into the mist that was before them… soon the sound of gunfire and the shriek of the MUTO filled the air! The camera showed both soldiers readying their weapons, but soon the air was still… and a glowing object broke through the mist, which was the train!**

 **The front of the train was on fire, Ford ordering a command for run as he and Morales turned around to beat feet and retreat! The music kicked up as the duo started to scram from the burning vehicle! Lt. Brody was faster than Morales at the moment, due to the sergeant carrying the radio equipment that added to his weight. He yelled out his name… before a leg smashed right into him and cutting through the track! Ford had little choice and made a leap off the side of the tracks! The camera showed the female MUTO on the scene once more, cutting through the tracks with ease and the train going down in flames to the water below! Ford was now letting gravity do the work as he fell into the river too, hoping he could land and swim away enough to avoid the burning debris of the demolished vehicle. He landed hard in the water feet first, his Army boots taking most of the impact as he was submerged in the freezing liquid. Thankfully though, he was away at a good distance when the burning train fell near him! The human quickly rose up in the air to get some air, gasping for breath as he now looked up to see the large insect monster. The camera showed the behemoth in full, her small curled appendages now grabbing the rest of the train to drop away into the river. She let out shrieks as she tore apart the metal vehicle, Ford taking gasps of air as he moved away further to avoid the rest of the train falling into the water. Ford turned to see the monster picking up the two warheads in her mouth… tearing apart one of the train parts that let one of the warheads drop to the ground and swallowing the other weapon whole! The camera played the events through Ford's point of view, the visions getting clear and blurry with water… until when the MUTO gulped down the missile, did the image go watery… than completely black.**

Rabbit turned to Author **Rose Spooks** and asked on what the orange spheres were, the ones the MUTO had in her stomach. She was in thought on this for a moment, than answered the smart rabbit from the Hundred Acre Wood, "I believe that those glowing spheres may… well, maybe her eggs. Some species in the animal kingdom have special sacs or membranes that protect the eggs.". Rabbit was satisfied with this, but Owl commented that they could not be eggs because they showed no life within them. It was **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** that put in for her friend that most eggs needed to be fertilized by the males, and that some species of animals did that separately. That the female would lay the eggs, than the male would… well, would do his part so that the eggs would have little ones in them. Needless to say, it was a bit embarrassing for the ones who heard her to say. Keara made sure to put her words forth carefully when she explained it.

While a vast majority of the Disney characters and Author guests were adults and knew on how life was made, it was still a bit embarrassing for it to be explained in the open. They were not prudes or anything cold like that, but they did try to have some tact when trying to explain it.

* * *

 **The screen stayed black for a moment, when a male voice sounded off that someone was going under. Quickly, a monitor was shown as it was beeping and displaying numbers in red coloring. The scene had switched from the mountain area to the sea, where a soldier ordered all boats to sound the collision alarm. The camera soon showed said soldier as he ordered a heading, walking swiftly to a window while the others around him worked. A strange new alarm sounded off, and the camera showed what the soldier was looking at through the glass. Outside, it showed the massive dorsal spines of Godzilla as he dove under the water fast. The camera switched to the deck of the battleship, where workers called out to one another as they witnessed the massive spiked tail of the King of the Monsters rise up before going under. It was back to the Command Room, where Stenz was at the planning table and saw the pencils on the object slide to the left. A female soldier called out, "We're losing visual, Admiral! He's diving. Changing course and moving fast! I've got him at thirty-three knots and picking up speed. He's gonna outrun us, sir.". While she was speaking those words, the camera changed to show the monitors that displayed the mighty saurian. His gigantic dorsal spines were visible as he moved his body through the ocean. Stenz let out a small sigh, not liking that their target was now picking up speed. He had a feeling though that it was related to the MUTO's somehow…**

 **The scene shifted from the battleship to another location, where it was daytime now. Night had come and gone, the picture fuzzy for a moment but it gradually got clearer. The sounds of animals filled the air, as the camera's focus and sharpness was cleared up to reveal a wild wolf at the edge of a river. A bird squawked in the distance, making the mammal take flight as it ran from the wide waters. The camera followed it, showing the wolf going through a mess of debris… the ones from last night where the female MUTO had just devastated the train and the soldiers along with it. The camera panned slowly to the right, displaying to all what happened when the insect behemoth left its wake from last night. Among the debris was a body covered in dry mud, caked in the substance from head to toe. As the camera zoomed in on him, it revealed to be Ford! As the visual got closer… Lt. Brody let out a small cough, signaling that he was still alive if just barely! He started to move his arms, coughing to get the mud and dirt from his lungs and mouth. His eyes opened slightly, trying to get his wits and bearings back. He coughed once more, turning his head slightly as his energy was returning. He saw that he was near the river near the mountain areas, and that it was now daytime.**

 **A helicopter soon came in on the scene, blades whirling as it neared the water's surface. Wind swirled around it as it passed by Ford, the soldier moving & twisting his body to keep an eye on the aircraft. The camera changed to show a different kind of helicopter, a ****tandem rotor** **-type that was designed specifically to handle & carry large cargo. The unique air craft was hovering in place, lowering cables down from its belly. Ford managed to get to his feet, stumbling through the debris to get to the craft. He looked up to see other soldiers around the area, loading from the wreckage what appeared to be other warhead the female MUTO did not devour. The soldiers were securing the area, making sure the secure the cargo so that it didn't swing so much as they loaded it on the cable lifting straps. One of the soldiers crossed his arms around his chest, a type of verbal communication that was meant only for soldiers, pointing to his eyes and pointing behind his commanding officer. That was the signal to see what was behind him. The commander did so, turning around to see Lt. Brody on his feet and stumbling a little. He yelled out for all to hear, "Hold on! Medic!".**

Capt. John Smith said, "Whoa! Godzilla is really moving now! Do you think he knows that the female MUTO just became more dangerous after eating that missile?". It was Ariel that answered for the explorer-soldier, stating that Godzilla's sixth sense was still intact in all of the incarnations. This version of the King of the Monsters appeared to be no different, having the ability to know just what happened where it concerned his enemies and where he needed to be. The blonde explorer and former flame of Pocahontas was impressed to say the least, wondering if he could have that kind of sense like the saurian had. Also, it was surprisingly King Triton that stated that knots were a form of speed terms when something swam in the water. It was no surprise that the ruler of Atlantica had certain knowledge when it came to abilities that were linked to the sea. He found out from Ariel and Melody long ago that Godzilla could swim up to forty knots, which in land terms would be forty-six miles per hour. And considering his size, it was quite swift for the saurian.

Much of the Disney stars & starlets were amazed to see that Lt. Brody was still alive after the incident, Hades snapping his fingers in annoyance as he wanted the hero to bite the dust. It was Oswald that asked, "Wow! That guy is even luckier than me to survive something like that! Why didn't the MUTO eat the other missile, and how did Ford survive the night after a dip in the water?!". It was Author **Japan Boy** that answered his questions. He reasoned that the massive monster only had enough room for one missile at the moment, and most likely was on a biological schedule of sort that made her abandon the other nuclear weapon. As for Lt. Brody, most likely the mud kept him warm just at the bare minimum for him to survive. Mud was a good insulator, if packed on thick enough. Oswald, and others listening in, seemed to be very satisfied with that answer as they turned their attention back to the film.

 **The scene transisted from the mountains to a hospital, where the camera showed patients that were hooked up to certain objects were being rolling away on their mobile beds. Medical personnel and civilians alike were aiding the doctors & nurses with their patients, the lobby being shown as full to the brim with people. The camera soon focused on the TV, where a policewoman was announcing that civilians were urged to make their way to BART stations, which were designated shelters. The words on the screen showed KYPN- WEST COAST EVACUATION, displaying to all that the cities near the Pacific Coast were being evacuated due to the incoming threat. Elle appeared and went to one of the moving patients, telling them that they were hers & her responsibility and asking where they were taking them. A soldier answered her as he continued to escort the doctor and the person on the mobile bed that they were being moved across the bridges, but only those in critical states and children too. Elle's nurse came by her, children at her side as she spoke to her friend, "Shelters are gonna fill up fast, Elle. Trust me, they'll be safer outside the city.". She offered to take Sam, but Elle stated no as she told her that her husband was on the way to get them. Her friend accepted it, but told her that if she changed her mind, the buses would be leaving in ten minutes. Elle looked around, people passing by her quickly as she whispered on where her husband was at.**

 **The scene changed to show the situation outside, where multiple yellow school buses were parked at. Any and all vehicles that could handle loads of people were being used at the moment, soldiers and civil workers working to put the civilians in the transports fast. Youths were boarding the buses, or some opting to take an Army truck instead as soldiers aided the young ones in climbing aboard. The camera slowly panned up, where the people started to hear a noise and looked to the sky as well. Rising up to show the massive man-made towers of window, concrete and steel, the camera showed three helicopters flying over the city of San Francisco. The cameras shifted to show the inside of one of them, displaying that it was the aircrafts from the earlier in the mountains! The soldiers were focused on the large one that carried the warhead, Ford among them and the lieutenant raising his voice over the rotating blades on where they were taking the nuke. A soldier answered him, "Twenty miles offshore, convergence point! We're going to lure them there! Three birds, one stone!". The camera changed again to show the missile being lowered slowly onto a ship, many soldiers down below as they handled the nuclear weapon with care. The warhead was being strapped on, the potent weapon ready for deployment once more.**

 **A siren sounded off, and the camera changed to show the buses and trucks near the hospital leaving the scene. It soon showed Elle, her son Sam in her arms as they were now outside. A bus horn honked behind her, a school bus stopping just inches from her. Elle turned around, holding her hand out and pleading for the bus to wait for a moment. She went to the doors, which opened for her, and gently deposited her son on the bus steps. The blonde nurse looked up to see her friend from earlier, her name now spoken as Lauren and was relieved to see her. Elle spoke to her son, saying that her friend was going to take care of him for a little bit. And that his father would be there soon, and she will be coming to get him right after that. She promised him that the things she spoke of would come to pass, tenderly stroking Sam's cheek as he weakly answered okay. It seemed that the events were hard on the little guy. Elle offered a watery smile and pressed her lips to her son's forehead, delivering a kiss of love and promise to him. Delivering multiple small, quick kisses to his forehead, Elle soon let him go with Lauren taking him by the hand. She looked down to her blonde friend and promised to look after her friend's son well. Sam said goodbye to his mother, the doors closing as Elle continued to look to her blessing. The bus than started to move, the camera showing the world as a blur now through the other side of the school bus door.**

Peg Pete said, "I'm glad the city is doing something like that. I would have urged PJ and Pistol to get away as well along with their loved ones.". Her and Pete's children, PJ and Pistol, were not able to come to the special Toho movie night at the _House of Mouse_. They had made special plans with their significant others; PJ with Vanima Brown, and Pistol with Matt Norwood. They did send their regards and well wishes to their parents, and would be home for the Christmas holidays. And many parents, be they human or not, would have sent their little ones out of danger  & to a safe place. In their view, their children were more than just a priceless blessing but their very future as well. And for them, their need to survive in the world was a top priority. However, when they got to the part when the soldier told Ford about the military's plans for the nuke, they were still miffed that the nation was still going through with such a reckless mission.

Rose looked to Ms. Kanga and said, "I bet it would be pretty hard for you to let go of Roo, just like Elle did for Sam, right?". The mother kangaroo nodded, looking down at her little blessing who had the bravery to stay instead of going upstairs with the other little ones in the Kids Room. She put him in her pouch whenever some of the action got too intense, but the young joey was really enjoying seeing the movie. The Author had to give credit to the young ones that had decided to stay to see the movie through, seeing that they were braver and tougher than one gave them credit for.

 **The scene changed to show two soldiers looking up in the sky, a helicopter coming in for a landing. They were on a rooftop of a building complex, the words in white appearing to show OAKLAND, CALIFORNIA with smaller words forming under it TACTICAL OPERATIONS COMMAND. It was a location twelve or so miles east from San Francisco, and apparently it was the new headquarters for the military's operations. The camera panned down to show many soldiers and other vehicles plus equipment down below, the image briefly shown before switching over to the landing of said aircraft. Once it touched down, the soldiers disembarked and Ford stepped out just as two soldiers arrived to take him to a medical officer. It appeared that while he was regaining some strength, he needed a bit of help to walk at the moment. As the medical officer had Lt. Brody sit down and was examining him, he looked up and the camera showed what he was looking at. It was a sign that read OAKLAND BAY AREA PARK, and a school bus passing through it. Just then, Admiral Stenz came on the scene as he entered a room that was now Central Command. Many soldiers and experts were working at the table, while monitors were up on a wall nearby. He looked to all and ordered a sitrep, wanting to know the location of the targets. One of them stated that the male MUTO was spotted thirty miles off the Farallon Islands, which was in the Pacific Ocean. A woman added in that seismic activity was reported near Livermore, suggesting that the female insect monster was closing in where her mate would land.**

 **Stenz asked on the report concerning Godzilla, a female soldier answering that last contact with the behemoth was five hours ago. The saurian had maintained a bearing of 053 degrees, then went down below to a depth of ten-thousand feet! She suggested that he would be within the area in an hour or so. The admiral looked at the monitor, a news report going on as a male newscaster reported that residents were trying to escape San Francisco by any means necessary. The picture showed the image of the Golden Gate Bridge, one of the famous landmarks in the United States. The bridge showed the roads on it were jammed pack with cars and other vehicles. Stenz looked out towards the camera and stated there were still buses on that structure! The scene changed from the command post to the famous bridge, which was covered in mist with two jets flying close to it. The camera soon went to showcase the action on the bridge, which was jammed pack with cars, buses and more with people honking their horns and yelling to get the traffic flowing. Police and military soldiers were doing the best they could, but it was difficult in trying to navigate all the various vehicles. And now it was starting to rain, a steady downpour soaking everyone that was outside. Police in raincoats that identified which force they worked on went around to check the buses and civilians, radio chatter filling the air. One policeman went to a school bus, yelling out that they were not going to stop the buses here.**

 **However, the African-American driver behind the wheel couldn't hear the officer due to the noise of the kids behind him. The camera showed the little ones really being rowdy in the vehicle, the only one not taking part of the action was Sam as he sat quietly near one of the windows. The kids were looking at the traffic that was surrounding them, a young girl calling out for everyone to look out the other side of the bus. The young ones did so, all in amazement as they saw the huge tanks passing by them. The attack vehicles were actually on the Golden Gate Bridge! The camera switched back to the outside of the bus, where the tanks were lining up on the side of the bridge where there were no other cars around, soldiers lining up to be like a living barricade as the tanks rolled on by with a commander giving out orders to everyone. Once they were situated at a certain spot, the tanks rolled and crushed through the metal gate barrier and soon turned the turrets out towards the ocean. A commander shouted for the tanks to move into position till they had a clean line on sight. Once the tanks were parked, soldiers carrying rocket-launcher bazooka-like weapons went to cover the flank areas. The camera showed that down below them were battleships, one sailing by under them and the camera panning upwards to show a whole fleet of Navy attack ships in the bay area! The rain continued to pour, police and soldiers doing their best to get the vehicles off the bridge, the camera soon going back to the bus where the kids were amusing themselves…**

 **Until a deep roar, the kind they had never heard before, caused all the kids to become quiet and still.**

Lord Dragaunus, the main saurian villain from the _Mighty Ducks_ chuckled and stated, "Oh, this is going to be very good. Godzilla will soon show to all how mighty a saurian can be!". While he was a villain that was actually quite popular with many people in the real world, for him and his fellow Saurian comrades, this was a matter of species pride. In his view, Godzilla was the apex being that would have been worshipped as a deity to his fellow Saurian race. Add to the fact that this one was muscle and brain made him and his flunkies Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith actually root for the King of the Monsters. The Disney and Author guests had been worried about the people on the bridge when they saw the terrible traffic jam, though some commented that they experienced that kind of traffic jam back in their neck of the woods. Some were surprised to see the military actually bring in tanks on the famous landmark, especially with civilians still on the bridge. Though those that were in Navy service like Donald were impressed at seeing the fleet of battleships within the bay area.

And of course, when all heard the deep roar of the legendary one… it was DJ that chuckled and said, "Hehehehehe… the roar of a king silences all indeed, even kids.".

* * *

 **The camera switched back to outside, where the bus driver was still as well as he looked out the window in the direction the roar came from. He wiped away the fog that was inside on the window, wanting to see on WHAT made that sound. The sound of raindrops hitting the vehicle was the only sound, until the camera went back inside the bus to hear the soft breathing of the kids as they tried to locate the object that made that incredible roar. Sam looked out through the window, looking out towards the water as he saw the ships floating… than the window got slammed and cracked by a seagull who rammed into it! The children let out screams of surprise and shock, seeing the whole sky filled with the marine birds as they flew by. It was as if the birds were heralding the arrival of whatever made that sound. The camera switched to a battleship, the soldiers looking up and around as the birds squawked loudly in the air. A solider in the background that was keeping a lookout exclaimed, "Portside! Two-hundred meters!". The soldiers who heard the report went to the mentioned side of the ship, looking out at the still ocean water, where a thick blanket of mist still covered the area. A mysterious-like music came up as the soldiers looked outward, a sign that something was coming. The music picked up as the military men indeed saw that something was coming… the massive row of dorsal spines that belonged to the King of the Monsters! A soldier yelled out for all to brace, as the surge of water that surrounded the spines was huge! As the spines got closer… they suddenly stopped in front of the battleship! A commander over the PA system ordered for all to hold their fire, turrets now pointing at the dorsal spines as they just stayed there in the water.**

 **The music picked up when the spines surged up and downwards, indicating that Godzilla was diving under them! The large spiked tail rose up into the air like last time, the soldiers very much tense as they saw the appendage that could snap the battleship in two if it was brought down upon them! The camera showed that behind them, a battleship was being picked up as Godzilla rose from underneath them! The soldiers all took positions, the camera showing that the dorsal spines were massive and huge up close! The commander that was on the battleship that was being picked up ordered to fire, the gun turrets shooting and striking the back area of the saurian! Godzilla was not fully out of the water, sirens sounding as the command to attack was given. Two of the battleships that were now opening fire had missed the behemoth, the projectiles now striking the bridge! The camera switched back to the inside of the school bus, the children screaming as Laura shouted for all of them to get down in their seats! As the deadly missiles flew over the bridge, luckily none of them striking the structure itself, the driver made a quick decision there. His face set in a determined one to get the little ones to safety, he put the pedal to the metal and started to push through the other vehicles! He yelled for the soldiers and police to get out of the way, not really wanting to run them down but he had little choice in the matter now. He managed to get some distance from his previous position, breaking through cars and barricades, but he was forced to stop when a missile struck one of the large metal cable supports. The heavy maroon-colored cable came down in front of the bus, forcing him to stop right there as the deadly hailstorm of firepower continued on.**

 **The camera switched back to the outside, where soldiers were coming to the side of the bridge with the tanks. A soldier got on the command line and exclaimed, "Striker! There's civilians on the bridge! Hold your fire! Hold your…!". He was cut off when more deadly missiles were on its way towards his position… but a row of spines rose up from the side of the bridge, blocking and taking the hits from the projectiles, thus saving the bus and everyone on that particular spot on the bridge!**

Max Goof said, "It seems that seagulls are like the booming sounds from the T-Rex from the _**Jurassic Park**_ movie, that they herald in the coming of Godzilla.". His lady love Roxanne nodded her head, adding in that the sea birds stick around Godzilla since he was almost like part of the sea. Again, the patrons of the dinner theater club were surprised when Godzilla stopped in front of the battleship and tried to go under it. However, it was Author **Darkness Rissing** that stated that since the saurian was in the bay area, he couldn't go lower to go under the crafts like last time so that is why he had to rise up more than before. It was a good theory, and the animated stars/starlets were quite upset when the Navy started to open fire on Godzilla… and more so when the deadly missiles had missed the spines and struck at the bridge! Prince Naveen congratulated the bus driver for thinking of the children, and trying to get the bus off of the bridge.

When the firepower from the battleships struck one of the suspension bridge cables and forced the bus to stop, a majority of the guests were now worried for the vehicle that contained Sam and the other occupants of the bus. And when the part came to show Godzilla rising up to actually block the shots of the Navy, it was Sofia the First who cheered and exclaimed, "Ha! I knew it! Godzilla is a good monster! He used his body to block the shots and save the kids!". It was a debatable notion, that much was for sure. However, the little royal beauty of Enchancia was set firm that Godzilla in the film was a hero. Not an anti-hero or villain, but a genuine hero. But one thing was clear; if the King of the Monsters had not blocked the shots with his body, the missiles would have torn through the bridge, cutting it in half and leaving a good-sized gap in the road that would have cut off any kind of retreat from the area.

 **The camera switched to show the faces of the kids inside the bus, all looking in awe at the rise of the legendary King of the Monsters as the behemoth let out a low growl that vibrated the entire air. The bus driver peered out the window to also the massive monster, and that is when the Army was ordered to open fire on the beast! The soldiers opened fire with their machine guns as the side and chest of Godzilla, who roared loudly as he grabbed one of the suspension cables. One of the tanks nearby shot him at near point blank range at the side, the recoil causing it to buckle slightly! The kids inside the bus screamed at the sounds of gunfire. Godzilla did not retaliate surprisingly, just keeping his grip on the cable as the tank rolled back to get some distance from him. It backed into the fallen cable from earlier, the driver seeing an opportunity and took it! He put the pedal to the metal once more, honking at the soldiers and telling him to move as the bus drove off fast from the scene. Godzilla continued to roar as he was pelted with gun & tank fire from all directions, soldiers halting their weapons momentarily to not shoot the civilian bus before resuming fire again. The camera showed the inside of the bus, where the children continued to scream as they saw Godzilla roar loudly… and tore through the bridge once the vehicle had made it a good distance from the area! The saurian had enough of the human firepower, forcing him to go through the structure to try and escape the annoying blasts that hit him. The bus tore broke through the barrier, never stopping as the saurian cut through the Golden Gate Bridge.**

 **The camera switched to the open waters, where the battleships in the distance saw Godzilla going through the bridge through the mist that still covered the area. He roared loudly as he finally gotten away from the humans that had attacked him, two jets roaring over the skies to engage the giant monster. The camera panned down to show the soldiers on the battleship that were watching the scene, soon an order coming out to prepare the warhead. Water from both the heavens and the sea itself rolled onto the deck, drenching all as the soldiers got around the large missile to stabilize it and preparing to arm it. Two soldiers removed one of its shield casing, something that would have protected the device from the EMP effect that the MUTO's gave off, another soldier going to the exposed insides of the weapon and sliding down a panel that revealed the retro-fitted detonator that Ford had installed into the warhead earlier. A commander ordered for the arming keys to be inserted into the appropriate slots, two soldiers that had them putting them in. One of the military men that had put his key in looked to his comrade and counted down from three, and when he reached one… both turned the keys at the exact same time, causing the gears in the detonator to move & starting the countdown to when the bomb would explode! And according to the numbers, it would be in an hour and thirty minutes!**

 **Suddenly, an EMP blast sounded off that got the attention of the soldiers, an invisible shockwave going through the air and hitting the ships in the water. The driver of the ship tried the levers and gears, but nothing was working. He leaned over the side to report that the engine was dead, that they had lost power. The scene switched from the sea to the city, to show an aerial of San Francisco as the many tall buildings in the area soon going off as the EMP struck the metropolis. Sirens, engines and other kinds of machinery were soon out completely thanks to the EMP shockwave, the camera soon going down to show a patient in a hospital car. The machines and other devices in the vehicle stopped as a medical officer was tending to the patient, Elle being shown that she was helping said officer. The blonde beauty looked from her patient to the area outside of the hospital van, the area still and with only the sound of raindrops filling the air. The camera turned to show her point of view, Elle looking at the tall buildings that were slightly obscured due to the mist and rain. A shadow appeared through the mist… and after some moments, Elle and others saw that it was a parachute with a being attached to it! As Elle witnessed this, a jet crashed in from behind her and striking one of the buildings! The dedicated blonde nurse & mother turned to see the craft crashing into the structure, flames and smoke rising up fast from the crash! The people burst forth into screams as debris rained down from the spot where the jet had struck. The camera switched to show the shocked faces of Mrs. Ford and the other civilians as the beheld the destruction before them.**

A majority of the Disney and Authors were stunned to see the powerful behemoth tearing through the bridge, though some believed that Godzilla had no choice in the matter since he was being blocked by the ships and bombarded on all sides. They were glad that the bus holding the kids made though, but they were concerned for the ones that had been plowed through by the behemoth. When they all saw the timer on the detonator starting to countdown, it was Alice who said, "Oh my… only an hour and a half when the dreaded thing explodes? That does seem a tad too short for it, especially when there are still people around.". Indeed, many in their seats believed that the countdown was short and anything could happen in that small timeframe. When the EMP shockwave hit the area and shut everything down, they all knew on who was coming. And when the part came to showcase the city, and when the parachute was shown along with the jet that ran into the building… the animated and Author guests knew that things were only going to get more intense from here on in!

 **The music become more dramatic as the scene switched from the city back to the bay area, where the camera showed jets crashing down from the sky like swatted flies! Soldiers on the boats saw the once mighty winged vehicles falling down into the water, all yelling as the crafts crashed into the sea. Some flew straight down, while others tumbled like pennies in a washing machine before slamming hard into the waters. One crashed right next to the ship, rocking the boat and causing the soldiers to lose their footing as they were soon soaked by the sea water. As the military men rose up and sounded off if anyone was okay, they all saw the rear end of the jet being sucked down into the depths. A shriek was heard from directly above them… it was the male MUTO! The soldiers raised their weapons up and opened fire at the sky… the winged insect flying through the mist with wings spread until it tucked them into his body, crashing right through the craft! The dive into the water and through the ship itself was spectacular, in a gruesome sort of way, as the swell from the spot where the monster had splashed through rose up like a tidal wave. All around the spot where the male MUTO had been around were incoming jets, all crashing into the sea near the location. The camera panned down to show an area that had people getting out of their cars to see first-hand on what just occurred. However, it soon turned to panic as the male MUTO rose from the sea at the edge where concrete met the water! In its mandible mouth was the ship it had crashed into… and on it was the warhead! The humans ran away from the area, the male MUTO not paying attention to them as its focus was on the warhead. It threw away the demolished ship, picking up the missile with its mouth. The camera soon lowered to ground level, showcasing the humans fleeing from the scene in terror before focusing back on the large insect who had managed to rip the missile free from its attachments and holding it in his curved appendages. The beast let out a shriek before taking to the skies, wings flapping strongly as people from within nearby buildings saw it fly away.**

 **The camera changed to show the giant monster flying through the mist, the music dramatic as it flew through the air and over the city. The male MUTO went towards a Chinese-oriented rooftop, landing on the building with the camera showing a full aerial view of the action. The male shrieked rapidly, calling out to something in the distance that was obscured by a massive plume of black smoke. A reply call was given, one of the tall buildings within the smoke crashing down to the ground. Once the male heard the reply call, he spread his wings once more and took flight. The camera went back to ground level, as the monster landed in front of the black smoke… emerging from the cloudy substance was the massive female MUTO as it growled at the small male before her. The camera switched views to show the two insects growling softly to one another, the female leaning down while the male leaned up to nuzzle the other with their heads in a surprising show of affection! It was actually a romantic side to see, the two behemoths clicking to one another as they pressed their mandibles towards one another as if delivering a kiss! Though it was a bit awkward due to the missile now being in the male MUTO's mouth. Said projectile was soon taken by the female MUTO, her mandible jaws gripping it gently before one of her appendages took the missile as she ducked her head down to look at the swelling brood within her belly. The male MUTO was also gazing at the small orbs within her sac, looking almost like a proud papa. The female tucked the missile near her sac, knowing now what to do.**

 **The camera showed the male MUTO getting on top one of the nearby buildings, spreading his wings and taking flight just as his mate was now pounding into the ground furiously with both large, curved appendages! Dust rose up as the female shrieked, working on the pavement… intent on making the area her nesting place to put her babies at! A Chinese gate structure that showed twin Oriental dragons on top of it would be the entrance to the nest!**

Dreams actually sighed loudly as she hugged Danny's arm and said, "Awww! That is just so sweet! Those two really look like they are in love, it's incredible!". Danny had to admit, seeing the MUTO's together like that & acting like a real couple would in love surprised him. He wasn't the only ones, as many of the patrons within the _House of Mouse_ were more than surprised to see the two massive insects being sweet with one another rather than rough  & tough as they assumed. Some of the hopeless romantics, Author and animated character alike, actually sighed a little when they saw the romantic gesture and nuzzling. However, it all changed when it was Author **GODZILLA1996** brought them back down to earth when he explained to them that the female MUTO was carrying a lot of little ones… and with each baby having the ability to use EMP like their parents, they would turn the world back into the Stone Age. By sniffing out the many nuclear weapons and waste the world had, the MUTO's would be able to breed at a rate that would make the world into a nightmare by decimating electrical devices all over permanently.

He finished it by saying, "Things just got a whole lot harder for the Army and Godzilla. No doubt the female MUTO took the missile so her babies can absorb the radiation from it, and with how powerful the fools made it… those little ones are going to hatch nice and strong, and thirsting for me.". This indeed sounded serious when he explained it to them, and now realized that Godzilla and the humans would have their hands full if the little MUTO's hatched.

 **The scene changed from the city of San Francisco back to Oakland, where military vehicles and soldiers were preparing themselves for another engagement. The camera followed a jeep vehicle before showing a tent that had numerous soldiers in it, a medical doctor telling Ford that his son Sam was checked into the Oakland Coliseum shelter a little over an hour & that he was safe. However, he informed the lieutenant that he had no record or info about his wife Elle, saying that she never left the city when it was being evacuated. Ford told him to check again, very much upset with himself that he told her to wait for him but he never made it to the destination due to the female MUTO attack. The medical officer offered his apologies, but at the moment they were all busy trying to get as many people as possible from downtown San Francisco into the subway shelters that were filling up fast. He suggested that his wife was probably fine, walking away from him and going to a female colleague as they continued doing their duty. Ford was left behind, feeling very frustrated and helpless at the moment. However, that all changed when a male's voice called out, saying that he was looking for Lt. Brody.**

 **The camera switched from the tent to the inside of the Command Room, where a group of soldiers and Capt. Hampton was talking to them while around a table. He stated, "Okay, listen up! The male delivered the warhead to the center of Downtown. That puts 100,000 civilians in the blast radius, and we can't stop it remotely.". A soldier picked up that the warhead was retro-fitted with an analog timer, which would keep it ticking despite the MUTO's EMP effect that went to a five-mile bubble radius. However, it was due to said bubble effect that made any kind of approach from the ground not an option. That is why the only option was to do a HALO maneuver, going high into the air about 30,000 feet and dropping down! The camera went to the map table, where it showed a map of the California area with a clear plastic container being a model for the MUTO's EMP effect. The soldier tapped the top center of the object, saying that is where they would make their jump. He added that if any of them managed not to hit a skyscraper on the way down, to meet at a rally point that was in code. One of the soldiers asked Dr. Serizawa, who was nearby, on any guesses where to find the warhead. The camera turned to show the soldiers now looking at the Japanese doctor, who was shown along with Dr. Graham by his side. The elderly man to start looking underground, stating that if the giant insects have spawned… they will be building a nest. Admiral Stenz looked to the captain of the outfit and asked on when they found the warhead, how long would it take to disarm it. Sadly the leader of the group answered that without seeing the analog module, he couldn't make even a wild guess.**

 **A familiar voice picked up, the soldier saying that he would only need sixty seconds if he could access the module… as it was he who retro-fitted the device itself into the nuke. It was Ford, the Brody man shown to all as the camera turned to him! Capt. Hampton reported that the EOD tech officer was the only survivor of the train attack from earlier, the captain stating that it sounds they could really use Ford at the moment. A young private asked, with all due respect of course, that if the plan to disarm the device did not work… than what was Plan B. The captain answered that the waterfront near the location was one klick downhill; the plan was to get the bomb to the pier, onto a boat that was docked nearby… and to send it far away from the city as much as possible before it exploded. After a moment of silence, Russell asked if there was any questions but none was forthcoming. After a moment, he dismissed them with the captain saying immediately to move out. As the soldiers left, Capt. Hampton called Brody back as he needed to tell him something. He informed the lieutenant that the soldiers had already been briefed… that there was no extraction plan of any kind. That if he didn't walk out from the city, no way to come back at all. Ford answered that he'll do whatever it takes to make sure the bomb was either disarmed or sent out to sea away from the city.**

 **As he walked out of the room, the camera focused on Stenz, who was pensive and silent. He looked to his left and walked, going to Dr. Serizawa as the Japanese man was outside looking out towards the city… and the storm that was brewing in said area. Both stood behind a wall of sandbags that had been installed for defense purposes, soldiers and machine guns propped on stilts flanking them. Once he was by his side, the admiral asked if this alpha predator he put much faith in had such a chance against the MUTOs. The man was silent for a moment before he answered, "The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control… and not the other way around. Let them fight.".**

* * *

Esmerelda stated, "You got that right, doctor! You got that right!". The alluring gypsy dancer & mother knew well on how man tended to be very arrogant when it comes to control, Judge Claude Frollo just one of many examples. And she was not the only one who agreed with Dr. Serizawa, as many Authors and Disney characters also was on the Japanese doctor's side. Just after Serizawa had spoken those words, the screen paused and the lights came back on. Mickey went back to the stage, telling everyone that now was the time for a brief fifteen minute intermission. Dreams and Danny were a bit surprised, since intermission parts like this was thought to have gone the way of the dinosaurs where it concerned the movie business. But as one can see, the main mouse of the house kept a Hollywood practice alive in his abode. Once the announcement was made, that is when activity exploded all around them! The penguins came rushing in from the kitchen to re-take any food/drink orders from the guests, while said patrons from all over went to other tables to talk to their friends.

Dreams heard her name being called, looking over to see that it was Ariel as she waved to her and pointed at the table she was currently occupying at the moment. Said large table had the members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ , and it seemed the members wanted to get to know their latest member more. The young woman looked to Danny and said, "Say Danny, I'm going to talk with my new friends for a bit. What are you going to do?".

Mr. Fenton answered, "If you don't mind, I'm going to just walk around and introduce myself to some of the characters here. Just mingle for a bit, then I'll come back here to our table.". The halfa wanted to meet some of the heroes that had only heard about back in his area in _Universal Studios_ area, and wanted to get to know them. Maybe even get some tips from some of the heroes like Hercules, Robin Hood and more.

The Author giggled and gave her man a kiss on the cheek, both of them blushing as Dreams wished Danny good luck & to have fun before going over to the table that had the various Disney ladies and men who were part of the blossoming group that delved into the Toho universe. Dreams took a seat between Ariel and Jasmine, the introductions starting and also with Dreams asking her own questions towards each character. Danny looked on, thanking the Lord above for such a beautiful blessing before going to meet with Hercules and Meg.

Author **Rose Spooks** went towards Robin Hood and Maid Marian, the young lady wanting to meet with the legendary fox archer  & his lady love. She walked up to the foxes and introduced herself to them, the young lad shaking the hand of the lady with the fair maiden doing the same. Little John walked up to the group and asked, "Whoo boy! Now this is one swinging party here! How do you do, little lady? Name's Little John, though… hehehehe, not so little up close. You enjoying yourself here since this is your first time?".

Rose giggled and answered, "Hey there, big boy! Name is Rose, and so far I am loving this place! So many characters, so many names… from the past all the way up to here! It's amazing!".

Maid Marian remarked, "It sure is! And it's all thanks to DJ Rodriguez, who brought some new life to the place when he introduced us to the Toho universe. He had a lot of help though with **Japan Boy** , since it was he who inspired him to make his Disney/Toho stories.".

As the four started to talk, DJ looked over to see that his new friends to the _House of Mouse_ were enjoying themselves very much. The Hispanic man from San Antonio smiled, very glad that he could have Authors and animated characters connect like this. He said to himself, "Now this is what I like to see. I really hope that Dreams, Danny and Rose like this night enough to want to come back should another Toho Night commence here at the club. Also to see if Rose would be willing to join the _Kaiju Supremes_ like Dreams has.".

For the next ten minutes, the guests did various things. Some went to the facilities to take care of business, others ordered more food and drink from the unique menus, while the rest mingled with one another. Authors went to certain Disney legends to chit chat with them, especially on stories they wanted said beings to be in. And newcomers like Danny, Dreams and Rose were forging new bonds with the Disney cast. When Mickey came back on stage to announce that only five more minutes remained until the movie would start up again, the guests rushed over back to their respective tables. Danny had managed to get back to his seat, and soon Dreams joined him as she waved goodbye to her new friends. The halfa managed to snag a waiter penguin as he waddled by, the couple ordering more food & drinks for the next leg of the film.

Rose had managed to get back to her seat near her friends from the Hundred-Acre Wood, very much wanting to see what would happen next in the Legendary film. Soon, all of the guests had gotten back to their seating tables… and the lights dimmed down once more as the film resumed where it had left off. Danny looked to Dreams and stated, "I really hope to see them fight soon! And I know that Godzilla will win against those flying EMP insects!". His lady smiled at him, also hoping for the same outcome. The female Author had agreed with Dr. Serizawa that when it came to balance... nature was the one to lead on, not man. And sometimes… a fight was inevitable.

* * *

 **The scene changed from Oakland back to San Francisco, the camera showing the inside of a building where some workers amazingly were still in the structure. A man had stood up to see something coming out from the mist, a large growl coming from the cloudy haze. The other office employees got up and turned to see in the direction their fellow worker was looking at… and coming from the mist was the male MUTO! All screamed as the large insect flew by them, the monster screeching loudly as it displayed a remarkable precision in gliding/flying! The camera went outside to ground level, where it showed the male landing on a building, shrieking loudly as the top part of the structure collapsed when it landed as he flapped his wings to steady himself. Down below, the people on the streets were terrified as they saw the immense monster, Elle being among the ones in the crowd. They all started to run in the opposite direction, the blonde beauty's head turned to keep an eye on the insect… until a noise got their attention, and all turned around with the camera panning upwards to see emerging from the water was Godzilla! The saurian rose up with the grace and stance of a warrior-king, ready to do battle against the enemy! The people were silent for a moment as they saw the behemoth rising up as he did, than screamed as they panicked! The camera turned to show Elle's face, who was in shock at seeing such a creature in front of her. The woman backed off, and soon fled into one of the subway entrances that was nearby.**

 **The camera pointed upwards to show the male MUTO, the insect shrieking as it jumped from its building perch and flew towards Godzilla! Elle managed to see before being pushed into the subway shelter by the crowd Godzilla opening his maw to grab the insect with his teeth. It failed and the two were about go into an epic struggle… until the doors closed, and all was blanketed in darkness. The scene changed to show that the darkness had changed to become cloud-like, and soon the camera showed a plane that was cutting through the thick clouds. It was an Army cargo plane, and soon the voice of a man came out as he spoke, "Oh Lord God, we give thanks for the opportunities you have given us going together as comrades to defend our great nation. We thank you for the time and service that you have given us together. Now as we are about to leave one another, let us have the strength…". The camera had gone inside of the craft as the first words were spoken, showing a soldier holding up a small Bible that had Army coloring on it. This showed that the faith in the Lord was strong. The other soldiers got ready, Ford included as they prepared for the HALO jump they would soon be executing. Lt. Brody soon took out from his pocket a picture he always kept on hand, one that showed his wife and son. He looked at them, hoping to come back from the mission to see them again. Soon an alarm blared as the lights inside the bay doors turned red… signaling that it was time for the jump! He and the other soldiers put on their masks as the bay doors opened up, the remains of the sunlight shining in the distance over the clouds.**

 **All rose up as one from their seats, turning towards the exit as the alarm continued to blare forth. The wind whistled loudly as the soldiers in the front walked towards the edge of the plane, Ford putting on his goggles like his comrades did. All waited for the signal to jump, and it came when the alarm sounded off once more! The soldiers of the United States of America ran forth and leapt off the aircraft, the camera showing them diving down with the red flares attached to their beings going off to act as beacons to show location! The camera showed the plan flying high over the sky as it unloaded its living cargo, dramatic music playing as the camera switched to show the soldiers as they dropped into the sea of clouds down below them. The clouds got darker as they plunged into them, thunder rumbling and bolts of lightning showing as they were plunging into a thunderstorm! The soldiers continued to fall, the camera going to show an impressive storm cell that was brewing all around them with a tornado-like storm to the far left! It was like they were descending down to Hell itself… lighting flashing below them as they went through the cloud barrier again. The camera went to Ford, looking through his point of view as he panted through his mask. It was for a bit before the city was shown, on fire and in ruins, as the red flare marks burst through a hole in the storm. The music picked up dramatically as the soldiers fell down towards the buildings, going back to Lt. Brody's point of view… as he saw Godzilla fighting the male MUTO! He was extremely close to the action, flashes of lighting showing the scene as the saurian was fiercely clashing with his natural enemy. The insect managed to push himself away from the King of the Monsters, who roared back as he gave chase.**

The many guests of the dinner theater club were stoked when they saw Godzilla emerging to do battle with the male MUTO, but a bit disappointed when they saw the monsters blocked by the panicking crowd. Phil exclaimed, "Oi! I was really hoping to see the two go at it, like Herc does when he battles against the ones Hades sends his way! If I was there, I would have stayed outside to see the fight instead of going inside!". While some did not totally share the satyr's statement, a majority of them did agree that they wanted to see more of the monsters rather than the people. While they found the human part of the story interesting, what they really wanted was to see more action from the real star which was Godzilla.

DJ once commented that his older sister would take a phrase from Ian Malcom from the legendary first _**Jurassic Park**_ movie by saying this: "Now… Now eventually you do have Godzilla in your Godzilla movie, eh?". Needless to say, the Author knew that his sister was right at least in that area.

Many of the patrons did like it when they heard the prayer of the soldier, very much approving of the showing of faith. Thanks to **DJ Rodriguez** , some had their faith in Christ renewed and it was welcoming to those who were with Jesus to hear prayer like this in the movie. When the part showed Ford and the rest doing the HALO jump, many of the Authors and animated characters gave the soldiers props for doing such a thing. Especially when it looked like they were descending into Hell itself. Kermit the Frog put in, "As a frog, I know when to 'leap' into certain situations. But that one just blows me away! I wonder if I have the courage to do something like that…". Some were wondering if they too had the bravery to make such a leap at 30,000 feet in the air, going through a strong storm cloud… and landing in the middle of a fight between two behemoths of legend! When they saw the brief fight between Godzilla and his opponent, some like Darkwing Duck admitted that they would have panicked if they got very close to that kind of brawl.

 **The camera showed Ford falling down still near a skyscraper, plummeting down a bit more before he released his parachute. The camera showed the small soldier gliding through the destroyed buildings, maneuvering to avoid getting smashed against them. In the background where Ford was landing, the male MUTO passed by, ignoring him completely. Once Lt. Brody was on the ground, he panted heavily to get his breathing back on track. He discarded his pack, taking off the goggles and throwing them away now that they had served his purpose. Once he had managed to get some of his senses back together, he looked up to see a large shadow outline of spines on a building nearby as it slowly slinked away until it was gone. Once he saw it leave, Lt. Brody took up his machine gun and rushed over to get a better view of the behemoth. He soon arrived at an intersection, and looked to his left to see the immense tail of Godzilla going by him slowly. Ford looked at vanishing monster until he heard the sound of his fellow soldiers behind him, turning his view away from the saurian and going to his comrades. Once he was there, one of the soldiers stated that he saw Team One move to the east… but that two of the team members did not make it. He finished by saying that snipers were on the rooftops now, moving into their designated positions.**

 **One of the commanders held up a device that was beeping, saying that he was now picking up the signal of the nuclear warhead. When asked on where it was, the leader spoke that it was one klick up the hill. He ordered the team to move out, declaring that they had found the nuke and were going towards it. The camera changed to an aerial view as the music picked up once more, showing many flashlight lights in the rubble as they moved towards their target as it panned upwards to see that the other soldiers were also moving towards the missile. The camera went back to ground level, showing the soldiers rushing as fast as they could to the location of the warhead. Upon coming to some cars that had been partially demolished, the soldiers took cover behind them with one telling the other to look upwards. One of the military men peered out from the busted window of a van he was hiding behind… and saw the Chinese gates with a massive leg coming down near the entrance of it! Loud clicking sounds came forth, signaling that they were now at the nest with the female MUTO guarding over the area! The camera showed the insect monster bending her head down before shrieking loudly and raising her head up once more. The camera turned to show the face of the massive giant beast, and just past her head one could see the glowing stomach area now pulsing. It would appear that she was laying her eggs right now! The camera switched to show Ford, who was perplexed on what he was seeing at the moment. A sudden movement from behind caused him to turn and see what was behind them…**

 **And from the shadows emerged a large, swishing tail that flew over the Chinese lanterns that were hung above the streets! Lighting flashed from the sky above, illuminating all and showing the silhouette of a familiar being! Moments later, it emerged from the darkness to show that it was Godzilla! The saurian got on all fours, snarling at the female MUTO while ignoring the human soldiers. Once he regained his height on two legs… the saurian let out a long roar that shattered the air and announced to all that the king had arrived!**

Dash Parr exclaimed, "Whoo hoo! Yeah! Now this is what we've been waiting for! Go Godzilla! Go!". He wasn't the only one that was excited, as a vast majority of the patrons where cheering when they saw the legendary Toho monster appearing in a manner that some believed to be a rather dramatic entrance. Dreams and Rose were also getting into the action, the female Authors cheering loudly as they were finally going to see a worthy monster fight. Some REALLY big fans of Godzilla like DJ and Author **GODZILLA1996** let out roars of their own, showing that they were with the King of the Monsters all the way.

* * *

 **The camera turned back to the soldiers, who were looking in awe at the King of the Monsters, then turned back to see the female MUTO shrieking loudly as she rose up to her full height to meet the challenge. She roared loudly, now ready to defend her nest and herself as she started to stomp towards her foe. She crashed through a building, which had debris fall down and forced the soldiers to take cover from it. The music picked up as the commander yelled out for his men to move out, the soldiers rushing from their hiding places to continue on to the nuclear warhead. Ford took a moment to look at the scene before him, the camera showing from his point of view as the massive mother MUTO stomped over towards the towering Godzilla! The camera went for a wide-aerial view to show the saurian going towards the insect, both roaring as they soon locked in battle! King of the Monsters vs. the Queen of the MUTO! Godzilla quickly got the advantage by swiftly grabbing the throat of his foe as he pushed on forward, soon body-slamming right on top of her due to his own momentum through a building!**

 **The camera changed to show the soldiers rushing towards under and past the Chinese entrance/exit gate, going up a mound pile that was debris from the female MUTO digging the place up. Once they were on top of the mound, one of them told the sergeant to take a look at what they were seeing. They soon saw a deep pit, one led down to the nest. The commander asked the one holding the device if he had gotten the signal of the warhead, the soldier answering that he got it again. That it was right down into the deep pit, and already they could see soldiers down in the place where the female MUTO had made her nest. The scene changed to where the soldiers were now in the hot spot area, now in front of a door that had miraculously been left intact after the mother monster had moved various objects around to make the nest. Two soldiers burst through the door, the commander telling them to move in! Once they did… they found the missile hanging from a ceiling that looked to be made of a mucus material, with orange orbs the size of beach balls covering half of the warhead. Ford was shown to be the last to enter the scene, and the EOD specialist was looking at the missile while the others worked. He looked upwards slowly, the camera following his movement as it showed many other orange orbs rising upwards towards the ceiling. He saw that the mucus material covering the rooftop area of the place was spread out in a weblike pattern, and the orbs looked to be suckers on an octopus leg. Each orb was squeaking… showing the tiny life inside that indicated they were indeed baby MUTOs! Hundreds, if not thousands, of eggs were lined up all over the roof!**

 **Lt. Brody saw all of these eggs, and knew that the situation was now more grim than he first realized. His attention was drawn back to his comrades, as they managed to remove the casing from the mucus-covered missile. The sergeant asked on how much time was left until detonation, the camera doing a close-up of the clock that was amazingly still going despite what happened to the missile! The soldier who examined it stated that about twenty-seven minutes were left until the warhead blew up. The commander said that they had to get the missile down, so they started to get to work.**

Snow White stated, "Oh my… I can see why the mother MUTO is so serious on defending her nest. Look at all those little ones.". Indeed, the guests of the club were surprised to see both the deepness of the nest that the female MUTO made… and the babies themselves as the number of eggs looked to be plentiful around the nuclear warhead and nesting chamber. It was Baymax, the inflatable robot from _**Big Hero Six**_ that analyzed and calculated that the number of MUTO in the scene would really cause damage to the planet. That if left alone and unchecked… each MUTO would most likely hit areas that had multiple nuclear missiles or waste sites. And that in turn would drive them to grow, and most likely have the EMP abilities like their parents. Mankind would actually suffer setbacks of many kind with their electronic devices being shut down due to many MUTO. Now that was a scary thought, especially for those that really relied on electronic technology for their everyday lives.

Rose looked to Owl and asked, "Do you really think Godzilla can win against the MUTOs?". The inhabitant of the Hundred-Acre Wood thought a bit on that, than answered that the saurian had a good chance… unless the male MUTO came in to aid his mate. This made the Author, and those around who heard him, look back to the film as it progressed.

 **The scene changed, switching from the nest back to outside where a road was shown… and multiple cars being pushed by a massive leg! It was the battle between Godzilla and the female MUTO, the massive insect being pushed back by the mighty saurian! She let out shrieks as she tried to resist, shooting out her appendages to try and halt her movements. But Godzilla's muscles were not just for show, as he continued to shove the gigantic insect between two tall buildings, the appendages scraping through concrete, glass and steel as the female MUTO desperately tried to stop herself. Soon the King of the Monsters pushed the female MUTO on her back, letting out a shriek of victory as he finally got the massive insect in a disadvantage position! The creature's head smashed through part of a building, glass raining down on all as the structure contained people inside. The insect snarled, the humans inside screaming in fear… and the camera showed that within the crowd was Elle herself! The camera switched to the sniper soldiers on a rooftop as they saw the scene before them, the female MUTO trying to rise up but Godzilla pinning her down with his foot! The saurian looked to be ready to finish off his foe… until another shriek came in, and coming in was the male MUTO to save his mate! He flew in and speared his appendages deep into Godzilla's flesh, pulling him off his mate and a distance from her with his wings!**

 **Godzilla roared in anger and pain, trying to shake off the male insect but the smaller MUTO was stubborn as he kept skewering into his skin and moving around in a way that he couldn't get a good grip with his teeth or clawed hands. When she set herself right back up, the female shrieked and charged at the saurian! She body-checked her heavy bulk into Godzilla's side, crashing him straight through a building! The saurian rose up and roared again, but was once again caught off-guard as the male MUTO flew in from behind and stabbed into skin from behind. The mate brought her spear-like appendages down, slashing down hard on the side as the two double-teamed the King of the Monsters! The camera switched to show that down below the fight, the soldiers in action… and with them was the warhead! They had managed to get it free from the mucus cocoon, and were now gently lowering it down to the ground. Once it was on the ground, they tried to remove the covering so that Ford could work his skills on the analog. However, they found out that it was sealed shut and needed time to open it… time they did not have. One of the soldiers exclaimed, "We don't have time! Let's haul it out of here! We gotta get it on a boat!". The soldiers than lifted the warhead, and started the process of carrying the deadly, heavy nuclear weapon to the pier. Several of them lifted the missile, while the rest went ahead to clear a path for them. Ford hefted a beam up to let his comrades go under and through, then turned to see the eggs. The commander called for him to follow, the lieutenant dropping the beam and about to go out the door to follow… but he turned around to see the eggs, and realized on what would happen if the newborn did hatch. After some internal debate, a decision was made… as Ford went back to the nest!**

 **The camera switched back to show the fight between the** _ **kaiju**_ **, and it looked like Godzilla was not doing so well now. The music was dramatic as it showed the saurian being double-teamed by the MUTO, the male keeping him off balance while his mate continued to body-check him into buildings. The soldiers that were on the rooftops nearby continued to watch as the saurian was getting beat down by the insects, Godzilla shrieking in anger and pain at being handled like this. The camera soon focused on the soldiers, as they continued to go away from the scene with the warhead in tow. The commander realized that they were missing someone, going to the edge of the nest and called out to Lt. Brody. When no answer came forth, and he didn't see him, the commander made the decision to continue on with his men. The camera switched to show Ford, the young man breaking open a gasoline storage tank that was still intact from a semi-truck he was on. Once the liquid was spraying forth and spilling down below, the lieutenant beat feet and retreated… because down below, a pool of gasoline was forming in the head of a broken Chinese dragon, and near it was a small flame! As the pool of flammable liquid continued to rise, the camera changed to show the insects still pummeling away at Godzilla than showed Ford climbing out of the nest…**

 **And just in time as the nest was rocked by a powerful explosion! The blast was so powerful, it knocked the human high into the air where he landed back down hard on the ground! The entire place nesting ground was consumed by fire, a mushroom-like cloud of fire and smoke rising from the depths!**

The animated and Author patrons had been cheering when they saw Godzilla having the advantage against the female MUTO, but the tone quickly changed when the male arrived on the scene to help out his mate. Many Disney villains/villainesses were now cheering for the insects, as even Ursula the Sea Witch exclaimed, "That's it, insects! Skewer him! Slash him! Cut that saurian down to size! Hahahahahaha!". This got some of the heroes/heroines peeved, especially Melody and Ariel who really looked like they wanted to go over and make the half-human, half-octopus witch be quiet… the painful way. When the part came on where the soldiers had to carry the missile to its new destination, many were surprised they could even lift it. Hercules commented that the soldiers must have had some real stamina and strength to heft something like that across the ground.

And when they saw Ford going back to try and take care of the baby MUTO, some of the Authors and Disney characters were actually glad he was doing that. Athos from Disney's live-action movie _**The Three Musketeers**_ spoke, "I got to hand it to the boy. He certainly knows what needs to be done, and does it. He would have made a fine Musketeer.". The guests were impressed by the lieutenant's resourcefulness, as he had used the gasoline to pool up at the right spot while allowing him to get away from the area. Many Disney characters were very worried when they saw Godzilla getting beat up bad, wondering why the soldiers were not backing him up by shooting at the MUTO. Huey Duck exclaimed that he and his brothers would have shot at them, showing their support in the saurian. But when all saw the massive explosion take place, they all knew one thing was going to happen…

A certain mother was going to be ticked off!

* * *

 **The camera showed the female MUTO, who shrieked when she heard the explosion and turned to see the massive fireball… that was coming from her nest! She roared loudly as she stalked off away from Godzilla, her mate continuing to skewer his legs into the beast as he laid on his side. The mother rushed towards her nest, plowing through the streets and ignoring the soldiers who continued on their way to the pier. The male MUTO saw his mate was distressed, and after skewering Godzilla one last time, roared and took off after her. The cries of the massive insects filled the air as the male flew over to her, the female shrieking as she arrived and peered down… and the camera changed to show the female seeing the burnt remains of her offspring. She howled loudly, crying out for her children that were taken in an explosion of fire. The camera lowered to show Ford, the human still conscious as he saw the massive insect crying loudly. He started to crawl away, not at full strength or health due to being flung through the air earlier like a rag doll. Once he made it to a stone column, he managed to sit himself right on it… but a bit of it crumbled, making a noise that got the attention of the female. The female MUTO let out a small growl as went towards Ford, lowering her colossal head and getting closer to see the human. Her eyes glowed a fiery orange color, feeling that this strange creature must have been responsible for the deaths of her brood! She growled loudly, the camera showing Ford's face that was had blood on her nose and mouth looking terrified at the ticked-off mother… than flash of blue covered the area that got his attention!**

 **The camera switched to show the female MUTO pulling her head back up, and behind her was Godzilla's tail… the spines glowing a brilliant electrical blue color like nothing before! The tail raised up, and a strange humming sound filled the air… as if something was being charged up! The humming sound grew louder as the glow raced from the spikes on the tail to the dorsal spines up on Godzilla's back, the saurian back on his feet and glaring at his foe. The MUTO queen shrieked and roared back at Godzilla, who in turn just inhaled deeply as his massive chest expanded… and from his maw leapt forth a blue column of fire that raced forth and struck the insect in the head and body! The music picked up as the area was now alit with Godzilla's blue flame and power, pushing the immense monster back with his** _ **Atomic Breath**_ **special move technique! The camera turned to show the soldiers who were still carrying the missile, stopping momentarily to see the event before their very eyes. One of them exclaimed, "What the hell was that?! Holy shit, did you see that?!". Godzilla took another inhale, and blasted the female MUTO into a building with his unique blue flames, forcing her to do down!**

The _House of Mouse_ establishment was once again lifted off the ground, by several feet this time actually, when they all saw Godzilla unleash his ultimate move. Many men, women, brave young ones, and more were cheering their heads off as they witnessed the saurian make a comeback! DJ actually leapt to his feet and shouted, "Yeah! _Radiation Death Breath_ , baby! Whoo hoo!". One could not blame him, as the last American Godzilla film that featured Zilla did not breathe any radioactive fire. And the Millennium-era Toho ones had the saurian breathe a white-light kind of fire. In his view, Godzilla breathing blue flames as the real deal. Even Dreams and Rose cheered loudly, very much excited that Godzilla was back in business! **Dreams Come True 996** was a bit sad that the little MUTO's had to be killed, but she knew it was necessary in order for the human race to survive.

Author **SaurusRock625** put in, "Glad that Godzilla is up, but I hate to be Ford at the moment. You know how dangerous an angry mother can be? Well, that one got a good look at him and she is ticked off! I bet she'll follow him to the ends of the earth to crush him for killing her eggs.". The Author had a point, where the old saying was true: Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Tick off a mother by incinerating her babies… that was on a whole level in of itself.

 **The camera showed Ford managing to get away as soon as he saw the female MUTO go down, the insect beast growling as she looked up at Godzilla who was a bit bloodied but fierce all the same. Just as the saurian was about to attack again, the male MUTO once again struck from behind, forcing him to focus on him instead of the bigger target. Godzilla roared loudly at the flying insect monster, the male MUTO landing on top of a building and jumping a bit to avoid Godzilla's reach. As the fight continued, the soldiers continued to haul the warhead as the camera panned down to show them. The military men had managed to make it to the pier, going to one of the farthest docks that had a good-sized boat on it that could carry them & their payload out to sea. Two managed to find and secure such a vessel, going inside the cabin and preparing to hotwire the ship to start her up. One of the soldiers looked up to see through the port window that Godzilla and his foe were still fighting, telling his companion to hurry up. Sparks flew as the soldier managed to re-route and hotwire the engines, bringing the ship to life! The lights turned on and an alarm sounded off… unfortunately, the alarm was loud enough to wake up a certain female monster.**

 **The camera turned to show the downed queen, her orange eyes coming back to brilliance to show she was now awake. She let out a loud growl as she got her senses back together. Rising back up to her feet, the memory of seeing her deceased offspring caused her to howl once more in despair… and anger! She looked towards the water where she heard the alarm sound, seeing the boat… and then hauling herself towards the location with such speed it would surprise anyone! The camera showed her sprinting towards the boat, panning down to show the soldiers taking their cargo on said vessel now. Their comrades on the ship urged them to hurry up, exclaiming that she was coming for the missile. The commander told his men to secure the weapon, and also for one to release the line that held the boat to the dock. However, the female MUTO was bearing down on them fast! The scene changed to show Godzilla fighting the male insect still, the flying beast managing to secure back on the saurian's neck as he stabbed and bite down on Godzilla's skin. The behemoth roared loudly, turning around and managing to grab part of the wing membrane with his teeth. Godzilla twirled around, mouth latched tightly on the MUTO as he swung the insect around, smashing him into a couple of skyscrapers before flinging him away!**

 **The flying insect giant managed to right itself up in mid-flight and took off once more, circling around to get behind his enemy once again. The camera showed Godzilla snarling as he focused on his prey… than started to turn around as the MUTO flew in closer! When the flying insect was in range… Godzilla executed a** _ **Tail Whip**_ **attack that smashed the male MUTO like a baseball bat would a baseball! He smashed his screeching energy into the building he was standing behind with tremendous force, it knocked part of the building away! When the dust settled, the male MUTO was shown groaning in pain… and little wonder since several steel columns were now speared completely through his upper body! The flying insect gave off one last weak growl before dying, his eyes dimming until they were out completely. Godzilla had won the battle! The saurian snarled softly as he saw his defeated foe, than bent down and looked like he was panting, out of breath even. It was not surprising as he had just endured a very tough fight against a fierce enemy. The music became dramatic when creaking was heard… and Godzilla looked up to see that the building he was next to that he used to smash the MUTO against it was coming down! The saurian let out a roar as tons of concrete, steel and windows came crashing down on the behemoth! He roared as he was forced down, crashing on the street where again humans were shown to be at… with Elle among them as all screamed or whimpered in fear.**

Ortensia called out, "Godzilla! No!". She was not alone, as many were worried when they saw the mighty King of the Monsters being crushed by the skyscraper. Just moments ago, everyone was cheering as they saw Godzilla defeat the male MUTO with a tactic that really impressed them. They believed that he would rip his foe to pieces with his teeth and claws, but instead showed a kind of intelligence that again surprised them. However, the audience's joy at seeing the saurian victorious was brought to a halt when they saw him bending down & panting… just like a human would after a tough battle. And when the structure started to go down on top of him, that is when the animated and Author guests got a bit worried about the hero. While some were concerned about the soldiers from earlier as they saw the female MUTO bearing down on them, their focus was more on Godzilla.

Minnie looked to Mickey and asked, "You think Godzilla is alright? I hope he is…". The main mouse of the house answered that he was sure the saurian was okay, but most likely hurt after having to deal with both the MUTO and an entire skyscraper building falling on him. The audience continued to watch on, hoping for the best for the King of the Monsters.

 **The scene changed to show Lt. Brody, jogging down a deserted street so he could catch up with the others at the pier. Some dogs that were amazingly still in the city barked loudly, their cries echoing across the street. After some moments jogging, he stopped to catch his breath. He was still injured from being flung earlier by the blast. After a moment or two of rest, he felt something and looked to his right to see a massive clawed hand coming down hard on the street… it was Godzilla! The human straightened up and looked at the great monster before him, Godzilla panting slightly before turning his head to look at the human before him. Time seemed to stand still as the camera showed Ford first, who was in awe at seeing such a creature so close to him. And then on Godzilla, who regarded the human before him as someone… different. Different than the other humans who had tried to kill him in the past. He then closed his eyes as he was swallowed by the dust, soon disappearing from sight. Ford was just amazed still on what just occurred, then turned his head when he heard gunfire in the distance. The camera soon switched to show the female MUTO, who was getting very close to the boat and her target! The soldiers were firing at the MUTO Queen, who growled at being attacked which just seemed to annoy her as she stood over the boat. Ford managed to get to the scene in time to see the MUTO just use her appendage claw to swipe away at the human insects and tear a good chunk of the top boat apart!**

 **Before the beast could get hold of the nuclear warhead, a flaming projectile struck the side of her head! It was enough to get her attention, a low growl coming from her as she looked to see who had struck her. It was mortar fire, and more started to be fired upon her! Ford turned to see that on a dock nearby, his fellow soldiers were firing both rocket-launchers and machine guns at her! Lt. Brody saw that this was his chance, limping as fast as he could to the boat as he looked on to see the female MUTO regarding the humans firing at her as annoying pests that needed to be dealt with. And so she did… but chomping down on them, dock and all! Her maw snapped the dock clean in half! More soldiers poured in to get her attention, but they were just mere distractions at best. Once Ford made it to the ship, he climbed aboard and looked at the time… which showed him he had only thirteen minutes left! He tried to get the casing off, but it was no use. It had been jammed in tight, sealed tightly by the action is has gone through. Seeing that there was no other choice, he got up and went to the controls. Finding the levers, he pulled certain ones down and activated the ship's GPS control box. He put it on Auto-Pilot, putting in the coordinates. The engines came to life, the camera showing the motors bubbling at the rear of the ship. Ford took out a spear hook and used to push the boat away from the dock as much as possible. After a huge effort, he landed on his back on the deck of the ship exhausted. He panted as he sat up near the control console… but the machines went dead as they lost power. Ford turned his head to the left to see a curved leg going into the water… and the camera zoomed out to show the immense female MUTO now standing/hovering over the small ship as her EMP effect was the reason the boat lost power.**

 **She growled softly as she leaned down to the boat, sensing someone familiar on it. Ford was frightened, and it showed on his face as he looked at the insect who shrieked loudly at him. She recognized him, the human from before… the one she believed to be responsible for the obliteration of her brood! Lt. Brody's face soon became firm as he took out his weapon… which was a small handgun as he aimed it right at the monster. The last living MUTO opened her maw, ready chomp down on the human and reclaim the missile, getting closer and closer… until it paused when a CRUNCH sound filled the air, and she started to jerk in pain. Ford paused to see what was going on… and the MUTO growled as it was lifted up by Godzilla! The saurian had managed to survive the building from earlier coming down on top of him, and now had his maw held tightly on the back of the neck of his enemy! Godzilla grabbed her and turned her to face him, letting go briefly before using both clawed hands to grab her head and bend her upwards so that she was facing straight up! The mammoth MUTO struggled, but could not overpower him. The whirling sound from before came on, as Godzilla forced the mouth open… and he shot his flames down into the MUTO!**

* * *

Madam Medusa from _**The Rescuers**_ exclaimed, "Whoa! Now that is what is called a _Kiss of Death_!". She could barely be heard as the audience was once again cheering that Godzilla had come to the rescue once more! They had been worried when they saw the female MUTO tearing apart the soldiers on the docks, and when she had managed to shut down the engines of the boat. The patrons did admire the bravery of Ford as he decided he was going to go down with a shout rather than a whimper… and the characters came to life when they saw Godzilla biting down on the insect, and delivering a finishing blow that most likely would be talked for many years to come. Right now, a majority of the club were cheering that Godzilla had finally defeated his enemies!

Peg exclaimed, "Whoo hoo! Now that was something! Oh Petey, I really do enjoy watching monster movies like this!". While her husband was not enthusiastic about the Toho films, he did have to admit this. That this particular Godzilla really knew how to deliver, especially after burning a hole straight through the female MUTO.

 **The blue flames tore right through the behemoth insect queen, until her head was severed from her body! The music picked up in a dramatic, victorious tone as Godzilla let the body fall and roared loudly for the world to hear that he had done it! He had won! With the female MUTO's head in his clawed hand, he certainly looked like a conquering warrior-king! After letting out his roar, he looked down and dropped the head into the water. It was finished. At the death of the MUTO, the lights in the city started to come back on! The power was being restored, especially on the boat. Ford put his gun away, panting as he saw something that he would be telling his grandchildren for years to come. The machinery on the boat came back to life, the vessel continuing on its course. As the camera showed the sea craft going towards the busted Golden Gate Bridge, it showed that the lights all over the place were coming back on. The female MUTO's effect was indeed widespread, but now gone thanks to her death. The camera turned back to show Godzilla lifting himself out of the water, looking very much exhausted. Ford soon collapsed as he exhaled, also exhausted from all the action he has been through for the night. The camera changed to his point of view, as he was lying on his side. He saw Godzilla on land… and the monster let out a faint roar as he just fainted and crashed mightily on the ground! The camera switched to the warhead, which was still counting down… with only five minutes remaining!**

 **Lt. Brody turned to lie on his back, feeling that he had accomplished his mission. And also hoping that his wife and son were indeed alive and safe. He looked up to see the decimated part of the bridge as the vessel passed underneath it, soon closing his eyes as to await the end. However, a bright white light caused him to squint and look up… seeing that it was a helicopter spotlight! He tried to remain conscious, but it was a struggling battle. Then he saw the face of a pilot soldier, who was talking to him but he couldn't really pay attention. The camera showed Ford being airlifted away off the ship, tucked inside a harness and reeled in towards the aircraft like a fish on a fishing pole. He was retrieved by two pilots who were on the side waiting for him, pulled into the helicopter where he was sat down. As Ford slipped into unconsciousness… he barely saw the big flash of light that occurred, followed by a mushroom shaped cloud! The nuclear warhead had detonated, and though it was far from the city area… the effects would be lingering for some time. Soon, the whole screen was bathed in white light.**

Elena of Avalor had a worried look on her face as she whispered, "I hope that Godzilla and Mr. Brody are okay. And that bomb… I hope it went far away from the people…". Many in the audience had been worried when they saw Godzilla fall shortly after his victory over the female MUTO, though some like Percival C. McLeach commented that he wanted to go in and get the MUTO's head to mount it on his wall as a trophy. Even Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke from _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ commented that he would have loved to salvage the corpse of the MUTOs to see if they could be used for something useful  & for profit. Though many were glad to see Ford being rescued from being blown up, they were also amazed by the power of the nuclear warhead when it went off in the distance. The Authors, Danny & the Disney stars and starlets knew quite well the force and power of a nuclear bomb, and one that was said to have megatons of force and power… it was truly something to be fearful about.

Sofia the First whispered, "Please be okay, Godzilla. Please, please be okay…".

 **The screen was white for some moments, until firefighter of sort appeared for all to see. The whiteness from earlier transisted to smoke, and the camera soon showed other firefighters coming on the scene to show to all that the area was decimated San Francisco with the storm gone and the sun out for all to see. The members were joined by other people, the camera panning up to show to reveal that they were near Godzilla as he was still out for the count! Demolished buildings littered the area near him, the camera soon going for an aerial view that had firefighters on the rooftops as they saw the head of Godzilla down amidst tons of rubble and debris. The camera changed views, showing smoke pouring from decimated building top in the distance, going down to show Godzilla's head more up close. The scene shifted from the area to another part of the city, where Godzilla was shown on the news with the report that thousands were still missing. Above the TV screen were photos of various people that were missing, and walking past them was Ford holding Sam! The soldier had managed to come to, and was now with his son as they walked towards an entrance/exit that had many people all around. It was shown that Lt. Brody was on a crutch, as he had been injured bad enough to require one. While he could still walk, he needed it to have more stability as well as mobility. They soon emerged to what appeared to be a massive stadium that was filled to capacity with survivors of the monster attack! Ford looked everywhere, finding many civil workers, doctors, nurses and more trying to help the civilians as best they could.**

 **The scene changed back to where Godzilla was at, a firefighter demanding that everyone be quiet. It seemed that he heard voices down below, indicating that humans were alive down below! He and his fellow firefighters worked together to remove the rubble, and soon they started to pull up the survivors from the debris! The scene changed back to the stadium, where firefighters and more people started to pour in. Ford got up, hoping to see his wife Elle amongst the crowd. He did see an African-American man rush up to his family, bringing his wife and children together in a hug as all were glad to be reunited alive and in good health. The young Brody man was a bit sad that he did not see his wife, but he was thankful though to see someone having a happy ending. He stroked the hair of his son who was clinging to him, the lad also hoping to see his mother. The scene changed back to where the King of the Monsters laid at, Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham approaching the downed beast. The Japanese doctor had a look of awe on his face as he beheld the creature that had first appeared in 1954, the camera soon showing Godzilla's head as it was crusted over with gray dust with seagulls strangely flying about his body. The camera soon showed the face of Serizawa, as he looked firm at the creature whom he was right about. That** _ **Gojira**_ **was truly the keeper of balance on the planet.**

 **As the humans continued to work around Godzilla… he snorted! His nostrils let out air, grunting softly as he came to! The humans all quickly hurried away from him, the camera showing the saurian's eyes slowly opening as he was waking up from his little nap! Serizawa and his student were once again amazed at the resiliency of the massive monster.**

 **The scene changed to show Ford, taking a little nap on his son as he was tuckered out still from all that had happened. He woke up though when Sam moved, and started to run towards something in the distance. He called out to him… but stopped and stood up to see who it was. The camera shifted to show that it was Elle, who had made it! Sam called out to her, the blonde woman hearing than seeing her son, sobbing now as she started to jog more towards him. Soon, child and mother were reunited as Elle bent down and took her blessing into her arms, crying tears of happiness. Ford just stood there, still as he saw his wife and son embrace like that. Soon Elle looked up to see him, standing up as Ford walked to her… and the two hugged one another as they kissed, so glad to be together once more. The family was once again whole! The couple just held one another, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of once again being reunited.**

 **The camera switched from them to show the crowd now cheering as they looked up at a screen that was at the stadium. The massive Jumbo-tron that would show the plays of sports… was now showing the footage of Godzilla, back on his feet and walking amidst the city! The news report down below showed the words: KING OF THE MONSTERS- SAVIOR OF OUR CITY? It appeared that the people considered the saurian their savior, as many whistled and cheered for him! The music started to pick up dramatically as the camera switched to show the massive monster plodding through the decimated streets of the city. He did not care for the surrounding buildings, nor cared for the people that around him. He was tired, showing it to all as he hunched down a little bit as he walked towards the ocean. His duty was done, his natural enemies were gone… thus there was no reason to stay on land anymore. The camera soon changed once more to show the back of the mighty Godzilla, all the people gazing in awe at the King of the Monsters. Dr. Graham was very much surprised at seeing this… but Serizawa, the Japanese doctor… he sported a small smile on his face, seeing that truly** _ **Gojira**_ **was much more than a mere beast. Much more than others thought!**

 **The camera changed back to Godzilla, who let out his famous roar for all to hear as the music reached its dramatic crescendo! He announced to all that he was Godzilla- the King of the Monsters and the Keeper of Balance for the planet Earth! He soon waded into the waters, shortly after going to a certain distance he fell on his belly to make the rest of the journey in his usual way. The onlookers at certain scenic spots around the bay witnessed the behemoth splashing down, slowly submerging until only his dorsal spines were showing. Than as he continued to make his way deeper into the water and out to the open sea, the dorsal spines submerged… and he was gone.**

* * *

The _House of Mouse_ was really jumping now, literally! The cheers from the audience was enough to lift the establishment up, and sound off a 3.5 on the _Richter Scale_! The moment that the scene came that Godzilla was shown on the Jumbo-tron screen in the stadium, everyone was cheering and clapping! And it increased in intensity when they saw the King of the Monsters walking away like the warrior-king that was portrayed as! Dreams shouted all that surprised even Danny, "WHOO HOO! YES! Of course Godzilla is the savior of the city! He took down those MUTOs and showed he is not a mindless beast of destruction! Yeah! This was great!". Mr. Fenton had to smile at that, loving the enthusiasm his lady was showing at the moment.

She was not alone, as a vast majority of the characters were agreeing with her on that statement. Even Rose grinned and exclaimed, "And that is why he is the Keeper of Balance, because he is much more than meets the eye! Whoo! Go Godzilla!". Ariel, Melody and the other Disney ladies who had bonded with the Heisei-era Toho Godzilla agreed with her there, as they felt Godzilla was also not just a keeper of balance but a guardian of the entire planet! An unorthodox guardian yes, but one still the same.

When the lights came back on, and the credits were rolling for all to see, Mickey Mouse came back on stage and called out, "Well everyone, how did you like the show?". His response was a rousing cheer that once again shook the establishment! Thankfully, all was reinforced greatly to withstand this kind of enthusiasm. He chuckled, remarking that the night was a success. He went over to Danny and Dreams first, asking on how they liked their first night at the club, especially their first Disney/Toho Night.

Mr. Fenton answered, "It was great! Seeing the legendary characters, seeing an awesome monster movie featuring Godzilla was incredible! But it was more worthwhile with Dreams here by my side.". This made said young lady blush a brilliant red, with many of the Disney couples clapping for the two.

Dreams shyly answered in her own words, "It was just amazing, Mr. Mickey! Seeing all of the Disney characters I grew up watching is incredible, getting more into the Toho universe is also very nice! But what made this date and night more worthwhile was that this gentleman was by my side the whole time. So yes… I loved the show and I loved Disney/Toho Movie Night!". She and Danny embraced, causing more cheers to rise up as a majority of the patrons were glad to see such love & that they both enjoyed the time at the dinner theater club.

Mickey laughed good-naturedly at receiving an answer like that, then went to Rose and asked, "So Miss Spooks, how did you like the club?".

The young Author answered as she put an arm around Winnie the Pooh, "It was great! Everything was so good; the food, the drinks, the movie… and especially the company! Being in the _House of Mouse_ was great, and I really want to come here again soon! Especially when its Disney/Toho Night there!". She pulled Winnie in for a hug, the loveable bear of fluff chuckling before returning the hug. The audience cheered once more for the newest patron to the club, and a new friend!

Mickey smiled and walked back on the stage, looking up to check the clock which now read 10:10 p.m., close to closing time which was 11:00 p.m. He announced, "Okay everyone! Now that the main event is over, the ones from the Kids Room will be brought back here momentarily. And after that, enjoy some classic and modern Disney cartoon shorts until the final minutes of the club!". Everyone cheered loudly, especially the new guests who wanted to get to know more of the stars & starlets around the place.

It seemed that the _House of Mouse_ had yet another successful Disney/Toho night for all to enjoy!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… and I mean that very much! What a long chapter to write! And despite some delays, some personal and some health-wise… I managed to get this done! Whoo! Of course, I had a lot of help from the One Above.

I wish to give praise and thanks to God for helping me with this chapter. Thank you Lord for being with me all this time! Thank you Jesus for seeing me through, for guiding me and also helping me when I called for it. I continued to pray to you, and hope that you continue to guide me, my family, my friends and also those that really need you. Thank you God for everything!

I really hope you all enjoyed this as I had writing it, and again I hope to get my imagination & writing spirit back up full like before. I really do not want to waste the gifts that Jesus Christ has given me, nor do I want to waste any opportunity that He presents to me to improve and grow. And I hope that one day soon, my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and specials will be able to become something more. Graphic novels, comics, TV specials… but for me, it would be wonderful for them to be full-fledged Disney full-length films! The kind that were awesome back than in the 1980s, 1990s and early 2000's.

If any of you can assist me in any way possible to get my novels and specials more recognized, advertised in some way that will really help them, I would appreciate it.

Ahem! Now for the questions! I am restricting the questions to eight, but with an optional bonus question if you wish to answer it! Now…

How would you aid Minnie in keeping all the pictures on the _**Wall of Authors and Animations**_ , but also freeing up space on the walls in the dinner theater club?

How would you welcome the latest members to the club; **Dreams Come True 996** , **Rose Spooks** and Danny Fenton?

What would your thoughts be if you were inside the skeleton that Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham found on the Philippine Island? What would you like to do with said skeleton?

If you were among the people on Hawaii that saw Godzilla first come in to fight the male MUTO, what would your reaction be?

If you were standing beside Serizawa after he said the words to Stenz to let the monsters fight, what would you say after that?

During the intermission, what would you be doing?

If you were in Ford's place and Godzilla stared at you, what would you say or do?

And finally… if you were among the people that saw Godzilla walking back to the sea after he had awakened, would you say or do?

And here is the bonus question! Answer it if you want to. Here it is: With so many Disney Ladies, and also so many Toho monsters from ALL the eras, here is the question- Which Toho _kaiju_ from any of the eras would be the best bonded partner to which Disney lady? And why do you think that is so? Name and pair as many monsters with the ladies as you see fit. The more, the better!

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!

And one more thing I really LOVE to say when December comes around, and I am not ashamed to say it loud and proud! Here it is… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!)


	10. Chapter 8

House of Mouse Special- Godzilla vs. Biollante

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying 2019 so far! I have had my rough spots here and there, but so far the New Year is turning out to be good. I can only hope and pray that I get better as the year goes by.

Before anything else occurs, I wish to say a prayer for all here & to those all over the planet. God, thank you for helping out my family and friends out there. And thank you for being there for me as well, Jesus. I ask you to look after all I know, and also those that call out to you Lord. We need you very much in this new year that we are in, and I can only that I will do my best on my part & ask that you give me the strength & conviction to see it through! You have already blessed me with much God, including this powerful imagination that I am doing my best to put to good use in your name. Please be with me, my family and my friends. In your name Jesus, amen!

I also wish to inform you all that I have sent my eighth letter to the Walt Disney Animation Studios company, informing them once again about my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and specials. Including giving them summaries on each of them! I'm laying it all on the line here on this one, so any well-wishes would be appreciated. Also, still haven't found a way to contact Toho Ltd. Company, so any kind of info on how to make contact with the company will also be appreciated.

On another note, I am still looking for anyone to do a YouTube review on any of my novels and specials. So if someone is willing to do just that, you would have my deepest gratitude.

I hope to finish and put this chapter before my birthday Disney Cruise this March. I am going to wear one of the BEST Christmas presents I got in 2018… and it's a white shirt that shows my _Monsters and Magic_ picture that has the autograph signatures of the original Ariel and Jasmine! I hope to advertise my series on the boat, so please wish me luck.

Now here are the reviewers I wish to thank personally for the previous chapter! Ahem…

To **laze jovanov** : I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, especially since it featured your fave Godzilla film. Thanks for the info on _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ and the one on Netflix! While I am sure both will be enjoyable, still a #1 fan of the Showa and Heisei-era Godzilla movies. Thank you for answering my questions, and thank you for the questions you gave me as well.

To **Tiger2014** : Thank you, and praise the Lord indeed! It was all due to Him that I even came this far in my Disney/Toho works! Thanks again for your review, my friend!

To **Dreams Come True 996** : Ah, one of the special guest of the night! Thank you for allowing me to bring you into the Disney/Toho fold, and I am glad you & your date Danny had an excellent time at the _House of Mouse_! Thank you for the review, answering my questions  & giving some of your own as well! I hope you like what I have in store for you in this chapter! God bless you too, my friend!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for the review, and the suggestion! Your review was short, but again well worth reading! I hope you read and review my final update in my Danny Phantom special _My Father's Eyes_.

To **King of 2211** : Thank you King, and the ones from _**Big Hero Six**_ and Shin Godzilla for their words! I really appreciate that you all take the time to read and review the chapters. I hope to hear from you all on this one, and also from Karmi too! I know she may not be your most liked character my friend, but always good to hear from anyone from the series.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Ah, my lady love! Thank you once again for your passionate and honest review! Always pleases me greatly to hear from you in this kind of manner! Thank you for taking the time to read and review each chapter!

To **SaurusRock625** : Thank you for the review! I always like it when you review, because like in the previous chapters, you put all of yourself in it! Thank you! I will put effort into the Cinderella/Land Before Time story, just so you know. Thanks again for answering my questions!

To **pokemonsora1** : Hey, always excellent to hear from a new fan! I am glad, and humbled that you read my entire series. I hope to see reviews from you on any of the chapters in any of my novels or specials. And don't apologize for the questions, I actually like them! But know this… anything _kaiju_ that is related to Toho, it will be grouped with Disney!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thanks for the review! And also for the kind words on the end. Believe me, I have tried through Disney and no luck. I don't even know how to contact Toho, be it from regular or electronic mail. So any kind of help would be appreciated. Heh, I understand your frustration at the Legendary movie since it focused more on the human rather than on the _kaiju_. While I understand human drama and such is important, it should NOT overshadow the real star of the movie! That is why I tried my best to find the balance of giant monster with Disney characters in my novel series. Thank you for answering my questions, as these particular Disney bonding pairings with the Toho legends is quite interesting.

To **Japan Boy** : Thank you to the one who inspired me to take the three things I love; God, Disney and Godzilla & mix them together to make a series & specials that still surprise me today! Thanks for the words among the review, but while the Legendary movies are good… I believe that the Disney characters get a kick more of the original Toho ones. Showa, Heisei and Millennium-era. I hope that you continue to do well with your own Disney/Toho works, which are pieces of fine art in themselves!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thanks for the review! Yes, I believe it was the longest chapter I have made for this special. Thanks for answering my questions, and being a loyal fan!

And finally to **Rose Spooks** : Glad you enjoyed yourself, one of my best friends! Thanks for the review, and glad you enjoyed yourself at Mickey's establishment! I can only hope you read and review more of my Disney/Toho novels and specials! Also, Tigger from the Hundred-Acre Wood says that he had a blast bouncing with you.

I have something VERY special planned out for this chapter, as I had gotten inspired by a suggestion thanks to **Dreams Come True 996**. I really hope that you all like this surprise!

Also, this message is for **godzillafan1**. I have heard from my friend  & fellow Author **Japan Boy** that you have been annoying him with constant criticism of his Disney/Toho stories. I will say this now; your actions seem to be a form of bullying, and I will NOT tolerate such behavior! So I humbly but strongly ask that you cease with your constant complaints that seem to have no merit here. Do not become an Internet bully, and do not attack any of my friends here in such a manner.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, RKO, etc. I also do not own any of the characters that appear in certain Toho games such as Godzilla: Save The Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, PS2 and X-Box consoles.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction! Any song I use here, the artist/artists will be given full credit and dues as it is their right. I will post who published & distributed said song as best I can.

 _ **Godzilla vs Biollante**_ was released in December 1989 by Toho in Japan, 1992 in the U.S.

 _Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were  Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh_ is a manga series that was written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi, serialized in _Weekly Sh_ _ō_ _nen Jump_ magazine between September 1996  & March 2004. The anime adaptions are from two companies; Toei Animations which aired between April & October 1998, and Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. which between April 2000 and September 2004.

Also, I gave Roxanne here a last name since she didn't have one. You can find the word & meaning of said word at the place where I find names to use in my stories, at site 20000-Names.

Now, on with the special chapter!)

* * *

The date is February 23rd 2019, a new year for the residents in both the real world & in the animated one. At Downtown Toon Town, many residents were getting going to and fro about their business as night settled on the land. Most were talking on what they would do when Spring Break hit the area during March. At the moment, activity was going on at the legendary establishment known as the _House of Mouse_. The dinner theater club was getting ready for another special occasion, which was now known to all as a Toho Movie Night, where the Disney club would feature a film by the legendary Japanese company that made incredible giant monster movies! At the moment, Mickey Mouse was looking over things in the main dining area. He saw Peg Pete and Minnie Mouse putting some Heisei-era figurines on one of the tables, the lovely mature wife of co-landlord Pete  & the beautiful lady love of Mickey putting an action figuring of Mecha-King Ghidorah against Adult-form Mothra.

Peg giggled as she put the finishing touch on the mecha toy and stated, "I've always wondered who would win in a fight between Mecha-King Ghidorah and Mothra. What do you think Minnie?". Ever since Mrs. Pete had gotten into the Disney/Toho business when the club played the movies that featured the _King of the Monsters_ Godzilla, she had often imagined various monster battles in her imagination.

Minnie smiled as she answered, "I think Mothra would win, but I honestly don't know. It would be interesting to see the two battle to see who would win, but I like it when they are working together to defend the Earth from real bad monsters and villains.".

Mrs. Pete nodded and looked around, seeing their handiwork that they had accomplished. Of course, they had help from a certain group… namely the _Rescue Rangers_! Chip and Dale had managed to convince their families  & team mates to come over and help with the decorations. So old and new Rangers had come together to aid the duo. Peg put in, "I have to say though, it still amazes me that Mickey was able to find all of these vintage Toho figurines in excellent condition.".

The lady love of the legendary mouse remarked, "He had a lot of help from the Authors such as **DJ Rodriguez** , **Japan Boy** , **SaurusRock625** , **Darkness Rissing** , **LORD DESTRYUK** and **King of 2211**. They all managed to either find or sell these adorable monsters to us, to use in the club whenever we do one of the nights where we show a Toho film.".

Indeed, the Authors from the real world had aided Mickey in his quest to find vintage 1980s and 1990s Toho figurines that were still in mint condition. Some had to locate the objects online, or actually go on a quest in various shops that still sold the action figures! And sometimes the Authors had actually been willing to part with the figurine keepsakes that they had since acquiring them in their childhood.

It wasn't easy for those that did this, but Mickey and his friends had promised to take care of each Toho toy. In fact, after acquiring not just the figurines but certain other items that went with them, the main mouse of the house had asked Fairy Godmother Cateline & Enchantress Rosalie to enchant them so that the figurines and accessories would last for a good LONG while. Also charmed to not break in a manner that it was not made for, and to never wear out for at least 100 or so years.

They heard some noise, and turned to their left to see Donald playing with two of the action figures. He was making sounds as he had Anguirus fight against Rodan, the duck chuckling as he said to himself, "Hahahahaha! This is kinda fun! I'm gonna ask the Authors where they got these, because they are great to play with!". He was about to let Rodan have it with a flying shell slam with Anguirus, until they heard a clearing of the throat. He looked up to see the trio now looking at him, Peg raising her eyebrow while Mickey & Minnie had small smiles on their faces.

The former sailor duck laughed nervously, his face blushing red with being caught like that. Peg suggested, "I think we need these figurines intact and on the tables, Mr. Duck. How about you go and help Daisy in checking on the _Guest List_? Hmmm?". Mrs. Pete had acquired a natural way of getting anyone to stop any shenanigans  & getting the person who was involved in said horse play to do something more productive. It came with years of dealing with both her husband & their two children.

Donald chuckled once again out of embarrassment, nodding and putting the figurines back before zooming to the _Reservation Desk_ to help his lady love Daisy. Minnie looked at a smug Peg, seeing that the mature woman was proud of that fact that she still had it in her to get others moving like that. The female mouse giggled and said, "It's always impressive on how you can do that, Peg. Maybe you should do that more often with the little ones that come here.".

Mrs. Pete laughed and replied, "Thanks for the compliment Minnie, but after enduring some years in managing both my husband Pete and our own kids, I think I'd like for other adults to handle them!".

Mickey looked at the two beauties and asked, "By the way, is everything set? Does everyone know their parts?".

Minnie looked to her other half and answered, "Of course, Mickey! Everything is all set. Oswald and Ortensia are going to handle the valet parking tonight, while Max brings in Roxanne with the other guests.". Peg added that everyone in the club was briefed by Goofy's son on what was going to happen after the movie ended, so all was in order. Even Pete was going to be on his best behavior for this occasion!

The main mouse smiled wide and exclaimed, "Now that is good to hear! Max has been working hard for many months, and now… it all comes down to this night! So let's make it the best for him and Roxanne!". It seemed that something peculiar was happening, and it revolved around Max Goof and his lady love Roxanne.

After Peg and Minnie put the figurines back in place on the table, Goofy came out quick from the kitchen area. It seemed that the father of Max was very excited, as he rushed towards the trio but in his haste had tripped on his own two feet. The loveable goofy character did his trademark yell as he hit the ground, skidding towards the group but fortunately stopping just inches from their feet. And lucky for him and the others, none of the tables or action figures were disturbed in any way! Goofy looked up to his bosses and stated excitedly, "Hyuck! Here it is Mickey! The main menu for tonight's movie! And also… hyuck… something special for AFTER the movie.". He said the last part with a blush as he held up two menus in his right hand. One was red with the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia on it, the other was pink with a red heart with an arrow through it.

Mickey took the regular red menu, while Peg took the pink one with Minnie reading the contents by her side. The male mouse spoke loudly as he read, "Hmmm… _Biollante Bio-Salad_ … _G-Force Prime Burgers_ … _New Youth Elite Core Chicken Fried Steak_ … _Volcanic Soda Blast_ … and _Miki's Psychic Sushi_! I have to say, this variety here looks great! And it does follow the theme of the movie which is better!".

He looked over to see the two women scrolling through the other menu, the duo giggling at some parts they found amusing before handing the menu to Goofy, who had risen back on his feet. Peg stated, "Oh Goofy, that menus is adorable! I can only hope that it's used after the show. It all depends on Roxanne and Max…". The adult Goof nodded, showing that he was hoping for the best in that area as well.

Mickey handed the regular menu back to his best friend, then looked up towards the _Control Room_ that was the work area of Horace Horsecollar. He called out, "Hey Horace! Is everything all set up there?".

The anthro horse made himself known to all as he answered back, "You got it Mickey! I got the VHS all set up for tonight… and also that special presentation for Roxanne and Max!". It seems that the electronic-savvy horse was also in on the special surprise that was in store for the couple.

The leader of the club gave him the thumbs-up okay sign, then looked to the clock to see that it was 7:15 p.m. Only fifteen minutes left until the club officially opened up! Goofy went back to the kitchen to make sure that everything was all set and prepared for tonight's activities.

It was at this precise time that Ortensia and Oswald came in, both black & white characters looking very excited. The lucky rabbit exclaimed, "Hey Mick! The place is going to be jammed pack tonight! Boy, these Toho Movie Nights really bring in the characters!". He was not exaggerating on that; since the start of the _Monsters and Magic_ series, the Disney realm had expanded  & was now catering to cartoon & anime characters from around the globe!

And since Author **Dreams Come True 996** invited Danny Fenton from the Nickelodeon area, some from the same district were coming to the _House of Mouse_ to experience it as well as when it threw Toho Movie Night!

Oswald's beautiful cat woman added, "The regular Disney guests are coming in, and just arriving are the Authors with their special guests from other places! We need some major help!".

Mickey thought hard on how to aid his friends/employees. He looked to Huey, Dewey and Louie who were on stage setting up their instruments. They were out of the question to help Oswald and Ortensia, since they provided the musical entertainment. He looked to the Rescue Rangers with their families, but since they were all small they were ruled out. He thought about using the **Duplication** spell that he used last time when the duo needed help, but the Sorcerer's Hat was in storage at the moment  & would most likely take too long to find.

Just as he was running out of ideas, a flash of light emerged from his right side, causing everyone to yelp & jump in surprise! The light took shape and form, and emerging from it was... Megumi Odaka! It was the Japanese woman that played the character Miki Saegusa in the Godzilla Heisei-series! And she was not alone, as coming forth were many other Japanese men and women.

Minnie exclaimed as she clung to Mickey, "Oh my! Who are… wait! Miki…? Miki Saegusa, is that you?!". The Japanese woman laughed lightly, knowing full well that many fans of hers often call her by her Toho character name rather than her real one.

Odaka-san bowed politely to her and answered, "Hahahaha! Yes, it is me Minnie-san. It is good to see you again. You and Mickey-san!". The two mice, Mrs. Pete, Ortensia and Oswald returned the gesture in kind. The group had made it a mission to learn some of the customs and honorifics concerning the Japanese culture.

Peg asked, "Odaka-san, why are you here? Or more to the point… how DID you get here?". She was confused on how the Toho beings from the real world just appeared like that as they did, the other Disney characters a bit perplexed as well.

The star who played Miki answered, "Oh that is simple Peg-san. Someone from Toho managed to contact someone by the name of Wade Load & Queen Moon Butterfly. Through a combination of magic and technology, they provided a portal that connected the company to the animated world. Specifically to here, the place where it holds the _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club.".

This amazed the group, and Mickey made a mental note to talk to Mr. Load and the ruler of Mewni which resided in the _Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil_ dimension. Oswald inquired, "Well, that would explain why you all are still looking like real people instead of turning animated. You're like the Authors who come here. Now I just have one question… who the heck are those guys with you?". He pointed to the many other Japanese citizens that were behind Megumi.

She answered, "Oh! Forgive me for not introducing you all to them. Everyone, this is the cast that stared in the movie _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_. They all wanted to come with me to see this place.". Indeed, behind the famous psychic character were the ones that played their roles in the movie!

Mickey released his lady love, than an idea hit him! He looked to Megumi and asked, "Hey! You all just maybe the answer I have been looking for! I actually need your help here!".

One of the Japanese men, Koji Takahashi who played one of the main characters in the movie that was to be shown soon, went to Mickey and asked on what was it he needed help on. Mouse-san than explained to the newcomers that he was short-handed on valet parking help, and that he needed some extra hands to aid Ortensia and Oswald with the job. Thankfully, many of the characters stated that they would be glad to offer aid to him. In their view, it would be worthwhile to help the legendary Disney character who had such an impact on Japan!

Mickey shook the ones that offered their help, saying that he was very thankful to them for their assistance. Peg looked to the clock, and saw that it was now 7:25 p.m.! She exclaimed, "Mickey, we only got five minutes left! I think you better have Oswald and Ortensia take it from here!". The main mouse of the house looked to the clock, and indeed saw that it was almost opening time!

He gestured to the Japanese volunteers to go with the classic black & white characters, who rushed towards the door to get into place! Minnie and Peg led Megumi and the others who did not volunteer to a suitable table, where they would have prime viewing seats in the whole entire place. Mickey went backstage to get himself prepared, while the Rescue Ranger crew nearby went to go find a table for themselves.

At 7:30 p.m., the doors opened officially for the start of the famous dinner theater club!

* * *

Coming first into the club were the classic animated Disney movie stars & starlets, the ones that got their showtime on the silver screen! Entering first were the characters from Disney's first animated full-length movie that appeared in 1937, _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_! Following them were the other characters from various animated Disney movies all in chronological order. From _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ all the way to Disney's 2011 animated movie _**Winnie the Pooh**_ , various characters started to pour in! Heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, sidekicks/partners and minor characters were coming forth to be part of the Toho Movie Night!

Next up were the characters that had appeared in Disney-Pixar films, as well as films that belonged to other companies before being adopted by Disney. From Disney-Pixar's 1995 first computer-generated film _**Toy Story**_ all the way to 2018's film _**Ralph Breaks The Internet**_ , the characters from all the movies filed in. The beings were turned from 3-D to 2-D, as was the custom when entering the large but humble abode of the dinner theater club.

Next were the ones that got adopted by Disney, welcomed into the family after being absorbed. First was the legendary Muppet crew, along with those that belonged to _**Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas**_. This also included animated films that once belonged to  20th Century Fox, now they were part of the Disney family. Coming in were the characters that ranged from Brut Productions 1977 _**Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure**_ to 2000 _**Titan A.E.**_! Many 20th Century Fox characters though opted to remain in their own areas, so only a small group from it came to the dinner theater club. Following them were the various characters that resided in the _Marvel_ realm, and after that were the ones that appeared in the _Star Wars_ universe that was owned by  Lucasfilm Ltd.

Next were the live-action movies, films that portrayed real-live action rather than animation. This included hybrid movies that mixed live-action with animation. From Disney's hybrid 1946 film _**Song of the South**_ all the way up to 2018 _**The Nutcracker and the Four Realms**_ , characters from those particular movies came into the club! As was the norm when entering the _House of Mouse_ , they were transformed into 2-D animation characters. Only the Authors and certain special guests retained their true, flesh & blood forms when entering the animated universe.

After the movie stars/starlets came the ones that were featured in television, on the compact screens that were in homes. First up was the animated characters that appeared in Disney Channel long ago, from 1985 _The Wuzzles_ all the way to up 2018 _Fancy Nancy_ that is featured in  Disney Junior. Characters that appeared from the Disney XD realm also appeared, and those that were computer generated 3-D beings were turned into classic 2-D form.

Next were the live-action stars, from Disney's 1955 _Mickey Mouse Club_ all the way to _Coop and Cami Ask The World_! The stars  & starlets were once again changed to become animated ones like their fellow Disney cartoon stars.

Next to arrive where certain characters, two that would be receiving some special attention for the night. Coming in was Max Goof, followed Roxanne Mignonette. The son of Goofy was dressed in his best instead of his parking valet attire, and Roxanne was looking lovely as she retained the spirit & aura that she showed in _**A Goofy Movie**_ long ago. Following behind them was P.J. Pete, on his arm was his date Vanima Brown as both were dressed in their best. And right behind the duo was Pistol Pete, and she was on the arm of her love Matt Norwood. He was the one that Pistol brought to the _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ event some time ago.

The final guests for the legendary club were the potent Authors & their OC creations that have been a large part in the lives of the many Disney beings.

First to come was Author **DJ Rodriguez** , the one who made the _Monsters and Magic_ series that had been a hit for some time now. In fact, it was still quite popular even after five years had passed since its creation with the first novel. The Hispanic lad from San Antonio grinned as he waved to everyone in the _House of Mouse_ , on his arm was one of the lovely harem girls that Genie had conjured up from the original 1992 animated film _**Aladdin**_. The alluring dancer clung to his arm, smiling at him and he smiled right back at her. In his view, he was quite blessed to have her on his arm.

Next was **DRAGONDAVE45** , wearing gray/black camo cargo pants & a black t-shirt that showed a picture of Godzilla fighting what appeared to be a large humanoid with large bat wings & a squid head of sort that looked very much terrifying. The shirt was partially covered by a gray suit jacket, and the Author also wore black & red high-tops. On his arm was his lovely wife, Author **Elfire** who was also dressed quite exquisitely. She wore a pastel gown that showed off her lovely form, but also had some modesty to it so that she showed to all that she had class  & dignity. On her gown was a broach that was in the shape of Rainbow Mothra, the jewelry crafted by a master as it really looked like the _kaiju_ in every detail.

Next was **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , the lovely female Author entering with a grace & beauty that was unique for her. On her arm was Atem, one of the main characters from an anime series called _Yu-Gi-Oh_. Keara had an extreme fondness for Egyptian and Japanese culture, and was taken very much by the tri-haired hero that was based off a card game that was dubbed  Duel Monsters. The young Egyptian man was dressed in his best as well, wanting to please the fine female Author on his arm.

Following her was Author **SaurusRock625** , the potent writer coming in as one of his OC creations which was Scargo, a Namekian Time Patrol Officer. By his side was Vette, a lovely Twi'lek from the _Star Wars_ universe.

More fellow Authors emerged after him in order; **Darkness Rissing** , **Japan Boy** , **ANBRIE** , **Kaiju Avenger** , **Gojira Defender** , **anime-death-angel** , **Mickol93** , **LORD DESTRYUK** , **GODZILLA1996** , **Blue Marvel 0** , **pokemonsora1** , **NaruHinaProductions2014** , **Tiger2014** , **King of 2211** and many more were filing in the _House of Mouse_!

The last two Authors that came in were **Dreams Come True 996** and **Rose Spooks**. Dreams was dressed in an elegant dress that displayed for all to see that she had style, class and a unique design similar to the legendary classic Disney ladies. It was a mixture of blue, green and purple, with white gloves that showed off her class and style in a modest, good way. She had brought along Daniel Fenton, the halfa from his series _Danny Phantom_ that resided in the  Nickelodeon realm. However, he was not alone this time!

The young teenager had managed to get some of his character companions to accompany him and Dreams to the club. And they were wearing some stylish clothing that had been designed by the Author herself!

Following behind the duo was Valerie Gray, an African-American beauty that is a former _Ghost Exterminator_ and now friend to Danny  & his alter-ego. Thanks to Danny and Dreams, she had quit the profession of hunting spirits & was now a _Spirit Resolver_. She, Danny and Dreams would go forth and see if they could help souls move on to Judgement… by either peaceful, or in some cases aggressive solutions. Valerie's crush on Danny had risen back up, and was now blossoming very much into love. The dress she was wearing was blue with a green sash around it, completing the beauty from any angle.

Next was Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, older sister to Danny and becoming a rising star in the world of psychology. Beautiful and having a distinct quality that was all her own, the young Fenton lass was a focused individual that didn't let much slow her down in what she loved to do. Fortunately though, it seemed that her brother and his Author lady love managed to convince her to come & enjoy the atmosphere that the _House of Mouse_ offered. She wore a long dark green evening-wear dress, wore long white gloves on her arms, a small but tasteful diamond necklace adorned around her neck, elegant diamond earrings  & finally green and white ornamental stones gracing on top of her head that made for a unique hair band of sort.

Following her was Danielle 'Dani' Fenton, a female cloned copy of Danny thanks to a certain obsessive billionaire fool by the name of Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius who was also a halfa like him. She considers Daniel Fenton a brother more than a cousin, and had been looking for a place to belong & a purpose to live for… yet still hasn't found it. Dreams had managed to contact her, and convinced her to come with Danny and the others to the dinner theater club. The Author spoke that perhaps she could find something worthwhile there, as well as spend some time with her and big brother Danny. The outfit she had on was a short green dress skirt with a purple vest on her being, a necklace that had the insignia DP on it, white gloves on her hands, white stockings on followed by black shoes that had some elevation to them in order to increase her height a little.

Next up were spirits that had allied with Danny! Well… some were former spirits, as they had changed in DJ's _Danny Phantom_ series. They were now human, and ready to make their splash into the Disney community!

First was Princess Dorathea, or Dora to her close friends. The lovely royal lady had once been held in bondage by her own brother Prince Aragon, but it was thanks to a combination of help from Danny and his friend Samantha 'Sam' Manson that she was able to free herself & her people from his tyranny. She was ruler & caretaker of the land that resided in Purgatory, a.k.a. Ghost Zone, and doing her best at safeguarding her subjects. She had the power now to transform into a powerful dragon without an amulet, and her form was on equal physical power of Maleficent's dragon form!

However, she was given a second chance at life and was now making the most of it. In addition, her heart belonged firmly to the halfa lad that had helped her out so much. Her kingdom was being run on its own, but thankfully there was no major problems… so far. Her human form was a beauty; light tan complexion that complimented her well, eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, wearing a long dark orange-red dress with a blue sash around her waist, blue stylish ribbon that formed her golden sun-kissed hair into a ponytail & finally blue gloves on that were designed to be slightly different from normal gloves. Around her neck was a tasteful golden necklace that had a diamond-shape ornament in the middle of it.

Next was Desiree, a very curvy and alluring female that had once been a genie spirit. In life, she had been a harem girl in the Middle East that had captured the eye of a rich sultan. He showered her with gifts because of this, but she was soon banished by his jealous Alpha wife. She had died of a broken heart, and her spirit had emerged from her mortal shell. Due to her nature & how she lived in life, she gained the powers of a genie. For years, she had caused mischief and mayhem to both her fellow spirits & mortals in both realms. However, Danny was able to help her out by freeing her from a specific curse that was inherited when she became a genie. Desiree had the power to CHOOSE which wish she would grant or not, a freedom she had not experienced in centuries.

Such a selfless act from Fenton caused her to mellow out, and soon because friends with him & Dreams. And later on, she was given a second chance at life thanks to Fenton/Phantom, and she was now aiding the halfa that had captured her heart. Her skin was a dusky color like that of rich earth, her eyes a deep shade of emerald with her hair as black as the midnight sky on a moonless night. The dress she wore for the occasion was a two-piece wear that was similar to the style of Princess Jasmine. Her lower half showed large yellow and orange bands spiraling downward, plus tight enough to show off her lithe form but not going overboard. The upper half was a sea green color, almost identical to Princess Jasmine's upper-clothing top, with white straps on her shoulder area. Large but not overly-so earrings were present, along with a tasteful golden necklace that matched the golden bands on each wrists.

Following after the sexy former genie from the Nickelodeon realm was a rock-star cutie by the name of Ember McLain, a diva of rock 'n' roll & rebel extraordinaire! The blue-flamed beauty had a dislike for authority, and had caused trouble for others in both life… and after it. She had caused havoc and mayhem, teaming up with her fellow spirits just to cause chaos to everyone. However, she was brought back down to Earth thanks to Dreams and Danny as they had slowly but surely gained her trust. And also informed her that not ALL authority was negative, and also that while being a rebel had its unique charm… it wasn't much in the long run, where she would be alone in the end. So now, she had slowly but surely used her power for a good cause… and also found some permanent friends in Dreams & Daniel.

Her ensemble was this; a flowing dark blue dress that stopped at her knees, long purple stockings with black high-heels on, long purple gloves that reached to her chest area, a black necklace with a golden circular tag on it & finally black earrings. Her spectral skin was pale like the full moon, lips as purple as a violet, her eyes a pale emerald & her hair no longer a flame but brilliantly human now that ran freely down.

And finally the last spirit from Danny's world was Kitty, a biker beauty babe who was also a friend of Fenton and Dreams. She had once been close to Johnny 13, a biker soul that saw himself as a rebel stud on his motorcycle… and powerful with his Shadow, a being of pure darkness that caused bad luck for anyone who crossed him. However, Johnny's roving eye for other women had caused a rift to form between the two. While they were on/off again boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, it was severed permanently when Kitty found her beau in a hotel in the Ghost Zone… with several other female ghosts.

She had roamed both Purgatory & the mortal realm in a pitiful state, but thanks to a certain teenage halfa and his Author lady love, she was now back on track! And found good friends by her side that could aid her whenever she needed it. Her attire consisted of a long light purple dress that ended a little past her knees, wearing red high heels with matching ankle bands, light orange sleeves that started at the shoulder area & ended at the elbows, purple wrist band on her right with a blue one on her left with said hand having a red ring on it. Her spectral skin was the same color as Ember's, her green hair styled back with a small ponytail-style look, lips also purple as Ember's and finally her eyes a crimson color like that of fire.

Dani rushed over to her big brother & Dreams and whispered, "Whoa… this place is amazing! I mean, I knew the Disney side was growing from what I heard… but this is incredible!".

Daniel smiled at her, putting a steady hand on her shoulder and replying, "Well, this is what Disney is all about. Also, you can thank DJ for getting this place like this. It was due to his _Monsters and Magic_ series that this place became more active, and gaining in more guests than before. At least, that is what Mickey told me.". Dani's eyes widened when she heard that name, for she was a closet fan of the main mouse of Disney. She wanted to meet him and Minnie very much, and her bright eyes  & eager vibrating body showed it.

Dreams looked to her date and said, "It's too bad that the others weren't able to come with us. I bet they would love this place!". Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents, were not able to come due to going to a seminar in their world that consisted on how to properly catch ghosts. It seemed that unlike their son, they were insistent on catching spirits… and doing experiments on them.

Samantha was busy as well, following a Gothic tour group that was going from city to city. Tucker Foley had plans of his own… going on a date with a real live beautiful young woman! The African-American techno geek had finally been able to make a connection with a lovely young lady that was of supermodel quality physically, but had excellent techno sense within her head as well. The two had met about three months ago, and had been hitting it off big ever since then.

Paulina Sanchez & her best friend Star Satellite were at a Cheerleader's Camp, wanting to do their best for their school teams & learn some new effective routines.

Jazz looked around the place, in awe at the sheer number of unique beings that were in one large place. She looked at the pictures that adorned the walls nearby, the _**Wall of Authors and Animation**_. She said, "Wow! Just… just wow! So many characters… so many people and beings… all in one place like this! Heroes/heroines, villains/villainesses, partners/sidekicks and so much more!". In her view, this was a cultural learner's paradise as so many beings from so many realms  & time eras were in one single spot was just a treasure trove to her intellectual mind.

Valerie looked around, spotting Capt. America and Luke Skywalker nearby. She went to Danny and said, "This is incredible! Luke Skywalker, Captain America, Princess Tiana, Lady… and… oh! Elliot and Dumbo too! Danny, I am so glad that you and Dreams talked me into coming here!". The halfa smiled, glad to see Valerie getting all pumped up from seeing Disney & Marvel legends.

Ember looked around, the heavy metal spirit actually impressed to see a lot of different colorful beings in the house. When she spotted Princess Star Butterfly and her fellow colleagues nearby, she smirked and started to walk over to them. The diva of rock had heard of them through the rumor grapevine, and she was interested at meeting the Disney _Rebel Princess_. She looked to Danny  & Dreams and called out, "Hey, I'm going to introduce myself to that group there! Get me when the show is about to start!". Dreams and her guests shook their heads, but with small smiles on their faces. They had an assumption that once Ember found Star, the two rebels would come together to form a friendship.

Dorathea gazed upon the legendary royal Disney couples, especially the Disney ladies that had gotten together with the OC creations that DJ had introduced in his _Monsters and Magic_ series. She saw Elsa and Azad with their small bundle of joy Janne, and also Melody  & Oliver with their two little tykes Prince Chibueze & Princess Adamina. She sighed and said, "Now this is what I like to see. Sometimes on my breaks of running the kingdom… I often imagine what it would be like to have a husband… and some blessings of our own.".

Kitty looked to her friend and asked, "Oh, is that right? Well for starters, who do you have your eye on? Surely you have someone in mind to help you in starting a family.".

The blonde princess beauty sighed, than looked at Daniel. She said softly, "I already have my eye… and my heart… on a special man. But it seems that he is a little dense when it comes to hints and such.". The biker cutie looked where Dora was looking at, a small smile on her face as well. She knew that the halfa mortal was a catch back in their realm, and she too also harbored a little crush on him. Each were aware of the other's crush on Fenton, so they did try to outdo the other when it came to getting his attention. HOWEVER, they also respected and valued their friendship very much that it didn't go too far. They had a moral and honorable code to live by now.

Desiree was very much impressed with the set-up, especially seeing some supernatural beings in the house that captivated her. When she saw Genie with Eden and Robin, she smiled at seeing the scene. At seeing the interaction of husband with his wife and child, Desiree knew that the big blue dude was more than ten times better than a genie she knew by the name of Norm. He was a genie that lived in the _Fairly Oddparents_ realm, bound to a lava lamp  & bound to be a big pain for anyone he meets. She was quickly turned off by his attitude and style, and when he became a bit pushy… she used her magic to make him back off.

At seeing the family, she said to herself softly, "It looks wonderful… I wonder what it would be like to start a family like that…". She looked over to Danny, blushing slightly as images appeared in her head of him and her together in holy matrimony & raising children together. She made a mental note to go over to the trio, wanting to ask Genie some questions.

When Author **Rose Spooks** came through the door, the last official guest coming into the _House of Mouse_ … she was knocked over on her back by a certain enthusiastic tiger! Or should one say… a Tigger!

Rose laughed loudly in delight when she felt Tigger hug her, his small dark-orange arms encircling her arms & delivering a Tigger-rific hug. The resident bouncer of the Hundred-Acre Wood exclaimed, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Rosie, old girl! Ha! Good to see you again! Did you miss me and my Tigger-ific bounce?!".

She rose up, returning the hug and lifting the delighted stuffed being around for a few moments before settling him back down to the floor. The Author answered in happiness, "Hahahahaha! It's good to see you again, Tigger! How are you doing? Done some good bouncing lately?". The legendary character grinned as he answered that he was doing great, and had been practicing some special bounces back home. Rose really loved the Disney classic characters, especially Winnie the Pooh and his friends from the stories. Tigger bounced on his tail as he took Rose's hand, leading her to the table where Pooh and the others were at.

Dreams and her entourage from the Nickelodeon realm settled down at a table that was close to Ariel and her family, the Author waving to the mature redhead beauty from Atlantica. Dreams had learned much of both the Disney and Toho universe thanks to the group she belonged to called the _Kaiju Supremes_. It was the largest collection of fans of Godzilla and other giant monsters that were featured in the Toho universe in the Disney realm. And it consisted of many Disney ladies  & some men that were deep fans of the monsters! Not fanatics or something really crazy, but dedicated people that loved the monsters & saw them more than just mindless beast. There were other groups in the Disney universe that formed to show their love and appreciation for other giant beasts that had graced the silver screen, but this particular group was the largest of them all.

The _Kaiju Supremes_ members consisted of this: Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Regina, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Belle, Mainard, Alice, Edgard, Dianne, Kathrin, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Azad, Malak, Oliver/Olujimi, Cinderella, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Moana, Princess Calla, Cubbi Gummi, Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Princess Eilonwy, Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , **Darkness Rissing** , **Japan Boy** , **DRAGONDAVE45** , **Elfire** , **SaurusRock625** , **King of 2211** and finally **Dreams Come True 996**. The group welcomed any new members that wished to be part of their little family, but to be respectful to one another  & not take things too far. To be passionate and excited about what they discussed, but to also have self-restraint and control.

The very last people to come in was Megumi Odaka & her companions, along with Oswald and Ortensia. The group had done a quick but effective job at getting the various vehicles to parking spaces outside, and now the being from Toho were in awe at what was before them. The one who played Miki whispered, "By Kami… what a sight… what a place!". She was surprised to see some anime characters in the mix with the Western cartoon characters, until one of her companions told her that Disney had teamed up with certain companies in Japan to create some interesting movies.

The group went around to find a suitable table, the characters surprised at seeing them but all showing them proper respect and courtesy to the newcomers.

Soon the doors closed as the clock struck 8:00 p.m. The show was about to begin!

* * *

When everyone had found a table to sit down at, or in some cases for the LARGER characters which was a place just to sit at, Mike the living microphone came down for the rafters for all to see. He had the helmet of a G-Force air pilot on his head, than the visor lifted up to reveal his face. He announced, "This is Mike, your special announcer, over! I have permission from HQ to introduce the leader of this club! Please give a hearty welcome everyone to the general of the house… MICKEY MOUSE!".

The living equipment rose back up, and a spotlight was shown on the stage as smoke started to come from beneath the curtains. Huey, Dewey and Louie played the Super X-2 OST on their instruments, many realizing where the musical piece had come from. A trapdoor opened up, and rising up was Mickey Mouse himself… dressed up as a G-Force soldier! The audience clapped and cheered loudly as the mighty mouse of the house saluted them, than he laughed and relaxed as he jumped from the elevated platform to wave to all. He exclaimed, "Hey everyone! Welcome to the _House of Mouse_! It's good to see everyone here again! We have a very special movie coming up, and also a surprise that I believe will blow you all away!".

Mickey continued, "But first, let's give a warm welcome to our special guests who decided to drop in! Please welcome everyone… Megumi Odaka and the remaining live cast from the Toho universe! They starred in the movie that will be airing tonight, _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_!". The entire _House of Mouse_ were on their feet as they cheered the real-live beings, especially those that were fans of Megumi's character alter-ego Miki Saegusa. The Japanese people waved to them, smiling as they were welcomed with open arms and cheers. Many characters and Authors vowed to ask for any of their autographs later on, especially ones from Megumi.

After letting the audience welcome the group, Mickey asked for everyone to quiet down for the moment. Once he regained control & had the attention of the patrons, he stated, "Now before we officially start things off here, I would like to remind to all that the movie about to play at the moment is rated PG. So those of a sensitive nature, please raise your hands and Cateline will transport you all to the Kids Room upstairs. Snacks, food and refreshments will be served there along with various Disney and Godzilla cartoon shows to keep you all entertained until the movie down here is done.". A show of hands raised up, mostly those from the Disney Junior realm.

Rising up was Fairy Godmother Cateline herself, drawing up her magic wand from her hand. Doing some intricate waving that held the magical object, she spoke her famous words of _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_ and from the wand came a white sparkle that was like the stars that littered the sky on a cloudless night! The star shot forth like a comet, sprinkling its magical essence on those that raised their hands. Once the sparkles wrapped around them like a blanket, the beings were teleported from their spots and brought up to the room that was made for little ones  & those of a sensitive nature. Once the occupants were gone, the audience politely clapped for the elderly magical being. Cateline gracefully bowed to them all before going back to her seat.

Mickey than clapped his hands, the curtain behind him moving to show to all the widescreen set that was on floor level. The main mouse than snapped his fingers, and a truly WIDESCREEN appeared far above it for the titanic characters to see. Thanks to some advice from the Authors, Mickey made sure to cover all bases when it came to showcasing movies.

He then announced, "And let the Disney/Toho movie night… begin!". The lights went dark as Mickey rushed to his table, Horace turning on the equipment inside and putting the VHS tape inside to play. The anthro horse made sure to put the VHS tape at the beginning of the movie, not wanting to play the trailers that came before said feature film. Again, he was still surprised and grateful to DJ for keeping his Godzilla VHS collection intact despite how many years had passed.

* * *

 **The Toho insignia came on screen, showing to all the circle that held the kanji within and the English translation under it. Underneath outside the circle were the words in pale gold TOHO COMPANY, LTD. Dramatic music picked up, slow but rising gradually as it signaled the start of the movie. The intro faded, soon to be replaced by a blue field with words in white A TOHO EIGA PRODUCTION, with white kanji words written underneath it.**

 **The field soon vanished to be replaced by blackness, with white words forming that stated FIRST ALARM SYSTEM and written underneath it were these words: In case any chemical , geological, meteorological, or psychical, other than physical, sign of G's action is confirmed. In the background behind it, light green words in kanji was shown being typed in near the English bold capital letters. Blue kanji was typed in near the second line, showing that it was a Japanese-English translation on what was being typed in kanji.**

 **The words and kanji vanished, soon replaced by another set of words. It was done in the same manner, with the English words producing this: SECOND ALARM SYSTEM- In case any physical sign of G's action such as voice and motion is confirmed.**

 **Once it stayed on the screen long enough for everyone to read it, the words vanished and were replaced yet again with more kanji and English words. The ones coming forth stated: THIRD ALARM SYSTEM- In case G appears.**

 **The words and kanji soon disappeared, another set revealing itself. It was this: FOURTH ALARM SYSTEM- In case G's landing on any specific coast of Japan is positive. However, an additional message popped up underneath it followed by more blue kanji words. It read this: (National Land Agency Special Disaster Research Council).**

Darkwing Duck commented, "Wow… a whole multi-level step alarm system just for the big guy! I have to say, Godzilla sure gets a lot of attention. Too bad it's of the infamous kind in Japan.". Many agreed with the _Terror That Flaps In The Night_ , seeing that a whole council had been set up just to issue alarm systems in case Godzilla appeared in any way was indeed a showcase on how much they considered the mutated saurian a threat. Already though, some were smiling at seeing a true classic movie. It was indeed old school with lots of special effects and such, but it carried a quality and charm that was timeless. Something that could not be replicated, nor should it ever be changed.

 **The screen soon went black, and some eerie music was playing when the screen came to life… and showcased what appeared to be cellular life. The many tiny organisms that made life were shown, moving around before the camera started to zoom out. The audience were treated to a unique zooming out feature, as the cells were soon gone and replaced by what made cells made. It was like the camera was zooming out from the micro-universe, and going back to the larger one. The cells soon vanished to showcase skin… and gradually revealing who said cells and skin belonged to! The being moved to showcase to all a familiar legendary Toho** _ **kaiju**_ **! Godzilla turned to show his side, roaring his famous roar for all to hear with the famous medley created by Ifukube Akira playing now strongly! The words in white that formed over Godzilla's form showed GODZILLA VS. BIOLLANTE! This remained on for several seconds, then changed.**

 **The scene showed the events that played in the movie** _ **Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_ **, with the saurian standing tall amidst the skyscrapers with the Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF) maser tanks shooting crimson energy at the behemoth! The credits formed as the flashback played on; Godzilla dodging the red energy rays, crashing through a building before using his legendary blue** **Radiation Death Breath** **on it that caused a good chunk of it to explode, than his fight between Super X as his breath blew a hole through the building it was hiding behind, stomping towards the hovering craft despite the blue lasers and machine gun fire that bombarded him, using his flame to destroy a facility that caused all to be engulfed in a fiery explosion, pushing the immense skyscraper down upon the Super X thus crushing it completely, and finally to the part where Godzilla was being taken by Mt. Mihara when it erupted prematurely thanks to the Japanese military planting bombs around the rim that made the mountain blow!**

 **As it showed the roaring monster, a female voice came on, "Godzilla has fallen into the crater of Mt. Mihara. The lava discharged by the eruption has dragged the creature into the mouth of the volcano.".**

Many of the Disney characters saw that this was indeed a sequel to the movie that had started the entire Toho Movie Night last year, that it was showing clips from the legendary film _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_! Sofia whispered the saurian's name, remembering on seeing the movie and on how Godzilla had been deceived into falling into the volcano. Karmi from the television series _Big Hero Six_ was fascinated when she saw the cells at the beginning, and seeing that it came from the King of the Monsters piqued her interest. She whispered to herself, "Fascinating! So those cells belonged to Godzilla! I wonder if I could study them… oooh, the possibilities would be endless I bet!".

She wasn't the only one thinking this. Many characters that studied in the areas of biology, zoology, chemistry and even in radiobiology (radiation biology) wanted to study the legendary saurian on an academy level. Those like animal researcher Jane Porter wanted to study the habits and nature of Godzilla, those like Karmi wanted to study the building blocks that made the giant monster in hopes of unlocking something that would be beneficial to mankind like in the field of medicine and such. However… there was some of military minds that wanted to see if they could find a weakness in the structure of Godzilla in hopes of defeating him… or worse, using him as a personal spear against their enemies.

 **The scene switched from showing Godzilla leaping into the volcano to a long-haired blonde woman who was apparently a news reporter. It would appear that it was her voice that was spoken earlier, as she was being filmed with immense rubble behind her. The cute blonde lady continued her report with professionalism, "Emergency precautions issued in the metropolitan area have been called off, but the Mishi-Doku area remains closed. While troops are salvaging the remains of Super X, examination of residual radiation and gathering of radioactive items has been undertaken.". The camera showed that the reporter was indeed live at the action, a camera crew filming her while she was amidst the remains of the city of Tokyo. While she continued to speak, the camera switched to show soldiers lifting up the remains of one of the turbines that belonged to the hovering craft Super X. It soon transisted to show the destruction that Godzilla had left in his wake, emergency spotlights flashing into the air with a building down & fire sprouting amongst the debris. The reporter commented that the city demolished by the King of the Monsters was more or less a ghost town now, the scene showing a crane moving debris while the reporter stated that the area built with the most modern of technologies… was destroyed in just one day. She finished off her report by stating her name was Susan Horn, and that she was reporting live from Tokyo.**

 **The scene shifted to show the rubble from a building, large chunks of broken concrete & twisted wire metal littering the area. The camera panned over the destruction for a bit, until the camera changed and focused on what appeared to be a green lump of some kind that was sticking to a block of concrete. A large pair of unusual-shaped metal tongs appeared, carefully taking the object off the block. The camera shifted to show that the tongs were in the hands of a man that was dressed from head to toe in a white outfit with only their eyes visible. In the background were numerous other people dressed like him, going over the destroyed building area with a fine tooth comb. The human male examined the piece of lump that he just took off the concrete object, and upon examination… it was actually a piece of flesh! He exclaimed loudly, "I've found some cells!". A fellow being rushed over to the man, holding a jar and the man dropped the cell into said jar. A soldier in uniform came to see what happened before moving on, the one in white quickly walking out of sight with the jar that now contained a cell sample. The one who found said object was once again combing the area, apparently wanting to find more of the dark-green cell objects. In his hand was a Geiger Counter, a tool used to detect radiation, and the device started to click away as the being continued to scour the area.**

 **The camera moved upward, gradually going over the immense rubble and debris to something that was happening on the other side. It would appear that there was activity that was taking place in that particular area, the scene soon showing a soldier in combat fatigues wearing a filtering mask was also looking for something. He seemed to have found his prize, putting a cell that was similar to the one from before into a jar that was filled with clear liquid of sort. After putting in the sample into the container, the camera focused back on the soldier as he removed his helmet and mouth to reveal his features to all. Apparently, he was an American soldier as he quietly started to a colleague nearby, "Okay, we've got some Godzilla cells.". His companion gave him a thumbs-up sign before going back to work. The cells that the beings had found were pieces of Godzilla's flesh! Suddenly, two of the humans in white outfits rushed in on the scene, one of them was a male as he spoke to them that the area was closed off. And behind them were soldiers who had followed them, providing back up!**

 **The soldiers came together, three in all, as they looked at the three… than pulled out their machine guns and opened fire!**

Scrooge McDuck whistled upon seeing the destruction of the city and said, "Bless me bagpipes! Godzilla sure did a number on that city. I bet it would take at least half of my entire fortune just to clean up the place.". Those who heard the Scottish anthro duck agreed with him, seeing the devastation done to the metropolis would cost near the billions to clean up & repair. Some saw the remains of Super X being salvaged, showing that while decimated it was still salvageable and thus why it was put in a certain room in DJ's _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ story. Upon seeing the reporter, characters who were in the media business would have loved to gotten their own people in on the news action. To broadcast to the public and world that they were there on the scene at a place where Godzilla had been in would have made spectacular news footage.

When the scene came for the crowd to see the Godzilla cell, some were intrigued that some of the _kaiju's_ skin had come off during his rampage through Tokyo. Professor Emelius Brown from the Disney 1971 hybrid film _**Bedknobs and Broomsticks**_ stated, "I daresay, all of that fuss over such a small thing is really remarkable. Though I have to admit, if it is from someone like that Godzilla chap, I can almost understand that.". Those who heard the British man could not blame him, since something small that came from the mutated saurian would be worth something hefty in the scientific community. Those that were bonded to Godzilla were glad that the parts he gave to them at the end of each _Monsters and Magic_ stories were safely stored  & hidden away from public eyes.

The crowd was curious when the camera changed to show the American soldiers that were on the other side that was also searching for Godzilla cells… and when they were found out & fired upon the others, needless to say a majority of the patrons were shocked. However, General Ross muttered to himself, "I'm not very much surprised by that. I would have ordered my own soldiers to go there to collect sample of that damned monster.". In his view, Godzilla was like the Hulk and needed to be either contained or destroyed. But he was a bit embarrassed that the American soldiers had been found out like that so easily. The viewers in the _House of Mouse_ were satisfied about thing though; even though the action was getting intense, at least there was no spraying of blood or gore that was in most action movies nowadays. This should violence and action yes, but not overly done so.

 **One of the American soldiers exclaimed, "Fall back! Clear outta here!". Action music picked up as the trio started to retreat from the area, followed by a squad of Japanese troops that also wielded automatic weapons of their own! The troops chased the American outsiders through the debris, soon two of them turning around to give cover fire! Two of the Japanese men were cut down, but their comrades behind them ducked just in time to avoid the bullets. As they continued to give chase, one of the Americans pulled out and primed a grenade before tossing it behind him. The Japanese continued onward, but were soon blasted into the air by the grenade when it exploded behind them! The three interlopers than rushed down a subway stairway that was still intact despite Godzilla's stomping through the city earlier, the camera showing them descending with Japanese troops still behind them.**

 **When they descended more towards the area where the people would wait for the subway train to come, the Japanese opened fire on the interlopers! The trio managed to make it to the bottom of the area, going behind the stairs and returning fire! The music picked up as the action continued on hot, the American soldier laying down suppressing fire more before retreating. The squad followed after him, running past some boxes that were made for operators to take a patron's ticket when utilizing the subway. As the troops rushed past it… the American's two soldiers popped out from within the boxes, effectively trapping the enemy! One of the soldiers called out to them, the Japanese turning around… just in time to get cut down with the automatic weapons! Once the squad was done with, the two leapt out from their hiding positions, one of the soldiers carrying a box that contained the Godzilla cells, and rushed back to their comrade who emerged and exclaimed, "Come on! Move out! Let's go! Come on!".**

 **The trio rushed down the tunnel they were in, until they saw that no one else was following them. They slowed down, congratulating one another on a job well done… but they had company! The camera showed that hiding behind one of the pillars was another person, one that did not wear a military uniform of any kind. It was a man, looked to be in his mid to late 20's, black hair with tan skin, black beard and mustache, wore dark sunglasses, having a coat of some kind… and also carrying a rifle with a scope on it! Once the soldiers were within his range, he spun out from behind the pillar in professional fashion, and took each of them out with three shots! The American soldiers were taken by surprise, not having enough time at all to do anything as they were shot! Two fell to the ground, one slumping and hanging from the guard rail.**

 **Once he saw that his targets were down for good, the mysterious stranger leapt over the railing and rushed towards them. The camera showed that he wore a black shirt and cloak, with a tooth of some kind dangling from his neck like a necklace. Once he reached his quarry, he turned over one of the dead soldiers and took the box that he was slumped over. Once the assassin took the box, he stated, "Well… thanks you guys.". And he turned to run, his prize gripped tightly as the camera showed him running off into the blue misty area that extended down the tunnel.**

 **The camera stayed like that for a while, until a loud horn sounded off and the scene transisted from Japan to the ocean. A huge tanker of sort was out at sea, the camera showing it to all for a bit before the camera zoomed in instantly on the name that was on the ship. It read in white letters SARADIA OIL CORPORTATION, indicating that the ship belonged to a big oil company in the Middle East. The camera changed to show that on deck near the corporation flag was the assassin from earlier, who took off his glasses and showed to the audience that he was an Arabian… and by him was the box that he had taken earlier!**

Baloo from _TaleSpin_ exclaimed, "Whoo! Whoa baby, this is heavy action here! Man, this is some cool retro stuff here!". Indeed, it was in the eyes of many viewers. The film was from the early 1990s, so it did not have the impressive CGI or special effects that were seen in most movies now. However, it had a certain quality or charm that more than made up for it. A majority of the patrons were cheering for the Japanese to apprehend the soldiers who had come in  & stolen some of the Godzilla cells. Some admired the tenacity of the troops as they had kept on the outsiders who had taken some of the Godzilla cells and had killed their own countrymen. When the scene showed the Americans getting the drop on their targets like that, Hades commented that the Japanese soldiers should have double-checked the numbers when they chased the lone American soldier earlier.

However, things changed when the assassin had appeared & had effectively ended the trio when they had started to celebrate their little victory a little too early. Queen Grimhilde spoke, "Ah, this mysterious fellow here is quite a capable killer. I wonder if it would be possible to press him into my service. At least he would be more loyal than my own Huntsman…". She threw a glare to said being, who was sitting a distance from her as the servant that had disobeyed the Queen's orders looked away. When the culprit that had taken the case that had the G-Cells within them, and the scene came to where more of his physical features were revealed, many of them were surprised to see that it was an Arabian man & that he was on a tanker that was owned by an oil company hailing from his own country.

Shere Khan from _TaleSpin_ put his clawed hands together in a steeple position and inquired more to himself, "Interesting… it would appear that the Middle East is also vying for Godzilla's essence. The question is… why?". The anthro tiger was a ruthless, shrewd businessman who wanted to know ALL the angles before making a deal. And it seemed that this unique power move by the assassin piqued his interest. He wasn't the only one, as many within the dinner theater club were wondering on why the Middle East was in a play for the Godzilla cells.

* * *

 **The scene transisted, from daylight on the ocean water to nighttime where the area seemed to be a refinery station of sort. The camera showed the refinery building, along with what appeared to be a spire in the darkness. The camera changed to show more of the area, which looked to be a coastal city and bold words in white appeared at the bottom of the screen that showed REPUBLIC OF SARADIA. After showing some of the structures of the city that laid hidden in the darkness of the night, the camera switched to show a building before changing to show the inside of it. A Japanese man was drying his face in a bathroom with a small towel, than after doing so started to put on a tie. The scene changed to show a beautiful young Japanese girl descending down the stairs, wearing a pink coat with a white button-shirt underneath it. She looked at the man with a puzzled expression, asking in a soft & lovely voice on where he was going since it was so late at night.**

 **The Japanese man answered as he got his coat on, "I have to go to the lab. I've got a call that Godzilla's cells have just arrived, they'll need to be quick-frozen. I'll be home in time for dinner.". The man's name was Genshiro Shiragami, a geneticist from Japan who was hired by the republic. The woman was his daughter Erika Shiragami. The scene changed to show the outside world again, this time on one of the roads in Saradia that was virtually empty. A lone car made its way on the road, where the voice of Dr. Shiragami spoke that Erika didn't have to come with him to the lab. She playfully replied that it was okay, and he couldn't do anything without her. She had a positive air that really calmed the father, the young lady smiling brightly as she drove.**

 **The scene changed once again, going from night to day as a light melody of sort played. It showed the refinery and city in the daylight, showing the machinery that refined the oil that was to be used in various ways, as well as show the audience the locals that made up the republic. After some time of showcasing the area and the people, the scene changed to show a large building white that had a rising sun insignia on it with letters in both Arabic and English. Underneath the black Arabian words, the words in English translated what it showed that stated SARADIA INSTITUTE OF BIOTECHNOLOGY. The camera changed angles to an aerial one, where the building was apparently near a desert where the golden sands met the white man-made structure. People in lab coats were milling around the facility, which looked to be a cross between a laboratory and an apartment complex. The camera than switched to show Erika, the beautiful Japanese lady in a lab coat & informing her father that she was going to the lab. She soon walked away up a long flight of stairs, leaving her father and another man in a brown suit that was standing across from him.**

Aladdin scratched his head as she said, "Hmmm… that's weird. A building like that in the middle of a desert? I wonder why and not near a city?". While the former street rat had lived in a desert city/kingdom his whole life, he was puzzled on how something that apparently was very important to people was placed in an area that few people could live in. Sure there were nomads and natives that seemed to thrive in the desert heat and environment, but something inside was telling the current Sultan of Agrabah that something was off. He was not the only one to feel this, as those who were scientists themselves found it puzzling that Godzilla's cells were being taken to a place like the Middle East.

Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye from the Avengers team, frowned as he said to himself, "Okay, now this is strange. Why would a biotechnology school in the Middle East would even want with Godzilla's cells? It doesn't seem to be for money, since the institute looks to be well kept in a desert.". The American had done some missions in his time when he was with S.H.I.E.L.D. & with his former partner Natasha Romanoff. Some of those missions had been in Arabian territory, where rarely enemy agencies like HYDRA and A.I.M. had teamed up with terrorist's zealots who wanted to drive off any who would not conform to their standards. And when those kinds of missions came up… it would get fiery and fierce very quickly, where the duo HAD to call in for back-up to try and contain the situation.

 **As Erika left the duo, Dr. Shiragami looked to the man and stated, "I'm sure those Godzilla cells will be a most valuable asset for our research into genetic engineering.". The camera zoomed in to show the two men more clearly, the one in a brown suit and tie looking like a native to the Arabian land. He was clean-shaven except for keeping a small mustache, brown hair and tan skin & looking to be in his mid-forties or so. He stated to the doctor that the cells would be nothing more than trash to be discarded, if it wasn't for his insight on how the cells could be utilized. He was praising Genshiro, while the humble geneticist remarked that it was thanks to him that he was given the opportunity to study the cells in a very modern lab that was provided to him.**

 **The scene shifted to a well-furnished abode, where it seemed to belong to the one Genshiro was talking to. The Arabian and Japanese individuals walked down the steps into the area, the one in the brown suit stating that the nation he lived in was well known due to the oil wells that were underneath the land. But he admitted that the oil industry would not last forever, and he put forth that he was looking for a way to turn the arid desert land… into a granary! The Arabian man had declared that he wanted to turn the desert into a place where crops like wheat could be grown in! As the two say down on some small but plush couches, Dr. Shiragami spoke, "Well now, my daughter Erika recently succeeded in cross-breeding a new variety of wheat, from wheat and desert cactus cells. This new wheat can be grown out in the desert. So if we can add self-reproductive genetic information to this from some of these Godzilla cells, than an indestructible new super-plant will have been produced by this outcome.".**

 **The camera turned slightly to show that the two men were in an office, not a living room as one thought. The one in the brown suit stated that it was good to hear, and if the possibility were to be made reality… the United States of American would be mortified that their place as the world's largest leader in exporting grain would be threatened. It seemed that it was a combination of economics and business, the one in the brown suit laughing from visualizing that the desert nation would be able to grow grain & that the U.S. would be second in the exporting of wheat… until a powerful explosion sounded off that rocked the room a little! Dr. Shiragami stood up straight from the couch, wondering what was going on. An alarm was being sounded off at the desk of the man, who pressed it and demanded to know what was happening on the other line. A male voice spoke up, "The research lab has been blown up by a bomb!". The music came back on in dramatic fashion as Genshiro turned around and rushed out of the room quickly!**

Some of the audience members were surprised to hear that the Godzilla cells would be used in genetics, specifically in the area of cross-breeding! Iago looked to Genie and spoke, "I have heard some nutty ideas and suggestions before, especially from you blue boy! But to grow wheat in a desert… now THAT is wacko! Not to mention this mixing up of things to make something out of nature… especially if it involves old Godzilla in any way!". While a majority did like the idea of cross-breeding, since already it was being done to animals and certain types of plants, some like Pocahontas and Jane were not too keen on the idea of creating something that was outside of Nature's plan. And more so when it involved someone like Godzilla. The King of the Monster's very structure, from cells right down to its DNA were a mystery that was compounded due to the immense radiation that stemmed from his very being.

Professor Bunsen Honeydew from Muppet Labs spoke, "At least that Saradia leader has the right mindset. Oil can only last for so long, so he's trying to at least provide an alternative future for his nation to thrive on once it's gone.". It was one the RARE times that the near-sighted professor from the Muppets was right in that area. Oil was a MAJOR component in everyday life, but even the pools of the black gold were starting to become harder to find. And its effect on the environment was also being taken into consideration now. The audience was surprised when they heard from the good doctor that his own daughter Erika had managed to cross-breed wheat with cactus cells, the ladies in the house showing pride that the movie featured women in a good light in that they were intelligent in the area of science. However, when the scene showed the part where the bomb went off, many of the patrons had a look of worry on their faces.

 **As the music continued along its dramatic tone, the scene switched to show many people fleeing from the area! Men and women rushed down the stairs, their most important items that pertained to their research in their grasp. Doctors and scientists carried away trays of beakers, electronic items, boxes and more misc. objects! Cries erupted from many of the researchers as they rushed to get away from the area. The camera switched to show the area in a larger frame, Dr. Shiragami rushing over to a building up the long flight of stairs… a building that was smoking with a LARGE chunk of the upper area missing! One of the fleeing employees stopped Genshiro, telling him that the Godzilla cells were most likely destroyed & useless now. But the doctor gave him a confused look and asked, "But where is Erika?!". In his view, his daughter was more important than the cells. He rushed past the young man, intent to find his beloved child!**

 **The music stopped as the scene changed to show the inside of the damaged building, Dr. Shiragami entering the wreckage where electrical cables that had been cut off were sparking as they dangled from the debris. An alarm sounded off, the Evac alarm that would remain on until someone turned it off. He went through a hole the wall, looking everywhere for Erika…**

 **Until he turned around, gasp softly as he saw his child on the ground. The music changed to a somber, sad one as he went towards her. The camera focused on her, the deceased Japanese girl surrounded by plants… with a red rose flower lying right next to her prone form. The camera zoomed in to show the face of the lovely girl, who was still in death.**

A majority of the audience gasped as they heard the explosion and saw the damage said bomb did to the building structure, wondering who it was that sent a bomb to the facility. Capt. Barbossa said, "Well, it seems that Godzilla's flesh is so valuable that others go to extreme lengths to make sure it isn't used against them. I wonder if I can recruit these beings into working for me.". He was a ruthless pirate after all, so it was small wonder that he would want to recruit those that had taken steps to make sure the G-Cells were not utilized. However, when it came to the part where the Genshiro found Erika's body… a somber mood spread out throughout the arena, even through Barbossa since he himself was a father. And in the eyes of many, a parent burying their child was too great a burden to do. Those was analytical minds saw that Erika most likely had perished when the blast shockwave hit, the impact too much for her body to handle and that is why there was no blood or other visible damage around her.

* * *

 **The scene slowly transisted, going from a lab to show a garden of sort as Erika's still face vanished to be replaced by a young female teenager who was surrounded by red roses. A female voice spoke, "Miki Saegusa. She's the best channeler of ESP that we have at the Mental Science and Exploitation Center.". The camera showed that Miki was in a small greenhouse of sort, looking intently at the flowers that blossomed all around her. The voice continued as the camera shifted to show the various parts of the greenhouse, stating that through experiments that her branch had conducted was that plants had their own field of mental energy! The camera changed to show a building that was gray and small, with kanji and English words shown in bold white colors. The English words on the right translated for the kanji that was set up on the left, the words showing the building was called SHIRAGAMI NEW LABORATORY. The camera changed once again to show the building area entirely, which was small and looked to be set up in a heavily forested area. Words in white appeared at the bottom of the screen, showing the words FIVE YEARS LATER indicating that much time had passed since Erika's departure from the mortal world. The voice continued on, saying that it was no surprise that they found someone such as Miki who could communicate with the plants.**

 **The scene shifted from the outside of the facility to the inside, where a very lovely young Japanese woman was looking at various plants that were being grown inside of small terrariums. Her name was Asuka Okouchi, a bright smile on her face as she looked to Dr. Shiragami and asked on why he would want Miki to tell him what the roses are saying. The man came in on the scene, showing that even though five years had passed… his face had aged a bit more so due to his mourning for his daughter. He answered, "I guess it's a sign of old age. You know, I've lived alone here with my work for five years now. Solitude weighs heavily, I get some strange ideas.". Asuka chuckled softly at that, soon turning to see something that caught her attention as she walked towards it. The camera changed to show a picture of Erika, the smiling woman holding up a picture of a small bouquet of roses. She took up the picture, saying that only five years has passed since Erika had left the mortal world. Apparently she knew the Shiragami family well, looking at the picture fondly at her deceased friend.**

 **Asuka spoke, "Erika used to say that one day, the dead would come alive and be carpeted with all sorts of wildflowers.".**

Grandmother Willow, in her human form stated, "It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that plants can talk. Each and every part of nature has a spirit that has a voice, if one listens to it carefully.". Pocahontas and the Powhatan tribe very much agreed with this, as did a vast number of characters that were in the _House of Mouse_ club. Those that were into botany or anything that involved the natural world firmly believed that nature had a voice if one were careful and rooted enough to hear it. Of course, skeptical ones in the audience disagreed with it but at least kept civil about by not making a scene or such. Those that had mental capabilities like Miki were wondering if they would be able to hear voices from plants, since they could use their powers on those of flesh. It would be a breakthrough in their case to communicate with those of bark and fiber!

Kanga said, "Oh, the poor dear man. He's been in mourning all of this time for his daughter. I know that it's natural to mourn a family member passing on… but for this long?". In her view, it was unusual for someone to be in mourning for so long. Many like her were also a bit perplexed, not a lot mind you but a bit puzzled on why the doctor had undergone such a drastic turn from being a geneticist to what appeared to be a botanist. From switching from being a scientist to a naturalist. Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** suggested that it was most likely for his daughter, since it appeared that Erika had a fondness for plants while alive since it was evident in the picture. Many considered it a possibility, but when Asuka spoke on what Erika had told her some time ago while alive, they were surprised to hear it.

Hades laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Oh, that is rich! Hahahaha! This Erika babe is one piece of work if she believed that! Hahahahaha!". Some of the characters who heard the blue-flamed deity of the Greek Underworld were more than just a bit miffed by his words. However, it was Megumi who actually put him in his place. Earlier, Oswald had told her that any kind of ability that her character Miki had in the movies would actually work for her in the animated world! She was more than surprised, and pleased to hear that, so she put it to good use. Concentrating a bit, she levitated a glass that was filled with ice water, using her newfound psychic abilities to move the object over Hades's head… and dumped the contents on him, putting out his flame and getting him steamed up! The comedic yet brilliant god of death looked around angrily, wanting to know who did that to him. All snickered at him while Megumi had a look of innocence around her.

 **The scene changed to show the outside of the facility, the doctor and Asuka walking together as they conversed. He asked on how her father was doing, the young lady answering, "He's fine, thanks. His latest project is to start a bio-band. He's trying to get the foundation to fund it.". Genshiro remarked that he heard of the project… that her father's idea was to preserve noble prize winner semen, to be used in the future production of geniuses! She chuckled, saying that her father's project was receiving heavy opposition but it was still going ahead. Dr. Shiragami stated that it would not be easy for her father, since in his view it was the conservative attitudes of the people that forced him to leave the country. He put in that things had not changed at all in five years. The two walked together towards the small greenhouse that housed the roses and Miki. The psychic teenager walked to them from the plants, Asuka asking on how did conversing with the plants go. Sadly, she shook her head and answered that she did not get anything at all from the roses. The camera showed Genshiro's face, as if he was contemplating something. After some time, the camera showed the trio walking into the home… and that someone from afar was watching them!**

 **The camera shifted to show an African man wearing an orange suit, holding a video camera that was aimed at the abode. He spoke, "Doesn't seem to be anybody important…". The camera panned to the left, showing that the spy was in a large truck vehicle, the kind used for commercial use. The side of the semi-truck showed a lovely Japanese cartoon lady in a uniform who was winking and showing off the words in red, white and blue PACIFIC EXPRESS- FAR EAST. It appeared to be a mail/package delivery service, at least on the outside. Another different male voice spoke, replying that he was thinking the same thing. The camera changed to show the inside of the trailer, which contained another man in a uniform that was surrounded by surveillance equipment. The Latino male added in that at least it was not a bad sight, looking at the video feed that showcased Miki and Asuka. His partner laughed, declaring that it was not a beauty contest as the two joked around. However… when the camera went back to show the outside, it showed that another vehicle was on a small elevated place near their location!**

 **The camera showed that it was the same agent from five years ago, the assassin that was known only as SSS9! The Arabian man was looking at the truck down below with a pair of small binoculars, soon putting them down and typing in on a built-in laptop that was in the vehicle. The camera showed the screen of the computer, which showed the face of the African man first. The top showed the words in white BIO MAJOR NO. 56604, and it showed the name of the man that was in the truck. His name was John Low, and another profile pic came up of his accomplice who was named John Lee who was also with Bio-Major. The computer than showed what Bio-Major was, the camera showing the info to all. Bio-Major was an American Genetic Corporation agency, consisting of four enterprises with plans to monopolize the genetic market all around the world. Underneath the info were eight small boxes, with words of other companies that Bio-Major was targeting in the business world!**

 **The camera switched, from showing the spies to showcasing the Japanese ladies getting into their vehicle. Asuka and Miki climbing in and buckling up to get ready for the trip back to the city, Dr. Shiragami thanking them for coming to his lab. Just as they were settling in… Miki had a surprised look on her face! She spoke as her friend started up the vehicle, "Hey, didn't you hear anything just now? A girl was calling to Asuka… it was your name, I'm sure of it!". The others paused, trying to hear what Miki did but all they got was silence. Shortly after that, Okouchi-san said goodbye to the doctor before stepping on the gas pedal. The camera changed to show that the vehicle they were in was a large white van of sort, the doctor watching them leave as the vehicle climbed up the inclined on the dirt road… the camera soon panning to the right, the music changing to a mysterious one as the focus soon was on the roses in the greenhouse that Miki had just been in!**

A vast majority of the Disney and other animated beings, Authors included, were blushing and looking away in embarrassment when they heard the part of Asuka's father's project. Professor Ludwig Von Drake, an anthro duck who was a scientist in many fields & had appeared in many animated shorts and movies, shook his head and stated, "Okay, I have been around the world and heard many a crazy thing! But that… whoo! Oh boy, does that project ever take the cake!". Many agreed with him, wondering if Asuka's father was a bit touched in the head… and also wondering about the others who apparently were spear-heading such a project despite the opposition. It seemed that politics was featured in the film, and while it was a touchy subject when Dr. Shiragami spoke about conservatives and such, the audience kept their opinions to themselves mostly. That kind of talk was meant for OUTSIDE the _House of Mouse_ area.

When they got to the part where the spies were shown, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. chuckled and spoke, "Heh, amateurs. Still, it's what they had back in the day. Though… truth be told, I would have picked something other than a delivery van.". Some of those that were well-trained in the espionage arts also had a good chuckle from seeing the actions of Bio-Major agents. Some of the ladies in the house were not amused by the comments made by the two in the van. The males that chuckled and were about to agree with Lee's assessment of Miki and Asuka were give some frosty glares by some of the women, the chuckling into coughing fits & with looking the other direction. But needless to say, some individuals would be sleeping on the couches in their homes for a little while. When they came to the part of showing of SSS9, they were surprised to see that the ones spying on the doctor & the ladies were from an American corporation. Those like Hiro from _**Big Hero Six**_ and Xanatos from Disney's _Gargoyles_ were only mildly surprised, with the latter actually approving of Bio-Major's actions in keep in an eye on potential partners or businesses. He himself was also the genetics business, but didn't have a monopoly in the area quite yet.

When they saw the part of Miki asking if they heard anything, some of the patrons in the audience were curious if she really did hear a voice. Grandmother Willow spoke, "I believe that Miki would be a great asset to nature in our world, right Pocahontas?". The Native American beauty nodded, looking towards Megumi with soft smiles as she herself smiled back. The Japanese woman believed that her alter-ego persona would do well in a land that was still deeply connected with nature, like her ancestors were long ago in the ancient era of Japan.

 **A male voice came out, asking if they had ever heard of a chimera. A woman's voice replied in more of a question on what a chimera was, the scene switching from the roses to a city… to Tokyo to be more precise! It was now nighttime, the metropolis and jewel of Japan looked to be rebuilt completely. The skyscrapers and tall buildings once again challenged the skies, but down below was a small building that seemed to have an odd-shaped hole in it. The man's voice answered, "A legendary monster that spits fire, supposed to appear from the ocean's depths. Causing violent storms and destroying human beings. It had a lion's head, goat's body and dragon's tail.". As the man spoke those words, the camera zoomed in on the peculiar building… and upon further inspection, the hole was actually a giant footprint! It would appear that the roof of the facility was actually a part of a building that had been stomped on by Godzilla when he first appeared in 1985! The camera showed the footprint, and one could peer through it to see that the establishment down below looked to be a fancy restaurant of sort. The woman's voice replied that the beast he was talking about was a mythical one.**

 **The camera changed from showing an aerial point of view from the roof's unique hole, to the inside of the place where the audience saw a unique… plaque of sort. It was actually a large piece of actual building debris, taken and refurbished to be a bit more ornate. On it were words written in white on the light-brown object, both in English and kanji. The words in English stated GODZILLA MEMORIAL LOUNGE, the translation of it written in kanji below it. An arrow was drawn underneath the English words, pointing to where the actual lounge was. It would appear that the Japanese construction and business crew had made a deal of sort; that the business would buy from the construction companies anything that had been physically touched by Godzilla, and turn it into some kind of fusion of memorial to the ones who had perished by the mutated saurian & lounge area. The camera slowly zoomed out from the memorial stone, and went towards the ones that were speaking. The man continued to speak, saying that the genetic engineers that played around with cells may create their own chimera… one that was totally different and alien to the world, vastly different from the natural creatures that God Himself had put down on the Earth.**

 **The camera showed the couple that were talking, which was Asuka and apparently her date! The man's name was Kazuhito Kirishima, a geneticist but different in personality from most that worked in that particular field. He was concerned that the ethics applied in genetics was slowly eroding away, making fellow scientists cross boundaries/barriers that should not be crossed. That those investing in the field were only interested in wealth and power that could be gained from genetics, not purely for scientific purposes as he believes in. Asuka looked very much concerned about this, stating, "I understand your misgivings concerning my father's work… a lot of people are against it as well. I can't help it that the head of the Okochi Foundation is my father…". Okouchi-san's father was Seido Okochi and the** **Okochi Foundation** **was a genetic research institute. But Asuka looked at Kazuhito and said that she failed to see how this was any concern to their relationship.**

 **He answered that she was right, that this sort of thing should not affect their relationship… but Kirishima-san admitted that inside he was worried about his work, since her father's foundation supported the laboratory he worked in. Asuka insisted that it didn't have an effect on their relationship, than she stated that he believed that he was acting like the character Romeo from William Shakespeare play, but she would not be pulling a Juliet on him. The young man looked up, smiling at her as he found her words amusing & cute. Asuka had spirit, and he liked that very much within her. He pulled up a letter from his pocket, an open one with a stamp on it. He said, "Massachusetts sent me an answer. They want me to go study there.". He put the letter on the table, Asuka reaching out to take the letter to see if it was truly legit. Once she saw the contents and saw that it was true, a silence hung over the table there were sitting at. After some moments, Kirishima-san asked her if she would go with him to the United States! She answered that she didn't really know what to say, that she could not answer a question like that right away. He nodded, understanding that truly this was something monumental for the two of them. A crossroads, as it were for their careers and relationship.**

A vast majority of patrons were surprised when they saw the building that had Godzilla's footprint on it, and also those coming from Greek mythology like Hercules were glad to hear one of their legends being spoken. Though Echidna, the massive female monster that appeared in Disney's 1998 television series _Hercules_ who was wife of the titan Typhon  & considers the 'mother of all monsters', was a little insulted that Godzilla was linked to her creation. Helga Sinclair from Disney's _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ spoke, "Heh, now that is something you don't see every day. Taking objects that Godzilla smashed through and putting them on display like that. Have to say, original if a little tacky.". Some who heard her couldn't help but agree that it was a bit strange to see a roof that had the saurian's footprint on it, and also a slab of concrete that had been decimated by Godzilla to point the way to a memorial area.

When all heard Kazuhito's words on his views of genetics, plenty of characters & Authors were surprised to hear a hot topic being brought out like that. Marvel, Disney and other characters had long since known about the debates of certain subjects, and genetic tampering was still an issue like it was back in the 1980s and 1990s. Some of the guests felt the same way like Kirishima-san did, that messing with genetic materials was too great a risk & that some things that was not part of the Lord's design should not have come into play. However, those within the scientific community felt that Kazuhito was being too pessimistic and that genetic engineering was something that should be pushed through with full steam ahead, but not too recklessly. The patrons decided to all hold their tongues for now, and to strike up the issue on another day but not within the dinner theater club.

Plenty of the women were glad to see that Asuka was not so easily caving in to her beau's words, but were now in thinking mode when Kazuhito showed the letter & asked Asuka to come with him to America. Lady from Disney's 1955 _**Lady and the Tramp**_ looked to her mate Tramp and asked, "Do you think that she is willing to go with him to America? To follow him and leave her family behind?". The shaggy gray dog answered that he didn't know, but stated that it was a big decision for the both of them. Tramp put in that it would be a big blow to her father, to leave Japan to go to another country with someone that questioned his views on science and power.

* * *

 **The scene changed, transisting from the lounge area to what appeared to be a mountain area & that it was now daylight. Thin lines of white smoke came from the crater area the camera was now showing, and a deep rumbling filled the place as a male announcer spoke, "Since late last night, a series of violent earth tremors has shaken the area around Mt. Mihara on Oshima Island.". The camera transisted from a close up of the rim of the volcano to a more safe distance, showing that a few individuals were outside and looking at the mountain. A person was filming with a video camera, and the announcer continued on as he stated that earlier in the morning, smoke was shown rising from the crater. The camera zoomed back towards the volcanic rip, and also showed a station that was situated near it as it was an observational outpost of sort. The announcer stated that the ****Central Seismic Bureau** **was monitoring the situation, but the agency had no idea if a full eruption from the volcano was possible at this current point in time.**

 **The scene transisted once again, going from the natural scene from Oshima Island to a building in a city. The camera showed a wall that had a black sign there with words written in white, one in English & in kanji. The English words that appeared beneath the Japanese kanji showed JAPAN PSYONICS CENTER, which apparently was a facility that housed those with mental gifts like Miki Saegusa. The camera panned upwards to show that over the wall was a small building, not an impressive tall one that one would assume or expect a place that housed and taught those that had supernatural abilities of the mind. The scene changed to show the inside, small children apparently coloring on paper. The camera panned slowly to the left, showing quite a number of children that seemed to be of pre-school age or higher to be in the room as they drew on paper. Apparently the Japanese believed in instructing those that had the mental gifts at a very early age. The room had some objects around the room that seemed to aid mental prowess… including a large triangle that had a few little ones within its frame.**

 **The camera switched from the classroom to the outside of it, where Asuka and Miki were walking up a flight of stairs. The duo were apparently teachers to the young ones, Miki stating, "I first heard of it a few days ago from two of the children… now they all say they had the same dream last night!". Asuka asked if she had a similar experience, having the same dream as their pupils were claiming. Saegusa-san answered that she did, actually a week ago & that every night the dream had gotten clearer for her. The duo soon walked into the classroom, Asuka smiling at her students and asking if they had finished their drawings. They was a combined delighted yell from the boys and girls, showing that they had the same energy and positive enthusiasm of normal kids their age. Asuka and Miki were smiling at their small pupils, Okouchi-san glad and telling them to show what they all dreamed about.**

 **The kids all yelled, "YEAH!" and held up their drawings… and immediately the orchestra theme song of Godzilla played as the children held up their drawings that showed the King of the Monsters himself! Each drawing was different and varied, but it showed the legendary monster himself! Asuka's face showed worry as she saw that all of her students had the same dream… which involved the saurian! The camera showed the various crayon drawings of Godzilla, displaying that the Japanese little ones were quite good in the artistic department.**

The audience was intrigued when they heard the announcer speak of Mt. Mihara, the volcano that Godzilla leapt into in the film _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_. Though it was some time ago, the brave young ones that stayed behind to watch the movie shuddered a little as they remembered the moment when their saurian hero was dragged into the burning earth… followed by a scream that broke their hearts and made them cry. DJ remembered the day when he too saw the film as a very young one when the movie was released, and he too cried when he saw Godzilla go down. But now, some of the audience members were curious about the mountain being active again. Author **Rose Spooks** turned to fellow Author **SaurusRock625** and inquired, "Do you think that the mountain is rumbling because of Godzilla?". He answered that most likely it was, the King of the Monsters trying to break free but could not due to the rocks that sealed the crater.

When the movie arrived to the Psyonics Center, Ashoka was mildly surprised to see many children there that were considered gifted in the art of the mind. She mused, "Heh, that place almost reminds me of the Academy where they train Younglings. Except that instead of the Force or lightsabers, they are drawing and honing the mysterious mind arts.". The beautiful orange-skinned Jedi Knight thought that perhaps psychic humans were more or less Force-sensitive beings, but she dismissed that as psychics had some abilities that the Jedi did not. Upon hearing that Miki told Asuka that the children, and herself, had the same dream for a week or so, the audience believed that it wasn't a coincidence that the students and the teacher all had the exact same dream.

At the precise moment when the little ones raised their drawings excitedly to show their tutors on what they all dreamt of, a vast majority of the audience actually cheered as they saw the behemoth! Apparently, a LOT of Godzilla fans were in the _House of Mouse_. Sofia the First exclaimed, "Hey! Some of those drawings look pretty good, and each one is unique! I bet they would be hung up for some time at Royal Prep!". Tracy and the other royal members who were present at _Monsters and Magic_ believed that the artwork was similar to the ones they had made as kids shortly after their first encounter with the mutated saurian. Author **LORD DESTYRUK** commented that the pictures were indeed all unique and well done… but also pointed it out that Godzilla, in the dreams of the kids and Miki, was leveling Japan. And that was actually cause for concern.

 **The scene transitioned yet again, going from the inside of the classroom to the outside where a tall brick building was featured. English words in white appeared at the bottom of the screen, showcasing the words NATIONAL LAND BUREAU and the camera switched to show up close a black sign that had white kanji symbols on it with the words G-ROOM under it. An English translation of the text appeared at the bottom of the screen yet again, the words showing SPECIAL DISASTER RESEARCH COUNCIL- GODZILLA UNIT. A man's voice sounded off, telling that his name was Goro. The camera panned down slightly to show an open window, and inside the room was a man that had just sat down on a desk with another person sitting near said open window. The man's name was Goro Gondo, a member of the council and apparently a jovial one. He was on the telephone, laughing as he sat on his desk and started to exercise his free left arm with a small red weight. He exclaimed, "Oh, hello Colonel! Hahahahaha! Yeah, I can tell you it's really exciting waiting for a lizard that never shows!". It would appear that Gondo-san's job consisted of waiting for any news concerning the saurian, and five years of waiting would do that to a person to be a bit skeptical.**

 **The camera went into the room, where the person sitting next to the window was revealed to be Asuka herself! Goro continued to exercise on the weight for a bit longer, putting it down as he spoke to his superior on the other line. He laughed once more, saying that he was positive that the ones in his unit were trying to get rid of him. He stated, "I tell you, the most exciting thing that ever happens around here is to see who can squash the most mosquitoes!". He rose up from his desk, giving the audience a more clear view of the room. It appeared that Asuka had brought in some of the drawings that her pupils had created, and also on a desk nearby was a very impressive tall action figurine of Godzilla. Goro continued to talk to his superior, saying that only God knows why he even accepted the assignment of working at a place that was extremely dull. The camera turned slightly to the right to show the wall that was near the Godzilla figurine, which showed nine small square pictures and two large ones beneath them. There were pictures of the King of the Monsters when he first made landfall in Tokyo five years ago!**

 **Gondo-san's face appeared in front of the camera up close, about to light a cigarette that was in his mouth as he spoke, "Oh by the way, I called you because I like to conduct some research & for that I'll need your cooperation.". The scene switched to show the other person he was talking to, who was in a different area, in a different department. The room was a small organized office, with a crest that was mounted on the wall. The crest had four symbols within it, each in its own boundary. Clockwise from the top on the upper-right corner was the insignia for the Army, below was the national flag symbol of Japan which was a red sun, next on the left was an anchor showing it to be the symbol of the Navy, and above it in the upper left corner was a star that was the symbol of the Air Force. Above the symbols were the words in gold JSDF, and below & outside of the crest shield were the words in black on a white banner SPECIAL STRATEGIC. The young colonel on the other line spoke to someone they would meet tomorrow at 10:30 a.m., hanging up the phone. The man was Col. Sho Kuroki, a member of the Japan Self Defense Force. He let out a breath, showing that he was hoping that what Gondo told him could be wrong.**

 **The scene changed yet again, from building to helicopter as the air craft was flying high above the air. The music had an ominous action tone quality as the camera changed to show Mt. Mihara from above, zooming in on a patch of smoke that was rising from the crater. The camera switched back to the chopper, where it showed that inside peering down to the volcano were four occupants. It was Col. Sho, Goro, Asuka and Miki. The psychic seemed to be focusing, her eyes closed as she brought up her potent psychic abilities. The camera zoomed in on her, before the scene changed to show what appeared to be a vision of red… and wobbly purple substance that looked to have razor sharp teeth! Her eyes flashed open wide as she declared, "Godzilla's awake!". The occupants looked to her, than to one another as they realized this could be the start of a big problem. The camera focused on them for a moment or two, before switching back to the First Alarm System that had appeared at the beginning of the movie.**

 **The green kanji words were now flashing red, with a beeping warning sound coming off as to indicate that the First Alarm System was now in active!**

Statler and Waldorf were in their usual seats in the balcony, watching the entire events from their aerial perch. The bald elderly heckler spoke, "Well, I can't blame that guy for being so light like that. I mean, sitting around waiting for Godzilla to show after five years would tend to get to someone.".

His friend replied, "True, true. Then again, it could be worse. He could be in our place waiting for the Muppet Show to start!". The two did their trademark laugh, always loving to rib their fellow Muppets like that.

A majority of the audience knew on why Asuka was there at least, since the building WAS the place to go when any information on Godzilla was needed to be discussed there. When some of the patrons saw the large figurine of Godzilla, Mickey wondered if there was a place to find such a large figurine. He believed it would add to more atmosphere the next time he threw a Toho Movie Night. When the scene came up that showed Miki using her psychic powers to find out that Godzilla was active once again, and the First Alarm System now blaring active, many in the audience believed that their assumption from earlier that Godzilla was the cause of the tremors was officially confirmed. Elena of Avalor spoke, "Godzilla must have been incredibly lucky somehow to survive jumping into an exploding volcano! But how…". The ruler of her kingdom was puzzled on how Godzilla managed to do that, since most living beings would be dead either by the extreme heat of the lava itself, or by the lack of oxygen in the sealed area.

* * *

 **The First Alarm System stayed up on the screen for some time until the scene switched again, showing a building that looked to be like a miniature manor with a sliding gate that was guarded by two men in blue uniforms. Words in white appeared at the bottom of the screen, displaying PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE which indicated that the building was indeed important. Lt. Kuroki words came forth, saying that the Prime Minister didn't believe Miki & Asuka's story. The scene changed to show the inside of the building, the camera displaying the colonel and Goro walking away from an open door with Sho holding some folders and his JSDF brown cap in his hand. Goro laughed and remarked as they walked more towards the camera, "Nah, of course he doesn't! She's just a nobody. If you started believing girls dreams and extra-sensory perception, you wouldn't stay Prime Minister very long.". The young Japanese man was pensive for a moment, than looked to his colleague and asked if he believed in Miki's report. Gondo-san answered that he actually hoped that Godzilla would appear, putting on some large dark sunglasses and finishing up that if Miki's story was bull… he would be out of a job.**

 **The scene changed, going from the two officers to show someone opening a black folder binder. Words in white & English appeared at the bottom of the screen, it displayed TOP SECRET FIRST STAGE OF EMERGENCY AGAINST G. The person started to turn the pages even more, displaying numerous leaflets inside the binder that spoke of various projects that would put into use against the King of the Monsters. The camera changed a little to show that the person going through the top secret documentation was Goro, and in the background Sho was looking through some papers himself with a computer in front of him. Gondo-san said to himself, "Robotic engineering… computers… super-conductivity… laser technology. All of the latest gadgets at your disposal, including don't forget ESP. Geeze, the Army is really up to date, aren't they?". At the last part, he looked at the Godzilla figurine that was in front of him and tapped the toy on the nose with a crow cawing nearby. Col. Kuroki spoke that he had forgotten one subject, Goro looking back at him and asking what it was… with the youthful officer that he had forgotten about bio-weapons!**

 **The screen changed to show a black field which was evident on most computer screens, with white words in English appearing with Japanese kanji written on the bottom. The words displayed ANTI NUCLEAR ENERGY BACTERIA, with the first letters in the four words being highlighted in yellow. This was to indicate the acronym that the subject was to going to be referred to as. Goro's voice spoke the words out loud, than the screen changed followed by computer beeping sounds. The words became smaller slightly and was now displayed at the top of the screen, with a chemical formula of sort appearing underneath it. Yellow lines ran from elements that appeared in the Periodic Table that were displayed in white, the lines connecting with various other elements and a scientific notation appearing underneath said formula.**

Many Disney, Marvel and other characters that were in positions of political power chuckled at the words of Goro. King Candy from Disney-Pixar's _**Wreck-It Ralph**_ spoke, "Hahahahaha! You got that right! Us leaders need to be practical and more serious. If we started to believe in dreams and ESP nonsense like that, why we would have been kicked out of office and labeled cuckoo! Hahahaha!". It was hard for many to take his words seriously, since the despot of Sugar Rush acted to be touched in the head himself. However, he did raise a point since those in power often worried about their political career than anything else. Still, some of the ladies in the _House of Mouse_ bristled at the words of both King Candy  & from Gondo-san. Though some in the audience chuckled more at Goro stating on why he was actually hoping Godzilla would appear.

At the part where the two were going over the top secret documents and files, those that were in the military like Sgt. Calhoun and Capt. Li Shang did like the sound of having the latest kind of defense weapons at their disposal. However, unlike some certain military figures, the two commanders would want to utilize the fields in defensive purposes against enemies instead of all-out offensive in a reckless manner. However, those in certain scientific fields like Karmi and Prof. Philip Brainard from Disney's 1997 live-action film _**Flubber**_ were ecstatic at seeing the formula for anti-nuclear energy bacteria. The absent minded professor who had created the green funhouse of living rubber stated, "Oh, that is amazing! Imagine the good that kind of bacteria would do! It could clean up nuclear and radioactive wastes safely without having to contain the waste and/or throw it away! Oh, I got to write this down!". He, along with several others in the audience that were heavily invested in the science department, started to write down the formula that appeared on the screen. Later on after the night, they would go over various notes to see how they could make the bacteria a reality.

 **The scene changed yet again, from a computer screen to a building that was quite large. A large white wall that acted as the front gate had black kanji written on it, with the English translation appearing in white at the bottom of the screen that displayed TSUKUBA LABORTORY OF BIOTECHNOLOGY. The voice of Kazuhito came up as he spoke, "In the United States, they have already produced a bacteria that eats crude oil. Its successfully being tested on oil spills.". The camera briefly showed a colorful, toy-like model of an element in his chemical form, then switched to show Kirishima-san walking & talking with Col. Kuroki and Goro. All three were dressed professionally, walking through a hallway in the lab that Kazuhito worked in. He continued with his speech, saying that his facility was working on a bacteria that would be used to clean up nuclear waste & all pollution that was brought about by a nuclear accident. Goro asked that the bacteria would eat up nuclear material completely, with Sho stating that it was highly possible… and that it why they were going to use the bacteria against Godzilla since he feeds on nuclear energy!**

 **However, Kazuhito stated, "You know, the situation isn't yet critical. True, an orange alert has been issued & the bacteria must be gotten ready. But still, the bacteria wasn't made to be used as a weapon.". He was showing that he was hesitant on using something that was originally made to combat nuclear disasters to be used as a bio-weapon against a living being. The conversation continued as the scene changed to show them walking in a spacious lab of sort, with containers and bottles on various shelves with a large machinery set up in sporadic various spots. Kirishima-san admitted that the bacteria could not be made in the lab, not on its own power or equipment. What was needed was a cell… a Godzilla cell! When Goro inquired on why they needed a Godzilla cell, Kazuhito explained that the King of the Monsters fed on nuclear energy. And theorized that somewhere within the cell structure was a type of nucleus that broke down the energy in the digestive process genes. And it was that particular set of genes that they needed to make the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria a reality.**

 **Gondo-san spoke, "What you're saying is that something taken from the Godzilla cell structure, can be used to make something to destroy it.". He was breaking it down in layman terms so that it could be better understood to him. Sho spoke that the Godzilla cells were discovered five years ago, collected by an Army Special Unit. It was Kirishima-san that stated that the cells were stored at the** **Okochi Foundation** **, and when the colonel asked on what else the doctor needed… the camera showed Kazuhito's face and answered that all he needed was a few scientist.**

Captain Steven Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America felt a bit of pride for country upon hearing that the American services had developed something that would be used to clean up the environment rather than destroy it. Though he was a Super Soldier and committed fighter to the armed forces, the blonde American did have a tender spot for nature. He said, "It's good to hear that, to hear that the United States has developed something to clean up messes.". Those that were part of nature, or loved the natural world very much, were also mildly comforted that at least steps were being taken to clean up the environment. True, there were still a lot of problems that arose due to mankind's aggressive conflict with the natural world, but at least hearing this eased some tensions. Some dedicated Disney, Marvel and other characters that wanted to aid the restoration of nature were now already thinking up of ways to make their own kind of agent that fell in line with the bacteria that was spoken about just now.

When they came to the part on how they needed a G-Cell in order to create the bacteria, there was a mixed reaction. Those close to the saurian were peeved that they wanted to utilize something from him in order to take down the _kaiju_ , while others thought it was brilliant as well as ironic that something that gave the monster's incredible power and strength would be used against him. Of course, plenty were a bit confused on the scientific way on how Godzilla's cell structure worked with nuclear energy, so some Authors and others explained that it was like on how stomach juices & other biological parts within a body broke down food and drink to give energy and sustenance. Needless to say, it would appear that some Toho movies were educational as well as entertaining, which was a rare thing to see in today's age. Danny Fenton said to himself, "I think I need to catch up on some of my own class work when I get home.". Valerie replied that she would join him, as it seemed they needed to brush up on some science and biology knowledge.

 **The scene transitioned again, going from the lab to the home of Dr. Shiragami, where the camera showed the geneticist who was looking at some papers while in his own abode. The elderly science man read the papers briefly, then put them down and looked out the window as the birds chirped. He stated, "I'm sorry to disappoint you gentlemen, but I vowed never to work on the Godzilla cells again.". Col. Kuroki walked past a sitting Goro, stating that he understood somewhat on he felt at the moment but that they needed his help to protect the country against Godzilla. Genshiro turned to the two men, stating that his daughter was more important to him than his own country & that he lost her due to working on the items that contained Godzilla's essence. He admitted that he nothing left else to live for since losing his daughter, saying his apologizes to the two men but he would not aid them in making the bacteria. He handed the papers to the colonel, showing that he was truly not interested in aiding Japan in their upcoming battle against the King of the Monsters.**

 **The scenery changed yet again, from the humble abode of Dr. Shiragami in the wilderness to the city where a towering structure rose high and mighty to the sky. It was close to nighttime now, and English words in white appeared down below to show that the building was the OKOCHI FOUNDATION. The camera changed to showcase inside the building complex, where Kazuhito was sitting on a long brown leather couch amidst an office space that was more or less like a living room. While spacious and a bit Spartan in design, it showed that at least the furniture within the office was expensive and comfortable. The door opened, and coming in was Asuka's father, Seido Okochi who was the head of the foundation. He was a slightly short, round Japanese man with a round face but he seemed pleasant enough in his actions and words. He greeted Kirishima-san as he rose up from the couch, "Oh, so you're Dr. Kirishima! Hehehe… my daughter told me a lot about, I'm glad I have the chance to meet at last.". He continued to laugh a little as he went to sit in his desk, which was a bit of a distance from the young scientist. He stated that Asuka also told him that her beau was critical in what he was trying to accomplish with his foundation, Kazuhito acknowledged it by saying he was extremely critical with his idea. The rich businessman laughed, saying that at least he was honest & that he respected that.**

 **However, Seido put forth that he was like other scientists and people who did not fully understand, or appreciate what he & his foundation were trying to create. However, he himself knew the dangers on what he was trying accomplish, putting in the term that like a coin there was two sides to everything. He chuckled to himself, and that is when Kazuhito stated, "Well then, in that case, you must realize what kind of weapon Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria would be. You are aware of that?". The camera turned to show the leader of the company turning his chair, facing the young man and admitting that the bacteria could be used to neutralize nuclear missiles. The camera changed to show Kirishima-san, who stated that the ANEB would make the weapons redundant and shift the balance of world power. However, Okochi-san stopped him and said that reality is reality… that it was the way the world had always functioned. Where leaders all over the planet would be extremely nervous on where the balance of power shifted.**

 **The Japanese elderly man rose up, a lit cigarette in hand as proclaimed his foundation has the technology to make the bacteria, but apparently more was needed to be said. Kazuhito rose up from the couch, following the father of his lady as they talked. As the camera followed them with their fronts being shown, Seido spoke, "The super powers of the world will do anything to get their hands on the Godzilla cells! If any country succeeded, I'll have to use force to recover the cells… in the same way American** **Bio-Major** **attacked and destroyed Shiragami's laboratory five years ago.". The two got into an elevator, and the scene switched to show what appeared to be an underground vault of sort. Concrete pillars were around, each with the radioactive warning sign. Okochi-san continued, saying that the government had ordered the cells to be stored in his foundation's vaults. The cells were ONLY to be ever used in case of a nuclear accident that threatened the country, and also worked under STRICT control. But then Godzilla appeared after five years, and the rest as he said was history. He walked to the entrance that held the G-Cells, telling to Kazuhito that he hated to lock up such 'precious jewels' as it was a total waste in his view.**

When all saw the part of Dr. Shiragami not wanting to be part of the project, many believed that he was doing the right thing as to not get involved with something that took away his daughter. However, Esmerelda was not pleased when the doctor stated that he nothing else left to live for. The gypsy beauty said that there must be something for him to live for. Megumi stated, "Well… there IS something has left to live for. But… well…". She was nervous at what she wanted to say, which got some of the character and Author patrons to look at her quizzically. Belle gently coaxed her to say whatever it was that had her currently tongue-tied for the moment.

The Japanese woman took a deep breath and spoke, "I believe that not many know of this knowledge since it's not in the movie, but… there is more than Genshiro let on. Those roses that my character was conversing with, those were the same roses that Erika took care of back when she was alive. But… well… Dr. Shiragami actually spliced a bit of Erika's genes into the roses, believing that she would live on within them. That is why he called in Miki and Asuka to his place to see if it was true after five years.". A gasp filled the room, and many various patrons were conversing with one another after hearing this bit of information.

Female Authors **Elfire** and **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** both stated at once, their voices soft but carrying a heat  & edge to it, "What did you just say? That Genshiro actually… actually… did that to his own deceased daughter?!". Megumi saw that the Authors were quite passionate and involved when it came to certain things, nodding her head at their inquiry. In the nearby future, this kind of info would be talked about for some time as it seemed the 'good' doctor had apparently crossed some barriers/boundaries that a majority of the stars & starlets felt that should not be ever crossed or even considered. They put it on the mental shelf for now, since the movie continued to play.

Upon seeing the interaction between Asuka's beau and her father, some of the patrons were pleased to see Kazuhito at least being honest with the one he opposed in the scientific realm. Anthony 'Tony' Stark commented, "Well, got to give credit to that Seido guy. He at least approves of him being honest like that. Maybe one day he'll give his blessings for him and Asuka to get together.". For him and others that partook in big businesses, it was refreshing to at least meet someone that was honest and had the brass to fully admit it like Kazuhito did. The part about the bacteria being used as a weapon that could potentially shift the balances of power was intriguing, at least to those in the political arena. And upon hearing that it was indeed Bio-Major that had attacked the place where the Shiragami's worked at, it made many frown as they heard Seido admit that he would do what they did in order to get the G-Cells back.

Author **Japan Boy** commented to fellow Author **Darkness Rissing** , "I'm actually glad that the Japanese government put strict control on containing and securing the G-Cells. It doesn't surprise me that many companies and governments would want a piece of Godzilla since he seems to have unlimited potential.". Those that heard him agreed with the assessment. Godzilla was a living, breathing miracle of science and nature. For nature, it was the will to survive and live despite man's arrogant actions in the pursuit of science, money or industry. For science, the saurian was a marvel for he possessed a body and unique DNA & cellular structure that was still a mystery. And by unlocking those mysterious, could open a new realm of medicine, science and so much more.

 **The camera showed a drawer of sort being opened, bright blue-white light glaring out with a small glass container inside that had a viscous liquid of sort. Inside the container were three small Godzilla cells, the pieces of skin slightly bigger than a baseball. The camera focused on the cells for a bit before transisting to show that the cells had been locked away in a filing cabinet of sort, and that the two men were wearing gloves to protect themselves from the immense cold that surrounded the container. Also to not contaminate the cells in any way. Seido reached up and gently took out the container, giving it to Kazuhito who looked intently at the small objects. The glass contained that held the three pieces of skin looked to be the same as a pickle jar, but held something of far greater value. After staring at the cells, Kirishima-san inquired if they were really the Godzilla cells with Okochi-san nodding in confirmation. As the camera slowly zoomed in on them, the elderly man stated, "Japan has suffered devastation done by nuclear bombers, and now there's Godzilla. It's only right we should have a weapon that can protect us from our enemies.". Just shortly after he said that… the room started to shake!**

 **An earthquake was shaking the area, the scene transisting from the underground vault back to Dr. Shiragami's laboratory! The whole area was shaking and quaking, the land trembling as the building tried to hold together! After some time… the small greenhouse that held Erika's roses shattered as the flowers tumbled to the ground! The sound of breaking glass filled the air, and the scene changed to show Mt. Mihara which was erupting! Explosions occurred at the crater, fire sparkling forth like fireworks while black smoke rose into the air! The camera switched back to the wilderness lab, where Genshiro was rushing out of the abode with his lab coat on as it appeared he was working on something when the tremor hit. A male announcer voice came over for all to hear, "A short while ago, a powerful eruption occurred on Mt. Mihara of Oshima Island. It caused a series of strong tremors which were felt as far away as Tokyo. The eruption is still going on, throwing huge chunks of lava into the night sky, giving the scene an eerie glow.". As the announcer spoke, Dr. Shiragami ran to his greenhouse… and was in shock at seeing his daughter's roses on the ground, covered in earth and broken glass.**

 **The scene changed to showcase another area that was near the island where the volcano was erupting, onlookers being shown as the crater of the volcano was indeed spewing forth lava. After some time in the distance, the camera zoomed in to get a closer look at the eruption. The station post near the crater was shown as a shadow, as molten rock erupted from the mountain in spectacular fashion! This scene was shown for a few moments, until it changed to show the doctor back in his lab. The elderly Japanese scientist was looking through a powerful microscope, the camera panning downwards to show to all the equipment that he was utilizing. On a tray table near him were bits of rose petals and leaves. After some moments of analyzing, he realized what he needed to do. He looked up from the scope and spoke, "I must do something, or else Erika will die!".**

Upon seeing the scene concerning the Godzilla cells, some were mildly surprised on what Seido spoke of in utilizing the skin parts to protect Japan while others actually sympathized with him. Hiro Hamada from _**Big Hero Six**_ spoke, "I'm actually not that surprised on what he said. After reading up on Japan's history, it kinda makes sense to me on why he would want to something that deals with nuclear power to protect his country. Though, in a way it is ironic that it also houses nuclear plants to give communities their energy.". However, Gruffi Gummi from Disney's 1985 television series _Adventures of the Gummi Bears_ stated firmly that messing around with something that comes from Godzilla is only asking for trouble. Other patrons nearby that heard him did not disagree with him on that assessment, since Godzilla was a mystery still in many ways  & messing with something that was akin to a force of nature often did not spell anything good for humanity.

When all saw the earthquake tremors hitting Japan, and the roses tumbling down after the glass broke, some were wondering if it was Godzilla trying to break free from the mountain. Ursula spoke, "I have to say, the big guy knows how to put on a show. Just look at that lava going up! It's spectacular!". Despite her being a potent villainess, even she was amazed at the sight like the onlookers were in the movie. One could not blame her, since she had never really seen lava being flung around due to her being underwater. Any kind of underwater volcano that erupted immediately had the lava cooled off, turning into rock and sending gas bubbles frothing all around it. The mountain would have veins of red showing the magma burning inside yes, but it was more subdued and controlled by the cool waters rather than being spouted off in the air for all to see.

At hearing Genshiro's declaration on trying to save Erika, it only truly confirmed what Megumi spoke about earlier. And now seeing the scene before them, some were wondering what kind of boundary the doctor would cross yet again to 'save' his daughter.

* * *

 **The scenery changed yet again, going from the doctor's abode back to Seido's office where it was daylight. Though the camera showed him at a distance sitting at his desk, it seemed the man was wearing a kimono of sort & talking on the phone. He apparently was talking to Dr. Shiragami, welcoming him into the fold. It was made apparent that Genshiro had accepted the offer from earlier, so now he was now part of the team that was going to create the ANEB! The scene changed to show Kazuhito talking on the phone with Okochi-san, surprised to hear that Dr. Shiragami had accepted the position and was going to be coming to the Tsukbua laboratory the next day. However, a look of puzzlement was on his face when Seido spoke these next words. The camera changed to show the elderly Japanese man up close, showing that indeed he was wearing a business kimono of sort and was fanning himself with a small fan. He told Kirishima-san, "Yes, on one condition. He wants to be able keep the Godzilla cells in his laboratory for seven days. So of course I said it was quite okay.".**

 **The scene changed to show the ocean, waves breaking on the land as it was now nighttime as a gently, haunting melody played. Kazuhito was in casual clothing now, sitting on a stone bench that looked to be of a natural formation which was rare. Coming up the steps next to him was Asuka, the young lady also dressed in casual clothing as she asked him if it was really true that he would be making the bacteria with Dr. Shiragami. He answered that in a positive, to make the weapon that would kill Godzilla if he did show up. The young woman stated that he sounded like he hoped for the saurian to appear. After a moment of silence, a powerful rumbling sound came upon the land. The duo turned around, the camera zooming away to showcase Mt. Mihara in the distance as the volcanic was burning brightly in the night. Nearby was a parked jeep, which was Kirishima-san's ride. He spoke, "Maybe… but who knows if it'll show up or not? What if we go ahead and make the bacteria, and it's a false alarm?". Asuka answered that it would suit her just fine, as to not be worried about the saurian. The camera zoomed and focused on the lovebirds, Kazuhito laughing a little. He then stated that if Godzilla doesn't show up, they would most likely have created a monster far more worse than him. Shortly after saying that, a rumble occurred… but it was not the volcano. It was thunder, and quickly a downpour started! He quickly led his lady love to the jeep to get out of the sudden storm.**

 **The scene soon transitioned from the coast that showed Mt. Mihara in the distance back to Dr. Shiragami's lab. The storm raged on, lighting illuminating the darkness with rain pouring forth & thunder shaking the very air! The place was still standing after the strong tremor that hit, showing that Genshiro had made the place well so it could resists tremors to a good degree. The camera stayed on the outside of the building for a bit before changing to show a window, and through it all saw the doctor in his lab at work. He was looking through a microscope, and soon the camera went inside the abode to show a small piece of Godzilla's skin near some other dried up material. A soft, ominous music tone set the stage as camera showed what Genshiro was doing now. All saw that he was working on a Godzilla cell through the microscope, holding a cell in place while extracting a red substance from said cell. The camera soon changed to show the elderly Japanese geneticist, lifting his head up from the microscope to wipe the sweat from his brow. It indicated that he had been working on this for quite some time now. He soon went back to work, utilizing some surgical tools to hold down a red rose petal and peeling off some of the skin that was on said object. Thunder crashed loudly outside as he continued to work, looking through the powerful machine as he moved a joystick around which allowed him to move the cells he was viewing.**

 **The camera showed what he was seeing; large yellow Godzilla cell next to a red rose cell. A needle was pushed into red cell into the G-Cell… and the music picked up more in a suspenseful tempo as the Godzilla cell and the rose cell started to merge! The red cell was seemingly stuck in the monster's cell, slowly than being absorbed by the larger one! The camera turned to showcase the doctor, thunder crashing & lighting flashing as he just witnessed his project coming into fruition now! He had just combined Erika's rose cell with that of a Godzilla cell!**

When the various patrons of the club saw the part where Seido was talking to Genshiro and welcoming him into the fold to make the ANEB, some of the characters were suspicious on why the doctor would suddenly call to join in on the project. Though a majority knew why, as they had remembered Dr. Shiragami's words that he used when he was in the Middle East. Jazz was among those that also thought along the lines of the assumptions, frowning as she spoke, "Okay, I realize that Erika was the light of his life. But… even I can see that he is taking things a bit too far.". Indeed, some of the characters in the vast abode had lost their loved ones but they had accepted it and moved on. But it appeared that Dr. Shiragami was not accepting that his daughter was completely gone, and was done what he could to make sure she remained somewhat on the mortal plane.

At the scene where Kazuhito and Asuka talked, they understood on why the geneticist was still skeptical about the whole project. If the whole affair concerning Godzilla was indeed a false alarm & he was not returning back to the world, they would have created a substance that with high probability would be used in something to create something far worse than the saurian. Author **DRAGONDAVE45** put in, "He's not wrong there to be cautious about that. In the DNA and cell structure business, anything can happen if one doesn't have back-up plans or precautions.". Heroes/heroines  & villains/villainesses did not find him wrong there.

At the part where they saw Dr. Shiragami combine the rose cell with the Godzilla cell, the audience shook their head at the professor of science who had done something that most believed would come back to haunt him and others. Darkwing Duck muttered, "Doc, I think its better that your daughter not see what you have become. I bet she would be disappointed with what you just did.".

 **The scene changed, from the lab of Genshiro to the Tsukuba lab facility where the sun was shining now that the storm had passed. Kazuhito and Seido were waiting outside, wearing business suits and soon a black car rolled up near the steps. Kirishima-san went quickly to open the door, and emerging from the vehicle was Genshiro. He was dressed for business as well, carrying a case that contained his papers & possibly the Godzilla cells that he used. Shortly after that, the camera showed that the trio were in a room that served as their meeting place. Kazuhito was speaking, "I realize it's only a minute bacteria we've produced by genetic engineering, a very simple life form. But still, if research goes on the way it is… genetic technology sure to produce a monster far worse than Godzilla.". It seems a minor argument was coming into play, with Kazuhito warning about the dangers of genetic engineering especially with nuclear material like Godzilla's cells. However, Seido countered-argued that most likely someone else would produce the bacteria even if they did not. He realized that he may not be the only one with Godzilla cells, so he was assuming that perhaps another country had cells of their own to work with.**

 **Dr. Shiragami spoke on how much of a mess that humans had produced on their own over the centuries, and that perhaps genetic technology is what is needed to correct the mistakes of their ancestors. Kirishima admitted that he knew the damage that mankind has brought to nature over the centuries, maybe even over the millennia. But he insisted that it was their responsibility to not misuse the genetic knowledge they had. Genshiro leaned in slightly and spoke, "Listen Kirishima… I have a feeling that you don't understand science very well.". This caused the camera to focus on the young scientist, who was very still at the declaration that the elder one put forth.**

 **The scene changed, the music now playing a softly ominous tone as the camera went from the meeting room back to Dr. Shiragami's lab. The new life-form he had produced was growing inside of a long glass container, the rose sprouting on top… but the roots that were shown at the bottom of it were extremely long, large and twisted about! The camera zoomed in, and panned slowly from the top of the blooming rose to the bottom were the roots were being held at in water. The camera soon slowly transisted to show the audience the work the cells were doing in the plant life, blue images of cells dividing and long tendrils that looked a bit like teeth were sprouting from these divisions.**

 **The scene changed from the cell work within the plant to a helicopter that was now flying in the air over Mt. Mihara, where a large plume of thick gray smoke filled the air. The camera soon got a close up of the flying craft, then switched to show the occupants inside said craft. Inside were two soldiers, Goro and Col. Kuroki. One of the soldiers that had a peculiar style of facial hair underneath his nose spoke, "You can see, there's not a lot of movement! However there is something happening in there!". The music picked up as he spoke, and the camera showed that the image the humans were seeing was… the clear and distinct image of Godzilla! The saurian was alive, moving slightly as he was surrounded by magma but not in it. The two Godzilla Disaster unit officers looked to one another briefly before looking back down at the image that showed the King of the Monsters.**

 **The Second Alarm System went off, the kanji that was once green now blinking red with the emergency sound going off.**

Valerie Gray looked to her companions & Author **Dreams Come True 996** and whispered, "I got to give credit to that Kazuhito character. He's not afraid to point out the dangers of using genetic engineering, even if it's creating something small like bacteria.". While she was an expert mostly at utilizing weapons systems and such, she did that some of the most deadliest things came from the smallest form of life. She was not alone in this case, as some agreed with Kirishima-san on that. However, those like Karmi scoffed at this since she believed that science like that should be explored freely and worrying about any kind of consequences later. To look more into the positive outcome, not the negative. And when Genshiro spoke, both on what mankind has done to the planet  & nature over the years as well as telling Kirishima-san that he didn't understand science well… that got some people to be amazed by the elder man's audacity.

Elizabeth Robinson from Disney's 1960 real-live film _**Swiss Family Robinson**_ stated, "The nerve of that man! He's telling Mr. Kirishima there that he doesn't know science well, but at least that young man has the sense to be cautious! And he just did something that just went against God's creations without a second thought!". Indeed, a majority of the characters were not pleased with Genshiro's as they seemed hypocritical since he broke some boundaries/barriers himself when it came to the natural order of things. And upon seeing the cross-breed of plant with Godzilla starting to bloom, and the process it was undergoing, the notion was more cemented.

A vast number of patrons cheered as they saw the King of the Monsters! Penny Proud from Disney's _The Proud Family_ exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! Yeah! That's my boy! Good to see you again, Godzilla!". The young lady was among many, boys and girls alike, that were glad to see the saurian alive. Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard wondered on how it was possible he was alive since he was in a volcano, and a sealed one at that. Some like schoolmaster Ichabod Crane  & Detective Basil of Baker Street from Disney's 1986 animated film _**The Great Mouse Detective**_ theorized that the _kaiju_ was actually sealed in the rim of Mt. Mihara, not actually in the lava itself. Seeing that the image of Godzilla was clear  & not distorted by molten rock, it would appear that the theory was a sound one. So it was possible that Godzilla was actually trapped at the edge of the lava flow, on the ridge of a rock. And that he struggles to try and break free were the things that was making the volcano active once more.

* * *

 **The screen showed the alarm system for some time until it switched, now showing what appeared to be a docking port of some kind. A large vehicle of some kind was being displayed, scaffolding and other parts surrounding the gray craft. The camera panned down to show the object, a male voice came forth and spoke, "The Super X-2 has been substantially improved with the introduction of the latest onboard supercomputer, which controls automatic and remote functions.". The vehicle was an upgraded version of the Super X machine that had almost taken down Godzilla years ago! The camera switched to show that down below, various workers were tinkering around the immense flight craft. On the side of the vehicle were words in white kanji on one side, English words on another that showcased the name SUPER X-2.**

 **Col. Kuroki & Gondo-san were present there, wearing suits and wearing white protective helmets like the rest of the facility workers wore. Safety was a number one concern and issue always in the Japanese work place. They were being escorted by two other JSDF technicians, who were apparently the creators of the latest addition to the Self Defense Force arsenal. The man continued to speak as they walked along side Super X-2, stating that the craft was now submersible which meant it could go & function underwater as well as in the air! The technician boasted that it could operate at depths to that of 10,000 meters. He also proclaimed that the armor that ran over the remote-controlled craft was also the latest, an alloy known as TA-323 which was twice as durable as the titanium metal on the previous Super X. After some time admiring the detailed weapon, the worker took them to another section of the area.**

 **The camera shifted to show the front of the Super X-2, which parted in a Y-formation to showcase something interesting within it. A uniquely-shaped object was in the center of the opening, while all around it inside were silver reflectors of sort. It was like the entire front was a mirror. The camera shifted to show the humans in a control room of sort, where operators were working it a large computer console. The four men showed up, and the technician pointed at the object within the flying craft and spoke, "And that is the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **, it's also new. Constructed entirely with synthetic diamonds. And once more, if the shield is hit by Godzilla's radioactive heat rays, it has been designed to reflect their force a thousand times more effectively.". Goro nudged one of the guides and stated that it was hot stuff, the technician that was speaking earlier looking at him and saying that yes it was.**

 **The scene switched back to the TSUKUBA LABORTORY OF BIOTECHNOLOGY building, where it soon showed Dr. Shiragami & Dr. Kirishima in a lab. Kazuhito was looking into a microscope, with Genshiro behind him as he stated that it has already begun. Lifting his attention away from the microscope, the cautious doctor stated, "I've always fascinated by cell division. Two cells in thirty minutes, doubling to four in an hour. Thirty two cells in two hours…". And Dr. Shiragami finished it by stating that in just one day… four million cells were made! The two were looking at a television screen that show the cell division and reproduction in black and white, which was actually the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria! Kazuhito commented that it was terrifying, seeing the multiplication of so many cells in just a day's time.**

When the audience saw the Super X-2 craft, Tinkerbell and her pixie companions from Pixie Hollow had some flashbacks concerning the JSDF weapon. It was the one that they utilized, in a manner, in DJ's novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_. Wasabi commented, "From the way that guy tells it, this Super X-2 may be the first major drone that was created for military purposes.". Those that were versed in military and technology thought on it for a moment, and soon realized that the African-American member of Big Hero Six was correct. That would really show that Japan was truly ahead of the rest of the world when it came to technology. Many were impressed by the new armor alloy that made the framework of the flying/submersible object, and those that needed to translate meters into the more simplier terms were told that it could go about six miles underwater. While it may not sound like much, it was impressive since water pressure at those kinds of depths were enormous. Any other sub or water craft that would try to reach such depths would be crushed like a tin can!

At seeing the _Fire Mirror_ , the audience were amazed to see the object was made of man-made diamonds while the rest of the inside were coated with reflective surfaces to aid in its effectiveness. At hearing on the ability of the new weapon on how it could reflect Godzilla's own blue flames back at him, but a thousand times more powerful made a lot of eyes widen at that. Tony Stark commented, "I would like to see the blueprints for that _Fire Mirror_ , something like that could come in handy in defending Avenger headquarters.". Indeed, a lot of the various patrons and even Authors were thinking of ways they could utilize the unique counter-measure weapon for their own uses. Some giggled/chuckled at the pun Goro stated after the technician explained the properties of the reflective weapon.

When the audience got to the part where the cell division was taking place, those that were in the field of science also were impressed by the process of cell stages. Some were hoping to one day study one of the _kaijus_ like Godzilla, to see how their bodies worked but in a pure scientific manner. For those like Karmi and Jumba Jookiba from the Disney _Lilo and Stitch_ series and movies, it would be dream come true to study the giant behemoths like Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Orga, King Ghidorah, Varan, Megalon and more! To learn more about their DNA, their cell functions and much more.

 **The scene transisted back to Shiragami's facility in the wilderness, where it was nighttime and the place was locked up. However… a shadow of human's head appeared on the wall of the facility! Soon, the camera switched from the outside to the inside, where a drawer was open that showcased various objects. The camera panned upwards to show materials and papers strewn out, showing that the place was being ransacked by someone. After going over the desk where the objects laid at, it showed a human dressed in black but not in spy-ops gear searching through some folders. The faint blue-white light from the room showed it to be the African-American male John Low from earlier! He pulled some papers from the folder, and a small hard disk. On the front of the papers were some words written in kanji… followed by a black capital G on the front & on top of the symbols! The hard disk front had the same picture pasted on the front, showing that it most likely contained electronic data that was on the hard copy as well. The camera slowly zoomed in on the objects, showing the importance to the audience.**

 **A voice called out from another part of the area, the camera shifting to show that the person who spoke was John Lee the latino. He was carrying a unique flashlight, calling out to his comrade and inquiring if he found what they were looking for. When he got close to his friend, he looked down to see the files and the hard disk. Taking the objects, he flipped through some of the papers and stated, "Anti… Nuclear… Energy Bacteria. So, this is it.". Indeed, the** **Bio Major** **spies had found what they were looking for in Genshiro's lab! However, their little victory was cut short… when a gun armed with a silencer appeared on screen and fired a single shot! The noise was muffled, not silenced completely, as the projectile hit the circuit breaker in the room with deadly accuracy! The two agents quickly got to the ground when they saw the power go off, taking cover behind a desk & bringing out their own small but effective handguns. The camera showed their tense faces for a bit… than shifted to show that slowly coming around from a corner was Agent SSS9!**

 **Mr. Low swore before the duo fired their weapons, a small firefight occurring in the lab as the agents let loose their guns! The Saradian agent was a professional though, stepping out only when necessary and firing his own weapon. Glass beakers, bottles and windows were damaged by the hailstorm of metal bullets, the two agents trying to flee with their prize in hand. However, SSS9 was not worried as he threw away his empty weapon clip dismissively since it was of no use to him now. He calmly but quickly stepped to another part of the hallway, the camera following him as he fired more bullets at the feet of the American agents. This stopped them, forcing to retreat and fall back as they reloaded their guns. John Low called out that they were in trouble, but Mr. Lee said to wait a minute as he sensed that something was amiss. The Middle Eastern man stepped back into the shadows to plan his next move…**

 **Until the music picked up immediately when the camera switched back to the** **Bio Major** **agents, and a long, thick vine just shot from in between them!**

 **The African-American was so surprised, he didn't have time to react as the vine suddenly wrapped around his waist & started to squeeze him tight like an anaconda snake! Mr. Lee looked up in time to see another vine coming in, thrashing and bringing down a ventilation pipe like it was nothing! As the chaos continued, the camera went to Mr. Low who was struggling to get out of his predicament but it was of little use. He tried to reach out to his downed weapon near him, but he was suddenly yanked back as the vine seemed to possess impressive strength to do that! The poor soul was shook violently like a rag doll before going limp, the camera switching over to his still-breathing partner who looked briefly to see his comrade dead… than looked as another vine emerged from the floor, tearing through the tile like it was made of paper! The music picked up in intensity as the action continued, the latino seeing that escape was his ONLY option here! He rushed to the glass window that was nearby, he leapt right on through it! The camera showed in slow-motion of the dramatic kind as the American agent just dove straight on through the glass! He landed in the yard, and quickly retreated from the area!**

 **The Saradian agent looked out from the corner, calm and cool as ever as he held up his small handgun. When he did not see any sign of his quarry, he slowly walked out from around the corner to see where they might have gone… but that was a mistake! The camera showed one of the vines lashing over a sill of sort, and when the agent passed by an open door… the vine quickly lashed and wrapped around his waist! This surprised the Saradian agent very much that he started to yell in pain, his arms constricted to his side as utilizing his weapon was now useless! The action music continued, the vine lifting the man up in an impressive show of strength, hoisting the yelling human into the air before flinging him to a chair that was close by! The agent was able to slide himself loose from the vine's grip once he landed painfully hard, on the chair and dropping to the ground. The camera showed the sill breaking underneath the vine's weight, the Saradian assassin rising back up to his feet… only to be brought down as another vine slithered in on the ground, wrapping around his ankles and tripping him! The vines seemed to be making a unique sound as it dragged its prey to the main body… but the assassin SSS9 was prepared!**

 **Taking out a small combat knife that he kept in a secret sheath on his leg just in case of emergency, the agent managed to grab on to something to steady himself. As the vine tried to wrench him free, the human took the knife & started to cut through the thick appendage! Green liquid of some kind spilled from the cut, and soon the SSS9 managed to free himself. The cut vine fell from his legs, the man rising up and quickly turning around to flee from the scene before more vines tried to ensnare him! The action-packed music soon died down, and the camera showed the cut vine that withered like a snake for a few seconds before going limp with an audible SLAP sound as the ground around it was covered in thick, green slime.**

When the Disney and various other animated guests saw the shadow on the wall in the scene, they knew that it was an agent from one of the bioengineering companies. However, they did not know who it was exactly until they saw Mr. Low & realized that it was the ones from the American corporation entity Bio Major. Mickey looked to his friends and whispered, "And this is why I always make sure to lock the place up tight after each show.". He did have a point since the _House of Mouse_ did store down below many artifacts  & objects that were either of great importance or had incredible magical properties. In fact, some of the characters and Authors were making mental notes on how to improve the security of their abodes when they were not home. Some opted for high-tech methods while others opted for a more classic low-tech kind. Either way, many wanted to be sure that their homes were not broken into.

When they all saw the part where SSS9 entered on the scene, those that were gifted in tactics were impressed to see the assassin take out the circuit breaker that cut off most of the lights in the area. In their view, to take out one's line of sight was a good tactic… providing that said person had the advantage even when the lights went off. At seeing the small fire fight, those that loved action were getting into it! However, the tension had increased with the arrival of the vine tentacle! Princess Giselle from the Disney's hybrid 2007 film _**Enchanted**_ spoke up, "Wow! That vine plant thing is pretty strong to lift up that guy like that! I bet he had to weigh at least 150 lbs. or so! And that is no mere feat to do for any plant!". The princess was not wrong in that department. While certain trees and such were strong in their own right, only certain types of vines grown in jungles were capable of at least holding up a weight like that.

Most of the patrons gasped as they saw John Low getting strangled to death easily, and also impressed when his partner decided to dive through a hard pane of glass to escape from the vines. While some had training and endurance to withstand going through glass easily, it was still took guts and some considerable strength to go through glass like he did. When the part came where SSS9 had been caught by the vines, the audience were wondering on how the assassin was going to get out of the predicament. Seeing the sharp combat knife he took out, some had to give credit to the Middle Eastern man for coming prepared. Once he had escaped from the lab and the tentacle writhed on the ground, David Xanatos from Disney's _Gargoyles_ said to himself, "That assassin is no fool when it comes to getting his assignments done, but he is clearly no scientist as well. That vine, and some of the goo it's smothered in, would have been an extremely useful thing to take back to his dealer.". Those that heard him couldn't argue against that notion, since the cut appendage and the essence was most likely worth something on many levels.

 **The camera focused on the vine for a few moments until a phone rang, than the scene shifted back to Kirishima's lab where it was now daylight. The camera showed the element model from before briefly, than showed Kazuhito and Genshiro working in the laboratory. The young man answered the phone, than showed surprise to hear on the other line that the person was telling them what happened in Shiragami's abode. The scene changed yet again, going back to Genshiro's lab/home to reveal some police officers carrying a stretcher that held the body of deceased John Low. The voice of Seido came on, "The body belonged to two of** **Bio-Major's** **agents. They broke in to steal the papers on the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. God only knows how he died.". As the words were spoken, the body was taken into an ambulance van where it would be transferred to the morgue. Police and other investigators were on the scene, soon the camera going from the outside to the inside of the lab. Kirishima was standing amidst the decimated room, metal shelves and desks all bent and beyond repair. A worker was taking pictures of the entire place, making sure to get every angle that he deemed necessary to file out later in his report.**

 **The young Japanese man looked around the area slowly, taking it all in before walking towards Genshiro. The elderly man was holding up the cut vine, the background showing police investigators and officers on the scene. It would appear that the damaged area would be under heavy police activity for some time now. Kazuhito asked the doctor, upon seeing the green vine, if that was the reason he had been keeping the Godzilla cells in his lab all this time. The elderly man held up the appendage in his hands slightly, taking a brief but good look at it before coming to a conclusion. He said, "In the experiment, I thought I created an immortal plant species. I gave it self-reproducing abilities using Godzilla cells.". As most of the investigators left the area behind them, Kirishima was amazed to hear this as the doctor continued on, saying that he might have made a mistake. He was looking ahead, the camera switching to show where he was looking at… and it was a large hole in the wall! The space in the wall looked to have been made by something massive that just plowed through it with ease.**

 **The music turned a bit dramatic upon seeing the hole in the wall, than the scene changed to show someone drawing with colored pencils on a sheet of paper. The drawing showed what appeared to be a blooming flower… but the stem on it looked to be immensely thick and big. The camera zoomed out to show a large, almost bare room which was the classroom where Miki and Asuka worked with the children. The only occupants in the room were Saegusa-san and Okouchi-san, the latter kneeling down to see what her friend was drawing. Miki was looking down at her creation, looking focused as she draw the large plant being. The scene changed yet again, from the classroom back to the outside where a black car was coming up to the Prime Minister's office building. The guards allowed the vehicle in, the gate opening up for it to drive on through.**

 **A middle-aged Japanese woman was shown shortly after the car made it through the gates, wearing glasses and reading a large piece of paper. She was Keiko Owada, the Prime Minister's representative. She read from the paper in front of her, "** _ **And demand that you turn over the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria not later than 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon Tuesday 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **. Or we shall be forced to cause an explosion that will destroy Mt. Mihara totally, thereby releasing Godzilla.**_ **Here, it was faxed to us, just received it this morning.". As she read from the paper, the camera zoomed out slowly to show that beside the woman was a middle-aged man who was the Prime Minister's aide. She handed the paper across a very vast table, one that was often used for parties or events that the Prime Minister threw when the occasion called for it. The area had a fireplace and that the room was indeed quite large. The one who took the paper was Goro, and sitting next to him was Seido Okochi. The Godzilla Disaster officer read the fax, stating that the one who sent it was alien. That meant that it was anonymous, so they could not be sure on who sent it. However, Okochi-san put forth that it had to have come from** **Bio Major** **as it was they who could really know about the bacteria. Keiko nodded her head, agreeing with the assessment. A phone nearby rang, prompting the aide to rise up to answer it.**

 **Seido asked on what the Prime Minister had to say about this, Owada-san answering that he was not concerned at the moment. That the PM was more worried on the opposition against him rather than Godzilla. The camera turned to show the aide, who listened briefly on the phone before putting it back down on the receiver. He spoke, "Well, they weren't bluffing. That phone call was from Mt. Mihara. There was an explosion, but it was just a warning.". The camera shifted to show said volcano, where a powerful explosion occurred within the active mountain but there was no sound when said explosion occurred. The camera changed back to show Goro's face, then back on the aide who told him to read the letter to understand as he sat back down near Keiko. She said that there was more to the message, Gondo-san reading the rest as he spoke that the group was more than willing to show their commitment to their demands. It read that they would set off a warning explosion twenty-four hours prior to the deadline, Goro checking his watch to see that indeed it was now 2:00 p.m. so the explosion just reported now was the real deal.**

 **Seido leaned back in his chair, arms folded while his associate put his right elbow on the table, using his hand to prop his head up. Okochi-san spoke that they were holding the entire country for ransom… with Goro added, "Right, and Godzilla's the hostage.".**

Many in the audience at the _House of Mouse_ had mixed feelings on seeing the deceased John Low; some felt bad that he had died via strangulation like that, though others felt it was poetic justice for what the company he worked for did five years ago to Erika. Patrons that were, or at least had been police officers, knew that any kind of investigation being done to the Shiragami home would be extensive indeed. As well as raise questions on what exactly killed the African-American spy, and also decimate the lab easily. When they all heard Genshiro admitting that he might have made a mistake, it was Phil from Disney's _**Hercules**_ that muttered, "What clued you in, Archimedes? The huge gaping hole in the wall, a stiff that just got carried out or the fact that your whole room is thrashed?". The person that the satyr had mentioned was considered one of the smartest men in Ancient Greece, and since Dr. Shiragami was considered quite knowledgeable, he was equating him to said man.

When the part came to show Miki drawing a picture of Biollante, many of the characters acknowledged that she had some good skills in the Art department. Princess Ember looked to Megumi and called out to her, "Odaka-san, do you think you could come to our school, Royal Prep Academy? I think the students in our Art class can learn a lesson or two from you!". The little blonde cutie from Enchancia had started to learn some customs about Japan, along with her family and many others in the Disney universe. One of those customs was how to use certain honorifics, especially when using it correctly & appropriately. The Japanese woman smiled at the animated princess, replying that she would think on it. The Japanese guests from the Toho universe were having a great time so far, still feeling it a bit surreal that they were seeing the very film they stared in years ago.

At the part where the Prime Minister's representative and aide were disclosing the fax message to Goro and Seido, certain patrons in the dinner theater club that were in charge of their kingdoms/countries/empires bristled at the nerve of any person or group threating them in such a manner with blackmail. In addition, many frowned when Keiko answered Okochi-san's question on the Prime Minister's stance, but the leader was more concerned about political opponents rather than Godzilla. King Stefan from Disney's 1959 animated film _**Sleeping Beauty**_ scoffed lightly at the answer and said softly, "Humph! If it was I in the seat of power in that land, I would take any threat that involved Godzilla seriously. Or any of the giant monsters.". In his view, a leader should be more concerned about the welfare of the land  & people, not just about politics. However, the audience were surprised to hear that the group let their serious intentions be known by the warning blast.

When Seido commented that Japan was being held for ransom, and Gondo-san adding in that Godzilla was the hostage in this particular scenario, many found the meaning to be ironic. Usually, when a ransom is made and the hostage is set free when said exchange is made, it's usually a good thing. But in this particular scenario, it was bad since the hostage was a force of nature that could easily endure much beating from most military weapons. Mushu snorted and said, "Ha! Just imaging Godzilla tied to a chair hostage style… now that is a laugh!". Those that heard the Fa family guardian dragon snorted a little, as in their minds they pictured the mighty saurian all tied up which was humorous to them. However, those with keen intellect were wondering what they would do in a situation like this, so they started to come up with mental scenarios in their minds.

* * *

 **The scene transisted, going from the large entertainment space of the Prime Minister's office to an unknown location outside. The camera showed Miki's head, which was leaning outside of a car window as it moved on. She started to look around, trying to find something when she felt it. She stated, "Slow down! It looks like this is it.". The camera switched to show that Asuka was driving, and that the duo were near a large river system with much forest acreage around them. Miki pulled her head back into the car, nodding to her friend who looked at her as she continued to drive. The camera zoomed out greatly to show that indeed, Saegusa-san and Okouchi-san were driving on an elevated backroad that was empty bar for their car. They were in a mountain area, with lush trees growing everywhere near a wide river system that most likely was connected to the open ocean. A ship was on the water in the distance, gliding on the clear surface.**

 **The camera switched yet again, from the wilderness back to a lab where it showed to the audience the piece of vine that Genshiro took earlier. It was in a large tray that barely held the appendage, and some cut slices of it to show that it was already being dissected. The camera panned upwards to show Dr. Shiragami looking through a microscope, looking up briefly when he heard the voice of Kirishima-san. He was talking on the phone, the camera showing him as he spoke, "Deliver the bacteria to** **Bio Major** **? I understand… if that is what the government has decided. Whatever you say, sir!". Kazuhito hung up the phone, looking quite displaced on what he was just told. Dr. Shiragami turned to him and stated that science was just another host for politicians to utilize, however Kirishima-san was not going to give up so easily as he did NOT want to hand something valuable like the bacteria to another corporation just like that. Especially ones that were willing to go so far as to release Godzilla from his sealment in Mt. Mihara. Just then, Asuka's voice rang out as the camera turned to show the young lady rushing into the room! She went to the duo, telling them that there was something at a lake that he NEEDED to see…**

 **The scene transisted once more, going from the lab to an area that was now populated with a lot of people. Police cars were around, and law enforcement officers were doing their best to keep the civilians back as they gathered around together. They were looking at something in the distance, but the camera did not quite show what it was. The camera panned slowly to the right, showing the citizens murmuring loudly & talking to one another as they witnessed the sight before them. As police did their best to keep the people at a safe distance, camera people came in & started to snap photographs quickly. The music was low and dramatic, building up as the scene progressed. The camera finally turned to show that whatever it was the people were seeing was big news, as a TV truck and crew were there to get the entire thing live. The camera remained on them for a moment, before panning upwards… to show that the location was a park of sort, and in the middle of the lake was a MASSIVE plant! The plant had an enormous rose on top, but the stems and leaves… they were incredible thick and huge, with the leaves looking like arms! Vines sprouted from some parts of its body, but it seemed to have taken root in the large water location which was Lake Ashino.**

 **The camera switched views, now showing a LOT of video cameras from the humans pointing and filming what they were seeing right before their eyes. The camera was on them for a moment or two before going back to the huge plant, giving the audience a closer view of the massive green behemoth. The stem was actually enormous vines that wrapped and bound together tightly, the camera slowly panning upwards to show the rest of the strange new creature. The plant creature actually moved a little, twisting around and flapping its huge leaf-appendages… and making a soft crying sound that was haunting yet melodious at the same time! It also showed that the rose bud on top looked like it was about to bloom any moment, the petals very slowly opening up. The camera soon went back down to showcase the humans on the shore, where the police and many other civil workers that came to their aid pleaded for the civilians to stay back though many tried to push their luck as they wanted to take snapshots of the creature. Many men and women were pulling out various cameras, some small & short while others were large & long, doing their best to take as much pictures as they could.**

 **The camera soon went to the pier, panning over slightly to the right until it fell on Miki Saegusa who had been standing there this whole time. For some reason, the police did not do anything to get her away from the area. Most likely it was due on orders from Asuka, since the young lady had some clout thanks to her father. She turned to see the trio running towards her, the psychic going to them until they got together. In the background, various citizens were running away from the pier. It appears that they had just rowed in from Lake Ashino, and now were making a break from the pier back to solid land in a hurry. Kirishima-san and Shiragami-san were both completely amazed and speechless at seeing such a massive entity, Kazuhito declaring that he couldn't believe that he was seeing such a being. Dr. Shiragami spoke, "What you're seeing there is no ordinary plant… Biollante's the name.". Asuka and her beau looked at the elderly man, who continued to explain that it was named after a spirit of a plant that appeared in Norse mythology. The camera turned to showcase the immense being, a supernatural light of sort appearing at its base among the waters with the sunset behind it. The elderly man of science put in that instead of a spirit of the divine, it had a human spirit.**

When the Disney and various other characters saw the part of Genshiro putting forth that science was just another tool for politicians to use, many that invested deeply in the science arts bristled at the words. Jazz pointed out, "For someone that is supposedly opposed to restricting science and having no love of politics, he doesn't seem to have any problem keeping secrets from others or breaking past boundaries that should not be crossed.". The oldest Fenton sibling really wanted to get inside the head of Dr. Shiragami, since the geneticist didn't seem to fully quite understand HIMSELF. Sure he may be brilliant when it came to science in certain fields, but it seems that he understand his own self or others when it came outside of his area. The various patrons were pleased at the part where Kirishima was not willing to give up the bacteria easily, especially to a corporation like Bio Major, liking that the young man had a moral compass still intact while Genshiro's compass had been out of use for so long.

When the movie arrived at the part to show the appearance of Biollante, a lot of guests were surprised to see that Biollante first looked like that instead of the one that Rapunzel had bonded with in DJ's _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ mini-novel. Danny Fenton whispered to the ladies, "Wow! Now that is one HUGE plant! I bet Undergrowth would love to get his hands on her!". The lovely beauties from the  Nickelodeon realm nodded their heads, knowing that the plant spirit would strip off his own leaves and bark if it would allow him to get his clutches on Biollante. Fenton and his group were now thinking on what would happen if any of the villains they had back home were to get their greedy mitts on any of Godzilla's cells. They knew that fools like the Box Ghost wouldn't know what to do with something that potent, but others like Vlad Plasmius & Technius would most likely turn the cells into weapons of mass destruction! Meanwhile, some of the animated patrons had commented that they would have gotten good photographs of the half-sister of Godzilla if they were among the people that were taking pictures of her.

Author **LORD DESTRYUK** looked to his OC creations and commented, "There is such a spirit in Norse mythology? Hmmmm… I would like to look it up to see if this is true. Still, this is an interesting development here.". His OC creations nodded, wanting to see what the humans would do now at the appearance of a new life form.

 **The camera panned down to show the humans, with Kazuhito inquiring on what Genshiro meant by having a human spirit. Asuka cut in, stating that without a doubt that it was Erika's spirit within Biollante! He looked to her, asking on how it is she knew that it was Dr. Shiragami's deceased daughter within the hybrid creation, not knowing at all that Genshiro had spliced her genes into the rose that he used to splice in the Godzilla cells. His lady love looked to him, then slowly turned back to the lake and answered that she could hear calling out to her. Okouchi-san was also a gifted psychic, much in the same league as Miki who continued to stare at Biollante as she asked for her assistance. Asuka gave it so, closing her eyes as she aided Miki in the mental department. Kirishima stated, "So you did do it! You've amalgamated one of Godzilla's cells… together with the plant's cells.". He turned and started to walk away from the group, Asuka opening her eyes and looking to see her beau start to leave. The camera turned to see the young man walking away, Kirishima-san called out if Genshiro was proud of his accomplishments before turning around and exclaiming on what manner of science he called in creating Biollante! The elderly man turned to stare at the young scientist who was very much displeased on what was accomplished, Kazuhito glaring at the geneticist before leaving the pier. The camera showed the look on Genshiro's face as he continued to watch the young man leave, his face showing that he did not like the way Kirishima-san spoke to him.**

 **The scene transisted yet again, from Lake Ashino to a highway that was in the city, the music suddenly having a fast-paced action tempo. The camera showed various vehicles on top of a highway platform, than panned down to show a lone white van driving on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of road. As it continued onward, the voice of Goro came up as he stated, "What the hell was he playing at? He was crazy to start screwing around with those Godzilla cells! I don't understand what scientists are trying to do nowadays… its way beyond me.". The camera showed just as he spoke that the ones in the white vehicle was Gondo-san and Kirishima-san, the light-hearted Goro driving while Kazuhito was holding onto a silver metal briefcase. Said container most likely had the notes and info on the ANEB, even perhaps the bacteria itself sealed inside of it.**

 **The camera changed to show a silver watch that was keeping the time, the day of the month included on it. It showed the object briefly before zooming out to show that the watch belonged to Goro. He and Kazuhito were now standing near the vehicle, parked at the place where the exchange was going to be made. The duo waited for some moment, until they heard something that resembled that of a plane's engine before taking off. The camera turned to show the same van as before that was used by** **Bio Major** **earlier, the small semi-truck coming in close. The camera showed in the background some highways in the background, not yet fully completed. The van made its way to the Japanese men, the camera switching again to show the vehicle coming to a stop near their location. Mounds of dirt were in the background along with some yellow construction vehicles, indicating that the exchange was taking place at a construction area that was now completely empty at the moment. The duo made their way to the disguised semi, Mr. John Lee coming out from the driver's side as he walked a couple of paces towards the Gondo-san and Kirishima-san.**

 **Lee asked if they brought the bacteria, Kazuhito lifting the briefcase and opening it up to reveal five silver-chrome container capsules with red unique caps on them. Goro spoke he had better get moving in order to deactivate the explosives that were set on Mt. Mihara, John closing the briefcase before taking it. He informed them that the switch to shut off the charges were in the container, the two Japanese men jogging a little to the rear of the semi to show that they were in a hurry to complete their job & keep Godzilla sealed in the volcano. The camera turned to show the trio in the back of the container, Mr. Lee taking out his keys to open the container… until the camera changed to show a crosshair, which was aimed at the briefcase! A shot went up, sparks flying from the corner of the small package as the latino was surprised by the strike that he flailed his arm… throwing the briefcase high into the air until it landed on the ground away from them! Lee held his hand that had been burned slightly from the sparks, Goro pulling Kazuhito down to the ground for cover! Mr. Lee cursed before more shots were fired on the ground, the place where the metal projectiles struck sending up clouds of dust everywhere! The agent from ****Bio Major** **took shelter behind the container, while the Japanese men scrambled over a large mound of dirt and rocks for shelter. The camera switched to show a high-powered rifle of some kind, which was firing on the trio down below!**

When the many guests of the _House of Mouse_ saw the part where Kazuhito getting angry at Genshiro for what he had done, many could not find fault in the man's negative feelings. Author **King of 2211** looked to his friends which was the heroes/heroines of _Big Hero Six_ and said, "I wonder what he would do if he learned that the reason Erika's spirit is inside Biollante in the first place is because her own father spliced her genes into the rose that he experimented on?". Indeed, many patrons were thinking the same thing. A majority of them assumed that Kirishima-san would have done more than just blown up at Dr. Shiragami as he did now if he learned of Erika's fate. However, some of the villains/villainesses were actually considering recruiting the elderly doctor into their ranks. Those that had intellect such as Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and more believed that by using the human doctor's own guilt for his daughter's fate, he could be manipulated to create something for them that could be beneficial to the side of evil.

When the scene came to show Kazuhito and Goro to deliver the briefcase that held the ANEB, a good chunk of the audience were agreeing with Gondo-san's statement concerning Genshiro. Elliot the dragon from Disney's 1977 hybrid film _**Pete's Dragon**_ made some clicks and growls, his small wings flapping. His human friend  & ward down below Pete understood him and replied, "I have to agree with you on that, Elliot. That Dr. Shiragami guy needs to get some help in the heart and in the head so he doesn't do something like that again. And I must say, I do wonder sometimes on why some scientists do what they do, even if I don't fully understand it.". He was not alone in that department, as many a mental debate was residing in the heads of many characters that were focused on Goro's words concerning Dr. Shiragami. Those that were in the science field defended the elderly man's actions, but there were plenty of opposition to go around. However, this was all done inside the heads of the patrons. Whatever it was that could be said or argued would have to wait until the official hours of the club were over.

When the film got to the point where the exchange was made, and Lee was about to unlock the container door until he got shot at, the various characters and Authors were now more interested now that some good old action was about to commence! Wasp from Marvel's _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ commented, "Whoa! That got exciting fast! I wonder why those guys didn't bother to get back-up for a deal like this.". Capt. America put in that the  Bio Major agent was no fool, despite his actions from earlier. That most likely the fax message from earlier must have told them to deliver the bacteria with no police or agents, otherwise he would have set off the explosives at Mt. Mihara. It was a suitable theory at least. Those that were skilled in the art of assassination were mildly impressed that the shooter was able to expertly get the case from that kind of distance.

 **The camera changed back to show Mr. Lee, who was still hiding behind the semi's container, yelling at the Japanese men that he was being double-crossed. However, Gondo-san peeked out from behind the rock/dirt pile that he and Kirishima-san were using as cover, yelling on what was going on & to flip the switch that would stop the explosions. He pointed at his watch, exclaiming that they were running out of time, but he was forced to go back down behind the mound when gunfire was now directed at him and Kazuhito. This made the latino agent realize that it wasn't a double-cross, the camera focusing on him as he peered into the distance. The cameras than showed Agent SSS9 on top of a railing, unloading an empty clip and reloading a fresh one into his modified automatic weapon that had a sniper scope on it. The camera zoomed in to show the Middle Eastern man more clearly, briefly focusing on him before going to back to John Lee, who exclaimed, "Son of a bitch! It's that Saradian agent again!". He knew it was the same one from last night, the one that foiled his and his deceased partner's plan in getting the bacteria info from Dr. Shiragami's lab. Goro and Kazuhito, who peered out from behind the mound, heard this & it made the Godzilla Disaster officer curious.**

 **Mr. Lee realized that if he stayed there any longer, chances were good that he would be killed so he rushed back into the front of his vehicle, hopping into the driver's seat and firing up the engines. The camera showed him fleeing from the scene in the semi-truck, the Japanese men watching him go away. It switched back to the Saradian agent SSS9, who took up his re-loaded weapon and took aim. The camera switched back to Lee, who had his small firearm out as he drove away from the construction site. SSS9's face was shown briefly before he fired, than the camera came back to the truck as it suddenly veered off the road and flipped over on its side as it had been on an incline! The vehicle landed with a loud CRASH sound, and the camera switched to the inside of the container that had the electronic equipment inside. Everything was all messed up now due to the truck being flipped over, as the electronics were all sensitive. However, the camera zoomed in on a red-colored countdown clock which made a sound every time it went lower… and fast-paced action music kicked in as the timer read a minute and fifty-nine seconds until the explosives were set off! The camera changed back to show the outside, where Lee was hanging from the driver's seat… a bullet hole in his head!**

 **The camera went back to focus on SSS9, who saw that his handiwork was complete before making his move. Kazuhito and Goro, rising back up from their shield as the firing had now ceased, also made their move as they rushed forward! The camera switched back to SSS9, who was rushing down a flight of stairs to his vehicle down below. The scene changed to show the Japanese men rushing towards the fallen semi, trying to get the container open but it was useless. The impact may have messed with the electrical equipment inside of it, but the lock remained firmly secured. Gondo-san realized that they needed the key, so he rushed over to the driver's front and climbing on it in order to get to the deceased** **Bio Major** **agent to get said item. The camera changed to show the countdown timer… and it was now at fifty-nine seconds! The scene changed back to show Kirishima-san waiting for his comrade to return with the key… but he heard a screeching sound, and rushed over to see what it was, only to pull back his body at the last moment as SSS9's car just leapt out at them like a cougar! The Japanese man saw that it was the shooter, than realized on what he was after. He chased after the car, as the camera turned to show Goro managing to get the keys off of John Lee's person. SSS9's car stopped quickly at the spot near the fallen briefcase, opening the door slightly to get said cargo before shutting the door and driving off quickly! Kazuhito stopped in his tracks, realizing that he was too late in getting back the bacteria.**

 **The camera switched back to Goro, who managed to get the doors to the container open. Due to the position of the fallen truck and gravity, only one door crashed down while the other remained in place. The Japanese agent walked in, seeing the electrical equipment inside that was now malfunctioning due to the crash. However, that did not stop him from trying to do what he could to stop the countdown. He flipped switches, turned knobs, anything to work but he was having no luck. He looked at the beeping countdown timer, which was now at thirty seconds and falling! Kazuhito rushed in on the scene, saying that the agent got away with the bacteria. However, Gondo-san was not interested in that right now as he told his friend to help in trying to find the right parts to stop the countdown. The two men started to do flip more switches, press buttons, even pulling wires out but nothing was stopping the countdown. Once the timer reached ten seconds, a blaring noise replaced the beeping sound and flashes of red light lit up the container! Kazuhito looked to the timer, seeing they now had only five seconds left! When Goro looked to see the timer now at three seconds, he nodded his head slightly and with a sarcastic tone and smile he said, "Amen.".**

 **The timer reached zero… and that is when all hell broke loose!**

 **The scene turned to Mt. Mihara where the crater was exploding! Several explosions littered around the crater, almost identical to the charges that were put place there five years ago when the Japanese lured the mutated saurian there with electronic-frequency bird calls. Plumes of smoke rose into the air as dirt and fire were being flung from the area… and the legendary Ifukube Akira orchestra piece came on to herald in Godzilla, as the mighty King of the Monster's head rose from the exploding volcano! The behemoth was free from his natural imprisonment, sparklers of fire and smoke surrounding him as he roared loudly for all to hear! The** _ **kaiju**_ **was back, the camera soon zooming on his head as he roared once more! His face had changed in his five year imprisonment in Mt. Mihara, his eyes changed and his face a bit more angular. The legendary Toho icon roared loudly once more as the camera zoomed away from him to get a good upper-body shot, fire exploding & rising up behind him as if the earth itself were proclaiming the return of the King of the Monsters! The camera zoomed out a bit more to showcase to the audience more of the titan's body, Godzilla slowly walking out of the crater and to the lip/rim of it as he roared once more.**

 **The Third Alarm System appeared now on the screen, the kanji flashing red and issuing the warning sound as it was now active.**

 **The screen stayed on the active system for a few moments before shifting back towards Goro and Kazuhito. The camera showed Gondo-san removing his glasses as he spoke, "Godzilla comes back again… and we lose the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. I guess things are as bad as they can get.". As he spoke those words, the camera slowly zoomed away from his face to show that the duo were sitting on the downed semi-truck container as they was not much they could do at the moment. Kirishima just looked at his friend as he spoke, silently just agreeing with him before turning away to look at the distance. It was one of those awkward moments where they knew that they had failed in their objective… and that the mess was REALLY hitting the fan now.**

The Disney and various other characters in the audience were not completely surprised to see the Saradian agent again, but more impressed with his sharpshooting skills & his custom-made weapon. Chip looked to Tammy and their two children Arthur & Lisa and spoke, "See right there, everyone? Goro heard that, and it will come in handy later on. Whatever the situation, always be aware of anything you see & hear!". The chipmunk detective had been teaching his offspring what it meant to truly be aware of situations, and to look for the slightest detail that maybe considered critical and/or important. Chip had realized that Goro was confused, and knew that it wouldn't be long until he told his superiors about a new player in the genetic espionage game. Even his children had come to the realization, as did those in the massive audience that were skilled in detective work. Now that a new player was in the game, the rules were about to shift and change.

Many winced as they saw SSS9 take the shot to Lee, some covering the eyes of the bolder little ones who decided to stay and watch when the camera got a close up of the deceased latino. When the moment had passed, Fenton Crackshell a.k.a. Gizmoduck commented as he saw Kazuhito and Goro trying to open the container, "At least they had their priorities straight at trying to get into that thing. Though if I was that scientist, I would have made a break for the briefcase instead of just waiting for Goro to get the keys.". Indeed, some believed that Kirishima-san should have gone for the briefcase that contained the ANEB, but others believed he did the right thing by waiting instead. They put forth that SSS9 had a car, and an automatic weapon which Kazuhito had no such item for protecting. If he had gone for the briefcase, most likely he would have been cut down by the assassin's bullets as he was quicker in his vehicle & with his weapon.

At the part where Gondo-san managed to get the container open, and stepping into the downed communications area, some with technical knowledge were wondering that if they had a crack at the equipment, they could have deactivated the countdown. Bayamax looked to his owner Hiro's face, seeing the gears working within his head and spoke, "I am sorry to say Hiro, but even if you could have access to communications equipment there, I fear it has sustained too much damage for you to properly hack into it. And malfunctioning equipment can be dangerous.". He was not wrong in that department, since when electrical equipment did malfunction & was damaged enough, it could produce effects that would be chaotic. Good or bad, it was all up to chance when it came to that point. When the countdown had reached the ten second area, and hearing Goro saying that sarcastic part, a good majority of the patrons actually chuckled at that.

When the big moment came for Mt. Mihara to erupt and Godzilla rising slowly from the volcano like a king ready to reclaim his kingdom, a LOT of people cheered loudly at seeing the legendary Toho _kaiju_ and hearing the orchestra instrumental part that made said giant monster more famous. Ron Stoppable cheered loudly, "WHOO HOO! YEAH! Godzilla is back in the house!". Yori Tanaka, his lady love and kunoichi extraordinaire, just giggled at the antics of her love. He was not alone, as many of the guest members, old or young, were cheering at seeing and hearing Godzilla. Many were impressed by the special effects, seeing that it was timed  & shown just right to enhance the King of the Monsters more. In a way, it was more effective than even computer generated effects.

After seeing the Third Alarm System activating, and also coming to the part where they saw the two Japanese men just sitting now on the downed container & truck… many slapped their foreheads and groaned at hearing Goro's last words. Sassy the cat from Disney's 1993 live-action movie _**Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey**_ shook her head and stated, "Ugh! When will humans ever learn that whenever you say something like that, it's really like your inviting the Big Guy up there to come down and prove you wrong!". Indeed, while Gondo-san's words were different… the message was still the same. Saying something like that always had something worse right around the corner, and thus some certain characters tried to not even speak those kinds of words. Alas, there was still some fresh characters that still spoke them… and often said words were answered in a way that did make the situation worse.

* * *

 **Just a moment after Goro said those last words, an evil-sounding laugh came forth before the scene transisted again. It showed what appeared to be a man dressed up like an over-the-top vampire lord or something akin to that design. A background of red was behind him, trying to resemble a wall of fire as he sat on a throne with two human skulls adorning the top corners of it. He exclaimed, "Well now, you miserable little people of Tokyo, you've done well to tune in! But this is the show that's got everything! You'll see…". He was interrupted with a man's head appeared on in front, holding up some large papers. Apparently it was a television show of sort, the man pausing to read it and saying that a news item was coming in & to not go away. The scene changed now to show a young Japanese woman who was reporting about something happening in New York City in the United States, when she was given a paper that made her interrupt her report. She looked down, reading the report briefly before looking up at the audience. She stated about the explosions that occurred at Mt. Mihara, and that Godzilla had escaped from the volcano & was now at large!**

 **The scene transisted from the TV studio back to Lake Ashino, where the camera was focused on the pier to show Genshiro walking with Asuka on it. The doctor had apparently decided to stay at the lake where Biollante was at, most likely to keep near his revived daughter & to perform studies on the new hybrid creature. He stated that Godzilla was now back in the world now, Okouchi-san telling him that they needed to get back to Tokyo, most likely to report back to her superiors. Miki rushed towards them, telling the duo that Biollante was crying & that she could hear her. The camera spun to show the humans down below, and in the background the immense plant-animal life form. The trio turned to look at her, the camera turning to show the faces of Dr. Shiragami and the ladies for a bit before turning to get a close-up view of Biollante's upper form. The rose was still closed, and a beautiful soft cry emerged from it as the bud seemingly rose its head up slightly.**

 **The scene shifted from the lake to a station of sort, that had Japanese men in military uniforms & helmets active in & around the building. Words in black kanji on a white sign was seen, and the voice of the female reporter from earlier came on. She spoke, "The Coast Guard in the Tokyo Bay area is warning inhabitants of the monster's advance, and is evacuating coastal settlements in its path.". As she spoke those words, the camera changed to show the interior of the building which was apparently the HQ for this particular unit. Some soldiers were shown at desks as they were doing calculations and receiving new orders, while some of higher rank looked to some small TV screens that had been set up with news being broadcasted. The camera changed to show a small TV set operational, with the female reporter showing and within the scene was a smaller screen that depicted the ocean… and a familiar shadow moving in said water! The reporter stated that Godzilla was once again on the move, albeit slowly, as her news station showed the pictures that were taken of the saurian in the smaller screen next to her. She went on to say that the **_**kaiju**_ **had left Oshima Island, and was now moving in the direction of Tokyo. During her speech, low dramatic music came on and increased slightly in volume as the camera zoomed in on the picture that held the familiar shadowy outline of the King of the Monsters.**

 **The scene changed again, but this time in a new format. The camera showed a computer simulation of sort, primitive by today's standards but state of the art back in the day. An immense field of black that represented the sea, with green outlines that indicated that they were the border of land masses. The camera zoomed in to show many orange objects in the black field… all converging on a red object! As the camera zoomed in closer, the red object turned out to be the upper half of Godzilla! The red line framework was simple, but created with exceptional skill as it highlighted & displayed the saurian's upper body in excellent detail. The camera spun slowly to show the saurian… and zoomed back out a little when getting to his front side to show that converging on him were yellow battleships! The whole computer simulation was showing where Godzilla was at this precise moment, and was now being attacked by the Japanese Self Defense Forces of the Naval branch! The camera switched to what was happening now, going from computer view to real-life view as Godzilla was indeed in the ocean and was being fired upon as immense smoke clouded his being from where missiles had struck him! He let out a soft, short growl as he was moving slowly in the water, the camera changing to show the battleships firing their rockets and cannons at the behemoth!**

 **The camera soon zoomed out to show two Japanese battleships that were cutting through the water, firing all they had with helicopters soon coming from the air to offer aerial support & data gathering as most likely they were recording the action live so their superiors back on land would be kept up to date on the situation. The camera changed to show the King of the Monsters being assaulted from every angle, the Navy not giving in an inch despite that their conventional weapons didn't seem to have any effect on the beast rather than slowing him down a little. The camera soon went to an aerial view, showing Godzilla being bombarded with black and white smoke rising up in random spots in a circular radius around him with spouts of water rising up furiously due to the cannons and/or rockets striking the water around the saurian! The camera soon showed a military helicopter that had a large Gatling gun attached to the front, the chopper flying in and shooting at Godzilla whom roared loudly at the attack on his being. The camera got a POV shot from the chopper, who kept its distance as the pilot continued to attack the **_**kaiju**_ **. The camera soon went back to showcase the battleships again as they continued their bombardment, soon showing Godzilla as he flinched slightly from a rocket attack that struck his chest! He let out a short bark of pain, and stopped for a moment.**

 **The intense action continued, showing the helicopters circling around the immense monster as they fired rounds of blistering bullets at him! The water spouts from where the attacks struck the ocean around the saurian rising up, and Godzilla roaring in annoyance at the ones that dared to bar his path! Seeing that enough was enough, he took the offensive! The camera went behind him, showing his trademark dorsal spins flashing a brilliant blue-white color before he opened his maw and unleashed his legendary** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **at the Naval forces! The brilliant beam of blue-white fire leapt from his mouth at blistering speeds, striking the water in a line in front of the choppers! Enormous spouts of water rose up from the explosion that soon followed, a line of geysers rising up that forced the choppers to abandon their attack as they veered off! Godzilla was still being shot at by the battleships… and he focused on them as the camera got a close up of his head, as he once again fired his projectile attack! It struck one of the battleships directly, causing it to explode in brilliant fashion! This prompted the other battleships to leave the area, as they realized that if they stayed on to fight… they would be deceased as well.**

At hearing the laugh, and seeing the vampire character on the scene, a majority of the audience were perplexed by this with some chuckling at seeing such a flamboyantly-dressed actor. Hades palmed his own face and said, "Yeesh, I knew that some mortals liked to go over the top with their profession. Heck, I do it all the time! But I think this guy is really overselling himself. He wouldn't even scare some of the lowest souls in the River Styx with an outfit like that.". Hercules heard what he said, turning to smirk at his arch-nemesis and stated that maybe the actor on the screen should be his agent since they both like to go overboard in their work. Meg and several others laughed softly at this, and Hades had such a murderous look on his face as he REALLY wanted to barbeque the Greek hero now. At hearing the female news reporter that spoke about the latest news update, some were wondering on what was happening in New York City since she was speaking about it before being handed the news on Godzilla.

When the scene changed back to the psychics and geneticist, and also hearing on what Miki told the others on what was happening to Biollante, this got a majority of the audience into coming up with theories on why the immense hybrid creation was crying. Rapunzel put in, "Maybe she's calling out to Godzilla, like a sister would to her family.". It was a fair assumption, since Biollante was part-saurian thanks to Godzilla's cells. Most animals when lost or separated from its herd would call out to them, so to Rapunzel the massive flower being was calling out to Godzilla after he emerged from Mt. Mihara. However, several others put in their own theories which ranged from Biollante actually crying out to CHALLENGE Godzilla to a fight, to calling out for help since she would not last long against the King of the Monsters. Or perhaps it was Erika that was calling out to her father, saying that she was scared on what was to come. The ideas/theories would be bouncing off later on after the movie, most likely.

Also, there was the situation concerning Godzilla on why he would be heading back towards Tokyo. Many theories and ideas that been suggested throughout the years by many who were hardcore Godzilla fanatics. And while there was no such hardcore member in the Disney realm, at least not yet that is, it seems that the trend was now rising up within the community. In other words, they remembered Steve Martin's words in _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_ and were thinking that Godzilla was perhaps looking for something. Some speculated that the crowning jewel of Japan was perhaps the old stomping grounds of the mutated saurian, where his species long ago in the age of the dinosaurs often went to. Like a honing instinct that existed within some species of reptiles and with birds. Others had the notion that Godzilla saw the inhabitants of the city  & the buildings as intruders in his home, and wanted to get them out. There were those that merely stated that he was a mindless beast with a thirst for destruction and devastation…

And then there was the _Kaiju Supremes_ group, who actually put forth this unique theory! And it was that Godzilla was looking for a mate, a female Godzilla  & that the Tokyo location is where male & female Godzillasaurus in the past came together in order to find a suitable match! It was a unique idea indeed. And perhaps it was why he was so adamant to get to the Tokyo area, to find a female Godzillasaurus to be with!

Upon seeing the Coast Guard mobilizing, and also the digital layout of the confrontation between Godzilla and the Navy, many thinking that seeing such a simple computer simulation was nostalgic and vintage for those that were technologically advanced in the mind, the audience cheered when they saw Godzilla back in his element! Young ones yelled loudly for the mighty mutated saurian to stand strong against the onslaught of firepower, while the older generation were simply cheering loudly in seeing the classic and legendary _kaiju_ back. Author **Rose Spooks** exclaimed, "YEAH! Go Godzilla! Take them all down! Go! Go!". Apparently she had more energy to cheering that was on level with her best friend Tigger. Those in the audience that had been in service to the military had to give credit to the Japanese naval forces that continued to show a strong offense despite their weapons only causing minimal damage to the giant monster. A majority of the audience cheered when Godzilla unleashed his famous blue breath, to them it was one of the very iconic marks that made the King of the Monsters more famous the world over.

 **The scene transisted again, going from the battle at sea to what appeared to be a control room where many operators were at large computer consoles. White words in English came down below to show OPERATION CENTER, SELF DEFENSE AGENCY, which is what the room was officially called. The camera focused on the whole room for a moment or two before switching to be behind two or so men in military uniform. They were looking at three screens above them; the one on the left showed a computer map layout of the region with many dots appearing in the sea area, the middle showed the formidable upper body of Godzilla, and the one of the right showed a black computer outline of the Japanese region. Orders were being issued out through the operators, the camera soon showing the faces of the military men who appeared to be commanders of great rank. One of them in a beige-colored uniform stated, "Well at this rate, Godzilla will be in Tokyo within the next twenty-four hours.". The camera soon panned down to two operators who were in front of the commanders, a woman and a man who were issuing instructions and typing into the command console. The woman stated for Super X-2 to proceed to the runway. The duo were the core control operators for the successor of the original Super X!**

 **The scene changed to show the new upgraded craft being led out of the hanger on intricate rollers, the orchestra-theme music for said super weapon coming out playing loud and clear for all to hear! Once the flying/submersible craft was clear of the hanger, the magnetic grips that held it were released as the engines roared to life! Blue-white flames rose from the jet engines that carried the Super X-2 up into the air! The camera soon changed to show the vehicle in the air, and now using the rear engines to make its way slowly towards the spot in the ocean were the battle was taking place. It showed Super X-2 briefly before switching back to the Operation Center, where coming through a door was Col. Sho Kuroki as he was in full uniform now! He looked serious and ready to do his duty. He walked past the operators, going up the slightly elevated area until he reached the stairs that led to the Office Room where the military commanders were at. Said commanders were discussing something over the table with one another until the door opened up, causing all to pause as they saw the young man entering the room.**

 **The colonel too off his brown hat, putting it under his arm as he saluted his superiors. He spoke clear and firm for all to hear, "Sho Kuroki, reporting for active duty sir! Super X-2 has been assigned to me in the operation against Godzilla.". One of the commanders slowly extended his hand to take the hat from the young officer, looking at it and saying with some amusement that Col. Kuroki was from a new Youth Elite Corps. The young man just replied sir, showing that even though the older generation of leaders were skeptical about the youth of the military, he was more than ready to prove himself but also to not be arrogant like any previous Youth Elite before him.**

The audience that were seeing the scene before them had some mixed reactions. Star Butterfly from Disney's _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ cheered loudly and exclaimed, "Whoo! Yeah! I hope that colonel guy shows them all that the new generation can handle it! Score one for the Youth generation!". She and her best friend Princess Pony Head high-fived each other… or as one can get when one is a floating head with no body attached. Those that were the next generation of Disney stars/starlets were also cheering the fact that there was a Youth Corps in the JSDF, and bristling a bit when the older military men looked to be a bit skeptical about Kuroki's abilities.

However, Lampie from _**Pete's Dragon**_ spoke that the younger generation could still learn a thing or two from the older ones like him. Veterans of the Disney  & other franchise backed him up, those like Capt. Long John Silver from Disney's 2002 animated film _**Treasure Planet**_ stating that the young pups could still use some guidance and lessons from them. It would have continued onward, and perhaps gotten more vocal, until it was Author **DJ Rodriguez** that ended it. He held up his hand, using a subtle bit of his Author influence to have some of the characters cease their words for a moment. When they looked at him, he stated, "I believe in what me and my dad shared together when I was young, and it still sticks with us now. It's from Don Bluth's _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_ and it goes something like this: _One man's sunset is another man's dawn_. And also this is from my pastor Rick Godwin: _While we encourage the younger generation to take risks and chances to grow, the older generation also makes sure that they learn from them to stay rooted._ To take calculated risks instead of going in blind, and to grow from wisdom instead of being stunted by foolishness and pride.".

What DJ was saying was this: that while the younger generation's time is rising up, they could still learn from the older ones who have been there. And also to respect one another, even if they don't see completely eye to eye. The patrons of the club looked to DJ in surprise, as he was normally light-hearted and funny like a child. Now it seems that he had his moments of seriousness, even though they were few and far in-between. With that said, the Author smiled widely before sitting down with his date, who looked surprised but also proud of him. The audience than turned around to resume watching the film.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Super X-2 once more, the large green flying craft coming in for an up-close shot. The camera than shifted back to the Operation Center, where it went to the computer console that was controlled by the female operator. A screen showed a computer grid on the lower part, with coordinates in blue showing the location of the Super X-2 in the upper-right corner, with the words MACH 1 in red in the upper-left corner. The female operator spoke, "All onboard systems now showing normal speed, Mach 1. We'll be arriving in ten minutes.". Sho ordered the other operator to switch to the X-2 camera, the male soldier activating it. The camera turned to show the control room from the rear part of the area, showing for all to see the three large TV screens that were shown above in the Operation Center. The one on the left showed the framework diagnostics of Super X-2, the middle screen showed a picture of Godzilla as it was slowly closing in on him, and the right screen showed the map layout of the Japanese area in color with a symbol in yellow that was in the shape of Super X-2 which was heading towards a capital red G that stood for Godzilla. Col. Kuroki rose up and walked up and behind the console controllers, sitting with his superior officers. When the middle screen showed they were getting closer to their target, the colonel ordered for the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **to be open and for sensors to hone in on target. The male operator acknowledged, flipping a switch or two at his station.**

 **The camera switched to show the front of the Super X-2 once more, a hissing sound coming forth as the front opened to reveal the potent reflective weapon. The craft did a little U-turn around, the camera going back to the Operation Center where the operator was pushing some buttons on his computer console. The screen in front of him showed a wire-frame picture of the mirror, and soon appearing was the red image of Godzilla's head. The operator moved his joystick slightly, having the center of the green image move until it was right at Godzilla's open maw. The camera went back out to sea, showing the flying vehicle heading straight to the King of the Monsters! The camera got a close-up of Godzilla, the behemoth seeing the flying metal machine as another annoying little pests like the last ones he forced away… and his spines briefly flashed blue before firing his legendary flame! However, something happened. The camera quickly switched back to the Center, where an image Godzilla's breath leaving his mouth showed up, flew into the crosshair bullseye of the framework… and some pinball-like sounds erupted before going back to the Super X-2… which absorbed the flames, turning it green before shooting it back at Godzilla!**

 **Spouts of water exploded, around and near Godzilla as the green energy beam from the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **reflected the energy back to its owner! The weapon made of synthetic diamonds was a success! The camera turned to be behind Godzilla, his dorsal spines flashing blue once more as he let loose his radioactive flames, but they were once reflected back by Super X-2's** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **as the green beam of energy struck the saurian who roared loudly in pain from the attack! It would appear that truly, the weapon was able to turn back Godzilla's breath a thousand times more effectively. Godzilla continued utilizing his breath, but each time was reflected. The Super X-2 made another gentle U-turn curve, Godzilla nodding his head in acknowledgement before opening his mouth to use his flames. The flying craft caught the blue flames, the camera switching over to a console that showed an image of red Godzilla with interesting whirling sounds coming from the computer console. The screen showed the Reflection percentage of the mirror, which was now at 100 percent capacity, than switching back quickly to the battle as the saurian was once again struck by the reflected green energy blast!**

 **After enduring several** _ **Reflective Blasts**_ **from the Super X-2, Godzilla roared loudly and dove underneath the water! The camera switched to his own POV, the water all around him as he dived underneath the liquid. The camera switched back to the Operation Center, where the people there were pleased to see that their new super weapon was able to force the King of the Monsters to retreat! The camera than switched back to Super X-2, which closed its** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **and dived into the sea to chase after its quarry. The camera showed the HQ again, where the female operator turned to her superiors and reported that Godzilla was turning west. Just after she said that, another operator behind Kuroki-san called him and stated that there was a telephone call for him. As he took it, the other commanders started to converse that since Godzilla had apparently given up going to Tokyo, that it was now safe to give the all clear to the settlements in the Tokyo Bay area since they believed the danger was now passed. The one on the telephone for Sho was Gondo-san, and it seems he was giving them bad news on what happened earlier to his commanding officer. The colonel's eyes widened upon hearing what happened, soon ordering his comrade to close all the airports so that the Saradian agent would not flee from Japan.**

 **After giving the telephone back to the operator so he could hang it up, he turned to his superior and suggested, "It may be wise to wait before you give the All-Clear. If I were you sir, I'd tell the press that we're still fighting Godzilla in the Uraga Channel.". However, his commander told him that it was delivering deliberate disinformation, which was against code. However, the colonel believed that it was the right choice to make even though he sat in silence.**

A majority of the Disney & non-Disney fans were pumped up to see the battle between Godzilla and Super X-2, many believing that the saurian would win against the flying craft. However, they were all surprised to see the _Fire Mirror_ actually working! At seeing the blue flames being absorbed, than re-directed back as a green energy beam took a good chunk of the patrons by surprise! Dani said, "Whoa! That thing really worked! I bet that Jack and Maddie would want to examine it to see if they could make a weapon that against the spirits back home.". Danny and Jazz nodded their heads, believing that indeed their parents would want to emulate something like the mirror to utilize in their own tech. While they did make inventions like the _Spector Deflector_ and the _Ghost Shield_ , they didn't have anything in their so-called arsenal to reflect a specter's attack back at them at more power. In fact, some of the patrons now that loved to invent were now inspired by the _Fire Mirror_ and were coming up with a lot of mental ideas in their heads to emulate such a reflective weapon.

Those who had come to love Godzilla were confused on why the saurian kept firing his blue breath even though he saw & felt the beam being reflected back at him. Cruella DeVile chuckled and stated, "Hehehehe… just shows that lizard is too stupid to NOT do that fire breath of his. I mean, look at it! He can feel his own attack getting shot back at him, but he keeps doing it anyway! Talk about idiotic! Hahahahaha!". Those that did not like Godzilla chuckled or cackled along with the villainess, earning some heated glares from their fellow patrons. The most heated they received were from the ones that had bonded to the mutated Godzillasaurus.

Cinderella thought, 'I know Godzilla is smart! He may not have human intellect, but I know that he is smarter than that witch proclaimed him to be! There has got to be something more… maybe something we're not seeing…'. The royal and caring dreamer believed that her bonded Toho legend had a method in his so-called madness in utilizing his breath attack against the machine, despite get struck many times by its reflective flames. Anna and the others believed this as well, wondering if Godzilla had figured something out that they could not.

While some did find Lt. Kuroki's action in misinforming the media on Godzilla's location and what they were doing wrong, a surprisingly majority actually agreed with the Youth Elite Corp member. Godzilla was still about, and even though he was diverted from going to Tokyo, it still didn't mean that they could rest easy. The mutated saurian was still a threat to the human dwellings, and if on the chance they were wrong to call off the alarm… than much people would be hurt or worse should Godzilla go back on course. So will disinformation would have hurt a little, it would most likely still save lives later on.

 **The scene transisted again, going from the military HQ to what seemed to be an airport terminal. Flight times and such were being displayed, than a woman's voice came over the PA system, "Your attention please. This is an announcement from the Airport Management Office. The airport is closing down, and shall be evacuated due to the advance of Godzilla off Tateyama. All flights have been canceled. We apologize for any inconvenience caused.". As the women spoke those words, the camera shifted around to show the airport that was full of people who were doing their various businesses. Shortly after the announcement and showcasing the airport facility where the announcement took place at, action music picked up as the scene changed to show a toll road where a familiar car had just paid the toll & was going down the highway. A male announcer on the radio was speaking to all who were tuned into the station, where he announced that due to the appearance of Godzilla, all airport stations were shut down. As the person spoke those words, the camera shifted to show the inside of the car that was being run by SSS9. In the passenger's seat was the stolen briefcase that held the ANEB, and soon panned to the right to show the assassin who swore at this unfortunate turn of events. With the airports shut down, he could not flee the nation by plane. The camera than showed a sign he was passing that showed TOKYO 60 KM, which meant that the Saradian agent was heading towards the capital!**

 **The scene changed to show two helicopters flying overhead, the camera showing that it was above the NEW TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT building. The camera panned down to show various people leaving the building, chief among them was Dr. Kirishima as he was jogging rather than walking. He rushed to the vehicle that held his friend Goro and told him, "The agent's car has been spotted! It's on the T** **ō** **mei Highway, heading west!". This surprised the Godzilla Disaster employee, wondering on why the Saradian man would want to go there. The scene shifted yet again, this time to show Seido as the businessman was wearing yet another formal kimono of sort, and holding some papers in his hands. He read from them, telling them about a corporation called Saradia National Oil Corporation, the only one in the entire country that was linked to Saradia… and also a front for their spying operations! Okochi-san showed he was in his personal office, and the camera followed him to show that sitting on the couch were Goro and Kazuhito. He handed to them the files he had on the oil company, which had a facility based in Osaka & managed by an ex-spy of theirs. He added that every week, a tanker was released from Kobe to Saradia, the camera shifting to show said sea craft from earlier & showing the logo which it belonged to.**

 **Goro stated that SSS9 would most likely try to smuggle the ANEB via the sea, Seido answered by nodding his head. He stated as he continued to lightly fan himself, "If only we can retrieve the bacteria, than we can defeat Godzilla. And then of course, we have an almost endless supply of Godzilla cells.". Kazuhito realized that the if they did defeat Godzilla with the biological weapon, than it would mean a harvest of its body… and that would possibly mean things that were a LOT worse than him. Biollante was proof of that, of creating something that could be worse than the actual King of the Monsters himself. He said that he understood what Seido was saying, but also mentioned Dr. Shiragami…**

Donald looked to Daisy and spoke, "If I was traveling by air and heard that announcement, I would actually be glad that flights were canceled.". Though the duck was famous for his legendary temper, and most likely would have let it out if he was among the patrons in the Japanese airport, he would have kept it in if he did hear that it was due to Godzilla. Even though he was very silly in the cartoon shorts and movies he stared in, even he would not push his luck in traveling if the King of the Monsters was on the loose. Maybe grouse and complain yes, but he would prefer that than sitting in an aircraft on the chance that it would run into Godzilla. At least those on the side of Good were glad that the closure of airports meant that Agent SSS9 could not flee from the country by flight.

At seeing the part where Seido was aiding the two men in their quest to reclaim the ANEB, somethings were cleared up such as the involvement of Saradia and its connection to the SSS9. However, upon hearing Okochi-san basically saying that by killing Godzilla, they could use his body as a harvest means for my biological material… well, some were VERY unhappy with the man. Elsa felt her emotions connecting with her power, ice forming in her hands before she forced herself to calm down. **Silverflash** , the special trident that King Triton gave to his granddaughter Melody in DJ's _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ story, appeared in her hands as the silver chain pendent that bore the trident and Marcel kingdom symbol around her neck vanished. Melody, and those that had a special connection to Godzilla, wanted so much to teach the round Japanese old man a thing or two. But they soon fought down the emotions, but hoping that the businessman would get some come-uppance later on.

 **The scene changed, going from Seido's personal office to Lake Ashino where the camera showed the waters with the reflection of Dr. Shiragami staring back at himself. He stayed there, looking at his reflection as if contemplating something. However, he was pulled from his thoughts and back to reality when he heard a female calling out to him. He looked up to see that a woman reporter and behind her was a camera-man, the woman introducing herself as a reporter for TN news & that she wanted to ask him a few questions. Seeing that the media was involved, and also most likely that they would never leave him alone unless he answered some of their inquiries, he rose up from his kneeling position and walked towards the end of the pier. The woman followed, as he knew she would, speaking into her microphone that she carried that the information she received was that it was he that had succeeded in crossing together plant cells with Godzilla cells in order to create the **_**kaiju**_ **that had taken up residency on the lake. As she was speaking, the camera changed to be underwater… where a thick, large vine was making its way through the liquid.**

 **The camera went back to the surface, where Genshiro was speaking into the microphone as he walked with the reporter and camera-man following him. He spoke firmly, "You people always criticize scientific experiments without understanding their true value. Scientists have to look to the future!". Shortly after stating that… the end part of the pier that they had just been at moments ago was destroyed, as the vine from underneath the water rose up and demolished it from below! The female reporter gasped twice at seeing the immense vine, the camera soon showing the vine's appendage… a head that resembled a Venus Flytrap! The mouth of it opened to let out a soft cry of sort, the reporter and her camera-man running away from the scene while Dr. Shiragami stood rooted to the spot. Two soldiers with guns rushed in past him, soon Miki and Asuka joining his side. The camera changed to show the vine splashed down in the water, the soldiers having their guns trained on it until it went down. The camera went back underwater briefly to show the living vine appendage slithering on back to its owner, the camera rising up from the water to showcase to all Biollante who had her vines spread out all over the water now.**

 **Miki spoke that most likely the cause for the action was that Erika's spirit was no longer active, stating that communication between her and the deceased human girl had ended. Genshiro pointed to the hybrid monster in the lake and asked the question that was on his lips, but it was Asuka that told it for him… that Biollante was now just a cross between a plant and Godzilla. The camera changed to show a real close-up of Biollante, the flower bud was now in full bloom with the center… showing a row of sharp teeth instead of anthers, which was normally the center of a flower on the outside. The unique creation continued to cry out softly in haunting, melodic tones. The camera soon came back to the trio, where Asuka saw that her friend was once again in a trance and asked on what it was she hearing. Miki answered that it was Godzilla, and when asked why… the camera spun around dramatically to show her face, with the reporter, camera-man and soldiers behind her that heard her as she stated, "Godzilla's coming! Biollante was calling out to Godzilla!".**

At seeing the part where Genshiro was defending his stance on his creating of Biollante, there was still some mixed reactions from the audience. Some agreed with the geneticist on that science was the future & that people should not criticize scientists on the experiments that they performed. However, there some that argued that there were still some barriers and boundaries that should not be breached or crossed over. However, thankfully it was all quiet musings that would be spoken later… for now. At seeing the part where one of Biollante's tentacles rose up, and that Miki stating that Erika's spirit was no longer present in the monster, it was Rapunzel that disagreed with that assessment. She looked to Megumi and spoke, "No offense to your character ma'am, but she is wrong. Erika's spirit is still inside Biollante, just that it got tired from suppressing Godzilla's natural instincts. Also this… that Biollante is more than just a cross between a plant and Godzilla. She is Godzilla's half-sister.". She spoke with a quiet but firm tone that was full of conviction that surprised even the Japanese actress.

When they saw Biollante having sharp teeth in the center of the rose instead of a normal yellow part that most flowers had, this surprised much of the audience, especially Rapunzel. And upon hearing Miki state that the hybrid creation was actually calling out to Godzilla, many who had theorized that she was indeed calling for her brother earlier were very much pleased to hear this. But now it brought up another question; was she calling him out to meet with her, or was she calling out to the mutated Godzillasaurus so they could fight?

* * *

 **The scene changed, going from the lake back to the sea where a large frothing spot formed in the ocean… and rising from the bubbling waters was the head of Godzilla himself! The camera stayed on him for a moment before switching back to the Operation Center, where it showed a large computer screen that functioned as a radar. It showed the ocean and area in green and black borders, with the capital red G showing on the screen with the orange image of Super X-2 behind it. The camera zoomed out a bit to show the female operator, who turned to report that Godzilla was heading north towards Odawara & inquired on what she should do. Col. Kuroki rose up from his chair near the elder commanders, going to stand behind the two operators and ordering, "Keep it away from the coast! Keep it out in the water!". The male operator acknowledged the order, pushing some buttons and switches while stating that he was commencing with an underwater attack. Shortly after that, the camera changed and the theme music of Super X-2 rose back up as the scene now went from dry land to the ocean waters. Two torpedoes fired from the submersible craft, streaking towards their target! It hit Godzilla, sending out a HUGE wall of water from the explosion! The saurian roared loudly in pain and annoyance, utilizing his blue flames once more on the ocean in front of him! A wall of water exploded in front of him from where his breath hit it, trying to draw his foe out. The saurian turned, and the camera showed the Super X-2 shooting out from the ocean to engage the saurian in battle!**

 **The moment the flying craft was in the air, the front opened to reveal the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **once more. Godzilla opened his maw and unleashed his energy attack once more, but the craft simply absorbed it and reflected it back with its green energy beam! The King of the Monsters roared in pain as the green reflective attack struck him several times all over his body, causing water geysers to shoot up from where it struck. However… the camera changed to show the synthetic diamonds up close, a red spot slowly forming & growing on the white diamonds before it actually sunk in a little! Godzilla let loose his flames again, but it was once again absorbed and reflected back at him. The Super X-2 did a gentle U-turn once more to get into position, the camera showing Godzilla's face as his brown eyes were locked on the man-made object. He followed it for a bit before unleashing his attack, which was once again absorbed and redirected. He was taking a lot of hits, and losing much radioactive energy… but when he struck it again, the camera got a close-up of Super X-2… and saw that instead of green energy, the **_**Fire Mirror**_ **sparked off strongly before sending another reflected attack back at Godzilla! The saurian took another strong blow, sparks and explosions surrounding his body!**

 **The camera switched back to the Operation Center, where the audience saw a computer screen where it showed a graph of blue on the right & two pictures on the left. On the left side of the screen showed a red drawing of Godzilla, and in front of it was an orange image of Super X-2 with broken lines coming from it and went to the saurian. A smaller blue box underneath the image showed the info REFLECTION and beneath it were percentage numbers. The numbers went down fast, than rose back up to only 39 percent! Sho inquired on what was going on, the female answering that the ray concentration of the **_**Reflective Blasts**_ **had just dropped to forty percent. The male operator exclaimed, "The** _ **Fire Mirror's**_ **started melting! We can't control the faces either, sir!". Another operator from another console reported to that a warning was issued for Odawara, the female operator stating that even though the mirror was heatproof, it paled in comparison to the TA-323 metal armor. During all of this, Col. Kuroki was still and ramrod straight as the camera focused and zoomed in on him, the colonel realizing that they had just lost their most effective weapon against Godzilla. The male operator stated that he was now switching to Missile Attack mode.**

 **The camera changed back to the action that was out at sea, where the Super X-2 closed its front to seal off the damaged** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **and streaked towards the mutated Godzillasaurus. The camera showed the top of the flying weapon firing three large blue & white missiles, the projectiles streaking towards their target as they struck Godzilla and parts of the water near him! Explosions, smoke and geysers filled the area as the camera showed the Super X-2 turning in order to get another pass shot. However, Godzilla was not having any of it as he unleashed his blue breath once more. The flames struck the craft, the theme music dying down as part of the front was heavily scorched and smoking. Godzilla kept his eye on the disabled machine, and as it turned around his body… the **_**kaiju**_ **lashed out with his tail, smacking it and making it go wobbly in the air! The camera switched back to the Operations Center, where one of the screens was static while the other showed the radar feature that was still functioning. The female operator announced at Super X-2 was out of control, one of the elder commanders behind them stating that the craft was also out of action. Sho asked the male operator, "Can you get it back home to base?". The two stopped for a moment to look at their superior, the male operator answering that he would do his best. It seemed that the operators were not too sure themselves if they could remote guide the damaged & disabled flying machine back to home base.**

A majority of the patrons of the _House of Mouse_ cheered once more upon seeing the famous Toho icon, though it was bit lighter than before. Still, they wanted to show their support for the King of the Monsters. At seeing the Super X-2 back in action, and showing it was also capable of attacking in the water with its torpedoes, the audience had to give credit where it was due. The flying/submersible craft was indeed powerful in actually keeping Godzilla from making landfall. Again, some that knew the beast intimately were confused on why Godzilla kept using his breath on it when he saw it just reflected it right back  & wasting precious nuclear energy. That is until they got to the part where they saw the red spot forming on the _Fire Mirror_ , leaving most perplexed on what was happening except for those that were educated in geology and chemistry. Those that did excel in those areas were wide-eyed as they saw what was showing on the screen. Gaetan Molière, or Mole for short & in the English tongue, was stunned as he whispered, " _Sacr_ _é bleu_ , it is not possible! How could he do this?!".

Upon witnessing the sparking coming from the synthetic diamonds & what was reported from the operator, many in the dinner theater club were amazed to hear that the _Fire Mirror_ had started to melt! Tracy whooped loudly and exclaimed, "WHOO! That's my Godzilla! I knew there was a reason why he kept using his breath! He wanted it to melt!". Those that knew the saurian well, both animated characters and Authors, knew that when it came to fighting opponents the King of the Monsters was not stupid. They believed that he knew the thing would melt if given enough blasts, and he had the endurance  & patience to make it happen! Though in the end it did cost him the energy that he absorbed earlier in the previous movie. When they all saw the Super X-2 trying its luck now with conventional weapons, but getting knocked out easily by a combo of his _Radiation Death Breath_ and _Tail Swipe_ , the characters saw that the flying craft was not built for endurance as the computer circuits within the flying machine were rather delicate. However though, those that were skilled in the art of technology were already thinking of ways to improve the Super X-2 in being able to withstand physical attacks & making the armor more heatproof.

 **The scene transisted from the military HQ back to Lake Ashino, where it was now nighttime and Biollante was still in the middle of the lake. Spotlights from various points on the land surrounding the body of water were focused on the hybrid monster, who let out a loud yet haunting cry once more. A musical score came up as the Japanese Self Defense Force military rolled in on the scene with tanks, rocket launchers, jeeps and various other equipment & weapons. Orders were being given out over the radio as the vehicles headed in a straight line towards Biollante in the distance, and the camera soon switched to show the immense Godzilla as he finally made landfall… and was heading straight towards Lake Ashino, each step thunderous as he moved through the forests down below. The scene changed back to show the military now parking in the area, the once peaceful park now a military post. As soon as the vehicles stopped, soldiers poured forth and went to various locations near the lake to take defensive positions. The camera showed regiments of troops going through the forest, arriving at the building where one could see through the troop movement the trio of Genshiro, Miki and Asuka. The music slowly died down, than the camera shifted once more on Biollante who cried out… and Godzilla's legendary roar answered back!**

 **The camera shifted once again, and intense action music started up as the legs of Godzilla were shown, wading into the water as he approached the one that was calling out to him. His tail splashed down into the liquid, sending splashes of lake water high into the air as the behemoth slowly approached his quarry. Mutated Godzillasaurus meeting hybrid monster created in the lab! The camera showed a close-up of Godzilla's face, the look on it fierce as his brown eyes focused on the being in front of him with his mouth showing his sharp teeth in one could describe as a look of determination. The camera soon shifted to show Biollante, the spotlight from land illuminating the blooming flower to show the razor sharp teeth in the middle of the flora as it seemed to be mimicking Godzilla in a way. The camera changed to the military post, where Genshiro was looking at the scene in fascination while Asuka tried to get him to move back inside the building. One of the soldiers exclaimed that it was too dangerous to be outside, ordering them to get back into the building. Okouchi-san did her best, but neither Miki nor Dr. Shiragami budged as they were too entranced on what was happening before them.**

 **The camera changed to show Godzilla slowly approaching his half-sister, the living tentacles surrounding the hybrid being slightly thrashing about to show the anxiousness of Biollante. They were shown for a few moments before the camera shifted to the Operations Center, where the big brass of the military were watching what was being shown on a live feed. One of the commanders inquired on what was going on out there, with Sho replying, "Our opponent will be the winner of that contest, sir.". It would seem that the colonel was saying that Godzilla will win against Biollante, the camera soon changing to show behind the commanders as they all saw Godzilla on the middle monitor.**

 **The camera changed back to Lake Ashino… where Biollante made the first move! Vines shot out from the water, Godzilla roaring as thick ropes of vines wrapped around his neck and his left clawed hand! He struggled against the bonds that tried to hold him, water thrashing up all over as he roared loudly. Biollante kept up the assault, more vines leaping from the lake to ensnare the saurian more! The King of the Monsters continued to roar loudly as he tried to break free from the vines, but they were very thick even for him to break. It seemed that mutated plant stems & vines were more durable than human-made steel. The camera soon showed Godzilla almost covered in vines, roaring loudly once more as he tried to maintain balance in the water & break free. The camera soon switched to the building at the edge of the lake, where it showed Genshiro, Asuka and Miki with several soldiers through a window as they watched the whole event before them. Dr. Shiragami folded his arms and wondered out loud if Godzilla had come all the way to meet Biollante because he knew that she was made of the same cells. Asuka answered that it was a possibility, stating that they were of the same family. The camera turned back briefly to the fight, where Godzilla was still struggling against the bonds his half-sister put over him.**

 **The camera switched back to the geneticist who stated, "More than just the same family. They're both made from the same cells, they're identical the same thing. Not brother and sister… they're both the same creature.". Miki nodded her head at this, agreeing with him.**

When the audience in the _House of Mouse_ saw Godzilla and Biollante meeting, many started to cheer as they were going to see a _kaiju_ fight! Gaston took a big bite out of a chicken leg he ordered earlier and swallowed before exclaiming, "Hahahaha! Now it's time for some real entertainment! Brother against sister! Mutant lizard vs. genetic nightmare! Hahahahaha! This ought to be good!". While some did agree with the blustering muscle-bound hunter that a giant monster battle was about to ensue, there were those like Elsa and Rapunzel that were hesitant in seeing Godzilla fight his half-sister. In addition, the patrons did not fault in Genshiro  & Miki being a bit resistant in going inside for safety when two massive creatures were about to go at it. Many admitted that they would be reluctant in leaving if they were close to the action that was about to commence. There was some morbid fascination in having a ringside seat to a _kaiju_ fight.

At seeing the sight where Godzilla was getting entangled by the vines, Grandmother Willow said, "Oh, it doesn't look good for him! When we plants get out vines around something, rarely does anything escape.". She was not wrong about that, since there were species of plants in the real world that used their appendages to ensnare insects and such to get sustenance. Those that were well-versed in biology and plants realized that the vines were more resilient than steel beams, due to the fact that they were flexible and tougher. Since they would bend, not break like regular steel, it would make it that much more difficult for Godzilla to break loose from them.

When they heard the words of Dr. Shiragami… the whole audience actually laughed loudly, prompting the Japanese guests to look at the animated characters & Authors quizzically. Author **DJ Rodriguez** laughed loudly more before looking to Megumi and the others, wiping away a tear and explaining, "S-Sorry, but that was actually funny to hear! It seems that while Dr. Shiragami is a genius at genetics and such, he is clueless on most things like animals! Biollante has his daughter's spirit, which is now more possible thanks to him splicing her own genes into a flower  & combining said rose with a Godzilla cell. It's like when a husband and wife come together, and they soon make a life which is a child. And considering that Biollante there is more flower than Godzilla, that would mean it IS a she & that SHE is actually Godzilla's half-sister. So the doctor's very much wrong here!". The whole _House of Mouse_ guests nodded their heads, making Odaka-san and the others realize that maybe DJ had a point there. And that said point would make it more realistic than what was shown in cannon.

 **The scene switched back to Godzilla, who roared loudly as he continued to struggle against Biollante's vines. The camera soon focused on his face, where he focused intensely as his brown eyes showed determination to break free from his entangled prison. The camera went to his dorsal spines, only the tips and edges flashing blue with thunder sounds coming from them… and the camera changed to show Godzilla firing his legendary breath directly at Biollante! The blue flames raced forward and struck her, hitting right down the middle as the hybrid science creation cried loudly in pain! Flashes of light and electrical surges came from her being, the camera soon showing a close up of a large pulsing sac of sort that was protruding from her core being. Orange lightning bolts formed and zapped her on the rose bud, sparks and explosions filling the area around her as white smoke poured forth. The vines slowly withdrew from Godzilla's being, the camera soon going for a close up shot of the female** _ **kaiju**_ **that was still enveloped in smoke. A strange sound came forth… as the red petals fell from the top of her! Asuka's voice came over the scene, stating that Biollante was dying! The camera changed back to show the humans, Genshiro looking to several monitors nearby that showed what was occurring underwater thanks to some special underwater cameras that the military planted in the water some hours ago. He saw the vine tentacles as he replied, "Godzilla's heat ray. It must have had an abnormal effect on Biollante's cell division.".**

 **The camera changed to underwater, where the living Venus Flytrap tentacles were slithering on the lake floor in the mud. They opened their maws as the haunting cries they made filled the watery area, than the camera moved back to the surface where it showed Godzilla, waiting for his half-sister to attack like before as his dorsal spine flashed slightly. Than… the attack came as the vines started to ensnare his feet & legs from below! Godzilla roared loudly in anger as he bent down to swipe at the water below, but the vines heaved hard… and the King of the Monsters was tripped down into the deep water! He fell down with a mighty splash, water frothing all over the place! It was like that for a moment or two before he rose up again, roaring in aggravation and shaking himself slightly to get rid of the some of the water on his being. The cameras got a close up shot of his dorsal spines, showing they were quite flexible, before going for a close up short of his face… the mutated Godzillasaurus letting his upper lip move upward to let out a soft snarl. It seemed that he did not appreciate the sneak attack, and was more than ready to continue the fight! The tentacles surged forward once again, the maws letting out cries of attack… but Godzilla countered by using his flame to strike the water in front of them, forcing some of the vines to halt as a line of exploding water stopped them in their tracks.**

 **However, some continued forward… one tentacle actually biting down on the hand of Godzilla! A strange sound came forth as the living Venus Flytrap head started to bite down more, green blood that actually belonged to the saurian coming forth! The vines started to wrap around the dorsal spines, than the camera got a close up shot of one of the heads… which spat out a green liquid which was its** _ **Acidic Sap**_ **technique! The camera changed to show that it was Godzilla that got struck directly in the face by the sap, the monster opening his maw to let loose his flames in reflexive pain as the acid sap started to sizzle away at his face! The sap was similar to that of trees, but with acid properties that would melt almost anything it came into contact with. The blue flame was gone, but he kept his maw open in a silent screech of pain as the camera showed his rows of double-teeth that were in his upper & lower jaws. The camera soon shifted to show the vine that was still biting down on hard on Godzilla's hand, the same acid sap showing as it was actually leaking through the pointed jaws of the plant & that was how it was able to penetrate through the thick skin of the saurian.**

 **However, the camera showed Godzilla managing to get his jaws on one of the thick vines, biting down hard on it! Minor blue electrical discharge volts ran through the place where he bit through the foliage, green sap leaking from his teeth. He grabbed one of the vines, shooting his** _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ **at close range, killing it & sending an electrical discharge pulse that ran through the vine and to Biollante who reacted strongly to it. He did it again to another tentacle head, the flames striking true and causing an explosion that caused the vine to go limp and once again sent an electrical backlash shock to his half-sister, who retracted the vine. The camera showed Biollante bringing her vines back to her, focusing on her tall form for some moments before focusing back on Godzilla. The King of the Monsters stood tall despite the attacks he endured, soon unleashing his trademark breath at the area around Biollante! The blue flames raced and struck the vines that were hiding in the water, immense spouts of water rising up from where his radioactive breath struck! He did it again to strike away at the vines that surrounded his half-sister, soon the action music going off as the camera zoomed in on his head as he reared back & roared loudly! It was if he was proclaiming his acknowledgment of his half-sister's prowess, showing to the audience his double-row of sharp teeth as he roared. He soon brought his head down, glaring hard at his opponent.**

 **Biollante let out a cry in return as the camera returned to her, the music turning somber now as she called forth her roots & vines together to form a tall tower that would act as a shield. However, Godzilla would have none of it as he unleashed his breath again, destroying the last line of defense… and once more as it struck Biollante! Eruptions of smoke were set upon the hybrid being, arcs of electricity forming on her as red explosions started to blossom on her center stalk! The camera showed that her core sac that was now surrounded by flames… and said object soon exploded, green blood spouting all over as the sac popped like an overinflated balloon! The camera soon zoomed out to show Biollante… now engulfed in red flames. It stayed on her for a moment or two, than shifted to show the humans that were looking on at the scene. Godzilla roared loudly, acknowledging his half-sister as she had given him a formidable fight as she was burning bright in a towering inferno. The camera changed to show the rose bud of Biollante, as she was in the very center of the fire as she nodded her head at Godzilla's acknowledgment. She had given him a good fight, but… it just wasn't enough. The camera soon focused on Asuka and Miki, who looked on in horror as the hybrid beast was burning. Than it panned slowly to the right to Genshiro, the geneticist looking on in wonder at seeing his creation being destroyed.**

 **The camera soon went back to Biollante, her rose head almost looking like it was gazing straight up into the sky as fire was all around her… and she started to turn into golden pollen! Right before everyone's eyes, she was disintegrating into golden sparkling pollen! And when she was gone… a new image stood within the blazing inferno! It was hard to make out, but it seemed to be a crocodilian form of sort, with small dorsal spines on its back that were similar to Godzilla! After some time, the form reared up and roared loudly, bringing to the world as most unusual sound that was like something like from another world! But mixed in with the unusual noise was the cry of Biollante, and it was showing to all the next form it would take in the future! The pollen was lifted into the air, a golden shower of droplets that rose with the fire. The camera kept on focusing on the rising objects for several moments, until it shifted slightly to show the pollen actually move in what appeared to be a double-helix form… the same form that made DNA! The camera soon switched back to the ground, where Dr. Shiragami and his two colleagues rushed out to see the action more than behind a window screen. After they witnessed the pollen going up, the music stopped and Genshiro spoke in amazement, "It can't die after all. It's immortal!". The two ladies looked at him in amazement in his proclamation, than all had their eyes focused upwards towards the heavens.**

* * *

Just before the next scene could start, the movie paused and the lights turned on everywhere. The screen soon showed a blank blue background, indicating that the feature film was now turned off. Mickey came on stage and exclaimed, "Well, we're at the halfway point folks! We'll be taking a seven-minute intermission, so do what you want to at this time before the movie comes back on!". The moment he spoke those words… action exploded all around! Many went to the Restroom facilities to do their business, some ordered more from the menu, and the rest simply went up to go to other groups to talk about the Heisei-era Toho movie.

Maid Marian the beautiful vixen wife of Robin Hood looked to her husband and asked, "I do not understand. Why didn't Godzilla's spines glow brilliantly like before?". Before he could answer, it was actually Karmi who answered her question, as the young lady was seated at a table next to her. She told the fair female anthro fox that Godzilla had spent too much of his energy in battling Super X-2, and the amount of glow and brilliance on the spines most likely indicated his energy levels. In short, the dorsal spines flashing indicated his radiation intake levels. If they flashed completely over the spines, than his energy and breath were at full capacity & power. But if only the tips or edges of the spines glowed, it indicated that his nuclear energy was very low. She also explained it to Maid Marian that it also showed how much he needed radiation, as it was his food source.

Banzai the hyena spoke to his two comrades, "That Genshiro character is one smart human, eh guys? It took him a Ph.D. just to figure out that fire hurts plants! Hahahahahaha!". His companions Shenzi and Ed laughed it up with him, some other chuckle-heads nearby also giggling/cackling at the little jab, though some of the Japanese cast that heard the hyenas turned to glare briefly at the cackling predators. However, those with sharp intellect started to deduce on why the radioactive flames badly hurt Biollante, and it was actually due to Dr. Shiragami's tampering. They got together and theorized that Godzilla had to live on radiation and nuclear material, be it natural from the Earth's core or from places that had been tainted by nuclear testing/accidents. However, Biollante was created in the lab as she was part-plant, part-saurian. Her need for food with like all other plants; water, soil and sunlight which were readily available at Lake Ashino. So while she did have SOME nuclear processing parts in her cells, it wasn't useful since she thrived like a plant. And contact with her half-brother's nuclear flame was like an extreme shock to all of her systems which she was not prepared for.

While all of this was going on, Dreams and Danny took Dani over to Mickey Mouse has he walked off stage. The main mouse of the house grinned at them and greeted, "Hiya Dreams, Danny! Good to have you here again! Oh, and who is this charming little lady with you?". Dani blushed bright red, now a bit embarrassed but in a positive way. She had been hit on many times by young boys & pre-teen males who did not measure up to her standards, but Mickey was a great exception as he had charm, style and class. So a compliment from him was very much welcome to her.

The Fenton lad chuckled and answered, "Mickey, this is my little cousin Danielle. She likes to be called Dani though, and even though we are cousins, she looks up to me more like a brother. Like family.".

The legendary mouse nodded his head with a smile, going to Dani and offering his hand to her. However… instead of that, she leapt and gave him a big, strong hug! This surprised him, but only for a microsecond as he soon grinned and returned the gesture. The female copy of Danny looked to her 'cousin' and Dreams and pleaded in a cute way, "Dreams! Please get a picture of me and Mickey! I want to show it back home to everyone!". She had a grin on her face like she had won the Mega Millions lottery jackpot. Surprisingly, it was Minnie that came to grant her wish. The lady love of Mickey came to the group, a bringing forth a Polaroid Originals: One Step+ instant camera. It was one of the latest models on the market, able to take instant pictures with excellent detail.

She went to the duo and said, "Don't worry, Dani! I've got this! Okay you two, show me your best!". The Fenton girl grinned before hugging Mickey around the neck on his right side, said mouse putting a hand around her waist and his free hand in a thumbs-up sign. Minnie took careful aim, focus and… CLICK! The photo was taken, and soon the photograph itself slid from said item. Dani rushed over to see the photograph, Dreams and Danny looking behind and above her to see that the picture had indeed come out right and good. Minnie really had the professional touch when it came to photography.

The halfa clone laughed in delight, hugging Minnie and thanking her for taking the picture. She soon went to Mickey, hugging him again & thanking him for the moment. Both mice chuckled and said that it was no trouble at all. In fact, Mickey took a pen that he kept on his person at all times just in case of anything, autographing the picture & really making Dani's night. She took the picture carefully, wanting to be sure not to damage the picture or signature in any way. Danny nodded to the mice and stated, "Now that was cool! Thanks a lot you two!".

Dreams looked to the duo and stated, "Come on, you guys! I want to introduce Dani and Jazz to my group, the _Kaiju Supremes_ before the movie starts back up!". The halfas nodded their heads, going with the Author to find the table that held the members of the Toho-expert group.

Meanwhile, the Authors were having a blast in meeting the still-living Japanese actors/actresses that featured in the film that was now showing in the _House of Mouse_. Author **Japan Boy** and **King of 2211** managed to get pictures of them with Megumi Odaka, thanks to Ortensia who had come packing an instant camera of her own similar to Minnie's. And with a pen, she autographed the two pictures and gave them to the young writers who looked to be in heaven. **Japan Boy** said that he would have the autograph picture scanned in his computer, than taking said picture to be blown up into a poster before putting the original picture in his official scrapbook.

Author **DRAGONDAVE45** and **Elfire** were talking with some of their fellow Authors, discussing on any upcoming stories they were working on or would be working on. **DRAGONDAVE45** was telling them about the ideas that were running about in his head, telling them that he was thinking of bringing in the Toho _kaiju_ into other realms/shows such as _The Ultras, Dr. Who, SeaQuest, Shogun Warriors_ … even in _**Predator**_ films! **Elfire** looked to her beloved and stated, "You are such a nerd when it comes to these kinds of crossover ideas, honey.". He grinned back at her, grabbing her gently by the waist  & brought her closer, inquiring playfully if she wouldn't have him any other way. She grinned back, saying no before the two brought their lips together in a passionate kiss that was truly worthy of the legendary Disney couples!

Meanwhile, Max was looking to his lady love Roxanne and asked on how she was enjoying the night so far. She smiled back at him and answered, "It's going great so far! The movie is excellent, the food is great & seeing so many people here is amazing! But the most good part about this is the company…". She put her hand on his, the two looking to one another and blushing brilliantly. Max Goof always felt that he was close to heaven whenever he was around her, and more so when her gently touch sparked something incredible within him that gave his life a little bit more purpose… a kind of substance that was hard to describe but excellent nonetheless.

He was hoping that after the movie tonight, his hopes and part of his dreams would be fulfilled.

All around, a vast majority of the Disney and various animated guests were talking about the fight that had occurred between Biollante and her half-brother. They were all having different opinions on how the fight translated into; some opted that the two wanted to see who should exist first since the plant hybrid was made instead of born like Godzilla was, others believed that the two fought to test each other's abilities against one another… and there were some that argued that Biollante actually wanted Godzilla to destroy her so she could be reborn as something better. And also this, that the saurian actually ACKNOWLEDGED his half-sister for a commendable battle, not just roaring in mere victory.

Soon, it passed the six minute mark and a small timer appeared on the screen. It was Peg Pete this time that came on the stage, holding a microphone that Mickey had given her and announced for all to hear, "Okay everyone! Less than a minute left to go! Do what you wish or need to do quickly before the movie starts back up again!". The audience rushed back to their tables, Mrs. Pete going back to her husband. It was like a miniature whirlwind as the various characters concluded any business they had left before going back to their tables.

Once the timer hit ten seconds, the lights started to dim and when it hit zero… the blue screen blinked back to life to show the film resuming!

* * *

 **The scene no longer showed the lake area, now in the hanger where Super X-2 was at. Workers with scraping tools of sort were working on the hull of the craft, large blowtorch helmets protecting their faces and eyes as sparks flew where their tools made contact with the metal. The camera soon shifted to a computer console, where the screen showed a picture and read-out data for the vehicle. A person was talking, the camera shifting to show said Japanese person whom was conversing with someone on the phone. He said that Godzilla was in Sagami Bay, going out to sea. He also told the person on the other line that they were doing their best to repair Super X-2, complying with the person on the other line before hanging up. The camera panned to the left slightly to show the Japanese worker going to an engineer in a blue uniform and wearing a white helmet. On his right were the two operators that piloted Super X-2, both wanting to know how bad the damage was as well. The engineer wrote down on his clipboard as he spoke, "The computer is okay as far as we can determine. The remote control we need replacing, but that's okay. However, the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **is out of action. We can patch up the armor no problem, but the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **is a problem.".**

 **As he spoke the words concerning the reflective weapon, the worker looked down to one of the computer screens in front of him. The camera switched to show the computer read-out, which displayed the Super X-2 framework and data. It showed the hatch open to display the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **, multiple red blocks forming almost all over the Y-shaped area. Words in red below flashed DAMAGED BLOCK, indicating that almost the whole reflective part was beyond repair. The camera stayed them for a moment or two before showing the humans, the male operator asking if it could be fixed. But the engineer answered in a negative as he stated that the mirror was deformed badly in too many places. The camera shifted to show the craft with its reflective part on display, but the humans were blocking it with their bodies. The worker spoke, "Godzilla has melted a mirror of synthetic diamonds… that's beyond our technological limits.".**

 **The scene transisted from the hanger of the Super X-2, back to the Operations Center where it showed a radar that displayed part of the Japanese homeland. The words down below on the computer screen showed the words in blue OMAEZAKI RADAR BASE SCREEN, and a pulsing blue ring of sound was coming from the center of the screen, a male voice coming on over the radio that stated that he was receiving no signal from either radar or sonar. The camera switched to show the complex, where Col. Kuroki was walking in the room where all over he kept getting reports that the choppers over the bay areas where not finding any hints of Godzilla. The pilots were told to go on standby, but to also continue their search for the saurian. Sho went to one of the operators and ordered, "I want another search made of Suruga Bay and the surrounding area.". The operator answered firmly and resolutely, going to do his duty while Sho turned around to look at the screen. He stated that if they lost Godzilla now, they would not get another chance at engaging him. The camera soon changed, from the Operations Center to a helicopter that was out over open waters. The pilot put forth his code name, than stated that he and his team would search over the bay area and Mizuki Point areas as long as possible. The camera soon changed to show three helicopters flying forward, going towards the setting sun like cowboys on horses would be like in riding into the sunset.**

 **The scene changed, from the skies above the ocean back to Lake Ashino. The camera focused on Dr. Shiragami, the elderly geneticist looking out at the sunset on the pier. The silence and stillness lasted for some moments until Asuka came onto the platform, calling out to him and offering him a drink. Genshiro accepted her offer with a slight bow before taking the cup, the two soon gazing off into the distance, most likely remembering the events that took place last night. The duo stayed like that for some moments, until the camera turned around to show their front sides and a young soldier in a green uniform jogged towards them. He called out to Asuka, the young woman turning to face the young military man while Genshiro ignored him. He saluted & told her that Col. Kuroki needed to speak to her on the phone. Immediately after that, the camera switched to show the young colonel on the phone as he asked, "Do you think it's possible she can detect Godzilla underwater from a helicopter like she did over the volcano?".**

Upon hearing and seeing the damage done to Super X-2, those that were knowledgeable in gemstones were surprised to hear that the synthetic diamonds had been deformed via melting. Author **Darkness Rissing** spoke, "It would take immense heat to melt a diamond, and seeing that Godzilla used his breath to deform a large chunk of that mirror weapon speaks that his flames are certainly hot indeed.". And many could see why that the Japanese could not repair the _Fire Mirror_ , as doing something like that for the moment was beyond their technological capacity. However, some that loved a challenge, be it mechanical or technological, wanted to see if they could have a crack at repairing the reflective weapon.

Lucky the Dalmatian puppy looked to his parents and asked, "Mother, Father. Why is it that they can't find Godzilla, even with all those fancy gadgets they have?". Pongo and Perdita didn't know how to answer that particular question, but fortunately for them someone nearby was. It was Cobra Bubbles, the former CIA agent and current social worker that had knowledge about military machines. He turned to the young pup, who looked up to the giant human in wonder, as the African-American being told the little spotted one that while the technology impressive back than… was actually limited when it came to locating anything in the water. The massive former government agent stated that even now, humans did not know much about the very planet they lived on. And that their machines could only go down so far when it came to the ocean, which was recorded to be quite deep and currently at seven miles deep. And while not sounding particularly deep, the waters could easily distort and hide most detecting equipment.

He also said, "And you need to remember this, little pup. Godzilla is a unique specimen, one with a highly intelligent primal mind & can travel deep in waters that normal man-made machines cannot detect him. So if he wants to stay hidden, he can do that.". Lucky was much amazed on what he was told, on both how deep the ocean could be & how Godzilla was able to survive in something that deep. Pongo and his mate thanked the human for taking the time to answer Lucky's question. He answered that it was no problem at all, soon turning his focus back on the movie. However, someone was hearing the big man talk nearby and that was Marco Diaz from _Star vs. The Forces Of Evil_. The young Hispanic lad had never truly explored his own world, only the very small part of it which was his hometown of Echo Creek. And even though he had traveled to various worlds and places thanks to his friend Star, he didn't know or see much of his own home world dimension. He resolved to go back to his own home and see what he could learn, to improve himself as much as he could.

When they all saw Genshiro and Asuka looking out at the lake, José Carioca from Disney's hybrid _**The Three Caballeros**_ inquired, "Say, what gives? I thought the whole military would be on the lake getting any parts of Biollante that Godzilla destroyed.". Indeed, it was a mystery to some to not see sea vessels out on the lake to gather the parts of Biollante that her half-brother tore/blasted to bits. It was Professor Von Drake that aided his fellow bird, as the scientific wonder of Disney brought up the theory that the parts Godzilla burned or bit through sunk to the bottom of the lake. It didn't turn into pollen like the body did when it was burning up. The decimated vines must have broken apart by the water with the main body now gone, washed away by Lake Ashino. The parrot and resident of Bahía in Brazil nodded, saying that it did make a bit of sense and thanked Drake.

 **The scene changed to show a lone helicopter in the sky, the blades slicing through the air as it seemed to fly in no particular direction. The chopper was flying high in the air, the camera staying on it for some time. The pilot announced, "I'm low on fuel! We go any further, we won't it back to Tokyo!". Asuka pleaded softly to keep going a little further, the soldier giving in and stating that they would head for Osaka. After some moments, Miki announced that she found Godzilla! The camera zoomed in on a window port that showed the two ladies, the psychic stating that Godzilla was right underneath them and moving slowly. Shortly after that, the scene went from the sky to underwater… where a large tail was swaying back and forth the cool liquid! The camera soon showed Godzilla, who was seemingly floating underneath the current and using his tail as propulsion to move through the water.**

 **The scene transisted from the ocean back to the Operations Center, where the camera showed an aerial view of the workplace as the operators continued to do their duty. The voice of one of the elderly commanders spoke, stating that Godzilla was moving west 100 kilometers off Hamamatsu. The camera panned to the right, showing the Office Room where through the window they saw Col. Kuroki talking with the other commanders, and with them were** **Keiko Owada & the Prime Minister's aid. The colonel was standing up at the table that displayed a map, the commanders sitting down while the two workers for the Prime Minister were looking over some report papers. Sho stated, "The last time Godzilla attacked, it ate a lot of nuclear material at an atomic plant to store energy. This time, it doesn't have any supplies of nuclear material. And by fighting Super X-2 and Biollante, it must have lost a great deal of energy!". Owada-san put down her papers, looking at the Youth Elite Corps officer and inquiring if it was possible that Godzilla would search out for a nuclear plant to restore its low energy reserves. The colonel said that it was highly possible, and asked on where the nearest power plants based on Godzilla's last location.**

 **The camera switched to show a computer screen that showed a map, land masses highlighted in black with water parts showcased in blue. The map info showed them Wakasa Bay, with four cities being shown in white words. The screen zoomed in to show the cities more clearly, and atomic insignias appeared near the locations of the cities to indicate nuclear power plants. The aide spoke, "There's one at Maizuru, one at Obama, and there are three at Tsuruga. That makes a total of five… that's a third of all the plants in the country! So if Godzilla did go that way…". As he spoke, the symbols indicating the atomic plants blinked softly and the camera stayed on the computer screen for a moment or two before switching to show the aide and Keiko as the Prime Minister's worker finished his words. It was Owada-san that finished up for him, stating that it would be a disaster of epic proportions if even just one of the plants was destroyed. Sho spoke once more, saying that Godzilla would go to this particular city to try and replenish his nuclear energy. He pointed to the screen, the camera showing his finger landing on Nagoya with a red arrow line going from said city and stopping at Tsuruga where it had three dots to indicate the power plants. Keiko inquired that the city was Nagoya, with Sho nodding and going into quick action.**

 **The camera showed him as he quickly ordered, "We have to organize defenses! Send a message. I want Super X-2 sent into the bay, I want air cover at all times & ground troops on the three peninsulas around the bay. Here… is where we'll launch our attack.". As he spoke the words, the camera zoomed out away from him slowly until it showed everyone in the room. At saying his last words, he pushed something onto the map… and a close-up revealed that it was a capital G letter which stood for Godzilla! And it was there that action music came in, as the camera showed G was surrounded by golden images on the map that represented the military forces! Super X-2's icon was gray, while the rest such as helicopters, tanks, missile launchers, battleships and submarines were golden.**

 **The camera stayed on the map for some moments before switching out to the ocean, to Ise Bay to be more precise, where it showed an aerial view of several large battleships that were sailing on the waters. The camera stayed on the impressive Naval fleet of the JSDF for some time until it changed to show Super X-2, repaired in most areas and now patrolling the skies. It showed the craft flying over the ships. The scene switched from the sea to the land, where several tanks were rolling in on a grassy hills with several military helicopters hovering in the air in the background. Like with the naval forces, the Air Force and Army forces were an impressive sight to be sure. The camera soon changed to show a large fleet of helicopters flying in formation high in the sky, showing that they were not to be underestimated in anyway. As the helicopters flew on by, the scene changed to show a highway where there were few vehicles on it. Coming in was a familiar white van, as a familiar voice spoke up, "An all-out attack in Ise Bay…".**

 **The camera changed to show that the one driving in the white van was Goro Gondo, and in the shotgun seat was Kazuhito Kirishima. It was Gondo-san that spoke, and he continued as he drove, "Godzilla is just as likely to show up in Wakasa Bay. What if they send in everyone and Godzilla doesn't show, what do we do then?". He chuckled with a small smile on, stating that it was an interesting question… but a vital one at that. Kirishima-san just looked at his partner, wondering if he was correct. The scene soon changed to show Godzilla's POV of view, as he slowly rose up from the water. The camera soon changed to show a computer map that highlighted the land in green & the water in blue. The military forces were stationed all around Ise Bay… but the camera panned to the left slightly to show the capital G sign, indicating that Godzilla was nearing the Osaka Bay area instead! The saurian had indeed emerged in a place that was very far from the military forces!**

Helen Parr, a.k.a Elastigirl & Mrs. Incredible, had a small smile on her face as she witnessed Miki locating the elusive saurian. She whispered to her husband, "It seems that the mind has trumped technology, and also a score for us ladies as well.". Bob, a.k.a. Mr. Incredible, just gave his wife a smile & a small chuckle. Those that valued human skills and abilities over technological machinery were glad to have seen the psychic do what radar & sonar could not do, and that was pick up the location of the King of the Monsters. And those in the Disney audience were not completely surprised by Godzilla's unusual way of swimming. Many kinds of marine life used only their tails for propulsion while utilizing the rest of their body to be more or less rudders to steer where they wanted to go.

At seeing the meeting being held by Col. Kuroki and the military commanders, the audience saw the Youth Elite Corp member really taking charge which made the young generation glad to see someone representing them take the reins in the meeting. Ember smirked and said, "Now that is something I like to see, the new overtaking the old! Hehehehehe…". Some of the older generation frowned, but maintained their silence for now. However, they did find that Sho was no slouch in the reasoning department as what he put forth concerning Godzilla did make sense. The saurian had wasted much of his nuclear material in battling against Super X-2 and Biollante since physical attacks didn't seem to work on them. Some of the Authors were thinking of recruiting the young man into their stories, seeing that someone like Col. Kuroki would be a good addition to any military forces they had in their ranks. Also, a great deal of patrons were surprised to see three nuclear power plants in one area, wondering if it was truly okay to have facilities so close to one another.

Ariel shook her head at seeing the strategy of Col. Kuroki, the former mermaid softly saying, "That plan won't work. While Godzilla is most likely hungry, he is no fool. Young Sho doesn't know that he has a sixth sense that is strong, that tells him where danger is at. And at this point in time, he is going to avoid it instead of going towards it.". Those who heard her believed in the redheaded beauty, as she was bonded to one of the most formidable creatures in the Toho universe. When it came to survival and having the WILL to survive, the mutated Godzillasaurus was at the very top of the list. The sight of all the military forces in the Japan Self-Defense Force was impressive to say the least, as it showed that the people that lived in the Land of the Rising Sun were ready to defend their homeland fiercely. Ariel and the ones bonded to Godzilla nodded their heads at Goro's question on what would happen if their friend appeared in another spot besides Isa Bay…

And the former mermaid turned out to be correct when the computer showed that Godzilla had emerged in another area that was far from the military artillery!

* * *

 **Action music picked up the moment it showed Godzilla's location, but gradually died down when the camera changed to show Col. Kuroki and the other military commanders exiting from the Office Room. The Operations Center was bursting with activity, orders being given out left and right via the operators. Sho was told that Godzilla had surfaced in Osaka Bay, the colonel telling the female operator in charge of Super X-2 to send said flying craft towards the saurian's location. Two of the military commanders sat down side by side behind Col. Kuroki at a table, saying that they needed to evacuate the city and send the troops to Osaka. However, Sho turned around and told the duo that it was now too late to send any kind of troops to Osaka. One of the elderly leaders spoke testily that even he knew it was too late, but there seemed to be no other viable option open at the moment. Kuroki-san continued as he walked towards the leaders, saying that they needed to delay Godzilla's movement to Osaka in order to effectively gather forces at a location away from the city to put up a resistance. He stated to the commander that he needed to evacuate the city entirely, but not defend it. The elderly man rose up, showing that he did not like this idea at all… but even he knew that Sho was correct on this. The colonel ordered an operator patch through to one of their soldiers in Osaka, the operator responding as he started to work on his console. The young Japanese man looked to the screen instead of to his senior officer.**

 **The scene changed, transisting from the Operations Center to the ocean. The camera showed an aerial view of what appeared to be a lone platform, and in the distance were some land walkways of sort. The loud noises of helicopter blades signaled that the camera was in said craft, and white English words appeared on the bottom of the screen that showed KANSAI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT CONSTRUCTION BASE which indicated the area they were in. The camera switched to show the craft landing on the platform in the water, the moment it touched down the camera showed a soldier springing into action. He got out from the cockpit, going outside and opening the door to let Asuka and Miki out of the vehicle. The duo leapt out from the helicopter and jogged lightly towards the edge of the platform, three soldiers now behind them & acting as armed escorts. The camera focused on the two psychic beauties, the duo looking out into the distance… and the camera changing to show on what they were gazing at, for the distance in the water was the form of Godzilla! He was quite far out from their location, the image appearing small but clearly distinct.**

 **The camera switched back to show a close up of Saegusa-san and Okouchi-san as they gazed out towards the saurian… until Miki closed her eyes and started to focus, calling up her mental powers. Asuka's eyes stayed on Godzilla, until she felt something odd and turned to see her friend in concentration. Dramatic, intense action music slowly picked up as she softly spoke her name to get her attention, but she soon realized on what she was doing… she was mentally calling for Godzilla to come to them! Once she realized on what she was doing, she rushed back to the soldiers and exclaimed, "You must all get away from here! You can't stay here, it's dangerous! Do as I say! Go away!". The soldier replied that they had orders to stay, but Asuka told them to all get away before it was too late. The camera went back to Miki, staying on her briefly before turning to Godzilla who was wading in the ocean. The camera changed back to show the helicopter now taking off, Asuka watching it leave as she knew that if the military stayed around… they would have done something foolish that would have angered the King of the Monsters, and the result would be all of them dead. The vehicle circled around slowly as it left the area, the camera showing an aerial view of the two psychics now alone on the landing platform as the craft flew away.**

 **The scene changed once again, from the platform in the ocean to the Operations Center where the camera showed one of the elder commanders sitting beside Col. Kuroki. The two were watching was unfolding at the Construction Base, the older Japanese man stating, "What is this, psychokinesis? Whatever it is, it's just in the mind! You can't expect that girl to defeat Godzilla! It's too ridiculous!". Sho replied back that even if Miki was a 'mere' girl, she was still a great asset to the JSDF. The camera slowly turned to show his face more as he continue to speak, saying that she could even delay the saurian's advancement to Osaka with a little luck. And he had faith in her ESP ability, soon going back to look at the monitor to see what would unfold before them all. The camera went back to the platform, which showed Asuka rushing off it as she went down a flight of metal stairs nearby. Even if she had ESP of her own, it paled in comparison to Miki's psychic power & knew that if she stayed with her… she would only be a distraction. Her friend needed all of her focus to do what needed to be done. She soon arrived in what appeared to be an office, rushing to the window to see on what would take place outside.**

 **The camera changed to show a close view of Godzilla's body form as he continued to wade through the water, the dramatic music soon dying down. A very soft, whistling sound came as it caused the King of the Monsters to halt in his tracks, the camera showing a close up of his head as he turned it to see what was calling out to him. The camera showed his POV, seeing a lone human girl on a man-made construction part and it was she that was calling out to him in a way that was unusual even for him. Godzilla's firm face was set, as he changed course and went to the platform. The camera stayed focused on him, soon changing to show an aerial view of the platform… where Godzilla was near said part, and Miki was shown standing tall before the king! He let out a soft, quick growl, asking on why he was called and for what purpose. The camera changed to focus on Miki for a moment or two, than changed to show the others back at the Operations Center looking through video screen which was showing the live feed on what was occurring there. It showed the stern, firm face of Sho for a moment before switching to Asuka's face. Than it changed to show Godzilla and Miki once again, the saurian soon moving his arms slightly, his clawed hands an upward position… like he was telling Miki to bring it on!**

 **The camera soon went to said psychic, zooming away from her slightly as she brought her psychic powers to bear! The camera changed to show Godzilla suddenly flashing in red, the saurian letting out a soft growl as it showed that he and the human before her were engaging in a battle of wills! Static electric sounds filled the air as Godzilla moved slightly, showing he was struggling just slightly in the power of wills. But that changed as the camera switched directions, showing the immense saurian standing tall in front of the platform as his whole being flashed red with his dorsal spines flaring a light pink color! Miki was trying to subjugate Godzilla's will, trying to force him to stop his movement to Osaka… but the young lady had underestimated her foe, soon finding out why he was given the title King of the Monsters! The camera changed to show her collapse bonelessly to the ground, than changing to show Asuka rushing back up to the top platform. When she saw her friend down, she rushed over to her and picked her up slightly so that her upper body was leaning on her kneeling form. She called out her name, but she did not wake. As she cradled her friend, she looked up to the saurian. Godzilla roared loudly, proclaiming that he acknowledged the human who had tried to defeat him in the mental realm. However… he showed her & to all that he was not one to give in so easily, be it in physical or will-based combat!**

 **Dramatic music picked up as Godzilla slowly turned away from the platform, going back on course to Osaka. The camera stayed on him for a bit before going to Asuka, who continued to look at the saurian while holding her friend protectively. Soon, all saw Godzilla going back into the water slowly as he continued on course to his destination. The camera soon switched back to the Operations Center, where everyone was back to work now as orders were being issued all over. One of the commanders told an officer to get Naval cannons ready at Osaka, to see if they could drive the monster away from it. However, Sho spoke up, "They'll never make it! It's too close to Osaka to attack it with Naval cannons.".**

 **It was after he spoke that, the screen changed to show the Fourth Alarm System now appearing with the kanji words that were once green… now red and blinking with the warning sound coming on!**

When the patrons of the dinner theater club saw the part where Sho had stated that they needed to evacuate the city of Osaka, not defend it, it was a mixed reaction. Valerie Gray said, "I can almost feel for the commander there. I mean, it's hard to let someone just waltz into your home and not put up a fight. But I also see where Col. Kuroki is saying, that if they sent in any artillery or troops there, it would mean not just collateral damage to the city… but also to the people too.". The former Ghost Hunter had once delved into strategies in how to take spirits down when she worked in that profession, and even though she had changed, the military-like planning was still there in her sharp mind. Others in the audience that were also quick on the draw when it came to military strategies and such also caught on. While it was hard for the JSDF to swallow the hard truth that they could not defend Osaka from Godzilla's landing, at least they could ensure the lives of the people there by moving them from the city to another location.

At the part where Miki and Asuka landed on the platform, and then Okouchi-san telling the soldiers to leave the area, many in the crowd were perplexed by this action. King Candy spoke, "Is she crazy or something?! If that monster were even anywhere near me, I'd have a lot more guards around me than just three soldiers!". Sgt. Calhoun smacked the back of the head of the disguised virus, stating that it was smart for the psychic to send the military men away. She hissed softly that if they had stayed, most likely would have done something foolish out of reflex & that would have cost themselves and the civilians their lives. The blonde tough beauty did smirk however and quipped that she would have loved to see King Candy switch places with Miki, stating that she wondered what radioactive candy person tasted like. This made the false ruler of _Sugar Rush_ cringe, and with a forced smile and chuckle turned around and focused back on the movie. Calhoun smirk widened slightly, loving that she still had it putting fools like the false king in his place.

Everyone in the _House of Mouse_ were confused when they saw Godzilla turning towards the platform, facing Miki and not doing anything. Megumi looked to all and clarified, "My character was challenging Godzilla to a battle of wills. I… well, she was using her psychic powers to try and bend him to her will. To make him move to another area besides Osaka.". The various characters and Authors eyes went wide at this, looking back to the movie where it got to the part where the commander and Col. Kuroki were talking. Indeed, a majority were stunned to hear that Miki was attempting to battle against Godzilla on another kind of playing field! They saw the part where Godzilla was telling Miki why he was called to her, than seeing the stance where his clawed hands changed position. He was really telling her to bring it on! At the precise moment the flashing of colors came up, they all saw the battle of wills commence!

Many were startled when they saw Godzilla tremble just slightly, but when he stood strong within the red & pink light… they realized that Miki had just committed a very dangerous error. When all saw Saegusa-san falling to the ground, they knew that Godzilla had emerged victorious! When Godzilla actually roared to acknowledge the human who had fought against his own will, needless to say many of the patrons were surprised. Elsa looked to Megumi and spoke, "She got acknowledgement from Godzilla, and that in itself is an accomplishment worthy of praise. However… it was foolish for your character to even try to go against Godzilla like that. Physical or mental, Godzilla gives his best in any battle. He is called the King of the Monsters for a good reason.". The Japanese woman was a bit surprised to hear that from the Snow Queen of Arendelle, but she hid it well. Megumi was learning well that many of the Disney ladies that were bonded to the mutated Godzillasaurus would stand up for the legendary Toho icon fiercely & firmly.

When the Fourth Alarm System showed on the screen, the various guests in the club knew that things would be going into high gear soon!

 **The screen was dark, only soft bubbling sounds coming on. Soon… the camera was rising up from the water, seeing some structures in the distance that included a bridge and a tower! It was showing from Godzilla's POV of view, as the camera dipped into the water a second time before rising up. It showcased the city coast before the audience, in which a techno beat music flared up with a singer ready to do his or her stuff! The unusual, upbeat music continued as the camera changed to show a famous** **Osaka Castle** **, one of the most famous and historical structures in the city. The camera remained on the man-made structure for a few moments, until it panned over to the left to show a large building complex that was near it. The music soon stopped, and a woman's voice came over on the PA system. She announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to have to cancel the concert due to an emergency! Godzilla is advancing on Osaka! Please follow the Marshall's instructions, and evacuate the building!". As she said the final words, the camera changed to show that the complex's name. It showed a large wall, with a large stone slab in front of it that had black kanji written on it. English words in white appeared below to translate the kanji, which showed OSAKA CASTLE HALL. Fast-action music played as the camera changed to show the Japanese civilians running from the castle and the building!**

 **The scene changed to show many other Japanese citizens; men, women and children fleeing from various sites. A man on the radio announced for all to hear that Godzilla was spotted off the coast of Osaka Bay, and would be arriving in the city soon. He urged for the citizens to follow the instructions of the police and to get to safety as soon as possible. Also to not panic & to remain calm as much as possible, while tuning to CB and local radio where various other instructions and updates would be posted over the airwaves. The scene showed the populace fleeing from the cities en masse, but not in a chaotic, frenzy sense. The camera soon stopped on a spot where the police and military forces were giving out orders for the people to continue moving on from the area, panning down to the left to show that coming in on the scene was a familiar white van. And exiting from the van was Goro and Kazuhito! The duo quickly got out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped, going up some steps & towards a large building. They pushed ahead of other Japanese workers as they fled from the structure, carrying various boxes and other items with them that held their precious belongings/keepsakes/business items that they would not leave behind. As the two went into the building, the camera showed a plaque that was near the building, doing a close-up shot to show what was written on it. The black plaque showed the various levels of the building, which was a business location, words and numbers written in gold coloring. The kanji was written above the English words, the translation below certain words showing this… SARADIA OIL CORPORATION and SARADIA AIRLINE ****·** **SARADIA AIRCARGO!**

 **The camera changed to show a safe, and someone completing the combination dial & electronic lock that was on said safe. The camera showed the contents inside the small vault, which were files and small items… but below was a certain silver metal briefcase. Hands came up and took the object from the safe, the camera showing that it was a Saradian man that wore a suit & had a dark yellow helmet on with English words in black that read SARADIA OIL CO. LT. The dark-skinned man nodded, seeing that indeed he was holding the container that his superiors wanted shipped out from the country as soon as possible. It was the suitcase that contained the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria! Just as he stood up, ready to leave with his prize and imagining the big reward he would collect after delivering the object to his superiors… a voice sounded off, asking if anyone was home! He turned around quickly in surprise, and the camera showed that coming in was Gondo-san and Kirishima-san! The duo was blocking the only exit now, and the camera focused on the face of the Saradia man as he exclaimed on what they were doing here.**

 **Goro took off his sunglasses and answered in a comical way, "We came about a repo.". Kazuhito followed up, saying that what they were after was the case. The Japanese man finished up saying that he was dead right, the two going over to reclaim what was Japanese government property! The Saradia man clutched the suitcase handle, telling them to go away and leave him alone as he rushed to the side to avoid the two Japanese men. He tried to go through them when he found a wide opening, but Goro body-checked him with a shoulder charge that knocked the agent into some large cabinets! The Middle-Eastern man was stunned for a moment by the blow, but kept his balance and the suitcase. He used said item as a weapon now, trying to bash the head of Gondo-san but he didn't have the leverage to put his full force behind it. The two tumbled around, each trying to get an advantage on the other. The duo went to the ground, the Saradia worker on his back with Goro on him trying to pin him down with hits. The camera changed to show that Kirishima-san took up a long metal object that was like a bat, a small smirk on his face as he saw the tussle was more like schoolchildren fighting on the playground. Once he was in position and behind the worker… he brought the object down on the man's head, a comical sound effect BONG came off as the blow did its job in stunning the man long enough to slump to the ground.**

 **Kazuhito stated, "There's only way to deal with his type.". He dropped the object, taking the suitcase and going off. The Saradia man came to, yelling that the object was his… but he received a tap on the helmet from Goro, who turned to look at him before receiving a punch to the face that knocked him good! Said Japanese man rose up, then followed his friend out of the building complex.**

At seeing the part where Godzilla rose up and was now in Osaka Bay, and also seeing the famous castle when it appeared, Sultana Jasmine looked to her husband Aladdin and whispered, "Remind me to go to Japan one of these days. I would like to visit the place where a lot of interesting things have arose from there.". Those who heard her agreed with her on that, also wanting or wishing to go to the _Land of the Rising Sun_. The various Western characters wanted to see the nation personally; to see the culture and historical sites, to learn more about the history of Japan on various levels, and also see more of the place that spawned the legendary concept of _anime_ , _manga_ , _cosplay_ and so much more! They also wanted to see the place that gave birth to the legendary Toho monsters that still held firm, even to this day and age. One of the Authors mentioned that there was a hotel in Japan that actually had a head of Godzilla built there so that the occupants could see him from their windows! It would certainly wake someone up in the morning to see a legendary _kaiju_ peering into their window.

Author **Blue Marvel 0** commented, "I have to give it to the Japanese people there. They know the difference on when to move quickly and not panicking like a chickens with their heads cut off.". Indeed, some were glad to see that the citizens that were being evacuated were doing so in a quick but orderly manner. Not going all crazy like some would do in an intense situation like that. It showed a quick evacuation but without no turbulent chaos that usually ended with unnecessary casualties. Megumi and the others with her stood up a bit proud, with smiles on their faces as they heard her state that.

The audience all chuckled when they heard the quips coming from Gondo and Kazuhito, and also laughing a bit at the fight. When Kirishima-san ended the tussle by bonking the Saradia man on the head, the laughter rose but it was in a good way. Even with intense fighting scenes and such showing up now in movies, it was a refreshing change of pace to see something that was a bit more realistic with some funny sound effects coming into play. Roxanne giggled and whispered to Max, "You know, I'm glad they did that. Intense fights leave me a little off, but seeing something like that makes me laugh & that is good.". The young son of Goofy grinned, seeing Roxanne smile and confide in him like that was worth more than gold.

* * *

 **The scene changed yet again, from Osaka back to the SARADIA INSTITUTE OF BIOTECHNOLOGY building in said Middle East country. The man in charge of the company swore, his voice being heard as the camera showcased the building before switching over to show said company leader sitting in his office and talking on the telephone. Apparently, he had gotten word that the ANEB was now in the hands of the Japanese. His back was turned to the camera as he spoke while soft Arabian music played now, "Well, I guess we'll just have to forget about the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. But, I want you to make absolutely sure that the Japanese never produce any more of it! Is that clear?!". During his talk, he spun his chair around slowly so that the camera could show his face to the audience. And said camera soon slowly zoomed in to show the leader of the company. Said man stated in an affirmative… that the target was Dr. Shiragami! The camera changed to go back to Osaka, back to the building that housed the Saradia Corporation… and the one that was now hanging up the phone was Agent SSS9! Said agent's back was to the camera, giving off an ominous vibe of sort as he put the phone back on the receiver.**

 **He turned around as he heard something, going to the blinds and pulling a cord down to change it so the blinds were now showing what was outside. For one thing, it was now nighttime now in Osaka… and smoke was rising up from a nearby building! And coming in to reveal himself through the window was the legend himself, Godzilla! The saurian stalked through the streets of the city, an explosion lighting up the area briefly before black smoke and fire started to cover the King of the Monsters. SSS9 swore as he turned around and stalked off, "Damn! Godzilla!".**

 **The camera changed to show that down below, Japanese soldiers were moving away from the area as the mighty mutated Godzillasaurus continued to move through the city! One of the higher-ranking soldiers yelled for his troops to move out, making sure they were not too close to the immense intruder. Flames rose up in the background where Godzilla was at, buildings on fire… and the camera changed to show a real close up of him, as the legendary music made by Ifukube Akira started up that heralded the arrival of the monster king with fire all around him in the background! The camera soon zoomed away to show the saurian slowly walking through the city of Osaka, explosions firing from the buildings he was close to as behind him was a trail of fire and devastation. The behemoth roared loudly as he worked his way through the city, seeing the man-made structures as an eye sore in what he considered to be his territory. His tail slammed down and through buildings, toppling the foundations and turning the structures into rubble! The camera showed his immense feet as he walked along the ground, powerlines becoming undone and snapping like toothpicks as electricity zapped up from the downed lines. He walked right through a small building like it was nothing, fire and explosions caused from the sudden destruction flaming around his feet.**

 **The camera soon showed Godzilla walking through the river bed now, going towards a bridge and demolishing it with his whole bulk by simply going through it! The cameras showed the structures that held the bridge being destroyed, and the cars that were on the bridge soon crashing down to the unforgiving ground below. The building that housed the Saradia businesses were also demolished as the King of the Monsters walked by it, the roof caving in and destroying the place where SSS9 had just been. The camera showed that down below, a few brave souls that were still in the city were now fleeing, the camera soon changing to show Godzilla as he continued to wade through the human city that he believed was a blight on HIS land. The dramatic music continued to play, showing to all that Godzilla was truly like a force of nature as he roared loudly! Buildings were engulfed in fire, decimated at their bases, and all-out being obliterated by Godzilla, as the camera showed an impressive view of him from down below as he continued to trek through buildings and complexes. One of the buildings had a billboard that advertised for Mitsubishi, Godzilla ignoring it as he continued onward, roaring loudly. The camera soon zoomed away from the saurian, showing that he had only gone through a small portion of the city while many more buildings in Osaka laid untouched by him!**

 **The camera switched from the city back to the Operations Room, where the military officers and operators were watching Godzilla on the middle monitor while the two other monitors showed various other data. The music had stopped the moment the camera switched to the room. One of the operators declared that Godzilla had just cleared the Osaka Central Park, and was now making his way to the Business District. The camera turned to show an operator that was behind Col. Kuroki & he reported, "Col. Gondo has just left with an ANEB-loaded rocket gun! He's on his way, sir!". This was good news to the young colonel, rising up from his seat and asked the operators on where Super X-2 was located at. The female operator reported that said weapon was now in the Business District, the camera once again switching from the Operations Room back to Osaka. Intense action music played as all saw the Super X-2 flying above the buildings & between skyscrapers!**

Sykes the cold-hearted loan shark from New York that appeared in Disney's 1988 animated film _**Oliver and Company**_ chuckled and stated, "Now there is a guy I can get behind. Cold, ruthless and quite ready to make sure that if he cannot have the prize… no one will. Or at least be able to make said prize ever again.". He had stated this when it was shown to all that the leader of the Saradia biotechnology corporation was the one that had hired SSS9, and was now putting a hit on Dr. Shiragami! While the villains and villainesses were applauding the ruthlessness of both the Middle Eastern man  & the assassin, there were those that did not like it that Genshiro was now in danger. True he had crossed & broken through certain barriers/boundaries, but they believed even he did not deserve death. However, many chuckled a little as SSS9 walked away when Godzilla came on the scene. A vast majority of the crowd knew that the assassin was ticked off all due to Godzilla, who most likely cost him a hefty paycheck even though it was indirectly so.

Oswald sat in his chair comfortably and stated, "Man, do I love the classics! I mean, the new movies out are good and all. But this… this one has a certain quality and charm that you can't find anywhere else! Godzilla stomping through the city at a leisure-like pace, but this time no people being around to get squashed by him. Just good, old-fashioned devastation without the noise and chaos… I like it! Also, his theme music playing also lifts my mood.". Those who heard the _Lucky Rabbit_ agreed with him, as while the Heisei-era movie was old, they saw it was actually vintage as it indeed have a quality that even today's movies lacked. It was enjoyable without all of the chaos and fast-paced scenes that was abundant in most films now. While they all saw this, those like the members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ were wondering on why Godzilla was demolishing the city instead of going to the nuclear power plants to feed. They all knew that the mutated Godzillasaurus was most likely famished, hungry for more nuclear material. But… why take the time to destroy Osaka when food was calling out to him in another area?

At arriving at the part back at the Operations Room, Dani exclaimed in surprise, "They already have the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria as a weapon?! And they're going to use it on Godzilla now?!". The young halfa was indeed surprised at this, as she believed that it would still take some time by the government and military to make the bacteria into a weapon. She was also worried about Godzilla should he get hit with the biological weapon, and those that also cared for the saurian were also worried.

 **The camera showed a close up of Super X-2 as it flew towards the battlefield, the camera soon going from it to showing the legendary Toho monster. It zoomed out to show the behemoth walking through the city, going to the Business District with his long tail lashing behind him. He roared loudly, showing to all that he was ruler of this land as explosions and fire were all around & behind him. The camera switched to show the face of Col. Gondo, the agent now in military uniform and wearing a helmet with special goggles on it. He was glancing in the area Godzilla was in, showing to all that he was ready to rock! The camera soon zoomed out, showing that Gondo-san was in a helicopter as the flying craft soon touched down on the ground near a tall building complex. As soon as the vehicle hit the ground, the door slid open and coming forth was one of the soldiers who told the others to move out. Three more Japanese soldiers followed out from the chopper, all of them carrying rocket guns that had the ANEB! The camera zoomed out as the troops moved in, showing them crossing a bridge over water and towards one of the tall buildings. After seeing them cross over and continue running, the camera changed positions to be in front of them as they continued to move down the darkened area.**

 **The scene switched from them back to Godzilla, who was continuing his destructive walk through the city. In front of him were many skyscrapers, looming over him but he would soon remedy that. In front of him, at a distance, were two tall structures. The camera briefly changed to show the Operations Room, where everyone was still monitoring the saurian. It soon changed back to show the four soldiers, coming to a crossroads as they were in-between some of the tall building structures. They stopped in the middle, each one looking to one another as Col. Gondo gave the order to move out. Two soldiers went in a different direction, going towards one of the skyscrapers that they would utilize as a vantage point in order to shoot Godzilla and inject him with the ANEB! Gondo-san looked in the distance, hearing the roar of the King of the Monsters, a small smirk formed on his face before he started to dash towards a skyscraper of that one of his fellow soldiers rushed towards earlier. The camera changed soon to show a MASSIVE empty room that was a lobby. The soldiers rushed into the complex, the camera showing them from an aerial view. When they got to the middle of the area, they went off in opposite directions.**

 **The camera panned upward and to the right, where Gondo-san ran off in the direction, and soon showed a massive National/Panasonic TV screen that was posted high above. The words on the screen showed a blue field with the English words in white WELCOME TO TWIN 21… and the screen automatically featured what was outside, and that was a view of Godzilla himself! The screen shot showed a close up of the upper body of the King of the Monsters, as he roared in high-definition on the projection. The camera changed back to show the outside, where it panned slowly to the right as it showed Godzilla wading through the river channel that acted as a natural boundary for the Business District and the others nearby. The camera panned to show the two buildings from earlier, where Godzilla was closing in on them. The** _ **kaiju**_ **roared loudly once more as he waded through the water, fire and destruction blazing behind him. It was there that he stopped, for before him was Super X-2! The hovering craft was positioned in front of the mutated Godzillasaurus, who paused as he saw the object that had forced him to abandon his primary target of Tokyo. A massive explosion took place behind Godzilla, lighting up the area like a mini-nuclear bomb as defense machine hovered in front of the King of the Monsters!**

 **The camera turned to be on Godzilla's side now, down below near his feet were said body parts were splashing through the river. The camera than focused on Super X-2 as it hovered in place, ready to begin the attack on the giant monster!**

Fozzie the Bear looked to his friend Kermit, who was sitting with his lady love Miss Piggy, and whispered, "Hey Kermit! Why do you think they sent that Super X thing out to fight Godzilla? I mean, its Mirror thingy is all broken and they said it couldn't be fixed.". While not the smartest Muppet in the lot, the bear did have a point on what he said. The famous & legendary green frog from the swamp replied back in a soft tone that the Super X-2 was just limited in its fighting capabilities. That it could still fight with its missiles and such, but couldn't do much else with the _Fire Mirror_. This relieved the bear, because when it came to being confused, he didn't like it so much. Missy Piggy was of course impressed with her chosen one's intelligence in how he managed to show his friend why the flying craft could not fight like it used to earlier. The _Original Diva_ did think that if the reflective mirror weapon was busted, maybe she could borrow it and change it to be like her own personal mirror where she could see herself at various different angles.

Atem looked at the scene before him and said, "Ah, so that is their strategy. I have to say, it is sound. To strike at Godzilla from different buildings to make sure they hit their target at different locations on his body. Better to do that than to do it as one in one location.". The character from the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ series was a brilliant tactics being due to playing Duel Monsters very much  & learning how to become an effective leader for his people. Many others also agreed with him, as it would do no good if all soldiers were in one location… and Godzilla would tear down the building they were in, thus ending their lives in one fell swoop. In addition, the bacteria would have to be spread out at certain parts of his body that they believed to be vulnerable spots in order for it to work.

Kitty looked to Danny and asked, "Do you think that Super X-2 will be able to put up a decent fight against Godzilla even without its main weapon?". The halfa replied that they would have to wait and see, but in his view the flying craft was more vulnerable without the _Fire Mirror_. While it did sport heatproof armor and all, the parts inside of the ship were still quite sensitive  & one good blow would cripple the vehicle like before. In his opinion, the craft was actually weaker than the original Super X.

 **The scene changed to show Col. Kuroki, who was standing between the two operators but the camera was more focused on him and the male one as he was going to be controlling Super X-2. The young Japanese man stated, "Attack Godzilla from the front if you can, and try to lure it over to that tall building on its right. Can you do that, without the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **?". The operator was looking a bit nervous, since this was a big moment right now. He steadied himself and replied that he would do his best, flipping switches on his console and stating that he was readying the missiles and Gatling gun. He grabbed the control joystick in front of him, and the camera switched back to the battle to show three missiles rising up from the top of Super X-2. Godzilla's face snarled as his eyes widened just a fraction… and that is when the flying craft attacked! The missiles streaked for their target, golden trails of fire and light zooming through the air and striking the saurian with impressive force! Explosions rose up from the torso where he was struck at, and the flying machine flew slightly more to Godzilla to get its attention more.**

 **Godzilla roared in annoyance and pain from the explosions that hit him. The Super X-2 continued its barrage of missiles and Gatling gun fire, the camera briefly showing the face of the operator as he was in intense concentration. Similar to how video game players were when** **in the zone** **, but this particular zone was no game here. The camera went back to the action, showing Godzilla being pummeled from the missile fire! Buildings and everything else within its radius was blown up, either due to missile fire or Godzilla's movements! Said monster's dorsal spines flashed weakly and he used his flames, but said flames were short and weak. Still, the attack did demolish several small buildings in its path as said structures exploded from contact. The camera soon went to an aerial view, showing Godzilla on the left side of the screen with a helicopter hovering on the right side. The city was impressive from an aerial view point, and the Super X-2 kept its distance as Godzilla continued to lumber towards it. The camera briefly showed the operator again, as he started to make his move.**

 **The camera soon showed the Super X-2 now strafing, firing its weapons at the King of the Monsters while slowly moving towards its right. As soon as it was in front of a building, it stopped its firing. The flying craft was using the buildings as shields as it slowly moved in place, than firing again once it was clear of the skyscrapers. Godzilla roaring loudly as it followed the vehicle, showing that it chased down whatever that was attacking him like a honing instinct. The saurian roared loudly from the barrage that was now annoying him to no end, letting his frustrations be heard as he both roared… and plowed through a wide building like it was nothing! The camera showed that Godzilla was very much intent to chasing down the object that was giving him much trouble at the moment. Fire and explosions were all around him yet again, as he let out a short roar before following Super X-2 more. The camera went back to Sho, the colonel having a pleased look on his face as he told the operator to keep up the barrage… but the operator soon announced, "We're out of missiles, sir!". He flipped various switches and pumped the trigger on his joystick… but he was correct. The missiles and Gatling gun ammo were all empty, the camera turning back to Super X-2 which continued to strafe… but no weapons coming forth to strike at Godzilla!**

 **The camera switched to show the inside of the building that one of the soldiers went into. The elevator door opened, but it was too dark for the moment to see the soldier's face clearly. Said military man was carrying a rocket gun, all loaded with missiles that carried the deadly ANEB substance. The young warrior walked swiftly into the room, some light coming through to show that it was not Col. Gondo. The fighter made his way to a window, opening it up and hopping onto a working canvas that was used by certain workers to clean windows on the outside. The camera switched to show another soldier running up some stairs, and soon taking a firing position that was outside of the building. The camera again switched to show another soldier opening a door, also preparing to fire his weapon. The camera changed to show a computer layout screen, which building structures in green with four blinking dots on various levels. It was showing a layout of the positions of the soldiers! The camera showed the image briefly before switching back to the action in Osaka, where it showed Col. Gondo putting the finishing touches on a large window pane. He had put what appeared to be four small rubber-colored globs on the windows, one in each corner with a larger one right in the middle. They were special charges that were similar to C4, but scaled down in both power and size. Once he finished putting the last one on, he ran to the back of the room and ducked down behind a large cubicle wall. He took out a remote, detonated it… and the glass window was destroyed completely as the charges set off! No explosions, but just complete shattering of the window. Once it was done, he picked up his weapon… and the camera showed him in slow motion in dramatic fashion, hefting his rocket gun up. The camera than switched back to the computer layout, where it showed now that all four buildings now had four dots on them. The trap was set!**

 **The camera switched back to the Operations Room, where one of the operators declared that Col. Gondo and the Bazooka Troops were all in position. Col. Kuroki said they needed to get Godzilla a little further into the trap… than gave the order to activate the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **! The operators, and the elderly commanders behind him, all looked at the young officer as if he was serious about that. The female operator reminded him that the weapon was not functioning properly, but Sho replied, "We don't have any choice! We've got to pin him down!". He knew that it was a long shot at best for the reflective weapon to even work against Godzilla, but they had no other viable options. They needed to lure the saurian into the right position for the troops to launch the ANEB, and this was it!**

Dewey Duck stated to his brothers, "I wish I was that operator controlling Super X-2! It would be like playing a video game, only more cooler! Too bad that the _Fire Mirror_ would be unavailable to use though.". The moment the audience saw the part where Super X-2 was using its firepower against Godzilla, those that loved video game shooters commented in their own way that they would have loved controlling the craft like that. Of course, others were more worried about Godzilla as they saw him being blistered with machine gun  & rocket fire. However, he was taking minimal damage due to his thick skin, effective healing ability & his resiliency. The mutated saurian had battled many monsters in the past, thus giving him incredible toughness & endurance.

Those that were experts/masters in strategy applauded the operator for using strafing AND using the buildings as shields in order to make Godzilla follow it. To lure the King of the Monsters in a more favorable position for the troops to launch the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. However, when they heard the operator stating that they were out of firepower, that did present a problem. Someone commented that the vehicle should have been loaded with more missiles, but it was Author **King of 2211** that remarked that it was not possible due to the electrical remote  & surveillance equipment that was installed in the craft. Add in the hovering and jet mechanism and more, there was simply no other possible means to load any more weapons other than the Gatling gun and the missiles. If they tried, most likely the Super X-2 would not have been able to get off the ground like it was doing now.

Many were confused when they saw Col. Gondo putting the rubber-colored substance on the windows, those experts in weapons explaining to the perplexed audience members that the pink-colored gunk was a special kind of explosive that was meant for surgical uses. And by surgical, they mean for subtle things that did not require big or flashy explosions. When they all got to the part where they heard Col. Kuroki ordering the _Fire Mirror_ to be activated, like the ones in the scene, some were wondering if the young man had finally snapped in the mind. However, it was Capt. Jack Sparrow from the movie series _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ that spoke, "Oh, you have to look at it in this way, ladies and gents. When one is out of options… one must take the extreme course, savvy? This Sho character knows that one has to make the ultimate risk in order to gain the ultimate goal.". A majority were surprised to hear such words of wisdom from a man they knew was a little… odd.

* * *

 **The camera switched back to Super X-2, whose front opened up in a Y-formation to reveal the synthetic diamond mirror. The camera soon changed to show the view from atop the craft, similar to one's POV, where it showed Godzilla continuing its trek towards the vehicle slowly. As the Super X-2 continued forward, the camera changed to show Godzilla rearing up his head… and the camera changed swiftly to show the targeting computer system that showed the green outline of the** _ **Fire Mirror**_ **and the crosshairs was once again aimed at the red outline of Godzilla's head and maw! The camera changed back to the action, where Godzilla unleashed his blue flames once more! The radioactive fire rushed forward and struck the mirror dead center… but instead of being reflected back like before, immense sparks and explosions occurred within the Super X-2! The camera briefly switched to a close up of the reflective mirror, which was now on fire with the flames licking at the synthetic diamond reflectors now! The camera changed to show the damaged hovercraft plummeting in a blaze of fire and smoke… than exploding near the feet of Godzilla in spectacular fashion! The craft had done its duty to the end, going up in a blaze that was tremendous! The camera than changed to show Godzilla, who roared in triumph over the man-made metal machine.**

 **The camera changed to show Col. Gondo, who gave the order to fire over his microphone piece, pulling the trigger and letting his weapon fly! The camera quickly and briefly showed the other soldiers firing their rocket guns, their payload streaking towards the saurian. The camera than switched to show an extreme close up of Godzilla's skin, that looked like something seen on the bark of an ancient tree rather than smooth scales like a regular lizard would have. It showed two unique, round and fat missiles that instead of exploding… attached itself to their target, and started to drill! They were burrowing themselves deep into the skin, penetrating through and injecting into the body the ANEB! Godzilla roared loudly, showing his sharp double-row teeth as he roared in pain from the drills, and also from the bacteria being delivered into his system. The camera changed back to the Operations Room, where the computer monitor showed for all to see the red frame outline of Godzilla and two blinking blue lights. The blue lights were indicators, showing that two of the ANEB managed to hit the King of the Monsters, one on each side above the leg. There were numbers at the bottom of the screen in red, showing that even four of the rockets had been launched, only two were able to make contact & drill into Godzilla. It seems that the two remaining rockets didn't have enough penetrating power, didn't have enough thrust to make the complete journey to the giant monster… or the ones that fired just simply had terrible aim.**

 **Sho let out relived statement that it was done, that they had finally injected the** _ **kaiju**_ **with the bacteria. The camera changed once again to show Goro, who ordered his team to pull out of the area now that their mission was done. He turned around and started to walk, but he put his rocket gun down and went to the window to take his pack that had been flung to the ground earlier. As he was walking back and his back was turned… a large familiar green head was put directly in front of the window! It was Godzilla, and as the camera turned to show his face… his brown eyes showed that he was just ticked off to a great degree as he finally located the one who had shot at him. He was able to figure out where the pain had come from when he was shot, and had traced it back to the building where he saw a human. And the saurian was NOT amused at all, as the camera focused on him for a few moments. It than switched to show the front of Gondo-san, as he continued to put his pack in order while Godzilla was slowly approaching his position more… it was almost comical the way that the saurian was extremely close yet the human did not even know it. Sho's voice came over his headset, "Come in colonel, Col. Gondo! Godzilla is approaching your position! Repeat, Godzilla is approaching your position! Come in, colonel!".**

 **As the saurian's head got more closer to the building and the open window, Goro heard him as he stopped getting his pack in order… and the camera got a close up of him turning around to see the monster! Godzilla roared loudly, both in annoyance and anger at the human for attacking him earlier. The camera once again went to the soldier, who quickly picked up his weapon and fired another ANEB projectile right into Godzilla's mouth! The immense beast swallowed the rocket, and growled lowly as he ingested the object that carried the bacteria with smoke coming from his snout & maw. The soldier smirked and made a quip, "All that intravenous stuff is no good for you. Stick to smoking.". However, Godzilla was again NOT amused as he bellowed loudly in anger and swung his arms to decimate the building the foolish human was in! The building collapsed, the colonel ready to fire another round… but the ground he was on gave way, as he fell into a hole as the building started to collapse in on itself! The camera showed that down below in the lobby, large debris and pillars were raining down with the TV screen inside showing Godzilla lashing out at the building itself! The camera briefly showed the stunned face of Sho as he whispered, "Oh God…" as all saw the structure collapsing.**

 **The camera changed to show said saurian once more, as he plowed right through the building to decimate it entirely into rubble! Explosions and fire went all around him as he brought the entire complex down completely! The camera stayed on him for some moments until it switched back to the Operations Room, where everyone was quiet and still as they saw the building vanish… and with it, the life of Goro Gondo, the colonel of JSDF and member of the SPECIAL DISASTER RESEARCH COUNCIL- GODZILLA UNIT.**

Tia from Disney's 1975 live-action film _**Escape to Witch Mountain**_ spoke, "Super X-2 did its duty well. I'm sad that it went down like that, but I believe it's more fitting for a machine built for fighting to go down doing so instead of just rusting away.". The alien girl was not wrong in that assessment, as those who fought either for glory, honor or duty would rather go down in battle then going in old age. At seeing the part where the rockets had started to burrow into Godzilla's skin rather than explode, many in the audience were wondering what kind of alloy the missiles had to be able to dig through such tough skin. And some like Statler and Waldorf chuckled as they saw that only two of the ANEB rockets had made contact with Godzilla, making various cracks on how the soldiers were able to miss such a big target at close range.

When it came to the part where Godzilla was approaching Gondo-san's position as it were, Author **Rose Spooks** said, "Wow… he doesn't even know that Godzilla is there! Heh, it's something out a Looney Tunes cartoon or something like that.". Some of the animated beings and fellow Authors agreed with her on that, but a majority of the audience had flinched slightly when they saw the close up of the King of the Monster's face as he did not at all amused at being shot at in that kind of manner. A vast majority of the guests in the _House of Mouse_ gasped when they saw Goro shooting another ANEB rocket directly into Godzilla's mouth when he roared, amazed that the man had the guts to actually do that! Many chuckled at the quip the colonel had made… but it all turned to gasps as they saw Godzilla just tear right through the building! Bringing it down… and also bringing down Goro, who made his last stand and quip in the line of duty.

Mushu the red Chinese Fa family guardian shook his head and said, "Well, I can't honestly blame my boy Godzilla for doing something like that. I mean, I'd get peeved too if someone just launched something like that in my mouth & made me swallow it.". The immense characters, such as the Titans & various others from multiple series/movies/shows agreed with him, as they took would have been ticked off if a human just shot them in the mouth like that.

 **The scene transisted yet again, showing the devastated city in day time now. Smoke was rising upward from the destruction Godzilla left in his wake, with only a few buildings left standing. A man on the radio announced for all to hear that after Godzilla had landed in Osaka and devastated a good percentage of the city, he was heading north towards the Tenp** **ō** **Mountains. As the announcer spoke the last part, the scene changed to show a facility that was the OSAKA CHISATO CENTRAL HOSPITAL. The camera focused on the outside of the impressive facility that amazingly was left untouched from Godzilla's trek through the city, then switched to show inside of it. Lying on a bed was Miki, the psychic girl almost in a coma-like state as she rested on the bed while hooked up to an IV drip bag. Asuka's voice came on as she spoke, "She emitted as much energy as Godzilla did, so it's no wonder she's completely exhausted.". The camera changed to show that standing over Saegusa-san was her friend along with Kirishima-san. The young scientist put in that she should not have tried to impose her mental power over Godzilla, that she could have died from doing such an action. Asuka looked at her beau in worry, than he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her to him for comfort. The two were really worried about their friend who had pushed herself to the limit in trying to stall the King of the Monsters. They remained like that for a few moments, than a nurse came in and told Kazuhito that there was a phone call for him. Asuka said that he would be right there, the young man giving his intended a look. It was one that said he didn't really wish to leave, but it was from his superiors. He soon left the room, leaving Asuka to look after her friend.**

 **The camera changed to show Kazuhito on the phone, with some lovely Japanese nurses in the background as they went about their duties. On the other line was Sho, the camera soon changing to go back to the Operations Room that showed a rather large viewing monitor that displayed Godzilla walking in the wilderness. Quickly coming in, Col. Kuroki was on the phone and talking with Kirishima-san as he stated while looking at the saurian, "It's been well over fourteen hours now. There's still don't seem to be any change to Godzilla. If the bacteria doesn't start to work in the next eight hours, than we've had it.". After stating that, he heard that Kirishima was going to meet them so he said he would send a chopper to pick him up at the hospital. As he stated that, the camera showed that behind him sitting at a desk was Dr. Shiragami. After saying that he would see Kazuhito in Tokyo, the colonel hung up the phone and finished his energy drink. The camera switched back to Kazuhito, who was now walking with Asuka in the hallways of the hospital.**

 **The scientist stated, "Anti-nuclear bacteria can take effect after six to twelve hours, on average its eight hours. I just don't understand why nothing's happened yet.". As they walked, Okouchi-san suggested that perhaps Godzilla was simply too massive for the doses. Kazuhito declared that it wasn't possible, that one dose should have been sufficient… and the saurian took three of them, one of them directly to the mouth! So that kind of dose was extremely lethal, yet Godzilla was still walking with no effect at all. He stated that he couldn't figure out why the bacteria was not doing its job, Asuka answering that she was puzzled by this as well. As the camera followed them, they passed by some workers who were moving massive blocks of ice on rollers. Kirishima-san stated that the hospital was using massive ice blocks due to the refrigeration units being offline, his lady love explaining that it was due to Godzilla decimating the power plant last night & that the hospital's own generator could not take the overload of power. However, Kazuhito stopped and turned to see the workers rushing by with their icy cargo. Asuka turned and stopped to see him pausing like that, asking on what was wrong. The camera turned to show their faces, Kirishima-san's face having a look that something big just hit his mental brain.**

 **He stated, "I wonder if…".**

Much of the audience were glad that Godzilla did spare some of the buildings during his walk through Osaka, especially one that was a hospital. And at seeing the prone form of Miki, some were worried about the psychic girl. Mowgli from Disney's 1967 animated film _**The Jungle Book**_ said, "Wow! That girl must be super-strong to have that much will as Godzilla!". Nearby, Megumi heard this and quietly preened under the praise that her character got. Some agreed with the Man-Cub, believing that Miki had more potential than one believed she had if she could battle against the King of the Monsters inside the mental battlefield. However, many did not agree as they thought that Godzilla's will was much stronger than the psychic due to the intense battles he has been through. It would be a debate that would endure for some weeks, but for the moment they all remained calm as they watched the film continue.

As they saw the part where Sho was explaining the situation about Godzilla, and also hearing Kirishima's explanation on the properties of anti-nuclear energy bacteria, some were really surprised to hear the information. Those skilled in the art of medicine, healing and also bacteriology knew that dangerous substances such as germs and bacteria would immediately go to work on a body if conditions were right. And also depending on the agent itself, and also on whom the being had said dangerous agent in their bodies. Hearing that Godzilla showed no negative effect from three doses that should have been extremely lethal to him, it made their curiosities skyrocket. The mutated Godzillasaurus was considered a marvel of science in many ways, for some didn't know much about his physiology, biology and so on. Those in the many fields of biology and zoology imagined having the chance to learn more about Godzilla, to really understand his abilities and such.

And upon seeing the look that Kazuhito gave to the workers pushing the large ice blocks, and the look that was shown to all… it seemed that the doctor had stumbled onto something very potent.

* * *

 **The scene had transisted yet again, going from the hospital to the Operations Room where the face of Sho and his fellow superior commander appeared first. The colonel inquired about Godzilla's temperature, the camera soon switching to an aerial view where it showed everyone in attendance at the Office Room. Genshiro was there, along with Kirishima-san, Keiko Owada, the Prime Minister's aide and more! Kazuhito stated that he believed the Godzilla had a low body temperature, and that is why the bacteria was not working. The PM's aid looked to one of the commanders, asking if it was really important. However, the commander didn't have any data concerning Godzilla's body temperature so he wasn't exactly sure. He looked to Dr. Shiragami who explained, "Bacteria breeds more slowly when the temperature is low. So the lower the body temperature, the slower the effect.". And that is when the commander figured it out; the bacteria was ineffective because Godzilla was a cold-blooded creature! Kirishima-san nodded, saying that it was highly possible. Col. Kuroki put forth that if they raised Godzilla's body heat, the bacteria would soon be more active than it was now. One of the elderly commanders inquired on how it could be done.**

 **The camera than changed to show Sho more, as he had a realization and announced the words** **M-6000 T.C. System** **, which caused his superior next to him to be surprised and Kazuhito inquiring on what that was. He looked to everyone as the camera slowly zoomed in on him as he answered, "Thunder Control System. It creatures artificial thunder causing high frequency waves to generate clouds, than heat.". Kirishima-san compared to a giant microwave oven, but Col. Kuroki's fellow commander spoke that it shouldn't be used because it was still in the research state. However, the colonel had a firm face on as simply nodded. He understood the dangers yes, but this was desperate times. The Super X-2 theme music soon played, than the scene changed from showing the commander to the outside where it was now nighttime. A fighter jet soared through the air, the pilot speaking as he flew over the area. The camera changed to show two jets in the air now, the pilot stating to expect clouds in two hours before breaking formation & flying off. The scene changed yet again, going from the sky to the ground as the camera showed it was looking through a convoy truck that held some Japanese troops. As the vehicle progressed, the back showed that all around, troops were laying down power cords and setting up metallic gray panels of sort on the ground. As soon as it stopped, a commanding officer gave the command to go & the troops leapt out to get to work.**

 **The scene showed flood lights in the air, and soldiers working around the panels as it was part of the** **M-6000 T.C. System** **. The camera changed to show a wide field where multiple panels were being set up, but that was not all. Towers that were similar to telephone towers but modeled differently were in place, and along the way were tanks that were all set for combat. One of the soldiers announced on a military phone that all one-hundred panels would be completely set up within the hour, and the camera changed to show a soldier operating a bulldozer as he moved tons of earth around. The camera changed to show many men working together to install long wires and tubes from the panels to their correct operating systems, and after that was complete the fighters of Japan soon loaded themselves into their respective tanks. The camera soon changed to show six helicopters flying in formation in the sky. As the helicopters drew near, the camera changed to show that they were transporting certain people. One of them was Sho, as the camera turned to show the young man sleeping as he was in complete uniform with his hat on his head.**

 **The voice of Genshiro spoke as he stated that it would be hard to tell on the face of Col. Kuroki that he had such a big responsibility on his shoulders. The camera turned to show that the sleeping colonel was traveling with Genshiro and Kazuhito, Dr. Shiragami leaning back in his seat and stating that it was time for his generation to step back & to let the next one take the reins. He looked to his fellow scientist and the sleeping colonel, telling them that it was up to them now. However, Kirishima-san shook his head and spoke, "There's nothing special about our generation. We're fallible like everybody.". The geneticist just looked at him, then looked into the distance. The camera changed to show the helicopters all flying in formation, going towards their destination.**

At hearing the part about Godzilla's body temperature, many like Karmi, Jane Porter & more that were experts in biology and zoology took out notes from their special sub-space compartments, a handy cartoon technique that was classic, and started to write down the info. Princess Eilonwy from Disney's 1985 animated film _**The Black Cauldron**_ wrote down the info in her notes and said, "Oh, this is good info! I believe that my fellow _Kaiju Supreme_ may want to add this information to what we already know about Godzilla.". Indeed, many within the group had researched more into the legendary saurian  & his counterparts that started from Showa-era all the way up to the Legendary-era one. And those not within the group took down notes, and also started to pile up questions relating to the King of the Monsters. The questions ranged from this: _What are the properties of Godzilla's cellular structure?_ to _How does his immune system function?_. And these questions, plus many more, were asked not just of the saurian but to every other single _kaiju_ that had been brought forth by Toho and other companies that produced giant monsters of their own.

Plus, those that needed a lesson in biology and bacteria were receiving some handy educational info thanks to the movie.

At hearing about the **M-6000 T.C. System** , those that were experts in the technical field were very much surprised to hear that this unique system was used to generate artificial thunderstorms & turn an area into a giant microwave. Wayne Szalinski from Disney's 1989 live-action _**Honey, I Shrunk The Kids**_ movie put forth, "Now that is a handy little defense system to have! I want to know more about it. Maybe I can use it in a more productive kind of way.". He was an inventor and electronic expert, so hearing and seeing something like that got his interest piqued. He was not the only one, as various characters and Authors started to think in their minds on how they would utilize such a system  & what benefits it could have in both the military and civilian fields.

When they saw the part of all of the Japanese soldiers working together on the T.C. System, Megumi smiled and said, "Now that is the true dedication and service of the Japanese forces!". She had a good kind of pride in her voice, seeing her fellow Japanese people working hard and effectively together for a common goal. Those who heard her also felt good, some even energized, at seeing the teamwork and cooperation of the JSDF soldiers. However, many frowned when they heard Kazuhito speaking cynically once again about human nature. Ember growled softly from the negativity, wanting to blast some sense into the character with her guitar… set on max. high volume!

 **The scene changed once more, going from the sky to the ground as it showed someone playing on a Sony Paintbrush console. It was a system that allowed someone to draw and color on a TV screen rather than on paper or on a computer. The person was drawing something on the blank board, which made sound effects every time the person's pencil object touched the pad. The camera soon changed to reveal that it was Miki, who was up and on her hospital bed with the lamp light on. Asuka came in, and her eyes widened when she saw what her friend was drawing. Miki turned to look at her briefly before resuming her work. The scene showed a TV screen which showed what Saegusa-san was drawing… which was a large pink rose of sort hovering in space in the atmosphere above Earth! Needless to say, the young lady was gifted in certain arts other than the psychic arts.**

 **Intense dramatic music started as the camera switched from the hospital to the outside, where intense rain was coming down hard! The camera soon went down to the ground, where many Japanese troops were now going into their tanks to get out from the rain. The scene changed again to show large truck convoys coming in, their headlights on at max power so they could see through the blinding rain. The camera settled on the line of trucks coming in for a few moments before switching to show something else that was from the JSDF arsenal. The camera soon showed an** **MBT-92** **tank, which was a special kind of tank that was capable of firing electrical rays instead of conventional firepower. The tank was massive, as many troops and trucks rolled by underneath it. The top part of the gun moved, showing that it could swivel and fire in any direction when controlled. The troops rushed through the rain, going to their set up headquarters which was nearby. The camera showed the makeshift headquarters briefly before switching back to the action outside, many helicopters and tanks mobilized and ready to fight the enemy! The camera soon showed the helicopters coming in for a landing, than showing Col. Kuroki up and getting his waterproof jacket on. When the aircraft touched down, the trio soon moved to get out from the craft and to the headquarters. Genshiro and Kazuhito utilized umbrellas, while Sho walked confidence and purpose to the HQ despite the heavy rain and wind.**

 **The camera showed the trio entering the abode, the place filled with activity as operators received and carried out orders to the soldiers in the field. Lt. Kuroki took off his raincoat, soon receiving a report that Godzilla was coming and all charges were ready. He and the others went towards some elderly soldiers who were sitting down and looking firmly at a computer screen, soon joining them as they too looked at the monitor. The theme of Super X-2 played as the camera showed the screen briefly before the scene changed to showcase the entire computer and what was shown there. The field was black with green wire framing indicating land, the camera zooming down and in towards a location that had yellow dots on it. It soon zoomed in and showed the dots to be human artillery and headquarter locations, displaying for all to see the tents and buildings that was the HQ area along with tanks that were set up as a barrier of defense.**

 **After panning around the tent and building, the camera showed what was happening in the distance. It zoomed towards the active area, going around the green wire frames that formed the mountains & to ground level. It displayed a large red image that was quite familiar, while passing through the yellow wire images that formed the numerous maser & regular tanks and rocket launchers, red spots on the ground that indicated the mine charges that were part of the ****M-6000 T.C. System** **, and also the yellow wire helicopters that were on display as well. The special antenna towers that were part of the T.C. System were also displayed in yellow, the camera showcasing them as it zoomed towards the red image… which was their enemy/target Godzilla! As soon as it got close, the theme music stopped just as the camera switched from the computer outline to real life… as Godzilla let out a short roar, indicating that he was here!**

Author **Rose Spooks** saw the Sony object that Miki was using and said, "Hey! I remember that. Those kinds of things were popular back in the 1980s in the U.S.! I remember drawing a lot on that kind of thing.". Winnie looked to his friend and asked if she ever drew any of them back when she was young. Rose smiled and answered that of course she drew them, getting a smile and the loveable laugh from the bear that had a lot of heart. When they saw the rose that Miki was drawing, everyone realized that a certain half-sister of Godzilla would be arriving back soon! They did give credit to Megumi's character, Timon telling the Japanese woman that she was a good artist. Said guest of the _House of Mouse_ smiled and thanked the meerkat for the compliment.

As they came to the part where the soldiers were all getting ready despite the turbulent weather that had come in, and seeing Sho arrive with Genshiro and Kazuhito, they were all pleasantly surprised as the theme music for Super X-2 played & the screen showed the computer layout. Author **DJ Rodriguez** smiled as the scene played out and said, "Ahhhh, now this is what I like! It maybe retro and not like the high-tech computer stuff that's in the movies today, but this… as a classic quality and charm that makes it cool!". Many agreed with him as indeed while the wire framing and pictures were dated compared to the CGI effects that were in place now, one could not deny the unique quality and effect that came with the movie.

And when Godzilla appeared and the screen went from computer layout to real life, everyone knew things were about to get intense now!

* * *

 **As the saurian approached the area, one of the** **MBT-92** **tanks activated as the tube area that the turret was connected to glowed a bright red, humming to indicating that it was powering up. The turret took aim, and the camera zoomed in to get a close up of the dish-like gun that suddenly fired an electrical bolt of energy at Godzilla! Said saurian's legendary theme music came on as the attack had begun, the King of the Monsters being bombarded by electrical rays from the tanks! Explosions occurred all around his torso as the artificial lightning bolts struck him! They were a bit more effective than conventional fire, as Godzilla continued on despite the assault. He was still low on radioactive fuel, very hungry and also more than ready to fight! As the camera showcased to all the numerous maser tanks as they continued to fire their bolts of energy at the immense monster, Godzilla advancing after them. The camera soon switched to showcase a mine charge that was planted earlier, a deep booming sound coming were his foot made contact with the earth as he got closer to the mine. The camera switched back to the military HQ, where a clear board that showed the layout of the battlefield and the red hexagonal shapes that represented the mine field. One of the soldiers put a capital red G in between some of the mines and announced, "Godzilla's entered the T.C. field, sir!".**

 **The camera zoomed in through the clear glass object, going to a red panel that was blinking yellow with a number two on it. It switched back to Godzilla, who stepped on one of the mines. The foot was covered in electricity briefly before going up to Godzilla, who roared in immense pain as the energy surged within his body! He took another step, about to step on another mine with was activated via button at the HQ. It would seem that the timing needed to be correct; before the saurian stepped on a mine, it needed to be activated with a button and the hexagonal shape lit up and displaying the number on what mine was activated. After stepping on a few of the mines, the camera showed Godzilla's torso which was covered in smoke as electricity surged within his being! The camera switched back to the headquarters, where one of the elder commanding soldiers pointed to the monitor they were all seeing and stated that shock must have raised Godzilla's temperature a little. Kirishima-san inquired on how hot it could get, Lt. Kuroki answering, "So hot it could melt an M-1 tank easy!". One of the operators reported that the mutated Godzillasaurus was attempting to leave the T.C. System, Sho ordering to keep the King of the Monsters contained within the field… that he must not escape. He crossed the threshold, looking at two monitors that showed Godzilla as he was attempting to leave the area. The commander acknowledged the order, and commanded for all the** **MBT-92** **units to commence firing!**

 **The scene switched back to the action outside, where the maser tanks resumed firing while going in reverse. Blue bolts of man-made electricity shot forth and struck the upper-body of Godzilla, who roared in aggravation & pain from the attacks that kept on coming to him! Following his battle-hardened instincts, he went after them to take care of the nuisances. Next up where the rocket launchers, the camera going to them as they launched their deadly salvo of missiles at the saurian! The projectiles streaked towards their target, striking true as more explosions occurred on the being of Godzilla. The King of the Monsters roared loudly from the attacks, this time going after the rocket launchers and moving away from the special antennae's that made up the T.C. System. The artillery kept up their firepower, wanting to keep their quarry contained in the area. The attacks actually forced Godzilla backwards, the camera switching back to the human headquarters where the operator stated that the saurian was back in the field! Sho stated that it was good, than went over and pushed a button that was marked 4. The camera went back to show the head of Godzilla, which was struck with lightning bolts from above! He did not react in pain… but instead looked up to the heavens, as if he was sensing something as a soft growl escaped his maw. He was like that for a moment before he unleashed his counter-move… the **_**Radiation Death Breath**_ **! His dorsal spines flared up slightly as he opened his maw to unleash his power, the blue flames striking the front lines first! Rocket launchers and** **MBT-92** **units were gone in a fiery explosion, more following as a domino effect took place! Fiery explosions and huge plumes of white smoke soon filled the rainy area!**

 **The camera soon switched back to the humans in their headquarters, Sho looking shocked as he saw the front lines being taken out. He looked to Dr. Shiragami, the operators giving out reports on what was decimated and giving orders for the next wave to move in. Genshiro spoke, "We better start hoping this idea is going to work. If we can get his temperature high enough, the bacteria should work. Least I hope so.".**

The audience within the _House of Mouse_ were again impressed by the weapons that the JSDF and G-Force utilized in the fight against Godzilla. Cliff Secord, the hero of the Disney's 1991 live-action movie _**The Rocketeer**_ commented, "I have to give it to the Japanese there. When they come up with some crazy inventions, they go all out.". It was a compliment that certain anime and Oriental characters took with grace, for the American hero was not wrong in that department. When it came in coming up with innovative ideas and weapons, they often set the bar for others to see if they could match up. As they continued to see the film, others that were mechanical and electrical engineers were making plans to build something similar to the maser tanks  & perhaps improve on it with their own ideas. Those like Jumba Jookiba, the various generals from the Star Wars Rebel/Republic/Imperial, and more that were in the military business wanted to employ such weapons in their arsenal.

When they got to the part where Godzilla was being pushed back slightly by the military's firepower, needless to say some were quite surprised at seeing the saurian actually backing away from the bombardment of both conventional & non-conventional weapons. Pocahontas said softly, "This is not good. No doubt Godzilla is being pushed back because he is most likely weak from extreme hunger. He has not feasted on any nuclear plants, and with his body temperature being raised like it is… the bacteria must be doing its harmful work.". All were puzzled when they saw the King of the Monsters looking upward at the sky, not paying attention to the lighting that was striking him. Some were thinking that he was sensing something about to come down, but they could not figure what it was. And when they saw Godzilla unleash his breath at the military units, many of the patrons believed that the bacteria was still ineffective due to either his body temperature not being high enough or that his own immune system was fighting the biological agent well.

 **The camera switched to show was approaching outside, which was Asuka's white van vehicle as it pulled up to the makeshift HQ base. The scene than switched to the inside of the building, where it seemed a problem had arose which forced Sho to contact a plant that was nearby. As the soldier went off to carry out the order, the camera panned to the left to show Asuka and Miki coming through the door. The duo went to the men, Kazuhito asking on why they were even in the area in the first place where it was very dangerous. Asuka exclaimed, "Biollante is still alive! You ask Miki!". Said psychic girl nodded, causing the men to look at her in wonder. However, Sho told everyone to look at the monitor as the camera shifted to show his face which showed surprise on it. The camera shifted towards the rain outside, where Godzilla's head was lowered. The saurian's upper lip curled slightly in a soft snarl as he seemed to be dazed, slowly lumbering now as the camera went down to show his feet that seemed to be dragging with soft booming sounds now. His face was shown again, showing that he really looked to be out of it. The camera went back to the humans, one of the military commanders stating that the bacteria was work, spreading throughout the King of the Monster's body! The people seemed pleased with it, Sho soon ordered for the helicopters to move in to weaken Godzilla further!**

 **Intense action music picked up as the camera changed to show a** **AH-1S Attack Helicopter** **flying into the fray, soon joined by others as Godzilla roared in aggravation when he saw the crafts coming in! It seemed that the arrival of enemies had given a bit of a jolt, making him to come back to his senses. The helicopters unloaded their deadly payload, firing multiple missiles at the saurian! Explosions rocked all over Godzilla's body as golden projectile comets struck his torso, the behemoth roaring in pain from both the missiles and the bacteria that was spreading throughout his being on the inside. The vehicles also unloaded Gatling gun rounds at the** _ **kaiju**_ **, the camera showing the helicopters swarming around Godzilla like flies while he took the firepower and roared at his attackers! They made steep U-turns to get another pass at their target, showering him with both bullet and rocket rounds as he was enduring both internal & external attacks. The camera showed the King of the Monsters covered in smoke as explosions peppered his body, roaring loudly to tell his aggressors that he would not succumb so easily! The attack did not let up, the camera soon going for an underside POV from one of the choppers as it fired its rockets at the saurian before moving away to get another shot at a different angle. The camera switched to show said craft now flying away and high in the sky, most likely to reload its ammunition. However… Godzilla opened his maw and let loose his breath! The flames raced towards the retreating chopper, destroying it as it struck and exploded in a large ball of fire!**

 **Godzilla did the same to another retreating helicopter, blue flames racing and striking the craft as it soon exploded in spectacular fashion! The camera soon went to show the people at the headquarters, who looked stunned to see that their enemy could still produce its radioactive flames. The camera panned slowly to the right, Kazuhito wondering out loud if Godzilla could be immune to the bacteria. Genshiro stated that it was not possible, the camera stopping to show the face of Col. Kuroki who did not look pleased at all at seeing his foe still being able to produce his flames. The camera soon switched back to Godzilla, who stood tall now and roared as he was pelted by the intense rain. He was proclaiming that the humans needed to try more better than that weak aerial attack to bring him down. He continued to lumber around slowly, soon the camera showing him looming over a hill that hid a power plant facility! He was truly immense as he actually looked to be bigger than the hill itself, roaring as he found the place that supplied power to the area that had been peppering him with lighting and heat. A red alert sound came from the facility, showing that the people there were to take immediate evacuation procedures now that Godzilla was almost right on top of them.**

 **The camera returned back to the headquarters, where the rain seemingly ceased as Miki showed up in a close-up. She was looking around as she walked away from the camera, seemingly sensing something as she left the building. She was soon joined by Asuka, the psychic girls scanning the area. The camera zoomed out to show an aerial view of the headquarters, Miki soon jogging away from the place and up an incline towards the camera. Her friend followed her, but soon Kirishima-san exited from the HQ and ran after them. He caught up with them, asking his lady love on where Miki was going at. She replied that she didn't know, and was going to see as she ran from him to check on her comrade. Kazuhito rushed after the two now, the duo chasing after Saegusa-san. The psychic lady soon stopped at the top of the hill, looking this way and that… before looking upwards! A soft melodic tune was playing as the clouds above flashed with blue light… but it was not lighting at all. It had a mystical quality to it, with soft tinkling sounds like tiny bells filling the air. The camera showed this display in the heavens a bit longer before going back down to Miki, who just looked around in the sky with a serene look on her face. In the background, Kazuhito and Asuka finally caught up with her as they joined her as they too started to look into the sky.**

 **The soft orchestra music continued to play as the camera switched to show Sho and the others exiting from the building, looking up as they too sensed that something was happening in the sky. It was a phenomena that was calling out to all, even to the military! The camera switched back to the sky… where suddenly golden pollen dust started to rain forth from the clouds! Huge quantities of the glittering substance rained down from the heavens, the camera switching back to the HQ where the electronic equipment was going crazy. One of the commanders demanded to know on what was going on, the operators replying that it was some sort of jamming signal. The camera switched to show the face of Dr. Shiragami who softly stated, "Biollante…". The others looked at the geneticist, wondering if he was speaking the truth. The camera changed again to show the sky once more, the clouds flashing a brilliant blue-white color as it continued to deliver forth the contents… as if Heaven itself was opening up to bless the land! The camera changed again to show Godzilla's face, who was soon enveloped by the pollen as he roared softly a couple of times to the sky… as if he was welcoming someone! The camera zoomed out to show the upper half of Godzilla as he started to walk, the pollen covering him still… until it disappeared.**

When the audience started to see Godzilla looking weak, many who cared for the King of the Monsters had worried looks on their faces. Sofia the First whispered, "Godzilla… oh, he doesn't look so good! That bacteria must be acting up now… that means that lighting system did work!". Indeed, it was proven that the T.C. System did its duty in raising Godzilla's body temperature to the point that the bacteria as now starting to breed more within him. Gizmo Gwen and other inventors like her were now amazed to see the project working, wondering now if they could develop something like that in the future. However, those that did not like Godzilla were glad to see the saurian moving sluggishly & looking weak. Maleficent and other villains/villainesses were very pleased to see the hero from the _Monsters and Magic_ series look pathetic, at least in their eyes. When all heard Sho giving the command for the helicopters to move in, Lady Tremaine and others had wicked smiles on their faces in hopes to see the King of the Monsters fall!

A good number of patrons at the _House of Mouse_ cheered for Godzilla, wanting him to get through the attacks the choppers were pelting him with. Melody and Tracy were the most vocal of supporters, yelling at Godzilla to endure the bombardment as best he could. The villains/villainesses were hoping to see the mighty beast fall though, to succumb to the ANEB and for the military to finish off the _kaiju_. It would seem that those on the side of evil would have their wish fulfilled… until the mutated Godzillasaurus opened his maw to unleash his famous flames! This surprised everyone, as they believed that Godzilla did not have any more nuclear juice left in his system. At hearing the possibility of giant monster being immune to the bacteria, those in the medical field also agreed with Dr. Shiragami. There was no possible way that Godzilla's immune system would develop anti-bodies that soon to fight against the biological weapon. Cinderella smiled and said, "When it comes to Godzilla, he will always surprise us.". Now those in the biology  & medical departments REALLY wanted to study the King of the Monsters more thoroughly in every possible way.

When the part came where Miki saw the sky flashing and the soft orchestral music coming up, everyone knew on who was coming. Princess Amber spoke, "I bet that even Godzilla knew on who was coming. Remember from earlier, when the lighting hit him but he was more focused on the sky? I bet that he sensed his half-sister coming.". The theory was made apparent when the golden pollen started to rain down from the heavens above, Godzilla roaring softly a couple of times as if he was indeed welcoming something back. Many various characters and Authors were wondering now how advanced Godzilla's sixth sense was.

* * *

 **The music stopped when the ground started to rumble, the camera showing Godzilla's feet as he walked… and something immense was slithering right in front of him! More ground was upturned as something was slithering underneath the land like a snake, Godzilla lowering his head as he roared to what was beneath him. The camera turned to some land that crumbled and fell away, flashes of light erupting from ground… and emerging was a familiar Venus Flytrap tentacle vine! The vine gave off a loud cry, followed by the camera showing Godzilla losing his footing and trying to regain balance as the ground around him was immense loose now with the vines that were now emerging from the ground! The cries of Biollante soon filled the air, the living tentacles writhing about wildly… and smashing the various JSDF weapons! Tanks, rocket launchers and the maser tanks were decimated as the thick living foliage just smashed them to bits like they were nothing! Explosions filled the night as the machines were reduced to scrap metal! It seemed that they did not want the humans to interfere in the fight that was about to come. Even the special towers were obliterated, the T.C. System field now offline for good! The camera showed the carnage, than went to a large mound of land where a strange sound came forth when the earth erupted! Blue light poured from the spot where the earth was upheaved…**

 **And coming forth was an IMMENSE head, which let out a unique sound that was a cross between Biollante's roar… and Godzilla's! The camera showed that it was indeed the half-sister of Godzilla, reborn and also remade into something more incredible and ferocious! The head that was shown to all resembled that of a crocodile… but with many pointed teeth and two large ones on the side that were like immense tusks! The behemoth let out another cry/roar, showing to all that the inside of its maw was lined with sharp teeth as well! The roof and the bottom area where the tongue laid out had multiple rows of teeth that looked to be able to pierce through anything! The camera showed the close-up face of Godzilla, who roared in kind at the new being that had appeared before him in such fashion. The camera returned to show Biollante, and not just her head. Her cranium was connected to what appeared to be a HUGE swath of vines that made up her body. Also, it showed that she didn't have two tusk-like teeth… but four! Two on each side of her outer jaw; one on the upper and lower area. The camera than switched to the humans, Genshiro and the soldiers plus Col. Kuroki jogging more towards the camera to get a better view of the half-sister of Godzilla. After seeing the new life form emerging, the camera focused on Dr. Shiragami as he stated softly, "Biollante, she's… she's folding.". The soldiers turned to him briefly before looking back to the scene unfolding before them.**

 **The camera showed that Biollante actually had dorsal spines on her being that were similar to Godzilla's own, more of a leafy version but they still had the shape of the legendary spines of the King of the Monsters! The living vines were shown up close, each giving their distinct cry before focusing on Biollante's head, as she moved her head slightly to take a breath before releasing her unique sound. Intense, dramatic fighting music came up as she reared up and let out her cry/roar to the world to show that she had arrived to fight her brother! Blue light poured around her from the ground, giving her a supernatural quality! Said saurian roared back at her, telling her that he had sensed her earlier and was more than ready to fight once again! The unique half-Godzilla/half-plant being roared back that she was now ready for him, soon gazing at him & nodding her head. And now as one could see clearly, her head was actually not that of a crocodile… but more like Godzilla's own, only elongated and changed more. But the distinct characteristics were there. Also, she was now bigger in height and size now, looming over her brother!**

When the various characters and Authors saw the vines emerging from the ground, a majority of them cheered loudly at seeing the living vines of Godzilla's half-sister! However, they were surprised when they destroyed the numerous military equipment of the JSDF and G-Force. Desiree brought up with Danny & the others, "I believe that she is like Godzilla. Biollante does not want the humans to interfere with this fight, so that is why she took them down. She wants to battle her brother on her own terms.". Many looked to the former spirit genie, believing that she may have had a point. In the past when she was merely a massive mutated rose, Biollante did not engage the army even after Erika was silenced by Godzilla's own will. But now it seemed that the mutated being was different now, wanting to fight the King of the Monsters one-on-one!

And when all saw the head of Biollante emerge, needless to say some were VERY surprised to see how much she had changed! And they were not talking about mere behavior like just now. Kitty commented, "Wow! Look at Biollante! Girl had a serious make-over, and she seems she wanted to copy a little bit of Godzilla on her! And I have to say this, those teeth and tusk-teeth of hers look very much impressive!". None could find fault or flaw on the biker ghost girl's words, as the half-sister of Godzilla seemed to be emulating her older brother in a number of ways. Kim Possible, the heroine of her own series, suggested that she took more of Godzilla's form since her first form wasn't much of a match against him in the first place. She also suggested the idea that she was actually acting like a little sister would to be more like her brother. That got some people thinking it might be true, while a vast number of patrons actually concurred with Miss Possible's first thought concerning Biollante's new look.

Rapunzel was in a quandary at the moment; she was glad that Biollante was back among the living as it were, but now she was going to fight her own brother. She had bonded to the half-animal/half-plant being in DJ's _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ , so she was wondering if she should root for her or not.

 **The camera was close and behind Biollante, showing a shot of Godzilla as he shifted slightly to his left as he prepared himself to engage his sister! The camera zoomed towards him, the saurian letting out a short, sharp growl as he was prepared to fight. He was low on stamina due to the bacteria infecting him, and also low on nuclear material since he has not yet feasted on any this entire time. But was not about to back down, now or ever! Some of the vines shot forth, the camera showing Godzilla rearing his head back slightly at the sudden speed of the living vines. As the Venus Flytrap vines got close, Godzilla unleashed his blue breath at them! The vines were cut in two by the intense flames, green sap/blood spraying all over as the vine soon went limp. The King of the Monsters unleashed his blue flames once more, decimating the vines on the ground in front of Biollante before sending a burst towards his sister's body itself! Sparks flew up from the spots where the breath hit, vines cut in twain from the strike and explosions going all over Biollante's body! The behemoth let out a loud roar of pain as green sap/blood sprayed from her being where the attack struck, and the tentacles cried loudly as they reacted to the commands of the main body. Godzilla looked onward, the camera showing a close-up of his face as he prepared himself. The vines once again streaked towards their target, but the saurian once again cut them down when they got close to him. The cut heads rolled off on the ground…**

 **And that is when things got intense! The camera showed Biollante actually moving her immense form, showing surprising quickness for one that seemed to weigh more than Godzilla! She cried/roared as she charged towards her half-brother, the vines all around her waving wildly to and fro as she approached with amazing speed! It appeared that the change was also needed to have actual mobility, which is what she lacked in her first form. As she rushed and got closer to the camera, said object soon switched to show Godzilla who did not flinch and actually moved a bit more towards his half-sister! It seemed that he too was surprised by her movements, perhaps even seeing that she was now more worthy of a challenge to him than last time. The camera stayed on him for a moment or two before going back to Biollante, who continued to rush forward! The vines lashed out in the front, acting as the first line of offense. Godzilla continued to lumber towards his foe, roaring as the vines actually went past him! The saurian roared as he was now surrounded by the thick foliage, one of the roots coming up and… skewering the saurian's left clawed hand! The camera got a close-up of it as it pierced right through the palm, green blood & steam gushing out as Godzilla roared in anger and pain from the attack! Another root shot out, the sharp end piercing through Godzilla's left shoulder area! Green blood spewed forth and came down like a river from the place where the root pierced through the tough hide!**

 **The mutated Godzillasaurus roared in anger and pain from the two-pronged attacks, the camera showing he was surrounded by vines as he continued to roar from the pain he was in. The camera than shifted to where he grabbed the root with his remaining hand, grabbing it firmly and pulling it out from his pierced left hand. Green blood was all over that particular appendage. The camera showed one of the living vines wrapping itself around the body of Godzilla, at the dorsal spines to be exact just as they flashed and he was about to release his breath. However, the blue flames went back into Godzilla's maw when he opened it to try and fire it. It seemed that Biollante was trying to prevent the saurian from using his flames… but that just served to have him learn a new technique! Lights flashed from within Godzilla's body… and a pulse of power decimated the vines that were wrapped all around him! Green sap/blood sprayed all over, including bits of the foliage as the King of the Monsters learned a new move… unknowingly, Biollante had just aided her half-brother in learning the** _ **Nuclear Pulse Blast**_ **! Bits of the vines fell down at Godzilla's feet, and the camera zoomed out to show the behemoths standing directly in front of one another! The vines of Biollante were reared up like snakes to protect the main body, while Godzilla was shown to be bent down in fatigue but he was not giving up! The camera showed that down below, Genshiro was jogging to be with Miki, Asuka and Kazuhito as they were still in the same spot as they witnessed the titanic battle.**

The patrons of the dinner theater club were all tense as they saw the battle start, all really getting into the Toho classic movie. Dani put in, "Godzilla is really at a disadvantage. Between his body fighting the bacteria, and also his nuclear energy low because he hasn't eaten… oh, he is in trouble!". Maui from Disney-Pixar's 2016 animated film _**Moana**_ spoke to the little halfa that Godzilla didn't care about that. That the saurian was a warrior, born and made to fight anyone that came his way. Weither he was in top peak condition or not, he would not back down or retreat from any foe that challenged him. The mighty Polynesian demigod stated that Godzilla was King of the Monsters for a reason other than winning a large number of battles, but by never backing down from any fight. Those that were warriors/fighters, be it men or women, agreed with the muscle man of magic, and the proof showed as Godzilla did indeed start off strong against Biollante's vines despite the disabilities that were upon him.

The audience thought that Biollante was going to be done for as they saw Godzilla utilizing his breath to strike at her and the vines, but were surprised to see the behemoth still standing despite the immense damage she sustained from the legendary flames. All were surprised though when she was actually racing towards Godzilla! Scuttle the seagull exclaimed, "Who?! What?! How?! How can she do that! Trees can't move or run like that! That's not possible!". The avian of the sea did not know that trees did move around, but not in a way like most creatures did. Their roots could extend far into the ground and spread out, so they did have some mobility… technically speaking. Some were surprised to see Godzilla moving forward instead of backward when the titanic science creation rushed forward… and a vast majority let out various cries & sounds when they saw the root pierce right through Godzilla's clawed hand! Many adverted their eyes from the graphic scene, some turned green from the sight and rushed to the restrooms to unleash their contents, and others winced from seeing something like that happen to the King of the Monsters. Those that had bonded with him covered their mouths in horror at seeing their friend getting skewered like that. And more so when they saw another root pierce through the shoulder area!

However, those who were tough and rough acknowledged Godzilla for enduring such attacks and pain, giving him props and respect. However… some were eyeing the blood that was spilled from Godzilla's being. Those like Jumba Jookiba, the Grand Councilwoman of the Galactic Federation, Drakken Lipsky, Dr. Betty Director, Henry J. Waternoose and many more were eyeing the substance with gleaming eyes. It would appear that those who wanted to know the secrets of Godzilla eyed the saurian's life liquid as the key to unlocking something that might be useful to them in the future. It varied from wanting to study the blood for the benefit of man-kind/monster-kind/alien-kind… or for the benefit of world domination! When they saw Godzilla pull the root out of his hand, they were again amazed at the strength he still had despite being weakened by the ANEB. And upon seeing the vines trying to crush Godzilla… instead, it helped to have the King of the Monsters learn a new technique that would serve him well later in the future!

Many patrons cheered at seeing Godzilla learn the _Nuclear Pulse Blast_ technique, all getting pumped as they beheld the two _kaiju_ more than ready to continue the fight!

 **The camera showed the front of the four humans, who stood in the spot they had been for some time as they saw the battle continue while the army mobilized in the background. The camera soon turned back to Godzilla, showing him opening his maw and unleashing another spout of blue flames at Biollante who took the hit as sparks & smoke erupted from the place the fire hit her! She cried/roared in pain from the attack, showing something red was within her core being briefly before going back to Godzilla. He stood there still for a moment before roaring loudly, most likely acknowledging that his opponent was tough as she took his special attack head on like that. Biollante cried/roared in kind… then green electric bolts started to emerge along with the strange red light from earlier! The camera zoomed away from the behemoth, showing her body was now sporting small green lightning bolts all over her being as it traveled through the vines to her maw. It looked to be almost identical to when Godzilla's dorsal spines flared up as he prepared his breath attack! Godzilla stood his ground as the electrical bolts all wiggled and shot up towards the immense mouth of Biollante… than she reared her head up and brought it down as a sparkling green substance escaped her maw!**

 **She had just executed her** _ **Mega Acid Sap**_ **technique, spraying her brother completely with her deadly sap! The camera showed Godzilla taking the hit as he was sprayed full in the face, shining green goo now covering his being! Sparks of red flashed where the sap hit his head, the saurian roaring loudly in pain as the acid started to melt through his tough hide! The camera zoomed away to show a bright orange core within Biollante, protected in thick vines as the hybrid** _ **kaiju**_ **continued to spray her brother with her attack! This kept on going for some time, steam rising up from Godzilla as the sticky, sizzling acid continue to do its work! Now Godzilla's healing system was in overdrive as it was fighting both the bacteria and the damage the acid was doing! After some moments, she ceased the technique and Godzilla was covered in green sap all over the front of his face and upper body, steam rising up fast as he seemed to be in a daze. He lumbered over towards his half-sister, who let out a roar as he approached closer to her. The camera went in for an intense close-up of Biollante as she opened her mouth wide… attempting to bite down on Godzilla's entire head!**

 **The saurian roared loudly, opening his own maw to act as a wedge of sort to prevent his sister from chomping down on his neck! Godzilla moved his head back & forth within the immense mouth as the hybrid being made some strange noise as she tried to bring her jaws down to try and crush the saurian's head and neck. But Godzilla reminded his opponent that he was labeled the King of the Monsters for a reason! His dorsal spines flared up once more, the camera giving the spines a close-up as they flared with blue-white light. Godzilla opened his maw and blue his breath right through the lower jaw of his sister, sparks and the sounds of explosions flying all over as he struggled to free himself! After a moment or two, he pulled his head from Biollante's mouth and when the half-animal/half-plant monster roared loudly… he unleashed another pillar of blue flames right into her mouth! Sparks flew from the impact, and the leafy dorsal spines on the back of her head exploded in green goo as the radioactive flames reacted negatively to her physiology!**

 **The camera turned to show the front of Miki Saegusa, who spoke something but was muffled by the immense noise from the battle. The camera than changed yet again to show the pulsing core of Biollante, protected by vines still but now pulsing with light as it was struck by Godzilla's attack. It panned upward to show small green electric bolts and red bolts now mixed in crawling through the vine network & once again to her immense mouth. It was as if she was trying to utilize her special attack technique from before, but could not do it as her being soon flashed with blue light. The camera showed briefly the faces of Kazuhito and Genshiro as they looked on, than focusing on Godzilla as he too just saw the light show as his head still sizzled and smoked where the acid had hit him earlier. He shook his head slightly and let out another roar. The camera showed that he stood his ground against Biollante, but it seemed that she did not respond or did anything as he roared. The camera than shot a close-up look at Godzilla, who became silent as he turned his head and moved away. He growled softly as he moved away from the camera, which focused back on the humans as Kirishima-san spoke, "Look at Godzilla!".**

 **The saurian lumbered towards a beach that had been nearby, the saurian's shadowy body and back area shown for all to see as he lumbered drunkenly to the water. Once he got near the edge of it, he reared up like he does when about to blow his breath… but no flashes of light came from his dorsal spines, as his arms just went limp & he fell face first in the cold waters! His head hit liquid with a resounding splash, the camera changing to show the JSDF and Col. Kuroki looking on as they witnessed the King of the Monsters going down in such a manner! The camera went back to Godzilla, the saurian lying face-first in defeat for the first time!**

The audience had been amazed when they saw Biollante showing green electrical bolts, Author **GODZILLA1996** stating, "That must be bio-electricity that she is using. Even though Biollante has Godzilla's physiology, it's still more plant than animal. So it's using what it has which is bio-electricity which resides in all living things.". Those that were in the science field were very much impressed by the Author's insightful observations, for indeed all living beings conducted electrical impulses within the body so it was highly possible that his theory was a sound one. When they saw the hybrid beast utilizing its _Mega Acid Sap_ technique, many within the _House of Mouse_ were surprised to see that much sap emerging from Biollante's maw… and more so when Godzilla took the hit  & his body started to sizzle where the sap hit! Many called out to the saurian as he was sprayed with a good amount of the deadly substance. And upon seeing this, they all knew that Godzilla was reaching his limit with all he had endured so far from both his sister and the human military.

Things got crazy when they all saw the mutated Godzillasaurus lumbering towards his foe… and Biollante opening her immense mouth to try and chomp on Godzilla's head and neck area! Chicken Little from his own 2005 animated movie named after him exclaimed, "WHAT THE-!? Biollante is trying to chomp off his head!? What's up with that?!". No one could exactly blame the little chicken for his outburst, for this did stun a good number of guests who were not expecting that. Many of the villains/villainesses were soon cheering though, as they were hoping to see Godzilla a head shorter, so to speak. However, he proved to all that he was King of the Monsters for a reason when he unleashed his breath once again to escape! It was nail-biting for many as they witnessed Godzilla escaping from a gruesome demise… than firing his flames directly into his sister's mouth! They all thought that she would work up another deadly amount of her acid spray when she was covered in green lightning bolts, but nothing happened which led to some being confused.

Tron from Disney's 192 hybrid film _**TRON**_ put forth, "Godzilla's nuclear flames are still quite deadly to Biollante's cellular structure, so taking direct hits at close range from his breath has prevented her from using her spray like before.". Everyone was soon confused as Godzilla was walking away from his foe, going to the edge of the water in a most unusual way… than many let out a gasp at seeing the King of the Monsters fall face first into the cold liquid! Those that did not like the saurian cheered, villains and villainesses alike clapping  & whistling as they saw the behemoth fall. That got some glares from those that liked the legendary _kaiju_ , but those on the side of Evil did pay any mind.

* * *

 **The camera switched to show Kazuhito and the others, the scientist declaring that the bacteria has taken full effect on Godzilla. He looked to Genshiro, who merely nodded as he continued to look towards Biollante. Asuka also gazed at the elderly Japanese geneticist, Miki though continuing to look at the giant monsters. The camera swung around to show the backs of the four humans, another one coming forth who as it turned out to be Seido himself! Asuka's father walked towards Dr. Shiragami, surprising him as he took his hand and shook it. The business man was giving him congratulations, telling him that they would put all of his work to good use. He declared that they had to isolate the gene samples of Godzilla once collected, than put them into production the moment something viable came from them. However, to his surprise, the elderly man removed Okochi's hand from his own. Kirishima-san looked to see on where this would be going, the camera zooming in on Genshiro as he announced that he would not continue his research into the ANEB anymore… Biollante actually convincing him to halt any further study! Seido was stunned by this, but regained himself as he declared that Genshiro needed to continue his research… that he would have all the Godzilla cells he would ever need, gesturing to the fallen form of said King of the Monsters in the water.**

 **The camera switched to show the front of Dr. Shiragami. Kazuhito, Miki & Asuka looking at the doctor when he stated firmly, "Godzilla and Biollante aren't monsters. It's the unscrupulous scientists who create them who are monsters.". Kirishima-san and Okouchi-san looked to be proud of what the elderly man stated with conviction, than Miki called out Biollante's name that had all turn to look at the hybrid monster.**

 **Dramatic, gentle music arose when the camera switched back to Biollante. The immense half-sister of Godzilla let out a loud cry, the music picking up as her body was flashing and steaming very much! Her core was flashing with light, showing that Godzilla's attack had done much damage to her body. Said body was now being consumed by fire, Biollante letting out short, soft but loud cries as she dissolved into pollen once more! The millions of golden objects started to rise back into the heavens once more… and for a short while, the beautiful face of Erika Shiragami showed within the golden pollen! She was shown for a moment before her face reached the top of the screen, than it vanished. The camera stayed to showcase the wondrous sight for a few moments before switching back to the humans down below, all were amazed to see such a sight in their lifetimes. The camera switched to the soldiers and Col. Kuroki, all watching in amazement on what was taking place as a soft blue light hit the entire group. It stayed on them for a few moments as well, until it switched to show an aerial view behind Dr. Shiragami and the others as they watched the cloud of pollen that made Biollante rising up in the sky. A part of the pollen zoomed in an arc towards them, then shot back into the sky above as the camera panned upwards slightly to show the lights before it vanished completely as the dramatic music wound down.**

 **The camera soon focused on Miki, who declared that she said thank you. The others turned their heads to her, the camera switching to show the doctor more as Miki added, "Biollante said that.". Genshiro looked back to the sky, stating Erika's name knowing that it was her that said that. He took a step forward… and that is when a shot rang out! The camera showed Dr. Shiragami slowly closing his eyes as a bullet hole tore through his right side, than he collapsed to the ground face-down! Seido and the others rushed to him, father and daughter calling out his name as they surrounded his fallen form. Kazuhito looked up and turned in the direction the sound and bullet came from… and the camera showed Agent SSS9, on top of a hill with his trusty custom sniper rifle! He looked down at the scene, than put his weapon away in his car as he beheld his work. His task complete, he went around to get into his vehicle. The camera turned to show Kirishima-san rising up, saying that it was the agent! Dramatic action music played as he saw the white car in the distance on the hill driving away.**

 **The young Japanese man rushed into action, the camera following him as he went down a flight of stairs and into a Jeep that he had used to come to the area. He kept his eyes on the target, getting into the driver's seat and starting up the military vehicle! The camera shifted to show the lone SSS9's car driving down the mountain road, wanting to get away from the scene as fast as possible, most likely to find a way out of Japan & get back to Saradia. The camera kept showing the assassin's car for the time being until it came around the bend, then switched to show the military Jeep that contained Kazuhito. The vehicle was an off-road type that easily pushed through the grass and dirt, the cameras switching between the two cars for a while until it showed the Jeep cutting in front of the smaller car in the middle of the road! Kirishima-san continued to push into the side of the assassin's car, until they were both forced off road and down an embankment! Kazuhito's vehicle went down and flipped over into the muddy earth, while SSS9's car was forced a distance from him. The vehicle was not designed for slippery slopes and mud, so it slid on the ground and flipped on its side until it came to rest on its left side!**

 **The Japanese man managed to get out from his downed Jeep, smoke rising from his fallen transport but he paid little mind to it. He saw the other car on its side, disabled and wrecked as well. He started to rush to it, and the camera changed to show the Saradian agent getting out of his damaged vehicle with his trusty weapon by his side. He was slow in moving for the moment, the crash most likely had dazed him. Once he was out of his car, he made to flee but was stopped when seeing Kazuhito. He pointed his weapon at the Japanese citizen, who froze at seeing the sniper rife. SSS9 had taken aim and was about to shoot… but his expensive-looking shoes slipped in the mud, causing him to falter. And THAT is exactly the moment Kirishima-san needed, as he suddenly leapt at his enemy! He crashed right into him, preventing SSS9 from firing his weapon as the two fought! The two men grunted and made straining sounds as they fought for the rifle; Kazuhito wanting to knock it out from the agent's hands, while SSS9 wanted to keep said weapon. The two struggles carried them across the immense muddy field, close to one of the mine panels that was part of the T.C. System. Kirishima-san managed to throw the gun away, and the two men started to grapple now with one another! They tried to get an edge on the other, circling and trying to deliver a throw or hit. It was Kazuhito that managed to deliver a powerful forearm blow to his opponent, but SSS9 retaliated with a punch of his own that was stronger! The assassin was in more fighting shape than the Japanese man, said being staggering from the hit while he rushed over to collect his gun.**

 **Once he had his prized possession, the camera showed the Saradian man leaping on top of the white panel… his weapon pointing at Kirishima-san! The young man did not flinch or show fear, perhaps knowing this was it as he slowly moved forward to try and retake his opponent. But SSS9 readied his rifle to fire, the camera focusing in on Kazuhito's face as he gazed at his enemy unflinchingly. The music started to die down… and that is when flashing of lighting was seen, a small rumble of thunder was heard! The camera showed the agent looking upward… only to be consumed by blue lighting! The artificial lighting had struck the human completely, so hot that not even ash remained! The scene changed from the battlefield back to the headquarters, where a red panel showing number seven was flashing in yellow light. The camera panned down from the blinking light, going across slowly to the machine console were a finger was on the button marked seven. The finger removed itself from the button… and the camera showed that standing in front of the computer console was Col. Sho Kuroki! He was looking at the blinking panel that was all that remained of the T.C. System.**

The audience was wondering on what Genshiro would say after Seido had come to congratulate him, but soon many held smiles on their faces as they saw the elderly geneticist rejecting his offer & stating that Biollante had convinced him to give researching into the Godzilla cells. Many heroes and heroines smiled when she heard Dr. Shiragami claim that Godzilla and his sister were not the monsters, but scientists who had no morals or set limits that were the REAL monsters. A vast majority of the patrons were surprised when they saw Biollante consumed in flames, rising up as pollen… and among the golden particles was Erika's face! And upon seeing the hybrid monster vanish back into the sky, and Miki saying that said _kaiju_ stated her thanks to them, Dorathea liked the reaction from Erika's father and stated, "At last, he understands. Erika must have heard him and that is why she said thank you, glad that her father finally understood.". Indeed, most believed that theory while some others came up with conclusions of their own.

However, the peace was broken when they all saw Dr. Shiragami get shot! When the screen showed the assassin who had delivered the fatal wound to the doctor, a good deal of people were not pleased in seeing him. When the chase scene came up, various patrons and Authors cheered for Kazuhito to get SSS9! Lighting McQueen from Disney-Pixar's 2006 animated film _**Cars**_ exclaimed, "Get in there! Yeah, keep at it! Keep pushing him! That model isn't designed for demolition! Come on!". Indeed, the Saradian man's vehicle was not meant for certain roads and situations as the racing legend figured out the moment he saw it. When the vehicles were pushed into down into the muddy earth, tipping over and crashing, the audience still cheered loudly for Kazuhito to win. Some villains/villainesses were actually throwing their support for SSS9. When the assassin had gotten out and looked to have the upper hand, only to slip due to the slippery mud… that is when a large chunk of the patrons cheered at seeing Kirishima-san capitalize on that brief miscalculated step!

Arthur from Disney's 1963 animated film _**The Sword in the Stone**_ cheered while waving his arms wildly, "Yeah! Go get 'em, Kazuhito! Go! Hit him! Go!". Those that were skilled fighters knew that Kirishima-san was at a slight disadvantage against his opponent. Even though he was a strong young man, and most likely had gotten into some scraps in his youth, the assassin was bred for covert operations and such. Therefore, he was slightly stronger and more skilled than the Japanese man. But thankfully, the slippery ground even the playing field a little. However, the Disney and various other fighter's theory proved correct when SSS9 got a good punch that was more effective than Kazuhito's forearm hit. And when it looked like all was bleak for the hero, who gained some respect from those that refused to be frightened by death… all were startled when the T.C. System was active, and that the Middle Eastern man was quickly fried down to the subatomic level, weapon and all! And seeing that it was Sho that pushed the button that saved Kazuhito's life, cheering echoed throughout the facility!

Cornelius Robinson from Disney-Pixar's animated film _**Meet The Robinsons**_ thought for a moment and said, "I believe that even though most of the **M-6000 T.C. System** was demolished by Biollante earlier, some of it was still operational but only had enough juice for a weak, single function. Guess Col. Kuroki made it count when it needed.".

 **The scene switched to Kazuhito, the Japanese man climbing out of the pit. He rubbed the sore spot where his foe had punched him, leaving a muddy spot on his face as he climbed out. The camera showed him emerging fully and standing in front of the ocean, a horn honking which caused him to look in the direction where said sound came from. He walked over to the road, and the camera switched to show that arriving was the white van that Asuka drove. Said psychic woman got out of the car, smiling as she jogged lightly to her beau and stated, "You were wonderful, Superman.". Apparently she had seen the whole affair, and was quite proud and glad for her beau. She offered him a blue handkerchief, the young man taking the small offering and wiping his face that had the muddy spot on it. He asked on how Dr. Shiragami was… only for her to put her hands in her coat pockets, shaking her head while looking down. It seemed that the doctor did not make it. There was silence between them for the moment… until rushing water filled the air, and they looked to the ocean to see a familiar face!**

 **The camera focused on Godzilla, showing the humans near and below him on the screen as the immense saurian was wet and now roaring loudly for all to hear! The camera switched to show Kazuhito hold and protecting his women as they beheld the King of the Monsters, the scientist stating, "The water must have had an effect on his temperature!". The camera quickly switched back to a close-up of Godzilla's head, who let out another roar as indeed his body was doing better now that his body temperature was dropping & that his immune system was killing the rest of the now-weakened Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. The saurian sensed that his sister was gone, and that the humans were close by but helpless without their large metal weapons. Seeing that there was no reason at all to stay, he turned around slowly and started to go back into the water. As he did this, dramatic music played as the camera focused on him. It than changed to show the soldiers and Miki on the land, watching the mutated Godzillasaurus slowly heading back out to see. The soldiers had their rifles at the ready, but it was safe to say that Godzilla would not retaliate against them for the moment. It stayed like that for a few moments until the camera changed to show the soldiers, Sho pushing through the crowd and the colonel seeing the massive enemy going back into the waters.**

 **The camera changed yet again, this time showing Kazuhito and Asuka by the edge of the water, looking onward as Godzilla went back to his home in the deep sea where he would go to a part of the Pacific Ocean where spots still affected by nuclear/atomic tests. He would stay there, regain his nuclear energy slowly, and go to sleep until he sensed that it was necessary to return to the surface world. Kirishima-san spoke as he went to the driver's side of the van, "Godzilla's gone back to the sea, Biollante to the sky.". He looked up at the last part to the heavens above, the camera showing Asuka showing up on the passenger side and stating that they were going to America. Kirishima-san looked down and replied that it was a nice thought, but he was canceling his plans to go to the United States. This puzzled Asuka as she saw him get into the van, her joining him as they continued to talk. He explained that no matter where he went to, people were the same… that there was good and bad in every country. When the duo got situated in the van, Okouchi-san asked on what he would be doing now.**

 **The young man answered, "Well first of all, to bed I should think. I haven't slept in ages.". He chuckled at the last part, Asuka asking if there was room for her there. He looked at her and asked if she snored, the young psychic beauty answering non-stop. The two laughed at the little crack there, apparently the couple's future together looking bright. The camera went back to show Godzilla, the King of the Monsters in the distance as he started the long trek through the waters back home in the Pacific Ocean. The camera stayed on him for a while until it switched to show the Japanese soldiers, the JSDF troops turning around and marching back to their vehicles. Their duty was complete, now they were all heading back home as well. Col. Kuroki continued to look at the retreating saurian, wondering perhaps if this was the first step to really making sure Godzilla did not appear in Japan for a long while. One of the elder soldiers came to him, the colonel turning to see him… and the fighter offered the commander his brown hat. Sho took it, putting it on his head as he was now completely back in uniform. The soldier than turned around to also march to his vehicle which would take him home, Col. Kuroki turning back to give the saurian one last glance before leaving as well.**

 **The camera soon showed a close-up of Miki's face, the cute psychic woman looking out still in the distance. It panned and circled her slowly, showing her serene face as if she was seeing something the others could not. The camera than switched from her to a medical tent, where Seido was looking down at the body of Genshiro Shiragami which was lying on a cot. The businessman maybe ruthless in certain aspects of business, but he was not a cold-hearted human. He gave the doctor a last look of respect before walking out of the tent, the flaps closing behind him and the deceased geneticist was blanketed in darkness with only a single bulb of light glowing in the tent. The soft voice of a woman came on, as the camera slowly started to zoom in towards Genshiro and showed his peaceful face to the world. The voice spoke, "** _ **How long have we've been living in such an age? Maybe it started when man first stepped out of the Garden of Eden, and left his innocence behind. Man would do well to remember this day… forever.**_ **".**

 **The camera changed to show an aerial view of Godzilla, the credits soon forming… and the dramatic music vanishing, to be replaced by the Super X-2 theme music! The camera continued to focus on the King of the Monsters as he continued to wade through the deep waters… than it started to zoom out and upward! The camera soon showed a part of Japan where the action had taken place, continuing upward until it showed the country of Japan… and upward still until it showed the Earth in all of her glorious blue, white and green beauty from space! At the atmosphere, where the planet was slowly spinning in the darkness of space! The camera continued to slowly go upward, than stopped… and coming in for all to see was a very large, beautiful blooming red rose! Said blossom had a strong red aura as it floated in the heavens above the planet, showing that Earth had a new Guardian… and her name was Biollante!**

* * *

Much of the patrons had chuckled at hearing the new nickname Asuka bestowed on her beau, though some like Hercules lightly joked on why she didn't refer Kirishima-san as him since he was better than Superman. His lady love Meg chuckled and gave her man a playful push on the shoulder. At hearing how the doctor did not make it, the mood became a little somber… until the rushing of water and the roaring & showing of Godzilla had a good chunk of the dinner theater cheer loudly at seeing him! At hearing Kazuhito's words that water helped Godzilla's body temperature to get back to normal levels, certain characters and Authors were more intrigued by Godzilla's healing ability. And upon hearing the music and seeing the saurian leave to go back to the ocean, a various amount of things happened. Many warriors/warrioresses gave the King of the Monsters props, for he had survived some intense battles between humans and Biollante, and given that he had been weakened from both the bacteria & lack of nuclear energy yet still coming out intact made the fighters give more respect to the Toho legend. And those bonded to said legend were very proud of him as well, and also glad that he had survived.

Author **Rose Spooks** asked, "Okay so… who won?". Others argued that it was Biollante who had won the rematch, while some stated that Godzilla was walking away while his sister went back to the sky, so therefore he had been the victor. The members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ had soft smiles on their faces and stated that it was most likely a draw, brother and sister both coming on top in the end. The audience chuckled loudly at seeing the interaction between Asuka and Kazuhito, though some were surprised that he had declined in going to the United States. And those that saw the Japanese soldiers leaving, some that were of military background and duty saluted them all. Especially Col. Sho Kuroki, who had displayed that despite being quite young… he had truly earned his keep and his rank. And now, earned the respect and props from his fellow soldiers, young and old.

And when the part came to show Genshiro's body, and hearing the soft woman's voice, some like **DJ Rodriguez** agreed that man's decent came from breaking with the Lord. And hopefully mankind would remember not to cross certain barriers and boundaries that were set up for a good reason.

When the part came where the credits rolled in and the music changing, the audience cheered loudly! In fact, it was so strong that the whole _House of Mouse_ rocked and created a 4.6 on the **Richter Scale**! The lights came on, but everyone saw that the credits were still rolling, and that the part showing Biollante in Rose-form in full above the Earth was now paused. This confused some of them, but it was put to the side when Mickey came back on stage. He waved to everyone as a spotlight was put up him as he asked, "Well everyone, how did you like the movie?". The response was a resounding cheer and whistling that could be heard over many blocks outside of the establishment!

He laughed and smiled brightly, looking over and just loving to seeing his friends & guests enjoying themselves like this. He let it last for a moment or two, before he brought his hands up for everyone to calm down. He stated, "That's swell to hear! Now the movie maybe over, but there is more to come! For instance, we helped a certain someone here get ready for something monumental! Horace, if you please…". He did a bowing gesture, the spotlight turning off from him… and now going to Max and Roxanne! The audience were confused, the lights going down with the screen still showing the red rose that was Biollante from the movie. The young lady was perplexed, even more so when Max stood up and took her right hand gently into his own. Oswald got up and handed a microphone to him, wanting all to hear what he was going to say.

Max looked to Roxanne, gazing into her shining black eyes. The beautiful young woman felt her heart beating faster, increasing in tempo and intensity as she felt the man before looking past her eyes… gazing into her very soul and heart. He took a deep breath, clearing up all in his head and speaking towards the love of his life in the microphone, "Roxanne, you are one incredible woman. You're funny, gentle, sweet, honest… you are truly a blessing from the Lord On High. You are a priceless treasure to me; one worth waiting for, investing much in, sacrificing much for… and even worth dying for.". The words that he spoke came directly from his whole being, mind and heart alike. The two speaking as one for this instance. Roxanne felt her cheeks turning red from the intense blush forming on her face, gasping softly at the last part. He then took out a box in his pocket… and got down on one knee to be level with her, the whole audience in the entire _House of Mouse_ gasping on what was taking place before them!

It was a proposal!

Max opened the box, and inside was an engagement ring… but this one was special! It was custom-made, crafted & forged by Lady Beneditka the Mountain troll matriarch herself from DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series! It was a beautiful golden band, and on top was the carving  & etching of a finely detailed red rose… the exact same that was showing on the screen! The one that showed Biollante in Rose-form now! It was tasteful and made with much detail, love and care.

He looked deep into Roxanne's eyes, which were shining with tears and asked, "Roxanne… will you marry me?".

The answer he got was this: the young lady sobbed lightly as she allowed Max to put the ring on her finger, looking at it for a bit… than declaring loudly YES before leaping into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips that was equal in intensity to Godzilla's own blue flame!

The patrons and witnesses in the entire dinner theater cheered and whooped loudly, now causing an exact 5.0 on the earthquake scale! Men were cheering and yelling well wishes to Max, congratulating him on a proposal well done! And for claiming such a fine young lady, but it was in a good way. And the women were gushing over Roxanne, saying congratulations to her and that she chose a fine young man to be with. Of course, the ladies would want to see the ring more up close to check it out more. Mickey was on stage, smiling big time as a banner came down from above the screen. The banner was red and pink, with the words emblazed in bold red capital letters: ROXANNE AND MAX GOOF- CONGRADULATIONS!.

Goofy went over to hug his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law, both crying in tears of happiness and joy! He looked to Max and Roxanne and spoke, "You two did fine choosing each other, and I believe that it will get better for the two of you from here on in! Not easier, but better. And that is… well, better! Hyuck!". The duo smiled and hugged the loveable goof even more!

Just then, Roxanne's eyes widened when she remembered something. She asked Max for the microphone, saying that she wanted to say something. He was a bit perplexed, but he handed the item to his lady love. Goofy, in the meantime, went around the area in a rush to change the menus to the ones he showed Mickey & the others earlier.

The young woman spoke, "Hey everyone! I just need your attention for a moment!". The audience quieted down quickly, wanting to hear words from the one who would become Mrs. Max Goof later on in the future.

The beautiful Disney lady stated, "I have an idea on how I would want to do this! Some time ago, DJ once told me that his older sister and her husband decided to do something special for their wedding! She wanted it to be traditional, while her husband wanted it to be themed by _Star Wars_. So instead of just one theme… they combined it! It was half-traditional wedding, half-Star Wars!". This was indeed a surprise to them all, many looking to DJ who smiled big time and nodded his head, stating that it was true. He had the pictures to prove to, just in case.

Roxanne continued, "And Max, after seeing the movie & seeing many Disney/Toho stories being pumped out… I would like to do what DJ's family did! I want our wedding to be half traditional… half Toho! A fusion of classic and tradition, along with the intense presence of all the _kaiju_! From Showa-era all the way to Millennium and Legendary-era! What do you think?!". This had jaws dropping by much of the patrons, and eyes bugging out to a comical degree! Even the Authors and Japanese guests were stunned silly to hear such a proposal like that; half-traditional, half-Toho wedding!

Max smiled and replied, "Hey, that is actually is a good idea! So… let's go for it! Half traditional and classic… and half Godzilla and giant monsters!". This got a ROUND of applause from everyone, especially when Max and Roxanne embraced on their first big decision together!

The young lady turned to Huey, Dewey and Louie and asked with a big smile on, "Say, do you three think you can play Super X-2's theme music with your instruments? I think something like that is needed here!". The nephews of Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck nodded, rushing over fast as can be to the stage and going to their respective instruments. Soon, the theme of the super weapon was played all over as Max lifted his fiancée up in the air and spun her around, the little lady laughing in joy and excitement that was bubbling all around her!

The patrons cheered once again loudly for the duo, the night before them certainly one to be remembered! Goofy soon came rushing back in, replacing the regular menus for the special ones that he made for the occasion. Mickey announced, "And now, another treat! A new menu for the rest of the night, and some classic Disney short cartoons to finish off the rest of the hours!". He looked at the clock which showed 9:55 p.m., with 11:00 p.m. being closing time officially.

The various characters and Authors went to the couple, the duo now crowded by those that were happy and excited for the two of them. Roxanne looked to **Dreams Come True 996** and **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and asked the duo, "Dreams, DJ has shown me your drawings and they are pretty good! Can you be the one to design my gown? And Keara, you are pretty good with designs yourself, so I would like you to do my bridesmaids dresses!".

Max looked to his fellow men and male Authors, asking the storywriters, "Say, do you think you can help me in making the Toho-theme part of the wedding? I know it's going to be awhile until the actual wedding itself, but I think I can use all the ideas I can get.". Authors like **Japan Boy** , **Darkness Rissing** , **King of 2211** , **DRAGONDAVE45** , **SaurusRock625** , **GODZILLA1996** and more grinned as this was going to be something they would work together on so it could the best half-Toho theme wedding ever made!

Mickey was just loving this, seeing everyone now in high spirits and the guests mingling with one another. Minnie went to his side, giving her main mouse a kiss on the cheek and the two holding hands together. She said, "Mickey, I believe that things are going to get livelier around this world for the next months or so.".

He smiled back at her and answered, "Minnie, I do believe you're right!". The theme song of Super X-2 continued to play well as the activity in the dinner theater club increased… and on the screen, the red rose flashed a bit more than usual before the screen went dark.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew! This was a big one here! It took me a month or so to make it, but… it is done! I hope you all like it!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God! Lord, thank you for being with me while making this story. It was hard and difficult to do, but you helped me to stay the course! Jesus, thank you very much for giving me the strength, courage, conviction and steadfastness to keep at it with this special here! Also, I thank you for just everything you have given me & being there for me all the way throughout my life! I pray and ask that you keep looking out for me, my family, my friends and all those out there that need you very much! In Jesus name, amen!

And also, it is true on what I put down. My older sister and her husband did indeed do a half-traditional, half-Star Wars wedding. Heh, I still have the original Storm Troops pin to prove it & I remember that myself and the rest of the groomsmen that marched in… heh, we marched in to the original Imperial theme song! In any case, this gave me the idea on what kind of theme that Roxanne and Max wanted their wedding to be like.

Also, I like to do something since I promised to do this for a friend. An Author by the name of **Data Seeker** wrote a story called  Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue rewritten. It's a rewritten story special that is about a cartoon special that was shown long ago back in 1990, which combined many various characters from many different shows into one special! It showed them trying to help a young kid to quit drugs, and in my view… it was awesome! And still is today. He rewrote it by using cartoons from the present day, and belive me the story is worth checking out and reading! So please go and take a look at it. I promise it will be worth it!

One more thing! Since I am uploading this special chapter on Valentine's Day… I wish to dedicate this chapter to three lovely ladies here! I dedicate this as a special Valentine's Day present to my lady love **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** , and to my two female friends **Dreams Come True 996** & **Rose Spooks**! I believe they deserve to have such a present, and I want them to have at least something wonderful on this day.

Now for the questions! I have had a LOT of questions to put down in here, but I have self-restrained myself so that I don't go overboard. Too many questions can actually lessen a chapter, so only going to ask eight here. Ahem…

If you found a Godzilla skin part the size of an NFL football in Tokyo after his trek through the city, what would you do with it?

After finding out that Dr. Genshiro Shiragami did indeed splice Erika's own genes into the roses, than spliced said rose into the Godzilla cell that made Biollante, what would your first thoughts and reactions be?

If you were a teacher like Asuka and Miki were to the children in the Japan Psyonics Center, what would your first thoughts be after seeing the gifted children raising their pictures that showed them what they all dreamed of?

During the intermission, what would you be doing?

After seeing the damage Godzilla did to the _Fire Mirror_ and hearing the report on it, what would your thoughts be?

After seeing Miki trying to take control of Godzilla's will via psychic means like she did on the platform, what would your thoughts & reactions be?

After hearing about the info regarding Godzilla's body temperature, from a biologist/zoologists standpoint, what more would you like to study & learn about the King of the Monsters?

And finally… if you were the ones helping Max and Roxanne with their unique wedding, what kind of plans do you have in mind in making it a reality? Keep in mind ALL of the Toho giant monster legends, from Showa-era all the way up to this particular point in time!

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
